


A Modern Myth

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 252,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque ragazzi, cinque segreti. "The secret is out" è la parola magic- maledetta.<br/>Harry è scappato di casa per il suo, a causa di una tensione familiare. Liam e Niall ne condividono uno abbastanza duro da accettare e affrontare. Insieme, però, ce l'hanno sempre fatta. Zayn, amico d'infanzia di Liam, si è sempre chiesto dove Liam fosse finito per un anno e il suo segreto, probabilmente, è il più ovvio di tutti.<br/>Louis, invece, è lo scrittore che non vuole vivere d'emozioni, ma che sta cercando una trama per il suo romanzo. Se gli domandi il motivo della sua scelta, non ti risponde; è il suo segreto, dopotutto.<br/>E poi c'è Josh il Divino, collega di Zayn, che non ha segreti. Lui è il sesto, il sesto che rivoluzionerà tutto con le sue strane idee.<br/>---<br/>“Zayn lavora in un Nightclub” chiarisce Louis, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo blocchetto degli appunti. “Oh” è il commento di Harry. “Beh, si può fare…devo fare qualcosa di speciale?” Chiede. “No, devi semplicemente servire ai tavoli”<br/>“Mezzo nudo” Aggiunge Louis, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. “LOUIS” Urla in un rimprovero Liam.<br/>---<br/>Larry | angst!Ziam | Nosh e altre bro/romance.<br/>Il rating potrà subire cambiamenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un romanzo ancora senza trama

  


_A Modern Mith*_

_To buy the truth_  
 _And sell a lie_  
 _The last mistake before you die._  
 _So don’t forget to breathe tonight_  
 _Tonight’s the last so say goodbye_  
   
 _The secret is out_  
 _Goodbye._

Un romanzo ‘ancora’ senza trama.  
 

 

Ci sono due inglesi, un irlandese e un pakistano alle prese con un altro inglese…  
…Sì, lo so, sembra l’inizio di una barzelletta e potrebbe anche esserlo – non lo so ancora.  
   
Ci sono, in ordine, seduti su un divano per tre persone Niall, Zayn, Liam, e Louis; davanti a loro, un ragazzino di nemmeno vent’anni, Harold – Harry per gli amici. I quattro, ammassati uno accanto all’altro, lo guardano in silenzio, squadrandolo e studiandolo con precisione.  
   
“Piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Niall…” Afferma un biondino, sorridendo sincero mentre i suoi occhi sono illuminati da una gioia contagiosa. Difatti Harry sorride in risposta.  
Niall, irlandese di nascita, londinese d’adozione, ha già deciso che lui sarà il benvenuto; perché almeno è sicuro di non essere più l’ultimo arrivato – da ormai un anno – e che, quindi, potrà smettere di essere il tuttofare delle emergenze.  
Gli sorride perfino con i suoi incredibili occhi cobalto, mentre lo stomaco si rivolta in mille capriole, brontolando per la fame che ha già saziato un’ora prima.  
   
“Lui è Zayn” Parla il ragazzo seduto al centro, quando un moretto dai capelli scompigliati non accenna a volersi presentare.  
Zayn, svogliato e assonnato, con un filtro in bocca, si gira una sigaretta senza degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo. È stato costretto a rimanere in quella stanza per valutare il nuovo arrivato – per poi decidere tutti insieme se accettarlo oppure no.  
Ma il pakistano della storia sa già che ciò che pensa su Harry non importerà a nessuno, né verrà preso in considerazione. Quindi lo snobba – come spesso fa con Louis, che, non per gelosia, figuriamoci, non gli va proprio a genio – benché dentro di sé senta la sensazione di una minaccia imminente.  
Che sia Harry la minaccia? Beh, se lo terrà per sé e il tempo porterà consiglio… o, beh, porterà qualsiasi altra fottutissima cosa, chissà magari una canna già rollata.  
Abbozza un sorriso, divertito da se stesso, gira la cartina e lecca velocemente lungo la striscia di colla, gira ancora e, voilà, adesso può fumare.  
Dov’è l’accendino?  
   
“E io sono Liam, il proprietario di questa casa” Afferma lo stesso ragazzo, sorridendo appena.  
Liam guarda serio Harry con un sorriso appena abbozzato e lo sguardo indecifrabile. Sembra che la noia e la compostezza siano due delle sue principali caratteristiche. Si annoia, piuttosto, ma quando parla non risulta mai pesante.  
Liam è il gancio che fa coesistere in quella casa, da almeno due anni, Zayn, suo amico di infanzia e migliore amico, e Louis, collega di college e amico più recente.  
Il nuovo arrivato, Harry, non lo può sapere, ma quando i ragazzi hanno un problema spesso si rivolgono a lui. E non perché Liam è sempre pronto a darti i giusti consigli, ma piuttosto perché la calma con cui parla e interagisce è incoraggiante.  
   
“Louis” Borbotta l’ultimo ragazzo, raccogliendo le gambe e mettendosi comodo sul bracciolo del divano.  
Louis, il più piccolo di statura ma il più grande all’anagrafe, ha un taccuino tra le mani, guarda un po’ ciascuno tentando di cogliere ogni sfaccettatura nei loro volti, sperando che da un momento all’altro gli torni l’ispirazione per il suo _romanzo ancora senza trama_.  
I suoi occhi celesti, gelidi, curiosi e impertinenti puntano il volto di Harry come se volessero catturare ogni minimo dettaglio; il nuovo arrivato è il più interessante, è uno sconosciuto e fonte di nuovo materiale, pensa. Lo studia più degli altri, ma… ancora niente. Sbuffa, quindi, il romanzo resterà senza trama ancora per un po’.  
   
“Harold, ma… preferisco Harry” Afferma il nuovo arrivato, annuendo come un beota.  
Harry che, seduto di fronte ai quattro ragazzi su una sedia scricchiolante e piuttosto scomoda, li osserva con i suoi occhi verdi e apatici, nascosti dietro degli occhiali. Si sposta un ciuffo di capelli ricci con un gesto sbrigativo e sospira; poi si domanda come ci sia finito lì e ringrazia – e maledice – la sua migliore amica, Eleanor, per avergli dato quell’annuncio, preso in bacheca all’Università.  
Harry dice giusto due parole in croce; da dove viene, nel Cheshire, spiega che è andato via di casa per evitare tensioni familiari – di che tipo non lo dice – confessa di essere un ragazzo tranquillo, che il tempo lo trascorre al computer e che, in poche parole, è un nerd sfigato che spesso viene etichettato come un Hacker – non erroneamente.  
   
“Perché sei andato via di casa?” Gli chiede Liam, allacciando le braccia al petto e alzando un sopracciglio, sinceramente preoccupato – oppure no?  
   
“Divergenze” Taglia corto Harry che, dopo quell’ennesima domanda da parte di chiunque, ha iniziato a rispondere – con una non risposta – sempre nello stesso modo.  
In realtà non ha voglia di parlare dei suoi motivi personali con degli sconosciuti che, probabilmente, non lo prenderanno nemmeno con loro in quella casa.  
   
“Studi?” Chiede Louis, spuntando un secondo da dietro il suo taccuino. Harry alza un piglio, guardandolo con passiva curiosità; abbozza un sorriso che, di conseguenza, fa spuntare sul suo volto due fossette ai lati della bocca piena e rossa.  
Louis lo fissa per qualche secondo, meravigliato, prima di appuntare qualcosa sul suo blocchetto.  
   
“No, non studio. Che hai da scrivere su quel taccuino?” Chiede curioso con il suo tono basso e roco. Louis punta nuovamente i suoi occhi freddi su di lui, un secondo, poi sorride come un ebete e fa spallucce.  
   
“Appunti” Quando risponde, torna a scrivere, come se da quel volto abbia colto qualcosa di interessante che deve assolutamente appuntare. Harry è curioso di leggere, vorrebbe sapere cosa abbia scritto su di lui ma non chiede e si tortura le mani, imbarazzato.  
   
“Quindi lavori?” Chiede Liam, portando la concentrazione del ragazzino su di sé.  
Harry annuisce, poi nega: “Sto cercando in giro, ma vogliono esperienza e io… so usare solo il computer” Borbotta, grattandosi il capo con un gesto goffo.  
Zayn gli punta addosso i suoi occhi scuri, lo studia come se in tutto quel tempo trascorso sia la prima volta che lo vede; poi apre la bocca: “Puoi venire a lavorare da me, abbiamo bisogno di un cameriere” Borbotta. “E tu sei di bella presenza”  
   
“Mh, grazie…?” Risponde di pancia Harry, prendendo quell’ultima affermazione come un complimento. Zayn gli fa l’occhiolino.  
Nel frattempo Niall, Liam e Louis osservano prima l’amico e poi il nuovo arrivato. Sembrano preoccupati; tutti tranne Louis che, in realtà, sembra fulminato da una – un’altra? – brillante idea.  
   
“Ha solo… mh, quanti anni hai?” Chiede Liam, perdendo un attimo della sua compostezza. Harry risponde con un appena sussurrato “Diciotto” e Niall sbarra gli occhi.  
   
“Ha solo diciotto anni…” Sussurra Liam, guardando Zayn che, nel frattempo, ha fatto spallucce e tirato dalla sua sigaretta con nonchalance. “Io ho iniziato a quell’età” Esclama.  
Liam lo squadra, gettandogli gli occhi nocciola addosso con un’espressione carica di sottointesi che, tuttavia, nessuno coglie se non Louis; il quale è tornato a scrivere, concentrando la propria attenzione sui due.  
Anche Zayn osserva il migliore amico, gli occhi neri e lucidi sono segnati da un divertimento che, però, Harry non capisce. L’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è che anche in quella casa c’è della tensione – e pensarlo non lo fa sentire affatto bene.  
Sta scappando dalla tensione…  
Louis intanto continua a scrivere come un ossesso – forse qualcosa è venuto fuori, dopotutto.  
   
“Beh, potrei farcela a fare il cameriere…” Borbotta Harry, ovvio, che probabilmente si è perso un passaggio della conversazione.  
In realtà quel passaggio non è proprio venuto fuori.  
   
“Zayn lavora in un Nightclub” chiarisce Louis, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo blocchetto degli appunti, ricevendo una gomitata sul fianco da Liam. “Oh” è il commento di Harry. “Beh, si può fare… devo, devo fare qualcosa di speciale?” Chiede qualche secondo dopo, sorridendo smaliziato. Zayn gli risponde con un, primo e vero, sorriso – dopotutto quel ragazzino è divertente, pensa.  
   
“No, devi semplicemente servire ai tavoli…” Risponde.  
   
“Mezzo nudo” Aggiunge Louis, sempre nella stessa posizione, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
   
“LOUIS” Urla in un rimprovero Liam.  
   
“Che volete? Ho ragione…” Farfuglia, muovendo il capo, nervosamente, per spostare un ciuffo sbarazzino dei suoi capelli chiari.  
Il commento di Harry è, nuovamente, un “Oh”, roco e impacciato. Zayn sorride, tirando la bocca verso un lato. “Ne parlo con il mio capo e ti faccio sapere…”  
Harry annuisce, pensando di essere entrato in quella casa per cercare un letto dove dormire e, invece, ha trovato un lavoro.  
Ottimo.  
Liam riprende il discorso, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato verso Zayn che, tuttavia, lo evita. “Mi sembri un tipo tranquillo, Harry, ci prometti che la tua scelta di andartene di casa non sia collegata a omicidi, violenze o qualsiasi altra cosa di questo tipo…?” Farfuglia, sorridendo divertito.  
Niall lancia un’occhiata stranita all’amico, ignaro probabilmente dell’ilarità di quell’espressione e, infatti, ribatte: “Come se venisse a dircelo, Liam. _Sì, guardate, in realtà sono il figlio di Hannibal Lecter e sono venuto qui perché ho un’incredibile fame…_ ” Borbotta sarcastico, ridendo poi della sua stessa battuta.  
   
“I tuoi pensieri sono sempre rivolti al cibo, Niall” Lo beffeggia Zayn, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
   
“Ironia, Niall, se non sai cos’è, sul tavolo c’è un dizionario” è il commento di Liam che fa ridere maggiormente l’irlandese. Louis li osserva, uno ad uno, poi scrive in preda a quello che sembra essere un attacco d’ispirazione.  
   
“Comunque, no, non sono un cannibale, né niente altro. Avevo soltanto bisogno di cambiare aria… vedere gente nuova” Dice, mentre osserva Louis e, con lo stesso cipiglio, si domanda se è sempre così il comportamento di quel ragazzo.  
Liam annuisce, prima di seguire lo sguardo di Harry; poi sorride, divertito. “Sì, se te lo stai domandando, lui è sempre così” Afferma, alzandosi e avvicinandosi al nuovo arrivato.  
Louis alza lo sguardo, un momento solo, perché sa che è di lui che stanno parlando; fa una smorfia, poi continua a scrivere.  
   
“Sei il benvenuto, Harry” Dice Liam, allungando una mano in segno di saluto. Harry l’afferra e sorride, contento. “Grazie”  
   
“Io e Niall dormiamo nella stessa stanza, Zayn e Louis invece hanno due camere, devi decidere tu con chi vuoi dormire…”  
Zayn è il primo a ribattere: “Non se ne parla, io ho bisogno della mia stanza… per lavoro” Esclama.  
Louis non fa in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo dal taccuino che bestemmia. “Cazzo, no, io… non riesco a scrivere con qualcuno presente… nella stanza” Borbotta, puntando le proprie iridi su Harry per guardarlo malissimo.  
   
“Non sembrerebbe” Ironizza Niall, ridendo.  
 _Intruso, nessuno ti vuole_ – è la sensazione di Harry.  
Harry si infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, impacciato.  
Louis gli rifila un’occhiataccia in risposta, poi aggiunge: “Tra lo scrivere una bozza e fare una stesura di un romanzo, c’è una grande differenza” saccente e trionfante, Louis, lo glissa poi con una smorfia.  
   
“Penso che la mia esigenza sia più importante, Louis. Io ho un fottuto lavoro da mandare avanti e tu, invece, devi scrivere…” Lo scimmiotta Zayn, senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Louis avvampa ma di rabbia; si alza e va dritto nella direzione del moretto. “Senti tu, mi hai veramente rotto i cogl…” Inizia con la sua voce squillante, ma orecchiabile come un’adorabile motivetto; Liam si avvicina velocemente, frapponendosi tra i due, per placare quella che sembra essere una quotidiana lite.  
Niall guarda la scena divertito, mentre pensa: “Se avessi dei pop corn, sarebbe perfetto” Così, senza pensarci ulteriormente, si alza e si dirige in cucina; lo conosce il suo stomaco, se pensa al cibo – a qualcosa in particolare – poi deve averlo.  
Come se fosse costantemente incinto, Niall deve soddisfare le sue voglie.  
   
“Non farlo…” Dice Liam a denti stretti, guardando Louis. “Sii superiore” Gli stanno dicendo i suoi occhi. Louis lo fissa di rimando, mentre le sue iridi, prima infuocate di una rabbia glaciale, piano si rilassano in un liquido celeste. Si risiede e inizia a leggere ciò che ha scritto, evitando di dare ulteriore attenzione a Zayn.  
   
“Non c’è problema, comunque, posso anche dormire sul divano…” Borbotta Harry, grattandosi nuovamente il capo, impacciato e preoccupato di aver causato lui quella lite.  
In realtà non lo sa che Louis e Zayn si sopportano a stento e che se ci riescono, lo fanno soltanto per Liam; non sa nemmeno che dovrà farci l’abitudine.  
I tre ragazzi lo guardano senza una espressione precisa stampata in volto. Zayn fa spallucce e se ne va nella propria stanza, Liam lo guarda incuriosito, poi va a controllare che Niall non stia facendo alcun danno in cucina, pensando probabilmente se il ragazzino non nascondi qualcosa dietro quell’imbarazzo e quella timidezza; Louis che, dovrebbe dire qualcosa, invece, non fa nulla.  
Straccia il foglio che ha finito di leggere, abbozza un “Fa schifo…”, lo butta a terra e se ne va nella propria stanza, sculettando. Harry lo osserva; in quel gruppo lo scrittore è la persona che è riuscito a inquadrare meno.  
   
“E divano sia” Conclude Harry, una volta rimasto solo nella stanza. Si siede laddove prima sedevano i quattro ragazzi e si guarda attorno; gira lo sguardo verso la finestra, alla sua sinistra, piove a Londra. Gli occhi gli scivolano sul pezzo di carta che Louis ha stracciato.  Si guarda in giro, non c’è nessuno. Desiste, puntellando il piede, indeciso se prendere quel foglio oppure no.  Si sposta una ciocca di capelli e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso.  
La curiosità vince su di lui ed è un attimo il momento in cui allunga una mano e afferra il foglio accartocciato. Lo apre, lisciandolo per renderlo leggibile e osserva tutto il contenuto senza concentrarsi sulle parole.  
In una calligrafia a stento leggibile, ma elegante, le parole non cancellate sono poche; il resto è tutto uno scarabocchio di cancellature.  
Aggrotta la fronte e sussurra ciò che legge, tentando di decifrare come fosse un codice:  
   
“ _Sfigato, nerd, che ~~però~~ non studia (?) ~~È scappato di casa per delle tensioni familiari. Di che tipo non è dato saperlo.~~ ”_  
   
 _Sfigato, ma misterioso._  
   
Quella ha tutta l’aria di essere una sua descrizione.  
Sfigato. _Bene._ Misterioso? Non ha mai pensato a se stesso in quel modo – il che lo intriga. Sorride.  
   
 _Niall non sa di essere un lontano parente di Hannibal Lecter e affoga il suo desiderio di carne mangiando schifezze – ~~la pizza è diventata la droga alternativa~~._  
   
Trattiene una risata, a fatica, immaginando che la pizza sia il piatto preferito dell’irlandese.  
   
 _“Liam… Liam è il cuore.”_ Legge, poi, accigliandosi.  
   
Quella frase breve non riesce a capirla. _Liam è il cuore._ Che senso ha?  
Sì, Harry ha capito che Liam è il padrone di casa, ma perché alla parola ‘cuore’ lui ha pensato a tutt’altro?  
   
 _Quel coglione di Zayn è innamorato del suo migliore amico e non avrà mai il coraggio di ammetterlo. È un’idiota._  
   
Quella tensione, allora, che Harry ha sentito quando i due si sono osservati circospetti, non è stata un errore. Ha visto giusto, lui, oppure l’odio di Louis nei confronti del moretto lo fa straparlare, gonfiando un’amicizia più del dovuto?  
Continua a leggere, ma il dubbio rimane impresso nel proprio volto.  
   
 _ ~~Il nuovo arrivato sarà prossimamente un cameriere mezzo nudo al NightClub dove lavora l’idiota.~~_  
   
Un’altra frase, che inizialmente non è riuscito a decifrare, gli fa strabuzzare gli occhi, incredulo. La rilegge, pensando di averlo fatto male entrambe le volte.  
   
 _Il nuovo arrivato ha due tenere fossette ai lati della bocca che, quando sorride, spuntano fuori mostrandosi in tutta la loro naturale bellezza._  
   
 _Hanno il potere di non farti pensare più a nulla…_  
   
 _ ~~Per esse, qualsiasi persona cercherebbe di diventare uno scrittore per tentare di descriverle. E io che tento di esserlo, lo sono, non saprei da dove iniziare.~~_  
   
 _ ~~Rimane uno sfigato.~~_  
 _ ~~Misterioso.~~_  
   
Harry non ha il tempo di formulare un pensiero, piuttosto guarda il foglietto con sconcertante imbarazzo e… meraviglia.  
   
“Fossi in te mi sbrigherei a nascondere le prove del misfatto. Louis odia quando qualcuno legge ciò che scrive senza il suo permesso” Gli dice Niall, tornando in salone con un sacchetto fumante tra le mani. Harry alza lo sguardo nella sua direzione, le gote arrossate e gli occhi verdi ancora spalancati.  
   
“Che… ? Cosa?” Farfuglia, balbettando. Niall ride e addenta un mazzetto di popcorn.  
   
“Rim _f_ ettilo dove l’hai tr _f_ ovato e non dirg _f_ li che l’hai lett _f_ o” Gli consiglia, facendogli l’occhiolino, mentre manda giù il boccone. “Louis è una persona che porta rancore” Commenta ancora, offrendogli i popcorn che Harry si affretta a rifiutare con gentilezza.  
 _Bene_ , pensa Harry, mentre nasconde quel foglietto all’interno della tasca – invece di rimetterlo dove l’ha trovato.  
È in quella casa da nemmeno mezz’ora e ha già un segreto e l’imminente possibilità che qualcuno inizi a odiarlo.  
Ottimo, davvero.  
 

* Canzone dei 30 Seconds to Mars.    
   
   
   
 **Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel** :  
   
Salve a tutti!  
Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui… Questa storia è un percorso che voglio intraprendere questa estate per divagarmi dallo studio e dal caldo insopportabile.  
Partiamo dal presupposto che ho fatto questo sogno e ho dovuto scriverlo perché mi piaceva troppo… Non mi sono mai gettata nell’AU, ma devo dire che queste mi affascinano tantissimo; ne ho lette alcune e le mie preferite “Flowers in the window” , “No Sound but the wind” e “Haiku” sono quelle che mi hanno colpito di più per l’originalità della trama… (Se non le avete lette, correte! Ma dubito che non l’abbiate fatto xD)  
Tutto questo per dirvi che non so quanto la mia possa essere originale, ma la scrivo per divertirmi, quindi, beh, vedremo come andrà. :)  
   
 **La storia girerà sempre attorno a questi segreti che ogni personaggio nasconde.**  
I personaggi non hanno bisogno di un’ulteriore descrizione; diciamo che anche quelli che sembrano normali e più “vicini” agli originali, nel corso della storia avranno modo di mostrarsi in altri aspetti.  
In questo capitolo scopriamo subito che:  
 **Harry** è un nerd, un po’ sfigato, scappato da casa e che smanetta con il pc.  
 **Louis** è uno scrittore e Harry pensa sia il più strano di tutti.  
 **Zayn** lavora in un Nightclub. _Ah, gesù, quanto mi divertirò…_  
Perciò quelli che, probabilmente, hanno più da nascondere sono **Liam e Niall** … Sebbene un po’ tutti nascondano qualcosa! XD  
Vabbé… vi ho messo un po’ di curiosità? Se la risposta è sì, fatemelo sapere!  
Un abbraccio e a presto,  


DolceVenereDiRimmel

 


	2. Sleep tight - La buffa sincerità ripaga.

  
** Sleep tight – la buffa sincerità ripaga.  
  **   


  
_Now it's time to say good night_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _Now the sun turns out his light_  
 _Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you*_   


 

   
   
Il divano è scomodo. Mentre lo pensa, Harry sbuffa smuovendosi tra il lenzuolo che lo avvolge. Il cuscino è troppo sottile e i guanciali del mobile sono duri. Si sveglierà – se mai riuscirà a prendere sonno – con la schiena a pezzi.  
Con il computer tra le mani, poggiato sulle ginocchia alzate, Harry sta cercando una linea Wi-Fi per connettersi a Internet, ma tutte quelle che trova sono protette da password; ciò nonostante è un gioco da ragazzi per lui, che è nato con la tecnologia nel DNA, connettersi nonostante l’impedimento.  
Inevitabilmente, però, anche se tenta di concentrarsi sulla Home di Twitter, ripensa alla giornata trascorsa.  
 

*

Dopo essere arrivato in quella casa ha deciso di fare un giro nel quartiere; lui, che è sempre stato abituato a una cittadina relativamente piccola, ritrovandosi d’improvviso a Londra si è sentito traumatizzato ed entusiasta allo stesso tempo.  
La zona dove risiederà è periferica rispetto a Londra, ma le stradine londinesi sono comunque piene di persone – di tutte le età – che camminano troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti.  
Ha passeggiato lentamente, a volte contro corrente, tentando di non perdersi, fino a quando le gambe non hanno iniziato a dolergli; dopodiché è tornato sui suoi passi.  
Compra perfino la cena, con i pochi soldi che è riuscito a rubare ai genitori, mentre ritorna indietro. Perché l’idea di cenare con quel gruppo lo imbarazza.  
È strano, Harry. Il suo problema è di non essere abituato a convivere con gli altri, ma si ripromette di mettercela tutta per imparare. Perché stavolta vuole che funzioni, vuole trovare un posto che possa chiamare casa.  
Quando rincasa, trova tre – su quattro – ragazzi vicino al divano – quello che sarà presto il suo letto – mentre mangiano la pizza e giocano a Fifa.  
Stranamente Louis non ha il taccuino tra le mani; questo probabilmente perché è impegnato a manovrare un joystick.  
Contro di lui, Niall ha una fetta di pizza in bocca, che gli ricade penzoloni tra le labbra, e sta borbottando qualcosa come ‘quello è un fallo’, con il solo risultato di sputacchiare ovunque pezzi della poltiglia che ha in bocca.  
Entrambi sono seduti a terra, appoggiati al divano sul quale, invece, è seduto Liam che, placido, osserva le azioni di gioco e mangia tranquillamente un trancio della pizza.  
   
“Harry” Lo saluta Liam, invitandolo a raggiungerlo con un gesto della mano. Harry si avvicina, mentre Niall si volta un secondo a guardarlo per sorridergli, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Il pezzetto di carta, infilato ancora nella tasca dei pantaloni, brucia sotto quello sguardo che sa di complicità.  
Harry non sa fingere, non sa tenere _segreti -_ eccetto quello che... _-_  non è per niente un bravo attore e lo sa, lo sa che prima o poi verrà scoperto da Louis.  
Louis che non si volta a guardarlo, né lo saluta.  
   
“Tieni, mangia…” Gli dice Liam, allungandogli il cartone; Harry nega con la testa. “Ho mangiato qualcosa, mentre passeggiavo…” Abbozza, arrossendo per l’impaccio di non aver pensato che, probabilmente, cenando fuori, possa aver offeso i suoi nuovi coinquilini; guarda lo schermo della Tv per non dover affrontare la delusione nel volto di Liam, ma quando con coraggio si volta verso quest’ultimo, il ragazzo sta tranquillamente mangiando.  
Non è abituato a convivere con qualcuno, figuriamoci con quattro persone, perché Harry è cresciuto in una famiglia silenziosa, dove ogni membro è stato abituato a cavarsela da solo.  
Ma si è ripromesso di imparare, perciò la prossima volta mangerà con loro.  
Non vuole sbagliare.  
   
“Sai giocare, Harry?” Gli chiede Louis, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Harry sobbalza sul posto, quando la voce allegra e delicata di Louis arriva alle sue orecchie. Il suono del suo nome ha risuonato in modo diverso sulle sue labbra, come se l’accento di Louis lo abbia storpiato in un ‘Harreh’ che, però, lui stesso trova incredibilmente tenero.  
Se fino a quel momento ha pensato di essere stato totalmente ignorato dallo scrittore, ora che ha avuto la sua attenzione si sente quasi onorato. _Che idiota._  
Annuisce, balbettando in seguito un esile ‘Sì’. “Io e il mio migliore amico trascorrevamo spesso dei pomeriggi interi a giocarci…” Farfuglia, subito dopo, con una nota malinconica a imporporare il suo tono roco di voce.  
Liam si gira a guardarlo, mantenendo il silenzio in cui è lentamente caduto. Niall inveisce ancora contro l’arbitro, ignorandolo, mentre Louis, attento ai dettagli, non si è perso quel tempo al passato con cui Harry si è espresso, né il suo tono di voce.  
   
“ _Ex_ migliore amico?” Lo corregge lo scrittore, continuando a guardare verso la Tv e ridendo per l’incredibile sfiga di Niall, al quale è stato ammonito un altro giocatore.  
   
“C-cosa?” Esclama Harry, stupito per quella domanda.  
Si chiede, infatti, come faccia Louis a _saperlo._ Si gira per controllare la sua valigia, adagiata accanto al divano, pensando improvvisamente che in sua assenza possano aver sbirciato. È nella stessa posizione in cui ricorda di averla lasciata.  
Ricorda di avere una foto di lui e _Nick_ , ma sa con certezza che questa è nel suo portafogli, che porta sempre con sé.  
Deve essere qualche potere magico degli scrittori – continua a farneticare, spaventato.  
   
“Hai parlato al passato, quindi mi è venuto spontaneo chiederti se fosse il tuo ex migliore amico…” Spiega Louis, esultando subito dopo per un goal.  
Conoscerà tutti i suoi segreti, allora; come se poi ne avesse così tanti. – blatera la mente di Harry in quello che apparentemente sembra essere un attacco di panico.  
   
“Lou, smettila di fare il terzo grado alle persone; sai fingere su tante cose, ma la spontaneità non è proprio nelle tue corde…” Dice sarcastico Liam, dandogli un buffetto sui capelli già scompigliati.  
Louis si volta verso il ragazzo; i suoi occhi invece di essere freddi e indispettiti – come Harry si è aspettato di vedere – sono ilari e divertiti.  
   
“Beccato” Afferma, allungando le labbra sottili in un sorriso beffardo.  
   
Harry si gratta il capo e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso senza l’intenzione di dire nulla.  
Ci ha preso in pieno, però, Louis. Harry ha un ex migliore amico. _Ex,_ da un paio di settimane.  
Una ferita fresca, ancora incapace di sanarsi e, forse, una delle motivazioni che lo ha spinto ad andarsene di casa.  
   
“Perdonalo, Harry. Penso sia un’inclinazione di tutti i promessi scrittori farsi gli affari degli altri senza usare un minimo di delicatezza.” Afferma, gettando uno sguardo disperato verso Louis che fa semplicemente spallucce.  
   
“Mi dispiace, comunque, nel caso in cui Louis abbia ragione…” Afferma, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, sinceramente colpito.  
Harry annuisce, allunga un sorriso da un lato della bocca e abbassa lo sguardo.  
Liam ha una sensibilità che traspare anche soltanto dal modo in cui parla e dal calore che emana la sua mano sul pezzo di stoffa su cui è adagiata; questo rassicura Harry che, improvvisamente, si sente a casa – una sensazione che raramente è riuscito a provare nei suoi diciotto anni di vita.  
   
“Ovvio che ho ragione, gli si legge in faccia…” Sbotta ancora Louis, non scampando questa volta alla sberla che Liam gli lancia tra capo e collo.  
Harry sorride, appuntandosi mentalmente di stare attento a quel ragazzo troppo sveglio, proprio quando Louis si gira a guardarlo con le sue iridi che, per quanto sembrino ancora fredde e indifferenti, gli stanno chiedendo scusa in un tacito scambio di sguardi.  
   
“Oh, basta! Non ci gioco con te, Tomlinson.” Sbotta Niall, alzandosi per risedersi sul divano fra Harry e Liam e afferrare un altro trancio di pizza.  
Louis torna a guardare un secondo la Tv, spezzando quel legame e quel silenzio, poi torna sui tre con un sorriso trionfante – e lo sguardo ‘scusami’ dello scrittore, ad Harry, sembra essere stato soltanto un’allucinazione, prodotta dalla sua fervida immaginazione.  
   
“È stato un piacere farti il culo, Horan” Le palpebre appena socchiuse, lasciano trasparire il celeste limpido delle sue iridi mentre Harry si perde sulle rughe d’espressione spuntate ai lati degli occhi.  
Appaiono sempre quando Louis sorride, ma Harry ha come la sensazione che ogni volta queste simboleggino un’emozione diversa. Ora, per esempio, sono beffarde come il suo sorriso.  
   
“Chi è il prossimo?” Continua Louis, girandosi a guardare Liam. Quest’ultimo alza le mani in segno di sconfitta.  
   
“Sto ancora tentando di risanare il mio orgoglio ferito, dopo la pessima figura che mi hai fatto fare” Ironizza, mentre Niall lo abbraccia, allacciando un braccio attorno al collo per confortarlo. “Siamo sulla stessa _nave_ ” Gli farfuglia l’irlandese, mentre gli occhi di Louis si spostano sul volto di Harry che intanto sta guardando, silenzioso e divertito, quel siparietto giocoso che i tre stanno portando avanti.  
   
“Ti va?” Gli propone Louis, offrendogli il joystick che Niall poco prima gli ha lanciato addosso. Harry desiste un attimo, poi annuisce e si alza per sedersi accanto al biondino. Incrocia le sue gambe lunghe e prende il joystick dalle mani di Louis, guardandolo con un sorriso sincero stampato in volto.  
   
“Sei pronto per la disfatta?” Lo provoca lo scrittore, mollandogli una spallata. Harry ride, mentre poggia una mano sul pavimento per evitare di cadere; riesce a trattenere il desiderio di pavoneggiarsi come, invece, sta facendo l’altro.  
In realtà, sono state rare le volte in cui ha perso a Fifa o, più in generale, a qualsiasi altro gioco, ma non lo dice.  
   
Nel bel mezzo della partita, la situazione è placata da un pareggio e dall’uscita di Zayn dalla propria stanza con addosso un giubbino nero e una sigaretta tra le labbra.  
Niall e Liam si voltano a guardarlo, l’irlandese gli sorride come fa con tutti e lo saluta con un cenno della mano. Liam lo guarda soltanto, nessun sorriso imperla il suo volto.  
I due si osservano, mentre Zayn si sta tastando tutte le tasche che ha addosso, probabilmente alla ricerca dell’accendino – il maledetto accendino che sparisce sempre.  
Harry distratto dal rumore di passi si è voltato nella sua direzione, mentre Louis lo ha ignorato, facendo una smorfia di concentrazione verso la televisione.  
In realtà ha le orecchie ben tese per ascoltare tutto – come sempre.  
   
“Vado a lavoro” Borbotta Zayn, con remissiva pigrizia. È un annuncio per tutti, ma i suoi occhi scuri sono fissi in quelli nocciola di Liam che annuisce, mite, mentre si alza per dirigersi in cucina, senza aggiungere niente.  
Zayn, però, lo segue. Harry li guarda con piglio, mentre una gomitata da parte di Louis lo fa tornare a concentrarsi sul gioco.  
   
“Ti ho fatto goal, _Harry_ curioso, proprio mentre eri occupato a farti gli affari degli altri…” Gli sussurra beffardo Louis, facendo scoppiare in una risata Niall, che afferma veloce: “Senti da che pulpito”, e arrossire il diretto interessato che, però, decide di non trattenersi più.  
Harry fa una smorfia, allora, e inizia a pavoneggiarsi con i fatti. Si concentra sul gioco, cacciando la lingua da un lato della bocca e smanettando impavido il joystick che ha tra le mani.  
   
“Quella considerala come la tua unica chance di vincermi” Lo sfida, sorprendendo sia Louis che Niall per l’impavidità che non è proprio nelle sue corde, mentre con l’attaccante corre verso la porta avversaria.  
Non ci mette molto, Harry, per quanto l’altro sia bravo, a pareggiare con la sua squadra e nemmeno Louis a rifilargli un’occhiataccia indispettita, mentre Niall incoraggia Harry tra risate e cori calcistici.  
   
   
Nel frattempo in cucina, Liam sta fingendo di bere un bicchiere d’acqua che, lentamente, la sua gola manda giù controvoglia, perché non è assettato, mentre Zayn, più bravo a fingere, si attacca direttamente alla bottiglia, scatenando _ulteriormente_ l’ira del migliore amico.  
Quando ha finito, la chiude con il tappo, senza mai staccare gli occhi da Liam; riporta la sigaretta alla bocca, non dice nulla, ma con una sola espressione lo saluta e fa dietro front, piuttosto deluso per non essere riuscito – anche questa volta – a parlare e scherzare come accadeva un tempo fra loro.  
Liam pensa più o meno alla stessa cosa.  
È rimasto sorpreso quando, girandosi verso la porta della cucina si è ritrovato lo sguardo di Zayn addosso, ma ha fatto finta di nulla, rigirandosi tra le mani il bicchiere di plastica e passandogli la bottiglia d’acqua.  
Dentro di sé, però, ha pensato che è diventato veramente strano il loro rapporto; è rigido come non lo è mai stato, è fermo in un punto di non ritorno e sta aspettando soltanto che qualcuno metta le carte in tavola per capire cosa c’è che non va.  
Sono tante le cose che non vanno, in realtà. Tante incomprensioni, tante cose non dette, tante dimostrazioni lette con una chiave sbagliata.  
Il loro problema è di non essere capaci a parlarne, di avere paura ad affrontare gli scheletri che hanno chiuso nell’armadio.  
Liam vorrebbe chiedergli se l’ha ferito; Zayn, invece, se ha mai sentito la sua mancanza in quell’anno che li ha visti lontani.  
Ma non lo fanno, tacciono, pensano al presente.  
Liam che ha sempre una parola per tutti e per qualsiasi problema, con Zayn non sa rimediare ai suoi errori.  
E Zayn aspetta. Aspetta ancora quelle spiegazioni che non sono mai pervenute. E manda giù, come ha sempre fatto, tutti quei bocconi amari che la vita gli ha riservato.  
Entrambi preferiscono l’immutabilità di quel – non – rapporto, piuttosto che pensare ad altro, magari alla fine di un’amicizia.  
Perché una cosa è certa, sono agli sgoccioli.  
   
“Mi raccomando, fa attenzione” Sono le parole sussurrate di Liam, poco prima che Zayn sia troppo lontano per sentirle.  
Il moro rilassa le spalle, in quello che sembra essere un sospiro di sollievo, e annuisce, voltandosi con un sorriso appena pronunciato.  
   
“Certo, a dopo” Risponde e sparisce dietro la porta d’ingresso.  
Liam rimane fermo sul posto ancora qualche secondo, poi si ravviva i capelli, passando una mano tra di essi.  
Sa che prima o poi dovrà trovare le parole giuste per spiegargli tutto; perché dopo quello che ha fatto, dopo un anno di silenzi, deve ancora molte spiegazioni al suo migliore amico.  
Sbuffa in un sospiro e torna in salone.  
   
   
“Harry ha stracciato Louis-non-perdo-mai-a-fifa!” Urla Niall buttandosi al collo di Harry e ridendo sguaiatamente.  
Anche Liam sorride, strabuzzando gli occhi per l’incredulità della notizia.  
Louis invece sembra un cucciolo spaventato che ancora non riesce a credere di essere stato battuto; il joystick tra le mani cade a terra in un tonfo sordo e la bocca è leggermente spalancata dalla sorpresa.  
Louis guarda i capelli di Harry, incapace di sostenere i suoi occhi lucidi e contenti e poi Niall che, ancorato sulle spalle di Harry, gli sta mostrando senza problemi il fondoschiena.  
Fa una smorfia, non può proprio credere che sia successo. Nessuno, infatti, è mai riuscito a batterlo. Al massimo un pareggio, ma mai una sconfitta.  
Quella consapevolezza ha tutta l’aria di essere un affronto per il suo ego; difatti si alza e abbandona il salone con la scusa del bagno – anche se è nella sua stanza che si dirige. E sparisce per il resto della serata, sotto gli sguardi increduli degli altri – soprattutto quello di Harry.  
Harry, però, tra l’abbraccio di Niall e lo sguardo compiaciuto di Liam si sente ben accolto; non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di meglio e si sente fortunato ad aver trovato quella casa, quei ragazzi.  
 

*

   
Ripensando a quella serata appena trascorsa, un sorriso è spuntato sul suo volto, fino a poco prima contratto in una smorfia assonnata - sebbene sia preoccupato del fatto che Louis ce l’abbia con lui.  
Spegne il computer che - finge di non aver notato - non ha praticamente usato a causa del trip in cui si è crogiolato; poi sbadiglia, girandosi d’un fianco.  
Chiude gli occhi e attende di perdere i sensi e sprofondare nel sonno.  
Liam e Niall si sono ritirati nella loro stanza poche ore dopo, Louis non si è fatto più vedere dopo la sconfitta e Zayn non è ancora rincasato dal lavoro.  
Liam gli ha detto, poco prima di ritirarsi, che non ci sarà bisogno di pagare l’affitto, ma che dovranno semplicemente dividersi tutte le spese di mese in mese – spese che Harry naturalmente salderà una volta che avrà un lavoro.  
L’unica regola della casa, ha evidenziato Niall, è questa: l’ultimo arrivato ha l’obbligo di adempire a tutte le emergenze della casa – qualsiasi cosa.  
Per questo motivo l’irlandese è felice dell’arrivo di Harry; così è sicuro che le notti imperiture trascorse a soddisfare gli improvvisi capricci dei suoi compagni non saranno più un suo problema.  
Harry, però, ne è rimasto terrorizzato, perché non sa affatto immaginare di che calibro siano quelle che Niall ha chiamato ‘emergenze’; non si sente un tipo responsabile, né tanto meno maturo da saper affrontare una situazione delicata… Come possono fidarsi di lui alla cieca?  
Non lo sa, purtroppo, che anche la sola preoccupazione di non sapercela fare è un chiaro segno di maturità.  
  
Quando sente la porta in fondo al corridoio scricchiolare, mentre si apre, si irrigidisce pensando che non avrà altro tempo per domandarsi cosa possano fargli fare.  
Dall’improvvisa luce, fuoriuscita dall’interno della stanza, però, spunta Louis con addosso soltanto un pantalone di flanella, ricamato con i tipici quadrettoni scozzesi.  
Trascina il passo, portandosi in cucina, mentre si gratta la testa scompigliandosi i capelli.  
Harry finge di dormire per evitare un’ulteriore situazione imbarazzante. Non sa quanto tempo passerà prima che Louis smetta di avercela con lui, per averlo sconfitto a Fifa, anzi, non sa se Louis abbia iniziato ad avercela con lui, piuttosto.  
Quando il ragazzo esce dalla cucina, però, si avvicina al divano e Harry trattiene perfino il respiro come un idiota.  
Louis si guarda intorno, gli occhi puntati sul pavimento alla ricerca di qualcosa. Si avvicina alla finestra; è certo di averlo lasciato lì. _Ma non c’è._  
Harry che, curioso, ha aperto gli occhi per un momento, impallidisce e, assurdamente, si sente avvampare.  
Lui sa cosa Louis sta cercando, lo capisce al volo pensando di aver lasciato il pezzo di carta, stracciato dal taccuino di Louis, nella tasca dei jeans che ha messo sotto i suoi piedi.  
Louis sbuffa, gettando le mani sui fianchi nivei e spostando lo sguardo a destra e a manca. Si avvicina di nuovo alla cucina con l’intenzione di controllare nella pattumiera, permettendo al finto dormiente di tornare a respirare.  
Harry non sa cosa fare. Potrebbe alzarsi velocemente, afferrare il foglio di carta e buttarlo lì, dove l’ha preso, e tornare a fingere di dormire; ma ha paura di non avere troppo tempo.  
   
Sbuffa.  
   
“Ti ho svegliato?” Gli chiede Louis che, silenziosamente, è tornato nel salone. Harry sussulta sul posto, mentre il cuore crolla in una corsa di battiti accelerati. Non si è reso conto della presenza dietro di lui dell’altro. “Ti ho spaventato?” Continua Louis, sorridendo, mentre accende l’abatjour della stanza.  
   
“No, alla prima. Sì, alla seconda.” Farfuglia Harry, sincero, massaggiandosi il petto e mettendosi a sedere. Louis ride, tossicchiando per trattenersi.  
   
“Cercavi qualcosa?” Chiede, poi, dopo essersi schiarito la voce fin troppo bassa per avere un tono, mentre inforca gli occhiali sul viso. Louis annuisce, titubante, guardando Harry nei suoi occhi verdi.  
   
“Quel pezzo di carta che ho stracciato oggi pomeriggio… Hai presente?” Chiede con disinvoltura, mentre continua a guardarsi attorno; la sua voce è limpida nonostante l’ora tarda.  
Harry non sa cosa fare: essere sincero o provare a mentire?  
Lo sa che non sa fingere, lo sa che Louis, accurato nei dettagli, lo sgamerà nell’arco di due secondi. Perciò tentenna, contorcendosi le mani. Vada per la verità – pensa.  
   
“Già mi odierai per… prima, ma senti, non arrabbiarti, okay? Niall mi ha detto che potresti infuriarti e portarmi rancore perciò… io…” Balbetta, incespicando e arrossendo.  
Louis alza un cipiglio d’incomprensione, mentre le labbra si arricciano in una smorfia. Gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
Sta pensando: ‘Sta parlando la stessa persona che ha conosciuto? No, perché sta decisamente farfugliando troppo…’.  
Improvvisamente, quindi, sorprendendo il più piccolo, scoppia a ridere. “Come sei buffo, Harry” Dice. E, ancora, quando Louis pronuncia il suo nome, lo fa come se stesse usando un vezzeggiativo.  
  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che l’hai preso tu?” Harry annuisce, tornando a trattenere il respiro. Vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e aspettare che l’inferno inizi. Si fida di Niall, crede davvero che per un bel po’ di tempo Louis gli porti rancore per ciò che ha fatto – soprattutto se poche ore prima lo ha stracciato a calcio.  
Poi, però, non si trattiene e scoppia nuovamente perché quel silenzio non è capace di sostenerlo: “Senti mi dispiace, non lo farò più… Soltanto che tu l’hai buttato e io ero curioso, perché sapevo che avevi scritto qualcosa su di me… E… Ho letto, ma c’ho capito veramente poco, perciò tranquillo… e…”  
Louis lo fissa serio per qualche secondo. 'Sì, devono essere la stessa persona nel corpo di una', pensa ancora. La bocca gli trema e Harry pensa che sia per la rabbia che sta tentando di contenere; quando però il biondino scoppia di nuovo in una risata sguaiata, che rischia di far svegliare l’intero vicinato, Harry si acciglia e si gratta la testa, stupito.  
Che Niall non fosse stato sincero? O che, in fin dei conti, si sbagliasse su di Louis?  
   
“Certo che quando vuoi ne dici di cose! Sei perfino riuscito a offendermi, mentre ti scusavi… Te ne sei accorto?” Dice Louis, mentre si tiene l’addome per contenere le risate che gli stanno provocando dolore. “Non sai proprio farci con le parole…” Farfuglia ancora quest’ultimo allungando una mano tesa e aperta verso Harry.  
Harry guarda prima la mano, poi le iridi celesti ancora lucide per le lacrime. “Che?” Balbetta. “Oh, s-scusa” Continua, ripensando velocemente a ciò che ha detto. In effetti quel ‘c’ho capito veramente poco’, potrebbe suonare come un’offesa.  
Non lo era.  
   
“D’altronde non si può essere bravi sia a Fifa, sia con le parole; quello è un mio privilegio” Dice con tutto il suo ego già risanato dalla batosta ricevuta dal diciottenne.  
Harry sorride, mentre Louis continua a tenere la mano aperta verso di lui. Si osservano accigliati per qualche secondo.  
   
“Allora? Vuoi ridarmelo o continuiamo a fissarci come due ebeti?” Se ne esce Louis, riferendosi ancora al pezzo di carta.  
Harry sobbalza sul posto, per poi allungarsi verso i pantaloni e afferrare il pezzo di carta.  
   
Tituba un secondo prima di darglielo. “Non ce l’hai con me?” Chiede.  
Louis sorride e nega con il capo. “No, perché apprezzo la tua buffa sincerità” Conclude, afferrando la carta e girandosi per tornarsene in camera.  
Harry annuisce, mentre torna a guardare il profilo di Louis che si allontana senza dire niente altro.  
   
“È scomodo, vero?” Afferma, poi, Louis, una volta posizionato sullo stipite della porta. “Il divano, intendo” Continua, girandosi a guardarlo.  
   
Harry nega con poca convinzione. È scomodissimo, ma non vuole lamentarsi. Louis ride ancora, schiaffeggiandosi in viso.  
   
“Harry, non sai proprio mentire…” Si lamenta Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Forza, vieni, ti sei guadagnato un letto…” Dice improvvisamente, sorprendendolo e invitandolo nella propria stanza con un cenno del capo.  
Harry sorride, mentre il cuore si rigira in una trottola.  
Non ci pensa molto, si alza celere, rischiando di inciampare nel lenzuolo in cui si è aggrovigliato. Afferra tutta la sua roba, insieme alla valigia e al computer, e lo segue.  
Se avesse una coda, questa starebbe scodinzolando felice.  
   
“Ah, ah” Esclama Louis, in un avvertimento, una volta che Harry lo ha raggiunto, bloccandolo con una mano posata sul petto.  
Il viso è alzato, perché Harry è leggermente più alto di una dozzina di centimetri, mentre il suo sguardo si contrae in un’espressione seria: “Se un giorno ti dicessi di stare alla larga dalla _nostra_ stanza, tu cosa devi fare?” Inizia l’ultimatum.  
Harry manda giù la saliva a fatica e tentenna.  
È sorpreso e spaventato.  
Sorpreso, perché Louis ha usato la parola ‘nostra’ per riferirsi a quella che fino a poco prima era la sua stanza.  
Spaventato, perché ha sinceramente paura di rispondere male e, quindi, di tornare a non avere un letto _comodo_ dove dormire.  
  
Opta per il dubbio. “Devo... stare alla larga?” Risponde, mostrando tutta la sua esitazione. Louis sorride, annuendo e permettendogli di passare.  
   
“Perspicace” Farfuglia, spintonandolo per le spalle verso la stanza.  
Quando è dentro, Harry si accorge che la camera è molto piccola per due persone e che un letto matrimoniale occupa la maggior parte dello spazio.  
Strabuzza gli occhi al pensiero di dover condividere un letto con Louis, ma tenta di non farlo notare all’altro che, intanto, l’ha superato per iniziare a togliere oggetti e vestiti nella parte di letto che dovrebbe essere di Harry – quello vicino alla finestra, per la felicità del più piccolo.  
Harry si guarda intorno, sulla scrivania, di fronte al letto, ci sono una miriade di fogli, ma l’attenzione di Harry viene totalmente conquistata dalle scritte su praticamente ogni parete di quella camera.  
Sono innumerevoli citazioni che Harry non conosce; ma una, in particolare, conquista la sua attenzione. Forse perché è una delle poche che conosce, o forse perché il verso che ha riconosciuto è perfino uno dei suoi preferiti.  
 

_Evitiamo la morte a piccole dosi,_  
 _Ricordando sempre che essere vivo_  
 _Richiede uno sforzo di gran lunga maggiore del semplice fatto di respirare._  
 _Soltanto l'ardente pazienza_  
 _Porterà al raggiungimento di una splendida felicità._  
 _P.N._

   
“Ti piace?” Louis è nuovamente dietro di lui, sussurra quelle parole e Harry non può fare a meno di rabbrividire al suono dolce e melodico della sua voce. Annuisce, mentre le gote si imporporano.  
   
“È la parte che preferisco di ‘Lentamente Muore’, anche se è bella tutta…” Farfuglia, strisciando via da quella vicinanza e affiancandosi al letto. La valigia la posiziona vicino al termosifone, sotto la finestra, e il computer sul comodino che, probabilmente, diventerà il suo.  
Finalmente prende coraggio e si sdraia sulla parte del suo materasso, quando lo sguardo gli cade inevitabilmente sullo schermo del Pc, aperto a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui.  
   
“Ah, ah” Ripete Louis, affrettandosi a raggiungerlo e a piegare il portatile per impedirgli di leggere. “Per oggi hai letto abbastanza” Farfuglia, prendendolo in giro. Harry sorride, impacciato, mentre scorge Louis chiudere il portatile e sdraiarsi sotto le coperte.  
La luce dell’abatjour di Louis è ancora accesa e Harry, chiuso in quella stanza, sente incredibilmente caldo.  
Quando si è sdraiato sul divano si è tolto i pantaloni e si è lasciato la maglietta, per evitare di mostrarsi al mattino nudo – come è abituato a dormire.  
Sa che se tenta di mettersi a letto con la canottiera, rischierà di non dormire e di fare soltanto una grande sudata, perciò si fa coraggio, sbuffa e si alza a sedere per sfilarsela, insieme agli occhiali.  
Louis lo sta fissando, lo sa perché sente i suoi occhi attenti e glaciali addosso – rabbrividisce, ma non per il caldo, né per il freddo.  
Alla fine torna a sdraiarsi supino, gli occhi spalancati verso il soffitto e il desiderio di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per spezzare quel silenzio.  
   
“Perché _misterioso_?” La sua bocca fa uscire quelle parole senza il suo diretto controllo e rimane spiazzato; si giustifica, colpevolizzando la stanchezza che, celere, sta avendo la meglio sulle sue forze, mentre attende una risposta – spera in una da parte dell’altro.  
Si dà dell’idiota per aver parlato, perché si caccia in quelle situazioni imbarazzanti da solo senza sapere poi come uscirne.  
Ora Louis potrebbe mandarlo via dalla stanza, girarsi dall’altra parte e dormire senza rispondergli o, peggio ancora, gonfiarlo di botte per ficcanasare dove non gli compete.  
Harry si volta a guardare il volto di Louis, spaventato dall’idea di essere menato; lo scrittore lo sta osservando minuziosamente, come se stesse in procinto di dipingerlo su una tela, e si stupisce di trovare un sorriso ad accoglierlo.  
   
“Parli poco, e ti imbarazzi per nulla. Hai paura, sei spaventato a morte da qualcosa... Non sai mentire, ma preferisci essere sincero.  
Se io ti chiedessi in questo momento il tuo più grande segreto, me lo diresti senza remore… ma, poi, probabilmente te ne pentiresti…” Sussurra Louis, puntando lo sguardo negli occhi di Harry che, attento e sorpreso, ascolta quelle parole come fossero una ninna nanna. In realtà non ha dato una risposta, ma perlomeno ha parlato.  
Si sorprende, perché Louis ha davvero un talento naturale nel capire le persone – o, forse, nel capire lui.  
“E probabilmente ciò che nascondi è anche la tua paura più grande…” Continua poco dopo. Harry rabbrividisce; quel ragazzo è fin troppo bravo.  
   
“Ti prego…” Borbotta, socchiudendo gli occhi, incapace di trattenersi dal cadere nell’oblio del sonno.  
   
“Mh?” Chiede Louis, girandosi d’un fianco e avvicinandosi alla sagoma di Harry.  
Harry si gira verso di lui, affonda le mani sotto il cuscino, rannicchia le gambe e chiude completamente gli occhi. Sta per addormentarsi ma deve dirlo, deve parlare prima che sia troppo tardi.  
   
“Non chiedermi mai di dirtelo…” Strascica a fatica, sbadigliando. Perché Louis ha ragione, glielo direbbe anche se lo conosce da nemmeno un giorno, anche se è un completo sconosciuto ai suoi occhi.  
Non sa perché, ma ha la sensazione che confessarlo a qualcuno, a lui, lo faccia improvvisamente sentire libero da quel peso che si porta addosso da tempo; sente che lo farebbe sentire meglio, se iniziasse a condividerlo con Louis – come se avesse la sensazione di potersi fidare di lui.  
L’ultima volta che l’ha fatto, però, non è andata come avrebbe voluto, come aveva immaginato – forse giusto il ricordo della sua ultima delusione lo farebbe desistere, ma non è sicuro.  
Louis lo guarda, stupito, con un sorriso a metà bocca. Non può prometterglielo, lo sa, e il pensiero che le sue idee siano fondate lo rende contento – per la sua capacità di leggere nella mente di quel ragazzo come con nessun altro – e, al contempo, triste, perché Harry ha paura del suo segreto. Ha paura di qualcosa che nasconde, che l’ha condotto a scappare – magari qualcosa di pericoloso.  
Dovrà chiedere, quindi non può garantire per qualcosa che sa da subito di non poter mantenere.  
E allora Harry probabilmente si sbaglia a fidarsi di uno come lui.  
   
“Buonanotte, _Harry_ ” Farfuglia, alla fine. Il riccio non risponde ma mugugna in risposta un “Mh, mh” che Louis traduce in un “Anche a te”.  
   
Poi Harry si addormenta, mentre Louis è colpito da un tremendo pizzicore alle mani. Deve scrivere, ha l’ispirazione in quel letto, a quell’ora, con quello sconosciuto che respira già profondamente.  
Dopo mesi trascorsi con la fobia della pagina bianca, sa che adesso scriverebbe di getto. Si gira di pancia e afferra il computer che ha spostato sul pavimento.  
Lo accende e apre un documento nuovo di Word.  
Guarda il ragazzo che ha accanto, girato verso di lui con gli occhi chiusi, alcune ciocche di capelli ricci spostati davanti al viso; sorride e le dita sulla tastiera scrivono senza formulare nemmeno un pensiero.  
Funziona così, d’altronde, a volte si scrive quasi sforzandosi e altre senza nemmeno pensarci.  
E Louis è felice, finalmente sta facendo ciò che ama di più, ciò per cui ha proiettato tutta la sua vita, eclissando il resto.  
E perderà una nottata di sonno, ma non importa… Vuole godersi a pieno il momento e ringrazia mentalmente Harry perché, per quanto non voglia ammetterlo, è grazie a quello sconosciuto misterioso e buffo se è tornato a scrivere.  
 

   
   
   
   
   
Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel  
   
Eccomi ritornata!  
   
Questa capitolo è incentrato molto sul Larry, sebbene un pizzico di Ziam ci sia lo stesso. Nel prossimo probabilmente sarà il contrario… o chissà, altre bro/romance… vedremo! :D  
L’ho già detto che mi diverto molto a scrivere questa storia? XD Le idee ci sono e spero vengano fuori così come le sto pensando… Il ‘mio’ Louis in questo momento mi comprende più di tutti! ^^’’

In questo secondo capitolo si intravede qualcosa – sì, pochissimo, lo so – sia del “problema” Ziam, sia del “segreto” di Harry.  Louis invece è un approfittatore e Niall non è lo stinco di santo che tutti penserebbero essere a primo acchito.  
Lo so che è presto per chiederlo, ma chissà, magari qualcuno ha già intuito qualcosina… Se sì, perché non me lo scrivete? Dai, dai, dai, sono curiosissima! **  
   
   
   
Di seguito metto i link dove potete trovarmi e dove possiamo parlare di tutto e di più >.  
   
Facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/hypo.crisy.3>  
Twitter: <https://twitter.com/VenereDiRimmel_>  
Tumblr: <http://veneredirimmel90.tumblr.com/>  
   
   
Un abbraccio e alla prossima,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel


	3. With everything, I won’t let this go.

**With everything, I won’t let this go.**  
 

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what I did and so, I won’t let this go.  
 **Cause it’s true, I am nothing without you.**_  
 _All the streets, where I walked alone,_  
 _With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end._  
 _I want you to know, with everything I won’t let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
 **Cause I’d bleed my heart out to show, that I won’t let go.**_  
Sum 41 – With me

   
   
    


Quando Zayn rincasa, lo fa in compagnia e con le luci dell’alba che sono in procinto di mostrarsi. Sta ridendo come la ragazza che ha sotto braccio, mentre inciampa sullo stipite della porta.  
   
“Shh” Esclama, portandosi l’indice alla bocca, continuando a ridere.  
Si è leggermente ubriacato al Nightclub, dopo il suo spettacolo, come accade la maggior parte delle volte; e si è portato del lavoro a casa, come accade sempre.   
Barcollano insieme, urtando mobili e facendo rumore pur tentando invano di raggiungere la sua stanza senza farne; quando sentono la porta accanto a quella d’ingresso aprirsi, sanno entrambi di non esserci riusciti.  
   
“Cazzo” Borbotta la ragazza, ridendo.  
   
Zayn si volta di spalle e spera che la sagoma che li sta osservando sia quella di Niall, ma deve ricredersi.  
   
“Porc…” Sbotta, sciogliendo la presa dalla donna e girandosi verso il migliore amico.  
Liam li osserva assonnato e con la fronte aggrottata da un turbamento.  
Zayn ha lo sguardo vacuo, annebbiato dall’alcool che gli circola nel sangue, ma l’ilarità, che ha avuto fino a quel momento, è totalmente sparita dai suoi sensi inebetiti e dal suo volto.  
   
“Quante fottute volte dovrò ripetertelo di fare piano quando torni?” Sbotta Liam, lisciandosi i capelli in un gesto che sa di disperazione.  
Liam non ha il sonno profondo, Liam è sempre all’erta.  
Liam si sveglia per un bisbiglio, Liam resta sempre sveglio fino a quando Zayn non torna a casa.  
Zayn lo guarda un secondo con una smorfia di scuse, poi si gira verso la ragazza e la indica.  
   
“P…” Esita, non ricorda il suo nome. Non lo ricorda mai, di nessuna. “Paula?” Tenta, ricordando vagamente che fosse un nome strano.  
   
“Perrie” Lo corregge lei, provando a fare l’offesa ma concludendo in una risata. Anche lei deve essere molto ubriaca.  
   
“Giusto” Dice, sorridendole malizioso.  
Liam alza gli occhi al soffitto, spazientito da quel teatrino al quale è costretto a partecipare. Tenta di fare dietro front, per tornare nella sua stanza e lasciarli lì, ma quello che esce dalla bocca di Zayn lo fa retrocedere nelle sue intenzioni, bloccandolo al suolo.  
“Perrie, quella è la mia stanza” Gli indica la porta a destra lungo il corridoio che hanno di fronte. “Potresti aspettarmi lì? Devo parlare con il mio migliore amico”  
   
Perrie annuisce e, nel buio della casa, Zayn e Liam sanno che è riuscita ad arrivare a destinazione soltanto per i suoi capelli terribilmente biondi, quasi bianchi, che sfavillano anche nell’oscurità. La porta di Zayn scricchiola, come la maggior parte della casa, e si chiude dietro di lei.  
Liam lo osserva, grattandosi il capo.  
   
“Dimmi” Afferma. Zayn esita, apre la bocca e la richiude.  
   
“Ho trovato lavoro al nuovo arrivato…” Farfuglia, arrancando sulla prima cosa che gli torna in mente. Vorrebbe dirgli tante altre cose, ma ha paura che a parlare sia l’alcool.  
   
“Harry” Dice Liam. “Si chiama Harry e non è a me che devi dirlo” Afferma risoluto il proprietario della casa, facendo un passo indietro con tutta l’intenzione di tornarsene a dormire.  
Zayn annuisce ed esita ancora, facendo un passo nella sua direzione, come se gli stessi chiedendo tacitamente di non chiudergli la porta in faccia – l’ennesima.  
   
“Qualcos’altro?” Chiede, controllato, sebbene la voce sia tremolante. Zayn nega con il capo, perché per quanto vorrebbe stare lì a parlare, tentando di tornare a essere ciò che non sono più, non ce la fa.  
L’unica cosa che non si spiega, però, è perché Liam ce l’abbia tanto con lui, quando dovrebbe essere il contrario.  
E, ancora, perché lui non riesce ad essere in collera con il suo migliore amico. Anche se quest’ultimo dubbio, per quanto si sforzi di non ammetterlo, teme di avere delle motivazioni.  
   
“Buonanotte” Dice semplicemente, ficcandosi una mano nella tasca dei jeans.  
   
“Buona continuazione” Borbotta Liam, prima di chiudere la porta e appoggiarsi di spalle a questa. Torna a respirare, perché fino a quel momento si è trattenuto.  
Zayn si avvicina alla porta, non barcolla più, come se quell’atmosfera l’abbia fatto tornare lucido – naturalmente non lo è affatto, altrimenti non farebbe mai un gesto così deplorevole.  
Tocca con due dita il legno, carezzandolo e mordendosi un labbro. Socchiude gli occhi.  
   
“Ma che ti ho fatto per farmi odiare tanto?” Farfuglia, per poi chiudere la stessa mano a pugno e stringere, stringere forte. _‘Cosa ho fatto per non meritare più di essere tuo amico?’_ Pensa.  
Vorrebbe colpire quella porta, quel muro che li divide ogni secondo sempre di più, ma è nel silenzio della notte e dei suoi pensieri che cade, retrocedendo di qualche passo, sconfitto.  
Si scrolla di dosso quella cattiva ossessione e si gira per incamminarsi lentamente verso la sua stanza.  
Liam ha sentito.  
Guarda il vuoto con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa di aver udito veramente quelle parole e, per la prima volta, pensa che probabilmente a lui sono oscure tante cose sul migliore amico e che la sua parte di storia, forse, non è _tutta_.  
Che incosciente è stato. Per tutto quel tempo non si è mai domandato – forse perché per paura non ha voluto farlo – come sia arrivato Zayn a diventare ciò che è.  
Liam è arrabbiato, sì, lo è. Ma con se stesso, perché è per colpa sua se Zayn fa quel lavoro, distruggendo tutti i suoi sogni.  
Chiude gli occhi, ci vuole un momento per tornare indietro nei meandri dei suoi ricordi.  
   


*

   
 _“Secondo te esiste qualcuno che controlla le nostre vite?” Farfuglia Liam, stravaccato sul suo letto. Zayn, seduto a terra e appoggiato al letto, si gira a guardare l’amico con un sopracciglio alzato e lo sguardo vacuo._  
   
 _“Giuro che mi spaventi quando inizi a fare questi discorsi…” Risponde, sorridendo a mezza bocca. Liam lo spintona delicatamente. Rispondi seriamente”_  
   
 _“Il brutto è questo, io sono serio…” Ironizza l’amico, ridendo sotto i baffi._  
 _Liam lo segue, ridendo, per qualche secondo, mentre un altro pensiero lo turba. “Perché se esiste, è un sadico…” Continua._  
 _Il piglio di Zayn si accentua, si volta nuovamente verso Liam e gli chiede tacitamente se sta dicendo sul serio._  
 _Liam rotea gli occhi e sospira. “Insomma, perché dovrebbe farci soffrire così tanto? Perché è così ingiusto con le nostre vite? Perché la gente muore, perché esistono le guerre e perché… le persone ci abbandonano?”_  
 _A Zayn non serve nessun’altra parola per capire cosa abbia il migliore amico._  
 _Si rattrista, mentre cerca una spiegazione ai dubbi di Liam; ma non è facile trovare una risposta. Lo guarda, tentando di rassicurarlo._  
 _Liam evita il suo sguardo, sa che con quell’ultima affermazione ha reso chiaro ciò che lo turba, mentre fa saltare in aria una palla da baseball._  
 _Liam si sente un idiota, perché ci sono innumerevoli persone che muoiono, ci sono troppo guerre ingiuste e ciò che rattrista lui gli sembra una sciocchezza, benché non lo sia affatto._  
   
 _“Non devi prendertela con qualcuno che probabilmente nemmeno esiste, ma soltanto con tuo padre” Farfuglia Zayn._  
 _Non è mai stato bravo con le parole, ma uno sforzo vale sempre se lo fa per il migliore amico._  
 _Liam lo guarda con un sorriso mesto, non ci riesce a riprendersi._  
   
 _“Chissà cosa diranno di mia madre, ora…” Continua. “Ci massacreranno…”_  
 _Zayn si alza, sostenendosi sulle ginocchia e osserva Liam. “Cosa vuoi che dicano? Che finalmente è disponibile!” Ironizza, tentando di far sorridere l’amico che, però, gli getta uno sguardo esasperato addosso, ma lo ringrazia in silenzio per il tentativo._  
   
 _“Tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare di cosa sono capaci di fare,_ loro _…”_  
 _Zayn ride, incapace di trattenersi._  
   
 _“Eccome se posso immaginare, non dimenticherò mai come i tuoi nonni mi hanno guardato il giorno che mi hai presentato a loro, esattamente come fossi uno sporco plebeo!” Ride ancora, nonostante lo schifo di quel ricordo. “E quando gli ho detto di essere musulmano!”_  
 _Liam lo osserva dispiaciuto, stavolta non riesce nemmeno a strapparsi un momento per sorridere._  
 _Zayn se ne accorge quando è troppo tardi, torna serio in volto, preoccupato di aver esagerato come sempre._  
 _Così si sdraia accanto all’amico, facendosi spazio. Lo abbraccia, con una mano, circondandolo per la vita e affonda il naso nell’incavo del collo._  
   
 _“Hey, quello che la gente dirà non deve preoccuparti, soprattutto quello che diranno_ loro.”  
   
 _Chissà perché dare un nome a quel rango di persone è così difficile – Zayn se lo è sempre domandato, ma non si è mai azzardato a chiederlo ad alta voce, anche perché il migliore amico è uno di_ loro _._  
   
 _“Deve essere importante soltanto il giudizio delle persone che vi amano,_ che ti amano _…” Continua, meravigliandosi di quanto sia facile, a cuore aperto, parlare._  
 _Liam lo stringe a sé, girandosi d’un fianco. Respira l’odore del migliore amico e si consola tra le sue braccia._  
   
 _“Stai migliorando” Dice, poco dopo, riferendosi anche lui a quanto sia stato bravo a confortarlo. Zayn ride, soffiando sul suo collo e solleticandolo._  
   
 _“Lo so” Farfuglia. “È la forza dell’abitudine” Si lamenta, sarcastico, mentre riceve un pizzicotto sul fianco dall’altro._  
   
 _“Che vorresti dire?” Dice, sorridendo, fingendo di essere offeso dal fatto che velatamente Zayn gli abbia detto di essere una lagna._  
   
 _“Che devi essere felice, Liam. Sii felice” Conclude, distanziandosi appena per riuscire a guardarlo in viso._  
 _E a quel punto il cuore di Liam non può far altro che trottolare, felice, ed essere accondiscendente verso la richiesta del proprio migliore amico._  
   
 _“Mi mancherai questa estate… Devi partire per forza?” Chiede Liam, mentre tacitamente lo sta supplicando di non abbandonarlo. Zayn annuisce, mesto, anche lui non vorrebbe essere da nessun’altra parte se non tra quelle braccia._  
 _Soprattutto ora che sente il bisogno di restare accanto al migliore amico, che ha chiaramente bisogno di lui._  
 _Ma deve partire, non ha scelta._  
   
   


_*_

   
Ricordare quel momento è difficile.  
Liam lo rammenta come l’inizio di tutto ed è sempre stato costretto a farlo, in quell’anno, per studiarne i cambiamenti in lui che, all’epoca, erano impercettibili – benché ci fossero.  
È difficile, specialmente perché quella è stata l’ultima volta in cui ha visto il suo migliore amico.  
Quella lunga estate appena iniziata, li avrebbe divisi per tre mesi e Zayn al ritorno, a Settembre, non avrebbe più trovato Liam ad attenderlo.  
Non sa cosa sia accaduto a Zayn, in quell’anno in cui non c’è stato – come Zayn non sa cosa sia accaduto a lui, se non la bugia che la madre ha detto a chiunque chiedesse del figlio.  
Liam è stato male, pensando di non avergli lasciato nemmeno un messaggio, ma quei momenti li ricorda appena e quel poco sa che è accaduto troppo velocemente…  
Sa che pochi mesi dopo il suo ritorno, precisamente un anno dopo, lontano da casa, dove non avrebbe messo più piede, in una nuova città, Londra, ha trovato Zayn in un locale, al Nightclub dove lavora, mentre questo lavorava come spogliarellista.  
Ricorda come si sono guardati, stupiti di ritrovarsi sotto la guida di una mano fatale, e di come si sono salutati tranquillamente, come se non fossero mai stati divisi.  
Eppure Liam è stato infuriato, lo è tuttora, per ciò che si è ritrovato davanti, un uomo che si spogliava per soldi; e anche Zayn lo è stato – seppur lo nascondesse meglio nella sua maschera d’indifferenza – perché il migliore amico lo ha abbandonato senza nemmeno un addio ed è tornato senza nemmeno un ‘Eccomi’.  
Si è sentito scartato, indesiderato, ma quando ha abbracciato Liam, quella sera, dopo un anno, quando credeva di non rivederlo più, inevitabilmente è tornato a sentirsi a casa.  
Poi, in un tacito accordo, hanno trovato il modo di andare avanti, facendo finta che non fosse successo nulla. E Zayn, poche settimane dopo, si è fatto trovare davanti alla sua porta con l’idea di convivere con lui.  
   
“Mh… no, non volevo fargli del male. NO!” Bofonchia Niall, quando Liam torna verso il suo letto. “Non voglio tornare lì…” Si ferma prima di sdraiarsi e si gira verso il letto dell’altro. Sta facendo un altro incubo, fa una smorfia e gli si avvicina.  
   
“Niall, svegliati…” Lo chiama Liam.  
   
Niall apre gli occhi, spaventato, e si accoccola immediatamente su se stesso. “Grazie…” Farfuglia.  
Liam sorride e si fa posto nel letto dell’amico. Poi l’abbraccia, baciandogli la fronte.  
   
“Sempre lo stesso incubo?”  
Niall fa sì con il capo, accoccolandosi tra le braccia dell’altro. “È come se dimenticassi chi sono ora, lì dentro”  
   
“Succede anche a me, ma poi ci svegliamo e torniamo a essere chi siamo adesso, no? Noi siamo il presente. Il passato è un ricordo lontano” Sussurra, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
   
“E se dovesse riaccadere?” Chiede, preoccupato. Liam nega subito con il capo, per quanto anche lui spesso si faccia la stessa domanda. “Finché ci saremo l’uno per l’altro, non accadrà. Lo abbiamo promesso, no?” Però a quelle parole ci crede. Fino a quando Niall ci sarà a ricordargli di avercela fatta, sa che non riaccadrà.  
Niall annuisce sulla pelle dell’altro e sorride in un sospiro.  
   
“Tu come mai eri sveglio?” Chiede.  
   
“Zayn” Si lamenta, mentre l’idea che sia nell’altra stanza a soddisfare le richieste di una cliente gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco.  
Si sente in colpa. È colpa sua se fa quel lavoro.  
   
“Almeno è tornato a casa…” Dice inizialmente, ma quando Liam non risponde, perso nei meandri dei suoi pensieri, continua: “Smettila di darti colpe che non sono tue… è la sua vita”  
   
“Lo sta rovinando questa vita… Non si innamorerà mai in questo modo” Dice.  
   
“E allora parlaci…” Tenta Niall, socchiudendo gli occhi, sebbene la paura di tornare a quell’incubo lo terrorizzi.  
   
“Poi mi chiederebbe di… quello che è successo” Bofonchia in un sussurro, mentre rabbrividisce alla sola idea.  
C’è un motivo se fino a quel momento non ha detto la verità al suo migliore amico, se l’ha custodita per sé. Quel motivo è Niall. “E ti ho promesso di non farne parola con nessuno…”  
   
“Ti ho fatto promettere troppo e… mi sento in colpa se ora la vostra amicizia è tesa sul filo d’un rasoio.” Continua Niall.  
Liam rimane senza parole per qualche secondo; Niall deve sicuramente essere mezzo assopito per dire una cosa del genere. Non può crederci, in fondo, che stia dicendo sul serio. “Puoi dirglielo, penso che tu glielo debba. È tornato senza chiederti nulla, ma si vede che vorrebbe delle spiegazioni, dopotutto sei sparito e nessuno gli ha detto veramente dove sei stato.”  
   
“Nessuno lo sa, se _loro_ sapessero…” Sembra disperato quando dalla sua bocca escono queste parole. Niall lo stringe a sé, confortandolo. “Non lo sanno, né lo sapranno. Di Zayn puoi fidarti?” Chiede.  
   
“Voi due siete gli unici ai quali direi tutto senza la paura di essere tradito o giudicato”  
   
“E allora diglielo…”  
   
“Ma…” Esita.  
   
“Diglielo, Liam” Insiste, mentre trema. Niall deve star facendo forza su se stesso, perché Liam lo sa che non direbbe mai quelle parole, se non sotto tortura.  
   
“Lo farò se tu mi prometti di tornare a suonare…” Risponde pochi secondi dopo, Niall lo stringe, come se quell’affermazione lo avesse terrorizzato ulteriormente. Liam ricambia la stretta, tranquillizzandolo.  
   
“Ricordi? Me lo hai promesso, prima o poi mi avresti fatto una serenata…”  
Ridono, smuovendosi sul materasso e facendo risuonare, con le loro risate, una dolce melodia nella stanza.  
   
“Dovrò ricomprare una chitarra…” Risponde poco dopo Niall.  
   
“Lo faremo” Continua l’altro.  
   
Rimangono in silenzio, entrambi persi nei loro pensieri mentre Morfeo tenta di condurli nuovamente nel sonno.  
   
“Liam…?” Lo richiama Niall, con voce roca.  
   
“Non venirmi a dire che hai fame…” Dice sardonico Liam, facendo ridere l’altro.  
   
“No, mh, cioè ora che mi ci fai pensare…” Borbotta, smuovendosi sul posto. Liam sbuffa. “Che ci vuoi fare? Quelle _pillole_ mi bucano lo stomaco…”  
Liam borbotta qualcosa senza senso, smuovendosi sul materasso; anche se Niall è imperdonabile, ha ragione, succede anche a lui. “Cosa volevi dirmi allora?”  
   
“Resti a dormire con me? Ho paura che…” Ma non continua, l’amico non lo fa finire. “Non avevo nessuno intenzione di andarmene…”  
   
Cade ancora il silenzio, l’uno abbracciato all’altro respirano la stessa aria e i pensieri si mescolano in uno.  
È nuovamente Niall a parlare: “Ora però mi hai fatto venire fame davvero…”  
   
   


*

   
   
“Sei il Dio del sesso, Zayn” Esclama Perrie, cadendo di lato sul materasso. Zayn fa un sorriso, trionfante, anche se sa di non averci nemmeno metà delle potenzialità di cui è invece capace.  
Ha avuto la testa da tutt’altra parte durante l’amplesso, ma è comunque riuscito a fare un buon lavoro. Si sfila il profilattico e lo lascia cadere nel cestino che ha vicino al comodino.  
Si accende la sigaretta che ha preparato e Perrie gliela sfila poco dopo, fumandola con avidità.  
Zayn si gira a guardarla con un sopracciglio alzato, la perdona soltanto perché non si conoscono e la ragazza probabilmente non sa che nessuno deve toccargli le sigarette, soprattutto se sta fumando.  
Perrie si alza, poco dopo, iniziando a vestirsi e, allora, Zayn agisce senza pensarci, non vuole restare solo, non quella notte.  
   
“Puoi restare fino a domattina, se vuoi” Esclama. Perrie si gira a guardarlo, sorridendo e, forse, fraintendendo la sua gentilezza. “È tardi e sei brilla, è pericoloso…” Continua per evitare equivoci.  
   
“Tranquillo, una mia amica passerà a prendermi…” Risponde lei, mentre si infila il reggiseno.  
Zayn non controbatte, non ha mai forzato nessuno, non inizierà ora. La guarda mentre si veste, mentre inizia a girarsi un’altra sigaretta.  
Perrie si riveste velocemente, poi tira fuori delle banconote dalla pochette e le lascia sul comodino. “Grazie” Dice, avvicinandosi alla porta.  
Zayn fa un cenno con il capo e le sorride, mentre la osserva uscire dalla sua stanza.  
Si accende un’altra sigaretta che ha preparato al volo, quando è rimasto da solo, e aspira, trattenendo il fumo dentro per qualche secondo, mentre una lacrima scende dal suo viso.  
L’asciuga in fretta, dimenticando subito di averla versata.  
Ripete la stessa cosa un paio di volte, poi all’alba si addormenta con la testa sul suo peggiore ricordo.  
   
   
*  
   
 _“Buongiorno signora, sto cercando Liam, è in casa?” Chiede uno Zayn diciottenne, con un sorriso felice stampato in volto; è tornato a casa e la prima cosa che ha fatto, è andare di filato alla villa del suo migliore amico._  
 _Non vede l’ora di abbracciarlo, non vede l’ora di tornare a ridere per tutta la notte, scherzando su qualsiasi cosa; non vede l’ora di parlargli dell’estate e sentire di nuovo la voce di Liam, che gli è incredibilmente mancata._  
 _Non vede l’ora di vederlo._  
   
 _“No, mi dispiace, Liam è partito con suo padre…” Afferma la donna, che al ragazzo sembra eccessivamente dimagrita e trasandata._  
 _Zayn strabuzza gli occhi, mentre lentamente il sorriso muore nel suo volto bruno._  
 _È impossibile, pensa. Liam odia il padre dopo quello che ha fatto, Liam non sarebbe mai partito senza dirgli niente. Liam… non può averlo dimenticato, abbandonato._  
   
 _“Oh… sa quando torna?” Chiede, grattandosi il capo e facendo un passo indietro. Magari si è perso qualcosa; in fondo è da settimane che non riesce ad avere sue notizie._  
 _La donna nega con il capo, gli occhi lucidi; Zayn ha la strana sensazione che stia quasi per piangere._  
   
 _“Starà via per un po’…”_  
 _A quel punto Zayn si stranisce; “Ha lasciato un recapito dove poterlo trovare? Il suo cellulare è staccato da settimane e…” Dice, farfugliando, ma la donna non lo fa finire._  
   
 _“No, non ha lasciato nulla, Zayn. Ora devo andare, mi dispiace. Stammi bene” Borbotta, sbattendogli praticamente la porta in faccia._  
 _Zayn rimane fermo come una statua di sale, per quello che sembra un momento infinito._  
 _Tutta quella storia non gli quadra, Liam non sarebbe scomparso senza una parola. Liam si sarebbe preoccupato di fargli sapere della sua partenza…_  
 _Liam non poteva essersi dimenticato di lui. Non poteva averlo abbandonato._  
   
 _Così le prime settimane Zayn indaga, lo cerca ovunque, chiede alla gente. Non si dà per vinto, quella famiglia ha nascosto sempre troppe cose e… Non può pensare che Liam se ne sia andato senza dirgli nulla, deve… deve essere successo qualcos’altro._  
 _E spera che non sia niente di grave, ma deve sapere. Deve sapere dove sia finito perché senza di lui, lo sa,_ è un uomo perso.  
 _Passano le settimane, i mesi, troppi mesi, ma è punto a capo che si ritrova ogni santissimo giorno._  
 _Tutto quanto conferma le parole della signora Payne: Liam è partito con il padre._  
 _Liam si è dimenticato di dirgli ‘Addio’. Liam lo ha abbandonato._  
   
 _È in quel momento che Zayn capisce di essersi perso, di non sapere più chi sia senza l’unica persona che lo ha sempre capito, amato e con cui è cresciuto._  
 _È il quel momento, dopo mesi alla disperata ricerca di ritrovarlo e ritrovarsi, che va a Londra, insieme a un gruppo di persone non raccomandabili, al Nightclub._  
 _E crolla, crescendo troppo velocemente e distruggendo i suoi sogni e le sue aspirazioni._  
 _Se la musica, una volta, era tutto ciò che amava… Ha imparato che con quella, senza Liam a credere in lui, non andrà da nessuna parte._  
 _Entra e scherzando chiede se è possibile lavorare e, stranamente, lo prendono sul serio._  
 _Allora abbandona la famiglia, la sua città e quella di Liam – così come ha fatto lui. Abbandona i suoi sogni e se stesso, perché se la persona più importante lo ha abbandonato senza remore, allora Zayn non deve contare poi molto – ha pensato._  
 _E, quindi, se a Liam non importa di lui, perché deve importare a Zayn, di se stesso?_  
 _Il suo corpo avrà un valore per chi lo desidererà, ma non più per lui._  
 _E non si stupisce nemmeno di ritrovarsi così debole, lo ha sempre saputo di non valere nulla e, in fondo, ha sempre saputo perfino che Liam si sarebbe presto accorto di quanto poco valesse, andandosene._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel:**  
   
   
Pubblico così in fretta perché sono terrorizzata da questo capitolo. È così triste :\  
Come vi avevo promesso, c’è tanto Ziam, molto molto angst, e un accenno Niam, molto molto tenero (**)  
Purtroppo la Larry ne ha risentito perché anche se avevo un’idea in mente, a causa della lunghezza di questo capitolo dovrò inserirla nel prossimo! :)  
   
Ci sono tantissimi indizi, ma proprio tanti, tanti - su Liam e Niall soprattutto. Ne avete trovato qualcuno?  
Sono sicurissima che capirete ciò che è successo, magari non proprio nei dettagli ma… dai, si può capire benissimo! XD  
   
In ogni caso, Zayn mi fa tanta pena. Nel ricordo di Liam sembra quasi lui la forza della coppia, ma poi verso la fine del capitolo è facilmente intuibile che non è affatto così.  
  
 **Chiarimenti sulla Ziam:** Quello che tengo a precisare su Zayn è che è arrabbiato con Liam, quasi quanto Liam lo è con Zayn (forse anche di più).  
Zayn, però, è incapace di stare lontano da Liam e quando lo ritrova non vuole lasciarlo scappare ancora una volta – perché ne ha bisogno, anche se pensa che non sia lo stesso per Liam; quindi va a vivere da Liam, senza nemmeno chiederlo, e sorvola sull’assenza dell'amico per un anno.  
Naturalmente ormai è perso nella vita che conduce e anche se sa che Liam non condivide quelle scelte, pensa ancora di non valere molto e procede a fare lo spogliarellista - e a fare lavori extra come portarsi clienti a casa. (Perrie sarà un personaggio importante!)  
Liam non fa nulla, perché non si sente in diritto di decidere per lui e ha paura che Zayn, arrabbiandosi, potrebbe chiedere quelle spiegazioni che lui gli direbbe senza nemmeno pensarci, ma che non può dire perché lo ha promesso a Niall (Ah che confusione!)  
Questo ovviamente ha pesato e pesa tantissimo sulla loro amicizia che viene portata avanti, quasi trascinata a ritroso, anche se uno dei due (Zayn) pensa che Liam starebbe meglio anche senza di lui.  
È decisamente contorta questa cosa, me ne rendo conto, ma tenterò di spiegarlo andando avanti con la storia. Volevo solo rendervi chiare un po’ le cose, nel caso foste confusi. E probabilmente ora vi ho confusi ancora di più! >.    
Coooomunque, **ATTENZIONE -ancora Ziam** :  
Stavo pensando che, probabilmente, la scena del loro incontro al Nightclub non rientrerà nella storia come un flashback (anche se non ne sono ancora sicura) e, mi chiedevo, voi avreste voglia di leggerla? Perché se la risposta dovesse essere sì, potrei pensare a scrivere uno spin off! Che ne dite?  
   
Grazie ancora a tutte le persone che hanno aggiunto la storia alle preferite/seguite e a tutti quelli che lasciano un commento.  
Anche a voi, che leggete soltanto, grazie per la costanza ^^  
   
Un abbraccio e a presto,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel


	4. Di ‘Oops’ & ‘Hi’, Muse impacciate e gerbilli?

**Di ‘Oops’ & ‘Hi’, Muse impacciate e gerbilli?**  
   
   
   
   
   
Harry non è abituato a dormire con qualcuno. Avvezzo alla sua mansarda, calda d’estate e freddissima d’inverno, quando si risveglia in quella, di piccole dimensioni, e in quel letto matrimoniale, è proprio nella casa dove è cresciuto che pensa di essere, nonostante il comfort nettamente diverso.  
Si rigira, con gli occhi socchiusi e la sensazione di aver dormito poco ma bene, e va a sbattere subito contro Louis.  
Solo in quel momento ricorda dov’è, come ci è arrivato, ma è troppo tardi, il braccio è andato a sbattere contro l’addome dell’altro che, fino ad allora dormiente, apre gli occhi, sorpreso e assonnato.  
   
“ _Oops_ ” Sussurra Harry, mentre sul volto sonnacchioso spunta un’espressione preoccupata.  
In qualche modo Louis lo ha incredibilmente spaventato. Perciò ha la costante paura che possa sbraitargli contro da un momento all’altro; ma ciò in ogni caso non accadrebbe e lo saprebbe, se solo lo conoscesse un po’ di più – perché Louis è una persona mite, che se decide di ferirti, lo fa con la parola.  
Tuttavia Harry lo teme, forse perché è l’unica persona che è riuscito a inquadrare meno o, perché, quando pensa di averlo iniziato impercettibilmente a comprendere, Louis lo smentisce, sorprendendolo. In quel caso, infatti, ci riesce nuovamente.  
   
“ _Hi_ (*)” dice, mentre gli occhi celesti, appena aperti e ancora assopiti, gli sorridono insieme a quelle rughe d’espressione che si pronunciano, subito, mostrandosi serene come tutto il resto del volto.  
Harry rimane incantato a guardarlo, con la bocca leggermente aperta e gli occhi impastati dal sonno, inverosimilmente stupito per quello spettacolo. Louis si rigira su se stesso, mettendosi di pancia, voltandosi poi verso il proprio comodino.  
   
“Due ore di sonno, un record!” Dice, tornando a guardarlo; le occhiaie, scure, sotto gli occhi fanno credere a Harry che le sue parole siano vere.  
Si domanda: Che non sia riuscito a dormire a causa sua?  
Harry si acciglia; ma perché invece di arrabbiarsi sembra sereno?  
È un dato di fatto, comunque, non riuscirà mai a capire quel personaggio – Sì, ha già perso tutte le speranze.  
Ciò nonostante Louis stuzzica la sua curiosità, perché accade proprio questo: più una persona è indecifrabile, più tenti di trovare un codice per comprenderla e ammirarla. E Louis per Harry è diventato proprio questo, un codice da decifrare – o forse il contrario?  
   
“Cosa farai oggi, _Harry_?” Gli chiede Louis, mentre si mette d’un fianco, verso la sua direzione, e affonda una mano sotto il cuscino, lasciando l’altra penzoloni lungo il fianco.  
Louis non si alza mai appena sveglio, ha bisogno di scrollarsi di dosso l’intorpidimento prima di uscire dal suo guscio.  
Solitamente apre gli occhi, guarda l’ora, ripensa a ciò che è successo – e da un po’ di tempo non succede nulla – e, poi, quando è convinto di essere sveglio, si alza per andare a lezione – se ne ha; altrimenti trova qualcos’altro da fare, come per esempio la scrittura.  
Harry ci pensa un momento, in realtà non ha nulla da fare – se non trovare un lavoro.  
Non sa ancora che Zayn ha già parlato per lui e che ha sistemato la situazione – non lo saprà forse fino al suo risveglio che, probabilmente, accadrà nel pomeriggio.  
Perciò fa spallucce e cade nello sguardo incredibilmente azzurro che sono gli occhi di Louis, che lo fissano attenti, come se in ogni momento l’altro stia compiendo una sua descrizione mentale.  
   
“Forse andrò a cercare un lavoro…” Dice semplicemente, catturato da quello sguardo.  
Rimangono in silenzio a guardarsi; se Harry rimane immobile, Louis non riesce a stare fermo, inquieto e con la voglia di fare.  
   
“Io sono un chiacchierone, quando sono di buon umore, lo sai? Parlerei per ore e ore…” Farfuglia Louis con voce roca, ma morbida.  
Harry sorride, allungando le labbra piene e mostrando così all’altro le sue tenere fossette.  
Louis le osserva, prima l’una poi l’altra, fermandosi finalmente in una posizione; pensa in un secondo di non avergli dato ancora la giusta attenzione, mentre attende che Harry risponda.  
   
“Quindi ieri non lo eri” Osserva, curioso. Louis ride.  
   
“Perspicace, lo sei davvero. Anche per te è così?” Chiede, sorridendogli. Harry ci pensa, alzando gli occhi verso la spalliera. “No, penso che tu sia di poche parole e basta. Bisogna decifrarti…” Ironizza. E Harry rimane colpito da quelle parole, perché sono le stesse che ha pensato di Louis poco prima.  
Però è strano, perché nessuno gli ha mai fatto notare di essere così criptico, Louis invece è già la seconda volta che lo fa – seppur la prima volta non sia stata intenzionale.  
   
“Cosa ti ha fatto diventare di buon umore?” Chiede il più piccolo, tentando di spostare l’attenzione sull’altro, perché sentirsela addosso lo fa sentire incredibilmente impacciato.  
Gli occhi di Louis riluccicano di luce, prima di rispondere, e Harry si ritrova nuovamente imbambolato a osservarli.  
Usa solo una parola per ribattere e, per quanto sia sincera, c’è quel pretesto nello scrittore di capovolgere ancora la situazione e puntare i fari su Harry.  
   
“Tu” la voce soffice di Louis sussurra questo vocabolo che, a Harry, fa sbarrare gli occhi e avvampare a tal punto da dover spostare il lenzuolo e mettersi a sedere.  
Louis ride.  
   
“Ora ho capito” Dice e Harry rabbrividisce.  
È così maledettamente ingenuo da avergli fatto già intuire tutto? Spera di no, altrimenti dovrebbe andarsene di nuovo.  
   
“Non sei di poche parole, sei introverso con le persone che non conosci e che tentano di conoscerti. E ti imbarazzi se sei al centro dell’attenzione.”  
   
Harry inizia a non sopportare il modo in cui Louis lo studia e le sue uscite con certe affermazioni, perciò sospira e si alza.  
Per fortuna nella stanza di Louis c’è un’altra porta che dà direttamente nel bagno e senza aggiungere altro, accompagnato dalla risata di Louis – provocata per l’ennesimo imbarazzo del riccio – si rinchiude lì, pensando che forse sarebbe stato meglio rimanersene sul divano.  
Louis, però, rimasto solo, torna subito serio. È accaduto ancora una volta, è diventato insopportabile; se ne accorge sempre troppo tardi quando esagera e Harry, seppur in silenzio, andandosene, è riuscito a fargli capire di aver messo troppa carne sulla brace.  
Si alza, scompigliandosi i capelli, sospira e, evitando di inciampare sul pc che la sera prima ha posato accanto al letto, si dirige in cucina, sperando di trovare Liam già alzato.  
Liam, il risolutore dei suoi disastri.  
   
Lo trova insieme a Niall, quest’ultimo seduto attorno al tavolo mentre Liam sta preparando la colazione. Quando Louis si annuncia con un “Buongiorno” striminzito, Liam si volta a guardarlo con piglio e capisce immediatamente.  
   
“Cos’hai combinato?” Gli chiede, senza nemmeno domandargli come Harry sia finito nella sua stanza – perché probabilmente ha sentito la loro conversazione mentre aspettava il ritorno di Zayn.  
   
“Ehm, nulla” Bofonchia, piazzandosi su una sedia accanto a Niall con i piedi sulla seduta e le gambe raccolte in petto. Niall sta spalmando della nutella su una fetta biscottata, mentre si gira a guardarlo con una smorfia poco convinta.  
Occhi blu e celesti si incontrano, quelli più scuri divertiti, quelli di Louis titubanti.  
   
“D’accordo, è capitato… che sono di buon umore stamattina” Farfuglia come se fosse l’ammissione del secolo, che può lasciare sconvolto chiunque sia abbastanza vicino da origliare.  
Infatti Niall quasi soffoca con la poltiglia che ha trangugiato con foga e Liam si gira con lo stupore espresso nel suo sguardo sempre neutrale.  
Louis si guarda attorno, mentre dimostra, a due delle persone che lo conoscono di più, l’imbarazzo che è capace di colpire anche la sua personalità.  
   
“Dimmi che non lo hai riempito di parole fino a farlo sentire a disagio” Lo rimprovera Liam, mentre versa del succo d’arancia in due bicchieri.  
   
“Ok, non te lo dico…” Borbotta Louis, sistemandosi sulla sedia in un modo vagamente composto e afferrando una fetta biscottata. Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia che dura un decimo di secondo.  
Poi tocca a Niall che, afferrando il pacchetto e trattenendolo avidamente tra le sue braccia, ne demarca la proprietà – nessuno può permettersi di usare le sue scorte.  
Louis gli lancia lo sguardo da cucciolo sperduto e a Niall non serve altro per lasciare le fette biscottate sul tavolo e condividerle.  
   
“Ora gli chiederai scusa” Dice Liam, avvicinandosi al tavolo e dando uno dei bicchieri a Niall, che gli sorride per ringraziarlo.  
   
“D’accordo” Sussurra il ragazzo, abbassando il capo.  
Il Louis remissivo è raro da vedere, ma quando sa di avere torto o di avere sbagliato, Louis è il primo ad ammetterlo, tentando di rimediare – anche se, spesso, è troppo tardi.  
   
“A proposito… perché sei di buon umore?” Chiede Niall, dopo aver mandato giù l’ennesima fetta ricoperta di Nutella.  
Louis sorride, sincero, pieno di una felicità che traspare su quel volto soltanto quando… “No, non dirmi che sei ispirato?” Sbotta Niall, acquistando l’attenzione di Liam che osserva prima lui, poi Louis con la bocca leggermente schiusa.  
   
“Davvero, Lou?” Chiede un Liam esterrefatto, cercando di non strozzarsi con il liquido che ha appena bevuto. Louis annuisce.  
   
“È venuta fuori una specie di… _racconto_ …” Risponde Louis. “Anche se sono due righe, alla fine…” Continua, mentre si alza per aprire il frigorifero ed evitare l’impaccio in cui cade quando parla delle sue opere.  
Louis Tomlinson, in quanto scrittore, è un controsenso; i suoi amici lo hanno scoperto con il tempo, credendolo inizialmente uno pieno di sé e scoprendo, poi, che non lo è affatto.  
   
“Credo che qualcuno abbia trovato _una Musa_ ” Bofonchia sardonico Niall, ridendo sotto i baffi. Louis si gira per guardarlo bieco, mentre Liam ride, tentando invano di trattenersi.  
   
“Chi è che ha trovato una Musa?” Domanda Harry, confuso e stralunato, facendo il suo ingresso con un paio di pantaloncini di una tuta e biascicando le parole come se stesse parlando a rallentatore; si accorge soltanto dopo di essere entrato in quella stanza e che le parole sono uscite da sole, curioso da quella affermazione ilare di Niall, senza pensare che, cogliendo sei occhi su di sé, si è ritrovato al centro dell’attenzione.  
Louis tossisce, dicendo velocemente “Nessuno, nessuno” per impedire agli altri due di rispondere. Poi si avvicina a Harry sorridendogli teneramente. “ _Harry,_ scusami se prima ti ho infastidito”  
   
Harry fa spallucce, in realtà non l’ha fatto, ma – purtroppo – non è abituato a tutte quelle attenzioni e a tutto quell’interesse nei suoi riguardi, a tal punto da rimanerne sconvolto.  
   
“Giuro di non fare più cose strane con te” Sbotta, ridendo accompagnato dagli altri che, divertiti da quello squallidissimo doppio senso, non riescono nemmeno a trattenersi.  
Harry strabuzza un secondo gli occhi, poi scoppia a ridere anche lui soltanto perché viene contagiato dalla risata fragorosa di Niall.  
   
Fanno la colazione attorno al tavolo, inizialmente silenziosi e assonati. Liam ha il vizio di leggere il giornale, lo ha sempre fatto, perché gli ricorda di quando da piccolo lo leggeva – fingeva di farlo – seduto sulle gambe del padre.  
Niall invece lancia qualche sguardo smaliziato verso Louis che tenta di ignorarlo, sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere, e Harry, con il capo chino, intinge una fetta biscottata nel the che gli ha preparato Louis, come un ulteriore gesto di scuse.  
   
“Hai lezione oggi?” Chiede Louis, girandosi verso Liam. Questo alza lo sguardo e nega, tornando poi velocemente sul quotidiano, incuriosito dalla notizia di _gossip_ del giorno _._ “Tu?” Chiede, anche se non è molto interessato alla risposta.  
Louis fa no con la testa, sebbene Liam non possa vederlo e si gira immediatamente verso Harry.  
   
“Se vuoi, posso accompagnarti alla ricerca di un lavoro…” Propone Louis, come se volesse farsi perdonare – ancora.  
Liam, allora, alza di nuovo il capo e osserva prima Louis, poi Harry. Un lampo di un’indecifrabile emozione fa contorcere il suo viso in una smorfia, come se improvvisamente gli fosse tornato alla mente Zayn e tutto ciò che è successo durante la notte. Da sotto il tavolo, Niall stringe in una presa la gamba di Liam per confortarlo. E ci riesce perché Liam si ricompone e gli sorride appena, volgendo infine lo sguardo su Harry.  
   
“Zayn mi ha detto che l’ha trovato lui, al locale” Afferma.  
Harry sorride, incapace di trattenersi. È contento di aver trovato un lavoro e una casa nell’arco di due giornate; non può davvero credere a tutta la fortuna che sta avendo – fortuna che ha i suoi lati _negativi,_ come per esempio un Louis Tomlinson che adora farsi gli affari suoi.  
   
“Oh, dovrò ringraziarlo…” Sussurra.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, gesto che sa di esasperazione, mentre una smorfia suggerisce a chi lo sta osservando che è dispiaciuto di non avere una scusa per uscire con Harry – per fortuna non lo sta guardando nessuno.  
   
“In pomeriggio, quando si sveglierà…” Aggiunge Niall, alzandosi dal tavolo insolitamente per primo. Liam lo guarda, sorpreso, mentre l’amico gli sorride.  
   
“Ho intenzione di andare a fare compere” Continua l’irlandese. Tutti lo guardano – chi più, chi meno interessato a ciò che dice; soltanto Liam intuisce dove sia diretto, perciò sorride in risposta e dice: “Vuoi che venga con te?”  
   
Niall nega, mentre pensa che deve far _lo_ da solo. Liam intuisce anche questo e annuisce compiaciuto.  
   
“E quindi una giornata di studio non me la evita nessuno” Borbotta, bevendo velocemente il suo succo. Resterà a casa da solo – tentando di non pensare alla presenza dormiente di Zayn nella sua stanza.  
Niall fischietta, uscendo dalla cucina per chiudersi in bagno e Liam inizia a svuotare la tavola come un perfetto uomo di casa.  
Louis si smuove sulla sedia, riposizionando le gambe su di essa; sembra non riesca a stare fermo, vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma si trattiene – forse per evitare di esagerare.  
Solitamente non lo fa – non si preoccupa – ma vuole evitare a tutti i costi di spaventare il nuovo arrivato.  
Si stupisce nel pensarlo, perché non si è mai interessato ad altro se non a se stesso, ma Harry fa uscire in lui il suo lato migliore, il suo lato meno egoista.  
Liam lo osserva con un sorriso piccato, come se leggesse i suoi stessi pensieri e, stupito, ne rimane affascinato.  
Louis lo evita, adora a volte la qualità dell’amico, ma in situazioni come queste è la cosa che detesta di più.  
Quando Liam si avvicina al lavabo, dandogli le spalle, sbuffa.  
   
“Io… allora, penso che andrò a fare una passeggiata, giusto per familiarizzare con la zona” barbuglia Harry, gettando un’occhiata nella direzione di Louis, l’unico rimasto seduto accanto a lui.  
Per quanto lo spaventi e lo terrorizzi, avrebbe voglia di essere accompagnato da quel tizio stravagante.  
Louis ricambia subito lo sguardo e le iridi si illuminano di un celeste che farebbe invidia perfino al cielo.  
Gli sorride e le rughe d’espressione ai lati degli occhi gli bisbigliano che sarebbe molto felice se lo invitasse ad accompagnarlo.  
Così Harry, con l’impaccio come eterno compagno, abbassa lo sguardo e sorride. “Mi servirebbe qualcuno che mi faccia da guida…” dice, sperando di non fare l’ennesima gaffe. “Altrimenti rischio di perdermi…” Mente.  
Liam si gira a guardarli, mentre lava le stoviglie sporche, con un sorriso smaliziato, alza un sopracciglio e guarda Louis.  
Louis sorride, come inebetito dal viso di Harry, dal quale sono spuntate ancora, insieme al sorriso, quelle fossette, che stanno diventando per lui un’abitudine da osservare e ammirare.  
   
“Mi offro volontario! Ho tantissime cose da farti vedere, _Harry”_ Dice, alzandosi di scatto e tuffandosi nella sua stanza, senza preoccuparsi di mettere il suo bicchiere nel lavabo.  
Harry rimane imbambolato per qualche istante, si gratta la testa, mentre sente nello stomaco una sensazione _familiare,_ che però finge di non sentire per evitare di preoccuparsi.  
Infine si alza e prende ciò che è rimasto sul tavolo per portarlo da Liam.  
Gli si avvicina e silenziosamente inizia ad aiutarlo, asciugando con un panno le stoviglie. Liam lo ringrazia con un sorriso, prima di parlare a bassa voce per non farsi sentire.  
   
“Non vedevo Louis così pieno di vita da un bel po’ di tempo. Sapevo che avresti portato del buono in questa casa”  
Harry lo guarda, arrossendo; non sa cosa dire, anche perché non pensa di aver fatto alcunché.  
È arrivato ieri, ha ricevuto un’accoglienza insolita da persone come Louis e Zayn, mentre si è sentito subito a suo agio con Liam e Niall; proprio per questo pensa di non essere lui l’artefice della felicità dello scrittore – ma si sbaglia, si sbaglia di grosso.  
   
“Se ti infastidisce oggi, con i suoi modi, ignoralo… se ne accorgerà da solo e si farà perdonare” Gli consiglia, dandogli una leggera spallata per riscuoterlo dai pensieri in cui ha iniziato a crogiolarsi.  
Harry ride, pensando che Liam stia scherzando. Purtroppo intuisce che quelle parole sono la verità, per quanto anche Liam stia ridendo sotto i baffi. Annuisce e torna serio, mentre Liam gli passa l’ultimo bicchiere.  
   
“Sei sicuro di voler lavorare in un Nightclub?” Domanda dopo poco, prima che Harry riesca a uscire dalla cucina.  
Harry si gira e trova Liam appoggiato con entrambe le mani sul lavabo, mentre lo guarda inquieto.  
Non è per lui che è preoccupato, o forse in una minima percentuale, perché, secondo Harry, il vero protagonista dei suoi pensieri è Zayn – non lo sa il motivo di quel pensiero, ma riconosce che è così.  
Annuisce, titubante e Liam glielo legge in volto.  
   
“Stasera verremo a sostenerti” Decide su due piedi; Harry sorride, grattandosi il capo.  
   
“Non ce n’è bisogno…” biascica; è imbarazzato, perché tutto quell’interesse e quella preoccupazione non l’ha mai ricevuta, non l’ha mai percepita.  
Sente che è troppo; troppo per il suo cuore che, probabilmente, non reggerà ancora a lungo con tutte quelle nuove emozioni.  
   
“Figurati, tanto Louis sarà il primo ad insistere. Ormai sei la sua Musa, ti seguirà come un segugio”  
   
Harry quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva, diventa paonazzo e inizia a balbettare.  
Liam ride divertito, pensando ‘Ops, forse non avrei dovuto dirlo’. Poi, però, dice ad alta voce: “Davvero non avevi capito che parlavamo di te, prima?” Chiede, divertito.  
Harry nega, anche se sta mentendo. Liam fa spallucce e lo lascia andare con la promessa di esserci, per suo volere o per quello di Louis, la sera, nel suo primo giorno di lavoro.  
   
E Harry, per quanto sia ancora confuso da tutto, si sente protagonista di una famiglia. Si sente a casa.  
 

*

   
Harry e Louis hanno camminato tutta la mattina; Louis gli ha fatto vedere tanti di quei posti che Harry, ad un certo punto, si è sentito spaesato.  
Oltre a questo, Louis non ha smesso di parlare, raccontandogli tutti i segreti celati in ognuno dei luoghi che hanno visitato. Ha parlato senza mai sentirsi stanco, ma non è mai accaduto in quelle ore che facesse delle domande sulla vita di Harry – perché ha promesso a se stesso di non farlo.  
Harry ha ascoltato, rapito e contento di non essere da solo.  
Lui non è mai stato di molte parole; pensa tanto, a volte facendosi troppe paranoie, ma la sua dote non è affatto la loquacità – caratteristica che pare sia invece di Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry la nota, mentre camminano uno accanto all’altro, la differenza esistente e papabile che c’è tra loro. L’uno così spigliato, l’altro taciturno.  
Mentre lo pensa, Louis si gira a guardarlo e gli sorride con tutto il volto, così, senza un preciso motivo.  
Anche se Harry è rimasto in silenzio la maggior parte del tempo, Louis si sente a suo agio, sereno e spensierato, come non accadeva da un po’. L’ultima volta, ricorda, che si è sentito così, fu quando conobbe Liam… Ed erano passati almeno due anni.  
   
“Ora compriamo qualcosa da mangiare e poi ho l’ultimo posto da mostrarti” Lo avvisa, mentre entrano dentro un Burger King.  
   
“Dove andiamo?” Chiede Harry, curioso di sapere; benché senta di essere stanchissimo, non ha voglia di tornare a casa. Dopo tanti mesi in cui si è sentito solo, perduto e _sbagliato_ , l’aria fresca, le chiacchiere infinite di Louis, le passeggiate e i posti nuovi che ha visitato lo hanno fatto sentire libero e in pace.  
   
“È una sorpresa” Afferma, allungando le labbra in un sorriso teneramente burlone. Harry sorride in un piglio, mentre la curiosità rinvigorisce la sua anima.  
Quando è il loro turno, ordinano due menù da portare via e mentre passeggiano lungo la strada che costeggia il fiume, sorseggiano in silenzio la loro Coca-cola.  
In lontananza, Harry scorge una Ruota Panoramica, quasi si strozza quando capisce che è proprio in quella direzione che si stanno dirigendo.  
Attraversato il ponte, sbucano direttamente in un parco verdeggiante, il Jubilee Gardens.  
Harry si guarda intorno, magari Louis vorrà portarlo soltanto vicino al fiume e magiare sdraiati sull’erba.  
Si sente in obbligo di dire qualcosa, per avvertirlo – perché lui ha un problema con l’altezza.  
   
“Louis, io… soffro di vertigini” Sussurra, mentre Louis scoppia a ridere divertito. “Quanto sei sveglio, _Harry,_ hai già capito dove voglio portarti. Ma prima ho in mente qualcos’altro”  
   
Si siedono come Harry ha immaginato, vicino al lago, seduti sul prato. Dallo zaino che Louis ha portato sulle spalle, ha tirato fuori una coperta su cui si sono seduti.  
Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che Louis debba aver pensato a tutta quella giornata ancor prima di mettere piede fuori casa.  
   
“Sai, questo è uno dei luoghi dove vengo a scrivere…” Confessa Louis, mentre gli passa il panino. Harry sorride, sentendosi onorato di essere in un posto tanto importante per l’altro.  
   
“Vengo qui perché, oltre alla pace, è più facile _fumare_ senza essere osservati da occhi indiscreti. L’erba mi aiuta con l’ispirazione…” Confessa ancora, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi all’altro.  
Louis parla con naturalezza di qualsiasi cosa, anche di fatti che andrebbero sussurrati per la paura di farsi sentire.  
Ammettere di fumare qualcosa di illegale dovrebbe essere uno di quei tabù che tutti hanno l’abitudine di fare, ma non di ammettere.  
Louis, invece, non si fa problemi.  
   
“Tu, _Harry_ , hai mai fumato?” Chiede, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone.  
   
Harry annuisce. “Sì, una volta Nick mi fece provare un po’ dell’erba che aveva rubato al cugino…” Ammette con un po’ di esitazione.  
Non gli è piaciuto granché fumare, perché a differenza dell’amico, che non ha fatto altro che ridere per tutto il tempo dello sballo; lui si è sentito soltanto confuso e svuotato dai suoi mille pensieri.  
L’unica cosa che ha apprezzato è stata la dormita senza sogni, né incubi, che ha fatto, come se fosse caduto in coma.  
Louis annuisce. “Nick era il tuo migliore amico?” Chiede con nonchalance; dopo nemmeno un secondo, però, sbarra gli occhi accorgendosi di essere venuto meno alla promessa di non fargli domande.  
Harry sorride, leggendoglielo in faccia, e nuovamente si sente onorato della preoccupazione di Louis nei suoi confronti – oltre al fatto di essere incredibilmente stupito delle innumerevoli sfaccettature della personalità di quel ragazzo.  
Fa spallucce e annuisce. “Sì, Nick era il mio migliore amico…” ammette.  
Louis si sforza di mantenere la bocca chiusa, perché sa che senza rendersene conto inizierebbe a fargli altre domande.  
Quando finiscono di mangiare, Louis inizia a prendere l’occorrente da un astuccio.  
Harry lo osserva attento, mentre Louis con un grinder(**) tra le mani, gira un po’ d’erba per sbriciolarla.  
Successivamente lo vede afferrare una sigaretta, bagnarla con la lingua e spezzarla, buttando il tabacco insieme alle briciole d’erba su un quadernino che userà come ripiano.  
Alla fine prende una cartina e prepara un filtro con un pezzo del biglietto del treno che hanno usato per spostarsi.  
Louis non ci impiega molto tempo nel prepararla, facendo credere a Harry che sia un esperto – perché Nick non era stato così veloce, quell’unica volta che l’avevo visto girarsi una canna.  
Rimane affascinato un’altra volta da quel ragazzo, perché è stato capace di impressionarlo ancora; infatti mai avrebbe associato a Louis la parola ‘fattone’, per quanto i _fatti_ dicano che lo sia.  
Louis gli sorride, quando fa il primo tiro, e distende ogni muscolo del corpo, rilassandosi all’istante.  
   
“Se non vuoi fumare, lo capisco… ma te lo consiglio, perché poi la Ruota Panoramica sarà un’esperienza stupenda” Afferma, aspirando il fumo.  
Harry è dubbioso. Non pensa che sia sbagliato fumarsi una canna, in qualche modo lo trova avvincente; la sua paura è un’altra, quella dell’altezza. Pensa che sia preoccupante anche soltanto quando è in uno stato normale, non riesce proprio a immaginare come possa reagire da ‘strafatto’.  
   
“Io vorrei proprio evitare di andare su quella giostra” Bofonchia, ammettendo quindi implicitamente di voler provare a fumare.  
Louis sorride e con un “Non è possibile, ti costringerò sia da _fatto_ che non”, fa un altro tiro.  
L’odore che lo spinello emana, arrivando fino alle narici di Harry, che è seduto di fronte allo scrittore, gli fa socchiudere gli occhi.  
È un odore leggero, un po’ aspro, ma floreale. A Harry gli ricorda una campagna verdeggiante nella quale da piccolo amava trascorrere i pomeriggi.  
Harry non risponde, ma continua a titubare per la giostra, mentre si inebria di quel profumo invogliante.  
Louis lo guarda, gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso da ebete in volto. “Mi conosci da pochissimo, lo so… Ma, _a pelle, Harry,_ ti fidi di me?” Gli chiede, passandogli lo spinello.  
Harry lo afferra con un po’ di esitazione, ma poi risponde convinto con un ‘Sì’ che fa sorridere maggiormente l’altro.  
   
“Tanto ci sono io insieme a te…” Continua Louis, rassicurandolo, mentre lo osserva con attenzione.  
Harry si avvicina la canna alla bocca, la saliva, che Louis ha lasciato involontariamente sul filtro improvvisato, inebria immediatamente le sue labbra. E mentre tira piano, Harry pensa che le loro bocche, a contatto con lo spinello, si sono scambiate indirettamente un bacio.   
Così, imbarazzato da quei pensieri – che, si giustifica erroneamente, con l’essere stati provocati dall’effetto della marijuana – aspira.  
Quando il fumo arriva velocemente ai suoi polmoni, Harry inizia a tossicchiare e la gola a pizzicargli fastidiosamente.  
Louis ride, divertito, perché ha immaginato una reazione del genere, ancor prima che accadesse.  
Dopo un minuto passato nel tentativo di riprendersi, tra una tossicchiata e l’altra, Harry ci riprova, ma anche il secondo esperimento fallisce, provocando ancora di più le risate di Louis.  
Alla fine, indispettito, gliela passa e si sdraia, chiudendo gli occhi. Accade in un momento, la testa si svuota e i pensieri svaniscono mentre una sensazione di pace e tranquillità lo culla senza una ninna nanna.  
Se Harry ha pensato di non aver fumare _bene_ , deve ricredersi perché sta subendo tutti gli effetti. Louis lo segue poco dopo, sdraiandosi accanto a lui con gli occhi aperti e riversi verso il cielo.  
   
“Guarda, quella nuvola sembra un gerbillo” Farfuglia Harry, indicandola poco dopo. Louis osserva la nuvola, declinando appena il capo per tentare di decifrarla. Poi, leggermente in ritardo, scoppia a ridere. “ _Harry,_ non so nemmeno cosa sia un gerbillo” Ammette.  
Scoppiano a ridere insieme, incapaci di trattenersi.  
   
“È un criceto…” Esclama Harry, poco dopo, con fare saccente, quando le risa di entrambe si placano.  
   
“E non potevi dire criceto?” Lo rimbecca, dandogli una spallata. Ridono ancora, facendo echeggiare il suono della loro ilarità nel grande parco silenzioso. Si sentono soltanto loro, ma questo non infastidisce nessuno; piuttosto le persone che passano di lì, sentendoli, sorridono o ridono, ammaliati da quella tenera complicità.  
   
Qualche minuto dopo, trascorso ad osservare il cielo e a ridere per delle cose che da _sobri_ non farebbero ridere affatto, Louis si alza e porge una mano verso l’altro per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Harry accetta volentieri l’aiuto e prende la mano dell’altro. A contatto con la pelle morbida di Louis, sorride e si tira su; la prima sensazione che lo colpisce, diritto sul posto, è il disorientamento. Ha un capogiro e le gambe gli cedono. Louis, che ha immaginato anche quella reazione, lo sorregge facendosi subito vicino. Da lontano, con una giusta dose di prospettiva e immaginazione, i due sembrano abbracciati come due amanti, due complici.  
Nella realtà, Louis lo tiene per le braccia e lo guarda in viso preoccupato, benché un sorriso divertito imperli comunque il suo viso vispo.  
   
“Tutto bene?” Chiede.  
Harry annuisce, mentre torna a vedere con lucidità. “Sei ancora sicuro di volermi portare lì sopra? Potrei spaventarti” Domanda sardonico, allungando la bocca piena in un sorriso appena abbozzato.  
Louis lo guarda, stupito per il modo spigliato con cui Harry ha parlato. Dovrà farlo fumare più spesso per cercare di metterlo a proprio agio, oppure, si chiede a se stesso, una volta che avrà preso confidenza con lui sarà come l’Harry strafatto di adesso?  
Sorride e lo incoraggia a camminare verso la giostra.  
   
“Sono sicurissimo, vedrai che non te ne pentirai” Risponde entusiasta lo scrittore, dopo pochi passi. Harry ride, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando il capo all’indietro, mentre barcolla come il migliore degli ubriachi.  
Louis lo accompagna immediatamente, divertito da quella scena e da quell’insolito Harry che sembra felice e spensierato – e Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che Harry lo sia – felice – grazie a lui.  
   
“No, infatti, io non mi pentirò, ma tu sì!” Ironizza ancora, puntando gli occhi verdi in quelli celesti dell’altro per ricercarne la prova di ciò che dice. Purtroppo, però, non la trova. Louis non vede l’ora di salire sulla Ruota Panoramica e assistere, non solo allo spettacolo della Natura, ma anche a quello di Harry.  
   
Una volta sulla giostra, nella quale salgono senza nessun’altro, Harry si guarda attorno nuovamente spaesato.  
Seduti uno accanto all’altro, Louis lo osserva mentre salgono d’altezza con un sorriso pieno di entusiasmo. Harry, invece, è preoccupato e il cuore ha iniziato a battergli troppo velocemente.  
Iniziano a guardarsi attorno, mentre le prime viste panoramiche lasciano Louis senza parole – come accade la maggior parte delle volte.  
Vorrebbe essere bravo a descrivere immagini come quelle che ora ha davanti, ma si è sempre sentito carente in questo.  
Quando torna a guardare Harry, si irrigidisce.  
Il più piccolo infatti ha iniziato a tremare e a sudare freddo, mentre stringe gli occhi per mantenerli con forza chiusi.  
Non ci pensa molto, Louis, e gli afferra la mano che Harry ha stretto sul corrimano che li ancora sul posto.  
Intreccia la sua in quella che ha afferrato e stringe forte, mentre lo guarda nel tentativo di rassicurarlo.  
Quando Harry si volta verso di lui e apre i suoi occhioni, le iridi smeraldine sono lucide e spaventate. Tuttavia quando si incatenano in quelle di Louis, Harry non può fare a meno di rilassarsi spontaneamente.  
In quegli occhi, Harry non sente nemmeno più la sensazione di essere sospeso nel nulla. In quella stretta di mano Harry si sente forte, libero, come se stesse volando.  
   
   
(*) Non mi piaceva il "Ciao" perciò ho lasciato l'"Hi" originale **  
(**) utensile per triturare l'erba.  
   
   
 **Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel** :  
   
Aww ** Non so voi, ma la Larry così fluff l’adoro! È bello scrivere di loro perché quando due anime si trovano, complici e diverse, è sempre bello e meraviglioso raccontarlo. Non trovate?  
Se da una parte la Ziam è angst, loro sono incredibilmente fluffosi e quindi insieme creano il giusto equilibrio! **  
   
Ma parliamo del **Larry** : Louis è irrimediabilmente strano, ha molte sfaccettature che sorprendono il piccolo Harry che, invece, è piuttosto abitudinario.  
Harry sembra timido, ma quando le sue inibizioni crollano si scopre essere spigliato e divertente. Vedremo in lui tanti cambiamenti – grazie anche all’aiuto di Louis.  
   
In quanto a Louis: se si propone di fargli da guida, lo fa per uno scopo preciso. Louis è egoista e per quanto Harry tiri fuori la sua parte migliore, rimane un egoista e ha scoperto che Harry lo ispira… Per questo, dopo pranzo, lo fa fumare e lo porta sulla giostra.  
Ma non vi allarmate, ci sarà un cambiamento in lui… Già si vede un accenno verso la fine del capitolo, no? Awww **  
Vabbé, sto sclerando perciò la smetto.  
 **Nel prossimo capitolo** ci sarà una scena abbastanza forte su Niall (ebbene sì, scopriremo in parte il suo segreto), una scena Ziam (Ricordate che Liam è rimasto a casa da solo, con Zayn che dorme? Nell’attesa immaginate cosa potrà accadere… LOL). Se non verrà troppo lungo, ci sarà anche la prima parte della serata al Nightclub (Ahhhh, non vedo l’ora di scriverlo! **)  
   
 **Una domandina che volevo farvi: Vi piace Ed Sheraan? Perché probabilmente comparirà nella storia e sarà molto importante per una delle due coppie! ****  
   
   
 

   
Al prossimo capitolo!  
Un abbraccio,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel   



	5. The First Secret is out - One step forward, two reverse.

**The First secret is out.**  
 

_ I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down_  
 **Lego House __\- Ed Sheraan.**

  


Quando Niall arriva al Negozio di Musica, si ferma davanti alla vetrina, con l’incapacità di entrare che lo blocca al suolo come una statua di sale.  
Guarda la chitarra in legno chiaro, esposta davanti a lui e tocca con l’indice il vetro con estrema attenzione mista a, della più che ovvia, esitazione.  
Sente ancora, dopo un anno, di aver tradito la Musica; sente ancora di non meritarla, di averle inferto un dolore tale da non poter più avere indietro la concessione di riaverla per sé.  
In realtà la Musica è già tornata nella sua vita, da quando un giorno ha iniziato a fischiettare un motivetto improvvisato e che, se avesse avuto la sua chitarra, avrebbe riproposto formandone un arrangiamento.  
Ma lui non ha più una chitarra, da quel giorno. Non l’ha più voluta perché pensa di non meritarla, dopo quel che ha fatto.  
Chiude gli occhi, sconfitto, trattenendo una lacrima; l’incubo che spesso torna nei suoi sogni e che non fa altro che raccontare un vecchio ricordo, si ripropone come un’immagine troppo nitida, anche se in tutto questo tempo ha cercato di dimenticare.

 *

_Quella mattina non è riuscito a stare fermo nemmeno un momento, come se una tarantola l’avesse pizzicato trasmettendogli un’energia inesauribile._  
 _È così da un paio di giorni. È entusiasta, ma con l’umore a terra. Una cosa impossibile._  
 _Suona per non pensarci, anche perché se prova a focalizzarsi su qualcosa, viene distratto da qualcos’altro._  
 _La madre è abituata alla sua iperattività, perciò non si accorge nemmeno dell’impercettibile differenza in suo figlio e lascia correre._  
 _Niall non si sente stanco, nonostante non abbia dormito; non si sente affamato – insolitamente strano per uno che ama il cibo – non ha riso, come accade sempre alla mattina, alzandosi; si è solamente lasciato trasportare da questa voglia di fare – di fare troppo._  
 _Si veste alla velocità della luce, la madre gli ha preparato una colazione che non mangerà; beve soltanto il caffè, perché il suo corpo lo esige._  
 _Poi la signora Horan lo saluta, ma lui è distratto e non ricambia nemmeno con il bacio che le dà sempre prima di uscire._  
 _È teso come una corda di violino._  
 _È andato al Conservatorio per la sua lezione con Mr. McCall, con la sua chitarra in spalle; solo in quel momento riesce a sorridere, di un sorriso appena pronunciato ma tranquillo, come se la musica potesse lenire ogni dolore. Un dolore che non sa nemmeno da cosa è stato provocato, ma che lo rende vuoto, indifferente alla brezza che quella mattina gli scompiglia i capelli e alle persone che gli sorridono, quando attraversa il corridoio della scuola._  
 _Quando entra in classe, trova altre due persone che faranno lezione con lui e si innervosisce, avrebbe voluto essere da solo e suonare senza dover seguire nessuno schema._  
 _Non lo sa, Niall, che sta raggiungendo la fine, che sta per avere un Episodio – così lo hanno chiamato dopo._  
 _Non lo sa, purtroppo, perché, cieco, non ha visto nessun sintomo. Eppure l’insonnia, la disattenzioni verso ciò che è sempre stata un’abitudine, l’iperattività inconcludente, la voglia di non mangiare, il nervosismo improvviso e l’indifferenza verso il mondo sono tutti lì, visibili a chiunque, sul suo corpo, pronti a esplodere._  
   
 _L’inizio della lezione lo annoia; il professore sta parlando di teoria e lui non ascolta, guarda assiduamente la custodia della sua chitarra e con un piede puntella, nervoso, sul pavimento._  
   
 _“Niall, ti pregherei di prestare attenzione; anche questa parte di lezione è importante”_  
 _Niall non risponde, annuisce perché è obbligato, ma continua a non ascoltare – perché non vuole._  
   
 _Quando Mr. McCall dà la possibilità ai tre di usare il proprio strumento, per mettere in pratica la lezione del giorno, Niall non esita un momento, afferra la sua chitarra e l’appoggia sulle gambe._  
 _Inizia a strimpellare, senza nemmeno aspettare di andare a tempo con gli altri, perché non ha voglia di seguire lo spartito che gli è stato imposto; vuole suonare ciò che gli dice la testa, ciò che gli dice il cuore._  
 _Accade un momento in cui si sente onnipotente, come se, ciò che sta suonando, fosse un miracolo, il nuovo inno alla musica, la perfezione delle note messe l’una accanto all’altra… e la sta creando lui._  
 _Niall si sente un Dio._  
 _Sono molte le volte in cui il professore lo riprende, dicendogli: “Fermati, Niall”, ma lui continua, mentre pensa che non può bloccarsi, non ora che sta costruendo quella meraviglia._  
 _Quando, però, una mano ferma la sua, alza lo sguardo e i suoi occhi blu sono accesi di rabbia._  
 _Niall esplode mentre il professore gli sta dicendo: “Fermati! Quello che stai suonando non è musica. Che ti prende?”_  
 _E la medaglia si rovescia. Se fino a quel momento Niall si è sentito un Dio onnipotente, ora non è più nessuno, non esiste nemmeno una classificazione per le persone come lui._  
 _L’umore che esplodeva di entusiasmo, ora invece divampa del suo estremo, del suo contrario. Cade, abbandonando l’euforia e si ritrova all’Inferno del disprezzo verso se stesso._  
 _Si alza e non può nemmeno pensare di star esagerando che spintona il suo maestro. I due ragazzi, seduti accanto a lui, lo fissano, increduli e spaventati; il professore, caduto a terra, ha gli occhi spalancati e sembra terrorizzato._  
 _Niall alza la sua chitarra, come se volesse colpirlo._  
 _Tutti stanno pensando: Questo non è Niall. Niall non farebbe mai del male a qualcuno – si pentirebbe anche di aver ucciso una mosca, se solo ci provasse. Niall è calmo, solare, ha sempre quella voglia di ridere che contagia chiunque gli giri attorno. Niall non è mai arrabbiato, non spintona le persone. Niall non spacca il suo strumento, la sua vita, la sua passione, a terra, distruggendolo in mille pezzi._  
 _Eppure l’ha fatto. Non ha colpito Mr McCall, ma ha distrutto il suo tutto._  
 _Ha spaccato la sua chitarra colpendo il pavimento con tutta la rabbia del momento. Alcune schegge di legno sono finite sui suoi vestiti e le corde si sono strappate, producendo suoni assordanti._  
 _L’ha sbattuta contro il pavimento più volte, esaurendo tutte le forze che, però, continuano a moltiplicarsi._  
 _Se potesse, continuerebbe, perché ha bisogno di sfogarsi. Non ha un motivo, non lo sa perché lo sta facendo, ma vorrebbe continuare, tentando di liberarsi da quel vuoto che lo sta opprimendo._  
 _La ragazza seduta accanto a lui urla e scappa via, seguita dall’altro ragazzo che dice: “è impazzito. Niall è diventato pazzo”_  
 _Il professore resta lì, immobile, come Niall che guarda la chitarra, ora, in mille pezzi; non può credere che sia stato lui a fare una cosa del genere._  
 _Si guarda le mani che tremano e che hanno iniziato a sanguinare perché, battendo ripetutamente lo strumento, le ha strette a tal punto da farsi male con le corde._  
 _Si inginocchia, riverso su ciò che resta della sua chitarra, sotto lo sguardo spaventato di Mr. McCall e piange, anche lui inorridito da se stesso._  
   
 _“Cosa…cosa ho fatto?” Farfuglia, accarezzando i resti che rimangono a terra._  
 _Il cuore batte forte, così tanto che gli uscirà fuori dal petto. Trema, mentre il viso si riempie di lacrime, offuscando la sua vista._  
   
 _Dopo quell’Episodio, Niall non ricorda molto altro. Sa che è stato portato via, sa che non è ritornato più al Conservatorio, né a casa. Sa che non ha più usato una chitarra._  
 _Ricorda di essere stato portato via da due persone vestite di bianco._  
 _E, poi, la calma, la pace, il senso di intorpidimento e il buio._  
 _Per giorni Niall ha visto solo il buio._

* 

Riapre gli occhi, Niall ha iniziato a tremare; le lacrime scendono copiose sul suo viso. Ricordare un momento come quello non sarà mai una cosa facile, né tantomeno l’anno che ha passato dopo l’Episodio.  
La gente lo osserva, curiosa e indisponente come chi vorrebbe sapere cosa gli prende.  
Lo hanno chiamato disturbo di bipolarità, i medici, e quello è stata una parte di un episodio ipomaniacale. L’apice di un momento che lo ha fatto esplodere.  
Gli hanno detto tante cose, in realtà, molto più specifiche, ma lui non ha capito. Gli sono chiare solo le parole del ragazzo che è scappato via urlando: “è diventato pazzo”.  
Fa un passo indietro, non può comprare ciò che ha distrutto.  
Non può, non se lo merita. Non è ancora pronto. I dottori in fondo glielo hanno detto: l’anno che ha passato è stato solo il principio, i veri passi li deve ancora compiere. E anche se da quando è uscito, è passato un altro anno, Niall si sente di non essere arrivato a nulla. Si sente all’inizio, ancora sconfitto.  
Perciò scappa via.

_________

  
  
 **One step forward, two reverse.**  
   
   
 

_Chest to chest /_ Petto a petto  
 _Nose to nose /_ Naso a naso  
 _Palm to palm /_ Palmo a palmo  
 _We were always just that close /_ eravamo così vicini  
 _Wrist to wrist /_ polso a polso  
 _Toe to toe /_ punta a punta  
 _Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose /_ labbra che sembravano l’interno di una rosa  
 _So how come when I reach out my finger /_ Così, come mai quando ti raggiungo con le dita  
 _It feels like more than distance between us? /_ Sembra che ci sia di più della distanza tra di noi?  
 **Rihanna - California King Bed**  
 

_§_

 _Just when I felt like giving up on us /_ Proprio quando volevo rinunciare a noi  
You turned around and gave me one last touch / Ti sei girato e mi hai dato un ultimo tocco  
 _That made everything feel better /_ Che ha fatto sentire tutto meglio  
 _And even then my eyes got wetter /_ E anche i miei occhi si sono sentiti meglio  
 _So confused, wanna ask you if you love me /_ Così confuso, vorrei chiederti se mi ami  
 _But I don't wanna seem so weak /_ Ma non voglio sembrare così debole…  
 _Maybe I've been California dreaming. /_ forse sto solo sognando la California.  
 **Rihanna - California King Bed**

   
Zayn apre gli occhi ed è il diciottenne di quell’ultima estate in cui ha cambiato radicalmente la sua vita. Ma le cose sono diverse.

_Non è diventato uno spogliarellista, non è andato, dopo tre mesi di lunga distanza dal suo migliore amico, nella sua villa, per rincontrarlo e scoprire di essere stato abbandonato, perché Zayn non è affatto partito._   
_È giugno, ed è rimasto. È rimasto per Liam. E sono ancora quei due migliori amici che non hanno segreti e che, spesso, dormono ancora insieme, abbracciati come se non ci fosse un domani._   
_Un anno non li ha visti separati senza spiegazioni, sono felici e… Zayn ha accettato tutto, di se stesso, anche quello che non ha voluto mai ammettere._   
_Sono felici, insieme._

Zayn spesso si domanda come sarebbero andate le cose, se solo lui fosse rimasto; non è mai stato un’ottimista, ma ha sempre voluto pensare in questo modo per tentare di evadere dalla realtà.  
Quella mattina, però, non riesce a rivestire i panni del ventunenne che è diventato, non riesce a tornare nello schifo della sua vita; così, quando si alza, ha diciotto anni.  
E la sua vita di adolescente, con alti e bassi, è magnifica perché c’è Liam con lui.  
   
Esce e la porta della stanza di Louis è aperta, mostrandosi vuota. Attraversa il corridoio, assonnato, e ascolta il suono del silenzio. Non deve esserci nessuno.  
Quando arriva nel salone principale, però, lo trova.  
Sorride, mentre lo stomaco gli si rivolta in una trottola e uno _svolazzamento_ gli ricorda di tutte le volte in cui, alzatosi sempre tardi e dopo il migliore amico, trovava Liam a studiare, riverso sulla propria scrivania. Ricorda di come si salutavano, al mattino…  
Chiude gli occhi e li rivede, loro, con i volti più paffuti; rivede se stesso, che senza nessun turbamento, si avvicina a Liam e lo abbraccia, cogliendolo sorpreso, per dargli il loro ‘Buongiorno’.  
Riapre gli occhi e ha ancora diciotto anni e ha voglia di abbracciarlo, nonostante le incomprensioni, le distanze e l’odio.  
 _Vuole sentirsi suo, come un tempo._  
Si avvicina, silenzioso come un predatore, lo attacca, ma lo fa dolcemente. Si inclina verso Liam e circonda il suo collo con le braccia, affondando il muso nell’incavo del collo.  
Eccolo lì, il suo buongiorno.  
Zayn lo sente irrigidirsi, inizialmente, ma nell’arco di pochi secondi il corpo di Liam si rilassa, mentre lo sente inspirare il suo odore, proprio come sta facendo anche lui.  
   
“Buongiorno” Sussurra, soffiando sul suo collo. Liam lascia andare la penna con cui sta scrivendo e tira indietro la mano libera, incontrando i capelli del migliore amico. Li accarezza dolcemente e Zayn non può fare a meno di pensare che, lì, in quel momento così irrealistico per loro, anche Liam stia tornando indietro nel tempo, dimenticando il presente.  
Eccola lì, la risposta di Liam. Esattamente come un tempo.  
   
“Ben svegliato” Gli dice Liam con la voce strozzata da un tremolio insolito per il ragazzo controllato.  
Zayn sorride, compiaciuto di sortire in lui, in ogni caso, ancora quell’effetto.  
Si rende conto dello stereo acceso soltanto in quel momento, quando apre gli occhi e le prime note di _California King Bed_ riecheggiano accanto a loro, morbide e delicate. Ha già i brividi, ha sempre pensato a Liam con quella canzone.  
Che strano, a volte, il caso.  
Non ci pensa molto, perché con l’età che crede di avere, avrebbe agito senza ripensamenti. Così, scoglie l’abbraccio e afferra velocemente una mano del migliore amico, girandolo verso di sé per alzarlo.  
Liam è totalmente assuefatto da quel momento, dalle iniziative del suo migliore amico; Zayn è capace come nessun altro di sensibilizzare la sua razionalità, spingendo su tasti emozionali che non ha mai creduto di possedere.  
Quando si ritrova in piedi con una mano intrecciata a quella dell’altro, alza un piglio mentre un sorriso emozionato imperla il suo viso.  
Soltanto quando Liam lo vede interamente, nota che Zayn è completamente nudo; un tempo quella vista non l’avrebbe turbato – perché abituato alla follia dell’amico – ma, ora, invece, si ritrova ad avvampare per il disagio.  
Anche perché per tutto quel tempo Zayn è cresciuto, si è formato. E Liam non può fare a meno di pensare che sia perfetto, uno spettacolo per i suoi occhi.  
Anche al Nightclub, davanti al palcoscenico, si era ritrovato a pensare alla stessa cosa, osservando soltanto il suo addome formato.  
Ma la rabbia, poi, quella sera, lo aveva inizialmente accecato per confondersi, infine, con la gioia di ritrovarlo.  
Ora, in quella stanza, l’uno di fronte all’altro, non ha pretesti per pensare ad altro. Zayn, completamente nudo, si mostra in tutta la sua bellezza.  
Il suo sorriso smaliziato, poi, gli fa rendere conto della soddisfazione che l’altro sta provando a quell’ammissione di turbamento e Liam vorrebbe mandarlo al diavolo, indispettito da quella sua prepotenza; invece resta lì, incantato dai suoi occhi scuri e grandi, dalle ciglia lunghe e dolci, dal sorriso sulla sua bocca e dalle loro mani intrecciate l’una nell’altra – e, sì, dalla bellezza eterea del suo corpo.  
Zayn gli si avvicina cingendo velocemente, con la mano libera, la sua vita; appoggia nuovamente il viso sul suo collo e inspira, come se l’odore di Liam gli fosse mancato più di ogni altra cosa; poi inizia a muoversi, piano e a ritmo, costringendo anche l’altro a danzare insieme.  
   
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?” Sbotta Liam che, però, dopotutto, non è affatto scontento di quel momento. Ne è soltanto… sorpreso.  
   
“Shh” Lo ammonisce Zayn, soffiando nel suo orecchio. Liam rabbrividisce, mentre vortica lentamente a ritmo di quella dolce melodia. “Questa canzone” Sussurra Zayn, chiudendo gli occhi. Liam rabbrividisce.  
   
 _Già, questa canzone…_  
   
Zayn non ha più cantato dopo aver perso il migliore amico, nonostante la sua passione per la Musica sia sempre stata forte, quasi come un primo amore.  
Liam gli ha sempre detto di avere una voce splendida, che non si sarebbe mai stancato di ascoltare e anche se spesso Zayn ha pensato che, alla fine, Liam si sia stufato non solo della sua voce ma di tutto il suo essere, quando si ritrova tra le sue braccia, gli viene piuttosto naturale tornare a cantare, per lui, come se avesse ancora diciotto anni, come se non avesse mai smesso di farlo per Liam.  
   
“ _Chest to chest”_ Sussurra, mentre petto contro petto si toccano, respirando con affanno. “ _Nose to nose_ ” Continua, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli di Liam e sorridendo malizioso. Si avvicina e, come dice la canzone, fa toccare delicatamente i propri nasi, accarezzandosi delicatamente. Anche Liam, trascinato da quella situazione, sorride imbarazzato.  
Non ha mai ballato. Non ha mai ballato con un uomo.  
Zayn è sempre stato una prima volta per lui.  
La sua voce, poi, è un suono che gli era mancato terribilmente. In due anni, non lo ha mai sentito cantare e, lui, spaventato della possibilità di farlo arrabbiare, non gli ha mai chiesto di tornare a farlo, né ovviamente il perché non lo facesse più.  
   
“ _Palm to palm_ ” Continua Zayn, indicando le loro mani intrecciati. Il contatto con la pelle di Liam è una delle cose che ha bramato per tutto quel tempo. La pelle nivea e delicata, che profuma sempre di saponetta, che odora di Liam, è sempre tornato a torturarlo e, ora, che è lì, appoggiata delicatamente alla sua pelle, Zayn si sente perfetto, intero, e non più una metà di niente.  
   
“ _We were always just that close_ ” Canta Zayn, seguendo la voce incredibile di Rihanna.  
E quella canzone sembra voluta da un Destino che li accompagna sempre, perché è così adatta a quel momento, a loro due.  
   
Un velo malinconico cade su entrambi, soprattutto quando Rihanna si domanda e Zayn canta: “ _So, how come when I reach out my finger_ _… It feels like more than distance between us?_ ”  
   
E quella canzone sciogli dubbi che entrambi non hanno la forza di districare. La voce di Zayn li culla mentre girano su se stessi; si sorridono impacciati nello scoprirsi bravi a ballare.  
Se Zayn non si sentisse il diciottenne d’un tempo, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere; mentre, Liam, se non fosse terribilmente assuefatto dai modi di fare che Zayn ha sempre avuto con lui, probabilmente avrebbe sciolto le loro mani intrecciate e avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.  
   
Ma entrambi si sentono troppo pieni di quel momento e mai veramente sazi per smettere.  
Perciò ballano lentamente, abbracciati l’uno all’altro, a volte più stretti, altre meno per guardarsi negli occhi e scambiarsi pensieri attraverso quelle note e quelle parole.  
Verso le ultime strofe, però, la voce di Zayn si strozza per la carica emotiva che quei versi gli provocano e Liam, senza pensarci ulteriormente, canta per lui, sorprendendo l’amico.  
   
“ _Just when I felt like giving up on us_ _. You turned around and gave me one last touch that made everything feel better. And even then my eyes got wetter._ ” Liam guarda le loro mani. Solo quel tocco lo ha fatto sentire incredibilmente meglio, è così, proprio come dice quella canzone.  
L’ha sempre saputo, in fondo, che se Zayn fosse rimasto con lui, quell’estate, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Zayn è la sua forza, tanto quanto Liam lo è per Zayn.  
Scoprono entrambi che Liam è piuttosto intonato e che la sua voce può estendersi sia verso le note più basse che quelle più alte.  
Zayn socchiude gli occhi, colpito dal piacere di sentire quel suono e di esserne l’unico testimone. È un pezzo di ricordo che mischierà nei mille che ha di Liam e che custodisce come un tesoro.  
   
Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, il vero senso di quelle parole entra, districandosi sotto la pelle di entrambi. Si guardano, spaventati e titubanti. Non danzano nemmeno più. Liam canta, soffiando quelle dichiarazioni con paura.  
Zayn non è riuscito a cantarle, quelle parole, perché se tutto il testo forma esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire a Liam da tempo, quella parte, invece, non la sente sua.  
Quando, infatti, Liam l’ha fatto al posto suo, Zayn ha capito che quella strofa così importante, decisiva è l’insieme di tutto ciò che Liam vorrebbe – o avrebbe voluto – dirgli.  
   
“ _So confused, I wanna ask you if you love me. But I don’t wanna seem so weak._ _Maybe I’ve been California dreaming…_ ”  
   
Si osservano, mentre tornano a ballare, abbracciati. Poi, incapaci di guardarsi ancora, Zayn appoggia la testa sulla spalla dell’altro e chiude gli occhi. Liam lo tira a sé con più forza, non vorrebbe lasciarlo più andare.  
Pensa che, fingendo di avere diciotto anni, è stato tutto più facile; pensa che vorrebbe continuare a fingere, benché razionalmente detesterebbe farlo – ma per Zayn lo farebbe.  
Ballano fino a quando la canzone non si conclude e la magia, lentamente, va esaurendosi.  
   
“Vai a vestirti, io ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare” Gli sussurra Liam, sciogliendo l’abbraccio quasi a fatica.  
Zayn sorride a stento, anche per lui deve essere stato difficile interrompere quel momento, ma quando Liam guarda altrove, perché altrimenti gli occhi cadrebbero in altri luoghi, marca il suo sorriso con malizia.  
Poi annuisce e se ne ritorna verso la sua stanza, con passo lento e cadenzato, sentendosi gli occhi puntati addosso, anche in quel momento.  
Liam pensa che guardarlo mentre questo è di spalle, lo renda meno colpevole, ma Zayn lo sa, anche se non l’ha visto, che le sue iridi nocciola sono cadute verso il suo fondoschiena, tondo e sodo, e che lì sono rimaste finché non è sparito nella sua stanza.  
   
Rimasto solo, Liam si dirige in cucina con un preciso pensiero nella testa: “è arrivato il momento di dire la verità”.  
Zayn ha fatto un gesto così palesemente dichiarativo nei suoi confronti; mentre, lui, cos’è che ha fatto? Se non cantare – e magari stonare come una campana – quella piccola strofa e mettersi a nudo?  
In realtà non ha fatto altro, cantando, che urlare i primi dei suoi innumerevoli dubbi. Si è spesso chiesto, confuso, se Zayn continuerebbe ad amarlo, a volerlo accanto, se solo sapesse ciò che ha fatto, dove è stato per un anno intero.  
In ogni caso, per quanto la paura tenti di soggiogarlo, sa che non può più continuare così. Non adesso che Niall gli ha dato la possibilità di poter dire la verità.  
C’è stato già un momento, tra Liam e Zayn, in cui il primo ha tentato di raccontargli la sua storia… poi, però, è arrivato Niall e sono incominciate le bugie.  
Ora, invece, deve parlare. Perché Zayn ha cambiato la propria vita e lo ha fatto a causa sua, perché il suo migliore amico soffre, ancora, a causa sua.  
   
“Liam, va tutto bene?” Gli chiede Zayn, una volta tornato in cucina con un paio di pantaloncini addosso. Non sa perché, Zayn, ma il suo sorriso improvvisamente muore sul volto. Sa che c’è qualcosa che non va nell’altro.  
Liam è rimasto appoggiato al lavabo con entrambe le mani, piegato su se stesso con la testa inclinata. Sta facendo forza sul muro che gli impedisce di parlare.  
Perché deve dire la verità, deve farlo dopo tutte le emozioni che ha provato mentre ballava con Zayn.  
   
“Io… io… non sono stato… in Irlanda, Zayn” Farfuglia, mentre si accorge di avere un groppo alla gola che gli impedisce di parlare.  
Zayn rimane ancorato al suolo, come se d’improvviso avesse incontrato gli occhi di Medusa e fosse diventato una statua.  
Quella affermazione non è da niente – come potrebbe pensare uno che non sa. Quella affermazione sconvolge tanti di quegli equilibri che Zayn in due anni ha costruito per riuscire a convivere con tutte le spiegazioni che non ha avuto.  
Liam si volta finalmente a guardarlo e Zayn scopre le sue lacrime sul volto. “Io non sono stato con mio padre…” Singhiozza.  
E Zayn vorrebbe abbracciarlo come ha fatto poco prima, ma desiste perché quelle parole lo feriscono più di una lama conficcata nella carne.  
Perché quelle ammissioni sconvolgono tutto.  
   
“E, allora, chi… chi cazzo è Niall per te?” Sbotta. Perché, d’improvviso, mentre innumerevoli pezzi di idee crollano al suolo frantumandosi, Niall è la prima cosa che sconvolge tutti i suoi equilibri.  
Liam sbarra gli occhi, sorpreso da quella domanda che non pensava arrivasse così repentina.  
Ha pensato a “Dove sei stato, allora?”, alla quale comunque avrebbe fatto fatica a rispondere, ma sicuramente non a quella.  
Zayn, invece, prorompe proprio con quella, perché ha capito. Con l’arrivo di Harry ha sentito anche l’avvicinarsi di una minaccia che pensava fosse associata al nuovo arrivato. Ma si sbagliava.  
Zayn ha fatto quella domanda perché ha capito che la minaccia non è Harry, né tantomeno Louis.  
   
La sua vera minaccia è Niall, che non l’ha mai preoccupato.  
   
Liam apre la bocca, vorrebbe rispondere, dicendo finalmente la verità, ma la porta d’ingresso si apre e sbatte, chiudendosi; Niall passa velocemente per la cucina e Liam nota subito il suo volto arrossato e rigato dalle lacrime e si allarma, preoccupato.  
Si asciuga il viso e cambia espressione.  
Zayn si volta a osservare nella direzione in cui gli occhi del migliore amico sono caduti e quando torna su Liam è scuro in volto.  
Capisce immediatamente che Liam deve andare da Niall, per vedere cosa è successo. Capisce che Liam _preferisce_ soccorrere l’altro, piuttosto che placare la bomba che ha lanciato, piuttosto che aiutare lui nel casino in cui lo ha fatto cadere; così sconfitto gli lascia il passaggio libero, ancorandosi allo stipite della porta per evitare di crollare a terra.  
Liam tituba, vorrebbe parlare con Zayn, chiarire e risolvere, ma sente l’eco di una forza che lo sta chiamando.  
Niall ha bisogno di lui, perché Liam sa dove è stato e cosa potrebbe essere successo. E Liam ha promesso di essere sempre presente, di non mollarlo mai anche se Niall non dovesse chiedere il suo aiuto. Liam deve soccorrerlo immediatamente.  
Perciò abbandona Zayn con un: “Devo, devo andare da lui… Ti spiegherò tutto, te lo giuro, Zayn”  
E per Zayn non ci sono più dubbi, le sue paure e le sue sensazioni sono diventate realtà.  
È stato fregato dall’unica persona di cui non si è mai preoccupato.  
   
Perché farlo, dopotutto, quando ha sempre avuto la certezza che Niall fosse _soltanto_ il fratellastro di Liam?

 

 

 

 

 

**Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel.**

Mi sento incredibilmente in colpa a terminare questo capitolo così, ma quando sono andata a revisionarlo mi sono accorta che era troppo lungo (troppo!) perciò l'ho spezzato! L'ho spezzato tre volte se ci fate caso, però due capitoli li ho messi in uno, questo, perché pubblicare solo la parte di Niall era troppo, troppo crudele!

Parliamo di questo capitolo, però: **Niall.**  
Niall era quello meno inquadrato, ma con il primo pezzo dedicato interamente a lui, i dubbi vengono meno (spero) e lasciano spazio a tante idee. Ho deciso che sarebbe stato lui il primo a "venir fuori" perché il suo segreto è quello che sconvolge quelli degli altri. Primo fra tutti quello di Liam, secondo quello di Zayn (anche se il suo segreto è palese perfino ai muri T.T)  
Cosa ne pensate di Niall? Io lo adoro e ho paura sempre di non renderlo come vorrei! E poi... ho pianto con lui, quando ha distrutto la sua chitarra... <3  
Mi sono informata un po', prima di trattare del disturbo di bipolarità; ma qualora dovessi aver detto delle stronzate, beh, non esitate a dirmelo!

La  **Ziam**... Non ve l'aspettavate, vero? Ebbene, nemmeno io. Ieri ho scritto come una matta, mentre ascoltavo la canzone di Rihanna e, sbeem, l'idea di farli ballare mi ha travolto.  
So che sembra surreale per la situazione contorta che hanno quei due, ma l'idea di proporvi un altro pezzetto di Zayn e Liam come erano un tempo, mi ha entusiasmato tantissimo. Soprattutto perché entrambi hanno 21 anni quando ballano, ma pensano di averne 18, senza complicazioni, senza nulla... E...Sì, avete capito che adoro quella scena? XD Non accade spesso, perciò compatitemi! T.T  
Anche se poi, sì, momento bellissimo, ma loro sono l'ANGST! Perciò, palese come il Sole, sono andati a farsi benedire quando la situazione complicata li ha travolti ancora una volta! T.T E ora inizieranno un po' i drammi... sigh ç_ç

   
Un abbraccio,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel


	6. Fraintendimenti, fritture, piani e irrazionalità.

  
** Fraintendimenti, fritture, piani e irrazionalità. **  
Kiss me, like you wanna be loved.

 

 

 

 

 

_ “Sì, certo, difendi sempre la tua fidanzatina del cazzo!” Sbotta Zayn, rivolgendosi a Liam e a Louis.  _  


  
_ La solita lite si è scatenata in quella casa dove abitano in tre da un anno.  _   


  
_ Zayn e Louis non si sono mai sopportati; Louis perché, a prima acchito, ha pensato di Zayn come il codardo che non ha mai voluto campare con le proprie forze, rovinandosi la vita con le proprie mani. Zayn, invece, perché vede Louis come il suo sostituto nella vita di Liam.  _   


  
_ Liam, in mezzo ai due, tenta di frenarli guardando bieco Zayn che lo ha appena offeso.  _   


  
 

  
_ “Ma tanto lo so che se fosse per te, Liam, non sarei nemmeno in questa casa…” Aggiunge Zayn, mostrando palesemente la sua debolezza.  _   


  
_ Liam rimane colpito da quelle parole, strabuzza gli occhi mentre non ascolta nemmeno le parole di Louis che affermano: “Sempre pronto a piangerti addosso. Sei un idiota!” _   


  
_ Louis se ne ritorna nella propria stanza, lasciandoli soli. Liam e Zayn si guardano. _   


  
_ Zayn si sente un intruso e questo per colpa di Liam, che non ha mai fatto niente per farlo sentire a casa.  _   


  
_ Liam lo guarda, mentre lo sguardo torvo di Zayn si rilassa, crogiolandosi in finta indifferenza. Poi si allontana anche lui nella propria stanza e Liam tenta di dire qualcosa per fermarlo, ma non ci riesce… _   


  
_ Se ha pensato di aver trovato un modo per convivere con la sua nuova quotidianità, Louis, e con chi aveva paura si rivelasse un tormento del suo passato, Zayn, deve ricredersi. Zayn gli ha dimostrato che ha sbagliato tutto.  _   


  
_ Zayn si sente un intruso, perché probabilmente ha letto nei suoi occhi tutte le incertezze che ha avuto e che ha tuttora. Perché forse lo conosce ancora come nessun altro e sa che qualcosa lo tormenta. _   


  
_ Zayn sbaglia, però, ciò che lo tormenta non è affatto lui. No, lui è stata la cura per Liam.  _   


  
_ La cura che non ha usato quando ne aveva bisogno. La cura che non c’è stata per tre mesi, per quei novanta fottutissimi giorni in cui ne aveva più bisogno… _   


  
_ Zayn è tutto per Liam. E Liam è un idiota, perché non glielo ha dimostrato per paura di dover dire tutto.  _   


  
_ Abbattuto, anche lui si ritira nella propria stanza. _   


  
 

  
_ Per una settimana non si parlano e se entrambi pensano a come sia potuto accadere, quale sia stato il motivo scatenante, non sanno darsi una risposta. _   


  
_ Per tutti e sette i giorni Liam si tortura con mille dubbi, arrivando alla conclusione che soltanto dicendo la verità, tutta, potrà risolvere la situazione con Zayn. _   


  
_ E vuole farlo, perché il migliore amico deve sentirsi a casa – visto che senza di lui, Liam si sentirebbe totalmente perso. _   


  
_ L’ottavo giorno decide di parlargli.  _   


  
_ Gli dirà cosa è successo quell’estate, e soprattutto gli dirà dove è stato per un anno. Gli dirà perché non ha potuto scrivergli e perché ha avuto paura di ricercarlo, dopo.  _   


  
_ Ha paura che Zayn non possa capirlo, accettarlo e che possa abbandonarlo senza remore… ma Liam capisce che non può più esitare per quelle paure. Perché un’amicizia, quell’affetto che esiste tra loro, non può trascinarsi ancora fino al punto in cui non esisterà più niente. _   


  
_ L’ottavo giorno gli si avvicina, Zayn lo guarda con sospetto e si irrigidisce quando Liam gli si siede accanto, sul divano. Louis è in camera che sta scrivendo e, lì, avranno tutta la calma per parlare e chiarirsi. _   


  
 

  
_ “Ehi, posso parlarti?” Gli chiede Liam. Zayn annuisce semplicemente, abbassando il capo per evitare di affrontare quelle iridi nocciola che, lo sa, gli farebbero dimenticare tutta la rabbia che prova nei suoi confronti in pochissimi istanti. _   


  
 

  
_ “Non me l’hai chiesto, Zayn, dove sono stato, perché sono sparito, ma io voglio dirtelo perché voglio che tu la smetta di sentirti di troppo in questa casa. Io, quell’estate che tu sei andato via, ho passato brutti momenti con i miei nonni, che mi facevano pressioni, con mia madre che soffriva ancora per l’abbandono di mio padre, e con le mie sorelle che non capivano e facevano domande...  _   


  
_ I miei nonni sono arrivati a dirmi che avrei mandato avanti tutto io, che sarei stato io, l’unico maschio della casa e che il mio dovere era di tenere alto il nome di famiglia. Non… ce l’ho fatta. Tu... non c’eri e… mi sono perso… e ho tentato di…” Ha parlato velocemente Liam, ma verso le ultime parole ha esitato, bloccandosi a causa di un groppo in gola. _   


  
_ Zayn, nel frattempo, l'ha guardato preoccupato; le sue iridi scure e lucide sono entrate a contatto diretto con quelle di Liam e si sono perse.  _   


  
_ La rabbia, come credeva, è sparita; Zayn pensa soltanto che farebbe di tutto per rendere felice e spensierato Liam. Liam che finalmente si sta aprendo con lui, che gli sta dando tutte le spiegazioni. _   


  
_ “Io ho tentato…” _   


  
_ Quando, però, il campanello della porta suona, interrompendoli, entrambi pensano che sia il Destino a voler che questo accada. Si guardano, Zayn gli sorride e gli indica la porta. _   


  
_ Liam si alza e va ad aprirla. Ma non sa cosa lo aspetta. _   


  
_ Quando la spalanca, due occhi cobalto incontrano i suoi e lo stupore sconvolge il suo sguardo. _   


  
 

  
_ “Niall…?” Balbetta Liam, mentre l’altro, eliminando la distanza, lo abbraccia con una forza tale da poter scatenare una tempesta.  _   


  
_ Zayn si alza con un sopracciglio alzato e l’aria di chi è veramente confuso. _   


  
_ ‘Chi cazzo è?’ Si domanda, mentre una strana sensazione lo rinvigorisce, infastidendolo.  _   


  
_ Che sia gelosia?  _   


  
_ Pur volendo, si placa subito, perché Liam e Niall sciolgono l’abbraccio e si rivolgono a lui. _   


  
 

  
_ “Zayn, questo è Niall… lui…” Tituba. Nel suo racconto Liam avrebbe raccontato anche dell’irlandese, ma d’un tratto ricorda la promessa che ha fatto a quest’ultimo. La promessa di mantenere il loro segreto e Liam sa di non poter più dire la verità a Zayn. _   


  
 

  
_ “Io sono il suo fratellastro!” Si intromette, complice, Niall, ridendo.  _   


  
 

  
_ La prima bugia. _   


  
 

  
_ “Ci siamo conosciuti l’estate in cui Liam è stato con nostro padre.”  _   


  
 

  
_ La seconda bugia. _   


  
_ Liam si gira a guardare sorpreso Niall e, poi, colpevole, annuisce. _   


  
 

  
_ “Sì, lui… è mio fratello!” Aggiunge. _   


  
 

  
_ Zayn guarda prima l’uno, poi l’altro. Se inizialmente si è sentito minacciato dalla presenza di quello sconosciuto, ora si rilassa.  _   


  
_ È solo il fratellastro. _   


  
_ Ride, scompigliandosi i capelli. “Era questo che stavi tentando di dirmi, Liam?” Esclama. _   


  
_ Niall lo guarda circospetto, mentre Liam abbassa lo sguardo, abbozzando un sorriso. _   


  
 

  
_ No, Zayn, Liam non è questo che voleva dirti. “Sì, stavo giusto per dirtelo… Niall mi ha detto che sarebbe arrivato presto e… dovevo parlartene” _   


  
 

  
_ La terza bugia.  _   


  
 

  
_ Niall ha fatto un’improvvisata. Niall è stato inviato dal Destino che non li ha creduti pronti per la verità.  _   


  
_ Niall è l’ultimo arrivato, è il quarto di quella casa.  _   


  
_ Niall è soltanto il fratello di Liam, perciò condivideranno la stanza.  _   


  
_ Niall non è una minaccia per Zayn, quindi ancora una volta lasciano perdere quel discorso troppo complicato; e nonostante molte cose non quadrino in tutta quella storia, Zayn lascia correre. _   


  
_ Liam. Solo lui conta. E con quegli occhi, Zayn lo ha già perdonato. _   


  
 

  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
 

  
“È assolutamente normale quello che è successo, Niall” Gli dice Liam, quando l’irlandese ha finito di raccontargli ciò che gli è successo. “Tu sei pronto, devi solo affrontare la tua paura…” Continua.   


  
 

  
“E se la distruggessi un’altra volta?” Singhiozza Niall, abbassando il capo e torturandosi le mani. Liam afferra con una mano quelle di Niall, tentando di placarle, mentre con l’altra il mento, alzandolo verso di lui. Gli sorride di cuore, poi gli asciuga le lacrime e nega.    


  
 

  
“Non accadrà. Domani andremo a comprare una chitarra insieme, così se avrai di nuovo quei brutti ricordi nella testa, ci sarò io a scacciarli via”   


  
 

  
Niall distende le labbra in un sorriso, mentre tira su col naso. “Sai, avrei voluto veramente essere tuo fratello” Farfuglia. Liam sorride e declina un po’ il capo. “Anche io, ma lo siamo in un certo senso” Dice.   


  
 

  
Ed è vero, anche se non sono fratelli, il legame che li unisce è così forte da andare oltre perfino alla fratellanza.    


  
Liam e Niall sono uniti da qualcosa che va oltre l’affetto, l’amore. Va oltre tutto. Quello che c’è tra loro è qualcosa che non ha parole, né voce. Non esiste, ma è autentico. Sono anime che, trovandosi, si sono unite alla perfezione.    


  
Due anime perdute che, insieme, nel momento più difficile della loro vita, si sono aiutate.   


  
Liam appoggia la fronte su quella dell’altro e sorride, accompagnato subito da Niall ed è solto questa scena che Zayn vede, dietro la porta.    


  
Questa è la scena che Zayn fraintende.   


  
Perché lo vede anche lui il legame che non ha descrizioni; eppure Zayn un nome glielo attribuisce – seppur erroneamente. Zayn pensa di aver capito tutto, ora che è così chiaro; Niall non è il fratello di Liam, Niall è il suo ragazzo.    


  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
Quando esce di casa, non ha una meta in testa. Esce per allontanarsi da Liam che l’ha ferito ancora una volta.   


  
Zayn non ha più diciotto anni in quel momento, è stato trascinato nello schifo della sua vita, quando credeva di aver trovato un modo per tornare indietro nel tempo; ne ha di nuovo ventuno e come lavoro fa lo spogliarellista.   


  
 

  
Quando Liam torna in salone non trova Zayn, lo cerca per casa ma presto si rende conto che è uscito, se ne è andato mentre lui era con Niall.    


  
Il cuore sobbalza nel petto, preoccupato; poi sente la porta aprirsi e si gira a guardare, pensando, in un sorriso, che Zayn sia tornato da lui per chiarire finalmente la situazione.   


  
Ma a spuntare dalla porta d’ingresso sono Harry e Louis che lo guardano, sorridendogli, prima che Louis inizi a raccontargli della loro giornata.   


  
 

  
 

  
“E poi Harry ha iniziato a urlare al macchinista di far partire quella ‘stramaledetta carriola’ – sue parole – per riportarci giù, altrimenti ce l’avrebbe messa tutta per vomitargli in testa.    


  
Il macchinista, però, era rumeno e lo capiva a stento e forse, credendoci una coppia, ha pensato che Harry gli stesse dicendo il contrario, così ci ha fatto rimanere sospesi in aria più del tempo… E, oddio, quanto ho riso!” Louis si tiene la pancia per le risate, mentre ride sguaiato – forse anche più di Niall che si è unito a loro da cinque minuti, sentendo la storia a metà.   


  
 

  
Harry fa una smorfia seccata, anche se, poi, scappa anche a lui un risolino isterico.    


  
Alla fine, escludendo l’altezza e le vertigini, si è divertito con Louis. E se ripensa alla Ruota Panoramica, l’associazione con la mano di Louis stretta nella sua è la prima cosa che la sua mente gli propone; la seconda, invece, è farlo sorridere come un ebete.    


  
E se pensa che sono rimaste intrecciate per tutto il tempo dell’attrazione, il sorriso si amplia incondizionatamente.    


  
Harold Styles è fritto. E non credeva potesse accadere così velocemente. Non dopo quello che ha già dovuto passare. Non dopo…   


  
Si fa scivolare addosso quei pensieri che lo renderebbero soltanto triste e guarda ammaliato il narratore delle loro (dis)avventure, continuando a sorridere con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure; è stanco e ‘strafatto’, è fritto. Come è potuto accadere?    


  
Sono stati gli occhi di Louis? La sua voce? Il suo modo di raccontare la vita? Il modo in cui, in una sola mattinata, gliel’ha fatta vivere – quella vita?    


  
Harry aggrotta la fronte, mentre ci pensa. Posa il gomito sul tavolo e appoggia il capo sulla mano, mentre lo osserva in tutte le sue sfaccettature; Louis sta ancora ridendo e raccontando dei gerbilli e Harry è in un trip di pensieri che non hanno molto senso compiuto tra loro.   


  
Liam sorride appena, annuisce, disattento, totalmente assente. È preoccupato, mentre puntella la gamba sul poggiapiedi.   


  
Un telefono inizia a suonare sul tavolo, lo osservano tutti e tre senza muoversi. Harry è mezzo assopito per reagire, Liam è nel suo mondo e, quindi, è Louis che afferra il cellulare dell’altro e osserva lo schermo con un piglio.   


  
 

  
“Harry, ti sta chiamando, mh, la tua fidanzata…?” Bofonchia Louis con un sorriso smaliziato di chi sta facendo implicitamente una domanda. Harry si riscuote dall’intorpidimento e come un cane, sorpreso dall’arrivo di qualcuno, lo guarda sconvolto. “Chi? C-cosa?” Farfuglia, allungando un braccio per afferrare il proprio telefono.   


  
 

  
“Eleanor” Commenta Louis, sorridendo. “Chi è, se non la tua ragazza?” Domanda, beffardo come se volesse fargli ammettere qualcosa di scontato.   


  
 

  
“Louis, falla finita” Lo rimprovera Liam con un’occhiataccia che Louis guarda bieco prima di sbuffare.    


  
Harry, appropriatosi del mezzo di comunicazione, senza nemmeno troppa difficoltà, considerato le diverse proporzioni dei loro corpi, risponde al telefono, senza degnare nemmeno di uno sguardo quell’impiccione di Louis. Si alza e si avvicina alla finestra della cucina che dà su un balconcino dal quale esce.   


  
 

  
“È successo qualcosa?” Chiede Louis, rivolgendosi a Liam – e, perché no, anche a Niall. Entrambi, infatti, hanno ancora gli occhi rossi.    


  
Niall nega velocemente con la testa, mentre Liam esita un momento, poi nega. Entrambi mentono. Louis fa una smorfia, prima di sorridere beffardo.   


  
 

  
“In questa casa fate tutti veramente schifo come attori” Esclama, alzandosi. I due che l’hanno ascoltato strabuzzano gli occhi e si osservano.    


  
 

  
“E questo lo dice, Louis 'non proverò mai un’emozione vera in vita mia, ma mi limiterò a scriverle', giusto?” Lo rimbecca Niall, poco dopo, ancorando al suolo lo scrittore che, al suono di quelle parole, stringe i pugni.   


  
 

  
“Almeno io non soffro” Sussurra, facendosi sentire a stento dagli altri due, che sono alle sue spalle. Liam nega velocemente con la testa.    


  
 

  
“No, Louis, tu hai deciso di non provare più niente e questo non coinvolge soltanto la sofferenza, ma tutte le emozioni umane possibili”   


  
Non è la prima volta che affrontano quel discorso, anche se Louis raramente parla con i suoi due amici, è ancora più raro che si confidi con loro. Però, un giorno, seduti sul balcone a fumare, le inibizioni di Louis sono crollate e si è aperto ai due ragazzi, spiegando loro il motivo della sua decisione.   


  
Se ne è pentito appena è tornato lucido.   


  
Perché se Louis non ci trova nessun problema a non voler provare emozioni, di nessun tipo, limitandosi ad evitarle quando queste tentano di travolgerlo, per Liam e Niall è veramente grave.    


  
Loro, poi, che avrebbero un vero motivo per essere d’accordo con Louis, invece ne sono del tutto contrari.    


  
Per quanto Louis sia bravo a decifrare i sentimenti delle persone, le loro emozioni e i loro pensieri, ha sempre sottratto se stesso dal provarle – per quanto spesso sia stato difficile.    


  
Mai nessuno è riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, nemmeno Liam, quello che un’emozione gliel’ha fatta provare, sebbene non se ne sia nemmeno reso conto.    


  
E tutto questo, in qualche modo, è il suo segreto.   


  
 

  
Quando Harry torna in cucina, Louis l’abbandona ritirandosi nella propria stanza. Liam e Niall lo guardano di sottecchi con una strana luce – di chi ha appena scoperto il fuoco – e si sorridono, mentre Harry li osserva accigliato.    


  
 

  
“Che c’è?” Chiede, grattandosi malamente il capo e scompigliando maggiormente i proprio ricci.    


  
È nervoso perché non solo Liam, Niall e Louis andranno al Nightclub, ma perfino la sua migliore amica. Si sente controllato.    


  
Liam fa spallucce e lancia un’occhiata d’intesa a Niall, che lo segue. “Niente” Bofonchiano all’unisono. E Harry non può far altro che pensare quanto lo spaventino quei due che, alle volte, sembrano una sola persona in due corpi.    


  
 

  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
 

  
Niall Horan non è mai spaventato dal provare emozioni, anche se spesso, durante il giorno, si ritrovi a cambiare umore.    


  
Quella mattina si è svegliato teso, la causa è stata l’idea di andare al negozio di musica. Quando ha fatto ritorno a casa, il suo umore era decisamente a terra – a causa dei ricordi.    


  
Quando, infine, Liam l’ha rassicurato, confortandolo con un abbraccio, si è sentito meglio.    


  
Niall è abituato al cambiamento d’umore e non ne ha più paura. Ha imparato a convivere con il suo essere così mutevole; ciò che lo spaventa è l’implodere di due emozioni contrastanti che potrebbero causare un altro Episodio. Non vuole essere felice, credersi onnipotente e, poi, velocemente sentirsi abbattuto, essere il nulla.    


  
Le medicine che deve prendere lo aiutano proprio in questo, a non implodere.    


  
In serata è sereno, hanno cenato in quattro, Zayn sembra essere uscito di casa prima, quel giorno, per andare a lavorare.    


  
Quando discutono di andare al Nightclub lui ne è entusiasta come Louis che se, nel pomeriggio, è entrato nella sua stanza irato, ne è uscito rasserenato. Deve aver scritto ancora, dopotutto.   


  
Liam è teso come una corda di violino, ma non lo lascia trasparire più del dovuto; sembra il solito Liam tranquillo e controllato, mentre Harry è decisamente nervoso.    


  
 

  
Dopo la cena si preparano velocemente e quando si ritrovano davanti alla porta d’ingresso si guardano senza dire nulla.   


  
“Andiamo con la mia Giulietta?” Interrompe il silenzio Niall, guardando Liam e Louis. Harry si acciglia, non ha capito il senso di quella domanda.    


  
Liam fa spallucce e Louis annuisce, indifferente alla scelta di quella proposta. “Chi è?” Chiede Harry, rivolgendosi all’irlandese che, in risposta, ride sguaiato.    


  
 

  
“Semmai, "Cos'è?" Ma lo vedrai…” Esclama in risposta Niall, aprendo la porta per defilarsi dalle scale. Harry guarda i due rimasti che, però, non lasciano trasparire nessun suggerimento. Così scendono le scale e, rapidi, si ritrovano fuori dall’edificio.    


  
È notte e le strade sono desolate, poche persone passeggiano e poche macchine passano per quella piccola stradina. Attendono sul marciapiede, guardando il nulla.    


  
Louis ha uno zainetto a tracolla, dove Harry pensa ci sia il suo immancabile taccuino. Liam, invece, si guarda intorno come per ricercarne qualcuno.    


  
Quando un furgoncino appariscente, di colori accesi che formano un incredibile arcobaleno e varie ricamature estremamente psichedeliche li costeggia, Harry riconosce il ragazzo alla guida e sbianca.    


  
Niall Horan possiede un furgoncino della Volkswagen, quello tipicamente associato agli ‘hippie’.    


  
Liam e Louis osservano la sua espressione e, inevitabilmente, scoppiano a ridere divertiti.   


  
 

  
“Perché hanno tutti la stessa reazione?” Bofonchia Louis, aprendo lo sportello e balzando all’interno. Liam ride e invita Harry a entrare.    


  
Quando sono tutti all’interno dell’abitacolo, Niall si gira verso Harry e sorride. “Benvenuto nella mia Giulietta!” Dice, mentre gli occhi luccicano divertiti. Harry ricambia, contagiato da quella serenità. “Ti piace, Harry?” Chiede, poi.    


  
Harry annuisce con vigore, ed è sincero. Ha sempre adorato quei furgoncini e ne ha sempre desiderato averne uno.    


  
“È stupendo, anche i disegni…” Risponde. Il sorriso di Niall si ampia maggiormente sul suo viso, mostrandone i suoi denti bianchi. “Grazie, li ho fatti io...”   


  
 

  
“Sì, ma ora parti o Harry farà tardi il suo primo giorno di lavoro” Lo rimprovera Louis.    


  
E, quindi, partono, direzione Nightclub.   


  
 

  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
 

  
Zayn, il Re del HeartAttack, ovvero del Nightclub dove lavora, è arrivato presto quella sera ed è completamente ubriaco.    


  
Questo potrebbe essere un problema, se non fosse per il fatto che, a quanto pare, Zayn sotto l’effetto degli alcolici renda di più che da sobrio.    


  
Si guarda attraverso il riflesso dello specchio del suo camerino e si sorride, ammiccando, facendo una prova per accettarsi che il vuoto che ha dentro non traspari fuori.    


  
Non accade.    


  
È bello come sempre, perfino lui lo sa.    


  
E mentre pensa di essere tornato a cantare per la persona sbagliata, si decide che quella sera canterà per un altro po’ di persone sbagliate.   


  
Quando poco lucidamente pensa che sarà una serata come le altre, dove si esibirà, berrà ancora e, magari, riuscirà a portarsi qualche bella donna a casa come lavoro extra, non immagina che Liam, Louis e Niall hanno deciso di accompagnare Harry; Zayn non lo immagina nemmeno che razza di serata lo attende.    


  
Esce dal suo camerino e si dirige verso la sala del night; non riesce nemmeno a prendere un respiro, quando li vede. Pensa sia un’allucinazione dovuta all’alcool, ma si ricrede. Il cuore manca di un colpo, quando le iridi di Liam incontrano le sue. La mattina è stato completamente svestito davanti al suo sguardo, sentendosi a proprio agio, ma ora, davanti a quello sguardo frustrato, Zayn si sente nudo. Vuoto.    


  
Stringe i pugni e trattiene il desiderio di spaccare la faccia all’irlandese che lo sta salutando con la mano e un sorriso a trentadue denti. Si frena, perché sa che se iniziasse con lui, terminerebbe con Liam e anche con Louis – perché lo scrittore ha sempre una faccia che chiama schiaffi, specialmente i suoi.    


  
I quattro ragazzi si avvicinano, Liam lo guarda scuro in volto, ma non c’è traccia di rabbia… Sembra preoccupato.    


  
Zayn gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, per poi fiondarsi su Harry, che lo sta guardando con esitazione.   


  
 

  
“Ciao” Lo saluta Niall, mentre Louis si guarda attorno, facendo una descrizione mentale del posto. È grande, come il palco al centro della sala. Le luci illuminano appena l’ambiente e una nebbia gassosa naviga, offuscando le loro viste.    


  
Zayn non risponde nemmeno al saluto, segno evidente che Niall nota, facendolo accigliare. “Tu, vieni con me” Alita Zayn, avvicinandosi velocemente al più piccolo del gruppo e prendendolo sotto la sua ala. “Devo presentarti al capo e, poi, inizierai a lavorare” Biascica, sorridendogli ammiccante e incamminandosi dietro le quinte del palco. Niall guarda Liam e, tacitamente, gli chiede cosa abbia Zayn.    


  
Liam apre la bocca, da dove però non esce alcun suono. Fa spallucce e si guarda attorno come Louis.    


  
 

  
“Questi però non ti serviranno” Dice Zayn, sfilando dal viso di Harry gli occhiali e allungandoli verso Louis che, alzando un piglio, si domanda perché Zayn abbia evitato accuratamente Liam e Niall; lui, difatti, è l’ultima persona alla quale Zayn si rivolgerebbe e Louis ci impiega un attimo a capire che qualcosa non quadra.    


  
Sorride, piccato, e afferra gli occhiali, facendo l’occhiolino a Harry. “In bocca al lupo” dice, in un sorriso che Harry a stento ricambia con uno incerto.    


  
 

  
“Grazie” risponde.    


  
Louis nega.   


  
 

  
“Crepi, Harry” Lo corregge. “Si dice: ‘Crepi’” Continua, sorridendo.   


  
Poi Harry e Zayn spariscono dietro le quinte.   


  
 

  
I tre che sono rimasti in sala decidono di sedersi a un tavolino e aspettare che la serata inizi; sono arrivati presto e il nightclub è quasi vuoto. Oltre loro, una ventina di persone, compresi i dipendenti, camminano o parlottano tra la musica che riecheggia piano all’interno del locale.   


  
Liam si è rifiutato di rientrare in quel posto, dopo la prima volta, mentre Niall e Louis non hanno mai avuto un buon motivo per frequentarlo.    


  
Inesperti, quando una hostess di sala gli si avvicina con un completino succinto – che non copre nulla – per chiedere loro le ordinazioni, non sanno nemmeno cosa ordinare e incespicano mentre si vergognano anche solo a guardarla.    


  
Alla fine, Liam e Niall prendono due analcolici – perché non possono fare altrimenti – e Louis opta per un Cuba Libre, sotto consiglio della ragazza.   


  
 

  
Quando la serata ha inizio e la gente aumenta notevolmente, anche Harry entra nella sala e lascia senza parole i tre ragazzi che lo notano subito.    


  
Louis, in particolare, quando lo inquadra, ha come la sensazione di avere d’improvviso la bocca asciutta.    


  
Niall, invece, trattiene una risata, mentre Liam non apprezza molto le idee e le scelte del padrone di quel fottuto locale.   


  
Questo perché Harry indossa soltanto un grembiule. E con 'soltanto' si intende che oltre a questo non indossa niente altro. Per questo motivo non si avvicina al trio e gira alla larga, rosso in volto.   


  
 

  
“Non… non può…” Balbetta Louis, incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Liam si gira a guardarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato. Louis non è mai senza parole, Louis ha sempre qualcosa da dire.   


  
 

  
“Che succede alla tua lingua?” Chiede in un sorriso beffardo. Louis lo incenerisce con lo sguardo, ma torna subito a osservare la sagoma di Harry che impacciata si aggira per il locale per prendere le ordinazioni.   


  
 

  
“È nudo” Mette in chiaro Louis, sorseggiando avidamente il cocktail che ha tra le mani, con gli occhi puntati in un preciso luogo del corpo di Harry, che gli sta dando le spalle. Niall si gira a guardarlo, gli occhi espressivi di chi è molto divertito. “Ottimo spirito di osservazione, Tomlinson. Cosa vuoi fare da grande? Lo scrittore?” Lo beffeggia, ricevendo subito una spallata.   


  
 

  
“Stamattina era più nudo, se ci pensi” Afferma Liam, piccato. Louis lo guarda come se stesse delirando proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. “Ha le chiappe all’aria, stamattina non le aveva!” Sbotta.   


  
I due ridono, mentre un gruppetto si avvicina a loro silenziosamente.   


  
 

  
“Hey, io ti conosco!” Li interrompe una ragazza, seguita da altre due. Liam si gira a guardare e si rende conto che la donna che ha parlato ce l’ha proprio con lui.    


  
La riconosce subito. Perrie. Sorride a stento, mentre lo stomaco gli si rivolta in una protesta.   


  
“Tu sei il migliore amico di Zayn, vero?” Continua Perrie. Liam annuisce.   


  
 

  
“Ciao! È un piacere rivederti, loro sono Eleanor e Danielle” Dice ancora Perrie, indicando le due amiche dietro di lei. Liam stringe la mano alle due ragazze che ricambiano con un sorriso, mentre si domanda cosa può interessargli. “Liam, loro sono Niall e Louis” Li presenta dopo, svogliato.   


  
Louis, nel frattempo, ha alzato lo sguardo per ricercare il volto di Eleanor.    


  
 

  
“Tu sei un’amica di Harry?” Chiede, sgarbato. Eleanor si sente chiamata in causa e annuisce, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Ci conosciamo?” Chiede in un sibilo. Louis nega. “Siamo i suoi nuovi coinquilini”    


  
 

  
Eleanor apre la bocca, da essa esce un ‘Oh’ di sorpresa che, però, agli occhi dello scrittore appare molto finto.    


  
La stessa ragazza, poi, si guarda in giro, probabilmente per cercare il migliore amico, mentre Perrie chiede a Liam se possono unirsi a loro.    


  
Non accade solo a Louis di pensare che quella sia una situazione organizzata a pennello. I tre ragazzi – forse Niall è l’unico che si esclude da tutto ciò – si sentono improvvisamente in trappola.   


  
 

  
Si ritrovano tutti insieme attorno a un tavolo per cinque persone, in sei.   


  
 

  
“Cosa fate nella vita?” Chiede Perrie, senza inibizioni. Liam la osserva, tentando di cogliere qualcosa per capire quali siano le sue intenzioni, ma quella ragazza è indecifrabile.    


  
L’impressione di Louis sulle tre ragazze, che siedono di fronte a lui, non è delle migliori. Perrie trama qualcosa, Eleanor lo sta decisamente fissando esageratamente e Danielle è l’unica che, per fortuna, si salva con la sua tacita timidezza.   


  
 

  
“Io e Louis studiamo, mentre Niall…” Inizia Liam, voltandosi verso l’irlandese. “Io sono momentaneamente disoccupato.” Risponde Niall, prendendo la parola.    


  
 

  
“Momentaneamente equivale a un anno” Borbotta Louis, ricevendo l’ennesima spallata da Liam. Niall ride, affatto offeso.    


  
Le ragazze lo seguono, contagiate dalla sua ilarità, mentre Harry passa accanto a loro, di sfuggita, con tutta l’intenzione di non fermarsi.   


  
 

  
“Hey” Lo ferma Eleanor, bloccandolo per un polso. La ragazza lo osserva da capo a piedi – Harry ha il volto ancora in fiamme e l’esigenza di girare molto a largo dal loro tavolino. "Ciao" Farfuglia, sbrigativo, con tutta l'intenzione di volersene andare.    


  
 

  
“Tutto ok?” Gli chiede. Lui annuisce e fa per andarsene, ma Eleanor lo ferma ancora. “Harry?” Lo rimprovera.   


  
Louis li osserva, Eleanor sembra una madre in pensiero per il proprio cucciolo. Sembra.   


  
 

  
“Mh?” Mugugna, seccato, guardando ovunque ma non nella direzione di Louis, né di Liam, né di Niall.    


  
 

  
“Perché ti sei conciato così se non stai affatto a tuo agio?” Chiede.    


  
Harry fa spallucce e si guarda ancora attorno, prima di puntare le sue iridi meste in quelle della migliore amica. “Devo lavorare, altrimenti non funzionerà” Risponde, mentre getta una sguardo disperato nella direzione di Louis.    


  
Ma se ne pente immediatamente e si volta verso l'amica.   


  
Louis lo osserva, attento, decifrando ogni parola. Eleanor annuisce titubante, guardando l’amico dispiaciuta. Poi sorride, scrollandosi la tristezza del momento. E Louis ne rimane stupito.   


  
Non gli serve altro e capisce che Eleanor non deve essere una vera amica per Harry, perché se avesse veramente a cuore quel ragazzo si alzerebbe dal tavolo e lo porterebbe dal capo del locale per dirgli che non può girare in quelle condizioni.   


  
Così, a quel pensiero, Louis si alza, senza pensarci. Harry lo guarda, impacciato, mentre un piglio si forma sul suo viso – e su quello degli altri commensali. Si avvicina al ragazzino e lo prende per un polso.   


  
 

  
“C-che fai?” Chiede, mentre Louis lo trascina senza nemmeno giustificare agli altri i suoi movimenti repentini. Mentre camminano verso le quinte, Louis si sente addosso gli occhi di Harry, ma non ci presta attenzione, visto che sta tentando di capire cosa il suo corpo ha intenzione di fare.   


  
Dietro le quinte del palco, dove pensa possa esserci l’ufficio del capo, si ferma pensando a ciò che sta facendo. Anzi, al perché lo stia facendo. Si gira verso Harry e lo guarda in silenzio, confuso.   


  
Louis Tomlinson non è solito preoccuparsi. Louis è un menefreghista. Louis ha a cuore pochissime persone.    


  
E una di queste è, improvvisamente, diventata Harry... Sì, ma da quando?   


  
Si scuote via quei pensieri di dosso, mentre Harry ha alzato un piglio e gli ha parlato: “Louis? Cosa fai?”   


  
Scosso come se fosse elettricità, scioglie la presa sul polso di Harry e abbassa lo sguardo. “Non puoi lavorare così, se non sei a tuo agio…” Bofonchia, per poi puntare le sue iridi meste sul volto del riccio che, avvampa, imbarazzato, grattandosi il capo con una mano.    


  
 

  
"E...ok, ma tu cosa c'entri?" Chiede, in un bisbiglio, incespicando con le parole. Louis si domanda la stessa cosa, ma evita di farlo ad alta voce.    


  
Poi fa spallucce. "Se non ci pensa la tua amica, qualcuno deve pur farlo..." Borbotta, afferrandolo nuovamente per il polso, scendendo poi delicatamente sul palmo della mano per stringerlo e intrecciare la propria in quella di Harry, come se, all'improvviso, sia diventata un'abitudine afferrarla e tenerla nella propria.   


  
Harry si ritrova a fissare quell'intreccio e a essere trascinato verso l'unica porta in fondo al corridoio. "Louis, lascia perdere...Posso abituarmi" Farfuglia Harry, alle spalle del ragazzo che non gli presta attenzione.    


  
Louis bussa senza esitazione ed entra senza nemmeno attendere il permesso. Seduto su una sedia, dietro una scrivania, un uomo sulla cinquantina ha le gambe accavallate, le braccia sullo scrittoio e lo sguardo rivolto su un giornale. Quando i due fanno il proprio ingresso, gli occhi vitrei e neri dell'uomo si dirizionano indifferente e placidi su Louis. Sorride.   


  
 

  
"Chi abbiamo, qui? Un fidanzatino geloso?" Inizia il signore, senza lasciare spazio a indugi. Louis sbarra gli occhi e la bocca, mentre Harry si strozza con la propria saliva.    


  
E se il più piccolo rimane inebetito, Louis si riscuote dallo stupore iniziale e il volto si contrae in una smorfia beffarda.    


  
Stringe la mano in quella di Harry e annuisce. "Esattamente, gradirei che il mio ragazzo giri in modo più appropriato. Mi rendo conto del luogo di lavoro, ma Harry cercava un posto come cameriere, non come figurante..." Dice Louis, pacato e sicuro delle proprie parole.   


  
Il capo del Nightclub sorride compiaciuto e annuisce, mentre Harry guarda dall'alto della sua altezza il più piccolo di statura con uno sguardo indecifrabile.    


  
Fidanzato?    


  
Se solo potesse, Harry vorrebbe scomparire dalla faccia della terra.   


  
 

  
"Ottima loquacità, ragazzo... ma, sai, posso concordare con ciò che dici soltanto se sono vere le premesse" Continua l'uomo, enigmatico e attento agli sguardi che Harry sta lanciando a Louis.    


  
Sguardi preoccupati. Sguardi di chi sa che l'altro sta mentendo spudoratamente.   


  
 

  
"Quali premesse? Mi perdoni, temo di non aver capito" Chiede Louis, calmo.    


  
Harry vorrebbe uscire da quello studio senza aggiungere altro, quella conversazione - senza preamboli - lo infastidisce e gli provoca una brutta sensazione sotto la pelle.    


  
Sa che sta per succedere qualcosa. Qualcosa che può far pentire a entrambi di essere entrati in quell'ufficio. Tira leggermente la mano di Louis verso di sé, ma questo la strattona, forte, portando Harry a cadergli addosso, inerme e impacciato. Inevitabilmente ora sono più vicini, senza una distanza a frenare la situazione critica.   


  
 

  
"Dici di essere geloso e di essere il suo fidanzato. Vedi, ragazzo, ne ho visti tanti approfittare delle situazioni e diciamo che ora non credo più alla semplice parola. Harry avrà la possibilità di avere un'altra divisa solo se mi dimostrerai che ciò che dici è il vero; voglio i fatti" Risponde, piccato e beffardo, l'uomo, guardandoli divertiti.    


  
Louis lo osserva un momento in silenzio, studiandolo. Sa che il proprietario si sta prendendo gioco di loro; glielo legge in quel volto impassibile e a stento decifrabile che sa che loro non sono una coppia, ma Louis adora le sfide, adora mettersi in gioco. Louis detesta perdere o ritirarsi con la coda tra le gambe. E poi non può sopportare l'idea che Harry se ne vada in giro imbarazzato e... così, nudo, come mamma l'ha fatto, con un solo grembiule a coprire lo stretto necessario. No, quest'ultima certezza, però, non l'ammette a se stesso, perché non la comprende.   


  
Louis è menefreghista, non si cura del pensiero che, magari, così facendo, potrebbe ferire le persone. Qualcuno in particolare.    


  
Così, dopo un "Bene" detto con il tono di chi accetta la sfida, si gira verso Harry e alza lo sguardo sulle sue iridi smeraldine. Le osserva, attento e vispo, sorridendo impercettibilmente.   


  
Harry vorrebbe dire che non importa, che non vuole fare niente di quello che Louis ha in mente. Perché, benché possa accadere di tutto, Harry immagina che non sia nulla di buono per lui.   


  
 

  
Harry ricorda le parole di Louis, quelle del pomeriggio passato insieme, quando gli ha chiesto dolcemente: "Ma, a pelle, Harry, ti fidi di me?" E Harry si è fidato; ora, però, inizia a pentirsene.    


  
Perché Louis è imprevedibile a tal punto da immischiarlo nei casini che combina. Guai al quale lui vuole stare lontano, dopo quello che ha combinato e del quale si è pentito amaramente.   


  
 

  
Louis lo guarda fiducioso, sorride e annuisce. Di spalle al capo gli sussurra in modo da non farsi sentire: "Fidati" ancora una volta.    


  
E Harry tituba, mentre capisce. Lo sa che sta per essere baciato.   


  
Baciato da labbra di un uomo, dalle labbra sottili di Louis, dalla bocca di un uomo che non lo desidera, che non lo ama. Labbra di uno sconosciuto, la bocca di Louis, lo scrittore, colui che lo considera una Musa.   


  
Harry lo pensa, turbato: che non sia anche quello, del materiale per il suo romanzo?   


  
Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che rimarrà fregato una seconda volta, che dovrà ricominciare lontano, ancora, che soffrirà, mentre Louis si avvicina a lui.   


  
 

  
" _Kiss me, like you wanna be loved_ (*)" Canticchia, in un esile sussurro, udibile soltanto dalle orecchie del riccio, sorridendo appena e alzandosi sulle punte per arrivare alle labbra carnose e rosse di Harry.   


  
Harry non riesce nemmeno a strabuzzare gli occhi, sorpreso da quella strofa di una delle sue canzone preferite. Le labbra di Louis gli rovinano addosso, umide e invitanti.    


  
 

  
_Baciami come se volessi essere amato_ , gli ha detto Louis. E Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che sia proprio questo il problema. Il suo problema.

 

  
_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved _   
**(*)Kiss me - Ed Sheeran**   


 

 

 

 


	7. Kiss & WonderWall

  
** Kiss & Wonderwall **   


  
 

  
 

  
Le labbra di Harry sono esattamente come le ha descritte: piene, delicate, lisce e leggermente umide.    


  
Quando Louis appoggia le proprie su quelle di Harry, si sente improvvisamente sollevato e ne rimane stupito, perché sembra che il suo corpo, irrazionalmente, non abbia voluto altro che questo per non si sa quanto tempo.    


  
Louis ha chiuso gli occhi, mentre la canzone del suo cantante preferito ha inevitabilmente iniziato a risuonare nella propria mente.    


  
 

  
_ Your heart’s against my chest.  _   


  
 

  
Lo sente, il battito del cuore di Harry, accelerato, impetuoso, divampante come un ciclone, contro il suo petto. E sente il suo, di cuore, che accompagna quello dell'altro, agitato ed entusiasta; ma evita di ammettere - perfino a se stesso - che sta provando qualcosa, perché Louis Tomlinson non prova emozioni, non si abbandona ad esse. Lui piuttosto le scrive, le racconta...   


  
E quella è una sfida, un gioco.   


  
Harry invece ha tenuto gli occhi aperti, sorpreso e incapace di reagire. Louis ha semplicemente accostato le proprie labbra sulle sue, ma dentro e attorno a sé sembra essere appena esploso il Big Bang.   


  
Un momento.    


  
Un momento in cui sembra che nessuno li stia osservando e, invece, degli occhi indiscreti, attenti, guardano proprio ciò che si aspettavano di vedere.   


  
Le labbra di Louis si muovono appena sulle sue, in una dolce carezza.   


  
Sono perfette, insieme, in quell'accostamento.   


  
Cos'è che dicono in giro? Che il minimo battito d'ali di una farfalla sia in grado di provocare un uragano dall'altra parte del mondo.   


  
Harry è sempre rimasto piuttosto perplesso da questa affermazione, probabilmente perché non ha mai capito la logica; ma ora che le labbra di Louis toccano le sue, in un gesto così delicato, ha capito senza più fraintendimenti.    


  
La bocca di Louis è come il battito d'ali di una farfalla; è capace di provocare un disastro dall'altra parte della Terra, mentre da questa parte - di mondo - sulla sua bocca, ha perfino la capacità di farlo precipitare in una distesa verdeggiante, rigogliosa di luce e fiori, in un Paradiso terrestre, nell'Eden.   


  
Le labbra di Louis sono un battito d'ali per Harry.   


  
Louis lo invita ad approfondire, forse perché il proprietario del HeartAttack potrebbe pensare che stiano fingendo.   


  
 

  
_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved. _   


  
 

  
Una finzione.    


  
Harry è terrorizzato, vorrebbe non trovarsi in quella situazione e invece ha una bocca sulla propria e il cuore che batte furioso.   


  
Questa, però, non è la prima volta che accade, che bacia qualcuno.   


  
Ma quella prima volta non ha provato la stessa cosa.   


  
Si chiama chimica - gli suggerisce la mente.    


  
E per quanto Harry fosse sicuro di provare qualcosa, ora ha la certezza che quel primo bacio non ha niente a che fare con il secondo.   


  
Anche se, bisogna che lo ricordi, serve che se lo marchi a fuoco sulla pelle: quel bacio non ha niente di vero, per quanto abbia tantissime altre cose...    


  
 

  
_ Like you wanna be loved. _   


  
 

  
Harry allunga una mano sul collo di Louis e dischiude le labbra, permettendo all'altro di poter approfondire quel bacio casto.    


  
Solo in quel momento chiude gli occhi e si abbandona al momento, alla finzione. Accarezza delicatamente il collo dello scrittore con due dita, poi lo afferra come se non volesse lasciarselo scappare.  E per un momento, se Louis non fosse certo che le labbra di Harry siano sulle sue, penserebbe immediatamente che al posto delle dita Harry abbia usato la bocca, facendogli provare dei brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale.   


  
Eppure è un semplice bacio, due labbra che si incontrano... Possibile che possano provocare così tante... e-emozioni?   


  
_ Hold me in your arms. _   


  
 

  
Louis apre gli occhi, invece, mentre si sente avvolto, stretto, tra le braccia di Harry. Le sue mani circondano irrazionalmente la vita dell'altro  e non sa se lo fa per tentare di allontanarlo o se per ancorarsi maggiormente a lui, ma sa che la sua bocca scopre un sapore nuovo, dolcissimo, inebriante... Capace probabilmente di creare dipendenza - ma non vuole pensarci.    


  
Le lingue si incontrano, timide e risolute, e Louis pensa di aver osato troppo, di aver esagerato, di essere caduto in qualcosa al quale non è preparato.    


  
Non importa il dolore che sente ai piedi, eretti sulle punte per arrivare al viso di Harry. Non le sente nemmeno le gambe, in realtà.   


  
 

  
_And the feeling I forget.._.   


  
 

  
Il tossicchiare, alle loro spalle, li fa ridestare.    


  
Harry torna ad aprire gli occhi, quando le loro labbra si dividono, provocando un piccolo scocco.   


  
Sciolgono il legame e per un impercettibile secondo occhi negli occhi, verdi contro azzurri, si osservano, emozionati - imbarazzati.   


  
Che diavolo hanno combinato?   


  
Quel bacio non è stata una semplice sfida, quella non è stata una finzione.   


  
Quello che è appena successo, loro non lo sanno, ma è stato l'incontro di due anime affini, di due anime gemelle che si sono ritrovate dopo anni di lunga distanza.   


  
E, ora, il problema è soltanto uno: riusciranno a mantenersi distanti oppure cadranno nella tentazione di baciarsi ancora?   


  
 

  
_ And the feeling I forget... _   


  
 

  
Poi Harry guarda altrove, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo in più.    


  
Anche Louis tossisce, schiarendosi la voce, poi sorride, mentre si volta verso il proprietario.   


  
Pensa: è stato solo un bacio, un incontro di due labbra e un emozione provocata dagli ormoni. Una semplice reazione fisica.   


  
Non ha niente del poetico che la sua mente gli ha proposto sottoforma di una canzone. Non ha avuto la pelle d'oca perché non ha mai provato una scossa come quella che ha sentito quando le sue labbra si sono accostate a quelle di Harry, quando le loro lingue si sono toccate o quando i loro sapori si sono immischiati creando una fragranza perfetta e deliziosa.    


  
No.   


  
I sentimenti li ha dimenticati. Non li prova più.   


  
 

  
_ I'm in love, now... ?  _   


  
 

  
"Quindi?" Dice, tentando di ricomporsi. Il capo li osserva con un piglio divertito, tossisce ancora per trattenere una risata istintiva, ma si ricompone in pochi secondi.    


  
Osserva il volto rosso di Harry e con gli occhi divampanti di un'ilarità che in un momento a Louis ricorda quella di Niall - e Niall stesso - annuisce e fa un gesto della mano come se, glissandoli, gli stesse concedendo il permesso di usare un'altra divisa.    


  
 

  
"Ti do il permesso di infilare un paio di slip, ma ora vai...altrimenti ti licenzio per nullafacenza" Ordina e Harry lo guarda con titubanza, evitando accuratamente di incontrare gli occhi, ora fieri, di Louis che lo stanno osservando. Poi annuisce ed esce dall'ufficio in tutta fretta, senza nemmeno aspettare l'altro.   


  
Louis fa spallucce, si gratta la testa e fa dietro front. La voce glaciale del proprietario del Nightclub, però, lo fa bloccare al suolo. "Prenditi cura di quel cucciolo, non prenderlo in giro..."   


  
Louis spalanca gli occhi, improvvisamente impaurito da quell'affermazione. Louis è bravo a leggere i volti delle persone, è capace di comprendere stati d'animo ancor prima che questi vengano fuori di loro spontanea volontà.   


  
Se lui ci riesce con la maggior parte delle persone, Liam è capace di farlo soltanto con lui. Non ha incontrato nessun altro capace di farlo, eppure sente che quello sconosciuto ha le sue stesse capacità, con l'unica differenza che ha appena osato parlare di lui e di Harry.   


  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, come, ad esempio, "Come si permette di insinuare una cosa del genere?" o "Cosa le fa credere che io lo stia prendendo in giro?" ma in qualche modo Louis sente che quelle parole non sono errate.   


  
Sa che c'è del vero e lo ammette, sconfitto, ma non capisce se lo fa per colpa del bacio che l'ha scombussolato più di quanto si aspettasse, o se è ancora confuso da quella canzone che gli martella con insistenza nel cervello o, ancora, se per la frustrazione di non aver potuto baciare ancora - per un altro po' - quelle labbra così rosse...   


  
Si riscuote.    


  
Non deve pensarci, né tantomeno dar spago al divertimento di quell'uomo; prende e se ne va così come è entrato, senza troppi convenevoli.   


  
 

  
_Harvey_ ride soddisfatto; nei momenti di totale noia, adora quando giovani inesperti sull'amore vengono a riscuoterlo con teatrini divertenti come quello.    


  
Peccato che durino sempre troppo poco.   


  
S'accontenta, mentre alza il telefono, sarà un'ottima storia da raccontare al suo socio, _Jonny_.   


  
 

  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
 

  
Zayn sale sul palco quando il locale inizia ad essere pieno di gente, a tal punto da affollare la pista da ballo e l'intera sala del Nightclub.    


  
Poggia il bicchiere di Gin che si è scolato nonostante fosse già ubriaco e sente il mondo girargli attorno, la testa leggera - fin troppo - e il cuore battere di un'emozione che non vorrebbe provare.   


  
Probabilmente se non avesse saputo della presenza di Liam, lì, in mezzo alla gente, non sarebbe condizionato nel voler cantare quella canzone. Forse ne avrebbe proposta un'altra o, forse, alla fine, non avrebbe cantato affatto.    


  
Perché, nonostante tutto, non è capace di fare torti a nessuno, tantomeno a Liam.    


  
Perché, nonostante tutto, l'unica cosa che Zayn sa fare è chiedere aiuto, urlare al mondo di essere salvato - ma non da chiunque, lui vuole soltanto una persona. Soltanto Liam è l'ancora che può salvarlo.    


  
Ma Liam non arriva, non l'ha mai fatto. E ora Zayn sa il motivo. Niall.   


  
Non c'è altra spiegazione.   


  
E forse Louis ha ragione, l'ha sempre avuta: lui è capace soltanto a piangersi addosso. Ad elemosinare ancora qualsiasi cosa dalle braccia e dalle mani di Liam. Quasiasi cosa che non basterà mai, ma che si farà bastare.   


  
Sale sul palco, le luci spente, il pubblico in silenzio che attende. Lì, da qualche parte, Liam è in ascolto. In attesa.   


  
Non lo sa che presto canterà ancora, che lo farà ancora, debole e inerme.    


  
La musica parte e Zayn, barcollando, riesce a sedersi sulla sedia posta al centro del palco.   


  
Ha venti secondi esatti prima di iniziare a cantare e li trascorre guardandosi attorno. Ma la luce, che improvvisamente lo colpisce in viso, gli fa socchiudere gli occhi e tentare di adocchiare il migliore amico diventa un'impresa difficile.    


  
Liam sta nella stessa seduta, nello stesso tavolo.    


  
D'improvviso, le chiacchiere si sono sbriciolate quando l'attenzione delle tre ragazze si è rivolta verso Zayn.   


  
Soprattutto quella di Perrie che Liam osserva curioso e mesto.    


  
Non lo sa precisamente il motivo, ma -  a pelle - quella ragazza non gli piace affatto. E a lui, solitamente, è difficile che non piaccia qualcuno.    


  
Perrie, però, nasconde qualcosa. E il fatto che abbia un rapporto con Zayn non lo fa sentire affatto bene.   


  
Zayn...   


  
Guarda il palco, sebbene abbia fatto forza su se stesso per evitare di farlo.    


  
Gli fa incredibilmente male vedere il suo migliore amico su un palcoscenico. Gli fa incredibilmente schifo pensare che si spogli per soldi.    


  
Se solo potesse, se solo avesse un motivo, si alzerebbe da quella fottuta sedia per dirigersi da Zayn; lo trascinerebbe fuori, lontano da tutto quello schifo.    


  
Ma poi pensa al pomeriggio, a come hanno ballato insieme, come improvvisamente si sia sentito risanato da una brutta cicatrice, tra le braccia di Zayn, come, poi, all'arrivo di Niall, abbia fatto crollare il discorso - quel discorso - nel momento peggiore e, infine, come Zayn sia uscito di casa senza una parola.   


  
Ripensa all'occhiataccia di poco prima, a come gli è parso ferito e scostante. E Liam sa che non ha tutti i torti, Zayn, a comportarsi in quel modo.   


  
Quando le prime note riecheggiano per il locale, iniziano anche i primi urli delle ragazzine più fomentate.    


  
Liam non immagina cosa sta per accadere, non immagina che quella canzone sia per lui, come tanti dei mille gesti che Zayn compie, dedicandoglieli.   


  
Ma viene colto da alcuni brividi, quando la voce di Zayn, un po' roca e strozzata, si espande per tutto l'HeartAttack.

" _Today is gonna be the day_ " dice il ragazzo e Liam non può far a meno di ascoltare.   


  
Zayn Malik è tornato a cantare al mondo.   


  
E Liam si sente uno sciocco al pensiero che, in passato e poche ore prima, il suo migliore amico l'abbia fatto soltanto per lui.   


  
Perché la voce di Zayn non è sua, ma la vorrebbe. La vorrebbe solo per sé.    


  
 

  
" _That they're gonna throw it back to you_ " Canta il ragazzo, alzandosi dalla sedia. Per quanto la canzone sia difficile da ballare, Zayn si muove leggiadro e sensuale, mentre inizia a spogliarsi - o a fingere di farlo.    


  
Perrie sorride, quando le amiche le fanno notare che quella canzone potrebbe essere per lei. E lo stomaco di Liam si contorce arrendevole, quando, invece, spera che non sia affatto così.   


  
Niall lo guarda e gli sorride, dandogli una spallata. Poi nega, come se lo stesse invitando a evitare di dare peso ai commenti di quelle tre.   


  
 

  
" _By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_ "   


  
 

  
Zayn si muove sul palco, ma non lo fa per dare spettacolo ma, perché, d'improvviso, ha l'esigenza di trovare due occhi.    


  
Sta cantando e, probabilmente, non l'avrebbe fatto se non sapesse che Liam è lì, ad osservarlo, a sentirlo.    


  
Si muove, a destra e a sinistra, poi... lo trova e accade proprio quando dalle sue labbra esce fuori: " _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now..._ "   


  
 

  
Non dovrebbe cantare, non dovrebbe dare ulteriori dimostrazioni a qualcuno che sembra essere cieco e sordo dinnanzi ai suoi appelli.    


  
Non dovrebbe Zayn, ma lo fa.   


  
E gli urletti felici si amplificano e le occhiate delle due amiche di Perrie sono più solide e convinte, ma Liam ha capito e non si preoccupa più.    


  
Liam non ha più dubbi.    


  
E per quanto non voglia ammetterlo lo sa, lo capisce che Zayn sta cantando ancora una volta per lui.   


  
Sta cantando una canzone, un'altra - stavolta, però, non offerta dal Destino - e sta urlando qualcosa di preciso, che non può essere frainteso.    


  
E Liam è in ascolto.    


  
Zayn non ha nessuna intenzione di trasformare quelle grida in echi inascoltati.    


  
 

  
" _Backbeat the word was on the street, that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt_ "   


  
E quella strofa Zayn la canta con strazio, mentre Liam socchiude gli occhi, inerme e sconfitto.   


  
Canta ancora, mentre si muove agile, felino e incredibilmente bello come è sempre stato, ma la sua mente rimane ancorata a quelle parole per un po', mentre fissa con ostinazione il volto pallido, ma controllato, di Liam che lo sta osservando.   


  
Se potesse, Zayn canterebbe quel pezzo ancora, fino a quando a Liam non è chiaro, fino a quando tutte le sue incertezze, i suoi dubbi, il suo battito irregolare, ogni volta che lo ha davanti, non sia chiaro perfino ai muri - cosa che è già successa, in realtà.   


  
Poi, però, la sua mente si attacca ad altre parole, ad altri gridi, ad un altro respiro che ha voce soltanto perché Liam possa udirlo.   


  
 

  
" _Because, maybe... You're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all, you're my wonderwall_ "   


  
 

  
Perché dopotutto Zayn non ha che Liam. Liam, la sua ancora di salvezza, il suo tutto e il suo 'qualcosa in più'; perché anche se Liam ha Niall, Zayn pretende di esserci, di avere ancora un piccolo spazio nella sua vita. Gli basterebbe. Se lo farebbe bastare.   


  
Ne ha bisogno, perché senza il suo migliore amico si sentirebbe perso, perché senza Liam si è sempre sentito perduto.    


  
E non verrà mai salvato da nessuno, tantomeno da lui, ma... è debole, e non può fare a meno di provarci ancora, come un disilluso, come uno sciocco.   


  
Zayn è uno cieco stolto che preferisce farsi male, piuttosto che rinunciare a Liam.   


  
E Liam, ancora una volta, non lo sorprende. Non lo salva.    


  
Zayn lo vede alzarsi, i pugni tesi e la mascella serrata. Zayn si sfila con gesti semplici e sensuali la camicia aperta e, poi, i pantaloni, mentre Liam abbandona il locale sotto il suo sguardo e quello di Niall che, però, non lo segue.   


  
L'ennesima sconfitta di Zayn. L'ennesima porta in faccia.   


  
Tutto inutile tornare a cantare. Gesto vano quella canzone, Liam non ci sarà mai per lui.    


  
Riuscirà mai ad accettarlo?   


  
Termina la canzone, così come il suo spettacolo, acclamato dalla folla. Zayn voleva donarsi ad una sola persona e, invece, si è dato alla massa.    


  
Come sempre.    


  
È confuso e ha voglia di... distruggersi più di quanto già non lo sia.   


  
 

  
Liam è uscito a prendere una boccata d'aria. È spaesato e il mondo gli gira attorno come fosse ubriaco; ma non lo è, ciò che ha mandato giù  - è sicuro - era analcolico.    


  
Si sente stonato dalle parole di Zayn. Non ha mai pensato a se stesso come il debole della situazione, ma ora è convinto che, seppur l'avesse fatto una volta, senza ricordarselo ora, ha sbagliato.   


  
Lui avrà avuto i suoi problemi - gravi - ma Zayn è perduto. A causa sua. E sta chiedendo il suo aiuto.   


  
L'ha sempre fatto, in realtà, ora che ci pensa. Ma Liam se ne è reso conto soltanto ora.   


  
Prende un respiro profondo, mentre preme con forza le dita sulle tempie.    


  
Come ha potuto essere così cieco?    


  
_ Idiota.  _   


  
Si schiaffeggia il viso, mentre pensa che è uscito mentre Zayn si stava esibendo.    


  
Per la prima volta non pensa a se stesso. Pensa a Zayn.   


  
"Cazzo!" Borbotta, mentre rientra velocemente nel Nightclub.    


  
Senza rendersene conto, l'ha abbandonato ancora.   


  
_ Idiota. _   


  
 

  
Zayn raggiunge la pista poco dopo, con indosso una vestaglia e sotto niente altro, se non un paio di slip.    


  
Adocchia una tipa affascinante e le si avvicina, sorridendo.    


  
Bussa con due dita sulla sua spalla e quando la donna si volta a guardarlo sembra sorpresa e divertita. Le sorride e questa ricambia velocemente.    


  
Se sapesse che in sala c'è anche Perrie, non perderebbe tempo ad arpionare un'altra preda, ma Zayn non lo sa e cade nell'errore più grosso della serata - dopo la canzone.    


  
Ci prova spudoratamente senza nemmeno aprire bocca per parlare. Le si avvicina al viso e prova a baciarla. La donna esita, ma sembra ben predisposta, allora la prende per mano e la fa vorticare lentamente, avvolgendola poi in un abbraccio. Danzano e Zayn continua a tentare di baciarla, ma se inizialmente lei sembra ben predisposta, alla fine tituba e lo devia giusto in tempo. Questo accade fino a quando, però, Zayn non si sente tirare per una spalla.   


  
Quello che si ritrova davanti è un armadio vivente. Ergo, il ragazzo della donna che ha tentato di baciare.   


  
Sorride, mentre pensa che un pugno in faccia non glielo impedirà nessuno e chiude gli occhi, rassegnato, mentre attende il giudizio.   


  
L'omone alza il braccio, ma la mano non arriva alla faccia di Zayn.   


  
Lo spogliarellista mantiene gli occhi chiusi per un po', fino a quando non sente una voce - famigliare - che, per fortuna, è intervenuta in suo soccorso.   


  
 

  
"Hey amico, non ti sembra esagerato?"   


  
 

  
Liam.

 

Kiss me, Ed Sheeran, traduzione:

Your heart's against my chest - **Il tuo cuore sul mio petto**  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved - **Baciami come se volessi essere amato**  
Hold me in your arms - **Stringimi tra le tue braccia**  


  
And the feeling I forget - **E il sentimento che ho dimenticato**  
I'm in love now - **Sono innamorato, ora**

Wonderwall, Oasis, traduzione:

-Today is gonna be the day, t hat they're gonna throw it back to you - **Oggi sarà il giorno in cui ti verrà data di nuovo un'opportunità**   
-By now you should've somehow r ealised what you gotta do -  ** Ad oggi avresti dovuto in qualche modo r ealizzare ciò che devi fare  **   
-I don't believe that anybody f eels the way I do about you now -  ** Non credo che nessuno s enta quello che provo io per te adesso  **   
-Backbeat the word is on the street, t hat the fire in your heart is out -  ** II battito è tornato, era di dominio pubblico c he quel calore nel tuo cuore si è spento **   
-I'm sure you've heard it all before, b ut you never really had a doubt -  ** Sono sicuro che hai già sentito tutto ciò prima m a non avevi mai avuto davvero dei dubbi  **   
-Because maybe...  You're gonna be the one that saves me -  ** Forse perché... s arai l'unico che mi salverà  **   
-And after all y ou're my wonderwall -  ** E dopotutto t u sei la mia ancora di salvezza **

****

 

****

 

****  
Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel

 

**Ziam** : Alzi la mano chi vorrebbe ammazzarli a tutte e due? Liam perché è un idiota ritardato e Zayn perché è uno scemo senza orgoglio che, porca miseria, dovrebbe farglieLO un po' sudare a Liam T.T  
 **Larry** : Vabbè... se il capitolo non mi ha soddisfatto, loro due si sono un po' salvati. Li adoro e Louis è così facile da descrivere perché ha molte delle mie caratteristiche! ^^'''

E... *rullo di tamburi* nel prossimo capitolo apparirà **Josh** xD Con chi dovrà vedersela, secondo voi? Che ruolo avrà nella storia? AHAHAH Non vedo l'ora di farvi leggere!

 

Se ci siete, mi raccomando, scrivetemi (ovunque)... Mi fa sempre piacere leggere le vostre opinioni.  
Mi trovate qui su EFP, oppure su Twitter (<https://twitter.com/VenereDiRimmel_>) o Facebook ( https://www.facebook.com/hypo.crisy.3 )

** Mi scuso con le persone che hanno commentato lo scorso capitolo e alle quali non risponderò subito perché non ho tempo materiale. Ma appena riesco, rispondo!  **

 

Un abbraccio,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel  
 


	8. Di perizomi e botte, di Divino e schiettezza.

  
** Di perizomi e botte, di Divino e schiettezza. **   


  
 

  
 

  
 

  
Liam è intervenuto per lui. Tiene il braccio dell'armadio e lo sguardo fisso, serio, sul volto dell'uomo.   


  
Non Niall, né Louis, né Harry - come se tutti e tre, poi, contro quell'armadio potessero essere d'aiuto - ma Liam.   


  
Liam per Zayn.   


  
Per lui.   


  
Zayn non può proprio crederci e infatti sorride come un ebete.   


  
Non importa che abbia appena tentato di baciare una sconosciuta, né che stia rischiando un occhio nero e qualche costola rotta... No, l'importante è che Liam sia venuto ad aiutarlo.   


  
Questa volta il suo grido non è apparso né sordo, né cieco. Stavolta Liam è lì, davanti a lui e _per lui_.   


  
Zayn non chiedeva altro da un po'.   


  
 

  
"Il tuo amico ubriaco ci stava provando con la mia donna" Risponde serafico l'omone.    


  
La sua voce risulta gracilina rispetto alle dimensioni del corpo e questo farebbe scoppiare a ridere sia Zayn che Liam, se uno non fosse totalmente conquistato - inebetito - dal salvataggio e l'altro concentrato a mantenere un contatto visivo con il bifolco dalla vocina tenera.   


  
Liam alza entrambe le sopracciglia e parla come se ciò che stesse per dire fosse ovvio: "Hai detto bene: è ubriaco. E, poi, non lo sai? Lavora qui, se lo sfiori con un dito avrai un sacco di guai"    


  
L'armadio trattiene Zayn ancora per una spalla, ma gli occhi scuri dello spogliarellista sono puntati su tutto ciò che in quel momento conta, ovvero Liam.   


  
Non gli importa se riceverà un pugno, importa soltanto che Liam sia - finalmente - lì, per lui.   


  
Poi, l'uomo li osserva dalla sua altezza, lascia andare Zayn con uno strattone e fa una smorfia schifata nella direzione di Liam. Quando si allontana insieme alla donna che, in tutto questo, non ha aperto bocca, Zayn osserva ancora Liam, con la bocca leggermente aperta e il cuore che batte troppo, troppo forte.    


  
 

  
"Ma si può sapere cosa ti dice il cervello?" Dice Liam, dandogli uno scappellotto tra capo e collo.    


  
Zayn, incapace di offendersi, ride, complice l'alcool che circola nel suo corpo. Poi abbassa il capo e, se non fosse Zayn, arrossirebbe.   


  
Liam lo osserva con un broncio che non durerà.   


  
 

  
"Scusami..." Bofonchia, mentre alza il capo; a un palmo di distanza dal suo viso, punta le sue iridi in quelle più chiare di Liam, sbatte le lunghe ciglia scure e Liam osserva lo sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato in tutta la sua tenera bellezza.   


  
Non può avercela con lui, non dopo tutto quello che ha capito.   


  
Una trottola sostituisce il regolare battito cardiaco di Liam che non può fare a meno di sorridere.    


  
Lo abbraccia, posizionando un braccio sulle spalle e lo tira a sé. "Sei veramente ubriaco se la tua intenzione era quella di farti menare da quella bestia" Dice Liam in quello che sembra un rimprovero.   


  
 

  
"Ti è piaciuta la canzone?" Risponde di pancia, cambiando argomento, Zayn. Se fosse sobrio probabilmente non gli porrebbe quella domanda. In fondo, un briciolo d'orgoglio gli è rimasto - da qualche parte.   


  
Liam annuisce, serrando nuovamente la mascella. Sembra ancora turbato; in realtà si sente in colpa.    


  
Perché non ha aperto gli occhi prima?   


  
 

  
"Era per te" Continua Zayn.    


  
Sì, ricorda di aver messo quel briciolo d'orgoglio rimastogli, da qualche parte, ma probabilmente non ricorda dove; o semplicemente l'alcool fa brutti effetti... Opta per la seconda opzione, concedendosi il beneficio del dubbio.   


  
Liam lo osserva, abbozza un sorriso e stringe la mano sulla spalla dell'amico.   


  
Lo sa. E finalmente ha sentito.    


  
Liam si avvicina al viso del migliore amico, che ancora stringe in un abbraccio e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, per ringraziarlo; gesto che fa socchiudere gli occhi ad entrambi.   


  
Il cuore di Zayn si ferma, sembra smetta perfino di battere, facendogli credere di essere improvvisamente morto.   


  
 

  
_ Cazzo, è solo un fottuto bacio su una guancia. _   


  
 

  
Liam è felice di baciarlo, di avere quel contatto che, un tempo, era quasi un'abitudine... E quando, dopo qualche secondo, che Liam tenta invano di far perdurare il più possibile, si allontana dalla gote di Zayn - che, nel frattempo, è realmente arrossito - riprende parola: "Non ci sono scuse, ora, t'accompagno a casa... In queste condizioni col cavolo che ti faccio guidare la moto" farfuglia, guardando altrove, turbato e... imbarazzato?   


  
Zayn sorride. Uno svolazzamento all'interno dello stomaco questa volta non lo turba, è troppo felice.   


  
 

  
"E Niall?" Chiede, ma il pensiero dell'irlandese non lo rattrista. Liam fa spallucce, lanciandogli un'occhiata accigliata, come se non gli interessasse che fine abbia fatto Niall, come se tutto ciò che contasse lì, in quel momento, fosse soltanto lui.   


  
Entrambi inconsciamente si voltano verso il tavolo dove poco prima sedevano Liam, Niall, Louis e le tre ragazze, che, però, è vuoto.   


  
In quel momento, a nessuno dei due importa molto dove sia finito Niall, né Louis - che non è più tornato dopo essere sparito con Harry.    


  
 

  
"Siamo venuti con la _Giulietta_... se la vedrà da sé" Dice. "Ora, andiamo a casa...Okay?"   


  
 

  
Zayn non potrebbe abbandonare il lavoro durante la serata, ma il suo spettacolo è concluso e... Liam è tutto ciò che conta. Perciò annuisce e "Devo andare a cambiarmi" dice.   


  
Harvey gliela perdonerà quell'improvvisa assenza o ci penserà Veronica a mettere una buona parola per lui.    


  
La segretaria del locale lo fa sempre, dopotutto.   


  
 

  
Zayn riprende parola subito dopo aver immaginato Liam alla guida della sua moto e aver fatto una smorfia terrorizzata. "Tu vorresti guidare la mia moto?" Chiede, prima di sparire dietro il tendone delle quinte, mentre il singhiozzo lo rende buffo agli occhi dell'altro che, nel frattempo, ha alzato un piglio divertito.   


  
 

  
"Non è ovvio?" Domanda Liam.   


  
 

  
"L'ultima volta mi hai bruciato la frizione..." Borbotta.    


  
 

  
"Beh, pensala così: questa volta non sarà la frizione..." Rimbecca Liam, ridendo, mentre lo stringe di nuovo a sé - non vuole lasciarlo andare per niente al mondo. E Zayn chiude gli occhi e si lascia abbracciare.   


  
E nonostante le cose da dire, da chiarire, siano tante, Liam e Zayn si punzecchiano come sono soliti fare, come se non ci fosse nessun problema tra loro.   


  
Ma Liam non temporeggia più; l'idea di dire tutto a Zayn è lì, nella sua mente, pronta a venir fuori e, questa volta, quando Zayn sarà lucido, non ci sarà niente e nessuno che potrà fermarlo dal dire la verità.   


  
 

  
"Vai a vestirti che con questo _perizomino tigrato_ (*) sei veramente ridicolo." Confessa Liam, spingendolo oltre il tendone delle quinte e salutandolo con una risata. Zayn si osserva da capo a piedi, pensando che dopotutto non è così male quello slip - è perfino uno dei suoi preferiti.  
Fa una smorfia e ciondola lentamente verso il proprio camerino, ridendo sereno.   


  
 

  
(*) I diritti vanno a dangogiu che mi ha ispirato l'idea. <3   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
Niall si è avvicinato al bancone per richiedere un altro bicchiere da bere; da lontano vede tutta la situazione tra Zayn, l'armadio e Liam, sorridendo divertito, senza intervenire. Ha visto Zayn e Liam abbracciarsi, come non accadeva da un po' e si è sentito sollevato.   


  
Ripensa alla prima volta che ha conosciuto Liam, una situazione particolare, ma ricorda di esserne rimasto particolarmente affascinato.    


  
Liam è uno spettacolo che chiunque, anche solo per sentito dire, vorrebbe vedere; capace in ogni momento di stupirti per tutte le sfaccettature che la sua personalità è in grado di avere.     


  
Liam... Già.   


  
 

  
"Hey" Niall si volta verso la voce arrivata alle sue spalle, con l'incoscienza di pensare che questo non ce l'abbia con lui, ma quando incontra due iridi vispe che lo osservano con divertimento, Niall deve ricredersi.   


  
 

  
"Ciao, sono Josh, il _Divino_ " Si presenta il ragazzo, allungando una mano nella sua direzione.    


  
Niall strabuzza gli occhi e trattiene una risata, mentre pensa "Che diavolo di nome è?"   


  
Gli basta un'occhiata in più per darsi una risposta; il ragazzo è vestito con una sola vestaglia e un paio di slip, divisa simile a quella di Zayn. Perciò anche lui, probabilmente, è uno spogliarellista - oppure è soltanto un eccentrico che adora girare nudo per i nightclub.   


  
Niall non afferra la mano che gli è stata offerta e rimane in silenzio ad osservarlo con una smorfia divertita stampata in volto.   


  
 

  
_ Cosa vuole, questo qui? _   


  
 

  
"Mh, non hai un nome o sei semplicemente un maleducato?" Chiede Josh, allungando un sorriso verso un lato della bocca, mentre gli si siede accanto e ordina da bere.    


  
Niall lo osserva accigliato, stavolta concentrandosi sul suo volto.    


  
Sembra giovane, deve avere la sua età.    


  
Il volto fanciullo, i capelli dritti in un ciuffo rialzato, gli occhi vispi - no, non gli viene nessun altro aggettivo in mente - e la bocca piccola, lo fanno apparire come un ragazzo adolescente; ma il corpo asciutto, formato e ben definito sono i segni che ha superato quel periodo da almeno quattro o cinque anni.   


  
 

  
"Che razza di nome è "Il Divino"?" Chiede a quel punto, senza rispondere direttamente alle domande che Josh gli ha fatto.   


  
Il ragazzo ride, divertito, prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli per scompigliarseli più del necessario.    


  
Quello sembra un gesto che compie spesso, come un _tic_.    


  
Un _tic_ affascinante.   


  
 

  
"Quello è il mio nome d'arte..." Risponde, come se non fosse nemmeno la prima volta che lo fa.    


  
 

  
"Fa schifo" Ribatte Niall, sincero, guardando dove poco prima c'erano Liam e Zayn che, però, sono spariti.    


  
 

  
"Grazie per la sincerità" Risponde lo spogliarellista, fingendosi ferito da quelle parole; Niall getta i suoi occhi blu sull'altro e arrossisce, perché non è mai stato così schietto in vita sua - non come lo è Louis, insomma - ma quel Josh tira fuori il suo _peggio_...    


  
E lo ha appena conosciuto.   


  
Per evitare l'impaccio, si guarda di nuovo attorno per ricercare i propri amici; ma questa volta l'altro se ne accorge.   


  
 

  
"Hai perso qualcuno?" Chiede, difatti, dimostrando a Niall di non essersela presa affatto per la sua spontanea onestà riguardo al suo nome d'arte.   


  
Niall si gira nuovamente a guardarlo, esasperato.    


  
 

  
"Fammi capire, di solito importuni in questo modo le persone? Perché in quel caso fattelo dire, non avrai nessuna speranza con le donne..." Dice Niall, trattenendo ancora una risata.   


  
Lo sguardo di Josh viene colpito da tante espressioni, ma l'ultima - divertita - fa rimanere di sasso l'irlandese.    


  
Niall si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo andare via, con la coda tra le gambe, oppure con un'espressione quanto meno irata e, invece, Josh lo sorprende e sorride. Anzi, ride. E ride di gusto.   


  
 

  
"Beh, mi ritengo fortunato, visto che non sono le donne a interessarmi" Esclama, tornando serio e ammicando.   


  
 

  
Niall strabuzza gli occhi e incespica, balbettando qualcosa che non ha senso. Si strozza perfino con l'analcolico che ha appena sorseggiato, perdendo la propria dignità in quel liquido rosso.   


  
Josh scoppia a ridere, mentre l'altro si ricompone - diciamo che tenta di farlo.    


  
 

  
"Q-quindi, tu, ci stai provando?" _Con me_ , vorrebbe aggiungere, ma l'imbarazzo è troppo e le parole gli muoiono in gola.    


  
Josh lo guarda come se si aspettasse che Niall continui a parlare, ma l'altro è capace soltanto di arrossire, mostrando tutta la sua poca esperienza in fatto di avance.  
Così ride, ancora, e annuisce, posizionando il gomito sul bancone e poi il mento sulla mano, guardandolo con divertimento. "Eh, sì..." Risponde, ovvio, in una beffa.   


  
Poi gli sorride, stavolta beffardo, interessato alla nuova risposta di Niall che, però, si agita sul posto, guardando altrove, e inizia a sudare, rosso come un peperone.   


  
 

  
"N-non sono interessato, mi spiace" Borbotta, tentando invano di andarsene. Ma Josh lo afferra velocemente per un polso, voltandolo nella sua direzione.    


  
Niall incontra nuovamente quegli occhi vispi, imperlati di un verde misto all'ambra.   


  
_Sono belli_ , pensa, se non fosse per il fatto che appartengono a una testa di cazzo che ci sta provando spudoratamente con lui.   


  
 

  
"Sei sicuro?" Chiede con un sorriso sghembo, come se improvvisamente fosse riuscito a leggere nella sua mente, i suoi taciti complimenti.    


  
E non serve nessuna battuta sui vampiri che brillano alla luce del sole, per rendere l'idea che l'essere che ha davanti è strafottente quasi quanto Edward Cullen.   


  
E sì, Niall Horan ha letto Twilight e può permettersi di fare certi paragoni - nei meandri della sua testa, però.   


  
Ciò nonostante preferisce non rispondere ancora, dando a Josh la possibilità di continuare ad insistere.   


  
 

  
"Facciamo così: tu mi dici il tuo nome e io ti lascerò stare..."   


  
 

  
Niall continua a rimanere in silenzio.    


  
Non vuole dirglielo; o non vuole essere lasciato andare perché, in fondo, quella situazione lo sta intrigando?   


  
Dopotutto è la prima volta che gli accade una cosa del genere.    


  
Nessuno si interessa mai a lui.   


  
 

  
"Lo farai davvero?" Nel dubbio, temporeggia.    


  
Josh nega velocemente con il capo. "Vuoi davvero che la smetta?" Chiede senza malizia, ammiccando con lo sguardo.   


  
 

  
"Voglio che tu la smetta di rispondermi con una domanda." Dice, mentre Josh scoppia a ridere.   


  
 

  
"Senti chi parla" Gli risponde Josh, lanciandogli uno sguardo smaliziato.   


  
 

  
Niall pensa a Zayn e si chiede se tutti gli spogliarellisti siano delle facce toste come Josh e, senza remore, si risponde che "Sì, sono fatti tutti con lo stesso stampo".   


  
Niall tenta nuovamente di andarsene.    


  
Quella è una situazione veramente strana; non gli è mai capito che qualcuno ci provi con lui - soprattutto un uomo.    


  
Al massimo, è stato Niall a provarci con qualcuna - e qualche volta gli è andata anche bene.   


  
 

  
"Hey" Insiste l'altro, ma Niall è già lontano.    


  
 

  
Josh è deluso, mentre si passa ancora una volta una mano tra i capelli, afferrando con quella libera il cocktail che il Barman gli ha preparato; non è riuscito a sapere il nome di quell'angelo dagli occhi cobalto - _che delusione_.   


  
Non è abituato ai rifiuti e questo lo ha indisposto e incuriosito, allo stesso tempo.   


  
Josh, il _Divino_ , è conosciuto da tutti per la sua propensione all'insistenza. Perciò non demorderà, _occhi blu_ avrà presto un nome.   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
Il freddo ghiaccia le sue articolazioni a tal punto che, quando Zayn mette piede fuori dal locale, ha la tentazione di barricarcisi di nuovo dentro.    


  
L'idea, però, che Liam lo stia aspettando davanti alla sua moto, lo fa tornare a camminare con passo deciso.   


  
 

  
_ Finalm ente.  _   


  
 

  
Barbolla, affondando le mani nel giubbotto nero che ha indossato.    


  
Sbanda perché l'alcool e il freddo non vanno perfettamente d'accordo tra loro e i capogiri ogni tanto gli provocano dei rallentamenti.    


  
Dopo un paio di passi ha un dubbio e si ferma; ubriaco com'è - e com'era - non ricorda dove ha parcheggiato.   


  
Si guarda attorno, sperando di incrociare lo sguardo di Liam, ma ciò che accade, gli fa vedere soltanto l'asfalto.   


  
 

  
"Ouch"   


  
 

  
Qualcuno l'ha colpito alle spalle e Zayn si è ritrovato irreversibilmente a terra.   


  
Poi il primo calcio arriva alla schiena e Zayn non riesce nemmeno a urlare per l'improvviso dolore che lo ha colpito.   


  
Un altro, stavolta sulle gambe. Tenta di muoversi, d'alzarsi, ma quello che fa, è permettere a colui che lo sta menando di colpirlo sull'addome.    


  
Ancora dolore che smorza le sue facoltà di urlare e chiedere aiuto. "Aiu..." Non ci riesce, è impossibile.    


  
Fa male.    


  
Un altro calcio questa volta affonda nelle costole e Zayn spera di aver sentito male e che quel crack non significhi che si è rotto qualcosa.   


  
Un altro calcio.    


  
_Dio, che male._ Pensa, mentre dalla sua bocca escono soltanto dei lamenti strozzati.   


  
 

  
"Dovresti imparare a girare lontano dalle ragazze impegnate, coglione" Quella voce _gracile_ è inconfondibile.   


  
Zayn non ci mette molto a capire che l'armadio vivente non si è convinto alle parole di Liam e che l'abbia, invece, aspettato fuori dal locale per dargli una lezione.   


  
Un altro calcio, stavolta arriva all'altezza del petto. E Zayn si chiude a riccio, sperando che sia sufficiente per evitare altre botte... ma sa che i suoi tentativi sono vani, il dolore si sta espandendo in tutto il corpo e presto perderà i sensi, se quell'omone non smetterà.   


  
In realtà, poco dopo, non capisce nemmeno cosa accade. Ha smesso di respirare e con esso anche il _nuovo_ dolore sembra essere cessato.    


  
Non sente più qualcosa di estraneo colpirlo, ma si sente spezzato.    


  
Uno sputo, poi il silenzio.   


  
Prova ad aprire gli occhi e ciò che vede è appannato e confuso, ma ha davanti la strada semideserta; l'armadio se ne è andato.    


  
Anche tutto il volto gli fa male... Tossisce e sputa sangue.   


  
Che non si sia accorto che l'armadio è arrivato perfino al suo viso?  
Chiude gli occhi, inerme, mentre si sdraia a braccia aperte sull'asfalto. Tenta di respirare, ma fa male anche il solo provarci.   


  
 

  
Qualcuno lo troverà mai?   


  
 

  
_Liam...?_ Vorrebbe urlare, ma non ci riesce.   


  
Chiude gli occhi e... il buio lo inonda.

_Liam... Dove sei?_  
 

  
 

  
"ZAYN!" Quella voce, spezzata dalla preoccupazione e ciò che lo ridesta - non sa quanto tempo dopo.    


  
 

  
"Cazzo, cazzo...Zayn? Mi senti?" La voce sembra veramente disperata. Zayn fa una smorfia, quando si sente afferrare da braccia forti e abbracciare in un dolce calore; per rispondere, fa un gesto impercettibile con il volto, che la voce ha preso tra le mani.   


  
 

  
"Che cazzo è successo? è stato quel tipo di prima, vero? Porca puttana, bisogna portarti al pronto soccorso...Zayn? Mi senti? 'Dio..."   


  
 

  
_ Pronto soccorso. _   


  
_ No. _   


  
_ Non può. _   


  
 

  
A quelle parole Zayn spalanca gli occhi.   


  
_ Dolore.  _   


  
Un dolore sfiancante lo avvolge assieme a quelle braccia che hanno iniziato ad accarezzarlo, disperatamente.   


  
Deve dire che sta bene, che non vuole andare da nessuna parte.   


  
Ma non ci riesce. Tenta di mettere a fuoco la vista, per decifrare lo sguardo dell'uomo che l'ha soccorso e incontra in uno sguardo offuscato due iridi che lo osservano preoccupate.   


  
_Nocciola_ , è il colore che inonda la sua mente. E, improvvisamente, si rilassa.   


  
Quegli occhi, però, stanno piangendo.   


  
 

  
"N-no...s-st-o b-e-ene" Farfuglia, tentando di mettersi in piedi. Ma la voce lo tiene fermo sul proprio corpo. Con uno "Shh" e un "Stai fermo", _occhi nocciola_ lo tranquillizza.   


  
Poi lo vede guardarsi attorno, disperato, e urlare: "Qualcuno mi aiuti!" ma in quel viale sembra non esserci nessuno.   


  
Zayn tira su col naso e, immischiato all'odore del sangue ferroso - che gli appartiene - ne riconosce un altro, inconfondibile.   


  
 

  
Liam.    


  
Ancora lui.  
Solo lui.   


  
 

  
"Niall, cazzo, rispondi" Sente ancora. "Hey, finalmente! Niall, esci fuori dal locale, ho bisogno dell'auto! è Zayn... devo portarlo al pronto soccorso..."   


  
 

  
Quelle sono le ultime parole che Zayn ascolta; poi, sapendo di essere avvolto da mani sicure, si abbandona al buio.   


  
 

  
Liam è ancora lì.   


  
Per lui.   


  
Qualcuno, proprio lui, Liam, l'ha trovato.   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
Niall avrebbe voluto accompagnare Liam all'ospedale. È corso fuori quando Liam lo ha chiamato e, alla vista di Zayn, si è sentito scosso e tramortito.   


  
Odia il sangue e quell'odore ristagnante di ferro.   


  
Ciò nonostante, avrebbe voluto essere d'aiuto, invece è dovuto restare al locale per avvertire Louis e Harry.    


  
Si guarda attorno, sperando di trovare lo scrittore, ma con la folla che lo circonda è veramente difficile.   


  
 

  
"Hey, _begli occhi_ , cercavi me?"    


  
 

  
Quella voce.   


  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e si gira a guardarlo bieco.    


  
Nota subito che Josh è vestito, questa volta. "Non è il momento" Risponde, glissandolo per guardarsi ancora attorno.   


  
 

  
Perchè Louis sembra sparito dalla circolazione?   


  
 

  
"È successo qualcosa?" Chiede Josh con una vena preoccupata nel tono di voce.    


  
Niall torna a guardarlo. "Hanno pistato di botte Zayn, lo conosci?"   


  
Josh sbarra gli occhi, allarmato, e spalanca appena la bocca.    


  
Niall osserva i suoi occhi e le pagliuzze ambrate sembrano dilatarsi insieme allo stupore.   


  
 

  
"S-sì, che lo conosco... Sta bene?"    


  
 

  
Niall fa spallucce. "Senti, perdonami, devo trovare una persona e poi vorrei raggiungere Zayn all'ospedale. Non lo so in che condizione sta... Stava conciato male..." Dice, tentando di allontanarsi.   


  
Josh lo afferra nuovamente per un polso, bloccandolo. Niall sbuffa, odia l'impertinenza di quel ragazzo.    


  
 

  
"Senti, ti ho già detto che no-" Ma Josh lo blocca, alzando un indice verso la sua bocca. Se fosse in una situazione diversa da quella, Niall si concederebbe il permesso di fraintendere quell'atteggiamento e arrossire spudoratamente.   


  
 

  
"Hai un modo per arrivarci?" Chiede semplicemente lo spogliarellista, abbassando subito dopo la mano. Niall nega frettolosamente con il capo, mentre capisce che quello è un problema.     


  
 

  
"Ti aspetto fuori, ho la macchina. Vai ad avvertire chiunque tu debba..." Afferma serafico Josh, sparendo tra la folla senza nemmeno dare la possibilità all'irlandese di obiettare.    


  
 

  
"Grazie...?" Farfuglia Niall al vuoto, prima di ricomporsi e iniziare a camminare, confuso da quello sconosciuto così, improvvisamente, gentile.   


  
 

  
Proprio quando sta per perdere le speranze, trova Harry che sta servendo ad un tavolo.    


  
Gli si avvicina. "Harry! Hai visto Louis?" Chiede trafelato.    


  
 

  
Harry si gira a guardarlo con un sorriso incerto; Niall lo vede arrossire, colpito da una qualche immagine che sembra averlo fatto ricapitolare in qualcosa che gli è appena successo; poi Harry nega velocemente con il capo, facendo dondolare i ricci a destra e a manca.   


  
 

  
"No, perché lo cerchi?" Chiede, preoccupato.    


  
Harry si domanda se Niall non sappia già di quello che è successo, ma oltre a questo non ha la più pallida idea di dove sia finito Louis dopo... dopo quello che è successo. E, per quel poco che lo conosce, sa che Louis potrebbe averlo detto già a metà delle persone che sono all'interno dell'HeartAttack.   


  
Niall si accorge soltanto all'ultimo che il tavolo sul quale Harry sta posando le ordinazione è lo stesso dove poco prima sedevano e dove, ora, sono sedute Perrie, Eleanor e Danielle.    


  
 

  
"Credo di averlo visto dirigersi verso il bagno" Afferma Eleanor, prendendo l'attenzione, con un sorriso sbarazzino che Niall e Harry guardano con piglio.    


  
Perrie da una gomitata all'amica e ride, divertita da un pensiero che, tuttavia, intuiscono solo le tre ragazze.   


  
 

  
"Bene, andrò lì." Dice. "Ah, Harry, Zayn e Liam stanno andando all'ospedale, Zayn è stato pestato da un tipo..." Dice, voltandosi a guardarlo subito dopo aver fatto qualche passo nella direzione del bagno.   


  
"Oh" è la reazione di Harry che lo guarda dispiaciuto. Zayn gli sta simpatico e gli dispiace per lui.   


  
 

  
Perrie lancia un urlo e si alza. "Co-cosa? Quando? P-perché?"    


  
Harry guarda la donna e alza un sopracciglio, chiedendosi probabilmente perché sia così allarmata. "Sta bene?" Chiede soltanto con voce nasale, girandosi verso Niall.   


  
Niall osserva Perrie e poi di nuovo Harry. "Non lo so, sto andando lì, ma devo prima trovare Louis" Farfuglia, guardando entrambi.    


  
 

  
"Ti aiutiamo a cercarlo" Afferma Harry, voltandosi verso la migliore amica che, annuisce, contenta probabilmente di andare alla ricerca di Louis.    


  
Decidono di dividersi perché i bagni, nel locale, sono due. Perrie e Danielle vanno in quello posto vicino all'entrata, mentre Harry, Eleanor e Niall in quello dietro il palco.    


  
Harry spera di non trovarlo per evitare l'incontro "post bacio", ma l'idea di Zayn all'ospedale lo fa incredibilmente sentire un'egoista.   


  
E, nonostante la vana speranza di non trovarlo, sono proprio loro tre che hanno la fortuna di incontrarlo nel bagno adibito al personale.    


  
Niall apre la porta e trova Louis seduto per terra con un taccuino posato sulle ginocchia e una penna tra le mani.    


  
Sembra sia come ossessionato da un'idea che deve immediatamente mettere nero su bianco.    


  
Le gote arrossate e lo sguardo concentrato sulla pagina bianca, le dita sporche d'inchiostro e la bocca contratta in una smorfia buffa sono tutte dimostrazioni palesi che Louis in quel momento è su un altro pianeta, nel suo - quello che ha costruito la prima volta che ha formulato una frase e ha adorato farlo.    


  
Harry e Eleanor, dietro l'irlandese, si affacciano per osservarlo.   


  
Niall è abituato a una scena di quel tipo, per quanto conosca Louis molto meno rispetto a Liam; mentre Harry e soprattutto Eleanor sembrano meravigliati di fronte a quella scena che guardano con la bocca leggermente aperta.   


  
 

  
"Cosa fa?" Chiede, poi, curiosa, Eleanor. Niall fa spallucce.

"Scrive..." Risponde con ovvietà.   


  
Harry arrossisce un'altra volta, incuriosito dall'idea di voler sapere cosa Louis stia scrivendo su quel quaderno; poi si ridesta e ascolta le parole sconcertate di Eleanor: "In un Nightclub?"   


  
 

  
"Tu chiamala, se vuoi, ispirazione" Ironizza Niall, sebbene sia l'ultima cosa da fare in quell'occasione.   


  
 

  
"E non ci sono rimedi per farlo smettere?" Continua la ragazza in un bisbiglio; sembra che quella versione - strana - di Louis, non gli piaccia particolarmente.    


  
A quel punto, però, interviene Harry. "Non è mica una malattia!" Sbotta con il tono di voce decisamente troppo alto.   


  
Louis alza gli occhi e incontra immediatamente quelli verdi di Harry, glissando gli altri due.    


  
Sembra inizialmente spaesato, come se d'improvviso fosse caduto ovunque fosse, tornando alla realtà.    


  
Quando, però, mette a fuoco il viso paffuto e dolce di un Harry già imbarazzato, sorride, come se lo stesse ringraziando; e Harry si sente improvvisamente nudo di fronte a quell'azzurro così rigoglioso e splendente.   


  
Non ha più dubbi, però, Louis sta scrivendo ancora di lui, della sua Musa.    


  
E lo sta ringraziando, di cuore, come se Harry gli avesse fatto il dono più bello in tutta la sua vita.   


  
Così, per quanto si senta imbarazzato e l'idea che, poco prima, quelle labbra fini e delicate fossero sulle proprie, carnose, lo destabilizzi, si sente orgoglioso di essere importante per qualcuno - anche solo come Musa ispiratrice.   


  
Gli basterà? - è la domanda che dovrebbe iniziare a porsi.   


  
 

  
"Cosa succede?" Chiede la voce soffice e po' arrochita di Louis, che si alza e rimette a posto il proprio taccuino.   


  
 

  
"Zayn è all'ospedale..." Inizia Niall.    


  
 

  
"La cosa non mi stupisce" Dice, spigliato, Louis, apparendo improvvisamente annoiato e privo della preoccupazione di risultare troppo schietto.    


  
In effetti, anche Niall ha pensato lo stesso, ma l'irlandese non è lo scrittore e in questo esiste una sostanziale differenza: l'uno pensa, ma ha la grazia di sapersi censurare, l'altro invece non si preoccupa minimamente e parla a rotta di collo.    


  
 

  
"Sapevo già che tu non saresti venuto, ma, ecco, c'è la moto di Zayn fuori e..." Niall inizia a incespicare con i propri pensieri, perché sa benissimo che Louis non farà mai un piacere a Zayn, soprattutto se l'idea non lo stuzzica; perciò sa anche che tentare è cosa vana con lui.   


  
 

  
"Non so guidarle, le moto" Ribatte, per l'appunto, Louis.    


  
Rimangono in silenzio, sfidandosi in uno sguardo.    


  
 

  
"Beh... io... sì... Ne avevo una, cioè... mio padre e me la faceva g-guidare" Se ne esce Harry, sapendo già di pentirsi di quelle parole. Louis sorride, infatti, mostrando i suoi trentadue denti bianchissimi.     


  
Eccola lì, l'idea che lo stuzzica.  Gli occhi, infatti, son tornati a brillare di una luce incredibilmente abbagliante.   


  
Harry arrossisce, mentre Eleanor annuisce per dar ragione alle parole dell'amico.   


  
 

  
"Bene! Allora, Harry, ci pensi tu a riportarla a casa?" Harry annuisce, ingoiando a fatica la saliva in eccesso. "Louis, tu vai con lui?" Continua Niall, raggiante. 

_Oh, no..._  
Louis annuisce con vigore.  
 _Oh, no..._  
 

  
Eleanor guarda Harry con una strana luce negli occhi, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non potesse. Poi "Harry, io raggiungo Perrie e Danielle, sicuramente vorranno andare all'ospedale... Ti chiamo, okay?" Dice e dopo il gesto d'assenso di Harry, sparisce insieme a Niall.    


  
 

  
Sono rimasti soli, Harry e Louis.   


  
 

  
Non si guardano nemmeno negli occhi, o perlomeno Harry non lo fa, ma sta fissando la bocca dell'altro - incapace di guadare altrove.   


  
Quando con coraggio alza gli occhi su quelli dello scrittore, si stupisce di vedere che anche Louis ha osservato fino ad allora la sua bocca, facendone una descrizione mentale in ogni suo dettaglio - come se mille aggettivi non fossero mai abbastanza.   


  
Harry fa uno scocco con le labbra, pentendosene subito, amaramente, perché quel rumore gli ricorda lo stesso che le loro bocche hanno fatto una volta che si sono separate. Dopo...   


  
...Il bacio.   


  
E la chimica.   


  
Avvampa inevitabilmente al solo pensiero e, così, Harry decide che dire qualcosa per sgonfiare quella situazione, sia la cosa più giusta da fare: "I-io...torno a lavorare... P-poi, ci vediamo quando stacco... Ok?" Balbetta, grattandosi il capo.    


  
Louis ride e annuisce.    


  
 

  
"Certo, io torno a quello che stavo facendo, ho ancora _tanto_ da scrivere" Lo beffeggia, facendogli l'occhiolino.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel.**  
 **Ziam** : Quando sembrava stesse per andare tutto per il meglio, Zayn viene gonfiato di botte. Argh ^^'' Non ho molto da dire, in realtà, su di loro, oggi, perché... beh, ho lasciato molto in sospeso quindi... via con la suspance! LOL  
 **Larry** : Beh, si vede poco in questo capitolo, ma lasciate che ve lo dica: Io adoro la scena di Louis! ** Ce l'avevo in mente da troppissimo tempo e non vedevo l'ora di scriverla! XD Ok, scusate, la smetto!   
E **Josh** IL DIVINO (buahahahahaahah non smetterò mai di ridere per questo nome!) e _Niall,_  ergo, la Nosh: Vi è piaciuto questo primo incontro? :) Diciamo che non li ho mai shippati insieme, ma scrivendo...ho iniziato a farlo! LOL Le capacità che hanno i personaggi di persuadere è una cosa che non capirò mai! ^^''  
Va bene, basta, sto sclerando abbastanza oggi.

Al prossimo capitolo,  
un abbraccio,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel  



	9. The Second Secret is out

  
** The second secret is out.  **   


  
Morra cinese e coming out.   


 

  
 

  
Quando Niall mette piedi fuori dal HeartAttack si ritrova, accostata al marciapiedi, una BMW bianca - troppo bianca - che lo lascia senza parole.   


  
Il finestrino del passeggero si abbassa e due occhi vispi, sorridenti come il sorriso sghembo stampato in faccia, fanno tornare alla realtà Niall che fa una smorfia e pensa: "Ottimo, ha perfino i soldi".   


  
Sale in macchina, risoluto, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo; la macchina, però, rimane ferma.   


  
 

  
"Beh? Parti o rimani imbambolato a fissarmi?" Sbotta l'irlandese, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo con cipiglio.    


  
Josh fa un sorrisino divertito - irritante per l'altro - e risponde: "Se non mi dici l'ospedale, beh, non so dove andare..." Dice, fingendosi intimidito dall'atteggiamento dell'altro; in realtà, si sta divertendo come un matto.   


  
 

  
"Oh" è l'esclamazione che esce dalla bocca di Niall che si gira a guardare la strada davanti a sé, arrossendo per la gaffe. "Oh" Ripete. "Cazzo!" Esclama, in un sussurro, facendo alzare un sopracciglio all'altro che, improvvisamente, ha perso tutta l'ilarità nel volto.   


  
 

  
"Non lo sai, vero?" Chiede Josh, in una beffa, poco dopo. Niall sbuffa, l'orgoglio lo fa rimanere in silenzio.    


  
Non vuole - non può ammettere - di aver dimenticato di chiedere a Liam dove avesse intenzione di portare Zayn.    


  
Anche perché la situazione era abbastanza critica - si giustifica.   


  
Niall prende il cellulare, continuando a non rispondere all'altro. "Bene, non lo sai..." Boccheggia Josh, allora, trattenendo una risata.   


  
Uno squillo e Niall sbuffa. Un secondo e sospira perché Josh non la vuole smettere di ridere sotto i baffi. Al terzo, per fortuna, qualcuno risponde e glissa il volto divertito di Josh che lo guarda con insistenza.   


  
 

  
" _Pronto? Niall?_ " La voce di Liam è quella di un fantasma: appena pronunciata, riecheggiante e gracchiante. Niall si sente agghiacciare il sangue nelle vene e pensa subito al peggio.   


  
 

  
"Liam, come sta Zayn?" Chiede subito, voltandosi a guardare Josh che ricambia con uno sguardo, improvvisamente, preoccupato.    


  
 

  
" _N-non lo so, lo...lo stanno visitando_ " Dice in un lamento preoccupato. Niall socchiude gli occhi e tira un sospiro - che non ha niente a che fare con il sollievo. "Dimmi dove siete, sto arrivando"   


  
 

  
" _A-aspetta_ " Dice Liam, mettendolo in attesa.    


  
Rimangono in silenzio, mentre dall'altro capo del telefono Niall sente un vociare sottomesso.    


  
 

  
"Cosa dic-" Inizia a chiedere Josh. Ma "Shh" lo ammonisce Niall, alzando un indice sul suo volto, che Josh osserva con la fronte aggrottata, prima di sorridere smaliziato.    


  
Niall sbuffa, ma nell'udire la voce di Liam, lo glissa nuovamente.   


  
 

  
" _Niall, ci sei?_ " Dice Liam. La sua voce è limpida e... rasserenata. Anche se Niall non sa ancora nulla, tira un altro sospiro - e questa volta è di sollievo.   


  
 

  
"S-sì, allora? Ti hanno detto qualcosa?" Chiede.   


  
 

  
" _Sì, sta bene... Ha due costole incrinate, ma i medici dicono che non è niente di grave, che si rimetterà presto. Per fortuna nessuna emorragia interna, niente. Ora facciamo la denuncia e, poi, lo riporto a casa; perciò non preoccuparti, va a casa, aspettaci lì._ "   


  
 

  
"Oh, va bene, va bene! Meno male che è andato tutto bene, ma Zayn ha visto chi è stato?" Chiede Niall, tentando di temporeggiare.    


  
Perché, d'improvviso, si è reso conto, dopo che la preoccupazione si è allentata, di essere in macchina con un completo sconosciuto.   


  
 

  
" _Non lo so, ma io ho un'idea di chi possa essere... Comunque mi hanno appena detto che posso vederlo, ci vediamo a casa..._ "   


  
 

  
Quando chiudono, Niall non ha più scuse e si gira verso Josh; abbozza un sorriso e abbassa lo sguardo.    


  
 

  
"Sta bene" Inizia. "P erciò n on c'è bisogno che andiamo... Quindi, grazie per l'offerta del passaggio..." farfuglia, aprendo lo sportello della macchina.   


  
Josh si passa una mano tra i capelli, sembra sollevato all'idea che il suo collega stia meglio, ma, subito dopo, afferra Niall per un braccio e lo blocca.   


  
Niall si gira a guardare la presa sul suo gomito e alza un sopracciglio.    


  
 

  
"Sul serio? Non fai altro che afferrarmi per questo maledetto braccio! Finirà col venirmi un livido" Borbotta, rimproverandolo.    


  
Josh si stacca velocemente, alzando le mani e chiedendo venia. "Scusami, ma se non facessi così, mi scapperesti via ancora una volta" afferma.   


  
Niall lo guarda senza parole, con la bocca leggermente aperta; l'idea di voler scappare - davvero - da quel tipo è prossima nei meandri della sua mente.   


  
Lo guarda, studiandolo, e si domanda perché Josh insista tanto con lui.   


  
 

  
"Tu importuni le persone" Commenta.    


  
E "L'hai già detto" è la risposta esasperata di Josh, che passa ancora una mano tra i suoi capelli in un gesto disperato. "Invece di ripeterti, perché non mi dici il tuo nome?" Chiede, poi, voltandosi a guardarlo con insistenza maniacale.   


  
 

  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo. "Senti chi parla di ripetizioni..." Bofonchia, indispettito. Josh ride. "Touché"   


  
A quel punto, anche Niall ride.    


  
 

  
" _Occhi cobalto_ , se non mi dici il tuo nome è così che continuerò a chiamarti" Riprende a insistere Josh, senza la minima preoccupazione di essere fermo sul ciglio della strada.    


  
Niall lo guarda, il sorriso si smorza lentamente e, piccato, risponde: "Non continuerai affatto, temo che questa sia la prima e l'ultima volta che verrò all'HeartAttack e, quindi, la prima e ultima volta che ci vedremo".   


  
Josh strabuzza gli occhi, apre bocca per dire qualcosa ma improvvisamente si sente spaesato.   


  
Un rifiuto, l'ennesimo.  
Deve ammettere che non ne ha mai ricevuti tanti in vita sua.   


  
_Occhi blu_ è... intrigante. Molti uomini si sono dati per molto meno, molte donne hanno tentato di fargli cambiare idea. Ma quel disinteresse dell'irlandese lo stuzzica a tal punto da voler insistere. Lo guarda, pensando a cosa poter fare, ma il viso di quell'angelo lo destabilizza - come la prima volta.   


  
 

  
"Beh, quindi, addio..." Dice l'irlandese, mettendo il primo piede fuori dalla BMW.    


  
Josh avanza con un braccio, la tentazione di afferrarlo di nuovo è forte, poi si blocca a pochi centimetri di distanza.    


  
 

  
"Hey, aspetta, ti propongo una cosa." Dice e Niall apprezza il fatto di non essere stato afferrato per il polso; si ferma e lo guarda, sorridendo.   


  
Josh rimane incantato a fissarlo.    


  
_Un angelo_ , è nuovamente l'idea che gli spunta nella testa; poi si ridesta.   


  
 

  
_ Un'idea, un'idea, un'idea... _   


  
 

  
"Se vinco a Morra cinese, mi dici il tuo nome e... ti accompagno a casa. Se, invece, vinci tu... beh, puoi fare qualsiasi cosa..."    


  
 

  
"Morra cinese? Sei serio?" Lo beffeggia.    


  
Josh si gratta la fronte e annuisce, trattenendo uno sbuffo. "Ho improvvisato..." Si giustifica, mentre Niall scoppia in una risata fragorosa, che fa sorridere inconsciamente anche lo spogliarellista.   


  
 

  
"E sia. Se vinco, mi lasci in pace?" Chiede Niall, allungando un pugno nella sua direzione.   


  
 

  
"Se vinci, non ci vedremo più... l'hai detto tu, no?" Lo provoca Josh, imitandolo e portando un pugno vicino al suo.    


  
 

  
"G-giusto" è la risposta di Niall, che abbassa lo sguardo verso le due mani accostate l'una di fronte all'altra.   


  
Poi si osservano, attenti ed enigmatici.    


  
 

  
"Mo-" Inizia Josh. "-Rra" Continua. "Ci-ne-se" Al 'se', Josh fa un gesto che simboleggia la carta, mentre Niall le forbici.   


  
 

  
Vince Niall, che sorride in un trionfo.   


  
 

  
"Tre tentativi?" Tenta Josh - sembra disperato. Niall annuisce.   


  
 

  
Roccia vs carta. Vince Niall.   


  
Forbice vs roccia. Vince - ancora - Niall.   


  
 

  
Josh ha perso miseramente.    


  
Niall ha iniziato a ridere come un matto, esultando in mezzo alla strada come se avesse vinto la coppa del Mondo.   


  
Josh lo guarda dalla macchina, rattristato. Quel ragazzo ha una fortuna incredibile.    


  
Quando, poi, lo vede risalire nella sua macchina, si acciglia. "Che fai?" gli chiede, infatti.   


  
 

  
"Mi riaccompagni a casa, no?" Dice Niall, assuefatto dall'allegria. Josh alza un piglio.    


  
 

  
"No, ho perso... Se avessi vin-" tenta con una saccenza che non gli appartiene; ma Niall lo blocca, posizionando l'indice sulla sua bocca.  
Questa volta tocca le labbra di Josh e si diverte a vedere la reazione 'inesperta' di un ragazzo che non è abituato ai suoi cambiamenti repentini d'umore.    


  
 

  
"Sta zitto e accompagnami a casa" sussurra, ridendo smaliziato.   


  
Josh pensa che Niall sia un'altra persona in quel momento, ma poi sorride e lascia correre. Accende il motore e parte. Questa volta senza nemmeno chiedere la direzione, perché se si perderanno per le vie di Londra, vorrà dire che avrà più tempo da trascorrere in compagnia di quell'angelo dal sorriso più bello _del mondo._   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
Louis rilegge quello che ha scritto con foga; se inizialmente si è sentito soddisfatto del risultato, con una terza lettura ne rimane profondamente deluso.   


  
Non riesce mai a esprimere a pieno quello che vorrebbe.    


  
Legge la descrizione della bocca di Harry e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli vengono in mente altri aggettivi che rendono la descrizione scritta priva del senso che vorrebbe dargli.   


  
Sbuffa.    


  
Ad occhi chiusi, accade in un momento che un brivido percuota il suo animo.    


  
Si morde un labbro e trattiene un sospiro, mentre risente le labbra di Harry sulle proprie, insieme alle mani calde e affusolate sul suo collo in un gesto talmente delicato da confonderlo. Poi i loro sapori confusi in uno.  
Vorrebbe quelle labbra _altrove_ sul suo corpo, vorrebbe quelle mani _ovunque_ sul suo corpo.   


  
Apre gli occhi, si riscuote e getta il quadernino nello zaino. Alza la testa e si guarda attorno.    


  
Il locale è semideserto, la serata sembra quasi terminata.  
Quando Harry si avvicina, vestito, Louis lo guarda di striscio, come se volesse evitarlo.   


  
 

  
"Possiamo andare, se... vuoi, ecco..." Dice Harry, grattandosi il capo. Louis annuisce, silenzioso, e si alza, mettendosi lo zaino a tracolla.   


  
Harry lo osserva nella sua risolutezza e si domanda cosa sia successo. Si allarma, perché aveva lasciato un Louis beffardo, capace di fare lo smaliziato e si è, invece, ritrovato un'altra persona; quest'ultima è silenziosa.   


  
E Harry detesta il silenzio, non può sopportarlo, non dopo tutto quello che ha dovuto passare.   


  
Con questi pensieri, abbassa il capo e si incammina fuori dal locale. Louis, davanti a lui, sculetta - ma Harry capisce che non lo fa di proposito, piuttosto è la sua andatura - e cammina velocemente; sembra perfino non aspettarlo.    


  
Trovano la moto, in un rigoroso silenzio, cinque minuti dopo.    


  
Louis la fissa, mentre con la mente è da tutt'altra parte e Harry, sempre più ingrigito dai suoi pensieri, accende e dà gas per farla riscaldare.   


  
 

  
"Potresti ridarmi i miei occhiali?" Chiede, guardandolo incerto. Louis annuisce e dalla tasca dello zaino afferra il paio di occhiali, dandolo in un tacito silenzio a Harry.   


  
Quest'ultimo, invece, prende un casco e lo passa allo scrittore che, prima lo fissa, apre la bocca e "Ma... tu" tenta, poi se lo infila, senza dire nulla più.   


  
Il Louis menefreghista non si preoccuperebbe del fatto che Harry giri senza casco. E Harry non domanda cosa volesse dirgli.   


  
Harry sale sulla moto e fa cenno a Louis di seguirlo dietro; lo scrittore lo guarda ancora una volta, domandandosi se possa fidarsi; Harry sembra un'altra persona, seduto su quella moto nera, è quasi affascinante - e non più goffo - , ma poi fa spallucce e lo segue.    


  
 

  
_ Dannati pensieri. _   


  
 

  
Louis non lo tocca, né con le mani per reggersi, né con il corpo. E Harry pensa nuovamente al silenzio, allo schifo che, probabilmente, Louis sta provando nei suoi confronti.   


  
 

  
_ L'ha scoperto. _   


  
 

  
A causa di quel bacio che Louis gli ha dato per scherzo, per sfida, si sta comportando come fanno tutti, come hanno sempre fatto tutti con lui.   


  
E il pensiero è uno soltanto, mentre accelera e procede velocemente verso casa: vuole andare via. _Deve_ andare via un'altra volta.   


  
Riuscirà mai a trovare un luogo dove nessuno scopra _cosa_ sia?    


  
Riuscirà mai a trovare delle persone che lo accettino per quel che è?   


  
Non lo sa, sa solo che se ne andrà ancora, fino a quando non troverà un posto dove poter stare, dove non ci sia nessun Louis Tomlinson capace di leggergli nella mente, soggiogarlo e smascherarlo in soli due giorni.    


  
Ad un semaforo, Harry fa una frenata improvvisa che fa rotolare Louis vicino al suo corpo.    


  
Lo sente irrigidirsi, a contatto con la sua schiena, ma, subito dopo, probabilmente spaventato dal veicolo e dalle sue capacità, Louis lo abbraccia in vita e Harry, se possibile, si sente ancora peggio.   


  
Perché Louis lo ha fatto controvoglia, forzato dagli eventi.   


  
 

  
Una volta arrivati a casa, Louis si sfila il casco e glielo passa in un gesto che sa, anch'esso, di risoluto.    


  
Harry lo prende e scende dalla moto dopo di lui.    


  
In silenzio, si incamminano verso il loro appartamento.    


  
La casa sembra deserta, ma quando passano davanti alla porta della stanza di Niall e Liam, vedono Niall dormire nel proprio letto.    


  
Il letto di Liam è vuoto, la stanza di Zayn, invece, è chiusa.    


  
Harry e Louis vanno nella propria stanza e mentre Louis è nel bagno, Harry sistema la sua roba.    


  
Ha deciso: al mattino se ne andrà senza che nessuno se ne accorga.   


  
Harry non è mai stato istintivo, la sua è piuttosto un'abitudine a scappare, ad andarsene.    


  
Chiude gli occhi e trattiene una lacrima spavalda che vuole solcare una gote.    


  
Fa l'errore più grosso, però, chiudendo gli occhi, perché i ricordi si accavallano ed è facile ritrovarsi a qualche mese addietro, davanti ad una tavola, circondato dai parenti.   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
_ Harry Styles ci ha pensato innumerevoli volte, prima di fare quel passo. Non pensa sia sbagliato ciò che è, ma pensa che non sia giusto dover mentire alla propria famiglia. _   


  
_ Non dopo quello che è successo... _   


  
 

  
_ "Come mai Nick non viene più a casa?" è la domanda più frequente che gli pone la madre; e lui non sa più cosa rispondere.  _   


  
_ Perché Harry non sa mentire.  _   


  
 

  
_ "Ha altro da fare" Risponde, solitamente. Ma la realtà è che Nick non vuole più vederlo, non gli parla più e con i suoi  _ nuovi _ amici lo deride. _   


  
_ La realtà è che dopo la festa a casa di Eleanor, Nick non ha voluto più avere niente a che fare con lui. _   


  
_ La cosa strana è che Harry non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi questo. Ovvero, qualcosa ha fatto, ma non di sua iniziativa. _   


  
_ Che poi gli sia piaciuto e che, da lì, abbia capito tante cose, beh, c'è una grande differenza. _   


  
_ Il problema è che, alla festa di Eleanor, chi ha agito non è stato Harry, bensì Nick.  _ _ Ma non è importante questo - sebbene per Harry sia cruciale, considerato il comportamento di quello che, fino a pochi giorni prima della festa, considerava il suo migliore amico.  
No, l'importante è che Harry abbia saputo accettarsi, nonostante la sorpresa di riconoscersi in qualcosa alla quale non aveva mai pensato. _   


  
_ Harry non si è mai innamorato, non è mai stato con una persona. Ma quando due labbra, al sapore di alcool, lo hanno baciato, non si è sentito perso, si è sentito ritrovato. _   


  
_ E non importa che queste labbra appartenessero a un uomo. _   


  
_ Questo è il punto. Harry ha scoperto di essere attratto dagli uomini e non ci ha trovato nulla di male. _   


  
All'inizio.   


  
_ Nick, invece, è parso spaventato e la cosa migliore che gli è venuta in mente di fare pare sia stata quella di rifiutarsi, di rifiutare l'idea che anche a lui sia piaciuto ciò che è successo. _   


  
_ Perché la bocca che ha baciato Harry era quella di Nick, il suo migliore amico. _   


  
_ Nick, però, rifiutandosi e rifiutando quel bacio, lo ha abbandonato, senza un apparente ripensamento. E Harry è stato male, perché perdere un amico è sempre un dolore, ma perdere una persona per la quale si prova una forte attrazione e sentirsi rifiutati - perché è sbagliato, è un errore, è una blasfemia essere omosessuali - fa ancora più male. _   


  
_ Ma Harry ha pensato che se Nick non è riuscito a farcela, ad accettarlo, la sua famiglia lo farà. _   


  
_ Ha pensato che dire la verità lo farà ricominciare, lo farà andare oltre Nick.  _   


  
_ Ora sa chi è, e devono saperlo anche le persone che lo amano. _   


  
_ Perché pensa che non si accetterà mai veramente, se non quando finalmente lo dirà ad alta voce, alle persone che ama e che dovrebbero accettarlo così com'è. _   


  
__ Guarda i suoi genitori, poi, sua sorella, e rabbrividisce.  
La scena nella sua mente non sembrava così difficile.  
Inizia a tremare, mentre la madre gli chiede cosa abbia.   


  
 

  
_ "D-devo dirvi una cosa" farfuglia, stringendo il fazzoletto di carta tra le mani.  _   


  
_ Gli occhi del padre e della madre si fermano sul volto del proprio figlio. "Tesoro, non dirmi che ti hanno rimandato al corso di letteratura inglese..." Dice la madre.  _   


  
_ Harry nega. "N-no, non si tratta della scuola... Io... Beh, si tratta di me..." Afferma, abbassando lo sguardo. _   


  
_ La sorella lo guarda con un sorriso tremolante - sta trattenendo una risata.  _   


  
_ La sorella di Harry è il suo esatto contrario: spigliata, solare e intraprendente. Forse per questo motivo non si sono mai sentiti legati. Harry la guarda cercando un sostegno che, però, non viene colto. _   


  
 

  
_ "Forza, caro, dì pure..." Lo rincuora la madre. "Non aver paura" _   


  
 

  
_ E quelle semplici parole danno coraggio a Harry che parla senza più remore. "S-sono gay" _   


  
 

  
Un'altra lacrima. Un'altra ancora, mentre sistema i pochi panni che ha tirato fuori. Chiude lo zaino e si tira in piedi, guardandolo.   


  
Andrà via, quando tutti dormono, così non dovrà dare spiegazioni.   


  
 

  
"Harry...? Perchè piangi?" La voce di Louis lo fa girare nella sua direzione, allarmato. Il suono che produce Louis quando lo chiama - _Harreh_ \- lo fa ridestare appena, poi Louis rimane in silenzio ad osservarlo e Harry cade ancora nei meandri dei suoi ricordi.   


  
 

  
_ Silenzio.  _   


  
_ La sua famiglia è rimasta in silenzio per quelli che sono sembrati, a Harry, minuti eterni. _   


  
_ La sorella non ha riso più, mentre la madre e il padre lo hanno fissato, inespressivi, ma palesemente tramortiti. _   


  
_ Dopo quel silenzio, Harry ha aspettato un commento, una parola... qualsiasi cosa. Anche una discussione... Ma niente. _   


  
_ Le prime parole a uscire dalla bocca del padre sono state: "Mi passi il pane?" e quelle della madre: "Certo". _   


  
_ Soltanto la sorella ha continuato a guardarlo e Harry nei suoi occhi, per la prima volta, ci ha trovato il sostegno che si aspettava. _   


  
_ Ha perso un padre e una madre, che hanno preferito ignorare il suo coming out - esattamente come Nick.  _   


  
_ Ma Harry ha ritrovato una sorella, comprensiva, pronta ad aiutarlo. _   


  
_ Per questo motivo, Harry Styles è durato in quella casa per tre mesi. Grazie a una sorella che non pensava lo sostenesse. _   


  
_ Poi, però, non ha più sopportato il silenzio, né quello dei suoi genitori, né di Nick che, spesso, se a lezione lo fissava inebetito, pensando di passare inosservato, davanti agli altri continuava a deriderlo. _   


  
_ E Harry non è riuscito a sopportare tutto questo. _   


  
_ Harry ha iniziato ad odiare il silenzio e le tensioni che nascono a causa di questo. Harry è scappato, ha perso tutti. Tranne la sorella. _   


  
_ L'unica che lo ha supportato, seppur in silenzio. _   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
"Harry? Perché hai preparato la tua valigia?" Chiede ancora Louis, avvicinandosi a lui. Harry si asciuga velocemente una lacrima e balbetta qualcosa privo di senso compiuto.   


  
 

  
"Alt" Continua Louis, alzando una mano davanti al suo viso. "Perdonami, una domanda alla volta: Perché stai piangendo?"   


  
 

  
"Io...io... ti faccio schifo, o-ora" farfuglia, abbassando il capo ed evitando di guardarlo.   


  
Louis lo guarda meravigliato, con la bocca leggermente aperta: "C-cosa?" Chiede in un piglio, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi per girarlo verso di lui - lo tocca e sembra non essere schifato come Harry pensava.

"Harry, guardami..." Dice, risoluto, posandogli una mano sul braccio per invitarlo a voltarsi verso di lui.    


  
Harry alza lo sguardo e i suoi occhi lucidi di un verde, adesso opaco, cadono in quelli azzurri e... preoccupati?   


  
 

  
"Cosa ti fa pensare questa cosa?" Chiede Louis, in un sussurro. Harry lo guarda intensamente, spostando lo sguardo da un occhio all'altro; poi prende coraggio e dice: "I-il silenzio".   


  
Louis aggrotta la fronte e rimane stupito da quelle parole. Se è rimasto in silenzio non è affatto perché Harry gli faccia schifo - anzi, seppur non ammettendolo, è il contrario - ma Louis non può dirgli il vero motivo, non fino a quando non può dirlo nemmeno a se stesso.   


  
 

  
"Harry, tu non mi fai schifo..." Dice semplicemente. "Perché il silenzio ti spaventa tanto?" Chiede.   


  
Harry lo guarda ancora, domandandosi mentalmente qualcosa che Louis non intuisce.    


  
 

  
"T-tu sai _cosa_ sono...l'hai capito, lo so, e, poi, sei rimasto in silenzio...come fanno t-tutti..."   


  
Louis ascolta quelle parole, rabbrividisce di un'emozione riflessa negli occhi di Harry e, inclinando il capo, sorride, mesto.   


  
 

  
"Harry, cosa ti è successo?"    


  
 

  
Harry sposta lo sguardo altrove, ingoiando la saliva in eccesso. Trattiene una lacrima e si allontana da Louis, sedendosi sul letto. Inizia a torturarsi le mani e mille dubbi vorticano nella propria testa.   


  
 

  
Cosa fare? - è la domanda. Può realmente raccontare la sua storia a un perfetto sconosciuto... anzi, a Louis Tomlinson, l'impiccione della casa?   


  
Si continua a chiedere, se, pur non conoscendolo, possa fidarsi di lui... e tutto il corpo ha una sola risposta: _**Sì**_.   


  
Non lo sa il perché, ma Harry inizia a parlare e a raccontare la sua storia, il suo segreto.   


  
 

  
"Quando ho scoperto di esserlo..." Inizia e sembra un'altra persona ora: sicura, diplomatica e attenta ai minimi dettagli. Ogni tanto incespica e balbetta, ma Louis ne rimane particolarmente affascinato.   


  
Gli si siede accanto e lo ascolta.   


  
Harry gli racconta la maggior parte della storia, esulando Nick.   


  
Nemmeno su questo sa il motivo. Pensa soltanto che evitare di parlare del suo ex migliore amico sia la soluzione migliore.   


  
Louis lo ascolta, senza mai interromperlo. Alle volte Harry fa una pausa, alza gli occhi al soffitto, sorride, mostrando  al nulla  due malinconiche fossette  - che Louis guarda affascinato - poi, però, come se niente fosse, riprende a parlare.    


  
 

  
"E il giorno che ho deciso di fare coming out, ho ricevuto solo il silenzio..."   


  
 

  
Quando ha finito, si guardano. Di nuovo, occhi verdi di un prato autunnale nell'azzurro di un cielo primaverile e, in quell'immenso, Harry si sente finalmente accolto.   


  
Fa un sospiro e attende.   


  
 

  
"Perciò tu hai pensato che io, rimanendo in silenzio, avessi capito che fossi gay e che quindi mi facessi schifo...?" Domanda. Harry annuisce.    


  
 

  
"Harry, _ti ho baciato_. Ed è vero, l'ho fatto per..." Si ferma e lo guarda. _L'ho fatto perché non desideravo niente altro che le tue labbra dalla prima volta che ti ho visto_ , gli ha sussurrato _qualcuno o qualcosa_ dentro di sé.    


  
Ma Louis si acciglia e devia quel pensiero. "... Per dimostrare al tuo capo che non può metterti i piedi in testa; ma non l'avrei mai fatto se mi facesse schifo l'idea che ti piacciono gli uomini." Conclude, guardandolo con rassicurazione. "Non trovi?" Harry annuisce, titubando.   


  
 

  
"Non è colpa tua se i tuoi genitori non ti hanno capito; non è colpa tua se la maggior parte delle persone non è ancora predisposta mentalmente ad aprirsi.    


  
Non è colpa tua se i tuoi genitori - come tanti altri - non capiscono che l'Amore non ha forma, né sesso. Okay? Io non ti giudico, io... ti apprezzo per aver avuto il coraggio di dirlo alle persone che avevi - e hai - a cuore. E guarda il lato positivo, hai trovato una sorella dalla tua parte, no?"   


  
Harry sorride e annuisce, questa volta con tutta la sincerità che due fossette sanno esprimere e Louis, a quella chiara dimostrazione, sorride di conseguenza.   


  
 

  
"Nick, il tuo migliore amico, ha reagito come i tuoi genitori, vero?"   


  
 

  
Harry strabuzza gli occhi e si irrigidisce, a quella domanda.    


  
Louis è troppo attento, Louis è sempre un passo avanti.    


  
 

  
Louis si accorge della sua reazione e gli prende una mano per tentare di rincuorarlo. Harry annuisce, mordendosi un labbro perché sta mentendo e se parla, se dice anche solo una parola, sa che Louis capirà di star parlando con una persona che nasconde ancora qualcosa.   


  
Rimangono in silenzio ancora per un po'. "Per questo volevi andartene? Perché pensavi stesse per riaccadere?"   


  
 

  
Harry annuisce e i ricci lo accompagnano in un gesto delicato. Louis piega ancora il capo, gettandogli uno sguardo di rimprovero. "Sei uno stupido" Dice, facendogli un puffetto sui capelli.   


  
Poi ridono.   


  
 

  
"L-louis...?" Lo chiama Harry, quando lo scrittore si è alzato dal letto per sfilarsi la maglietta e i jeans e mettersi il pigiama.    


  
 

  
"Mh?" Risponde Louis, voltandosi a guardarlo mentre si infila i pantaloni del pigiama.   


  
Harry sposta lo sguardo altrove, perché fino ad allora sostava involontariamente sul coccige di Louis; e, leggermente imbarazzato dalla facilità di Louis di mostrarsi nudo davanti ai suoi occhi, balbetta in un sussurro qualcosa che Louis non intuisce.   


  
Lo scrittore sorride, smaliziato. "Dimmi, _Harry_ " Lo provoca.    


  
 

  
Louis non lo sa, ma è nato per sedurre. Louis ha un bel corpo che Harry vorrebbe guardare senza arrossire e dimostrare, così, palesemente, i suoi apprezzamenti.   


  
Louis è un bastardo, perché adora vedere arrossire Harry.   


  
 

  
"Anche tu... sei..., mh, gay?" Harry non sa come è riuscito a porre quella domanda, sa soltanto che è uscita dalla sua bocca e vorrebbe rimangiarsi ogni parola.  
Silenzio.   


  
Louis si irrigidisce, serra la mascella e guarda il computer che ha accanto al letto.   


  
Harry non può aver letto nulla - pensa.   


  
 

  
"Io non sono niente." Dice, poi, atono.    


  
 

  
E Harry pensa che Louis ha troppe personalità, una differente dall'altra e che, a volte - troppo spesso, in realtà - fanno perfino a pugni tra loro.   


  
Louis è carismatico, solare, impiccione e divertente. Louis è smaliziato, è un seduttore, è un bastardo. Louis è anche evasivo, sgorbutico e... lunatico.   


  
 

  
"è impossibile" afferma Harry con piglio.    


  
 

  
"Se decidi di non provare emozioni, diventa possibile" Risponde, piccato, ficcandosi sotto le coperte.   


  
 

  
E allora Harry capisce che quel silenzio è dovuto ad altro, che non è il solo ad avere segreti in quella stanza e che, in fondo, Louis non è l'unico a leggere nella mente delle persone.    


  
Harry, infatti, ha una dote: leggere i computer, per lui, è un gioco da ragazzi; e se considera i cervelli delle macchine, allora leggere quello di Louis sarà semplice. Soprattutto se Louis ha l'ambizione di scrivere ogni cosa sul pc o sul suo taccuino.   


  
Il più piccolo lo raggiunge nel letto e si infila sotto le coperte, pensando che sia una fortuna essere un Hacker.  
Harry Styles non è mai stato un impiccione, né tantomeno un curiosone... però Louis stuzzica il suo interesse come nessuno mai è riuscito a fare.   
Louis è qualcosa di nuovo per lui e Harry vuole sapere perché si ostina tanto a non voler provare emozioni. Louis, poi, che vive di emozioni nei suoi romanzi;  _è un controsenso_ \- pensa.   


  
 

  
"Harry?" Lo chiama Louis, poco dopo aver chiuso la luce. La sua voce risuona soave e non più tagliente.   


  
Il Louis solare e dolce è tornato a fargli visita.   


  
 

  
"Mh?"    


  
 

  
"Non te ne andrai, vero?" Chiede, strusciando la guancia sul cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi. Harry in quel tono di voce ci trova un pizzico di disperazione e non può fare a meno di allungare le labbra in un sorriso assonnato.    


  
Ha ragione lui, in fondo: è impossibile non provare emozioni e Louis glielo ha appena dimostrato con quell'impercettibile disperazione nel non sapere la sua decisione.    


  
Si gira di lato, anche se è buio vuole dire quelle parole sapendo di averlo di fronte.   


  
 

  
"Continua a rompere il _mio_ silenzio, Louis, e non me ne andrò..." sussurra e non c'è goffagine, né incertezza, nelle sue parole. Per la prima volta ha parlato con sicurezza e animo, con la sincerità a guidarlo profetica.    


  
Chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dalla sensazione di pace. E per la prima volta quel silenzio non lo turba.   


  
Louis si muove sul posto, incapace di star fermo, e sorride. Poi "Buonanotte, Harry" spezza ancora il silenzio e Harry si addormenta, sereno.   


  
 

  
 

  
_ Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes _   


  
_ Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away. _   


  
_ Tried to break my heart, _   


  
_ Well it's broke. _   


  
_ Tried to hang me high, _   


  
_ Well I'm choked. _   


  
_ Wanted rain on me, _   


  
_ Well I'm soaked, _   


  
_ Soaked to the skin. _   


  
_ It's the end where I begin. _   


  
**The end where I begin - The Script**   


 

**Angolo di DolceVenereDiRimmel** :

Non potevano mancare i The Script con la Larry, nevvero? XD   
Oddio, io mi sono letteralmente chiusa ad ascoltarli... Sono perfetti <3 A voi piacciono? **  
Ok, questo capitolo è uscito fuori un po' da sé. In realtà il coming out di Harry volevo scriverlo un po' più in là, ma mi rendo conto che questo era il momento perfetto.  
Abbiamo visto la reazione dei genitori e scoperto un po' la situazione con Nick. Che ne pensate? Io trovo che Louis gli abbia detto delle cose bellissime... **  
Anche se, poi, Louis con la sua impossibilità (?!) non mi rende la situazione facilissima! ^^''  
Ma passiamo alla Nosh: devo dire che questi due si scrivono da soli. Sto adorando Josh come non ho mai fatto in vita mia e nel prossimo capitolo mi - e vi - stupirà (ne sono convintissima!)  
In questo, invece, volevo fare un tributo alla gif dove Niall vince a Morra Cinese contro Josh (avete presente?); io l'ho semplicemente adorata e dovevo riproporla nella storia! Spero che l'idea vi sia piaciuta!   
Prometto che prima o poi (nel prossimo capitolo u.u) Josh riuscirà a scoprire il nome di Niall. E Niall scoprirà perché Josh ha scelto 'Il Divino' come nome d'arte... ma tutto ha un prezzo e... SPOILEEERR! Basta, mi fermo.  
La Ziam in questo capitolo si vede e non si vede... Nel prossimo, invece, avranno un bello spazietto! ** Awww, non vedo l'ora di farvi leggere!

 

 

Oggi sono buona, vi lascio anche un piccolo **spoiler Ziam** (perché tanto lo so che ne avete sentito la mancanza u.u):

  
_ "Ti aiuto..." Dice, afferrandolo per i fianchi. Zayn alza il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi e gli sorride.  _   


  
_ La sua espressione dice palesemente:  _ Per quanto mi piacciano le tue mani sul mio corpo... _ "Ce la faccio da solo", ma dalla sua bocca esce soltanto quest'ultima parte. Liam si fa da parte, grattandosi il capo. _   


  
_ Quando Zayn si mette in piedi, lo fa con una smorfia. Si avvicina ai piedi del letto, barcollando, e afferra il giubbino.  _   


  
_ Al secondo tentativo, mal riuscito, di infilarselo, Liam è di nuovo davanti a lui, con lo sguardo serio e un sorriso appena abbozzato. _   


  
_ "Ti aiuto..." Ripete. E Zayn gli ripropone, nuovamente, la stessa espressione. Ma stavolta Liam non demorde e lo aiuta veramente. Infila prima un braccio, poi l'altro. _   


  
_ "Ouch" boccheggia Zayn, allarmando l'altro. "Tutto ok?" Chiede, afferrandolo per le braccia e guardandolo negli occhi con preoccupazione.  _   


  
_ Zayn sorride ancora, annuendo. Tutte quelle attenzioni gli faranno venire i capogiri - che già possiede. _   


  
_ "Portami a casa" Dice, soltanto, assuefatto dalla disponibilità del migliore amico, dai suoi modi dolci e affabili e dal suo odore che gli ricorda casa, mentre poggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi.  _   


  
_ Liam lo abbraccia in un gesto incondizionato. Respira l'odore dell'altro e affonda il viso nel suo collo. _   


  
_ Poi, anche lui, chiude gli occhi e si sente sollevato. Zayn è lì, se l'è vista brutta, ma è lì, tra le sue braccia: nell'esatto posto dove dovrebbe essere. _   


 

Un abbraccio e al prossimo capitolo,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel  



	10. Chapter 10

  
** A kind of kiss - or two? **   


  
 

  
_ All by myself  _   


  
_ I'm here, again  _   


  
_ All by myself  _   


  
_ You know...I'll never change  _   


  
_ All by myself  _   


  
_ All by myself  _   


  
_ I'm just drunk, again  _   


  
_ I'll be drunk, again  _   


  
_ I'll be drunk, again  _   


  
_ To feel a little love. _   


  
** Ed Sheeran - Drunk **   


  
 

  
_ Qualche ora prima... _   


  
 

  
 

  
Quando chiude la telefonata con Niall, un'infermiera gli sta facendo segno di seguirlo oltre la porta dove, fino a poco prima, gli era stato proibito entrare.   


  
Zayn è in una stanza, subito dopo quella porta. Lo trova sdraiato su un letto, le braccia sopra lo stomaco e gli occhi chiusi, come se stesse dormendo.    


  
Il viso tranquillo e il respiro regolare, alza il suo petto lentamente. Liam lo osserva, incantato e sereno.   


  
Qualcuno ha avuto coscienza di pulire i grumi di sangue sul suo viso e la sua faccia, un po' contusa, ora fa meno spavento.    


  
Liam stringe i pugni, mentre gli si avvicina e pensa a quell'armadio vivente che l'ha conciato così per una stupida bravata.   


  
Zayn apre gli occhi quando sente dei passi avvicinarsi. Sembra terrorizzato, ma alla vista di Liam si rilassa e socchiude gli occhi.   


  
Poi sorride, permettendo al cuore di Liam di fare una capriola.   


  
 

  
"Hey" biascica Zayn, con un tono appena pronunciato. "Mi hanno conciato veramente male, eh?" Dice sarcastico, tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce.    


  
 

  
"Non fare la vittima" è la risposta di Liam che, seppur cruda, appare giocosa.    


  
Zayn sorride e rimane sorpreso quando Liam inizia ad accarezzargli i capelli.   


  
Si guardano, in un tacito silenzio confidenziale. "Posso andare a casa?" Chiede in un lamento, il malconcio. Liam guarda l'infermiera che annuisce.   


  
Gli viene spiegato che dovrà fare la denuncia, anche qualora non dovesse sapere chi sia stato a ridurlo così e che dovrà stare a riposo per tre settimane.   


  
 

  
"Ma ho un lavoro" Si lamenta Zayn, sotto l'occhiataccia di Liam che risponde: "Non puoi lavorare in queste condizioni" mentre pensa che se Zayn evitasse di tornare all'HeartAttack, lo farebbe sentire mille volte meglio.    


  
Ma Zayn sembra non voler affatto smettere di lavorare. Perchè dovrebbe, poi?   


  
L'infermiera li lascia soli e Zayn tenta subito di alzarsi. Liam gli è subito accanto, nonostante i pensieri cupi che martellano la sua testa.   


  
 

  
"Ti aiuto..." Dice, afferrandolo per i fianchi. Zayn alza il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi e gli sorride.    


  
La sua espressione dice palesemente: _Per quanto mi piacciano le tue mani sul mio corpo..._ "Ce la faccio da solo", ma dalla sua bocca esce soltanto quest'ultima parte.    


  
Liam si fa da parte, grattandosi il capo.   


  
Quando Zayn si mette in piedi, lo fa con una smorfia. Si avvicina ai piedi del letto, barcollando, e afferra il giubbino.    


  
Al secondo tentativo, mal riuscito, di infilarselo, Liam è di nuovo davanti a lui, con lo sguardo serio e un sorriso appena abbozzato.   


  
 

  
"Ti aiuto..." Ripete. E Zayn gli ripropone, nuovamente, la stessa espressione, ma stavolta Liam non demorde, lo guarda bieco e lo aiuta veramente. Infila prima un braccio, poi l'altro con un'espressione concisa in volto, mentre Zayn lo fissa, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia, meravigliato da quella meraviglia che ha davanti.   


  
 

  
Liam è lì, per lui.   


  
 

  
Poi, però, non riesce a trattenere un "Ouch" che allarma l'altro. "Tutto ok?" Chiede, afferrandolo per le braccia e guardandolo negli occhi con preoccupazione.    


  
Zayn sorride ancora, annuendo. Tutte quelle attenzioni gli faranno venire i capogiri - che già possiede.   


  
 

  
"Portami a casa" Dice, soltanto, assuefatto dalla disponibilità del migliore amico, dai suoi modi dolci e affabili e dal suo odore che gli ricorda casa, mentre poggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi.    


  
Liam lo abbraccia in un gesto incondizionato. Respira l'odore dell'altro e affonda il viso nel suo collo.   


  
Poi, anche lui, chiude gli occhi e si sente sollevato. Zayn è lì, se l'è vista brutta, ma è lì, tra le sue braccia: nell'esatto posto dove dovrebbe essere.   


  
 

  
"Andiamo".   


  
 

  
Nella Giulietta, Zayn si addormenta con il capo poggiato sul finestrino e Liam ogni tanto si gira a guardarlo, sorridendo, mentre guida con la stanchezza a sopraffare i suoi pensieri.   


  
Sotto casa, poi, Liam non ha il coraggio di svegliarlo. Così, scendendo dal furgoncino, si avvicina allo sportello del passeggero. Lo apre, facendo attenzione che l'altro non gli rovini a terra, reggendolo per un braccio, e lo guarda ancora, con preoccupazione, decidendo sul da farsi.   


  
Un'idea ce l'ha, Liam, così senza altri inutili scrupoli, si avvicina a Zayn e lo circonda con le proprie braccia con tutta l'intenzione di issarlo.   


  
 

  
Quando lo prende in braccio, Zayn, nel dormiveglia, lo abbraccia incondizionatamente, afferrandolo per il collo - e Liam gli è grato per l'aiuto incosciente che gli ha dato.    


  
Chiude lo sportello con una gamba e si avvicina alla rampa di scale del garage.    


  
 

  
"Mh, cosa stai facendo?" gli farfuglia lo spogliarellista, alitando sul suo collo e provocandogli dei brividi. Liam abbozza un sorriso e posa le labbra sulla fronte di Zayn, baciandola. "Shh, continua a dormire" dice semplicemente. "Mh, mh" è il mugugno di Zayn che lo abbraccia maggiormente, allungando la bocca in un sorriso imbarazzato - quanto assonnato.   


  
 

  
Sale le scale senza sforzo, perché sembra nato e cresciuto per portare in braccio quel ragazzo.    


  
Lo guarda e sorride, addolcendo il suo volto già tenero.    


  
Zayn che dorme è l'ottava meraviglia al mondo, pensa.    


  
 

  
E... _vorrei baciarlo_ , è un altro pensiero che affonda nei meandri della sua testa; ma, subito dopo, lo allontana dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota per aver pensato a una cosa del genere in un momento come quello.   


  
 

  
Perché sarebbe sbagliato, in fondo?    


  
 

  
Non sarebbe un momento perfetto, quello, per baciare la persona alla quale si tiene di più nella vita? Quel momento in cui, dopo aver pensato di averlo perduto, lo sta stringendo, invece, tra le proprie braccia? Quel momento in cui la persona più importante per lui è abbandonata sul suo petto, dormiente, e il suo odore non è altro che l'ossigeno che sta respirando?   


  
Sì, quello sarebbe esattamente il momento migliore per baciarlo. Ma Liam desiste dalla tentazione ed entra in casa - e non sa nemmeno come ci riesce.    


  
Va direttamente nella stanza di Zayn e spalanca la porta semichiusa, poi, avvicinandosi al letto, lentamente, lo abbandona sul materasso.   


  
Si rialza e lo osserva mentre si muove per mettersi più comodo. Quella fascia che gli circonda l'addome non deve essere per niente comoda.    


  
Liam ha il fiatone, ma non perché l'ha portato in braccio facendo le scale; bensì perché si sta forzando di non saltargli addosso.   


  
Vorrebbe baciarlo ancora, sempre.    


  
Ringraziarlo di essere lì, con lui.   


  
Non vorrebbe lasciarlo da solo, così si guarda attorno cercando una sedia.    


  
Fa una smorfia, dovrà andare nella sua stanza, e fa un passo indietro, ma Zayn apre immediatamente gli occhi e lo fissa, prima spaesato e poi convinto di un'idea che deve assolutamente dire ad alta voce. "Non..." ma non ce la fa a parlare, è esausto.   


  
Perciò agisce.   


  
Liam lo vede muovere una mano e afferrarlo per il bordo della maglietta, con tutta l'intenzione di abbassarlo verso di lui. Tira, infatti, e Liam si piega.   


  
 

  
"Che diavolo fai?" Boccheggia una volta riverso su Zayn, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto.    


  
 

  
"Grazie" Dice, semplicemente, l'amico, sorridendo. "Per avermi salvato" sussurra; parlare a quella vicinanza diventa più semplice.   


  
Liam lo sa perfettamente che per "salvataggio", Zayn non allude affatto al pestaggio bensì a molto prima.   


  
Zayn vorrebbe gridargli di restare, ma... per una volta desiste.   


  
Liam, invece, non lo fa più, non desiste, ma sospira e tutte le forze che hanno retto fino a quel momento, cedono, i nsieme ai muri che cadono irreversabilmente; non è spaventato perché Liam ha sempre saputo che l'unico che avrebbe potuto, con facilità, trovarlo _dall'altra parte_ , scavalcando o demolendo le mura, fosse Zayn.    


  
Solo lui.    


  
 

  
"Fammi spazio" Dice, quindi, e Zayn non domanda il motivo e obbedisce.    


  
Ha esitato, non gli ha chiesto di rimanere... oppure la sua bocca ha parlato lo stesso e Liam non sta facendo altro che obbedire?   


  
No, è sicuro di non aver parlato; Liam sta agendo da solo.   


  
 

  
_ Felicità. _   


  
 

  
Liam si sdraia accanto a lui, mentre Zayn fa un sorriso che gli costa un po' di dolore.    


  
 

  
"C'è tutto il materasso libero e mi chiedi di farti spazio? Sei impossibile" dice, ma non è un lamento, piuttosto lo sta beffeggiando.   


  
 

  
"Taci" Risponde l'altro in un sorriso, abbracciandolo delicatamente, per paura di fargli male.    


  
Vorrebbe baciarlo, mentre lo guarda con frustrazione.   


  
Zayn affonda le mani sui fianchi di Liam e lo abbraccia, sospirando.    


  
Vorrebbe baciarlo, _dannazione_.   


  
Zayn ha dolore per tutto il corpo e forse farebbe meglio a dormire da solo, in una posizione più comoda ma "Resti qui?" chiede con voce tremolante. E "Sì" è la risposta risoluta di Liam.    


  
 

  
_ Vorrei baciarti. Posso? -  _ _dai_ , Liam, è facile da domandare.  
Per quanto, un detto dice: i baci non si chiedono, si danno.   


  
 

  
Zayn sorride e si fa abbracciare, mentre le gambe di entrambi si intrecciano in una posizione che devono aver già assunto in passato - perché ha tutta l'aria d'abitudine.   


  
 

  
_ Vorrei baciarti, ma ho paura di romperti. _   


  
 

  
"E Niall?" Chiede Zayn, titubante. Liam si scosta appena per guardarlo e, incontrando gli occhi neri di Zayn, capisce che Niall è un pensiero che preoccupa costantemente la mente del suo migliore amico.   


  
 

  
"Niall sarà nel suo letto, vuoi che venga a farci compagnia?" Dice, sardonico.    


  
Tira fuori il sarcasmo, ovvio, mentre Liam non vorrebbe far altro che baciarlo.   


  
 

  
_ Dio, sto diventando patetico. _   


  
 

  
Zayn lo fulmina con lo sguardo e se avesse un po' delle forze che il dolore gli ha privato, lo pizzicherebbe sui fianchi che ancora costeggiano nelle sue mani.    


  
Liam si fa d'improvviso serio e lo abbraccia di nuovo, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro.   


  
Ora che ci pensa, non può affatto baciarlo. Non prima di...    


  
 

  
"Domani ti racconterò tutto, Zayn. Ogni cosa, te lo prometto. Ma stanotte posso dirti che Niall deve essere la tua ultima preoccupazione." Gli sussurra e Zayn viene colto dai brividi.   


  
Liam se ne accorge subito e, sciogliendo il legame tra i loro corpi, afferra una coperta e avvolge l'amico - e se stesso - sotto di essa.    


  
Infine, fa in modo di rimettersi nella stessa posizione e le loro gambe, che si cercano con esigenza, tornano velocemente ad intrecciarsi tra loro.    


  
Liam lo guarda e Zayn socchiude gli occhi lucidi.    


  
Vorrebbe baciarlo, _dannazione_ , anche senza dover raccontare tutta la verità, anche se così facendo rischierebbe di spezzarlo.   


  
È un'esigenza.   


  
Deve baciarlo.   


  
 

  
"Io non... penso" è la risposta di Zayn.    


  
Niall per lui sarà sempre una preoccupazione, ora che sa.    


  
Liam lo osserva, accarezzandogli una guancia. " _Nessuno è come te, Zayn_ " Dice. Zayn sbarra gli occhi, stupito. "Lo sai?" Il suo sguardo trema di fronte a quella consapevolezza.   


  
No, non l'ha mai saputo.   


  
Si osservano - può uno sguardo avere la capacità di unire due anime perdute?   


  
Nessuno è come te, nemmeno Niall. Questo è il senso di quella frase e il cuore di Zayn non vorrebbe più reggere, ma deve.   


  
Soprattutto perché Liam non desiste più. Ancora una volta.   


  
Sente che deve provargli le sue parole, le sue promesse. Sente che deve esaudire i suoi pensieri egoistici.    


  
Sente che deve baciarlo.   


  
Così, eliminando l'inutile distanza creatasi tra loro, Liam accosta in un movimento veloce le sue labbra su quelle del migliore amico.    


  
Lo fa in modo burbero, con esigenza, in un lamento soffocato dalla smania di possedere quelle labbra. Ma, subito dopo, diventa dolce, quieto, esitante... perché ha paura di fargli male, di spaventarlo e di perderlo.   


  
Sospira su di esse, finalmente sollevato, mentre Zayn alza una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, per essere sicuro che tutto quello non sia un sogno - sono bagnate, quelle gote; Liam sta piangendo. _Perché?_   


  
Sono esattamente come le ha immaginate, le labbra di Zayn: calde, alcoliche, un po' secche ma... _sue._     


  
Ed è un momento, ma è la perfezione, per questo sta piangendo.   


  
Perché ha aspettato tanto e benché non fosse quello, il momento giusto, Liam ha deciso che per una volta non aspetterà, ma vivrà.   


  
Perché la vita non l'ha mai aspettato, perché non ha mai vissuto. E perché, aspettando, ha sempre visto le persone più care andarsene, abbandonarlo.   


  
E non può nemmeno immaginare l'idea che Zayn possa andarsene.   


  
 

  
La sveglia segna le 3 e 49 ed entrambi vorrebbero che si bloccasse, mentre il loro bacio li completa, dopo un'eternità vissuta a metà.   


  
Zayn vive quel momento come un sogno e l'unico pensiero che gli passa per la testa è la speranza di ricordarsi, al mattino, la prima volta che Liam lo ha baciato. 

Quanto ha aspettato quel momento?  
Se solo lo avesse saputo prima, si sarebbe fatto incrinare due costole prima.  
 

  
Poi, sconsolato, Liam si allontana di qualche millimetro e affonda delicatamente la fronte su quella di Zayn; il suo respiro e quello dell'amico diventano un tutt'uno, mentre si guardano e si sorridono.    


  
All'unisono, chiudono gli occhi e si addormentano con l'idea in mente di volere di più...   


  
Cadono abbracciati, con le gambe ancorate, le mani sul corpo dell'altro e i volti riversi uno accanto all'altro... Non esiste posizione più comoda se non quella di due anime che, finalmente, si sono unite come un puzzle, completandosi.   


  
 

  
E la prima volta che Zayn si è sentito _vivo_ , nonostante le due costole incrinate, è stato quando Liam l'ha finalmente baciato.   


  
 

  
*   


  
 

  
_ Qualche ora ancora prima di prima... _   


  
 

  
"Non t'azzardare a scendere" Sono le parole di Josh quando costeggiano davanti la casa di Niall.   


  
Niall risponde con un'occhiata di chi si è pentito di aver permesso all'altro di accompagnarlo, ma rimane fermo.   


  
 

  
"Perché?" Chiede, ma Josh scende dalla macchina e si affretta a raggiungere lo sportello del passeggero. Lo apre e fa un breve inchino, elegante, facendogli poi segno di scendere.   


  
Niall vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere, se non fosse completamente tramortito da quella scena così... patetica.   


  
Josh è così... assurdo.   


  
E, difatti, poco dopo, incapace di trattenersi ulteriorimente, scoppia a ridere.    


  
Josh lo guarda, mentre torna dritto su se stesso e alza un piglio stizzito.   


  
 

  
"Vai a fare il galante" Si lamenta e sbuffa, appoggiandosi alla macchina, rivolgendosi verso il palazzo e allacciando le braccia al petto.   


  
Niall esce dalla macchina, ridendo ancora. "Scusami" Ride. "Ma tenti di persuaderle tutte così, le tue vittime?" Ride, ancora.   


  
Josh lo guarda bieco e sbuffa.    


  
 

  
"No, solo quelle che si ostinano a non dirmi il loro nome" Ribatte, indispettito.   


  
 

  
"Josh, il Divino permaloso" Ironizza Niall, ridendo. "Occhi cobalto, colui che cercava rogna" risponde Josh, issandosi sul proprio corpo e chiudendo lo sportello della propria macchina.    


  
 

  
"Sul serio, perché "il Divino"?" Chiede Niall.    


  
Josh sorride beffardo e gli si avvicina come un gatto pronto ad attaccare la preda. Difatti, Niall si ritrova braccato tra la macchina e il corpo dello spogliarellista.   


  
 

  
"Se te lo dicessi, poi dovrei baciarti..." Dice, in un sussurro, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal volto dell'irlandese.    


  
Niall, arrossendo un po', non abbandona la sua espressione da saccente. "Ucciderti" lo corregge. "La frase è: Se te lo dicessi, poi dovrei ucciderti".   


  
Si osservano e gli occhi vispi di Josh riluccicano nel buio della notte, illuminati da un lampione poco distante da loro.   


  
 

  
"Infatti i miei baci hanno la capacità di togliere la vita, non lo sai?" Ribatte Josh, sorridendo malizioso.    


  
Niall lo guarda bieco, poi trattiene una risata - l'ennesima: "Mh, forse il tuo alito" ironizza, prendendolo in giro.    


  
Josh sorride e nega. "No, no, i miei baci... Scommettiamo?"   


  
 

  
"No, mi è bastata la lezione che ti ho dato a Morra cinese. Ma grazie dell'offerta." Risponde, sornione, facendosi di lato per glissarlo ed evitare, così, l'imbarazzo che ha iniziato a provare a causa della vicinanza fattasi troppo ardua dell'altro.   


  
 

  
"Beh, grazie del passaggio e buonanotte" Aggiunge, infine, voltandosi senza aspettare una risposta e incamminandosi verso il portone del palazzo.   


  
Josh gli è davanti dopo pochi istanti.   


  
Ancora una volta Niall pensa che l'altro abbia avuto la tentazione di bloccarlo per un braccio, ma che abbia anche desistito dal farlo.   


  
Gliene è riconoscente.   


  
 

  
"Avanti, non mi sono meritato un premio?" Insiste Josh. "Il tuo nome, poi me ne andrò e non mi vedrai più."    


  
Quella sembra una promessa che Josh non è capace di mantenere e Niall ha la strana sensazione che quella non sarà l'ultima volta che lo vedrà, ma stavolta desiste.   


  
In fondo, per quanto quell'uomo sia strano e insolitamente scioccante, è stato gentile e carino nei suoi confronti; che male c'è a dirgli il suo nome, se proprio vuole saperlo?   


  
 

  
"Niall" Dice, sorridendo.    


  
Gli occhi di Josh si illuminano e le pagliuzze ambrate sguazzano nel verde chiaro dei suoi occhi. Gli sorride, riconoscente e fa un altro inchino. "Piacere di conoscerti, _Niall_ " dice in un tono affabile che sa molto di conquistatore.   


  
Niall fa un altro passo verso il portone, ridendo, e Josh uno indietro per non lasciarlo andare.   


  
 

  
"Devine è il mio cognome e _Divino_ me lo ricordava un po', all'epoca! In realtà ero molto ubriaco..." Afferma Josh, guardandolo smaliziato, con un sorriso innocente. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, mentre l'altra affonda nella tasca dei jeans neri. "La fortuna è stata che alla gente è piaciuto..."   


  
Niall avverte lo strano divertimento nel volto dello spoglierellista e si allarma.    


  
Josh, prima di compiere qualsiasi altra azione, si passa, un'altra volta, una mano tra i capelli e li scompiglia.   


  
È quel _tic_ che confonde Niall, a tal punto da non fargli più capire quello che succede dopo.   


  
 

  
"Ora ti ho detto il mio segreto, Niall e..." Afferma e si avvicina. Niall non fa in tempo a indietreggiare che Josh gli è subito vicino - troppo.   


  
E quel "e..." sta per: Devo baciarti.   


  
 

  
_ Se te lo dicessi, poi dovrei baciarti... _   


  
 

  
E Josh, infatti, agisce.   


  
Lo bacia, lasciando di stucco l'irlandese.   


  
Le labbra di Josh sono fredde e birichine - è il primo pensiero di Niall, che h a gli occhi sbarrati, quando viene baciato. Non è un vero bacio, quello; è casto, leggero, e non ha niente a che vedere con la passione di un vero accostamento di labbra, ma toglie le capacità mentali all'irlandese che non sa più nemmeno come si fa a fare una cosa elementare - come, ad esempio, respirare.   


  
Josh aveva ragione, quindi, i suoi baci hanno la capacità di togliere la vita.    


  
E Niall chiude gli occhi e si abbandona, quando le labbra di Josh diventano improvvisamente invitanti, calde e umide a contatto con le sue.   


  
Resterà un bacio casto, ma Niall ha improvvisamente il desiderio di approfondire. Così m ugugna qualcosa, facendo divertire l'altro che non si aspettava affatto questa reazione.   


  
Poi Josh si allontana e lo guarda, smaliziato. "Prendilo come un esperimento, _occhi blu_ " Gli sussurra.    


  
Ora Josh sa il suo nome, ma quando i suoi occhi entrano in contatto con quelli di Niall, annacquati di stupore, non può fare a meno di chiamarlo così.    


  
Gli occhi di quel ragazzo sono uno spettacolo di cui bisogna parlare ininterrottamente; insieme al suo sorriso, alla sua risata e al suo turbamento che lo fa arrossire come un dodicenne.   


  
Josh vorrebbe far parte della vita di quel ragazzo, conoscerlo, approfondire quell'enigma. Ma ha avuto ciò che voleva: un nome e un bacio. Il suo compito è finito - _per quella sera o per sempre?_   


  
Niall lo guarda in silenzio, non solo ha dimenticato come si respira, ma anche come si parla.   


  
Josh lo oltrepassa e sale in macchina. Poi abbassa il finestrino del passeggero, mentre Niall si volta a guardarlo ancora piuttosto spaesato.   


  
 

  
"Fai sogni _divini_ , Niall" E accelera, sparendo per le strade londinesi; mentre Niall rimane a osservare il vuoto, con la mente ancora ferma a quel tenero bacio.   


  
 

  
 

  
Quando rincasa, è ancora confuso. Si gratta il capo e si domanda se sia accaduto davvero, se Josh veramente l'abbia baciato.   


  
 

  
_ "Prendilo come un esperimento"  _   


  
 

  
Per lui o per Josh?   


  
 

  
Niall nega con il capo e chiude la porta. No, l'esperimento era per lui, lui che in teoria non si è mai domandato che tendenza avesse.   


  
Lui, che quel bacio gli è piaciuto.   


  
 

  
"Uffa" sbuffa, facendo una smorfia capricciosa. Odia essere confuso e quella giornata per lui è stata fin troppo movimentata.    


  
Ha bisogno di dormire. Anzi, di mangiare. No, di parlare con Liam. Sì, deve parlare con lui.   


  
Entra nella sua stanza, che trova vuota, va in quella di Zayn per vedere se sono tornati, ma anche quella è vuota.   


  
 

  
"Che palle" bofonchia, ritirandosi nella propria stanza. Si sdraia sul letto, ma mantiene gli occhi spalancati verso il soffitto. Se li chiudesse, Josh verrebbe a importunarlo con i suoi occhi vispi, la sua bocca piccola e aperta in un sorriso sghembo e, infine, il ricordo delle sue labbra accostate alle sue, lo ucciderebbe davvero...   


  
 

  
Niall si ritrova a pensarlo nuovamente: Aveva ragione Josh, il suo bacio ha la capacità di uccidere la gente.   


  
 

  
_"Fai sogni divini"_ ed è più forte di lui, la sua voce divertita riecheggia ancora nella sua testa.    


  
Si gira di lato, sbuffa e lo maledice.   


  
Si addormenta con il broncio, Niall, e quella notte fa veramente sogni divini - anzi, su un Divino in particolare.   


 

 

 

 

  
 

  
** Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel **   


  
 

  
Sono contenta di inaugurare questo primo traguardo (10 capitoli! WOW) con questo capitolo così... ehh *sospira*.    


  
Sono contenta perché c'è un piccolissimo passo per gli Ziam e un divertentissimo momento tra i Nosh.    


  
Ed è vero, mancano i Larry, ma loro stanno dormendo e, beh, al loro risveglio (nell'undicesimo capitolo) li aspetterà un momento particolare. Va bene, va bene, vi lascio un **indizio** , sta a voi risolverlo: c'entra una............. posata. LOL    


  
Non capirete mai! MAI. Muahahahahahaha *risata malefica*   


  
Bene, non so perché (lo so eccome, ma non ve lo dico!), ma, per ora, questo capitolo è il mio preferito, quindi mi aspetto tanto... E, guarda ora come mi sono portata sfiga da sola, eh! >.   


  
Ah, la mia autostima fa invidia al pessisismo! LOL   


  
Fatemi capire, però, sono l'unica che pensa questa cosa (chi odia la matematica, mi detesterà dopo questo esempio. I know):  Ziam sta a Angst come Larry sta a Fluff.  
No, vero? E, ora, la domanda vera e propria: e la Nosh? Cos'è? Lo sclero dovuto all'Angst e al Fluff messi insieme? XD   


  
Ok, ho degenerato abbastanza. Ormai non mi vergogno nemmeno un po'...*cofcof*   


  
Ci vediamo al prossimo - che *rullo di tamburi* contiene un _flashback Niam_ **   


  
 

  
Un abbraccio,   


  
DolceVenereDiRimmel   



	11. Tutti insieme appassionatamente con... Liam

**Tutti insieme appassionatamente con... Liam.**

 

 

 

Si risveglia con una voragine nello stomaco. Niall ha maledettamente fame.  
Si gira verso il letto di Liam e lo trova - ancora - vuoto, perciò si alza e in uno sbuffo arriva in salone.   
Apre il frigorifero e afferra la prima cosa che gli capita.   
Una carota.  
La guarda, fa una smorfia e la riposa: Louis potrebbe fargli seriamente male, se scoprisse che ha mangiato anche una sola delle sue carote.   
E poi non ha voglia di ortaggi...  
Vede i residui del dolce che ha preparato la scorsa mattina, quello che non è piaciuto a nessuno, e sorride, mentre l'afferra goloso e se lo porta alla bocca.   
A lui, almeno, è piaciuto e lo finirà.  
Davanti al frigorifero della cucina, Niall mangia lentamente fino a quando non si sente sazio - o meglio, fino a quando il dolce non finisce.   
Poi si incammina, nuovamente, verso il salone e imbocca il corridoio.   
Deve controllare che Zayn e Liam siano rincasati, altrimenti sa già che non riuscirà più a dormire fino a quando non torneranno - e non perché il pensiero di quel bacio martella ancora nella sua testa.  
La porta della stanza di Zayn è aperta e da essa proviene una luce. Niall si avvicina, mentre manda giù l'ultimo boccone del dolce.   
Quando guarda oltre la porta, sorride incondizionatamente alla vista che gli si prospetta davanti: Liam e Zayn, sdraiati sul letto, avvolti da una coperta, dormono abbracciati e con i volti finalmente sereni.  
Liam avvolge il migliore amico in una sorta d'abbraccio protettivo, mentre Zayn, riverso di lato, poggia il viso sull'addome dell'amico.  
Entrambi sorridono.   
Niall sorride incondizionatamente di un sorriso malinconico.  
Anche a lui è capito di dormire tra le braccia di Liam. 

 

*

_Liam si è addormentato nel suo letto, in silenzio. Mentre lui, invece, non riesce a chiudere gli occhi._  
Ha paura che accada di nuovo un Episodio.  
I medici continuano a dirgli che è sotto controllo, che non ci sono segni evidenti di una ricaduta, ma Niall ha paura.   
Ripensa costantemente alla sua chitarra, alla fine che gli ha fatto fare. E non può crederci, ancora, che sia stato lui l'artefice di quel disastro.  
Ha paura e gli manca la musica.   
Gli mancherà sempre, per sempre, perché l'idea di ritornare a pizzicare le corde di una chitarra lo stranisce.  
Non suonerà mai più.  
Puntella con il piede sul pavimento, poi scivola giù dal letto e si avvicina alla finestra della loro stanza.  
Il panorama è capace di calmarlo - oltre a Liam, naturalmente, ma non vuole svegliarlo.   
Respira a pieni polmoni e si sente già più sereno.  
Grazie alla Luna, al cielo stellato e al prato verde, dove di solito lui e Liam passeggiano, al pomeriggio, raccontandosi storie divertenti.  
Quando è arrivato, Liam era già lì, ma il ragazzo ha saputo fin da subito farlo sentire a proprio agio... nonostante la situazione.  
Dal suo arrivo, sono passate alcune settimane, ma quello che è successo a Liam non ha avuto ancora modo di saperlo.   
Liam non parla molto e Niall non chiede, perché immagina quanto sia difficile.  
Anche per lui lo è stato, ma, al contrario di Liam, spesso si ritrova a fare dei tremendi incubi che lo svegliano nel cuore della notte; perciò, una volta, si è ritrovato avvolto dalle braccia di Liam, in un conforto che non si aspettava e, in lacrime, gli ha raccontato tutto.  
E Liam lo ha ascoltato, confortandolo.  
Lo ha fatto sentire meglio parlare con lui e Niall a volte pensa che vorrebbe ricambiargli il favore.  
Ma Liam a quanto pare non fa incubi, né parla di ciò che gli è successo.  
No, Liam dorme tranquillo...  
Sebbene alcune volte lo abbia sentito parlare nel sonno.  
Non dice granché, Liam.  
Soltanto un nome.  
Liam si agita, come se improvvisamente i pensieri di Niall si fossero tramutati in realtà e avesse iniziato a fare un incubo. L'altro gli è subito vicino, cercando di comportarsi allo stesso modo in cui Liam ha fatto con lui; lo smuove per un braccio e Liam apre gli occhi, tramortito e spaventato.   
Prima di prendere lucidità dice proprio quel misterioso nome "Zayn". Ma quando mette a fuoco gli occhi blu, e non neri, di Niall, e non di Zayn, si ridesta. 

_"Hey... hai fatto un brutto sogno?" Chiede Liam, mettendosi a sedere. Niall nega con la testa.  
Liam è sempre pronto a mettere i propri problemi da parte, per quelli degli amici.  
Liam è un buon amico. _

_"No, ma tu sì" Dice Niall._

_"Non è niente..." risponde, ma lo sguardo è perso in qualcosa che lo rattrista._

_"Non mentirmi..." Esclama in un sussurro Niall, veramente rattristato dal fatto che Liam non si fidi di lui e non parli con lui._

_"Chi è Zayn?" Chiede con coraggio, sperando che l'altro risponda e si sfoghi.  
Liam guarda altrove, oltre la finestra, gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo assente. Serra la mascella e, poi, lo guarda, arrendendosi._

_"Una volta era il mio migliore amico..." Dice soltanto, mentre una lacrima si riversa su una sua guancia.  
Niall rimane stupito e sbarra gli occhi. Si fa più vicino a Liam e gli accarezza la stessa guancia bagnata, asciugandola. _

_"Era?" Chiede in un sussurro.  
Liam abbozza un sorriso e piega il capo verso la mano di Niall; è dolce quella carezza ed era da tempo che non ne riceveva.  
Giusto da quell'ultima giornata estiva trascorsa con Zayn..._

_"Sì, l'ho abbandonato senza nemmeno un addio; non penso si consideri più nemmeno mio amico..." Confessa, rattristato, mentre un'altra lacrima si riversa sull'altra guancia.  
Liam non vorrebbe piangere, perché si sente la spalla su cui l'altro dovrebbe sostenersi, quando è giù di morale e non il contrario; ma parlando di Zayn non è capace a trattenersi.   
Un'altra lacrima scende, l'ennesima che Niall si affretta ad asciugare._

_"Penso che abbia capito la situazione, Liam, e sono sicuro che al tuo ritorno sarà lì ad abbracciarti..." Afferma Niall, tentando di confortarlo. Ma Liam lo guarda ancora, la stessa espressione disperata.  
Prima di scoppiare in un pianto Liam gli dice: "Lui non sa nemmeno che sono qui... E non tornerò mai a casa, _ loro _non me lo permetteranno mai"_

_E Niall non può fare altro che sdraiarsi accanto a lui e abbracciarlo, talmente forte da farsi male._  
Liam finalmente gli racconta la sua storia.  
Tutta.  
E Niall capisce perché fino ad allora Liam abbia preferito rimanere in silenzio.  
Rimangono, poi, a guardarsi, ascoltando la pace dopo la tempesta del pianto e del racconto di Liam e, lentamente, si addormentano, avvolti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.   
E al mattino c'è qualcosa di nuovo che li unisce: Niall gli ha permesso di farsi abbracciare, fingendo di essere Zayn.   
E Liam nel sonno, ha chiamato ancora quel nome, ma questa volta senza la disperazione a tingere la sua voce dolce. Stavolta sereno, rassicurato da due braccia che non sono quelle di chi pensa, ma che si fa bastare.  
Niall gli ha permesso di avere una speranza, quella che il suo migliore amico non sia mai andato via, sia rimasto con lui, in quel letto, ad abbracciarsi come facevano sempre. 

 

_*_

Ora Niall è felice, perché quella speranza - dopo tanto tempo - si è rivelata vera, forte.   
Ed ora eccoli lì, finalmente insieme.  
E nonostante i lividi sul volto di Zayn, sono felici come non lo erano da molto.   
Sono insieme, in un letto, come - Niall immagina - non accadeva da tempo.   
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che ci sarebbe voluto Harry per farli ritrovare? Sì, perché senza di lui, Liam non sarebbe mai tornato all'HeartAttack, Zayn non gli avrebbe mai cantato una canzone e, ancora, Liam non avrebbe mai aperto gli occhi.   
Certo, Zayn due costole incrinate avrebbe potuto risparmiarsele, ma perfino in questo caso sono state d'aiuto affinché si ritrovassero.  
E Niall spera che d'ora in avanti sia tutto in discesa, per loro. Perché Liam se lo merita.   
Perché Liam ha pianto troppe volte, nel sonno, chiamando Zayn e troppe volte Niall non ha potuto far altro che fingersi un'altra persona, sapendo di non bastare. Mai.  
Ora, invece, si sono ritrovati e Niall non si sente più il peso addosso delle bugie che ha costretto Liam a dire nel corso di quegli anni.   
Si sente sollevato, nonostante il pezzo di torta che, adesso, galleggia nella sua pancia sazia.   
Sorride, si avvicina al loro letto e spegne la luce.   
Raggiunge nuovamente l'uscita e nella semioscurità li guarda un'ultima volta.   
Poi se ne va, chiudendo la porta con un sorriso malinconico ma felice. 

 

*

A cucchiaio.  
Quando Louis apre gli occhi, è così che si sente insieme alla sagoma di Harry, poggiata su di lui.   
A cucchiaio.  
O meglio, così si chiama la posizione che hanno assunto mentre dormivano.  
A cucchiaio.   
Il braccio di Harry lo avvolge all'altezza dell'ombelico, mentre una sua gamba è tra quelle lunghe e sinuose di Harry.   
Appunto, a cucchiaio.  
Louis arrossisce e ringrazia il cielo di essere l'unico capace di rendersene conto, visto che l'altro sta ancora beatamente dormendo con la testa posata sulla sua spalla, il respiro sulla sua pelle e un sorriso da ebete che Louis vorrebbe strappare via, da quel viso paffuto, a forza di bac-schiaffi.  
Il dilemma è: come si sono ritrovati in quel modo? Come c'è finito tra le braccia e le gambe di Harry?  
Louis, in un primo momento, pensa che l'altro abbia invaso la sua zona, abbracciandolo in vita e appoggiando il proprio petto sulla sua schiena, ma lo scrittore deve ricredersi, mentre trattiene il respiro e si gira a guardarlo.  
La consapevolezza che si sta sbagliando di grosso, infatti, lo destabilizza: Sono entrambi nello spazio di Harry.  
 _Cazzo,_ è colpa sua.   
Louis Tomlinson ha fatto invasione di campo, permettendo all'altro di abbracciarlo.  
E, cazzo, si ripete mentalmente, mentre pensa a come sia potuto accadere.   
Già, come c'è finito in quella posizione a cucchiaio? E, perché, durante la notte non si è sentito scomodo, sottratto dalla libertà che ricerca sempre? Perché, al contrario, si è sentito fin troppo libero e in pace? 

_Cazzo._

Sconfitto, scioglie lentamente l'abbraccio e si tira a sedere. Sbuffa, poi sospira, grattandosi il capo e guardandosi intorno.  
Si sventola con una mano il viso che va ancora a fuoco e guarda Harry che, nel frattempo, ha afferrato un cuscino per sostituire la sua assenza.   
Louis alza un sopracciglio, mentre lo guarda, e trattiene una risata.  
Harry è buffo e... _tenero_.   
E vorrebbe essere ancora avvolto nel suo corpo. 

_Ah, cazzo! Basta, Louis. Datti una regolata._

Si rimprovera, prendendo il taccuino dallo zaino vicino al letto e, poi, il computer.  
Sono le cinque e mezza, ma non ha più sonno e ha tanto lavoro da fare; perciò si mette all'opera e cade nel suo mondo, cullato dal respiro di Harry accanto a sé.   
Quando si rende conto di essersi impantanato in una descrizione della posizione a cucchiaio, salta sul letto e maledice l'inconscio.  
Harry si muove, brontolando qualcosa, ma poi continua a dormire con la faccia rivolta verso il soffitto e il cuscino ancorato ad un suo braccio.  
Louis si volta a guardare fuori dalla finestra, dove hanno iniziato ad apparire le prime luci del Sole.  
È da molto tempo che non guarda l'alba dal terrazzo invisibile dell'Università, quello che conosce soltanto lui e dove spesso si ritira a scrivere, cercando invano l'ispirazione.  
Ora una Musa gli sosta accanto, mentre dorme; e non avrebbe bisogno di nessun posto, se non di quel letto e del ragazzo che chissà quali sogni sta facendo.   
Louis lo guarda e si domanda perché proprio Harry gli abbia fatto tornare quel prudere alle mani, quell'elettricità involontaria in tutto il corpo - che lo fa pensare, immaginare e, poi, scrivere.   
Alza un piglio, mentre lo studia e si morde nuovamente un labbro.  
Già, perché proprio Harry? Cos'ha quel ragazzo di così speciale? 

_Le sue fossette quando sorride?_ Sì, probabilmente - risponde.  
 _I suoi ricci che sembrano danzare insieme al vento?_ Sì, sono così teneri - afferma.  
 _Le sue guance sempre rosse?_ Sì, senza il suo impaccio non sarebbe Harry.  
 _Il suo sorriso ingenuo_? Stessa risposta di sopra.  
 _La sua bocca porpora e invitante?_ A questa domanda, Louis preferisce non rispondere. 

_Fottuta mente._

_I suoi occhi grandi e verdi?_ Insiste. Louis sbuffa, non c'è davvero bisogno di una risposta.   
Dio, quegli occhi cosa sono in grado di provocare. Louis scriverebbe intere pagine, se solo potesse... ma si è promesso di non farlo più.  
Perché quelli che vengono denominati come 'il portale dell'anima', gli occhi, hanno sempre avuto la capacità di ferirlo, alla fine dei giochi.  
Perché Harry non è la sua prima Musa. 

Prima di Harry, altre due persone hanno sortito in lui la stessa smania. La prima, alla quale non vuole pensare - e alla quale, alla fine, pensa - c'è stata quando ha scoperto la sua dedizione alla scrittura, ed è stata la sua prima volta e la sua prima delusione.   
Poi, la seconda... la seconda volta, la rinascita, la conquista, la rivincita.   
Un nome. Liam.

_Liam è il cuore..._

Liam ha saputo aiutarlo in un momento in cui si è sentito perso, Liam è stato la sua seconda Musa - involontaria, perché si era giurato di non volerne più. Ma una cosa che ha capito Louis, nella vita, con Liam, è che non si può decidere di chi affezionarsi.  
Se la prima volta è stata una lezione di vita che gli ha fatto promettere cose impossibili da mantenere, Liam è stata la svolta: la persona che gli ha permesso di amare ciò che chiama passione, senza rimanerne bruciato.  
Liam è stato il cuore delle sue soluzioni, oltre che al cuore di quell'insolita famiglia.  
Perché lui, nel momento peggiore, è stata l'unica possibile direzione verso il nucleo della cosa che ama più fare nella vita: scrivere.  
Liam, ispirandolo con una sana passione, gli ha donato la volontà di tornare a impugnare una penna e scrivere un romanzo; cosa che Louis non voleva più fare, se non tenere un diario.  
Lui è stato il cuore della sua medicina.   
Liam è stato tutto, in quel momento, dopo Stan...   
Si riscuote e scaccia via l'immagine che gli si è parata davanti.  
Dopo anni, fa ancora male pensarci; perché si sente ancora in colpa.  
Perciò non vuole pensarci, non deve.   
Torna su Liam e sorride malinconico; perché come l'effetto di una medicina, l'ispirazione che quel ragazzo era stato capace di fargli tornare è, poi, svanita.  
Fino all'arrivo di Harry. Così diverso da Stan, tanto quanto da Liam.  

Perché proprio Harry?   
Non sono le fossette, né i ricci, né le sue guance rosse o la sua bocca piena... e nemmeno il suo sorriso.  
Louis precipita nell'abisso della comprensione e si volta a guardarlo... Quelli che, in realtà, ignaro, lo hanno colpito fin  da subito sono ciò che un Harry dormiente sta tenendo chiusi.   
I suoi occhi.  
Così espressivi, così magnetici, ingenui e genuini.   
Così verdi... Sono quegli occhi, il motivo.  
Perchè si è sempre obbligato a non descriverli, a non farli spiccare nel contesto di una persona, si è sempre forzato per quanto anche Liam, all'inizio, avesse sortito in lui lo stesso effetto; ma con Harry è impossibile.   
Con la sua terza Musa, Louis passerebbe ore a parlare di quelle _fottute_ iridi.  
Ripensa a tutto ciò che ha scritto, fino ad allora: la prima volta che l'ha visto, sì, ha descritto le sue fossette, ma ha concluso con i suoi occhi.  
Sulla giostra panoramica, completamente strafatti, ha descritto il rossore delle sue iridi e il modo in cui Harry ha osservato il panorama e il mondo, come se, prima d'allora, non l'avesse mai visto.  
Quando l'ha baciato, si è focalizzato sulla sua bocca, ma alla fine - non può crederci - ha pensato e ha scritto le sensazioni che ha visto trasparire in quei maledetti occhi verdi.  
E Louis si sente spacciato, Harry sarà un'altra novità alla quale non pensa di essere pronto.  
Perché non provare emozioni è un lavoro arduo che concentra tutte le sue energie, esaurendole, e Harry, invece, così inesperto sul mondo, non deve far altro che accarezzarle, assaporarle e viverle, quelle emozioni.  
E lui, Louis, è l'unico che può aiutarlo, è l'unico che si accorto di quanto sia fragile quel ragazzino.  
Perciò, mentre pensa alla sensazione del vento nei capelli e al miracolo dell'alba sul tetto del college, decide che vivrà attraverso gli occhi verdi di Harry, che eviterà ogni coinvolgimento, ma permetterà a quel ragazzo così timido di vedere tutto ciò che si è perso.  
Perché Louis sente che questo è l'unico modo per essere ispirato: vedere la sua Musa mentre vive, vedere quegli occhi illuminarsi davanti alle emozioni umane.   
Quello è il suo nuovo compito.  
Decide in un secondo, perciò, balzando sul letto. Si alza, chiudendosi poi in bagno per lavarsi. 

Se solo Louis sapesse che basterebbero i suoi occhi celesti, diventati distanti e glaciali con il tempo, per affacciarsi sulle sponde di un mondo che, dopo Stan, non ha voluto più vedere. 

_Come se non se lo meritasse..._

Se solo capisse che oltre alla gioia, esiste anche il dolore... Ed è vero, Louis ne ha provato tanto, troppo, ed è stato accusato inutilmente, insieme alle sue parole, etichettate come 'la colpa di tutto ciò che è successo'; ma dopo la rivincita con Liam, avrebbe dovuto imparare che c'è del buono, dopo la tempesta, che c'è sempre il Sole ad illuminare laddove prima c'era soltanto l'ombra di tutti i suoi sbagli.

Che Harry sia la volta buona per farglielo capire?  
In fondo Liam - e Niall - non sperano altro che questo: che Louis smetta di limitarsi, che Louis torni a credere, in qualsiasi cosa; c'è riuscito con la scrittura, perché non riuscirci con la Vita?

Quando esce, si mette le mani sui fianchi e guarda Harry. Deve svegliarlo.   
Spera solo che Harry non sia scorbutico contro coloro che lo svegliano all'alba - anzi, ancor prima di essa.

" _Harry_ " Inizia Louis, facendoglisi vicino e accarezzandolo per i ricci indomati. 

" _Curly_ " Gli esce spontaneo, mentre con un indice intreccia una ciocca di capelli. "Svegliati" continua, avvicinandosi al viso di Harry.  
Quando Harry spalanca i suoi occhioni, Louis abbassa lo sguardo su questi e ne rimane ipnotizzato.  
Sono verdi, per davvero, e di un verde che abbaglia.  
E, BOOM, sente Louis dentro di sé, mentre pensa che rimanere indifferenti di fronte a tale meraviglia gli costerà tutte le energie che ha conservato nel tempo con l'unica finalità di evitare emozioni umane.  
Harry, nel frattempo, spaesato dall'improvviso risveglio, si domanda: _Mi ha davvero chiamato "Curly"?_

"C-cosa succede? L-asciami dormire, _Lou_ -is" farfuglia Harry, provando a rigirarsi tra le coperte; ma quel maledetto cuscino, che ha abbracciato per tutta la notte, ora gli sta impedendo di poterlo fare.   
Louis allunga la bocca in un ampio sorriso beffardo, mentre pensa che la voce roca, assonnata, bassa e nasale di Harry, nel pronunciare il suo nome spezzato - _Lou_ \- sia qualcosa che vorrebbe ascoltare ancora una volta.

Sì, sarà veramente difficile restare indifferenti; ma Louis non viene mai meno ad un dovere che si è imposto - o almeno spera di riuscirci.

"Devo farti vedere una cosa, _Harry_. Dai, svegliati, hai tutto il tempo per dormire..." Dice, carezzandogli un braccio per invogliarlo.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre e si stropiccia un occhio. I ricci, spiaccicati contro il cuscino, sono uno spettacolo quando Harry si porta a sedere e la chioma lo fa apparire come un leone appena sveglio.

"C-cosa devi farmi vedere?" Chiede, guardandosi in giro.

"Non è qui. Devi vestirti alla svelta...O sarà troppo tardi"

Harry lo guarda, visibilmente accigliato, esita mentre affonda in un tuffo nello sguardo sveglio di Louis. 

"Mi hai chiamato _Curly,_ per svegliarmi?" Chiede, grattandosi il capo. Louis sbarra gli occhi e arrossisce.   
Non c'è bisogno di una risposta, Harry sorride appena. 

"Non c'è tempo da perdere, _Harry_ " Lo rimprovera Louis, alzandosi e dandogli improvvisamente le spalle.   
Harry trattiene una risata. 

"Tu rispondi a questa domanda e verrò con te senza farne altre" Dice, smaliziato.   
Louis si volta a guardare il ragazzino e in un attimo pensa a quante possibili sfaccettature abbia Harold Styles - che lui ancora non ha visto e che vuole, senza dubbio, conoscere.

"Quale domanda?" Temporeggia Louis, posizionando entrambe le mani sui fianchi in una posa neanche lontanamente associabile alla mascolinità che un uomo dovrebbe possedere.

"Non c'è tempo da perdere, _Louis_ " Lo imita il ragazzino. Harry, appena sveglio, è diverso, spigliato come la sorella; per fortuna è di buon umore. 

"Sì, d'accordo. Sì, ti ho chiamato in quel modo. Ora vestiti" Borbotta Louis, uscendo dalla stanza con quella che sembra essere una coda tra le sue gambe. 

 

  
*  
 

  
  
  
_  
96° giorno.   
_   
  


__ Sai, Stan, è difficile smettere di scrivere e, come vedi, non ci sto riuscendo nemmeno adesso, dopo tre mesi.  
Dovrei finirla, me lo sono imposto ma... non ho un freno capace di farmi smettere davvero.  
Sì, nemmeno dopo quello che ti è successo. Forse perché il dolore che provo è ancora troppo.  
Ancora mi ritrovo a piangere, nonostante mi sia imposto di smetterla anche con questo, con le emozioni.  
Come vedi, sono una frana in qualsiasi cosa io tenti di fare.   
Come quella di proteggerti dalle arpie di Doncaster, ricordi?  
Anche se, alla fine, mi sono iscritto a Economia e non più a Lettere, sai?   
A farmi male, almeno in questo, ironia della sorte, sono sempre stato piuttosto bravo.  
A proposito, sto usando come diario il quaderno che avevo comprato per prendere appunti e... non ne ho altri.  
Sono un disastro, appunto.  
E sto scrivendo cose senza senso e deprimenti.   
Mi manchi.  
Ecco un'altra cosa senza senso.   
Mi manchi e... mi faccio schifo, perché se provo questa cosa è soltanto per colpa mia, della mia fottuta passione per la scrittura.  
Non devo provare più niente e quando tutto il dolore passerà, ci riuscirò. Lo giuro.  
Perché me lo merito, se non fossi stato così stramaledettamente stupito, a quest'ora saresti ancora qui e, io, forse, non studierei Economia.   
Ma basta, ormai le cose sono andate così.   
Mi porterò sempre questo peso addosso e la mia punizione sarà quella di non scrivere più - se non per sfogarmi, se non per scriverti.  
Ma, soprattutto, non avrò più una Musa.   
Perché, Stan, sei e resterai insostituibile.   
Soprattutto dopo quello che hai fatto per me, a causa mia. 

 

_"Hey, per caso hai un foglio protocollo da prestarmi? Ho dimenticato il mio blocco degli appunti a casa."_  
Quando Louis alza lo sguardo sulla persona che gli ha parlato, capisce davvero di essere un disastro.  
Perché anche quando due semplici iridi nocciola sono capaci di ispirare panorami come distese di campagne desolate o deserti infuocati, beh, allora tutte le promesse che si è fatto sono già fottutamente perdute; lui è fottutamente perduto nel suo totale disastro.  
E Louis si sente maggiormente uno schifo, perché quegli occhi disonoreranno sicuramente il ricordo di Stan.  
Del suo migliore amico, del suo amore platonico, della sua Musa che non c'è più a causa sua. 

_"Certo, tieni" Gli risponde, dopo aver strappato un foglio.  
Nel farlo, occhi nocciola legge qualcosa sulla copertina di quel quaderno e Louis nota la sua increspatura in mezzo alle sopracciglia, così si acciglia anche lui._

_"Non siamo nel dipartimento di Lettere, vero?" Gli chiede, ancora, occhi nocciola, grattandosi il capo.  
Louis sbarra gli occhi e non può fare a meno di pensare, fatalista com'è, che quello sia stato il Destino a parlare.  
Sul quaderno ha scritto, infatti: "Fottuta Economia Aziendale"._

_"N-no, questo è quello di Economia. Ma, ma se vuoi posso accompagnarti" Risponde, alzandosi dal posto - dell'ultima fila -,  che ha tenuto occupato per un quarto d'ora, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta.  
Il ragazzo annuisce e lo segue lungo le scale, in silenzio e con un sorriso gentile._

_"Ah" Dice, poco dopo, fuori dall'aula, occhi nocciola.  
Louis si volta, incontrando in un tuffo, gli occhi che lo hanno destabilizzato tanto.  
Sono occhi comuni, ma profondi come la sua voce quando si presenta: "Io sono Liam"._

_Louis sorride, mentre la mente gli propone mille modi diversi per descrivere quegli occhi e quella voce, quell'espressione e quel tono._

Non deve scrivere più. Il ricordo di Stan...

_Louis non vuole più pensare a Stan, fa troppo male mentre sa che ben presto smetterà di onorare la sua promessa, la sua punizione, il suo ricordo._

_"Louis" Risponde, afferrando la mano che gli è stata gentilmente offerta._

_"é un piacere, Louis" Un sorriso, una stretta di mano che dura qualche secondo di più e "anche per me" un altro sorriso._

_Louis non è durato a Economia nemmeno un mese.  
Ha fatto subito la richiesta di cambiare a Lettere, poche settimane dopo quell'incontro._  
 

*

  
  
Ed è strano se ci pensa, perché quegli occhi, che gli hanno trasmesso tanto, che hanno mandato al diavolo molto, non sono mai comparsi nelle righe che ha dedicato a Liam. Mai.  
Forse perché Liam gli ha regalato altro: la speranza di andare oltre una tragedia.   
Forse perché il bello di Liam non sono solo gli occhi, ma soprattutto il cuore.  
E su quello, Louis ha scritto pagine intere.

 

 

 

**Angolo DolceVenereDiRimmel**

 

Alzi la mano chi ama Liam e vuole unirsi a Zayn, Niall e Louis. *Harry alza la mano*  
Ok, questo capitolo è molto intenso... Non trovate? C'è un po' di tutto, Niam, Ziam, Larry e Lilo... E, sì, c'è tanto **Louis** ; così tanto che mi **spaventa**.   
Vi dirò, prima di pubblicare ho avuto molti dubbi... Louis non si può comprendere e, probabilmente, ci riuscirò a pieno soltanto io perché c'è molto di me in lui (e questa sarà la settordicesima volta che lo ripeto)  
Comunque, se dopo questo capitolo dovesse starvi sul cavolo ancora di più... Beh, ho una notizia da darvi, vi sto antipatica anche io! ^^'''  
No, vabbé, spero soltanto che riusciate ad andare oltre il suo egoismo e che leggiate fra le righe ciò che lui non vuole ammettere e ciò che maschera insieme alle sue improbabili promesse. (Anche perché, se è diventato in questo modo c'è un motivo e quel motivo è trauma!Stan - che affronteremo più avanti nella storia.)  
Secondo voi, per esempio, riuscirà a restare indifferente di fronte a un Harry che inizia a vivere - grazie a lui, soprattutto - ?? Secondo me........ NON VI RISPONDO! XD  
Per quanto riguarda **Harry** , oggi pensavo ai suoi modi di fare e vorrei spiegarvi una cosa, prima che venga fuori qualsiasi dubbio: Harry è timido con chi non conosce. Quando però inizia ad avere un po' di confidenza, diventa un'altra persona. Infatti, se ci fate caso, stiamo iniziando a vedere qualcosa di diverso in lui. Quindi Louis che fa tanto il figo, deve stare attento perché Harry può sempre sorprenderlo... *batti il cinque Harreh* *ciaff*   
Per quanto riguarda il segreto di **Liam** , siamo quasi vicini... Siete pronti per il BOOM? Intanto abbiamo visto qualcosina dagli occhi di Niall... quel momento vi è piaciuto? Spero di sì! ** 

Un abbraccio,  
DolceVenereDiRimmel


	12. C'era una volta l'amore...

** C'era una volta l'amore... **

 

 

_Tu mi ricordi una poesia che non riesco a ricordare,_  
 _Una canzone che non è mai esistita_  
 _E un posto in cui non devo essere mai stato._  
 **\- C’era una volta l’amore ma ho dovuto ammazzarlo.**  
 

   
 

Zayn apre gli occhi, allarmato da una porta che si chiude.  
Tuttavia quel rumore passa subito in secondo piano quando, spaesato, si ritrova abbracciato a Liam Payne.  
Si sposta leggermente, per quanto le braccia di Liam glielo permettano, immemore di ciò che è successo, e sussulta, a causa del dolore, subito dopo, accasciandosi nuovamente sul petto di Liam.  
Ci mette cinque minuti per ricordare quello che è successo.  
Ci mette un secondo per avvampare, ricordandosi del bacio – dell’atteso bacio.  
Posa una mano sul petto di Liam e la testa su di essa, tentando di non pensare al dolore all’addome.  
Sospira, mentre sorride come un ebete assonnato.  
Guarda il migliore amico, chiudendo e aprendo le palpebre e sbattendo le sue grandi ciglia. Si stropiccia un occhio con la mano libera e sbadiglia.  
Poi lo guarda ancora, meravigliato dal ricordo delle labbra di Liam sulla sua bocca.  
   
 _Liam l’ha baciato, veramente._  
   
Rimane affascinato da tale contemplazione per non sa quanto tempo, mentre pensa che non può essere successo davvero.  
Non è nemmeno spaventato – come credeva – dopo essere stato baciato da un uomo.  
Perché Zayn ha sempre avuto la convinzione che quel suo interesse maniacale, che ha provato per Liam, fosse innaturale, immorale.  
E, invece, non lo è stato affatto.  
Baciare un uomo non è affatto come credeva: immorale.  
Baciare un uomo non è sbagliato, è… fantastico.  
È stato piuttosto come baciare le labbra di una donna… anzi, perfino migliore.  
Migliore perché è Liam.  
Perché non potrebbe essere nessun altro, per Zayn.  
Perché, per quanto fosse spaventato, non aspettava altro da tutta una vita.  
Sorride, ancora, inclinando appena il capo per sentire il battito cardiaco dell’amico.  
   
Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum.  
   
Li ascolterebbe in eterno, quei battiti, così socchiude gli occhi e si morde un labbro, poi alza il capo e li riapre per guardarlo.  
E in quel momento non pensa alle bugie, alle incomprensioni, né a Niall, né a niente altro se non a quella bocca, a quel volto, dormiente e sereno.  
Zayn non pensa ad altro se non a Liam.  
Così, come è sempre andata la storia della sua vita.  
Così, come ha sempre voluto.  
Zayn ha occhi, bocca, naso, orecchie e _corpo_ solo per Liam.  
E quando accosta, impaziente, le labbra su quelle dell’altro non si preoccupa né dell’ora, né di svegliarlo; perché improvvisamente sa di tornare a sentirsi perfetto, leggero, soddisfatto.  
Quanto può essere magico, un semplice bacio, se è capace di fare di una metà, un intero?  
Zayn sente di essere nato per baciare quelle stramaledette labbra, sente che non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo.  
Lo bacia in modo dolce, inesperto, con gli occhi aperti e attenti ad ogni minima reazione dell’altro che, però, continua a dormire, impassibile.  
Si stacca e lo guarda, alzando un piglio.  
   
 _Svegliati, voglio baciarti –_ pensa, stizzito – _veramente, stavolta._  
   
Deve essere stanchissimo, Liam, e Zayn sorride, mentre alza un dito per accarezzargli delicatamente la fronte, spostandogli i capelli, per poi scendere in mezzo alle sopracciglia, lungo il naso e, infine, sulla bocca.  
Lo guarda ancora, ostinato, mentre il dolore all’addome finge di non esserci, grazie alla vista di Liam.  
Passa una mano sul petto dell’altro, su quell’accenno di peluria, e ascolta ancora una volta il battito; poi, nello stesso punto in cui ha passato una mano, posa le sue labbra, delicatamente, come se volesse raggiungere quel cuore e ringraziarlo nell’unico modo che conosce – con un bacio.  
Quando torna sul volto di Liam, due occhi nocciola lo stanno osservando in un tacito – quanto assonnato – silenzio.  
   
“Ti stai approfittando di me, mentre dormo?” Chiede Liam con voce roca, scompigliandogli velocemente i capelli e facendo sorridere Zayn che lo guarda come se non ci fosse altra meraviglia al mondo.  
Zayn non risponde e Liam, imbarazzato da quello sguardo – che dice molto più di mille parole messe assieme – riprende parola: “Non guardarmi così…”  
   
“Così, come?” Chiede, in un sorriso beffardo, mentre sbatte gli occhi da finto ingenuo.  
Liam gli mette subito una mano sul viso, per coprirlo e nasconderlo alla sua vista, come se vederlo gli provocasse _strane_ sensazioni _;_ poi sbuffa, accarezzandolo velocemente.  
Sorride come uno sciocco, Liam, sopraffatto da quello sguardo capace di impolverare la sua mente con stupidi e melensi pensieri.  
   
“Così” Risponde, mentre torna a guardarlo con un sorriso carico di sottointesi. Occhi negli occhi, entrambi lucidi, si osservano per qualche secondo, come se volessero decifrare quelle parole non dette che, però, sono chiare a tutte e due.  
   
“È il mio sguardo” Lo beffeggia Zayn, allungando le labbra verso un lato della bocca.  
Liam lo fulmina con un solo sguardo, “No, non lo è affatto…” lo rimprovera, abbassando la mano sulla sua pancia.  
   
“Invece sì, ti ho sempre guardato in questo modo” esclama, d’improvviso serio, mentre Liam sbarra gli occhi, stupito. “S-sei tu che te ne sei accorto solo ora” farfuglia, poi, buttandosi di schiena e guardando imbarazzato verso il soffitto.  
Quelle iridi nocciola, però, ora sorridenti, lo raggiungono e lo fissano in una dolce carezza.  
Liam non dice nulla, sorride soltanto, piacevolmente colpito da quella rivelazione.  
   
“Che c’è?” Sbotta Zayn, osservandolo bieco, irritato da quel silenzio e da quella confessione che, senza volerlo, è uscita dalla sua bocca.  
Liam nega e ride, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
   
La felicità arriva con un niente, con una parola e, raramente, con un gesto; ma, purtroppo, se ne va via così come è arrivata.  
Bisogna coglierla, godersela e trattenerla finché si può.  
Così Liam non spende altre sciocche parole, si avvicina – ancora una volta – alle labbra di Zayn, accostando le sue in uno sbuffo esitante.  
Zayn rimane immobile per un secondo, con tutta l’intenzione di rimanersene stizzito per la sua incapacità a controllarsi, ma alla fine la bocca di Liam ha la meglio e, mentre si scioglie a quell’attenzione – di una dolcezza che gli fa socchiudere gli occhi - ricambia.  
Mugugna perfino qualcosa che non ha molto senso e alza una mano per poggiarla su una guancia di Liam, mentre le loro labbra si accarezzano in quello che è – ancora – un bacio casto.  
Quando Liam si allontana velocemente da lui, fissandolo con preoccupazione, Zayn si acciglia.  
   
 _Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?_  
   
“Ti ho fatto male?” Chiede Liam, mentre tenta di non pesare sul corpo leso dell’amico.  
Zayn nega lentamente, sciogliendo il cipiglio e sorridendo amorevolmente, mentre Liam tituba, mettendosi di lato.  
Zayn lo imita, in una smorfia, insoddisfatto di non averlo più addosso e, così, uno di fronte all’altro, si guardano, domandandosi se possono baciarsi ancora come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Perché per entrambi è sempre sembrato così sbagliato - ognuno per motivi diversi.  
Ma la passione accieca e, alle volte, si va oltre ai dubbi e, anche sapendo di sbagliare, spesso senza inibizioni si decide anche di farlo, di cadere.  
Liam lo accarezza, delicato, laddove Zayn non ha lividi; ma è difficile perché l’addome dell’amico è cosparso di segni.  
E poi quella fascia che lo copre, stringe come se volesse stritolarlo…  
Liam lo osserva dispiaciuto, come se alla fine dei conti fosse colpa sua.  
   
“Non sarei mai dovuto uscire dal locale, tutto questo non sarebbe successo…” dice, in un sussurro, indicandogli la fascia.  
   
Zayn nega. “Esatto, tutto questo” evidenzia quelle due parole indicando la situazione che si è creata “non sarebbe successo” continua.  
Liam sorride, ancora, come uno sciocco, mentre il cuore perde di un colpo.  
E visto che tituba, ancora, per paura di far male su dei lividi già fin troppo neri, questa volta è Zayn ad avvicinarsi all’amico, per afferrare con la propria bocca il labbro inferiore di Liam e baciarlo, voluttuoso, mentre con entrambe le mani lo afferra per il volto.  
Chiudono gli occhi e si avvicinano, mentre Zayn assapora per la quarta volta le labbra di Liam.  
Ed ogni volta, pensa, è come se fosse la prima.  
Le loro gambe si ritrovano, allacciandosi in una abitudine che non sarà mai stancante e i loro corpi si incontrano, strusciandosi tra loro in una passione incerta.  
Trattengono qualche gemito, che fuoriesce dalle loro bocche unite, quando si scontrano e aggrovigliano, diventando un tutt’uno, mentre finalmente approfondiscono quel qualcosa che desiderano più di ogni altra cosa.  
Liam dischiude le labbra e permette alla lingua di Zayn di intrufolarsi, vispa e repentina, per cercare la compagna di giochi.  
Un bacio che di delicato, dolce e tenero non ha più niente.  
Un bacio che, sconvolto e affamato, sa della passione che hanno trattenuto, dell’esitazione che li ha sempre frenati, della voglia di aversi, possedersi, unirsi e diventare _veramente_ una sola cosa.  
Quando si dividono per riprendere fiato, si osservano: gli occhi che mangiano le labbra – ora gonfie e rosse – i respiri affannati e i cuori, all’unisono, che corrono in una danza veloce e che, poi, lentamente, insieme al fiato, diventano un lento avvolgersi.  
Non si dicono molto, anzi, niente.  
Liam vorrebbe fermarsi, razionale com’è sempre stato; ma per la prima volta manda a farsi fottere tutto, con le sue inutili paranoie, e guarda Zayn, mentre si muove, agile – per quanto sia acciaccato – con l’unica finalità di togliergli la maglia.  
Liam, così, esortato dall’altro, si tira a sedere, agevolando le azioni di Zayn che gli toglie la maglia, lentamente.  
I loro sguardi affamati, divertiti e lascivi non si staccano l’uno dall’altro nemmeno per un secondo, mentre si spogliano.  
Zayn gli toglie anche i pantaloni e si morde un labbro, alla vista del pronunciamento, nascosto dai boxer neri di Liam.  
Quando, poi, è la volta di Liam di spogliarlo, il sorriso spunta inevitabile sul suo volto, spesso inespressivo, mentre gli toglie – stando ben attento a non fargli del male – i pantaloni, palesando, così, ad entrambi, l’eccitazione rigonfia nei boxer di Zayn.  
Non si guardano più; o meglio, Zayn osserva le reazioni sul volto dell’amico che, con ossessione, sta fissando una zona ben precisa del suo corpo – la stessa che ha avuto le capacità di resettare la sua mente.  
Zayn, lievemente imbarazzato dallo sguardo di Liam sul suo corpo, ride.  
Lo fa perché, benché sia abituato agli occhi di mille estranei che lo mangiano con uno sguardo simile a quello che ha ora Liam, non è abituato agli occhi del migliore amico, né a quel desiderio che Liam esprime con le sue iridi nocciola, con le sue labbra – che ha iniziato a mordere – e con ogni parte del corpo.  
E sì, ha ballato con quell’uomo, e lo ha fatto completamente nudo, ma c’è una differenza tra questo e quel momento: il Zayn nudo, abbracciato a Liam, non si è sentito braccato dallo sguardo di un predatore. Perché durante il ballo era Liam ad essere preda.  
Ora ad imbarazzarlo c’è ogni centimetro della pelle di Liam, che gli sta urlando che lo desidera, che lo ha sempre desiderato.  
E lui dov’è stato in quei momenti? Cosa facevano i suoi maledetti occhi per non accorgersene?  
Tutto questo lo destabilizza e penserebbe ancora per tentare di darsi una risposta, se non fosse per Liam che, spinto da chissà quale incosciente volontà, lo ha mosso verso il letto, iniziando a baciarlo ovunque, nei dintorni della fascia, delicato e mai sazio.  
Zayn getta la testa all’indietro, sul cuscino, sbuffa in un gemito, mentre la lingua, la saliva e i baci di Liam hanno iniziato a curare le sue ferite, sostituendo il dolore con una sensazione infiammante di puro piacere.  
Quando Liam, salendo lentamente, torna sulla sua bocca, Zayn lo ringrazia per quel momento in cui non ha sentito più dolore con un mugugno di soddisfazione.  
Ritrovare quelle labbra sulle proprie è sempre un sintomo di pura felicità.  
E il cuore gli si gonfia di un emozione che nessuno, nemmeno il migliore, potrebbe trattenere, quando Liam scioglie di nuovo il legame tra le loro bocche e sorride, ma stavolta con tutto il volto.  
   
 _Non c’è niente di più bello_ – pensa Zayn.  
   
E spinto dalla gioia del momento che gli ha reso palese il fatto che, nonostante le avversità, quel momento sta accadendo davvero, inverte le posizioni e si ritrova cavalcioni sul corpo di Liam.  
   
“Fai attenzione, non vorrei che ti facessi male…” Dice Liam, preso alla sprovvista.  
   
Zayn fa una smorfia, mentre pensa che anche se facesse maledettamente male, ne varrebbe comunque la pena.  
Perciò sorride e allunga un indice sulla bocca di Liam. “Sta zitto.” Lo ammonisce. “Tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto…” Esita, un groppo alla gola lo avverte della sua irrazionale emozione.  
   
“Quanto…” Riprova, tossicchiando, mentre Liam afferra la sua mano e l’allontana dalla sua bocca – dopo averla baciata – con un sorriso dolce e divertito stampato in volto.  
   
“Quanto io abbia desiderato questo momento…” Lo aiuta, allora, Liam e Zayn lo osserva bieco, perché gli ha rovinato il momento.  
Lo bacia, quindi, impetuoso, dall’alto della sua posizione, scendendo velocemente su di lui.  
E, successivamente, in uno scocco di labbra, gli morde un labbro, per dispetto.  
Liam posa entrambe le mani sul petto di Zayn e lo spinge via, ridendo. “Stavo parlando per me” dice, giustificandosi, leccandosi il labbro ferito.  
Gli occhi di Zayn a quella maliziosa vista si accendono, divampanti, di un’eretica passione, mentre l’ennesima trottola involontaria, provocata dall’affermazione di Liam, colpisce lo stomaco di Zayn che, incapace di mantenersi stizzito, sorride come un ebete.  
   
“…Quanto io abbia desiderato questo momento, Liam” Ripete Zayn, allora, sebbene non abbia senso.  
Liam si alza a sedere, portandosi alla stessa altezza di Zayn, che sosta ancora sopra di lui, e lo bacia, abbracciandolo come se non volesse lasciarselo scappare.  
Accarezza la schiena nuda di Zayn, lentamente, in ogni dettaglio, come se tutti avessero la loro importanza, mentre le loro bocche combaciano, perfette, e a volte si mordono, in uno scocco.  
E il fatto che i loro bassi ventri si cerchino, strusciandosi e provocando, così, i loro gemiti – soffocati dalle lingue che ancora danzano, affatto stanche – è una cosa che non è passata indifferente a nessuno dei due.  
Ma cosa si fa in occasioni come queste? Cosa si fa quando la testa dice una cosa e il corpo un’altra?  
A chi si dà ragione?  
Liam farebbe l’amore con Zayn subito, in quel momento, anche con la mente annebbiata.  
Zayn, dal canto suo, non ha aspettato altro.  
E Liam prova l’esigenza di sentirlo suo, di voler assolutamente appartenergli; ma tutto questo va contro la sua razionalità che, imperterrita, martella la sua mente con messaggi come “è sbagliato” o, ancor peggio, “te ne stai approfittando perché sai di perderlo”.  
E non sa che fare.  
Vuole Zayn, ogni centimetro della sua pelle glielo sta urlando, ma Liam non è un incosciente, non lo è mai stato.  
E anche se il cervello è sopraffatto in quel momento, mentre la lingua di Zayn sta leccando le sue labbra e le mani stanno scendendo lungo il suo ventre, ha ancora un briciolo di forza per farlo desistere.  
Si stacca dalle labbra di Zayn e lo guarda, fermando con una sua mano quella dell’amico che era quasi giunta al traguardo tanto ambito.  
L’altro riprende fiato e sorride, mentre con la mano libera accarezza una gote di Liam.  
   
 _Dio, quanto è bello?_  
   
“Forse dovremmo fermarci” ma Liam non lo dice con la giusta dose di sicurezza e Zayn, furbo, amplia il sorriso e se ne rende conto; poi lo bacia, rapido, prima che quel momento possa sfuggirgli veramente dalle mani.  
È un ingordo di felicità, non può permettere che questa scappi.  
Non può, non può lasciarla andare, non può dare la meglio alle paranoie di Liam.  
Non può, perché ha aspettato troppo.  
Perché la consapevolezza che Liam lo abbia sempre voluto tanto quanto lui e non averlo saputo, lo fa arrabbiare.  
Perché non possono ancora negarsi quel pezzo di felicità che si sono sempre meritati.  
Perché ha atteso troppo, Zayn non può aspettare ancora.  
No.  
   
 _Le paranoie vadano a farsi fottere_ , Liam è suo.  
   
E Liam cede a quelle labbra, come ha sempre fatto anche soltanto quando queste gli hanno semplicemente parlato.  
Cede a quel sapore che, mischiato col suo, gli ricorda **casa,** la sua stanza, il suo letto e due ragazzi che, abbracciati su di esso, si sono _già_ baciati, fingendo di dimenticare subito dopo averlo fatto – probabilmente per la paura che tutto ciò fosse sbagliato, immorale.  
E allora ricordano entrambi che si sono già baciati, in passato, e che quel sapore nella bocca – il sapore di Zayn e Liam insieme – lo hanno già provato.  
E ritrovarlo è l’estasi per Liam.  
E ritrovarlo, fa comprendere a Zayn quanto in realtà gli sia mancato e quanto, in pratica, l’abbia cercato nelle bocche delle persone sbagliate.  
Ora che lo assaporano di nuovo, lo ricordano perfino e non si vergognano più.  
Non si pente più, Liam, di tutte le volte in cui, sdraiati su un materasso, fingendo di sbagliarsi, lo baciava delicatamente sulle labbra.  
O di quando, fingendosi entrambi dormienti, si toccavano, strusciandosi con i corpi e con le mani.  
Non dimenticheranno più, nessuno dei due, questa volta, di essersi baciati con passione, desiderio e, sì, _amore_.  
Zayn lo costringe a togliersi anche gli ultimi indumenti, i boxer che si trascinano solamente fino a metà gamba; poi si baciano insaziabili, ancora, mentre si ritrovano nudi, avvinghiati nella stessa ultima posizione.  
Si guardano e Liam capisce che non può più tornare indietro, che Zayn non glielo ha permesso, né glielo permetterà.  
Ma a lui va benissimo così.  
Ha scelto il corpo, sebbene abbia provato a seguire la mente.  
Ha seguito il cuore che, in anni, non ha fatto altro che chiamare un nome, quello della persona che gli è sopra, con le gambe allacciate sulla schiena, le mani di nuovo in movimento verso la sua eccitazione e la bocca sulla sua.  
   
Zayn.  
   
E quando le mani trovano quell’ambito _tesoro_ , Liam non contiene più i suoi gemiti e lo chiama, con la stessa intensità con cui l’ha fatto, il cuore, nel corso degli anni.  
   
“Z-zayn”, con esitazione, con una frustrazione repressa, con godimento e “Zayn” lo chiama ancora, mentre ricerca le sue labbra; e, nel trovarle, esulta, insieme al suo cuore, ancora confuso dalle miriadi di emozioni che sta tentando di affrontare.  
   
“Zayn devo…” Tenta, mentre quel movimento repentino della mano sul suo membro gli sta facendo perdere la ragione.  
È acciecato, ma nonostante questo Liam pensa che _essere felici_ , senza prima essere stati sinceri, sia sbagliato.  
Socchiude gli occhi e si lascia baciare ancora, ma stavolta soltanto il labbro inferiore.  
E Zayn continua, famelico e divertito, a muovere la sua mano, sorridendo vincente come se bastasse, come se vederlo godere e _venire,_ soddisfacesse perfino le sue voglie.  
Liam apre gli occhi e sbatte contro quelli neri e lucidi di Zayn. “Devo… dirti… la… verità… Prima di…”  
   
“Shh” Lo ammonisce Zayn, baciandolo per zittirlo. Con la mano libera afferra quella di Liam e se la posiziona sul petto. “Senti il mio cuore, questo basta per farti capire che è giusto così”  
   
Non vuole sentire ragioni, vuole semplicemente amarlo e tentare di saziare quella fame che li divora entrambi.  
Liam non ci mette molto a muoverla, quella mano, mentre affanna per la libido che sente crescere in lui.  
Quando incontra il _tesoro_ di Zayn esplode, incapace di trattenersi, e _viene._  
Zayn non si lascia scappare la vista di quello spettacolo e lo guarda, mordendosi un labbro, mentre vede Liam raggiungere l’orgasmo - grazie a lui.  
E – pensa – sentire il proprio nome sulle labbra di un uomo che viene è la vetta della felicità.  
   
 _Sì, ma poi si cade?_  
   
L’ennesima trottola, le stesse farfalle morte e resuscitate svolazzano nella sua pancia e Liam lo guarda, mentre arranca con il respiro, con quella mano ancora ferma sul corpo dell’altro, come quella di Zayn su di lui.  
Quando Liam si sente impazzire e rigonfiare velocemente di un’eccitazione che non pensava di essere capace di provare – non dopo essere appena venuto – inizia a muoverla, quella mano, con tutta l’intenzione di far provare le stesse gioie che Zayn gli ha appena regalato.  
Questo, sopra di lui, socchiude gli occhi e abbandona la testa all’indietro. Liam lo sta ricambiando, con quel movimento meraviglioso della sua mano, mentre con la bocca ha iniziato a succhiare il pomo d’Adamo, facendolo rabbrividire.  
E, velocemente, diventa la volta di Zayn che, incapace di aprire gli occhi, concentra ogni suo senso su quella fottuta mano che si muove veloce, facendolo lentamente bagnare.  
Non stanno facendo l’amore, si stanno accontentando di un gesto d’affetto, ma nessuno dei due sa il perché.  
O forse Zayn sa che se solo provasse a concedersi, Liam si sottrarrebbe, spaventato e colpevole ancora di non aver detto la verità.  
La verità, già, quanto potrà ferirlo una volta che Liam gliela dirà?  
Non riesce a pensarci e per un momento nemmeno gli importa, di quella fottuta verità.  
È importante soltanto quella mano, quella bocca sulla sua pelle, quel respiro che lo inebria, solleticandolo, e quei gemiti che non è più capace di trattenere.  
Zayn apre gli occhi e lo guarda, quando viene.  
Lo chiama, dolcemente, mentre si accascia sulla spalla dell’amico e respira con affanno.  
   
“Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam…” Ripete, mentre il cuore batte nel petto, riecheggiando nelle orecchie, e pulsa nelle vene, facendolo avvampare.  
Non hanno fatto l’amore, ma, _dio,_ anche solo quel momento è stato indescrivibile, magico, letale.  
Liam lo stringe forte a sé, spaventato, mentre entrambi iniziano a tremare di un’emozione che, più forte di loro, li ha completamente inondati.  
Ma si sa, dopo l’alta marea c’è la secca e le emozioni lasciano sempre spazio a quella fottuta verità.  
E, lo sanno entrambi, mentre restano ancorati a quell’abbraccio, che dopo l'apice della felicità, c’è sempre l’abisso del dolore.

  


   
   
   
   
   
   
   



	13. Di quando due miracoli, collidendo, sono implosi

 

  
**Di quando due miracoli, collidendo, sono implosi.**

 

 

__ And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I’m just in love  
When you wake me up(**)

 

Harry Styles è a corto di fiato, il panorama che si estende davanti a loro ha avuto tutte le facoltà di lasciarlo senza parole.  
Il sole in lontananza sta per alzarsi in quel cielo rosato, tra le nuvole bianche e grigie.  
Londra, quella mattina, sembra diversa dalla normalità.  
E di differente, forse, c’è l’incredibile bellezza dei palazzi, dei monumenti e del verde che, con quella luce, con quel vedo e non vedo, sembrano dipinti di altri colori.  
Non c’è grigiore, né la pioggerella tipica del luogo, soltanto un leggero venticello che scompiglia i ricci di Harry e fa rabbrividire appena Louis, che ha indossato velocemente una felpa.  
Harry osserva quei raggi appena pronunciati, ora che può, ora che non possono fargli male agli occhi, ora che sono fragili tanto quanto lui.  
   
“Allora? Non dici nulla?” Chiede Louis, appoggiato leggermente alla spalla di Harry con la propria.  
Harry vorrebbe allungare un braccio e posizionarlo lungo le spalle di Louis, soltanto in quel caso potrebbe rispondergli con un “è perfetto”.  
Tuttavia desiste, non vuole fare la figura del tredicenne sciocco.  
   
Ci hanno impiegato venti minuti per arrivare a destinazione; su quel terrazzo Harry ha preso nota del fatto che l’Università di Louis – e di Liam – non è molto distante da casa e che, oltre ad offrire probabilmente un buon servizio in fatto di lezioni, regala anche dei panorami incredibili.  
È situata su un colle, è piccolina e accogliente. E, poi, esiste quella terrazza: impossibile da vedere e da raggiungere se non conosci alcune stradine invisibili.  
Harry si domanda come Louis l’abbia trovata, ma non glielo chiede mentre si guarda attorno a sé, con la bocca leggermente dischiusa e gli occhi che brillano di innaturale stupore.  
L’alba è uno _spettacolo_ meraviglioso. Non ha, davvero, altre parole per esprimerla.  
Non ha mai avuto un buon motivo per alzarsi presto, la mattina, per vedere uno spettacolo del genere, ma ora che ce l’ha davanti capisce quanto sia stato stupido a non averlo fatto prima.  
Louis lo guarda con un sorrisetto stampato in volto e gli occhi limpidi di un azzurro che Harry fa a fatica a guardare – quasi come l’alba che ha davanti.  
Lo scrittore si sente soddisfatto, Harry ha proprio l’espressione di chi è sorpreso, meravigliato; ed è esattamente quello che si aspettava di vedere.  
   
“ _Harry_ , ti è piaciuta l’idea?” Chiede, sapendo già la risposta.  
   
Harry si gira verso di lui e annuisce, sorridendo e mostrando allo scrittore quelle generose fossette; si appoggia al corrimano, mentre una vertigine lo coglie alla sprovvista – eppure ha guardato verso Louis; allora, davvero, ha la stessa capacità di confonderlo come l’alba?  
Si costringe a guardare avanti a sé, confuso, con la fronte aggrottata.  
Solo poco dopo, quando spera di essersi ripreso, parla: “È uno _spettacolo_ , è… è un _miracolo_ ”.  
Louis annuisce, mentre amplia il suo sorriso sul volto e si gira a guardare verso il panorama.  
Ha sempre adorato quella vista e si pente di non esserci tornato più spesso; ma le lezioni e, poi, gli esami non gli hanno dato un attimo di respiro.  
È contento, però, di esserci tornato con qualcuno, con Harry.  
La testa di Harry continua a vorticare freneticamente, fino al punto in cui alza lo sguardo al cielo e le ginocchia cedono.  
   
“Hey” sente venir fuori dalla bocca dell’altro, che vede sfocato.  
   
Louis gli è subito di sostegno e, preoccupato, lo conduce verso la scalinata che hanno alle spalle.  
Harry si siede e si gratta il capo ad occhi chiusi.  
   
“Scusa, mi girava un po’ la testa…l’altezza è sempre un casino” dice, alzando il volto e ispirando a pieni polmoni. Louis annuisce velocemente, osservandolo per accertarsi che stia meglio.  
   
“No, scusami tu, Harry, avevo dimenticato che soffrissi di vertigini… Io dovevo ricordarlo, dopo la giostra panoramica! è stata una cattiva idea la mia, mi disp-” Harry apre gli occhi e incontra quelli di Louis: sono preoccupati, ansiosi e _veramente_ dispiaciuti.  
Sorride di un sorriso che nasce dalla bocca delle stomaco.  
   
“Louis, tranquillo, hai fatto benissimo a portarmi qui. Non avevo mai visto l’alba ed è stata una cosa bellissima. _Mi piace_ ” Afferma, sorridendo.  
Louis lo guarda, ancora con un’incerta preoccupazione; alla fine, in un sorriso rilassato, annuisce, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
   
In silenzio, osservano le luci trasformarsi da un rosa tenue a un giallo paglierino.  
Il sole si alza e diventa acciecante, ma Harry continua a guardare, abbagliandosi, incerto se voltarsi verso Louis.   
Perché Louis è peggio di un sole. Louis è...  
   
“Tieni” gli dice ad un certo punto, passandogli una cuffietta dell’mp3. “Quando salgo qui sopra vengo per guardare il panorama, ascoltare un po’ di buona musica e scrivere. Un tris perfetto!” afferma, mostrando all’altro lo schermo dell’mp3.  
Harry, imbarazzato dai suoi pensieri, tiene lo sguardo basso mentre si posiziona la cuffietta nell'orecchio e guarda lo schermo.  
   
 _Ed Sheeran – Wake me up._  
   
Harry si illumina, mentre legge quel nome.  
   
“Ti piace Ed?” Chiede, infatti, in un sorriso, guardando Louis.  
Anche il volto dello scrittore si apre in un dolce sorriso, che lo abbaglia. Harry guarda nuovamente verso il panorama, dove è certo di non sentirsi impacciato.  
Può un viso, un sorriso e due occhi sconcertarlo a tal punto?  
   
Louis annuisce. “Lo adoro” afferma con la sua voce delicata.  
   
“Anch’io” Continua poco dopo Harry, mentre le prime note della canzone iniziano ad avvolgerlo.  
Louis allunga ancora, se possibile, le sue labbra in un sorriso complice che Harry ricambia con uno goffo e ingenuo; il volto di Louis si illumina, colto dai raggi che vanno a sbattere contro quelle iridi, facendole brillare.

E Harry pensa che quello sia l'implodere di due _spettacoli_.

Difatti, rimane imbambolato a guardarlo, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore all'ennesimo pensiero che gli è balenato in testa.  
   
“È bello” ha pensato, arrossendo.  
   
Per fortuna Louis lo salva dall’imbarazzo di questa riflessione, cogliendo la sua attenzione e tornando a parlare: “Ci sarà un concerto, non molto lontano da qui… Ci possiamo andare, se vuoi. Ho sempre desiderato andarci!” il tono sognante con cui si rivolge a Harry, provoca in quest’ultimo una trottola fin troppo allegra all’interno dello stomaco, che il riccio non può proprio evitare di provare, nemmeno quando inizia ad annuire con troppa foga, continuando a pensare: “Sarebbe bellissimo”.

Oggi Harry è canonico, userebbe la parola ‘bello’ per qualsiasi cosa.

E Louis sembra farlo apposta, cogliendo il momento giusto, quando, preso dalla canzone, inizia a canticchiare una strofa, accompagnato dalla voce di Ed, senza spostare lo sguardo dagli occhi di Harry.  
Di nuovo, il verde terrestre nell'azzurro marino, senza incertezza; si osservano, ascoltando e vivendo quelle parole. E Harry non si aspetterebbe mai di sentire la voce di Louis, né di commentarla meravigliato con l’ennesimo ‘è bella’.  
Ma è quello che accade: Louis canta e Harry ascolta non solo con le orecchie, ma con tutto il corpo - oramai stravolto dalle emozioni che lo stanno avvolgendo quasi in una tortura; Louis ha una voce particolare, ha pensato la prima volta Harry, quando l’ha udita, ed è stato uno stolto a non immaginare quanto splendida fosse, accompagnata da una melodia.  
Quella voce cristallina farebbe invidia anche a Ed Sheeran in persona. (*)  
   
“‘ _Cause maybe you’re loveable, maybe you’re my snowflake and your eyes turn from green to gray. And in the winter I’ll hold you in a cold place. And you should never cut your hair_ _… ‘Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_ _…(**)_ ” Canta Louis e la sorpresa di Harry, nell’udire quel meraviglioso suono, non basta per impedirgli di rimanere maggiormente sconcertato di fronte a quelle parole che Louis ha cantato, mentre lo fissava con ostinazione.  
Harry, difatti, arrossisce e non può proprio impedire che ciò accada, per quanto lo vorrebbe.  
E si dà mentalmente dello stupido, mentre pensa che è troppo ingenuo se pensa che quella strofa fosse dedicata a lui, perché soltanto i suoi occhi verdi potrebbero essere il legame.

_Stupido sciocco, stupido idiota_ che continua ad arrossire senza contegno.  
   
Abbassa lo sguardo verso le proprie gambe e tortura le sue povere mani, mentre Louis canticchia – ancora – muovendosi a ritmo di quella musica lenta.  
   
Louis ballerebbe, in quel momento; invece ride perché Harry è arrossito e vederlo in quella condizione lo rende inevitabilmente felice - benché non voglia affatto spiegarsi il motivo.  
   
“Hai mai pensato di cantare?” chiede Harry, tentando di gettarsi su altri pensieri.  
Louis guarda il Sole, socchiudendo appena gli occhi; fa spallucce.  
   
“Una volta scrivevo alcuni testi e _qualcuno_ le arrangiava per poi cantarle, ma… no, non ho mai pensato di cantare. Io scrivo.”  
   
Harry si acciglia, mentre – geloso? – domanda a se stesso chi sia quel ‘qualcuno’. Non lo chiede ad alta voce; anche perché se Louis scoprisse che ha notato quel particolare, che lui ha tentato di far passare inosservato, non gli risponderebbe.  
Lo conosce appena da tre giorni e già sa come Louis si comporterebbe – è ridicolo.  
   
“Hai una voce _incredibile_ ” commenta, ancora, girandosi anche lui a guardare verso l’orizzonte, imbarazzato.  
Louis si gira, sorride mentre gli occhi si illuminano ancora, colpiti dalla luce, mentre gli lancia una spallata affettuosa.  
   
“Grazie, _Harry_ ”  
   
Ma, poi, come i migliori dei momenti, la bella atmosfera viene interrotta e spezzata dal suono di un cellulare _che ride[*]_.  
Harry si allarma, chiedendosi chi possa essere a quell’ora e quando guarda il display si acciglia maggiormente.  
   
Eleanor.  
   
Louis lancia un’occhiata allo schermo, curioso e infastidito – fastidio che dimostra con uno sbuffo. “Perché diavolo ti cerca all’alba?”  
Harry fa spallucce e risponde con un “Pronto?”  
   
“Hey, ti ho svegliato?” Chiede l’amica. Harry guarda un attimo verso Louis e non sa cosa dire.  
Harry non sa mentire. “No” afferma.  
   
“Sei in ospedale?” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira; odia profondamente quando Eleanor inizia a fargli il terzo grado. “No” risponde atono, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
   
“Oh, perché Perrie voleva sapere le condizioni di Zayn; ieri voleva assolutamente andare all’ospedale, ma poi non sapevamo quale fosse…”  
   
Harry si acciglia nuovamente e guarda Louis che, con la bocca leggermente dischiusa, lo osserva bieco.  
Si sta domandando, Harry, perché Perrie sia tanto interessata a Zayn – ignaro probabilmente della notte trascorsa tra i due; così fa nuovamente spallucce e con un tono cadenzato ed eccessivamente lento risponde: “Quando _ci_ siamo svegliati, Zayn era a casa, perciò sta bene… ma ancora non l’abbiamo visto. Liam è con lui” afferma, sperando che la migliore amica lo saluti in fretta.  
Invece il suo parlare al plurale ha destato tutto la sua attenzione, provocando il contrario dei suoi desideri.  
   
“Scusami, _Harold_ , tu e chi?” Chiede con voce da maestrina che Harry ha sempre detestato - soprattutto, poi, se accostato al suo nome di battesimo.  
   
Harry e Eleanor sono amici fin da bambini, quando i genitori si incontravano il sabato ed entrambi erano costretti a trascorrerli insieme.  
Harry, poi, ha sempre avuto la strana sensazione che i suoi genitori, insieme a quelli di Eleanor, volessero che fra loro nascesse qualcosa. Quel qualcosa che non è mai nato perché Eleanor, anche se Harry non fosse stato omosessuale, non sarebbe mai stata il suo tipo; lei è troppo… troppo _femmina_ – ha spesso commentato fra sé.  
   
Il perché, poi, la consideri sua migliore amica è un mistero perfino per lui; perché, in realtà, non ha mai avuto motivo di esserlo – tanto meno di diventarlo.  
Anche quando, per esempio, scappato di casa, le ha chiesto ospitalità per un paio di giorni, lei si è categoricamente rifiutata – dandogli l’annuncio della casa di Liam – con la scusa che il suo appartamento fosse esclusivamente per donne e lui, uomo, avrebbe creato senz’altro problemi.  
Una grande dimostrazione di affetto, disponibilità e preoccupazione – insomma.  
Ma Harry lo ha sempre saputo della sua poca disponibilità, per questo motivo l’ha sempre considerata solo più di una conoscente con cui è cresciuto; ed è per questo – per gli anni che hanno condiviso – che si riferisce a lei con l’appellativo di “migliore amica”, perché di migliore, oltre agli anni, lei non ha nulla.  
   
Perché Eleanor non sa nulla _di Harry_.  
Perché Harry, per lei, potrebbe essere anche un perfetto sconosciuto.  
Questo non la rende una persona cattiva; Eleanor è simpatica, altruista e una gran chiacchierona, ma Harry non ha mai avuto un motivo, né lei gliel’ha dato, di confidarsi. E anche questo, il poco interesse nei suoi confronti, ha portato Harry a non aprirsi mai con lei; al contrario, però, lui è sempre stato disponibile, è sempre stato un _vero_ amico. L’ha sempre ascoltata nei suoi peggiori e migliori momenti.  
Harry sa tutto di Eleanor; la conosce come le sue tasche.  
   
“Io e Louis” e infatti, quando, rispondendo, sente dell’altro lato del telefono un ‘Oh’ di stupore, Harry unisce tutti i tasselli e non ha più dubbi.  
   
Eleanor e le sue coinquiline hanno architettato qualcosa.  
Harry si è ritrovato in quella casa non perché Eleanor avesse trovato l’annuncio, ma perché la migliore amica voleva che ci finisse.  
   
“E ora sei con lui?” Chiede, mentre Harry può scommettere tutto quello che vuole che Eleanor abbia appena detto qualcosa a bassa voce a chi le sta vicino.  
Louis, nel frattempo, lo ha guardato con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo di chi non capisce perché il suo nome sia uscito fuori da quella conversazione.  
   
“Sì” risponde Harry, alzandosi dalla scalinata per avvicinarsi di nuovo alla fine della terrazza.  
Saranno sicuramente le sette - se non addirittura le otto - perché il Sole inizia ad essere già alto e più caldo.  
Harry si sente profondamente triste e vorrebbe chiudere quella telefonata per rimanere – di nuovo – da solo con Louis - che non lo ha seguito.  
   
“Oh, ho capito! A proposito…” inizia Eleanor, come se la questione di Zayn non fosse più importante. “Stavo pensando: perché non organizziamo un’uscita tutti insieme? Sarebbe bellissimo per conoscerci, no?” Domanda con una nonchalance che, tuttavia, non le appartiene.  
‘Bellissimo’, se non fosse la parola canonica di quel giorno, Harry inizierebbe a detestarla.  
   
“Sì, certo, magari quando Zayn starà meglio…” Ribadisce, perché Harry non ha nessun motivo per rigettare quell’offerta – per quanto, poi, volesse farlo.  
   
“Oh sì! Certo! Perrie mi chiedeva se può venirlo a trovare…”  
   
Harry alza un sopracciglio, si sistema gli occhiali sul viso e annuisce esasperato. “Certo, perché no. Sai già dov’è l’appartamento?”  
   
“Oh sì, lei c’è già stata” Ribatte Eleanor, iniziando a ridacchiare. E l’ennesimo pezzo di puzzle si unisce al gruppo.  
   
Si mettono d’accordo e, poi, finalmente, chiudono la conversazione. Harry non ha avuto motivo di chiederglielo ma, conoscendola come le proprie tasche, ha già capito tutto.  
Eleanor è interessata a Louis, come Perrie a Zayn; e, presuppone, come Danielle a Liam.  
E a Harry, essere a conoscenza di tutto questo, soprattutto di Eleanor e Louis, dà incredibilmente fastidio.  
   
“Quelle tre ragazze stanno tramando qualcosa” bofonchia Louis, facendolo saltare sul posto dallo spavento; Harry non si è reso conto che l’altro si è, nel frattempo, avvicinato, mettendoglisi accanto.

Di nuovo spalla contro spalla. Un abbraccio mancato, viene da pensare a _entrambi_.

Harry si volta, lo guarda e desiste, mordendosi un labbro. Poi fa semplicemente spallucce, guardando verso l’orizzonte con una dubbia esitazione che a Louis non sfugge.  
   
Harry è timido, introverso con le persone che conosce appena ed è inverosimilmente incapace di trattenere ciò che pensa su una persona. E, soprattutto, se inizia a tenere a qualcuno non si domanda, preoccupato, perché questo stia accadendo ma, piuttosto, sente l’urgenza di doverglielo dire.  
Tutto.  
Interesse e pensieri annessi.  
Sì, Harry Styles, nella sua timidezza con gli sconosciuti e nella sua sincerità con chi ha già a cuore, è un controsenso capace di mettersi soltanto nei guai.  
E detesta cacciarvisi, ma li preferisce senza dubbio se significa essere onesto.  
Per questo motivo, quando è stato baciato da Nick, scoprendo quanto gli piacesse farlo, l’ha confidato all’amico pensando di essere ricambiato.  
E per quanto fosse fiducioso, quella è stata una delle prime volte in cui si è cacciato nei guai, perché Nick ha smesso di parlargli, iniziando a maltrattarlo.  
Ciò nonostante, quando ha scoperto di essere attratto dagli uomini, ha confessato ai genitori, facendo coming out e cadendo, quindi, nel suo secondo casino.  
E anche se nella vita ha ricevuto sempre delle batoste quando, coraggioso, ha preferito essere onesto, Harry non ha mai pensato di smettere.

Ed esistono poche persone capaci di una tale forza di volontà.

Forse per questo motivo ha chiesto a Louis di non chiedergli mai il suo segreto, che poi, però, Louis ha scoperto; perché per un momento ha veramente creduto che la scelta giusta fosse mentire, trattenersi, evitare di dire ciò che pensa.  
Un momento, però. Poi è tornato a essere Harry “viva la sincerità” Styles.  
   
Non sa se è una fortuna la sua, considerate le varie esperienze, ma sa di essere nel giusto e che, prima o poi, questa sua onestà lo condurrà nella giusta direzione.  
Anche perché Harry, pur volendo, non riuscirebbe proprio a tenersi per sé tutti i pensieri che ha, né a essere un disonesto.  
Per questo motivo vuole dirgli che la sua amica è interessata a lui – e fino a questo punto non ci sarebbe nemmeno nulla di male.  
Vorrebbe anche aggiungere, però, che la migliore amica lo sta usando come pretesto per arrivare a Louis e a Zayn – e probabilmente anche a Liam; e, infine, vorrebbe ammettere che le intenzioni di Eleanor nei confronti di Louis lo infastidiscono da morire – e, beh, qui iniziano i problemi – perché il motivo è semplice…  
   
“Si è fatto tardi, oggi ho anche lezione. Ti riaccompagno a casa…” dice Louis, lanciandogli un’occhiata per poi fare dietro front e iniziare ad andarsene. Harry annuisce e lo segue in silenzio, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, mentre dentro di sé iniziano le rivelazioni.  
   
…A Harry piace Louis.  
Non sa per quale maledetto motivo, in realtà non ci ha ancora pensato.  
   
Suppone sia per il suo sorriso furbo, per i suoi occhi bagnati d’azzurro e capaci di catturare il suo verde; per la sua acconciatura scompigliata o per il modo con cui storpia il suo nome - _Harreh_.  
Forse semplicemente per le splendide emozioni che in pochissimi giorni gli ha fatto provare; il bacio, primo fra tutti, che di finto non ha avuto niente. Sì, gli piace perfino il ricordo che custodisce con gelosia.  
Forse anche il modo in cui sculetta, quando cammina, o il modo in cui si sposta una ciocca birichina davanti al viso. Oppure la sua voce cristallina e perfetta quando canta.  
Ma, probabilmente, più di ogni altra cosa, gli piace come Louis osserva il mondo; gli piace ciò che gli sta facendo vedere e che, a sua insaputa, è una parte di sé: come il giardino dove va a fumare alla ricerca d’ispirazione, la giostra panoramica e l’amore per le altezze, quella terrazza dove suppone non abbia portato nessun altro, la sfrenata passione per Ed Sheeran e il desiderio di portarlo ad un suo concerto, la scrittura e il modo in cui lo coinvolge in essa.  
Sono tante cose, ora che ci pensa. Basta pensare che anche la sua fottutissima curiosità, alla fine dei conti, ha iniziato a piacergli.  
E il problema di Harry, ora, è che deve dirgli tutto ciò che pensa, perché non sa tenerselo per sé.  
Perché è sincero, nella sua timidezza. E benché sappia che, così facendo, si esporrà per ricevere soltanto un rifiuto, deve farlo.  
Perché Harry non sa mentire, né tantomeno sa tenersi per sé la verità.  
   
“Louis” lo chiama.  
   
E la verità è che Eleanor ci proverà con lui, davanti ai suoi occhi ingenui, e che, probabilmente, lei, a differenza sua, non verrà rifiutata.  
E questo lo fa sentire incredibilmente male.  
Louis si volta nella sua direzione e attende che Harry continui a parlare. “Dimmi, _Harry_ ”  
Eppure quando Harry apre la bocca non menziona Eleanor, né i suoi dubbi.  
Quelle che vengono fuori sono due parole, nette e concise, che esprimono tutti i suoi pensieri.  
   
“Mi piaci” dice, arrossendo come un peperone.  
Louis lo guarda, meravigliato e incredulo, prima di sorridere; si gratta la fronte, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli, leggermente imbarazzato.  
   
“Anche tu mi piaci” _come persona,_ è quello che gli sta spiegando Louis.  
E forse per la prima volta, Harry, abbattuto da quella consapevolezza, preferisce il silenzio, preferisce non esporsi e combinare l’ennesimo guaio.  
O semplicemente si accontenta di essere minimamente ricambiato. Non certo allo stesso modo, ovvio. Perché se fosse per la sua sincerità, Harry replicherebbe con: “No, Louis, a me non piaci come persona. Mi piaci come l’alba.”  
E ciò significa soltanto una cosa: Louis è lo _spettacolo_ , che ha pensato poco prima, Louis è quel _miracolo,_ che non si aspettava.  
Louis è la sua alba.

 

(*) Prima che scoppi chissà quale putiferio, volevo precisare questa mia affermazione. Non significa ASSOLUTAMENTE che Louis è migliore di Ed. Anche perché io adoro allo stesso modo Ed e Louis e penso che siano le voci maschili più belle che io abbia mai sentito nella mia vita. Il discorso che volevo fare è: Ed è famoso e ha una bellissima voce. Louis è, in questa storia, uno sconosciuto con una voce spettacolare che potrebbe diventare famoso tanto quanto Ed.   
(**) Sono pezzi della canzone "Wake me up" di Ed Sheeran  
 **Traduzione** :  
 **La parte a inizio capitolo**  = e non saprai mai quanto tu sia bella per me. Ma, forse, sono solo innamorato, (di) quando tu mi svegli.  
 **La parte che canta Louis a Harry** : Perché forse sei adorabile, forse sei il mio fiocco di neve. E i tuoi occhi variano dal verde al grigio. E in inverno ti stringerò in un posto freddo. E non dovrai mai tagliarti i capelli, perché amo il modo in cui te li sposti all’indietro dalle spalle.  
[*] La suoneria di Harry è un omaggio alla mia, ovvero la versione di "what makes you beautiful" dove quei cinque scemi ridono cantandola!

 

 

 

   



	14. Broken Strings - e le pippe mentali di un idiota felice

**Broken Strings – e le pippe mentali di un idiota felice.**  
   
 

 

 

 

   
 _Liam Payne non sapeva che una semplice camminata per il corridoio della sua immensa villa gli sarebbe costato tutto; eppure, quando sente il nonno discutere a bassa voce, pronunciando il nome del padre, sente già un pezzo del suo mondo crollargli addosso._  
 _Si avvicina alla porta semichiusa, quieto, per non farsi sentire, e appoggia l’orecchio sul legno, per tentare di udire meglio._  
   
 _“È stato un disonore dal primo giorno. Come potevo impedirti di sposare un tale rifiuto della società, quando tu sei sempre stata come me? Eri una testarda, tesoro, se ti avessi impedito di fare qualcosa, avresti portato disonore a questa famiglia con qualche tua avventatezza. E poi ti eri impuntata, dicevi di amarlo, quando era chiaro perfino ai muri quanto strano fosse che tuo marito si portasse sempre dietro quell’altro uomo…”_  
   
 _“E-era il suo migliore amico, padre…”_  
   
 _“MA QUALE MIGLIORE AMICO! Sono due scherzi della natura! Erano due pezzenti in cerca di dote e l’hanno dimostrato! Si sono approfittati di te, di noi! Davvero tenti ancora di difenderlo? Dopo che vi ha abbandonato per quell’uomo, senza scrupoli?”_  
   
 _Liam sbarra gli occhi, tramortito da quel peso di conoscenze._  
 _Ciò che il nonno sta insinuando sul padre è qualcosa capace di far cadere tutte le sue – pochissime – certezze._  
 _Ha iniziato a tremare, ma non sa che ciò che sta per ascoltare lo demolirà totalmente._  
   
 _“Hai messo al mondo degli_ errori _con quell’uomo. Degli errori ai quali io sto tentando di porre rimedio!”_  
   
 _Un errore; ecco cosa sono lui e le sue sorelle. Liam non può davvero credere che quella conversazione stia avvenendo._  
 _Una lacrima scende silenziosa sulla sua gote e brucia, brucia come quelle parole stanno mandando a fuoco gli ultimi pezzi della sua innaturale razionalità._  
 _L’asciuga, velocemente, mentre torna ad ascoltare, attento, il suono del suo nome._  
   
 _“Le piccoline per fortuna non saranno un problema, cresceranno con me. Ma Liam… Liam è così simile a quell’uomo e così diverso da noi. Lui sarà il padrone di questa casa, appena compirà diciotto anni, e avrà tutto! Tutto! Devo porre un rimedio a tutto ciò, deve cambiare. Io l’ho visto, lo vedo, e mi preoccupa. Deve cambiare, deve cambiare assolutamente.”_  
   
 _“C-cambiare?” boccheggia, annaspando._  
   
 _“Sì, altrimenti diventerà uno scherzo della natura come tuo marito” afferma in un’offesa che Liam, oramai, è abituato a sentir venire fuori dalla bocca del nonno._  
   
Sei un codardo, _gli ha detto un giorno._ Come tuo padre, _ha sottolineato._  
   
 _Sente alcuni singhiozzi strozzati della madre._  
   
Sei uno scherzo della natura _, gli dice la mente con la voce impetuosa del nonno._ Come tuo padre.  
   
Lo è davvero?  
   
 _La madre di Liam sta piangendo e il ragazzo non sa se entrare per intervenire e farla smettere o se scappare via, per allontanarsi da quella realtà._  
 _È dall’inizio di quella maledetta estate che sono iniziate le pressioni, i cambiamenti: il padre che se ne va di casa, la madre rinchiusa la maggior parte del tempo nella sua stanza, le sorelline che non capiscono cosa stia accadendo. Suo nonno che non lo lascia respirare e, per il quale, ogni momento è stato buono per farlo sentire un’incompetente._  
 _E, poi, Zayn che è partito per tre mesi. L’assenza del suo migliore amico è ciò che più di ogni altra cosa lo sta dilaniando._  
 _Zayn è la sua forza, senza di lui si sente perso._  
   
 _“Non piangere, ti prego. Mi fai solo pentire di averti permesso tanto e averti rovinato la vita così, in questo modo. Avresti dovuto sposare chi dicevo io, lo so che l’hai capito soltanto ora; ma, tranquilla, questa volta non accadrà lo stesso errore…”_  
 _Ancora quella parola: errore._  
 _Liam resta in ascolto, sa che il nonno sta per parlare di lui._  
 _Perché lui è un errore. Ma cosa può fare il nonno per rimediare con lui?_  
 _Cosa può togliergli che non gli abbia già tolto?_  
 _Lui è un errore che può essere aggiustato?_  
 _Sbarra gli occhi, terrorizzato da un’idea che diventa subito realtà._  
 _È un incubo, quello. Non può essere altro, mentre ascolta il tono senza espressione del nonno._  
   
 _“Quell’amico di Liam si sa che fine ha fatto?”_  
   
 _Liam, purtroppo, resta ancorato a quella porta e ascolta tutto ciò che non vorrebbe sentire._  
 _È agghiacciato._  
 _Presto si sveglierà, magari abbracciato a Zayn che non se ne è mai andato._  
 _È terrorizzato, il nonno sta per mettere in mezzo l’unica persona, dopo la sua famiglia, alla quale tiene._  
 _Stringe i pugni._  
   
 _“C-chi? Zayn? È partito con la sua famiglia… Perché?”_  
   
 _“Bene. Ottimo!” Dice il nonno, pieno d’entusiasmo._  
   
 _Liam inizia a tremare di rabbia, disperazione e terrore._  
 _Vorrebbe correre via, ma resta piantato sul posto quando sente le parole che lo fanno crollare._  
   
 _“Qualcosa, allora, inizia ad andare per il verso giusto…” continua in quello che sembra un sorrisetto di vittoria che Liam, però, non può vedere._  
 _Poi, le parole decisive, quelle capaci di spezzare un mondo, una vita, la ragione – quella di Liam._  
   
 _“Tuo figlio non dovrà più vederlo.”_  
   
 _A quelle parole, come una pistola sparata in aria durante una gara, è iniziata la fine._  
 _Quella che Liam, quando ci pensa, associa ancora – stranamente – a un colore._  
 _Al colore che ha inondato quel momento e che è protagonista, dopo anni, di quel ricordo._  
 _Un colore._  
 _Il rosso._  
 

_*_

  
  


_Let me love you for the last time._  
 _It’s the last chance to feel again._  
 _But you broke me_  
 _Now, I can’t feel anything._  
 **Broken strings, James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado**  
 

  
   
   
Lo stringe forte, in un egoismo che lo sta logorando dentro.  
Zayn mugugna qualcosa e Liam, inerme, lo lascia andare, con la preoccupazione che gli abbia fatto del male.  
   
Lo lascia andare veramente.  
   
Si guardano, l’uno dispiaciuto, per un momento che perdura troppo, sottratto da quel ricordo che lo ha sommerso in un battito di ciglia e l’altro accigliato, perché Liam ha iniziato a tremare.  
Zayn per un momento ha anche creduto fosse lui, per l’emozione, ma quando ha trovato quelle iridi nocciola gli è stato tutto chiaro.  
Liam trema e la paura si intravede in quel marrone che lo sta divorando e consumando da dentro.  
   
“Che succede?” Chiede allarmato, accarezzandogli una gota.  
Liam si sdraia distrattamente, portando con sé il corpo dell’altro e scioglie il legame con Zayn che, improvvisamente, si ritrova disteso su un letto con il migliore amico che gli dà le spalle, mentre si riveste.  
   
“Liam?” Lo chiama, mettendosi di lato e avvicinandoglisi con una smorfia di dolore. Liam si gira, con le lacrime agli occhi e il corpo interamente sottomesso ai brividi, lo spinge giù, in modo che sia comodo e che non senta dolore.  
Perché nonostante tutto, Liam si preoccupa sempre della salute delle persone che ha a cuore.  
   
“Che succede?” Chiede Zayn, ancora. “T-ti sei pentito di quell-“ inizia a domandare Zayn, ma Liam lo interrompe.   


“No, no, non è successo nulla di tutto questo” farfuglia, infilandosi velocemente i pantaloni, seguiti poi dalla maglietta.  
   
“E allora perché sembra che tu voglia scappare?” domanda Zayn, con la speranza di sbagliarsi e la paura a fomentare i suoi dubbi.  
   
“Non sto scappando” dice, distratto.  
   
“Ah no? Sembra proprio di sì…” commenta indispettito e affranto.  
   
Non possono davvero fare un passo avanti e due indietro, ogni volta.  
Zayn lo afferra per un braccio che gli stringe per trattenerlo, anche se Liam è ancora seduto sul letto.  
Poi, lentamente, allenta la presa e lo accarezza.  
Liam si ferma, guarda avanti a sé e sospira. Sentire la pelle di Zayn a contatto con la sua lo fa tornare un momento al _presente_.  
   
Quando si gira verso Zayn, tuttavia, non sembra ancora il Liam che conosce.  
   
“Stavo scappando” ammette e gli occhi di Zayn si aprono per lo stupore. “Ma… non per quello che è successo” precisa.  
Zayn non sa se sentirsi sollevato o peggio di prima; nel dubbio trattiene il respiro e aspetta che Liam riprenda a parlare.  
   
“M-mio padre…” farfuglia. “M-mio padre, quell’estate, è… scappato con il migliore amico. Loro… loro hanno avuto una relazione. Da sempre”  
Dire quelle parole è stato difficilissimo e il groppo alla gola, che gli si è formato mentre parlava, non ha aiutato.  
   
 _Aveva ragione tuo nonno, allora, sei uno scherzo della natura?_  
 _Perché ti sei comportato come lui, come tuo padre, sei andato a letto con il tuo migliore amico._  
 _Hai sempre voluto che ciò accadesse e continui a desiderare altro._  
   
Zayn lo guarda con un’espressione confusa e indecisa. Non sa cosa provare, né tantomeno cosa dire.  
   
“Te l’ha confessato lui?” Chiede, alzandosi a sedere per raggiungerlo e sentirsi più vicino.  
Liam lo guarda con esitazione, mentre Zayn gli accarezza nuovamente una guancia e gli sorride, tentando di rassicurarlo.  
Se Zayn sapesse la verità, non porrebbe una domanda del genere.  
Perché Liam non ha più rivisto il padre.  
   
Nega.

“No, l’ho scoperto da mio nonno…” dice con franchezza, facendo spalancare maggiormente gli occhi di Zayn, che lo fissano allibito.  
Liam socchiude gli occhi, non è in grado di guardarlo mentre dice quelle parole: “Il giorno che ha detto a mia madre che non avrei dovuto rivederti mai più…” biascica, abbassando lo sguardo.  
   
 _Eri uno scherzo della natura anche a quel tempo, tu non lo sapevi ma tuo nonno l’aveva già capito._  
   
Zayn lo afferra con entrambe le mani per il volto, facendogli spalancare gli occhi.  
E ciò che vede lo frantuma in mille pezzi.  
Zayn sta affogando nel suo sguardo, con quegli occhi neri così espressivi, in quel momento, di preoccupazione e paura, alla ricerca di una fottuta speranza che gli impedisca di credere che ciò che sta pensando non sia la verità.  
   
Una verità sbagliata.  
   
“Non voglio sapere il perché di questa sua decisione. È sempre stato una testa di cazzo e non mi sorprende che sia arrivato anche a questo punto ma… ti prego, Liam, dimmi che non gliel’hai permesso.  
Dimmi che non è questa la _verità._  
Non dirmi che sei sparito, che non ci siamo visti per un anno e che se non fosse stato per quel fottuto incontro all’HeartAttack non ci saremmo mai più rivisti, per colpa di tuo nonno.  
Dimmi che se è successo è per un altro fottuto motivo… _”_ parla con voce roca, spezzata dalla consapevolezza che quelle sono parole vane, bruciate dagli occhi di Liam, che non promettono nulla di buono.  
Una verità sbagliata, perché ciò che gli sta chiedendo Zayn è possibile, ma non di certo migliore.  
   
Liam esita, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi.  
   
Cos’è uno scherzo della natura? Un uomo che ama un altro uomo?  
Perché dovrebbe esserlo per questo motivo?  
   
Liam non ci trova veramente nulla di male. Nemmeno quando ha scoperto del padre; certo, la notizia l’ha scombussolato, ma soltanto perché tutti i castelli costruiti in diciassette anni sono crollati in un millesimo di secondo, rivelandosi delle mere finzioni.  
La sua famiglia è stata una menzogna.  
Liam non è rimasto sconvolto dalla consapevolezza che suo padre fosse gay, ma che quest’ultimo non avesse mai amato la madre e che metterli al mondo, lui e le sue sorelle, fosse tutto parte di un piano.  
   
Un errore.  
   
Perché Liam non ci trova veramente nulla di sbagliato nell’amare un altro uomo. Perché non c’è veramente nulla di sbagliato, in realtà. Per quanto, poi, il nonno non abbia mai pensato il contrario; loro, per quell’uomo di un’altra generazione, sono degli scherzi, degli abomini.  
   
Ma dov’è lo sbaglio?  
Cosa c’è di sbagliato nell’amare?  
Liam si sente uno sciocco a domandarselo, ma spesso i suoi dubbi sono stati proprio questi.  
Negli anni, ripensando al legame innaturale con Zayn, si è domandato cosa lo spingesse verso lui in modo così diverso dagli altri legami con gli altri ragazzi.  
   
C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, c’è tuttora agli occhi di coloro che li etichettano come errori di Madre Natura. Ma Liam non è mai riuscito a capire cosa.  
Dove, soprattutto, sia il difetto, lo sbaglio, l’abominio.  
Hanno due occhi per guardarsi, una bocca per baciarsi e un cuore per amarsi. Non c’è davvero nulla di diverso, tutto uguale.  
   
Dov’è la pecca?  
   
Non hanno due tette, certo, ma sono indispensabili? – e se non fosse in quella situazione, Liam riderebbe come un pazzo a questo stupido pensiero.  
   
Zayn si discosta da lui, come se improvvisamente si fosse scottato con il fuoco. Guarda Liam spaventato, disperso nei meandri in cui non voleva cadere, addolorato da una verità che, da sempre, non ha mai voluto sentire.  
   
“No. Non è questa la verità. Io… non gliel’ho permesso, io ho sentito questa conversazione dietro la porta dello studio di mio nonno e poi…io… ho…sono andato via. Ma non gliel’ho permesso, ho agito prima che potessero farlo, perché… ci sarebbero riusciti, l’avrebbero fatto… non mi avrebbero più permesso di vederti…” farfuglia.  
   
“Così io… io… ho…”  
   
 _Dillo, Liam._  
 _Dì la sacrosanta verità._  
 _Permetti a Zayn di scegliere._  
 _Dagli la possibilità di decidere di quell’amicizia che non è mai stata tale._  
 _Perché tu, questa possibilità, l’hai avuta e l’hai affrontata._  
 _Dillo, Liam._  
 _Digli che quelle parole, le ultime di Zayn prima che partisse: “_ Sii felice, Liam. Sii felice” _non sei riuscite a tenertele strette._  
 _Digli che non sei stato felice nemmeno per un momento, che sapere che tuo padre fosse gay e che fosse scappato con il migliore amico, abbandonandovi senza scrupoli, ti ha marchiato nell’anima e ti ha cambiato in un momento._  
 _Digli che sentire le parole di tuo nonno, le ennesime piene di disprezzo, ti hanno obbligato a prendere una decisione insensata._  
 _La più facile, la meno dolorosa per te._  
 _Digli che non sei sempre stato cosciente di ciò che facevi, benché l’avessi deciso._  
 _Digli che per un solo fottuto momento non sei stato più tu._  
 _Digli che hai scelto, Liam._  
 _Ma che non hai scelto né tuo nonno, né tua madre, né le tue sorelle… e nemmeno lui._  
 _Dillo._  
 _Dì la verità._  
   
“Io…”  
   
Bussano alla porta, entrambi si girano verso di essa e Niall spunta, intimidito e turbato all’idea di trovarli in atteggiamenti compromettenti.  
Quando, però, quattro occhi scuri, vacui e spaesati, lo guardano con piglio, si riscuote e spalanca la porta.  
Fa un sorriso e non si domanda, non si preoccupa, se ha appena interrotto qualcosa.  
Liam e Zayn lo guardano senza fiatare.  
Per l’ennesima volta Niall li ha interrotti.  
   
Che sia il Destino fatto a persona?  
   
“Buongiorno ragazzi… Dormito bene?” Chiede, titubante, appoggiando entrambe le mani sui fianchi.  
   
Liam e Zayn annuiscono senza guardarsi. “Ottimo!” esclama Niall, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. “Zayn, come stai?”  
   
“Bene” dice risoluto, rigirandosi nel lenzuolo per sdraiarsi a pancia in su.  
Tutti i muscoli del corpo sono tesi e irrigiditi per la sofferenza che dentro di sé sta provando.  
Ha dolore ovunque, mentale e fisico, ma appare placido e immutato.  
Lentamente lo sente, dentro di lui, che qualcosa sta cambiando e, con paura, si chiede se sia pronto ad affrontare tutto questo.  
Vorrebbe sentire la verità, ora che pensa di saperne la maggior parte. Ma allo stesso tempo non vuole, perché questo lo costringerà a una decisione.  
Perché Zayn non è stupido, se Liam ha tutta questa difficoltà nel dirgliela, la realtà dei fatti, è perché ha paura che questa possa ferirlo.  
   
 _Cosa hai fatto, Liam? Cosa diavolo hai combinato di tanto grave?_  
   
Cosa c’è di peggiore del sapere che un suo parente stretto l’abbia costretto a non vederlo più?  
   
 _Niente_ , pensa erroneamente Zayn.  
   
Forse la scelta arbitraria di Liam di non vederlo più, di perderlo… E allora tutto quadrerebbe.  
Che Liam abbia deciso di abbandonarlo di sua spontanea volontà? Questo spiegherebbe il perché non l’abbia cercato al suo ritorno.  
   
Sì, ma il suo ritorno da dove? Non è stato in Irlanda, come gli aveva detto. E, quindi, dove è stato? E Niall? Da dove viene fuori Niall?  
   
Lo guarda e Liam fa lo stesso.  
Il brutto di quella – non – amicizia è il loro capirsi anche in silenzio. E Liam vede tutte quelle domande che Zayn si sta ponendo, ma alle quali non può rispondere. O non vuole?  
E Zayn, dal canto suo, vede l’esitazione, la paura negli occhi e nel corpo tremante di Liam e decide, per il bene d’entrambi, che attendere il momento giusto, quando saranno nuovamente soli, sia la soluzione.  
   
“Cosa ti hanno detto i dottori?” Li ridesta Niall.  
   
“Che mi è andata bene e che devo stare a riposo per tre settimane…” Risponde, atono.  
Soltanto in quel momento Niall capisce di aver, dopotutto, interrotto qualcosa.  
Si mette dritto sul posto e tossisce.  
   
“Beh, vi lascio soli” inizia. “Mh, Liam?” ridesta però l’attenzione del ragazzo vestito e sorride, incerto: “…dopo ho bisogno di parlarti”  
Ma è troppo tardi, la porta d’ingresso si apre e gli occhi di Louis e Harry, insieme ai loro corpi, fanno subito capolinea nella stanza di Zayn.  
Louis lancia immediatamente uno sguardo complice e divertito nella direzione di Liam, che abbassa lo sguardo.  
E Harry, dietro di lui, sorride impacciato salutandoli con la mano.  
   
“Ciao, ragazzacci! State giocando al dottore e all’ammalato?” interviene Louis, ilare e, soprattutto, stranamente solare.  
Niall scoppia a ridere, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca, mentre Zayn sbuffa e “ci mancava lui…” farfuglia, senza farsi sentire.  
   
“E tu saresti l’infermiera?” chiede, guardando l’irlandese che non riesce più a contenersi dal ridere, nonostante l’altro l’abbia appena beffeggiato.  
Louis Tomlinson è decisamente troppo entusiasta, ma nessuno – eccetto, forse, Harry – si chiede il perché.  
   
“Anche se fosse, Lou, vorresti partecipare?” Lo rimbecca Niall, dandogli una spallata. Louis sorride, lanciando uno sguardo malizioso verso i due sul letto; poi riprende parola: “Pur volendo non posso, devo scappare all’Università” dice, scappando verso la propria stanza.  
   
Né Niall, né Harry, né nessun altro ha il tempo di dire qualcosa perché Louis ripiomba tra i due, che sostano sulla porta, con un sorriso smagliante – fin troppo, in realtà – e uno zaino in spalla.  
   
“A proposito, stai bene Zayn?” domanda, guardandolo. Zayn fa uno scocco con la bocca, biasciando poi un “Seh”, menefreghista, che Louis si fa bastare.  
   
“Favoloso! Scappo via. A dopo” dice guardando Niall e Liam – e Zayn di striscio. Poi, girandosi verso Harry, cambia espressione – sembra quasi più dolce.  
   
“Ciao, _Harry”_ soffia, accarezzandogli velocemente un braccio.  
Harry non ha nemmeno il tempo di ricambiare a parole quel saluto, mentre quello per arrossire lo trova immediatamente; così si strofina con la mano il pezzo di pelle che Louis gli ha toccato e, impacciato, lo guarda sparire dietro la porta d’ingresso.  
   
Liam si alza dal materasso con l’intenzione di seguire Niall e Zayn lo lascia andare.  
Ora sa che tutte le volte che ha preferito Niall a lui, l’ha fatto per un solo motivo: non perché tenesse più a uno che all’altro, ma piuttosto perché Liam ha veramente paura di perderlo, dicendogli _tutto._  
E, ora, Zayn non esita più nella scelta tra il voler sapere oppure no.  
Zayn vuole assolutamente conoscere la verità, ma l’affronterà soltanto quando saranno da soli, senza orecchie indiscrete pronte ad origliare.  
Perché se quella verità è capace di fargli prendere l’unica decisione che, nella vita, non prenderebbe mai, allora deve farlo guardando solo gli occhi di Liam.  
   
“Devo andare a comprare delle bende nuove per Zayn” dice risoluto Liam, guardando Niall; in realtà vorrebbe soltanto uscire per prendere una boccata d’aria.  
   
“C’è Harry per questo!” Sputa fuori Niall, con l’urgenza di parlare con Liam che traspare da tutti i pori. Harry si gratta il capo e annuisce.  
   
“C-certo. Sono l’ultimo arrivato…” ricorda a Liam, sorridendo impacciato.  
Liam lo osserva in tutta la sua buffa ingenuità e per un momento lo invidia.  
Vorrebbe essere come lui – apparentemente senza problemi.  
   
“Harry, dovremmo essere noi a ricordartelo, non il contrario… Ma okay.” Dice Niall, dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla.  
   
“Hai veramente tutta questa urgenza di parlarmi?” chiede Liam, senza voler veramente ricevere una risposta. Niall, però, annuisce con vigore.  
   
“D’accordo, dimmi tutto” dice, passando a Harry i soldi con un sorriso dolce che Harry ricambia, prima di allontanarsi verso la porta d’ingresso.  
   
“Dunque, ieri…” Inizia Niall.  
 

*

  
   
Il sorriso di Louis quella mattina abbaglia chiunque, in direzione contraria alla sua, lo incontri per le strade dell’Università.  
Louis ha un’ora di una lezione che ha sempre trovato noiosa e deludente, ma quella mattina è troppo – mh, sì – entusiasta per deprimersi all’idea che dovrà sorbirsi sessanta minuti della voce monocorde del professor Martin.  
   
“Ciao, Louis!” Lo saluta una ragazza, mentre sta camminando – sculettando – verso la propria aula.  
Ricambia ampliando quel magnifico sorriso, mentre gli occhi brillano di luce propria.  
   
“Ciao, Susan” risponde, solare.  
   
C’è un unico pensiero che lo rende così… così. Anzi, due parole.  
Due. Semplici. Parole.  
   
 _Mi piaci._  
   
Insomma, per quanto abbia tentato di fare il vago, Louis ha capito il senso di quella dichiarazione.  
Non è stupido, a volte finge soltanto di esserlo.  
Ma il punto è che per quanto sia sveglio e capace di capire le persone, non può davvero crederci.  
Si è spesso sentito dire frasi come ‘non ti sopporto’, ‘sei irritante’, ‘sei matto’, ‘sei strano’ – quest’ultima l’ha sentita spesso.  
La maggior parte delle volte, alcune fra queste, le ha prese anche come complimenti, sebbene non siano mai partiti come tali.  
Ma mai – mai – qualcuno gli ha detto con franchezza ‘Mi’ e ‘piaci’ nella stessa frase. O meglio, qualcuno potrà anche averlo pensato – e dimostrato – ma quella è la prima volta che lo sente dire, ad alta voce, senza fraintendimenti, benché l’imbarazzo e la goffaggine abbiano avuto la meglio sul viso e sul tono di voce di Harry; ciò nonostante, ‘Mi piaci’ è uscito da quella bocca. Dalla bocca di Harry.  
   
E gli piace quel ‘Mi piaci’ – ah, che giro di parole! –, gli piace fin troppo.  
   
Louis sorride, mentre la lezione è già incominciata da non sa nemmeno quanto tempo.  
Ha preso un foglio, l’ha piegato in due con tutta l’intenzione di prendere appunti e, invece, si è messo a disegnare.  
E Louis Tomlinson è un disastro con il disegno.  
Quando guarda il risultato, quelle due paroline riecheggiano ancora nella sua testa e la bozza, che ha davanti, gli ricorda molto vagamente una bocca.  
L’osserva con piglio.  
   
‘Mi piaci’, quelle che dovrebbero essere due labbra stanno dicendo proprio quelle parole - immagina.  
Perciò quella bocca appartiene a Harry.  
Louis Tomlinson è negato con il disegno e ha appena abbozzato le labbra di Harry Styles.  
Arrossisce, mentre si guarda attorno per vedere se ha destato l’attenzione di qualcuno, ma – fortunatamente – tutti stanno ascoltando il professor Monotono-Martin.  
   
Mi piaci.  
   
 _Insomma_ – si domanda – _per quale motivo dovrei piacere a qualcuno_?  
   
 _Sono talmente curioso da sfinire le persone con mille domande, ho una voce talmente stridula che infastidirebbe anche un sordo; sono basso, ho il culo grande e la gambe corte._  
 _Adoro scrivere, perciò evado spesso dalla realtà e… e… sono strano._  
 _Cioè, sono davvero strano._  
   
Si porta la matita alla bocca, puntellandosela sulle labbra, e guarda il professore.  
Poi sorride ancora e il ‘Mi piaci’ torna nella sua testa.  
Insomma, non sa il motivo per cui piace a Harry, ma è così.  
‘Mi piaci’ ha detto e Harry non può rimangiarselo.  
   
Qualche minuto dopo, forse mezz’ora, Louis si ridesta dai mille ‘Mi piace’ che vorticano nella sua testa al suono della voce nasale di Harry e accade.  
Perde tutta la spensieratezza e l’allegria del momento.  
   
Sono due i motivi che, come la panna agitata troppo, smontano l'entusiasmo di Louis.  
Il primo, ha risposto al "Mi piaci" di Harry come colui che a un "ti amo" risponde impreparato con un fottuto "grazie", ergo, in maniera veramente pessima;  
Il secondo, di motivo, la felicità che sta provando nell'aver saputo di piacere veramente - e stavolta veramente, veramente - a qualcuno è il primo sintomo di fallimento per chi si è promesso di slegarsi dalle emozioni e si è, invece, miseramente - ma felicemente - ritrovato _impiccato_ con esse.  
   
Quando, però, il professor Martin interrompe la lezione, annunciandone la fine, Louis sta di nuovo sorridendo come un ebete, mentre i suoi occhi fissano – mai stanchi – ancora quell’abbozzo imperfetto delle labbra di Harry.  
È impossibile essere concentrati su un pensiero indefinito che non sia il fottuto ‘Mi piace’, né tanto meno è possibile che quell’entusiasmo venga smontato per più di due secondi.  
Quella bocca disegnata, però, è terribile, pensa. Perché Louis non è un pittore, ma – esagera – nemmeno il migliore di tutti i tempi potrebbe rendere quella bocca piena e succosa, come le fragole, perfetta come lo è nella realtà…  
   
 _Cazzo_ , lo sta rifacendo, si sta impiccando – pensa.  
Ripensa ai due motivi che potrebbero smontare la sua felicità e decide di evitare il numero due, fingendo che tutto sia ancora sotto il suo controllo.  
Si concentra, invece, sul numero uno.  
Si alza, raccoglie le sue cose, saluta alcuni colleghi e va via con un unico pensiero, conciso e limpido, nella testa: Deve scusarsi con Harry.  
   
Anzi, ne ha due di pensieri: questo che si è appena ripromesso di fare e…  
   
 _Mi piaci_.  
   
Sorride come un idiota – idiota, ma pur sempre felice – e si dirige verso casa.   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
**Angolo VenerediRimmel**  
   
Salve gente splendida che, oggi, è arrivata fin qui – sana e salva?  
Questo capitolo si può dividere in due parti ben precise: la disperazione assoluta e il fluff paranoico di uno scrittore in erba che, ogni volta che Harry ne combina una, si ritrova incredibilmente confuso.  
 **Louis** è… così.  
Si preoccupa, decisamente, delle cose meno preoccupanti. Si sta lasciando andare, senza nemmeno accorgersene. O meglio, se ne accorge, ma evita… evita fino a quando non si ritroverà definitivamente impiccato.  
E succederà. Fidatevi. XD  
Louis si rifila tanti paletti mentali che, poi, non mantiene… perché per quanto si costringa a non voler vivere d’emozioni, lui è un’emozione. La più bella. E, infatti, Harry è il primo che se ne è reso conto – chiamalo fesso!  
Sì, state pensando bene, vorrei proprio evitare di parlare degli **Ziam**.  
Ho scritto il ricordo di Liam in piena fase premestruo (^^’’) e, secondo me, si nota molto.  
È tanto angst la loro storia e lo sarà, temo, sempre di più con l’andare avanti. C’è chi ha pensato bene, quando mi ha scritto che probabilmente il loro avvicinamento fosse soltanto la calma prima della tempesta.  
Sì. Sì e ancora Sì. Purtroppo…  
Zayn, per chi può vederlo già da ora, sta GIà cambiando perché, benché non voglia capirlo, l’ha già fatto, ha già letto la verità nello sguardo di Liam... E voi, invece, avete capito qualcosa? ^^  
Liam, invece, è sempre più debole… perché è agli sgoccioli, sa che perderà tutto.  
Ma parliamo del nonno di Liam. Io non condivido nulla di tutto ciò che dice, ovviamente.  
Volevo rendere l’idea di un signorotto aristocratico - Oops, SPOILER – chiuso mentalmente non perché limitato, ma perché fortemente cattolico – altro Spoiler, dannazione.  
Spero sia chiaro e che lo odiate tantissimo perché è tutta colpa sua.  
Ah, il ricordo di Liam è spezzato, più avanti ci sarà la seconda parte… quella che, quando l’ho scritta, sono scoppiata a piangere :’(  
   
 **Inoltre** : Ci terrei a precisare che la storia e i personaggi di questa storia non hanno niente a che spartire con quelli reali. Sono fittizi, i miei, perciò qualsiasi cosa che scrivo non vuole giudicare, offendere, augurare niente di male e manipolare nessuno.  
   
   
   
 **Vi ricordo che potete raggiungermi qui:**  
    
  
**Ask:** <http://ask.fm/veneredirimmel_>  
**Twitter:** <https://twitter.com/VenereDiRimmel_>  
**Facebook:**  <https://www.facebook.com/veneredirimmel90>   
   
   
   
Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel 


	15. Di minacce e promesse, di sconosciuti capaci di sorprenderti.

**Di minacce e promesse, di sconosciuti capaci di sorprenderti.**  
   
   
 

   
 _“Ferme, credo di essermi appena innamorata” afferma, spezzando il silenzio che si era venuto a creare nel gruppetto formato da tre persone._  
   
 _Perrie, Danielle e Eleanor sostano, durante una pausa dalle lezioni, su una panchina nell’immenso atrio del Campus Universitario._  
 _Eleanor sta fumando una sigaretta, mentre Danielle sta rileggendo i suoi appunti. Perrie, invece, fino a poco prima, era alla ricerca della sua nuova preda e stando alle sue parole, pare l’abbia trovata._  
 _Eleanor guarda l’amica con cipiglio, mentre Danielle, la riccia che le siede accanto, è rimasta con la bocca aperta e una parola sussurrata a metà._  
   
 _“Di chi, questa volta?” chiede._  
   
 _Perrie si guarda altrove, poi punta i suoi occhioni in quelli dell’amica, Elle._  
 _Non è la prima volta, infatti, che Perrie dice di essersi innamorata. La sua, però, è una cosa molto passeggiera, solitamente._  
 _Si innamora, li fa innamorare, si stanca e li molla._  
   
 _“Non ti girare subito, Elle, a ore tre, capelli neri, carnagione scura, viso angelico e un corpo da mozzare il fiato!” bisbiglia._  
 _Danielle alza lo sguardo e sospira, attende qualche secondo e poi si volta con nonchalance._  
 _Eleanor, invece, sbuffa sconsolata._  
   
 _“Uffa, questa cosa dell’ora non l’ho mai capita! Chi è? Dov’è? Indicamelo, fai prima!” borbotta, incrociando buttando il mozzicone della sigaretta sul prato._  
 _Perrie sbuffa e si guarda attorno per accettarsi che nessuno le stia osservando; poi le indica il ragazzo in questione._  
   
 _Il primo commento di El è: “Wow”, mentre Danielle rimane in silenzio._  
   
 _“Hey, è mio” afferma Perrie, in quella che ha tutta l’aria di essere una minaccia._  
   
 _Eleanor le lancia uno schiaffo – delicato – sul braccio e “Ma no, quello te lo puoi tenere. Non mi piace! Intendevo l’amico accanto” farfuglia._  
   
 _A intervenire, stavolta, è quella rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo._  
   
 _“Quale?” Danielle sembra allarmata._  
   
 _Eleanor si gira a guardarla con un sorrisetto che dice molto più di mille parole._  
 _La traduzione per i comuni mortali è: Ah, anche tu hai messo gli occhi su uno!_  
   
 _I ragazzi in questione, per fortuna, sono tre come loro. Distano una decina di metri da loro e stanno parlando tranquillamente._  
 _L’uomo puntato da Perrie si è lentamente avvicinato agli altri due con una busta in mano che, successivamente, ha dato al ragazzo con i capelli castani, mentre il terzo, il più basso dei tre, li ha guardati di striscio per poi ricadere nel proprio mondo attraverso un taccuino._  
   
 _“Capelli chiari, ciuffo sbarazzino, corpo generoso, culo che parla e… viso da bastardo! Insomma, dai, quello che sta scrivendo e non se li sta filando di striscio. Lo hai già adocchiato tu?” anche quella di Eleanor, a quel punto, sembra essere una minaccia._  
   
 _“Per carità! È troppo basso per me – e lo è anche per te, El. A me ha colpito il terzo, ha una faccia da cucciolo indifeso…” commenta, sorridendo come una perfetta beota._  
 _Le amiche la guardano, disperate, per poi sospirare._  
   
 _“Oh, Elle, perché devi sceglierti sempre dei casi senza speranze?” Domanda Eleanor._  
 _Danielle le lancia uno sguardo bieco, arrossendo appena._  
 _Se Eleanor si innamora sempre dei bastardi e Perrie è la stronza del trio, Danielle è la povera ragazza che perde la testa per i casi disperati, per i perdenti._  
   
 _“Ma cosa ne sai se nemmeno lo conosci?” ribatte sulla difensiva. “Il tuo, Perrie, fa lo spogliarellista. Lo conosce tutta Londra!” rimbecca, lasciando sbalordite le altre due._  
 _Perrie si domanda, con stupore, come faccia **lei** a non averlo conosciuto prima e come può, invece, la sua amica Danielle – pudica santarellina – sapere il lavoro del suo nuovo amore._  
   
 _“E, Elle, di grazia, tu come fai a saperlo?” Chiede Eleanor, precedendo Perrie, con un sorriso malizioso._  
 _Danielle arrossisce vivamente e abbassa lo sguardo. “Lavora all’HeartAttack, mi hanno invitata per un Addio al Nubilato, una volta. Si chiama Zayn, se ti interessa. Dicono sia il Re del Nightclub.” Farfuglia, mentre per gradi arrossisce sempre di più. “In effetti è stato bravo durante l’esibizione” Danielle arrossisce maggiormente._  
 _Una fiamma vispa attraversa gli occhi di Perrie che, cauta, torna a guarda il trio. Fissa soprattutto la sua nuova preda, mentre allunga la bocca in un sorriso beffardo._  
   
 _“Sarà mio” afferma, facendo scoppiare a ridere le altre due che, però, mentalmente registrano più o meno la stessa promessa._

  
   
    


*

  
   
    


“Perciò ti ha baciato” chiede Liam, sorridendo sotto i baffi.  
Il fomento con cui Niall gli ha raccontato tutti gli avvenimenti della sera prima con Josh, l’ha fatto rilassare per un momento.  
Niall ha sempre avuto quella capacità, di lenire i suoi malumori e di distoglierlo per un momento dalla sua malata realtà.  
Niall annuisce, lievemente rosso in volto.  
Poi sbuffa quando Liam gli chiede: “E ti è piaciuto?”, dando comunque una dimostrazione all’amico.  
Liam incrocia le braccia al petto e alza un sopracciglio.  
   
“Che c’è?” sbotta Niall, guardando la strana posizione che ha assunto. “Perché mi guardi così…?”  
   
Liam fa spallucce e sorride ancora. “Non pensavo ti piacessero i ragazzi…”  
   
“Nemmeno i-… Hey! Non ho detto che mi è piaciuto baciarlo, né tantomeno che mi piacciono i ragazzi!” inveisce, sempre più rosso. “E… e… poi…sembri indispettito. Lo sei?”  
   
Liam sorride, il pensiero di essere uno scherzo della natura per un momento è lontano dalla sua mente che, in pace, è capace di fare dell’umorismo.  
   
“Certo che lo sono. A saperlo t’avrei baciato prima io.” lo beffeggia, mentre Niall lo guarda sbalordito.  
Harry rincasa in quel momento, guardando subito nella loro direzione e, alzando una mano, mostra a Liam la confezione delle bende.  
Niall se ne va senza aggiungere altro, con la coda tra le gambe, e Liam lo ferma giusto in tempo. “Non pensare che mi sia dimenticato cosa dovevamo fare oggi, Niall…” lo avverte, mentre l’irlandese si irrigidisce e si chiude nella sua camera.  
   
Quando Niall scompare dalla sua vista, _tutto quanto_ torna a far compagnia a Liam. E quel ‘tutto quanto’ non è niente di buono.  
   
“Grazie, Harry” dice. “Potresti andare tu da Zayn per… mettergliele?” Chiede.  
   
 _Codardo._  
   
Harry annuisce, pensando che anche quello sia compito dell’ultimo arrivato e, imbarazzato, si dirige verso la stanza di Zayn.  
Bussa e senza aspettare, apre la porta timidamente.  
Zayn è sorpreso di vederlo, ma non dice nulla per cacciarlo via.  
Harry si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e gli si avvicina, mostrandogli le bende.  
   
“D-devo…”  
Non lo sa perché, ma se all’inizio aveva paura di Louis perché non riusciva a decifrarlo, con Zayn non ha nessun motivo per essere spaventato, eppure lo è.  
   
Nel frattempo Zayn si è rivestito, infilandosi a fatica un paio di boxer puliti, e Harry ringrazia il cielo di non aver assistito a niente di compromettente, quando, alzando il lenzuolo, ha permesso all’altro di mettersi a sedere.  
Zayn sorride, di un sorriso diverso dal solito ma, comunque, malizioso.  
A differenza di Liam, non ha nessun Niall capace di renderlo spensierato. Tuttavia in quel momento l’imbarazzo e la goffaggine di Harry sono il suo unico intrattenimento.  
E… funzionano.  
Zayn ride mentre lo vede balbettare nel tentativo di spiegargli quale siano le sue intenzioni.  
   
“Faccia ciò che deve, _infermiera_ ” dice sarcastico, scoppiando poi in una risata quando Harry lo fulmina con uno sguardo che, comunque, di cattivo non ha nulla.  
   
Cinque minuti dopo, Zayn lo sta aiutando a sistemare le bende attorno all’addome. Perché con il tremolio delle mani di Harry, il compimento di tale azione sarebbe diventato veramente arduo.  
Quando hanno concluso, sentono una porta sbattere e si voltano verso quella della stanza.  
Capiscono allora che o qualcuno è uscito o qualcuno è rientrato.  
Zayn guarda quindi Harry e in un sorriso dice: “Mi aiuti a portarmi di là? Voglio uscire da questa stanza. Puzza…” _di sesso_ , ma non lo dice, Harry sembra già turbato abbastanza.  
Harry annuisce e offre entrambe le braccia per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.  
   
“No, ce la faccio ad alzarmi… Il problema sarà arrivare nel salone” Harry annuisce ancora, arricciando le labbra e rimanendo in attesa che Zayn si alzi.  
Pochi, ma lenti, secondi dopo, Zayn è in piedi e Harry lo sorregge, afferrandolo per la vita.  
Si spostano sul corridoio, lentamente, un passo strisciato dopo l’altro e quando spuntano in salone, i primi occhi che sono addosso ad entrambi sono un paio azzurri, prima solari poi terribilmente freddi e impassibili.  
   
Harry guarda Louis, immagina ciò che lo scrittore sta osservando e arrossisce.  
Quella situazione è abbastanza compromettente; perché è strano che Harry sia stato da solo con Zayn nella sua stanza, ancora di più se Louis detesta il pakistano e non sa il motivo per cui si trovava lì dentro.  
Farfuglia qualcosa, ma non esce niente di sensato, perciò preferisce rimanersene in silenzio.  
Anche Louis tenta di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine si abbandona sul divano e sbuffa, lo sguardo indecifrabile mentre guarda il vuoto.  
Zayn gli indica una sedia e quando Liam – che fin ad allora era in cucina – ritorna in salone, ha più o meno la stessa espressione confusa e imbarazzata di Harry.  
   
“Dovresti riposare…” afferma impacciato, guardando con esitazione verso Zayn, che si è finalmente seduto.  
   
“Ti sembra che io stia facendo attività fisica?” ribatte, in un sussurro, senza guardarlo in viso.  
   
Di nuovo quella tensione che Harry sente, respira e che lo infastidisce.  
   
“…Dovresti riposare a letto, sdraiato…” ribadisce Liam, sedendosi vicino a Louis, sul divano, ben lontano dal migliore amico. Harry, invece, resta impalato dov’è, come uno stoccafisso.  
   
“Non respiro là dentro” _a causa tua_. Ma anche quest’ultima parte, per l’ennesima volta, preferisce non dirla – stavolta però non per Harry.  
Liam non dice niente altro, quella “causa” gliela legge comunque in viso senza il bisogno di sentirselo dire ad alta voce.  
È colpa sua, di quello che è successo tra loro.  
   
Entrambi non sanno chi o cosa guardare e se per Harry ciò accade a causa di Louis, per Liam il colpevole è Zayn.  
Niall, in tutto ciò, compare dalla sua stanza quando suonano al citofono.  
   
“D-devono essere Eleanor e le sue amiche… Mi hanno detto che sarebbero passate…” balbetta Harry, sedendosi velocemente su una sedia accanto a Zayn.  
   
L’espressione di Liam muta in qualcosa di indecifrabile, mentre Zayn chiede: “Le sue amiche? Chi è Eleanor?”  
   
“Un’amica di Harry e, poi, ci sono Perrie e Danielle” ribatte Louis, senza dare modo a Harry di rispondere.  
Harry guarda lo scrittore e tenta nuovamente di decifrarlo, ma non ci riesce. Louis sembra una tabula rasa.  
   
“Oh” è la risposta di Zayn.  
Perrie la conosce.  
Zayn guarda inevitabilmente verso il migliore amico e “Anche Liam la conosce e _sa”_ pensa, per un attimo dispiaciuto.  
   
 _Tensione._  
   
Liam non dice nulla, guarda soltanto Niall sperando che non siano loro.  
   
Speranza vana.  
   
“Chi è?” silenzio. “Sì, ultimo piano” continua, agganciando. Poi apre la porta e attende come un cane da guardia.  
   
Niall ha una brutta sensazione.  
   
Quando le tre ragazze fanno capolinea in quell’appartamento hanno tutta l’aria della soddisfazione di chi ce l’ha fatta, di chi ha raggiunto un traguardo.  
La brutta sensazione dell’irlandese scivola via in un sorriso mentre saluta, presentandosi ad ognuna; in ordine le tre entrano: Eleanor, Danielle e per finire Perrie.  
Mentre le ragazze iniziano a salutare anche gli altri, Niall si appresta a chiudere la porta ma l’ultima, Perrie, quella più vicina a lui, si volta e lo ferma: “Aspetta, c’è un’altra persona! Dice di essere vostro amico, perciò gli ho detto di seguirci” afferma.  
Niall la guarda con piglio, ma non fa in tempo a domandare chi sia questo ‘amico’ che, girandosi verso l’esterno dell’appartamento, incontra due iridi verdi, _vispe_ e _insolitamente_ divertite.  
   
“Ciao, _occhi blu!”_  
   
Josh.  
   
La bocca di Niall si spalanca leggermente, mentre si domanda se sia meglio scoppiare in un urlo, da isterica in piena fase premestruale, oppure sbattergli _carinamente_ la porta in faccia.  
Opta per lo stupido, idiota, che fa domande altrettanto cretine.  
   
“T-tu… cosa ci fai qui?” chiede, mentre alle sue spalle sembra caduto un silenzio tombale.  
   
Hanno l’attenzione di tutti - ottimo.  
   
“Sono venuto a trovare il mio amico Zayn! Ero preoccupato per le sue condizioni…” risponde, sorridendo smaliziato.  
   
 _Seh, come no._  
   
“E tu saresti?” Chiede Zayn.  
   
 _Ecco, appunto._  
   
 _Josh il Divino un par di palle_ , Josh dovrebbe chiamarsi soltanto in un modo: Il Paraculo Divino – pensa Niall, sbuffando e facendolo – di malavoglia – entrare.  
   
“Hai battuto anche la testa, oppure sei particolarmente spiritoso, Z _ayne_?” gli chiede il collega, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo.  
   
Liam guarda lo spogliarellista con aria minacciosa, domandandosi perché quel soprannome, ma soprattutto perché quella confidenza; lo stesso sguardo lo regala a Perrie e alle nuove arrivate, sebbene sia più innocuo.  
Aggrotta anche la fronte e guarda inevitabilmente Harry, la sua ancora di salvezza in quel momento, che lo osserva preoccupato.  
   
Ancora una volta solo una parola a esprimere quel momento: _Tensione._  
   
Zayn, invece, sorride, perdendosi in quell’attimo lo sguardo del migliore amico.  
Si fa abbracciare con una smorfia dipinta in viso a causa del dolore; poi guarda di striscio – e con piglio – prima Perrie e, con preoccupazione, Liam.  
Quella situazione non gli piace affatto.  
Le tre ragazze salutano ognuno e infine si siedono laddove trovano un posto libero.  
   
Tre persone su quattro dei nuovi arrivati si sentono improvvisamente a disagio, fuori luogo.  
Eleanor e Danielle si guardano, sorridendosi impacciate; Perrie, invece, sembra aver perso la sua sfacciataggine – perché in quella casa c’è già stata e anche con quell’uomo ed entrambi, a suo parere, sono freddi.  
L’unico individuo che sembra calmo e piazzato nel suo habitat naturale è Josh che sorride a tutti e fa sempre qualche battuta per attirare l’attenzione – soprattutto quella di Niall.  
Josh non si domanda cosa ci faccia lì, ma la risposta – lo sa – sarebbe facile da darsi: da quando ha baciato quelle labbra, non fa altro che desiderare di poterlo rifare.  
Da quando ha visto quegli occhi, non può fare a meno di volerli vedere ancora, ancora e ancora.  
Da quando sa quel nome, non fa altro che riecheggiare nella sua mente.  
Una dannazione.  
Un’ossessione… che non gli era mai capitata.  
   
Niall, che dovrebbe sentirsi tranquillo, ha invece iniziato a puntellare con un piede sul pavimento, guardando bieco Josh e le sue false buone intenzioni.  
   
Cosa diavolo vuole?  
   
In realtà, è semplicemente terrorizzato al pensiero che Josh possa baciarlo ancora una volta e che, come la prima, gli piaccia anche solo l’idea.  
Per questo motivo vuole uscire e, a quel punto, andare al negozio di Musica sembra l’alternativa migliore – assurdo!  
Per lo meno può contare su Liam, no?  
   
“Liam, dobbiamo uscire, ricordi?” dice, cercando un accordo silenzioso negli occhi nocciola dell’amico di sventure.  
Si alza.  
   
“Sì, certo…” risponde Liam, con una titubanza che Josh non si lascia sfuggire.  
Liam non si alza.  
   
“Magari il tuo amico vuole restare a casa con Zayn… Dove devi andare? Se vuoi ti accompagno io…” afferma con slancio – e un entusiasmo che Niall vorrebbe sotterrare con cattiveria.  
Josh si alza.  
   
“No” e “Sì” sono le risposte all’unisono di Niall e Liam, che si guardano, uno incredulo e l’altro già dispiaciuto.  
Josh batte le mani soddisfatto.  
   
“Suvvia, _occhi blu_ , non fare il difficile. Ovunque tu debba andare, ti porto io…” dice con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
   
Sono due i motivi che portano Liam a spingere Josh verso Niall.  
   
Il primo, Josh sembra una minaccia. E, no, quel soprannome non gli è andato proprio giù. Ma ammettere di essere geloso è un pensiero che non gli sfiora nemmeno l’anticamera del cervello.  
Il secondo, Niall ha veramente bisogno di _qualcuno_ che non sia lui. E nel modo in cui gli ha raccontato di quel bacio e di quella fugace avventura, sa che Niall ha bisogno esattamente di quella spensieratezza, di Josh.  
   
E, poi, uno sconosciuto è sempre il personaggio ideale con cui compiere passi importanti.  
Ti sprona ignaro del passato, dei problemi, e lo fa facendoti bene e male allo stesso tempo.  
Ma soprattutto bene, perché ti convince.  
E Niall ha bisogno di Josh, uno sconosciuto ai suoi occhi, per il taglio netto che deve compiere con il suo passato, con i suoi errori, con il suo dolore. E se Niall non lo capisce ora, lo farà in futuro – Liam ne è certo.  
Niall guarda disperato Liam che, però, lo incoraggia in silenzio.  
Lo sguardo glaciale e furioso che Niall gli riserva, alla fine, lo fa rabbrividire.  
Ma sa che sta facendo il giusto.  
Niall esce di casa, rosso di rabbia, seguito da Josh che saltella tutto contento.  
E, a quel punto, Zayn capisce che il collega di lavoro non è venuto per trovarlo, né per accettarsi che stesse bene.  
Sorride, Josh non si smentisce mai.  
   
Restano in sette in quel piccolo appartamento. Tentano di mandare avanti una discussione, iniziata da Perrie, la quale chiedeva a Zayn se sapesse chi gli avesse fatto un tale torto e la concludono dopo poche battute, perché la situazione è veramente imbarazzante.  
Eleanor sembra essere quella con una marcia in più perché quando si avvicina a Harry, inizia a parlare con naturalezza e tutti, irrimediabilmente, la stanno ad ascoltare.  
Anche Louis ha la sua attenzione, perché quando una persona a primo acchito non gli piace, cerca sempre dei motivi per promuovere o bocciare quell’impressione.  
Quando El parla, raccontando di una vicissitudine per un esame, Louis pensa per la prima volta che quella ragazza non è poi così male come ha creduto.  
È simpatica, a modo e, soprattutto, ha carattere. Peccato che non sia affatto un’amica per Harry.  
Louis pensa che il ragazzo sia solo un burattino che lei giostra a suo piacimento e questo pensiero non gli piace affatto.  
   
“Anche voi siete dell’Università?” chiede, quando troppi occhi si riversano su di lui.  
Per fortuna, essere al centro dell’attenzione non lo disturba.  
Eleanor sorride e annuisce. “Sì, sì, vi abbiamo visto alcune volte in giro…” afferma con disinvoltura.  
Perrie le lancia un’occhiataccia che Liam osserva, perché non ha smesso di osservarla nemmeno per un secondo da quando è arrivata.  
Una minaccia, Perrie è stata a letto con Zayn. Perrie è lì per prenderselo e in quel momento, Liam lo riconosce, Zayn è una preda facile e lui sta per perdere tutto.  
Un altro motivo per cui non deve dire la verità si aggiunge alla lista. Ciò nonostante, benché i motivi per non parlare possano essere un’infinità, Liam sa che dovrà dirla.  
Si lascia la possibilità, però, di farlo quando saranno soli…  
…E può sempre impedire che ciò avvenga.  
   
“Noi no” risponde Louis, atono, con la sua immancabile franchezza.  
Harry sorride, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani; quando Louis ha posto la prima domanda ha avuto paura che Eleanor avesse destato la sua curiosità e una punta di… gelosia? Sì, quella, lo ha eroso dentro.  
Da quando Louis lo ha visto abbracciato a Zayn, però, non lo ha più guardato, né gli ha sorriso come fa di solito, né tantomeno gli ha rivolto – neppur accidentalmente – parola.  
Harry non sa proprio che fare, se non fosse così timido si metterebbe a danzare sulla sedia a mo’ di scimmia pur di attirare l’attenzione di Louis Tomlinson.  
E ‘sti cavoli che possa fare la figura dell’idiota, per avere quegli occhi azzurri addosso venderebbe perfino l’anima.  
   
 _Esagerato._  
   
Quei pensieri, però, sono dettati da un solo motivo: la gelosia.  
L’invidia.  
La presenza di una Eleanor che, per lui, è assolutamente una minaccia.  
Perché Harry non ha possibilità con Louis. Gli ha detto “Mi piaci” e Louis ha fatto finta di non capirne il vero significato.  
Eleanor, invece, è bella, solare, spigliata… il suo opposto, insomma; ma soprattutto Eleanor è una ragazza.  
Ha, senza dubbio, più opportunità di far breccia nel cuore di Louis.  
Certo, Louis è quello che non vuole provare emozioni… A questo Harry pensa soltanto in quel preciso momento.  
Il vantaggio di Harry – sì, ce n’è uno – è quello di sapere, di conoscere almeno un po’ il carattere dello scrittore.  
Harry sa che Louis è restio ai sentimenti, per esempio. Eleanor, invece, ne è totalmente ignara.  
Harry sorride ancora una volta, mentre alza lo sguardo e punta i suoi occhi verdi sullo scrittore che lo sta inconsapevolmente fissando attonito – probabilmente domandandosi perché Harry abbia sorriso.  
Quando verde e azzurro si incontrano, Louis distoglie lo sguardo con un’espressione infastidita - beccato.  
1 a 0 per Harry.  
La partita è appena cominciata.  
   
“Harry, mi riporti in camera? Inizio a stare scomodo…” brontola Zayn, riportandolo alla realtà. Harry scatta in piedi, mentre Liam si irrigidisce, colpito dal fatto di non essere stato chiamato.  
Perrie, però, si fa subito vicino al _suo_ ragazzo e lo sorregge per una vita, sorridendo prima a Zayn, poi a Harry. “Ci penso io…” afferma e Zayn non ha modo di replicare, mentre guarda Liam con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
 

  
  


_*_

  
  


_When my world is falling apart_   
_ When there’s no light to break up the dark  
That’s when I, I…  
I look at you. _   
**When I look at you, Miley Cyrus**

  
   
    


Niall sta procedendo fin troppo velocemente, così tanto che Josh, dietro di lui, arranca più lento, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri e stretti.  
   
“Hai tutta questa fretta?” gli urla con un sorrisino spavaldo stampato in faccia. Niall si ferma, repentino, con le spalle rigide e il respiro trattenuto nella cassa toracica. Stringe i pugni e guarda verso il cielo. Sbuffa, ricacciando l’aria e torna a camminare.  
   
“Avanti, siamo ancora in tempo per andare in macchina ovunque siamo diretti…”  
   
Un grugnito dell’irlandese lo fa ridere maggiormente. Josh si blocca e lo guarda mentre cammina; non deve aspettare molto per capire che Niall sta procedendo al suono dei suoi passi, perché quando questo non lo sente più dietro di lui, si ferma in un sospiro.  
   
“Cosa diavolo c’è ora?” sbotta, girandosi a guardarlo furioso.  
   
“Ciao” dice in un soffio affabile, Josh, una volta raggiunto, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, con un sorriso dolce.  
Niall lo guarda, prima stranito, poi stupito da quello sguardo verde ambrato.  
Si ridesta con prepotenza, sforzandosi di fare un broncio; retrocede di un passo.  
   
“Possiamo camminare come comuni mortali, uno accanto all’altro? Giuro che non ti bacio” lo beffeggia Josh.  
Niall spalanca gli occhi blu, atterrito, e boccheggia divampando di rossore.  
Josh scoppia in una fragorosa risata. “Lo sapevo che il problema era questo… Suppongo che l’esperimento non ha avuto i risultati che mi aspettavo.” Bofonchia, tornando a camminare.  
Niall rimane di sale nel punto in cui si è bloccato a fissare quell’idiota sbruffone di nome: Josh il Divino Devine.  
Poi salta sul posto e lo raggiunge, infuriato. “Peccato, però…” aggiunge lo spogliarellista prima di essere inondato dal farfugliamento dell’irlandese.  
   
“I-io… _quello_ non è un problema!” Prima bugia. “Io non ci stavo nemmeno pensando!” Seconda bugia. “E poi quale esperimento!? Quale risultato!? Che peccato!?” sbotta come un fiume in piena.  
Josh gli lancia un’occhiata di striscio e il sorriso sghembo, che spunta ogni qualvolta che ha ottenuto ciò che vuole, trionfa sul suo viso.  
Niall lo osserva e pensa di essersi fottuto con le proprie parole.  
   
“Mh, no… forse l’esperimento ha avuto i suoi successi. Niall, rispondimi, ti è piaciuto baciarmi?” dice e chiede con nonchalance, osservandolo come se lo stesse studiando.  
   
Quello è l’apice ma non di piacere – purtroppo per Josh.  
Niall scoppia nel suo rossore e “Vaffanculo” dice, tornando ad avanzare a passo spedito.  
   
“Ah, perciò è lì che siamo diretti?” ironizza, ridendo, facendo brontolare nuovamente Niall.  
   
Girato l’angolo dopo aver proseguito sempre dritto, Niall rallenta il passo inevitabilmente.  
È sempre più vicino a destinazione e, improvvisamente, si sente nel mezzo di due fuochi.  
Da un lato il negozio di Musica, il suo dolore, dall’altro Josh, il suo inferno.  
Davanti al negozio, passa dritto con tutta l’intenzione di proseguire, Josh, dietro di lui, non fa una piega e lo segue.  
Quando, però, Niall sbuffa, alzando le spalle e facendo dietro front, lo spogliarellista gli riserva uno sguardo accigliato.  
   
“Che fai?” chiede Josh.  
   
“Sto tentando di confonderti per abbandonarti nel momento più opportuno” dice sardonico, gettandogli addosso un’occhiataccia esasperata.  
   
“E pensi che stia funzionando?” chiede Josh, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Niall lo guarda, trattenendo una risata che, poi, naturale come è nata, scoppia fragorosa riecheggiando per le strade di Londra.  
Niall ride così tanto che, ad un certo punto, si piega su se stesso poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.  
Quella risata, però, è ripiena del nervosismo che sente crescere in lui.  
   
“Oh, guarda, un negozio di musica!” esclama poco dopo Josh, dandogli le spalle.  
   
Che razza di pessimo tempismo ha quel ragazzo?  
   
Niall lo guarda, la bocca aperta ancora in un sorriso che, piano, muore.  
Josh si gira a guardarlo e non ci vuole molto per capire cosa sta accadendo, basta osservare quegli occhi blu, come il mare, che ora sembrano scuri e profondamente colpiti da una tempesta.  
   
“Hey… tutto ok?” chiede, avvicinandosi, ma Niall scatta indietro e alza le mani in segno di difesa.  
Josh si ferma, alza anche lui le mani verso l’altro, con cautela, come se avesse a che fare con un cucciolo spaurito.  
   
“Occhi blu…” dice lentamente, ma quegli occhi non sembrano nemmeno di quel colore, ora, adombrati da qualcosa che Josh non capisce cosa sia.  
   
“Non chiamarmi in quel modo” piagnucola Niall, mettendosi dritto e dandogli velocemente le spalle.  
Il problema di Niall è che, ancora una volta, gli stessi pensieri stanno occultando la sua mente.  
Josh questo, però, non può saperlo. È stato tutto così veloce, un momento ride, l’altro sembra terrorizzato.  
   
“Niall, guardami” dice Josh con tono autorevole. “Niall” lo chiama, avvicinandosi e toccandogli una spalla per voltarlo verso di lui.  
Quando incontra nuovamente quelle iridi Josh capisce che Niall sta per avere un attacco di panico.  
   
“Hey” dice, sorridendo e afferrandolo per entrambe le spalle. “Breath that I breathe” canticchia, in un sussurro, riuscendo perfino a stonare, in un modo però che sembra comunque adorabile da udire.  
   
Niall inspira, socchiude gli occhi e butta fuori l’aria. “Sul serio? Miley Cyrus?” dice, poco dopo, puntando le enormi iridi cobalto in quelle verdi, che gli sorridono, vispe come il solito, immediatamente.  
   
“Non mi veniva nient’altro in mente…” si scusa in tono beffardo.  
   
“Beh, la prossima volta non cantare proprio… Sei stonato”  
   
“Stonato, ma adorabile” ribatte. E Niall si stupisce nel pensare che quest’ultima affermazione non è poi così tanto errata. “Meglio?” chiede, mentre lo lascia andare.  
Niall annuisce.  
   
“Posso chiederti cosa ti spaventa tanto?” domanda nuovamente in un sussurro, questa volta però non cadenzato.  
Niall lo osserva un secondo, incerto se dirgli tutto oppure continuare a mantenere il silenzio – stampa.  
   
“Mi spaventano i tuoi gusti in fatto di musica.” Temporeggia, nel dubbio, con una squallida battuta.  
Josh lo fulmina con lo sguardo, prima di tornare a sorridere e a fare spallucce. “Che ci vuoi fare? Adoro ‘The last song’ e quella canzone” si scusa una seconda volta. Niall ride, mentre decide che può dirglielo.  
Non sa il motivo, ma si fida di quel ragazzo.  
   
“Il problema è proprio quel negozio di musica” afferma, spezzando il silenzio, mentre Josh lo guarda d’improvviso serio e annuisce.  
   
“Ci lavoravi?” chiede, completamente fuori rotta. Niall nega.  
   
“Una volta suonavo la chitarra…” Gli spiega. Josh sembra illuminarsi di una luce splendida. “Davvero?” chiede, non credendo alle parole dell’altro.  
Josh si domanda velocemente quale sia il problema, allora.  
   
Niall si tuffa nei suoi occhi e in un momento sente di non avere più dolore; la mente è completamente vuota, limpida come non è mai stata, e quei ricordi sono inverosimilmente lontani. Il potere di un sorriso vispo è capace di fare miracoli; Niall annuisce ancora, sorridendo calmo.  
   
“Come mai hai smesso?” chiede di slancio lo spogliarellista. Niall arriccia la bocca e si guarda attorno, d’improvviso spaesato. “Okay, okay, domanda successiva: cosa ci facciamo qui?”  
   
Niall torna a guardarlo e desiste mentre apre la bocca per parlare. “Mh” bofonchia. “Ottima domanda”  
   
“Mh… grazie?” sorridono, senza mai smettere di guardarsi.  
   
“D-devo comprare una chitarra… ho passato un brut-” inizia Niall, mentre il cuore gli scoppia nel petto.  
   
“Sh” lo zittisce Josh, mettendogli un dito sulla bocca.  
Niall avvampa, la pelle di Josh è fredda e calda allo stesso momento e non si capacita come questo sia possibile.  
Josh sorride, prima di parlare e Niall si perde ancora una volta in quel sorriso, mentre i ricordi scivolano via, lontano, sotto una forza prepotente di cui lui non ha nessun controllo.  
   
“Non pensare a ciò che hai passato, se questo presente ti sembra già difficile da affrontare.  
Pensa solo alla chitarra, a come ti senti suonandola, alla bellezza nel pizzicare le corde e nel creare una melodia – che a volte può essere un capolavoro e altre un assurdo fiasco.  
Pensa al cuore come arde quando il legno è a contatto con la pelle del tuo addome o a quando l’abbracci e ti senti a casa...  
Pensa che non desideri altro che tornare ad averne una, _occhi blu_. Pensa che prima di questo momento non c’è stato nulla. Sei appena rinato. Rinasci.”  
   
Se Josh si fosse preparato un discorso come questo, probabilmente non avrebbe legato insieme nemmeno due frasi di senso compiuto; ha parlato, invece, improvvisando. E ha usato le parole giuste, quelle che Niall Horan voleva sentirti dire da tutta una vita.  
   
E, allora, Niall non pensa più che Josh sia un intruso in quel momento delicato.  
E Liam ha avuto ragione.  
   
Niall gli sorride e annuisce, per poi camminare audace verso la porta del negozio. Josh, mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli e sospira, meravigliandosi di se stesso, gli è subito dietro.  
   
Che cosa strana, però, lui, Josh il Divino, che si è sempre disinteressato a qualsiasi persona mostrasse un po’ di interesse nei suoi confronti e si è invece preoccupato per Niall, l’unico che probabilmente a quel comportamento disinteressato ha appena dato un forte scossone.  
Josh ha appena dato forza a un cucciolo indifeso, dagli occhi più belli che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di vedere e si sente bene, si sente utile. Sente come la necessità di farlo ancora, di accudirlo ogni qual volta che Niall ne senta il bisogno.  
E non lo fa come se l’altro fosse un animale, lo fa come se Niall fosse l’unica persona che conta realmente nella sua vita.  
E non gli è mai successo. E tutto questo non lo spaventa affatto, anzi si sente pronto. Pronto ad esserci sempre per _occhi blu._  
   
   
La chitarra che Niall ha scelto tra le innumerevoli – e che Josh ha insistito nel pagare – è di un verde petrolio.  
Niall, mentre la guarda dopo l’acquisto, non si stupisce, osservando quelle parti di legno dove il colore non è come il resto ma di un marrone chiaro, quasi ambrato, che la sua mente pensi subito, in una associazione naturale, agli occhi di Josh, i quali sono verdi con qualche pagliuzza dorata.

 

 

 


	16. Otto - più uno - sotto un tetto.

  
**Otto – più uno - sotto un tetto.(*)**  
 

La porta della stanza di Zayn si chiude in un tonfo sordo che alle orecchie di Liam pare, invece, un boato assordante, come se un masso gli fosse appena stato sbattuto a terra, dietro di lui; socchiude gli occhi, inorridito da tale pensiero, quel masso è stato messo al posto del peso che ha avuto sul cuore fino a quel momento e che fa male come una spina conficcata nella carne.  
Si passa due dita sulle tempie, carezzando delicatamente per tentare di rilassarsi e non pensare al fatto che Perrie e Zayn sono nella stessa stanza, mentre lui è lì, seduto su quel maledetto divano a – non – ascoltare una conversazione che nemmeno gli interessa.  
Quei due sono chiusi nella stessa stanza in cui poco prima due anime, le loro, si sono ritrovate, amandosi per un breve istante, e poi divise ignare del fatto che, probabilmente, prima della loro riunione ne avrebbero dovuto affrontare di cotte e di crude e che prima di amarsi una seconda volta, sarebbero dovute passare sopra a tanto dolore.  
Liam si alza, concentrando l’attenzione su di sé. Danielle lo guarda preoccupata, il suo cucciolo indifeso sempre tramortito dai suoi stessi pensieri; vorrebbe dire qualcosa per confortarlo, però l’imbarazzo vince sul suo coraggio e non lo fa, non parla affatto.  
   
“Io…” bofonchia, tentando una scusa per potersi dileguare. Harry lo guarda accigliato, gettando un breve sguardo su Louis che sta ancora intavolando una discussione con Eleanor, sull’Università – in realtà stanno parlando con una freddezza tale che potrebbero perfino finire col parlare del tempo.  
   
“Io vado a preparare il pranzo…” dice Liam, muovendosi verso la cucina.  
Danielle sa che deve intervenire, se vuole una possibilità e “Hai bisogno di una mano?” chiede.  
Liam annuisce, pensoso, senza nemmeno guardarla e si incammina verso la cucina, seguito subito dopo dalla riccia.  
Louis e Eleanor continuano a parlare, come se Harry non ci fosse.  
   
“Ho visto che scrivi… è una tua passione?” gli chiede Eleanor, alzandosi velocemente per seguirlo sul divano, ora vuoto accanto al ragazzo.  
Louis la squadra, prima di risponderle, e sorride laconico, evitando accuratamente di guardare verso Harry.  
Raggruppa le gambe verso di sé e si siede comodo e scomposto.  
Eleanor lo osserva, aspettandosi una risposta che “Sì” Louis gli dà, schietto e conciso.  
   
“E cosa ti ispira solitamente?” Insiste la ragazza, Harry non può proprio fare a meno di ascoltare, curioso, quella conversazione.  
Louis sposta velocemente lo sguardo verso la finestra, alla sua sinistra e assottiglia lo sguardo; sta pensando a una risposta vagamente confusa, perché la schiettezza del suo carattere lo porterebbe a guardare verso Harry e a rispondere qualcosa come “Tipo lui”.  
Ma la sincerità, spesso, provoca incidenti diplomatici e lui ha la prontezza – non sempre – di saperli evitare con classe. “Non decido io cosa mi ispira…” farfuglia, tornando a guardarla. “Di solito accade e basta” continua, gettando un’occhiata fugace verso Harry che, fisso sul volto dello scrittore, è arrossito a quella velata dichiarazione.  
Eleanor pare, però, non notarlo, quell’impercettibile gesto così carico, per il più piccolo, d’importanza.  
Lei sorride, spostandosi velocemente una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.  
Poi, maliziosa, ammicca allo scrittore affermando: “E, beh, io potrei ispirarti?”  
   
No, non l’ha chiesto veramente.  
   
Sì, l’ha fatto.  
   
Harry e Louis la guardano sbalorditi, benché l’espressione di Harry sia più palese, a differenza di Louis che la maschera con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
   
“Decisamente… _potresti_ ” esclama con indecisione, mentre pensa: “Ma anche no” e vorrebbe dirlo, ma un conto è l’onestà dei suoi pensieri, un altro sarebbe la maleducazione. E la mamma di Louis, a suo tempo, lo ha educato bene, perciò sa che le donne non si offendono mai.  
Eleanor gli sorride, prendendo quell’affermazione come un complimento.

“E cosa dovrei fare per ispirarti?” continua imperterrita, allora, ma Harry ne ha abbastanza. Si guarda attorno spaesato, senza sapere cosa fare. Si alza, quindi, deciso nell’abbandonare le scene perché la partita non sta procedendo come credeva e vedere quei due parlottare complici, lo infastidisce.  
Harry non ha intuito le intenzioni celate di Louis, le ha fraintese. E Louis continua a non guardarlo, né a cercarlo.  
Non può reggere quella situazione.  
Harry non giustifica nemmeno le sue azioni, semplicemente tenta di imboccare il corridoio per infilarsi nella stanza di Louis, in silenzio, senza destare attenzione su di sé.  
Non funziona.  
   
“Dove vai?” la voce cristallina di Louis alle sue spalle lo fa restare di sasso al secondo passo verso la stanza. Louis, involontariamente, gli ha dimostrato di essere attento ai suoi spostamenti e questo, stupidamente, lo fa sciogliere in un sospiro.  
   
“In camera” boccheggia, girandosi. “Posso o è uno di quei momenti in cui devo starne alla larga?” chiede con voce arrochita.  
Harry si rende conto soltanto dopo di aver parlato con una punta di sarcasmo. Se ne accorge quando gli occhi azzurri di Louis si sbarrano per lo sgomento.  
Eleanor lo guarda passiva, mentre un sorrisetto le spunta sul viso rotondo. Ha l’aria di chi sta vincendo e questo turba maggiormente Harry.  
Louis lo guarda per qualche secondo ancora, interdetto, poi sposta lo sguardo verso Eleanor e tenta di ridestarsi – tenta di comportarsi impassibile, nonostante non ci riesca affatto.  
Louis vorrebbe dire a Harry di restare, di non lasciarlo solo… Ma ciò che fa è il contrario.  
   
“No, non lo è” dice soltanto e Harry annuisce, ritirandosi dietro la porta.  
   
Ciò che trova nella stanza, ciò che cattura immediatamente la sua attenzione è il computer di Louis.  
Una tentazione per la sua forte curiosità di scoprirlo, di capirlo e, così, avvicinarsi a lui. Soprattutto in quel momento in cui gli sembra che El se lo stia accaparrando repentina.  
Si avvicina al computer e lo accende, sperando che non ci sia alcuna password.  
Purtroppo c’è. Ma per un Hacker come lui quello è un gioco da ragazzi. Allunga le labbra in un sorriso e poi le arriccia, concentrato.  
Harry è timido, introverso con gli sconosciuti e un buon amico per coloro che ha a cuore, ma è anche un terribile curiosone e per questo motivo è stato semplice per lui trasformarsi in una pulce tecnologica capace di introdursi in ogni sistema, in ogni computer.  
E la sua etica in ciò quasi non esiste, per quanto riconosca lo sbaglio di violare la privacy altrui.  
Non si domanda, quindi, se farlo oppure no.  
Piuttosto, inizia il suo lavoro e sa che deve sbrigarsi.

  
  


*

  
  


In un’altra stanza, Zayn si è appena coricato sul letto con l’affanno provocato dall’azione che ha compiuto per arrivare fino a lì.  
Accanto a lui una ragazza eccessivamente bionda si è sdraiata laddove prima giaceva Liam e lo sta guardando come l’attrazione più bella del momento.  
Zayn si volta e ricambia con uno sguardo stanco, sorridendo a mezza bocca. Si domanda cosa ci faccia quella ragazza in quella stanza, in quella casa. Si domanda perché non ci sia Liam al suo posto.  
E non sa rispondere ad entrambi i dilemmi.  
   
“Va meglio, Zayn?” chiede lei, attirando a sé quegli occhi marroni. Zayn annuisce, mentre fa una smorfia, sapendo di mentire.  
Va meglio con la posizione che ha assunto, perché il suo fisico sente meno dolore. Ma per il resto, si sente a pezzi.  
Il suo cuore, soprattutto, è quello che ne sta risentendo di più, mentre la sua mente è convinta di essere sopraggiunta la fine.  
 _Siamo agli sgoccioli_ – continua a ripetergli. _Prepara le valigie_ – gli sussurra in un consiglio.  
 _Scappa lontano. Scappa da Liam, ti spezzerà. Ti mostrerà ciò che non hai mai voluto vedere, ciò che non hai mai voluto capire, ciò che non hai mai voluto affrontare._  
 _Scappa._  
   
E mentre pensa tutto ciò, Perrie si è girata di lato, verso di lui, e ha capito la sua bugia.  
Gli sorride, infatti, calma, mentre allunga una mano sul suo viso per accarezzarlo.  
   
“Vorrei fare qualcosa per farti star meglio” gli soffia, avvicinandosi velocemente e baciandolo sulle labbra in un leggero accostamento.  
Gli erano mancate, a Perrie, quelle labbra salate e dolci. Quel sapore esoterico mischiato con il suo abitudinario.  
Zayn sbarra gli occhi e la guarda, lei che ha gli occhi già chiusi e le intenzioni ben chiare.  
La sposta delicatamente il secondo dopo, riprendendo il fiato perso.  
Perrie lo guarda dispiaciuta, mentre si morde un labbro.  
La frustrazione è dipinta sul suo volto giovane e proprio a causa di quest’ultima, Perrie ci riprova e torna sulla bocca di Zayn che, incapace di fermarla, la lascia fare.  
Perrie lo bacia, mentre con le mani gli carezza l’addome, le braccia, il collo e poi ancora il petto, scendendo verso l’ombelico.  
Sì, la ragazza ha le idee fin troppo chiare.  
Agisce per tentare di lenire il dolore di Zayn. Lo fa per cercare di farlo sentire meglio, ma non lo sa che è lei, Perrie, ad essere impossibilitata a farlo stare meglio.  
Perché non è Liam. E il suo migliore amico è l’unico capace di guarirlo con una carezza, un bacio o semplicemente uno sguardo.  
Perché quella non è la bocca di Liam, né le sue mani, né i suoi occhi nocciola.  
No, quella è Perrie, sono i suoi baci, i suoi gesti dolci e il suo sguardo frustrato… e a Zayn non bastano.  
Per questo motivo, “Mh”, mugugna, fermando velocemente quella mano scesa fin troppo oltre. Poi la allontana con un’espressione dispiaciuta stampata in volto.  
   
“Perdonami, Perrie, ma… mi fa troppo male e… non ce la faccio” sta diventando troppo facile mentire, perché a quella la ragazza, questa volta, crede con tutto il cuore.  
Infatti lo guarda, sorride appena inclinando il capo e annuisce.  
   
“Non preoccuparti… Riposati” gli soffia, accarezzandolo su una guancia e risistemandosi accanto a lui, senza l’intenzione di abbandonarlo.  
Zayn, dall’altra parte, vorrebbe restare solo; perché la consapevolezza di aver mentito, di sapere di potercela fare – visto che con Liam è stato tutto così semplice e che il dolore, sebbene ci fosse, è stato secondario alla bellezza del momento – lo fa incredibilmente sentire uno schifo.  
Zayn si sente una merda, perché sa che potrebbe amare quella donna e tutto sarebbe facile, semplice; ma per quanto lo voglia, il suo cuore è masochista, vuole la difficoltà, brama il dolore.  
Il suo cuore grida solo un nome, quello di Liam. E la sua mente gli urla ancora, disperata, come un mantra: _Scappa Zayn, sei ancora in tempo. Fa l’amore con quella donna, farà meno male._  
 _Non amarlo, Zayn, ti spezzerà. Non sperare, perché non sarà la speranza a morire per ultima, stavolta, ma tu. Ti spegnerai dentro._  
 _Come la prima volta che ti sei sentito abbandonato._  
 _Chi era, Zayn? Chi era quello che ti ha abbandonato per la prima volta?_  
 _Lui._  
 _Sempre Liam._  
 _Perciò scappa finché sei in tempo._  
   
Ma il tempo si sta esaurendo e lui sente gli ultimi rintocchi mentre si addormenta, trattenendo le lacrime e i singhiozzi, con accanto a sé il respiro di una donna che non desidera, né desidererà mai.  
Prende un respiro e si lascia cullare dal torbido sonno, mentre pensa che quella stanza puzza ancora dell’odore di Liam, misto al suo, di sesso e di un amore che gli farà male come ha sempre fatto.  
Si abbandona a se stesso e a quella speranza, perché Zayn non è capace di lasciarlo andare.  
Non ancora.  
 

*

   
In cucina, i due si danno da fare per cucinare qualcosa di sostanzioso. “Naturalmente, restate a mangiare” afferma Liam, sorridendo amorevole nella direzione di Danielle che, arrossendo, annuisce e “Va bene” dice.  
Tuttavia era già stato tacitamente stabilito che rimanessero a pranzo con o senza il loro invito.  
   
“Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?” chiede lei in un farfuglio che fa sorridere maggiormente Liam.  
   
“Sai tagliare il pollo?”  
   
Danielle non è brava a mentire quasi quanto Harry, ma annuisce perché non vuole deludere il ragazzo.  
Dopo due minuti, però, Liam le è dietro, ancorato al suo corpo – situazione che la fa avvampare. “No” ride. “Non si fa così, altrimenti non si cuocerà mai dentro…” le consiglia, mentre afferra la sua mano per stringere insieme il coltello. “Guarda” soffia in un suo orecchio. “Si fa così” afferma, facendola rabbrividire.  
E quello è stato il momento in cui Danielle ha quasi rischiato un infarto. Naturalmente, confusa e impacciata, non ha imparato nulla di ciò che Liam le ha insegnato.  

  
  


*

  
  


Harry osserva i vari documenti word, vorrebbe aprirli tutti ma sa di non avere molto tempo a disposizione, perciò apre quello che desta maggiormente la sua curiosità.  
Si intitola ‘Addio’.  
   
   
   
   
145° giorno.  
   
   
Stan, oggi è l’ultima volta che ti scrivo.  
Ho temporeggiato molto, in questi giorni, ma è arrivato il momento.  
Il momento è stato Liam.  
Ti ho raccontato di lui, vero? Mi ha aiutato molto in questo periodo e gli sarò sempre debitore.  
Perché credevo, ero convinto, di non voler più qualcuno che mi ispirasse in quel qualcosa che ha sempre saputo far male alle persone, a te soprattutto.  
Liam mi ha insegnato, invece, che non tutto ciò che è successo nella mia vita, è accaduto a causa mia.  
Con questo non dico che mi sono perdonato, Stan, non lo farò mai. Non perdonerò mai me stesso, né i tuoi genitori, né tantomeno i miei.  
Non perdonerò mai me per l’ingenuità di certi momenti; se avessi potuto sapere prima il danno che stavo facendo alla tua vita, avrei smesso. L’avrei tenuto per me tutto l’affetto che ti scrivevo in quei testi… L’avrei canticchiati nella doccia, magari, invece che sentirli uscire dalla tua bocca.  
E lo so, non sarebbe bastato, non sarebbe stata mai la stessa cosa, ma almeno avresti vissuto una vita intera, piena, senza pregiudizi – anche senza di me – ma avresti vissuto.  
Quanto vorrei che i tuoi genitori non ti avessero costretto a fidanzarti con quella ragazzina.  
Quanto vorrei non averti scritto quel messaggio di aiuto.  
Quanto vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo e impedirti, quel maledetto giorno, di salire su quel motorino per venire da me.  
Perché io non mi sono salvato, Stan, i miei hanno continuato a umiliarmi, a deridermi, a farmi del male… Soltanto perché avevo passioni diverse da quelle dei miei coetanei. Soltanto perché ero diverso.  
Ero, perché ora mi sono imposto di non esserlo più.  
E tu te ne sei andato per colpa di quella macchina dirottata dalla pioggia; non ci sei più per colpa della mia diversità, che tu nella tua normalità avevi accettato, anzi, me lo ricordo ancora, quando mi dicevi: “Non sei poi tanto diverso da me. Hai due occhi, un naso, una bocca, due orecchie e, soprattutto, un cuore grande per amare un coglione come me”.  
È stata tutto un susseguirsi catastrofico di eventi, ad oggi se ci penso, mi viene in mente solo questo.  
Io che scrivevo di te e per te, tu che cantavi i miei testi nelle piazze del paese. La gente che fraintendeva, i tuoi genitori che accusavano me e le mie “stupide” canzoni, i miei genitori che mi facevano male, sperando di cavarne fuori qualcosa…  
Il tuo fidanzamento forzato, la promessa di un matrimonio lampo. Avevi solo diciotto anni, come potevi anche solo pensare di sposarti?  
Io che, invece, pensavo solo a me stesso.  
Capisci, Stan? Anche in quel momento ho pensato al mio dolore, non al tuo. Tu che non mi corrispondevi, mi andava bene, mi bastava amarti. Ma tu che ti sposavi a causa mia, no, non potevo proprio accettarlo.  
E tu sei andato via. Sì, Stan, ancora non riesco a dire che… sei morto.  
Perché… è a causa mia. Mia.  
Ecco, alla fine torno sempre allo stesso punto. Liam mi rimprovererebbe se leggesse ciò che sto scrivendo; mi ha aiutato, ma la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato, di avere tutte le colpe, penso che non me le toglierà mai nessuno dalla testa.  
Liam è stato capace di trovare – e farmi notare – la bellezza in ciò che faccio e a farmi tornare ad amare una passione che stavo frenando.  
Perciò, Stan, sarò anche tornato a scrivere, ma non tornerò mai ad amare qualcuno. Mai.  
Perché tanto so che farebbero tutti la tua stessa fine, perché il mio amore – sbagliato, egoista, innaturale – fa abbattere qualsiasi altra forza _buona_.  
Perché sono una malattia per qualsiasi cosa bella in questo mondo. Penso che anche ciò che scrivo, alla fine, possa far male… ma Liam dice che ognuno esprime se stesso attraverso qualcosa ed è impossibile che io smetta di esprimere me stesso, anche se questo fa male.  
Liam dice che a volte bisogna essere egoisti, basta avere la facoltà di saper smettere quando si esagera. E, beh, Stan, io ho capito dove ho sbagliato e non commetterò mai più lo stesso errore.  
Vorrei solo avere la possibilità di tornare indietro e capirlo prima. Vorrei aver avuto Liam accanto a me, prima dell’incidente…  
Ma è impossibile.  
Perciò amerò solo ciò che scrivo e se qualcuno, dopo Liam, tornerà a ispirarmi, amerò ciò che scrivo, non la persona che mi ispirerà.  
Liam mi ha insegnato questo, anche se lui non apprezza tutte le mie scelte.  
Ma non capisce, io non voglio ferire più nessuno, non voglio più veder morire le persone a cui tengo di più.  
Perché non voglio un altro Stan nella mia vita, mi basta il ricordo che ho di te.  
E io ti ricorderò sempre, Stan.  
Ti ricorderò anche quando smetterò di provare emozioni, perché tu sei stata la prima.  
Tu sei stato quello incancellabile.  
Sei e sarai sempre la mia tortura; colui che mi ricorderà perché non posso e non devo amare.  
Ma non posso più scriverti, amico mio. Non lo capisci?  
Se voglio smettere, devo finirla con queste lettere così cariche di… sentimento.  
Perché tu infervori il mio animo, lo percuoti di tutte quelle emozioni che ti ho scritto in mille parole e che non sono mai bastate.  
Perché ti ho amato, Stan, e temo continuerò a farlo anche quando premerò ‘Off’ sui tuoi ricordi.  
Perciò, addio, amico mio.  
Spero che ovunque tu sia, tu sia felice. Spero che tu sia orgoglioso di me, in ogni caso, in ogni scelta.  
Penserò sempre a te.

L.W.T.

   
   
Harry chiude il documento e, subito dopo, il computer. Guarda lo schermo nero con i suoi occhi verdi e il contrasto provoca pensieri persi ancora in quelle parole, in quella lettera che riecheggia nella sua mente, confondendolo.  
Ha un solo pensiero nitido nella testa: Non doveva leggere.

  
   
    


*

  
  


Quando Niall e Josh rientrano in casa, Eleanor e Louis hanno già raggiunto Liam e Danielle in cucina per dare loro una mano con il pranzo.  
Niall si guarda in giro con un sorriso in bocca, ma appena incontra gli occhi nocciola di Liam sente una forza negativa sopraffarlo e sposta immediatamente lo sguardo su Louis.  
Vorrebbe dare la bella notizia all’amico, invece parla con Louis.  
Segno evidente che è ancora arrabbiato.  
   
“Guarda qui!” dice, mostrandola con fierezza. Dietro di lui, Josh sorride dolcemente, piegando il capo da un lato e affondando nuovamente le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, come se fosse imbarazzato – assurdo, lui non lo è mai.  
Louis annuisce e sorride, risplendendo di una luce che, però, pare opaca – probabilmente perché non è Harry ad aver provocato quel sorriso.  
   
“Ora strimpellerai per casa, importunando le nostre povere orecchie?” chiede, sardonico, facendo ridere le due ragazze.  
Niall sorride e abbassa lo sguardo. “No…”  
Un passo è averla comprata, un altro sarà iniziare a suonarla.  
Josh si fa subito avanti e gli posa una mano sulla spalla per incoraggiarlo silenziosamente.  
Niall si volta a guardarlo e lo stesso fa Liam con un sorriso mesto; è contento che ci sia qualcuno accanto all’amico, ma è palesemente chiaro che Niall ce l’abbia con lui e… non ha idea di come fare per farsi perdonare.  
   
“Stiamo preparando il pollo alla Kiev” dice, sapendo di far felice l’altro. Purtroppo Niall reagisce con un alzata di spalle, prima di sparire nel salone.  
Liam dovrà inventarsi qualcos’altro per farsi perdonare.  
   
“Anche tu suoni la chitarra?” chiede Niall, sapendo che ancora una volta Josh l’ha seguito.  
Sono nella sua stanza e Niall sta ancora pensando al discorso che Josh gli ha fatto per incoraggiarlo.  
Josh nega con il capo, poi annuisce. Niall lo guarda, aggrottando la fronte. “Sì, anche, ma… preferisco la batteria” dice sorridendo – e anche quel sorriso sa di dolcezza.  
   
“Potremmo formare una band, allora” scherza Niall, sovraeccitato. Josh illumina quel sorriso con uno dei suoi che, adesso, sembra vispo come i suoi occhi.  
   
“Mi piace questa cosa…” dice, schietto, facendo ammutolire la risata dell’irlandese.  
   
“Cosa?” Chiede Niall che però ha sinceramente paura di ricevere una risposta.  
   
“Che parli di noi al futuro…” Lo provoca, malizioso, avvicinandosi come una lepre.  
E Niall si sente braccato.  
   
Josh gli si fa prontamente vicino e Niall retrocede fino a quando non va a sbattere contro il muro.  
Il predatore, per fortuna della preda, viene distratto da un cofanetto di pillole; le guarda, alzando un ciglio e Niall sbarra gli occhi, maledicendo la sua pigrizia nel riporle nel cassetto del suo comodino.  
Cosa ne poteva sapere, lui, che un estraneo avrebbe fatto capolinea nella sua stanza? Uno sconosciuto con le intenzioni, ben chiare, di… baciarlo?  
Niall, allora, non sa se maledirsi o ringraziare il cielo. Fa entrambe le cose, perché Josh è impegnato a decifrare, con nonchalance, che tipo di pillole siano e quindi non lo bacerà – per il momento.  
   
“Cosa sono?” chiede quando il suo tentativo di leggere la scritta fallisce miseramente.  
   
“Ehm…” esclama Niall.  
   
“È pronto!” urlano dalla cucina e il predatore blocca entrambe le sue intenzioni, dando la possibilità a Niall di prendere un grosso respiro di sollievo.  
   
   
In cucina, nel frattempo, Louis ha preso la decisione di andare a chiamare Harry mentre Liam, con forza e coraggio, Perrie – e non Zayn.  
Si dirigono entrambi verso il corridoio e si separano ognuno per entrare nelle porte poste una di fronte all’altra.  
   
Quando Louis entra nella propria stanza trova Harry sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi sbarrati e dispersi in chissà quali pensieri; Louis, non può farne proprio a meno, sorride di pancia alla vista di quel ragazzo.  
E pensa, interdetto, che Harry deve avergli sicuramente fottuto il cervello – e quant’altro.  
Quando Harry si rende conto dell’arrivo dello scrittore, sbarra gli occhi, terrorizzato, e si alza a sedere.  
   
“C-che…mh, è successo qualcosa?” chiede in un balbettio. Harry e le sue pochissime capacità di non farsi sgamare in errore.  
Harry sa _tutto_ – o quasi – e vorrebbe abbracciare Louis, parlargli e… No, non deve – non deve affatto.  
Ha letto qualcosa di riservato, qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto leggere e l’unica cosa che deve fare è rimanersene in silenzio.  
Sarà un’ardua impresa, ma per una volta Harry non è sincero, non è onesto. E mentre prende coscienza di questo, pensa anche che piano piano Louis lo sta cambiando, portandolo ad essere ciò che non è – ma non sa se questo è una cosa buona.  
Louis sorride ancora e nega con il capo.  
   
“No, niente… è solo pronto il pranzo.” Afferma. “Andiamo?” chiede, allungando una mano verso Harry in un gesto incondizionato.  
Ecco, un’altra cosa che Louis non ha mai provato prima, l’esigenza di toccare. L’esigenza di sentire, a contatto con la propria, la pelle di Harry.  
Si dà mentalmente dello stupido, mentre tenta invano di ritrarre la mano. Harry, però, che ha guardato quell’offerta con disagio e preoccupazione, l’ha agguantata prima che Louis potesse ricacciarla indietro.  
La stringe e Harry pensa che le mani di Louis sono tanto fredde e che le sue, purtroppo, non sono abbastanza calde per riscaldarle.  
E vorrebbe farlo con tutto se stesso, vorrebbe cacciare via tutto il freddo in Louis.  
Arrivano in cucina ancora mano nella mano, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.  
Poi, però, colti dall’idea che può sembrare strano, non solo per gli altri ma anche per loro, sciolgono la stretta delicata e si guardano attorno imbarazzati.  
Eleanor, però, non si è lasciata scappare affatto quelle mani intrecciate perfettamente l’una nell’altra.  
   
   
Nell’altra stanza, invece, la situazione che Liam ha davanti lo mette a disagio. Zayn dorme supino con accanto Perrie che lo trattiene con un braccio posato sulla pancia.  
Liam serra la mascella e si dirige verso la ragazza; quando la sveglia, Perrie gli sorride.  
   
“È pronto il pranzo” dice rude in un sussurro. Lei annuisce e guarda Zayn con la chiara intenzione di svegliarlo. “Non preoccuparti per lui, gli porterò io da mangiare più tardi…” afferma schietto, come un cane che marca il territorio.  
Perrie sorride ancora, annuendo, e si alza seguendolo poi fuori dalla stanza.  
   
Niall apprezza il pranzo, ma non lo dice. A Liam basta osservare la sua espressione gongolante mentre mastica il pollo per sentirsi soddisfatto. Ciò nonostante, dovrà fare di meglio per ottenere il perdono dell’amico.

  
  


  
*  
 

_Shut the door, turn the light off_   
_I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this even though I try  
Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face_   
**Moments – One Direction.**

  
  


Liam è il primo a finire di mangiare. Così si alza, scusandosi come un perfetto gentleman, e prepara il piatto per il migliore amico.  
Quando Perrie interviene, appellandosi a lui che le sta dando le spalle, con un “Se vuoi-” lui la blocca immediatamente con un “No, ci penso io” secco, che fa cadere il silenzio.  
Quando si gira, tutti lo stanno osservando. La sua improvvisa reazione ha destato l’attenzione dei commensali, Liam fa spallucce e sorride, fingendosi sereno: “Tranquilla, continua a mangiare”; in realtà è nervoso e combattuto.  
Il codardo, che risiede in lui, avrebbe mandato volentieri qualcun altro, ma il Liam geloso, invece, ha prepotentemente costretto l’altra metà ad avanzare a spada tratta verso la stanza di Zayn.  
Liam entra e ha un crollo emotivo quando lo trova solo nel suo letto, fino a dove poco prima c’era anche lui e…  
Si riscuote. Non deve pensarci.  
Si avvicina al letto e posa il vassoio sul comodino.  
Lo guarda, inclinando il capo e sorridendo inconsciamente; è un peccato che debba svegliarlo, quando dorme Zayn ha la capacità di essere ancora più bello del solito – sì, con i lividi compresi.  
Liam gli accarezza la fronte, lisciando il ciuffo rialzato e scompigliato, e quando Zayn apre gli occhi scuri, puntandoli nei suoi più chiari, lo stomaco gli si rivolta in protesta.  
Zayn deve essere dichiarato illegale o perlomeno limitato alla visione di poche persone – Liam tra questi.  
Gli sorride e per un attimo lo fa anche Zayn; poi, però, ridestandosi completamente, Zayn fa una smorfia e si gira di lato, puntando gli occhi sul vassoio.  
   
“Non ho fame” brontola, guardandolo bieco. Liam ride rocamente e nega. “Non è il momento di fare i capricci. Mangia…” dice in un sussurro, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
   
“ _Chiudi la porta_ ” è la risposta di Zayn. Liam sbarra gli occhi e si gira a guardarla. “P-perché?” balbetta.  
   
“ _Spegni la luce…_ ” continua Zayn, mentre Liam non ha il coraggio di tornare a guardarlo perché se lo sente addosso, quello sguardo, e sa benissimo che non gli resisterebbe, se lo osservasse anche per un solo momento. “D-devi mangiare…” ribadisce, tentennando.  
   
“ _Voglio stare con te_ …” per un’ultima volta prima che… che finisca _–_ aggiunge mentalmente.  
Liam, finalmente, lo guarda e lo fa con stupore. “ _Voglio sentire il tuo amore, voglio… stare accanto a te… Non posso nasconderlo, anche se ci provo(**)_ ”  
   
A Liam non serve nient’altro per convincerlo; perché non sono state quelle parole, benché l’abbiano colpito come una freccia in pieno petto, no, gli occhi supplichevoli di Zayn sono la colpa che l’hanno fatto decollare.  
   
“Dopo mangerai?” chiede, mentre chiude la porta e spegne la luce. “Cinque minuti e poi farò ciò che devo…” risponde Zayn, mentre sente il corpo di Liam posizionarsi accanto a lui, dall’altra parte del letto, per abbracciarlo da dietro, ancorando un braccio sulla sua vita.  
   
Possessione.  
   
Zayn socchiude gli occhi, mentre il capo di Liam si abbandona sul suo collo.  
   
 _Per l’ultima volta, Liam, lasciami credere che possiamo essere una cosa sola_ – pensa, ispirando quell’odore, il loro, permettendosi nell’oscurità di abbandonarsi alle lacrime che ha trattenuto fino ad allora.  
   
Poi lo dice, spezzando quel momento idilliaco: “Quando tutti se ne saranno andati, mi dirai la verità.”  
   
E non ci sono repliche se non un esitante “Mh, mh”.

  
  


*

  
  


  
In cucina c’è chi ha iniziato a lavare i piatti, Harry, e chi lo aiuta asciugandoli, Louis, entrambi apparendo come la coppia perfetta.  
Josh, invece, ha fumato la sua sacrosanta sigaretta dopo il pranzo, sotto lo sguardo bieco di Niall che in una smorfia ha iniziato a parlare con le tre ragazze.  
Dopo l’ennesimo sbuffo dello spogliarellista, però, che Niall ascolta perché a un palmo di distanza dal suo orecchio, l’irlandese sbotta, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
   
“Cosa diavolo c’è?”  
Josh fa spallucce, mentre sorride smaliziato. Non stava aspettando altro che quella domanda.  
   
“Mi annoio” brontola. Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. “C’è un mondo là fuori che ti aspetta, Devine” afferma, invitandolo poco carinamente ad andarsene da quella casa.  
Josh sorride beffardo e nega elegantemente con il capo, prima di spegnere il mozzicone nel posacenere. “Tutto ciò che mi interessa è qui, occhi blu” ribatte, guardandolo con un sorriso tronfio, nel suo volto, che provoca una reazione insolita nella pancia di Niall che grugnisce in risposta.  
Josh, però, non gli dà modo di ribattere e parla ancora: “Io pensavo, invece…” Inizia.  
   
Ma l’altro lo interrompe: “Perché tu pensi, wow, e io che immaginavo esistessi solo per spogliarti…” Tenta di beffeggiarlo – Niall non crede realmente a quelle parole, non dopo quel _discorso_ che lo ha tanto stupito.  
E Josh non si offende, non lo fa mai.  
   
Anzi, la luce nei suoi occhi si rinvigorisce divampante dopo quell’affermazione e a Niall non piace per nulla quella vista, perché riconosce di star alimentando le – cattive? – intenzioni dello spogliarellista. Perciò si ritrova a mandare giù la saliva, con uno sforzo esageratamente palese.  
Il sorriso sghembo di Josh, poi, insieme ai suoi occhi vispi – più che mai – non gli suggeriscono niente di buono.  
   
“Pensavo che potremmo fare un gioco…” Afferma, glissandolo e attirando l’attenzione delle tre ragazze che si illuminano di curiosità. “Così, per passare il tempo…”  
Harry e Louis si girano a guardarlo con in mano le stoviglie, sporche e pulite – Josh ha ottenuto anche la loro attenzione.  
   
Niall inizia a sudare freddo, guarda i volti di chi lo circonda – evitando accuratamente quello di Josh – e sa di essere _fuori gioco_.  
   
 _No, no, no…_  
   
“Che tipo di gioco?” chiede Perrie, con un sorrisetto esaltato stampato in volto.  
   
 _No, no, no…_  
   
“Si chiama: _Alternative strip poker_ ”  
   
Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare. Niall si schiaffeggia in volto, esasperato, prima di sbottare: “L’avevo detto che potevi pensare soltanto a qualcosa come spogliarti…”  
E la replica dello spogliarellista è una tentazione alla volontà di Niall di sotterrarsi tre metri sotto terra.  
   
“Penso molto più in grande, _occhi blu_ , perché non solo io dovrò spogliarmi…” afferma malizioso, guardandolo e ammiccando.  
   
“Chi ci sta?” Domanda, ridendo. Niall nega, ma sa già che sarà costretto a giocare o, perlomeno, a partecipare - in qualche insolito modo - mentre tutti gli altri annuiscono con foga. Perfino Harry e Louis.

"Bene, andiamo a domandarlo a Liam e Zayn..." Esclama come se il suo fosse un piano geniale. "Ma tanto conoscendo Zayn, accetterà di sicuro" continua, facendo sghinazzare le tre ragazze.

Niall o dia Josh – l’ha forse già detto o scritto da qualche parte?

 

 

 

(*) Il titolo è un omaggio a una serie che guardavo da piccola **

 

 

 

Aggiungetemi e scrivetemi, che voglio conoscervi! **

**Ask:** <http://ask.fm/veneredirimmel_>  
**Twitter:** <https://twitter.com/VenereDiRimmel_>  
**Facebook:**  <https://www.facebook.com/veneredirimmel90>   
 

 

 

 

 

Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel

  
 


	17. L'Alternative Strip Poker & The third secret is out

  
**L’Alternative Strip Poker**

**& **

**The third secret is out.**

   
   
   
 _“Tuo figlio non dovrà più vederlo”_  
   
 _Scherzo della natura._  
 _Quello che Liam inizia a vedere da quel momento in poi è il buio totale._  
 _Errore._  
   
 _“M-ma, padre, perché? Cosa ha fatto quel povero ragazzo da-”_  
 _Codardo._  
   
 _“Quel ragazzo è una cattiva influenza per Liam! Possibile che tu non ti renda conto di nulla!?”_  
 _Cattiva influenza._  
   
 _Liam si spinge via, lentamente, nel buio che sono diventati i suoi occhi. Ne ha abbastanza, ha ascoltato a sufficienza._  
 _Non ha bisogno di aspettare altro tempo. In effetti, non è la prima volta che fa quel tipo di pensiero._  
 _Ha sempre desistito per un solo motivo: Zayn. La sua forza, che, però, gli è appena stata sottratta. E Liam sa benissimo che se il nonno vuole una cosa, l’avrà._  
 _Perciò sa già di averlo perso. E senza Zayn niente ha più senso. Niente lo spinge a continuare, a tenere duro._  
 _Non vede, né sente niente altro._  
 _Sembra crollato in uno stato d’incoscienza, dopo l’ennesimo carico che il nonno gli ha gettato, inconsapevolmente, addosso._  
   
“Sii felice, Liam.”  
   
 _E a Liam dispiace da morire, perché non c’è riuscito a seguire il consiglio di Zayn._  
 _E l’idea di non poterlo più vedere, sentire, abbracciare, ridere con lui e parlare con lui, non lo fa più ragionare._  
 _Non è la prima volta che fa quel tipo di pensiero. Ma ha sempre rinunciato, alla fine. Ora non ha più motivo di desistere._  
 _È un errore, è uno scherzo della natura, come il padre, è un codardo ed è sotto la cattiva influenza dell’unica persona, eccetto sua madre e le sue sorelle, alla quale tiene come se fosse parte della sua famiglia._  
 _Liam arriva in camera, lo sguardo vacuo, perso nei meandri dei suoi cattivi pensieri._  
 _Non è più lui a ragionare, non è più lui a spingere le azioni del suo corpo._  
 _Non è più Liam: la parte migliore di lui se ne è andata dopo quella conversazione che ha origliato dietro una porta._  
 

_*_

   
Niall sta trucidando Liam con i suoi occhi blu e il suo volto da buono e in qualche modo sta riuscendo nell’intento di intimorirlo.  
Liam deglutisce a fatica, si sente attorno al collo una cravatta invisibile che vorrebbe allentare.  
Sono entrati _tutti quanti_ nella stanza di Zayn, mentre quest’ultimo mangiava, facendo un’invasione di campo – nel vero senso della parola.  
Quello che l’ha maggiormente scioccato è stato Josh con il suo viso insolitamente più vispo; subito dopo, invece, a stupirlo, è l’esclamazione di Zayn alla vista dell’espressione del collega: “Oh no” che ha portato Liam a chiedergli: “Oh no, cosa?”  
L’amico, allora, lo ha guardato e facendo spallucce “ha avuto un’idea e non sono mai un bell’affare” gli ha sussurrato, avvicinandosi, in una confidenza.  
Liam lo fissa per ricercarne la verità, ma in quelle iridi scure trova soltanto il rosso del pianto, che gli fa male tanto quanto un pugno nello stomaco.  
   
“Ragazzi! Ho un’idea da proporvi” ha infatti detto, sedendosi ai piedi del letto; Niall dietro di lui con le braccia conserte li guarda già severo.  
Liam osserva Josh, mandando giù la saliva in eccesso e spostandosi verso Niall – Niall e la sua disperazione.  
In quegli occhi cobalto legge un ulteriore bisogno di aiuto e Liam, che deve ancora farsi perdonare, ha capito immediatamente che non deve dare corda alle intenzioni di Josh – qualunque esse siano.  
   
“Per combattere la noia del pomeriggio, soprattutto per il povero Zayn” Niall sposta lo sguardo fulmineo sullo spogliarellista, che gli dà le spalle, poi sbuffa seccato, borbottando sarcastico: “Sì, per combattere proprio la noia di Zayn”  
Josh tossicchia per trattenere una risata a quell’affermazione e, poi, continua senza rispondere alla frecciatina dell’irlandese: “Giocheremo all’alternative Strip Poker!” con un entusiasmo che fa scoppiare Zayn in una risata – risata che allenta improvvisamente la tensione che ha sentito pizzicare sotto la sua pelle.  
   
Liam lo guarda e sorride di pancia, poi aggrotta la fronte confuso.  “Come, scusa?” domanda e Niall torna a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Zayn si schiaffeggia, mentre ride e lo fa di gusto.  
Ancora una volta Liam lo osserva e non sa se ridere oppure fissarlo con piglio – sceglie nuovamente la seconda opzione.  
   
“Ti sei proprio affezionato a questo gioco…” lo beffeggia Zayn, richiamando alla memoria una vecchia vicissitudine e attirando, così, l’attenzione e la curiosità di tutti.  
Josh si passa una mano tra i capelli e sorride sghembo, mentre annuisce.  
Poi punta i suoi occhi verdi su Liam, che lo osserva ancora accigliato, e “Sai cos’è lo strip poker?” gli chiede. Liam annuisce, mentre guarda Niall con una espressione tipica di chi non sa cosa deve fare. Perciò gli sta tacitamente chiedendo: “Cosa cazzo devo fare?” ma Niall si limita, ancora, a incenerirlo con lo sguardo.  
   
“Bene” dice Josh, schiarendosi la voce.  
Si guarda attorno e alle spalle, richiamando l’attenzione di tutti e “ _Alternative_ sta per modalità alternativa al semplice strip poker…” spiega come un perfetto professore.  
Zayn nega con il capo e sorride, abbassando il volto verso le proprie gambe. Niall ha invece detto a bassa voce un “Ma va?” che, però, è passato inosservato.  
Perrie ha sorriso, guardando nella direzione di Liam; quel gioco l’ha entusiasmata particolarmente, come del resto anche Eleanor e Danielle.  
Harry e Louis, invece, sono quelli coinvolti con meno fomento, come se per loro non ci fosse gran differenza – o almeno i loro volti dimostrano questo.  
   
“Non so se abbiamo le carte per giocare…” tenta Liam, ma il sorriso di Josh gli fa intuire che quello non è un problema – o se lo è stato, è già risolto.  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e Liam pensa che il suo rimprovero, adesso, sia “potresti impegnarti di più”.  
Liam sospira affranto.  
Josh, nel frattempo, continua la sua spiegazione: “Chi perde, deve togliersi un indumento. Ma…” inizia con il tono di chi vuole creare un po’ di suspance.  
   
“Ma?” chiede Harry con l’immancabile tono profondo e nasale che fa sorridere come un ebete il ragazzo che gli sta accanto – Louis.  
 _La sua curiosità un giorno lo ucciderà o gli farà commettere un gran casino_ – o forse l’ha già fatto e Louis non lo sa.  
   
“Ma” riprende con un sfavillo magnetico negli occhi, “chi ha vinto la partita può anche decidere una sorte diversa per il perdente” conclude in un sorriso smaliziato, illuminando i volti dei più curiosi e oscurando quelli dei meno entusiasti –ergo Niall.  
   
“Cioè…?” Niall non può proprio fare a meno di domandarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato, mentre lo fissa bieco. Josh lo guarda, ammicca, e sorride.  
   
“Ti faccio un esempio” dice. “Io vinco” e si indica. “Tu perdi” e lo indica. “Potrei graziarti concedendoti la possibilità di spogliarti da solo o…” Continua, ma è sottointeso – in quella frase – che nel caso succedesse davvero, non accadrebbe mai che Josh lo grazi.  
   
“O?” è di nuovo l’intervento del curiosone del gruppo. “ _Harry”_ dice, in un sussurro, Louis, dandogli una spallata affettuosa.  
Harry sorride impacciato e fa spallucce – _Cosa ci può fare? È più forte di lui!_  
   
“La vuoi smettere con questi ‘ma’ e ‘o’? Mi stanno mettendo ansia…” sbotta Niall a scoppio ritardato, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
Josh ride, con il capo rialzato sul viso dell’irlandese, poi tira su le spalle con nonchalance.  
   
“Servono proprio a questo, occhi blu… a creare suspance” ammicca di nuovo e a Niall sale addosso il desiderio di lanciargli un pugno, su quell’occhio, per chiuderlo definitivamente.  
Ma desiste e sbuffa semplicemente.  
   
“Comunque” Josh si schiarisce nuovamente la voce. “In alternativa, potrei decidere di spogliarti di mia iniziativa oppure…”  
Un’altra fottuta pausa che fa alzare gli occhi al cielo all’irlandese.  
   
“Non è che se usi un sinonimo, come ‘Oppure’, cambi la situazione, Devine. Parla.” lo intimorisce, ma Josh è spavaldo anche più di prima e lo guarda smaliziato.  
   
“Adoro quando dici ‘Devine’, te l’ho detto?” afferma con un sorrisetto dolce e scaltro addosso.  
Niall ritratta: vorrebbe lanciarne più di uno, di pugni, su quel viso.  
   
“La volete smettere di flirtare voi due?” Interviene Louis che, a dispetto del tono di voce seccato, si sta divertendo molto alla vista di quella scena.  
   
“N-NON STIAMO FLIRTANDO!” è la risposta infuriata di Niall che fa scoppiare a ridere Josh e tutti gli altri.  
   
La negazione è un buon incoraggiamento per Josh.  
   
“Allora” ritenta. “Dicevo: potrei spogliarti di mia iniziativa” ammicca, come se si stesse leccando i baffi alla sola idea. Niall alza gli occhi al cielo – di nuovo – esasperato da quel tono di voce, da quella beffa e… da quella persona. “…Oppure potrei decidere di farti fare un’altra penitenza” chiarisce.  
Cala il silenzio, nel quale ognuno osserva l’altro.  
   
“Uno può rifiutarsi di fare una particolare penitenza?” chiede Niall, mentre pensa: “Ma che lo chiedo a fare?”  
   
“No” è la risposta di Zayn, che guarda prima Liam e poi Niall. “Non puoi” dice schietto. “Io comunque ci sto” conclude in un sorriso.  
   
Magari divagarsi con quello stupido gioco gli farà bene, per un po’.  
Liam guarda il migliore amico e desiste, mentre sposta gli occhi su Niall, che ha perso totalmente le speranze e lo sta osservando inespressivo.  
   
“Come volete voi…” dice, allora, e Niall non lo guarda più. Liam sospira sconfitto; non riuscirà mai a farsi perdonare.  
   
“Prendo le carte” dice in un squittio – decisamente poco mascolino – Louis, saltellando verso il salone.  
Harry non lo perde di vista nemmeno per un momento, mentre sorride inebetito alla vista di quel Louis così spensierato.  
È perplesso, però, perché quel ragazzo è così diverso da quello che deve aver scritto quella lettera d’Addio.  
Non riesce proprio a decifrarlo, a ricollegarlo al _suo_ Louis. Quello che ha conosciuto lui è così…pieno d’emozione.  
Louis è un’emozione allo stato puro. Possibile, quindi, che sia riuscivo veramente a dissociarsi da queste?  
Harry non sa proprio immaginarselo spento, anche se il _primo_ ricordo che ha di lui, probabilmente, è quello che più si avvicina alla sua perplessità.  
Allora forse è proprio lì il problema, Harry non ha conosciuto il Louis Tomlinson del passato, lui conosce quello del presente, quello che è con lui.  
   
 _Possibile che sia riuscito a cambiarlo tanto?_  
   
Arrossisce, inevitabilmente, e abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzato da quei pensieri.  
Anche se fosse così, come pensa, non sa se è una cosa buona oppure no.  
Perché c’è sempre quella lettera, ci sono ancora quelle parole, quelle promesse.  
C’è sempre il ricordo di Stan.  
E Harry può essere di più?  
   
Può essere più speciale di Stan?  
   
Quando Louis entra nuovamente nella stanza, Harry si fa trovare sul ciglio della porta. Lo osserva preoccupato. “ _L-Lou_ … _is_ ” balbetta.  
   
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiede lo scrittore con la sua voce cristallina, che rilassa immediatamente i suoi nervi tesi.  
Harry non può chiederglielo, non in quel momento, né più tardi, perché Louis si arrabbierebbe e probabilmente deciderebbe di non parlargli più.  
E Harry non può pensare di perdere quelle attenzioni così carine nei suoi confronti, perciò tace – fa l’egoista e ironicamente è una cosa che non ha mai fatto in vita sua - e per l’ennesima volta preferisce mettere da parte l’onestà.  
Harry sta mutando e non si preoccupa, perché per Louis sente di poterlo fare.  
   
“Ehm” tituba Harry, guardando in basso per ricercarne una risposta. “Io…” inizia a farfugliare e Louis sospira, sorridendo affabile.  
   
“Sì, tu, io, noi… I pronomi li sai” lo beffeggia. Harry ride, imbarazzato, grattandosi il capo.  
   
“Non so giocare a poker” sussurra in un’ammissione, abbassandosi verso un orecchio dello scrittore per non farsi udire dagli altri; purtroppo Harry parla quando il silenzio governa nella stanza e tutti – proprio tutti – sentono quello che gli confida.  
Josh si gira a guardarlo e sorride beffardo, prima di parlare: “Oh, tanto meglio, scommetto che sarai il primo a perdere i pantaloni”  
   
Sebbene tutti ridano e le intenzioni – poco serie – di Josh siano palesi a ognuno di loro, le prime mani di Poker sono di prova – per far capire a Harry come funziona il gioco.  
Louis è il maestro che gli sta accanto e che, con pazienza, gli spiega ogni regola.  
Josh ride perché in entrambe le prove, Niall perde miseramente mentre lui vince e, facendogli l’occhiolino, lo spogliarellista già pregusta il proseguimento di quel gioco. Gliene farà passare di cotte e di crude, come se già non l’avesse fatto.  
   
“Forse devo ricredermi, Harry” dice, mentre mescola le carte come un esperto, dando spettacolo ai ragazzi che si sono seduti tutti sul letto matrimoniale di Zayn.  
   
“La persona che rimarrà per primo in mutande non sarai tu. Tu hai la fortuna del principiante” continua, lanciando uno sguardo verso la sua unica – interessante – preda, ergo Niall.  
Niall arrossisce e brontola qualcosa che, forse volutamente, nessuno capisce.  
   
“Tu imbrogli” dice, poi, chiaro e tondo, fissando Josh per sfidarlo.  
Gli occhi vispi dell’altro sbrilluccicano dinnanzi a lui che, in risposta, non sa se infuriarsi del tutto e andarsene o rimanere e tentare di vincere il più possibile.  
   
“Ma se non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato?” Esclama sardonico, facendo spallucce, mentre continua a mischiare il mazzo di carte. “Appunto” è la risposta serafica di Niall.  
   
“Ah, mi sono dimenticato di aggiungere che visto che non giochiamo per soldi e considerato che il modo più facile per barare è passare la mano… Si può passare il turno soltanto una volta”  
   
“Cazzo!” boccheggia Niall, facendo ridere tutti gli altri. “Non è giusto” brontola, sconsolato.  
Il suo fottuto piano è andato a farsi, per l’appunto, fottere.  
   
“Oh, Mon Amour, lo vedi? Già ti leggo nella mente…” lo beffeggia, mentre iniziare ad assegnare a ogni persona cinque carte.  
Niall si schiaffeggia rassegnato; da quando Josh è entrato nella sua vita – due maledettissimi giorni che sembrano una vita intera vissuta in modo decisamente disastroso – sta facendo un record di autoschiaffeggiamento.  
La prima mano serve a sciogliere la situazione e malauguratamente è proprio Niall a perderla con una misera coppia di cinque.  
A sorpresa, però, chi vince è Danielle con un una doppia coppia di Re e sette.  
   
“Nel caso ci fossero due vincenti o due perdenti?” Chiede, allora, la riccia, guardando Josh.  
   
“Oh, allora la situazione sarebbe ancora più intrigante!” risponde l’uomo, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia. Le tre ragazze ridono, seguite da un sorriso accennato di Zayn e Liam e uno sguardo di intesa tra Harry e Louis.  
   
Niall è sempre più preoccupato.  
   
“Beh, allora, Niall… Devi farti togliere la maglietta da Josh” afferma, arrossendo appena per la timidezza che, comunque, si sta lentamente dissipando.  
Niall sbarra gli occhi e impallidisce, mentre il sorriso di Josh si allunga maggiormente sul suo volto.  
   
“Danielle, ti conosco da poco ma mi stai già antipatica” dice asciutto Niall, guardandola severo. Danielle ride rocamente e abbassa lo sguardo.  
   
È solo un gioco.  
   
“Oh, lascia perdere il brontolone! Io ti adoro, invece!” Esclama Josh, alzandosi per mettersi di fronte a Niall, che lo guarda con piglio dal basso. “Avanti, _occhi blu_ , alzati e fatti spogliare…” soffia malizioso, allungando le mani nella sua direzione – mani che Niall non afferra.  
Quando, con molta esitazione, Niall si alza, fronteggiando, alla stessa altezza, lo sguardo di Josh, occhi blu e verdi si incontrano e si sfidano.  
Vincono quelli dalle pagliuzze ambrate, mentre quelli di un intenso blu si abbassano verso le proprie scarpe.  
   
È solo un gioco e Josh deve togliergli _solo_ la maglietta – si autoconvince.  
   
“Prima Morra cinese, ora questo…il prossimo passo cosa sarà?” gli sussurra, rialzando lo sguardo. Josh infila velocemente le mani sotto la maglietta di Niall e sorride irrequieto, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell’altro.  
Niall, pur volendo, ora, non potrebbe smettere di guardarlo.  
Quello sguardo è così magnetico – _cazzo._  
   
“Se te lo dicessi…” inizia, ma Niall lo ferma, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
   
 _Poi dovrei baciarti…_ “Sì, sì, lo so cosa faresti. Lascia perdere e toglimi la maglietta” borbotta l’irlandese.  
Josh esegue e lo fa lentamente, gustandosi il momento. Lascia che le mani carezzino lascive l’addome asciutto di Niall, facendolo rabbrividire volutamente.  
   
“Cazzo, hai le mani fredde!” lo rimprovera, mentre l’altro gli sfila definitivamente la maglietta.  
Una volta tornati a guardarsi, Josh si morde il labbro e lo osserva, mangiandoselo con quelle iridi vispe. “Pardon” dice con un sorrisetto furbo che fa sbuffare Niall – le sue non sono affatto delle scuse, bensì un ringraziamento per ciò che sta osservando.  
   
Niall non ha solo un bel faccino, ma un corpo veramente desiderabile.  
Al diavolo il pensiero di un altro bacio, ora lo desidera come non ha mai fatto per nessuno.  
   
La seconda mano vede la vittoria di un’altra delle ragazze che stanno letteralmente facendo il – mh – fondoschiena ai restanti sei ragazzi.  
La vittoria è di Perrie con un tris di Jack. A perdere, però, è il caro e dolcissimo Liam che avrebbe voluto passare il turno, ma non l’ha fatto ed è arrivato alla fine della mano con una coppia di tre.  
   
“Potevi passare” gli ha infatti consigliato il migliore amico. Lui ha risposto con un’alzata di spalle, mentre entrambi guardano la bionda che sorride, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione di Danielle.  
   
“Liam, devi farti spogliare da Danielle.” Annuncia, facendo arrossire più di quanto già non sia la riccia. “Ah, i pantaloni” aggiunge, sorridendo beffarda.  
Zayn si irrigidisce sul posto, ma lo nota soltanto Liam che gli siede vicino; prima di alzarsi, infatti, gli passa velocemente una mano sopra la sua e l’accarezza in quello che apparentemente potrebbe essere un gesto non voluto, ma che tanto basta a Zayn per rilassarsi.  
Quel piccolo accostamento di pelle, Zayn lo traduce come “mi stai spogliando tu, non lei” o, meglio, “non sarà mai la stessa cosa”.  
Danielle si avvicina e guarda ovunque tranne che nella direzione del ragazzo che, alla vista di quell’impaccio, non ha potuto fare a meno di sorriderle dolcemente.  
Poi, il più velocemente possibile, la ragazza si è adoperata a sbottonare la patta dei jeans, stando ben attenta a non toccare _l’intoccabile._  
Perrie e Eleanor, di fronte a quel gesto così puritano, alzano gli occhi al cielo esasperate, come volessero dire tacitamente: “Chi ha il pane, non ha i denti”  
Il resto Danielle lo toglie con difficoltà e una goffaggine tale da fare invidia a Harry – potrebbero seriamente stringersi la mano.  
   
Ma il gioco prosegue come se tutto ciò non fosse mai successo. A testimoniare il contrario, c’è un Liam in boxer.  
   
La terza mano la vince Harry, il principiante, con un Full che non si era nemmeno accorto di avere.  
Il perdente – assurdo, ma vero – è lo spogliarellista Josh che, sotto lo sguardo finalmente divertito di Niall, perde la maglietta.  
   
Nella quarta giocata a perdere è proprio Harry – perché credendo di avere una scala, ha invece scoperto di non avere nulla.  
Si è perso un quattro per strada, ma ha vinto comunque qualcosa: la risata sbarazzina di Louis che lo prende in giro.  
A vincere è nuovamente una delle ragazze: Eleanor, con un tris.  
   
“Alternativa, Harold, per aver perso devi baciare Josh” afferma la migliore amica, con un sorrisetto malefico di chi vuole a tutti i costi vendicarsi; Eleanor è sveglia, deve essersi sicuramente accorta dell’avvicinamento tra Harry e Louis – e questo non è tollerabile.  
Cade il silenzio, nel quale Louis – che ha smesso improvvisamente di ridere – guarda sbalordito prima la ragazza, poi subito Josh.  
   
“Si può fare?” chiede e la sua voce è incredibilmente acuta e spezzata da… _cosa esattamente? Agitazione?_  
Josh ride e, impossibilitato a rispondere, prende la parola Zayn – che sembra non vedesse l’ora di ribattere a Louis ‘le so sempre tutte io’ Tomlinson.  
   
“Certo che si può. Si può tutto!” la sua voce è atona, ma il suo sguardo è palesemente divertito.  
Louis gli riserva uno sguardo pieno di risentimento, ma rimane in silenzio; non sa se guardare ciò che sta per succedere, oppure evitare.  
Josh ride ancora, ma quando torna serio, osserva quell’impacciato di Harry che, in piena crisi, ha iniziato a massacrarsi le dita della mano guardando prima Louis, poi Eleanor e infine Josh.  
   
È rosso come un peperone.  
   
“Oh, beh, ho sempre avuto un debole per i ricci! Vieni qui, fammi tuo” esclama sardonico, sotto lo sguardo bieco di Niall.  
Harry gli si avvicina e, lentamente, con l’imbarazzo a imporporare le sue gote di un rosso vivo, bacia per la terza volta le labbra di un uomo.  
Josh mantiene l’allegria nei suoi occhi, per tutto il tempo, gettando – verso la fine – uno sguardo a Niall che, se inizialmente era fisso con la bocca aperta nella loro direzione, ha poi spostato lo sguardo sul materasso, fingendo di raccogliere le carte.  
Louis, alla fine, ha deciso di non guardare la scena, mentre Eleanor ha sorriso orgogliosa per tutto il lasso di tempo che esso è durato.  
   
“Hai delle belle labbra, te l’ha mai detto qualcuno?” Gli domanda in un complimento Josh, giocando con i suoi ricci in un buffetto, che fa irritare maggiormente Louis – il quale sbuffa, osservandoli, bieco.  
Harry sorride e abbassa lo sguardo, poi nega. Si gira per tornare al suo posto e incontra gli occhi dello scrittore.  
Avvampa e vorrebbe scusarsi con lui.  
   
 _Ma per cosa, poi? Per quale motivo, soprattutto?_  
   
Si risiede e si sente un cane bastonato; quel bacio, dopotutto, non gli è dispiaciuto, ma la bocca di Josh non ha niente a che vedere con le labbra di Louis, né tanto meno il suo sapore che, nonostante abbia ancora quello di un’altra persona, ricorda forte e dolciastro – e gli manca.  
   
La mano successiva la perde nuovamente Josh, ma non è importante chi l’abbia vinta perché quando lo spogliarellista si denuda dei pantaloni, lascia senza parole non solo Niall, ma tutto il gruppo.  
Il corpo di Josh è tonico e ben formato, Niall per un momento si perde ad osservare i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe e, pensa: “ _vestito quel ragazzo non rende affatto così bene.”_ Ma poi si accorge della prepotenza di quei pensieri e si manda al diavolo da solo.  
A Josh, però, non sfugge nulla, nemmeno tutte le espressioni che stanno colpendo, di mano in mano, il volto di Niall – e il suo sorriso questa volta è semplicemente dedicato alla felicità che prova.  
   
Ma anche in quel caso, il gioco riparte tranquillamente come se nulla fosse.  
Una mano viene vinta da Zayn, con una scala, e persa contemporaneamente dalle due ragazze, Perrie e Eleanor, con una coppia di due e quattro, che devono spogliarsi a vicenda – Zayn e le sue idee.  
Entrambe perdono la maglietta sotto lo sguardo – poco attento – dei ragazzi.  
   
Nella giocata, che vede come perdente Louis e vincente, di nuovo, Danielle, Harry vede realizzarsi tutte le sue paure.  
   
“Beh, visto che ci siamo, devi farti togliere la camicia da Eleanor, mentre vi baciate…” Esclama, divertita.  
Danielle sarà pure timida e puritana, ma ha certe idee che fanno invidia a quelle di Josh – Ok, non esageriamo.  
   
“Si può fare anche questo?” Chiede Liam, guardando direttamente Zayn, che annuisce.  
Liam parla al posto di un Harry che sembra ancora molto scosso.  
   
“Oh, Danielle, dove sei stata per tutto questo tempo? Ti ho cercato ovunque, sorella” è l’esclamazione di Josh che dà una risposta a Liam – sì, si può fare anche questo.  
Eleanor si avvicina a Louis con un sorrisetto che di timido non ha niente, per quanto lei stessa provi a sembrare titubante.  
   
La verità è che non è affatto turbata.  
   
Quando inizia a sbottonare la camicia di Louis, che nel frattempo si è alzato lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato verso Liam - l’unico che in quel momento forse può capirlo – Eleanor lo ha, poi, attirando la sua attenzione, guardato con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto e gli ha sorriso, incoraggiante.  
Il primo fatto è che Louis, in quanto a donne, è un principiante come Harry con il Poker. Il suo ultimo bacio etero, infatti, risale al liceo – tanto, troppo tempo addietro. E il fatto numero due è che non gli è piaciuto affatto, sia questo che quello nella sua lontana adolescenza.  
Harry, a dispetto di un Louis che sa quando non guardare ciò che potrebbe infastidirlo, osserva la scena con un’espressione che nessuno, in quel momento, riesce a decifrare; spaesato, forse, è l’aggettivo che si avvicina di più.  
Non c’è gelosia, però, piuttosto la paura che tormenta le sue iridi smeraldine ora un po’ spente; la paura che a Louis possa iniziare a piacergli la migliore amica, in un modo che a lui non sarà mai permesso ottenere.  
Louis, però, è chiaramente disgustato da tutto quello che sta succedendo. E quando Eleanor si avvicina e accosta le sue labbra, piccole e carnose, sulla sua bocca, lui mantiene gli occhi aperti e rivolti verso il soffitto.  
Dura fin troppo per tutti e Eleanor sembra farlo apposta a impiegarci più del dovuto nel sfilare quella camicia.  
Quando, però, Louis rimane con il petto scoperto, si tira anche indietro dividendosi dalla bocca di Eleanor e Harry tira un sospiro di sollievo – anzi, torna decisamente a respirare.  
Louis sembra sentirlo e si gira a guardarlo, le iridi innacquate di un sentimento che Harry interpreta come un perdono.  
   
 _Louis gli sta chiedendo scusa?_  
   
Sorride e annuisce; non gli importa molto se sta fraintendendo quello sguardo, il cuore è troppo impegnato a balzare nel petto, perché Louis sembra veramente dispiaciuto.  
   
La mano successiva la perde Zayn, che avrebbe tanto voluto passare la giocata.  
A vincere è Josh che sorride, lanciando immediatamente uno sguardo verso Louis.  
   
“Ho notato dell’astio con il mio collega, perciò sarà divertente vedervi alle prese con i suoi pantaloni, Louis” dice Josh.  
Louis si irrigidisce e serra i pugni.  
Un conto è baciare Eleanor, un conto è avere a che fare con quell’idiota di Zayn.  
Quest’ultimo, invece, sorride sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Liam che sta pensando: “Finiranno per menarsi”  
   
“Deve spogliarmi?” chiede Zayn, indicando lo scrittore con un’espressione di sufficienza.  
Josh annuisce. “Considerate le tue condizioni, qualcuno deve pur aiutarti”  
   
 _“Certo, e quel fortunato devo essere io, ovvio_ ” pensa Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre considera anche il fatto che Josh, probabilmente, voglia assistere a una bella scazzottata.  
   
Ma non accadrà.  
   
Quando Louis si alza e si avvicina a Zayn, lo fa con le braccia conserte e con l’evidente intenzione di non aiutarlo.  
Quando, però, gli occhi azzurri di Louis incontrano quelli nocciola di Liam, che lo stanno rimproverando, lo scrittore sbuffa e aiuta Zayn – afferrando le sue mani – a sfilarsi i pantaloni.  
Harry guarda ancora, ma stavolta è divertito.  
E Niall, finalmente, a quella visione, si è lasciato andare in una risata, liberando tutta la tensione che ha sentito su di sé fino a quel momento.  
Deve ringraziare il ragazzo che gli siede accanto, se può assistere a una scena alla quale non avrebbe mai dato credito nel caso in cui qualcuno gli avesse detto che sarebbe accaduta.  
Quando mai, se non in universo parallelo, poteva accadere una cosa del genere? Mai, appunto.  
   
Josh ha riso insieme a Niall, perché la risata dell’irlandese, oltre a essere maledettamente contagiosa, è anche bella.  
   
Quando Louis torna al suo posto, accanto a Harry, è lievemente rosso in volto. Harry non può fare a meno di guardarlo, stavolta smaliziato, e a dargli una spallata affettuosa, per rincuorarlo.  
Louis, allora, sorride e guarda in basso, sconfitto, mentre il sorriso di Zayn, senza più pantaloni, troneggia nella sua parte del letto, sotto lo sguardo di Liam che fa di tutto per non guardare in basso, laddove non è lecito che guardi.  
   
La partita successiva è quella che Josh sta aspettando dall’inizio e che, invece, Niall ha desiderato fortemente evitare.  
Questo perché quella mano la perde proprio lui con un tris, facendo vincere Josh con un sudatissimo colore.  
Se Niall lo avesse saputo, non avrebbe giocato quella mano; ma quando mai uno pensa di perdere con un Tris?  
Josh lo guarda famelico, prima di sorridere sghembo con tutto il volto.  
   
“Una parola, sette lettere*: _Baciami_ ”  
   
Niall non solo lo guarda fingendo stupore – perché sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così, se non peggio – ma la sua espressione è evidentemente spazientita.  
   
“Sul serio? Prima la Cyrus, ora Gossip Girl*? Ma… perché?” chiede, facendo esplodere un’ilarità che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di provocare.  
Niall si guarda attorno, spaesato, e pensa: “ _No, no! Dovete essere disperati come me!_ ”, ma tutti sembrano, invece, osservarli con l’espressione di chi sta ponderando un pensiero come: “Oh, come sono carini”, che lo fa delirare maggiormente.  
Josh fa nuovamente spallucce e attende che Niall gli si avvicini per baciarlo – cosa che Niall, però, stenta a fare.  
   
“Prendilo come un altro esperimento, occhi blu” dice serio, ma il suo sguardo chiarisce le sue losche intenzioni.  
   
“Altro?” chiedono all’unisono Harry e Louis, guardandosi attorno. Liam è l’unico che conferma.  
   
“Fottiti” è stato il sussurro di Niall, prima di avvicinarsi alla bocca di Josh il più velocemente possibile per liberarsi, così, di quel peso.  
Quando, però, giunge a pochi centimetri dalle piccole labbra dell’altro, si arresta e cade nello sguardo di Josh.  
Niall si morde un labbro, mentre esita; quel verde gli ricorda un labirinto nel quale non è sicuro di volersi perdere. Quelle pagliuzze dorate, invece, sanno della lussuria che il suo stomaco sta tacitamente bramando.  
   
 _Cosa fare, quindi, perdersi o ritrovarsi?_  
   
Josh sorride, attirando l’attenzione di quegli occhi cobalto sulla sua bocca, e gli carezza una guancia con l’indice, piegando appena il capo.  
Lo sta rassicurando, per quanto poco ci riesca.  
Così, impaziente, è Josh a eliminare tutta la distanza e a baciarlo, ancora una volta, mentre, occhi negli occhi, Niall decide di perdersi nel verde e darla vinta al suo stomaco, che assaggia quella lussuria dal colore ambrato.  
Josh gli avvolge rapido il labbro inferiore, non appena la sua bocca si accosta su quella di Niall, per poi morderlo lascivo; questo fa sussultare Niall, il quale non lo fa affatto per lo stupore, ma perché lo stomaco ha esultato, in un “Olé”, degno di quelli calcistici, sorprendendolo.  
Un sussulto che dà la possibilità a Josh di approfondire quel bacio, entrando inopportuno nella bocca di Niall e assaggiandone, finalmente, il suo sapore.  
Per l’ennesima volta, come la prima, Niall mugugna – ma non in protesta – e passa una mano sul collo di Josh, avvicinandosi e attirandolo a sé.  
Non è assolutamente concepibile il fatto che, quando bacia quella bocca Niall dimentichi anche una cosa semplice come respirare.  
Non è normale che gli piaccia a tal punto da confondere la sua razionalità; non è assolutamente sano che desideri approfondire ancora e ancora…  
No, non lo è, ma Niall non può pensarlo con coscienza, perché quest’ultima è andata a farsi benedire grazie alle labbra e alla lingua di Josh.  
   
“Ehm” interviene Liam, tossicchiando rumorosamente e di proposito, poco dopo. “Ehm, penso che possa bastare” dice, quando Josh e Niall stanno procedendo con quel bacio da un paio di minuti.  
Niall allora torna ad aprire gli occhi – accorgendosi soltanto in quell’istante di averli chiusi – e si discosta repentinamente da quelle labbra che scoccano, in protesta, al suono della loro improvvisa distanza.  
   
Josh è… sconvolto.  
Da quanto tempo non gli accade di baciare una persona, perdendo la percezione del tempo e dello spazio?  
Da sempre, in realtà.  
Guarda Niall e per un momento ha paura di lui. Un momento, però, poi sente ancora il sapore delle loro salive mischiate in una e la consistenza delle labbra di Niall e i suoi sensi si ridestano, facendolo sorridere.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, tossisce, e poi inizia a mischiare nuovamente le carte.  
Josh non è un tipo razionale, perciò non si preoccupa se per un momento si è sentito perso.  
Josh è istintivo e vive d’emozioni; se Niall gliene regala così tante, in lui cresce soltanto la voglia di scoprirlo di più.  
   
La nuova mano la perde Louis, che, tuttavia, non è mai stato felice di perdere, visto che a vincere è proprio il ragazzo che gli siede accanto, Harry.  
Si guardano, abbozzano entrambi un sorriso. Tutti li osservano, mentre si scambiano uno sguardo carico di sottointesi.  
E quando “T-ti tolgo i pantaloni” dice Harry, arrossendo mentre Louis gli sorride come un ebete, alzandosi veloce per eseguire le volontà dell’altro, Josh esulta in uno scoppio di risa – ancora fomentato dal bacio che ha dato a Niall.  
Nessun altro, però, lo segue.  
Liam e Zayn li guardano, curiosi; ancora una volta si sentono invidiosi della naturalezza del loro rapporto.  
Perrie e Danielle, invece, hanno guardato Eleanor che ha la bocca spalancata e lo sguardo perso verso i due ragazzi.  
L’amico che conosce lei – e quindi livelli che rasentano la quasi non conoscenza – l’Harold che è cresciuto insieme a lei, insomma, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di tale affermazione.  
Eppure accade proprio davanti ai suoi occhi marroni: Harry si alza e avvicina le mani sulla patta dei jeans di Louis – che è saltato in piedi.  
Louis lo guarda con un sorriso appena accennato, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle braccia di Harry, per sorreggersi, ma le stringe come se fosse scosso e ansioso di vivere quel momento.  
Il profumo di albicocca, l’odore dei capelli di Harry, gli entra nelle narici e socchiude gli occhi, irrigidendosi, subito dopo, quando un dito dell’altro – involontariamente? – sfiora il suo membro.  
E accorgendosi di quanto poco basti, con Harry, affinché si senta assurdamente eccitato, spalanca gli occhi e si sente ardere _ovunque_ , soprattutto nel luogo dove è stato appena toccato.  
Lo guarda e trattiene il respiro, accorgendosi di come un suo labbro si stia torturando sotto la presa dei suoi denti.  
Si guardano e gli occhi di Harry gli chiedono maliziosamente perdono, mentre la sua bocca piena gli sorride.  
   
 _Vorrebbe baciarlo_ , ma stavolta perché lo desidera così tanto che non gli importa delle sue promesse infrante.  
 _Vorrebbe baciarlo_ , perché le sue labbra sono state macchiate da quelle di Eleanor, mentre Harry da quelle di Josh. E Louis pensa che la sua bocca sia in grado di cancellare i segni di un’altra, come quelle di Harry per la sua; e pensa anche che vadano purificate entrambe, perché dovrebbero avere soltanto loro il permesso di baciarsi.  
Perché, incoscientemente, anche se l’ha baciato per una volta sola, Louis pensa che la bocca di Harry sia di sua proprietà.  
No, in realtà pensa che ogni parte di Harry sia sua – in quanto Musa, _ovviamente_.  
Quando Harry gli toglie i pantaloni torna a guardarlo con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
Osservare il corpo di Louis, adesso, è decisamente secondario rispetto al volto imbarazzato e confuso, con cui lo sta fissando.  
Poi Louis si morde un labbro.  
   
 _E, dio, -_ pensa Harry _\- quanto vorrebbe essere lui a farlo._  
   
A quel pensiero, lo imita e si sfrega il labbro inferiore con i denti; un gesto che Louis non si lascia scappare, mentre pensa che sia giunta la fine.  
La sua.  
Non importa che ci siano troppi occhi a guardarli, perché quando, per scherzo e in una risata roca – che usa per tentare di smorzare la tensione – Harry gli sussurra: “ _Ora baciami, sciocco**_ ”, Louis obbedisce senza remore.  
Harry non ha nemmeno il tempo di spalancare gli occhi stupito da se stesso, dalla sua capacità di giocare maliziosamente con Louis – in un modo che non gli si addice ma che gli piace – perché le labbra di Louis gli folgorano mente e cuore – ancora una volta – posandosi repentine e ghiotte sulla sua bocca, come se non avesse desiderato fare altro, se non questo, da chissà quanto tempo.  
Harry dimentica il sapore della bocca di Josh o il fatto che poco prima Louis abbia baciato Eleanor, dimentica anche tutti gli occhi meravigliati – e furiosi – che osservano quella scena, perché Louis gli posa una mano sulla nuca, districando con le dita i suoi ricci, per avvicinarsi e aderire meglio al suo corpo.  
   
E non c’è nient’altro che importi in quell’istante.  
   
A quel contatto tra loro, poi, per Harry diventa istintivo e naturale posare una mano sulla guancia di Louis, perché deve convincersi che tutto ciò stia accadendo veramente, che per la seconda volta Louis lo stia baciando.  
E quando sente l’eccitazione di Louis sbattergli contro l’interno coscia, Harry non ha più dubbi e il cuore gli trottola felice in dei battiti irregolari, mentre anche in lui si risvegliano i sensi e le eccitazioni della libido, dando probabilmente le stesse dimostrazioni all’altro, nel caso in cui anche Louis le stia cercando.  
Questa volta, però, non ci sono scommesse, né penitenze, né niente altro che regga, si stanno baciando perché lo desiderano.  
Harry può aver scherzato con quella frase, ma Louis gli ha dimostrato con quanta serietà – e voglia – prenda le sue affermazione.  
   
 _Allora forse Louis, dopotutto, ha capito il senso di quel suo ‘Mi piaci’?_  
   
Si domanda e spera con tutto se stesso che la risposta sia affermativa; anche se quando, lingua contro lingua, tornano ad approfondire quel bacio, una seconda volta, Harry non pensa, né capisce più nulla. Non sente nemmeno Eleanor che chiede: “Vale?” o la risposta di Josh: “Vale, vale”  
   
 “Ehm” Si intromette Josh, qualche minuto dopo. “Avete vinto il premio “Stupite Josh!” però ora andiamo avanti, oppure, beh, ci sono altre stanze dove poter approfondire la situazione…” li stuzzica lo spogliarellista, sorridendo beffardo e facendoli, così, tornare terribilmente alla realtà.  
I due sciolgono il legame delle loro bocche e arrossendo, improvvisamente catapultati in una situazione alla quale non hanno dato – prima del bacio – il giusto peso, si guardano attorno, impacciati, mentre si grattano il capo con due sorrisi idioti stampati in faccia.  
Lo sguardo di Eleanor è quello che infastidisce di più Harry e che, prontamente, finge di non notare. Soprattutto perché Louis gli getta una spallata affettuosa, mentre ride goffamente e si siede – due gesti che gli fanno perdere nuovamente la facoltà di capire dove si trova, quando e, soprattutto, _perché_ – non è da solo con Louis?  
Un idiota, insomma.  
Così, goffamente, si siede anche lui.  
E a quel punto sono talmente vicini che sembra non esserci più alcuna distanza tra loro; sembra che nessuno possa più dividerli, come se con quel bacio avessero stipulato un patto.  
Una promessa reciproca che consiste in due sole parole: _Sono tuo._ Anzi, tre: _Totalmente_.  
   
Quando riprendono il gioco, Liam finalmente ha una bella giocata tra le mani. Non vorrebbe rischiare qualche altra penitenza, ma è fiducioso.  
Ha un tris e spera in un Full, così cambia soltanto una carta. Quando si ritrova un poker nelle mani si sente stranamente felice.  
E vince. A perdere, però, è il povero Niall che, come sempre, non ha passato la mano e si è ritrovato a perdere con una doppia coppia.  
Quando scopre chi è il suo aguzzino, ergo Liam, inizia nuovamente a guardarlo bieco per tentare di intimorirlo.  
Questa volta, però, Liam sorride, contento di avere una possibilità per riavvicinarsi all’amico.  
   
“Niall, devi… farti togliere i pantaloni dal sottoscritto” dice, sorridendo smaliziato e acquistando l’attenzione di Zayn, che lo fissa interrogativo, e Josh che si sente un cane al quale è stata appena rubata la propria zona.  
Niall, invece, se ha strabuzzato gli occhi in un primo momento, ha in seguito finto uno sbuffo, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso l’amico.  
Il sorriso che, però, è spuntato sul suo volto e che ha tentato in tutti i modi di nascondere, rincuora Liam, che gli sorride in risposta.  
   
Liam è sulla giusta strada per essere perdonato. Si alza, raggiungendo in altezza il volto di Niall, e lo guarda.  
   
“Allora, pronto?” gli soffia e Niall annuisce, scoppiando a ridere.  
   
“Scusami, ma quella che mi hai appena fatto è una domanda pericolosa…si fa solo in certe occasioni…” e ride ancora, seguito dopo da Liam.  
Zayn alza un sopracciglio e lo stomaco gli si rivolta in una capriola; sposta lo sguardo altrove per non assistere a quella patetica scena, perché niente gli toglie dalla testa che tra quei due ci sia un legame al quale lui non sa dare una definizione.  
   
“Sì, ma datevi una mossa…” è il rimprovero seccato di Josh, che conquista l’attenzione di tutti, perché il suo tono è asciutto come non lo è mai stato; perfino Zayn è sorpreso da quella visione che ha di fronte a sé.  
Josh si passa una mano tra i capelli e quel tic, agli occhi di Niall, appare come una dimostrazione di… _gelosia?_  
Si acciglia e vorrebbe porgli quella domanda, ma quando la mano di Liam raggiunge l’asola dei suoi pantaloni, sposta lo sguardo sugli occhi dell’amico, rivolti verso il basso, e perde la concentrazione di ciò che accade intorno a lui.  
Liam tira giù lentamente la zip e poi, posandosi, in una carezza, con le mani sui fianchi dell’amico, afferra con due dita la superficie dei jeans e inizia a tirare verso il basso, scendendo anche lui di conseguenza.  
   
Liam vorrebbe dirgli di reggersi a lui, di mantenersi in equilibrio, ma se ne dimentica e quando tenta di rimediare, “Niall, tien… No! Ah!” è troppo tardi.  
Niall cade, perdendo l’equilibrio e Liam gli va inesorabilmente appresso.  
Si ritrovano a ridere, a terra, uno sopra l’altro, come due matti.  
Gli altri li osservano, chi divertito e chi adirato alla vista di quella scena, ma alla fine anche Josh e Zayn si lasciano andare in un sorriso appena abbozzato, perché quei due sembrano proprio due idioti.  
   
“Scusami…” soffia Liam, tentando di tornare serio. Niall ride ancora, fino a quando non incontra il nocciola degli occhi di Liam e capisce che l’amico non si sta scusando per averlo fatto cadere, ma piuttosto per non aver mantenuto la promessa.  
   
E, a Niall, basta questo per perdonarlo.  
   
Così, quando alla vista del volto sereno dell’amico si scioglie in un dolce sorriso, accarezzando una guancia di Liam, quest’ultimo capisce di essere stato perdonato. “Fa niente” risponde Niall, “però ora spostati che pesi…” dice, tornando a ridere.  
   
“Sì, infatti, sarebbe proprio il caso che vi rialzaste” ribatte Josh, intromettendosi.  
Liam ride e lo fa anche Niall, mentre si rialzano insieme – di nuovo complici, di nuovo amici, di nuovo legati da quel filo senza nome che però lega due anime in una profonda amicizia.  
   
“Josh, non sarai mica geloso?” lo rimbecca Liam, ridendo, mentre lo spogliarellista diventa rosso di rabbia – _sì, proprio quella_.  
Niall vorrebbe tornare ad avercela con lui, ma l’espressione contrita di Josh gli fa capire che Liam non deve avere poi tutti i torti e, allora, sorride – _compiaciuto da quella notizia, forse?_  
   
La partita successiva viene vinta da Josh e persa da Zayn, che – ricordiamolo – ha addosso soltanto un paio di boxer.  
Così “Oh, amico, sei in mutande, perciò consolati con un bel bacio con la bionda” dice, ammiccando, pensando di fare del bene.  
Lo sguardo contrariato di Niall e quello di Liam, che lo osservano bieco, però, gli fanno credere che quel gesto non ha nulla di buono.  
Perrie, però, ben felice di quella penitenza toccata a Zayn, si alza e lo raggiunge, baciandolo senza troppi indugi.  
Liam li guarda per un momento, poi, ferito profondamente alla vista di ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, volta lo sguardo altrove.  
   
 _Fa male._  
   
Per fortuna dura pochissimo.  
E così come è accaduto, viene dimenticato.  
   
La nuova mano vede la soddisfazione di Niall che finalmente ha vinto. La sua vittima? Josh.  
   
“Un altro bacio, Mon Amour?” domanda smaliziato Josh, arricciando le labbra nella sua direzione.  
Niall, allora, intuisce che Josh l’abbia fatto apposta, a perdere – _che abbia visto il suo poker di otto a inizio partita?_  
Ma non ci bada, sbagliando di grosso.  
Così forse, per la prima volta in quella giornata – e in tutta la sua vita – sorride beffardo e nega lentamente col capo.  
   
“Noto con piacere che hai perso la tua scommessa; dopo tutto, quello in mutande non sono solo io…” inizia, allacciando le braccia al petto, tronfio.  
Josh si rende conto soltanto in quel momento che l’altro ha ragione e lo guarda con stupore, senza replicare.  
   
“Perciò togli anche quelle” lo sfida Niall, dimostrando facilmente quanto poco conosca Il Divino.  
Lui pensa, infatti, ingenuamente, che Josh si faccia problemi a denudarsi di fronte a tutte quelle persone.  
Zayn abbassa il capo e nega; lui, invece, lo conosce fin troppo bene il collega.  
L’espressione di Josh avanza in un cambiamento radicale che passa dal meravigliato al beffardo.  
   
“Vorrei ricordarti, Niall, che stai parlando con uno spogliarellista che è abituato a…” ha iniziato Zayn, sapendo che la scena successiva non avrebbe lasciato spazio ad altre spiegazioni.  
Infatti le azioni del collega lo interrompono.  
Josh ha sorriso, alzandosi – di un sorriso sghembo, _vispo._  
E si è abbassato gli slip neri, mostrando tutta la sua fiera _bellezza._  
   
“-A spogliarsi, appunto” conclude Zayn, abbassando nuovamente il capo e portandosi le mani davanti al viso, in un gesto disperato.  
   
Niall osserva ogni parte di quel corpo che, oramai, non ha niente di coperto. E Josh se ne sta lì, in piedi, altezzoso, nella sua compiaciuta vittoria, osservato da tutti.  
Le tre ragazze che, per un fugace istante si sono rifatte gli occhi, hanno poi spostato altrove lo sguardo – fingendosi pudiche con dei risolini falsi.  
Louis e Harry si sono guardati con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e Liam ha iniziato a ridere, seguito subito dopo da Zayn.  
Niall ha continuato a osservar _lo_ , incapace di spostare i suoi occhi, liquidi di sorpresa, altrove, mentre il suo volto ha cambiato gradualmente tonalità di colore – da un rosa pallido a un rosso bordeaux – e la sua bocca si è spalancata ogni secondo sempre di più.  
   
L’Alternative Strip Poker finisce con quella visione. Perché, poi, Harry, osservando l’ora, per non guardare Josh, si è accorto che deve andare a lavoro.  
   
“Oh! È tardissimo, devo andare a lavorare!” ha detto, alzandosi.  
Louis lo guarda e, subito dopo, annuisce – sinceramente rattristato.  
   
“Se vuoi andiamo insieme, devo andare anche io a lavorare!” Se ne esce Josh, affatto in imbarazzo di essere ancora nudo.  
Louis allora lo guarda, da capo a piedi, ovunque, e sbianca. “Harry” annuncia, alzandosi. “Vengo anche io” e Harry non ha scelta, perché Louis sembra non volergliene dare quando si dirige in fretta nella sua stanza – riprendendo i suoi indumenti – per prepararsi.  
Anche le tre ragazze, prendendo la palla al balzo, annunciano di dover tornarsene a casa, perciò anche loro si affrettano a rivestirsi.  
E Niall continua a guardare Josh, inebetito, senza parole; le sue capacità motorie sembrano essersi ingolfate, perché non ne vuole proprio sapere di girarsi e guardare _altro_.  
   
“Josh, rivestiti, altrimenti non si riprende più…” gli consiglia Zayn, beffeggiando l’irlandese.  
Solo a quelle parole Niall si ridesta e scatta in piedi.  
   
“Vengo anche io all’HeartAttack, così faccio compagnia a Louis” dice, dando modo agli altri di pensare che, perlomeno, è stato attento nonostante i suoi occhi fossero immobilizzati in un luogo _ben preciso_.  
Josh ride, mentre si passa nuovamente una mano tra i capelli e inizia a rivestirsi.  
Lo sa che quella di Niall è tutta una scusa per trascorrere del tempo insieme a lui – e non si sente nemmeno tanto uno sbruffone a pensarlo perché l’irlandese gliel’ha appena dimostrato.  
Ora il suo dubbio è soltanto uno e lo rende pubblico immediatamente: “Niall, questo onore lo devo al mio bel faccino, alle mie capacità impressionati in fatto di baci oppure per la visione consentita solo a un pubblico maturo che hai avuto modo di osservare fino a poco fa?” Ironizza, senza aspettarsi una risposta.  
Infatti Niall non lo stupisce, quando “Vaffanculo” lo rimanda a quel beneamato paese.  
 

*

_So don't forget to breathe tonight_   
_Tonight's the last, so say good-bye_   
**A modern Myth, 30 Seconds to Mars**

   
In nemmeno mezz’ora la casa è vuota.  
Sono rimasti soltanto Liam e Zayn, che hanno osservato gli altri prepararsi e Danielle, Perrie e Eleanor andarsene, dopo aver salutato con la promessa di organizzare, per un’altra giorno, un’uscita di gruppo.  
   
Ora sono soli, nella stanza di Zayn, sdraiati uno accanto all’altro, dove tutto è iniziato e dove tutto, probabilmente, finirà.  
Zayn si gira velocemente una sigaretta, prendendo filtri, cartine e tabacco sul comodino.  
Liam gli getta addosso uno sguardo di rimprovero, ma non dice nulla, arricciando le labbra per tentare di trattenersi.  
Zayn si gira a guardarlo quando lecca sopra la colla e alza immediatamente gli occhi al cielo, leggendo chiaramente l’espressione di Liam.  
Poi brontola e Liam ride, negando.  
   
“Non farlo” lo imita Zayn, con la sigaretta in bocca, afferrando l’accendino e sorridendo con rammarico.  
Liam torna a guardarlo severo, incrociando le braccia al petto: “Se lo sai che ti fa male, soprattutto ora, perché lo fai?”  
Zayn fa spallucce e ride, mentre inspira il fumo e si sente rinascere.  
Il momento dei giochi è finito; lo sa lui, lo sa anche Liam.  
Stanno tergiversando su una fase di stallo alla quale stanno attaccati come tutti quelli che per non rispondere ad una domanda compromettente, spesso finiscono per arrampicarsi sugli specchi.  
   
“Perché non me ne fotte niente, se mi fa male” ribatte con tono menefreghista. Lo sguardo severo di Liam si amplifica a quella risposta.  
   
“Bene” esclama, afferrandogli velocemente la sigaretta dalla bocca e infilandosela tra le labbra. “Ora? È la stessa cosa? Non te ne fotte comunque?” dice, ispirando e gettando fuori il fumo.  
Zayn lo guarda allibito, mentre Liam inizia a tossicchiare, infastidito e non abituato al fumo.  
   
“Non c’entra un cazzo” ribatte, riprendendosi velocemente la sigaretta.  
   
“Ti sbagli, cazzo! Se a te non importa di te stesso, importa a me! E ti ho appena dimostrato che è vero… perché per te è lo stesso” sbotta Liam.  
Zayn lo guarda, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e increduli.  
Si morde un labbro, perché sa che quello che sta per dire condurrà velocemente alla fine – di loro.  
   
“Liam” lo chiama, nonostante l’altro lo stia già osservando, furioso, “se è così, se tieni veramente a me, una fottuta sigaretta non conta-” inizia e l’altro prova a interromperlo, ma Zayn gli posa un dito sulla bocca e lo fa tacere. “No, fai parlare me.” Afferma e l’amico rimane in silenzio. “Se tieni veramente a me, ora che siamo rimasti soli, puoi dirmi tutto ciò che devi.  
Dimmi perché quella fottuta estate, quando sono tornato, tu non c’eri. Dimmi dove sei stato, _cosa hai fatto._  
Dimmi perché tua madre mi ha mentito, perché lo hai fatto anche tu. Dimmi perché non sei mai venuto a cercarmi, dimmi perché hai mentito su Niall; dimmi cosa cazzo è successo, Liam, se tieni veramente a me.  
Una sigaretta non conta niente. Contano le bugie che mi hai detto e conta la verità. Voglio saperla.”  
   
L’espressione di Liam, a quelle parole, è mutata gradualmente: dal furioso è passato al sorpreso e, infine, al terrificato.  
   
Cosa pensava? Che Zayn non glielo chiedesse più? _Che ingenuo._  
In fondo glielo aveva detto, appena fossero rimasti soli, avrebbe voluto sapere tutto.  
   
Ed eccola lì, la sua richiesta.  
   
È arrivata l’ora e sente di aver fatto troppe parole fino a quel momento e di essere stato interrotto sempre nel momento più difficile.  
Sebbene nessuno possa interromperli, ora, Liam decide di andare al dunque, anche perché la maggior parte della storia l’ha già detta, il resto potrà spiegarla soltanto dopo aver confessato il più difficile.  
   
Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo braccio sinistro e accarezza incerto l’orologio che non toglie mai – perché nasconde qualcosa che anche lui fa difficoltà a guardare.  
Se lo sfila e la vede, lì, orizzontale e seghettata, ancora rossa nonostante gli anni e leggermente in rilievo, come se quel pezzo di pelle non si fosse mai rimarginato per bene.  
Quando alza gli occhi sul migliore amico nota tutto ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.  
Zayn ha capito tutto – chissà da quanto tempo – e la visione di quella _cicatrice_ è soltanto la conferma alle sue più oscure paure.  
   
“Non mi hai trovato, Zayn, quell’estate, perché ho provato a togliermi la vita”  
   
 

_Midnight doesn’t last forever_   
_Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around I’m falling  
Down, down, down that’s why_   
**Irresistible, One Direction(*)**

   
   
   
   
   
   
 **(*)** Questa canzone tornerà anche nel prossimo capitolo…e *spoiler* l’ho usata per scrivere di Zayn!  
 ***** Io ve l’ho detto che Josh fa uscire il peggio di me, perciò beccatevi questa citazione al Telefilm “Gossip Girl” del personaggio Chuck Bass. La versione originale (?) è: “Due parole, cinque lettere, dille e sono tuo” – le parole sarebbero “Ti amo”.  
 ****** “Ora baciami, sciocco” sarebbe la traduzione di “Now kiss me, you fool” – ho avuto la tentazione di metterla in inglese come per “Oops  & hi”, ma in questo caso sarebbe stata veramente fuori luogo e perciò mi sono adattata.  
   
   
   
Chi vuole, mi può trovare qui:  
   
   
 **Ask:** <http://ask.fm/veneredirimmel_>  
**Twitter:** <https://twitter.com/VenereDiRimmel_>  
**Facebook:**  <https://www.facebook.com/veneredirimmel90>   
   
   
   
   
   
Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel


	18. Il momento sbagliato per dire Ti amo, quello giusto per dirsi Addio & Dirty Dancing

  
**Il momento sbagliato per dire Ti amo, quello giusto per dirsi Addio**

   
   
   
 

_Un colore nell’abisso degli occhi spenti di Liam. Un colore che può cambiare una vita: esisti e non esisti più._  
 _Rosso. Ovunque._  
 _Liam vede solo quel colore da ogni parte, anche dentro di sé, quando chiude gli occhi._  
 _Non sa nemmeno come ci sia arrivato nel bagno della sua camera, ma ci si è trascinato spinto da una forza che si è impadronito di lui._  
 _Ha sferrato velocemente un pugno allo specchio, senza sentire dolore, dopo essersi guardato e non essersi più visto._  
 _Si è, poi, inginocchiato a terra, tra i pezzi di specchio infranti al suolo e ha pianto, esausto, buttando fuori tutto ciò che nel tempo ha trattenuto._  
 _Non se ne rende conto nemmeno che la mano che ha stretto a pugno sta già sanguinando, non si rende conto nemmeno di quando, afferrando un pezzo scheggiato dello specchio, se lo è rigirato nelle mani con una sola idea nella testa: farla finita con tutto quanto._  
 _Non avrebbe più rivisto Zayn, tanto vale, allora, che nessuno avesse la possibilità di vedere lui._  
 _Ha perso il padre, ha un nonno che lo detesta, considerandolo un errore, un abominio, un codardo. Ha una mamma che non è nemmeno capace di prendersi cura di se stessa, figuriamoci dei suoi figli. Tanto vale esserlo davvero, un debole. Tanto vale dare almeno una fottuta dimostrazione a quell’uomo che lo ha chiamato ‘scherzo della natura’._  
 _Perché farla finita in un bagno, con un pezzo della specchiera, è un gesto di chi vuole mollare, senza lottare, di chi non crede che ci sia più di una possibilità, di chi non vuole vederla, quella chance._  
 _Ma Liam non lo sa che non è affatto un codardo._  
 _Liam non lo sa che il suo problema è ben più radicato in una malattia che lo ha preso, molto tempo addietro, consumato dentro, senza nemmeno avvisarlo._  
 _Liam, però, non sa nemmeno che per togliersi la vita, l’unico dono che abbiamo su questa terra, ci vuole un atto coraggio._  
 _Non si domanda cosa abbia che non va, sceglie soltanto di farla finita. E ciò che riesce a vedere, tra le lacrime e la fine di tutto, è il rosso._  
 _Il rosso del suo sangue sul polso del braccio sinistro dopo aver tagliato con forza._  
 _Dolore infuocato e un bruciore che non sa distinguere se provenga dalle lacrime in volto o dal polso ferito._  
 _Vuoto, Liam si sente vuoto. Prosciugato._  
 _Accascia le mani accanto alla vita e la testa all’indietro; non ce la fa, non ha il coraggio di tagliare anche l’altro polso._  
 _In fondo – ciò che pensa – uno può bastare. La verità è che il suo corpo è attaccato alla vita più di quanto la sua mente immagini._  
 _È la sua testa ad essere malata, a volersene andare. Ed è sempre lei che si domanda quanto ci voglia per farla finita, per abbandonare quel mondo._  
 _Non vuole pensare ancora per molto, vuole farla finita, vuole smetterla di essere Liam Payne, nome aristocratico che ha ricevuto da un nonno che lo considera un abominio._  
   
 _Quando sente le forze venire meno, quando comincia a sentire freddo e a tremare, pensa che sia la fine… e allora si abbandona a un nome, a un viso, a due occhi scuri e profondi che gli mancano – e gli mancheranno terribilmente anche di là, dall’altra parte del mondo._  
 _Pensa a colui che non avrebbe visto più, se avesse vissuto. A colui che ha rinunciato, andandosene da questo mondo. A colui che ha scelto nella sua non scelta._  
 _A colui che vorrebbe dire ‘Addio’, perché è la fine._  
   
 _Non sa quanto tempo dopo lo trovano lì, disteso sul tappetino del suo bagno, ora impregnato di sangue._  
   
 _“LIAM!” si sente abbracciare dalla madre, ma Liam, prima di perdere i sensi, pensa che quella voce appartenga a qualcun altro; gli occhi della madre sono tanto simili a quelli di Zayn, perciò abbozza un sorriso e “Ciao” dice._  
   
 _Ed è il suo Addio al migliore amico._  
   
 _Ma non sa, in quel momento, che è soltanto un inizio, quello._  
   
 

_*_

_Don’t_   
_Try to make me stay  
Or ask if I’m okay  
I don’t have the answer  
Don’t  
Make me stay the night  
Or ask if I’m alright  
I don’t have the answer_   
**Irresistible, One Direction**

  
   
   
   
   
“Mio nonno disse a mia madre che non avrei dovuto più rivederti e io, dentro di me, sapevo che ci sarebbero riusciti. Avevo appena scoperto che mio padre ci aveva abbandonato senza ripensamenti, che per tutti quanti io e le mie sorelle eravamo degli sbagli e che mio nonno avrebbe fatto di tutto per erigermi come voleva lui, senza di te.”  
Quando Zayn lo ha semplicemente guardato, rivelando nei suoi occhi lo stupore e il dolore di ricevere quella conferma, Liam ha semplicemente continuato a parlare, raccontando la sua storia.  
Senza più travisare su nulla.  
   
“I dottori mi hanno spiegato, soltanto dopo, che già stavo soffrendo di una depressione dovuta allo shock, a un trauma, a una perdita; e che se l’ho fatto, se ho provato a uccidermi, è perché ero _mentalmente_ instabile…” Afferma, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Quella cosa, in realtà, l’ha sempre vista come una giustificazione. Liam non si è mai sentito malato, ma i medici hanno le loro ragioni: soffriva di depressione, aveva smesso di vivere, dentro e fuori, a causa dell’abbandono del padre e delle continue pressioni del nonno.  
E aveva continuato ad andare avanti, spinto dalla forza dell’affetto di una tra le poche persone che gli faceva veramente del bene: Zayn.  
Lontano da lui, con la consapevolezza di non rivederlo più a causa del nonno, Liam ha semplicemente lasciato alla mente la volontà di remargli contro.  
Liam ha dato il consenso alla sua ragione malata di fare ciò che voleva.  
   
“La realtà è che mollai ancor prima di iniziare a lottare; anzi, no, la verità è che non volevo combattere.  
Per un momento ho preferito finirla, abbandonare _tutti,_ smettere di esistere perché… non contava più nulla.” Si giustifica. “Ed è vero, ho sofferto di depressione e, oggi, se ricordo quel momento, nel bagno della mia stanza, so che non ero in me. Che avevo qualcosa dentro che non funzionava… ma… sono stato sempre io a mollare, a cedere alla volontà di farla finita…”  
   
Zayn sposta lo sguardo davanti a sé e immagazzina tutta quella serie di notizie.  
Ha una domanda che non riesce a porre: perché non l’ha mai saputo? Perché Liam non gli ha mai parlato delle pressioni del nonno, delle _sue volontà,_ o di cosa provasse ancor prima di provare a… suicidarsi?  
   
Rabbrividisce.  
   
 _Come sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita senza Liam?_  
   
“Dopo aver sentito le parole di mio nonno scappai nella mia stanza, nel mio bagno, mi guardai allo specchio e non mi riconobbi.  
Non ero più io e so che è stato veramente così… che non ero io quello ad agire.  
Lo feci: ruppi lo specchio con un pugno e trovai quel pezzo accanto alla mano… che _mi_ reclamava.  
Tagliai solo questo polso perché anche in quel momento riuscii ad essere un codardo.  
Mi ripetevo: può bastare, non devo sentire per forza tutto questo dolore.”  
Fa una pausa perché a tremare non è più soltanto la sua voce, ma tutto il corpo.  
Quei ricordi sono tuttora terribili nella sua mente. E sono di un rosso vivo che lo turbano.  
   
“Mi ha trovato mia madre, penso che dallo studio di mio nonno abbia sentito tutto…  
E se non fosse stata lì, al momento giusto, io non sarei qui a raccontartelo.  
Mi hanno portato all’ospedale e al resto pensò mio nonno.  
Non mi hai trovato, quell’estate, perché ero in una clinica psichiatrica. Niall l’ho conosciuto lì, era il mio compagno di stanza…”  
   
Zayn lo ascolta in silenzio, tornando sui suoi occhi nocciola.  
La bocca gli ha tremato inesorabile, perché sente tuttora il bisogno di piangere, ma ha resistito, stringendo i pugni e i denti.  
Quando poi Liam gli ha detto la verità su Niall, ha leggermente spalancato gli occhi e Liam ha abbozzato un sorriso, annuendo.  
   
“Soffre di un disturbo bipolare. Anche lui ha avuto il suo incidente, ma… non ha tentato il suicidio.  
Anche se il mio è stato soltanto un episodio, un qualcosa che _sta passando_ , il suo, invece, è un problema che spesso non può controllare.  
Beh, non ti importa di Niall, lo so, ma è questo uno dei motivi della mia menzogna; perché non volevamo che voi sapeste di avere a che fare con due pazzi – lui, soprattutto, non voleva.  
Ci siamo ripromessi di mentire a chiunque, il giorno che sono uscito dalla clinica e di ritrovarci una volta che fosse uscito anche lui, perché insieme avevamo la forza per tirare avanti.  
Lui sosteneva me e io sostenevo lui. È tuttora così.  
E anche se sapevo che sarebbe stata dura mentire a _tutti_ , a te, glielo promisi perché lui era tutto ciò che avevo in quel momento e non volevo perderlo.”  
   
Zayn annuisce amaramente. La sua testa ha già iniziato a elaborare tutto quanto ed è difficile per lui restare inespressivo.  
Vorrebbe buttare fuori tutto il vomito di parole che ha dentro, ma tace.  
   
“Quando sono tornato a casa, ho scoperto che mio nonno mi aveva diseredato, in quanto tentato suicida di fronte al suo Dio, e scoprii che avevo perso veramente tutto; ma non mi è mai importato, anzi, in quel momento mi sono sentito libero.  
Non mi concessero nemmeno di abitare in quella casa e mi donarono questa, come se fosse il mio esilio.  
Da allora non vedo più nessuno, nemmeno le mie sorelle – anche se mi chiamano di nascosto per farmi gli auguri al compleanno e io lo stesso.  
Mio nonno continua a mantenermi, con la casa e l’università, perché sono pur sempre vivo – mantengono tutti noi in realtà.  
Ma è come se fossi morto veramente, per loro, in quel bagno.” Liam sorride amaramente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
La gola secca gli impedisce di parlare, così ogni tanto fa una pausa o balbetta. In tutto ciò Zayn non smette mai di guardarlo.  
   
“Mi chiedi il perché non sia venuto a cercarti e… Niall non è la sola risposta che devo darti.  
Non pensare che mi fossi dimenticato di te, _non ti ho dimenticato nemmeno per un secondo_. Però sapevo che se ti avessi cercato, se ti avessi trovato, avrei dovuto mentirti. E non perché l’avessi promesso a Niall, no, perché la verità è che mi vergognavo, mi sentivo in colpa.”  
   
Zayn trema e adesso non gli importa più che Liam riesca a percepirlo. Stringe i pugni e la mascella.  
Si sente furioso.  
   
“Ti ho abbandonato, Zayn. Non mi sono fatto scrupoli in quel bagno e nella mia testa mentre pensavo di morire, ti ho anche detto ‘Addio’ e mi è andato bene.  
Se ci penso ora, invece, mi sento uno schifo, perché eri – sei – importante per me e, in quel momento, non sei bastato. Eri lontano, mio nonno ti avrebbe allontanato ancora di più e io…non ho lottato. Io-”  
   
“Hai provato ad andartene per sempre. E lo hai fatto per due volte.” ribadisce Zayn con la voce rotta.  
Liam alza lo sguardo, sorpreso di sentire la sua voce e quelle parole. Con gli occhi lucidi e stupiti, annuisce mesto, stringendo la mascella.  
Poi allunga una mano verso quella di Zayn, ma quest’ultimo la sposta ancor prima che Liam possa raggiungerla.  
La mano rimane in aria, serrata dalla consapevolezza di quel rifiuto.  
Soltanto dopo qualche secondo Liam la tira indietro, toccandosela come se si fosse bruciato col fuoco.  
Fa male, ma non si aspettava di certo un abbraccio.  
   
“I-io temo di sapere tutto questo già da un po’…” dice Zayn atono. “Non nei dettagli, ma _quella_ …” e indica la cicatrice.  
   
Sta cambiando tutto dentro di lui.  
   
Liam annuisce. “Sì, lo avevo capito… ma… Zayn stai-”  
   
“Non chiederlo. Non sono io quello che ha passato quello che hai passato tu. E nonostante questo la mia risposta sarebbe comunque che non lo so, né voglio saperlo come cazzo sto…” ribatte asciutto.  
Liam si sente sconfitto, annuisce ancora una volta e guarda la porta.  
   
“Quando ti ho visto all’HeartAttack ho pensato subito a quanto fosse ironico il Destino. Ero uscito da otto mesi e vivevo nella costante tentazione di domandare ai tuoi genitori dove fossi, ma il codardo continuava a sussurrarmi: Come farai poi a conviverci senza dire la verità? Come farai a mentirgli? Cosa inventerai? Come farai a sopportare il suo sguardo quando, poi, cedendo gli dirai di aver provato a morire? E cedevo alla ragione.  
Poi ti ho visto, su quel palco, mentre ballavi, bellissimo, così cambiato, così adulto… e, lo ricordo ancora, pensai subito al passato, in quel letto, abbracciato ancora a te.  
Non lo nego, Zayn, guardandoti ho pensato che pur di stare con te avrei mentito, perché avevo ancora bisogno di te, di capire se c’era ancora il migliore amico che avevo abbandonato. Volevo sapere se c’eravamo ancora noi.  
Quando mi hai visto e mi hai abbracciato, ho capito che nonostante tutto tu non avresti chiesto nulla.  
E infatti ti sei fatto bastare il Liam che avevi davanti. Ed è stato il mio miracolo, tu eri ancora il mio Zayn pronto a darmi forza, amore e sostegno senza chiedere nulla. Sono stato un egoista, lo so…”  
   
“Io pensavo fossi tornato da me, che mi avessi cercato e trovato in quel posto” Gli confessa Zayn, abbassando il capo alla realizzazione che, invece, è stato solo uno scherzo del destino, il loro incontro. “Ma dentro di me, in fondo, sapevo che non era affatto così” continua atono, stringendo ancora di più i pugni.  
   
Liam nega dispiaciuto. “Sì, lo so, e non ho mai detto il contrario perché sapevo che poi sarebbero succedute le menzogne. E non volevo mentirti.  
Anche se poi è arrivato Niall nella nostra vita e insieme a lui le bugie. Per tutto il tempo che è passato dopo, insieme a lui, non ti ho mai detto nulla per quella promessa fatta a lui…”  
   
Zayn annuisce, mentre cala il silenzio.  
“Ti ringrazio per avermi detto finalmente tutto.” Afferma.  
   
La sua freddezza è innaturale, Zayn vorrebbe scoppiare, urlare, dimostrare quanto ci soffra nel sapere che lui, _cazzo_ , non è bastato a fare in modo che Liam non facesse una tale stronzata.  
Lui non basta mai. Non è mai stato abbastanza, quando Liam, per lui, è sempre stato tutto.  
Sempre, anche in tutti gli abbandoni.  
Liam inizia a sfregare le mani, incerto su cosa dire e cosa fare. Quella situazione è ingestibile, quell’aria è irrespirabile.  
Si rinfila l’orologio, perché quella cicatrice è la colpa di tutto quanto e non vuole vederla ancora.  
   
Zayn sorride, improvvisamente, e nega a un pensiero che lo ha appena colpito. “Se non ci fossimo incontrati al nightclub, non ci saremmo più rivisti…” afferma, rendendo chiari i suoi pensieri.  
   
“Non dire così…” dice Liam.  
   
Quelle tre parole, però, rompono l’ampolla di freddezza dove Zayn ha tentato di nascondersi.  
   
“Avanti, allora! Mentimi un’altra volta e dimmi che un giorno saresti venuto da me! Perché, cazzo, Liam, è proprio questo che non capisco!”  
   
Scoppia. “Hai detto di sentirti in colpa per quello che hai fatto perché mi hai abbandonato, ma eri vivo, Liam! Sei sopravvissuto e, nonostante la situazione, non avevi più tuo nonno a farti pressione!  
Potevi venire da me! Potevi almeno scrivermi, cazzo! No, tu… ti sentivi in colpa e non volevi mentirmi… Certo!  
La verità è che non mi volevi nella tua vita, ero troppo scomodo! Lo sono sempre stato…”  
   
“Non dir-“   
   
“Non mi volevi! E sì, Liam, mi hai abbandonato e io, come un coglione, ti ho sempre aspettato!  
Ti ho aspettato ogni fottuto giorno, per scoprire, poi, che il nostro incontro è stato accidentale.  
E nonostante mi avessi abbandonato, mi sono aggrappato a te e mi sono sentito una merda, un niente, quando non mi hai spiegato dove fossi finito, dove fossi stato per tutto quel tempo. Perché non ti ho chiesto, Liam, ma avrei voluto che tu me lo dicessi.  
Ho taciuto, invece, perché avevo così tanto bisogno di te, ero così felice che fossi tornato, che mi bastava anche quel fottuto silenzio. Ho finto che non fosse successo nulla! Chi è il coglione egoista, eh?”  
   
Zayn non ha mai parlato tanto e, ora che lo sta facendo, lo fa guardandolo in viso.  
Liam, invece, non ci riesce, ha lo sguardo verso il basso e alcune lacrime hanno iniziato a rigare le sue gote.  
   
“Io non ti ho chiesto un cazzo per paura di rovinare tutto, quando tu hai provato a farla finita! Te ne rendi conto?” è disperato.  
   
E quando Zayn si rende conto di quelle lacrime, inevitabilmente inizia anche lui a tirare tutto fuori; escono lacrime brucianti che fanno avvampare il suo volto di un rosso vivo.  
Riprende fiato.  
   
“Sono un coglione che si è fatto calpestare più volte, in silenzio; facendosi bastare il niente!  
Ma se avessi avuto bisogno, sarei corso da te. E non ti giudico per aver tentato il suicidio, perché so cosa significa essere depresso e so che è una malattia grave, so che in quel momento non eri nemmeno in te e che avevi bisogno di cure.  
Io ti giudico perché non mi hai chiamato tutte le volte che ti sentivi soppresso da tuo nonno, non me ne hai mai nemmeno parlato, cazzo! Perché non l’hai fatto, eh? Perché ti sei tenuto tutto dentro? Avrei potuto aiutarti…Tu mi hai voluto lontano, perché io volevo stare lì.” E gli indica il cuore. “Sei tu che non mi hai voluto”  
   
Adesso urla. E non conta che l’altro possa vederlo nella sua disperazione, perché Liam deve vedere tutto quello che ha trattenuto dentro – per anni.  
   
“Ma, certo, io non _bastavo_. Io non basto mai, Niall invece sì! Niall è la tua forza, quella che non sono mai stato io.  
Ed è per questo che non sei venuto a cercarmi! Perché per quanto la tua fottuta mente non lo voglia ammettere, tu mi hai dimenticato.  
Niall, le bugie, le colpe e la paura di perdermi? Tutte stronzate! Io non ti sono bastato. È questa la _verità_ ”  
   
“NON è VERO!” Sbotta Liam con un tono grave, furioso, che fa saltare sul posto l’altro. “Tu questo non puoi saperlo, non puoi nemmeno dirlo dopo _tutto quello che è successo tra noi_. Non puoi sapere cosa ho nella testa, né quello che ho qui dentro” e si indica il cuore. “Non… puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto tu sia importante nella mia vita. Non lo sai quanto ti…amo, Zayn. I-io…non-”  
   
Zayn non può negare di aver sussultato a quella confessione e Liam non può mentirsi nella consapevolezza di aver esitato a quelle due parole.  
Ma è così.  
Lo ama nel modo più sbagliato che esista.  
   
“Io non potevo mentirti, né dirti ciò che era successo perché ti avrei perduto… Io…”  
   
“Certo! E mi hai perduto comunque, in questo modo! Anzi, hai ragione, mi hai abbandonato senza nemmeno darmi la possibilità di conoscere cosa ti fosse successo. E questo è anche peggiore…” Ribatte, affranto.  
   
Il brutto per Zayn è che lo avrebbe perdonato, o meglio, non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno niente da perdonare, se solo Liam fosse venuto da lui a dirgli la verità. Se solo Liam gli avesse dato la possibilità di sapere… da sempre, dall’inizio.  
Lo avrebbe perdonato in qualsiasi caso e forse non si sarebbe perdonato per non esserci stato, forse si sarebbe sentito in colpa per la sua assenza. In qualche modo, avrebbe trovato delle colpe da gettarsi addosso.  
Perché Zayn lo perdona sempre; lo ha fatto quel giorno, all’HeartAttack, quando se lo è ritrovato davanti dopo un anno di assenza.  
Non ha battuto ciglia, né chiesto motivazioni, no, Zayn ha semplicemente chiuso gli occhi e riaperto il cuore alla persona che stava attendendo da sempre.  
Ed è questo, in quel momento, che lo spaventa.  
Gli occhi chiusi e il cuore aperto di quel momento passato.  
Perché, probabilmente, lo perdonerebbe anche ora, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Perché lo ama, anche se non sa dirglielo. Perché lo ama anche se lui non è abbastanza per Liam.  
Ed è questo che lo fa capitolare.  
   
Sbarra gli occhi e rabbrividisce.  
   
Perché con Liam non riesce ad essere la persona che è con gli altri, il menefreghista che è nella vita?  
Perché gli interessa troppo di Liam, ecco perché; perché quell’uomo è dentro la sua pelle, aggrappato come una dipendenza, e non se ne va.  
   
Zayn non può vivere così – è questo quello che pensa in un attimo, per la prima volta.  
   
“Hai ragione” gli dice Liam, asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime. “Hai ragione tu…” ripete.  
   
E, allora, Zayn apre gli occhi e chiude il cuore. In un momento prova ad essere il menefreghista che è con tutti.  
   
“Ma ciò che ti ho detto è vero, i miei sentimenti sono reali. E non ti ho mai dimenticato, mai, _non c’è stata una notte che non chiamassi il tuo nome_.  
E mi sei mancato ed è stato come non respirare fino al giorno in cui ti ho rivisto. Ti sarei venuto a cercare, perché non ho fatto altro che cercarti in tutta la vita…E mi basti, Zayn. Tu mi sei sempre bastato, io… non ho mai voluto di più. Solo che… ho sbagliato…”  
   
Quelle parole Zayn le ascolta, atterrito dentro, inespressivo fuori, mentre non piange più.  
Ma ormai è nell’abisso delle sue consapevolezze e non può tornare indietro. Ormai si sta riconoscendo per ciò che ha fatto e non riesce più ad accettare niente di tutto questo.  
Nemmeno l’amore di Liam, perché è insano, è malato tanto quanto il suo.  
Zayn non può vivere succube di un uomo, perché non è naturale essere così legato ad una persona che, con alti e bassi, è andata avanti anche senza di lui.  
   
Zayn stringe i pugni e serra la mascella. La mente lucida, il cuore a pezzi.  
   
Non può amarlo più, non deve amare più Liam perché questo significa non amarsi, non avere rispetto di se stesso.  
Liam si è suicidato e non ci è riuscito, Zayn è morto ogni volta che Liam ha mentito o che è rimasto in silenzio.  
Zayn è morto tutti i giorni in cui Liam non è tornato a cercarlo. Ed è morto definitivamente quando è tornato grazie a un bluff giocato dal Fato.  
E non può proprio vivere così, perché adesso si sente uno schifo.  
Quello non è amore.  
Zayn capisce che deve imparare a vivere senza di Liam, una cosa che fino a quel momento, con gli occhi chiusi, non ha voluto fare, né vedere.  
Una cosa che, adesso ad occhi aperti, a mente aperta sui canali della verità, deve accettare e capire.  
Non può amare nessun altro, se prima non impara ad amarsi.  
   
Non vuole amare nessun altro, ora, con il cuore chiuso.  
   
Con Liam non ha avuta dignità per se stesso. E non può continuare a vivere in dipendenza della vita dell’altro; non se Liam ha pensato anche una sola volta di farla finita e non ha avuto remore a provarci, ad abbandonarlo.  
E ora che quel segreto è venuto fuori, Zayn deve dirgli “Addio”.  
Deve farlo per se stesso, perché deve imparare a vivere, assurdamente, senza la sua ragione di vita.  
   
“V-vorrei restare solo, adesso” Quando questa parole escono fuori dalla sua bocca, Liam è già pronto ad ascoltarle. Quindi si alza lentamente e annuisce, mentre altre lacrime riversano sulle sue guance.  
   
Liam non lo sa, né lo immagina, però, che quella è l’ultima volta che vedrà il suo migliore amico.  
    


_Heartache, doesn’t last forever_   
_I’ll say I’m fine  
Midnight, ain’t no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye_   
**Irresistible, One Direction**

  
   
    


*

  
  


  **Dirty Dancing**

_It’s in your lips_   
_And in your kiss  
It’s in your touch  
And your fingertips  
And it’s in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are  
And your eyes  
Irresistible_

  **Irresistible, One Direction**

  
   
   
   
“Andiamo con Giulietta” è la sentenza di Niall quando si ritrovano sotto casa. Josh si gira a guardarlo stralunato e “Chi?” domanda.  
   
“È il nome che ha dato al furgoncino della Volkswagen…” annuncia Harry, affondando le mani nelle tasche e sorridendo, ritrovandosi improvvisamente in mezzo ai due che si stanno lanciando saette al posto di sguardi normali.  
   
“Il suo furgoncino ha un nome?” ribadisce divertito Josh, guardando prima Harry e poi Niall con un sopracciglio alzato.  
   
“Quante domande! Sì, è la mia Giulietta. Ora se permetti andiamo… Ciao, Josh! Ciao!” risponde Niall tentando di andarsene verso il garage.  
Harry e Louis osservano Josh e gli sorridono con impaccio, prima di tentare di incamminarsi verso l’irlandese, ma Josh li blocca sul posto.  
   
“No, dai, andiamo con il mio _Romeo_!” esclama lo spogliarellista con un sorriso malizioso.  
Harry si acciglia mentre Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e trattiene uno sbuffo sorridente.  
   
“Che?” sbotta Niall, voltandosi per guardarlo sbalordito.  
   
“Il mio BMW. Non lo sai? Si chiama _Romeo_ ” si giustifica Josh, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Sta palesemente mentendo.  
   
“Ah sì? E da quando?” gli domanda Niall avvicinandosi minaccioso con le mani posate sui fianchi.  
Harry e Louis osservano in silenzio.  
   
 _Quei due_ – pensano ormai come se fossero una sola anima – _dovrebbero prendersi una stanza e sfogarsi._  
   
“Ah, da quando l’ho comprato! Appena l’ho visto, ho pensato: Questo BMW è maschio e si chiamerà Romeo. Perché un giorno troverà la sua _Giulietta_ …”  
   
“Pare che quel giorno sia arrivato” il tono sarcastico di Louis fa rivoltare gli occhi al cielo a Niall e fa ridere di gusto Josh.  
   
“L’ha chiamata in quel modo adesso” ha ribattuto Niall, passandosi una mano davanti al viso, esasperato.  
   
“Ma va?” è la risposta di Louis. “Le sta provando tutte per fare colpo su di te…” è l’ammissione dello scrittore che, come sempre, parla schiettamente.  
Harry gli getta uno sguardo addosso colmo di uno scetticismo che a Louis, per la prima volta, fa pensare di aver sbagliato in una sua analisi. Ma, in realtà, Harry sta pensando se anche con lui Louis abbia tutta quella maniacale attenzione ai dettagli – sebbene quelli di Josh nei confronti di Niall siano palesi anche ai muri.   
   
“Sì, certo, comunque andiamo con Giulietta.” Taglia corto Niall, improvvisamente imbarazzato, con la chiara intenzione di glissare le affermazioni di Louis.  
Josh alza gli occhi al cielo, mordendosi un labbro per l’ennesimo rifiuto. “Ma cosa ti costa fare come dico io una volta?” dice esasperato. Niall spalanca gli occhi e diventa rosso – _stavolta però è rabbia per davvero_.  
   
“Non dici sul serio, vero?” esclama inviperito, ricordandosi di tutte le idee che Josh gli ha proposto e che, inevitabilmente, ha visto realizzarsi.  
   
Harry decide che deve intromettersi per stemperare la situazione, anche perché Louis non sembra voglia farlo.  
   
“Non c’è bisogno di scaldarci tanto. Josh è stato tanto gentile da offrirsi per accompagnarmi e perciò devo andare con lui…” Niall non può credere che Harry abbia preso quella presa di posizione, perciò lo guarda allibito.  
Harry arrossisce, improvvisamente in colpa per non essersi messo dalla parte di Niall. Louis osserva Harry e lo fa con gli occhi azzurri spalancati, mentre la sua carnagione, già chiara, sbianca maggiormente.  
Niall guarda lo scrittore con la speranza che questo venga a suo favore, ma un Louis spaventato all’idea di Josh e Harry soli, se ne esce fuori con “Quello che ha detto Harry*”.  
   
Il sorriso di Josh si amplia come la delusione nel volto di Niall che, sconfitto e con la coda dalle gambe, abbassa il capo.  
   
“Voi _figli di papà_ li conquistate tutti con una bella macchina e qualche carineria?” abbozza in un affronto al quale, stupendo tutti e tre, Josh non ha la prontezza di rispondere.  
Niall lo guarda con il sopracciglio alzato, domandosi perché lo spogliarellista lo abbia improvvisamente guardato allo stesso modo – con piglio – senza ribattere con una delle sue solite battute sarcastiche – o maliziose.  
Anche Harry e Louis se ne accorgono e guardano Josh curiosi.  
   
Che Niall abbia detto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
   
“Comunque d’accordo, andiamo con il tuo BMW” ribadisce Niall. Il volto di Josh torna a illuminarsi dopo un momento di buio.  
   
“Romeo” soffia, facendo dietro front e incamminandosi verso l’auto. “Si chiama Romeo”  
Niall sbuffa e sale in macchina, sedendosi accanto a Josh. Un gesto naturale che Louis nota in un sorriso e che Harry intuisce solo dall’espressione dello scrittore.  
   
“E dobbiamo farlo incontrare con la tua Giulietta… freme alla sola idea!” conclude poco dopo Josh, quando accende e accelera per far rimbombare il motore.  
Niall sospira esasperato e guarda fuori dal finestrino, negando e sorridendo a stento. Josh ride, invece, accompagnato da Harry e Louis.  
   
“Oh, questa devo proprio scriverla!” sbotta Louis, afferrando il taccuino dallo zaino. Harry sorride, mentre lo osserva ed è contento senza una valida motivazione.  
   
   
L’HeartAttack pullula di persone quella sera. Harry ha iniziato a lavorare, servendo ai tavoli, senza troppi indugi, mentre Josh, dopo un ammiccamento in direzione di Niall, è sparito nel suo camerino, probabilmente per prepararsi.  
Louis e Niall, invece, si sono seduto ad un tavolo appartato.  
   
“Quindi tra te e Harry…” tenta di fare un discorso Niall. Louis gli rifila uno sguardo di ghiaccio che contro gli occhi blu di Niall, tuttavia, si scioglie disperdendosi.  
   
“Che vorresti dire?” chiede, allora, allacciando le braccia al petto e accasciandosi allo schienale della sedia. Niall sorride e sorseggia il suo analcolico.  
   
“Che non ti ho mai conosciuto così, Louis. Sei diverso da quando c’è quel ragazzo” bofonchia l’irlandese facendo spallucce.  
Louis si guarda intorno e pensa a quelle parole, domandandosi se sia realmente così.  
I due ricordi che gli vengono in mente sono il bacio e il modo in cui si è sentito eccitato sotto il tocco leggero del ragazzo dai capelli ricci.  
Perciò Louis sbuffa e fa spallucce: “Non c’è nessuna differenza” mente, mentre un’ombra si getta sul suo volto.  
   
Si è davvero lasciato andare a tal punto da non rendersene nemmeno conto?  
   
Louis pensa di essere stato in uno stato di assuefazione fino a quel momento e di essere tornato a capire cosa sia accaduto soltanto ora.  
Niall se ne rende conto e decide di lasciar cadere il discorso; Louis è un tipo veramente difficile da maneggiare. Appena entrati nel locale ha sorriso a Harry come l’uomo più innamorato dell’universo e ora, invece, dopo quella conversazione, sembra essere la persona più schiva e fredda del locale, ma soprattutto la più disinteressata in fatto di sentimenti.  
Difatti, se in un primo momento Harry è il centro dei suoi pensieri e lo osserva ovunque egli vada, a quella rivelazione Louis smette di tenerlo sott’occhio – si obbliga a non farlo, a disinteressarsi.  
In realtà Louis si è accorto di tutta la gelosia che ha provato, del dispiacere nell’aver baciato Eleanor e della gioia nell’aver baciato di nuovo Harry. Si è reso conto benissimo dell’eccitazione nei boxer al tocco di Harry e dei sorrisi ebeti e sinceri spuntati sul suo viso ogni qualvolta che Harry dicesse qualcosa di buffo; soltanto che ha evitato di preoccuparsi, perché sapeva – e sa – che poi sarebbero conseguiti i… guai.  
   
“Josh ti piace” sbotta Louis in quella che non sembra una domanda. Niall quasi si soffoca con il liquido che è tornato a bere. “C-che cosa?” balbetta.  
   
“Ti piace, non ti ho mai visto così con un ragazzo… anche se pensavo non ti piacessero – i ragazzi” ammette Louis, puntando finalmente le sue iridi azzurre in quelle sorprese di Niall.  
   
Niall vorrebbe ribattere con un “Non lo sapevo nemmeno io” ma si rende conto che così facendo cadrebbe in una retata che Louis ha tessuto di proposito e, perciò, si morde la lingua guardandosi in giro.  
   
“N-non mi piace” ribatte poco dopo. Louis annuisce, con poca convinzione, e atono risponde: “Lo vedremo…”  
   
Quando lo spettacolo di Josh inizia sul palco del locale, Niall rimane folgorato alla vista dello spogliarellista e un sorrisetto compiaciuto di Louis, con l’aggiunta di un “Visto?”, gli dà decisamente il colpo di grazia.  
Josh si muove libero e sinuoso sul palco dell’HeartAttack e coinvolge tutti i presenti, conducendoli a ballare a ritmo di musica.  
Anche Harry è rimasto stupito a quello spettacolo, così diverso dall’ultimo di Zayn, e lo ha guardato con un vassoio in mano, vicino al bancone del locale, con la bocca semiaperta.  
Louis lo ha notato e ha sentito nuovamente quella scossa che lo fa rabbrividire lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.  
   
Non si sentiva così da tempo; _da Stan_ , ma evita di pensarlo.  
   
“Andiamo a ballare?” chiede Niall, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri. Louis lo guarda e alza un piglio. “Come scusa?” domanda, sperando di aver capito male.  
   
“Andiamo in pista? Sembra si divertano…” dice Niall, muovendosi e tentando invano di non guardare verso Josh che, mentre incita il suo pubblico, si spoglia e balla come un matto scatenato.  
Louis lancia uno sguardo nella direzione dello spogliarellista e si schiaffeggia.  
   
“Se vuoi andare a ballare con _lui,_ vai senza chiederlo a me. No?” chiede, ovvio, incrociando le braccia al petto. Louis non può, non deve muoversi da lì, deve controllare quell’imbranato di Harry, deve tenerlo sotto occhio come se questo potesse scappare da un momento all’altro… Anzi, no, non deve guardarlo, non deve tenerlo sott’occhio, ma deve rimanere comunque lì.  
   
 _Perché sì –_ è la sua giustificazione.  
   
Niall alza un sopracciglio e sbuffa.  
   
“Te lo sto chiedendo a te, perché dovrei ballare con lui?” Louis scoppia a ridere, incapace di trattenersi.  
   
“Niall, smetti di negare e accettalo” lo rimprovera dopo essersi schiarito la voce e tornando serio.  
   
 _Il bue che dice cornuto all’asino, insomma_.  
   
Niall sbarra gli occhi e arrossisce.  
   
“Parli proprio tu? Smetti anche tu di negare le emozioni e renditi conto che Harry ti sta cambiando inesorabilmente… ma in meglio!” sbotta l’irlandese, mentre la mascella di Louis si serra inesorabile e i suoi occhi azzurri diventano due iceberg gelidi.  
Niall rinuncia, è inutile, è come parlare con un muro.  
   
“Okay, d’accordo. Niente, lascia perdere” Afferma e incrocia le braccia al petto, guardando verso la porta del locale.  
Tuttavia le sue sono parole inutili, perché qualcun altro ha deciso per lui.  
   
E se vuole ballare, Niall Horan ballerà.  
   
“Nessuno può mettere _Bebe_ in un angolo**” sono le parole che lo fanno drizzare sul posto e che, puntualmente, lo fanno capitolare su un paio di occhi verdi.  
   
No, Josh non può davvero aver detto una cosa del genere. Non a lui, non con un microfono vicino alla bocca. Non mezzo nudo di fronte a un centinaio di persone.  
No, Josh non può essere sceso dal palco per raggiungerlo, non può aver detto quella frase mentre, offrendogli una mano, lo ha invitato ad alzarsi.  
No. Non può aver usato una citazione di Dirty Dancing con lui. Non può avergli decisamente dato della donna, chiamandolo _Bebe_.  
   
Ma di cosa si stupisce ancora Niall? Dovrebbe farlo di se stesso, quando per l’ennesima volta sta alle sue direttive e afferra quella mano, alzandosi.  
   
Louis, nel frattempo è scoppiato a ridere, così come Harry, da lontano, mentre serve a un tavolo.  
Quando Josh vede realizzarsi i suoi desideri, quando le loro mani si stringono impavide l’una nell’altra, sorride contento e nel fomento lancia uno sguardo verso Louis – che sta ridendo ancora come un matto.  
   
“Anche tu” dice, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso la pista.  
   
A quel punto anche Niall è scoppiato a ridere, mentre Harry è rimasto in silenzio, d’improvviso serio, ad osservare un Louis trascinato – mentre protesta inutilmente – verso il centro della sala.  
   
Se Louis ha iniziato a muoversi a destra e sinistra senza troppo entusiasmo, colto da un imbarazzo improvviso per quella situazione che non gli appartiene, Josh non è stato ovviamente dello stesso avviso e Niall, assuefatto dal corpo, dal sorriso e dagli occhi dello spogliarellista, gli è stato dietro in dei movimenti che apparentemente gli sembrano sconnessi e imbarazzanti.  
Il modo in cui Josh lo sta guardando – mangiandoselo con gli occhi – però lo fa ricredere. Non deve essere poi tutta questa schifezza e si morde un labbro al pensiero che piaccia così tanto a quel tipo.  
Josh gli è sempre più vicino, mentre a ritmo sposta la testa a destra e sinistra con un sorriso sbarazzino; e anche in quel semplice movimento pare a Niall un tipo troppo _vispo,_ troppo bello _– sì, lo ha pensato veramente._  
Si osservano e Niall pensa che quello sguardo convinto possa perfino infastidirlo, così si avvicina all’orecchio di Josh e “Perché hai l’espressione di uno che sta pensando qualcosa come ‘ _I’m sexy and I know it_ ’?” urla, muovendosi poi velocemente per guardarlo.  
Josh ha riso, divertito, spostandosi elegantemente i capelli all’indietro.  
Trova che “sexy” sia la voce di Niall vicino al suo orecchio, pensa che tutto di quel ragazzo che sta ballando, che si sta lasciando andare, con lui, sia assolutamente sensuale.  
   
E lo vuole.  
   
Si avvicina all’orecchio per rispondergli, dopo avergli gettato addosso uno sguardo carico di sottointesi e “La risposta è nella tua domanda, _occhi blu_ ” soffia, delicato, facendolo rabbrividire. “E grazie per il complimento” conclude per poi gustarsi l’espressione sbigottita di Niall che balbetta in modo decisamente _sexy –_ ma va? – qualcosa come: “Non era affatto un complimento, ma una costatazione…”  
   
Quando poi Josh gli afferra una mano e lo spinge vicino, circondandolo velocemente per la vita, tutti i movimenti successivi li compie con una gamba in mezzo a quelle di Niall – gesti che lo sorprendono maggiormente.  
Il bacino sbatte contro quello dell’altro, facendolo avvampare. E il modo in cui Josh danza, così esperto, così sensuale, così perfetto, manda al diavolo – ancora una volta – la fottuta ragione di Niall.  
Sono assurdamente vicini, in una stretta che conduce i loro volti ad una distanza inesistente; occhi negli occhi si mandano segnali indescrivibili e danzano, mentre lasciano che le loro mani carezzino ovunque la pelle dell’altro. Le loro bocche – probabilmente invidiose di ciò che è permesso di fare ad altre parti– si ricercano celeri, avvicinandosi e toccandosi in un tocco appena accennato; tutto questo accade in un modo che imbarazza ed eccita l’irlandese che, infine, si spaventa e sgattaiola via da _tutto quello_.  
Lo sguardo deluso di Josh perdura per dodici secondi – Louis li conta, visto che non ha niente di meglio da fare. Poi, senza perdersi d’animo, Josh ci riprova e si avvicina a Niall, questa volta in un attacco felino _da dietro_. E lo fa sempre a ritmo di musica, ancheggiando sensuale troppo vicino al fondoschiena dell’altro.  
Niall salta sul posto e si allontana avvicinandosi a Louis e guardandolo, rosso in viso, con il respiro affannato.  
   
Gli piace troppo e per questo vuole scappare.  
   
I suoi occhi blu stanno gridando: “Portami via di qui. Ho paura.”  
Louis invece gli sta tacitamente rispondendo, con un sorriso compiaciuto, “Visto? Avevo ragione io, quello ti fotte il cervello. Ti piace”  
Sì, Louis sta dicendo – in silenzio – proprio quelle parole e Niall Horan le intuisce tutte in uno sbuffo.  
Louis gli sorride, prima di fargli cenno di ritornare al tavolo. Ma è tardi, per Louis stavolta, che viene coinvolto in un ballo da due ragazzi che gli hanno messo gli occhi addosso non appena è entrato in pista; occhi che lui, opportunamente, ha evitato per tutto il tempo.  
Quando i due si avvicinano, provandoci spudoratamente, Louis si sente in gabbia.  
Niall vorrebbe aiutarlo, sentendosi in colpa per averlo inevitabilmente spinto in quella situazione, ma quando si gira verso Josh, per chiedergli una mano, la testa va in panne: Josh sta flirtando con un altro _uomo_ , ballando allo stesso modo con cui danzava poco prima _con lui_ , mentre gli lancia uno sguardo di sfida.  
E Niall, assurdo ma vero, non ci vede più e, no, non dalla fame – per quanto insolito e ironico fosse il destino – ma dalla rabbia.  
   
Niall è furioso.  
   
Si avvicina a Josh, con tutta l’intenzione di spintonare il tipo con cui si sta divertendo e… si ferma di colpo.  
Josh ha sorriso, capendo quel gesto implicito, ma poi lo guarda serio, dispiaciuto, quando comprende che Niall non lo raggiungerà.  
La ragione ha finalmente bussato nella sua testa, dicendogli: _Ma che diavolo fai? E soprattutto perché dovresti farlo? Non hai motivo né per incazzarti, né per nulla…_  
E Niall sa che non ha tutti i torti la ragione; perciò si spinge via, dimenticandosi inavvertitamente del problema ‘Louis’.  
Per fortuna per lo scrittore, Harry non lo ha abbandonato con lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo.  
Quando ha visto i due ragazzi avvicinarsi e provarci spudoratamente – nonostante le intenzioni di Louis fossero palesemente chiare nel rifiutare prima con gentilezza, poi con fastidio, i due – Harry è partito in uno scatto verso il palco, abbandonando il vassoio sul bancone.  
È arrivato alle spalle di Louis, messo in evidente difficoltà, e lo ha afferrato in vita.  
Sta chiaramente segnando il territorio.  
Per un momento Harry ha ringraziato il cielo di essere più alto di Louis, in modo da poter adocchiare i due marpioni.  
Louis, sentendosi afferrare, si volta nella sua direzione, alzando il capo per fissarlo con i suoi occhi spaventati – probabilmente dal fatto che, magari, ci fosse un terzo opportunista – ma si è poi rilassato, in un sospiro, realizzando che fosse finalmente in salvo nell’abbraccio di quel ragazzino.  
Gli occhi smeraldo di Harry, però, non si sono soffermati su Louis, perché troppo impegnati a guardare in cagnesco – e stavolta il suo sguardo è risultato veramente incattivito – i due ragazzi.  
E forse è stato il cartellino invisibile ma evidente sulla sua fronte, con su scritto ‘è mio’, che funziona oppure il fatto che Louis gli si sia improvvisamente appiccicato addosso, perché i due omaccioni se ne vanno, alzando le mani e ridendo.  
Solo in quel momento Harry si rende conto della situazione: il corpo di Louis è addossato al suo – _completamente,_ aggiunge la sua mente; lo guarda, in un sorriso impacciato.  
   
“Non ti facevo così…” gli soffia Louis, girandosi nella sua direzione, mantenendo quel contatto come se fosse un’esigenza.  
   
“Così come?” domanda arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo. Le sue mani sono salite sulle braccia di Louis, ma non hanno nessuna intenzione di spostarsi. Louis sembra avere la stessa finalità, visto che le sue sono posate sui fianchi dell’altro in un gesto delicato e _possessivo._  
Louis ride improvvisamente, gettando il capo all’indietro e sbalordendo Harry che lo fissa con piglio.  
   
Sono immobili, ma vorrebbero ballare.  
   
“Che c’è ora?” sbotta e il suo tono nasale è così tenero da far tornare a sorridere Louis come un idiota.  
   
“Sei assurdo, _Harry”_ anticipa. “Prima mandi via quei due come l’eroico _geloso_ della situazione” continua, ridendo ed evidenziando – volutamente – la parola ‘geloso’ con gli occhi carichi di apprezzamento.  
   
“E ora sei decisamente arrossito come… come un perfetto timidone!” sbotta. “Sei un incredibile miracolo, lo sai?” conclude, spostando per un momento una mano sui suoi capelli per spettinarli dolcemente.  
   
È il _suo_ miracolo.  
   
Harry socchiude gli occhi a quell’attenzione, a quelle parole che l’hanno colpito, smussandolo e scombinando di proposito tutti i tasselli dentro di sé, creando così un’improvvisa confusione – è forse questo innamorarsi? La creazione di un caos, capace di non farti capire più nulla?  
Sorride impacciato, sentendosi pieno ma ingarbugliato _dentro_.  
   
“Ma in questi casi non si ringrazia e basta?” chiede turbato, mentre arrossisce maggiormente.  
Louis ride ancora. “Ah, la tua assurdità colpisce ancora. Anche sfacciato, eh?” lo beffeggia, socchiudendo gli occhi ilari e ridendo.  
Poi si fa improvvisamente serio e lo guarda pieno di gratitudine: “Comunque se leggi fra le righe, _Harry,_ troverai il mio ringraziamento” gli soffia Louis, avvicinandosi al volto del riccio per stampargli un bacio su una guancia, gesto che fa saltare il suo cuore malato – di cosa? Malato di caos? _Esiste questa malattia?_  
   
Quando torna al tavolo e Harry lo abbandona, confuso e imbambolato, per tornare a lavorare, Louis ripensa alle parole di Niall e un’ombra cade sul suo volto.  
   
Harry non è soltanto un miracolo per lui. Harry è un uragano di emozioni nelle quali Louis si è ritrovato inevitabilmente convolto.  
Ora sta allo scrittore decidere se continuare a farne parte, oppure abbandonare prima di combinare il solito casino.  
   
   
Niall è uscito dall’HeartAttack, inconsapevole del fatto che fosse seguito da qualcuno. Quando sente dei passi dietro di lui sbuffa immaginando già di chi siano.  
   
“Ti prego, lasciami in pace” bofonchia, passandosi una mano davanti agli occhi in un gesto che sa di esasperazione.  
Josh non risponde, gli si fa soltanto vicino. Niall lo guarda di striscio e si accorge che indossa soltanto un paio di pantaloni neri.  
   
“Entra dentro, ti prenderà un accidente” gli dice, guardando di fronte a sé, con un tono che però è immancabilmente preoccupato.  
Josh ride e si passa una mano tra i capelli.  
Solo in quel momento lo spogliarellista pensa che non ha nemmeno finito il suo spettacolo a causa di quel ragazzo. E non è mai successo in vita sua che non ne concludesse uno; perché per lui sono sacrosanti come le messe per un cattolico e si sente di aver appena fatto un peccato, _ma non gli importa_ – e quella nella sua mente appare come una bestemmia.  
Affonda le mani nelle tasche e sospira. “Sei un mistero per me, Niall”  
   
Il fatto poi che lo abbia chiamato per nome, dà all’irlandese l’impressione che il suo tono sia improvvisamente serio – il che è veramente insolito.  
   
“Se mi conoscessi un po’ di più, diresti invece che sono anche piuttosto scontato” borbotta l’altro, affondando anch’egli le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
Josh ride.  
   
“Hai detto bene “Se solo ti conoscessi”, ma tu e i tuoi modi non me ne danno modo. Te ne sei accorto?” risponde amaro.  
Niall lo fissa con cipiglio e la bocca semiaperta.  
   
“Davvero? Che cosa ti spinge ad essere tanto… tanto insistente con me?” sbotta, improvvisamente incuriosito.  
   
Josh fa spallucce: “Vorrei saperlo tanto anch’io. Forse proprio perché non riesco a decifrarti, forse proprio per questo motivo insisto. Te l’ho detto, sei un mistero.”  
   
Niall ride, sorprendendo l’altro. “Che banalissimo cliché il tuo” farfuglia. Josh rimane attonito per qualche secondo, poi annuisce capendo le sue parole.  
   
“Rientro, devo pur sempre guadagnarmi da vivere…” dice sarcastico.  
Niall ride e borbotta un “come se ne avessi bisogno” che fa bloccare al suolo lo spogliarellista.  
   
Josh drizza le spalle e torna sui suoi passi. “Cosa pensi di me, Niall?”  
Nuovamente l’utilizzo del suo nome lo percuote dentro, sussurrandogli che non è un buon segno; anche perché ora Josh ha gli occhi leggermente oscurati da quelle pagliuzze ambrate che a Niall fanno supporre – ancora una volta – di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
   
“Non vuoi saperlo” ironizza, ma lo sguardo improvvisamente serio dell’altro lo congela sul posto.  
   
“Voglio, invece. Ma dalle tue precedenti affermazioni posso arrivarci anche da solo. Vediamo, sono un _figlio di papà,_ uno sbruffone, un montato pieno di soldi, un perditempo e, sì, spogliarellista nel senso brutto della parola _”_  
   
La mente di Niall pensa che Josh sia questo e tanto altro, ma il resto sono soltanto cose apprezzabili – _cose belle_.  
E quel pensiero lo sconvolge nuovamente, assieme al fatto che non sappia assolutamente dove Josh voglia andare a parare.   


“Io no-” tenta, ma l’altro lo interrompe: “Ti dico una cosa, in questa descrizione c’è qualcosa di sbagliato e che mi ha _ferito_. Ma non te l’ho detto, perché non mi interessa, perché sono così; mi scivola addosso e mi passa.  
Sono uno che prende le cose alla leggera, sono quel tipo di persona alla quale piace la vita così, come viene; perché anche se c’è tanta merda al mondo, ho la fortuna di apprezzare le poche _cose belle_ che mi capitano.  
E tu, benché mi faccia terribilmente impazzire con i tuoi improvvisi _cambiamenti d’umore_ , sei una fra queste. Sei una cosa bella, da vivere.” Sbotta, improvvisamente irato.  
Niall lo guarda allibito; sono tante le cose che lo hanno stravolto, come il fatto che l’altro lo consideri una ‘ _cosa’ bella –_ e che la sua mente, poco prima, abbia pensato la stessa cosa di lui.  
Ma ciò che rimane ancorato ai meandri della sua testa è una frase in particolare _: i suoi cambiamenti d’umore lo fanno impazzire_.  
La sua pazzia, eccola di nuovo lì come protagonista di tutto.  
Ciò nonostante, incurante dello sconvolgimento dell’altro, Josh riprende parola: “Scusami se sono così, scusami se ti sconvolgo e scusami se ti ho rotto i coglioni. Ho capito il messaggio, sei una cosa bella ma irraggiungibile e non ti importunerò più” e con quelle parole Josh rientra nel locale, lasciando Niall nel vuoto, insieme alla sua pazzia.  
   
 _Io sono una persona che prende le cose alla leggera,_ perciò allo stesso modo si dimenticherà di lui?  
 _Mi scivola addosso e mi passa,_ ha detto Josh. Perciò ora che gli ha praticamente detto ‘Tanti saluti’ si farà scivolare addosso il ricordo di lui? Si farà passare quel ‘sei una cosa bella’?  
   
Niall è improvvisamente spaventato, perché non vuole che questo accada.  
E forse Josh ha ragione: lui è un mistero perché non capirà mai cosa vuole dalla vita.  
Pensava di non volere Josh nella sua, ma ora si sta ponendo giusto quella domanda: Vuole o non vuole?  
E la risposta è una. Quella che lo immobilizza ancora lì, al suolo.  
   
 _Vuole_.  
   
Ci pensa e si manda al diavolo, ormai è troppo tardi e farebbe bene a iniziare a fare come lo spogliarellista: farsi scivolare addosso quel momento in cui una persona l’ha fatto sentire _desiderato_ e farsi passare l’idea di _andare a chiedergli scusa_.  
   
   
   
* “Quello che ha detto Harry” omaggio alle parole di Louis: “What Harry said”, che, beh, ha il suo significato.  
** *cofcof* citazione del film Dirty Dancing – ormai non mi giustifico più, Josh sta diventando scandaloso.  
   
   
 

 

   
  



	19. Ergo, di scelte, di cambiamenti canonici e di espressioni ovvie.

_C’è chi sceglie, chi cambia e si abbona al canonico e chi, abbandonandosi ai cliché e all’ovvio, impara il significato dell’espressione “sesso riparatore”._  
   
 **Ergo, di scelte, di cambiamenti canonici e di espressioni ovvie.**  
   
   
   
Dalla sua stanza sente una porta chiudersi e pensa che Zayn sia uscito per andare, probabilmente, in bagno.  
Perciò si alza ed esce nel salone. La porta del bagno, però, è aperta e la luce è spenta, segno che non vi è nessuno al suo interno. Si incammina, senza preoccuparsi di infilarsi le ciabatte, verso la porta della stanza di Zayn con un’improvvisa idea – terrificante – nella testa.  
La stanza del migliore amico, infatti, è vuota. Alcune ante e alcuni cassetti aperti.  
Vuoto è come inizia a sentirsi Liam alla costatazione che la sua idea fosse vera.  
Una porta si è chiusa, perciò, deve essere stata quella d’ingresso.  
Liam vorrebbe corrergli dietro, ma quando trova un foglio sul letto sa che quello è il suo Addio.  
Si avvicina, scosso, e lo afferra.  
Dentro ci sono le parole che Liam ha sempre avuto paura di sentirsi dire.  
 

   
 _Non so dirtelo, Liam, e forse non te lo dirò mai… ma ti ho sempre amato, sai?_  
 _Ed è questo il problema._  
 _Perché amarti mi ha spinto a fare cose che, in quanto uomo, in quanto essere umano, mi hanno reso debole._  
 _Ora che so la verità, ora che so che sarebbe potuta esistere la possibilità che i miei occhi non vedessero più i tuoi, so anche che non avrei saputo convivere con l’idea che tu abbia provato ad andartene senza combattere per noi._  
 _E devo imparare, Liam._  
 _Devo imparare a vivere senza di te, perché non è amarsi questo._  
 _Non è nemmeno amare te, né nessun altro, se non mi amo e non mi rispetto io, per primo._  
 _E lo so che sto dando conferma alle tue paure, ma mi hai perso il giorno in cui hai deciso di non venire a cercarmi. Mi hai perso il giorno in cui hai deciso di non sfogarti con me o di provare almeno a parlarmi dei tuoi problemi._  
 _Io, invece, sento di non averti perso mai._  
 _Ci sei sempre stato e mi sono sempre riempito di bugie, di silenzi e di tanta merda pur di starti accanto. Perché non potevo – e non posso – immaginare una vita senza di te._  
 _E ora devo perderti, devo iniziare a immaginarmi senza il mio migliore amico al mio fianco._  
 _Perché sarebbe potuto succedere, capisci?_  
 _Devo vivere quel ‘se non ci fossi più stato, cosa ne sarebbe stato di me?’  Devo capire se so vivere anche senza di te. Devo capire se so amarmi, senza amare te, perché fino ad oggi non l’ho fatto._  
 _E fino a quel giorno, ora sono io a chiederti di non cercarmi, perché non voglio essere trovato._  
 _Perciò, ti prego, non venire, non trovarmi – so che ci riusciresti – perché probabilmente manderei al diavolo tutto pur di tornare a stringerti tra le mie braccia, pur di tornare a farmi torturare da te, dai tuoi silenzi, dalle tue colpe e dalle tue bugie. Tornerei senza battere ciglio, ancora, solo per fare l’amore con te._  
 _Ed è tremendo finire di scriverti con questo pensiero, perché il vecchio Zayn verrebbe nella tua stanza e farebbe l’amore senza ripensamenti. Perché si farebbe bastare tutto ciò che per te non è bastato. Ma non posso farlo, la porta che aprirò tra poco sarà quella di casa per andarmene. In silenzio, come hai fatto tu._  
 _Io però ti lascio ciò che tu non m’hai voluto dare: un messaggio._  
 _Ti tolgo le speranze, perché sono amare e non voglio farti patire ciò che ho provato io._  
 _Non so dove ci porterà la vita, per adesso non voglio pensarci._  
 _E non ti dico addio, per questo. Un giorno verrò a parlarti e a dirti se tutto questo è servito a qualcosa. Non mi aspetto che tu attenda il mio ritorno, voglio smetterla di aspettarmi le cose. E non voglio nemmeno che tu lo faccia._  
 _Ricordi cosa ti dissi una volta? Sii felice._  
 _Non te lo chiedo, sarebbe terribilmente da stronzo… ma vorrei che tu lo facessi, che vivessi tutto ciò che hai attorno, perché probabilmente quando volevo che vivessi me, avevi gli occhi chiusi._  
 _E se un giorno tornerò e avrai voltato pagina, spero soltanto di esserci riuscito anche io, perché vorrò essere felice nel saperlo e nell’accettarlo._  
 

_Zayn._

   
   
Le trova scritte in nero, nella calligrafia di Zayn, e le sue paure si intensificano perché quei marchi non lasciano spazio a dubbi, errori, né a speranze.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto cullarsi in esse.  
Le intenzioni del migliore amico sono scritte in nero su quel bianco che spezza totalmente l’anima di Liam.  
È finita.  
Tutto ciò che non ha mai avuto inizio, per loro, è finito.  
Si accascia accanto al letto e, improvvisamente, si risente catapultato nel passato, in quel bagno, senza più nessuno, senza più Zayn.  
E il rosso è ovunque. Ancora.  
Lo tortura da dentro.  
E rimane immobile, perché sa che se si muovesse, ora, sarebbe la fine.  
La sua.

  
  


_As I feel myself fall_  
 _Make a joke of it all_  
 _You know I'll be_  
 _Your life, your voice, your reason to be_  
 _My love, my heart is breathing for this_  
 _Moment, in time I'll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today._  
 **Moments, One Direction**

*

  
  


La serata passa lentamente, ma passa. E Niall ha il terribile presentimento che non sia finita lì.  
E non ha tutti i torti, visto che Josh e la sua Romeo dovranno riaccompagnarli a casa.  
A fine serata, Niall e Louis si incontrano con Harry e decidono di aspettare Josh davanti all’ingresso. Ma l’irlandese non ha il coraggio di dire loro che, probabilmente, Josh non li riaccompagnerà considerato ciò che è successo.  
Purtroppo, però, quando lo spogliarellista fa il suo arrivo con un sorriso smagliante in direzione di Harry e Louis, Niall deve ricredersi.  
Ciò che lo colpisce, senza stupirlo, però, è il fatto che Josh l’abbia totalmente evitato.  
Cosa che notano anche Louis e Harry.  
   
“Andiamo?” ha detto ai due e dopo il loro assenso sono usciti, seguiti subito dopo da un Niall profondamente assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Quando arrivano davanti a Romeo, Harry e Louis salgono immediatamente nei posti dietro e Niall, preoccupato, maledice il momento in cui ha deciso di rimanere indietro rispetto agli altri tre, dimenticandosi che poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare una situazione di quel tipo.  
Ancora una volta, Josh sembra non curarsi di quel problema – come sta facendo invece Niall – e sale in macchina mettendo immediatamente in moto, come se non avesse nessuna intenzione di aspettarlo.  
Però lo fa, dando modo a Niall di pensare che, perlomeno, sappia ancora della sua esistenza.  
Quando sale, è impacciato e non riesce a guardarlo in viso, perciò trascorre tutto il tempo a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
   
Nessuno fiata.  
   
Niall non è capace, come Josh, a farsi scivolare le cose addosso, né tantomeno ad andare avanti, così, quando arrivano sotto casa e Harry e Louis salutano e ringraziano Josh, Niall non ha nessuna intenzione di scendere dall’abitacolo.  
Per gli altri due non c’è bisogno che nessuno spieghi la situazione – forse per Harry, ma Louis gli fa cenno di scendere – e lasciano Niall, senza aggiungere nulla, nella macchina con Josh.  
   
“Scendi” è la parola glaciale di Josh, qualche secondo dopo. Niall lo guarda, indifeso e dispiaciuto, ma l’altro non ha nessuna intenzione di fare lo stesso.  
   
“Prima vorrei sapere cosa ho detto di sbagliato e che cosa ti ha ferito, perché vorrei scusarmi, non ne avevo assolutamente intenzione”  
Josh annuisce e guarda dall’altra parte, verso il finestrino. “Non c’è bisogno che ti spieghi, scuse accettate. Buonanotte, Niall”  
   
Josh è incredibilmente diverso, assurdamente arrabbiato e questo dà modo a Niall di avere un po’ di speranza.  
L’indifferenza, sì, quella avrebbe annientato ogni sua possibilità.  
   
“Voglio saperlo comunque” ribatte. “Non me ne andrò finché non me l’avrai detto”  
   
Josh ride, ma anche in questo c’è qualcosa che stona. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e d’improvviso i suoi occhi verdi cadono in quelli cobalto, in un tuffo arido che lascia entrambi senza fiato.  
Josh apre la bocca con l’intenzione di dire qualcos’altro di gelido, ma improvvisamente la richiude e attende.  
Questo perché si rende conto – finalmente – dell’espressione veramente dispiaciuta dell’altro.  
   
“Se me lo dici, poi ti dirò anch’io una cosa che hai detto e che mi ha fatto pensare” tenta di incuriosirlo.  
E sembrano due bambini, uno imbronciato e l’altro che tenta invano di farsi perdonare.  
Stavolta il sorriso che nasce sul volto di Josh è sincero e bello _come prima di litigare_.  
   
“Non smetterò mai di pensare che tu sia un mistero ai miei occhi” borbotta allora lo spogliarellista.  
   
“Fidati, quando ti dirò questa cosa scapperai a gambe levate, urlando “scontato”!”  
   
Josh ride ancora, stavolta niente stona, socchiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando il capo sul sedile. Poi lo guarda, serio, e sorride piegando appena il capo verso di lui.  
   
“Non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco…” soffia smaliziato, i suoi occhi lucidi colpiscono maggiormente Niall che lo fissa inebetito.  
   
Cade il silenzio fra loro, nel quale si osservano reciprocamente.  
   
“ _Figlio di papà_ ” sussurra. “Mi ha dato fastidio questa espressione…” ammette.  
   
Niall annuisce, dispiaciuto, ma quello che aggiunge Josh lo sotterra sotto un masso che gli precipita addosso: “Sono orfano fin da quando ho memoria, la donna che mi ha messo al mondo ha avuto la brillante idea di abbandonarmi davanti ad una chiesa. Chi è quello scontato ora?”  
   
“Mi… mi dispiace da morire… Io-” balbetta Niall, abbassando il capo. Josh ride e lo sorprende ancora.  
   
“No, ti prego, la pena è l’ultima cosa che voglio _da te_! Non ho i genitori, ma non mi è mai mancato nulla nella vita! Soltanto che… quello che sono, per quanto sbagliato sia ai tuoi occhi, lo sono grazie a me. Tutto qui.” Conclude.  
Niall non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, ma ci pensa Josh per lui afferrandolo per il mento e “Hey! Davvero, è tutto okay, _occhi blu_ ”  
   
Josh gli sorride e anche Niall si concede di farlo, perché l’altro è tornato a chiamarlo in quel modo che, non sa da quando, ha iniziato a piacergli. “Mi dispiace veramente tanto” dice.  
   
Josh ride malizioso e “Che ne dici di risolvere con del sesso riparatore?” ironizza, ammiccando e ricevendo subito uno schiaffo sulla spalla dall’altro.  
Poi, sottratti da quel momento triste, grazie alla battuta di Josh – per quanto in realtà lui fosse _serio_ – entrambi scoppiano a ridere.  
   
“Ora tocca a te” dice una volta smorzata anche l’ilarità. “Cosa ho detto di sbagliato?” domanda.  
   
Niall inizia improvvisamente a torturarsi le mani, deve essere sincero. Deve dirlo.  
   
“Gli sbalzi d’umore sono dovuti a un mio problema…” sussurra.  
   
E “mh” risponde Josh “scusami, non ti darò mai più della checca isterica – anche se lo sei!”  
   
Niall ride, anche se dovrebbe offendersi e nella sua risata c’è un po’ del nervosismo provocato da ciò che sta per rivelare.  
Dopo Liam, nessun altro sa di _lui._  
   
“No, il punto è che-” tenta di spiegare, ma Josh lo blocca: “Non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica una cosa che ti innervosisce tanto.  
Anche perché mi rendo conto che ai tuoi occhi posso apparire come un perfetto sconosciuto. Perciò calmati. Ti ho detto in quel modo perché non capisco mai cosa tu voglia… _da me_.  
Nel senso, lo so che sono stato una palla al piede e che ti ho stremato fino all’esaurimento, ma se mi sono comportato così è perché ho visto nei tuoi confronti un qualcosa. Un… ricambiare che, comunque, alla fine, hai sempre ritrattato. Ma è innegabile che ricambi, che ti _faccio piacere.”_  
   
Gli occhi liquidi di Niall si spalancano a quelle verità. Josh sorride e annuisce, poi continua: “Capisco che tu possa essere, mh, confuso… ma non puoi confondere anche me. Perciò d’ora in poi io non farò più niente che possa darti fastidio. Ma se tu vorrai qualcosa da me – e sappiamo bene di cosa stiamo parlando – io sono qui. Pronto. Ci sono, ti desidero… ma tocca a te.” Ha detto, concludendo poi con la solita beffa e con il tipico sorrisetto vispo che, ormai, gli appartiene di prerogativa.  
   
Però Josh è serio; non farà più niente per provocarlo, né per ricevere una conferma. Aspetterà Niall – _se riuscirà a resistergli._  
   
Niall pensa a tutte quelle parole, fa mente locale, arrossisce anche un po’, e poi risponde: “Non sei uno sconosciuto o almeno non ti considero tale, non dopo quello che hai fatto per me, né per quello che mi hai confidato adesso” dice, alludendo alla chitarra e alla confessione di Josh sulla sua infanzia.  
   
Josh annuisce e sorride felice. “Bene, mi fa piacere saperlo. Anche io non ti considero uno sconosciuto, non dico a tutti di non avere i genitori. Non lo dico mai, in realtà…” Si giustifica, spostandosi i capelli indietro, imbarazzato.  
Niall annuisce, prima di riprendere il filo del suo discorso: “Hai ragione tu, sono confuso, ma non dovresti proprio sprecare tempo con uno come me, perch-”  
   
“Smettila-” ha tentato, ma Niall lo ha bloccato con una mano sulla sua bocca – sta diventando un’abitudine per entrambi questo gesto. “No, aspetta. Io sono incasinato, sono un disastro e i miei cambiamenti d’umore sono proprio la causa di tutto questo! Anche nel caso in cui sapessi cosa voglio, questi ci sarebbero comunque. Io… soffro di bipolarità” ammette, trattenendo il fiato e chiudendo gli occhi, facendo cadere la mano sulle sue gambe.  
   
E dire la verità non è mai stato tanto semplice e complicato, pensa.  
La reazione di Josh è una risata piena e sincera. Niall apre un occhio – uno soltanto – e osserva lo spogliarellista mentre ride.  
   
“Non è molto delicato da parte tua” ribatte contrito, guardandolo poi serio.  
   
Josh tenta di misurarsi e di assumere compostezza, ma il sorriso non glielo toglie nessuno – nemmeno una notizia come quella.  
   
“Stavo pensando ai cliché e al mio gridare ‘scontato’… Se permetti vinco io.” ammette Josh, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi all’altro che, inevitabilmente, subito dopo, scoppia a ridere.  
   
“Ok, sei la persona decisamente più strana che io abbia mai conosciuto, Devine” dice sgomento.  
   
“Grazie, penso lo stesso di te…” risponde, sorridendo beffardo.  
   
Rimangono in silenzio a guardarsi; un silenzio che richiama a una tensione sessuale palpabile. “Sul serio, però, dovresti evitare seriamente di avere a che fare con uno come me” riprende, mandando giù aria e saliva in eccesso.  
   
“Non mi sfidare, _occhi blu_. Ché hai avuto modo di vedere che le prendo sul serio, le sfide” E l’immancabile accenno alla vista panoramica – completa – del corpo di Josh, in quella serata, proprio non poteva mancare.  
Niall impallidisce e poi avvampa – assurdamente – al solo ricordo; poi abbassa il capo.  
L’altro ride ancora.  
   
“Comunque, hai mai pensato a questa bipolarità come un dono e non come un disturbo? Cioè, forse sto per dire una stronzata, non lo so, ma non te ne rendi conto che sei speciale? Vedi il mondo a 360 gradi, lo senti e lo vivi molto meglio di chiunque altro essere umano…” sbotta, lasciando senza parole l’altro. “Sei speciale e questa cosa di te mi mette un’assurda voglia di conoscerti ancora di più…” ammette come se non sapesse trattenersi dal dirlo, ma spalanca gli occhi e ritratta: “ma, lo ripeto, io non faccio più nulla. Ora sta a te farmi capire cos-”  
   
Si blocca non perché voglia farlo, ma perché per una volta Niall lo zittisce. E lo fa, con grande sorpresa di Josh, avventandosi sulla sua bocca in un banalissimo quanto straordinario cliché.  
Josh lo fissa incredulo, mentre le sue labbra stanno baciando quelle di Niall; poi lo afferra per il collo, separandosi in un mugugno, benché continui a trattenerlo per non lasciarselo scappare – sia Niall, che quel meraviglioso momento.  
   
“Devo capire qualcosa con questo…?” domanda in un ansimo. Niall sorride e arrossisce, mentre fissa la bocca di Josh e si morde un labbro.  
A quella meravigliosa vista Josh non capisce più nulla e “Al diavolo!” dice, per poi baciarlo di nuovo.  
Repentino entra nella bocca di Niall, incapace di attendere oltre, spezzando l’armonia di quel bacio così casto e facendo scoccare le labbra in un suono che alle sue orecchie appare come il più bello del mondo.  
Con le mani Josh ne approfitta per tastare ogni luogo che ha avuto modo già, in un anteprima, di scoprire e quando arriva ai fianchi di Niall non ci mette molto tempo a scendere al di sotto della maglietta.  
Niall mugugna qualcosa che non sembra essere una protesta, quando le mani di Josh toccano la sua pelle nivea e leggermente fredda.  
Pur volendo, Niall non ha proprio modo di protestare o tirarsi indietro perché, primo motivo, non ne ha assolutamente voglia, secondo, Josh lo tiene in una stretta tale che sarebbe praticamente impossibile tornare sano e salvo sul suo posto.  
Già, perché non sa nemmeno come ci sia arrivato nella posizione in cui improvvisamente si ritrova: cavalcioni sopra il corpo di Josh – che nel frattempo ne ha approfittato per abbassare magicamente il proprio sedile verso il basso – né si lamenta quando una mano dello spogliarellista inizia ad accarezzargli piano il petto, percuotendolo in dei brividi che lo fanno gemere sulla bocca dell’altro.  
Quando si dividono per riprendere fiato, Josh lo bacia lungo il collo e Niall lo lascia fare, ad occhi chiusi, perché tutte quelle emozioni sono talmente divampanti da esserne ghiotto.  
I loro bassi ventri, poi, contratti e già rigonfi hanno iniziato a strusciarsi in movimenti lenti e appena accennati e anche quell’impercettibile moto ha la capacità di far capitolare il cuore dell’irlandese.  
Le labbra si ritrovano pochissimo tempo dopo e schioccano ancora in dei piccoli baci che sembrano morsi.  
E Niall lo pensa, senza indugi, _il sesso riparatore è una gran cosa_. Poi ride e si stacca dalle labbra dell’altro, che lo guarda con piglio.  
   
“Non mi venire a dire che essere bipolare significa ridere mentre si fanno certe cose, perché potrei non sopportarlo” lo beffeggia, baciando lascivo il collo di Niall che lo spinge verso il sedile, mentre continua a ridere – adesso anche per quella battuta.  
   
“No, ho seriamente pensato che dopotutto il sesso riparatore è un buon affare…” dice e improvvisamente la cadenza irlandese fa capitolare Josh che lo bacia impetuoso.  
Si dividono con il fiatone. “E questo per cos’era?” chiede Niall.  
   
“Per il tuo accento, mi fa impazzire…” borbotta, mentre una sua mano indugia fin troppo sul fondoschiena di Niall.  
   
Niall ride. “Vorrei sapere cos’è che non ti fa impazzire di me…” ironizza, guardandolo smaliziato.  
Josh lo guarda meravigliato e pensa di amarlo di già, poi si ridesta: “No, ti prego, ti proibisco di essere malizioso” dice in sussurro catturando le sue labbra nell’ennesimo bacio.  
   
“Perché anche questo ti fa impazzire?” Josh risponde con un bacio appassionato, mentre – ancora una volta – la mano si deposita sul suo sedere. “Scommetto che anche il mio fondoschiena ti fa impazzire, vero?” chiede Niall, che fa tutte quelle domande ogni volta che riprendono fiato.  
   
“Oh, il tuo culo è la mia parte preferita” ammette francamente Josh, tastandolo.  
Niall salta sul posto, sbattendo la testa sul tettuccio e schiacciandosi poi, inesorabilmente, sull’eccitazione dell’altro; e geme, ridendo – una scena meravigliosa che Josh osserva con gli occhi appannati, forse, dalla passione che cresce come un mostro dentro di lui.  
Si morde un labbro e lo avvicina a sé, attirandolo per il colletto della maglia, per poi baciarlo lussurioso.  
 _Dio_ , pensa, _lo bacerebbe fino all’ultimo secondo di vita_. Lo bacerebbe, in un sogno, anche dopo la morte. Lo bacerebbe sempre, perché senza quelle labbra niente ha più senso.  
   
E Josh si dà mentalmente del cretino perché non ha mai _amato_ così tanto baciare un paio di labbra; o almeno non lo ha mai preferito, se messo a paragone col sesso.  
Le emozioni che sta provando sono ineguagliabili con tutto il sesso che ha fatto nella vita. Niall è qualcosa di nuovo e di profondamente affascinante.  
   
Sa che per Niall è la prima volta – almeno con un uomo – sa che deve andarci piano, per paura di spaventarlo, ma questo improvvisamente non è un problema, se ha il permesso di baciarlo quando vuole. Perché potrebbe passare anche un mese di soli baci e strusciamenti e a lui andrebbe bene.  
 _Okay_ , non esageriamo, un mese forse è troppo, ma il senso è quello: è disposto a non correre, per una volta.  
Gli basterà quella bocca fino a quando Niall non sarà pronto, gli basterà toccarlo e sentire quegli ansimi, pensando a come potranno essere quando lo farà godere _veramente_.  
Gli basterà sentire i loro bassi ventri scontrarsi timidi e curiosi e… Josh diventerà pazzo, lo sa.  
   
Quando le loro labbra schioccano per l’ennesimo bacio violento e passionale, però, finisce l’incanto perché sentono bussare dal finestrino del sedile del passeggiero.  
Niall sussulta su Josh e entrambi si voltano a guardare un Harry e un Louis notevolmente scossi e sorpresi.  
L’imbarazzo di Niall è indescrivibile quando Josh con nonchalance tira la levetta per abbassare il finestrino.  
Niall prova anche a rimettersi sul proprio sedile, ma Josh lo trattiene per la vita in un gesto che sa di possessività.  
Niall lo fulmina con lo sguardo, ma non ha il tempo di rimproverarlo.  
   
“Ehm, ci dispiace… disturbarvi…” il tono basso e nasale di Harry è veramente sconvolto. Louis potrebbe ridere per quella goffaggine, ma non lo fa.  
Niall, quindi, pensa improvvisamente che la reazione di Harry e Louis non sia per la visione che hanno davanti ma per un altro motivo; e Louis è la sua conferma, riderebbe malizioso a quella scena, invece è notevolmente sconvolto.  
   
“Che è successo?” chiede Niall.  
   
“C’è un problema di sopra…” dice Louis, tagliando corto. “Zayn è scomparso e Liam è nella sua stanza, seduto accanto al letto e ripete…”  
   
Niall non ha mai visto in quello stato lo scrittore e quelle parole, poi, gli gelano il sangue nelle vene.  
   
Chissà come mai se lo aspettava quel momento – non lo voleva, ma lo attendeva.  
   
“Ripete?” chiede disperato, mentre si trascina sul suo posto e Josh lo lascia andare.  
   
“Il tuo nome…” farfuglia Harry.  
   
Niall si gira a guardare lo spogliarellista che sposta immediatamente i suoi occhi verdi nei suoi cobalto.  
Gli sorride e annuisce. “Vai…” sussurra. “Io vado a cercare Zayn” dice.  
Niall annuisce e gli si avvicina per donargli un bacio a fior di labbra, in quello che appare come un ringraziamento.  
Josh gli carezza veloce una guancia, quando le loro labbra si ritrovano, poi sospira e lo lascia libero di andare.  
   
“Ci vediamo dopo” è la sua promessa.  
   
“Ti aspetto” è quella di Niall.  
 

*

  
  


Zayn arriva all’HeartAttack giusto in tempo per la chiusura.  
Ha il fiatone, è stremato per tutta quella strada e per la corsa in moto che lo ha notevolmente sfiancato, ma quello che ha dentro è decisamente peggiore.  
Si trascina verso i camerini, barcollando un po’, mentre dentro di sé si sta creando un discorso.  
Non appena ha messo piede fuori casa, la sua mente gli ha consigliato dove andare, a chi chiedere aiuto.  
Per ripicca nei confronti del migliore amico avrebbe voluto fiondarsi tra le braccia di Perrie, ma poi, ridestandosi, ha capito che non deve nessuna ripicca a Liam, non gli deve niente.  
Sarà difficile per lui andare avanti, provarci, tentare di amarsi, ma è proprio in quel momento che Zayn cresce un po’; quando invece di correre da Perrie, tenta l’impossibile, chiedendo a quella persona che ha sempre considerato una sorella.  
Zayn fa il primo passo giusto, amandosi e non lasciandosi amare da mani sbagliate, quando bussa nell’ufficio della segretaria, Veronica, e spera di trovarla ancora lì.  
Veronica è la sua gemella _diversa._ Non hanno nessun legame di sangue, ma fin dalla prima volta, grazie all’incredibile somiglianza tra i due, l’ha sempre considerata – oltre che uno schianto – una sorella.  
Gli occhi scuri di Veronica, truccati da un rimmel che accentua le sue bellissime ciglia, dietro gli occhiali, si aprono in stupore quando, aprendo la porta, si ritrova la sagoma di Zayn tutta acciaccata.  
   
“Hey, cosa ci fai tu qui? Non devi essere a casa a riposare?” dice la sua voce delicata, avanzando subito in suo soccorso per afferrarlo e condurlo verso il divano del suo ufficio. Zayn sorride per la premurosità dei suoi gesti e la ringrazia in un tono sommesso.  
   
“Scusami, non sapevo dove andare…” borbotta poco dopo, finalmente seduto su qualcosa di comodo. Veronica si avvicina alla brocca d’acqua e riempie un bicchiere, dandolo subito al ragazzo.  
Quella donna è fin troppo premurosa e Zayn probabilmente per questo motivo la considera una sorella.  
Si sorridono. “Cosa è successo?” chiede.  
   
“Liam” dice dopo un silenzio di trenta secondi. Veronica sbuffa e allaccia elegantemente le braccia al petto. “Sempre lui” sussurra disperata. Zayn la guarda dispiaciuto e trattiene le lacrime.

“Abbiamo discusso e non posso stare in quella casa” afferma, abbassando il capo e stringendo le mani attorno al bicchiere di vetro.  
Veronica gli si siede accanto e afferra un suo ginocchio, stringendolo.  
   
“E dove vorresti stare? Qui?” chiede.  
   
Zayn la guarda e le sorride, mentre una strana luce nei suoi occhi suggerisce la risposta alla ragazza.  
Un filo invisibile li lega a tal punto che riescono sempre a leggersi nella mente come, appunto, fanno due veri gemelli.  
Veronica strabuzza gli occhi e si rialza. “No, è fuori discussione…” dice, ma è poco convinta.  
Zayn le riserva il suo sguardo da cucciolo smarrito migliore e pronuncia il labbro inferiore per darle il colpo finale – quello di grazia. “Ti prego, _mia dolce gemella,_ non so dove andare…” sussurra, i suoi occhi lucidi fanno pensare a Veronica che in quel momento lo spogliarellista non stia approfittando della sua gentilezza, ma che piuttosto sia veramente disperato e sconvolto – per quanto di ‘paraculagine’ ce ne sia a volontà anche in quel momento.  
   
“Va bene, ma dovrai convincere mio fratello e il suo compagno. Sono due tipi abitudinari, per quanto _stravaganti_ , e sono abbastanza restii nel voler persone sconosciute nella propria casa”  
   
“Vivi con altre due persone? A proposito non sapevo che avessi un fratello…” chiede e dice Zayn, sorridendole in una tacito ringraziamento.  
Veronica si avvicina e lo afferra per issarlo, poi annuisce.  
   
“Sai, lo stipendio delle segretarie non è lo stesso degli spogliarellisti” afferma, posando le mani sui fianchi. Zayn sorride e abbassa lo sguardo. Poi ripunta gli occhi neri e grandi sulla _gemella_ che, incredibilmente, ha lo stesso taglio d’occhi e attende che continui: “E sì, fratellastro per la precisione. Sono una coppia. E sono adorabili, tanto quanto detestabili. Li vedrai, speriamo solo che tu gli piaccia!”  
   
“Io piaccio sempre” dice sardonico. _Tranne a Liam,_ pensa con rammarico – sapendo perfino di sbagliare.  
Zayn deve smetterla di fare quel nome, deve smetterla di fare dell’umorismo su se stesso perché gli fa soltanto male.  
Deve smetterla di avere Liam dentro di sé e deve dare un taglio a quei pensieri.  
Sarà veramente dura ed è ancora troppo presto.  
Ma ci riuscirà.  
Riuscirà ad abituarsi all’assenza di Liam, nel cuore e nella mente.  
 

   
M'abituerò a non trovarti  
m'abituerò a voltarmi e non ci sarai  
m'abituerò a non pensarti  
quasi mai, quasi mai, quasi mai.  
 **M’abituerò, Ligabue**

*

  
  


Quando Niall attraversa il corridoio per entrare nella stanza di Zayn ha paura di trovare Liam in una condizione alla quale lui non sa porre rimedio.  
Quando lo vede tutto diventa reale, ma improvvisamente sa cosa fare.  
Liam è fermo, seduto a terra, con un foglio nelle mani e gli occhi nocciola persi nel vuoto.  
È rigido, ogni muscolo teso, perfino quello mascellare lo è, e Niall ha paura che continuando in quel modo finirà per contrarre ogni muscolo, anche il più piccolo.  
Ma ciò che lo preoccupa maggiormente, mentre gli si avvicina cauto, è che Liam si sia rotto dentro, nella mente, irreversibilmente – un’altra volta.  
   
“Niall…” sussurra Liam, con lo sguardo ancora vacuo.  
   
“Sono qui” gli dice l’amico, accasciandosi a terra e posando una mano, in una carezza, sul braccio dell’amico.  
   
“Niall, aiutami” sussurra Liam, senza guardarlo, come se fosse cieco.  
   
La prima cosa che Niall fa è quella di togliergli il pezzo di carta dalle mani. Poi lo legge senza scrupoli e Liam glielo permette; lui può sapere, lui deve sapere.  
Liam lascia andare quel foglio, guardandolo per un’ultima volta, ma quando l’amico, dopo aver letto e taciuto, tenta di farlo alzare, Liam urla un “No!” che lo fa rimanere fermo, atterrito.  
   
“Cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiede, piano, dopo qualche secondo. E lo sa che non è la domanda migliore da porgli, perché sa benissimo cosa c’è che non va.  
La risposta di Liam, tuttavia, lo lascia senza fiato.  
   
“Se mi muovo…lo rifarò” dice con un tono talmente tetro da far rabbrividire l’irlandese.  
   
“Cosa rifarai, Liam?” chiede con la paura a far accapponare la sua pelle.  
   
Liam lo guarda, serio, disperato, disperso in chissà quali pensieri e Niall non ha bisogno di spiegazioni – in quello sguardo ci rivede un bagno, uno specchio rotto e il sangue.  
   
“Non accadrà invece. Non accadrà, non te lo permetterò” dice nella totale disperazione, carezzandolo in viso e spostandolo verso di lui.  
   
Liam chiude gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli riversano sulle guance. “Sì, invece, non c’è più. Gli ho detto tutto, se ne è andato… Non ha più senso. Niente ha più senso. Io… la mente, la mia fottuta mente dice che è l’unica soluzione, ancora…”  
   
Niall sbarra gli occhi e lo abbraccia, incapace di fare altro. “Liam, ascoltami, ci sono io che ho bisogno di te. Ricordi? Si fa _insieme. Si combatte il mostro insieme.”_  
   
Liam finalmente lo guarda e lo _vede._  
   
“Quello che ti fa ragionare adesso è quel fottuto mostro. Non puoi andartene, combatti quello stronzo che ti sta suggerendo la via più semplice. Combattilo perché ci sono tante persone che ti amano, qui. Io, Louis, Harry.  
E c’è anche Zayn. Non se ne è andato. C’è. Deve solo mettersi a posto, deve solo capire cosa vuole per se stesso. Io lo capisco, Liam. Io penso che abbia ragione, devi… dargli la possibilità di decidere dopo aver saputo tutto.  
Io lo capisco, prova a farlo anche tu… Perché solo allora capirai che non se n’è andato” sente di mentire un po’, benché in quelle parole ci sia della verità.  
Liam cerca rassicurazione e la trova in quegli occhi, in quel sorriso appena pronunciato.  
   
“E se non torna? E se-” prova, in un sussurro disperato. “Non pensarci, adesso. Adesso che sei così vulnerabile non farlo, ti prego. Fallo per me” gli ripete, carezzandogli i capelli. Liam si aggrappa alle sue braccia e si muove in un miracolo, poi annuisce.  
   
“Devo- devo uscire di qui” dice, aggrappandosi all’amico. E Niall lo afferra, velocemente, per issarlo; soltanto in quel momento, di fronte alla porta della stanza, Niall si rende conto della presenza di due volti pallidi e impauriti: Louis e Harry.  
Sorride ad entrambi e gli dice di andare a dormire e di non preoccuparsi.  
Ci penserà lui, come ha sempre fatto, dopotutto.  
Annuiscono in risposta, sconsolati, e si chiudono dietro la porta della loro stanza.  
Quando arrivano nella loro, Niall abbandona delicatamente Liam nel suo letto e, poi, lentamente, inizia a spogliarlo.  
Gli toglie i calzini, poi la maglia e perfino i pantaloni.  
Si spoglia anche lui, mettendosi una maglia lunga, che usa come pigiama, e si infila sotto le coperte assieme a Liam. Poi lo abbraccia e permette all’altro di respirargli sul collo.  
   
“Ho paura” gli sussurra Liam.  
   
“Non ci tornerai in quel posto, Liam. Tu sei guarito, tu sei cambiato dal ragazzino che ha tentato di togliersi la vita. Tu vuoi vivere e lo hai dimostrato poco fa, attendendo il mio arrivo. Hai combattuto il mostro. E io sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte. Sono qui.” Lo consola, sapendo che ora è quello, il problema che attanaglia i pensieri di Liam. Gli accarezza la schiena, su e giù, lentamente e quel semplice gesto calma il respiro dell’altro.  
Liam inizia a piangere, però, e a tirare su col naso e Niall, incapace di trattenersi, lo segue a rotta di collo.  
   
Un pianto liberatorio.  
   
Entrambi lo fanno per vari motivi.  
Liam piange per la perdita, per la consapevolezza di essersi ritrovato al punto di rottura, per la paura che Zayn non torni più e perfino per il terrore di ritornare in una clinica psichiatrica.  
Niall piange per l’amico, perché ci ha sperato con tutto se stesso che lui e Zayn si ritrovassero – benché avesse anche immaginato la reazione dello spogliarellista.  
Piange perché ha le stesse paure di Liam, ha paura che Liam decida di farla finita e Niall senza di lui si sentirebbe perso, perché è la sua forza.  
Ma sa anche che fino a quando lo avrà tra le proprie braccia, Liam sarà al sicuro dal mostro. Per questo, lo stringe forte a sé e non lo lascia andare, dandogli tutta la forza e l’aiuto che quell’abbraccio e quelle lacrime riescono a esprimere.  
Niall piange anche perché si sente un egoista quando stravolto dalla stessa stanchezza di Liam, dovuta al pianto, si addormenta insieme a lui, ma con il pensiero di Josh a bussare nella sua testa.  
 

*

  
  


Quando Veronica e Zayn escono dall’HeartAttack si scontrano con un BMW che parcheggia di fronte a loro. Da esso, esce Josh con uno sguardo diverso dal solito che stupisce entrambi.  
   
“Cos’è oggi? Una riunione o anche tu cerchi un posto dove dormire?” sbotta Veronica, aggrappandosi alla vita di Zayn per sorreggerlo meglio.  
   
Josh sorride appena e nega col capo. “Cos’è successo?” chiede, spostando i suoi occhi su Zayn che, semplicemente, abbassa il capo.  
   
“Niente” risponde atono, stringendo i pugni.  
   
“Ok, non sono affari miei. Ma ero lì e ho sentito che Liam non sta bene. Tu c’entri qualcosa?”  
   
Zayn lo guarda, livido in volto, e fa una smorfia indecifrabile che fa sussultare la donna che lo sta sorreggendo.  
   
“È così tanto grave ciò che è successo?” gli chiede in modo carezzevole, come soltanto una sorella può fare.  
Zayn pensa che nessuno, nemmeno Veronica in questo caso, possa capire la situazione. E tutti avranno modo di dare la colpa a lui, per quella situazione, ma a Zayn non importa.  
Non deve importare, perché cadrebbe nelle scelte che l’hanno portato a distruggersi dentro. Ritornerebbe a farsi del male e non può.  
E lo sa che Liam non deve aver reagito bene e soltanto questo pensiero fa star male anche lui, lo fa sentire in colpa. Lo fa sentire uno schifo, ma è ciò che sente sia giusto per lui.  
Non può, per quanto vorrebbe, correre da lui e sistemar _lo_ perché deve pensare a se stesso e sistemar _si._  
   
“Andiamocene, ti prego…” dice, senza risponderle. _Prima che Zayn decida di tornare da lui, prima che scelga di nuovo Liam, invece che lui._  
   
Veronica annuisce e guarda Josh.  
   
“Soltanto… Stammi bene, qualsiasi cosa sia successa, prenditi cura di te, okay?” gli dice l’amico e Zayn non può fare a meno di guardarlo con un sorriso e annuire.  
Quando si incamminano verso la moto, però, Zayn si ferma e si gira verso il collega: “Non dirgli dove sono, Josh. Non dirlo a nessuno, ti prego. Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta questo” dice.  
Josh sbarra gli occhi e per un momento esita. Ciò significherebbe dover mentire a Niall?  
Poi, senza pensarci molto, annuisce. Per Zayn, che considera una persona molto vicina alla tipologia di migliore amico, può farlo. “Certamente, _Bro_!” risponde, per poi riavvicinarsi al suo _Romeo._ “Ah!” _a proposito di Niall_ , esclama e pensa, correndo verso il collega.  
   
“Devi farmi un favore anche tu, Zayn” dice, una volta raggiunto. Zayn annuisce e “Se posso” dice in un sussurro.  
   
“Ho bisogno del numero di Niall”  
   
Zayn annuisce ancora, mesto, e afferra il cellulare in silenzio, poi glielo dà.  
   
Davanti alla moto, Veronica si toglie i tacchi dodici che indossa, mentre Zayn l’osserva con piglio.  
   
“Ora vorresti dirmi che sai guidare una moto e che vorresti usare la mia?” chiede con dubbio.  
Veronica lo fissa con un’espressione di sufficienza, prima di allungare il palmo della mano verso di lui per farsi dare le chiavi.  
   
“Per chi mi hai preso? Certo che so guidarla. Forza, dammele”  
Zayn indugia qualche secondo, ma il dolore all’addome gli consiglia di dar retta a Veronica che, afferrando le chiavi, gli passa le scarpe.  
   
“Non lasciarle cadere, valgono più di te” lo intima, guardandolo severa. Zayn sorride appena, divertito, per poi annuire, improvvisamente spaventato da quello sguardo minaccioso.  
Una volta arrivati a casa di Veronica, Zayn ha modo di constatare che la ragazza sa davvero farci con le moto e che se non la considerasse una sorella, lui, _beh_ , “ti bacerei, se non fossimo tanto dannatamente uguali da farmi credere di baciare me stesso” farfuglia.  
Veronica sorride soddisfatta e “Oh, lo so, lo so, sono irresistibile…” afferma, incamminandosi verso il cancelletto della propria casa, sculettando anche se con Zayn sotto braccio.  
   
“Niente scale?” chiede Zayn come se fosse un miracolo.  
   
“Niente scale” risponde Veronica, facendo ondulare i suoi capelli lunghi e leggermente mossi.

“Posso restare per sempre?” ironizza – per quanto sia serio – Zayn. Veronica ride, passandosi una mano davanti al viso e spostandosi poi una ciocca di capelli.  
   
“Puoi restare se Leeroy e Marcel ti accetteranno”  
   
 _Che nomi particolari,_ è il primo pensiero a quell’affermazione.  
   
Quando entrano in casa, Zayn e Veronica hanno la possibilità di verificare subito se il nuovo arrivato sarà ben accolto.  
Sul divano un ragazzino magro con addosso un pigiama da _sfigato,_ si sta struggendo davanti alla Tv con un pacco di fazzoletti in mano.  
   
“Marcel!” è il rimprovero di Veronica. “Ma ti pare l’ora di stare davanti alla televisione?”  
   
Marcel si gira a guardarli, i suoi occhiali – pensa Zayn – sono decisamente troppo grandi per il suo viso.  
   
“The Notebook” si giustifica, asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime, per poi alzarsi e avvicinarsi per baciarla affettuoso. Veronica ricambia con un sorriso e un’alzata d’occhi al soffitto.  
Zayn si domanda perché tutti piangano con quel film. Lui non lo ha fatto e questa ammissione, una volta, ha sconvolto così tanto Louis che, con sdegno, gli ha esclamato, dopo aver urlato in modo decisamente poco mascolino, qualcosa come: “ _Zayn ha detto cosa? Sei serio?*_ ”, facendo scoppiare a ridere Niall e Liam.  
   
“È un tuo amico?” gli chiede il ragazzo, con la sua strana vocina, poggiando le mani sui fianchi in gesti veramente femminili.  
Zayn lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio. Per questo motivo Veronica ha usato la parola “stravagante” per descrivere i suoi due coinquilini?  
Se lo domanda mentre pensa involontariamente se Leeroy sia quello meno o più… _eccentrico_.  
Veronica annuisce e guarda Zayn, facendogli segno col capo di presentarsi.  
   
“Ehm, ciao. Io sono Zayn, lavoro con Veronica…”  
   
Marcel gli fa un sorriso innocente e annuisce, guardando prima lui e poi l’amica.  
   
“Vi assomigliate incredibilmente, lo sapete?” dice.  
Entrambi si sorridono, guardandosi. “Anche se la tua faccia non è messa tanto bene, eh. Chi è il cattivone che ti ha ridotto così?” Chiede Marcel, in una smorfia buffa.  
   
Zayn prova a spiegarsi, ma Veronica lo interrompe prima che abbia modo: “Marcel, Zayn mi ha chiesto ospitalità… ti va bene?” sembra esitante.  
   
Marcel si illumina e gioca muovendo velocemente le gambe, come se stesse ballando a ritmo di una musica assente, Zayn alza un piglio e spera che Marcel dica di sì – anche se non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi quella gentilezza.  
   
“Devi parlare con tuo fratello, per me non ci sono problemi! Aspetta che lo chiamo, tanto non sta dormendo, mi sta aspettando…” dice malizioso, con una strana scintilla negli occhi e scoppiando in un risolino esaltato, che fa sorridere anche Zayn.  
   
Veronica, invece, alza soltanto gli occhi al cielo in uno sbuffo.  
   
“ _Leeroy, mhhh_ **” lo chiama Marcel, avvicinandosi a una porta e Zayn proprio non riesce a contenere la sua ilarità, dopo quel buffo mugugno del ragazzo.  
   
Quando una testa bionda spunta da dietro una porta, Zayn non ha più dubbi: se la battono entrambi per il trofeo del più “ _stravagante”._  
Veronica lo guarda come se volesse dirgli: “Te l’avevo detto che erano strani, ma che ci vuoi fare? Li amo…”  
   
“Hey ragazzi!” è la risposta entusiasta di Leeroy che avanza verso di loro come se danzasse invece di camminare. Dopo aver dato un fugace bacio al suo compagno, che gli accarezza velocemente una gota in risposta, Leeroy osserva il nuovo arrivato e allunga una mano.  
   
“Ciao! Io sono il _fratellastro_ di Veronica. Finalmente mia sorella si è decisa a portare il suo fidanzato a casa?” Zayn stringe quella presa.  
   
“NO!” è la risposta improvvisa della ragazza e Zayn la guarda con piglio. Si domanda: “Sarei così malaccio?”  
   
“In effetti, sembrate troppo simili per essere una coppia! Guarda, _Vero_ , somigli molto più a lui che a me!” ironizza Leeroy, ridendo, mentre si fa abbracciare per la vita da Marcel, che sorride, ebete, annuendo.  
Quella coppia è così assurda. E Leeroy gesticola fin troppo per i gusti di Zayn, ma lo fa a ritmo, con eleganza, come se tutto di lui girasse attorno alla danza.  
Zayn lo osserva meglio e, in un momento, si ritrova a sbarrare gli occhi sgomento e frustato: Leeroy ha tratti che gli ricordano incredibilmente Liam.  
Stringe a pugno la mano, mentre anche stavolta gli fa segno di presentarsi.  
   
“Ciao…” dice a fatica, provando un sorriso che già conosce. “ _Piacere_ di conoscerti, sono Zayn, un amico di tua sorella…” continua, guardando poi altrove, sconcertato.  
   
Zayn si sente in gabbia. Quelle iridi nocciola, come quelle di Liam, _cazzo_ , sono terribilmente uguali.  
   
“ _Honey_ , mi diceva Veronica se potevamo ospitare il suo amico! Guarda che cucciolo indifeso, è vero che possiamo?” gli domanda Marcel, con voce smielata, lasciandosi abbracciare da Leeroy lungo la spalla.  
Zayn si sente come un cane che sta per essere scelto. Un cane profondamente acciaccato.  
Si guardano i due eccentrici, si sorridono e potrebbero essere anche sul punto di baciarsi, lì, davanti agli altri due, ma le loro labbra si aprono, divise, soltanto in un dolce sorriso.  
Zayn si sente profondamente in imbarazzo di fronte a tutto quell’amore così semplice, naturale e bello.  
Veronica li guarda con esitazione, per poi sospirare di sollievo quando “Ma assolutamente, vai a preparare subito il letto nella stanza degli ospiti! Vai, vai! Su, un, due e tre!” lo incita Leeroy, dando poi una leggera pacca sul fondoschiena del ragazzo, facendolo saltare in un gridolino, quando questo, passandogli davanti, sorride alla ragazza e al nuovo arrivato.  
Zayn si sente in bilico tra il sollievo e l’angoscia.  
Più guarda Leeroy e più ci rivede la caricatura di Liam. Veronica gli sorride, mentre gli fa vedere la casa; quello che poi scopre essere uno stravagante coreografo, invece, li saluta, andandosene a dormire.  
   
“Marcel, ti aspetto in camera! Fa presto, _darling_ ” urla, facendo udire anche ai due che sorridono.  
   
“Oh, Zayn, preparati psicologicamente… Fanno sempre così e anche peggio”  
   
“Sono adorabili” è la risposta mesta dell’altro.  
   
Veronica lo abbraccia in bagno, sorprendendolo, perché non è il tipo di persona avvezza a quel tipo di dimostrazioni.  
   
“Tutto si sistemerà, tesoro.”

  
  


Ma Zayn non è tanto sicuro.

_Alla fine non è mai la fine_  
 _ma qualche fine dura un po’ di più_  
 _Da qui in poi si può solo andare_  
 _ognuno come può_  
 _portando nel bagaglio quel che c'era_  
 _e le macerie dopo la bufera_  
 _ricordi belli come un dispiacere... ora._  
 **M’abituerò, Ligabue**

*

  
   
    


Ora che sono nel letto Harry vorrebbe dirgli: “Lou, posso abbracciarti?”  
Perché dopo aver visto Liam in quelle condizioni si sente vuoto e con un peso nel petto che non lo fa respirare e perché anche Louis è sembrato particolarmente sconvolto da tutto questo.  
Non conosce Liam da molto, né Louis, ma si sente già terribilmente legato a tutti – è fatto così, Harry, si affeziona subito.  
In quello stato, Harry sa che Louis sarebbe quel porto capace di calmare la tempesta che lo sta agitando passivamente, ma non riesce a chiederlo. Dopotutto ha ancora paura di essere rifiutato.  
Louis è girato di spalle; come Harry si è infilato il pigiama e nel tacito buio, poi, si è messo sotto le coperte.  
Alla vista di Liam, si è sentito piegato da un senso di inadeguatezza che non è riuscito ancora a controllare.  
Ha sempre pensato di conoscere quello che per lui è stato - ed è - un migliore amico, ma non è affatto così.  
Il passato di Liam è un punto interrogativo e vederlo in quello stato gli ha fatto pensare quanto sia stato inutile ed egoista, lui, a non aver chiesto, a non aver domandato, nel corso di quegli anni d’amicizia.  
Si sente uno schifo e come Harry è dispiaciuto di non poter far nulla per risolvere quella situazione.  
   
“Secondo te cosa gli è successo?” chiede il più piccolo, spezzando quel silenzio in cui si sono crogiolati.  
   
“Non lo so, Harry” taglia corto Louis, in un sospiro triste.  
   
La messa in atto di quelle parole lo fanno precipitare ulteriormente nell’abisso dei suoi freddi pensieri. Si rannicchia in se stesso, per tentare di confortarsi, ma sa che è tutto vano.  
Harry, nel frattempo, a quella risposta, si è spaventato maggiormente. Louis sembra distante, triste. Sembra stia provando un dolore silenzioso, ma fatale, che lo rendono disarmato e impossibilitato a rimediare.  
Louis sembra volersi allontanare da lui, da quella situazione.  
E Harry non vorrebbe far altro che abbracciarlo più di prima, per tentare di farlo stare meglio – ma anche in quel caso non ha il coraggio.  
   
Perché pensa: _e se Louis lo respingesse perché irritato da quella sua improvvisa presa d’iniziativa?_  
Dopotutto Harry non riuscirà mai a decifrarlo. Quando pensa di esserci quasi riuscito, ecco che Louis lo sorprende ancora una volta.  
Eppure in quel momento Harry si sta sbagliando perché Louis lo ha pensato in un decimo di secondo il fatto che vorrebbe essere abbracciato. E se ne stupisce perfino Louis, di quel pensiero, perché non gli è mai successo.  
Non gli è mai accaduto di desiderare il conforto di qualcuno, Louis piuttosto ha sempre voluto rimanere da solo a giocare a far finta che non sia accaduto nulla – sì, anche se è il primo a cui importa, Louis spesso ha fatto finta.  
Tuttavia riconosce in Harry una forza capace di attirarlo come una calamita. Louis sa che vicino a lui, in quelle braccia, tutto avrebbe improvvisamente un senso – sì, anche quel dolore che prova nei confronti di Liam.  
Perché Harry è l’unico capace di farlo sentire meglio con la gentilezza dei suoi gesti e questo ha avuto modo di capirlo in tante situazioni e in pochissimi giorni; e ne è totalmente spaventato, ma quella energia è più forte della paura e, diversamente dal riccio, Louis non preferisce rimanere in silenzio, così “dormi?” chiede, dopo qualche minuto.  
   
“Non ci riesco-” è il lamento gutturale di Harry che, però, viene interrotto con un “ _Harry_ , puoi abbracciarmi fino a quando non mi addormento?” che Louis dice in un sol fiato.  
   
La risposta di Harry è il silenzio.  
   
Per dieci secondi, che passano inesorabili, Louis sente soltanto i suoi battiti irregolari e l’ansia per aver osato troppo.  
Forse ha sbagliato, pensa, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto continuare a comportarsi come ha sempre fatto. Forse non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno richiedere quelle attenzioni, perché sono emozioni e lui non dovrebbe desiderarle. Ma la stessa forza gli sussurra di aspettare e lui annuisce al buio e inizia contare i secondi che trascorrono in silenzio – 1, 2, 3 – sperando che quell’energia abbia ragione e che Harry agisca e non lo lasci solo.  
Perché Louis non vuole restare solo, non se accanto a lui c’è Harry.  
   
Per dieci maledettissimi secondi, Harry tenta di capire se ciò che ha sentito è stata veramente la voce cristallina di Louis o se la sua testa gli ha giocato un brutto scherzo.  
Non può crederci che Louis abbia avuto il suo stesso desiderio.  
   
Per dieci fottuti secondi, il cuore di Harry sembra smettere di battere.  
   
 _Gliel’ha chiesto veramente?_ – 7, 8, 9 – a dieci smetterà di attendere.  
   
“Come non det-” dice Louis, secco, e quelle parole sono la risposta ai dubbi di Harry.  
   
Poi un rumore di lenzuola, il materasso che si agita e il freddo, che ha colpito secco le loro caviglie, sono tutti i segnali che lo fanno ammutolire.  
Perché quelli sono i movimenti che Harry ha compiuto per avvicinarsi a Louis.  
Louis si sente abbracciare in vita e tirare verso il corpo dell’altro; chiude gli occhi e sospira, mentre il cuore si risolleva in un tonfo che gli arriva in gola, mentre realizza che quell’abbraccio è proprio ciò che ha desiderato ardentemente.  
Louis si sente sollevato, Harry è al settimo cielo.  
Louis capisce che non ha avuto tutti i torti nel fare quel genere di pensieri, perché in quella _gabbia_ d’oro, che sono le braccia di Harry, si sente un _uccellino_ felice di essere amato e accudito.  
Perché realmente Harry è capace di farlo sentire meglio.  
Perché davvero Harry è qualcosa che gli è mancato per tanto tempo.  
Perché _definitivamente_ Harry è il suo miracolo.  
Harry, che non fa domande sulle sue scelte passate. Harry, che gli sta semplicemente vicino. Harry… che chiudendo gli occhi finalmente torna a respirare sulla pelle di Louis.  
   
Le parole di Louis sono state una _bussola_ per lui, che hanno puntato dritto sul suo porto, che puntano sempre in una sola direzione: _casa_.  
Perché è così che si sente Harry, come una _nave_ appena attraccata dopo un lungo viaggio, scortata da una bussola che punta sempre e solo in un luogo, verso una persona, verso Louis.  
   
 _Louis è il suo Nord._  
   
“Buonanotte, Harry” gli dice, ringraziandolo per non aver fatto domande, per non averle fatte mai; e in quel momento, abbracciato a lui, confortato dal respiro di Harry sulla sua pelle, vorrebbe seriamente farlo: ringraziarlo per non essere come gli altri e per essere, invece, la sua incredibile eccezione.  
   
“Notte, _Lou_ ” è la risposta di Harry, mentre affonda una guancia sul cuscino di Louis.  
   
Si addormentano lentamente, in quella che ormai è diventata la _loro_ posizione canonica: a cucchiaio.  
   
Nel buio della stanza qualche ora dopo, mentre i due abbracciati nello stesso respiro dormono placidi, uno schermo di un telefono si illumina al suono di un ‘bip’ che segnala l’arrivo di un messaggio.  
Gli sms notturni sono sempre pericolosi; soprattutto se chi li invia è sbronzo – esattamente come il mittente di quel messaggio.  
Questo perché, spesso, da ubriachi non si fa altro che dire la verità dei propri sentimenti – anche se non si vorrebbe – e il buio, poi, è un alleato fondamentale per le confessioni da Vodka.  
Il proprietario del cellulare è Harry e l’sms, invece, è di una persona che è sempre stata capace di sorprenderlo – forse non quanto Louis.  
Difatti dice:

Che fine hai fatto, Harry?  
Mi manchi, lo sai?  
Sono stato un coglione, lo so, e mi dispiace in un  
modo che… _Dio_ , quanto vorrei tornare indietro e riparare le cose.  
Spero tu possa perdonarmi... ti prego, fallo.  
Non sono stato affatto un buon amico.  
Il punto è che continuo a sognarti, a sognare quella _festa_ , a sognare noi.  
Continuo a pensarti.  
A desiderarti in un modo che mi è sempre stato detto fosse sbagliato.  
E mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato con te, in questi mesi.  
Mi dispiace terribilmente.  
Che devo fare, Harry?  
Sei sempre stato il mio migliore amico e in un momento sei diventato _altro…_  
Forse tu in questo sei stato migliore di me.  
Hai avuto coraggio.  
Io sono stato solo una testa di cazzo che ha capito cosa sei per me  
soltanto quando te ne sei andato…  
E, oddio, guarda questo sms cosa sta diventando.  
Mi dispiace, sono ubriaco e…dovevo dirti tutto questo.  
Mi manchi davvero.  
Perciò in qualunque posto tu sia, torna… Okay?  
O ti verrò a cercare io…  
Tuo N.

   
   
   
 _*“Zayn ha detto cosa? Sei serio?*” è_ un omaggio a una delle interviste degli 1D che più mi ha fatto ridere.  
In inglese: “Zayn said what? Are you serious?” e qui (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3zWTnIZlWc>) il video, guardatelo, ne vale la pena non solo per questo momento, ma per il contenuto Larry! **  
La scena citata sta al minuto 7 :)  
** "Leeroy, mhhh" citazione al video “Best song ever”. Scusatemi, ma da lì mi è partita la ship per questi due e DOVEVO!  
   
   
   
   
 **Gruppo su Facebook:** Ok, ho fatto una cosa stupida in un momento di noia. Ho creato un gruppo su Fb per questa storia, per parlare con tutte voi, non solo di A Modern Myth ma anche di Larry, Ziam e, perché no, anche Nosh! **  
Che fate? Venite? è vuoto, appena nato, perciò non spaventatevi xD  
Ecco qui il link: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/thesecretisout/>  
   
Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel 


	20. In meno di una settimana può seriamente accadere di tutto.

**In meno di una settimana può seriamente accadere di tutto.**  
   
   
 

I giorni passano, inesorabili.  
Domenica, Lunedì, Martedì, Mercoledì, Giovedì, Venerdì…  
La maggior parte del tempo Liam lo ha trascorso nel letto, o meglio, tutto il tempo Liam lo ha trascorso sotto le coperte.  
Non è andato all’Università, non è uscito dalla sua stanza, non ha guardato la Televisione, né ha usato il computer.  
Ha semplicemente dormito, come se non lo facesse da anni e stesse recuperando le ore perse.  
Niall si è preoccupato moltissimo e ha spesso provato a spronarlo, incitandolo ad uscire, magari anche insieme, ma l’altro ha sempre negato, rigirandosi tra le coperte e addormentandosi immediatamente o facendo finta di farlo.  
Liam esce da quella stanza soltanto per andare al bagno, ma lo fa così velocemente che spesso nessuno se ne rende nemmeno conto.  
Perfino Louis è rimasto a casa per qualche giorno. Lo scrittore con la risposta sempre pronta, a tratti ilare e tagliente, ha provato a farlo sorridere, ma non sempre c’è riuscito.  
Così sconfitto si è quasi nella totalità dei casi consolato nell’unico posto dove riesce a non pensare più a nulla, nemmeno a quanto sia sbagliato: tra le braccia di Harry.  
   
La settimana di Zayn, invece, è scivolata placida, mentre le sue ferite pian piano si sono risanate.  
Ha avuto modo di conoscere il neolaureato in marketing, Marcel, disoccupato e in cerca di lavoro, perché entrambi costretti in casa.  
Leeroy è un ragazzo che non sta mai fermo, invece, per questo motivo è parecchio assente in quella settimana e al ritorno dal lavoro, si rinchiude nella sua stanza con Marcel, lasciando modo a Zayn di gustarsi il salone con la Tv.  
E Zayn ringrazia il cielo, anche perché in caso contrario avrebbe fatto di tutto per non doverci stare molto a contatto con Leeroy.  
La somiglianza con Liam lo riversa in tutto ciò al quale cerca di non pensare.  
   
Ma procediamo per gradi – anzi, per giorni.

  
   
   
   
 **Domenica - _He can't change, even if he wanted to._**  
   
    


Quando Louis apre gli occhi è ancora abbracciato a Harry, benché il suo viso sia a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello dell’altro e alcune ciocche ricce solletichino una sua guancia.  
Louis non è infastidito da tutto ciò e in uno sbuffo allegrotto scaccia via quei capelli non suoi, prima che scoppi in una risata.  
Lo guarda, ammaliato da quel volto gioviale addormentato e allunga una mano per accarezzarlo con la scusa di spostargli lo stesso riccio che prima sostava su di lui.  
Non gli importa granché se lo sveglierà, in quel momento.  
Le loro gambe sono intrecciate in un groviglio che potrebbe sembrare doloroso, invece è il paradiso. Le mani di Harry sono sul suo corpo, posate una sotto il suo collo e l’altra su un fianco e potrebbero infastidirlo, invece vorrebbe che stessero lì per sempre.  
   
 _Addosso a lui._  
   
Louis si smuove appena e si avvicina al corpo di Harry, ma soltanto in quei movimenti si rende conto di essere irreparabilmente eccitato.  
 _Dannato alza bandiera mattutino_. _Dannato Harry_ , in realtà.  
A quel pensiero, a quei movimenti, a quella costatazione, gli occhi verdi di Harry puntano immediatamente su quelli di Louis che avvampa, chiaramente impossibilitato a impedire alle proprie gote di arrossire.  
Così facendo, però, non fa altro che peggiorare la situazione lì, nel bassi fondi.  
   
“Ciao” lo saluta Harry, sorridendo assonnato, con la sua voce arrochita che _purtroppo_ riesce a far _eccitare_ maggiormente l’altro.  
Per Harry quello è il risveglio più bello della sua vita, per Louis quello più _scioccante_.  
Se poi Harry muove le proprie gambe verso di sé, fra quelle di Louis, per poter poggiare meglio il capo su una spalla dell’altro, Louis sa che è la sua fine. Perché la distanza dei loro corpi, ora, rasenta praticamente lo zero.  
   
“B-buongiorno” è il balbettio di Louis che inizia a trattenere il respiro, sperando che l’altro non si accorga del suo corpo estraneo e _ben sveglio_.  
Si considera immediatamente uno sciocco perché il balbuziente della _coppia_ è Harry, non lui.  
E si maledice, subito dopo, perché Harry alza lo sguardo, sbarrando i suoi occhi, abbagliandolo di un verde brillante e sconcertato.  
   
Con quell’occhiata Louis capisce di essere appena stato colto in _fallo_ – _oh, Gesù, che pessimo gioco di parole_.  
   
“L-lou-is…” esclama Harry, mentre le guance gli si imporporano di un rosso tenue.  
   
E Louis, _diavolo_ , vorrebbe avventarsi su quelle labbra tremolanti e baciarle avido. Perché un Harry imbarazzato dovrebbe essere dichiarato contro natura, perché se Louis è già eccitato per cavoli suoi, il ragazzo che lo sta guardando _esitante_ – mordendosi per giunta un labbro! – con quella voce bassa e così _sensuale,_ non lo sta aiutando affatto.  
   
“Sì, lo so, Harry, mi dispiace…” arranca. “La mattina mi capita spesso…ecco…Sì, ogni mattina…” mente, ingarbugliandosi con la propria lingua.  
Louis dovrebbe ricordarsi ancora che quello impacciato, che balbetta, è Harry, non lui.  
   
“Sarebbe proprio il caso che andassi a farmi una doccia. Sì. Sì, è decisamente il caso di una doccia, fredda, adesso.” Aggiunge, autoconvincendosi, saltando dal letto e dividendosi bruscamente dal corpo di Harry – prima che sia troppo tardi e gli salti _definitivamente_ addosso.  
Addosso _– Cazzo,_ Louis non dovrebbe proprio pensare a quella parola.  
Harry continua a torturare il suo labbro, guardandolo smanioso e poi trattiene anche una risata, mentre Louis cerca, disperato, le ciabatte e un cambio per dopo.  
Quando esce, con la testa bassa e rosso come un pomodoro, una folata di vento e l’assenza di Louis fanno pensare a Harry che invece di farselo scappare, _dannazione_ , avrebbe dovuto stringerlo e baciarlo – _e approfittarne, soprattutto_.  
Ma cosa se lo dice a fare? Tanto non avrebbe avuto comunque il coraggio di farlo.  
Si schiaffeggia e si rigira nelle coperte, mentre un rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer, adesso, gli fa notare quanto anche lui sia avvezzo a improvvisi e inaspettati risvegli mattutini in alcune zone del suo corpo che hanno più coraggio a _dimostrarsi_ rispetto a lui nella sua totalità.  
E dovrebbe fare qualcosa per alleviare la tensione, ma decide di evitarla. Deve soffrire per il suo poco coraggio.  
   
Louis invece arriva nel bagno e sospira sommessamente, mentre si richiude la porta alle spalle e sbatte il capo contro il legno.  
Non è abbastanza duro, però, per la sua idiozia.  
Si sente in colpa, come sempre da quando Harry è nella sua vita – oltre che terribilmente felice.  
È un fottuto egoista e lo sa, lo sa che è sbagliato tutto quello.  
Si osserva e non può impedirsi di pensare a quanto desideri Harry e a quanto sia triste, nello stesso momento, per il proprio migliore amico.  
Non ha pensato soltanto ora a Liam, lo ha fatto non appena ha aperto gli occhi. Ma nella pace di quell’abbraccio, si è sentito confortato.  
Poi si è accorto dell’eccitazione ed è successo l’irreparabile – sono tornate le paranoie, alle quale è affezionato.  
Quelle sono troppe emozioni; emozioni che non vuole provare, ma che sente e vive a pieno come un ingordo.  
   
“Cazzo!” esclama, mentre apre il getto dell’acqua e attende che si riscaldi. Perché, certo, dovrebbe farsela fredda, considerate le condizioni, ma non ha proprio il coraggio.  
Si spoglia velocemente e torna ad osservarsi.  
   
“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo” continua, rimproverandosi e rimproverando _lo_.  
   
Ciò che tenta di consigliarsi, è impossibile.  
Louis non può proprio fare a meno di Harry, di quelle sensazioni – e questo può ammetterlo a fatica solo a se stesso.  
E non può nemmeno evitare di pentirsi, dopo, da solo, faccia a faccia con l’evidenza.  
Perché anche un’eccitazione è la dimostrazione di una emozione. La più onesta, la più incontrollabile, come solo _la passione_ di un innamoramento sa esserlo.  
Ma adesso, senza la consolazione di quelle braccia, di quelle gambe, di quei ricci e di quelle iridi su di lui, si sente perso e incredibilmente peggio.  
Si sente in colpa per non riuscire a dimostrare quanto stia male per Liam. Si sente inutile di fronte al dolore del migliore amico.  
Si sente… egoista, perché con Harry, lui, è felice e non dovrebbe.  
   
In realtà, Louis non dovrebbe mai restare troppo solo con i suoi pensieri.  
   
Harry è una medicina, una droga, una maledizione, uno – Cazzo! – spettacolo della natura, inviatogli per farlo impazzire.  
Si butta sotto la doccia, celere si bagna in un sospiro sommesso, per poi chiudere gli occhi e alzare il capo verso l’acqua che gli si riversa _addosso_.  
Come una forza più forte di lui si tocca, iniziando a masturbarsi, mentre pensa a un paio d’occhi grandi capaci ogni volta di abbagliarlo, a dei ricci indomabili che solleticano dolcemente la sua guancia, a un sorriso impacciato di fronte alla sua eccitazione, a delle gambe lunghe e sode che lo circondano, a un petto asciutto e formato che si è mosso addossato al suo; pensa anche a una bocca a cuore, grande, piena e rossa, come la mela _avvelenata_ di Biancaneve, alla sua consistenza che ha percepito quando l’ha baciata, alle fossette che si formano quando questa si allunga in un dolce, impacciato sorriso.  
Louis pensa perfino di baciarla quella bocca e immagina anche di aver modo di toccare, con le mani e con le labbra, ogni traccia di pelle di quel corpo: le spalle, il collo, il pomo d’Adamo e poi, giù, verso l’ombelico, il petto, i capezzoli turgidi che spesso ha intravisto dietro le magliette.  
Pensa a tutta la bellezza che verrebbe fuori dalla loro unione, ai sospiri sommessi, ai gemiti che verrebbero fuori dalle loro bocche incastonate l’una nell’altra… e, alla fine, dopo tanti pensieri erotici, sentendosi insoddisfatto, perché non è la sua mano che vorrebbe, Louis non ci mette molto a _venire_ con il nome “ _Har-ry_ ” sulle sue labbra.  
E tolta quella tensione nel basso ventre, Louis costata quanto invece il senso di colpa sia ancora lì, doloroso nel suo petto.  
 

  
  


_And I can’t change_  
 _Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to._  
 **Same Love,**  
 **Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat Mary Lambert**  
 

  
   
Harry non controlla spesso il suo cellulare, per quanto adori giocarci e curiosare per i social network; quella mattina, per non pensare al rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer, né a quello di Louis, ha l’intenzione di rintanarsi su Twitter, così afferra il suo I-Phone dal comodino, con lo sguardo ancora assonnato ed è in quel momento che _lo vede_ , sbarrando gli occhi.  
Un messaggio da un ragazzo che sul suo cellulare ha denominato semplicemente come “Lui” – perché Nick Grimshaw, il nome del suo _ex_ migliore amico, fa veramente fatica anche soltanto a pensarlo.  
Il cuore perde di un colpo, ma non può leggerlo perché una chiamata in arrivo lo fa distrarre.  
   
 _Eleanor._  
   
La riunione dei migliori amici _di merda_ è iniziata, a quanto pare – E, sì, Harry ha il coraggio di pensare sul serio a una cosa del genere.  
Alza gli occhi al cielo, poi risponde: “Pronto?”  
   
“ _Hey, tesoro, come va?_ ” chiede lei, ma Harry è sicuro che non voglia sapere – perché non le interessa – la risposta.  
Parlano del niente e il più piccolo ha la sensazione che la sua migliore amica voglia chiedergli qualcosa.  
Sembra, infatti, che Eleanor sia smaniosa di fargli una domanda e quando “ _Dimmi la verità, ti piace Louis?”_ sbotta, ci manca poco che Harry non cada dal letto.   


   
“C-cosa?” chiede, ma ha sentito benissimo.  
   
“ _Ti piace, vero? Lo sapevo. L’ho capito ieri, mentre giocavamo…_ ” afferma e non sembra contenta di averlo intuito.  
Harry rimane in silenzio.  
   
“ _Harold, ti prego, non fare come il tuo solito, non illuderti, perché soffriresti soltanto e questa cosa mi fa stare in pensiero…_ ”  
   
 _Dovrebbe farlo anche lei, El. Non dovrebbe illudersi –_ Ha pensato, ma non lo dice, perché è già tanto che abbia trovato il coraggio di esprimerlo nella propria mente.  
Harry non ha più paura nel credere che Eleanor sia una cattiva persona.  
Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto la sera prima, dopo tutta l’ovvietà delle sue intenzioni, ora El non può fare l’amica.  No, se non l’ha mai fatto in diciotto anni di amicizia – ok, forse sta un po’ esagerando.  
   
“ _Non puoi scappare una seconda volta…_ ” è la risposta di lei al silenzio di lui.  
   
“Io non sono scappato per Nick” _ma se me lo avessi chiesto, probabilmente te l’avrei spiegato,_ vorrebbe aggiungere, ma si morde la lingua per rimanersene in silenzio.  
Tutta quella faccia tosta, oggi, Harry non sa proprio dove l’abbia trovato. Quella voglia di andarle contro, soprattutto, visto che non l’ha mai fatto in vita sua.  
Per un attimo, Harry pensa di essere stato contagiato dalla schiettezza di Louis.  
E ancora una volta non sa se è una cosa buona.  
   
“ _Lo so, lo so_ ” mente Eleanor.  
   
“No, non lo sai” sbotta lui, chiudendole il telefono in faccia, spazientito.  
Ci vuole un attimo per accorgersi di ciò che ha fatto e rimanerne senza fiato. Il cuore divampa nel petto e la soddisfazione cresce insieme al suo sorriso sbarazzino.  
   
Sì. L’ha fatto. Veramente.  
E non si preoccupa nemmeno di cosa lei possa pensare.  
Harry non è mai stato tanto _cattivo_ come quel giorno, ma l’assenza – o la presenza? – di Louis provoca anche questo.  
Il messaggio di Nick, poi, una volta chiusa la telefonata, è ancora lì che attende di essere letto. Harry non sa che fare, il suo dilemma più grande è “leggerlo o non leggerlo?”  
Non lo legge, lo toglie dalla schermata principale, mentre pensa che una migliore amica possa bastare per quella Domenica.  
La curiosità a volte viene messa a bada dal dolore, dalla paura di trovarci parole che non vuole leggere. Per una volta la curiosità di Harry viene messa a freno e non si stupisce che sia proprio Nick ad esserci riuscito.  
Anche se ha atteso quell’sms da quando Nick ha smesso di rivolgergli la parola.  
 

*

   
Liam dorme tutto il giorno e anche quando è sveglio non apre gli occhi.  
Niall, rattristato per la situazione dell’amico che sembra non avere nessuna intenzione di alzarsi, ha capito una cosa quella Domenica: Josh promette e non mantiene.  
Perché non è tornato, né si è fatto sentire - anche se lo ammette, come avrebbe potuto se non ha modo di cercarlo?  
In tutta la giornata, però, si è posto quell’affermazione soltanto nei pochi momenti in cui si è ritrovato da solo a pensare. E tutte le volte, Niall ha fatto spallucce e sospirato mesto.  
Si è lasciato andare troppo facilmente con uno _sconosciuto_ … E, sì, in quel momento la clessidra della sua bipolarità è rigirata dalla parte inversa, nel suo malumore – ed è perfino giustificato.  
A notte tarda, però, mentre Niall dorme abbracciato a Liam, un _bip_ segnala l’arrivo di un sms.

  
   
    


Non so che fare.  
Scusami.  
J.

  
  


_*_

  
  


Per tutto il giorno, anche dopo l’HeartAttack, Louis è pensieroso, non può fare a meno di pensare a quello che è successo la mattina.  
Sono mille i pensieri, mille i dubbi, mille le paranoie che si fa.  
Louis però è un incredibile controsenso, perché quando torna nel letto esige ancora l’abbraccio di Harry.  
E lo fa come uno sciocco, si smuove, gli si avvicina per poi allontanarsi.  
E alla fine in uno sbuffo, dice: “Per quello che è successo stamattina, Harry, mi dispiace tanto…”  
   
Harry sospira e sembra perfino ridere, mentre si passa una mano sul viso stanco. “Non preoccuparti, capita a tutti, anche a me…”  
   
E per una volta sembra che la situazione si rivolti, Harry non sembra affatto impacciato, mentre Louis vorrebbe sotterrarsi.  
Si è eccitato e Harry può anche non immaginarlo, può perfino non saperlo, può ignorarlo ma Louis lo era a causa sua.  
   
“Facciamo un secondo tentativo?” è la ripresa impertinente di Harry che forse girando attorno a quella domanda riesce a chiederglielo a Louis, un abbraccio.  
   
Louis dovrebbe dire no, per essere coerente con tutti i suoi rimproveri ma “Sì” risponde.  
E Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
 

_*_

   
 _Domenica,_ Zayn ha dormito fino a tardi, stravolto com’era. E un Marcel preoccupato lo ha svegliato e rincoglionito di parole nel pomeriggio, altrimenti avrebbe continuato a dormire.  
Veronica ha un doppio lavoro e Zayn se ne rende conto soltanto quel giorno.  
Quella ragazza è un mostro di donna ed è orgoglioso, lui, anche solo nel poter dire che è sua amica.  
 

  
   
   
 **Lunedì - dreams in tears**  
   
    


Harry, Louis e Niall hanno deciso di fare a turno, senza nemmeno mettersi d’accordo.  
È entrato prima Harry nella stanza di Liam, per tentare di convincerlo a venir fuori almeno per il pranzo. Harry è quello che conosce meno, ma ha anche il faccino più dolce e la voce più convincibile.  
Liam prova affetto per quel ragazzino, soprattutto quando lo vede ai piedi del letto con i capelli arruffati, lo sguardo da cucciolo indifeso e il dispiacere nei suoi occhi grandi e vacui. La colpa dei suoi continui rifiuti è del senso di vuoto che lo attanaglia, partendo dal petto.  
Difatti Harry se ne va poco dopo, sconfitto.  
Ci prova anche Louis, con un sorriso forzato e una battutaccia su Niall e le sue isterie a causa di Josh, ma nemmeno questo funziona.  
Niall gli ha portato il pranzo, alla fine, ed è l’unico ad ottenere qualcosa: Liam mangia.  
Quando anche Niall lo lascia nuovamente solo, Liam guarda il soffitto, disteso sul letto – anche se fa male per la sua digestione.  
Le palpebre si abbassano ma non cede al sonno, questa volta vuole rimanere a guardare il nulla e a tentare di non pensare.  
Socchiude gli occhi, ma li riapre. Li chiude un’altra volta, ma sa di tornare a guardare il bianco…  
 _Poi una porta che scricchiola e un rumore di passi lo ridesta e gli fa girare il capo verso destra._  
 _Spalanca gli occhi e la sensazione di intorpidimento scivola via lontano._  
 _Zayn è lì. E gli sta sorridendo con le braccia incrociate e il capo leggermente piegato verso un lato._  
 _I capelli neri e scompigliati, le ciglia lunghe che contornano quei meravigliosi occhi marroni, che gli sono terribilmente mancati._  
   
 _“Sei tornato?” Si tira a sedere, in un sorriso, mentre l’amico gli si avvicina con un dito posato sulla bocca._  
   
 _“Sh, non dire niente…” la voce arrochita lo fa capitolare e Liam obbedisce, osservandolo con la bocca semiaperta e il cuore che batte incontrollabile nella gabbia toracica._  
 _Due secondi dopo Zayn è sulla sua bocca e Liam sente che deve aggrapparsi a lui prima che possa scomparire, lo fa afferrandolo per il colletto della maglia_ rossa _._  
 _Perché non ci crede che sia lì, a baciarlo come se non fosse successo nulla._  
 _Si aggrappa a tutto,_ come fosse un sogno, un miracolo _, mentre assapora delicato le labbra di Zayn e torna a sentirsi completo._  
 _Il mondo si ferma di fronte a quel bacio dolce. Il sangue divampa e il cuore batte forte, troppo, e lo sente – bum, bum, bum – mentre le loro lingue si ritrovano e la pace rasserena la sua mente martoriata._  
 _Zayn è tornato. È tornato e lo stringe a sé, afferrandolo dietro la nuca e godendosi la sensazione dei capelli fra le sue dita._  
 _È lì con lui e non importa più tutto il dolore che ha provato. È tornato, aveva ragione Niall e si aggrappa a quei capelli, stringendoli, per convincersi che sia così._  
   
 _Il mugugno di Zayn, in protesta per quella stretta rude, lo fa eccitare come un quindicenne._  
   
 _“Grazie, grazie, grazie…” gli soffia sulla bocca, quando si dividono per riprendere fiato. Zayn sorride e gli carezza una guancia con l’indice, mentre lo guarda con gli occhi pieni d’amore._  
 _Poi lo spinge giù, brusco, verso il materasso, distendendosi sopra di lui e Liam pensa che sia un miracolo il fatto che l’abbia trovato nel letto. Perché ora potranno fare finalmente l’amore._  
   
 _“Smetti di parlare, altrimenti lo farai finire…” è la risposta di Zayn che torna a baciarlo. Liam non capisce quella risposta, ma non gli importa. Segue le direttive di Zayn e lo accarezza, lo accarezza ovunque._  
 _Gli toglie la maglia e Zayn non ha nemmeno la fascia attorno al petto – in realtà non ha nessun livido_ addosso.  
 _E la sua pelle scura è perfetta e Liam la bacia, poggia le labbra ovunque gli sia consentito e inverte velocemente le posizioni per poter esplorare di più. Zayn ride e all’amico pare di ascoltare una soave melodia._  
   
 _“Ridi sempre, Zayn, e facciamo l’amore, ti prego… Non voglio perderti più”_  
 _Zayn annuisce, lo guarda socchiudendo gli occhi e facendo una smorfia a tutta quella dolcezza, alla quale forse non è abituato._  
 _Gli carezza nuovamente una guancia, Zayn, e “Mi mancherà sempre il tuo viso, sai? Mi mancheranno sempre i tuoi occhi…” gli confessa malinconico._  
   
 _Liam lo guarda accigliato, mentre lo bacia ancora, perché non può ascoltare quelle parole, sembrano un altro addio._  
   
 _“No, no… tu sei tornato per restare.” Dice, quando uno scocco separa le loro bocche. “Resta, Zayn, non ce la faccio senza di te” e lo bacia con angoscia e in un mugugno e Zayn risponde, poggiando entrambe le mani sul suo viso, mentre una lacrima solca il suo volto e si infrange nelle loro labbra unite._  
   
 _“Ti avevo detto di non parlare, hai spezzato tutto… Svegliati, Liam. Svegliati…” è la risposta sussurrata di uno Zayn che lentamente si dissolve trasformandosi in tutte le sue paure._  
Quando Liam riapre gli occhi, si ritrova a contemplare il soffitto bianco.  
E la stanza è vuota.  
Zayn non è mai stato lì, se non nei suoi sogni.

  
  


_*_

  
  


Quel Lunedì Harry non ha ancora letto l’sms di Nick.  
Anche quella notte, però, Louis gli ha chiesto di abbracciarlo e lui lo ha fatto senza esitazioni e con l’ennesimo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Anche se la voce di Louis gli è apparsa tesa e combattuta, anche se il sospiro sconfitto che fa, tra le sue braccia, pone a Harry qualche dubbio.  
   
“C’è qualcosa che non va?” gli ha chiesto, in un sussurro, vicino all’orecchio. Louis è rabbrividito, commosso, socchiudendo gli occhi e allungando un sorriso.  
   
“Adesso non più” ha risposto semplicemente, senza lasciare spazio ad alcun dubbio che tutto ciò che è successo prima, si è risolto grazie a Harry.  
E il più piccolo rinvigorisce la stretta e si accuccia sulla schiena di Louis, aderendovi completamente, mentre lo ringrazia con una carezza fatta con la sua guancia sui capelli dell’altro.  
Poi si addormentano.

  
  


*

  
  


Niall non ha risposto a Josh, il suo umore perdura nella parte sbagliata della clessidra come se si fosse rotta e i granelli non scendessero più per riversarsi nella parte giusta.  
   
“Non so che fare” gli ha scritto e lui non ne capisce il senso. “Scusami” per cosa? Per non aver mantenuto la promessa?  
No, pensa Niall, non è abbastanza pensare che Josh abbia cercato e trovato il suo numero.  
Non è abbastanza quell’sms criptico. Non è abbastanza Josh.  
Meglio lasciar perdere.

  
  


*

  
  


_Lunedì_ , Zayn sta meglio e ha accompagnato, passivo, un Marcel, disperato, alla ricerca di un lavoro.  
Sono andati con la sua moto e l’espressione spaventata del ragazzino, Zayn teme di non dimenticarla mai più.  
Marcel è esilarante anche nelle sue paure. Purtroppo per lui, però, ogni colloquio è un fiasco totale.  
   
“Non sei la persona che stiamo cercando” gli rispondono tutti. E a Zayn fa particolarmente pena quel tipetto sfigato, perché il suo sguardo sconfitto è una delle peggiori visioni che ha visto nella vita – se non pensa a Liam, ma lo fa.

  
   
   
   
   
 **Martedì - sms, sorrisi e sonnambulismo**   
  


I tre hanno passato tutta la mattinata nella stanza di Liam per svagarlo e il ragazzo ha fatto un sorriso.  
Un sorriso che ha rincuorato Niall e ha dato coraggio a Louis nel tentativo di continuare a sollevare l’animo di Liam.  
Liam, però, non è uscito dalla sua stanza e questo fa pensare ai tre che ci sia ancora tanto da fare per lui.

*

   
Josh, quel Martedì, ha inviato un altro sms che Niall ha letto con piglio.  
 

Lo so che mi stai cuocendo a fuoco lento,  
ma non ti sembra che io sia cotto a puntino?  
Mi dispiace davvero di essere sparito.  
J.  
P.S. Rispondimi, perché inizio a sentire puzza di bruciato.  
 

Forse, però, la clessidra si è aggiustata miracolosamente, perché dopo il cipiglio Niall ha sorriso come un idiota. Ma non gli ha risposto, lui quella puzza non la sente. Forse perché Josh è troppo lontano da lui?  
La domanda che lo convince a non rispondere è una sola: _Perché Josh non va da lui invece di fare l’idiota per messaggi?_  
Ma una volta che se l’è posta, se ne pente amaramente.  
 

*

Quando Harry quella sera va a lavoro, Louis resta con Liam – benché sia combattuto nel lasciare il più piccolo solo all’HeartAttack.    
Harry non si dispiace affatto, anzi ne è contento. È giusto che Louis stia con Liam, in quel momento, perché a lui bastano le notti, nel loro letto, dove rimangono abbracciati come un’insolita abitudine.  
E mentre Niall prepara la cena, quella sera, Liam e Louis restano soli.  
   
“Cosa ti stai chiedendo?” gli domanda Louis, mentre sorseggiano del the caldo. Liam lo guarda e fa spallucce.  
   
“Mi chiedevo perché non fai domande – anche se me ne hai appena fatta una.” risponde.  
Louis arrossisce appena e abbassa il capo. “Mi sto trattenendo, in realtà, vorrei sapere cosa ti succede, ma… sono un disastro, non voglio fare l’impiccione della situazione e, poi, so che ti farebbe male… Perciò mi va bene cos-”  
   
Liam ride e lo fa in un modo così naturale da spiazzare Louis, che rimane con la bocca aperta e a corto di fiato.  
Gli occhi di Liam si riducono a due piccole fessure e il suo volto paffuto è più dolce del solito, in quella risata.  
Anche la sua barba incolta sembra sorridergli e Louis sente una trottola liberarsi benefica nel suo stomaco.  
   
“Immaginavo stessi trattenendo il tuo modo di essere, Lou. E ti ringrazio, davvero…” gli risponde divertito.  
Louis lo guarda ancora ammaliato dal ricordo di quella risata serena.  
   
Poi si ridesta e si gratta il capo, imbarazzato. “E di che! Se questo ti fa ridere così tanto, _Lee_ , continua pure ti prego…” dice con una punta della sua solita spontaneità.  
   
Liam obbedisce e torna a ridere, rendendo così Louis la persona più felice del mondo.  
   
Quando Niall entra in quella stanza con la cena in un vassoio, quasi deve trattenersi dal non buttare tutto a terra per ridere e saltare di gioia: perché Liam sta ridendo.  
E anche Niall, come Louis, è felice come un bambino il giorno di Natale.

*

Quella notte, quando Harry torna a casa e si infila nel letto, non spera che Louis si svegli per chiedergli di abbracciarlo, così si mette supino e guarda il vuoto attendendo che il sonno lo colpisca.  
Ha quasi la tentazione di leggere il messaggio di Nick, ma non lo fa, non ne ha nemmeno il tempo perché Louis, forse accorgendosi della sua presenza nel dormiveglia, si gira verso di lui e “Sei tornato?” chiede.  
   
“Mh, mh” è la risposta impacciata di Harry che non sa cosa dire, né cosa fare.  
   
 _Vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo, dannazione._  
   
“Vieni qui” gli dice Louis e Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
   
Si abbracciano, ma stavolta sono le braccia di Louis ad accogliere Harry.  
   
“Mi sei mancato” è il mugugno di Louis, ma Harry lo capisce immediatamente che il ragazzo sta parlando nel sonno, senza nemmeno rendersene conto e anche in quell’occasione se lo fa bastare.  
I sonnambuli, d’altronde, dicono la verità e la dimostrano con incoscienza.  
   
 _Anche tu_ , pensa Harry, ma non lo dice perché al contrario di Louis, è _sveglio_ e ha terribilmente paura di tutto, anche di quell’abbraccio.

*

   
Mentre Niall dorme nel letto di Liam, un altro sms illumina il display del suo telefono.  
   
 

Ho accompagnato Harry e mi pento di non essere salito con lui.  
Detesto questa situazione.  
E mi manca la tua bocca, occhi blu…  
J.

*

_Martedì_ mattina accade come per il Lunedì, per Zayn, ma quel giorno, passando di fronte a un negozio di tatuaggi insieme a Marcel, ha il desiderio di farsene uno.  
È tornato a casa e ci ha pensato a fondo.  
Ha pensato così tanto, però, da aver condotto i suoi pensieri su Liam, per concludere la giornata in silenzio e al buio.  
Lo ha abbandonato nel suo momento peggiore, gli ha detto Addio.  
Quanto è stato egoista, _cazzo._ E, _dio,_ spera soltanto che Liam stia bene e che non abbia fatto nulla di sciocco.  
Ha perfino la tentazione di ritornare a casa, quella notte, in quel letto che non è il suo, ma non cede.  
Si addormenta piuttosto e la mente si consola sognando Liam, sognando di fare l’amore con lui, sognando di essere felice come non è stato possibile nella realtà.  
   
Quella notte Zayn piange, nel sonno, perché anche i sogni sono incredibilmente dolorosi e ripieni di sensi di colpa.  
 

   
   
   
   
 **Mercoledì - ancora sms, ma anche una trama e un regalo - per non parlare di moto.**  
  
 

Harry ha portato la colazione a Liam, ma non a Niall che ne ha approfittato per farsi una doccia e sclerare sotto di essa per il messaggio notturno e sconsiderato di Josh.  
Sms che lo ha fatto arrabbiare ancora di più.  
   
“Coglione” ha ripetuto più volte, sotto il getto dell’acqua _fredda_ , che intorpidisce i suoi nervi e che gli impedisce di scivolare in dei ricordi che ha all’interno di un auto, _Romeo,_ dove Niall non ha pensato affatto e…  
No, non deve pensarci, quando esce dal bagno, si prepara frettoloso un panino e lo divora innervosito – perché l’irlandese spesso fa colazione in modi veramente discutibili.

*

Louis invece è tornato all’Università, perché per Liam ha saltato le lezioni del Lunedì e del Martedì, ma non può continuare in questo modo, altrimenti non si laureerà mai.  
Si stacca perfino da Harry e lo fa a fatica, perché dormire assieme a lui, abbracciati inopportunamente, sta diventando un vizio, come le sigarette, al quale non sa se potrà mai rinunciare.  
Trascorrere le intere giornate con lui, anche senza fare nulla, lo travolge a tal punto da ritrovarsi a scrivere _ovunque_ e _sempre_ sulla sua Musa; ha così tante idee da realizzare che si sente come inondato da un uragano – sì, chiamato Harold.  
Harry è una Musa che Louis non ha mai maneggiato; Harry è qualcosa in più che non è riuscito ancora a realizzare. E infatti, durante le lezioni, piuttosto che seguire, Louis scrive e lo fa ancora immerso in quel ragazzo. Perché non ne ha mai abbastanza.  
Insieme ai ricci, ai sorrisi, le fossette e gli occhi, Louis sta iniziando a trovare una storia per il romanzo che ancora non ha iniziato.  
E questa trama non coinvolge soltanto Harry, ma tutte le persone che lo circondano e che sono abbagliate dal riflesso della sua luce.  
Si sta formando, lentamente, una storia e Louis non vede l’ora di avere qualcosa di concreto. Ma è ancora presto, dopotutto.  
A fine lezione, dopo aver scritto inconsciamente della sua alba con Harry e delle sue notti abbracciato a lui, sommerso ancora in quei ricordi, Louis ha l’idea di fare un regalo alla persona che gli ha donato tanto, senza chiedere in cambio nulla.  
Così esce velocemente dall’aula, sperando con tutto se stesso che l’idea che ha avuto sia ancora realizzabile.

*

Liam si sente meglio, quel Mercoledì, e si alza dal letto, senza abbandonare però la sua stanza.  
Si accontenta di una finestra, di quel mondo che scivola minuto dopo minuto dalla luce verso il buio.  
Sta vicino a quella finestra che dà su un mondo estraneo ai suoi occhi e osserva il vuoto fino a quando non vede una moto e pensa di star di nuovo immaginando di vedere Zayn.  
Perciò, pensando di impazzire, si nasconde sotto le coperte, il suo mondo che non ha nessuna intenzione di abbandonare.  
 

*

   
Quel giorno, Josh invia un altro sms a Niall.  
 

Chiama i pompieri!  
Help me! Qualcuno mi ha dimenticato sul fuoco!  
J.  
P.S. Sto pensando ai tuoi occhi cobalto, _occhi blu_ .

   
 

E Niall non può proprio evitare di pensare che Josh abbia tanta fantasia, ma pochi sinonimi da utilizzare, mentre decide di rispondergli – finalmente.

**A** : Idiota  
 _Testo_ : I vigili non li chiamo, brucia.  
N.  
P.S. Non attacca.  
   
 _Invia…_  
   
E invece sì – attacca, eccome, considerato il suo sorriso.  
   
 

OMG! Hai risposto davvero! Miracolo!  
Devo aver beccato il Niall “buono” quest’oggi – lo sai che la tua bipolarità è intrigante?  
Sappi che se non sono venuto, comunque, è perché non so mentirti e dovrei…  
Ieri avevo quasi trovato il coraggio, ma era tardi, sicuramente stavi già facendo sogni _divini._  
J.  
P.S. Sicuro che non attacchi?  
Vogliamo usare un po’ di colla?  
 

   
   
“Oh, Josh e il suo pessimo umorismo!” pensa Niall. E, poi, cosa c’è di così intrigante? Forse la sua costante voglia di fargli del male fisico?  
   
 **A** : Idiota con umorismo infantile  
 _Testo_ : Perché dovresti mentirmi?  
   
 _Invia…_  
   
Niall evita di dare corda all’umorismo di Josh e non risponde al post scriptum e per la foga del momento dimentica perfino di firmarsi.  
   
 

Perché so dov’è Zayn, ma gli ho promesso di non dirlo.  
J.

   
Quel messaggio Niall lo legge come una scelta. E se la sua è stata Liam, quella dello spogliarellista è Zayn, perciò devono smettere di parlarsi.  
   
 **A:** Numero non salvato  
 _Testo:_ Benissimo, hai fatto la tua scelta.  
Stammi bene.  
N.  
   
È un po’ titubante perché la situazione tra Liam e Zayn non dovrebbe intromettersi nella loro.  
Poi si ridesta: quale esattamente _loro_ situazione? Nessuna.  
Perciò sbuffa.  
   
 _Invia…_  
   
Josh non risponde e questo gli mette addosso ansia e frustrazione, ma alla fine si addormenta lo stesso, infilandosi nel letto e abbracciando Liam.  
Mentre dorme, il telefono si illumina con un altro ‘bip’.  
 

Io non ho fatto nessuna scelta. Anzi, forse una: ho scelto te.  
Ma ne riparliamo domani, devo lavorare.  
Buonanotte Niall “cattivo”  
 **Tuo** J.

*

La sera Louis è contento perché è riuscito ad ottenere ciò che voleva, ma aspetta. Vuole gustarsi la scena di un Harry felice per quel regalo, quando avrà le forze per mantenersi sveglio.  
Quel Mercoledì è stato lungo ed estenuante, sebbene all’HeartAttack non abbia fatto altro che scrivere e controllare Harry.  
Così si infila nel letto e non domanda di un abbraccio, agisce…  
   
E Harry e Louis si addormentano ancora una volta abbracciati.  
 

*

   
 

_Mercoledì_ , Veronica gli ha lasciato un biglietto con su scritto che Harvey gli ha permesso un periodo di malattia, a causa delle sue condizioni fisiche. E Zayn sa che il merito è tutto dell’amica.  
Marcel, intanto, è andato a lavoro con il suo Leeroy, lasciandolo solo senza niente da fare e con la testa piena di Liam e il cuore vuoto di tutto.  
Quel Mercoledì, Zayn si sente al punto di partenza; si consola facendo un giro con la sua moto.  
Salitoci sopra e infilatosi il casco, non gli importa più se inizia a piangere, perché non se ne accorge nessuno e nemmeno lui.  
E il dolore in petto, fisico e mentale, è la sua punizione.  
Passa anche sotto casa di Liam, decelera e accosta. Perché il pensiero che abbia provocato il peggio non lo fa stare bene, lo fa stare in pensiero.  
Non si toglie il casco, perché così ammetterebbe al mondo e a se stesso che quelle lacrime stanno veramente solcando, lacerandolo, le sue guance.  
Guarda la finestra della stanza di Liam e… - il cuore si ferma - lo vedem Liam è lì che lo guarda.  
“Sto sbagliando, non dovrei essere qui” si dice, mentre il suo corpo, la sua anima tenta di sussurrargli: _vai da lui._  
Perciò riparte e fugge da se stesso, dalle sue debolezze, dai suoi sbagli, dal presentimento che non riuscirà mai ad amarsi, se l’amore che è ha provato nella vita l’ha consumato tutto per Liam.  
 

   
   
   
 **Giovedì - esserci quasi, rabbia, frasi e... presente e passato.**  
   
 

Liam è uscito dalla sua stanza nel pomeriggio, per prepararsi un the, ma alla vista della porta della stanza di Zayn, si è rintanato subito nella sua e si è infilato sotto le coperte.  
Alla fine è stato Louis a prepararglielo e a portarglielo a letto, con profonda amarezza perché l’amico ce l’aveva quasi fatta.  
Quando esce dalla stanza di Liam, dopo aver parlato un po’, Louis va dritto nella stanza di Zayn, furioso, con la tentazione di spaccare tutto, ma ciò che trova è più importante.  
   
 _La lettera._  
   
Si avvicina e legge ciò che non dovrebbe, ma vuole soltanto capire anche lui cosa sia successo.  
Ciò che scopre, però, non gli piace affatto.  
 _E_ pensa: _solo uno stronzo come Zayn può aver preso la decisione di abbandonarlo, dopo aver scoperto del tentato suicidio._  
Lui, invece, come Niall, come Harry, gli resterà accanto – perché questo fanno le persone che amano.  
Louis ha fatto tante promesse, ma Liam lo ama a prescindere da queste.  
Non lo capisce Zayn come non comprende le sue motivazioni ed è del tutto concepibile, visto che non l’ha mai capito quel ragazzo.  
E non è da condannare se proprio non ci riesce; perché non sa cosa significa dover rinunciare a chi si tiene, anche quando non si dovrebbe, perché dedicarsi totalmente a quella persona è diventato dannoso per se stessi.  
Louis comprende soltanto il dolore di Liam e l’abbandono di Zayn. E non sbaglia, dopotutto.  
Se è sempre lui a capire tutto, a leggere nel cuore delle persone, questa volta non ci riesce, questa volta si nega perfino di provarci, perché non vorrebbe mai vedere Liam soffrire.  
Perché Liam non lo merita quel dolore, soprattutto se in passato ha sofferto così tanto.  
È arrabbiato con se stesso, Louis, e con Zayn. E ancora una volta il senso di colpa getta su di lui un’ombra che lo incupisce.  
Quel Giovedì Louis avrebbe voluto dare il suo regalo a Harry, ma il suo pessimo umore glielo impedisce. E quando lo accompagna all’HeartAttack, anche questa volta senza Niall, che è rimasto con Liam, ma non perché Josh è stato tutto il tempo sotto casa, lo fa in silenzio, distante, e non scrive nemmeno.  
   
Di notte, dal ritorno dal lavoro, Harry decide di leggere il messaggio di Nick.  
Lo fa nella sua stanza con il cuore che batte furioso, mentre Louis è andato in bagno.  
Non sa perché lo stia facendo proprio quel giorno, in quel momento, forse perché Louis si è comportato in modo strano per tutto il giorno e questo lo ha intristito.  
Forse perché nessun sorriso, nessuno sguardo azzurro è arrivato a lui quella sera, mentre lavorava, e si sente terribilmente frustato perché non lo capisce e vorrebbe seriamente riuscirci.  
Forse perché Louis è sempre indecifrabile e ai suoi occhi il messaggio di Nick è una debolezza alla quale vuole cedere.  
Forse perché è curioso e ci spera un po’ in quel sms…  
Ma cosa spera di trovarci? Non lo sa.  
Forse perché Harry, in quel momento, è semplicemente troppo fragile.  
Sì, probabilmente per questo motivo legge il messaggio di Nick. Lo legge, lo divora, si sente lo stomaco sottratto a delle violente contrazioni.  
Ha la capacità di sorprenderlo e ferirlo, mentre si sente perfino peggio di prima.  
Non avrebbe dovuto leggerlo, perché Nick è sempre stato capace di _stupirlo e fargli male._  
Così lo cancella, dalla memoria del telefono e dalla mente.  
Quanto ha aspettato l’arrivo di quell’sms? Quanto _non_ lo ha voluto, quando finalmente è arrivato?  
   
“Tanto” è la risposta per entrambe le domande che si dà mentre la porta scricchiola e lo avverte dell’arrivo di Louis.  
Harry pensa che un ritorno, un paio di scuse nel bel mezzo di una sbronza, delle ammissioni e una dichiarazione ma, soprattutto, un fottuto sms non bastano per far sì che lo perdoni.  
Anche perché cosa è rimasto da perdonare? Nick ha portato via tutto con i suoi silenzi o le sue cattive parole. Dopo quello che gli ha fatto, dopo quello che gli ha sottratto… Nick non potrebbe nemmeno chiedergli scusa, perché sa che Harry lo perdonerebbe.  
Peccato che Harry sia cambiato.  
Il suo – ex – amico potrà anche aver aperto finalmente gli occhi, ma Harry è andato avanti come non credeva possibile fare.  
Si credeva debole, il riccio, invece è pieno di forza. E forse un po’ di quella forza gliela dà Louis quando, guadandolo, gli sorride come non ha fatto per tutto il giorno.  
E Harry ricambia velocemente, ingenuo e felice…  
Il tragitto dal bagno fino alla sua stanza lo ha miracolato; Louis era arrabbiato, nervoso, ma pensare al luogo dove è diretto dopo una lunga giornata, lo ha fatto sospirare, sciogliendo le tensioni.  
E quel luogo sono le braccia e il corpo di Harry. Perché quel letto è diventato il loro piccolo spazio, il loro rifugio dal mondo.  
Perché quell’abbraccio è capace di incenerire ogni rabbia, ogni tensione, ogni dolore che prova. E quelle fossette che nascono sincere e che ogni volta sono capaci di resettare i mille pensieri di Louis, lo aiutano a dimenticare.  
Anche Harry sorride, di slancio, di pancia, abbandonando quell’sms in un posto nella mente dove non metterà piede, per un po’.  
Nick è il suo passato che fa male, ma è passato. Louis è il protagonista del suo presente.  
Quando Louis lo raggiunge nel letto, Harry lo abbraccia senza remore, con un coraggio che dà uno schiaffo morale non solo a Nick, ma anche alla sua paura di essere rifiutato.  
E vince, perché Louis ha aperto le braccia e si è fatto abbracciare con un sorriso stanco ma felice, stampato in viso; si abbracciano guardandosi nella semioscurità della stanza, respirando ognuno l’aria dell’altro.  
Si ringraziano tacitamente, perché entrambi alla fine si ritrovano sempre lì, insieme.  
E mentre Louis pensa che quell’abbraccio abbia scacciato via seriamente ogni cosa si rimprovera perché avrebbe potuto anche darglielo il regalo e migliorare la prospettiva di quella pessima giornata, invece di crogiolarsi nelle sue paranoie.  
E ora non ha nessuna intenzione di dividersi da quelle braccia, da quel corpo, da Harry… ma si ripromette di farlo l’indomani.  
Si addormentano dopo un bacio che non scocca, posato sulla fronte dello scrittore e una risata soffocata di Harry, provocata dal solletico che Louis gli ha fatto involontariamente con i piedi freddi nelle sue gambe.  
   
Sì, decisamente loro sono il presente.

*

_Giovedì,_ Zayn si è svegliato con una frase nella mente; dopo una giornata come Mercoledì ha aperto gli occhi e ha pensato che ci vorrebbero delle parole che gli ricordino cos’è giusto, ora, per lui.  
Ci pensa tutto il giorno a quella frase, mentre passeggia con Marcel per le strade di Londra.  
Marcel è buffo e, soprattutto, goffo. Zayn si ritrova svariate volte a salvarlo dopo molti ‘oops’ per poi scoppiare a ridere per i suoi gridolini isterici e le sue affermazioni.  
   
L’esclamazione che però fa sorridere Zayn, addolcendo il suo viso, che sta lentamente guarendo, è quella che Marcel dice poco prima di rincasare: “Leeroy l’ho conosciuto così, cadendo nei suoi piedi. Lui balla, io cado… Che coppia strana!”  
   
Alla sera di quel Giovedì, nel letto, Zayn sorride e ne è convinto.  
Ha trovato il suo tatuaggio, la sua frase.

   
   
   
   
 **Venerdì - tattoo e idee geniali, comprensive di tende**  
   
 

_Venerdì,_ Zayn torna in quel negozio che ha visto con Marcel, entra e chiede se è possibile fare un tatuaggio.  
Il tatuatore, un uomo grossolano e con troppa barba per i suoi gusti, annuisce e gli chiede cosa vorrebbe farsi tatuare.  
   
“Questa frase, è in arabo” afferma, indicandogli una scritta su un foglietto.  
Il tizio annuisce: “Se è soltanto questa, posso fartela anche ora”  
Zayn sbarra gli occhi, manda giù un po’ di saliva in eccesso e poi annuisce. “Fa male?”  
Il tatuatore alza gli occhi al cielo, chissà quante volte si è sentito porre quella domanda.  
   
Quel Venerdì, Zayn esce dal negozio con un tatuaggio sulla clavicola e un bruciore che, però, lo soddisfa.  
Non ha fatto poi così male e, pensa, sicuramente avrà modo di farsene altri.  
   
 _Be true to who you are,_ è la frase tatuata sulla sua pelle. Ovvero “Sii fedele a chi sei” che vuol dire tante cose: amati, ama anche chi sei stato e restane fedele. Ricordati chi sei e perché sei a questo punto e _sii te stesso_.  
   
Quel tatuaggio è così pieno di Liam che Zayn nemmeno se ne accorge o fa finta di non farlo.  
Ma Liam è lì, ora, sulla sua pelle – esattamente dove è sempre stato.

*

Niall non ha guardato la sua chitarra nuova per tutti quei giorni, non solo perché quei colori gli ricordano Josh, ma anche perché ha paura delle sue reazioni nel caso in cui la prendesse in mano, visto che la clessidra si è rotta ed è veramente imprevedibile ogni gesto che compie.  
   
Ma le sue sono tutte scuse.  
   
“Quando mi suonerai qualcosa?” gli ha chiesto Liam, che, giratosi verso di lui, si è accorto dello sguardo assente ed esitante di Niall verso lo strumento.  
Niall vorrebbe avere la forza di rispondergli “ora”, ma non ce l’ha.  
Fa spallucce.  
Liam gli fa spazio tra le coperte, invitandolo a raggiungerlo, ma l’irlandese lo riprende in un consiglio soffiato: “Dovresti alzarti, sai?” al quale Liam risponde girandosi dall’altra parte del letto.  
Niall deve uscire a fare la spesa, toccherebbe all’ultimo arrivato, ma Harry lavora fino a tardi e poi non se la sente di svegliarlo quando è così beatamente addormentato tra le braccia di Louis.  
Così saluta mestamente Liam ed esce di casa.  
Quando apre il portone del palazzo, due occhi verdi, stanchi e disperati gli riversano contro.  
Poi subito una bocca nella sua, spasmodica e ossessiva.  
Niall si sente abbracciato dal paradiso e sedotto dall’inferno, mentre sbatte contro il muro del suo palazzo.  
 _AHIO!_ griderebbe, se la sua bocca non fosse impegnata a fare altro.  
Se non li avesse riconosciuti all’istante, quel sapore e quelle labbra, Niall avrebbe dato di matto _contro il matto_.  
Però quella lingua che incontra veloce la sua, quelle labbra che si sono appoggiate violente sulle sue, lo sa, sono di una sola persona che, incredibilmente, manderanno al diavolo tutte le sue razionalità.  
   
O forse no.  
   
“Che diavolo fai?” lo rimprovera, dopo averlo spinto via. Josh gli sorride, inclinando il capo e facendo una smorfia di disapprovazione.  
   
“Quello che mi è mancato fare per giorni, _occhi cobalto_ ” ammette sincero.  
   
“Dimmi, Devine, hai usato questa espansività con tutti quelli che sono usciti da questo palazzo?” Domanda Niall, arrancando; Josh non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare e, perciò, resta lì, spiaccicato al muro con quello spogliarellista addossato al suo corpo.  
   
 _Che rabbia, che frustrazione._  
   
Josh gli sorride, ammiccando, mentre probabilmente sta pensando “Geloso, eh?”, ma ciò che esce dalla sua bocca, invece, è tutt’altro. “Sì, ho dovuto fare qualche prova. Ho limonato con una vecchietta e il suo barboncino” afferma sardonico. Niall alza un cipiglio, mentre trattiene una risata.  
   
Decide di incoraggiare la sua beffa – _che azzardo._  
   
“Con entrambi?” chiede, mordendosi un labbro.  
   
Josh ride appena e “Scusami, mi sono espresso male. Soltanto con il barboncino…” afferma, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’altro.  
A quel muro di diffidenza che cade, a quella risata fragorosa capace di sollevargli l’animo, Josh ne approfitta per baciare il _suo_ irlandese.  
 _Suo,_ perché gli appartiene anche se troppe volte gli scappa via.  
Niall rimane paralizzato, assieme al suo cuore che perde per la via qualche battito.  
   
“Da quanto tempo sei qui?” domanda subito, in affanno, allontanandolo da sé prima che sia troppo tardi per poi guardarlo in un rimprovero preoccupato.  
Josh gli sorride sornione, e si sposta all’indietro i capelli con una mano, mentre con l’altra lo trattiene in una stretta ferrea, dietro la vita.  
   
“Ci sono stato ieri pomeriggio, poi quando ho staccato da lavoro, oggi, perciò da stamattina all’alba _._ Ma ero fiducioso, sapevo che prima o poi saresti uscito” dice, guardandolo sincero. “Mi sei mancato terribilmente, _occhi blu…_ ” sussurra poi sul suo collo.  
L’odore di quel ragazzo gli è mancato.  
Niall tenta di allontanarsi, ma alla fine cede; gli è mancato _terribilmente_ anche a lui.  
   
Ed è così strano doverlo ammettere.  
   
“Ti ho già detto come stanno le cose…” arranca e lo guarda, specchiandosi negli occhi dell’altro e perdendosi come fa sempre.  
   
Quelle pagliuzze sono quelle che non quadrano, quelle che lo sconvolgono.  
La gente li osserva scettici, mentre passa inosservata ai loro occhi che non fanno altro che guardarsi, mangiarsi, stuzzicarsi e desiderarsi; quel blu profondo e quel verde ambrato non sono mai stati tanto in sintonia come in quel momento, dove sembrano esistere soltanto loro e nessun altro.  
Eppure ci sono tanti occhi marroni, verdi, blu, azzurri, gialli che li stanno guardando curiosi e, sì, qualcuno perfino disgustato.  
   
“Sì, tu sei Team Liam e io Team Zayn… ma quando e, soprattutto, _perché_ abbiamo fatto entrare quei due nella nostra storia?” chiede Josh, abbracciandolo forte a sé e allontanandolo dal muro – perché col cavolo che lo lascerà scappare dalle sue grinfie.  
   
“Storia?” Niall ride, gettando il capo all’indietro e posando le mani sul petto di Josh. “Quando è iniziata la nostra storia?” chiede con un sorriso pieno di rammarico.  
   
Josh lo guarda inespressivo, poi con sufficienza; infine in un modo tanto vispo che è capace di farlo trasalire.  
   
“Da ‘sesso riparatore’, non ricordi?”  
   
Eccome se Niall lo ricorda, difatti arrossisce.  
Josh e la sua maledetta ossessione nel fare quel tipo di giochetti _: Ti ricordi tutte le cose imbarazzanti fatte e dette?_  
Sì, Josh, Niall non ne ha dimenticata nemmeno una.  
   
“Lo stesso che poi non siamo riusciti a fare – sì, sempre di sesso sto parlando” E Josh non è mai stato tanto chiaro. “Mh, sì, è stato proprio in quel momento che si sono intromessi i nostri due _carissimi_ amici…” ribatte, ovvio.  
   
Niall lo guarda sconcertato, poi “non dovremmo proprio fare questi discorsi stupidi, perché _loro_ stanno soffrendo veramente”  
   
“Quando mai il sesso è un argomento stupido?” sembra che Josh stia guardando un eretico. Poi riprende: “Comunque sta zitto! Devo chiederti scusa per non essere tornato di corsa da te. Non volevo mentirti, ma poi mi sono reso conto di quanto sia stato un coglione e mi dispiace, mi perdoni? Se non mi perdoni, non ti lascio andare…”  
   
“Di tacere lo dici a qualcun altro” ribatte Niall.  
   
Josh sgrana gli occhi e sospira. “Sul serio hai sentito solo questo?” chiede poi con piglio.  
   
“No, fammici arrivare…” risponde seccato. “Ti sei dato del coglione da solo, perciò mi ritengo soddisfatto.  
Resta comunque il fatto che tu sei amico di Zayn e io di Liam. E, sì, è vero, anche Zayn è mio amico, ma la differenza sta nel fatto che tu sai dov’è e se lo sapessi anch’io sarebbe la prima cosa che direi a Liam. Perché hanno bisogno di parlarsi, di risolvere, okay?” dice Niall risoluto, guardandolo con animo divampante.  
   
“Oh, qui abbiamo un fedele sostenitore della Ziam!” Esclama Josh, sorridendo beffardo e dandogli veloce un bacio a fior di labbra.  
   
“Che?” risponde l’irlandese, confuso da quell’affermazione e scosso per le sensazioni che prova _sempre_ anche con un semplice – fottuto – accostamento di labbra.  
   
“Niente, lascia perdere.” È la risposta di Josh che ridacchia sotto i baffi. “Comunque se mi facessi parlare ogni tanto, invece di farlo sempre tu, a quest’ora ti avrei già detto che ho avuto un’idea _geniale_ ”  
   
 _Oh, no…_  
   
Josh e le sue idee.  
   
“Le avete le tende per il campeggio?”  
   
 _Merda!_

_*_

  
La sera di quel Venerdì, Veronica torna e lo trova sveglio.  
Zayn vorrebbe dirgli del suo nuovo tatuaggio, ma la ragazza ha qualcosa di più importante e la lascia parlare.  
   
“Ho preso tre giorni di ferie, andiamo in campeggio questo fine settimana, che dici?” dice con entusiasmo, come se stesse architettando il migliore dei suoi – o forse non suoi – piani.  
   
“Noi due da soli?” afferma, malizioso, ammiccando. Veronica ride e lo glissa con un gesto della mano.  
   
“No, vengono anche Leeroy e Marcel!” _e, più o meno, altre cinque persone_ – ma questo non lo può dire.  
Zayn è entusiasta, non lo immagina nemmeno cosa ci sia dietro tutto quell’innocenza di Veronica e accetta di buon grado.  
Un posto nuovo all’aria aperta di un paesaggio verde potrebbe fargli bene.  
   
“Perfetto, aiutami a sistemare le cose allora!” gli dice l’amica.  
   
“Lo sai che mi sono fatto un tatuaggio?” esclama, poi, di punto in bianco.  
Veronica lo guarda, illuminandosi.  
   
“Fa male?” chiede lei e Zayn ride, mentre nega.  
    


   
   
   
   



	21. Chapter 21

  
**Scelte e accampamenti. Di chimiche, – non necessariamente in questo ordine.**  
   
   
   
“Non funzionerà mai, lo sai?” gli dice Louis, guardandolo furioso. Josh sbuffa e Niall nega, mesto. “Cosa ti fa pensare che esca da questa casa per un campeggio, quando non è riuscito a farlo nemmeno dalla sua stanza per un fottuto istante?” Louis è rosso in volto e Harry si morde un labbro preoccupato, mentre gli stringe la spalla, tentando di calmarlo.  
E Louis a quell’improvviso gesto distende le spalle, prima contratte, e alza gli occhi al cielo in un sospiro arrendevole.  
Quella idea è così ridicola.  
   
“Poi fate sul serio? Avete visto come l’ha ridotto? E volete farli incontrare?” conclude esasperato.  
   
Josh sbuffa. “Stanno uno schifo entrambi. Non solo Liam. E poi…” inizia, ma Niall lo interrompe: “E poi devono parlare e chiarirsi, non lo faranno mai di loro spontanea volontà.”  
Josh lo guarda con un’espressione che gli sussurra: “Adoro quando completi le mie frasi”, che Niall evita attentamente per non arrossire come un idiota.  
   
“Hai letto quella cazzo di lettera?” sbotta Louis e Harry alza un piglio, insieme a Josh – gli unici ignari.  
   
Niall annuisce, serio in volto. “Sì, e penso anche che abbiamo due idee diverse in merito” ribadisce Niall, mentre Louis sbuffa. “Se non sei d’accordo, comunque, puoi sempre rimanertene a casa, Lou” afferma.  
Alla fine, l’idea di Josh ha finito per influenzarlo e anche se non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce, Niall pensa che sia veramente un’idea _geniale_.  
Louis sposta lo sguardo altrove, contrae la mascella e allaccia le braccia in petto; poi sospira, affranto.  
   
“Se riuscirete a convincerlo, ci sarò. Ma se quell’idiota prova a fare o dire qualcosa di sbagliato, io vi avverto, non risponderò delle mie azioni…” e quella è una minaccia.  
Una minaccia che ha un po’ dell’aristocratico, considerato che il rossore sul suo viso lo fa terribilmente assomigliare alla Regina di Cuori. E “tagliategli la testa” potrebbe diventare il suo nuovo motto indirizzato a Zayn Malik.  
   
“Come farete a convincerlo?” chiede Harry, che probabilmente ha lo stesso dubbio di Louis.  
   
“Dicendogli la verità. Se sa che ci sarà anche Zayn, Liam verrà” è la risposta di Niall che sorprende anche Josh.  
   
“Scommetto che non sarà lo stesso per Zayn” ribatte Louis, con una punta di acidità.  
Niall lo guarda bieco, Josh con rammarico e Louis ottiene la sua risposta. “Questa cosa non finirà affatto bene.” Dice esasperato, facendo dei gesti fin troppo teatrali con le mani.  
   
“Cosa non andrà bene?” chiede Liam, sul ciglio della porta, con i capelli spettinati, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e la fronte aggrottata.  
Si voltano a guardarlo con stupore, ognuno di loro, poi, sentendosi in soggezione, Liam si spettina maggiormente i capelli e fa un passo indietro, come se volesse rintanarsi nuovamente nella sua stanza.  
Il primo a farglisi vicino è Niall che lo afferra velocemente per le spalle e lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
   
“Sono così felice che tu sia uscito fuori da quella stanza, lo sai?” gli sorride e come sempre quel sorriso è capace di contagiare il volto inespressivo di Liam.  
Liam sorride e lo fa per la terza volta in quella settimana.  
   
“Avevamo pensato di cambiare un po’ aria, di andarcene, che ne so, in un campeggio per questo fine settimana. Che ne pensi?” dice, buttandola lì, mentre il sorriso di Liam si spegne lentamente.  
   
“È stata una mia idea” afferma Josh, orgoglioso. Louis gli getta addosso uno sguardo di rimprovero, mentre decide di trattenere il fiato fino a quando Niall non dirà la verità.  
Tutta.  
E sarà pronto a sostenere Liam.  
   
“Niall, dimmi tutto… ti conosco abbastanza… anzi, conosco quel poco di Josh per capire che c’è dietro qualcosa” afferma ovvio Liam con voce roca.  
   
Niall esita e abbassa le mani suoi fianchi. A quella esitazione, interviene Josh. “Ok, ti spiego io. In fondo è una mia idea…” dice, avvicinandosi e sostenendo, spalla a spalla, il _suo_ ragazzo.  
Liam lo guarda e alza un sopracciglio.  
   
“Sarò franco” lo prepara. “Zayn mi ha detto dove è andato” fa una pausa perché lo sguardo di Liam è passato dall’inespressivo al disperato, fa l’ennesimo passo indietro e vorrebbe tornarsene nel suo letto a sognarlo perché lì, in quei mondi che non esistono, Zayn non è scappato, è lì con loro, con lui, e non fa altro che baciarlo e amarlo.  
Josh alza le mani verso di lui in segno di difesa. “Aspetta, lasciami parlare” gli dice con un tono affabile.  
Louis sospira rassegnato, mentre Harry si circonda con le braccia, perché d’improvviso è fortemente turbato dalla debolezza di quel ragazzo.  
Lo scrittore lo nota subito, voltandosi nella sua direzione e gli si avvicina per abbracciarlo; lo fa per sostenerlo, ma anche per trattenersi dal fermare le parole di Josh che stanno facendo scappare Liam dopo che quest’ultimo ha avuto la forza di uscire dalla propria stanza.  
   
“Mi ha fatto promettere di non dire dove fosse diretto e ho promesso di non farlo. Però… non ho fatto nessun altro tipo di promessa, perciò ho pensato che organizzare questa gita fosse la soluzione per farvi incontrare-” Josh viene bloccato dal gesto improvviso di Liam che “No” afferma, prima di andare di filato nella propria stanza.  
   
Niall è il primo a seguirlo.  
Tutti gli altri lo fanno dopo che Louis afferma irato un “ve l’avevo detto, cazzo”.  
   
Niall scruta preoccupato l’amico che si è avvicinato alla finestra della sua stanza guardando fuori.  
Liam pensa alla possibilità che Josh gli sta dando, lui vorrebbe rivederlo, ma così facendo verrebbe meno alla richiesta di Zayn di non cercarlo.  
   
“Liam, ascoltami, non puoi continuare a vivere in questa stanza, non puoi continuare a torturarti, okay? E non so le motivazioni che vi hanno portato a questo e, francamente, nemmeno mi interessano. Zayn può aver preso la decisione di allontanarsi da te, ma se tieni a lui, _cazzo_ , lotta per riprendertelo!” inizia Josh, mettendosi affianco dell’irlandese.  
   
Louis sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, mentre nervoso puntella con un piede sul pavimento. Stanno soltanto rovinando quel gran passo che Liam, quel giorno, è riuscito a fare.  
   
“Noi ti stiamo dando una possibilità. Combatti! Rimanertene in questa stanza non te lo riporterà indietro” Niall guarda Josh, sorpreso perché quell’uomo fa sempre quel genere di discorsi, quando una persona non li attende e sono sempre una sorpresa.  
È orgoglioso nel sapere che gli piace – _oh, sì, l’ha pensato sul serio_ – quel tipo dagli occhi vispi e dai discorsi fottutamente sensati.  
   
“Lui non vuole tornare indietro… Lui mi ha chiesto di non andare a cercarlo” bofonchia Liam, girandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi. Per quanto vorrebbe, Liam è una persona che tiene fede alle sue promesse. Anche se il discorso di Josh, lo sa, è giusto, dovrebbe combattere come non ha mai fatto.  
   
“Ma tu hai ancora da dirgli molto, no? Tu ci tieni a lui, vero? Non importano gli errori, Liam, non importa cosa ti ha detto Zayn. Tenere a lui più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo è la sola motivazione che dovrebbe spingerti ad agire!” sbotta, gesticolando un po’ troppo.  
Liam sgrana gli occhi. Per una volta non è lui a fare un discorso razionale, per una volta è lui a dover ascoltare le parole di qualcun altro – di uno sconosciuto – e credergli.  
   
 _Deve farlo? Può credergli?_  
   
“E sono sicuro che, per quanto non voglia ammetterlo a se stesso, Zayn ti sta aspettando. Ha bisogno soltanto di un aiuto…” afferma, ostentando un po’ troppo. Ma sa che in quel che dice c’è qualcosa di giusto. “Io l’ho visto e sta come te e questo a mio avviso significa qualcosa. Significa speranza. Perciò te lo ripeto, se ci tieni, se ne vale la pena, lotta per lui”  
   
E in qualche modo quel discorso fa pensare anche il più dubbioso tra i cinque, ergo Louis che si rilassa e si avvicina a Liam con un debole sorriso. Harry rimane indietro, notevolmente meno scosso.  
Rimangono in silenzio, tutti quanti, mentre guardano il volto di Liam inondato da mille emozioni. Josh ha ragione, Liam lo pensa in un attimo. Seguirà il suo consiglio, deve iniziare a lottare.  
   
Così alla fine, in un esile respiro, la voce di Liam fa riecheggiare in quelle pareti bianche una sola parola: “Okay”; eppure niente va bene, Zayn gli ha detto di non cercarlo e tutto quel piano lo farà soltanto arrabbiare più di quanto già non sia.  
Ma Liam deve lottare per lui, deve incominciare a farlo sul serio.  
   
“Sul serio?” domanda Niall stupito, guardando prima Josh e poi Liam. Abbozza un sorriso e si avvicina all’amico che lo guarda ricambiando quel sorriso per poi annuire.  
Anche il sorriso di Louis, quello ancora più restio fra tutti, si ampia e si gira verso Harry, che gli sorride di pancia.  
   
“Bene, allora prepariamo le cose da portare, abbiamo tanto da organizzare!” afferma Josh, guardandosi attorno.  
Louis e Harry sono i primi ad annuire e ad uscire dalla stanza per dirigersi nella propria, poi tocca a Liam che se ne va in bagno per farsi una doccia.  
Restano Josh e Niall, da soli.  
Si guardano e si domandano se ciò che stanno facendo sia giusto.  
   
“Non ti preoccupare, andrà bene” dice Josh, avvicinandosi. “Posso baciarti, ora?” gli chiede, circondandogli i polsi per carezzarli e scivolando poi nelle mani per intrecciarle alle sue.  
   
Quel semplice gesto provoca tante sensazioni diverse, ma non solo nel suo stomaco.  
   
“Da quando sei così gentile e me lo chiedi?” risponde Niall, con un sorriso beffardo, dopo che ha abbassato lo sguardo verso le mani intrecciate.  
Josh ride vispo e lo bacia senza aggiungere nient’altro. Le mani si separano per appropriarsi di altri parte del corpo e quelle di Niall, prima restie e tese lungo il corpo, si sciolgono velocemente raggiungendo i capelli dello spogliarellista. Ci si aggrappa, mentre bocca contro bocca torna a non pensare a nient’altro.  
Quel ragazzo gli sta fottendo il cervello – così come gli ha detto Louis.  
Josh lo spinge velocemente verso il letto e lo stende su di esso, posizionandosi senza troppe scuse sopra di lui.  
Questo però fa sgranare gli occhi all’altro che avvampa.  
Josh non ha mai mezze misure: o non lo vuole – quando mai? – o lo vuole decisamente troppo – ovunque.  
I corpi troppo a contatto tra loro, poi, sono qualcosa che manda in cortocircuito tutti i suoi nervi, mentre un’eccitazione nei bassi ventri di entrambi inizia a formare un rigonfiamento nei jeans.  
   
“J-josh…” ansima, allontanandosi dalle labbra dell’altro. Gli occhi verdi si aprono controvoglia e si riversano in quelli cobalto. “Che c’è?” sbotta, contrariato.  
   
“La s-spesa… dobbiamo andare a fare la spesa per il campeggio” farfuglia Niall, tirandolo via. Josh si alza in uno sbuffo, mentre una leggera tensione nei pantaloni lo infastidisce. Niall se ne rende conto e ride, divertito.  
   
“Non ridere, mi stai facendo impazzire…” brontola.  
   
“Come se non scopassi da una vita…” lo beffeggia – con una punta di gelosia? – l’irlandese, osservandolo con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
Ancora una volta Josh lo osserva, domandandosi mentalmente “Geloso, eh?” ma non lo dice, sorprendendolo come sempre, mentre gli si avvicina repentino al viso.  
Si guardano, perdendosi mentre il verde ambrato di Josh sembra vispo come mai.  
   
“La sottile differenza, occhi blu, è che con te farei l’amore…” lo provoca con un sorriso beffardo, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Niall, impacciato, salta sul posto e si tira in piedi, mentre le gote si imporporano di un rosso vivo.  
Si guarda attorno ed è in quel momento che la vede e l’imbarazzo si allenta.  
Josh nota il suo sguardo e segue la direzione. Si fa subito serio anche lui.  
   
“Portala” gli dice, indicando la chitarra con lo sguardo. Niall lo osserva e spalanca gli occhi sorpreso, prima di negare.

“Perché? Tanto non la suono…” si giustifica, improvvisamente nervoso.  
   
“Tu portala… poi vedremo” gli soffia, prima di avvicinarsi repentino per baciarlo.  
E Niall è convinto, la porterà per colpa di quelle labbra così convincenti.  
 

*

_No, I just wanna hold you_   
_Give a little time to me  
We’ll burn this out  
We’ll play hide and seek  
To turn this around  
And all I want is the taste  
That your lips allow_   
_My, my, my, my…_   
_Give me love_   
**Give me love, Ed Sheeran**

   
   
   
   
Quando entrano nella loro stanza, Harry inizia subito a sistemare la propria borsa per il campeggio.  
Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa metterci dentro, mentre si gratta la testa e tenta di fare mente locale.  
Louis sa che nella sua, di borsa, dovrà esserci per forza il suo taccuino e, a malincuore, dovrà invece lasciare il computer a casa.  
Afferra l’agendina con troppo forza, lasciando cadere da essa due foglietti colorati di giallo.  
E alla vista, Louis ricorda il regalo che ha comprato a Harry.  
Sorride, _è il momento_.  
Giusto il Destino poteva intromettersi per forzare la sua reticenza a fare quel piccolo, grande, passo.  
Li raccoglie, mentre Harry è troppo impegnato ancora a disperarsi per accorgersi di ciò che sta per succedere.  
Louis gli getta gli occhi addosso con un sorrisetto sghembo in faccia.  
   
“ _Harry_ ” lo chiama.  
   
Gli occhi verdi sono subito nei suoi e il suo sorriso si accentua. Harry si acciglia e si domanda cosa abbia fatto per meritarsi quello sguardo, quel sorriso così brillante, ma non fa in tempo a domandare ad alta voce che Louis gli si avvicina con qualcosa tra le mani, che però tira subito dietro il proprio corpo per non mostrarglielo.  
   
“Ti ricordi sulla terrazza dell’Università ci eravamo promessi di fare una cosa insieme?” domanda Louis.  
E non se lo erano ripromessi apertamente, ma in silenzio forse la loro _idea_ era apparsa così, come una promessa.  
Harry lo guarda vacuo e ci pensa. In mente gli vengono soltanto l’alba, Louis e la sua meravigliosa bellezza accostata a quello spettacolo mattutino e il ‘Mi piaci’ che ha pensato – e detto – quando si è dichiarato a Louis – se di dichiarazione si può parlare, visto che Louis sembra non averla intuita.  
Harry si ritrova ad arrossire ed a guardare ovunque tranne che nella direzione dello scrittore.  
Poi un altro ricordo lo abbaglia. Louis che canta, la sua voce cristallina, dolce, splendida.  
E, forse, pensa di aver capito cosa voglia dirgli Louis, quindi torna a guardarlo pieno di stupore.  
Louis ampia il suo sorriso perché lo legge in quegli occhi illuminati e in quelle fossette che velocemente spuntano insieme al sorriso _sincero_ , il fatto che il ragazzino abbia capito cosa voglia dirgli.  
Sì, probabilmente Louis gli ha fatto quel regalo anche per poter rivedere quelle fossette. Perché sono dannatamente belle, da mozzare il fiato. E difatti è ciò che fa: trattiene il respiro a quella contemplazione meravigliosa.  
   
“Tieni” dice semplicemente.  
   
Harry afferra quello che Louis gli ha passato, esitante, e… non ci crede.  
Ha in mano due biglietti per il concerto di Ed Sheeran. Il primo febbraio dell’anno nuovo.  
Inutile dire che il suo sorriso si allunga in quelle labbra carnose e i suoi occhi sono lucidi, quasi sul punto di piangere, mentre il cuore batte, facendolo arrossire.  
   
“S-sono…” tenta di dire, ma non ci riesce. Ha il cuore in gola e le parole escono strozzate.  
Louis ride, annuendo.  
Lo nota, in un secondo momento, Harry: Primo febbraio.  
   
“Lou-is… lo sai che quel giorno sarà anche il mio compleanno?”  
   
E lo stupore nel volto di Louis è indescrivibile. “Davvero?” chiede in un uggiolino contento. Harry annuisce e sorride ancora, stavolta dolcemente.  
   
 _Ah, quelle fossette._  
   
“Oh beh, allora questo è un regalo anticipato per il tuo compleanno!” e ride, mentre pensa che sia dannatamente fortunato.  
A proposito di fortuna.  
   
“Ah, lo vedi questo numero?” gli dice Louis, indicandoglielo sul biglietto. “Se lo sorteggeranno potrai incontrare Ed! E così anche per il mio. E chiunque sarà il fortunato, potrà portare una persona con sé… è un po’ impossibile che accada a noi, ma perché non sperare?” afferma e gli occhi di Harry si illuminano.  
   
Che bella parola, in quel momento, sembra la “speranza”. Harry allunga le labbra nell’ennesimo sorriso e annuisce.  
E a Harry piace. Piace tutto di quel momento.  
Gli piace il fatto che Louis gli abbia fatto quel regalo senza un motivo, gli piace che Louis sia felice tanto quanto lui, gli piace che Louis pensi a _loro_ due proiettati nel futuro. Gli piace che questo avvenga il giorno del suo compleanno, un motivo in più per adorare quel giorno. Gli piace l’idea di passare il suo compleanno con Louis, ad un concerto.  
Gli piace quel miracolo che sta accadendo, perché Louis ha fatto tante promesse a se stesso e quel gesto le infrange tutte.  
   
Gli piace Louis _, e qui ci vuole un punto._  
   
“Ti piace?” gli chiede Louis, inverosimilmente, come se per una volta non gli avesse letto nella mente. O forse l’ha fatto ma vuole soltanto sentirselo dire.  
E Harry gli risponde ma non a parole, bensì abbracciandolo d’impeto e cadendo inesorabilmente sul letto.  
Poi ridono, in quell’abbraccio, e andranno al concerto di Ed Sheeran, una persona che con le sue canzoni, con le sue parole, li ha uniti.  
   
“Ok, Harry, lo prendo per un sì” è la risposta di Louis che tra quelle braccia non si sente soffocare, non si sente in gabbia, non si sente frustrato, non si sente _colpevole_ , ma soltanto felice.  
   
Felice di aver trovato Harry.  
   
“Louis” lo chiama, mentre i suoi ricci solleticano il suo collo. “Mh?” esclama in risposta.  
Tornano a guardarsi, ancora avvolti nel loro abbraccio.  
Non c’è imbarazzo, non c’è tensione, c’è solo una forte sintonia e un’incredibile abitudine tra loro. Le gambe intrecciate, i bacini posti l’uno vicino all’altro, le braccia sulla pelle dell’altro.  
Harry non si imbarazza più a quella vicinanza, anche se quegli occhi azzurri sono sempre una forte emozione.  
E Louis è troppo felice per le paranoie.  
   
“Grazie” gli soffia a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
   
Louis sorride di pancia, poi gli carezza una guancia, arricciando con l’indice una ciocca di capelli.  
Ci gioca, mentre cade in quello smeraldo.  
Vorrebbe rispondere con un “No, grazie a te”, ma quello che fa, invece, stupisce entrambi.  
Alza il capo verso il volto di Harry, sopra di lui, e lo bacia. Un accostamento casto, leggero, ad occhi chiusi, naturale.  
   
Un ringraziamento, il suo.  
   
Si avvicina al labbro inferiore di Harry e lo accarezza, tra le sue, inumidendolo. Ci rimane ancorato per qualche secondo, con il cuore a mille che rimbomba perfino nelle sue orecchie.  
Quando posa di nuovo il capo sul materasso, Louis apre gli occhi, piano, sorride di più e arriccia quella ciocca ancora, piegando il capo e osservandolo, mentre si sente pieno e il cuore in gloria.  
Harry, invece, è inebetito e con il respiro mozzato. È rimasto di sale di fronte a quel bacio e pensa che come sempre Louis è capace di sorprenderlo.  
Guarda verso Louis, ma non lo vede, perché si è disperso in quell’emozione improvvisa che gli ha quasi provocato un infarto e non riesce più a venirne fuori.  
Che, poi, è stato solo un bacio casto, ma – diamine – è stato tutto.  
Ed è esattamente il fatto che fosse inaspettato ad averlo reso così inebetito. Ma anche quel bacio così nuovo dai precedenti, così tenero, così… pieno d’amore che lo ha totalmente spiazzato.  
Le sente ancora le labbra un po’ screpolate di Louis, sulle sue. Si leccherebbe il labbro per rubare un altro po’ di quel sapore, ma anche in quello si sente impossibilitato.  
Harry vuole ricambiarlo, tutto quell’amore. Vorrebbe, se riuscisse a muoversi, se la felicità riuscisse a lasciarlo libero di gioire.  
Poi, piano, riesce a inquadrare il ragazzo che è sdraiato sotto il proprio corpo.  
 _Bum_ , un battito irregolare lo fa precipitare e quando il cielo degli occhi di Louis incontra nuovamente i suoi, lo vede sorridere sghembo e “Forza, prepariamo le cose da portare, ora” soffia delicato, tentando di uscire da quell’abbraccio, benché entrambi lo facciano di malavoglia.  
Certo, se solo la sua mente riuscisse a ricollegarsi con il resto del corpo, Harry sarebbe ben felice di poter tornare alla realtà e non sostare come un ebete nel fottuto pianeta in cui è volato dopo quel piccolo bacio.  
 

_Give me love like never before_   
_Cos lately I’ve been craving more  
And It’s been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go._   
**Give me love, Ed Sheeran**

*

   
Il giorno dopo, per arrivare al Camping di Petworth ci impiegano un’ora e mezza e riescono perfino a perdersi per un vialetto acciottolato e verdeggiante.  
La Giulietta ha l’affanno quando Niall, finalmente, spegne il motore.  
   
“Forse era meglio se prendevamo il mio Rom-” inizia Josh, scendendo dal furgoncino mentre annusa la puzza di bruciato, ma lo sguardo fulminante di Niall lo fa bloccare e alzare le braccia dietro la nuca.  
   
“E poi dove avremmo messo le tende, il cibo, le coperte, i cuscini, il cibo-” si lamenta Niall che, però, “L’hai già detto” viene fermato da Josh, mentre Harry e Louis scendono e si guardano intorno. Liam resta nella macchina, a trafficare con le proprie mani e i propri pensieri. Dopo giorni passati a dormire, quella notte non ha chiuso gli occhi nemmeno per dieci minuti.  
   
È in ansia.  
   
“Cosa?” domanda Niall. “Il cibo, lo hai ripetuto per due volte” risponde in un sorriso beffardo. “Perché è importante!” sbotta.  
   
“È più importante sapere dove ci troviamo e quanta strada sbagliata abbiamo fatto!” si intromette Louis, lanciando ai due uno sguardo esasperato.  
   
“Io devo mettere l’acqua a Giulietta, voi tentate di decifrare la cartina” dice Niall, gettandosi sul cofano del suo furgoncino.  
   
Harry si guarda attorno con la bocca aperta per la meraviglia di quel posto, mentre Louis e Josh ricercano il posto che avevano visualizzato sulla mappa di Google. È tutto verde con dei fiori lilla, l’aria è fresca e se fino ad allora era preoccupato per il fatto di dormire fuori, all’aperto, ora non vede l’ora che accada.  
   
“La cartina dice che siamo nel posto giusto, dovrebbe esserci una fottuta stradina” afferma Josh, guardandosi intorno.  
A quelle parole Harry, che gli dà le spalle, ne vede una che non può chiaramente essere denominata “strada”, ma fa un tentativo.  
   
“Dici forse quella?” esclama.  
   
Tutti, perfino Liam dentro il furgoncino, si girano laddove il ragazzo ha indicato. Josh gli si fa subito vicino e guarda la via – che non può definirsi tale.  
   
“Lì Giulietta non ci passerà mai” esclama Louis, portandosi una mano sulla fronte per spostarsi il ciuffo indietro.  
Josh, lo imita con il suo solito tic, si gira e con tono beffardo afferma: “Io credo in lei”  
E benché ci credano soltanto lo spogliarellista e un orgoglioso Niall, dopo essere risaliti tutti quanti, partono per quella stradina e ci provano.  
Nel frattempo Josh scrive a Veronica.  
   
 **A** : La segretaria sexy  
 _Testo_ : Noi ci siamo quasi, seguite il sentiero che ti ho inviato ieri sera, anche se pensate di esservi persi. C’è una stradina nascosta ad un certo punto, spero la troviate! Ci vediamo lì.  
   
 _Invia…_  
   
Josh, però, non sa che Veronica ha già trovato quella maledetta – non – strada e che in quel posto maledetto i telefoni non prendono linea.  
Lo capiscono tutti quanti, comunque, quando trovano un auto parcheggiata poco prima di una pineta dopo aver camminato per una decina di minuti.  
La tensione di Liam è talmente palpabile che Louis, vicino a lui, lo afferra per una mano e gliela stringe forte, mentre Harry gli sorride comprensivo.

“Andrà tutto okay” dice, invece, Niall osservandolo dallo specchietto.  
   
 _Okay_ , ancora quella parola; chissà come mai, ma Liam sa benissimo che non andrà affatto in questo modo.  
Parcheggiano accanto a quella macchina e decidono di prendere ognuno qualcosa; Niall è il primo ad afferrare il contenitore con il cibo e qualche coperta, Josh invece quello degli alcolici e la chitarra, mentre gli altri tre si caricano delle tende e di tutto il resto.  
Si rendono conto del piccolo lago soltanto in un secondo momento, quando passandoci accanto ne rimangono affascinati.  
   
“Non ho il costume” è la lamentela di Niall che attira – quando mai – l’attenzione di Josh.  
   
“E, di grazia, quando mai è stato un problema non averlo?” facendo sbuffare l’irlandese e ridere Harry e Louis.  
Liam riesce soltanto a guardare avanti a sé, il cuore gli batte troppo veloce e non riesce ad ascoltare quello scambio di frecciatine nemmeno se lo volesse.  
Non appena entrano in una pineta di alberi e odori floreali, vedono un gruppetto di quattro persone indaffarate a montare le tende e a quella vista gli stessi battiti irregolari sembrano rallentare inesorabilmente fino a fermarsi.  
Liam _lo_ vede e si ferma come una statua di sale, facendo capitolare, dietro di lui, un Louis che osservava con un sorriso da ebete in direzione di Harry.  
   
“Hey” è l’urletto di Louis che si tocca il naso, con il quale è andato a sbattere contro Liam, con gli occhi lucidi per il dolore – dolore che gli ricorderà, in futuro, di guardare avanti a sé, piuttosto che, magari, incantarsi sul volto di Harry; anche se probabilmente non imparerà mai.  
Quella esclamazione, però, attira inavvertitamente l’attenzione di due occhi neri che si immergono subito in quelli nocciola di Liam.  
   
 _È la fine_ , pensa quest’ultimo.  
   
Perché se inizialmente il volto di Zayn era illuminato da un sorriso provocato dall’incapacità di Marcel nel montare la sua tenda, si è poi sorpreso e raggelato alla realizzazione di ciò che ha visto e che ha temuto di vedere fin dall’inizio.  
Liam è lì a pochi metri da lui e sembra tanto diverso, sebbene sia passata una sola settimana.  
Liam è lì, che lo guarda con una barbetta incolta, che di solito non ha, ed è uguale il dolore che Zayn prova nel vederlo.  
Dolore che poi si trasforma in rabbia.  
   
“Ciao ragazzi!” è il saluto di Josh, che si avvicina al collega velocemente. Zayn lo guarda, serra la mascella e getta a terra i bastoni di metallo della tenda. “Come avete fatto a trovare la strada?” continua con nonchalance, ma Josh non riceve risposta.  
   
“Che cazzo ci fate qui?” è invece la domanda di Zayn, che fa calare inesorabilmente il silenzio.  
Veronica guarda Leeroy, preoccupata, che ricambia con uno sguardo da “te l’avevo detto”.  
Louis, invece, esordisce con uno sguardo capace di uccidere, perché è pronto fin da subito a intervenire qualora Zayn esagerasse.  
Harry è imbarazzato e si avvicina a Liam per prendergli ciò che ha in mano.  
   
“Non è ovvio? Solitamente, si campeggia da queste parti” ribatte Josh, sorridendogli. Ma non funziona, Niall si avvicina ai due e sorride con tutte le buone intenzioni, mentre pensa di dover fare un discorsetto a Josh sul quando dovrebbe mettere l’umorismo in un beneamato posto.  
   
“Capisco” dice Zayn, ridendo amaro.  
   
Liam lo guarda e non lo riconosce più. Quando quegli occhi, poi, si riversano ancora nei suoi, un brivido lo colpisce lungo la schiena.  
   
“Pensavo avessi capito che non volevo…”, _che mi trovassi,_ “tutto questo” dice tagliente e Liam vorrebbe scappare, tornarsene a casa e rinchiudersi nella sua stanza.  
Perché non è ancora pronto a sostenerlo, non è ancora pronto all’odio di Zayn.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e tace.  
La realtà che non sa, però, è che Zayn odia se stesso, non lui, perché di fronte a Liam si sente uno schifo.  
   
“Lui non sapeva niente come te. È stata una nostra idea…” mente Niall, perché quell’odio Liam non lo merita. “Perché non possiamo stare fermi a vedere come vi fate del male e mandare a rotoli un’amicizia che è durata anni.  
Zayn, vogliamo soltanto che tutto ritorni come prima, è veramente brutto che tu te ne sia andato e questa gita era solo un pretesto per tentare di farvi chiarire…”  
   
“E questo lo pensa il _matto_ del gruppo?” afferma Zayn con cattiveria, pentendosene quando gli occhi di Niall si sgranano per la sorpresa. Josh lo guarda in un rimprovero, mentre afferra la mano di Niall e la stringe forte.  
Liam si sente in colpa, mentre tutti gli altri non capiscono quella cruda affermazione.  
Forse Louis, che incomincia a fare qualche conto mentale.  
Zayn riprende, con un tono sottomesso: “Non c’è niente da chiarire ed è davvero ridicola questa cosa… Noi ce ne andiamo” decide, girandosi verso Veronica.  
   
La ragazza allaccia le braccia al petto e nega: “Per quanto mi costi essere qua, considerato che sono l’unica donna in mezzo a otto uomini, in un maledetto luogo dove non prende nemmeno una tacca di linea; ma, soprattutto, considerate le scarpe da ginnastica che non mi si addicono affatto, Zayn, mi dispiace, ma io sono d’accordo con loro. Questa cosa ha assolutamente senso ed è strano perché è stata un’idea di Josh…”  
Josh sorride orgoglioso, invece di offendersi, come dovrebbe. Tuttavia sa che quello di Veronica è un complimento.  
   
“Hai tutte le ragione per essere arrabbiato, perché ti conosco abbastanza per poter dire che lo fai solo per ciò che è _importante_ … Ma stai sbagliando. Stai scappando, invece di affrontare le cose di petto.”  
Zayn sbarra gli occhi, si sente sotto torchio. Si gira di nuovo verso Josh, ferito.  
   
 _Sbagliare? Scappare?_  
   
Zayn lo ha fatto, se ne è reso conto troppo tardi, ma la sua, probabilmente, è stata una reazione agli sbagli e alle fughe di Liam. “Non sono io quello che ha sbagliato, non sono io quello che è scappato”  
   
Nessuno sa o forse qualcuno sì, ma quell’affermazione fa gelare il sangue a Liam che serra i pugni e la mascella.  
Purtroppo Zayn ha ragione, chi è scappato per primo è lui. E ora deve combattere per tutto ciò che _ama_ ; ma come fare – è il problema – quando si hanno in mezzo così tanti sbagli? Come, quando la strada più facile – quella di scappare – gliela consiglia anche Zayn e il suo comportamento ricolmo di odio nei suoi confronti?  
   
“Può darsi, ma lo stai facendo ora. Sei qui, in mezzo al nulla, puoi decidere di restare e cercare di divertirti e pensare, se vuoi, di buttarti tutto alle spalle e andare avanti, oppure andartene e scappare e rimanere allo stesso punto. Sì, scappare perché Liam è qui e tu te ne vuoi andare a causa sua. Siete qui, ormai è così...” afferma risoluta, ammutendo l’altro.  
   
“Tu non sai davvero cosa stai dicendo…” dice adirato e con gli occhi lucidi.  
E, no, Veronica non lo sa e nemmeno Josh, ma tutto questo non conta, loro stanno agendo in buona fede, stanno soltanto tentando di salvare un’amicizia; di questo Zayn ne è consapevole e in un’altra occasione li ringrazierebbe, ma ora non può. No, non può sapendo che quell’amicizia non è mai esistita e mai esisterà.  
   
 _Loro non posso proprio capire._  
   
“Solo voi due lo sapete _veramente,_ ma noi stiamo agendo solo in qualità di amici che vogliono far funzionare le cose, perché teniamo a voi, perché vogliamo che risolviate…Perché ci fa male vedervi stare male…” interviene Niall che stringe forte la mano di Josh.  
   
“E dovrei ringraziarvi per questo? Grazie. Ma il vostro tentativo è fallito, perché tra me e _lui_ non c’è niente da risolvere. Non c’è niente da sistemare” Afferma.  
È lui che deve sistemarsi, è lui che deve ricomporsi dopo essersi rotto a causa di Liam.  
Non riuscendo più a sostenere quella situazione, Zayn fa la cosa più ovvia: scappa. E lo fa nella direzione di Liam, come se volesse puntarlo per attaccarlo e fargli male, anche se, poi, passandogli accanto ciò che lascia è soltanto una folata di vento e il vuoto.  
Zayn va nella direzione del piccolo lago e tutti rimangono assorti in quel silenzio che ha lasciato con il suo abbandono.  
Niall ha l’intenzione di seguirlo, per fermarlo, Louis ha la stessa idea, per prenderlo a schiaffi, ma Josh e Harry bloccano entrambi.  
   
“Lascialo andare” dice lo spogliarellista, indicandogli Liam che, sospirando per prendere coraggio, fa dietro front e lo insegue.  
   
“Ora tocca a lui”  
 

*

_'Cause these words are nice enough to leave scars_   
_for fear of falling apart_   
_And truth be told I never was yours_   
_for fear, for fear of falling apart_   
**This is gospel, Panic! At the disco**

  
   
   
Zayn arriva al lago e sa di essere stato inseguito da qualcuno; immagina sia Josh o Niall o, ancora, Veronica, ma non pensa invece che quel qualcuno sia proprio Liam.  
Non lo immagina, non ci crede – crederebbe di più alla presenza di un Louis, piuttosto, venuto per picchiarlo.  
Il Liam che conosce non l’avrebbe mai fatto; possibile che sia cambiato tanto in una sola settimana?  
   
 _E lui è cambiato?_  
   
Si gira, lo guarda, sorprendendosi nella sua inespressività e poi torna a osservare l’acqua placida davanti a sé, irrigidendosi.  
   
“Hey” è quello che dice Liam in un sussurro.  
   
Zayn non gli risponde e socchiude gli occhi, affondando le mani nelle tasche della tuta, mentre pensa che gli è mancata quella voce.  
Vorrebbe morire, perché in un attimo capisce di non essere riuscito a fare nemmeno un passo per allontanarsi dal ricordo del suo migliore amico.  
Liam è ancora lì, sotto la sua pelle che graffia, lacera, intossica e divora.  
No, Zayn non è cambiato nemmeno di una virgola. È ancora tutto completamente rotto dentro di lui – pensa con rammarico.  
   
“Sono qui per dirti delle cose, non c’è bisogno che tu mi risponda. Devo solo dirtele, poi me ne andrò e ti lascerò… fare le tue considerazioni” Continua Liam con la voce rotta dalla tensione.  
   
“Non voglio che tu faccia niente _per me_ , perciò, se deciderai di volertene andare, lo capirò. Tu non mi devi _più_ niente, Zayn, perché mi hai dato tutto. Sei stato chiaro, l’ho capito, ma ho da darti alcune risposte. Devo farlo, perché non l’ho mai fatto.”  
   
Zayn non vuole andarsene e Liam ha ragione, lui gli ha dato tutto, ottenendo quella rottura e adesso è vuoto.  
Eppure lo lascia parlare, perché vuole ascoltarlo.  
   
“Sei stato molto chiaro con quella lettera e anche se ci sono stato male, anche se mi sento morire dentro anche adesso, penso che tu stia facendo la cosa giusta…  
Se, a causa mia e dei miei errori, hai smesso di tenere a te stesso, non ti dirò che quello che provo per te potrà bastare per entrambi, no, non posso farlo, sarebbe da egoista; io voglio che tu torni ad amarti.  
Fallo, perché sono il primo a desiderarlo. Non ho mai voluto altro, in realtà, da quando ti ho visto lavorare come spogliarellista”  
   
Sì, questo Zayn l’ha sempre saputo.  
Eppure vede ancora lontano il giorno in cui sentirà meno il bisogno di vendere il proprio corpo a degli sconosciuti.  
E quello è un altro motivo che gli fa capire quanto sia lontano dal raggiungere quella frase che si è tatuato sulla clavicola.  
   
“Non avercela con loro, hanno agito soltanto perché vorrebbero vederci come prima, ma non sanno tutto quanto. Io sì, e capisco quello che hai deciso di fare, davvero.  
Quello che voglio dirti è che puoi farlo anche restando qui. Goditi ciò che volevi da questo posto, ti ho visto sorridere, torna a farlo, che ci sia io non conta, puoi benissimo evitarmi. _So che ne sei capace_.”  
   
Quelle parole lo stupiscono, ma Zayn non si gira; se lo facesse, cederebbe a quelle parole, a quelle labbra, a quegli occhi.  
Se si girasse verso Liam, gli andrebbe incontro per abbracciarlo per dimostrargli che in realtà non è affatto capace ad evitarlo.  
Perché Liam è tutto il suo mondo, è sempre stato così. E gli è mancato così tanto.  
   
È questo che Liam non capisce: Zayn non può fare finta che non ci sia, perché lui è presente anche quando non c’è. Liam è con lui, sempre. Ovunque. In ogni luogo.  
C’era anche in quel posto dimenticato da Dio, ancor prima che arrivasse.  
Zayn è capace a fingere, lo ha imparato col tempo, ma Liam non sa quante volte è morto dentro, mentre faceva finta di farsi scivolare addosso il dolore, le incomprensioni e le bugie.  
Zayn è rotto dentro, per questo alla fine per quanto volesse farlo, non si gira.  
È rotto, Liam lo ha rotto, e non saprebbe dove iniziare ad amarlo, visto che non ha mai amato nemmeno se stesso.  
   
“Io lo capirò, davvero, perché tengo a te e so che in questo momento non posso fare niente per farti rivalutare la nostra- _rivalutare noi, insieme._ ” dice in un sol fiato, guardando le sue spalle e sperando che Zayn si volti a guardarlo, ma non lo fa e lo capisce.  
   
È difficile ciò che sta dicendo, ma Liam deve farlo. Per una volta deve pensare a Zayn e non a se stesso.  
   
“Nessuna frase ti convincerà, perché quello che hai voluto in tutti questi anni era soltanto che ti parlassi e ora è tardi. Quello che posso fare, da oggi, è dimostrarti qualcosa, passare direttamente ai fatti.”  
   
Zayn sgrana gli occhi e guarda il vuoto. Quanto avrebbe voluto sentirle prima quelle frasi.  
Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro, se prendesse ossigeno adesso inizierebbe a piangere.  
   
“E quello che ho intenzione di fare, Zayn, mi riporta a ciò che mi hai scritto nella lettera…” fa una pausa, mentre vede le spalle di Zayn irrigidirsi e il respiro farsi affannato. Vorrebbe avvicinarsi per stringerlo forte, ma non deve, non può.  
   
 _E se un giorno tornerò e avrai voltato pagina, spero soltanto di esserci riuscito anche io, perché vorrò essere felice nel saperlo e nell’accettarlo._  
   
“Sappi che ho tutta l’intenzione di rimanere in questa fottuta pagina bruciata, martoriata e arida, la nostra pagina. Lo faccio perché so che ne vale la pena, so che noi due ne valiamo la pena. Non che prima non lo sapessi, è sempre stato così, ma non… non te l’ho mai dimostrato.” Fa un’altra pausa, mentre il cuore batte irrequieto.  
   
Per tutta una settimana Liam non ha vissuto, ma la sua testa non ha fatto altro che rimuginare. Poi le parole profetiche di Josh gli hanno aperto gli occhi: deve combattere.  
   
“E anche se è tardi, sono pieno di speranza, nonostante tu me l’abbia tolta tutta, perché ci credo in tutto questo, io credo in noi.  
Quindi, quando sarai pronto a tornare – perché l’hai promesso, lo farai anche nel caso in cui volessi chiudere con me – io sarò lì ad attenderti e non vedrai cambiamenti nella mia vita, nessun altro prenderà il _tuo_ posto. Io resto in questa pagina, dove c’è ancora scritto sbiadito, _ma limpido_ , soltanto il tuo nome. Perché è sempre stato così e non cambierà, non può cambiare. Perché sei tu l’altra parte di me.”  
   
Zayn trattiene ancora il respiro, rosso in volto.    
Quelle parole sono così giuste in quel momento così sbagliato.  
Vorrebbe essere capace di lasciare tutto alle spalle e saper perdonare, ma anche se Liam è lì, che finalmente glielo dimostra, Zayn sa di non potere più.  
   
“Non lo accetterò facilmente il caso in cui tornando, deciderai di non volermi nella tua vita, ma proverò a capire...E te lo dico da adesso, combatterò anche in quel caso” Dice prima mesto, abbassando lo sguardo e poi convinto, rialzandolo.  
Quella è la sua nuova paura, ma deve combatterla.  
Perché crede in loro.  
   
“E sarò felice se deciderai di darci una possibilità…” Fa un sorriso di speranza. “E questo, Zayn, può accadere oggi, domani, tra un mese, un anno, o una vita intera… Non importa quanto tempo ci impiegherai, io comunque starò in quella pagina ad aspettarti, perché questo è il mio modo, ora, dopo tanti sbagli, di combattere per te.”  
   
Quelle parole non se le è nemmeno preparate, perché quando ti escono dal cuore, vengono fuori da sole.  
   
Zayn le ha ascoltate tutte, mentre sente che le gambe gli cedono. E si volterebbe per raggiungerlo e baciarlo – perché lui farebbe così – ma sa che se lo facesse ora, non riuscirebbe ad amare né Liam, né se stesso.  
Quelle parole gli hanno straziato l’anima e il cuore, perché sa che Liam è sincero, ma non è ancora pronto, ha ancora così tanta rabbia verso se stesso e verso il migliore amico che sa, troppo bene, che non si perdonerebbe e non lo perdonerebbe mai.  
Quelle parole, però, senza saperlo, hanno provocato qualcosa in lui, perché Liam ha deciso di combattere, anche se in ritardo, per loro.  
Qualcosa si è messo apposto, lo sente in uno scricchiolio.  
   
“E, beh, era questo che volevo dirti… Ah, no, io lo sapevo. Io sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui e sono venuto perché se fossi rimasto a casa me ne sarei pentito per tutta la vita.”  
   
E Liam è stato perfino sincero.  
   
“Perciò mi dispiace se gli altri ti hanno messo in questa situazione, ma li ringrazio perché ho potuto dirti tutto questo… _”_ E con quelle parole cariche di una malinconia che entra perfino nelle ossa di Zayn, Liam rimane in silenzio, con un peso nel cuore in meno e uno in più: perché la speranza sarà anche l’ultima a morire, ma pesa.  
   
“Ora ti lascio in pace” afferma e torna indietro con la testa china e le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
   
Ora che gli ha detto tutto si sente forte e fiducioso. Non importa che Zayn gli abbia tolto la speranza, in qualche modo lui l’ha trovata.  
Zayn tornerà un giorno, non adesso, e lui sarà lì ad attenderlo; si gira per guardarlo, prima che sia troppo lontano e sbarra gli occhi colpito.  
   
Non ha molto valore quello che vede, ma per Liam è tantissimo: Zayn è lì, voltato verso di lui, con le mani ancora in tasca, che lo osserva da lontano in modo attento, meravigliato, angosciato e bello da lasciare senza fiato.  
E quelle iridi improvvisamente esprimono soltanto una cosa, una parola: Grazie.  
   
Zayn lo sta ringraziando perché quel discorso ha aggiustato un po’ il casino che ha dentro.  
Zayn gli dice “grazie” e Liam ha la certezza che finalmente, dopo tanti sbagli, stia facendo la cosa giusta.  
Torna a guardare avanti a sé, sorridendo, e cammina verso il gruppo che in un’animata discussione ha iniziato a sistemare le cose.  
   
Quello è l’inizio della salita.  
 

_If you love me, let me go..._   
**This is gospel, Panic! At the disco**

*

   
Dopo le presentazione tra i nuovi arrivati e i già presenti, Harry ha modo di capire quanto Marcel sia goffo; inciampa anche laddove non ci sono ostacoli e se non fosse per il suo compagno aggraziato, che lo salva sempre all’ultimo momento con un sorriso e un bacio a fior di labbra, Marcel avrebbe tanti lividi e sbucciature a dimostrare la teoria di Harry.  
Ciò nonostante, tutti si sono messi d’impegno a rendere abitabile quel posto.  
   
Tutti, _oddio_ , quasi tutti.  
   
Louis si è messo all’opera nel togliere pigne e sassi che potrebbero risultare fastidiosi laddove verranno posizionate le tende, ma, finito quel lavoro così arduo, ha semplicemente aperto una delle sedie e si è seduto ad ammirare gli altri nel fare i lavori _più faticosi,_ con un’espressione trionfante stampata in viso di chi non ha nessuna intenzione di muovere un dito.  
Harry e Niall, invece, hanno iniziato a montare la tenda, imitando lo spogliarellista che sembra un esperto in merito.  
E, infatti, Josh non ci mette molto per finire la sua, impegnandosi poi a sistemare il cibo e le bevande in un posto sicuro.  
Veronica, invece, ha iniziato a sistemare le sue cose all’interno della tenda, che probabilmente finirà per dividere con Zayn, mentre il fratellastro e Marcel sono partiti in spedizione per prendere un po’ di legna.  
E ci stanno mettendo troppo.  
   
“Tu un aiutino no, vero?” esclama Niall, indispettito, districando teli e fili, in direzione di Louis che dietro il suo taccuino sorride beffardo mentre nega.  
   
“Beh, allora dormirai fuori stanotte” taglia corto, irritato, facendo ridere Josh.  
   
Louis guarda prima Niall, poi Harry e gli occhi azzurri si illuminano rubando un po’ del vispo di quelli di Josh.  
   
“Harry non mi caccerebbe mai dalla tenda” afferma convinto, dando così modo a tutti, e non solo al riccio, di mettere in chiaro la sua intenzione di dividere la tenda con lui.  
Quest’ultimo difatti arrossisce, colpendosi involontariamente con le bacchette della tenda le parti basse e facendo sghignazzare Josh.  
   
“Beh, dovrebbe farlo” afferma irritato Niall, fulminando con lo sguardo lo scrittore e guardando esasperato verso Josh, che non sta facendo altro che ridere maliziosamente. “Tu, smettila, perché io non sono buono come Harry” esclama, sgranando gli occhi alla realizzazione di averlo detto sul serio.  
Anche Josh smette improvvisamente di ridere e lo guarda con la bocca leggermente aperta.  
   
“Mi stai dicendo che condivideremo la tenda?” dice Josh, sorridendo. Niall arrossisce e inizia a fissare la tenda che proprio non ne vuole sapere di stare su.  
   
“Io, mh, cioè… dove sono i picchetti, Harry?” decide che è meglio cambiare argomento – peccato lo faccia veramente male.  
   
“Sembra che abbia decisamente detto questo, Josh” si intromette Louis, prima di concludere in un risolino che nasconde dietro il taccuino.  
Anche Harry scarica l’impaccio con una risata che proprio non può impedirsi di fare, mentre Niall arrossisce e si nasconde dietro il telo della tenda.  
   
“Andate al diavolo, tutti!” boccheggia, poi ci pensa un momento e si ridesta, rispuntando fuori e guardandoli uno ad uno. “E Liam? Liam con chi dorme?”  
   
Sembra che tutti ci pensino soltanto in quel momento.  
   
“Io dormo nella mia” risponde quello che è stato interpellato, raccogliendo l’attenzione su di sé.  
Liam sta sorridendo, come ha fatto in una settimana pochissime volte e non è dispiaciuto nemmeno più di tanto nel sapere che dovrà dormire da solo.  
Niall vorrebbe chiedergli come è andata, così come Louis vorrebbe sapere se deve o meno intervenire per lui nei confronti di Zayn, ma nessuno dice niente di tutto ciò.  
   
“Se vuoi possiamo dormire insieme” afferma Harry.  
Louis l’osserva e sorride per la gentilezza dei suoi modi – gli stessi che spesso si ritrova a desiderare solo per lui – e poi guarda Liam e amplia il suo sorriso. “Assolutamente, devi!” afferma, energico.  
   
Liam nega velocemente ed è come se volesse dire “Per carità!” facendo scoppiare a ridere Josh e Niall e arrossire Harry che si gratta il capo.  
Nel frattempo tornano dalla ricognizione Marcel e Leeroy, uno con qualche legnetto tra le braccia e l’altro notevolmente carico.  
Veronica, che li sente arrivare, perché i due si fanno udire, esce fuori dalla tenda e posa le mani sui fianchi, guardandoli con un sopracciglio alzato.  
   
“Beh? Perché non sei carico come lui?” afferma, mentre per l’ennesima volta Marcel inciampa. “Oops” dice e senza l’aiuto del suo eroe personale, perché con le mani occupate, cade a terra.  
   
“Perché non lo voglio morto! Mi serve vivo!” esclama Leeroy che, buttando tutti i legni a terra, si avvicina al ragazzo e lo alza, assicurandosi con uno sguardo pieno d’affetto che il suo ragazzo non si sia fatto nulla.  
   
“Sono un disastro” è il brontolio di Marcel. “Oh sì, _darling_ , lo sei… ma sei il mio bellissimo disastro” ribatte, facendolo tornare a ridere.  
Veronica alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. “Vi rendete conto che ho a che fare con questi due tutti i sacrosanti giorni? Poi dicono che noi donne diventiamo isteriche…” si lamenta, avvicinando alla cassa di alcolici e afferrando impavida la prima birra della giornata.  
   
“Ho la certezza assoluta che l’isteria non è soltanto una prerogativa di voi donne” ribatte Josh, guardando di striscio l’irlandese e beccandosi addosso un picchetto che Niall gli lancia in risposta alla sua beffa.  
Veronica li osserva con sufficienza, fa un sorso dalla bottiglia in modo elegante e pensa “Eccone altri due”, prima di ritornarsene nella sua tenda.  
   
“Hey!” risponde Josh che, nel frattempo, ha evitato il pezzo di ferro, guardandolo divertito e poi malizioso. “Va bene, anche così bruto - e isterico - mi piaci tanto” lo provoca con una vocina mielosa, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti.  
Niall gli lancerebbe volentieri tutti gli altri picchetti che ha in mano, ma poi pensa che siano più importanti per stabilire la tenda e lascia perdere, glissandolo in un rossore che invade le sue gote.  
   
Louis non è stato tanto ispirato come in quel momento - o forse sì, ma ultimamente è sempre ispirato - e, difatti, quando Harry lo guarda per un momento, ritrova su quel viso bianco l’espressione concentrata, una smorfia adorabile, come le sue labbra arricciate.  
Lo osserva, attento, e “ _chissà cosa sta scrivendo”_ gli viene da pensare.  
Louis che scrive è uno spettacolo che non si stancherebbe mai di guardare, ma quando lo scrittore si sente un paio d’occhi curiosi addosso, alza lo sguardo e lo coglie in fallo.  
Gli occhi di Harry si spostano repentini altrove, imbarazzato per essersi fatto scoprire, mentre Louis sorride e si morde un labbro.  
Lo scrittore non sa il motivo ma è come se lo avesse immaginato  che fossero proprio gli occhi di Harry a importunarlo, come se, in realtà, lo desiderasse con tutto se stesso che fossero proprio i suoi.  
Quando Harry, più forte di lui, torna a spiarlo, Louis gli sorride e gli fa l’occhiolino, facendolo distrattamente rotolare addosso alla tenda che, dopo tutto ciò, non hanno ancora finito di montare.  
Louis ride, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenersi e “accidenti!” sbotta Harry, mentre Niall lo guarda e gli sorride, dandogli una spallata gentile.  
   
“Ti capisco…” dice in un sussurro. “Ma non lo dire a Josh” continua.  
   
“Cosa non deve dirmi?” interviene l’orecchio da mercante, rivolto al riccio. Niall lo guarda: “Non ti interessa” è la risposta.  
   
“Harry e Marcel si somigliano tanto” afferma Louis ad alta voce, interrompendoli e guardandoli. “E non mi riferisco al fatto che siano entrambi due imbranati cronici” sottolinea.  
Marcel alza lo sguardo e incontra quello accigliato di Harry, mentre Leeroy guarda minaccioso nella direzione dello scrittore.  
Sebbene quello sguardo sembri tutto tranne che intimidatorio, Louis lo fronteggia e ovvio continua: “Andiamo, guardateli!”  
Eseguono e, stupendosi, concordano tutti con sguardi stupiti.  
   
“Anche se…” si intromette Leeroy, voltandosi verso quello più vicino a lui: “Il mio Marcel è più bello…” dice.  
   
“No” è la risposta secca di Louis, detta in un sibilo, che fissa senza ritegno il suo taccuino con le gote imporporate leggermente di rosso.  
Risposta che Harry ha udito.  
Un grugnito di Veronica dà la dimostrazione che ascolti e che sia viva all’interno della tenda dove, ancora, sta sistemando le proprie cose – sta arredando il suo nuovo appartamento?  
   
“Se è per questo, anche tu, _Leeroy_ , somigli tanto a _Liam_ ” la voce roca di Zayn fa ammutolire tutti.  
Ognuno di loro si volta a guardarlo, ma il più sorpreso è Liam; e non solo perché Zayn li ha raggiunti e sembra tranquillo, ma perché è stato preso in esame proprio da lui - _insomma_ , da Zayn.  
Dopo il primo momento di esitazione, tutti gli sorridono, eccetto Liam che rimane ancora imbambolato.  
E Louis che è il primo a constare ciò che Zayn ha affermato, guardando prima il biondino e poi Liam.  
   
“Strano quanto insolito, ma devo dare ragione a Zayn per una volta” e poi sorride, guardandolo. È contento perfino lui, che sia rimasto, è contento che per una volta nella vita non abbia fatto il _coglione_.  
Zayn fa una smorfia e si siede su una sedia, accanto a Louis, mentre si accende una sigaretta.  
   
“Ecco perché appena ti ho visto, ho pensato immediatamente a quanto tu sia _perfetto,_ Liam!” esclama Leeroy facendo strani movimenti con una mano.  
Tutti lo guardano accigliati, tranne Marcel che, evidentemente geloso, lo fa in cagnesco. Leeroy se ne rende conto pochi secondi dopo, girandosi verso di lui, e per salvarsi “ovviamente non quanto te, _darling”_ conclude, danzandogli attorno per abbracciarlo.  
   
“Questa cosa è veramente strana…” afferma Josh, profondamente colpito da tutte quelle somiglianze. Guarda prima Leeroy e Liam, poi Harry e Marcel e infine pensa a Zayn e Veronica.  
   
Rabbrividisce, non può pensare a un altro simile a lui.  
   
“Non poi tanto,” è quello che dice Marcel, “c’è una teoria che afferma che esistono sette nostri sosia nel mondo” continua con fare piuttosto saccente e con un indice alzato verso il cielo, bloccando i pensieri di Josh.  
   
“Moltiplicala per tre e ci ritroviamo nella nostra situazione” lo beffeggia Leeroy, scoccando un bacio sulla sua guancia; adora quando il ragazzo se ne esce fuori con certi interventi.  
   
“E questo ci riporta alla mia affermazione: questa cosa è veramente strana…” conclude Josh, provocando l’ilarità di tutti.  
   
Cinque minuti dopo, Veronica viene fuori dalla sua tenda.  
Louis torna a scrivere su quella teoria dei sosia, domandandosi dove sia il suo.  
Harry e Niall, finalmente, riescono a montare la tenda e ce la fanno dopo Liam – che in teoria ha cominciato a montarla più tardi.  
Marcel e Leeroy usano una scusa già usata – quella della raccolta di legname – e spariscono nuovamente in ricognizione.  
Josh trova altri modi per importunare Niall e non vede l’ora che sia buio per avere una buona ragione per rintanarsi nella tenda con lui.  
E Zayn si sente bene, quando butta la cicca a terra; guarda tutti, anche Liam di sfuggita e non si pente di quella scelta.  
   
Sta bene, sospira, e questo, forse, perché Liam è proprio lì.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	22. Un falò, una chitarra, troppe serenate e un amore ritrovato.

Quando trovate i link a delle canzoni, nel testo, vi consiglio di cliccare, ascoltare e leggere. Ma è un consiglio, potete anche non farlo :)  
   
 **Un falò, una chitarra, troppe serenate e un amore ritrovato.**  
   
   
 

Dopo la cena a base di carne sulla brace, cucinata da un incredibile Harry, con tanto di elogio da parte di Niall, e di birra a volontà, si ritrovano tutti attorno al fuoco, che ha acceso Liam, visto l’incompetenza degli altri.  
Non si sa per quanto tempo restano in silenzio, sazi, alticci, a guardare le fiamme che divampano e fischiettano.  
Harry e Louis si sono seduti uno vicino all’altro, mentre Zayn ha fatto in modo di mantenersi lontano da Liam, perché la sua tentazione era finirci casualmente accanto.  
Perciò si è seduto accanto a Veronica e a Leeroy e Marcel – che ormai sono un tutt’uno – pentendosene amaramente, perché Liam è proprio di fronte a lui e non può evitare di guardarlo.  
Liam si è seduto accanto a Niall, mentre Josh ovviamente accanto all’irlandese.  
Sono in tanti, ma incredibilmente riescono tutti ad avere un po’ del calore del fuoco.  
Non fa freddissimo, nonostante sia Novembre, ma l’aria umida che soffia in un venticello autunnale li fa rabbrividire anche sotto le coperte.  
L’idea di Josh, tuttavia, è stata incredibilmente promossa da tutti – chi tacitamente e chi con un entusiasmo.  
   
“Che si fa?” domanda Veronica, nascondendosi dietro la trapunta; sta proprio pensando che ci vorrebbe qualcosa di caldo, un the alle erbe per esempio, se non fosse piena come un uovo e in un campo disperso nella campagna.  
   
“Facciamo i marshmallow?” è la proposta di Niall che fa echeggiare in quella boscaglia un lamento da parte di tutti gli altri.  
   
“Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo mangiato, tu hai il coraggio ancora di pensare al cibo?” ribatte Louis, poggiando il capo sulla spalla di Harry che, dopo aver trattenuto il respiro, si lascia andare in un sorriso.  
 _Ah_ , Harry e Louis stanno condividendo la stessa coperta.  
   
“C’è sempre un piccolo spazio per i marshmallow…” ribatte contrito l’irlandese, guardando il crepitio delle fiamme con aria imbronciata.  
Josh lo osserva, un sopracciglio notevolmente alzato prima di scoppiare in una sonora risata.  
   
“Io avrei un’idea invece…” dice. Niall rabbrividisce. Non un’altra.  
   
Lo guarda di striscio in un rimprovero che, tuttavia, capisce soltanto lo spogliarellista che scoppia nell’ennesima risata.  
   
“Tranquillo, niente di sconvolgente” lo avverte, mettendo le mani avanti in segno di difesa.  
Niall si rilassa, ma non del tutto. Ha sempre paura che Josh se ne esca con l’idea di un gioco strano – come l’Alternative Strip Poker – o qualcos’altro di peggiore.  
Poi, però, lo vede alzarsi con una torcia in mano per agevolarsi nel buio, che è calato repentino attorno a loro e lo perde di vista dopo un paio di metri, che velocemente li distanziano, così torna a guardare il fuoco e attende con ansia.  
Gli altri sembrano, invece, abbastanza tranquilli. Forse perché a differenza di lui nessuno entra a diretto contatto con il Divino.  
   
“Liam, ti rendi conto che la tua tenda sembra una cuccia rispetto alle altre?” se ne esce fuori Louis, girandosi a guardare l’amico senza però dividersi dalla spalla di Harry.  
Le tende sono poco più lontane da loro, ognuna ben distante dall’altra, e formano un cerchio attorno al fuoco, dove sono loro.  
   
“Vuol dire che io farò il cane da guardia” afferma sarcastico, abbozzando un sorriso e abbassando il capo.  
La tentazione sarebbe controllare se sia riuscito a far sorridere anche Zayn, ma non può guardarlo; ha promesso di far finta di non esserci, di rispettare le sue scelte.  
Sarà difficilissimo e, difatti, poco dopo, i suoi occhi nocciola si alzano per cercare Zayn e lo vede, proprio lì, davanti a lui, che guarda in basso e ha un sorriso sulle labbra, che pieghetta quella barba incolta.  
   
 _Ah, sarà difficilissimo_ , pensa, mentre guarda verso Louis che l’ha fissato per tutto il tempo, un po’ preoccupato e un po’ rattristato.  
Liam gli sorride e lo ringrazia, perché lo sente. Sente il suo conforto, anche se Louis lo dimostra in modi veramente insoliti.  
E ringrazia anche Harry con lo sguardo, perché Louis è cambiato tanto da quando è arrivato, o meglio, Louis ha iniziato a riassaporare gli attimi, le gioie e anche i dolori grazie a Harry.  
Liam gliene è così grato che vorrebbe abbracciarlo, anche senza spiegargli il motivo, ma desiste – anche perché poi come glielo spiegherebbe a Louis senza essere azzannato?  
Quando Josh torna attorno al fuoco, ha una custodia nera tra le mani, al cui interno riposa una chitarra che ancora non ha avuto modo di essere suonata.  
Niall sbarra gli occhi, raggelato da quella visione, e capisce dopotutto che quell’idea può sembrare tranquilla agli occhi di tutti, ma non ai suoi.  
   
“Bellissima idea!” ulula infatti Leeroy, che probabilmente sta già pensando di ballare – e, chissà, di farlo con il suo Marcel.  
Niall si guarda le mani, mentre se le contorce preoccupato. Spera con tutto se stesso che Josh non gli chieda di suonare, perché non si sente pronto.  
   
Quando mai lo sarà?  
   
Anche Marcel sembra illuminarsi di gioia, mentre guarda prima la chitarra e poi il suo Leeroy.  
Liam invece ha gettato uno sguardo preoccupato in direzione dell’irlandese, comprendendo quanto sia difficile per lui in quel momento alzare i suoi occhi per incrociarli con quelli vispi di Josh che, sedendoglisi di nuovo accanto, ha iniziato a fissarlo contento e senza indugi.  
Josh non sa tutto.  
Zayn non si lascia scappare quello sguardo di Liam, anche se è da tutto il giorno che tenta di evitarlo, di pensare che non ci sia – fallendo miseramente.  
E pensa che quegli occhi nocciola non si sono mai posati su di lui in quel modo – ma in tanti altri che lui, nello stato in cui è, non riesce a pensare.  
Per l’ennesima volta si ritrova ad esserne geloso e, forse, stavolta, in quella gelosia c’è la consapevolezza di sapere che Niall c’è stato in un momento in cui avrebbe voluto esserci lui e che Niall sia diventato in sua assenza una presenza fondamentale per Liam – quella presenza che avrebbe voluto essere lui.  
Poi si ridesta, quel tipo di pensieri non dovrebbe farli e sposta lo sguardo altrove, cadendo su Harry e Louis che sorridono imbarazzati e felici. Probabilmente l’idea di Josh, a loro, è piaciuta.  
   
 _Cantare._  
   
Lui l’ha sempre fatto per Liam, perciò non lo sa se si unirà al gruppo, perché l’ultima volta ha cantato “ _Wonderwall”_ e quella canzone è stata un ulteriore messaggio per il suo migliore amico.  
E poi se ne accorge: eccolo di nuovo lì, sempre Liam al centro dei suoi pensieri.  
È un totale disastro, pensa, mentre abbattuto decide di non guardare altro, se non le sue gambe ritirate verso il suo addome – e quella posizione è dolorosa per le sue costole incrinate, ma deve soffrire per la sua incompetenza.  
   
“Non poteva mancare la chitarra davanti a un falò, non trovate? A te l’onore, _occhi blu_ ” dice Josh, una volta aperta la custodia e tirato fuori quello strumento verde e dorato, come i suoi occhi vispi.  
Niall lo osserva, incerto e contrito. L'afferra esitante, perché Josh gliel'ha passata e se l’appoggia sul petto.  
Accarezza le corde, senza farle suonare e quella sensazione gli è mancata terribilmente. Si sente completo, d’un tratto, e allo stesso tempo non abbastanza quando un rumore sordo riecheggia celere nella sua testa.  
Il ricordo più brutto torna facilmente e per paura di ricordare, lì, davanti a tutti, Niall rifiuta quel gesto, quella chitarra, quella passione e la ripassa a Josh.  
   
“No” dice soltanto, socchiudendo gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere.  
Liam lo afferra velocemente in un abbraccio che Josh osserva sconcertato.  
Lo pensa in un momento, lo spogliarellista, di non sapere tutta la storia. E invece di chiedere, come qualsiasi altro essere umano farebbe, decide di agire – che non è mai un male, in fondo.  
   
“Bene” afferma soltanto, poggiandosela su una gamba.  
Si guarda attorno, accorgendosi soltanto in quel momento di avere troppi occhi addosso.  
Sorride sghembo, mentre anche Niall lo guarda, ancora abbracciato a Liam.  
   
“Io sono terribilmente stonato, ma ci proverò lo stesso…chiunque sappia la canzone che sto per fare, venga appresso a me” dice, poi guarda Niall e gli sorride.  
Con incertezza, Josh abbassa lo sguardo verso le corde, ma prima di iniziare a suonare si passa una mano tra i capelli.  
   
 _È nervoso._  
   
Fa un paio di prove, tentando di ricordarsi i vari accordi e una volta convinto, inizia a suonare una melodia dolce, che nel buio e nel silenzio di quel posto è accompagnata soltanto dallo crepitare del fuoco.  
Niall socchiude gli occhi, era da tempo che non sentiva così vicino il suono prodotto da quello strumento.  
Poi riapre quegli occhi blu intenso, mentre il cuore precipita involontariamente in una corsa più veloce del normale, quando Josh inizia a cantare.

  
  


**Cradled in love(*)** :  
<http://youtu.be/ZiQbVhLgGwQ>

  
“ _You had the blue note sapphire eyes”_ quella voce delicata e tremolante, un po’ stonata, lo fa rimanere senza fiato.  
Anche se sono le parole, dopotutto, che lo colpiscono. “ _to back up all those gazes”_ perché parlano di lui.  
Josh gli sorride e abbassa lo sguardo, forse imbarazzato per essersi fatto scoprire così velocemente.  
Harry si illumina, invece, perché quella meravigliosa canzone la conosce, ma dà modo a Josh di cantarla, perché perfino lui ha capito che la sta dedicando all’irlandese.  
   
“ _To pierce my guard and to take my soul off to faraway places…”_ e Niall si rende conto soltanto in quel momento, per quanto quella canzone sia stata scritta da qualcun altro e non da Josh, quanto i suoi occhi abbiano colpito quel giovane artista che, nonostante tutto, non ha poi una voce così tanto fastidiosa.  
Ma forse, in quel momento, scosso com’è, Niall parla con il cuore e non con razionalità e la voce di Josh potrebbe anche risuonare stordente come una campana e non se ne accorgerebbe.  
Sorride, l’irlandese, mentre si raddrizza sul posto e il braccio di Liam scivola via.  
Si porta le gambe al petto e le abbraccia, profondamente imbarazzato, posandoci sopra il capo, rivolto verso Josh.  
   
“ _Told me I’ll never be alone, cause you’re right there…”_ canta ancora, guardandosi un po’ intorno per ricercarne un aiuto, pensando di star facendo schifo, per poi soffermarsi su quei due occhi _zaffiro_ , sorpresi e stupiti, che lo incoraggiano.  
Anche se tutti, alla fine, sono totalmente assuefatti da quelle parole, da quella ballata così dolce, che Josh sta sussurrando, delicatamente, mentre suona la chitarra di Niall, accarezzando le corde aggraziato.  
   
“ _We took a gamble with this love, like sailing to the storm with the waves rushing over to take us, we were battling against the tide. You were my beacon of salvation, I was your starlight…_ ” a quelle parole, però, Josh fa una smorfia, perché forse sa che non si addice molto a ciò che vorrebbe dirgli, ma deve cantarlo lo stesso e, emozionato e divertito, qualche nota la sbaglia pure.  
Ma non è importante.  
Zayn invece rimane colpito da quella strofa, perché – _dannazione_ – c’è tanto di lui. E probabilmente troverà sempre qualcosa che parla di loro in canzoni belle come quella, ma anche in quel momento si sente affranto da quella consapevolezza.  
   
 _Abbiamo voluto rischiare con questo amore._  
   
Sì, è così. E Zayn si domanda: lo rifarebbe?  
   
 _Liam, ne è valsa la pena?_ Non lo guarda, perché in quel volto ci troverebbe sempre la stessa risposta. Perché potrebbe accadere di tutto, anche ciò che è successo.  
Tutto quello può anche aver portato alla sua rottura, a quel senso di vuoto che a stento lo fa respirare, ma – _cazzo_ – Zayn rifarebbe tutto…  
   
 _Tu eri per me il faro della salvezza, io per te la luce delle stelle._  
   
Per questo non alza gli occhi su Liam, perché la consapevolezza di questa affermazione non vuole averla e quelle iridi nocciola non farebbe altro che urlaglielo contro.  
Niall sorride, alzando gli occhi al cielo buio e stellato, ma quando torna a guardare Josh, questo gli fa capire tacitamente che è quel ritornello, che sta per arrivare, che deve ascoltare, come se al suo interno ci fosse una risposta, un significato che lui deve capire.  
   
“ _So don’t cry for your love, cry tears of joy… Cause you’re alive, cradled in love_ ” canta in un falsetto che, però, stona un po’. Ma alle orecchie di Niall arriva dritto, potente, bello e in un abbaglio che gli fa comprendere il messaggio.  
   
 _Non piangere per il tuo amore, piangi lacrime di gioia,_ lo sta esortando.  
E Josh per amore, in quel caso, intende la passione per la musica, per la sua amata chitarra.  
   
 _Perché tu sei vivo, cullato dall’amore._ E quel _vivo_ lo riporta nella Romeo, quando Josh gli ha confessato in un azzardo di essere speciale, di vivere a pieno, diversamente da chiunque, ogni emozioni, dalla più esile alla più vigorosa.  
Josh gli sta dicendo di vivere _cullato da quell’amore_ spontaneo che sta continuando a negarsi.  
E gli sta dedicando una canzone meravigliosa che, dentro di sé, sta smussando tante paure, tanti muri, che Niall sente soltanto scivolare in un eco liberatorio.  
   
“ _Don’t cry for your love, cry tears of joy… Cause you’re alive, cradled in love…_ ”  
   
Quando canta ancora, viene aiutato da Louis e Harry che, scoprendo di conoscere entrambi quella canzone, si guardano e si sorridono.  
Liam è commosso, perché il gesto di Josh è qualcosa che sta sconvolgendo l’amico, ma nel modo giusto, forse nell’unico al quale lui non ha mai pensato.  
Ha sempre atteso il momento in cui Niall si sentisse pronto, ma probabilmente quest’ultimo non lo sarebbe mai stato senza una spinta.  
Quella canzone, quella dichiarazione di Josh lo sono.  
Liam sorride, mentre abbassa lo sguardo.  
Leeroy e Marcel si muovono lentamente, con gli occhi socchiusi e abbracciati l’uno all’altro, in una danza lenta che non fa muovere i loro corpi seduti, bensì le loro anime.  
Veronica sorride, quando li osserva di striscio, mentre poggia la testa su una spalla di Zayn.  
   
“ _I kept the love you gave me alive, and now I carry it with me. I know it’s just a tear drop from mother earth, but in it I can hear a dolphin sing_ ” e quelle tre voci messe insieme, sono capaci di una magia che culla dolcemente tutti i fortunati che stanno ascoltando attorno a quel falò.  
Perfino Zayn, che in quelle ultime parole non ha potuto fare a meno di guardare Liam. E Liam che alzando lo sguardo, a quella stessa strofa, ha incontrato i suoi occhi scuri e ha capito.  
   
“ _Telling me I’ll never be alone, I know you’re right there”_  
   
Per loro quella canzone ha tutto un altro significato.  
Un senso che forse Zayn non ammetterà mai, nemmeno a se stesso, mentre i suoi occhi sono così palesi.  
Diversamente da lui, Liam vorrebbe gridarlo al cielo e il suo sguardo rivolto solo a lui non lascia spazio a dubbi.  
   
 _Ho tenuto vivo l’amore che mi hai dato, ora lo porto con me._  
Quella è una promessa che Liam fa a Zayn in un muto sguardo che penetra l’animo di quelle iridi scure.  
   
“ _So with the fire still burning bright, I wanna gaze into your light._ ”  
   
Harry ha una voce nasale, bassa, ma un’estensione che lascia Louis interdetto; mentre cantano insieme, vicini, senza guardarsi, legati da un filo invisibile che difficilmente si può spezzare, Louis si sente profondamente _commosso_.  
Louis, invece, ha una voce cristallina, quasi complementare a quella del riccio, e Harry la ricorda come la prima volta che l'ha udita; ed è come se fosse ancora sulla terrazza dell’Università quando rabbrividisce emozionato nel sentirla accostata alla sua.  
   
“ _If I could see my fortune there, you know how flames can hypnotize”_  
   
Niall guarda ancora Josh, senza fiato, con il cuore in gola e stranamente felice.  
In quelle ultime parole ci ha trovato una preghiera, lo spogliarellista gli sta chiedendo di fargli un piccolo regalo, perché Josh _vuole_ soltanto _poter ammirare la sua luce._  
E come può fare Niall a rifiutare dopo quello spettacolo? Dopo quel meraviglioso gesto inaspettato?  
   
Non può, deve farsi _scivolare addosso_ le sue paure.  
   
 _La spinta._  
   
Deve _farsi passare_ in fretta il dolore di quei vecchi ricordi, perché sono passati e Niall deve procurarsene di nuovi.  
E, così, il primo che decide di incorniciare e custodire, tra quelli del presente, è quello di Josh mentre canta, superando i suoi limiti canori, solo per lui.  
   
“ _Do I even dare to speak out your name for fear it sounds like, like a lover”_ soffia melodioso con un sorriso beffardo, prima di abbassare il capo verso la chitarra e concentrarsi sulle corde che sembra toccare appena.  
   
Il ritornello finale lo lascia a Harry e Louis.  
   
“ _So don’t cry for your love, cry tears of joy. Cause you’re alive, cradled in love._  
 _Don’t cry for your love, cry tears of joy. Cause you’re alive, cradled in love._ ” E messe assieme, soltanto le loro voci, sono uno spettacolo della natura capace di far rabbrividire chiunque.  
Li osservano tutti, solo Niall continua ad essere magnetizzato dalla visione di Josh. Ma il resto del gruppo è incantato su Harry e Louis, chi con un sorriso, chi con la bocca leggermente aperta e chi emozionato, come loro due.  
E la prima canzone si chiude in un emozione che perfino Louis, per la prima volta, è felice di aver provato.  
   
“È stupenda questa canzone, di chi è?” chiede Veronica in un sorriso stanco.  
   
Harry e Louis rispondono all’unisono: “dei _Poets of the Fall_ ”  
Veronica sorride e annuisce, prima di sbadigliare, appoggiata sulla spalla di Zayn che, nel frattempo, non ha fatto altro che guardare verso il basso e giocare con il ricamo della coperta che li avvolge.  
Marcel guarda gli ultimi due ragazzi che hanno parlato e sorride, mentre gli occhi brillano di una luce intenerita.  
   
“State insieme, voi due?” chiede senza mezzi termini, guardando prima Louis e poi Harry.  
Leeroy segue lo sguardo del suo ragazzo e poi annuisce in un sorriso.  
Soltanto Harry e Louis sembrano essere agghiacciati all’arrivo di quella domanda. Louis si è prontamente spostato dalla spalla di Harry che, invece, è semplicemente arrossito in un sorriso impacciato.  
   
“N-no” è la risposta nasale di Harry.  
   
Louis si gira a guardarlo per un decimo di secondo, mentre pensa che quella negazione gli dà un po’ fastidio, per quanto sia la realtà, poi incrocia semplicemente le gambe e alza la coperta, che ha alle sulle spalle, per coprirsi.  
Leeroy si acciglia.  
   
“E allora cosa c’è tra voi? Perché sembrate molto _complici_ ” controbatte Leeroy, appoggiando Marcel che annuisce con un sorrisone.  
   
“Già, cos’è _questa cosa_ tra voi, Lou?” domanda Niall con un sorrisetto che infastidisce Louis.  
   
“ _È quel che è_ *, non c’è bisogno di puntualizzare” taglia corto Louis per tentare di togliere i riflettori su di loro.  
Detesta quando gli fanno quel tipo di domande. Detesta quando gli fanno notare l’evidente dimostrazione dei suoi sbagli.  
Harry lo guarda, abbozza un sorriso e chiude le palpebre per poi riaprirle lentamente.  
Louis ne rimane incantato e sorride di conseguenza, come se volesse scusarsi per la sua reticenza.  
 _È quel che è,_ si ripete.  
E qualsiasi cosa essa sia, è bella e non deve per forza essere macchiata con una etichetta. Perché Louis lo sa che potrebbe rovinare tutto, se solo iniziasse a pensare a quella cosa tra loro in modo diverso.  
Marcel e Leeroy decidono di non indagare oltre e si guardano, facendo spallucce, per poi scambiarsi un fugace bacio.  
Loro sanno cosa sono, lo sanno da tre anni; da quando Marcel ha tentato di spiegargli cosa fosse un’analisi SWOT e Leeroy alcuni passi di salsa.  
E quel giorno entrambi non hanno capito nulla del mondo dell’altro, anche se, benché così diversi, si sono ritrovati con facilità a baciarsi e a fare l’amore come fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.  
Nel frattempo Josh e Niall si sono scambiati sguardi indecifrabili; e se quello di Josh è più vicino all’incoraggiamento, quello di Niall alla titubanza. Alla fine, Josh gli sorride e gli passa la chitarra, convinto, e Niall l’afferra una seconda volta, titubante.  
   
“Un’altra canzone, che ne dite?” dice Josh con un sorriso vispo. “Questa volta la suonerà Niall…” continua e pare più un ordine.  
   
Niall guarda la chitarra, le sue corde, le tocca ancora mentre un brivido percuote la sua colonna vertebrale.  
E se finirà per rompere anche quella?  
Sarebbe come spezzare quegli occhi verdi ambrati che sembrano tanto orgogliosi di lui.  
E se provasse ancora quella rabbia incontrollabile e tentasse di fare del male a qualcuno?  
Non potrebbe mai perdonarselo.  
La mano che Liam posiziona sulla sua spalla per poi stringerla e confortarlo lo fa sospirare.  
   
“Avevi promesso che mi avresti suonato qualcosa, ricordi? Non succederà nulla” gli sussurra. “Lo hai detto tu, siamo diversi da ciò che eravamo…” continua. “E poi sono qui. Insieme, ricordi? Si combatte insieme” lo incoraggia con un sorriso sincero.  
Niall si perde in quegli occhi nocciola e sorride, annuendo mestamente.  
Josh è tornato a guardarlo e quando Niall sposta gli occhi su di lui, un battito irregolare del cuore lo fa capitolare.  
Vuole suonare, Niall.  
Quel nocciola e quel verde sono la forza che non lo fa più temere.  
   
Zayn, che ha evitato di ascoltare, benché sia stato praticamente impossibile, si intromette: “La sai ‘I’m yours’?”  
Harry e Louis sorridono, illuminandosi. “Dei The script?” chiede Louis e Harry si stupisce, un’altra volta, di aver avuto la stessa idea dello scrittore.  
Lo guarda e l’espressione _‘è quel che è’_ non gli è mai sembrata più bella, vera e libera, come in quel momento.  
   
“No, pensavo a qualcosa di meno _moscio,_ quella di Mraz” ribadisce Zayn, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Louis fa uno strano uggiolio inorridito, che fa sempre quando Zayn dice quella che per lui è un’eresia, prima di dire: “Sei serio? I ‘The Script’ mosci?”  
Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo.  
   
“No, non ho detto questo” risponde. “Ho semplicemente detto che preferirei che Niall suonasse qualcosa di leggermente più movimentato…”  
Anche se la realtà dei fatti è che quella canzone, Zayn, non ha il coraggio di ascoltarla.  
Louis sbuffa e fa spallucce, poi “è uguale” dice, ma lo fa sottovoce.  
   
“Facciamo entrambe” sono le parole profetiche di Niall, che punta i suoi occhi su Zayn e poi su Louis.  
   
“Farò entrambe…” ripete con la voce un po’ strozzata. “Prima quella che ha chiesto Zayn…” conclude.  
Torna ad abbassare lo sguardo e carezza le corde, senza produrre alcun suono, per respirare un attimo.  
Si sente tutti gli occhi addosso in quel silenzio spezzato dal fuoco. Poi, come se non avesse mai smesso, Niall suona e tiene il ritmo muovendo una gamba.  
   
 _La felicità._  
   
Un’emozione che lo inonda senza esitazione e lo fa sorridere, mentre alza il capo verso il cielo come per ringraziare qualcuno di invisibile.  
Chiude gli occhi e non si sente affatto arrugginito, mentre cambia gli accordi.  
   
 _Una lacrima di gioia_ scende lungo una sua guancia, morendo sul suo sorriso.  
Lo sente che sta suonando qualcosa di vero, di bello. Pochi secondi dopo, incoraggiato da quell’adrenalina naturale e passionale, Niall canta e fa cadere il proprio sguardo su Josh.  
   
Ora tocca a _occhi blu_ dedicargli qualcosa, un ringraziamento.   


  
  


**I’m yours(**), Jason Mraz,**  
Acustica: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8NpGy06pv0>  
Originale: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl88QEll-Xc>

  
  


“ _Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted…_ ”  
   
Josh lo guarda, con la bocca leggermente spalancata. Ha trovata un’altra cosa da aggiungere nella lista di tutte le qualità di Niall che lo fanno impazzire, ovvero la sua voce quando canta.  
Non solo l’accento che caratterizza la sua cadenza, né la passione delle sue parole, ma la freschezza della sua voce e la gioia che prova e fa provare quando suona e canta.  
   
E lo pensa subito Josh, mentre si sente terribilmente assuefatto: Niall suona amando e canta facendo amare.  
   
“ _I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back”_  
   
Leeroy si è alzato, issando con sé anche Marcel e hanno iniziato a ballare, davanti al fuoco, incuranti dell’occhiataccia di Veronica o del freddo che colpisce immediatamente la pelle scoperta.  
Harry dondola sul posto, mentre Louis ha ascoltato quelle parole e si è sentito un po’ chiamato in causa.  
   
 _Ho provato ad essere freddo,_ dice quella canzone. _Ma tu sei così caldo,_ continua e Louis non può fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiataccia al suo aguzzino.  
   
 _È quel che è_ , improvvisamente gli sembra l’inferno, caldo e lussurioso.  
   
“ _Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest, and nothing's gonna to stop me, but **divine** intervention” _ canta ancora Niall, sorridendo a quella strofa che non si aspettava.  
E ride, perché uno Josh inebetito è uno spettacolo nuovo che non vuole perdersi.  
Anche se a quelle parole, per quanto ancora scosso dalla voce dell’irlandese, Josh ha sorriso, vispo, e gli ha ammiccato.  
   
“ _I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_ ” e anche quella canzone in qualche modo parla di Niall, del suo riscatto, della sua musica.  
   
È indecifrabile quanto gli sia mancata. È impossibile da stabilire quanto sia pieno di felicità in quel momento, mentre sente il suono delle corde che tocca e il cuore che batte, colpendo quel legno verde petrolio.  
   
Ai versi che canta dopo, “ _But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours”_ Niall si emoziona, perché si è appena donato a tutto ciò che ha sempre amato.  
È tornato ad abbracciare la musica, la sua passione, e niente come quel momento è stato così intenso, vivido, non almeno dopo così tanto tempo lontano da una chitarra.  
Deve ringraziare Josh e Liam, così guarda prima uno e poi l’altro, sorridendo con tutto il volto.  
E Josh è contento, mentre lo osserva alzare il volto al cielo con gli occhi lucidi e… vorrebbe abbracciarlo, baciarlo e ringraziarlo per essere così assurdamente bello e felice.  
   
“ _Mhh, mhh_ ” mugugna melodioso Niall al cielo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
   
A quei pensieri, Josh incontra lo sguardo di Liam che lo sta ringraziando con un sorriso e il petto incassa il colpo, accelerando i battiti.  
Annuisce e inizia a dondolare seguendo il ritmo della canzone.  
   
Niall si guarda intorno, velocemente, e incita gli altri a cantare, anche se la sua voce viene apprezzata da chiunque.  
Zayn abbassa lo sguardo, sebbene l’abbia proposta lui, non ha intenzione di cantare.  
Harry sorride e annuisce, quando verrà il momento canterà. E Liam, invece, prende subito la palla al balzo.  
   
“ _Well, open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn, you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love…”_ e lo fa sorridendo a Niall che sembra tornato bambino, per poi pronunciare il primo “love” proprio a lui, esortandolo a credere in quello che fa, perché – _dannazione_ – è bravo e, soprattutto, è contento come forse non l’ha mai visto.  
Dice il secondo “Love” perché Niall deve tornare a essere libero di amare un pezzo di sé che un giorno si è rotto, ma che adesso è rinato.  
Il terzo, lo dedica a se stesso, perché anche lui con la gioia di quella melodia, si sente felice per l’amico.  
L’ultimo “love” Liam lo canta guardando due occhi neri e stupiti.  
Zayn incontra i suoi occhi nocciola e rabbrividisce. Non lo fa per i ‘love’, ma per la voce di Liam.  
L’ultima volta che l’ha sentita, l’amico gli ha cantato in un orecchio, mentre danzavano. Quell’ultima volta gli sembra così lontana adesso e quanto vorrebbe tornare indietro e far cambiare le cose.  
Zayn abbassa lo sguardo e si sente ferito, quella maledetta voce è l’ennesimo colpo che lo fa cedere.  
Ha sbagliato a restare, pensa, è impossibile rimanere indifferenti. È impossibile tentare di andare avanti, se l’uomo che ha amato sta facendo di tutto per farlo tornare indietro.  
   
“ _Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing. We're just one big family. And it's our God forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved…_ ” a prendere la parola sono Leeroy e Marcel che cantano, mentre ballano, e ridono per poi baciarsi.  
Sono patetici, è il pensiero di tutti, ma _dannazione,_ quello è amore – perfino Veronica invece di sbuffare, sorride e sospira.  
   
Quando Harry pensa che tocchi a lui, perché ha aspettato quel verso dall’inizio, canta, rosso in viso, guardando Louis. _“So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short…This is our fate, I'm yours…”_ e canta senza stonare, facendo scoprire a tutti che anche senza accompagnamento la sua voce è favolosa.  
Louis lo ascolta meravigliato, cullato da quella voce che già sapeva fosse bella e in quelle parole ci trova, ancora una volta, la sua eccezione.  
Harry gli sta dicendo di essere suo, anche in quel ‘è quel che è’. Harry si sta dichiarando e ancora una volta senza chiedere nulla in cambio, senza pretendere nulla da Louis.  
Come se sapesse cosa Louis non può dargli e lo accettasse.  
Louis è _emozionato_ , quando sorride e spera che il cuore smetta di battergli a quel modo.  
E non ha paura di ammetterlo, perché dopo quelle parole, dopo quella voce, vorrebbe ancora una volta soltanto abbracciarlo, baciarlo e mandare al diavolo tutte le sue promesse.  
Perché Harry lo accetta anche così, nella sua imperfezione, nel suo essere niente.  
   
Alla fine, Niall sfuma e anche quella seconda canzone porta via quell’aroma emozionale che fa rabbrividire l’animo di tutti i presenti.  
Leeroy e Marcel, approfittando di essere alzati, danno la buonanotte e abbandonano la _festa_ con dei sorrisetti maliziosi stampati in faccia che non permettono a nessuno di controbattere.  
Veronica, poco dopo, fa lo stesso e guarda verso Zayn che nega, nonostante tutto quel tepore lo obbliga a rimanere ancora lì.  
E così rimangono in sei.  
Durante la pausa Niall ne approfitta per andare a prendere i tanto agognati marshmallow; ora che si è rilassato, gli è venuta anche fame.  
Così con un sorriso trionfante, quando torna, ne ha già preparati alcuni su dei rametti.  
   
Una volta finiti, tra una chiacchiera e una battuta e il silenzio di Zayn, che non ha fatto altro che guardare verso il fuoco, Niall riprende velocemente la chitarra e guarda verso Harry e Louis.  
   
“Allora? I The script?” domanda e il più piccolo annuisce in un sorriso.  
Josh lo imita, mentre guarda Niall, e pensa che la passione dell’irlandese sia come la sua per la batteria e non vede l’ora di poter suonare qualcosa insieme a lui.  
   
“Però cantate voi, io vi faccio segno quando iniziare” dice, mentre si prepara.

  
  


**I’m yours, The Script(***):**  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoQ8pbtC5d0>  
 

Le prime note lente e dolci riecheggiano attorno a loro in una carezza.  
Non si sono messi d’accordo su chi canta, ma tutto nasce così spontaneo che sembra una crudeltà stabilire delle regole.  
Quando Niall fa segno, Harry è quello che risponde.  
   
 _“_ _You touch these tired eyes of mine_ _. And map my face out line by line. And somehow growing old feels fine…”_ Non ha mai preso sul serio la musica, Harry, e si è sempre limitato a cantare nella doccia oppure nella sua stanza, con le cuffiette nelle orecchie e il desiderio di sfogarsi attraverso il canto.  
In quel momento canta per esprimere sentimenti che a parole non riesce a dire.  
Sembra spavaldo in un modo innaturale per la sua timidezza e Harry ringrazia il cielo, perché tutte quelle parole arrivano all’orecchio e al cuore di Louis, che sembra non volersene perdere nemmeno una.  
   
 _“I listen close for I’m not smart_ _. You wrap your thoughts in works of art.  
And they’re hanging on the walls of my heart…” _ Louis gli risponde con la sua voce cristallina, che provoca ad Harry sempre la pelle d’oca.  
E quelle parole sono una vera risposta, un ringraziamento. O per lo meno, Harry le coglie in quella maniera.  
Anche perché quando Louis torna ad appoggiare la sua testa sulla sua spalla, mentre canta ancora, non ha proprio più dubbi.  
   
 _“È quel che è_ ” diviene un co _ntratto firmato ed accettato da entrambi._  
   
 _“I may not have the softest touch_ _. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much…”_    
   
Quelle parole stupiscono Zayn che alza gli occhi e guarda chi le ha pronunciate.  
Liam non lo sta guardando, il suo volto è rivolto verso Niall. Ma lo strazio di quella voce perfetta, il modo roco e basso con cui ha cantato, lo hanno sconvolto.  
E quando Liam “I’m yours…” aggiunge, qualche secondo più tardi, lo fa affondando le sue iridi nocciola in quelle abbagliate di Zayn che lo guarda, senza la capacità di spostare lo sguardo altrove.  
   
 _Sono tuo_.  
   
Glielo ha fatto capire prima, lo ribadisce adesso ma con tutt’altre parole, con tutt’altro tono, con tutt’altro dolore.  
Era per questo motivo che Zayn non voleva quella canzone, perché poi si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione.  
Con la voglia di rispondergli che graffia sotto la sua pelle, ma non lo fa, mentre si morde l’interno delle guancia.  
   
 _“And though my edges may be rough_ _. And never feel I’m quite enough.  
It may not seem like very much…But I’m yours” _ Stavolta cantano in tre: Liam, Louis e Harry e la voce che ne viene fuori è armoniosa, bella, è qualcosa di indescrivibile.  
   
Zayn stringe i pugni e chiude gli occhi. Ha la tentazione di andarsene, ma non può farlo; il corpo lo costringe lì, il vecchio Zayn vuole restare ad ascoltare quelle parole.  
Fanno male.  
Harry e Louis, invece, si guardano e si sorridono, mentre Josh non fa altro che osservare ogni sfaccettatura del volto dell’irlandese che suona e sembra caduto in un altro mondo.  
Un magnifico mondo che intravede nei suoi occhi zaffiro quando Niall torna a guardarlo per qualche secondo.  
   
“ _You healed these scars over time_ ” sussurra Liam, toccandosi il cuore. Ed è vero, pensa, Zayn ha curato sempre tutto con i suoi silenzi. Lo ha fortificato con il suo ritorno. Lo ha reso vivo con il suo amore.  
   
“ _Embraced my soul, You loved my mind_ _.”_ canta Louis, stringendosi in quella coperta, in quell’abbraccio, in quel calore che Harry emana.  
   
“ _You’re the only angel in my life…”_ è la risposta di Harry che evidenzia le ultime due parole con un sorriso espresso perfino dalla sua voce.  
   
Ma nel verso successivo tutto cambia. E non solo perché, improvvisamente, Zayn cede e canta, ma anche perché Louis si irrigidisce e si sposta nuovamente lontano da Harry.  
   
“ _The day news came my best friend died_ _. My knees went weak and you saw me cry. Say I’m still the soldier in your eyes…_ ”  
   
Zayn canta perché quelle parole devono arrivargli, perché lui deve fargli capire che non è così.  
Lui non è il soldato che Liam ha sempre creduto fosse, lui alla fine ha ceduto. Ma Liam sorride perché lo pensa davvero che Zayn sia forte come un guerriero; dopo tutto quello che ha dovuto passare e affrontare a causa sua, lo è sicuramente.  
Perché è lì. Perché Zayn è rimasto nonostante la sua presenza.  
Zayn è forte, nonostante tutto, deve soltanto scoprirlo da sé. Ed è ancora presto.  
   
Harry guarda Louis e non ha bisogno di chiedere; lui sa e non dovrebbe, lui dovrebbe confessare, ma invece tace.  
Tace per quel ‘è quel che è’ che svanirebbe di fronte ai suoi occhi se solo Louis sapesse cosa ha fatto, quanto l’abbia tradito.  
Così Harry si abbraccia le gambe, che ha avvicinato all’addome e rimane a guardare davanti a sé, le fiamme che riscaldano il suo viso rattristato.  
Louis non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare a Stan e quei versi sono stati come un mattone cadutogli addosso.  
   
In quel silenzio di voci, Niall si perde guardando la sua chitarra e dirige quell’assolo con gli occhi semichiusi, persi, in quel mondo dove è libero.  
Suona e torna ad amarsi un po’; perché la musica è capace anche di questo, di farti amare chi sei anche in tutti i tuoi sbagli. Perché la musica è capace di cancellare tutto, lasciando solo ciò che è bello.  
   
“ _I may not have the softest touch_ _. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much. I’m yours…”_ soffia Harry rattristato, poco dopo, mentre lo sguardo liquido e azzurro di Louis torna ad osservarlo con piglio.  
   
Quando lo scrittore lo vede, piccolo e indifeso, si morde un labbro e si sente uno sciocco.  
Stan torna di nuovo lontano dai suoi pensieri, di fronte a quel piccolo che non lo guarda, magari per paura di farsi male; Louis si sentirebbe ancora più in colpa per ciò che gli succede quando guarda Harry, se quella vista non abbagliasse e oscurasse allo stesso tempo la sua mente.  
   
Perciò _“and though my edges may be rough_ _. And never feel I’m quite enough. It may not seem like very much… But I’m yours…”_ riprende, inclinando il capo per tentare di incrociare quel verde smeraldo.  
Harry si fa trovare, cadendo in quel mare, commosso e accecato, perché la voce di Louis è una metà di una calamita e i suoi occhi sono tutto ciò che manca per renderla completa.  
E nella semplicità di uno sguardo si sorridono.  
   
Alla fine anche con la terza canzone, Niall sfuma il finale e fa tornare il silenzio attorno a loro.  
Quella canzone ha smosso più di quanto si aspettasse, dentro e attorno a sé.  
Lui, però, si sente rinato e vorrebbe suonare ancora, ancora, ancora, se non fosse per quelle due iridi vispe che lo distraggono e imbarazzano come non mai.  
   
“Noi andiamo a dormire” è l’annuncio di Josh.  
   
“Noi?” chiede Niall con un sopracciglio alzato. “Io non ho sonno…” borbotta con innocenza, mentre pensa che ha ancora tanta voglia di suonare.  
   
“Tanto meglio, allora” è la risposta sbarazzina e beffarda di Josh che gli ammicca persuasivo.  
Niall sgrana gli occhi e si rende conto soltanto in quel momento di ciò che ha detto e che ha dato modo di far dire all’altro, mentre balbetta parole senza senso compiuto.  
Josh sorride e gli afferra velocemente la chitarra, come se improvvisamente ne fosse invidioso, per riposarla nella sua custodia.  
Fa tutto in modo così veloce da lasciare senza fiato Niall, che rimane laddove è sempre stato seduto, senza alcuna intenzione di alzarsi e chiudersi nella tenda con il Divino.  
   
Gli altri sorridono a quella scena.  
   
“Niall” lo chiama Josh, una volta tornato a guardarlo. “O ti alzi con le buone o lo farò io con le cattive” afferma Josh, sorridendo, mentre le iridi gli si illuminano di una innaturale allegria.  
Niall odia il modo in cui spesso il Divino lo sfida, ma detesta ancora di più la sua capacità di spiazzarlo.  
E peccato che l’irlandese si dimentichi sempre di non sfidarlo, considerata poi la capacità di trovarsi in contropiede.  
   
Così “avanti cosa faresti?” lo provoca, ma se ne pente subito, quando il sorriso sghembo di Josh si amplifica sul suo volto e gli si avvicina repentino, afferrandolo con troppa facilità per prenderlo in braccio.  
Niall si sente come un sacco di patate. E non perché quella sera ha mangiato tanto, ma perché Josh lo ha addossato sul suo corpo proprio come _un sacchetto di patate,_ su di una spalla, un braccio a circondarlo dietro le ginocchia e una mano sul coccige per non farlo cadere _dall’altra parte._  
Gli altri ridono e per una volta si abbandona anche Zayn ad un sorriso.  
Harry guarda lo scrittore, rivolto con lo sguardo verso Josh che ride tentando di trattenersi e Niall che scalcia per farsi mettere giù, e si morde un labbro, perché se fosse un po’ come Josh probabilmente farebbe la stessa cosa con Louis.  
   
“Buonanotte, ragazzi” afferma poi il Divino, dirigendosi a tentoni verso la propria tenda.  
   
“Spero soltanto ci facciano dormire” afferma Louis, sorridendo verso Harry che arrossisce. “Andiamo anche noi?” poi chiede, facendo annuire in risposta il più piccolo.  
Liam sgrana gli occhi e si alza assieme a loro, non può restare da solo con Zayn che, nel frattempo, non ha mostrato nessuna intenzione di imitarli.  
Louis guarda l’amico e gli sorride poi “Buonanotte” dice e Liam annuisce in un sorriso. “Anche a voi…” risponde, titubante, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione di Zayn.  
Harry e Louis se ne vanno con una torcia accesa, dopo aver salutato anche Zayn.  
   
“B-buonanotte” balbetta Liam nella sua direzione, prima di camminare verso la propria tenda.  
Poi ci ripensa e torna indietro: “Hai bisogno di una mano per arrivare alla tenda?” chiede con gentilezza. Zayn lo guarda, abbozza un sorriso e abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, negando.  
   
“No, ce la faccio da solo, voglio solo restare un altro poco qui…” risponde con voce roca.  
Liam esita e pensa che vorrebbe restare anche lui, insieme a Zayn, ma non può, deve costringersi ad andarsene, a lasciarlo solo – ancora una volta.  
   
“D’accordo, ‘notte, Zayn” ripete ancora, in un sussurro, mentre spera che l’altro gli risponda.  
Zayn lo guarda ancora, mesto, e in quelle iridi sembra passare celere un messaggio che Liam non intuisce.  
Alla fine “dormi bene” gli risponde e Liam non ha più scuse per restarsene lì, imbambolato, e se ne va con il cuore rallegrato per aver ricevuto la sua risposta.  
La supplica che Zayn ha pensato e che non ha afferrato è tutto ciò in cui Liam ha sperato.  
Poche parole hanno attraversato i pensieri di Zayn: “Resta con me…” tre parole. Una richiesta.  
Ma Liam non ha capito, o forse non ha pensato fosse possibile che glielo chiedesse, così Zayn ha sospirato afflitto per poi pensare, abbracciandosi: “Meglio così”.

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
* _è quel che è_ = **It is what it is** – questo omaggio al tatuaggio di Louis tornerà anche nel prossimo capitolo.  
   
   
   
Per le canzoni, se avete difficoltà a capire cosa si dedicano quando cantano, potete trovare le traduzioni qui:  
(*) **Cradled in love, Poets of the fall** :  
<http://www.poetcountyjail.com/wordpress/traduzioni/cullato-nellamore-cradled-in-love>  
   
(**) **I’m yours, Jason Mraz:**  
<http://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/J/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_im_yours_jason_mraz_3581.html>  --- la canzone che cantano i ragazzi non è tutta, ma la versione acustica che ho messo nel capitolo.  
   
(***) **I’m yours, The script** :  
<http://thescriptitalia.blogspot.it/2012/11/testo-e-traduzione-im-yours.html>  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  



	23. Louis Tomlinson passione tenda & The most obvious secret is out

 

**Louis Tomlinson passione tenda.**  
 

_With you by my side_  
 _I felt like I’d arrived  
I was lost and found  
I feel kinda selfish  
And selfish is helpless  
I dragged you down_  
 **Say nothing, Example**  
 

  
   
 _È quel che è._  
Louis se lo ripete anche in quella tenda nel silenzio della notte, che ha come rumore soltanto l’eco della cicala, la quale sbatte le sue ali per mantenersi in vita.  
Non è quell’animale che non lo fa dormire o che lo infastidisce, ma i suoi pensieri, la consapevolezza che Harry sia lì, a pochi centimetri da lui, e che lui non faccia niente per esaudire i suoi desideri.  
   
 _È quel che è._  
Harry ci ripensa in quella tenda con gli occhi aperti verso l’alto e il desiderio di dire qualcosa a Louis, qualsiasi, anche la più stupida, pur di non permettere che quel momento scivoli via.  
Da quell’istante Harry vuole qualcosa, lo desidera più di se stesso.  
Si morde un labbro e ci pensa: cosa fare? Può dire che gli va bene anche quel non rapporto?  
Perché a lui pare comunque che lo sia, visto che non ha mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere cosa viene dopo l’innamoramento.  
In fondo Harry non ha mai amato una persona e quell’inizio, per quanto Louis sia restio a tante cose, gli basta sul serio. Perché, benché lui non debba saperlo, Louis ha fatto tante cose per lui. Gli ha dimostrato tanto. O le sue sono solo delle giustificazioni?  
No – nega. Perché se Louis si fa abbracciare, se gli sorride anche quando è tutto nero, Harry è felice e quelle non possono essere giustificazioni – quelle sono dimostrazioni, fatti, verità.  
   
Non è un qualcosa di importante? Un minimo, certo, ma non si inizia sempre così?  
   
 “Scusami se ho detto quella cosa prima…” bofonchia Louis, sorprendendolo.  
 _È quel che è._  
   
Louis parla perché riflette su ciò che ha detto e che probabilmente, a Harry, può essere sembrato un minimizzare.  
La verità è che Louis è stanco di dover dare delle risposte ai dubbi di coloro che chiedono per curiosità, come Marcel o Leeroy, o ancor peggio di chi chiede per punzecchiarlo, come Niall.  
   
“Tu non c’entravi nulla e ho sbagliato. Ti ho ferito, Harry?” gli chiede con voce esile, senza girarsi a guardarlo per paura di osservare uno sguardo che confermerebbe i suoi dubbi.  
Louis vorrebbe tutto, ma non vuole assolutamente ferire quel ragazzo.  
E si stupisce, perché è raro che provi quello stato d’animo per una persona diversa da se stesso. Anche se poi proprio lui si è limitato di vivere per non ferire gli altri – che incredibile controsenso è Louis Tomlinson.  
E lo capisce in un istante il fatto che Harry sia importante per lui e questo lo terrorizza.  
   
“No, ho capito cosa volevi dire…” gli risponde, poco dopo, Harry, girandosi d’un fianco verso di lui.  
   
 _‘È quel che è_ ’ alla fine è un non stabilire qualcosa che esiste. E a Harry basta la consapevolezza che esista, tra loro, qualcosa.  
A quel punto anche lo scrittore si gira verso Harry e la luce della torcia, che hanno lasciato accesa, permette loro di guardarsi con un sorriso timido stampato in volto.  
   
“Mi dispiace sul serio, ma odio quando vogliono sapere o tentare di indagare su di me. Tu, però, sei diverso, Harry. Tu… _mi piaci tanto_ per questo” afferma, stupendosi delle sue stesse parole.  
Si morde l’interno della guancia, evitando la lingua, ma ormai l’ha detto.  
Gli piace.  
Sì. È così. E non deve meravigliarsi tanto, perché l’hanno capito tutti e lui, probabilmente, l’ha accettato soltanto in quel momento.  
   
 _“BOOM”_ è, probabilmente, l’espressione corretta che definisce quello che succede dentro il petto di Harry.  
Non se ne capacita del fatto che finalmente si sia dichiarato a lui, perciò si limita a osservarlo con un sorriso beota e due iridi verdi perse in quelle azzurrine, ora imbarazzate da quell’improvviso silenzio.  
Harry non riesce più a connettere, per questo non fiata, e lo guarda con una intensità capace di far svolazzare all’interno della pancia dello scrittore un paio di farfalle, che Louis non aveva la minima idea risiedessero, pigre, addormentate, in letargo da una vita, dentro di lui.  
Non è facile quello che sta per dire e Louis ha troppa paura perché sta infrangendo tanti di quei paletti che col tempo si è imposto; ma non vuole pensarci, non adesso, non in quella tenda, non di fronte a quelle fossette che, come sempre, gli danno pace.  
   
“Sì, mi piaci, _Harry_. Sei l’unico che non ha fatto domande sul perché non voglia provare emozioni, sei l’unico che non mi ha imposto nulla e, _dio,_ questo complica tutto quanto...” Farfuglia, abbassando il capo.  
Harry si morde l’interno della guancia, agitato, perché in quella dichiarazione c’è dell’amaro. Non solo perché lui sa troppo di Louis e per questo, forse, non domanda, ma perché Louis sembra frustato da tutto ciò che sta dicendo.  
   
“ _Lou-”_ tenta di dire, abbassando lo sguardo, ma l’altro lo frena.  
   
“Shh, fa’ parlare me! Questo complica tutto perché tu, _Harry_ , tu quelle maledette emozioni me le fai provare! In qualsiasi cosa fai, anche con un semplice sorriso… sei un’emozione per me. E ho paura. Perché questo non mi accadeva da un po’, da mai, in realtà! Ma tu ci sei riuscito in un modo così semplice e questo mi spaventa. Perché non posso, per quanto lo desideri, non posso… perché ho paura, accadono tante cose brutte quando io- _mi lascio andare_ ” biascica mesto, senza il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Harry, ancora una volta, lo sorprende e gli alza il mento per far incontrare i loro sguardi.  
Poi gli sorride, rincuorandolo.  
   
“A me va bene anche così, Lou… Io non pretendo nulla, non voglio che tu abbia paura- di questa cosa, p-perché- va bene così. Se io posso fare questo” e lo abbraccia repentino, circondandolo con entrambe le mani. “Non ho bisogno di altro- mi va bene così.” Ammette, sul collo dell’altro, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre il cuore accelera la sua corsa nel petto.  
Dovrebbe dirgli tutta la verità, ma ancora una volta si dichiara, crogiolandosi in quell’abbraccio.  
In realtà, non è vero che gli va bene così, ma non vuole che Louis soffra, non vuole che Louis faccia niente che possa farlo spaventare.  
Non vuole cambiare quel “ _è quel che è_ ”, se Louis poi è pronto ad andarsene. Non vuole perderlo.  
Perché, come tutti, in realtà, Harry vuole solo amore, vuole amare ed essere amato.  
   
“Io- non ti chiedo nulla di più”, aggiunge, carezzandogli i capelli con una guancia.  
Louis sospira e in quell’abbraccio ancora una volta non si sente stretto, ma confortato.  
Quell’odore, poi, che ormai associa ad Harry, lo inebria a tal punto da avere l’esigenza di inalarlo con forti respiri.  
Harry l’ha sorpreso con quelle parole. E come sempre ha smosso in lui il desiderio di cambiare.  
Perché Harry non lo chiede, ma Louis è pronto a farlo.  
E, poi, pensa che c’è uno sbaglio nelle parole di Harry; perché Louis è il primo a desiderare di più da quel rapporto. È, lui, il primo a desiderare Harry nella totalità di quel non rapporto.  
Louis è il primo a voler amare ed essere ricambiato, come non è mai successo.  
Perché… è così semplice da spiegare, sospira; Harry è la sua eccezione.  
Per Harry, Louis pensa che valga la pena avere paura.  
Così, dopo aver indugiato in quell’abbraccio, Louis si distacca un po’ e cerca il viso dell’altro.  
Si morde un labbro, mentre Harry gli sorride ancora, tentando di rassicurarlo.  
E Harry, ancora una volta, non immagina minimamente cosa Louis abbia intenzione di fare.  
Quando quest’ultimo lo bacia, celere e lento, dolce e rude, sulle labbra, è il primo a sgranare gli occhi e a perdere quasi razionalità sugli avvenimenti che si succedono.  
Perché Louis lo sorprende, come ha sempre fatto in quei pochi giorni che si conoscono, e quando lo bacia, Harry ha modo di capirlo soltanto pochi secondi dopo, quando le loro lingue si incontrano e i loro corpi si cercano, affamati.  
E di quel bacio casto dato nella loro stanza non c’è traccia, né di quelli dati per sfida o per gioco.  
Quel bacio esprime i loro pensieri, i loro desideri, le loro voglie.  
Quando si dividono per riprendere fiato, si guardano confusi e felici. Louis gli carezza una guancia e le sue iridi gli sussurrano che _non ha desiderato altro da un po’_.  
Harry sorride impacciato e le sue fossette ringraziano, mentre pensa a quanto Louis sia- “Sei bello, _Lou_ …”; ecco appunto, Harry non ha filtri e troppo spesso si lascia scappare pensieri come questi.  
L’imbarazzo cresce notevolmente sul suo viso e Louis scoppia a ridere, quando torna a baciarlo sbrigativo e desideroso.  
Si toccano, si studiano e Harry in quei baci e in quelle scoperte non sembra più tanto timido come lo è quando parla.  
Carezza da sopra la maglietta la schiena di Louis e le loro gambe si intrecciano, quando Louis scivola sopra il suo corpo.  
Si baciano, si baciano e si baciano come se non esistesse altra cosa al mondo da poter fare.  
Quando prendono ancora fiato, entrambi cadono nell’incavo del collo dell’altro e ridono, felici e commossi.  
È Louis, poi, che prende l’iniziativa e inverte le posizioni. Lo fa per un semplice motivo: vuole proseguire, vuole di più, vuole Harry.  
   
 _Suo._  
   
Così, mentre le mani si posano sul bordo della maglietta, Harry abbassa lo sguardo e, inizialmente titubante, poi annuisce e si alza per permettere a Louis di proseguire.  
Gliela sfila, calmo, trascinandosi con le mani sulla pelle _accaldata_ dell’altro con estrema lentezza.  
Una volta sfilata, la lancia accanto a loro e Harry si lascia osservare dallo scrittore che, come se non l’avesse mai fatto, inizia a descriverlo nella propria mente.  
E a Louis gli basta una sola parola, in quel momento: perfezione.  
Harry cerca di imitarlo subito dopo, togliendogli il maglioncino largo e setoso, mentre Louis sorride e l’aiuta, denudandosi.  
Si baciano ancora in uno scocco che sa di mancanza.  
Louis gli morde un labbro e sorride sulla sua bocca, prima di far incontrare ancora una volta le loro lingue.  
E Harry gli permette tutto.  
Un’erezione nei suoi pantaloni struscia famelica nell’interno coscia dell’altro, che sentendola rabbrividisce, colpito da troppe sensazioni diverse.  
Sono emozioni, le sta vivendo e per la prima volta le accetta, senza evitarle.  
I suoi occhi sono come il portale per i suoi pensieri e Harry, guardandoli, ci trova il desiderio, la possessività, l’accettazione e amore…  
Quell’amore innaturale e naturale che è scoppiato nei cuori d’entrambi troppo velocemente, troppo facilmente.  
   
 _Accade così, però, quando si incontra l’anima gemella, giusto?_  
   
Non gli sembra vero e si morde un labbro dopo che Louis inizia a baciarlo sull’addome. Lascia che il capo cada all’indietro e che gli occhi si chiudano, mentre le labbra dello scrittore lasciano lascive una scia di baci bagnati fino al suo ombelico.  
Qualche secondo dopo Louis si sbriga a sfilargli i jeans e Harry non dice nulla, si lascia manipolare da quelle piccole mani veloci e osservare avido da quegli occhi di un azzurro intenso.  
Harry è un ragazzino col corpo di un uomo. È formato, asciutto, la pelle candida e pulita. Ha delle gambe bellissime con un accenno di peluria, che farebbero invidia a chiunque. Ha un viso da fanciullo, ma a tratti perfino furbo se non fosse così teneramente impacciato.  
Louis lo guarda e lo descrive, mentre vorrebbe toccarlo.  
La zona ancora nascosta, poi, è capace di imbarazzarlo ulteriormente, perché quel rigonfiamento nei boxer neri è molto pronunciata, benché sappia, visto che la mamma glielo ripeteva sempre, che il nero sfini.  
E riderebbe, se non fosse totalmente spaventato da ciò che sta succedendo. Si morde un labbro e torna su quegli occhi verdi, che per un attimo non sono capaci di calmarlo perché, divampanti come fiamme, lo desiderano.  
Incontrando di nuovo gli occhi di Louis, Harry ha la sensazione che siano esitanti e preoccupati.  
Così aggrotta la fronte e si tira a sedere.  
   
 _Cosa l’ha turbato?_  
   
“Harry… io ti _desidero_ ma-” farfuglia Louis, osservando ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
Esita, perché è preoccupato.  
Lotta contro quella passione, perché ha paura di procedere, non vuole spaventarlo e spaventarsi.  
Harry avvampa e capisce all’istante cosa l’altro stia cercando di dirgli, perciò, con sincerità, gli risponde: “Io- i-io l’ho già f-fatto, _Lou_ …”  
Harry non ci ha mai pensato, se non in quel momento. Perché quel ricordo lo turba e lo confonde. Ma, a quella festa, dove ha bevuto fino a non ricordare quasi più nulla, non ha soltanto baciato il suo migliore amico.  
E, forse, fino a quel momento, non lo ha accettato per tutto quello che Nick gli ha fatto passare.  
Eppure Louis è un’altra cosa, un’altra sensazione e in quel momento essere sincero – almeno su quello – gli sembra la cosa giusta da fare.  
Louis sembra stupito da quelle parole e per qualche secondo lo guarda inebetito, ma alla fine si schiarisce la voce e guarda alla sua sinistra, verso la luce della torcia.  
   
“Davvero? Io, pensavo… Io- invece…” borbotta e il suo tono sembra affranto.  
   
Che sia geloso di scoprire che quel corpo sia stato di qualcun altro?  
Ha caldo, improvvisamente, e non diventa rosso per l’imbarazzo. Harry lo afferra per il mento. “Per te è la prima volta?” domanda.  
Louis fa fatica a guardarlo e poi annuisce. “Che stupido che sono stato a pensare che lo fosse anche per te…” si lamenta, guizzando i suoi occhi ovunque tranne che in direzione del ragazzo, nonostante Harry lo stia trattenendo ancora per il mento.  
Se non fosse preoccupato dalla circostanza, Harry sorriderebbe ammaliato da quella gelosia e da quella inesperienza – la stessa che, alla fine, si sente addosso perché anche per lui, quella, è una prima volta.  
   
“Louis, ero ubriaco e ricordo- molto poco di quella volta...” Ammette Harry, sorridendo imbarazzato. A quelle parole Louis torna a guardarlo, stavolta dispiaciuto perché capisce che quel ricordo è legato al suo passato, al suo coming out con la famiglia. “P-perciò anche per me è come se fosse- una prima volta…” continua e Louis lo bacia veloce, possessivo, perché a parole – _per la prima volta_ – non sa cosa rispondere.  
Sa solo che Harry è suo, deve essere solo suo. Di nessun altro.  
   
E felice, poi, di tornare su quella bocca, si sente sollevato perché Harry ha sempre quel dono di placare ogni sua incertezza. Anche se il pensiero che sia stato con un altro uomo continua a turbarlo, a infastidirlo terribilmente.  
Ma si può essere gelosi del passato di una persona? Ce l’ha il diritto di sentire quella stretta nello stomaco, sebbene lo conosca da poco più di una settimana?  
   
Sospira quando pensa di essere irrimediabilmente perso per quel ragazzo e continua a baciarlo, avido, perché è suo.  
   
Harry è suo.  
   
Quando si dividono, Louis si toglie i pantaloni, lanciandoli vicino al resto dei vestiti. E a quel punto mancano pochissimi ostacoli tra loro.  
Tutto avviene con impaccio, tra baci voluttuosi e risate che vengono fuori quando, scoordinati, si fanno male sbattendo tra di loro con qualsiasi arto.  
Ma tutto ciò avviene anche con dolcezza, passione e in un gioco lento di baci e carezze perché entrambi vogliono gustarsi ogni momento come se fosse il più prezioso.  
Le mani di Louis sono quelle più ingorde, perché si trascinano sul corpo di Harry ovunque sia possibile.  
Harry, leggermente più impacciato, si limita ad accarezzarlo lungo la schiena, le spalle e a sfiorare delicatamente il coccige sodo dello scrittore che, lo ammette, è qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Quando, occhi negli occhi, Louis gli sfila i boxer, lo fa con un labbro fra i denti e lo sguardo brillante.  
Ciò che vede, poi, abbassando lo sguardo con un sorriso malizioso, è un erezione che provoca tutta la sua soddisfazione.  
Così, avvolto in quel senso di gloria, senza chiedere il permesso, né dare un avviso, Louis lo afferra e lo inizia a massaggiare, causando nella bocca dell’altro un ansimo inaspettato che soffia via, vivendo e morendo in quella tenda, senza la sua volontà.  
Louis ride ancora, poi, quando si avvicina per baciarlo e fa scontrare le loro fronti troppo forte, mentre con una mano gli provoca piacere.  
E Harry non può seguirlo in quella risata, perché sente di star per venire su quelle labbra, di star per venire troppo velocemente, ma quella mano è… quella mano è… “ _Ahhh_ ” esclama, irrigidendosi, senza più tentare di trattenere i gemiti, ma Louis lo sorprende e si ferma, guardandolo in un modo che esprime tutto e niente.  
   
Lo guarda e gli sorride, baciandolo.  
Harry, un po’ insoddisfatto, con l’affanno e il cuore colmo di un amore che non vede l’ora di poter donare, si sente pronto per il _suo_ Louis.  
Louis lo capisce e sorride dolcemente quando si abbandona tra le sue gambe, dopo essersi tolto i propri boxer.  
   
La prima volta non è mai il massimo.  
C’è sempre l’imbarazzo di non sapere cosa si sta facendo, l’incompletezza di non essere abbastanza, la paura di _finire troppo presto_ e il terrore di non essere poi così bravi.  
È così che si sente Louis, quando capisce che è il momento. Ma quegli occhi verdi sono una rassicurazione e li guarda, mentre Harry lo circonda con le gambe, lungo la vita.  
Sono pronti entrambi per quel momento. E lo desiderano, forse tanto quanto la loro inesperienza.  
Louis esita ancora un po’, mordendosi il labbro e temporeggia, accarezzando l’addome e guardandolo per cercare una rassicurazione.  
Dovrebbe essere lui a tentare di non andare nel panico.  
   
 _E se dovesse fargli male? E se fosse un incapace?_ si domanda. _E se Harry preferisse l’altra_ prima volta?  
   
Louis Tomlinson sgrana gli occhi, guardando l’addome niveo che ha davanti. È nel panico, succede ad ogni prima volta.  
Poi Harry gli accarezza veloce una guancia, con un sorriso abbozzato su quel viso etereo e le fossette, ancora una volta, sono capaci di liberarlo.  
   
Louis trattiene il respiro e, avviluppando il labbro di Harry tra le sue, lo carezza in un bacio e decide di provarci nel bene e nel male, di rischiare, mentre con una mano si aiuta ad entrare piano in lui, con qualche difficoltà iniziale, per poi lasciarsi andare, scosso dalle prime _belle_ sensazioni.  
Harry invece geme, stavolta di dolore, e il suono che fuoriesce dalla sua bocca è gutturale e tentennante.  
Fa male e trema, guardando quell’azzurro a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Si guardano in quei sospiri sottomessi e tremano entrambi, alla loro _prima volta_.  
Louis esita un’altra volta e si ferma, guardandolo preoccupato. Ma si rilassa non appena vede Harry che, benché nella totale sofferenza, lo intima a continuare con l’ennesimo sorriso.  
Lo bacia ancora e spinge in lui, mentre rabbrividisce ancora per quelle sensazioni nuove.  
È patetico, lui che scrive dovrebbe trovare le frasi migliori per esprimere quel momento, ma ciò che riesce a pensare – come se poi pensasse realmente – è che legato a quel corpo, a quell’uomo, è semplicemente bello.  
È una sensazione che vorrebbe vivere a rallentatore in modo che si estendi nel tempo per durare di più.  
Una volta che gli è dentro _completamente_ , tocca le sue labbra in un ansimo, dolcemente, sentendosi completo e finalmente un tutt’uno con la sua _Musa_ , con il suo _Harry_ , con il suo _Curly_.  
   
 _Per un momento, è suo; quel dolce impacciato ragazzo è solo suo._  
   
Harry prova dolore, ma la bocca di Louis è una medicina capace di placare tutto, perfino di fermare il tempo.  
Perché è _irrimediabilmente innamorato_ del ragazzo con cui sta facendo l’amore e pensa che sentirlo dentro di lui, sia l’unica cosa giusta nella sua vita.  
Louis inizia a muoversi prima piano, poi sempre più veloce, mentre le loro bocche si ritrovano ingorde e le loro mani si intrecciano, stringendosi come se si appartenessero, sopra la testa di Harry.  
Louis tenta di farsi spazio, di abituarsi a quell’universo, stretto e invitante. Ci riesce, perché ancora una volta pensa di non volerne più uscire.  
Mai più.  
E Harry sente che quel dolore, poi, è un piacere tanto amaro, quanto dolce, da fargli desiderare di sentirsi sempre così; vorrebbe che Louis restasse dentro di lui, si perdesse lì dentro, assieme a lui, per sempre.  
Si avvicina sulla sua bocca piena, mentre si muove e spinge sempre più a fondo, mentre, senza più pensieri, si lascia andare a sospiri, sorrisi e a movimenti sempre più vigorosi.  
Poco dopo, viene e il mondo sembra fermarsi per davvero di fronte a quel piacere che ricaccia fuori in un mugugno.  
Stringe le mani, già intrecciate in quelle dell’altro, e chiude gli occhi, trattenendo istintivamente il fiato.  
Tutto sembra trattenersi in quel momento e Harry lo osserva, meravigliato e profondamente commosso, ma soprattutto felice.  
Quello è il suo spettacolo, Louis colto dall’emozione più potente, più forte, più vera.  
Poi il mondo torna a girare, i minuti a scorrere e anche Louis ricomincia a respirare, cercando di riprendersi.  
Si guardano, mentre Louis sorride e si sente ancora avvolto in quello stato di beatitudine.  
Divide le loro mani e lo accarezza sui fianchi, accasciandosi sul suo petto, ancora un po’ scosso, estasiato e completamente sfinito; tenta di riprendere il controllo, il fiato perso, mentre Harry lo abbraccia e abbassa le gambe, stanco e distrutto fisicamente, ma tremendamente felice.  
Eppure Louis sente di non aver finito, di non sentirsi del tutto completo. E questo perché non ha ancora visto Harry colto da un orgasmo.  
E deve vederlo, pensa, quando sente l’eccitazione dell’altro addossata sul suo ventre.  
Perciò si alza appena, uscendo di malavoglia dall’abbraccio di Harry e torna a baciarlo sul petto, scendendo velocemente sempre di più.  
Harry è confuso, non capisce cosa l’altro stia facendo, non lo comprende fino a quando Louis non arriva vicino al suo pube e lo guarda con un sorriso sghembo.  
   
 _Tocca a te, ora_ – sembra stia pensando lo scrittore. Ma nonostante quel pensiero così limpido, Harry capisce le sue intenzioni _troppo tardi._ Soltanto quando la bocca di Louis bagna la punta della sua erezione con la lingua.  
A quell’improvviso gesto, Harry si irrigidisce, trattiene il fiato, accasciando il capo all’indietro, e chiude gli occhi, per poi gemere _ancora_ senza sapersi trattenere.  
   
Quella, per Harry, è una prima volta.  
Anche se tutto ciò che ha provato fino ad ora per lui è nuovo, nonostante l’abbia già _fatto._ E tutto questo grazie a Louis Tomlinson che l’ha amato nel modo più semplice e bello al mondo.  
Louis lo lambisce e si dedica completamente a lui e sorriderebbe perché gli ansimi di Harry sono buffi come la sua timidezza; e l’orgoglio trottola nel suo cuore, perché è contento di riuscire a scatenare quelle sensazioni all’altro.  
Harry, però, non vuole venire in quella bocca perfetta, gli sembra un torto e così lo avverte, quando tremando, pensa di star per venire.  
   
“ _L-lou_ …” farfuglia. Louis alza gli occhi verso di lui e lo capisce immediatamente, allontanandosi, ma non di troppo, sostituendo la bocca con la mano e muovendola veloce.  
In quella nuova posizione, guarda il viso rosso di Harry e lo fa in modo attento, curioso e indisponente.  
Deve cogliere ogni cosa di quel momento. Deve memorizzare ogni espressione, ogni gemito perché li sta creando lui, perché li scriverà per ricordarli in eterno.  
   
 _Perché sono suoi, soltanto suoi._  
   
Con i muscoli delle gambe tese, il cuore agonizzante e il respiro strozzato, Harry viene poco dopo ed esulta in un sospiro gutturale che fa scoppiare di gioia lo scrittore.  
Poi, col respiro di Harry ancora affannato, Louis torna all’altezza del suo viso e il riccio lo ringrazia, afferrando con entrambe le mani il suo viso angelico e beffardo e baciandolo appassionato.  
Louis ride su quella bocca e si butta su di lui, abbracciandolo contento, per trascinarlo poi sopra di lui.  
Si baciano e si sorridono, appagati e sazi – _momentaneamente_ – d’amore.  
Rotolano a destra e a sinistra, in quelle risate soffocate e in quei baci mai stanchi. Alla fine si ritrovano nella posizione iniziale, Louis sopra il corpo caldo del più piccolo.  
   
“È stato magnifico…” gli sussurra Louis, soffiando sulla pelle dell’altro che rabbrividisce, mugugnando come un gatto che fa le fusa.  
Poi Harry cerca la sua bocca e lo bacia ancora, perché deve _dimostrargli_ che per lui è lo stesso, che non ha mai vissuto niente di tutto questo.  
Ancora nudi, il più piccolo copre entrambi con una coperta e non c’è bisogno di nessuna parola, di nessun altro gesto.  
E quel silenzio per la prima volta non turba nemmeno Harry che li ha sempre detestati.  
Perché Louis è capace di parlargli anche con un semplice sguardo, perché lo scrittore gli ha parlato anche mentre facevano l’amore.  
Perché Louis gli ha insegnato che anche il silenzio è fatto di parole.  
   
Spengono la torcia e si abbandonano al buio.  
Ogni tanto ridono e si baciano senza remore, in quella tenda, avvinghiati tra loro con le braccia, le gambe, i cuori e l’anima.  
Anche se è durato poco il momento in cui sono stati una cosa soltanto, entrambi si sentono ancora uniti, completi e felici.  
E quella sensazione durerà per sempre, perché si sono rincontrati, si sono amati, è stato glorioso, è stato unico e, lo sanno entrambi, quello è stato l’inizio della loro eternità.  
   
    


_I know what you want when you say it with your eyes_   
_Don’t speak  
Don’t speak no more  
Cos your eyes do the talking._   
**Say nothing, Example**

  
  


*

  
   
 **Soltanto una notte - parte prima.**  
   
    


_Come faccio a vivere adesso_  
 _solo, senza te?_  
 _E senza i tuoi sorrisi_  
 _e tutti i giorni spesi_  
 _oggi che non c’è._  
 _E che è una porta chiusa e_  
 _nessun’altra scusa da condividere._  
 **Non passerai, Marco Mengoni**  
(consiglio di ascoltarla qui:  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pueM0-QJjCg>)

  
  


Liam non riesce ad addormentarsi e probabilmente per questo motivo si rigira tra le coperte in uno sbuffo o in un sospiro sconsolato.  
Quando con gli occhi verso il cielo pensa che non si addormenterà e non perché scomodo, sdraiato a terra; realizza che non chiuderà occhio se continuerà a _pensarci._  
L’idea che Zayn sia lì, vicino a lui, in un’altra tenda, lo rende nervoso e teso. E il motivo è semplice: vorrebbe fosse con lui per abbracciarlo. Ma è impossibile, perché ciò non può accadere. E combattere con l’attesa non è mai stato tanto arduo per lui.  
Eppure continua a pensarci, continua nei suoi sospiri e nelle sue sbuffate e, dopo un altro paio di minuti, decide di uscire e sgranchirsi le gambe.  
Forse l’aria fresca della notte disimpegnerà la sua mente e gli darà modo di tornare sotto le coperte per addormentarsi una volta per tutte.  
Liam, però, non lo immagina nemmeno che quella notte non tornerà nella sua tenda.  
   
   
Zayn è ancora vicino al falò che, però, ha smesso di divampare, ma la brace che è rimasta produce ancora quel poco di calore, capace di riscaldare i suoi piedi.  
Si copre poggiando la coperta dietro di sé e sopra sul capo, mentre inspira dalla canna che nel frattempo si è preparato.  
Deve arrivare al punto in cui non capisce più dove sia, perché lo sa che se si alzasse ora, la direzione che prenderebbe, sarebbe quella verso la tenda di Liam.  
Ed è patetico, perché se è questo quello che vuole, dovrebbe farlo.  
   
 _Fottuta mente_ , che gli ricorda di essere razionale e non più istintivo.  
Perché l’impulsività lo ha condotto fino a quel punto. E la ragione? Lo sta conducendo nella giusta direzione?  
Zayn non fa nemmeno in tempo a domandarselo che la sagoma di una persona gli compare alla sua sinistra.  
Sa chi è soltanto dalle dimensioni della tenda da dove il ragazzo è spuntato fuori; e la canna fra le mani gli cadrebbe insieme al cuore, che ha iniziato a battergli impetuoso, se non fosse paralizzato sul posto.  
Eccolo lì, il suo desiderio che si è avverato, Liam è proprio lì, di fronte a lui.  
   
Il Destino, _cazzo_ , che puntualità.  
   
Anche Liam si accorge della presenza di Zayn più o meno nello stesso momento. E nella penombra impallidisce e smette di respirare, tendando di fare, il più silenziosamente possibile, dietrofront per rintanarsi nella tenda.  
Non deve essere lì, non doveva uscire, Zayn è davanti a lui e… perché è ancora fuori?  
   
“Ti ho visto” dice con voce roca, come se stessero giocando a nascondino, dopo aver fatto un altro tiro.  
Liam rimane sul posto e “che fare? Che fare? Che fare?” si domanda mentalmente.  
Per fortuna ci pensa Zayn a decidere per lui – _per fortuna, oddio_.  
   
“Puoi restare, non sei obbligato ad andartene per colpa mia” afferma, meravigliandosi di se stesso – Perché, _cazzo_ , dovrebbe cacciarlo via e invece lo prega di restare!?  
Liam esita qualche secondo ancora, guardando il vuoto. Poi accende la torcia che ha in una mano e si volta verso Zayn.  
   
Eccolo lì, il suo tormento.  
   
Si accorge che sta fumando e dall’odore sa anche che non è semplice tabacco. Fa una smorfia.  
Zayn abbozza un sorriso con gli occhi semichiusi, accecati dalla luce che Liam gli ha sparato addosso.  
E Liam gli si avvicina, gli si siede accanto, lasciando un po’ di spazio come distanza per non infastidirlo, anche se vorrebbe _toccarlo_ ; poi, in silenzio, si porta le ginocchia vicino al petto e si abbraccia così non ha modo di cadere in tentazione.

Fa freddo.  
   
“Come mai stai ancora qui fuori?” gli chiede con il mento posato sulle ginocchia, spezzando quel silenzio.  
Zayn fa spallucce e tira un’altra boccata, poi la passa a Liam in un gesto incondizionato.  
Liam la guarda, esita, vorrebbe, forse, ma alla fine nega. Zayn lo guarda, sbatte gli occhi che sente appiccicosi e ritira l’offerta, prima di rispondere. “Mi fanno ancora male le costole se mi sdraio completamente senza… qualcosa di morbido sotto.”  
Gli gira la testa e si sente in pace, leggero. La marjuana sta facendo il suo corso.  
   
“E poi non ho molto sonno, perciò sto tentando di rilassarmi con questa” parla, guardando verso le ceneri, perché il coraggio di guardare quegli occhi non ce l’ha.  
E un po’ si pente di aver detto tanto, perché se lo sente addosso lo sguardo preoccupato di Liam.  
Quest’ultimo vorrebbe dirgli di non fumare, ma, poi, ripensando alle parole di Zayn, porta istintivamente una mano vicino a lui, dimostrando di accettare l’offerta che poco prima ha rifiutato.  
Zayn lo guarda con piglio e “sul serio?” chiede, allibito. Liam annuisce e abbozza un sorriso.  
Quando Zayn avvicina la mano e, pelle contro pelle si toccano dopo una settimana d’astinenza, anche i loro occhi si trovano, colpiti da quelle scosse elettriche che hanno provato e sentito entrambi.  
Poi guardano altrove, entrambi imbarazzati, discostandosi velocemente.  
   
“Anche io ho problemi a dormire, magari mi rilasso come te…” afferma, schiarendosi la voce e appoggiando il filtro improvvisato tra le labbra.  
Lo sente mischiato al sapore della marjuana, quello di Zayn – e pensa che in modo indiretto lo sta baciando. Quanto vorrebbe, invece, farlo, è veramente scontato anche solo pensarlo.  
Appena inspira, tossisce e butta fuori il fumo, poi la passa nuovamente all’altro.  
Zayn ride, incapace di trattenersi, e Liam non se la lascia scappare; lo guarda come uno spettacolo di un teatro e se la gusta tutta, quella risata.  
Poi, mentre tossisce ancora, ride perfino lui, perché deve sembrare veramente buffo.  
   
“Lo sai che un tiro non basta, vero?” gli domanda Zayn, tirandone un altro nel frattempo e trattenendo il fumo dentro di sé.  
Liam lo guarda e fa spallucce. “Dici? Io vedo già girarmi il mondo attorno…” esclama Liam, sorridendo, seguito da Zayn.  
   
“Dimentico sempre che sei un principiante…” ribatte, raccogliendo ancora su di sé quelle iridi nocciola.  
Si guardano, con addosso due valige piene di ricordi. Liam annuisce, rabbrividendo a causa del freddo e Zayn, che lo sta ancora osservando inebetito, se ne accorge subito.  
Così, ancora una volta, come ha sempre fatto con il suo migliore amico, agisce d’impeto, senza pensarci.  
Gli si avvicina e lo circonda assieme alla coperta che ha sopra le spalle e, inevitabilmente, lo abbraccia.  
Poi pensa a ciò che ha fatto ed è troppo tardi.  
Si irrigidiscono entrambi a quel gesto improvviso, si guardano ancora e Liam inspira quel profumo, l’odore di Zayn mischiato all’erba, che, ora, è a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui.  
Zayn guarda la sua espressione, prima turbata e poi assuefatta, e sorride, rilassandosi in quell’abbraccio.  
Ringrazia di essere _strafatto,_ perché a quel punto si maledirebbe, ritirandosi nella propria tenda.  
E invece resta lì, così come la sua irrazionalità desidera, così come il suo cuore brama da giorni.  
Con quel braccio sulla spalla di Liam, che non ha nessuna intenzione di spostare, lo stringe a sé e “va meglio?” chiede.  
Liam ha ancora freddo, ma va _decisamente_ meglio ora, tra quelle braccia, in quell’odore, perciò “Sì, grazie” risponde, sorridendogli.  
Si perdono in quei sorrisi e in quello sguardo si ritrovano, perché è così: loro si ritrovano sempre.  
Peccato che il momento sia sbagliato, benché loro siano sempre così giusti.  
   
Zayn fa l’ultimo tiro e poi getta la cicca, inspira e butta fuori.  
Liam lo guarda, ammaliato, e pensa che sarà impossibile per lui accettare la possibilità che un giorno Zayn possa smettere di essere nella sua vita.  
Perché guardando quel profilo, quella barba incolta, quel naso lungo e fino, quegli occhi, scuri e profondi, quelle ciglia lunghe che fanno da cornice a quei portali e quella bocca, quelle due labbra sottili e piene, fatte per essere baciate – da lui, soltanto da lui – capisce che Zayn _non passerà mai_.  
Zayn, poi, sentendosi gli occhi addosso e girandosi a guardarlo, fa il suo stesso pensiero.  
Per quanto lo voglia, per quanto ci provi, Liam _non passerà mai_ , non andrà mai via. Resterà sempre dentro di lui. Il suo odore, il suo viso dolce e bellissimo, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi così espressivi e, ora, carichi di un amore malandato, _non passeranno mai_.  
E vorrebbe perdonarlo, perché così sarebbe più semplice baciarlo e fare l’amore.  
Ma poi il tatuaggio brucia sulla sua clavicola e si ricorda che non può. Non può raggiungerlo, così in alto, quando lui è caduto in un abisso.  
   
A proposito di sbagli.  
   
“Liam” soffia, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. “Devo chiederti scusa” ammette. Liam sgrana gli occhi e lo guarda stupito.  
   
“Per cosa?” domanda.  
   
Zayn lo guarda e quegli occhi traboccano di un dolore che ha taciuto, nascondendolo in una maschera di indifferenza. Ma che è sempre stato lì, mantenendolo in pensiero.  
Deve chiedere scusa per tanto cose, inizia dalla prima.  
   
“Sono stato un terribile idiota ad essermene andato quando- quando tu eri in quello stato. Avrei dovuto aspettare, probabilmente, che gli altri tornassero… Io- non mi sarei mai perdonato se ti fosse successo qualcosa… Io, mi dispiace, ecco.”  
   
Liam è sorpreso per quelle parole, ma poi gli sorride, lo ringrazia con il cuore e con un silenzioso assenso.  
Ringrazia quelle barriere che sono cadute, perché Zayn è così diverso in quel momento.  
Farà sempre male pensare che avesse l’intenzione di abbandonarlo, ma capisce cosa sta cercando di dirgli e, ancora una volta, gli è grato di quelle parole che non merita.  
   
“Non preoccuparti” dice soltanto, ma l’occhiata che riceve in risposta lo porta a mordersi un labbro.  
   
“Come hai passato questa settimana?” gli domanda poco dopo, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Zayn fa spallucce e sorride. “Ho tentato di guarire, ho trascorso del tempo con Marcel e, oh…” esclama, sorpreso dai suoi stessi pensieri. “Ho fatto un tatuaggio” confessa, senza guardarlo.  
   
Liam alza entrambe le sopracciglia e _sarebbe curioso di vederlo._  
   
“Vuoi vederlo?” gli chiede Zayn, Liam annuisce.  
   
Purtroppo, però, a quella richiesta, sono costretti a dividersi e la coperta cade inesorabile dietro di loro, gettandoli nel freddo.  
Rabbrividiscono, mentre Zayn si volta verso Liam e si alza la maglietta, sfilandosela quasi totalmente da un braccio, per poi spostare il cerotto che copre la scritta.  
Liam punta la torcia laddove gli è stato indicato e l’osserva, colpito ed emozionato.  
Fa quasi fatica a guardare _soltanto_ quella frase, ma si sforza.  
   
“È arabo” esclama, Zayn annuisce, colpito da un improvviso freddo.  
Eppure lo sa che quei brividi non sono dovuti soltanto all’umidità del posto, ma anche dal modo in cui Liam lo sta guardando.  
   
 _“Non guardarmi così”_ ricorda in un secondo le parole di Liam e, in quel momento, vorrebbe rimproverarlo allo stesso modo.  
   
“Significa _‘Sii fedele a chi sei’_ ” chiarisce, schiarendosi la voce, e Liam lo guarda nella penombra, annuendo.  
Poi lo vede sorridere e ingenuamente allungare una mano per toccare la pelle attorno al tatuaggio. “È una bella frase” afferma, accarezzandolo delicatamente con l’indice e il medio.  
E a quel tocco, ancora una volta, sentono delle leggere scosse provocate dal contatto delle loro pelli e si guardano, rabbrividendo.  
   
“Hai freddo, Zayn…?” dice, ma anche lui sa che non è quello il motivo di tale sconvolgimento.  
   
 _Chimica, passione… amore? Cos’è?_  
   
 _Sii fedele a chi sei,_ se Zayn dovesse seguire quella frase, ora, dovrebbe baciare Liam. Perché la sua fedeltà, per quanto sia sbagliato, è amarlo incondizionatamente sopra ad ogni cosa, anche a se stesso.  
Se Zayn dovesse seguire quella frase, in quel momento, sarebbe fedele al suo cuore che batte incontrollabile sotto a quello sguardo carico di un dolore che condivide.  
Se Zayn fosse fedele alla sua anima, lo bacerebbe perché, anche se è sbagliato, è fottutamente giusto.  
 _Deve essere giusto._  
Ma il suo è solo un modo per convincersi, perché in realtà si sta tradendo.  
Perché in verità sta tenendo fede soltanto alla considerazione che Liam non passerà mai, resterà sempre ancorato a lui, nascosto sotto la pelle, rinchiuso nel suo cuore.  
In realtà, ancora una volta, Zayn non fa altro che mandare al diavolo la razionalità e seguire l’istinto.  
   
Così nega, veloce, afferrando quella mano posata ora sul suo petto, per stringerla nella sua e lo bacia, accostando le labbra alla bocca di Liam, in un movimento veloce.  
Sulle labbra di un Liam sorpreso, Zayn torna a sentirsi sano, ma sa che quando si dividerà da lui, da quella bocca, il caos lo inonderà rimproverandolo.  
Liam lo guarda per qualche secondo, tentando di capirci qualcosa, ma poi chiude gli occhi, mandando al diavolo l’idea di provarci e immaginando probabilmente che quella sia solo frutto della sua mente, condizionata dall’erba che ha fumato; ricambia quel bacio, dischiudendo le labbra e permettendo alla sua lingua di trovare quella di Zayn.  
Dalla sua gola viene fuori un lamento gutturale che sa di esultazione e alle orecchie di Zayn quel suono pare una lode nella quale si culla, mentre il sapore di Liam lo inonda e le sue mani trovano il suo collo.  
Non importa nemmeno più che faccia freddo e che abbiano la pelle d’oca a causa di questo piccolo, inutile, particolare, perché quello che conta è quel bacio.  
   
Quel bacio sbagliato, ma dannatamente bello.  
E andrebbero entrambi oltre in quello sbaglio, se non venissero interrotti da una zip che viene aperta, alle loro spalle, e la sagoma di un ragazzo che “non posso stare dentro questa tenda con un uomo _indeciso_ e probabilmente omofobo, come te” esclama, ignorando i due davanti al fuoco spento, per poi incamminarsi verso il lago.  
Liam e Zayn guardano quella scena, interdetti, e poi tornano su di loro, imbarazzati.  
Zayn prova esattamente quello che ha pensato: il caos che lo rimprovera.  
Liam se ne rende conto e sbianca, improvvisamente sa che è stato un errore.  
   
Perché, però, sembra così giusto?  
   
“Non- non doveva succedere…” sono le sue parole, mentre si distanzia da Liam, tentando di alzarsi.  
Ma Liam lo afferra per un polso e il suo sguardo non lascia spazio a dubbi.  
   
È sembrato giusto perché lo è, almeno per quella notte. Non lo lascerà andare. Quella notte deve essere la loro.  
Almeno una.  
   
Per una soltanto deve avere la possibilità di amarlo. Deve avere la possibilità, prima che l’altro decida, di mostrargli quello che Zayn ha sempre fatto per lui, _anche quando non avrebbe dovuto_.  
 

_E salgo ancora in alto perché_   
_è lì che c’eri tu._   
_Ma ora serve il coraggio per me_   
_di guardare giù._   
_E non c’è niente che resiste_   
_al mio cuore quando insiste_   
_perché so che tu non passerai mai_

*

  
   
 **The most obvious secret is out**  
   
   
Sono state tre le volte in cui Zayn ha capito una cosa di se stesso.  
E tutte e tre le volte ha fatto fatica ad accettarlo, per questo, la prima, ha pensato bene di tenerlo nascosto, di custodire quel pensiero come un segreto.  
Tutte e tre le volte c’è di mezzo Liam.  
   
La prima volta, infatti, Liam è a letto con l’influenza.  
   
 _Sembra che Liam stia per morire da un momento all’altro; o meglio, Zayn pensa che ogni suo lamento sia una parola, un punto o una virgola del suo testamento. Per questo motivo, ride sconsolato e sta al suo capezzale._  
   
 _“Tu non sai davvero cosa significa essere malato…” farfuglia Liam, in uno dei soliti vaneggiamenti, con il naso chiuso e rosso e la voce nasale. Zayn sorride, seduto su una poltrona accanto al suo letto e annuisce, beffardo._  
   
 _“No, probabilmente no, ma so invece cosa significa essere Liam Payne ammalato e vorrei tanto essere un ignorante in merito” ironizza. Liam lo guarda di striscio, fulminandolo come meglio può, ma poi, dolorante, non fa altro che tornare a lamentarsi._  
   
 _“Hai la febbre, Liam, stai saltando la scuola e… ti lamenti? Davvero, non capisco” continua Zayn, facendoglisi vicino per afferrargli il termometro. “Ti si sta abbassando, comunque, hai 38”_  
 _Un altro lamento e Liam si gira su d’un fianco verso il migliore amico. “Ho la febbre, sto saltando scuola e sono solo tutto il giorno…” borbotta imbronciato._  
 _Zayn lo guarda sorpreso, per un momento, poi sorride con rammarico portandosi una mano sul cuore._  
 _Sì, perché in quella immensa casa Liam è sempre solo. I suoi genitori hanno sempre una scusa per non esserci._  
   
 _“Ma ora ci sono io qui…” dice affabile, sorridendo subito dopo. Liam lo guarda contrito, ma poi sorride e socchiude gli occhi._  
   
 _“E ringrazio il cielo che sia così, almeno posso vederti per un’ultima volta…” afferma catastrofico. Zayn si lamenta e si avvicina._  
   
 _“Liam, se questo fosse il tuo ultimo giorno di vita, te lo prometto, sarebbe per mano mia e non per la febbre” sussurra._  
 _Liam incrocia quelle iridi scure e sospira. “Oh, suvvia, ti è proprio difficile capire che avrei soltanto bisogno di coccole?” si lamenta._  
 _Lo stupore colpisce nuovamente il viso di Zayn che lo guarda, mentre il cuore precipita furioso in una corsa irregolare._  
 _Liam lo sorprende sempre._  
 _Poi, però, si rilassa e in un sospiro costrittivo, torna a ridere._  
   
 _“Tutto qui? Sono le coccole la soluzione per farti smettere?” chiede. Liam annuisce e a Zayn pare in un momento un cucciolo abbandonato che lo sta pregando di prenderlo con sé e fargli tante, tante coccole._  
 _Sorride, passandosi velocemente una mano tra i capelli. “Non lo dirai a nessuno?” chiede, Liam si acciglia. “Sai, ho una reputazione a scuola da mantenere…”_  
 _Liam lo guarda ancora, gli occhi rossi e il mal di testa lo confondono, ma riesce comunque ad arrabbiarsi per quell’affermazione._  
   
 _“Vaffanculo tu e la tua reputazione” bofonchia, anche se risulta troppo buffo con quella voce e quell’espressione malaticcia, per farlo apparire serio e arrabbiato._  
 _Zayn ride ancora, infatti, anche se dentro di sé nasconde un emozione che maschera, come sempre, attraverso la sua finta indifferenza._  
 _Perché Zayn finge sempre di essere un menefreghista e, a volte, lo è sul serio. Ma quando si tratta di Liam, tutto in lui cambia. E questo è stato così fin da… sempre._  
 _Entrambi non ricordano il momento in cui si sono conosciuti perché tutto è successo quando erano ancora piccoli, ma sanno che fin da subito sono stati legati da qualcosa che non si è più spezzato._  
 _Entrambi, fin da subito, hanno saputo di poter contare sull’altro, di potersi fidare soprattutto._  
 _Il primo incontro di Liam e Zayn è stato un ritrovarsi, non un conoscersi, perché in qualche modo, da qualche altra parte, il loro primo incontro era già avvenuto._  
 _Liam e Zayn si stavano cercando e si sono trovati._  
   
 _“Fammi spazio, dai” afferma con un sorriso sincero, alzandosi dalla poltrona per avvicinarsi al letto._  
   
 _“_ _C'è tutto il materasso libero e mi chiedi di farti spazio?*_ ” _ribatte Liam, ridendo e aprendo le braccia per accoglierlo._  
 _Zayn si sdraia e si avvicina. “Dovrei essere io ad abbracciarti, non credi?” boccheggia, poco dopo, con il capo poggiato sul petto dell’altro._  
 _Liam ci pensa, apre gli occhi e abbassa il capo verso Zayn. Quest’ultimo invece si discosta e lo guarda accigliato._  
   
 _“Hai ragione” ribatte. “Ho sempre ragione” risponde Zayn, ridendo, mentre lo spinge verso il materasso per abbracciarlo finalmente con braccia e gambe._  
   
 _“C’è del polipo in te…” esclama Liam, poco dopo, avvolto dal corpo del migliore amico; sente terribilmente caldo in quella posizione, ma – diamine – non lo caccerebbe via nemmeno se stesse andando a fuoco._  
   
 _“Sta’ zitto” borbotta l’amico, strusciando una guancia sul petto di Liam. Liam sorride e ringrazia silenziosamente di non essere più solo._  
 _Zayn respira l’odore di Liam ed è in quel momento che capisce, o meglio, che si permette di pensarlo._  
 _Non vorrebbe essere in nessun altro luogo, ora, se non su quel corpo. E probabilmente avrà la febbre anche lui, ma è il male minore, se con un semplice abbraccio sta riuscendo a rendere sereno il suo migliore amico._  
 _Perché Zayn farebbe di tutto per Liam._  
 _Perché lo ama, in modo diverso rispetto a qualsiasi altra cosa. Lo ama in un modo nuovo, strano, dolce, profondo._  
 _E questo è sbagliato, perché quell’amore lo spinge a desiderare cose innaturali._  
   
   
La seconda volta accade dopo aver conosciuto finalmente il nonno di Liam.  
   
 _“Zayn…” lo chiama Liam, seguendolo sul cortile. “Zayn!” urla, ma l’amico non ha intenzione di fermarsi._  
 _Cammina veloce sulla strada acciottolata, facendo rumore e fatica, ma nella testa ha solo il desiderio di volersene andare da lì._  
   
 _“Aspetta ti prego…” lo chiama, inseguendolo e raggiungendolo. Liam lo afferra per un braccio e lo tira indietro. “Hey…” dice. Zayn lo guarda un secondo e poi, rosso in viso, sposta lo sguardo altrove._  
   
 _“Tuo nonno è uno stronzo…” afferma. “Lo so” è la risposta di Liam che fa stupire l’altro. Zayn lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati e poi si acciglia. Liam sorride e annuisce. “Lo so e concordo con te. È un vero stronzo, ti ha trattato male facendoti tutte quelle domande ma…”_  
   
 _“Non è colpa mia se sono musulmano; non lo ha detto chiaramente ma… tutte quelle domande sulla mia famiglia… io…” sbotta, farfugliando, Zayn con gli occhi lucidi._  
   
 _“Non è colpa mia se sono cristiano e se mio nonno è uno stronzo…” risponde Liam, accarezzandogli velocemente una gote. “A me non importa quale sia il tuo Dio, io non sono come_ loro, _Zayn. Te l’avevo detto che era meglio non conoscerli…” continua, dispiaciuto._  
 _Zayn lo abbraccia d’impeto e non gli importa se dietro quelle miriadi di finestre qualcuno lo stia guardando. Non importano nemmeno più tutte le parole di quell’anziano signore._  
 _Nuovamente importa soltanto Liam. Liam lo abbraccia poco dopo, sorpreso e consolato. Gli accarezza i capelli e il capo di Zayn finisce su una sua spalla. “A me importa soltanto di te” gli confessa l’amico._  
 _E Zayn lo pensa in quel momento, una seconda volta, che lo ama._  
 _Lo ama a tal punto da non voler credere in nessun Dio, perché questo li dividerebbe. Lo ama in un modo che non si spiega, né si immagina._  
 _Ma lo ama, perché d’improvviso la rabbia, la delusione e la tristezza scivolano via e restano soltanto un abbraccio, un odore e una frase: A me importa soltanto di te._  
   
La terza volta, Zayn credeva sinceramente di non amarlo più. Credeva di esserselo lasciato alle spalle, di averlo dimenticato Liam.  
La terza volta che Zayn fa un pensiero del genere, Liam non lo vede da un anno.  
La terza volta, Zayn è su un palco che balla e si spoglia, fa il suo lavoro e Liam è lontano dalla sua mente, ma vicino, dietro una porta e sta per aprirsi.  
   
 _Quando Liam entra in quel locale notturno, sbuffa e si rimprovera per aver seguito i suoi compagni di Università, perché non comprende affatto quel tipo di divertimento._  
 _Per fortuna con lui c’è anche Louis, l’unico – in realtà – che lo ha convinto ad andare._  
   
 _“Per fare una cosa diversa! Ho bisogno di vedere com’è un nightclub per scrivere una scena, vuoi impedirmi di scrivere?” se ne è approfittato lo scrittore con un sorriso egoista stampato in faccia._  
 _Liam si è convinto, anche perché Louis ha ragione: deve iniziare a fare cose diverse, deve iniziare a non pensare troppo._  
 _Perché i pensieri conducono, alla fine, sempre ad un’unica persona._  
 _Quella persona che, poi, Liam vede sul palco._  
 _Il cuore si blocca, fa sciopero, quando i suoi occhi si piantonano sul corpo seminudo di Zayn Malik, il suo amico d’infanzia, l’uomo che ha abbandonato, l’uomo che non vede da un anno._  
   
 _“Cosa succede, Lì?” gli chiede Louis, avvicinandosi. “Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma…” continua l’amico, inconsapevole del fatto che il fantasma è fatto di carne e ossa, è su quel palco, ed è tutto il passato del suo migliore amico._  
 _Louis segue lo sguardo dell’amico e alza un sopracciglio. “Lo conosci?” chiede ancora._  
 _Liam non guarda da nessun’altra parte, nemmeno in quegli occhi azzurri che col tempo sono stati capaci di calmarlo nelle tempeste dei suoi malumori._  
 _Guarda soltanto verso l’unica persona al quale sente di appartenere da sempre e che dopo tanta distanza è di nuovo lì, a pochi metri di distanza da lui. Poi annuisce._  
   
 _“È il mio migliore amico… cioè… lo era… ora…” farfuglia. Louis lo studia, d’improvviso preoccupato. Poi guarda verso il palco e ci pensa con la fronte aggrottata._  
   
 _“Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, andrei a parlarci. Sembra… importante per te” risponde sincero._  
 _Solo in quel momento Liam lo guarda e abbozza un sorriso, mentre il cuore batte e lo fa un po’ troppo forte. “Lo è” non lo era, lo è – non ha mai smesso di esserlo._  
   
 _Zayn lo vede in un secondo momento, quando si avvicinano per sedersi ad un tavolo e Liam lo guarda, aspettando il momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrocino._  
 _Zayn lo osserva per un secondo, poi sposta lo sguardo e… realizza il momento dopo._  
 _Torna a guardarlo, stupito, meravigliato, in trance. Smette di respirare, ma qualcosa più forte di lui lo fa continuare con lo show._  
 _Lo osserva e lo studia, mentre si domanda se sia davvero lui o se quello sia il riflesso di una sua allucinazione._  
 _Poi, un’altra domanda: quanto tempo l’ha aspettato?_  
 _Perché non è vero che ha smesso di pensare a Liam, né che ha smesso di amarlo._  
 _Zayn lo ama ancora, lo ha sempre fatto e in quell’amore, ha aspettato il suo ritorno._  
 _Quando finisce lo spettacolo, si chiude velocemente nel suo camerino._  
 _Tenta di respirare, toccandosi il petto per far cessare quel dolore misto a gioia._  
 _Si guarda allo specchio e non sa se ridere o se piangere, mentre tenta di decidere cosa fare._  
 _Poi non ci prova più, semplicemente esce per raggiungere la sala principale dell’HeartAttack._  
 _Liam è ancora lì, dove lo ha lasciato; appoggiato ad una colonna che guarda verso gli amici che, più fortunati, si sono seduti._  
 _Zayn lo osserva ancora, mentre gli si avvicina e poi sorride. È veramente lì, è tornato da lui. È tornato a cercarlo._  
   
 _La speranza lo fa avanzare, l’amore gli sussurra tante bugie._  
   
 _Poi Liam si guarda attorno, forse con la speranza di trovarlo, e i loro occhi si incontrano di nuovo._  
 _E non fa in tempo a dire il nome dell’amico, che quest’ultimo si avventa su di lui e lo abbraccia, forte, ossessivo e possessivo._  
   
 _“Hey” gli dice Liam, abbracciandolo e socchiudendo gli occhi._  
   
 _Entrambi, all’improvviso, hanno come la sensazione di tornare a respirare dopo un lungo tempo di apnea._  
 _Entrambi, in silenzio, sentono il cigolio di una porta chiudersi alle loro spalle: perché è così, sono tornati a casa._  
 _Liam è tornato, non conta più niente. Liam è lì e tutto il dolore che ha sentito in sua assenza diventa un ricordo lontano che ammassa nei meandri di un luogo, dentro di lui, che – non lo sa, ma – un giorno scoppierà, riducendolo a pezzi._  
 _Liam e lì e Zayn lo pensa una terza volta: lo ama._  
 _Lo ama benché se ne sia andato. Lo ama perché è tornato. Lo ama perché Zayn è così._  
 _Lo ama perché è questo quello che trovi scritto nel Destino della sua vita._  
 _Zayn Malik amerà sempre e profondamente Liam Payne._  
 _E questo, per un po’ di tempo, resterà il suo segreto. Un segreto che custodisce per sé, non per gli altri, per le sue paure, non per i pregiudizi; perché perfino Louis, l’esperto, guardandoli insieme in quell’abbraccio, capisce che il loro è amore e ne è profondamente invidioso._  
   
   
   
 _*_ “C'è tutto il materasso libero e mi chiedi di farti spazio?*” nel capitolo in cui Liam e Zayn dormono insieme dopo essere tornati dall’ospedale, Zayn fa questa esclamazione ricordando proprio quel momento.  
   
   
   
   
            



	24. 23 sfumature di rosso

**23 sfumature di Rosso***  
   
 

_This was never the way I planned_   
_Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_   
**I kissed a girl, Katy Perry**

  
   
   
Josh lo rimette malamente coi piedi per terra vicino alla tenda, esattamente quando Niall ha già smesso di combattere contro quella violenza che lo ha visto trattato come un sacco di patate.  
Si guardano, uno indispettito, l’altro incredibilmente divertito.  
Niall posa le mani sui fianchi e alza un piglio che Josh, improvvisamente, vorrebbe fotografare; ma poi sposta semplicemente lo sguardo verso la tenda e si adopera ad aprire la porticina con la zip.  
Lo fa repentino, perché non vede l’ora di essere all’interno col suo bel irlandese.  
Niall, però, non pare dello stesso avviso, perché quando Josh gli fa, in un gesto elegante, segno di entrare, rimane fermo sul posto con le mani sui fianchi.  
In realtà, sta soltanto temporeggiando – un’azione che gli riesce veramente molto bene.  
Josh sembra intuirlo così gli sorride incoraggiante, mentre inclina il capo verso una spalla e lo guarda con quelle iridi capaci di magnetizzare le sue.  
   
“Hey, so cosa ti preoccupa…” dice, mentre gli si avvicina posando entrambe le mani sui polsi per accarezzarli teneramente. “Lì dentro, se non vuoi, non succederà nulla di ciò che non è _ancora_ successo.” Gli soffia e Niall sospira – succederà. Lui sa cosa vuole? Lui è _pronto_?  
   
Il problema di Niall è semplice: non è mai stato attratto dagli uomini e per quanto ora lo sia da Josh, è fottutamente _spaventato_ dalle conseguenze di questa sua cotta.  
Annuisce, però, perché Josh è capace di tranquillizzarlo. E lo bacia teneramente accostando le proprie labbra fra quelle dell’altro.  
Il bacio che si scambiano è un delicato quanto dolce sfioramento di labbra umide e secche; quelle di Josh, che sanno benissimo ciò che vogliono, si schiudono subito dopo, mentre quelle di Niall, timide e inesperte, si danno lentamente all’altro che le accarezza con la lingua, chiedendo il permesso di entrare.  
Nello stesso momento in cui la sua lingua entra nella bocca di Niall, Josh lo afferra per una mano e lo conduce lentamente verso la tenda.  
Devono staccarsi bruscamente, però, perché entrare in due mentre si fa altro è decisamente difficile.  
Quando Josh chiude dall’interno la zip della porticina, ha il sorriso sulle labbra e una strana sensazione affamata all’interno dello stomaco.  
Non lo sa, in realtà, se riuscirà a mantenere i patti, a fare con calma per non spaventare l’irlandese – perché lo desidera troppo; desidera quel ragazzo come non è mai successo in vita sua.  
Si toglie la felpa, perché ha già caldo; e quando incontra di nuovo, alla fioca luce di una torcia, gli occhi di blu e sconcertati di Niall che nel frattempo ha iniziato a mordersi un labbro, si avventa su di lui e capisce che sarà veramente difficile resistere.  
Niall poggia entrambe le mani sulle spalle toniche e formate dell’altro e lo bacia in un lamento sommesso che si infrange nelle piccole labbra di Josh, aperte in un sorriso sulla sua bocca.  
Josh lo spinge con una mano, posata sul petto, verso il basso e lo accarezza lascivo e con lentezza, mentre torna a cercare quella lingua, quel sapore che, lo sa, ormai non potrà mai più farne a meno.  
E lo sente il modo in cui il cuore dell’irlandese batte vorace all’interno di quel petto asciutto e vorrebbe placarlo, perché quella è un’emozione pericolosa che potrebbe condurre Niall a spingerlo via da un momento all’altro, spaventato forse dalle sue intenzioni.  
Eppure Josh non ha nessuna cattiva intenzione con Niall, vuole solo avere modo di amarlo come ha sempre fatto, come è capace a fare – fisicamente.  
Però lo sa e lo capisce, deve realmente spaventarlo anche il solo pensiero di un rapporto ben diverso da quello che ha sempre avuto modo di pensare. Ciò nonostante per lui è difficilissimo andarci piano, perché quando arriva all’altezza dell’ombelico vorrebbe velocemente spingersi più in basso, accarezzarlo, lì, dove un’eccitazione palese dimostra quanto Niall apprezzi quelle attenzione.  
Niall geme sommesso, quando dalle spalle, coricato supino con Josh accanto, scende in una lenta carezza sulle braccia dello spogliarellista  
I muscoli tesi di Josh sono capaci di farlo avvampare e il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni lo scandalizza ed eccita ancora di più.  
La sua mente è confusa, quando gli sussurra all’unisono: “Dannazione, ma che stai facendo?” e “Continua, fallo!”  
   
 _A chi dare ascolto?_  
 _Che decisione prendere quando perfino la tua mente è bella che fottuta?_  
   
Riprendono fiato, Niall posa entrambe le mani sul petto di Josh e tenta di respirare, ma il cuore non glielo permette e Josh ride, divertito dalla sua inesperienza.  
   
“Sarà più difficile di quanto pensassi…” ammette in un sussurro, Josh, carezzandogli una gota con l’indice. Niall alza un sopracciglio.  
   
“Sei- insomma… tu” farfuglia, giustificandosi.  
   
“Un attimo” lo ferma Niall, trattenendo una risata e posando un dito sulla piccola bocca di Josh.  
Ormai zittirlo in quel modo è una forma di abitudine che _desidera_ fare, perché è l’unica giustificazione che ha e che gli permette di _toccare_ quella bocca.  
   
“Il Divino farfuglia, wow!” lo beffa, sorridendo malizioso.  
Josh alza gli occhi al cielo, sospirando. Lo aveva già avvisato di non fare lo smaliziato con lui, _dannazione_.  
   
“Niall, ti avevo avvertito…” risponde lui con voce roca. “Perché io stavo cercando di dirti che mi ecciti in modo veramente sconsiderato e se poi fai _così-_ io, che cazzo!”  
Niall sgrana gli occhi e abbassa la mano, arrossendo vistosamente perfino con quella luce appena abbagliante.  
Josh ride, tendando di allentare la tensione, e si sposta una ciocca di capelli indietro, prima di tornare, ossessivo, sulla bocca dell’irlandese.  
   
“Ti voglio, occhi blu, ti prego, non fermarmi” gli soffia, dopo avergli morso un labbro. “Ma… se devi, fallo” ritratta in un lamento poco dopo, baciandolo nell’incavo del collo.  
Niall chiude gli occhi e trattiene un gemito, serrando la bocca, quando Josh lo bacia nel posto che scopre essere erogeno.  
Josh si issa sopra di lui e permette ai loro bassi vetri di scontrarsi come era stato possibile all’interno della Romeo.  
Lo stomaco dello spogliarellista seguito dal cuore di Niall si scatenano in un’esultazione che lo fa avvicinare, se possibile, ancora di più al suo bel irlandese.  
Poco dopo, Josh torna sulle sue labbra e lo fa con gli occhi aperti, riversi in quelli di Niall.  
Ha come la sensazione di dover tenere sotto controllo la situazione, per poter capire cosa fare e quando, e se, fermarsi. Ma se lo dimentica quasi subito, quando chiude gli occhi e scivola verso la fine della maglietta di Niall e tenta di sfilargliela. La alza, lentamente, lisciando con le dita la sua pelle nivea.  
All’altezza dei capezzoli, però, deve dividersi da quelle labbra e lo fa in un lamento che Niall imita, riaprendo gli occhi.  
L’irlandese sembra rendersene conto soltanto ora l’intenzione di Josh e sgrana gli occhi.  
   
 _Può?_  
   
Si risponde dubbioso con un sì e alzandosi appena, dà modo a Josh di togliergli la maglietta.  
Poi si tranquillizza quando Josh fa lo stesso con la sua canotta, mostrandogli il suo addome tornito che ha la capacità immediata di lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Lo accarezza, mentre pensa che non gli è mai piaciuto così tanto osservare il corpo di un uomo.  
Josh sorride, vispo – e un po’ impacciato? – mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Niall lo osserva ancora, attento ad ogni minimo dettaglio, ad ogni neo e ogni muscolo teso e formato, mentre lo accarezza – lo sente sotto il suo tocco – sul petto, all’improvviso desideroso di avere l’iniziativa su quel corpo.  
Josh socchiude gli occhi e gli si avvicina, baciandolo teneramente e facendo scoccare le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo.  
Mentre Niall carezza quei muscoli sempre con più vigore, Josh posa entrambe le mani sul suo collo e lo bacia appassionato, gemendo.  
Vorrebbe di più, vorrebbe andare oltre, vorrebbe tutto di Niall, così lo conduce nuovamente supino e lo sovrasta, strusciandosi volontariamente su quel corpo inesperto.  
Quando le loro eccitazioni si scontrano, Josh perde la ragione e rotola, facendo in modo, così, di invertire le posizioni.  
Poi ride, guardando l’espressione stupida dell’irlandese. Niall prende aria quando si rende conto di essere sopra il corpo dello spogliarellista e, improvvisamente, dall’alto, si sente padrone della situazione.  
Lo guarda, si abbassa verso di lui, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso. Lo guarda semplicemente, perché ogni passo in più prevede la caduta, la perdizione, l’eresia, la follia.  
Josh gli sorride beffardo, prima di tirare fuori la lingua per leccare le labbra dell’irlandese che, benché sia preso alla sprovvista, dischiude la bocca e lo imita, tirando fuori la sua.  
Le lingue giocano e la loro libido raggiunge livelli insostenibili, quando si perdono, cadono, danno spazio alla follia e Niall non pensa più.  
Gli piace.  
Di quel passo, la situazione degenererà senza la possibilità di fare retromarcia.  
Niall se ne rende conto troppo tardi, quando nell’ennesimo ansimo spinge la sua mano verso l’ombelico dell’altro e la sua bocca bacia ogni centimetro di pelle dell’addome di Josh.  
Josh è senza parole, non lo credeva possibile che Niall potesse essere così propenso e _voglioso_ e quando con la mano il ragazzino raggiunge quasi la patta dei pantaloni non sa se esultare o se preoccuparsi.  
   
 _Magari sta semplicemente sognando?_  
   
Poi Niall lo sfiora, si accorge di averlo fatto sul serio e alza il viso per cercare i suoi occhi, sgranando i suoi per la sorpresa.  
   
 _No, Josh non sta sognando._  
   
Sorride e capovolge nuovamente la situazione, senza preoccuparsi minimamente del fatto che, probabilmente, con quel gesto, Niall ha avuto modo di iniziare una serie di complessi mentali che difficilmente abbandonerà.  
Lo bacia al centro del petto, dove il cuore batte troppo forte, per poi passare da un areola all’altra e scendere sempre più in basso.  
Bacia e con le labbra accarezza l’ombelico, poi, lo sfiora con una mano, delicato, mentre le sue labbra toccano ancora la pelle chiara attorno al _centro del mondo._  
Niall trema e si irrigidisce, gli piace.  
   
 _Ma può piacergli?_  
   
Ha paura; paura che tutto ciò sia la causa di qualcosa che non ha capito ancora bene cosa sia.  
Così “NO!” urla, spingendo Josh lontano con una mano e tirandosi a sedere.  
Josh cade accanto all’irlandese, con l’affanno e gli occhi spalancati.  
Ha esagerato, pensa, mentre si dà dell’idiota.  
Niall alza le gambe e affonda il capo fra queste, afferrandosi i capelli con entrambe le mani.  
È disperato.  
   
“Io… non-” dice. “Mi dispiace, Josh…” continua con voce strozzata.  
Josh sorride a quella vista e annuisce, mentre scivola dietro il corpo dell’irlandese, allargando le gambe per fare in modo, così, di avvicinarsi con il proprio addome alla schiena di Niall.  
   
“Cos…?” chiede Niall, alzando il capo e notando gli spostamenti repentini di Josh.  
Si sente abbracciare e tirare un po’ verso Josh e “Shh” gli viene sussurrato all’orecchio dall’altro, che inizia a carezzargli il petto.  
   
“Respira” dice, mentre sente la pressione nei suoi boxer reagire in protesta.  
Josh evita di pensarci.  
   
“Tu pensi troppo” bisbiglia in un lieve sussurro al suo orecchio, mentre tenta di regolare i respiri di entrambi.  
Niall sospira e chiude gli occhi, rabbrividendo a quella voce, a quel suono, a quella libido che scioglie tutte le sue preoccupazioni.  
   
 _Josh gli ha fottuto la mente –_ non può far altro che ripeterselo.  
   
“Cos’è che ti spaventa tanto?” domanda con lo stesso tono.  
Niall si morde un labbro e tentenna. Poi “tu” afferma e vorrebbe sotterrarsi.  
Josh ride nell’incavo del suo collo e questo fa soltanto impazzire la sua pelle e _l’amico_ nei bassi fondi, che vorrebbe subito riprendere da dove si sono – da dove Niall li ha – interrotti.  
   
Niente del suo corpo è _con_ quel briciolo di razionalità che gli è rimasto. Tutto il suo corpo è in rivolta per Josh Devine, il Divino.  
Niall Horan è totalmente fottuto.  
   
“Tu, quello che mi fai provare. Io- non…” continua un po’ indispettito da quella risata, mentre le mani di Josh hanno ripreso ad accarezzarlo sul petto.  
   
“Tu non sei mai stato attratto da un uomo, okay” lo aiuta Josh. “Non c’è niente di male ad ammetterlo, Niall. Anche perché per me è quasi un complimento…” continua Josh, con un sorriso vispo, sulla sua pelle, che poi bacia velocemente.  
   
“Proviamo a fare una cosa, io ti faccio _provare_ delle cose, ti domando se ti piace e tu devi rispondermi sì o no, ci stai?” gli sussurra, mentre con l’indice circumnaviga il suo torace.  
Niall ci pensa. Non c’è nulla di male e forse potrebbe essergli d’aiuto. Si può fidare di lui?  
Si vuole abbandonare a quelle mani esperte che lo stanno toccando avide e curiose?  
“Sì” afferma l’irlandese che non sa se sta rispondendo alla richiesta dello spogliarellista o alle sue domande mentali.  
Josh sorride e lo accarezza ancora sul petto con una mano.  “C’è qualcosa di male in questo?” domanda, baciandolo su una spalla.  
   
Niall ci pensa e poi nega.  
   
“E in questo?” chiede, afferrandolo velocemente per il mento e girandolo verso di lui per baciarlo. “In questo c’è qualcosa di sbagliato?” domanda a qualche millimetro di distanza dalla sua bocca, sorridendo dolcemente.  
Gli occhi di Niall si gettano in quelli verdi di Josh e le pagliuzze d’oro rispondono per lui. “No” sussurra, baciandolo di nuovo.  
Josh si scosta subito dopo e gli sorride contento.  
   
Annuisce, soddisfatto, portando nuovamente una mano sul petto nudo di Niall per scendere celere verso il basso.  
Mentre lo bacia una seconda volta, Josh sbottona l’asola dei jeans dell’irlandese e tira giù la zip.  
Quando Niall se ne rende conto è troppo tardi perfino per irrigidirsi. Qualcosa di già rigido da un po’ di tempo lo fa sussultare quando Josh lo afferra e lo carezza sopra i boxer.  
   
“E questo, _occhi blu_ ,” mormora al suo orecchio, mentre lo accarezza licenzioso e si eccita di conseguenza. “Questo trovi che sia sbagliato?” domanda, salendo e scendendo, sapendo benissimo le sensazione che gli sta regalando.  
Niall trattiene il fiato e geme, incapace di frenarsi, mentre serra gli occhi e si addossa al petto di Josh.  
Il respiro affannato, mentre la mano di un uomo lo sta toccando lascivo e lo sta conducendo verso _quella_ sensazione che spesso ha provato da solo, ma che in quel momento è più esplosiva, più emozionante, più illecita… più tutto, più bella.  
Perché è Josh che lo sta toccando. E sta giocando sporco, ma – _cazzo_ – gli piace da morire.  
Josh continua a toccarlo, baciandolo dietro l’orecchio e leccandolo subito dopo.  
   
“Rispondi, _occhi blu_ ” gli dice, solleticando con il naso laddove prima ha baciato e lambito. “Trovi sia sbagliato che io ti tocchi in questo modo?” ripete, mentre veloce scioglie quella carezza e scende sotto i boxer.  
Ora non c’è più niente che li divide. Ora Niall è suo e quello amplifica ancora di più tutte le strane emozioni che sta provando, anche se non è lui a ricevere.  
Perché Josh sta dando e non accade sempre.  
Niall nega, ma si mantiene rigido, con il fiato strozzato e gli occhi chiusi, quando la mano di Josh e il suo membro non hanno più alcun impedimento fra loro.   
E quella risposta è un permesso che dà modo a Josh di proseguire con le sue intenzioni, mentre Niall abbandona il capo all’indietro, sulla spalla di Josh.  
Lo masturba, senza perdersi alcun dettaglio che colpisce il volto corrugato dell’irlandese e si morde un labbro quando alcuni gemiti escono dalla sua bocca.  
 _Su e giù_ è il movimento che fa, lento e a tratti veloce, mentre lo sente bagnarsi grazie alle sue attenzioni.  
Lubrifica tutta l’altezza e continua a massaggiare sempre con più velocità, andando incontro a quei respiri affannati che l’altro sta producendo vicino al suo orecchio. Tocca la punta con il palmo, fermando quei movimenti celeri e questo fa trattenere il respiro di Niall che sembra essere colto da troppe, troppe sensazioni diverse.  
Poi torna a muoversi, ancora su e giù.  
Sorride, osservandolo. Non c’è niente di più bello.  
La perfezione sarebbe vederlo _venire,_ mentre i suoi occhi sono in quelli zaffiro di Niall.  
La perfezione.  
Josh è soddisfatto e se possibile ancora più eccitato. E la sua erezione ne è la prova, ma ancora volta evita di pensarci, dando la sua totale attenzione a Niall.  
Nel sesso Josh è sempre stato egoista. Raramente si è concesso di dare, spesso ha soltanto ricevuto.  
Ma Niall è un’altra cosa.  
   
“Vieni, _Niall_ ” gli soffia, poco dopo, prima di baciarlo su una guancia. E l’irlandese, coinvolto da quel sussurro, dalla pronuncia del suo nome sulla bocca di Josh e dalla sua mano nei boxer, sembra prenderlo in parola perché _viene,_ bagnando la mano dell’altro, con il respiro affannato, i muscoli tesi, il capo piegato ancora sulla spalla dello spogliarellista e gli occhi in quelli di Josh che lo sta fissando attento.  
   
La perfezione.  
   
“E, ora, _occhi blu_ , avere un orgasmo grazie a un uomo ti sembra così sbagliato?” domanda, mentre gli occhi di Niall lo stanno già ringraziando in un tacito silenzio.  
   
Ci pensa, ma non ha bisogno di farlo. Temporeggia su quelle iridi e sorride, mentre riprende fiato.  
   
“No” afferma poi, girandosi col corpo per sovrastarlo.  
Josh si ritrova a gambe aperte con il corpo di Niall sopra di lui. La sua erezione esulta, mentre torna protagonista dell’azione e le sue mani navigano repentine sul corpo dell’altro.  
Scende velocemente sul coccige di Niall e lo palpeggia senza pudore, provocando la risata dell’altro.  
In realtà, ridono insieme, ma tornano seri poco dopo, quando la passione è troppo forte e acceca i sensi di entrambi.  
Niall vorrebbe ricambiare, lo pensa un momento e per quanto la paura sia ancora lì, a punzecchiargli la mente, decide di evitarla per un po’.  
Costringe la sua mano a scendere sulla zip dei pantaloni neri di Josh e impegnando qualche secondo di troppo, slega il bottone dall’asola.  
Josh è stupito, ma lo lascia fare perché, ingordo, sa di meritare quell’attenzione.  
   
 _Vuole di più_ , pensa egoista, quando Niall in un timido tocco, inizia a toccarlo, imitando le sue mosse di poco prima.  
Lo fa da sopra i boxer, con la mano appena chiusa sul suo membro, che lasciva sale e scende.  
Lo spogliarellista pensa di aver vissuto momenti più _compromettenti,_ ma il pensiero che quelle attenzioni arrivino da Niall, il possessore di quegli occhi capaci di non farlo ragionare e di quella risata capace di rallegrarlo, lo fa capitolare in degli ansimi che, ricorda, è da molto che non erano così _sentiti._  
È irrimediabilmente _cotto a puntino,_ Josh, quando pensa che anche quella semplice masturbazione sia la cosa più bella che ha avuto da non sa quanto tempo. E viene, come un adolescente, nei suoi pantaloni, poco dopo, quando torna a baciare e a succhiare avido la lingua dell’irlandese, in delle contrazioni che annodano i suoi muscoli.  
È il Nirvana, perché è Niall ad averlo condotto fino a quel punto.  
   
Una volta che il suo respiro torna regolare, è abbracciato a quel ragazzo e pensa che sia una cosa nuova anche quella.  
Josh non ha mai vissuto il _dopo_ l’orgasmo, perché è sempre sgattaiolato via o ha sempre fatto in modo di evitarlo.  
Con l’irlandese, invece, si culla in quell’abbraccio. Con il capo di Niall sopra il suo petto e la sua mano a circondargli le spalle, si sente al settimo cielo.  
Non gli è mai successo e è confuso mentre guarda, in alto, il tessuto della tenda.  
   
“È assurdo” dice spezzando quel silenzio. Niall alza il capo verso il suo viso e Josh sa già di trovarci un piglio. “Cosa?”  
   
“È tutto così… _nuovo_ ” risponde enigmatico. “Non capisco” sono infatti le nuove parole che spuntano dalle labbra di Niall.  
   
“Di solito vado dritto al sodo, di solito poi scappo via da questo…” chiarisce. Niall ride. “Ah, perciò tu non sei un uomo da coccole dopo un rapporto?” lo beffeggia.  
   
“Parli come se ci fosse stato un rapporto” lo provoca lo spogliarellista che, in risposta, riceve una gomitata.  
Ride, ma ancora una volta è Niall a ribattere: “Peccato, però, perché io adoro le coccole” risponde.  
   
 _Anch’io con te,_ si risponde nella mente il Divino, stringendolo più forte a sé.  
   
E questo lo spaventa, lo turba.  
   
“Josh?” lo chiama poco dopo l’irlandese. “Mh?” esclama in risposta, pensieroso.  
   
D’un tratto si sente diverso e questo non lo intriga più.  
   
“Lo sai che c’è un problema, vero?” e quelle parole non lo aiutano affatto.  
Perché, sì, Josh lo sa, lo ha intuito dalla paura che provano entrambi quando tentano di amarsi.  
   
“Sì, lo so” ce ne sono troppi.  
Niall e la sua reticenza e lui con tutte quelle novità. Niall avvampa e la sua paura più grande viene rivelata nella sua mente, distruggendo quell’oasi.  
Josh lo guarda di striscio e gli sorride.  
   
“I-io non lo so- ma pensare di- mi- insomma…” farfuglia l’irlandese, iniziando a sentire decisamente troppo caldo.  
   
“Ti prego, non avere tabù con me. Sei terrorizzato dall’idea di prenderlo in cu-” sbotta Josh che, però, viene interrotto dalla mano repentina che Niall gli mette sulla bocca per farlo azzittire – _abitudine_.  
   
“Non si tratta di tabù, ma di delicatezza. Prenderlo _in quel posto_ è un’espressione brutta”  
   
“Parlò l’etero che si era appena fatto masturbare dal Divino” ironizza papale Josh, prendendosi questa volta un calcio nello stinco.  
   
“Ne dobbiamo discutere ora?” domanda subito dopo aver cacciato un urletto di dolore.  
   
 _Etero._  
   
“Penso che sia importante” ribatte contrito Niall, alzandosi a sedere per guardarlo dall’alto.  
Josh lo imita con le braccia a sorreggerlo tese dietro il corpo. “Lo è, ma ti ho appena dimostrato che non c’è niente di male in tutto questo, non c’è nulla di male quando ci si _ama_ … perché dovrebbe diventarlo?”  
   
Niall non si spaventa per quella parola, _amore_ , perché sa perfettamente che Josh sta parlando di amore fisico, di sesso.  
   
Josh, invece, ha paura delle proprie parole. E metabolizza mentre Niall, adirato “perché è del mio culo che stiamo parlando!” sbotta.  
   
 _Porca puttana,_ si è innamorato di un fottuto etero. Josh Devine si è innamorato.  
No.  
La situazione degenera e dopo essersi _amati_ , a modo loro, sono di nuovo partiti col bisticciare.  
E forse i motivi di quel litigio non sono tutti venuti a galla. Forse Josh qualcuno lo tiene taciuto.  
Si è innamorato.  
   
“E io ti ripeto che pensi troppo, immagini troppo…” ribatte Josh, questa volta serio e quasi contrito come l’altro.  
Perché Niall può aver paura di quello che sta scoprendo, ma la smorfia che ha sul viso suggerisce a Josh soltanto la parola “schifo” e questo... non gli piace.  
O forse le sue sono solo giustificazioni.  
   
 _Etero._ Sta provando tutte quelle _cose_ con un etero.  
Finirà male, non può far altro che avere questa sensazione Josh, quando si arrabbia.  
Si è innamorato, lui, che non si lega mai a qualcuno per _paura_ di essere abbandonato.  
   
 _Come cazzo è potuto succedere?_  
   
“Dillo sinceramente, Niall: a te fa schifo pensare a due uomini che fanno sesso” gli dice, tagliente.  
Niall scopre che Josh è divertente, beffardo e canzonatore ma, rovesciata la medaglia, può essere anche molto cattivo, testardo e orgoglioso.  
E quelle parole lo colpiscono, facendogli sgranare gli occhi.  
Non risponde, perché viene colto in contropiede, ma dentro di sé sa che non è così, perché altrimenti non gli sarebbe piaciuto _da matti_ toccare e farsi toccare da un altro uomo. Niall è mosso soltanto da una voragine chiamata paura e, forse, non è riuscito a spiegarsi.  
Quando tenta di parlare, però, Josh lo stupisce ancora. “Senti, lascia perdere, okay?” si infila la canotta e si avvicina alla porta della tenda.  
   
Sì è innamorato.  
Dopo una vita di soli rapporti sessuali, si è innamorato come un coglione dell’unico con il quale avrebbe fatto meglio a far del semplice sesso.  
   
Si è innamorato, _cazzo_ , e no, non è possibile.  
   
E anche se agli occhi di Niall, può apparire, quella situazione, in tutt’altra prospettiva, in realtà Josh sta scappando come ha sempre fatto perché, come Niall, anche lui ha paura, una paura ben diversa.  
   
“Dove vai?” gli chiede l’irlandese, d’improvviso spaventato a morte per quell’abbandono.  
   
“Fuori da qui, non posso stare dentro questa tenda con un uomo _indeciso_ e probabilmente omofobo come te” e con quelle parole esce, richiudendo la zip dall’esterno, lasciando Niall inebetito a guardare il vuoto.  
    


*

  
  


_Cos love comes slow and it goes so fast._   
**Let her go, Passenger**

  
   
“Non andartene” lo supplica Liam, trattenendolo per un polso. Zayn osserva prima quella presa ferrea e poi gli occhi nocciola dell’amico.  
   
Lo ha baciato, la più grande cazzata che Zayn potesse fare.  
Perché ora sa che non può più allontanarsi, non è più capace; perché ora sa che continuerà a cadere.  
   
Come è possibile che quello sguardo possa fargli male?  
Sembra invece sanarlo nel profondo, ma Zayn lo sa. Lo sa che farà male dopo, quando saranno costretti a dividersi.  
   
“Non avremmo dovuto, non dovremmo ma-” fa una pausa, cerca delle parole per giustificare le sue intenzioni.  
Ce ne sono poche e sono tutte dichiarazioni _sbagliate per quel momento_. “Quello che sto per chiederti è tanto, ma al solo pensiero che possa essere l’ultima volta che noi- noi possiamo _stare insieme_ , mi si stringe un nodo in petto e non posso far altro che pregarti di restare.”  
Fa una pausa. Lo guarda, spera, desidera che tutto quello non finisca.  
   
“Non lo avrei mai fatto se… tu non m’avessi baciato. Ma è accaduto e l’egoista che è in me non può far altro che approfittarne. Zayn, voglio solo dimostrarti tutto quello che non ti ho mai dato”  
   
Zayn sgrana gli occhi e trema.  
 _Dio,_ sa benissimo dove Liam voglia andare a parare. E sa già perfettamente che non riuscirà a negare, a negarlo, perché… è tutto ciò che vuole anche lui.  
   
“Ti chiedo di non pensare a ieri, né a domani. Ti chiedo di pensare ad ora, a questa notte.”  
   
“Io…” esita Zayn, abbassando lo sguardo.  
   
 _Sì, sì, sì._  
Lui non vorrebbe far altro che rispondere così, azzittirlo e baciarlo.  
   
Ma quanto è sbagliato da uno a dieci?  
   
“Penso ancora quello che ti ho detto stamattina e domani potrai tornare sui tuoi passi e io _aspetterò_ ; ma stanotte vorrei fosse nostra come non è mai potuto essere. Vorrei darti tutto quello che ho dentro, Zayn, e se non mi ami, ci faremo bastare il mio, di amore.” Lo supplica.  
   
Zayn lo guarda ed esita.  
   
“Perché ti amo e devo dimostrartelo.” confessa, guardandolo, ma Zayn guarda subito altrove, spiazzato.  
   
 _Sì. Sì. E ancora sì._ “Io…”  
   
“ _Dio,_ sembro disperato, vero?” domanda, ridendo mesto. “Ma-” continua nel suo vaneggiamento e sa di sbagliare, sa che quello che sta facendo e chiedendo non è giusto nei confronti del migliore amico, nemmeno nei suoi, visto che _dopo_ sarà un inferno; ma poi Zayn lo interrompe e “sì” dice, semplicemente, facendo cadere tra loro il silenzio.  
Si guardano, si desiderano e Liam lo capisce e gli sorride incerto. Ma un’altra volta vengono interrotti da una zip che si apre, ed è la stessa tenda di poco prima dalla quale esce fuori Niall con una torcia accesa.  
Anche lui li evita, probabilmente non accorgendosi di loro, e segue velocemente la direzione che ha preso la prima sagoma, quella di Josh, verso il lago.  
E quando sono nuovamente soli, accade.  
   
Liam si avventa sulle labbra del _suo,_ per quella notte, Zayn che si fa bastare l’amore che Liam ha messo per entrambi.  
Il dolore lo mette da parte e ci penserà domani. Ora dà spazio all’amore, quello che fra loro è venuto sempre per ultimo.  
Lo bacia e si fa baciare, mentre un brivido lo percuote e Liam se ne rendo conto. Così, proprio per quel brivido di freddo, Liam lo afferra di peso e se lo porta addosso. Zayn ne rimane stupito e, affascinato, quando lo guarda, seduto con le gambe aperte a circondarlo, gli sorride, mentre Liam si adopera a coprirlo con la coperta.  
   
 _Affetto_. Liam torna a baciarlo, carezzandogli una gote e sorridendo su quelle labbra.  
Poi si dividono e gli bacia il collo, smanioso, mugugnando tutto il desiderio represso che ha trattenuto per anni, mesi e per quella lunga settimana senza di lui.  
Zayn socchiude gli occhi e getta il capo all’indietro, permettendo all’altro di dargli libero spazio sulla sua pelle.  
   
 _Passione_. Quando tornano a baciarsi Liam esulta come se il tempo che l’ha visto separato da quella bocca fossero secoli, la lecca e Zayn risponde a quell’invito donandogli la propria.  
E si baciano anche in quel modo spudorato, con le labbra separate e le lingue che si toccano piano e curiose.  
Non più contenti Liam lo stringe forte al petto, dimostrandogli quanto il suo cuore batta strepitoso e capendo quanto quello di Zayn sia all’unisono con il suo.  
   
 _Gesti._ Mentre i loro bacini si sfiorano gonfiandosi d’eccitazione, Liam bacia il petto e un bacio lo lascia sulla clavicola, sopra il cerotto che copre il tatuaggio.  
Quella dimostrazione lascia Zayn senza fiato, perché Liam lo guarda subito dopo, sussurrandogli silenziosamente quanto quel bacio sia da parte sua un ringraziamento.  
 _Sii fedele a chi sei,_ Liam lo ama per la sua scelta. Anche se questo farà male, per primo, a lui.  
Zayn alza una mano e la posa sulla sua guancia, con il dorso carezza quella barba incolta e gli sorride.  
Un gesto che, finalmente, gli fa capire quanto in quel tatuaggio sia andato avanti, più di quanto immaginasse.  
E anche se sta retrocedendo, amando quell’uomo e non se stesso, Zayn è felice, perché l’amore di Liam per quella notte basta e completa entrambi.  
È perfetto, quell’amore a metà. E si chiede, in un momento, se fosse il suo ad aver rovinato tutto.  
In silenzio, Zayn non lo sa, lo ama anche lui. Seppur, ancora, forse, non sappia dirglielo.  
Lo bacia, dopo che Liam gli sfila la maglietta.  
   
 _Ancora affetto._ La coperta cade un’altra volta e Liam si affretta a coprirlo di nuovo, ma soltanto quando anche lui si sfila la propria maglia.  
Sotto quella coperta, si baciano ancora e si stringono in un calore che avvolge entrambi.  
   
 _Ancora passione._ Zayn lo spinge verso terra e lo segue, si muove su di lui e ansima sulla bocca di Liam.  
Poco dopo, sotto quella coperta, si sfilano repentini gli ultimi indumenti per poi assumere la stessa posizione, abbracciati, vicini e completamente nudi.  
Si guardano nell’oscurità della notte e la luce delle stelle è l’unica compagna che li spia, tenendoli al sicuro in un abbraccio lontano e pieno di conforto.  
   
 _Ancora gesti._ Zayn lo accarezza lungo l’addome, mentre Liam arriva fino in fondo, con una mano, toccandolo e toccandosi. Avvolge entrambi e si muove piano e veloce, facendo sospirare sommessamente entrambi.  
Zayn ha fatto tante volte sesso, ma adesso è confuso perché non riconosce in quello il semplice rapporto sessuale.  
Con Liam si sente di creare qualcosa, si sente di appartenergli anche quando semplicemente pelle contro pelle si toccano e si conoscono.  
Zayn ha fatto tanto sesso nella vita, fin troppo spesso con sconosciuti, ma con Liam, che conosce da una vita, è tutto diverso, è una prima volta – la prima e ultima insieme. È agrodolce, è l’incontro perfetto che ha aspettato da una vita.  
È tutto e niente, è luce e buio. È pienezza e abisso.  
   
E poi lo capisce dove risiede la differenza: non sta facendo sesso, sta facendo l’amore.  
   
 _Amore._ Forse, Zayn si sbaglia, lì, in tutti quei sentimenti di Liam, c’è anche il suo – come c’è sempre stato.  
Anche se non sa dirlo.  
Si guardano, mentre rallentano, si fermano, e decidono di andare oltre.  
Liam chiede il permesso con i suoi occhi nocciola e lo fa con gentilezza. Zayn sorride e agisce al posto dell’altro, in risposta, per aiutarlo.  
Sa che sarà l’unica volta, la prima, anche l’ultima e lo desidera a tal punto da voler che duri per sempre.  
Raggiunge i loro bassi ventri ancora vicini, eccitati e si sposta in avanti, afferrando il membro di Liam per avvicinarlo alla sua apertura. Fa tutti quei movimenti guardandolo, perdendosi nel profondo di quegli ansimi trattenuti. Quando Liam entra, piano, grazie alla mano di Zayn, alza il bacino e si fa spazio in lui.  
Chiude gli occhi, Zayn, e geme di dolore, mentre il cuore perde un battito.  
Liam lo guarda ed è meravigliato per la bellezza che ha di fronte, mentre lentamente continua a spingersi in lui, pensando che non ha aspettato altro, nella vita e se ne è accorto solo in quel momento.  
Ha amato Zayn dalla prima volta che l’ha visto e si è reso conto di _volerlo per lui_ in ritardo, quando tutto è finito.  
Perché è così, ci si rende conto di amare qualcuno soltanto quando questa ci abbandona.  
Come è stato sciocco, Liam, a sprecare tutto quel tempo.  
E vorrebbe che non fosse l’ultima volta, né che quel momento termini.  
Vorrebbe che la notte non si sostituisca al giorno e che le stelle non spariscano per dar spazio al Sole.  
Perché questo significherebbe la fine e Liam vuole rimanere sotto quella coperta, con Zayn sopra di sé, in quelle mani posate sulle sue spalle, nelle sue mani sui fianchi dell’altro e dentro a quell’uomo, dentro a Zayn.  
Una cosa è certa, però, Zayn resterà per sempre dentro di lui, dopo quell’attimo in cui, diventati una cosa sola, uniti, legati, non entra soltanto in quella piccola fessura, ma anche nella sua anima.  
E lo vede completamente per quel che è: la sua anima gemella, il suo complementare, la sua metà, il suo tutto. Zayn è la sua persona e lo sapeva già, ma Liam se lo conferma silenzioso quando l’amico spinge contro di lui, lento e avido o quando inizia a sentire un animale muoversi sulla bocca dello stomaco e sopraggiungere repentino le viscere.  
   
Ansima e Zayn lo fa tacere baciandolo famelico.  
Si mordono dolcemente e spingono ancora, entrambi, sempre più nel profondo, perché vogliono sempre di più, dolore e felicità, vuoto e pienezza; Liam vuole sempre di più trascinarsi in lui, perché Zayn è bello e ha modo di vederlo nella totalità soltanto in quei brevi istanti.  
Zayn prova dolore, ma anche un appagamento che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra; un piacere ovattato dalle labbra di Liam, una sensazione nuova, che non ha mai provato prima.  
Quello non è sesso, perché non si fa così. Quello è amarsi, quello è creare l’amore. Quell’unione è rendere percepibile un concetto astratto.  
È una magia e come tutte non dura mai per sempre.  
Zayn carezza i muscoli delle braccia di Liam per raggiungere le sue mani e intrecciarle; mani che sono ancorate poco sopra il suo coccige e che stringe in quella corsa che smuove entrambi.  
Si muove ancora su di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi baciare ovunque Liam desideri.  
E Liam lo bacia su una guancia, sull’altra, sul mento, sulla fronte, sull’occhio destro e, ancora, su quello sinistro, lasciando per ultime le labbra che alla fine accarezza fra le sue, tentando di dischiuderle per tornare in quel sapore che sa di casa.  
   
Gemono, e quando Liam viene, poco dopo, guarda il cielo per un attimo e lo ringrazia.  
La notte li ha fatti tornare insieme, almeno per una volta, e non chiedeva altro.  
Ma quelle stelle non gli bastano, non sono ciò che vuole vedere mentre tocca l’apice, così si sposta su quegli occhi grandi, da cerbiatto, scuri e lucidi, quelli di Zayn.  
Ed ecco che esplode tutto quello che hanno creato, tutto l’amore, in un inno di gioia.  
   
“Zayn…” dice, teso e tremante e quel nome sembra un ringraziamento per avergli permesso di amarlo.  
   
E Zayn, colto alla sprovvista da quello spettacolo naturale che è il volto di Liam durante l’orgasmo, si trascina appresso a lui, venendo in un’emozione, qualcosa che non ha mai provato e accasciandosi sul petto dell’amico. Lo bacia lì, in quell’accenno di peluria, dove il cuore batte all’impazzata raccontandogli tutto l’amore che non ha ricevuto per anni, ma che Liam è stato capace di donargli in una notte, quella.  
   
“Ti amo così…” gli sussurra Liam.  
   
 _Anch’io. Forse di più, forse sbagliando, ma ti amo anch’io –_ pensa.  
   
    


_Cos you loved her too much and you dived too deep_   
**Let her go, Passenger**

  
   
Zayn tace, ma lo abbraccia più forte e Liam lo avvolge, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Restano così, abbracciati e completi. Una cosa sola. Sotto quella coperta non si dicono nulla e si accarezzano ancora, avvolti da un sonno improvviso al quale nessuno dei due vuole abbandonarsi.  
Perché quel momento perfetto finirà e non vogliono.  
   
“ _Anch’io…”_ farfuglia, poi, Zayn, quando il momento è perso nel vento e nelle foglie. E Liam lo sente e gli sembra l’inizio di un sogno, non vuole crederci anche se sa che è la realtà, che Zayn lo ha detto davvero; così sospira, abbracciandolo più forte.  
Contro le loro volontà, Zayn riesce a dormire su quella pelle _morbida_ , su quel corpo, senza provare dolore da nessuna parte, bensì solo un forte senso di tranquillità.  
Si addormenta, cullato dal respiro di Liam che, a sua volta, lo segue con un sorriso pieno, perché Zayn è lì, vicino a lui, tra le sue braccia, come desiderava.  
   
E quella è la notte dei desideri che si avverano, i loro.  
E quella è l’unica notte, la loro.  
Una notte magica, la prima e l’ultima.  
    


_Only know you love her when you let her go_   
**Let her go, Passenger**

  
   
   
    


*

  
   
Quello che ha pensato Niall, appena è rimasto da solo, se lo è urlato nella mente: _Non sono omofobo._  
Guarda ovunque in quella tenda e si domanda se mettersi a dormire e arrabbiarsi oppure uscire e arrabbiarsi comunque.  
Poi ci pensa, però, a tutto quello che è successo. E per quanto continui ad essere fottutamente spaventato da quello che sta provando da quando ha conosciuto Josh il Divino, sa che non può mettersi semplicemente a dormire. Sa che deve trovare un motivo _ragionevole a ciò che è successo._  
Perché c’è qualcosa che non quadra in ciò che Josh ha fatto, nel modo in cui si è comportato, a tal punto da domandarsi: perché se ne è andato? Perché, d’improvviso, è sembrato ai suoi occhi spaventato e non spazientito?  
   
Niall non sa rispondersi ancora una volta, ma ciò che si dice nella mente lo fa decidere: Josh se ne è andato per un altro motivo e non per le parole che gli ha urlato.  
E, allora, realizzando, lo capisce, mentre si infila una maglia e apre la zip, con una torcia in una mano e la coperta nell’altra: Josh Devine è spaventato quanto lui, forse, ma per qualcosa di totalmente diverso.  
Si dirige verso il lago perché è lì che pensa di trovarlo e non si sbaglia.  
Non nota nulla intorno a lui, quando cammina, nemmeno Liam e Zayn vicino al fuoco. Ha la mente troppo occupata, per pensare al contesto.  
Quando sopraggiunge vicino allo spogliarellista, lo punta con la torcia e aspetta che questo si volti verso di lui.  
Ma non accade, Josh se ne rimane seduto vicino alla riva terrosa e deve star morendo dal freddo.  
A pochi centimetri dalle sue spalle, la prima cosa che fa è coprirlo con la coperta. Poi gli si siede accanto e abbraccia le proprie gambe ritirate verso il petto.  
Guarda il buio e non dice nulla per un po’.  
Josh rimane in silenzio, accanto a lui, come se non si fosse nemmeno accorto della sua presenza.  
Ma Josh se ne è accorto, eccome.  
   
“Non sono omofobo” dice Niall.  
   
“No, non lo sei. Scusami, non lo penso sul serio…” risponde Josh atono.  
   
Non sembra nemmeno lui con quella voce afflitta. “Grazie per la coperta, stavo gelando…” continua stavolta dispiaciuto.  
Niall annuisce e lo guarda, puntando la torcia verso di lui, per vederlo, ma in basso, per non accecarlo.  
   
“Senti, mi dispiace, ho rovinato tutto e il motivo è semplice: sono terrorizzato da tutto questo.  
Non mi sono mai piaciuti gli uomini e pensare- pensare di fare sesso con te mi eccita e terrorizza allo stesso tempo. Penso che sia- _normale_ nella mia anormalità e-” Niall parla, sinceramente, e ride sconsolato, mentre punta i suoi occhi su Josh che, d’improvviso, lo ferma.  
   
“Sono terrorizzato anch’io.” Sbotta.  
   
Niall annuisce e ride. “Sì, l’avevo capito.” Josh lo blocca nuovamente. “Mi sono _improvvisamente_ spaventato, tu lo sei da quando ci siamo conosciuti! La differenza è che tu sei rimasto, c’hai provato, me l’hai detto. Io ho fatto quello che faccio sempre, la maggior parte delle volte. Scappo e sputo merda anche contro chi non lo merita”  
   
“Beh, un po’ me lo sono meritato…”  
   
Josh si passa una mano tra i capelli e torna a guardare il buio, verso il lago. Non risponde.  
   
“Sei spaventato perché è _diverso_ , stavolta, vero?” domanda l’irlandese.  
Josh gli mostra di nuovo il suo tic e abbozza un sorriso impacciato. “Non dovresti farmi tu questo discorso, Niall, altrimenti potrei darti del montato…” lo provoca.  
   
“Lo so!” ribatte quest’ultimo, dandogli una spallata affettuosa. “Non hai risposto, però” continua.  
   
Josh sospira. “Sì” dice. “Te l’ho sempre detto, però, che sei diverso da tutti quelli con cui sono stato e il punto è che mi viene voglia di viverti in modo _nuovo._ E non so nemmeno il perché, francamente non me lo sono domandato – non fino ad ora.” Ammette.  
Fa una pausa e guarda l’acqua nera.  
Poi si illumina con l’arrivo di un’idea, lo guarda e riprende a parlare: “Sai cosa ho capito? Pensavo di avertelo detto per gioco, ieri, ma credo invece di essere stato ingenuamente molto serio.” esclama, mentre Niall si acciglia a quell’ambigua affermazione.  
Questo perché Josh dice tante cose, il più delle volte per provocarlo. Poi, però, Josh lo guarda dritto in quegli occhi profondi e non c’è più spazio per i dubbi: “Io con te farei veramente l’amore, Niall”  
L’irlandese apre la bocca e sgrana gli occhi, quelle parole bloccano temporaneamente il suo cuore.  
Josh riprende a parlare, esasperato. “Ed è questo il problema! Tu sei etero, cazzo! Non so nemmeno come siamo arrivati a questo punto, forse a causa mia che ho spinto tanto, che ho insistito tanto… e ne ho approfittato della tua confusione, non lo so. Ma è assurdo che io mi sia innamorato di te-” si ferma, ma non per colpa di Niall, ma per l’ultima affermazione che stupisce entrambi, lasciandoli interdetti.  
   
Si guardano in silenzio, ancora più spaventati. Niall pensa che sia assurdo quello che sta dicendo Josh; è impossibile che Josh si sia innamorato di lui così velocemente, ma ci crede. Ci crede con tutto se stesso perché Josh è sincero, sempre, e non mente mai. Dice le cose che pensa, vive a pieno e… probabilmente si è realmente innamorato di lui.  
L’ultima persona di cui ci si dovrebbe innamorare.  
   
“Ed è ridicolo perché non so nemmeno che cosa sia l’amore… che cliché del cazzo!” borbotta, accasciando il capo tra le ginocchia.  
   
Niall è ancora spiazzato.  
Fa velocemente mente locale e guarda avanti a sé, tentando di pensare a qualcosa da dire.  
Poi Josh scoppia a ridere e Niall pensa che anche lui, probabilmente, soffra di bipolarità.  
   
“Scusami, ti ho sconvolto.” Dice. Niall lo guarda, silenzioso, e poi scoppia a ridere.  
   
“Sì, ci sei riuscito…ma, ora che riesco a pensare…” dice ed è così, perché quella risata ha allentato un po’ i nervi e le tensioni. “Posso dirti che in una cosa ti sbagli.” Afferma, tornando a guardarlo.  
   
“Io sono confuso, ho paura di quello che mi sta succedendo e non so ciò che voglio, ma mi piaci, Josh.  
Tu non hai forzato la mano con me; se non avessi voluto, non te l’avrei permesso. Perciò è così, mi piaci. E non so se questo fa di me un gay, un bisessuale o un etero… ma alla fine che cazzo importa?  
Mi piaci e sono fottutamente spaventato, ma mi fai venire voglia di provarci… Sì, possiamo entrambi provarci, se anche tu sei disposto a superare le tue paure.  
Cioè, io lo so che è terribile che ti sia innamorato di me e capisco la tua paura, lo sarei anch’io, ma sei tu quello che vive a pieno la vita, no? Perciò sta a te decidere quanto valga il rischio…” dice d’un fiato.  
Poi ritratta, perché il pessimismo fa parte di lui: “E lo vuoi un consiglio spassionato? Io valgo veramente poco, non scherzavo quando ti dicevo che sono un disastro…” Niall sta degenerando e conclude in una risata che l’altro osserva con gli occhi spalancati.  
Josh pensa che, sì, dopo quel farneticare, dopo quella risata, dopo quel pessimismo cronico di Niall, ne valga proprio la pena.  
E, alla fine, ormai è troppo tardi, _è innamorato_. Così lo bacia, senza dire nulla più.  
Al diavolo la paura, ha sempre sentito dire: l’amore vince tutto.  
E lui è innamorato, ormai l’ha detto, ormai lo ha reso palese anche al diretto interessato, ormai ha vinto. No?  
Sembra tutto così facile, può esserlo? Ha sempre evitato di legarsi a qualcuno per paura di essere abbandonato, ma alla fine, quando è accaduto, non è stato così _difficile._  
E Josh di Niall si fida, anche in quella bipolarità che lo rende eccentrico. Si fida, l’amore è fiducia e ingenuità e lui si fa coinvolgere totalmente da tutte quelle sensazioni nuove.  
   
Può.  
   
Quando si dividono, si guardano e si sorridono. “Che soluzione opti per sconfiggere la paura, _occhi blu_?”  
   
“Quello dalle idee geniali sei tu”  
   
Ridono ancora.   


“Non saprei…” Josh ci pensa.  
   
“Ah” sbotta Niall poco dopo. “L’ho trovata io!” continua, guardando il lago. “Ma è un azzardo” lo avverte, tornando su di lui.  
   
“Spara” dice Josh.  
   
“Faccio una cosa migliore, te la mostro” risponde Niall, malizioso, alzandosi e togliendosi maglia e pantaloni.  
Josh sgrana gli occhi ancora e lo guarda ammaliato. “Che diavolo fai? Fa freddo!” sbotta.  
   
“Il Divino che fa la paternale? Non ti si addice, piuttosto… spogliati!” risponde Niall, malizioso, mentre si toglie anche i boxer.  
E Josh vorrebbe tanto seguirlo, ma la visuale che la luce fioca della torcia, abbandonata a terra, gli permette di vedere, lo lascia senza fiato.  
Si sente un po’ come Niall Horan di fronte a lui completamente nudo durante l’Alternative Strip Poker.  
Niall lo guarda con un’espressione nuova, vispa, un po’ sua e gli sorride mentre si incammina verso l’acqua, con le chiappe al vento.  
E Josh osserva anche quelle.  
Belle, invitanti.  
   
“La tua espressione mi ricorda tanto la mia, sai?” lo provoca, voltandosi, mentre rabbrividisce a contatto con l’acqua fredda.  
Josh lo guarda ancora e vorrebbe ridere, ma non ce la fa.  
   
“Suvvia, Divino, ti ho seguito in tante idee, fallo anche tu, andiamo oltre…” lo esorta, alzando le braccia nella sua direzione, mentre retrocede sempre più nel lago che, fortunatamente, è poco profondo.  
A quel punto, Josh reagisce.  
Si alza, senza staccare i suoi occhi da Niall, e si toglie i pantaloni, seguiti subito dopo dai boxer, infine la canotta bianca.  
Poi lo raggiunge in una corsa e lo abbraccia d’impeto, prendendolo in braccio, mentre ascolta e si inebria della risata fragorosa di Niall.  
   
“Ora ho capito perché mi sono innamorato di te…” esclama sereno, senza riuscire a contenersi.  
E non gli fa poi tanta paura ammetterlo, no, se sa di essere _caduto_ per Niall.  
L’irlandese ride ancora e lo bacia, imbarazzato – e ringrazia che sia notte e che quel volto paonazzo Josh non possa vederlo. “Sentiamo…”  
   
“Perché hai delle idee anche peggiori delle mie, perché sei _pazzo, occhi blu_. Da legare! Ma il mondo sarebbe perso se non ci fossero pazzi come te” e con quelle parole si immergono totalmente nell’acqua e sussultano, un po’ per il freddo, un po’ per il cambio della temperatura, un po’ per le risate che scaturiscono dopo, mentre continuano a baciarsi.  
   
“Voglio superare le mie paure, Josh” gli sussurra in un orecchio, quando silenziosi, restano abbracciati, nuotando in quelle acque scure, ancora abbracciati.  
E in silenzio Niall gli sta chiedendo di fare l’amore con lui.  
   
“Anch’io” è la risposta di Josh. “Ma temo di non essere capace a comportarmi in modo _diverso_ ” è terrorizzato.  
Niall sorride, mentre Josh gli accarezza il viso imperlato da alcune gocce d’acqua che scivolano lente e impercettibili da un sopracciglio fino alla bocca; poi lo bacia per rubare a quell’acqua ciò che è suo e lo fa in un modo nuovo, ancora passionale, ma ricolmo di _amore._  
   
 _Josh sta già imparando._  
   
E non importa che lui sia troppo avanti, in quel rapporto, non importa che Niall non gli abbia detto di essere innamorato, perché probabilmente è giusto così, è lui che sta _sbagliando;_ ma, _oddio,_ che gran bell’errore.  
   
I loro corpi sono stretti l’uno in quello dell’altro e Josh lo sorregge, con una mano posata sopra il fondoschiena di Niall, mentre quest’ultimo è avvinghiato al corpo dello spogliarellista con le gambe all’altezza della vita.  
Si baciano come se non ci fosse un domani, come se la loro pelle non fosse raggrinzita a causa dell’acqua gelida, come se non fosse importante l’idea che stanno per prendere, probabilmente, il peggiore dei raffreddori.  
Importa soltanto di loro che, finalmente, quando nessuno dei due ci sperava più, si stanno amando.  
   
“Usciamo, altrimenti con questo freddo non riuscirò mai a-” sussurra Josh, profondamente imbarazzato.  
Niall ride per quell’inaspettato impaccio e lo guarda, mentre Josh si muove verso la riva, trattenendolo ancora in quell’abbraccio possessivo.  
   
“Cosa dicevi dei tabù?” lo provoca, sussurrandolo all’orecchio prima di baciarlo fin lungo il collo.  
Josh sospira e rabbrividisce con la scusa del freddo, ma in realtà sono quelle attenzioni inaspettate e maliziose che lo fanno impazzire.  
   
“Niall, non provocarmi…” lo avverte, ancora, desiderando però che continui, perché non è tanto sicuro di ciò che dice e questo traspare dalla sua voce un po’ strozzata.  
Niall ride ancora, quando Josh lo poggia delicatamente sulla sabbia terrosa, seguendolo su di lui.  
   
“Non andiamo in tenda?” chiede Niall con un sorriso, mentre inizia a sbattere i denti.  
   
“Prima dobbiamo asciugarci…” ribatte l’altro, allungandosi verso la luce fioca della torcia per afferrare la coperta.  
   
“E come facciamo?” chiede l’irlandese in un lamento; perché all’improvviso Niall non vede l’ora di… _andare oltre_ – e, sì, si censura anche nella sua mente.  
   
“L’esperto propone: coperta e attività fisica. Tanta attività fisica, la migliore in realtà” lo beffeggia, ammiccandogli, mentre con la coperta copre entrambi.  
Niall avvampa e si sente adrenalinico.  
Lo vuole.  
Vuole quelle labbra che parlano troppo, vuole quel corpo, vuole quell’uomo.  
E anche se è fottutamente spaventato, non gli importa. Le emozioni del cuore, in quel momento, hanno il sopravvento sulla sua mente.  
   
“Cosa c’è? Non ribatti con un ‘fottiti’ o un solito vaffanculo?” continua Josh, che proprio non capisce quando è meglio smetterla di parlare e agire.  
Niall sorride, beffardo, e pensa che per una volta la scoccata perfetta in quei soliti diverbi ce l’abbia lui e non l’altro.  
   
“Vuoi davvero che ribatta a quello che mi hai appena detto? Potrei seriamente sconvolgerti…” ironizza.  
E come sempre, non sa a cosa va incontro. Josh sorride vispo, divertito e annuisce – immagina di già, ci spera in realtà.  
   
“Sono pronto”  
   
“Fottim-” inizia l’irlandese, ridendo, ma Josh lo blocca e lo bacia con ingordigia.  
   
“Oh, lo sapevo che mi rispondevi così! Lo sapevo… _io ti amo!_ ” boccheggia, sgranando gli occhi per quell’ulteriore confessione.  
   
Anche Niall sbarra gli occhi e avvampa, ma poi l’espressione sbigottita di Josh lo fa sciogliere in una risata fragorosa e la sua risposta è l’ennesimo bacio. Alza il capo e raggiunge quella piccola bocca.  
Quando si dividono, “devo imparare a contenere, ehm, l’entusiasmo…” sbotta Josh, ridacchiando, mentre si muove per baciarlo lascivo ovunque su quel corpo che sotto di lui, si muove prima per le risate e poi fremendo in cerca d’attenzioni.  
   
“Cosa mi hai fatto, Devine? Una volta non ero così…” si lamenta, ridendo, ma quando Josh, baciandolo attorno all’ombelico, lo fa gemere senza riuscire a trattenersi, sa che va bene anche se è cambiato. Perché è felice.  
Sotto quella coperta si baciano, toccandosi e scoprendosi. Niall, sotto di lui, si è lasciato baciare da quelle labbra curiose, mentre con le mani ha carezzato delicatamente e timido le spalle di Josh. Ha ansimato, sotto quelle attenzioni. Sì, Niall non ha mai ansimato tanto in vita sua come in quel momento.  
Josh lo scopre su quella pelle e giunto all’ombelico, scopre i segni marcati sull’inguine dell’irlandese e li adora, mentre li venera lussurioso.  
Tocca le maniglie dell’amore e sorride, salendo, sull’areole turgide alle quali si dedica, mentre i loro corpi, tornati alla stessa altezza, iniziano a strusciarsi, facendo gemere non solo Niall, ma anche Josh.  
Torna a baciarlo sulle labbra quando sente di non poter resistere, ma si frena perché deve andarci piano, per evitare di spaventarlo.  
Quello che lo stupisce, però, è proprio Niall che in un sorriso imbarazzato, guardandosi nell’oscurità, si morde un labbro smaliziato e carezza il corpo di Josh fino a raggiungere il suo membro.  
Josh sbarra gli occhi, senza fiato, con il cuore che batte troppo forte, quando Niall inizia a massaggiarlo.  
   
“Cosa sei, _occhi blu_?” dice in un gemito, socchiudendo gli occhi e inclinando il capo all’indietro.  
   
Niall ride, mentre Josh torna a fissarlo. “Non lo so, ma ora _sono tuo_ ” gli sussurra, alzando il capo per baciarlo sulle labbra. “ _Fammi tuo”_ continua a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, muovendo quella mano sempre più velocemente.  
Josh lo prende in parola e quando lo bacia, afferra velocemente la mano dell’altro per allontanarla da lui. Poi gli divarica le gambe, lentamente, e lo guarda esitante e voglioso.  
   
“Se dovesse fare troppo mal-” inizia, ma Niall lo ferma: “Se parli è peggio, f-fai ciò che devi… Fa’ piano, però” conclude, mordendosi ancora il labbro.  
   
Josh annuisce.  
Non è mai stato impacciato con il sesso e forse in quel momento lo diventa un po’ perché sta facendo l’amore, _per la prima volta_.  
Quando con una mano si aiuta a fare spazio nella piccola apertura di Niall, quest’ultimo geme, infastidito e chiude gli occhi.  
Si blocca.  
Smette perfino di respirare e lo guarda. “C-continua” e Josh infila il primo dito. Un altro gemito, quando allarga con il secondo.  
Poi non resiste più ed esce, lo guarda ancora e si passa una mano tra i capelli.  
Lo bacia, mugugnando qualcosa senza senso su quelle labbra e lo penetra lento, in un modo tutto nuovo che sconvolge entrambi.  
Niall sgrana gli occhi e il cuore precipita ancora, mentre sente dolore. Troppo.  
Josh lo guarda, non si fa sfuggire nulla, mentre si muove piano in lui. “Mi dispiace…” farfuglia, mentre si sente scosso, felice e un po’ ipocrita perché non gli dispiace affatto di essere dentro di lui.  
Gli dispiace soltanto di fargli male e se avesse del lubrificante con sé probabilmente avrebbe aiutato un po’.  
E non si è mai nemmeno scusato, né tanto meno preoccupato di far male all’altro.  
Ma con Niall è diverso, si ripete, con Niall è amore.  
   
“A m-me no…” è la risposta di Niall. È un po’ una menzogna, ma ci crede. Non gli dispiace, in qualche assurdo motivo gli sta piacendo.  
   
E, _cazzo,_ questo lo rende incredibilmente gay, ma che cosa importa?  
Questo pensiero non lo spaventa più e nemmeno il sesso, perché è bello anche se fottutamente doloroso.  
Allora Josh si anima, sorride sghembo e inizia a muoversi accelerando sempre di più.  
Ansima, tornando a baciare Niall. E quando sente che deve ricambiare, quando pensa che deve fargli provare in qualche modo la stessa cosa che sta provando lui, Josh inizia a masturbarlo con la stessa velocità con cui si sta muovendo in lui.  
Niall geme, tornando a chiudere gli occhi a quell’improvvisa attenzione. Sono troppe le emozioni che sta provando e non è pronto, non è preparato.  
Si trattiene, ma improvvisamente – troppo presto – si sente vicino all’orgasmo e questo lo fa irrigidire.  
Josh se ne rende conto e sorride, riacquistando un po’ del vispo, quando torna a baciarlo.  
Si muove più veloce col corpo e meno con la mano, quando Niall lo afferra velocemente per il coccige con tutta l’intenzione e il desiderio di aiutarlo a spingere verso di lui, perché vuole sentirlo nel profondo, vuole con tutto se stesso che Josh arrivi alla sua anima ed entri anche in quella.  
E questa azione, invece, fa capitolare Josh che non trattiene più i suoi mugugni e si lascia andare su quella bocca bagnata, che bacerebbe per ore.  
   
Così vengono più o meno allo stesso tempo e lo fanno, sussurrando ognuno il nome dell’altro.  
E Josh è di nuovo sorpreso, perché per la prima volta – dopo tanti anni di esperienza – è venuto _presto._  
Ma anche in quel caso si giustifica, _è pur sempre una prima volta_.  
   
“Niall…” gli sussurra Josh, pieno d’orgoglio.  
   
Niall sorride e annuisce, ha sovrastato la sua paura e non è stato affatto difficile; doloroso, certo, ma incredibilmente affascinante, bello, emozionante.  
Lo rifarebbe.  
Si mettono comodi sotto quella coperta e si abbracciano, stravolti, sporchi di terra e pieni.  
Tentano di riprendere il respiro e si baciano ancora, ogni tanto, mai sazi.  
   
“A noi due, fottuta paura” afferma Josh, poco dopo “ora tocca a me” continua, stringendolo a sé e abbandonandosi nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Quest’ultimo ride e stringe le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro. “Coccole?” chiede l’irlandese, ridendo.  
Josh sospira e lo stringe, ride anche lui, appena, commosso. Felice.  
   
“Non so come si fa… Sto andando bene?” farfuglia poi lo spogliarellista.  
   
E “stai andando alla grande” risponde subito l’irlandese.   
   
Nelle braccia di Josh, Niall si addormenta, stravolto, stanco, _dolorante,_ ma col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Le paure non portano solo dolore, se affrontandole ne scopri le gioie.  
Questo Josh e Niall lo hanno capito grazie a quella notte, ma hanno ancora tanto da imparare, conoscere e forse il tempo non basterà mai.  
 

_I kissed a girl_  
 _and I liked_ _it_  
 **I kissed a girl, Katy Perry**

  
   
   
   
* Questa mattina il titolo era “ **19** sfumature di Rosso”. Ora sono 23 come le pagine del capitolo.  
Potete immaginare perché la scelta di questo titolo, ma se non lo avete colto, beh, è perché penso che sia il capitolo più rosso che abbia scritto nella mia vita e nello sclero totale ho deciso di intitolarlo così. Spero che questo vi abbia fatto fare una grassa risata! :)  
  



	25. Nei miti moderni si balla e si canta, si inizia con gli addii ed esistono ritorni tanto ovvi

**Nei miti moderni si balla e si canta, si inizia con gli addii ed esistono ritorni tanto ovvi.**  
   
   
   
I risvegli dopo aver fatto l’amore possono essere diversi e insoliti.  
Nella maggior parte dei casi, aprendo gli occhi, quando due persone si son amate, incominciano semplicemente ad amarsi di più.  
Inizia l’ossessione, la felicità del niente, i sorrisi imbarazzati e rimembrativi.  
Ci sono i battiti incontrollabili e gli impacci nei primi abbracci che non sanno ancora d’abitudine.  
Ci sono le risate nel ricordare le gaffe che nel momento della passione sono passate inosservate e ci sono i sospiri e le seconde volte – ecco, quest’ultime non mancano quasi mai.  
Accade anche, però, che due persone che si son tanto amate, finiscono semplicemente per dividersi.  
Quelle volte sono piccoli miraggi, momenti a cui attaccarsi quando tutto finisce. Quelle volte accadono sempre al buio, quando le ombre oscurano le razionalità, quando l’istinto ha la meglio su tutti i sensi, quando l’amore non ha debolezze, ma conta solo su se stesso.  
Quelle volte hanno sempre una fine e di solito avvengono di mattina, alla luce del Sole.  
   
   
 

_Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
 _We are a secret can't be exposed_  
 **Uncover, Zara Larsson**

  
   
Quando Louis apre gli occhi, quella mattina, ha freddo. E non perché improvvisamente Harry lo abbia privato totalmente della coperta, ma perché Harry si è lentamente allontanato da lui, accucciandosi su se stesso, come un piccolo fagotto.  
Quando le sue iridi azzurre lo adocchiano indispettite, l’istinto lo porterebbe a grugnire infastidito per quel risveglio involontario, ma poi quel lamento muore in gola e le sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso ingenuo.  
Quell’improvviso malumore mattutino lascia spazio alla tenerezza di quella visione.  
Pensa subito di voler scattare una foto a quel volto disteso e profondamente addormentato che giace a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
   
 _Click_. Lo fa sul serio, afferrando il proprio cellulare dalla tasca del suo zaino.  
 _Click._ Perché una non basta.  
 _Click._ Perché non c’è due senza tre.  
 _Click._ Louis ha sempre preferito la scrittura, come arte, alla fotografia o al disegno, ma con Harry fa un’eccezione, perché sa che le parole non bastano.  
 _Click._ Lo sveglierà, ma continuerebbe a fotografarlo, nonostante gli scatti siano praticamente identici.  
 _Click,_ perché Harry è bello.  
È suo.  
 _Click._  
   
Mentre Louis rimane incantato a guardare quelle foto sul cellulare, con un sorriso sognante sul viso, Harry apre gli occhi, sbattendoli un po’ per mettere a fuoco il suo sguardo appannato dal sonno.  
Louis è sdraiato accanto a lui, mentre Harry, arrotolato nella trapunta, sbarra gli occhi e si muove.  
   
“Ti ho rubato tutta la coperta…” la voce di Harry è ancora più bassa, roca e trascinata, appena sveglio. E i suoi capelli scompigliati dovrebbero far pace tra loro perché davanti a quel viso tolgono soltanto la possibilità a Louis di osservare quelle incredibili iridi verdi che sono lucide, ora, assonnate, come tutto il viso, e _preoccupate._  
   
“Buongiorno” risponde Louis, con la sua voce delicata e _contenta._  
Poi si ritrova a ringraziarlo in silenzio, perché Harry, stropicciandosi il naso e un occhio, si è portato indietro alcune di quelle ciocche ricce che ingombravano sul suo viso niveo.  
Così, con un _click_ repentino, Louis scatta un’altra foto.   
   
“Che fai?” chiede Harry, stralunato, socchiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo impacciato.  
Louis lo guarda e qualcosa nello stomaco si contorce teneramente.  
   
“Ti scatto una foto” risponde ovvio; _click,_ così ora ne ha una anche con un sorriso.  
   
“Perché?” domanda la voce nasale di Harry.  
   
 _Perché sei bello, sei mio; perché così ti ho sempre con me, perché scriverti non mi basta, perché…_  
Un’altra trottola si sbizzarrisce nella pancia dello scrittore.  
 _Oh, che palle! –_ è il suo commento indispettito.   
   
“Deve esserci per forza un motivo?” risponde con un’altra domanda indisponente, come il suo sorriso sghembo.  
Harry ci pensa, socchiude gli occhi e sembra stia per addormentarsi di nuovo, ma poi sorride, punta il suo verde nell’azzurro e nega, imbarazzato.  
   
La scrittura non è mai stata un’alternativa per Louis, ma in quel momento lo deve diventare.  
Vorrebbe scrivere, il prudere delle mani e la mente proiettata su un foglio bianco, immaginando caratteri neri sono tutti dei segnali; ma in quel momento ha soltanto voglia di tornare sotto le coperte e abbracciare Harry.  
E lo fa.  
Senza aggiungere altro, lascia il cellulare accanto a sé e si trascina verso Harry, sotto la trapunta.  
Il più piccolo sorride e gli fa spazio; e soltanto in quell’abbraccio freddo e caldo si sentono di appartenere a qualcosa.  
Louis, poi, accanto a quel corpo nudo come il proprio, trova il coraggio di parlare, di rendere vivide le sue preoccupazioni, le sue richieste taciute.  
   
“Harry, vorrei che gli altri non sapessero di noi, di tutto questo… perché-” si ferma.  
 _Rovinerei tutto_ , pensa. “Rovinerebbero tutto.” Afferma.  
   
Harry si tira indietro e lo osserva con piglio.  
Ripensa alle domande curiose e impertinenti degli altri ragazzi, al modo – invasivo – con cui sono intervenuti per risolvere la situazione tra Liam e Zayn.  
Pensa anche al modo con cui spesso hanno gettato addosso a Louis dei rimproveri sui suoi comportamenti e “o-okay… sarà un nostro segreto?” dice, sapendo che è giusto così.  
Anche se Harry odia i segreti, le bugie, i nascondigli, ma con Louis è cambiato tanto. Per Louis diventerebbe anche il miglior attore, farebbe ingenuamente qualsiasi cosa: anche mentire, anche avere un altro segreto.  
Il loro.  
   
“Sì, sarà il nostro segreto” abbozza incerto Louis, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra rosse per baciarlo _._  
Con quel bacio vuole fargli capire che non sta affatto ritrattando su ciò che è successo, piuttosto sta tentando di tenerlo al sicuro – da se stesso.  
In realtà, Louis non sta facendo altro che accantonare mostri, i suoi, che gli ricorderebbero soltanto tutto ciò che si è sempre negato e che, invece, con Harry, quella notte ha reso reali, veri, potenti.  
In pratica, non sta facendo altro che tenere lontano il ricordo di Stan, che però è lì, che attende dietro una porta, pronta a spalancarsi non appena commetterà un passo falso.  
Respira l’odore di Harry, che ora è un po’ anche il suo, e carezza con il naso la pelle candida di un braccio che lo circonda.  
Harry si abbandona sul collo dello scrittore e socchiude gli occhi.  
Non è importante che sappiano tutti, gli basta che sappia lui cosa esiste tra loro, cosa c’è stato in quella notte e cosa ci sarà, magari, in futuro.  
Posa le labbra su quel collo e lo bacia, facendo sorridere Louis che, improvvisamente, sente il solletico.  
Quando, poi, improvvisamente, quell’abbraccio spoglio li fa cadere in una eccitazione, lecita di prima mattina, la situazione porta via la tensione di quel patto disonesto e fa avanzare un altro tipo di eccitazione.  
Si stringono non più semplicemente con le braccia, ma con ogni pezzo di pelle e i loro corpi si ricercano, in silenzio, ingordi, come se volessero passare inosservati; così, come due calamite unite per i poli opposti, Louis si ritrova ancorato tra le gambe di Harry.  
Avvolto.  
E in fiamme, perché l’eccitazione di Harry spinge sul suo ventre.  
Custodito.  
E smanioso, perché la sua si scontra famelica in mezzo alle cosce di quel ragazzino col corpo di un uomo.  
Si smuovono e invece di cercarsi con le labbra, sospirano sommessamente, continuando in quei brevi movimenti che incendiano i loro sensi.  
Louis lo accarezza con la punta delle dita, passando dall’accenno di peluria sulle gambe per salire, piano, verso i fianchi e poi sempre più su.  
Harry rabbrividisce, mentre con le labbra inizia a cercare un modo per arrivare a quelle di Louis.  
Sospira, perché sotto quelle attenzioni si sente desiderato come non è mai successo. Quando sopraggiunge sulla bocca dell’altro, tentenna un momento, lo sguarda e respira con affanno, mentre i bacini continuano a strusciarsi, a toccarsi, a soddisfarsi in quel modo che è un amarsi a metà, ma è comunque amarsi.  
Poi lo bacia e, forse, in tutte quelle volte, è la prima volta che prende l’iniziativa.  
Louis sorride su quelle labbra e poi le morde, come se volesse rimproverarlo per averci messo tanto. E una mano che navigava ancora su quel corpo, sale e si posa su una guancia, in una carezza dolce che non cozza per niente con quel bacio avido e con quei morsi.  
Harry sussulta e forse senza nemmeno farlo apposta, spinge col bacino sul ventre di Louis, provocando non solo i suoi, ma anche i gemiti dello scrittore che lo guarda, divertito e smaliziato, prima di capovolgere la situazione.  
Lo guarda e sorride sbarazzino, mentre Harry arrossisce lievemente.  
   
“Sei una continua scoperta, _Harry_ , lo sai?” soffia, strofinando il naso del riccio contro il suo.  
Harry ride e, impacciato, lo bacia ancora per farlo zittire.  
In quel bacio, Louis si trascina accanto a Harry che lo segue mettendosi di fianco.  
Uno scocco risuona in quella tenda e poi, ancora, le loro risate, mentre i loro corpi contratti l’uno accanto all’altro, si toccano mai saturi.  
Louis afferra la mano grande di Harry per avvicinarla a sé, Harry sgrana gli occhi e smette di ridere.  
Si osservano, uno malizioso, benché tenti di rassicurarlo, l’altro sorpreso e improvvisamente insicuro.  
   
“Voglio che mi tocchi, _Harry_ ” gli dice Louis in un sussurro, senza peli sulla lingua.  
Harry avvampa e abbassa i suoi occhi smeraldo laddove due eccitazioni si stanno ancora sfiorando.  
Quella vicinanza involontaria non lo ha turbato, perché ha finto che fosse normale.  
Ma quando le intenzioni di Louis divengono chiare, Harry inizia a sentire caldo.  
Si morde un labbro e si lascia trasportare dalla piccola mano di Louis, il quale sorride ancora con gli occhi.  
Poi lo vede diventare serio e sprofondare nei suoi occhi per cercare ancora di rassicurarlo.  
   
“Questo corpo ti appartiene, come ora mi appartiene il _tuo_. È come se ti stessi toccando da solo, _Harry,_ perciò toccami” continua, risultando patetico perfino alle sue orecchie.  
Alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo, se non fosse terribilmente sopraffatto da quelle mani che ancora non lo stanno toccando; però non lo fa, rimane serio, convinto, perché le vuole, le immagina già su di sé, facendolo precipitare nella frenesia di una eccitazione che non provava da anni.  
Harry lo guarda ancora un secondo, profondamente ammaliato da quell’affermazione; e arrossirebbe se tutto ciò che accade dopo non lo privasse del fiato. Louis posa le loro mani sulla propria pancia e poi scivola verso il basso. Sopraggiunti sull’inguine, Louis abbandona la mano di Harry e resta a guardare, con un labbro tra i denti.  
Harry manda giù la saliva in eccesso e si sente divampare dentro e fuori, quando _lo_ afferra, circondandolo con le sue mani lunghe e affusolate.  
Iniziare a muoversi è il passo successivo che compie con facilità.  
Harry non si perde nemmeno un dettaglio di quel momento: Louis respira con l’affanno, mentre si abbandona col capo sulla sua spalla.  
Con una presa ferrea, poi, Louis gli circonda un braccio per stringerlo e questo quando la mano di Harry si fa sempre più esperta.  
Louis si affretta a baciarlo per tentare di frenare e bloccare i gemiti all’interno della propria bocca, ma al dischiudersi delle labbra, per incontrare la lingua del riccio, le sue intenzioni falliscono.  
E poco dopo viene, teso e annodato, mentre si perde in quegli occhi che lo guardano curiosi, insicuri e _felici._  
Louis lo bacia ancora, un leggero sfioramento di labbra e sospira. Harry gli accarezza una ciocca di capelli per spostarli dal volto, mentre libera dalla stretta l’altra, bagnata di Louis.  
E restano così, in silenzio, perché dopo quel grande passo in avanti, Harry non ha più paure con sé.  
Accanto a Louis si sente invincibile.  
   
Quando chiude gli occhi, Louis, vede parole, frasi, significati, trame, sogni e speranze, tutto ciò che ha tenuto lontano per avvolgersi nell’abbraccio di Harry.  
È tutto una luce quando Harry è vicino a lui. Le ombre sono prive di forza, lontane, inutili, assenti.  
Li riapre, un po’ di buio però è in quell’angolo che sta evitando. Sospira e si allontana da un Harry che lo guarda ancora con piglio.  
   
“Che fai ora?” gli domanda curioso, quando lo scrittore inizia a trafficare nel suo zaino.  
Louis gli risponde sventolandogli il suo taccuino e il riccio, allora, si rilassa, sorridendo.  
Si morde un labbro e regala allo scrittore la visione di due tenere fossette.  
Louis si domanda dove abbia lanciato il cellulare, ma poi si riscuote e, _basta fotografie_ , altrimenti inizierà a credere di essere diventato un maniaco ossessionato.  
   
 _Un maniaco lo è_ , si corregge, visto quello che gli ha chiesto di fare a Harry – _ma vabbè, son dettagli._  
   
“Sei ispirato?” gli domanda Harry, sorridendo ancora.  
   
L’impertinenza non lo turba nemmeno, al contrario lo fa ridere e annuire come uno sciocco, mentre osserva il taccuino.  
Quando, però, sposta il suo sguardo su Harry, lo fa ammiccando malizioso e “ho _una prima volta_ da scrivere” esclamando, sfrontato.  
   
E Harry capitola, nascondendo il viso rosso e tremendamente imbarazzato sotto la coperta, prima di scoppiare in una risata roca, nasale e liberatoria che Louis registra nella mente, chiudendo gli occhi e aprendo il cuore.  
Ecco, la risata di Harry, piena d’impaccio, leggera come il volo di una farfalla, è una delle cose che non riuscirà mai a rendere perfetta attraverso delle banali parole.  
La vista è limitativa, in quel caso, e le parole dovrebbero avere la qualità di essere udite e non solo lette per descrivere la potenza e la bellezza di quel suono gutturale e dolce.  
Ma Louis è contento che sia così, perché in quel modo la risata di Harry è solo sua e non appartiene a nessun altro.  
È solo sua, come Harry.  
    


*

  
   
Liam apre gli occhi alle prime luci dell’alba e sospira sommessamente.  
In un primo momento non ricorda e, confuso, si guarda attorno; poi il respiro di Zayn, soffiato sul suo petto, lo stordisce, catapultandolo nella realtà.  
   
Quel risveglio è traumatico perché il suo tempo è finito.  
Alza una mano sulla testa dell’uomo che ha amato e sente comunque di non averlo fatto abbastanza; vorrebbe avere più tempo, vorrebbe chiedergli di provarci nonostante gli abbia promesso d’aspettarlo.  
Perché Liam non sa aspettare, in realtà.  
E quella notte è stato un errore che commetterebbe ancora, per tutta la vita, pur di permettere a Zayn di restargli vicino.  
È un egoista. Il suo amore è egoismo allo stato puro.  
Carezza i capelli dell’amico e respira per tentare di calmarsi dalla crisi di panico che lo sta assalendo; osserva il cielo rosa sopra di loro e d’improvviso non vede l’ora che finisca sul serio.  
L’attesa di quella fine lo fa cadere nel desiderio che termini. Perché Liam non sa aspettare, l’unica cosa che deve fare.  
Perciò non ha paura di svegliarlo, perché tanto prima o poi accadrà comunque. Ha paura della sua assenza, di non poterlo più stringere a sé, di averlo lontano, di perderlo.  
Chiude gli occhi e accarezza ancora alcune ciocche.  
Quando Zayn alza il capo con gli occhi assonnati e ancora semichiusi, Liam abbozza un sorriso e “buongiorno” dice, benché sappia che non lo sarà.  
Zayn abbassa il capo e sbuffa, abbracciandolo più stretto, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.  
In realtà, come Liam, non ha inquadrato la situazione.  
Qualche secondo dopo, però, irrigidendosi, Liam capisce che anche Zayn deve aver realizzato.  
   
 _E ora che succede?_  
   
L’amico torna a guardarlo, gli occhi sgranati e ancora un po’ rossi. La bocca semiaperta; ed è visibilmente terrorizzato.  
Liam lo guarda e sente freddo in quel tepore dove fino a quel momento si è cullato.  
Fine.  
Tira su col naso, ha mal di gola e, forse, addormentarsi fuori dalla tenda non è stata una buona idea.  
Ma non importa. Ciò che è limpido e al centro dell’attenzione è una sola parola: fine.  
   
Fine, lo è, la loro.  
   
Deve lasciarlo andare. Deve fargli decidere da sé. Non deve essere egoista.  
Zayn striscia via dal suo abbraccio e da quella coperta, si mette a sedere e si porta le mani in testa, affondando questa tra le gambe.  
Fa freddo, ma è l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Liam lo guarda, che sia nudo ora è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Ha paura.  
Hanno paura.  
Si alza a sedere, raggiungendolo, e alza una mano per poggiarla su una sua spalla.  
   
“Che facciamo ora, Liam?” chiede, la mano resta ferma in aria. “Che cazzo si fa ora?” continua, esasperato.  
Liam rimane agghiacciato, lo guarda e abbassa la mano.  
   
“Non ti serve la mia risposta” risponde mogio, mentre si toglie la coperta da dosso per metterla sulle spalle nude di Zayn. “Non posso dartela, in realtà…” continua, cercando i propri boxer per infilarseli.  
Zayn sospira e si calma; la risposta di Liam lo distende. Si alza, con la coperta ancora addosso e lo guarda dall’alto.  
Liam invece si trattiene, soffre dentro, perché non sono quelle le parole che vorrebbe dire.  
 _Resta_ , pensa. Ma non può dirlo, non adesso che è giorno.  
Non adesso che c’è luce.  
Al buio, a loro è stato permesso di amarsi soltanto col buio. E quello è scivolato via e per la prossima notte sarà troppo tardi, sarà già tutto finito. Lontano, un ricordo.  
Poi, miracolosamente, le parole di Zayn lo rassicurano, gli danno quella speranza che lui stesso gli ha tolto; e capisce che, benché sia difficile, è giusto così.  
   
“Devo sistemare tutto ciò che non va nella mia vita, _Lee_ , devo capire cosa voglio da me stesso e poi _torno da te_ … Ma se lo facessi ora io-” dice, guardando verso il basso, verso un Liam che non si alza, non ce la farebbe. Ha ascoltato, però, stupito, stranamente sollevato, ma comunque dispiaciuto.  
   
“Tu non mi perdoneresti mai, lo so.” Continua per lui.  
   
“È me che non perdonerei! Io non ho più niente da perdonarti, _tu hai rimediato con le parole, con i gesti, con l’amore che abbiamo fatto stanotte…_ Sono io quello che devo perdonare; se lasciassi perdere tutto, adesso, continuerei a dipendere da te. E alla prossima litigata che succederebbe? E se non funzionasse tra noi? Potrebbe accadere, siamo realisti, è la realtà. Le storie finiscono, e io ne uscirei malissimo, Liam, perché la mia vita saresti _ancora solo_ tu.”  
Liam abbassa lo sguardo. Ha ragione. Non può dire nulla. Zayn ha fottutamente ragione.  
   
“È poco romantico, lo so, e fa schifo questa prospettiva, ma è così, finirebbe così e non voglio. Non ce lo meritiamo…” sbotta, ma non lo fa a causa del migliore amico, ma perché sta tentando di autoconvincersi. Sta tentando di rimproverare la sua voglia di non dover lottare affatto per se stesso, ma di abbracciare Liam e pensare che tutto si sistemerà col tempo, grazie all’amore.  
Ma la vita è un’altra cosa e deve ficcarselo in testa.  
Tutti parlano dell’amore, elogiando le sue varie forme, la sua forza, ma alla fine è tutto una gran puttanata.  
Se uno non rispetta se stesso, l’amore per il prossimo non può esistere.  
La vita è ben diversa da quella decantata in versi e Zayn lo sa bene, perché c’è tanto altro, è più complicato.  
E lo scopre anche in quel momento, guardandolo, quanto è rimasto a crogiolarsi in tutte quelle leggende trascendentali che raccontano di amori che in realtà non esistono, finendo per rompersi e ritrovandosi con le mani vuote, bucate, bruciate.  
Lo ama, lo sa, non se ne vergogna più, e ringrazia il cielo che sia così; ma la realtà è che la loro storia non funzionerebbe, se ci provassero adesso.  
Perché fino a prova contraria, a meno che il suo non sia un _mito moderno_ dove le storie partono con un “addio” e finiscono con un inizio, la vita è un insieme di scelte, delusioni e gioie. E l’amore, quello del “vissero felici e contenti per sempre”, è una rarissima eccezione, è una botta di culo che ha poco a che fare con la vita reale.  
Perché quando arriva nel momento sbagliato, se non sei pronto a salvarti, a salvarlo, mandi tutto al diavolo.  
E questa è l'ultima cosa che Zayn vorrebbe.  
Ci crede, dentro di sé, a quell’amore e l’impossibilità del loro gli fa credere ancora di più che lo sia, eterno. Ma vuole essere anche realista.  
Tra loro non andrà mai bene, se prima non mette a tacere tutti i mostri che ha evitato ogni volta che un’incomprensione si è messa tra loro.  
Non funzionerà mai, se continuerà a vendere il proprio corpo come se non avesse importanza, perché anche lui deve essere importante per se stesso.  
Non funzionerà mai, se prima non capisce cosa vuole dalla sua vita, oltre a Liam.  
   
Liam lo guarda, colpito da quelle parole. Poi annuisce. “Mi troverai qui, già te l’ho detto, Zayn”  
   
“ _Non ci metterò molto_ ” ribadisce, stringendosi in quella coperta.  
   
“Lo so” risponde in un sorriso abbozzato, prima di alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lui.  
Liam lo bacia, accostando le labbra sulle sue nel modo più naturale e casto possibile. Zayn trattiene il respiro e chiude gli occhi, stringendo i pugni attorno alla coperta che lo avvolge, insieme ai loro odori.  
Lo abbraccerebbe, invece resta fermo. Calamitato da quelle labbra, da quel sapore che tornerà a tormentarlo.  
Poi Liam si allontana, lo guarda, sorride e annuisce, si danno forza; si rivestono velocemente degli ultimi abiti che restano e lo fanno in silenzio.  
   
“Ah, Zayn?” lo chiama, poco prima di rintanarsi nella tenda. L’amico si gira, vicino alla tenda, dove dorme Veronica e lo guarda. “Noi funzioneremmo anche fin troppo bene, non dubitarne mai”  
   
E quello, a modo loro, è un terminare qualcosa mai iniziato.  
   
    


_Anche se aspetto il giorno,_  
 _quello che dico io_  
 _dove ogni tuo passo si confonde col mio._  
 **In un giorno qualunque, Marco Mengoni**

  
  


*

  
  


_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely  
Out of my mind but it'll never phase me  
If I have to, I'm not afraid to  
Save my heart for you_  
 **Save my heart, Jason Reeves**

  
   
Quando Niall apre gli occhi si ritrova dove non pensa di essere.  
È nella tenda, sotto una coperta, abbracciato a Josh. Il suo risveglio è insolito perché è confuso, dolce, nuovo.  
Quel risveglio per Niall è ancora una prima volta.  
Non ha mai aperto gli occhi, dopo una lunga notte, con la consapevolezza di essere appartenuto a qualcuno.  
Non si è mai svegliato, realizzando di aver fatto l’amore con un uomo. Non si è mai svegliato abbracciato ad un uomo diverso da Liam, diverso da un amico.  
Non si è mai svegliato, sentendosi amato _diversamente._  
E guardando lo spogliarellista dormiente, riesce soltanto a sorridere come un ebete e a fissarlo indisponente e assonnato, ripensando a ciò che è successo.  
Non sa quanto tempo passa, ma quando Josh apre gli occhi, ritrovandosi un blu che _non stona_ con quell’improvvisa pace che prova dentro, una bocca che gli sorride e un’espressione adorante che osserva lui, _proprio lui,_ sanno entrambi che si trovano nel posto giusto.  
E Josh sa che è bello, alla fine, _innamorarsi_ pur non conoscendo nulla in fatto d’amore.  
Poi sorride, perché ancora una volta, quella parola irrompe nella sua testa. E si è appena svegliato; _andiamo bene! –_ pensa.  
   
“Da quanto tempo mi stai fissando?” borbotta, schiarendosi la voce.  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride, ma non risponde. “Potrei denunciarti per stalking” continua lo spogliarellista, girandosi di fianco per abbracciarlo meglio.  
Poi lo bacia senza esitare, mentre Niall ride su quelle labbra e si sposta lentamente indietro per non farsi raggiungere.  
   
“Dobbiamo rivedere questa cosa del risveglio” borbotta.  
Josh alza un sopracciglio. “Uno si sveglia e dice buongiorno, poi se l’alito non è cattivo ci si può anche baciare, ma non si può parlare di denunce, né di stalking. Okay?” ironizza, con gli occhi che inevitabilmente gli brillano ilari.  
Josh li osserva e ci si perde, mentre un sorriso birichino si amplifica sul suo viso.  
   
“Oh, qualcuno si è svegliato di buonumore stamattina” risponde, avvicinandosi ancora a quella bocca che non fa altro che chiamarlo e tentarlo.  
Niall si nega un’altra volta.  
   
“Che c’è? Mi puzza l’alito?” chiede indispettito. Niall ride, facendo risuonare quella dolce melodia all’interno di quella tenda.  
   
“No” risponde in un sorriso, negando vigorosamente col capo.  
   
“E allo-” inizia, ma si blocca. “Oh, certo!” esclama. “Buongiorno, _occhi blu_ ” continua dolcemente e quando riprova a baciarlo, questa volta Niall si concede con un sorriso dolce.  
Si perdono in quelle labbra per qualche minuto e si accarezzano dolcemente, desiderandosi ancora, poi si dividono e si guardano.  
Basta ad entrambi, per un po’, guardarsi semplicemente.   


“Come ci siamo arrivati qui?” chiede l’irlandese; sa già la risposta, ma vuole sentirsela dire.

“Ti ho portato io, in braccio… Mi sei crollato sul più bello! Ma ti capisco, non si resiste al sesso col Divino…” ironizza, ricevendo una sberla.  
Ridono, complici, e si baciano ancora.

“Ah! Vuoi sapere chi altro ha bombato oltre a noi?” parla lo spogliarellista, improvvisamente illuminato da uno strano divertimento.

“Bombato?” chiede accigliato Niall. Josh lo guarda con sufficienza, poi “Eh, voce del verbo bombare. Darci dentro, fare scintille...” incomincia. L'altro sgrana gli occhi.

“...Scopare, insomma!” sbotta alla fine. Niall rimane interdetto e “oh” commenta semplicemente.  
Josh sospira, passandosi velocemente una mano tra i capelli. Sembra esasperato - _vuole dire quello che ha scoperto!_

“Lo vuoi sapere oppure no?” insiste. 

“Devo ancora riprendermi dalla scoperta del significato di bombare, aspetta” lo prende in giro l’altro. Josh lo attira a sé, posizionandoglisi sopra, e lo guarda, fingendosi adirato. Niall l'osserva, ammaliato.   
All’improvviso non è più tanto curioso di sapere chi altro, oltre loro, abbia fatto l’amore, perché Josh e il modo in cui lo sta guardando, desiderandolo tacitamente, sono molto più interessanti. Poi, però, si riscuote e “vai, sono pronto per la rivelazione!” dice, tossicchiando.

“Gli ZIAM!” esclama.  
   
“Chi?” chiede poco dopo, confuso.  
   
No, Niall non capirà mai quello strano gioco di combinazioni di nomi che diverte tanto lo spogliarellista.  
   
“Liam e Zayn” spiega, asciutto. Niall annuisce, riuscendo finalmente a capirlo e soltanto dopo qualche secondo sbarra gli occhi e lo guarda incredulo.

“CHI?” urla un’altra volta.  
   
“Hai metabolizzato, sì” commenta Josh. “E hai capito bene, loro, erano qua fuori quando ti ho portato in tenda. Sotto una coperta, Zayn sopra Liam. Hanno bombato sicuramente! Top Liam, secondo me…Anche se avrei scommesso per Zayn!” e Josh continua a parlare una lingua incomprensibile all’irlandese.  
Ciò nonostante, Niall non può crederci. Non sa se quella può essere una bella o una cattiva notizia.  
E uscirebbe fuori a controllare che sia tutto apposto, che i suoi due amici stiano bene – soprattutto Liam – ma l’uomo riverso su di lui non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo libero.  
Questa sensazione, però, diviene reale quando Josh si avventa sul suo collo per posarci sopra la bocca, prima di iniziare a _succhiare_ indisponente.  
   
 _“Che cazz-?”_ sbotta Niall, muovendosi per cacciarlo, ma è troppo tardi. Josh gli sta facendo un succhiotto, un marchio.  
Niall è una preda.  
La prima, forse, che non vede l’ora di essere mangiata. Un cerchio violaceo, poco dopo, sul suo collo sembra dire tre semplici parole: Proprietà del Divino.  
   
“Così ti impari a non darmi soddisfazioni quando ti do certe notizie” si giustifica lo spogliarellista.  
Niall lo fulmina con lo sguardo, toccandosi nel punto rosso che lo fa sentire marchiato. “Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Esultare o gridare come una zitellona repressa che non ha nient’altro da fare che pensare a chi bomba cosa?” borbotta, tentando di allontanarlo da sé – ma non riuscendoci.  
Josh lo guarda con piglio. “A parte che non sono una zitellona repressa, mi son ben sfogata con te o l’hai già dimenticato? E poi pensavo che servisse a questo il campeggio…” continua lo spogliarellista, sorridendo beffardo.  
   
Niall sbarra gli occhi, interdetto. “Dovevamo farli chiarire, non farli scopare!” sbotta subito dopo.  
   
“Si chiama ‘sesso riparatore’ e tu hai fatto già la sua conoscenza” ribatte ancora.  
Niall sbuffa, seccato.  
È impossibile, quel maledetto di un Divino ha sempre la risposta pronta.  
   
Poi “etciù!” starnutisce Josh, spostandosi per non _prenderlo_.  
E il raffreddore che, sapevano entrambi sarebbe sopraggiunto, li fa scoppiare in una sonora risata che porta lontano l’argomento Ziam.  
 

*

  
   
I primi a venire fuori dalla tenda, quella mattina, sono Marcel e Leeroy.  
Con la consuetudine di Leeroy di svegliarsi sempre presto, Marcel ha preso l’abitudine di alzarsi insieme a lui e preparare la colazione.  
Quella mattina, Marcel è ben felice di prepararla per qualche persona in più rispetto al normale.  
Leeroy, invece, ha abitudini diverse rispetto al compagno. Si avvicina al tavolino che hanno montato il giorno prima e posa il proprio cellulare, dal quale parte una melodia leggera e rilassante.  
Marcel si gira verso di lui, mentre analizza vari succhi di frutta che hanno comprato. Sorride e lo osserva, il suo ragazzo è sempre bello quando inizia a fare yoga – è sempre bello in ogni cosa che fa; è sempre bello, punto.  
Lo vede inizialmente ritto, rilassato, mentre compie il saluto al Sole e sospira.  
Una volta hanno provato a fare Yoga insieme, ma hanno concluso col fare l’amore – come in qualsiasi altro affare che si accingono a fare insieme – e questo ha fatto sentire subito in colpa Leeroy che non è riuscito a concludere i suoi esercizi e poi Marcel che lo ha visto dispiaciuto.  
Per questo motivo, da quella volta, Marcel non lo ha più interrotto, né tantomeno ha partecipato.  
E forse quella è una delle poche cose che non condividono.  
Marcel si muove goffo, tentando di andare a ritmo con quella musica trascinata, mentre Leeroy respira profondamente e si accinge a fare il primo esercizio.  
   
Pochi minuti dopo, mentre Marcel ha quasi finito di sistemare la colazione, fatta di succhi di frutta e biscotti, brioche e merendine, Josh è il terzo a uscire fuori dalla sua tenda con l’ennesimo “etciù!” che non disturba minimamente gli esercizi di Leeroy, ma che attira l’attenzione di Marcel che “salute!” gli dice.  
Josh sorride, per poi girarsi indietro, verso Niall che esce subito dietro di lui con una camminata _incerta_.  
Si dividono subito i due, perché attirati entrambi da due cose diverse: Niall dal cibo sulla tavola, Josh dalle movenze e dalle posizioni insolite che Leeroy sta assumendo.  
   
“Hey, amico! Posso unirmi a te?” domanda, avvicinandosi.  
   
Il suo naso è irrimediabilmente tappato e la sua voce è trascinata, malaticcia, ma Leeroy lo guarda con piglio – un po’ infastidito per essere stato disturbato – ma poi, tornato in piedi, con le mani congiunte in preghiera, annuisce in un sorriso.  
   
“Ma certo, vieni qui!”  
Marcel lo guarda di striscio, improvvisamente geloso, ma si rilassa quando Niall gli si avvicina, mostrandogli i segni di quelli che deve essere stata una notte di _passione_.  
Gli occhi lucidi di un Niall, dovuti non dal raffreddore, ma dalla meraviglia che ha come visione, fanno sorridere Marcel come un ebete.  
Adora i sorrisi che fa spuntare sui volti delle persone che conosce e perfino su quelli di perfetti sconosciuti.  
Adora essere apprezzato, perché per tutta la vita Marcel non ha fatto altro che ricevere disprezzo, rifiuti e sgarbi. Questo, almeno, fino a quando non ha incontrato Leeroy. Con il suo arrivo, tutto è cambiato. Tutto è diventato bello, migliore, un sorriso, anzi, tanti sorrisi.  
Niall lo guarda e sorride anche lui e Marcel non può far altro che sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso e arrossire impacciato.  
   
“Posso?” chiede l’irlandese, indicando i biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato. “Certo!” esclama entusiasta.  
Niall inizia a mangiare e si guarda attorno, ogni tanto si gira nella direzione di Josh e Leeroy, ma il suo sguardo non si mantiene su di loro per più di qualche secondo.  
   
“Dormito bene?” chiede Marcel, addentando una fetta biscottata con marmellata di ciliegie – la sua preferita.  
Niall annuisce e non lo guarda, improvvisamente imbarazzato. Getta ancora uno sguardo sullo spogliarellista e Marcel lo segue, sorridendo compiaciuto poco dopo.  
   
“ _Oh,_ con un uomo vispo come Josh non devi aver dormito molto…” afferma divertito, facendo boccheggiare e quasi strozzare con la bile che ha in bocca, il povero Niall Horan.  
La sua vita, poi, viene messa ulteriormente a rischio quando Josh, osservando attento la posizione successiva di Leeroy, esclama malizioso, in direzione dell’irlandese: “Oh, _occhi blu_ , questa posizione possiamo utilizzarla per altre faccende, non trovi?”  
E se Marcel scoppia a ridere senza riuscire a contenersi, Leeroy gli lancia un’occhiataccia che non lascia spazio a dubbi: Josh è meglio che si allontani, lasciandolo in _pace_ – o perlomeno in quella che sta tentando di ricercare – prima che lo faccia lui.  
Questo mentre Niall pensa che avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Josh di non sbandierare la loro _relazione_ ai quattro venti.  
Si schiaffeggia con una mano sul viso, esasperato, poi si lascia cadere su una sedia, poco distante da lui, ma non sta _attento_ e perciò sussulta sul posto _per il dolore…_  
Josh gli direbbe nel suo gergo incomprensibile, se solo lo avesse visto – ma per fortuna è voltato verso il biondino: “ _Questo è il brutto di essere bottom!”_  
   
Un’ora più tardi anche tutti gli altri vengono fuori dalla propria tenda. E una contrariata Veronica non evita fin da subito le sue frecciatine al fratellastro; battute come “beneamati tappi per le orecchie che non mi hanno fatto sentire nulla!”  
   
A quella esclamazione un po’ tutte le coppie si sono guardate, impallidendo soprattutto quando Marcel è intervenuto: “Ma noi non abbiamo fatto nulla _in tenda_ , abbiamo soltanto dormito…”  
Affermazione che, per la fortuna di tutti gli altri, Veronica non ha creduto nemmeno per un istante.  
   
Quella Domenica, non è solo Niall quello che non riesce a camminare o sedersi; tre di loro, infatti, tentano di non pensare al bruciore, misto a dolore, che sentono alle chiappe.  
Questo problema li fa camminare male, incerti, come se avessero praticato equitazione per tutta la notte.  
Quando si siedono, se lo fanno senza prestare attenzione, come Niall ad esempio, saltano sul posto con la smorfia tipica di chi vorrebbe urlare, ma si trattiene.  
   
Harry vince sull’istinto di urlare e piangere, guardando Louis e ricordando. Louis, che ricambia ogni sua occhiata con un sorriso complice, malizioso, sghembo, innaturalmente incoraggiante.  
 _Oh,_ il povero Harry, ogni volta che incontra quegli occhi, pensa che lo rifarebbe senza ripensamenti, ancora, nonostante il dolore.  
A Zayn, invece, quel dolore gli ricorda l’amore di Liam, quello che gli ha dimostrato dopo tanto tempo fatto d’incomprensioni. La sua camminata dondolante, leggermente piegata in avanti con le gambe divaricate, aggiusta un po’ del suo caos, rincuora il suo animo, mentre rivive il momento con la mente. Agli occhi di tutti, però, la maschera d’indifferenza non lascia trasparire nessuna di quelle emozioni.  
Giusto Liam lo comprende un po’, ma perché è l’unico che, ora che lo ha visto dentro, riesce a percepire ogni sua minima sfaccettatura.  
Così, quando Zayn sussulta sul posto, mentre si siede, e fa una smorfia, tentando di controllarsi, Liam sposta altrove il suo sguardo e ammaliato sorride, mentre anche il suo cuore ricorda e batte, indisponente, alla passione incontrollabile che prova nel sentire ancora la pelle calda di Zayn sotto il suo tocco.  
Niall, invece, è quello messo peggio perché “etciù!”, alla fine il raffreddore è venuto anche a lui.  
Però non si pente di nulla, se non degli occhi vispi, un po’ malaticci, del Divino che non lo abbandonano per un solo istante.  
È di sua proprietà, il succhiotto sul collo, che ha tentato di nascondere con il colletto di una polo, per non parlare di quegli sguardi, glielo ricordano ogni momento.  
   
“Etciù” esclama ancora, mentre inizia a giocare a carte con Harry.  
Josh lo circonda con le braccia – facendo domandare a Niall quando quest’ultimo si sia avvicinato a lui – e all’orecchio gli sussurra: “Salute, _begli occhi”_ baciandolo poi sulla guancia.  
Niall sbuffa, alza gli occhi al cielo e arrossisce inevitabilmente, facendo ridacchiare lo spogliarellista che sgattaiola via per evitare uno schiaffo – perché se ha capito una cosa di Niall, quella è senz’altro la sua imprevedibilità. Ad ogni sua azione, Josh può ricevere _una qualsiasi_ reazione: da quella piacevole, a quella inaspettata o, perfino, quella violenta.  
Harry li osserva, sorride, getta uno sguardo verso Louis che sta ancora scrivendo e sospira.  
Anche lui vorrebbe viversi lo scrittore alla luce del Sole, naturalmente come fanno Josh e Niall.  
Ma non deve aspettare molto, Harry, prima di ricevere anche lui una piccola attenzione.  
Louis Tomlinson, con la mano dolorante per la mole di _cose_ che ha scritto, si alza poco dopo dalle sedia, con un’eccitazione latente nei pantaloni rossi, che tenta di far passare inosservato agli occhi degli altri, e senza pensarci troppo si avvicina al riccio.  
Ha scritto troppo. Si è immerso troppo in quei pensieri fatti di ricordi. Si è catapultato su un corpo snello e asciutto fatto di carta e non gli basta. No, non gli basta se può avere quello di carne.  
   
“ _Harry_?” lo chiama, afferrandolo per una spalla. Harry si volta a guardarlo e gli sorride inconsciamente.  
Louis piega un poco il capo e socchiude gli occhi. Poi tossisce, schiarendosi la voce, e guardandosi attorno “verresti con me?” domanda.  
Marcel li osserva e ride, mentre Leeroy gli si avvicina per abbracciarlo. Harry annuisce e si alza senza fare domande.  
Liam, però, incuriosito, li interroga innocentemente: “Dove andate?”  
Le spalle di Louis si contraggono e rimane fermo per qualche istante, dandogli le spalle. “Devo andare in bagno” si giustifica, voltandosi a metà. Il bassoventre nella direzione opposta.  
Se Josh lo guarda con un sorriso beffardo, Niall e Liam lo osservano accigliati. “Con Harry?” chiedono all’unisono gli ultimi due, guardandosi per la sorpresa di aver posto la stessa domanda.  
   
“Sì, con Harry. Qualche problema?”  
   
Harry arrossisce e si contorce le mani. “D-devo andarci pure io” aggiunge, tentando di aiutare lo scrittore che, invece, sospira sommessamente.  
Liam annuisce e li lascia andare, senza indagare ulteriormente. È Josh, però, che li blocca nuovamente.   


“Louis?” lo chiama. Questo si gira con un’espressione seccata. “La carta igienica” dice e gliela lancia. “ _In ogni caso_ , ne avrete bisogno” ironizza, ricevendo poi una gomitata dall’irlandese che, però, si lascia scappare una risata.  
Harry arrossisce e quasi inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi, ma Louis lo afferra per un braccio e lo tira verso gli alberi.  
   
“Siamo veramente pessimi a mantenere segreti” afferma poco dopo Louis, guardando verso il basso per aiutare entrambi a non rotolare a terra. Harry abbassa gli occhi dispiaciuto.  
Nel silenzio, Louis si gira a guardarlo e il suo sguardo serio muta in un’espressione divertita. “ _Siamo_ , Harry. Ho detto: siamo. Non solo tu…” tenta di rassicurarlo.  
Harry sospira.  
   
“Sì, ma vorrei avere la battuta pronta, un po’ come Josh” afferma franco e abbattuto.  
Louis gli si mette subito di fronte con un’espressione indecifrabile stampata in volto.  
   
“O come te, che sei così spigliato…” continua Harry, mentre si acciglia a quelle improvvise movenze dello scrittore.  
Sono lontani dal resto del gruppo. Di nuovo vicini, con un rotolo di carta igienica fra le mani, e con un segreto che è già sulla bocca di tutti.  
   
“Che ne sai, _Harry,_ magari in un’altra vita sei stato il miglior attore dei tuoi tempi, hai sbancato al botteghino, hai firmato un sacco di autografi e io ho dovuto dividerti con un milione di fan…” dice con sarcasmo, Louis, afferrandolo per la giacchetta che il riccio ha indossato, poco dopo pranzo, per coprirsi dal freddo.  
   
“A proposito, posso chiederti una foto insieme?” ironizza ancora, benché afferri sul serio il cellulare che ha in tasca.  
Quella è la giornata delle fotografie e Louis, senza aspettare una risposta, si avvicina al corpo e al viso di Harry e _click,_ con un suo sorriso e un cipiglio dell’altro si ritrovano presto sul suo cellulare.  
Di nascosto, poi, Louis farà in modo che quella foto diventi lo sfondo del suo telefono – già ha deciso.  
Harry lo guarda ancora confuso e piacevolmente colpito e non ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco su quella visione di Louis: lui è un tremendo attore e lo sarebbe in qualsiasi vita.  
   
“P-perché io e te ci siamo c-conosciuti anche in un’altra vita?” balbetta, allora, riprendendo il filo del discorso con un sorriso ingenuo.  
Louis alza il capo dal cellulare e sorride sghembo.  
Si aspettava quella domanda, la voleva in realtà.  
   
“Ovvio, non mi lascio scappare le cose belle, mai, nemmeno in un universo parallelo” esagera, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia divertita. Harry sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo, pensando che il suo teatralismo sia esagerato. Ma non lo dice, perché quell’esagerazione gli piace da matti.  
   
“E poi, Harry, va bene così come sei” ammette Louis, Harry torna a fissarlo. “Perché mi piaci così come sei” conclude, alzandosi sulle punte per raggiungere quelle labbra in carne, invitanti, e baciarle – le sue intenzioni fin dall’inizio.  
Il rotolo di carta igienica cade a terra, rotolando distante da loro, ma nessuno dei due se ne preoccupa, quando appoggiati ad un albero e nascosti agli occhi indiscreti, tornano a scambiarsi attenzioni.  
Soprattutto Louis che deve allentare i suoi bollori e ricambiare le attenzioni mattutine di Harry.  
Ciò che accade dietro quell’albero rimane lì, loro. Di nessun’altro.  
   


*

  
Poco prima del tramonto, ognuno inizia a sistemare qualcosa.  
Niall è il primo a sedersi, però, quando tutti invece sono impegnati a riordinare le proprie cose.  
Josh lo osserva un momento, per capire le sue intenzione, e quando lo vede guardare di striscio la custodia della chitarra, sorride e decide di evitarlo in modo che l’irlandese possa fare ciò che desidera senza sentirsi sotto pressione.  
Perché il Divino lo capisce in un secondo che Niall è stato chiamato dolcemente dall’eco della sua nuova chitarra.  
Lo sa, non ha bisogno di indagare ulteriormente per comprendere che presto inizierà a suonarla. Magari delicatamente, in un suono appena accennato, ma lo farà. Ed evita, quindi, di fare ciò che ha fatto per tutta la giornata – seguirlo, toccarlo, baciarlo e fissarlo – perché sa che, così facendo, impedirebbe soltanto che questo avvenga.  
Niall, nel frattempo, osserva la chitarra di tanto in tanto, con nonchalance, tentando di apparire tranquillo.  
Le mani si sfregano fra loro senza la sua volontà e la gola è improvvisamente secca.  
Si guarda attorno; Leeroy e Marcel stanno sistemando il proprio bagaglio, Liam sta sgonfiando il materassino, sul quale non ha dormito, mentre Veronica e Zayn chiudono e ripiegano la loro tenda.  
Harry e Louis, invece, ridono e cercano, disastrosamente, di piegare le stecche della tenda, in un vano tentativo di ritrovarsi vicini e di toccarsi con le mani, in modo fugace e invisibile agli occhi degli altri.  
Quando Niall torna sulla chitarra non desiste più e l’afferra.  
L’irlandese apre la custodia, celere, e quando quel verde petrolio infrange il suo blu, sospira e si rilassa.  
Afferra la chitarra e se la porta in petto, sedendosi su una delle sedie ancora aperte.  
Niall non ha una canzone in testa, ma riconosce quel prudere alle mani che un tempo sentiva ogni volta che strimpellava qualche arrangiamento improvvisato.  
Fa due o tre tentativi e si sente un po’ arrugginito. Fa una smorfia e sorride ingenuamente, sbuffando divertito.  
Poi si ricorda di quel motivetto che spesso ha fischiettato nei giorni lontano dalla chitarra e ci prova. 

   
 **I would, One Direction.**  
link: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlDyMGWvfxA ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlDyMGWvfxA)

  
Il motivetto è allegro ed entra fin troppo velocemente nella testa. È orecchiabile, è ossessionante.  
Niall muove il capo avanti e indietro, si morde un labbro e continua a pizzicare le corde, mentre pensa che mancano soltanto le parole – quelle non le ha mai ricercate, perché non è mai stato bravo.  
Il primo a iniziare a muoversi è Marcel che muove il busto a destra e a sinistra. Leeroy lo osserva e sorride compiaciuto; il suo ragazzo non è il massimo quando balla e appare, come nella maggior parte dei casi, come un perfetto imbranato, ma è adorabile.  
Perciò lo segue con qualche passo movimentato dei piedi.  
Liam getta uno sguardo su Niall e, inondato da quella gioia che vede nello sguardo dell’amico, inizia muovere la testa e a fischiettare.  
Josh è incantato come ogni volta che ha la possibilità di vedere il suo bel irlandese suonare. Sono state ancora poche le volte, ma tutte gli hanno regalato un’emozione diversa.  
Quella di quel momento è l’allegria sempliciotta di quelle note, di quell’arrangiamento.  
Poco dopo, insieme ai primi due, anche lui inizia a ballare sculettando a destra e a sinistra, mentre raccoglie le coperte.  
Anche Harry ha iniziato a smuoversi, prima piano, con il tentativo di non farsi scorgere dagli occhi azzurri dello scrittore che, più di tutti, sono capaci di imbarazzarlo. Successivamente, però, incapace di trattenersi, ha socchiuso gli occhi e ha ondeggiato con il capo, con i suoi ricci e con il corpo.  
Louis, che ovviamente non se lo è lasciato scappare, ha sorriso come un ebete e lo ha fissato inebetito, perfino quando il più piccolo si è morso un labbro e ha iniziato a muovere le braccia.  
Ancora una volta, il pensiero fisso che passa nei meandri della sua testa è uno: _Vorrebbe farlo suo._  
Vorrebbe tante cose, in realtà. La sua seconda volontà è di mostrare a tutti che Harry è _suo._  
La terza, che scivola assieme agli altri, è il desiderio di far sapere a tutti che quella meraviglia dai capelli ricci ha passato la notte insieme a lui; vuole urlare al mondo che, poche ore prima, fingendo di andare in bagno, lo ha baciato ancora, lo ha toccato ancora, lo ha lambito, provocandogli piacere, facendolo gemere e che si è lasciato graffiare dalle mani affusolate e che lo ha _marchiato, lì,_ dietro un orecchio, un luogo che passa inosservato agli occhi di tutti, ma non ai suoi.  
Vorrebbe troppe cose e quei desideri, poi, lo spingono a urlare per sfogarsi e frenarsi.  
Così “ _I would, I would!_ ” canticchia a tempo, raccogliendo l’attenzione su di sé. Harry è il primo sguardo che trova ed è anche l’unico fra tutti che capisce all’istante la sua esclamazione.  
O almeno Louis spera che la capisca.  
Niall, invece, gli getta addosso i suoi occhi blu e annuisce, sorridendo.  
 _Ci sta,_ pensa, quell’invocazione; in quell’arrangiamento ci sta anche fin troppo bene.  
Liam continua a fischiare, di tanto in tanto, a ritmo e sorride.  
Quel campeggio è stato la cosa più sensazionale che abbia vissuto nella sua vita: stare tutti insieme, ridere, cantare e, sì, anche fare l’amore con Zayn.  
Anche lui vorrebbe tante cose. Una fra questa, poi, la canta poco dopo, cercando l’armonia tra le note.  
   
“ _Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E_ ” e stranamente funziona e si sente un creativo, mentre Zayn lo guarda e sorride, abbassando il capo.  
Anche lui, assieme a Veronica, si è mosso a tempo. Passi impercettibili, ma l’hanno fatto entrambi.  
   
“ _I would, I would_ ” è di nuovo Louis, poco dopo, su quelle stesse note di poco prima, che canta continuando la frase di Liam.  
Non ha molto senso quello che stanno facendo, ma è divertente. È bello, sono loro insieme che fanno qualcosa di _magico,_ che gli piace.  
E se qualcuno scommettesse su chi sia il primo a iniziare le danze, quelle vere, quelle si trascinano in due e non più da soli, tutti punterebbero su Leeroy, ma sbaglierebbero. Perché è Josh ad avvicinarsi a Veronica e ad invitarla a ballare. Lei, quella più restia.  
E forse quello dello spogliarellista è un modo per farsi perdonare per la nottata che ha dovuto trascorrere in quel gruppo di _gay già felicemente accoppiati._  
Niall li osserva e sorride, perché sta creando tutto lui.  
E forse è frutto della sua immaginazione, forse sta di nuovo capitolando in quell’abisso che provoca un Episodio, ma l’ultima volta non si sentiva così felice, perciò si convince che è reale, che sta succedendo. Grazie a lui.  
Liam continua a sistemare la tenda, ma sorride anche lui mentre pensa che sarebbe così facile avvicinarsi a Zayn, afferrarlo per una mano e ballare come _hanno già fatto una volta._  
Subito dopo è Leeroy che afferra Marcel, facendolo piroettare sotto le sue direttive e il ragazzino goffo gira e ride, mentre Liam fischietta e Louis, ancora una volta, “ _Baby you should know that I would, I would_ ” canta, aggiungendo parole.  
Poi Veronica si allontana, ridendo e spostandosi indietro la chioma, chiedendo una pausa.  
E Josh ride, mentre continua a sculettare a ritmo di musica.  
La ragazza è vispa tanto quanto lui, però, perché poi gli indica Louis e Harry; segno che non lascia spazio a fraintendimenti e, difatti, lo spogliarellista capisce.  
Si avvicina ai due, afferra Harry per un braccio e gli balla vicino. Louis si accende – di rabbia, di gelosia – e vorrebbe mangiarselo vivo, ma poi si rilassa quando Josh lo guarda, gli sorride e gli avvicina il ragazzino, in quello che è un chiaro invito a ballare insieme – loro due, spogliarellista escluso.  
Allora Louis non ha più freni e prima che Harry gli scappi via, lo prende per una mano, tirandoselo vicino, e lo fa ballare – sculettando come Josh.  
Lo fa girare e saltellano come due ebeti. Non sanno ballare, ma non importa. Harry gira, lo fa nel senso sbagliato. Louis è troppo basso e fa fatica a tenerlo nella sua stretta, ma ride e alla fine ci riescono.  
E Josh è ormai partito, non ha più freni, così si avvicina a Zayn. Lui sa cosa è successo quella notte, li ha visti e non capisce perché facciano finta di niente. Così, come sempre, non rispetta gli spazi altrui e afferra il collega di lavoro per farlo girare su se stesso; ma balla da solo, perché Zayn resta fermo come un sasso, mentre si avvicinano a Liam.  
Quando entrambi realizzano, è troppo tardi. Si ritrovano davanti e con la voce di Niall che, invogliante, canta: “ _Would he hold you, when you’re feeling low…”_  
E Louis risponde ancora: “ _Baby, you should know that I would_ ”  
   
“ _I would_ ” segue Harry in uno scroscio di risate.  
Ma soltanto con l’intervento di Veronica che si fa vicina e li afferra entrambi, iniziano aballare insieme, in quel trio che potrebbe essere benissimo un duo.  
Liam e Zayn si prendono per mano, sembrano forzati dalla ragazza, ma in realtà non aspirano ad altro. E danzano a quel ritmo che, ormai, ha coinvolto tutti quanti.  
Zayn sorride, non glielo impedisce nessuno, perché alla fine è felice nonostante tutto. E Liam fa lo stesso, mentre gli stringe quella mano e dondola su se stesso e accanto al suo migliore amico.  
   
“ _Would he please you_ ” improvvisa di nuovo Louis – che, dopotutto, non fa altro che mostrare la sua genialità.  
Harry lo guarda ed è totalmente ammaliato. “ _Would he kiss you_ ” continua. “ _Would he treat you that I would”_  
   
“ _I would_ ” è il falsetto di Zayn che si meraviglia di se stesso perché la musica è più forte di ogni cosa e canta senza remore. Liam sorride, di cuore e di pancia; quando Zayn si lascia andare e canta, vuol dire che sta provando un emozione. Quando Zayn canta vuol dire che sta tentando di trasmettere qualcosa che non sa dimostrare a parole.  
Quando Zayn canta, Liam si ritrova e sa perché ne è innamorato. Quando Zayn canta, Liam è semplicemente felice.  
   
“ _Would he touch you_ ” Louis fa uscir fuori tutto ciò che potrebbe essere una dichiarazione. E Harry ascolta, guardandolo mentre ballano ancora insieme. “ _Would he need you, would he love you that I would_ ” e non ha freni inibitori, Louis, in quel momento. Ed è giusto così.  
   
“ _I would_!” è ancora una volta l’eco di Zayn, che non ha più paura di far ciò che ha sempre amato.  
   
Niall li osserva e capisce che anni prima, quando ha distrutto la sua vecchia chitarra, gli mancava proprio quello.  
Quel gruppo, quella famiglia, quella passione e quella volontà di cantare senza saper bene cosa si sta dicendo. Non c’era il suonare soltanto per sorridere e per stare in compagnia.  
   
Josh balla al centro e lo guarda.  
A Niall mancava quella cosa nuova che ha trovato con Josh: la follia di vivere a pieno tutto; l’amore, quello senza senso, senza motivazioni. Quello che nasce dalla bocca dello stomaco e ti esultare, cantare e suonare _liberamente._  
Si sorridono e Josh gli ammicca; in quel momento alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo come di consueto, invece ricambia in un sorriso genuino e abbassa il capo per strimpellare ancora. Forse perfino rosso in volto per l’impaccio di essere _osservato, ammirato e desiderato al contempo._ Un’altra delle cose che non gli era mai accaduta.  
Continuano così finché non si stancano.  
Canta Louis, segue Zayn. Liam fischietta, Josh sculetta in quella danza che lo vede da solo saltellare di qua e di là. Veronica per mano a Liam e Marcel e Leeroy insieme come sempre.  
E poi Harry e Louis che non hanno mai ballato assieme. Che non gli importa per un momento quanto il loro segreto sia durato poco – perché in realtà ancora esiste, a detta di entrambi. E che si bacerebbero, lì, senza esitazioni, ma non lo fanno perché gli basta muoversi, tenersi per mano e gioire.  
   
Accompagnati dalla musica che Niall continua a produrre e a cambiare, tra una danza e una canzone improvvisata, riescono velocemente a raccogliere e sistemare tutto l’accampamento nella macchina di Veronica e in Giulietta.  
In silenzio, poi, quando anche la chitarra viene riposta nella sua custodia, si guardano ed è il momento dei saluti.  
Nessuno vuole abbandonare quel luogo magico. Nessuno vuole far cessare quelle due giornate. Nessuno vuole tornare alla realtà.  
Si guardano attorno, sconsolati, e Niall è il primo a puntare i suoi occhi su Zayn, aspettandosi che questo – forse – prenda una decisione e decida di tornare con loro.  
Così, quando tutti sono vicini alle auto, iniziano a salutarsi con la tristezza negli occhi.  
Marcel e Leeroy salutano Harry e Louis, mentre Niall abbraccia d’istinto Veronica per ringraziarla di ogni cosa.  
Zayn si infila le mani nelle tasche del giubbino e guarda Liam che, soltanto in un secondo momento, lo osserva veramente dispiaciuto.  
Poi Josh interviene con la stessa disinvoltura con cui si mette sempre in mezzo e “allora, collega, tu torni con noi?” chiede al ragazzo.  
Zayn si gira a guardarlo, sgrana gli occhi e intuisce da quel vispo che Josh sa qualcosa che non dovrebbe sapere. Apre bocca per rispondere, anche se un groppo glielo impedisce, ma Liam lo blocca, prendendo inaspettatamente parola.  
   
“No, Zayn non torna con noi…” si guardano, Liam abbozza un sorriso e Zayn abbassa il capo.  
Veronica li osserva, non li capisce, nessuno ci riesce in realtà, ma poi annuisce. “Dai, farai lo scroccone ancora per un po’ a casa nostra” esclama, afferrandolo per una spalla e stringendola.  
   
“Se non è un problema…” aggiunge Zayn, puntando i suoi occhi sulla gemella e ricevendo un sorriso, capace di rincuorarlo anche in quel momento così malinconico.  
   
“Figurati!” è la risposta entusiasta di Marcel. “Puoi stare quanto vuoi!” aggiunge Leeroy.  
   
“Fino a quando non ti faranno scappare a gambe levate” gli sussurra Veronica, indicando il fratellastro e Marcel, con ironia. Zayn guarda i due ragazzi, poi la ragazza e abbozza un sorriso divertito.  
Alla fine guarda tutti gli altri, li saluta con un cenno della mano e si abbandona per ultimo sul nocciola degli occhi di Liam.  
   
Le favole moderne iniziano con un addio, quello ha tutta l’aria di esserlo – per ora. Ma ciò nonostante dalla sua bocca esce un semplice “ciao” che Liam afferra, lo fa suo, pieno di speranze.  
È un addio, la loro storia inizia così. “Ciao…” e salgono in macchina.  
   


*

  
L’ora e mezza di macchina la trascorrono in silenzio, stanchi, tristi e malaticci.  
Niall guida, tira su col naso, e maledice le sue geniali idee – e l’influenza di Josh. Josh è al suo fianco che, di tanto in tanto, si lamenta soffiandosi il naso e tossendo.  
Quella del bagno al lago avrebbero potuto evitarsela, ma nessuno dei due se ne pente _realmente._  
Liam osserva per tutto il tempo il paesaggio che li circonda; ogni tanto socchiude gli occhi, colto dal sonno, ma ogni volta la figura di Zayn, i ricordi di quell’unica notte insieme, i baci, le carezze, l’amore lo fanno sussultare e risvegliare.  
Harry e Louis, invece, si addormentano quasi subito, avvolti in un senso di tranquillità che provano soltanto loro.  
Il capo di Harry è poggiato delicatamente su una spalla dello scrittore che, riverso su un lato del sedile, lo accoglie ben volentieri in un abbraccio a metà.  
Poi Josh si lamenta all’improvviso e Niall si volta a guardarlo per una frazione di secondo, prima di riportare gli occhi sulla strada.  
   
“Cosa succede?” gli chiede l’irlandese.  
   
“Stbo mbale” borbotta lo spogliarellista, con gli occhi semichiusi e lucidi. Niall lo guarda ancora con la stessa velocità e sbuffa.  
   
“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?” domanda. Lui, alla fine, non si sente così male.  
Josh boccheggia, allaccia le braccia al petto e mette il broncio. “Non ho sempre un doppio fine, io…” tira fuori indispettito.  
   
Un “Sì” seguito subito da un “Nbo” sono le successive frecciatine. Poi “però se mi riaccompagnassi a casa, te ne sarei veramente grato, occhi blu” aggiunge Josh con un sorrisetto beffardo.  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo, segue la curva e soltanto quando tornano su un rettilineo gli lancia un’occhiataccia.  
   
“Appunto” lo rimprovera.  
   
“Vorresti mandarmi a casa in queste condizioni? Potrei fare un incidente con Romeo e non voglio che al primo incontro con Giulietta sia ammaccato. Deve fare bella figura” si giustifica in un sorriso che non lascia interpretazioni.  
Niall sbuffa ancora e “ma smettila di dire stronzate!” esclama, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’altro.  
   
“Lo prendo per un sì” ribatte poco dopo lo spogliarellista. “Basta che taci” è la risposta di Niall.  
Quando sopraggiungono sotto casa, Liam sveglia i due che ha accanto e che non hanno fatto altro che dormire e poi guarda Niall.  
   
“Lo accompagni, allora?” domanda.  
Niall annuisce, mentre guarda di striscio Josh che, miracolosamente, si è addormentato. “Ci vediamo più tardi” Conclude in un sorriso. Niall annuisce ancora e tira su col naso.  
   
“Liam?” lo richiama, mentre Harry e Louis si stiracchiano. “Mh?” mugugna, tornando a guardarlo.  
   
“Stai bene?” Liam sorride, piega un po’ il capo e annuisce. “Sì, sto bene… non preoccuparti per me” afferma, avvicinando una mano a quella dell’irlandese, poggiata sul sedile, per stringerla in una carezza.  
Niall guarda quel gesto e sorride annuendo. Vuole credergli, anche se immagina che non sia così.  
   
Scesi dal furgoncino, i tre prendono soltanto le proprie borse, lasciando tutto il resto.  
Poi in silenzio si avvicinano al portone del loro palazzo.  
La borsa che Harry, stancamente, stringe in una mano cade a terra quando, però, alle sue spalle, si sente chiamare da una voce fin troppo familiare.  
   
“Harry…?” una voce calda, capace però di agghiacciare i suoi sensi.  
Il primo a girarsi è Louis che lo fa con uno sguardo assonnato e la fronte aggrottata. Harry non ha bisogno di girarsi per riconoscere chi sia. Ma doveva immaginarselo che sarebbe successo.  
   
“Harry, quasi non ti riconoscevo senza occhiali…” continua quella maledetta voce.  
   
 _Sta’ zitto, ti prego, sta’ zitto!_ – inizia a pensare il riccio.  
Louis guarda lo sconosciuto e poi Harry, posizionando una mano sul suo braccio.  
Vorrebbe chiedergli se lo conosce, ma alla fine Harry si volta – senza nemmeno sapere come, considerato i suoi nervi tesi – e fissa il ragazzo di fronte a loro.  
È esattamente come lo ha lasciato. Perfino il suo sorriso, sempre un po’ troppo sfrontato, è lì, su quel viso inglese, mentre l’osserva con le mani affondate nelle tasche.  
   
“Nicholas” risponde.  
   
 _Nick_ , per gli amici, ma Harry non lo è più da diverso tempo ormai.  
   
  

 


	26. C'è chi arriva secondo, chi telefona in mutande e chi sopravvaluta le tragedie

**C’è chi arriva secondo, chi telefona in mutande e chi sopravvaluta le tragedie**  
   
   
   
Nicholas Grimshaw sorseggia un the caldo che Liam ha preparato per tutti, mentre fissa indisponente il suo – ex? – migliore amico.  
Anche Louis, seduto accanto a Harry, non fa altro che guardarlo. In realtà, lo sta studiando da quando si sono incontrati.  
C’è anche Eleanor che in quell’incontro è passata inosservata, seduta accanto a Nick, _insolitamente_ complice di quest’ultimo. Ha sul viso un dispiacere che trasuda finzione anche agli occhi stanchi di Liam – _figuriamoci_.  
Ma nessuno le dà peso. Soprattutto Harry che resta calmo soltanto perché Louis gli è accanto.  
   
“Scommetto che è una tua idea, questa” borbotta duro Harry. E non sembra nemmeno più lui a parlare.  
Era già arrabbiato con la migliore amica, questo nuovo avvenimento lo ha fatto alterare soltanto di più.  
   
“Nick mi ha chiamato, mi ha spiegato _le sue ragioni_ e non mi sono proprio sentita di negargli dove fossi” commenta la ragazza, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro il viso per poi sorseggiare il the.  
Eleanor sa. E non è un bell’affare, quello. Non lo è mai, un piano nelle mani di una donna. Perché sì, anche questo puzza di piano organizzato. El e la sua ostinazione a non mollare mai.  
Harry annuisce, abbozzando un sorriso. “Certo, e da quando avete iniziato a starvi simpatici, voi due?” domanda, fingendosi curioso, e improvvisamente non balbetta nemmeno più.  
Liam lo guarda, alzando un piglio. Ha come l’impressione che un Harry arrabbiato sia meglio evitarlo.  
Nick abbozza un sorriso divertito e abbassa il capo verso il tavolo, mentre Eleanor lo glissa con un alzata d’occhi.  
Louis segue quello scambio di battute e le varie movenze di entrambi e rende limpido il pensiero che ha avuto fino a quel momento: non lo immaginava così, il migliore amico di Harry Styles.  
Si era fatto mentalmente l’immagine del tipico ragazzo bello, quello che in classe è desiderato dalla maggior parte delle ragazze, quello con la sua cerchia d’amici, predisposto fisicamente a comportarsi da bullo.  
Uno meno Harry, in questo caso. Ma Nicholas non è così.  
La prima cosa che manda al diavolo tutto è l’età. Perché è senz’altro più grande di Harry.  
Louis direbbe una decina d’anni, ma forse, semplicemente, Nick se li porta un po’ male e ne avrà al massimo cinque di più. Che sono comunque tanti.  
Un’altra descrizione che compie, Louis, è sul suo fisico. Nicholas è alto, asciutto e sobrio. Sembra il tipico ragazzo che passa indifferente alla massa, ma che ha qualcosa che lo fa brillare. Il suo sorriso, ad esempio, o il suo viso tipicamente inglese, come il suo accento quando parla.  
Non è affatto il bullo che ha visto nei meandri della sua testa. Non è l’etero, omofobo che la sua mente gli ha propinato, piuttosto è il gay, fiero che riesce a prendere in giro il proprio carnefice senza nemmeno farglielo capire.  
Anche se stenta a crederci, nonostante tutto, che quello sia il migliore amico di Harry Styles, perché da quel poco che gli è stato raccontato di lui sa che qualcosa non torna.  
Nick sarebbe quello che è rimasto in silenzio al suo coming out, quello che non ha accettato il proprio migliore amico, deridendolo.  
Ecco, quello è un problema. Perché Harry gli ha raccontato pressoché nulla di quel tipo, lasciando che la sua fantasia si crogiolasse in pensieri che lo hanno fatto cadere soltanto in fallo.  
C’è qualcosa in tutta quella storia che non quadra, Louis deve solo trovarla.  
   
Un’altra caratteristica di Nick, poi, spunta in quella conversazione che, restia, viene fuori a braccio. E Louis non può far altro che notare la maliziosità dei suoi interventi, la scaltrezza nel capire cosa Harry stia provando e l’azzardo nel saper dire le parole esatte per apparire glorificato.  
A pelle, a Louis, Nick non sta molto simpatico. E forse è proprio per quella falla che non trova.  
   
“Allora? Me lo spieghi dove sono finiti i tuoi occhiali?” domanda Nick, che le prova tutte, sperando che Harry gli risponda. Perché fino ad ora ci ha pensato qualcun altro; prima Liam, invitandoli a salire in casa per evitare sconvolgimenti in piazza.  
E ora Louis che “gli ho consigliato di non metterli, sta meglio senza” risponde, sentendosi interpellato.  
Harry si gira nella sua direzione e abbozza un sorriso. Arrossirebbe, se non si sentisse ancora un ghiacciolo.  
Poi lo ricorda, quel fugace momento nella loro stanza. E un po’ del suo corpo si scioglie.  
   
 _“Sei obbligato a portare sempre questi occhiali?” gli domanda, sdraiato sul letto con il computer acceso, ma ipnotizzato da qualche minuto sul viso del riccio._  
 _Non per altro, ma porge quel quesito perché sta tentando di descriverlo oggettivamente e quel paio di occhiali cozzano un po’ troppo poco con la bellezza smeraldina dei suoi occhi grandi._  
 _Harry si volta a guardarlo. Alza un piglio e nega._  
   
 _“No, in realtà sono soltanto un po’ astigmatico e dovrei portali soltanto quando leggo, studio o sono davanti alla televisione o al computer”_  
 _Louis sorride di slancio a quella risposta e posa il computer a terra. “Bene, ora non stai facendo niente di queste cose…” inizia._  
   
 _“Ma-” interviene il ragazzino, sgranando gli occhi quando Louis si accinge a sfilargli gli occhiali quadrati._  
 _In realtà è davanti ad un affaretto tecnologico, perciò dovrebbe indossarli._  
 _Ciò che Louis afferma subito dopo, però, rende vani i suoi pensieri. “Perché, vedi? Mi stai abbracciando…” continua lo scrittore, avvicinandosi e realizzando le sue affermazioni._  
 _Lo abbraccia e si fa abbracciare, distendendosi completamente nel letto. “Io lo so perché li usi e non c’è bisogno che ti nasconda, Harry” gli sussurra sulla pelle. Harry rabbrividisce._  
   
 _“Quegli occhiali mi impediscono di vedere i tuoi occhi. Che sono bellissimi, perciò smettila di nasconderti”_  
   
 _Harry si allontana e non sa se sorridere o commuoversi. “G-grazie…?” afferma semplicemente._  
 _Louis scoppia a ridere, teneramente. “Non ci sai fare con i complimenti, ma dovresti imparare a riceverli!_  
 _Prima lezione, non si ringrazia, non con me. Devi solo abbracciarmi e dimenticarti degli occhiali quando non ti servono. Me lo prometti?” domanda, forzandolo a stringersi in quell’abbraccio._  
   
 _“Mh, mh” farfuglia Harry, con il cuore riverso in troppe capriole. “Non è una risposta…” lo rimprovera Louis._  
   
 _“Te lo prometto, Lou” risponde alla fine con un sorriso sulle labbra rosse, come tutto il suo viso._  
   
“E tu saresti?” domanda Nick, facendo alterare l’animo di Louis che si smuove sulla sedia. La mano che, però, Harry gli posa velocemente sulla coscia, sotto il tavolo, lo fa calmare.  
   
“Lui è Louis” risponde ovvio Harry, puntando i suoi occhi verdi su Nick. E quelle tre semplici parole vogliono significare tanto.  
Lui c’è stato. Lui è migliore. Lui è lui.  
Louis Tomlinson lo ha aiutato a non avere paura del silenzio. _Lui non è te._ Ecco, quello è il senso.  
Nick annuisce e sorride ancora. “Piacere di conoscerti, io sono il suo migliore amico, Nick. Ti ha parlato di me?” domanda, volgendo il suo sguardo sullo scrittore.  
   
“Mi ha detto l’essenziale” afferma, fissando quelle iridi che nel verde hanno un po’ di grigio. E Louis detesta quel colore. “E migliore amico non rientra fra queste…” continua, poco obiettivo. Ma se non ci riesce Harry a fargli male, deve pensarci lui.  
   
“Già, Harry non è un gran chiacchierone” scherza Nick, immaginando quanto poco di lui sappiano i suoi nuovi amici.  
   
“Non parla a sproposito, è diverso” chiarisce, mentre Harry si imbarazza leggermente, per quell’improvvisa presa di posizione di Louis. Ne è piacevolmente colpito.  
Nick annuisce e “al contrario di me!” ironizza, puntando il suo sguardo sul riccio che lo guarda, studiando la sua improvvisa serietà.  
Nicholas fa raramente sul serio; spesso e volentieri la sua è una presa in giro, una battuta, una frecciatina, benché resti comunque ironia inglese – e quella poche volte fa ridere.  
Ciò che osserva, però, lo sorprende. Sembra sul serio dispiaciuto e Harry, che lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro, nonostante quel trascorso, non ha dimenticato quanto Nick fosse stato speciale nella sua vita.  
È sempre stato il migliore amico. L’unico.  
Harry si volta verso Louis, stuzzicando nervoso un labbro.  
Nick è stato il fratello maggiore che non ha mai avuto, è stato l’unico amico che fosse veramente interessato alla sua persona.  
L’unico, sempre. Prima di Louis.  
Poi è successo quel che è successo e tutto è andato sgretolandosi. E tutto si è perduto. Ma ora eccolo di nuovo lì, Nick. Di fronte a lui, a elemosinare un perdono.  
   
“Perché sei venuto?” domanda a bassa voce, ma facendosi udire da chiunque. Nick si illumina per quell’improvvisa domanda posta a lui da Harry e allunga la bocca in un sorriso contento e _innamorato –_ peccato che lo abbia capito tardi, di esserlo. Troppo tardi.  
   
“Pensavo che il mio sms fosse abbastanza chiaro” risponde Nicholas e al riccio pare improvvisamente impacciato.  
Louis si acciglia e guarda prima il ciuffo sbarazzino di Nick, che svolazza irrequieto, e poi Harry che ha abbassato il capo.  
   
Di quale sms parla? E perché lui è tanto infastidito al pensiero di non esserne a conoscenza?  
Harry si guarda in giro per la cucina e nel radar dei suoi occhi inquadra anche Eleanor che sorride, mentre accavalla elegantemente le gambe.  
Così sospira e si gratta il capo, tornando sul grigio degli occhi di Nick.  
   
“Pensavo che il mio non risponderti fosse altrettanto chiaro…” è la risposta che confonde maggiormente Louis.  
Perché è vero, lo conosce da poco – sebbene gli sembri sia passata una vita – ma l’idea che Harry non si sia confidato con lui, lo infastidisce ancora di più.  
   
Perché non l’ha fatto?  
   
Poi si rimprovera per tutte le cose che proprio lui non ha raccontato a Harry. E allora gli è chiaro: hanno fatto l’amore, si sentono legati come fosse passata un’eternità ma si conoscono veramente poco, lui e Harry.  
Si son parlati delle proprie vite, veramente troppo poco. Non per questo, però, sente di non conoscerlo.  
Lo capisce. Louis lo capisce meglio di chiunque altro.  
   
“Sono abbastanza ottuso, lo sai, _cupcake”_ parla Nick con voce affabile, profonda. Harry rabbrividisce e alza gli occhi al cielo. Quel nomignolo.  
   
Louis invece scatta sul posto, si alza quasi isterico. Prende la sua tazza vuota e sculetta verso il lavabo. È furioso, ma può fare ben poco.  
L’ha già sperimentato quel fastidio; l’ha già provata quella gelosia ingiustificabile nei confronti del passato di Harry. E la sua mente non ci mette poco a fare due calcoli e a capire.  
Nick non è come lo ha immaginato. Nick è, o è stato, il migliore amico di Harry. Nick deve farsi perdonare. Harry non gli ha parlato di lui. Harry ha sofferto per lui.  
Perciò… Nicholas è _quel_ passato di Harry.  
Stringe i pugni e, no, quella gelosia non è giustificabile, ma la prova. E le sensazioni, a pelle, non lo hanno mai fottuto. Hanno sempre avuto ragione. Nick non gli piace, non gli piace affatto.  
   
“Non chiamarmi in quel modo, lo sai che lo detesto…” borbotta il riccio, gettando poi uno sguardo preoccupato in direzione dello scrittore, che continua a dar loro le spalle; _non hai più il permesso di farlo_ , pensa, mentre torna a guardare Nick.  
Eleanor sorride ancora, scambiando quello scambio di battute per un flirt. E forse anche Louis le prende per tali.  
Liam osserva la scena un po’ stanco, un po’ trascinato. È preoccupato per Harry, lo è maggiormente per Louis, che in quei giorni si è lasciato tanto andare, mentre tutta quella situazione complica un po’ il suo cammino.  
Non ha niente contro questo Nick, non gli sta nemmeno antipatico. Ma sta rovinando, a sua insaputa, tante cose.  
Si alza anche lui, raggiunge Louis davanti al lavandino e lo guarda con rassegnazione.  
   
“Tutto ok?” domanda in un sussurro con la sincerità a trasparire nel fondo dei suoi occhi liquidi. Louis lo guarda, sorride e annuisce.  
   
“Vai pure a farti una doccia…” gli dice Louis, capendo le sue intenzioni. Liam sorride e piega il capo.  
   
“Mi stai dicendo che puzzo?” Louis ride, buffo, e allenta la pressione dei pugni serrati. “Sì, vai a lavarti” lo beffeggia. Liam sorride. “Posso?” domanda. “O vuoi che resti?”  
   
“Vai” è la risposta di Louis che si volta verso il tavolo e affronta quel silenzio che è calato tra i tre.  
   
“Che ne dite se andiamo a prendere qualcosa allo Starbucks per allentare la tensione?” domanda Eleanor, agendo prima dello scrittore.  
Tutti la guardano, Liam si gira e “io ho altri piani, ma voi andate pure, se volete” dice, dileguandosi in fretta nella propria stanza.  
   
“Dovremmo lavarci, siamo stati due giorni fuori casa…” ribatte Louis. Harry annuisce.  
   
“Beh, Louis, tu puoi anche restare a casa… Harry, a te va un frappuccino?” domanda Nick che sta palesemente invitando lo scrittore a farsi da parte. E Nicholas non lo sa, che non bisogna mai sfidare Louis.  
   
“ _Harry,_ ho bisogno di parlarti, vieni un attimo di là?” domanda. E lo sa che è da maleducati quel gesto, ma si giustifica mentalmente con un “ha iniziato quell’essere”.  
Harry annuisce, felice di poter abbandonare quella stanza e sgattaiola via, assieme allo scrittore, dopo delle scuse poco convincenti dirette a Nick e Eleanor.  
Si chiudono velocemente in camera e Louis lo guarda prepotente in viso. “Fammi capire le tue intenzioni: Vuoi avere a che fare con quel tipo oppure no?” domanda semplicemente.  
Sarebbero altre le domande – indiscrete, la maggior parte di esse – ma lascia la curiosità e la gelosia da una parte.  
È più importante il volere del ragazzo che ora lo sta guardando confuso e indeciso.  
   
“Non lo so…” farfuglia, infatti, Harry guardando altrove.  
   
“Harry, è semplice. Ti fa piacere che sia qui?” domanda. Harry si agita sul posto e, poi, lo ammette “sì”, lasciando senza fiato l’altro.  
   
 _Come sì?_ – si domanda. Poi, però, pensa a Stan e automaticamente _lo_ capisce.  
   
“E no” continua Harry. “È Nick. È stato uno stronzo ma…” farfuglia ancora.  
   
“Ma è il tuo migliore amico. Lo so, ti capisco. _Darei anch’io tutto per poter rivedere il mio, di migliore amico”_ si lascia scappare lo scrittore.  
Harry sgrana gli occhi e balbetta qualcosa privo di senso compiuto. È la prima volta, quella, che Louis se ne viene fuori parlando della sua storia, del suo passato.  
   
“Scusami, io…” tenta Harry. Louis aggrotta la fronte confuso, quelle scuse non le capisce ma le glissa – sbagliando.  
   
“Devi parlarci, allora. E se questo significa andare fuori da questa casa senza lavarci, va bene” continua lo scrittore.  
Harry si imbambola a guardarlo, arrossisce e poi sorride ingenuo. “Vieni anche tu?” domanda.  
   
“Non ti mollo” risponde, chiudendo il caso.  
   
Una volta in cucina, però, l’insofferenza di Louis nei confronti di Nick arriva alle stelle: “Allora, vostra maestade ha preso una decisione o ci taglierà a tutti la testa?” e non ci sono dubbi con chi ce l’abbia, perché i suoi occhi grigi sono puntati su uno scrittore che, inverosimilmente, si fa rosso per la rabbia.  
   
 

*

   
   
Niall si rende conto di non saper dove andare soltanto cinque minuti dopo essere partito.  
Così sbuffa, mentre gira a vuoto nelle strade londinesi, maledicendo la sua stupidità. Guarda di sottecchi Josh, che sta ancora dormendo, e sospira. Non gli va proprio di svegliarlo.  
   
Ma “Josh” lo chiama in un sussurro spento. “Josh…” continua, allungando una mano sulla spalla dell’altro per scuoterla.  
Un lamento e la testa che dondola dall’altra parte, verso il finestrino. “Josh…” continua, indispettito.  
Lo spogliarellista brontola ancora, anzi, grugnisce facendo impazientire l’irlandese.  
   
“Devine, sono nudo per te!” esordisce, atono, seccato, ma ad alta voce continuando a guardare la strada. Non fa nemmeno in tempo a contare fino a tre che lo scatto del Divino lo conduce a spazientirsi maggiormente. “Dio quanto sei scontato!” borbotta, quando lo sguardo deluso di Josh lo osserva.  
   
“Non giocare con i miei sentimenti” parla con il naso chiuso e in un finto pietismo. Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. “Seh, proprio quelli si sono offesi” lo beffeggia, guardando invece la patta dei pantaloni.  
Josh se la ride, abbandonando il capo sul poggiatesta. Poi si guarda indietro. “Gli altri?”  
   
“Abbandonati” risponde sarcastico, ormai sta scherzando perché dovrebbe smettere? “Ora indicami la strada per casa tua…” continua, mentre Josh ride ancora. Poi lo sente farsi improvvisamente serio e gli lancia un’occhiata accigliata.  
Josh si sta guardando attorno con l’orientamento confuso a causa del risveglio improvviso. Ciò che Niall non comprende, però, è che Josh non si è affatto perso. Sta soltanto temporeggiando.  
   
“Oh sì, beh, io abito a… Knightsbridge” afferma poco dopo, in un sussurro, mentre tossicchia, guardando verso il finestrino. Niall frena bruscamente, inchioda per la precisione, e per grazia Divina – ah, ah – non c’è nessuno dietro di loro.  
   
“Dove?” chiede, sperando di aver capito male.  
   
“Knightsbridge, conosci?” ripete Josh, voltandosi a guardarlo con occhi vispi – o che almeno provano ad essere tali. Niall torna a guardare la strada buia davanti a sé e accelera piano, cercando di metabolizzare.  
   
“Sì, lo conosco, è uno dei quartieri più esclusivi di Londra…” esclama, continuando a guardare la strada. Josh fa un risolino e “Eh sì, lo è…”  
   
“Ma quanto cazzo si guadagna a fare lo spogliarellista?” sbotta Niall, girandosi un momento verso di lui.  
Josh si guarda attorno, ma non perché incuriosito dalla zona circostante, ma perché vorrebbe evitare quell’argomento.  
Così, scaltro, decide di glissare, utilizzando l’ironia – come sempre.  
   
“Perché? Ci faresti un pensierino?” afferma e sogghigna.  
   
Niall gli rifila un’occhiataccia e “perché? Pensi che non ne sarei capace?” lo segue e Josh sospira perché perlomeno si è evitato una spiegazione che ancora non vuole dargli; non in macchina, almeno, dove è possibile che un bipolare decida di lasciarlo in mezzo alla strada senza nemmeno troppe manfrine.  
   
Alla fine, anche il _rivoluzionario_ ha dei segreti.  
   
“No, no… sono veramente curioso di vederti avvinghiato ad un palo!” lo schernisce, ridendo. Niall sbuffa.  
   
“Il palo ti arriva in fronte se non la smetti di prendermi per il culo…” sbotta, poi se ne pente – gliene ha servita un’altra su un piatto d’argento.  
Josh si fa incredibilmente serio. Lo guarda, boccheggia e fingendosi risentito risponde: “Non potrei mai smettere di prenderti per il culo…”  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e grugnisce, perché è sempre lui quello che conduce quei discorsi a quelle battutacce squallide.  
   
“Avanti, idiota, indicami la strada” chiude quel discorso, riportandolo al suo inizio. E Josh Devine non replica, non vuole rischiare e per una volta dà retta alle direttive del guidatore.  
Quando arrivano davanti ad un palazzone mastodontico, Niall ha la bocca leggermente aperta, il capo vicino allo sterzo e le mani serrate su quest’ultimo.  
   
“Qui?” domanda. “Yep, parcheggia” dice risoluto l’altro. Niall obbedisce in silenzio e, poco dopo, scendono dal furgoncino.  
L’irlandese guarda ancora il palazzo di fronte a sé e non sa che dire. È assurdo che un ragazzo come Josh possa abitare in quella zona così… austera. Per non parlare, poi, dei prezzi.  
Quando Josh gli si avvicina con due borse tra le mani, Niall afferra la sua e fa dietro front, in direzione dell’edificio.  
Ma si ferma subito, quando lo spogliarellista lo chiama con un fischio e “da questa parte, occhi blu” gli dice, indicandogli il verso opposto.  
   
“Non abiti lì?” domanda in un sospiro di sollievo. “Nope” risponde, poco dopo aver attraversato la strada ed essersi infilato in una piccola stradina. “Abito qui” dice, avvicinandosi ad una porta in ferro battuto.  
La apre, facendola scorrere e Niall si ritrova all’interno di un immenso loft.  
E forse quel tiro di sollievo è stato inutile.  
   
L’unico ambiente di quell’appartamento è enorme, Niall per un momento teme che dalla prospettiva in cui si trova non riesca nemmeno a vederlo tutto; poi Josh accende la luce e l’irlandese non può fare a meno di spalancare occhi e bocca e rimanere senza fiato alla bellezza di quello spazio.  
La prima cosa che nota è il piano rialzato dove un letto matrimoniale governa al centro. Un letto a baldacchino. Il letto di un Re.  
La scala a chiocciola è al centro del loft e divide la cucina da un salone che, apparentemente, non sembra esserlo affatto.  
Un divano a penisola è nella parte destra, attaccato al muro; subito dopo inizia una libreria che circonda quasi l’intero ambiente.  
Sulla sinistra, invece, un tavolo da biliardo fa compagnia a una batteria di un rosso fiammeggiante che acceca l’irlandese appena la mette a fuoco.  
Sembra la tana di un artista un po’ confuso con varie epoche, con diversi stili; la cucina moderna, il letto aristocratico, la libreria da intellettuale e il tavolo da biliardo tipico di un _ragazzo di strada._  
La batteria è, forse, l’essenza dell’animo del Divino. Ma ogni parte di quella casa ricorda inverosimilmente quel ragazzo.  
   
“Wow” è il commento di Niall. “Benvenuto a casa” è la risposta di Josh, un po’ nasale, un po’ sciocca, ma incredibilmente sincera.  
Niall lo guarda, piega il capo e sorride. Una trottola lo fa sussultare e scende quei gradini – quattro – con impeto, finendo sulla bocca dell’ammalato. Una bocca umida, invitante, che bacia, poi morde e sulla quale ride.  
   
Niall ride sempre e ad ogni risata Josh si innamora. Soprattutto se è a lui, poi, che la regala.  
   
“E questo a cosa lo devo, begli occhi?” esclama, si allontana e lo fissa, dolce e curioso. Niall alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non c’è una spiegazione a tutto, smettila di parlare quando non devi, Devine” lo rimprovera, mentre poggia una mano sulla sua fronte.  
Baciandolo, infatti, ha potuto sentire quanto fosse bollente. “Cazzo, hai la febbre!” continua poi, allontanandosi. “Fila a metterti sotto le coperte…” lo rimprovera.  
Josh lo guarda, gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo innamorato. Sorride e nega. “Voglio farmi prima una doccia…” annuncia. “Con te, è chiaro” aggiunge, facendo capitolare il povero Niall che, tuttavia, si dà un contegno e “non se ne parla, tu e l’acqua dovete stare molto lontani in questo momento. Te la farai una volta che ti si sarà abbassata la febbre”  
   
Josh sgrana gli occhi. “Ma puzzo!” urla. Niall vorrebbe ridere, ma si trattiene – con difficoltà. “Non importa a nessuno. Fila. A. Letto.” Ribadisce. Josh incrocia le braccia al petto e “no” ribatte.  
Niall sogghigna, non sa come, né perché, ma sente di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. E non sbaglia.  
   
“Bene, allora me ne vado a casa. Ciao, Josh. Buonanotte” dice, facendo dietro front e salendo i primi scalini.  
Alle sue spalle sente sospirare e poi sbuffare. “Va bene, va bene… Prendo delle coperte e mi metto sul divano. Il letto, no, se non si fa sesso.”  
Niall si gira, ride, e quel compromesso gli piace. “Va bene, io ti preparo il brodo di pollo” risponde.  
Si avvicina a passo felpato verso la cucina, mentre Josh inizia a boccheggiare qualcosa come “mi fa schifo il brodo di pollo”; frase che, però, non ha il coraggio di ripetere ad alta voce, perché tanto sa già come andrebbero a finire le cose.  
   
Dopo il brodo caldo, sdraiato sul divano, Josh ammira la figura di Niall che si aggira curioso per quell’appartamento. “Li hai letti tutti?” domanda l’irlandese, indicando la libreria con un cipiglio misto a incredulità.  
Josh nega. “No, ma sto rimediando col tempo” risponde. “A te piace leggere?” domanda.  
Niall annuisce e poi nega. “Dipende dal libro. Se finiscono male no, odio averlo fatto e averci sprecato del tempo.”  
Josh lo guarda, scoppiando poi in una risata fragorosa. “Non sapevo fossi uno affezionato ai lieto fine” esclama. Niall si indispettisce e si gira verso la libreria.  
   
“Se leggo una storia è per evadere dalla realtà, che la maggior parte delle volte fa schifo, perciò sì, pretendo i lieto fine” continua, procedendo avanti e avvicinandosi al tavolo da biliardo.  
Josh sorride. “Le storie che si ricordano di più sono le tragedie, _occhi blu_ ” continua.  
Niall si volta a guardarlo, piega il capo appena e “questa conversazione si sta facendo troppo seria e non è da noi” dice, per smorzare quel discorso, girandosi verso il tavolo.  
Josh ride e “touché” afferma, socchiudendo gli occhi. La febbre è ancora alta.  
   
“Era solo per dirti che ci sono storie che non hanno un lieto fine e nonostante questo possono considerarsi dei capolavori, delle bellezze. Come _Romeo e Giulietta_ ” continua, ironico, ma ad occhi chiusi, carezzando con due dita il principio del naso; la stanchezza sta avendo la meglio su di lui. Dubita fortemente che qualcosa possa risvegliarlo – _anche se…_  
Quando riapre i suoi occhi, Niall è vicino alla sua batteria e sta accarezzando uno dei piatti.  
E quel “anche se” che ha pensato da poco, lo risveglia e lo rianima. Niall non lo sa che grande errore ha fatto, avvicinandosi a quello strumento. Perché Josh è l’uomo dalle idee geniali, l’intraprendente, il vispo; e proprio ora, con la febbre che sicuramente lo farà delirare e che si alzerà di più ad ogni pensiero indecente, ne ha appena avuta una.  
   


*

  
   
Camminano da cinque minuti, diretti verso lo Starbucks più vicino. Louis ha dato modo a Harry di avvicinarsi a Nick per parlargli, benché lo tenga d’occhio costantemente. Vicino a lui, una silenziosa Eleanor cammina gettandogli qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto.  
   
“Ti sei affezionato tanto a Harry, vero?” gli domanda ad un certo punto la ragazza. Soltanto in quel momento Louis le dedica un briciolo della sua attenzione. Vorrebbe risponderle poco carinamente – come il suo solito – ma non ha voglia di offenderla, né tantomeno di litigare.  
Ciò che pensa e vorrebbe dirle, però, lo pensa lo stesso, mentre si guarda le scarpe. Harry non è un animale al quale si è affezionato, Harry è un essere umano, l’unico, che gli ha ridonato la vita – quella piena di emozioni.  
Annuisce, affondando le mani nelle tasche del suo giubbino. Eleanor lo imita e si sposta una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, quello che sembra proprio essere il suo _tic._  
   
“Perché è venuto lui e non, per esempio, i suoi genitori?” domanda Louis.  
Eleanor sorride e “perché i suoi genitori sarebbero venuti il giorno che è scomparso, se non li avessi avvisati io dicendo che era da me, che aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo e che l’aria di Londra gli avrebbe fatto bene…” chiarisce.  
   
“Bene per cosa?” domanda, indisponente. Un altro sorriso. “Bene per qualsiasi cosa l’avesse condotto qui…”  
   
Louis la guarda. Lo sa il motivo? O è lui a non saperlo?  
   
“Se ne è andato perché i suoi genitori non l’hanno accettato…” non sa come suona quell’affermazione. Una domanda, una semplice esclamazione. Un dubbio. Una certezza.  
Guarda Harry, le sue spalle un po’ incurvate, mentre passeggia accanto alla figura di Nick, ritto su se stesso, fiero, come la sua camminata. Fa una smorfia e abbassa il capo.  
   
“E questo è quello che dice Harry” è la risposta di Eleanor. Louis torna a guardarla con cipiglio. “Perché? Tu pensi che i motivi siano altri?” domanda subito. Forse non dovrebbe essere così curioso e forse quelle domande non dovrebbe porle a lei. Eleanor fa spallucce.  
   
“Non lo so, secondo me non gli è mai passata la cotta per Nick…” tira fuori, guardando di fronte a sé, prima di gettare uno sguardo su quelle iridi azzurre che soltanto per un momento sono apparse sbalordite.  
   
“Harry era innamorato di Nick?” domanda, infatti. _Come lui con Stan,_ pensa tristemente.  
   
“Harry e Nick hanno capito di essere gay, _insieme_ …” specifica Eleanor, guardandolo con una strana luce negli occhi. E quell’ultima parola è catartica. Louis non ha più dubbi.  
E per la prima volta, forse, non ha niente da dire, niente da commentare.  
Nick è stato la prima volta di Harry. Nick, come ha già immaginato, è il passato di Harry. “Soltanto che Harry lo ha accettato subito, Nick invece…” continua Eleanor, che non si fa sfuggire nemmeno un dettaglio. È soddisfatta.  
   
“Lo ha capito ora” risponde Louis, guardandoli. Eleanor annuisce e abbassa il capo.  
   
E lui cos’è in quella situazione?  
   
Louis si sente un intruso, un inconveniente, un errore che non doveva succedere.  
Eccolo lì, il casino che combina sempre ogni volta che crede nelle emozioni. Perché non può essere mai semplice? Perché non può mai essere lui quello speciale per una persona?  
Perché in quel momento è così che si sente: una seconda scelta, una seconda opportunità. Louis si sente di essere arrivato tardi, di aver perso, di essere il secondo.  
Perché lo ha sempre pensato, in fondo, che in una gara i soddisfatti sono sempre i primi e i terzi. Il primo, perché ha vinto l’oro. E il terzo, perché ce l’ha fatta a salire sul podio.  
E il secondo? Il secondo posto è una sconfitta.  
Tuttavia Harry non ha colpe, né Nick. La colpa è del tempo, del Destino che in qualche modo deve avercela con la vita di Louis Tomlinson.  
Sospira affranto. Non sapeva nemmeno di star gareggiando e ha perso.  
   
Proprio in quel momento, a quella rivelazione, Harry si volta a guardarlo e gli sorride incerto, imbarazzato. Le gote rosse, ma stavolta per il freddo, come le sue labbra piene.  
Louis non ricambia subito; lo guarda attento, sconsolato, e poi abbozza un sorriso. Un accenno, appena pronunciato, come i suoi occhi stanchi e delusi. Forse di nuovo freddi, distanti e un po’ glaciali.  
Si sente al punto di partenza, benché non ne abbia mai avuto uno. Si sente vuoto.  
   
Harry, però, non nota nulla, nemmeno quello sguardo e si volta ancora, dandogli le spalle.  
   
Louis non ha spazio in quella storia, deve gettare le armi, prima che quelle nemiche lo trafiggano, sterminando quel poco che, grazie a Harry, è tornato a vivere.  
Se lo è promesso dopo Stan che non avrebbe sofferto più, che non avrebbe fatto soffrire più nessuno.  
E Harry avrebbe presto sofferto, di fronte a quella decisione da prendere tra il passato e il presente.  
Ma Louis si ripromette che quella scelta non ci sarà. Harry non dovrà farla, non soffrirà.  
Perché Louis ci è abituato a rinunciare, a tirarsi indietro a non vivere. Perciò si limiterà semplicemente a fare un passo indietro.  
A quella decisione, ne fa uno avanti ed entra nello Starbucks assieme agli altri tre.  
La sola differenza di Louis, in quel momento, è che ha smesso.  
Ha smesso di credere che con Harry potesse vivere d’emozioni.

  
_I remember years ago_   
_Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did,  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_   
**Impossible, James Arthur.**   


*

   
Liam ringrazia chiunque sia stato il genio a inventare la doccia, quando esce da questa e si avvolge nell’accappatoio.  
Si sente fresco, nuovo e sorride. Poi, però, ci pensa e si sente improvvisamente triste.  
Perché l’acqua ha portato via la sensazione della pelle di Zayn su di lui. L’acqua ha lavato via l’odore del suo migliore amico.  
Si avvicina allo specchio, inevitabilmente appannato dal vapore caldo che arieggia in quel piccolo ambiente e con un pezzo di stoffa della manica asciuga per tentare di guardarsi riflesso. Subito dopo pensa che sia arrivata l’ora di tagliare i suoi capelli e la sua barba incolta da troppi giorni.  
Anche se a Zayn gli sono sempre piaciuti i suoi capelli mossi, ricci sulle punte, arruffati. Così come la sua barba che spesso, nei momenti di noia dopo scuola, quando aveva i primi accenni di peluria sul volto, l’amico gli accarezzava, sdraiati sul letto, in silenzi fatti di coccole e tenerezze.  
Se la tocca, la barba, e chiude gli occhi ricercando quei gesti. Ma sono troppo lontani, perciò insoddisfatto decide di rasarsi.  
I capelli, però, li lascia così lunghi.  
   
Dieci minuti dopo, si conduce nella propria stanza, mentre con un asciugamano si friziona la testa.  
La casa è vuota, una pace isola i suoi pensieri. Tutti, come sempre, per una sola persona. E si sente così patetico, Liam. E frustato, perché quei pensieri saranno costanti, sempre, giorno dopo giorno, mentre il ritorno di Zayn, al contrario, così incerto, lontano, terribile.  
Un _bip_ lo distoglie dalla sua pateticità e si volta verso il letto, dove ha lasciato il paio di jeans sporchi.  
Si avvicina e afferra il cellulare, poi sorride come uno sciocco. E non ci crede.  
 

_Siete arrivati? Tutto ok il viaggio?_   
_Z._

   
Guarda l’ora e sgrana gli occhi. È trascorsa un’ora e mezza dall’arrivo di quel messaggio e Liam si sente profondamente in colpa per non essersene accorto prima.  
   
Quanto diavolo è stato in doccia?  
   
 **A** : Zayn  
 _Testo_ : Sì, siamo arrivati. Il viaggio tutto ok, un po’ di traffico vicino casa, ma il solito! Voi? Siete arrivati? Tutto ok?  
L.  
   
Liam non lo ammetterebbe mai, nemmeno sotto tortura, ma mentre scrive quel messaggio un po’ trema, emozionato.  
Poi pensa: quindi possono sentirsi? Parlarsi? Può sentirlo vicino a lui, nonostante la lontananza?  
Tra quei pensieri, gli scappa un sorriso pieno di sollievo. Guarda lo schermo ancora per qualche minuto, poi sospira e torna a vestirsi, abbandonando il telefono – con la suoneria al massimo – sul comodino.  
Si toglie l’accappatoio e si infila un paio di boxer rossi, quando sente di nuovo lo squillo del cellulare.  
Scatta verso il comodino e non si è mai sentito tanto stupido come in quel momento, mentre legge la risposta di Zayn con un sorriso idiota sul viso.  
 

_Siamo arrivati anche noi, un’ora fa, più o meno. Tutto ok, un po’ stanco. Marcel non ha fatto altro che parlare e quando taceva era perché tubava con Leeroy!_   
_Ora capisco vagamente Veronica._   
_Z._

   
Ha riso, pensando ai due piccioncini che indisturbati si scambiavano affetto durante il viaggio e all’espressioni concitate di Veronica e Zayn.  
   
 **A** : Zayn  
 _Testo_ : Ho avuto il piacere(?) di conoscerli e vederli soltanto per due giorni, ma posso immaginarmi perfettamente la situazione e ti capisco. Ora che fai? Se ancora _tragicamente_ in loro compagnia? LOL  
L.  
   
Invia e freme. Ha fatto due domande stupide soltanto per mantenere vivo quello scambio di sms. Vuole parlare con lui, vuole sentirlo vicino a quel modo.  
La risposta arriva in un attimo.  
 

_No, sono sul letto,_

   
Un messaggio secco che chiude il discorso. Zayn è sul letto e Liam lo immagina, desiderando di essere lì accanto a lui. Sconsolato riposa il telefono sul comodino e prova a vestirsi, quando un altro _bip_ lo fa terremotare vicino al letto.  
E si sente ancora una volta un idiota.  
 

_Maledetti telefoni! Scusami, ho inviato il messaggio a metà…_   
_Ti dispiace se ti chiamo?_   
_Z._

   
Liam non crede molto a ciò che legge, inizialmente. Legge quelle ultime parole una decina di volte, per accettarsi che ci siano scritte sul serio.  
Alla fine, con il cuore in gola, non risponde all’sms e agisce, chiamando l’amico.  
   
Uno squillo, due, tre. Non capisce molto, rintronato come si sente, ma i battiti del cuore che sente riecheggiare anche nelle orecchie vanno di pari passo con gli squilli del telefono.  
   
“Perché mi stai chiamando tu?” si annuncia Zayn, quando risponde. Liam sorride e mezzo nudo si sdraia sul letto. Sospira.  
   
La sua voce…  
   
“Non è uguale?” domanda, felice. Lo sente sorridere, dall’altro capo del telefono e sorride anche lui.  
Rimangono in silenzio e Liam guarda il soffitto, cercando qualcosa da dire. Poi “dovevi dirmi qualcosa in particolare?” chiede, mordendosi il labbro.  
   
“No, in realtà no… Volevo-” fa una pausa. Liam si tira a sedere. “Volevi?” domanda.  
   
“Volevo solo parlare un po’… _sentirti_. Ma-” un’altra pausa. Liam, però, questa volta attende.  
Anche perché a quella confessione il cuore è ripartito a correre, scalmanato, e il suo sorriso da ebete si è solo amplificato sul suo viso.  
   
“Ma non so se è giusto, ecco” continua Zayn, mogio. Liam torna a sdraiarsi e sospira.  
   
“Non è morto nessuno, non ancora almeno! Perciò sbagliato non è di sicuro!” ironizza, incrociando le gambe una sopra all’altra.  
Non sente nemmeno freddo. Non sente nulla, solo il suo cuore, il respiro di Zayn e i loro sorrisi pieni.  
Zayn sorride e Liam afferra anche quel momento, a occhi socchiusi. “Hai ragione” conclude.  
Restano di nuovo in silenzio.  
   
“Liam?” lo chiama poco dopo.  
“Mh?” mugugna.  
“La tua voce al telefono sembra quella di un bambino…” dice, ridendo. Liam sbuffa. “La tua, quella di un cretino” ribatte, piccato.  
“Hey!” lo rimprovera Zayn, dall’altro capo del telefono. Poi scoppiano a ridere.  
“Che fai?” gli domanda Liam, per smorzare quel silenzio che cade sempre tra loro.  
   
“Parlo con te…?” lo beffa Zayn. “Giusto, dimentico sempre che non sai fare due cose alla volta…” lo prende in giro.  
   
“Hey, cos’è oggi? Ti diverti a prendermi in giro? Quello di solito sono io!” borbotta. “Sentiamo, allora, il genio cosa sta facendo oltre che parlare con me?” continua, poi, mentre Liam sorride ancora.  
Liam si alza di scatto, a quella domanda. E si guarda in giro per poi scoppiare a ridere, sentendosi uno sciocco anche solo per averci provato.  
   
“Hai tentato di fare qualcosa per non darmi ragione, vero?” E Zayn lo conosce fin troppo bene. Liam ride ancora e non riesce nemmeno a confermare.  
   
“Beccato” dice poi, riprendendo fiato. Zayn ride e Liam se lo immagina, mentre abbassa il capo, socchiude gli occhi e il viso si distende ilare.  
   
Bello, Liam se lo immagina pieno di luce e bellezza. “E l’ho fatto con addosso soltanto un paio di boxer, ti sei perso uno spettacolo veramente ridicolo…” farfuglia, sedendosi sul letto e sorridendo al vuoto.  
Silenzio.  
Poi Zayn si schiarisce la voce, Liam lo sente tossicchiare e borbottare qualcosa, ma pensa semplicemente che la telefonata sia disturbata così “Zayn?” lo chiama.  
   
“Sì, eccomi, scusa…” afferma. “Perché stai in mutande?” domanda e sembra imbarazzato.  
Liam capisce solo in quel momento che forse quell’attenzione ai particolare poteva evitarla.  
   
“Ohm, perché sono uscito dalla doccia e ti ho chiamato mentre mi stavo vestendo…” si giustifica.  
   
“E non potevi farlo da vestito o aspettare che ti chiamassi io?” lo rimprovera.  
   
“Sì, mamma, ma non c’ho pensato” lo prende in giro. Zayn ride ancora. “Così ti prenderà un accidente”  
E Liam risponderebbe nuovamente con sarcasmo, se la sua inclinazione ad essere onesto e diretto non lo portasse, invece, in tutt’altra direzione. “Non mi sono influenzato dopo un’intera nottata all’aperto, non accadrà adesso…” si ferma, però, rendendosi conto di cosa ha riportato a galla.  
Zayn si schiarisce la voce. Ancora una volta Liam ha l’impressione che sia imbarazzato.  
Restano in silenzio e Liam si sente un idiota.  
   
“Dai, allora ti lascio, così almeno ti vesti…” risponde Zayn, ma sembra triste. “Okay” è la risposta di Liam.  
La realtà è che entrambi continuerebbero a parlare.  
   
“Zayn?” lo chiama, prima di chiudere. “Mh?”  
   
“Chiama quando vuoi…” e sembra un appello disperato, lo è. Ma Liam sente e immagina ancora quel sorriso e si rilassa.  
   
“Lo farò. Buonanotte, _Lee”_ risponde. Liam sorride. “Dormi bene, _Zeynie_ ” dice e riattacca.  
   
Liam ha sempre più speranza.  
Un giorno avrà la possibilità di baciarlo, augurargli la buonanotte e stringerlo forte, sotto un paio di coperte. Un giorno Zayn tornerà da lui.  
 

_But somewhere we went wrong_   
_We were once so strong_   
_Our love is like a song_   
_You can’t forget it_   
**Don’t forget, Demi Lovato**

*

   
“L’hai mai suonata?” gli domanda Josh, indicandogli la batteria per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Niall si gira verso di lui e nega in un sorriso, battendo con l’indice sullo stesso piatto che tintinna leggermente e muore in pochi attimi. “E ti piacerebbe?”  
Niall fa spallucce, ma i suoi occhi lucidi e curiosi rispondono per lui. Josh sorride e con un cenno della mano gli dice: “siediti”; per adesso dirigerà da lì, sul divano.  
Niall lo osserva ancora, insicuro. Poi però si avvicina al piccolo sgabello e si siede.  
   
“Prendi le bacchette” ordina Josh, allungando il collo per adocchiarle e indicargliele con una mano. Niall le trova sul rullante e le afferra.  
   
“Vai, ora sbizzarrisciti…” gli dice Josh, incrociando le braccia al petto e aspettando lo spettacolo.  
Niall lo guarda ancora con cipiglio, mentre un sopracciglio si alza. “Ma così farò solo rumore” si lamenta, con le bacchetta all’aria. Josh sorride e piega il capo.  
Poi si passa una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro e “vuoi fare sul serio?” domanda. Niall annuisce. “Insegnami” è la parola magica.  
Gli occhi vispi di Josh si illuminano e il suo sorriso si fa indisponente. Si alza, con una coperta sulle spalle a coprirlo come se indossasse un mantello.  
   
“No! Devi stare a riposo” lo rimprovera Niall, appena lo vede dirigersi verso di lui.  
   
“Come faccio ad insegnarti se continuo a starmene sdraiato su un divano?” risponde ovvio, tirando su col naso. “Non ti preoccupare, non sudo e mi limito a starti dietro e a seguirti” afferma con un sorriso che insinua il dubbio nell’animo del povero irlandese che, facendo spallucce, non replica.  
Josh si avvicina, mettendosi dietro di lui. “Sai come è fatta una batteria o devo spiegarti anche quello?” domanda.  
Niall sbuffa e assottiglia lo sguardo, osservandolo minaccioso. “Lo so” risponde atono. Josh ride e si porta indietro i capelli.  
   
“Bene, occhi blu” inizia, piegandosi verso di lui e afferrando velocemente entrambe le mani dell’irlandese.  
La coperta, inevitabilmente, finisce a terra qualche secondo dopo, scivolando lentamente dalla sua schiena riversa in avanti.  
Josh non se ne rende nemmeno conto, mentre il cuore di Niall inizia a battere troppo veloce.  
E, _cazzo_ , gli sta solo toccando le mani.  
   
“Seguimi” gli sussurra ad uno orecchio, incrociando le mani. “Ritmo costante sul charleston” continua, colpendo i due piatti riversi uno sull’altro. “un colpo sul rullante” continua, picchiettando di tanto in tanto. “E, infine, alterna due colpi veloci e uno soltanto, sulla grancassa” conclude.  
Niall si volta e “cosa?” domanda. Josh sorride e gli indica quale pedale deve usare.  
Intreccia le sue mani sopra quelle di Niall e con il fiato sul collo, continua a guidarlo.  
   
“Grancassa, ora” dice. E Niall tenta di seguirlo, ma fallisce. “È difficile…” si lamenta. Josh ride ancora e lo bacia velocemente sul collo. “Stai andando bene” gli sussurra.  
   
“Bugiardo” ribatte, rabbrividendo a quel celere contatto. “Riproviamo” dice Josh, fermandosi per un secondo e ripartendo quello dopo.  
   
“Ora” gli sussurra e Niall preme il pedale della grancassa per due volte, poi una volta e si entusiasma, ha capito. “Sì, così!” afferma Josh, sorridendo.  
Si fermano.  
   
“Suonami qualcosa tu…” farfuglia Niall, alzandosi e offrendogli le bacchette. Josh lo guarda, sorride e annuisce, afferrandole. “Va bene, ma resta qui vicino…”  
Niall annuisce e si posiziona laddove fino a poco prima stazionava Josh. Lo guarda attento, mentre si siede sullo sgabello e in un attimo gli sembra che Josh sia esattamente dove ha sempre voluto essere.  
Seduto in una posizione scomposta, con le gambe larghe e lo sguardo improvvisamente attento, Josh inizia a battere le bacchette, prima lentamente e poi, a ritmo, raggiungendo ogni parte di quello strumento.  
Niall rimane sbalordito. Non ha mai pensato che la batteria potesse avere una musicalità, ma Josh gliela sta producendo davanti agli occhi. Si muove con il capo avanti e indietro e con sguardo ammaliato cerca di seguire tutti i movimenti del corpo dello spogliarellista.  
Ma è impossibile, è troppo veloce per seguirlo, è troppo persuasivo, è passionale. E tutto questo, lo sconvolge dentro e fuori.  
Josh è sprofondato nel suo mondo e quello sguardo, Niall ci scommette tutto ciò che ha, è lo stesso che ha lui quando suona la chitarra.  
Ogni colpo, ogni _TUM_ , lo colpisce dentro, cambiandolo e rinnovandolo. È magia, quella velocità. È musica quella sincronizzazione di vibrazioni.  
Poi Josh si ferma, tocca con la mano il ride – il piatto che ha colpito per ultimo – e si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso timido.  
   
“Hai improvvisato?” Niall lo guarda, sorride, mentre Josh annuisce e si alza senza spendere altre parole.  
   
“Niall, devi sapere una cosa” inizia avvicinandosi felino. “Mi viene sempre voglia di fare l’amore quando suono la batteria…” gli sussurra con voce gutturale, afferrandolo per la vita e spingendolo verso di sé; fa una mezza piroetta e lo bacia.  
Non ci sono repliche, Josh non glielo permette. Niall, poi, è troppo confuso per evitare che ciò accada.  
E quando si baciano, scatta la scintilla. La passione. Il desiderio elementare di appartenersi. Così si spogliano velocemente a vicenda; Josh gli sfila la maglietta, prepotente, e Niall ride mentre con goffaggine gli toglie la sua.  
Tornano a baciarsi, trafficando entrambi con le mani sul corpo dell’altro e gemono a quelle piccole attenzioni, fino a quando non arrivano ai pantaloni e sfilano smaniosi anche quelli.  
Niall è il primo a rimanere in boxer, sotto lo sguardo vispo di Josh che si abbassa, con un sorriso, sulla sua eccitazione già pronunciata.  
Lo sa bene cosa sta per succedere e non vede l’ora, benché allo stesso tempo, quella prima volta, lo terrorizzi.  
Josh, però, non lo aspetta, né lo prepara. Lo vuole. Lì, vicino a quella batteria, nella sua casa. Ovunque.  
Abbassa le mutande blu e sorride, prima di afferrargli il membro con una mano e strofinarlo lento.  
Niall chiude gli occhi e getta il capo all’indietro. Non ha tempo di prepararsi, perché l’altro non glielo concede, così sgrana gli occhi e trattiene il respiro quando Josh lo prende in bocca, facendolo tramortire in un’onda di sensazioni diverse.  
Le gambe non gli reggono e si appoggia alle spalle dello spogliarellista per sostenersi, le stringe forte e le graffia con le unghie, mentre Josh gli bacia la punta per leccarla avido e malizioso.  
Stringe le natiche, il povero Niall, sospira sommesso e “oddio” bofonchia.  
Josh lo avvolge ancora una volta senza avvisare, e gli occhi sorridono, quando puntano verso l’alto, verso il blu stupito dei suoi occhi che lo guardano disperati, remissivi, succubi di quelle emozioni che tutto il corpo sta provando.  
Con una mano Niall gli afferra i capelli e li tira, spingendolo verso di sé per sentire quella bocca calda lambirlo maggiormente.  
Josh aumenta la velocità e ogni tanto si separa per riprendere fiato – perché il raffreddore non è un ottimo amico in quei casi. Poi torna a baciarlo sulla punta, leccarlo, a toccarlo con le mani e a succhiarlo; a fare il lussurioso. Torna semplicemente a divertirsi su quel ragazzo totalmente assuefatto dai suoi gesti. E quando Niall si sente vicino all’orgasmo, scioglie la presa sui capelli di Josh e lo allontana, spingendolo delicatamente per le spalle.  
Non vuole venirgli in bocca, ma non viene comunque – il momento passa e scivola via. E i suoi muscoli si distendono.  
Josh non discute e torna in piedi, sorridendogli. E Niall si avventa sulla sua bocca, perché in un attimo di pura follia, desidera provare il proprio sapore avvolto in quello della bocca di Josh.  
Perciò gli morde un labbro inferiore, lo assaggia con la lingua e infine lo bacia, avviluppandolo fra le sue.  
Josh è stupito, felice per quella improvvisa presa di iniziativa e quando si ritrova senza boxer, seduto sullo sgabello della batteria, sa che la situazione sta degenerando esattamente come desiderava.  
Niall lo osserva, gli occhi accesi di una luce nuova, bella. Si morde un labbro e gli si avvicina, sedendoglisi sopra. E quell’improvvisa posizione, fa ciondolare Josh all’indietro sbattendo contro uno dei piatti che _ciaff_ stride in protesta.  
Si sorridono, guardandosi, e poi si baciano casti, mentre i corpi vicini, avvinghiati l’uno sull’altro, si toccano e si strusciano, facendoli gemere e sospirare in quei baci e in quelle occhiate smaliziate.  
   
“Lo stiamo per fare sulla batteria” gli sussurra col fiato spezzato. “Taci, prima che io ci ripensi” risponde repentino Niall, premendo l’indice sulla bocca per zittirlo.  
Quello stesso dito scivola piano su quel labbro. Josh veloce ne approfitta per avvolgerlo e leccarlo, mentre una mano si muove lenta sopra il coccige di Niall, con tutta l’intenzione di spingerlo verso di sé.  
Quando si sente innalzare, Niall comprende che Josh si è alzato appena e si è voltato verso la batteria.  
Inizialmente non capisce e lo guarda con cipiglio, ma quando torna a baciarlo non ci pensa più.  
Josh si risiede e _TUM,_ preme accidentalmente il pedale della grancassa.  
Un altro _TUM_ arriva alle loro orecchie, quando la mano dell’irlandese cade sul rullante e poi _CIAFF,_ sentono, quando con l’altra urta il ride.  
Si rendono conto che stanno andando più a ritmo in quel momento, piuttosto che nel tentativo di Niall nel suonare la batteria e proprio per questo Niall scoppia a ridere sulla bocca dello spogliarellista, che intuisce e lo segue poco dopo.  
Ma tornano seri quasi subito, quando Josh lo spinge, sorreggendolo, verso la batteria e lo afferra per i fianchi, sostenendo tutto il suo peso, mentre con lo sguardo gli consiglia di sorreggersi al timpano e al rullante.  
È la posizione più scomoda che potessero assumere, ma in quel momento sembra invitante, illecita e tremendamente eccitante.  
Quando con una mano, Josh si tocca per aiutarsi nell’apertura del ragazzo sopra di lui, però, quella posizione si rivela improbabile e in un pessimo gioco di equilibri rotolano a terra.  
E ridono, quando Josh si ritrova sdraiato a terra con addosso il corpo di Niall. E Josh tira un sospiro di sollievo, sapendo di aver appena salvato la propria batteria.  
   
Si baciano ancora tra le risate e “solo in un fottuto libro saremmo riusciti a scopare in quella posizione” afferma Josh su quella bocca umida.  
Niall ride, “in questo momento quanto vorresti essere in una storia?” domanda con i suoi occhi accesi di una non più insolita ilarità.  
   
“In questo momento non vorrei essere da nessuna parte se non dentro di te, occhi blu” risponde con tono smaliziato.  
L’altro ride ancora, lo guarda mordendosi un labbro e con un sorriso idiota, “quanto sei romantico, cazzo” esclama, sboccato.  
Josh ride e si alza, portando con sé, senza la minima difficoltà, anche il corpo dell’irlandese.  
Si riavvicina alla batteria e Niall, trattenendo una risata, domanda: “Vuoi riprovarci?”  
   
Josh nega. “Ho un’altra idea” che subito è seguita da “Ah, le tue idee” di Niall. Josh sbuffa e lo tira in piedi, di fronte a lui. Lo afferra per il collo con entrambe le mani e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Ti fidi di me?”  
   
“No” risponde ovvio, sorridendo. Josh gli morde un labbro con cattiveria, facendolo sussultare e torna a guardarlo. “Ti fidi di me?” domanda di nuovo. Esige una sola risposta.  
   
“Seh” risponde indispettito, Niall, leccandosi il labbro ferito. “Ottimo” continua Josh, girandolo verso lo strumento musicale e “allora fai ciò che ti dico di fare…” sussurra, accarezzando tutta la colonna vertebrale per fermarsi sul fondoschiena. Con l’altra mano poi gli afferra una spalla e lo spinge in avanti, piegandolo.  
Niall torna ad appoggiarsi con una mano sul rullante e l’altra sul timpano, mentre intuisce il nuovo piano del ragazzo.  
E dovrebbe spaventarsi, invece si morde un labbro e si sente eccitato come un adolescente alle prime scoperte con la propria sessualità.  
   
“Toccati” gli ordina carezzevole lo spogliarellista. Niall si volta a guardarlo, rosso in volto. “C-cosa?” domanda.  
   
“Toccati, voglio guardarti mentre lo fai…” dice. E quella voce, quella proposta lo consumano ulteriormente, facendolo capitolare nella consapevolezza che tra le mani di quell’uomo, Niall farebbe di tutto, anche la cosa più oscena.  
Così si tocca, prima timido, poi sempre più avido d’attenzioni, mentre Josh guarda e accarezza la pelle dell’irlandese e il proprio membro.  
Lo sente piegarsi verso la propria schiena, trema, ma si rilassa qualche attimo dopo quando due labbra umide baciano la sua pelle.  
   
“Sei la cosa più bella che i miei occhi abbiano mai visto” afferma Josh, tra un bacio e l’altro. Niall geme alle sue attenzioni e a quelle parole che, dolci, passionali, leggiadre, gli entrano dentro, nell’anima, e ci restano indelebili come un tatuaggio.  
Vorrebbe dire la stessa cosa, ma ciò che esce dalla sua bocca è un gemito che, ciò nonostante, soddisfa il ragazzo che lo sovrasta.  
Così capisce che è arrivato il momento in cui non si temporeggia più, in cui non ci si tenta più.  
È giunto il momento in cui si agisce, ci si fa propri, ci si ama.  
E quando sente la punta del membro di Josh insinuarsi tra i suoi glutei, Niall torna a trattenere il respiro. Chiude gli occhi e si tocca ancora, lento, incapace di fermarsi nemmeno in quel momento.  
   
“Fermo, fermo, fermo” sbotta l’irlandese, girandosi verso Josh. Questo lo guarda con cipiglio, sperando terribilmente che l’altro non faccia un altro passo indietro.  
   
“Il preservativo” dice. “Al lago non lo abbiamo utilizzato, ma… ma ora-” Josh lo ferma, tira un sospiro di sollievo e con un sorriso annuisce. “Hai ragione” dice semplicemente.  
Si allontana dal corpo dell’irlandese e completamente nudo si incammina verso un vaso poggiato sull’immensa libreria.  
Niall lo guarda, lo ammira anche quando Josh torna verso di lui con un profilattico e un tubetto tra le mani.  
   
“Questa inizierai ad amarla” ironizza, mostrandogli il tubetto con un sorriso vispo. Niall sbuffa una risata e torna nella sua posizione, invitando Josh a tornare su di lui.  
A quella vista, il Divino resta a guardarlo ammaliato come se non l’avesse mai visto prima di allora, per poi riscuotersi e agire.  
Si infila il preservativo, esperto e abituato, e poi apre la vaselina.  
Lo lubrifica, accarezzandolo ed entrando in lui con un dito – provocando a Niall dei piccoli ansimi che lo fanno sorridere.  
Poi, come se non si fossero mai interrotti, si aiuta con una mano a farsi spazio tra le natiche e piano, finalmente, lo penetra.  
Il dolore è come lo ricordava, ma le sensazioni fastidiose sono affievolite e questo lo rallegrano. Si tocca ancora e mentre Josh affonda sempre più in lui, Niall spinge curioso e voglioso di tornare ad appartenere con tutto se stesso a quell’uomo.  
Prendono il ritmo e un altro _TUM_ fa loro compagnia quando Niall batte un pugno sul timpano. E i piatti vibrano e risuonano piano, a ritmo di quei movimenti che si fanno sempre più forti, più vigorosi.  
 _TUM,_ un’altra spinta. Anche il charleston fa rumore come se stesse battendo i denti, come se tremasse a causa di quei movimenti.  
 _TUM_ e anche il tono più grave, quello della grancassa, riecheggia a causa di una ginocchiata dell’irlandese che nemmeno se ne accorge, avvolto in quella bolla passionale fatta di ansimi, spinte e baci sulla pelle.  
Poi la batteria diventa muta, ma soltanto perché Josh lo afferra per un braccio e lo tira verso di sé, issandolo.  
In piedi si muove e affonda in Niall, mentre gli morde una spalla, terminando con dei baci che lascia lungo tutto l’incavo del collo.  
Si muove piano, d’improvviso, quando torna a baciare la bocca del suo bel irlandese. E sospira in un gemito su quelle labbra, mentre si strofina lento, pelle contro pelle, su quei glutei piccoli e sodi.  
Quando si dividono con le bocche mai sazie, si guardano e Niall gli bacia veloce una guancia, mentre Josh torna spingere più velocemente, ansimando con tono gutturale.  
Una mano del Divino finisce sopra l’ombelico per tirarselo più vicino, come se la vicinanza non fosse mai abbastanza. E Niall cerca di nuovo la sua bocca, mentre sente di star per venire.  
E, difatti, mente lo bacia, mentre riavvolge la sua lingua in quella di Josh, che gli sta regalando tutta quella meraviglia, si discosta e socchiude gli occhi.  
   
“J-osh” ansima. E lo spogliarellista si sente rigenerato, eccitato, avvolto nella consapevolezza che, per una volta, nella vita, qualcosa gli è stato donato e non tolto.  
Così, al suono di quella voce, la voce che gli ha cantato facendolo innamorare, la stessa che ora l'ha chiamato, ringraziandolo, anche lui viene, senza trattenersi, muovendosi sempre più lentamente fino a fermarsi, con i muscoli tesi.  
   
“N-iall…” lo venera, abbracciandolo in quell’affanno che fa respirare entrambi profondamente.  
Restano così per qualche breve, ma eterno momento. Abbracciati.  
Josh resta in Niall con il desiderio che possa rimanere così per sempre e lo stringe forte, quando lo bacia ancora e pensa che se la loro fosse una storia di un romanzo, quello allora sarebbe un perfetto lieto fine.  
E al diavolo le tragedie, pensa Josh, quelle sono sopravvalutate.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   



	27. Di inciampi, di sovraffollamento nei sentimenti e di entrate in grande stile.

**Di inciampi, di sovraffollamento nei sentimenti e di entrate in grande stile.**   


_ Capitolo meglio conosciuto come:  _ **Another secret – not the fifth – is out.**

 

 

_Eleanor è l’esagerazione fatta a persona. E la festa di compleanno per i suoi diciotto anni è soltanto il prolungamento della sua esagerata personalità._   
_La casa è piena. Piena di ogni cosa: persone, alcolici, cibo e palloncini colorati; Harry e Nick ne calciano qualcuno, di quest’ultimi, mentre tentano di farsi largo tra tutti i volti sconosciuti che incrociano._

_“Ma tu lo sapevi?” gli domanda Nick, guardandolo di striscio. Harry nega e fa un sorriso incerto. “No, altrimenti avrei evitato di venire…” abbozza, facendolo sorridere._

_“Siamo sempre in tempo per andarcene, mi devi ancora una partita a Fifa” gli dice, tentando di sovrastare il vociare che hanno attorno._   
_E forse Harry dovrebbe dargli retta._

_“Una rivincita, Nick. Ti devo una rivincita” lo prende in giro, urlando. Nick ride, abbassando il capo e negando. “Certo, cupcake! Allora, ce ne andiamo?”_

_Harry ci pensa, guardandosi attorno, mentre si alza sulle punte e si mordicchia un labbro, indeciso._

_“Troviamo El, le facciamo gli auguri e poi andiamo via da qui” decide alla fine, afferrandolo per un braccio e introducendosi nel salone, anch’esso stracolmo di persone._   
_Purtroppo, però, quel piccolo piano di salvezza sfuma via qualche minuto dopo, quando, incontrando la festeggiata, un gruppo di conoscenti fa bere sia Nick, che è piuttosto abituato all’alcol, sia Harry, al quale basta un solo bicchiere di punch per sentirsi già ubriaco._   
_Non se ne vanno, quindi; e restano. E quella rivincita a Fifa il riccio non ha più avuto modo di dargliela a Nick._   
_Bevono, anche se non potrebbero farlo entrambi. Bevono tanto e di tutto; qualsiasi cosa si ritrovano tra le mani. E danzano, brilli, quando si spostano nel salone, dove la musica riempie e scuote le pareti._   
_Ballano assieme a degli sconosciuti e con Eleanor, che probabilmente è ubriaca quanto loro, visto che si scatena anche insieme a Nick._   
_Ballano tra loro, Harry e Nick, tenendosi per mano, vicini come non hanno mai avuto motivo di fare. Lo fanno male, poco sincronizzati fra loro. E ridono, continuano a ridere come matti, mentre vicini si strusciano pensando di essere sensuali._   
_Ma non lo sono affatto, il ritmo li ha abbandonati fin da subito; si scambiano occhiate serie, cercando di apparire maliziosi l’uno all’altro, ma concludono sempre allo stesso modo: ridendo. Tanto, troppo, di risate brille, alcoliche, le migliori._   
_Fanno perfino una gara a chi si scola prima un bicchiere di… Rum? È Rum quello che scende, bruciando la loro gola? Non si rispondono, quando vince Harry e tornano a ridere, strozzandosi._   
_Quella potrebbe diventare la festa del secolo, se non fosse per la fine. La fine._

_Quando ogni cosa alcolica sembra essere finita, o sparita dalla circolazione, Nick afferra Harry per un braccio e lo trascina verso l’unico corridoio della casa, che conduce alle stanze da letto._   
_A metà strada, però, una bionda li ferma._

_“Hey, voi potreste essere fotogenici” dice con voce strascicata. Poi ride e i due la guardano con piglio. “Io sono Rita” si presenta. “E questi sono vostri…” infila ad entrambi due paia d’occhiali rotondi; quelli che toccano a Nick sono perfino femminili, ma sul momento, confuso, lo fanno sentire anche figo – nonostante l’etichetta del prezzo ancora attaccata._   
_Sono abbastanza ridicoli, entrambi, e quando si guardano, ne hanno la certezza, si indicano e si sorridono, trattenendo le risa._

_“Il vostro miglior sorriso” continua la ragazza, infilandosi in mezzo tra i due e puntando la telecamera del cellulare contro di loro._

_“Espressioni idiote vanno bene comunque?” ribatte Nick. “In questo momento temo di non riuscire a fare altro” continua._  
 _Quella ride, assieme a Harry che si arruffa i capelli, ravvivandoli con una mano; poi annuisce, “sarebbe perfetto” risponde._  
 _Il rumore di uno scatto, gli avvisa che la foto è stata fatta. Così, la guardano e sorridono come tre ebeti: Nick ha la bocca aperta, due dita alzate in segno di pace e l’espressione di chi è convinto, ancora, di essere un figo. Il risultato purtroppo è il contrario, soprattutto con quegli occhiali che gli danno soltanto l’aria di un idiota._  
 _Rita ha un sorriso delicato ed è semplicemente dolce, mentre dal viso di Harry si denota palesemente quanto sia ubriaco; con una linguetta_ vispa _fuori dalla bocca, anche i suoi occhiali, purtroppo, lo fanno apparire molto poco intelligente._

_“Poi me la invii” dice Nick, come se la conoscesse e avesse i suoi contatti. Lei sorride e annuisce._

_“Certamente” esclama e scappa via, buttandosi tra le braccia di quella che dovrebbe essere la sua ragazza, considerato il feeling e il mezzo metro di lingua che le ficca in bocca pochi istanti dopo._   
_Harry e Nicholas la guardano per qualche breve istante, poi si osservano. “Ora devo vomitare” annuncia il più grande, palesando le sue intenzioni._   
_E, infatti, invece di entrare in una delle tante stanze, Nick si fionda nel primo bagno che trova; all’interno, caccia via una coppietta che sta tentando di tubare e, dopo aver fatto entrare l’amico, chiude la porta, girando la chiave._

_Sospira di sollievo._

_“Non dovevamo andarcene?” domanda, ridendo. Harry lo segue, rosso in volto, i capelli scompigliati, come i suoi vestiti, gli occhi appannati e l’allegria nel cuore._  
 _Si gratta il capo e boccheggia. “Dovevamo?” chiede, alimentando quelle risa. “Non lo ricordo…”_  
 _Si avvicina a tentoni al water, dove Harry si è posizionato per tentare di aiutarlo qualora dovesse vomitare e proprio in quei pochi passi che compie, Nick inciampa, cadendo in avanti._  
 _Il pavimento, però, non lo incontra. Harry lo salva, afferrandolo alla buona e cadendo a sedere, all’indietro, con addosso il peso dell’amico._  
 _Restano così. Harry seduto, appoggiato alle mattonelle gelide del bagno e Nick in ginocchio, di fronte a lui._  
 _Si guardano, Nick gli sorride, colto da un pensiero divertente che, poi, palesa all’altro: “Ci si incontra sempre così, eh?_ In un inciampo… _”_  
 _Harry ricorda e sorride, capendolo._

_“Perché abbiamo bevuto?” gli soffia Nick, in un lamento per le sue ginocchia, ridendo e osservando il volto dell’amico che dopo qualche mugugno di dolore, per il suo sedere, lo guarda e lo accompagna nella risata._

_“Probabilmente per cadere in un cesso come due poveri idioti” esclama il più piccolo, puntando le sue iridi in quelle grigie di Nick che, però, d’un tratto, si sono fatte serie insieme alla sua espressione._   
_Nick nega e Harry non può fare a meno di accigliarsi._

_“Devi vomitare?” domanda. Nick nega ancora e abbozza un sorriso. “Forse lo abbiamo fatto per questo” dice in un sussurro caldo come la sua voce che sa di vodka, che ha bevuto da poco, di Rum e punch._   
_Harry non capisce ancora e forse la sua espressione interrogativa si amplifica di più, ma Nick non gli dà tempo di replicare perché si avvicina celere alla bocca del migliore amico, premendo contro la propria, in quello che può definirsi un bacio._   
_Con stupore, con troppa poca lucidità, Harry lascia che accada. Lascia che Nicholas, il suo migliore amico, lo baci in quel bagno._

_Di ciò che accade dopo quel bacio, Harry ha pochi ricordi. Ma sa cosa è successo e non finge, non lo nega._   
_Ciò che succede dopo quell’accostamento di labbra, Nick fa invece finta di averlo dimenticato, giustificando le sue azioni come la peggiore sbronza della sua vita._   
_Quello che succede in quel bagno, quello che fanno accadere, esplodere in una passione mai palesatasi prima, Nick lo nega il giorno dopo, aprendo gli occhi e scomparendo._   
_Quello che succede in quel maledetto bagno, spezza un’amicizia. La loro._

_Quel momento, ad Harry, fa aprire gli occhi. Ma non solo, anche la porta per il suo presente._   
_E in un modo tanto assurdo, quanto vero, dietro quella porta c’è uno scrittore che sta attendendo la sua Musa._   
_Peccato che le strade per arrivarci sembrino così facili e, invece, sono sempre tortuose._

 

*

Durante il tragitto per lo Starbucks, Harry e Nick parlano del più e del meno.  
Harry fa le solite domande di routine, per smorzare quella tensione sulla quale Nick sembra invece adagiarsi. Chiede come stanno i genitori, come va a scuola e ascolta ogni risposta dell’altro.  
Nick sorride ad entrambe lo domande, prima di rispondere. Anche se il secondo sorriso appare all’altro più come una smorfia.  
E quella voce calda, profonda, entra nei suoi timpani e lo riscalda come ha sempre fatto, per la prima volta anche in quelle strade fredde di Londra.  
Nick è più grande di Harry. Al suo primo anno Harry ha conosciuto Nick, del terzo; un ripetente da diversi anni, svogliato, ma non per questo stupido. Nick è sveglio, intelligente e ha iniziato a impegnarsi, a desiderare di uscire da quella scuola soltanto con l’amicizia di Harry.  
Harry gli ha dato inconsciamente l’ambizione. Harry, che ha incrociato davanti all’entrata. Harry, con lo zaino su una spalla, che quasi cade, inciampando in una buca, mentre la sua testa è persa in chissà quali pensieri. Harry, che non cade affatto, perché Nick lo afferra per un braccio, scoppiando a ridere per la sua goffaggine.  
Harry, che da quel giorno è entrato nella sua vita, _grazie ad un inciampo_. Harry, che l’ha migliorato, che ha dato a Nicholas la voglia di farsi valere, come a Louis la voglia di vivere di tutto ciò che si è sempre privato.  
Perché Harry Styles ha questa particolarità, porta con sé qualcosa di buono e lo regala al mondo, a chi incontra, senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio. 

Nick gli racconta di come i suoi voti si siano abbassati, di come sia vicino alla bocciatura e ad essere cacciato di casa dal padre, per questo.  
Harry lo ascolta dispiaciuto. “Tutto perché sono una testa di cazzo e ti ho fatto scappare” gli ha detto. Harry lo guarda, si stringe nel cappotto e affonda le mani nelle tasche.

“Perciò sei tornato per il tuo scarso rendimento scolastico?” chiede, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Perché Harry, con Nick, con la confidenza che hanno sempre avuto, riesce ad essere perfino _spigliato,_ come Louis, e _con la battuta pronta,_ come Josh.  
Nick sorride e gli dà una leggera spallata.

“No, _cupcake_ , sono tornato per chiederti scusa” gli dice. “Mi sono comportato come un idiota, mi sono spaventato per ciò che è _successo_ e ti ho dato la colpa, quando non ce ne erano. Ma com’è che si dice? Uno capisce gli sbagli soltanto quando perde la cosa migliore che ha. Tu te ne sei andato e io…” fa una pausa, lo guarda e abbozza un timido sorriso. “Ho capito”

Nick non è mai stato _così._ Quando lo guarda, i suoi occhi lucidi sono puntati sul suo viso in modo sincero, serio, privo del solito umorismo.  
Abbozza un sorriso più convinto, piega il capo e Harry pensa che quelle parole siano arrivate troppo tardi.  
Ma lo ha perdonato, perché non lo odia – forse non l’ha mai fatto.  
Eppure quella dichiarazione – perché assieme alle scuse è anche tale – è arrivata troppo tardi.  
È arrivata ora che Louis è nella sua vita, ora che quel “ _mi piaci come l’alba”_ è diventato “ _mi sono innamorato senza nemmeno sapere quando; forse facendo l’amore, forse da sempre, forse proprio dall’alba”._  
Se solo Nick fosse arrivato prima e si fosse accorto dei suoi errori subito, probabilmente Harry avrebbe anche ricambiato quel sentimento. Ma ora è tardi.  
Tutto è cambiato, anche i suoi sentimenti.  
Si volta verso Louis, incontra i suoi occhi azzurri immediatamente e gli sorride, sincero, felice di quella novità che ha appena realizzato.  
Louis lo fissa e poco dopo ricambia con un sorriso incerto che, però, Harry non intuisce – troppo occupato a tuffarsi in quei nuovi sentimenti.  
Nick segue il suo sguardo, ma non guarda Louis. No, non ci riesce, perché capisce quel sorriso sulle labbra rosse di Harry; lo ha già visto, il suo, riflesso ad uno specchio quando ha capito cosa provasse per Harry. E ci vuole un attimo, per lui, per comprendere che “è troppo tardi, ti sei innamorato di lui, vero?”  
Harry si volta, abbassa il capo, il sorriso svanisce e guarda i suoi piedi. Improvvisamente si sente dispiaciuto per aver ferito i sentimenti dell’amico. 

Sentimenti, in quel piccolo momento ce ne sono troppi in ballo; i suoi per Louis, quelli di Nick per Harry e il bene che lui prova per il migliore amico.  
Perché è così: Harry vuole un gran bene a quel ragazzo dal ciuffo birichino e il sorriso da marpione.

“M-mi dispiace, Nick…” farfuglia. L’altro lo guarda e sorride, facendo spallucce.

“Tu, dispiacerti?” ride e nega. “Non devi, Harry. È colpa mia, me ne farò una ragione…” risponde sconsolato.

“Io ti voglio bene, ti ho perdonato per tutto quello che mi hai fatto e sono felice che tu sia qui” gli confessa.

Nick sorride. “Va già meglio” esclama, ma non è tanto sincero. “Però, Harry, ora devi tornare a casa” continua. E Harry si irrigidisce subito a quelle parole. Non può, non vuole.  
Non può perché la famiglia lo _ha rifiutato._ Non vuole, per Louis.

Così, quando entra nello Starbucks, sente di aver preso due decisioni: dirà a Nick che non tornerà a casa, perché la strada giusta è quella che ha intrapreso, anche se è cominciata con una fuga.  
E confesserà a Louis i suoi sentimenti, perché _deve farlo,_ perché non vede l’ora di ammetterlo, _perché pensa e spera che l’altro ricambi._  
Perché Harry è ottimista, felice, spensierato e ancora troppo ingenuo per credere che il ritorno di Nick non abbia smosso nulla in Louis, in tutto quel caos di emozioni.

*

Quando Josh decide di uscire da Niall, si muove veloce e lo gira verso di sé per baciarlo ancora.  
Poi, prima di far scoprire all’altro le sue intenzioni, afferrandolo repentino da dietro le ginocchia, Josh lo issa verso l’alto, prendendolo in braccio.  
Dalla bocca di Niall viene fuori un verso pieno di sgomento, mentre le braccia si divincolano per fermarsi sulle spalle di Josh.

“Mettimi giù” ordina, ma Josh se la ride semplicemente, mentre avanza verso la scala a chiocciola. “Josh” lo chiama. “Devine” ancora. “Fottuto Divino, mettimi giù” si lamenta come un ragazzino.  
Josh ride e lo bacia su una clavicola. “No” dice soltanto, “ti sto portando a letto”.

“Le mie gambe funzionano ancora benissimo” risponde ancora, seccato. _È qualcos’altro che fa terribilmente male_ , pensa. “È romantico…” si giustifica, sghignazzando ancora.

“È degradante, mi comporto già troppo da donna…” si lamenta ancora l’irlandese. Josh ride. “Sei fin troppo uomo, _occhi blu_ , altrimenti non mi piaceresti affatto” dice, mentre gli fa notare come il membro di Niall, schiacciato sul suo ventre, lo abbia già reso frenetico.

“Ora sta’ zitto, altrimenti ti butto giù dalla scala” lo minaccia. “E tu mi segui a ruota se solo ci provi” è la replica. Josh ride ancora. “Cadi tu, cado anch’io” afferma con tono languido.

“Il tuo romanticismo fa schifo” lo prende in giro, quando Josh, finalmente, lo deposita poco delicatamente sul letto a baldacchino.  
Lo segue, affatto stanco di lui, e lo abbraccia, depositando capo e baci sul collo di Niall.  
Questo chiude gli occhi, il fastidio del momento è già volato via, quando si abbandona alle carezze di quel ragazzo e, rapido, inverte le posizioni, sovrastando il Divino.

“Ora ci mettiamo sotto le coperte ed evitiamo di… sudare” dice semplicemente, scendendo di lato e sdraiandosi al suo fianco.  
Una volta sotto le coperte, entrambi sospirano e guardano il soffitto. “Non hai la televisione” è l’affermazione di Niall.

“C’è ma è nascosta” afferma il ragazzo, prendendo un telecomando dal comodino accanto al letto.  
Dopo aver spinto un tasto, il soffitto si apre – poco magicamente – e da esso viene fuori una Tv.  
Niall è senza parole e la sua bocca è letteralmente spalancata. “Et voilà” sono le parole del Divino, una volta accesa e selezionato su ‘muto’; si volta a guardarlo e gli sorride, afferrandolo per un fianco e girandoselo verso di sé.

Gli è stato anche per fin troppo tempo lontano, Josh. Deve toccare Niall, come un’esigenza.

“Allora vuoi dirmi qual è il tuo segreto?” domanda Niall, mentre le loro gambe si aggrovigliano per sentirsi più vicini, più stretti.  
Il Divino si sistema vicino, sulla pelle fresca del biondino, mentre alza verso il cuscino un braccio, sul quale posa il capo per osservarlo con piglio. “Il mio segreto?” domanda.  
Niall gli sorride e annuisce. “Sì, il tuo”  
Josh ci pensa, guardandolo, e gli sorride sghembo, fraintendendo volutamente la richiesta di Niall.

“Mangio sano, faccio tanta attività fisica e, poi, beh, penso sia una prerogativa del mio gene. Sai, _occhi blu_ , uno ci nasce…” afferma, ammiccando, mentre con una mano sotto le lenzuola lo accarezza sulla pelle chiarissima.

“Ma che cazzo vai farneticando?” sbotta Niall, posizionandogli una mano su quella che sta navigando indisponente sul suo corpo.

“Del mio segreto: come faccio a essere così bravo col sesso! Non mi hai chiesto questo?” risponde Josh, sorridendo vispo.  
Niall sbuffa e lo spintona, sforzandosi di non ridere.

“Con la febbre sei ancora più impossibile” farfuglia, socchiudendo gli occhi e strusciandosi esasperato contro il guanciale.  
Una dormita, in quella posizione nuova, se la farebbe volentieri. Josh lo osserva, mentre a quella vista una fiamma si accende nei suoi occhi. _Dio,_ quel ragazzo se lo scoperebbe ogni minuto – pensa.

“Grazie” risponde, avvicinandosi e affondando il capo nell’incavo libero e disponibile del suo irlandese.  
Niall ride, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, preso alla sprovvista mentre tenta di allontanarlo, perché Josh gli sta facendo inavvertitamente il solletico.

“Non era un complimento” dice tra quelle mani che lo carezzano lascivo per tutto il corpo e quella bocca che succhia, ancora, il suo collo.

“E non farmi un altro succhiotto, altrimenti il mio culo non lo rivedrai più.”

Josh si ferma nelle sue intenzioni, mentre con le mani scende giustappunto sui glutei sodi dell’irlandese, per afferrarli e stringerli ossessivo.  
Lo trascina verso di sé e lo guarda serio. “È mio” soffia, tuffandosi negli occhi blu e divertiti di Niall.

“Rispondi alla mia domanda, allora” riprende, tossicchiando divertito, per poi guardarlo con un sorriso ebete.  
Quella possessività gli piace. Ma, in realtà, deve ancora trovare cosa non gli piaccia di quel ragazzo.

“Che sarebbe?” domanda Josh, senza nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

“Come puoi permetterti un loft in questo quartiere, un BMW, la Tv nascosta e super piatta facendo _solo_ lo spogliarellista? Zayn non ha tutti questi soldi e fa lavori _extra_ …” parla l’irlandese, poggiando le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo che, a modo suo, lo sta abbracciando – tenendolo stretto per le chiappe.  
Ma quell’abbraccio non dura molto; Josh devia il suo sguardo e tossisce allontanandosi.

“Niall, non vuoi realmente saperlo” dice, d’improvviso teso e serio. Niall si acciglia; e se fino ad allora non era stato tanto importante, a quelle parole lo diventa.  
Ha imparato che quando Josh pronuncia il suo nome, quest’ultimo è turbato.  
Lo ha chiamato così quando si è arrabbiato la prima volta, quando gli ha chiesto scusa e quando, facendo l’amore, è venuto.  
In quel momento, l’espressione della sua voce è concitata.

“Devo preoccuparmi? Sei forse un – che ne so – cecchino? Uccidi la gente per soldi?”

Josh lo guarda aggrottando la fronte e Niall si stupisce anche di quella reazione. Dovrebbe ridere, rispondergli a tono e invece lo spogliarellista resta semplicemente in silenzio.

“No, al massimo ho scopato per soldi…” afferma pochi attimi dopo. Niall lo guarda.

“Chi ti sei scopato, un reale?” lo prende in giro, benché dentro senta un’improvvisa stretta allo stomaco che giustifica come fame.  
Josh lo guarda, nemmeno stavolta accenna un sorriso e Niall si acciglia, mutando la sua espressione divertita in una interrogativa. “C’ho preso?” domanda l’irlandese, quando il mutismo dell’altro prosegue. E il suo tono è un po’ indispettito.  
Josh si tira a sedere e le coperte gli scivolano, lasciando il suo petto nudo. Niall lo segue, guardandolo serioso.

“Josh, rispondimi cazzo” sbotta.

“Okay, okay. Tanto ormai ci siamo arrivati…” esclama esasperato lo spogliarellista, facendo scivolare una mano tra i capelli.  
Niall si acciglia ancora. “Non ho iniziato come spogliarellista, prima ho fatto dei film” ride per smorzare la tensione e si passa nuovamente una mano tra i capelli. Esasperato, così gli appare a Niall quando gli occhi di Josh tornano nei suoi.

“Dei film” sbuffa, sorridendo. “Dei porno” ammette e Niall quasi si strozza con la propria saliva. Sgrana gli occhi e apre la bocca.

“Hai fatto dei film porno?” domanda incredulo. Josh si gratta il capo, imbarazzato, annuisce e abbozza un sorriso. “Con quello ho racimolato qualcosa, ma non bastava, riuscivo a malapena a sopravvivere” procede, ma continua a sentirsi agitato.  
Niall lo guarda e non sa cosa pensare. “Così ho iniziato a lavorare all’HeartAttack, anche se ogni tanto mi chiamano ancora per qualche film. Ma non è così che- sono arrivato a questo” ammette ancora Josh, guardando verso la cabina armadio.

“Tutto ciò che vedi, questo loft e anche _Romeo_ sono dei regali” dice qualche secondo dopo.

“Regali?” domanda Niall, sempre più scioccato. “Di chi?” continua. E quando Josh torna a guardarlo, Niall si rende conto di quanto sia sinceramente dispiaciuto. “Della gente con cui scopo. Persone importanti, come puoi immaginare”

Niall ammette a se stesso che ogni tanto per scherzo si indovinano tante verità, ma mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto sbagliarsi.  
Si scopa gente importante, per soldi. Josh scopa per soldi; lo fa anche Zayn, ma Niall non è mai stato interessato _in modo diverso_ a Zayn, anche se ora può immaginare le sensazioni di Liam, visto che le sta _provando_.  
Il problema è uno: Josh fa sesso per soldi. Al presente, non al passato. Lo fa _ancora_ , non ha smesso. Non lavora soltanto all’HeartAttack.  
Così, a quelle consapevolezze, si alza dal letto e, ancora totalmente nudo, se ne va in bagno. Sbatte la porta con troppa violenza e chiude a chiave.  
Josh rimane lì, imbambolato, tra le coperte, sapendo di aver detto troppo. Sapendo di meritarla quella reazione.  
Quando prende coraggio e decide di seguirlo, si alza e sospira, scompigliandosi i capelli.  
Si avvicina alla porta chiusa del bagno e tira su col naso. “Niall…” lo chiama. “Hey” ritenta qualche secondo dopo. 

Silenzio.

“Niall, ti prego, parliamone” dice, provando ad aprire la porta. “Mi dispiace non avertelo detto subito” continua a vuoto, contro il legno scuro. “ _Occhi blu_ , dai… parliamone, ti prego” si passa una mano tra i capelli e sospira, disperato.  
Quella mano resta tra i capelli, mentre un peso sul cuore lo angoscia. Spera soltanto che l’altro gli apra la porta e gli parli.  
Devono parlarsi.  
Niall è seduto sul water e sente freddo; il coccio e la sua pelle a contatto diretto lo fanno rabbrividire. E, per la prima volta, perfino la sua bipolarità è messa a dura prova perché si sente in una situazione di stallo.  
È arrabbiato, frustrato e vorrebbe spaccare ogni cosa. Ma sa che sarebbe tutto inutile e sciocco.  
Per una volta riesce ad essere razionale, ma anche questa sensazione non è _normale._ Perché lo fa rimanere paralizzato, con la testa completamente vuota di tutto. Poi, d’improvviso, un vomito di parole gli sale in gola e allora si alza e si avvicina alla porta.  
Quando Josh sente girare la chiave fa un mezzo sorriso che, tuttavia, muore quando vede il volto dell’irlandese. 

“Va bene, parliamone” dice asciutto. Punta le sue iridi in quelle di Josh e quel vomito esce senza la possibilità di frenarsi: “L’hai tanto menata sul “ _mi sono innamorato e non mi è mai successo_ ” e poi mi dici che sei un gigolò che fa esattamente questo nella vita: far credere alla gente di essere speciale!” sbotta, Josh sgrana gli occhi. “Non immagino nemmeno il numero di persone al quale hai detto la stessa cosa!”  
Tiene una mano sullo stipite e l’altro sulla maniglia della porta. Tutto questo per non permettergli di passare e farlo entrare.

“Mi hai fatto il discorso che hai ottenuto tutto quello che hai grazie a te, alle tue sole forze, ma la verità è che hai venduto il tuo corpo, Josh, che lo vendi ancora come se non ci fosse importanza. E questa casa, la tua macchina e chissà cos’altro, sono tutte cose sporche e che non ti sei conquistato affatto con dignità! Mi fa schifo tutto questo…” continua.

“Mi fa schifo aver fatto l’amore con te e aver realmente creduto alle tue parole” sputa fuori _._  
Ecco, forse era placido poco prima perché la guerra dentro di lui si stava soltanto preparando. E le sue parole ora sono venute fuori, urlate, di una collera strana che lo porterebbe a prendere a pugni e a calci ogni cosa. Primo fra tutti, la faccia di Josh. Quell’uomo che probabilmente si è scopato qualcuno per soldi mentre tentava di conquistarlo. Quell’essere che per una settimana lo ha importunato, giorno e notte, e magari lo ha fatto in un letto, subito dopo aver fatto il proprio schifoso lavoro.  
Ma è diversa, perché quella rabbia è controllabile. E questo lo confonde, mentre stringe i pugni.  
Niall si sente tradito. Perché ci ha creduto fin troppo, ciecamente e si è donato a quell’uomo con sincerità, tralasciando tutti i suoi problemi.  
Josh lo guarda sbalordito e dopo un attimo di sgomento, però, serra la mascella e fa un passo indietro. 

“È stato diverso, io-” tentenna, sentendosi patetico. Non gli è mai successo di dover supplicare, né di tentare di convincere qualcuno.  
È sempre stato il contrario e tutti quei regali ne sono la prova. Non ha mai tentato disperatamente di non far scappare qualcuno. In ogni abbandono, Josh ha lasciato che accadesse. Con Niall non vuole nemmeno pensare che possa succedere.

“Sì, sono un gigolò e sì, hai ragione tu, i soldi e tutto ciò che ho sono sporchi, ma questo sono io.” Fa una pausa. “Sapevi già che vita facevo e immaginavi che passato potessi avere; ora soltanto perché saperlo ti infastidisce, ti fa sentire _geloso,_ non puoi negare tutto ciò che c’è stato di bello. Perché è così, con te è diverso sul serio e lo sai” risponde, posizionando una mano sulla porta per impedire all’altro di chiudergliela in faccia.  
Niall, però, lo stupisce ancora: la spalanca e viene fuori in una risata amara.

“Geloso? _Geloso?”_ gracchia. _“_ Sei serio?” domanda con voce stridula, camminando per sorpassarlo e girandosi all’ultimo.  
Josh abbozza un sorriso, gliel’ha appena dimostrato. “Sì” afferma convinto. “Perché se fossi arrabbiato, se anche solo pensassi di non fidarti di me, non ragioneresti più. Avresti già dato di matto, Niall; saresti furioso” dice. E non ha tutti i torti.  
Niall lo guarda e respira sommessamente, glissa quelle parole perché non sono menzogne, ma non vuole accettarle.

“Io- io sono furioso! Perché tu sei ancora un cazzo di gigolò! Non è il tuo passato!” urla, scendendo le scale per dirigersi verso la batteria.  
La guarda e fa una smorfia. Anche quel momento è stato intaccato.

_Chissà con quante altre persone ha scopato su quello strumento_ , pensa.  
Ogni cosa in quella stanza è stata donata a Josh per le sue prestazioni.

Sì, un po’ è geloso, ma non lo sa. È una sua prima volta.  
Josh lo segue, in silenzio.

“Se ti stai domandando se ho fatto sesso per lavoro da quando ti conosco, la risposta è no. Non è accaduto.” gli dice, fissando le sue spalle mentre l’irlandese si riveste.  
Niall fa una risata isterica e si volta a guardarlo. “Probabilmente non per tua volontà! È il tuo lavoro, non lo rifiuteresti.” Risponde.

“Sì, è così e non ti mento” dice sincero. “Perciò è questo che vuoi, Niall? L’esclusività?” domanda.  
Niall lo guarda, poi nega e ride, ancora una volta isterico.

“Voglio andarmene da qui, ecco cosa voglio” risponde secco. Josh si avvicina e lo afferra per un braccio.

Disperazione. Perché, no, Niall non può andarsene. Non può abbandonarlo. Niall guarda quella presa e poi gli occhi verdi, disperati, dello spogliarellista.

“Rispondimi sinceramente, Niall. Vorresti una cosa ufficiale; solo io e te?”

Perché se la sua risposta fosse sì, forse Josh rivaluterebbe tutta la sua vita. Sì, la disperazione nel sapere di stare per perderlo, farebbe di tutto. Anche perdere tutto quanto, anche non avere più il suo lavoro. Anche se è presto, anche se lo conosce da poco. Niall ha rivoluzionato la sua vita e non il contrario.  
Tuttavia Niall strattona il braccio e fa un passo indietro. Indossa la maglia e poi lo guarda.

“Perché dovrei risponderti? Per darti la soddisfazione di avercela fatta anche con me?” perché Niall è orgoglioso. È furioso, ma in modo diverso.  
La medaglia si è rovesciata, fermandosi a metà. È strano, non si è mai sentito così… _Geloso_ , se solo lo ammettesse.

Josh si acciglia. “Tu pensi che per me sia stato un gioco, una cazzo di sfida?” Niall ride. “Cos’altro altrimenti?”

“È un lavoro, cazzo! Un lavoro! E lo sai che per me, tu non lo sei stato” Fa un passo in avanti e Niall retrocede ancora. _Ciaff,_ reagisce la batteria, ma quel rumore adesso non ha niente di eccitante. È solo un rumore. Fastidioso, perfino.

Niall deve rimanere lontano da Josh, altrimenti – pensa – lo ridurrebbe a poltiglia.

“Non lo sono stato soltanto perché non ho i soldi…” afferma schifato, senza nemmeno crederci.  
Josh sgrana gli occhi. “Non dici sul serio”

“No, invece sono serissimo!” ribatte, incerto. “E- e ora me ne vado” conclude provando a sorpassarlo per avvicinarsi alla porta.  
Josh si gira e lo segue, fermandolo ancora per un braccio. “Niall, ti prego…” lo supplica.  
Non vuole che se ne vada, se ne vanno sempre tutti e la maggior parte degli abbandoni non hanno mai fatto male.  
Eppure se quel ragazzino dagli occhi grandi e blu, dalla risata contagiosa, dal corpo asciutto e splendido dovesse andarsene, Josh – lo sa – impazzirebbe.  
Niall lo guarda, strattona il braccio e fa due passi. Sale gli scalini e apre la porta.  
Esce e chiude, lasciandolo lì. Insieme al suo zaino che dimentica di prendere. 

Si avvicina a Giulietta nella quale entra, si siede e rimane fermo, in silenzio.  
E d’improvviso si rende conto che non vuole andarsene, anche se sa che dovrebbe.  
La sua è stata una reazione _esagerata_ , ma nuova e diversa; se è scappato in quel modo è per tutte le strane emozioni che ha provato alla scoperta di quel carico di segreti.  
Josh è uno spogliarellista. Josh ha girato dei film porno. Josh ha dei clienti fissi, con cui fa sesso per soldi. Josh è un gigolò e non sa cosa è amare, né condividere se stessi con una sola persona.  
Josh è tutto ciò che non vuole nella sua vita, è tutto ciò che farebbe male, ma allo stesso tempo è tutto ciò che desidera, è tutto ciò che lo fa sentire bene.  
Per questo non si muove da lì. Si trova a metà.  
Le cattiverie che ha sputato fuori non le pensa, ma odia quei segreti. Odia Josh per non averglielo detto.  
Perché non si può amare un ragazzo che ama– seppur fisicamente – anche altre persone.  
Non è un amore sano e Niall, che ha di malato già una personalità, non può permettersi di rischiare. 

*

Con quattro frapuccini tra le mani, seduti attorno ad un tavolo, tirano dalla cannuccia guardandosi in silenzio.  
Louis fissa Nicholas in un modo nuovo, diverso, attento. Inconsapevolmente, invidioso di quello che ha, geloso di Harry.  
Perché Louis non lo lascerebbe andare per niente al mondo, una bellezza come Harry. E quando gliel’ha confessato in mezzo alla natura di un bosco, Louis era sincero. Fin troppo. Ma la sua sincerità non è niente in confronto alla paura di soffrire e far soffrire.  
Quando ha iniziato a crederci un po’ e lo ha fatto per Harry, in realtà non ci ha creduto affatto. Sapeva già che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, sapeva già che avrebbe dovuto mollare.  
Non vorrebbe, ma deve. Per Harry, per il dolore che non vuole più provare.  
Louis è così codardo quando si tratta di sentimenti, li allontana prima che diventino dei problemi.  
È così altruista quando si tratta di dolore, lo racchiude in una bolla di finta indifferenza, che calza a pennello nel suo corpo, e custodisce se stesso e le persone alle quali tiene.  
Il problema di Louis, quello che scoprirà presto, è che non sa cosa significa stare senza Harry Styles.  
Al contrario, Nick lo sa bene ed è per questo che è tornato. Anche lui ricambia lo sguardo, invidioso per una volta di non essere fortunato come Louis Tomlinson.  
Ha sbagliato e queste sono le conseguenze che deve pagare: vedere la persona, che probabilmente ha iniziato ad amare _in modo diverso,_ felice grazie a qualcun altro.  
Eppure Nick è un ottimista, è un tipo di persona che trova del buono in qualsiasi cosa; Harry lo ha perdonato, Harry è ancora suo amico. E per uno come lui, che nell’amore non ci ha mai creduto, fino in fondo, per lui che è sempre stato realista, sa che qualcun altro arriverà, prima o poi, a prendere il posto che ora possiede Harry.  
Sa che sarà il suo tempo, ora che ha fatto la cosa giusta e ha sistemato le cose con Harry.  
Sa che non sarà facile, ma si fa bastare quel poco. È ottimista. Si accontenta di poco e gli basta che Harry lo abbia perdonato. 

“Dove starai per questa notte?” domanda Harry, guardando poi Eleanor che nega e “non di certo da me, te l’ho detto, le mie coinquiline farebbero problemi…” si tira subito indietro.  
Louis la guarda, deviando poi sul suo bicchiere. Harry fa una smorfia e si agita sul posto.  
Guarda Louis, seduto di fronte a lui, e si morde un labbro. Lo scrittore, calamitato dal suo sguardo, alza gli occhi e lo fissa, confuso e, poi, seccato. Fa spallucce.

“Non dovrebbero esserci problemi, se vuoi stanotte puoi restare da noi” dice lo scrittore, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia. Perché non è realmente contento di fare quella carineria a Nick, ma per Harry, nonostante tutte le sue scelte, farebbe di tutto.  
Anche con Stan faceva sempre così.

“Grazie, vostra maestà. Si tratterà solo di questa notte, domani sera devo tornare a casa, altrimenti daranno per disperso anche me!” afferma sarcastico, gettando uno sguardo sul ritrovato migliore amico. Harry si irrigidisce e lo guarda.

“H-hai parlato con loro?” domanda. Louis tira dalla cannuccia che fa un brutto rumore e osserva Eleanor.  
Se quest’ultima gli ha mentito, ora potrà avere la possibilità di capirlo.

“Io temo di averlo fatto quando si erano già calmati. C’hanno pensato prima Gemma e poi Eleanor a frenare le loro intenzioni” ammette Nick che parla di Eleanor con un tono di sufficienza.  
Questo dà modo a Louis di capire che Eleanor si è prodigata a frenare gli spiriti preoccupati dei genitori di Harry. Ciò nonostante, quella ragazza gli appare ancora troppo ambigua in tutte le sue intenzioni.

“Che sarebbero state?” domanda incuriosito come un cucciolo in pena. Eleanor gli sorride e stavolta sembra sincera, in quel semplice gesto. Anche Nick lo fa, inclina il capo e allunga la bocca in un sorriso intenerito.

“Harry, a loro importa di te” gli dice con voce affabile, calda che prepotente si insinua sotto la pelle del piccolo Harry, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Ma non ci crede a quelle parole, perché altrimenti avrebbero provato a capire, a parlare, a rompere il silenzio.  
Eleanor guarda Nick, alza gli occhi – probabilmente infastidita di dover dare ragione a quel ragazzo – e “sì, Harry, avrebbero voluto venire a prenderti il giorno stesso che sei sparito, ma io e Gemma li abbiamo fermati”

“Questo non significa che abbiano capito. Si sono preoccupati perché sono il figlio che è scappato, ma non mi hanno accettato per quello che sono…”

_E probabilmente non lo faranno mai_ , pensa Louis. Ma tace, perché quella è la sua storia.  
Anche lui se ne è andato dalla sua città, anche lui ha abbandonato due genitori, tante sorelle, troppi parenti, perché incompreso, allontanato; ma a differenza di Harry, nessuno è tornato mai a riprenderlo, a reclamarlo, a tentare di capirlo. Perché l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto farlo, l’unica che avesse interesse, era morta; Stan non c’era più.

“E pensi che con la distanza tu possa farglielo capire? No, Harry, continueranno a pensare che tu sia strano, che magari un giorno cambierai, perché così sei sbagliato; continueranno a pensare che quando tornerai ad essere normale, farai ritorno a casa.” Inizia Nick, avvicinandosi. “Ma se vuoi che capiscano, devi dimostrargli chi sei, ogni giorno, fino a quando anche per loro diventerà una _normalità_ ” continua.

Harry lo guarda con la fronte aggrottata, ma è Eleanor a parlare: “Tu chi sei e che cosa ne hai fatto del vero Nicholas Grimshaw?” ed è sarcastica, come l’espressione di Nick quando alza un sopracciglio e la squadra da capo a piedi: “Tu, invece, sempre la stessa, eh? Stesso taglio insipido, stessa salopette, stesso faccino presuntuoso, Elle cara” replica.

“Ed ecco il vero te, non mi eri mancato per nulla, Niccah!” continua con un sorriso falso sul suo viso a cuore.

“Ah, no? E allora perché mi hai domandato dove fossi finito?” dice, indisponente. “Dì la verità, ti mancavo…” continua, burlone. Eleanor lo glissa con un gesto della mano e una smorfia.

“Potete smetterla?” parla Harry, in un sospiro seccato. Getta uno sguardo su Louis che, apparentemente, sembra disinteressato a tutto quello. “Tu glielo hai detto ai tuoi?” lo sente domandare, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Nick si gira verso Louis e abbozza un sorriso tirato soltanto da una parte della faccia.

“I miei genitori non si interessano a me, o almeno non come quelli di Harry. Non gli importa granché delle mie tendenze sessuali, forse giusto della mia rendita scolastica” chiarisce Nick, fissandolo.  
Louis sogghigna e lo guarda.

“In parole povere non hai le palle di dirglielo” afferma schietto e i suoi occhi lucidi lo penetrano in tutte le sue celate verità.  
Nick fa uno sbuffo di risata e guarda verso Harry. “Mettila come vuoi, non stiamo parlando di me. Harry deve tornare a casa… Scappare non è la soluzione” continua Nick, puntando i suoi occhi grigi in quelli verdi di Harry che, per un attimo, esita guardando verso Louis.  
Lo scrittore non lo degna di uno sguardo; piuttosto, placido e indifferente, torna a guardare il suo bicchiere con un sorriso mesto e beffardo.

Harry non lo capisce.

Eleanor si schiarisce la voce e guarda verso l’amico: “Mi costa ammetterlo, ma Nick ha ragione… Ho detto ai tuoi che stare a Londra ti avrebbe fatto bene per tenerli tranquilli, ma se vuoi che capiscano, Harold, dovresti far ritorno a Holmes Chapel”

Holmes Chapel sarebbe troppo lontana dallo scrittore. Troppo.

“Pensaci, in fondo hai fino a domani sera per decidere” e a quelle parole, Harry crede, ancora una volta, senza dubbi che il suo posto sia lì, a Londra, vicino a Louis.  
Louis che non lo guarda, non dice nulla: né di andare, né di restare.

*

Ci impiega cinque minuti Josh a vestirsi e a seguire Niall, nella speranza che sia ancora lì, da qualche parte.  
Quando esce e si ritrova in strada, sospira di sollievo, nonostante il freddo, il male alle ossa e alla febbre. Perché Niall è lì, nella Giulietta parcheggiata, immobile nell’oscurità della notte.  
Si avvicina e lo guarda disperato dal finestrino. I vestiti sgualciti e indossati alla buona, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi tristi.  
Niall lo intravede, sgrana appena gli occhi ma non si muove.  
Josh si avvicina e apre lo sportello del furgoncino. 

“ _Occhi blu_ ” lo chiama, sconfitto ma sollevato. Niall non si muove, ma stringe lo sterzo con forza.

“Non-” dice l’irlandese. “Non-” balbetta. “Non riesco ad andarmene” ammette.

Josh fa un altro passo in avanti, si tira indietro i capelli e poi lo tocca; Niall si volta a guardarlo, gli occhi vacui, l’indecisione protagonista.  
La paura di non saper cosa fare, cosa decidere che lo fa tremare come una foglia colpita dal primo vento autunnale.

“Mi dispiace, davvero. Avrei dovuto dirti tutto questo prima…” sussurra in quelle che Niall interpreta come carezze all’animale che riposa dentro di lui. “Niall, ora non ti dirò che sono l’uomo che hai conosciuto, perché io sono anche quello lì, _il gigolò;_ ma è vero che sono diverso con te. E forse ho iniziato per sfida, ma è da quando ti ho baciato la prima volta che ho riconosciuto in te qualcosa di diverso da tutti, quel qualcosa che ha reso diverso anche me, quando sono con te” confessa piano, in un sussurro.  
Lo afferra per un braccio, ancora, e lo fa scivolare fuori da Giulietta, di fronte a sé. Cerca il suo sguardo. Niall si fa trovare.

“E tu sei geloso, Niall. Devi ammetterlo non per me, ma per te che ora sei confuso e non sai cosa stai provando.  
Non sei furioso, arrabbiato, sei semplicemente _geloso._ Per questo non riesci ad andartene. Perché non vuoi” soffia a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, sorridendogli compiaciuto e dolce.  
Gli occhi cobalto di Niall sprofondano, a quelle verità, e si abbassano verso il cemento.  
Annuisce, facendo sorridere ampiamente Josh che gli alza il viso, afferrando il suo mento, con tutta l’intenzione di baciarlo sulle labbra, piano ma con esigenza. In un lamento appena accennato che Niall condivide.

“Ti prego, resta con me”

“Non posso stare con te” afferma l’irlandese in un lamento. “Non posso, se continuerai con _questo lavoro._ È già tutto così _strano,_ Josh. Io so che non la vivrei bene. E nemmeno tu _”_  
Josh sorride dolcemente e gli accarezza una guancia. Poi la bacia. “Lo so, lo so. Fammi trovare una soluzione! Non ti posso promettere qualcosa che è più complicato di quanto immagini, perché verrei subito meno alla promessa. Ma concedimi del tempo, se ne valgo la pena, se mi credi.” Fa una pausa.

“Non voglio che mi abbandoni, Niall. Lo hanno fatto in tanti e non mi è mai importato. Ma cinque minuti senza di te, poco fa, sono stati l’inferno. Se è questo essere innamorati, amare, l’amore, io non lo so, ma ti prego, prova ad avere un po’ di fiducia in me e troverò una soluzione”  
Niall lo ascolta, gli occhi si fanno lucidi e la mano fredda si posa sul suo collo. Lo fissa negli occhi e ancora una volta sono le pagliuzze dorate a suggerirgli la sincerità, la frustrazione e il desiderio di provarci, di cambiare, forse, e di tentare di trovare una soluzione per far funzionare quella loro strana e complicata relazione.

“Non è vero che mi ha fatto schifo fare sesso con te…” ammette Niall. Josh ride e riacquista un po’ del suo vispo.

“Lo so, i tuoi gemiti me lo hanno palesato mentre _facevamo l’amore_ , occhi blu” risponde con un sorrisetto ammaliante. Niall gli tira un pugno sulla pancia e poi si lascia abbracciare con un sorriso sereno.

_Facevamo l’amore_.

Niall si accorge della differenza e si culla in essa; perché Josh ha sempre usato quell’espressione con lui. Non sesso, non scopare, né nient’altro. Ma fare l’amore.  
E Niall si attacca a questo, provando ad avere fiducia nelle parole di Josh, ma soprattutto in quella sua innocente sincerità.  
Ci proverà. Gli darà del tempo. Spera soltanto che ci sia una soluzione, spera che rimanere quella notte sia motivazione per Josh di cercarla e non un pretesto per cullarsi sugli allori.

Si discosta da quell’abbraccio, prende per mano lo spogliarellista e si incammina verso casa. Josh, però, lo tira di nuovo a sé e “aspetta” dice, indicandogli Giulietta con uno sguardo languido.  
Niall lo traduce: _facciamo l’amore lì dentro. Voglio occupare ogni luogo, sentirti mio ovunque; voglio dimostrarti che è come dico io, voglio farmi perdonare… anch_ e se forse sono pensieri troppo _dolci_ per una testa come quella Josh.  
Eppure il Divino è proprio questo che sta pensando, insieme ai suoi occhi vispi e il suo sorriso sghembo.

“Hai la febbre” gli ricorda, ma sorride. E ci sarebbero altri tremila motivi per non farlo che, però, sta già accantonando.

“Febbre che non mi impedirà di possederti in un furgoncino, anzi migliorerà soltanto le mie prestazioni!” esclama, sorridendo sagace.

“L’ho già detto che sei impossibile?” ribadisce Niall, trovandosi di spalle a Giulietta e retrocedendo, spintonato da Josh e dalla sua chiara volontà. “Sì e ti piaccio così” ribatte convinto lo spogliarellista, aprendo lo sportello. Salgono in simbiosi e cadono nella fretta di trovarsi più comodi.

“E che ne pensi del tavolo da biliardo, a casa, al caldo?” domanda Niall, dopo un lamento di dolore.  
Gli occhi di Josh si illuminano, sorride e lo bacia con foga. “L’allievo supera il maestro con le idee geniali” ironizza, ridendo.  
Niall sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Era un sì?” domanda l’irlandese.

“Prima voglio farlo qui”

E non ci sono repliche.

*

Quella sera, Zayn non riesce a prendere sonno. Non è più abituato ad andare a dormire presto e benché sia stanco dopo quelle due giornate fuori casa, i suoi occhi sono spalancati sul soffitto di una stanza che non è la sua.  
Ha il sorriso stampato in faccia ed è felice. Non si domanda il motivo, perché scioccamente già lo sa.  
Liam.  
Si può essere felici per una semplice telefonata? Per aver sentito la sua voce e averci parlato come se non si fossero detti da poco addio?  
Sì.  
E Zayn deve ringraziare Josh, quel campeggio e l’amore che hanno fatto perché, come un cocktail agitato piano e senza far rumore, ha sistemato un po’ dei suoi casini.  
Quando si alza, sa che deve sbrigarsi a mettere a posto tutto il resto, come il resto della sua vita, perché deve assolutamente tornare da lui. Perché non può attendere molto. Perché tutto quello che è successo, ormai è accaduto e lui l’ha lasciato passare.  
E ora non deve far altro che mantenere le sue promesse. Soltanto che deve farlo subito, perché non può attendere.  
Guarda l’orologio del suo cellulare, afferrandolo dal comodino. Le undici e un quarto.  
Si affaccia fuori dalla sua stanza; il buio e il silenzio governano in quella casa. Veronica sta dormendo, così come immagina anche Leeroy e Marcel – ma non è convinto su questi ultimi due.  
Torna nella sua stanza e si veste velocemente con un pantalone grigio di una tuta e una felpa nera, afferra il casco della sua moto e le chiavi. Vicino alla porta d’ingresso prende il suo giubbino di pelle ed esce fuori. 

Arriva all’HeartAttack e si sente un po’ spaesato. Davanti all’entrata, guarda la porta e pensa al primo giorno che è arrivato a quel Nightclub.  
Ricorda la facilità con cui ha chiesto di lavorare, il suo provino, il suo primo spogliarello.  
Risente l’adrenalina del momento, la sensazione di lasciarsi tutti i cattivi pensieri, i dolori, alle spalle. Ripensa a come è stato facile, donando se stesso, dimenticare gli abbandoni, non pensare più all’assenza di Liam, benché fosse sempre costante nella sua mente, sotto la sua pelle.  
Quando fa un passo in avanti, le ginocchia sono leggere e cede un po’, trascinando il passo.  
Socchiude gli occhi e vede i primi soldi, la leggerezza, la musica che era comunque vicino a lui.  
Il sesso. Quello sporco, quello pagato. Uomini e donne sul suo corpo. E in ogni bocca, Zayn ha sempre ricercato, consapevole o no, una sola persona.  
Apre la porta, Zayn non sa nulla sul suo futuro, ma sa che chiudere con quel presente è ciò che deve fare.  
Sa che in quel modo inizierebbe ad amarsi. Deve andarsene dall’HeartAttack e poi ricominciare.  
Non pensa che quel periodo, quel lavoro e tutto ciò che ne ha conseguito sia da cancellare o sbagliato. Tutto ciò che ha vissuto gli ha portato qualcosa; forse anche qualcosa di sbagliato, ma quegli errori lo hanno portato, a distanza di anni, a compiere il passo giusto.  
Spalancata la porta, entra ed è più forte. Le gambe non cedono più. A passo spedito si avvicina allo studio di Harvey.  
Sbatte contro un uomo di una certa età, forse una cinquantina, si gira e lo guarda. 

“Mi scusi” dice e si rigira subito, pensieroso sul discorso che deve fare al suo capo.  
Non la prenderà bene, Harvey.

“Hey, tu! Sei tu Zayn Malik?” dice quell’uomo, afferrandolo velocemente per un braccio.  
Zayn torna indietro, ma non per volontà, e osserva accigliato l’uomo più alto di lui. Guarda poi il proprio braccio, che l’uomo si sbriga a lasciare libero. Si osservano e l’uomo più grande gli sorride.  
“Sì, sei proprio tu” un sorriso amabile. “Ti sto cercando da una settimana, ragazzo!” esclama in un sospiro di sollievo.  
Zayn lo guarda, spaesato. Pensa immediatamente che sia uno dei tanti che lo desidera e da come è vestito immagina anche che sia un bell’affare.  
Ma lui sta chiudendo con quella vita, lui sta andando a parlare con Harvey, perciò gli sorride e “sì, signore, sono io, ma mi dispiace dirle che dovrà trovare qualcun altro, io sto andando a licenziarmi…” dice, celere e con la stessa velocità se ne va, avvicinandosi alla porta dell’ufficio del suo prossimo ex capo.  
L’uomo che ha abbandonato guarda il ragazzino con un sopracciglio alzato e lo sguardo confuso, forse un po’ indispettito, mentre si appoggia di nuovo al bancone. Attenderà. 

Quando Zayn si avvicina finalmente alla porta dell’ufficio di Harvey sente quest’ultimo discutere con un’altra voce a lui familiare. Jonny, il socio.

“Ma ti ho detto che se facessimo una terapia di coppia, la risolveremmo facilmente questa crisi!” Zayn si acciglia e abbassa la mano che ha alzato per bussare.

“Io non ci vado da uno strizzacervelli, brutto idiota! Dovevi pensarci prima…” è la risposta di Harvey. E il cipiglio di Zayn si accentua sul suo volto; forse Jonny non è soltanto il socio di Harvey.

“Quanto la fai difficile, Harvy… Allora io potrei colpevolizzarti delle lezioni di danza che ci hanno tolto anche quel poco di tempo disponibile, ma non lo faccio!” è la voce gracchiante di Jonny.

“Quel tempo che tu hai speso per scoparti un altro! Ecco perché dovremmo andare in analisi…” è la risposta. A quel punto, Zayn bussa, scioccato, ed entra.  
I due uomini di mezza età lo guardano prima irati e poi notevolmente sorpresi di trovarlo lì. Le loro espressioni concitate e arrabbiate, poi, cambiano in una finta felicità.

“Disturbo? Vorrei parlare con te, Harvey” dice il ragazzo, impacciato per ciò che ha appena sentito. Harvey gli sorride e nega.  
“Zac!” esclama Jonny. Zayn lo fissa, inespressivo, e nega. “È Zayn” lo corregge, ma l’altro lo glissa.

“Sono felice di rivederti!” interviene Harvey. “Jonny, lasciaci soli” dice rude e il socio – compagno? – dopo averlo guardato male, speranzoso di poter continuare quella conversazione, gira i tacchi e se ne va. “Allora? Come va? Vedo che ti sei ripreso… Ottimo!” esclama, entusiasta. E Zayn si domanda dove sia finita tutta la collera di poco prima.

“Vuoi tornare a lavorare?” domanda ancora il capo dell’HeartAttack. Zayn abbassa il capo e sorride.

“Veramente…” inizia, puntando i suoi occhi grandi e scuri in quelli chiari, di un blu elettrico, di Harvey. “Veramente, signore, sono venuto qui per dirle che ho intenzione di andarmene”

Cala il silenzio. Harvey guarda il ragazzo di fronte a sé, mentre riceve la seconda brutta notizia del giorno. Poi, però, stupendo Zayn, invece che arrabbiarsi, inizia a ridere, sprofondando nella poltrona.

“Ma questo non è possibile, ragazzo…” afferma, infine, tornando serio. Zayn sgrana gli occhi e le gambe tornano a farsi deboli.

“Mi scusi, come- perché?” domanda, avvicinandosi alla scrivania per sorreggersi con entrambe le mani.

“Perché il contratto che hai firmato è di cinque anni e se i miei conti non sono errati, ne sono passati solo tre” spiega.

“Ma io ho deciso di andarmene, signore. Io-” farfuglia il ragazzo.

“Oh beh, in quel caso… c’è una piccola penale” inizia, aprendo un cassetto per ricercarne al suo interno il famoso contratto. “Se vuoi andartene prima dei cinque anni, il contratto prevede una particella di centoventicinque mila sterline che tu devi a me, Zayn” conclude, serafico.  
Restano ancora in silenzio, mentre le speranze del ragazzo e tutta la felicità provata fino a quel momento svaniscono davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Si sente in trappola, braccato e assurdamente preso alla sprovvista. “Non fa sul serio, lei- lei è stato come- come un padre per me!” sbotta il ragazzo, sbattendo i pugni sulla scrivania.  
L’uomo guarda quei gesti con una calma dissociata dalla personalità che poco prima Zayn ha potuto udire da dietro una porta e questo lo fa sentire ancora più preda di fronte ad un animale più furbo di lui.

“E tu come un figlio, ma il lavoro è un’altra cosa e lasciandoti andare, chiudendo un occhio, perderei troppi soldi, capisci?” dice ancora calmo, spazientendo l’altro. Esattamente centoventicinque mila sterlina. “In fondo, figliolo, sono soltanto due anni…”  
Zayn fa un passo indietro, lo guarda mentre la collera piano lo assale. Sarà anche una pecora, ma non si farà sbranare. Troverà una soluzione; non può aspettare due anni.

“La ringrazio” dice, schifato, con la mascella serrata. Si avvicina alla porta, la apre ed esce senza aggiungere altro.  
Harvey sorride. _Beato il giorno che ha pensato di inserire quella penale, sotto forma di clausola, al contratto_ , pensa in un sorriso che muore subito quando Jonny rientra e i suoi occhi azzurri e chiari, come un iceberg, gli suggeriscono che la discussione sullo strizzacervelli non si sia affatto conclusa.

Zayn cammina per il corridoio che precede la sala principale del locale e ha la mente completamente vuota.  
Centoventicinque mila sterline. Sono troppi, non li ha.  
I suoi soldi sono pochi nonostante il suo lavoro. Gran parte li ha spesi o inviati alla propria famiglia che ne ha sempre avuti troppo pochi.  
Centoventicinque mila sterline sono troppi in ogni caso. L’unica soluzione è lavorare per altri due anni.  
Due anni. Lui, che voleva liberarsi di quel pezzo di sé immediatamente. Zayn, che voleva tornare da Liam. 

“Dalla tua espressione, ragazzo, direi che non è andata bene” si preannuncia lo stesso uomo che Zayn, poco prima, ha indelicatamente rifiutato. Il ragazzo sospira e socchiude gli occhi.

“Senta, le ho-” tenta, ma l’uomo lo ferma.

“No, no, fa’ parlare me. Sono sicuro di essere la soluzione ai tuoi problemi” dice con un sorriso da marpione.  
Zayn ci crede veramente poco a quelle parole, ma lo sta a sentire. “Intanto lascia che mi presenti,” continua.  
Zayn alza un sopracciglio per poi osservare la mano che gli è stato offerta. Poco dopo la stringe.

“Io sono Simon” fa una pausa. “Simon Cowell”  



	28. Pare un Autunno d'Amore, invece lascia. Sembra un guaio, è un Miracolo

**Pare un Autunno d'Amore, invece lascia. Sembra un guaio, è un Miracolo**

 

 

_Another day, another life  
Passes by just like mine  
It's not complicated_

**Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran**

  
 

Quando vengono fuori dallo Starbucks, pochi minuti dopo, sono in silenzio e si guardano circospetti.   
Harry ha le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans neri e Nick è al suo fianco, che lo osserva con un sorriso appena accennato.   
Louis e Eleanor sono di fronte a loro, immobili. Lei che li guarda, lui che fissa i propri piedi.  
La leggera pioggerella, tipica del luogo, non li disturba nemmeno mentre guardandosi ancora decidono sul da farsi.

“Io vado da questa parte” esclama Eleanor, indicando alle sue spalle. Harry la guarda e nella sua ingenuità si preoccupa per l'amica – nonostante tutti i trascorsi. 

“È tardi, non puoi andart-” ma l'amica lo ferma subito, sorridendogli. “Tranquillo, ci sono abituata e poi la fermata della stazione è qui vicino...” dice, ma Louis alza lo sguardo e la osserva.

“L'accompagno io” interviene, interrompendo il suo silenzio. 

Harry si volta a guardarlo, i ricci si smuovono sul suo capo, agitati come l'animo a quella offerta.   
Lo fissa senza dire nulla, ma i suoi occhi esprimono ogni emozione, anche in modo migliore di quanto possano riuscirci le parole; Nick lo guarda, infatti, e una stretta nello stomaco lo fa sussultare.   
La evita, continuando a ripetersi nella mente che va bene anche così.

“Andiamo tutti, sarebbe ridicolo dividerci. Non voglia il cielo, poi, che Vostra Magnificenza torni da solo” afferma ironico, guardando l'amico con un sorriso che tenta di esprimere solidarietà, complicità, nonostante tutto.   
Nicholas si sta facendo male con le proprie mani, avrebbe potuto approfittarne, ma non è così che vuole riavvicinarsi al migliore amico. Non in quel modo. Non è tornato per distruggere, è tornato per ricreare un rapporto. E Harry vuole Louis, Nick gli è troppo affezionato per desiderare, anche solo minimamente, di fargli del male allontanandolo dallo scrittore.  
Louis sbuffa, detesta il modo in cui Nick ha iniziato a chiamarlo, ma non dice nulla. Non ha niente da dire. Anche perché quello deve essere il modo di Nick per stemperare le situazioni critiche e lui – che capisce sempre tutto e tutti – odia ammettere che lo comprende.   
Non solo quello, ma anche lo sguardo di Harry, che, guardando verso Nick, lo ringrazia in silenzio, con un sorriso da fossette.   
Louis abbassa lo sguardo, che sciocco è stato a pensare che quelle fossette fossero solo per lui.   
Eleanor, quella solidarietà la incenerirebbe, nonostante dal suo sguardo non trafili nessuna emozione, se non un sorriso di circostanza. 

Louis guarda inespressivo verso di loro e poi annuisce “va bene”. Harry si rilassa, distendendo le spalle fino ad allora contratte. 

“Grazie, ragazzi” dice Eleanor, lasciando a Louis un ultimo sguardo pieno di gratitudine.

Si incamminano per le strade di Londra a passo svelto e in un rigoroso silenzio. Nel tragitto verso la stazione attraversano un piccolo parco giochi, di quelli con le bancarelle piene di peluche, ma che, a quell'ora, sono piuttosto desolati; davanti a una di queste, però, Harry si volta e osserva un'anziana signora, seduta sconsolata con le braccia conserte e quasi sul punto di addormentarsi.   
Nick lo nota e interviene subito: “Vuoi fare una partita?” domanda, sorridendogli. Harry si volta verso l'amico e fa spallucce. “No, guardavo la signora, deve aver freddo...”   
Si preoccupa sempre Harry Styles, mai una volta per se stesso.   
La bontà di quel ragazzo è sempre stata capace di togliere le parole al ragazzo dal ciuffo sbarazzino che osserva prima la signora e poi ancora l'amico.   
Così, proprio per quella gentilezza capace di spiazzarlo, lo spinge poco delicatamente verso la bancarella e “ti sfido, cupcake” afferma semplicemente.  
Harry lo guarda accigliato, ma, trascinato da quella volontà, capisce e gli sorride. 

“Non puoi rifiutarti” continua, inventando scuse. Soltanto in quel momento, Louis e Eleanor si rendono conto delle intenzioni dei due e si fermano, tornando indietro.

“Cosa fate?” domanda la ragazza. 

“Ho sfidato Harry” dice Nicholas, tutto contento, come se fosse una gioia tornare a farlo.   
Louis invidia – seppur non ammettendolo – quella complicità tra i due e abbassa semplicemente il capo, inclinandolo poi per guardare verso l'anziana.  
Perché dovrebbe impedire a Harry di farlo? Perché vorrebbe farlo?   
Ma ancora una volta preferisce rimanersene in silenzio e mettere a tacere quella gelosia.  
Gli occhi verdi di Harry si fermano proprio su di lui e gli sorridono, a modo loro impacciati. Ma dura un attimo, perché Harry si morde un labbro e torna a guardare verso le bottiglie di vetro di fronte a sé. Louis sposta i suoi occhi, guardandolo, soltanto in quel momento; e trattenendo il fiato, frustrato, sospira e respira – ci prova. 

“Mi scusi, vorremmo fare una partita” sono le parole di Nick, che risvegliano l'anziana. Questa si alza, annuisce in uno sbadiglio e afferra un recipiente di cerchi di carta, legati con lo shock; poi placida li guarda e “cinque sterline, dieci lanci” afferma. 

Nick tira fuori i soldi e glieli passa. “Cinque tiri a testa, Harry” inizia. “Chi ne fa di più vince il premio – se ci sarà” conclude Nick, sfidandolo con un sorriso.  
Harry annuisce e non ha più dubbi: Nick sta giocando soltanto per quelle cinque sterline che ha dato all'anziana, con le quali – spera – si comprerà qualcosa di caldo.  
La loro amicizia, poi, è sempre stata fatta di sfide e ad Harry quel tipico divertimento è mancato, tanto, e se ne accorge solo in quel momento.  
Sorride e guarda il gioco del migliore amico.  
Purtroppo Nick riesce a infilare un cerchio in due sole bottiglie di vetro. E Harry, dopo di lui, nemmeno una.   
Ridono quando la signora dice loro di non aver vinto nulla e, facendo spallucce, fanno per andarsene. “Ho comunque vinto io” ribatte il ragazzo, con un sorriso stravagante.  
Harry sorride e prima di girarsi e seguirlo, punta con lo sguardo un peluche di un orsacchiotto bianco e lo fissa, per qualche breve secondo, come se questo lo stesse chiamando. Come se sentisse improvvisamente che fosse suo, che gli appartenesse.   
Tutti hanno ripreso a camminare e soltanto lui è rimasto indietro. Louis si volta ancora, dopo qualche passo, e lo nota. Si acciglia e con le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto gli si avvicina.

“Harry?” Lo chiama e come sempre il suo nome su quella bocca è come se venisse storpiato e come tutte le volte è adorabile. “Che succede?” chiede, seguendo poi il suo sguardo. Harry fa spallucce, affonda le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si alza sulle punte, imbarazzato per essere stato beccato ad osservare un giocattolo come un bimbo. Così sposta i suoi occhi su Louis e gli sorride, un po' paonazzo, facendogli cenno di seguire gli altri.   
È il turno di Louis, però, di rimanersene imbambolato di fronte a quell'orsacchiotto; l'insolito è che fa il medesimo pensiero di Harry.   
Perché sembra proprio che lo chiami, sembra appartenergli. Così, afferrando qualche spiccio dalla tasca, si avvicina alla signora e paga un'altra giocata.

“Louis, ma che-” tenta di domandare. Nick e Eleanor tornano indietro confusi, mentre Louis lo guarda e “devo prenderlo” lo interrompe. 

Non lo sa il perché. Sa solo che deve. Lo ha chiamato – possibile? Sta diventando pazzo? 

“Quante per quell'orsacchiotto bianco?” domanda Louis all'anziana, indicandoglielo. La signora segue l'indice di Louis e poi torna a guardarlo. 

“Dieci” risponde. “Facciamo otto” replica Louis con un sorriso affabile. La donna fa spallucce, borbotta qualcosa sui 'giovani d'oggi' che lo scrittore interpreta come un sì.  
E forse si mette in mezzo il Destino, forse la casualità – anche se Louis non ci ha mai creduto. Sta di fatto che centra nove bottiglie su dieci e quel peluche lo conquista sul serio, in un trionfo che lascia spiazzati gli altri tre – soprattutto Harry.   
Quando lo prende tra le proprie braccia si rende conto delle dimensioni, enormi per lui, e sorride di pancia, felice come un bambino.  Poi fissa Harry e glielo passa senza inutili repliche.   
Non è suo, non l'ha chiamato per appartenergli. Non lo sa nemmeno il motivo di quella sensazione, non ancora, ma pensa che debba tenerlo Harry, che sia suo.  
Eleanor sbuffa in silenzio, senza nemmeno farsi sentire, e fa dietro front, seguita da un Nick piuttosto silenzioso, mentre Harry si abbraccia quell'orsacchiotto, ancora spiazzato.   
Perché Louis si comporta insolitamente, a stento parla e lo guarda; poi vince quel peluche e lo fa per lui, per Harry. Gli fa un regalo. Il secondo.  
Louis è sempre strano, sembra freddo, e perfino lui non concepisce quei suoi  gesti, ma quando affonda di nuovo le mani nel giubbotto e guarda il riccio sorridere a lui, per lui, si sente meglio.   
Il sorriso di Harry, con tanto di fossette a intenerire quel viso niveo e dolce, è il suo premio e la sua consolazione. Sono di nuovo sue.

“Grazie, Lou” dice Harry, mentre camminano, ora di nuovo affianco, stringendosi in petto quel cucciolo di orsacchiotto. E le sue guance, come la sua bocca, sono rosse e piene, grazie al suo sorriso sincero.  
Per un momento a Louis non importa più di Nicholas e del suo arrivo. Per un istante è di nuovo tutto in ordine, tutto ha di nuovo senso. Anche le emozioni sotto la pelle e dentro, nell'anima.  
Per un secondo, Stan è di nuovo lontano e lui si sente libero di poter vivere, amare, senza scombinare tutto.  
Giusto il tempo, però, di arrivare alla stazione e salutare Eleanor e restare in tre.  
Mentre camminano per tornarsene a casa, infatti, Louis capisce i suoi ultimi gesti; li giustifica, più che altro. E forse è di nuovo la complicità dei due migliori amici, che fa tornare in lui quella sensazione di vuoto.  
Stan torna, riempiendolo di insicurezze.  
Perché, all'improvviso pensa, che quel peluche farà compagnia ad Harry quando se ne tornerà a casa. Quell'orsacchiotto enorme prenderà il suo posto nelle notti in cui non dormiranno più insieme, abbracciati, come hanno avuto l'abitudine di fare.  
Perché Harry andrà via e l'egoista che è in lui desidera che, anche da lontano, torni a  pensare un po' a quei brevi momenti vissuti insieme, a chi purtroppo è arrivato secondo e non può combattere – non vuole – per quel primo posto. Quel peluche, pensa e spera, lo farà pensare a lui. Perché assieme a quello Louis gli lascia un po' di sé, tutte le sue emozioni.  
Non sa che farsene senza Harry. Perché Harry se ne andrà. Con Nick.  
Il motivo è semplice: è così che avrebbe fatto lui, se solo Stan fosse vivo e fosse tornato da lui.  
Avrebbe scelto il migliore amico. Avrebbe scelto Stan a Harry. O forse si sta soltanto ingannando?   
Dopotutto l'ha fatto diverse volte. E probabilmente non vuole ammettere che tra Stan e Harry, la scelta per lui non sarebbe stata affatto facile. La scelta non sarebbe affatto Stan, ecco.   
E non può, lo stomaco si stringe e lo tortura insieme ad una fitta in pieno petto.   
Quel dolore che si era promesso di non provare più, eccolo che torna. Ed è ironico il fatto di come facilmente torni a fargli male.   
Il dolore lo prova alla consapevolezza di voler scartare chi Louis ha sempre detto di non voler sostituire, né dimenticare. Ma non può accettare un tale pensiero. Perché il fantasma del suo migliore amico, Louis non lo ha mai lasciato andare. È sempre stato lì, pronto a intervenire per lui, all'erta nel privarlo delle emozioni, anche quelle più effimere.  
Poi, un giorno, puff, quel fantasma è volato via insieme a tutte le sue catene. Grazie all'arrivo di Harry, Louis è tornato libero. La gabbia si è aperta e lui ha volato.   
Ed è stato tutto così semplice, per il riccio, così innaturale. Harry ha spazzato via tutto, di quel fantasma, e lo ha fatto in pochi giorni, quasi attimi.   
Perché Harry è vita, perché Harry regala. Harry dona speranza anche a chi ha smesso di crederci.   
Louis ci ha creduto, ma, ora, piano, con scaltrezza, Stan sta approfittando dell'arrivo di Nick. Non sta facendo altro che riprendersi il suo posto, rimpossessarsi del suo spazio.   
Richiuderlo in gabbia. E Louis non sta facendo altro che permetterglielo, spezzandosi le ali e planando verso il suolo a tutta velocità.

  
_Another tear  
Another cry  
Another place for us to die  
It's not complicated_  
 **Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran**  
 

*

  
_Cosa mi aspetto da te?  
Cosa ti aspetti da me?   
Cosa sarà ora di noi?   
Cosa faremo domani?_   
 **Dove si vola, Marco Mengoni**  
 

  
È mezzanotte e mezza quando Zayn mette piede fuori dal HeartAttack. È tardi, quando incamminandosi verso la moto ha il telefono nelle mani e fa un numero che conosce a memoria.  
Una sequenza di ‘tu’ trascinati fra loro lo fa attendere impaziente.   
Era furioso subito dopo essere uscito dall’ufficio di Harvey. È contento, ora, il cuore scalpita, quasi magicamente, dopo aver parlato con Simon Cowell.

 

 

_Si è presentato con un sorriso da uomo d’affari, Simon._

_“Dovrei conoscerla?” domanda Zayn, stringendo ancora la sua mano con un sopracciglio alzato. È ancora incazzato per la storia delle centoventicinque mila sterline._

_“Forse sì, forse no…” risponde divertito, con un sorriso lungo che rinvigorisce le sue rughe d’espressione._

_“Mi sta prendendo in giro?” chiede ancora Zayn, allacciando le braccia al petto. Simon ride e si guarda attorno._

_“No, no… c’è un luogo dove possiamo chiacchierare meglio?” domanda l’uomo e Zayn, incerto su quella situazione, dubbioso nei riguardi di quell’uomo, esita ma poi annuisce, facendogli strada verso il corridoio che ha appena lasciato.  
Ci sarebbe, infatti, il suo camerino vuoto.  
_

 

“Z-zayn, che succede?” è la voce roca di Liam, quando gli risponde poco prima della segreteria telefonica.   
Zayn sorride di pancia, sollevato nel risentirlo ancora. “Dormivi?” domanda. Liam si schiarisce la voce e “sì, ma è successo qualcosa?” chiede ancora, preoccupato.

“No, no… cioè sì, ma nulla di preoccupante” risponde. L’altro sospira, mentre Zayn posa il casco sulla moto che ha appena raggiunto. 

“Quando ti ho detto di chiamarmi, non pensavo mi prendessi così tanto in parola” lo beffeggia e Zayn non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“Lo so, mi dispiace averti svegliato, il fatto è che mi è successa una cosa e sei l’unico al quale voglia dirla…” ammette in una carezza che scioglie i suoi nervi. Liam tossisce, dall’altra parte del telefono, e Zayn immagina sia per l’imbarazzo. 

 

 

_“Eccoci, ora può dirmi cosa vuole da me?” domanda esasperato il ragazzo, entrando nel proprio camerino. Simon si guarda attorno, incuriosito da quel luogo, e sorride ancora._

_“Ti ho sentito cantare Wonderwall sul palco, la scorsa settimana. È di questo che voglio parlare”  
_

_Potremmo andarcene via, dimenticarci...  
oppure giocarci il cuore, rischiare!_   
**Dove si vola, Marco Mengoni**

“Hai fatto un brutto sogno?” lo prende in giro Liam, dall’altro capo del telefono. E lo fa per smorzare la felicità nell’udire quelle parole di Zayn – quelle tacite dichiarazioni. 

“No, in realtà sono andato al nightclub” ammette. 

“Oh” è la risposta secca, sorpresa, di Liam.   
Sono soltanto due lettere, eppure c'è dentro una gelosia che ingombra e sgorga da quell'unica vocale e quella lettera muta; gelosia che fa sorridere teneramente Zayn che la sente e perciò “per licenziarmi” continua, specificando. 

“Oh!” è nuovamente la replica di Liam, ma questa volta l’espressione è di meraviglia, felicità perfino. Zayn sorride ancora. “Ma non è andata bene. Harvey è uno stronzo” conclude. “Scommetto che non vuole lasciarti andare…” dice Liam, con tono duro. 

“Già” risponde seccato, ma torna a sorridere. “Ma non è tutto qui, quello che è successo” aggiunge, poco dopo, e la sua voce sembra solare come non lo è quasi mai. “No?” chiede Liam, riacquistando entusiasmo perché lo capisce che non sono altre brutte notizie quelle che stanno per arrivare. “No…” risponde Zayn, accentuando il suo sorriso. Zayn si guarda attorno e pensa che quella notizia, il resto di ciò che manca, non ha voglia di dirgliela attraverso un apparecchio telefonico. Vuole farlo guardandolo nei suoi occhi grandi e nocciola. Perché sta facendo tutto questo per amarsi e poterlo amare nel modo giusto. Perché è grazie a lui se tutto questo sta succedendo.  
Così “ti dispiace se invece di parlartene al telefono, io venga da te?” domanda di getto, stupendosi della facilità con cui ha fatto quella proposta.

Liam resta in silenzio. Ma probabilmente vorrebbe urlare – di gioia. “Me lo domandi?” – brutto idiota, aggiungerebbe. E Zayn non fa in tempo a rispondere perché Liam riprende parola: “Ti aspetto, non suonare, qui dormono tutti”   
Ma, pur volendo, Zayn ha ancora le chiavi.  
Sta per chiudere, ma Liam parla ancora: “Ah, sono nella tua stanza…” dice e sembra ancora imbarazzato.  
Zayn sorride e qualcosa nello stomaco si contorce. “Sto arrivando” dice e chiude; inizia a correre, saltando sulla moto, accendendola e dando gas, prima di partire.  
E forse non dovrebbe, ma ormai sbagliando ha fatto trenta, perché non fare trentuno?   


  
_Lasciami lo spazio e il tempo  
E cerca di capirmi dentro   
dimmi ogni momento che ci sei _  
 **Dove si vola, Marco Mengoni**  
 

*

_ Un'ora prima... _

  
_Another mind  
Another soul  
Another body to grow old  
It's not complicated_  
 **Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran**  
 

  
Tornati a casa, verso le undici e mezza, Liam li accoglie con un viso stanco ma sereno.   
Immagina immediatamente il fatto che Nick rimanga a dormire da loro e, così, prima che gli altri glielo dicano, si comporta come il padrone di casa dovrebbe.

“Nick, rimani con noi a dormire?” 

Nicholas sorride e si tortura il ciuffo sbarazzino. “Se non è un problema...” ripete. Harry sorride, stringendo l'orsacchiotto come fosse un piccolo, grande tesoro, mentre Louis si dirige nella cucina per bere un bicchiere d'acqua.

“Figurati, questa notte abbiamo letti a volontà! Puoi dormire nella mia stanza, tanto Niall non tornerà e io penso che-” si blocca, mentre Louis torna con un bicchiere tra le mani e lo guarda severo. “Sì, dormirò nella stanza di Zayn” continua, impacciato.   
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, Liam è svenevole quando ci si mette.  
Harry lo guarda dispiaciuto, anche se il sorriso tranquillo – e felice? - di Liam lo fa accigliare.   
Louis, però, lo intuisce subito, che è successo qualcosa, ma non chiede. 

“Bene, è deciso. Io vado a dormire” risponde Louis, secco. “Buonanotte” continua e se ne va, lasciando gli altri tre piuttosto di stucco.  
Liam si gira verso Harry con la fronte aggrottata e non ci vuole molto, nemmeno per lui, per capire che gli sia successo qualcosa. Ma anche lui non domanda, piuttosto fissa con lo stesso piglio il peluche che Harry continua a stringere.

“E quello?” domanda. Harry arrossisce e Nick sbuffa un sorriso forzato. “L'ha vinto Mister Ho-lo-scazzo-alternato per Harry” afferma, indicando col capo verso la stanza di Louis, con tono forzatamente stucchevole e sarcastico. Harry gli dà una spallata e sbuffa, ridendo. Liam sorride, nonostante sia ancora più confuso. Poi fa spallucce e dà la buonanotte ai restanti due, infilandosi nella stanza di Zayn.

I due che rimangono nel salone si guardano, poi Harry gli fa strada nella stanza di Liam e gli indica il letto – quello di Niall che non è sfatto. 

Poco prima di salutarsi, Nick lo richiama.

“Harry, grazie per tutto” dice. Harry sorride, sulla porta. “E di cosa?” domanda. Nick fa spallucce e sospira. “Mi hai perdonato, sapevo già che l'avresti fatto, ma non che lo facessi veramente”

Harry lo guarda con cipiglio ed è buffo anche in quella smorfia. “Mi hai capito, tu perdoni sempre tutti, anche chi non lo meriterebbe. Eleanor, per esempio. Quello che ti sta facendo è meschino. Ancora mi domando perché le sei amico...” continua.  
Harry, però, non ha voglia di pensare a lei, a quell'amicizia, e fa spallucce. “No, Harry, sul serio. Un giorno o l'altro mi farò perdonare per il male che ti ho fatto e quel giorno sarà quando la prenderò a calci in culo” sbotta. Nick e le sue gesta eroiche e spropositate. Gli sono mancate anche quelle.  
Harry ride, abbassa il capo e col naso strofina il pelo dell'orsacchiotto. “Non ce n'è bisogno. Quando una persona non è importante, non sarà mai capace di farti del male sul serio” risponde.

Nick lo guarda, stupito. “Non sai quanto ti sbagli, Harry” risponde in un sussurro. Harry sorride ancora e si scompiglia i capelli.

“Buonanotte, Nicky” dice, alla fine. “Notte, cupcake” risponde.  
 

*

 

_ I'm love with Lou, and all his little things _

  
Harry arriva nella sua stanza e Louis è seduto sul letto. Il computer, insolitamente, è spento.   
Harry ha ancora il sorriso quando, guardando verso lo scrittore, la prospettiva gli fa leggere una delle tante citazioni scritte su quel muro che, forse, un tempo addietro, era stato immacolato.

__

La peggior fine è quando pensi di voler chiudere per paura, di finire quel che hai iniziato prima del tempo, prima che faccia male.

Harry si domanda chi l'abbia scritta, quella frase, e mentre si avvicina Louis segue il suo sguardo e sgrana gli occhi.  
Quella frase, trovarla ora, no, non può essere sempre il caso. “Di chi è?” domanda il più piccolo, posando il peluche sul ciglio del letto. “Mia” gli risponde. Harry si morde un labbro, costretto a non pensare a nulla di negativo, ma lo fa, perché in quella frase probabilmente c'è così tanto di Louis che lui può soltanto immaginare.

“Avevo anch'io un migliore amico, Harry... Si chiamava Stan.” continua Louis, all'improvviso, ed è chiaro il fatto che gli stia dicendo che non c'è più, che è morto. Harry, se non lo sapesse di già, avrebbe potuto intuirlo dal tempo che usa. Passato.  
Ma quando lo guarda, sbarra gli occhi, mentre un battito di cuore lo fa avvampare.   
È a disagio. Perché Louis gli sta raccontando una storia che lui ha già letto di nascosto.   
Come quando compra un libro che ha atteso per tanto e sfogliando le pagine arriva all'ultima, con la curiosità che lo spinge, anche se te se pentirà, a leggere quelle ultime righe.  
La fine, Harry sente già di saperla, in quel caso. E non ha l'amaro in bocca per essersi bruciato un libro, piuttosto prova dolore. Seppur una piccola punta di un iceberg ghiacciato, freddo, tagliente come gli occhi dello scrittore, rispetto a quello che deve aver provato Louis, vivendola.

“Sono tanto felice che tu abbia ritrovato il tuo...” continua, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e distanti, riversi in un passato commemorativo che è ancora lì. 

“E per quanto mi faccia angosciare il pensiero, penso che tu debba tornare a casa con lui” riflette ad alta voce. Harry si siede di fronte a lui, senza nemmeno chiedergli un po' di spazio e lo guarda spaesato e preoccupato, poi nega. 

“Io, io l'avrei fatto se Stan fosse tornato per me...” continua, Louis, abbozzando un sorriso; ma la sua voce trema e si giustifica colpevolizzando la sua gola secca.   
La realtà è che un po' si sta mentendo. E Harry non lo sa se crede a quelle parole o alla stessa verità così palese di quel tremolio. Ciò che fa è fissarlo ancora, in tutto il suo volto un po' stanco. Poi, sincero come non sempre è stato di fronte a quelle iridi azzurre, sgancia la bomba. 

La sua personalissima verità, che in quel momento calza a pennello. 

“Ma io mi sono innamorato di te...” e anche la sua voce trema, mentre i suoi occhi lucidi affondano nello stupore di quelli di Louis che lo guarda, meravigliato, sorpreso, scioccato da quella dichiarazione.   
Louis non ci farà mai l'abitudine al tempismo di Harry. Come alle sue dichiarazioni che arrivano sempre così, quando uno meno se l'aspetta.   
Perché lui ha creduto fino a un secondo prima di star per chiudere il loro 'è quel che è' e invece si è ritrovato di fronte alla costatazione che quel non stabilire, alla fine, è diventato qualcosa di concreto.

È un'emozione, ancora. Sono sempre lì, quelle maledette. Più tenta di allontanarle, più Harry gliele sbatte addosso, nel petto, nei battiti che ora sono diventati irregolari, nelle sue gote che si imporporano di un rosa tenue e nelle sue mani che tremano, quando si avvicinano al collo di Harry per sorreggersi, per avvicinarsi.  
É un'emozione più forte, quando Louis chiude quella bocca tra le sue labbra. È un emozione che non sa trattenere, nemmeno nel lamento che fuoriesce, gutturale, quando la sua bocca incontra quella carnosa del più piccolo.  
È un'emozione, dovrebbe essere bella, e invece fa soltanto male. Ovunque. Perché Harry è lì, lo sta baciando, ma ci sono anche le catene , non se ne vanno stavolta, e gli stringono invisibilmente il corpo, ricordando tutti i suoi mostri, tutto ciò che non ha dimenticato, tutto ciò che non ha ancora affrontato.  
Stan è ancora lì e resta, mentre lui si fa del male, sapendo già di star prolungando un momento che è sul ciglio della fine.   
Lo bacia, lo fa intensamente, quando alcune lacrime rigano il suo volto. Harry le sente poco dopo, quando sopraggiungono sul sul labbro superiore e le assaggia, salate, involontariamente. Si discosta da Louis e lo guarda preoccupato, afferrandolo per il collo, delicatamente, in una carezza.

“Perché piangi?” chiede. “Perché sono felice” risponde, mentendo. E lo fa nel modo giusto, perché l'altro sorride e lo bacia ancora, casto, mentre scivolano entrambi sul materasso, sul quale si distendono.  
Tornano ad amarsi, uno felice per essersi dichiarato, l'altro abbandonato a quella emozione che gli pizzica, come la punta di un ago e non fa male, ma le cicatrici si formano, invisibili sulla sua pelle.   
Perché Harry si è innamorato di lui, mentre lui si costringe a rimanere attaccato a un passato che non esiste, né esisterà mai più.  
E dà la colpa a se stesso se Harry prova quei sentimenti; perché gli ha impedito di conoscerlo, di conoscersi entrambi. Perché si sono amati ancor prima di parlarsi e tutto questo è sbagliato.  
Non si conoscono. Harry non lo conosce. Nessuno potrebbe amare uno come Louis; non si può amare una persona che non lo fa per scelta, che si divincola tra un sentimento e l'altro per tenerlo lontano e che, egoista, approfitta degli altri e costruisce situazioni per vedere cosa – e come – queste emozioni sono capaci di provocare.  
Harry non si sarebbe innamorato di lui, se solo avesse saputo che ha ammazzato un ragazzo, il suo migliore amico, Stan, quando ha amato per la prima volta.  
Non potrebbe, perché in quel caso amerebbe un abominio. 

Louis non si sorprende quando scopre di stare approfittando ancora, di essere ancora egoista e di esserlo con Harry, l'unico che ha smosso in lui del buono.   
Non si sorprende del suo desiderio di rimanere tra quelle braccia e farsi baciare e regalare mille attenzioni.  
Non si sorprende quando, nel controsenso dei suoi pensieri, vuole di più e se lo prende, avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Harry, e in un sussurro gli dice “prendimi”.  
No, non si sorprende affatto. E per questo motivo che, mentre Harry lo guarda e arrossisce, Louis capisce che dovrà farlo andare via, lontano da lui che sa fare solo male. Ma dopo, dopo aver fatto l'amore ed essersi appartenuti un'altra volta.

Harry esita e lo bacia ancora, glissando volontariamente la pretesa di Louis. E quest'ultimo insiste, quando in uno scocco si allontana pigramente da quelle labbra e lo guarda. “Lo voglio sul serio” dice, carezzando una sua gota. 

“C-cosa?” domanda Harry, baciandolo veloce e puntando lo sguardo sulle labbra di Louis. “Appartenerti, Harry” gli risponde, mentre una lacrima scivola via ancora dall'azzurro di quel mare.  
Non piangeva da anni e ora che ha iniziato, quella notte, sarà difficile che smetta. Ne ha conservate troppe, così tante che trattenerle, ora che il muro è caduto, è impossibile.  
Harry, d'altra parte, lo guarda confuso e tituba ancora, perché si sente inesperto con quel ragazzo, su quel corpo così bello, aggraziato, perfetto, quando invece da ubriaco non si è sentito assieme a Nick.   
Lo terrorizza quella richiesta.  
Prendimi, prendimi, prendimi, martella la voce di Louis nella sua mente.   
Per quanto poi lo faccia felice, perché seppur non a parole, Louis lo sta ricambiando, giusto?  
Louis lo fa scivolare alla sua destra e lo segue, mettendosi di fianco. Lo bacia ancora, mentre l'orsacchiotto cade sul pavimento, accanto al pc spento. Si aiutano a vicenda, prima mettendosi a sedere, nel togliersi le magliette e, tornando ad appartenersi con le labbra, ritornano poi sdraiati, avvinghiati, ad accarezzarsi come hanno già fatto in una tenda – nello stesso modo, forse, o in uno del tutto diverso.  
Harry non fa nemmeno più caso alle lacrime salate che bacia assieme a quella bocca, ma si accorge di quando Louis gli sale addosso, sovrastandolo con le gambe aperte e di quando, guardandolo in un modo nuovo, diverso, che Harry confonde con la tensione del momento, inizia a slacciargli i pantaloni.  
Ed è breve il momento in cui sono di nuovo nudi, entrambi, con due palesi eccitazioni che si frizionano l'una contro l'altra, provocando nella loro gola dei gemiti che muoiono tutti sulle loro labbra, che fremono e si cercano a scatti, come fossero timide ma pur sempre curiose.  
Quando Louis torna a osservarlo, mentre una mano scende dietro la sua schiena, a cercare il membro di Harry, i suoi occhi tentano di placare l'animo agitato del più piccolo che, con i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino, gli occhi che guizzano sul suo viso e le mani che lo carezzano sul petto, si morde un labbro agitandosi di più, invece che calmarsi.  
E quando piano, senza preliminari – perché in quel momento sarebbero di troppo – Louis lo aiuta ad entrare in lui, guidandolo con una mano, gemono insieme e restano immobili.  
A Louis, fa ancora più male, quel breve istante in cui la punta lo penetra. Perché le catene stringono assieme a quel dolore e gli tolgono ancora di più il fiato.   
Oltre agli occhi addosso di Harry, si sente un peso alle spalle, delle colpe, un egoismo che non dovrebbe esserci, perché si stanno amando insieme, lui non ne sta approfittando.   
Harry, invece, si solleva per raggiungerlo e lo bacia, frenando inconsapevolmente quei pensieri scuri nella mente dello scrittore, che sospira su quella bocca, cercandone immediatamente la lingua.   
Spinge lentamente su quel corpo per permettere all'altro di farsi spazio in lui e lo abbraccia, graffiando la schiena di Harry per tentare di stemperare tutto il dolore, fisico e mentale.  
Poi si muove in lui e Harry ansima, forte, sorpreso, sempre più eccitato. E, smosso da quella improvvisa passione, afferra Louis per la vita e capovolge la situazione, conducendo Louis sul materasso e lui a sovrastarlo ancora legati, uniti, ancora una cosa sola.   
Lo scrittore ha gli occhi sgranati ed è sorpreso da quell'improvvisa presa di posizione e il cuore manca di un battito, accelerando poi, quando lo sguardo di Harry, d'un tratto, gli pare diverso, quasi appartenesse ad un altra persona, non più impacciato, ma forte, non più ragazzino, ma uomo.  
Quando gli si avvicina per baciarlo, non guida più e si lascia andare, amare, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Harry si sorregge con le mani stringendo sul lenzuolo del loro letto e spinge e si sottrae, affondando ogni volta sempre più dentro l'uomo di cui si è innamorato.   
Sente di appartenergli, così come ora Louis si è dato a lui.   
Si sente rivoluzionato dentro, cambiato, in un modo che la prima volta non era successo.   
Capisce che l'amore è capace di grandi cose, anche conoscere e vedere l'anima di una persona che ha incontrato da poco e saperla amare anche nei luoghi sconosciuti in cui ancora non si è introdotto.   
Perché Harry conosce poco di Louis, ma quel poco è bastato per sentirglisi legato e per capirlo, vederlo simile e diverso da se stesso e trovarlo perfetto, unico; Louis è l'altra perfetta metà di un puzzle che ha cercato invano da sempre – senza nemmeno saperlo.   
Lui è lì, finalmente unito a quel pezzetto che ha cercato, Harry è lì, dentro Louis.

E quando viene, si discosta da quelle labbra che ha baciato ancora e getta il capo verso il soffitto, gemendo senza trattenersi.   
Si abbandona su Louis subito dopo, distendendo ogni muscolo tirato da quell'orgasmo, e si lascia abbracciare, mentre trema, col fiatone. 

Harry si sente vuoto e pieno, smarrito e ritrovato, consumato e nuovo, innamorato, sì, sempre di più, di Louis.    


  
_Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
[…]  
Touch down  
Like a seven four seven  
Stay out and we'll live forever now._  
 **Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran**  
 

Louis sa che quella sarebbe stata un'ultima volta fra lui e Harry, ma non immaginava affatto che le cose finissero con un litigio.   
Ha pensato fino a poco prima di ritrovarsi sul divano freddo e spoglio che l'avrebbe lasciato andar via con Nick, col sorriso sulle labbra, l'animo triste, ma in pace. E che presto o tardi si sarebbero ritrovati, magari quando anche lui avrebbe messo a tacere i suoi mostri; perché dopo aver fatto l'amore, in quel modo prima triste, poi dolce e appassionato, lo ha creduto possibile sul serio, tentare di lasciarsi alle spalle Stan e chiudere quella porta.  
Invece tutto si è frantumato, tutte le carte si sono rivoltate e lui ha potuto capire tante cose di Harry e le sue non domande. Tante sfaccettature di quel ragazzo che ha creduto ingenuo, quando non lo è affatto.

 

Sono rimasti abbracciati – senza ridere questa volta – e hanno semplicemente respirato quel momento, cogliendo ogni odore; visto ogni attimo, registrando anche i minimi spostamenti. E si sono baciati, con soffici sfioramenti di labbra, mentre Harry è uscito da Louis ed è scivolato al suo fianco, ancora tra le sue braccia.  
Sono rimasti in silenzio a guardarsi, un po' di tristezza nel sapere che quel momento è volato via, lasciando spazio alla fine.   
Tutto ha una fine e spesso solo quelle brutte si prolungano più del dovuto, mentre quelle belle, come quell'attimo, nonostante le strane emozioni, finiscono.

“È successo con Nick, la prima volta...” dice Harry in un sussurro. E la sua voce nasale appare roca e sommessa. “Lo so” afferma Louis, asciutto. Lo guarda con gli occhi della gelosia. 

“Ma darei tutto ciò che ho, se potessi rendere questa come la mia prima volta...” continua il ragazzo, quasi disperato. Louis sorride, la furia si placa e gli carezza una gota. “So anche questo” continua.  
Restano in silenzio a guardarsi e Harry si sente un po' a disagio; per la prima volta, con Louis, quel silenzio torna ancora a turbarlo. “V-vuoi parlarmi di Stan?” chiede in un balbettio.   
Forse non dovrebbe.  
Louis socchiude gli occhi e si gira, dandogli le spalle. Non lo fa per negarsi, ma per farsi abbracciare. Harry lo intuisce ed esegue quella richiesta. L'abbraccia forte, un'altra volta nella loro posizione canonica, a cucchiaio.

“Stan e io eravamo amici fin da quando ne ho memoria, l'ho conosciuto a scuola, io avevo solo delle sorelle e, beh, lui era il fratello che non ho mai avuto. Siamo cresciuti insieme, abbiamo fatto tutto insieme. Un giorno però-” si ferma e si rannicchia in se stesso, Harry lo abbraccia più forte e carezza i capelli di Louis con il proprio viso. 

“Un giorno però ho rovinato tutto” aggiunge, tornando a piangere silenziosamente. “M-mi sono accorto che- non lo consideravo più come un fratello, né come un amico. Io- io non so quando mi sono innamorato di lui, so- so solo che è successo”

Harry trattiene il respiro, ma resta in silenzio. “Da quel giorno sono iniziati i problemi, io mi sono dichiarato, lui non corrispondeva, ma mi voleva comunque accanto. Stan mi amava troppo per lasciarmi andare, soltanto che non mi amava come lo facevo io.” 

“Quando lo dissi ai miei, non fecero una piega. Non gli importava, pensavo gli andasse bene e che fosse splendido avere tutte quelle persone così comprensive, aperte. Mi sentivo fortunato nonostante tutto; questo fino a quando non arrivò sulla bocca di tutti. A quel punto lo divenne, un problema, anche per i miei che iniziarono a comportarsi in modo diverso con me. Giustificavano i loro comportamenti dicendo di farlo per il bene delle mie sorelle, ma ogni volta che prendevano in giro quelli come me – noi – per screditare le voci, morivo un po' dentro. Lo facevano davanti a me, con qualsiasi persona, qualsiasi sconosciuto. Pur di salvare la loro faccia.”

Harry rimane di sasso, mentre pensa che tutto quello che Louis ha passato è anche peggiore di ciò che è successo a lui. “Poi un giorno Stan, stanco di ciò che continuavano a fare, fece-” fa una pausa, sistemando i suoi pensieri. “Lui aveva un gruppo, suonava spesso nelle feste che organizzavano e cantò una mia canzone, una che avevo scritto pensando a lui; non fu quello il problema, lo aveva fatto spesso, alimentando le voci. Il problema fu che me la dedicò, facendo credere a tutti quello- quello che in realtà non esisteva.”

“Quel giorno la festa finì prima a causa della pioggia, i miei mi portarono via trascinandomi e io non ebbi nemmeno modo di ringraziarlo – o rimproverarlo – per la cazzata che aveva fatto. Aveva messo a tacere tutti e allo stesso tempo aveva fatto scoppiare il putiferio. Era tipico da parte sua” sorride amaro, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Fu l'ultima volta che lo vidi...” aggiunge. Harry lo stringe ancora, baciandogli il capo.

“Piovve per due settimane senza nemmeno una sosta. Due settimane in cui cambiò tutto. I genitori di Stan lo costrinsero a fidanzarsi con la figlia di un collega del padre. Ti rendi conto, Harry? Imporgli un fidanzamento, solo per causa mia, a diciotto anni. È assurdo ancora adesso se ci penso...”

“Lo è” è la risposta del riccio, mogia, con un nodo in gola a impedirgli di dire altro. Louis sospira. “Quando scoprii cosa avevano intenzione di fare pur di porre una fine a quella bravata, lo implorai di venire da me, perché stavo troppo male. Mi sentivo in colpa. E dovevo vederlo, chiedergli scusa. Io non potevo andare, i miei non mi facevano più uscire dopo quella festa, perché sapevano che sarei andato da lui. Ma Stan lo fece. Non mi odiò mai, nemmeno quando avrebbe dovuto. E venne. Nonostante il brutto tempo. Ma non arrivò mai a casa mia”

“Non sono potuto andare nemmeno al suo funerale, non mi è permesso avvicinarmi alla sua tomba. Non gli ho portato mai un fiore, non gli ho mai chiesto scusa. E tutto questo per colpa mia...”

Harry sgrana gli occhi, quelle parole sono punte dello stesso iceberg che, però, stavolta feriscono anche lui. Perché quando ci si innamora di una persona, i dolori  si condividono, così come le gioie. E Harry lo sente, forse come non è riuscito fino ad allora, tutto il dolore di Louis. Così lo volta velocemente verso di sé e lo abbraccia, lo stringe forte. Louis gli affonda il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e piange, ma non più in silenzio. “È successo tutto per colpa mia. Lui non c'è più per colpa mia...”

“Non è colpa tua, Lou” dice e trova le parole. “Non è colpa tua. Ti ricordi quello che dicesti a me quando ti dissi il mio segreto? Che non era colpa mia se esisteva gente predisposta a non capire, a pensare che è sbagliato se due persone dello stesso sesso si amano e che l'amore, piuttosto, va in una sola direzione. Non è colpa tua, Lou, se i tuoi genitori hanno sbagliato ad affrontare la situazione. E le scelte loro o quelle di Stan non sono colpe che devi prenderti” 

Louis torna a guardarlo, un azzurro lucido e consolato, forse per la prima volta, grazie a quelle parole, ma poi nega e continua: “È colpa mia quando gli ho detto di venire da me. È colpa mia se è morto!” aggiunge.

“No!” sbotta e lascia che le parole escano fuori come un vomito. “È colpa della pioggia, è colpa di Stan che doveva essere più previdente, è colpa di quella macchina che ha provocato l'incidente, tu non c'entri nulla!” sbotta senza nemmeno rendersi conto di cosa ha detto, quanto ha detto.   
Ma, soprattuto, cosa ha appena fatto. Perché Harry ha sganciato l'ennesima bomba.   
Questa volta quella di Louis. Questa volta non è affatto positiva.

Louis si acciglia. Lo guarda e si distanzia improvvisamente. “Io-” dice, tirando su col naso. “Io questo non te l'ho detto” continua. “Come... come fai a sapere della macchina?” domanda, mentre il suo modo di guardarlo cambia lentamente.  
Harry sgrana gli occhi, impallidisce e si sente un colpo nello stomaco sferrato da se stesso.

“Io... io l'ho immaginato” farfuglia alla buona. Ma Harry non è mai stato capace a dire le bugie. Soprattutto con Louis. Però l'ha fatto, prima, tacendo, e anche adesso, sbagliando. Lo ha fatto per paura di non perderlo, che, ironia della sorte, è quello che sta per succedere.  
Louis si allontana da quelle braccia e si mette a sedere. “Non mentirmi! Tu...” e le sue lacrime improvvisamente non sono più per la tristezza e il dolore di quel lutto, ma per la collera di sentirsi preso in giro.   
Le asciuga, velocemente, perché quel ragazzo, improvvisamente, non le merita più.  
Louis ha aperto il cuore ad una persona che, in quel momento, gli ha appena palesato di avergli mentito. Gli ha mentito su qualcosa che per lui è importante. Gli ha mentito, quando lo credeva diverso.

“Tu sapevi già di Stan!” sbotta e ricollega anche quel dispiacere che ha visto negli occhi verdi del riccio quando ha parlato per la prima volta di Stan, poco prima di andare allo Starbucks. “Chi te l'ha detto? Liam? È stato lui?” sbotta, irato.  
Harry si alza e abbassa lo sguardo, dispiaciuto. Poi nega. 

Deve ammetterlo.

“L'ho letto sul tuo computer, Lou-” dice con la voce strozzata. 

“Tu... COSA?” urla, fuori di sé. Harry chiude gli occhi e incurva le spalle in dentro, terrorizzato e dispiaciuto.  
Ha rovinato tutto. Perché gli ha mentito? Perché non gliel'ha detto subito? Perché non ha evitato di curiosare nel computer dello scrittore?

“Hai hackerato il mio pc?” continua. Harry nega. “L'ho semplicemente aperto e ho- letto. Io volevo- io volevo soltanto capire perché fossi- perché fossi così triste. Perché avessi preso quella decisione. Volevo capirti...”

Louis lo ascolta, ma non vorrebbe. E in un attimo si pente di tutto quello che ha passato con Harry. Di tutto, soprattutto di come si sia aperto con lui, raccontandogli di Stan. Di come gli abbia permesso tanto e di come abbia provato a fidarsi di lui e delle emozioni che portava con sé.

_“Louis odia quando qualcuno legge ciò che scrive senza il suo permesso”  
_  
“Ora capisco perché ti consideravo così diverso dagli altri, ora capisco perché non hai fatto domande come tutti gli altri. Perché mi hai mentito, perché era tutta una menzogna. Perché la realtà è che tu sei come loro...”

_“Louis è una persona che porta rancore”  
_  
“Anzi no, sei anche peggio, Harry.” afferma con una smorfia, prima di assumerne una inespressiva e di iniziare a vestirsi senza più voltarsi a guardarlo.

E lo punisce in quel modo, con quelle parole e poi con il silenzio.   
Harry però ci prova, non vuole lasciarlo andare. “Mi- mi dispiace...” Ma Louis non lo ascolta, né gli risponde. Come se non gli importasse più nulla, come se non lo ascoltasse, né vedesse più. Anche se le lacrime che rigano il suo volto sono la prova che non è affatto così.   
Prende una coperta, il cuscino e non lo guarda nemmeno quando scalcia per sbaglio il peluche bianco ed esce dalla stanza.

Quella è la fine, forse piena di sbagli e incomprensioni. O, forse più semplicemente, ricolma di scuse per scappare, per rinchiudersi di nuovo in gabbia, nelle catene.   
Scuse, sì, quelle di Louis.

  
_ Another life that's gone to waste   
Another light lost from your face   
It's complicated _   
** Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran  **

 

*

  
Quando apre la porta dell’appartamento, la casa è buia e solo una luce nella stanza di Louis è accesa. 

“Che ci fai tu qui?” Zayn scatta sul posto e si gira verso il divano, dove Louis è sdraiato, sotto una coperta. “Che ci fai tu, lì?” è la risposta di Zayn. Louis sbuffa e si mette a sedere. Gli occhi sono ancora gonfi, ha continuato a piangere in silenzio. Perché non lo faceva da anni e tutte le lacrime arretrate sono venute fuori a causa di Harry Styles.

“Beh, io, mh,” farfuglia, con voce roca, scompigliandosi i capelli. Zayn aggrotta la fronte e mette le mani avanti. “Hey, io non faccio domande a te, tu non ne fai a me, che dici?” propone.

“Westside(*)” è la risposta di Louis, che insieme a quell’esclamazione alza una mano con tre dita a formare una W.  
Zayn si acciglia e lo guarda per qualche secondo. “Naah, sei troppo Louis per quel gesto” lo glissa, come un’offesa, e se ne va, raggiungendo la propria stanza. 

“Fottiti” ribatte a bassa voce, sconsolato, sdraiandosi nuovamente con le braccia conserte.   
Zayn gli sta sulle palle, è inutile il suo tentativo di farselo stare simpatico. Soprattutto in quella situazione, nella quale ha altro a cui pensare.   
Tanto non chiuderà occhio lo stesso, Louis Tomlinson. E la colpa non è di Zayn, ma di Harry e quello che ha fatto.   
Socchiude gli occhi e arriccia la bocca. No, non può mettersi a piangere di nuovo. Perché le lacrime di rabbia bruciano troppo e Zayn non può essere il suo capo espiatorio.   
Ma Louis piange lo stesso e dà la colpa un po’ a tutto, anche a Zayn che non ha fatto nulla.   


  
_L'amore non segue le logiche  
Ti toglie il respiro e la sete. _  
 **Marco Mengoni, L'essenziale.**  
 

Quando entra nella sua stanza, Zayn sorride alla vista del migliore amico.   
Liam, sdraiato sul suo letto, con un lenzuolo aggrovigliato che gli copre una sola gamba e metà del busto, dorme con il telefono sul petto circondato da una mano, la luce della abatjour accesa, che abbaglia il suo viso e la bocca leggermente aperta.   
Si avvicina dall'altra parte del letto e lo guarda ancora, quando si sdraia al suo fianco.   
Gli ha detto addio nemmeno cinque ore prima e già si ritrova al suo capezzale. Ma è diverso. È già cambiato tanto in lui, in loro, benché sia presto.  
E il tempo non è mai stato tanto assurdo e beffardo con lui, perché a volte sembra tardi, altre presto e questo lo confonde.  
A volte si fa attendere, altre tira dritto e smuove tutto troppo velocemente.  
Quando è giusto amarsi? Quanto ci vuole per cambiarsi? Quando ha smesso di sbagliare? Da quanto lo ama?  
Ah, sorride e sbatte gli occhi un po' stanco, ma rinnovato, a quell’ultima domanda, però, sa rispondersi.   
Se Simon è arrivato a lui, è grazie a quell’uomo dormiente che ama da sempre.

 

 

_“Vuole parlare della mia esibizione?” domanda confuso._

_Simon annuisce, mentre si porta una mano sul mento e lo studia. “Te lo hanno mai detto che hai una bella voce, Zayn?” domanda Simon con un sorriso.  
Zayn sbarra gli occhi e, impacciato, farfuglia qualcosa privo di senso compiuto. Simon ride e si gratta velocemente l'accenno di barba. “No, signore...” tenta il ragazzo. “Cioè sì, il mio migliore amico- lui- beh- sì” conclude._

_“Il tuo amico se ne intende” sono le parole di Simon, ripiene di un divertimento che capisce soltanto lui._

 

 

Zayn osserva Liam e sorride ampiamente, mentre, sdraiato di lato, avvicina una mano per spostargli una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Le sue mani sono fredde a contatto con la pelle di Liam che, come scosso da un brutto incubo, sgrana gli occhi e salta sul posto.   
Zayn porta indietro la mano, come scottato, e lo guarda ancora, mentre Liam tenta di metterlo a fuoco.   
Poi sorridono.

 

_“Non capisco dove voglia andare a parare, signore” afferma Zayn, indispettito e ancora imbarazzato.  
Simon si appoggia al piccolo tavolo vicino allo specchio e incrocia le braccia al petto; ancora una volta Zayn si sente studiare da quegli occhi scuri e penetranti. _

_“Come mai vuoi andartene da questo posto?” domanda._

_“È una lunga storia” risponde di getto. Una lunga storia, pensa, che non ha voglia di raccontare a uno sconosciuto._

_“Ho tempo” insiste l'uomo. Zayn sbuffa si guarda riflesso allo specchio, c'è della speranza in lui. Così, come calamitato da quegli occhi così simili alla sua tonalità, decide di raccontare la sua storia._

 

“Hey” esclama Liam, stropicciandosi un occhio. “Da quanto sei qui?” domanda, schiarendosi la voce arrochita. Poi sbadiglia.  
Zayn si sistema meglio sul letto, tira su col naso e ispira l'odore del migliore amico, che ha la capacità di mancargli non appena smette di sentirlo; poi sorride, distendendo il suo volto. “Da poco...” risponde.  
Liam lo guarda, sbatte gli occhi e abbozza un sorriso. “Ciao...” dice, una volta messo a fuoco.

“Ciao...” risponde. 

 

 

_“E questo è tutto” conclude il ragazzo. Simon lo ha ascoltato in silenzio, annuendo di tanto in tanto o sbarrando gli occhi quando, intuendo il fatto che Zayn stesse sorvolando su certi particolari, ha intuito che il migliore amico del ragazzo sia qualcosa di più.  
Ma alla fine ha sorriso, non sbagliava affatto su quel ragazzo. È nei guai e ha bisogno di lui._

_“No, non è tutto, Zayn. L'avevo detto io, che potevo essere la tua soluzione!” afferma l'uomo, composto, nonostante il suo sorriso beffardo.  
Zayn si acciglia e si domanda mentalmente se non abbia fatto un errore a fidarsi così tanto di quell'uomo.   
Eppure quando Zayn ha sentito la parola 'soluzione', fin dalla prima volta che Simon l'ha pronunciata, si è aggrappato e ci ha creduto.   
Perché la disperazione conduce l'uomo ad appigliarsi anche ai miracoli. E Zayn spera con tutto se stesso che Simon Cowell sia il suo._

 

 

“Allora? Cosa è successo?” chiede Liam, mettendosi a sedere e appoggiandosi alla spalliera del letto. Zayn lo imita, subito dopo, e lo guarda.   
Tengono le distanze, sono controllati, quando in realtà vorrebbero soltanto abbracciarsi. 

“Harvey mi ha praticamente ricattato. Vuole centoventicinque mila sterline come penale, se lascio il posto...” sbotta Zayn, guardando davanti a sé, incrociando le braccia al petto. Poi sorride, beffardo, solo verso un lato del viso e torna a guardarlo. “Ma, Liam, forse ho trovato un modo per uscirne” afferma.  
Liam aggrotta la fronte e lo guarda dubbioso: “Una rapina?” lo beffa, sconsolato.

“Un miracolo...” risponde subito, girandosi a guardarlo con una speranza che lascia Liam senza fiato. 

 

_“Continua ad essere enigmatico, signore” ribatte Zayn. Simon ride e annuisce. “Lo so, lo so... mi diverto con poco”_

_Io no, vorrebbe rispondere il ragazzo, ma si trattiene gettandogli addosso un'occhiata fin troppo poco divertita._

_“Ma basta, non cincischio più. Ora ti racconto la mia storia: Sono capitato in questo Nightclub grazie ad un addio al celibato in un Venerdì qualsiasi, scialbo. Non avevo nemmeno tanta voglia perché ero stanco per il lavoro e perché il festeggiato mi stava anche parecchio antipatico. Ma sono andato lo stesso, al HeartAttack – un nome banale, in tutta onestà. Ma ringrazio quell'idiota che si è poi sposato per avermi condotto in questo posto, perché ti ho sentito cantare e ti ho visto esibirti.”_

_Fa una pausa._

_“Sei un animale da palcoscenico, Zayn, e la tua voce mi ha tagliato la pelle e mi è entrata dentro” conclude. Ha fatto di quel racconto una delle tante telecronache disinteressate che passano alla Tv, ma quando Simon si batte la mano sul petto e dice quell'ultima frase, Zayn rabbrividisce e si emoziona._

_Un complimento. Non si è mai pronti a riceverli. E quando arrivano sono capaci di scombussolarti, farti sentire importante, utile; e ti imbarazzano, perfino, facendoti sorridere come un ebete.  
Ma il brutto dei complimenti è che non sai mai cosa rispondere. Ogni parola sembra insufficiente per descrivere la felicità che stai provando, perciò, alla fine, ti riduci spesso a fare l'idiota – abbassi lo sguardo, continui a sorridere, arrossisci – e a dire un semplice “grazie, signore” che non è niente in confronto all'uragano che ti ha sconvolto ogni senso. _

_Simon sorride e abbassa lo sguardo, poi nega. “È molto fortunata, la persona alla quale hai dedicato quella canzone. Spero abbia potuto sentirti” continua.  
Zayn ripensa a Liam e a ciò che è successo. Sorride, nonostante tutto, annuendo. “Sì, signore” conclude._

_“Bene, veniamo a noi. Tutto questo per dirti che non parlo tanto per cincischiare, non sempre almeno. Quel venerdì sera, dopo un'intera giornata di lavoro, ho semplicemente continuato a lavorare” afferma.  
Il cuore di Zayn inciampa, capendo cosa sta tentando di dirgli. E la speranza si alimenta, inevitabilmente._

 

 

“E che lavoro fa?” lo interrompe Liam, mentre Zayn ha iniziato a raccontargli ciò che è successo. “Fammici arrivare” lo rimprovera con tono sarcastico e carezzevole allo stesso tempo.  
Liam sbuffa e alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Ma io sono curioso” dice, imbronciato. Zayn ride e gli dà una leggera spallata, che l'altro subito ricambia.  
Il primo contatto; si guardano, si perdono un attimo e poi si sorridono. “Dicevo...” riprende Zayn.

 

 

_“Io sono un produttore discografico e da qualche anno faccio anche il ricercatore di talenti perché, a quanto pare, è il mio talento” ride. “Scusa il gioco di parole” riprende.  
Zayn è paralizzato sul posto. Non ride, non piange, non ha nessuna maledetta reazione.   
È semplicemente una statua, di fronte all'uomo che, palesemente, gli sta dicendo di averlo trovato._

_“E sono interessato a te, alla tua voce, al tuo, di talento”_

 

 

“Oh mio Dio” è la reazione quasi isterica di Liam che lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati. “Non mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?” dice, entusiasta.   
Liam è anche più contento di lui – ma si fa per dire – e Zayn sorride a quella felicità bizzarra, che lo fa nuovamente sentire onorato – come se fosse un altro tacito e indiretto complimento.  
Nega e si morde un labbro. “Fammi continuare” lo riprende con un sorriso. Liam si risistema e con gli occhi lucidi, che sprizzano felicità, gettandosi nell'oscurità di quelli di Zayn, torna ad ascoltarlo con attenzione.

 

 

_“Ora ti sembrerà tutto una favola, non lo sarà. Il fatto che tu lavori in questo posto e che non possa andartene è un problema. Suppongo tu non abbia quella somma, centoventicinque mila sterline, giusto?” continua pratico, Simon. “Giusto”_

_“Quindi l'unica cosa che posso dirti, per ora, è di provare a fidarti di questo sconosciuto. Hai mai pensato di lavorare con la tua voce? Di fare il cantante?” continua con un sorriso divertito, affabile.  
Zayn non sa ancora cosa dire e annuisce, titubante.”Qualche volta” risponde._

_“Bene, tornerei, fossi in te, a farci un pensierino”_

_Non ha mai creduto in se stesso, per quello ci ha sempre pensato Liam. Liam, che troppe volte ha cercato di convincerlo a fare dei provini per quei Talent Show che vanno tanto di moda al giorno d'oggi.  
Proprio Liam, che non ha mai ascoltato, credendo fosse troppo di parte, troppo buono con lui._

_“Questo è il mio numero, non devi decidere ora. Quando avrai preso una decisione, chiamami e ne riparleremo con tutti i dettagli” dice, passandogli velocemente un cartoncino bianco con sopra scritto in nero i suoi recapiti. “Ma non farmi attendere molto, sono un tipo impaziente”  
Zayn guarda quel rettangolino e, come un cucciolo smarrito, alza lo sguardo sul volto di Simon che gli sorride. _

_Il fatto è che Zayn non ha scelta. Quello è il suo miracolo, non se lo lascerà scappare.  
Il problema, però, è che non riesce a sillabare nemmeno il suo nome in quel momento, perciò lascia che Simon lo saluti, prima di abbandonare il suo camerino. Permette a Simon di andarsene, lasciandolo con la sua felicità silenziosa, confusa che poi scoppia, improvvisamente, quando si raccoglie in se stesso, verso il basso, chiudendo il capo tra le braccia e le ginocchia e piange, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.   
Piange per il suo piccolo e inaspettato miracolo.  
Qualcuno gli sta dando una possibilità, qualcuno sta credendo in lui. E Zayn si sta amando, per una volta, anche lontano da Liam.  
Liam, appunto, è il suo pensiero non appena realizza tutto ciò che è successo. Esce fuori da quel camerino, va via da quel locale e il numero del telefono di Liam è quello che compone non appena raggiunge l'aria fresca e umida di Londra.  
Liam, il primo ad aver creduto in lui; l'unico col quale vuole condividere quell'emozione.  
Sì, nonostante tutto._

 

 

Quell'ultima parte, Zayn, imbarazzato, non la racconta al suo migliore amico che, tuttavia, conoscendolo fin troppo bene, la immagina da sé.  
Liam è felice e quando si slancia verso Zayn per abbracciarlo, dimentica tutti i motivi per cui non dovrebbe farlo.  
Lo abbraccia e Zayn si fa abbracciare, ritrovandosi entrambi sdraiati sul letto. 

“Sono troppo felice per te, anche se non hai ancora deciso” esclama Liam, sul suo collo.  
Zayn è nuovamente sopraffatto dalla situazione e quell'insieme di emozioni, insieme a Liam sul suo corpo, lo fa implodere. E ancora una volta cade nel suo silenzio fatto di confusione e felicità.

“Te l'ho sempre detto io che la tua strada era questa! Perché non mi hai mai creduto?” sbotta ancora, felice, Liam, che non si rende conto dell'imbarazzante situazione che ha creato.  
Quando torna a guardarlo in viso, confuso probabilmente da quel silenzio, un'impercettibile stupore colpisce il suo viso e capisce cosa è successo, cosa ha fatto.   
Si allontana, perciò, lentamente, dando modo ad entrambi di tornare seduti, stavolta però uno di fronte all'altro, più vicini.   
Si sorridono impacciati. “Lo chiamerai?” domanda, spezzando quel silenzio. Zayn fa spallucce. 

“Devi, altrimenti lo farò io per te, brutto idiota!” ribatte. Zayn lo guarda e sbuffa una risata divertita. 

“Credi davvero così tanto in me?” domanda, studiando il suo sguardo. Liam sorride e inclina il capo.

“Non si tratta di me, stavolta, ma di uno che lo fa per mestiere. E ciò nonostante dovresti essere tu il primo a credere in te stesso-”

“Ma non è affatto facile” risponde Zayn, grattandosi il capo impacciato.

“Lo so, ma ne vale la pena, credimi; io l'ho sempre fatto e guarda ora” ribatte Liam, mentre, smanioso di toccarlo, si strofina le mani sulle gambe.   
È fomentato, felice per quella notizia. Contento, soprattutto, che Zayn sia corso da lui per dirgliela. Ma questa ultima contentezza non la rende palese, perché conosce fin troppo bene il migliore amico e le sue paure. 

A piccoli passi, a piccole dimostrazioni – questo ha capito - prima o poi anche Zayn capirà tutto quel che lui ha già capito.

Perché è tutto lì, il loro amore. Semplice, pulito, genuino.

“Ora devo andare...” dice mogio Zayn, poco dopo. Liam annuisce, guardando l'orologio.   
È tardi, Zayn dovrebbe rimanere lì, perché quella è casa sua. Il suo posto. Ma Liam non dice niente, mentre inizia a pensare che deve toccarlo ancora, abbracciarlo – magari – o baciarlo – assurdamente. Ma si gratta il capo e si dà dello stupido, mentre lo segue fuori dalla stanza.  
Ciò che Zayn nota subito è l'assenza di Louis sul divano, ma glissa quel pensiero, ignorandolo.  
Apre la porta d'ingresso e Liam è ancora dietro di lui. Lo sente respirare e immagina la valanga di pensieri che stanno sguazzando in quella testa.  
Si gira verso di lui e gli sorride, alla fioca luce del pianerottolo, osservandolo con il desiderio di non volersene andare.  
Ogni tanto è curioso di sapere alcuni dei pensieri di Liam, ma quando gliene palesa uno, sbottando senza remore con un disperato “posso baciarti?” Zayn si maledice, perché ha fatto lo stesso pensiero, ha avuto lo stesso desiderio, quando Liam gli si è buttato al collo poco prima. Ed è andato lì per festeggiare quel miracolo con l'unica persona alla quale voleva raccontarlo; festeggiare quella possibilità, facendo l'amore con Liam. Ma ha taciuto, si è frenato.   
Razionalità, è chiamata la bastarda.  
E Liam è ancora quello che agisce, impetuoso, scatenandosi nella sua nuova istintività.

Zayn abbassa il capo, sorride impacciato. Alza la testa, punta i suoi occhi grandi su Liam e sbatte lentamente quelle meravigliose ciglia che possiede, prima di affermare "non si chiedono i baci, Liam" in una beffa.   
Eppure lo ringrazia per averlo fatto, perché ora non ha più scuse.

"Con te non si sa mai, sei imprevedibile come un pugno nello stomaco mentre si ride".   
Zayn si acciglia, arriccia le labbra in una smorfia e ride. 

"Allora, codardo che preferisce chiedere, ti do il mio permesso" dice e non scherza più.   
Acconsente e non pensa, per la prima volta, che sia sbagliato.

Liam sgrana gli occhi, stupito da quella concessione. "Niente pugni, sicuro?" domanda avvicinandosi lentamente e quella, in realtà, è la possibilità che sta dando all'altro di ripensarci prima che si penta.   
Un idiota, insomma. Liam è soltanto questo, quando si preoccupa troppo, anche quando dovrebbe, veramente, soltanto agire.   
Zayn ride ancora.   
Lo afferra per la maglietta e lo tira a sé. Lo fissa e "smetti di parlare, Lee" dice, mentre l'altro annuisce soltanto, fissandogli le labbra e avvicinandosi per baciarlo, lì, sul pianerottolo.   
Accosta le proprie labbra su quelle di Zayn e lo fa delicatamente, per non svegliare la passione che sta dormendo, inquieta, sognando dell'amore che solo loro sanno creare – ma nemmeno la vicina di casa che non sarebbe entusiasta di quello spettacolo.  
Il bacio casto scocca sul quel pianerottolo e Liam lo guarda, sorride, si avvicina e bacia il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo e mordendolo – non è soddisfatto, vuole sempre di più.   
Zayn si fa indietro, lo rimprovera con un sorriso malizioso e lo spinge verso il muro per protesta.   
E, probabilmente, se la vicina si svegliasse, sarebbe entusiasta del materiale che quei due gli stanno concedendo; materiale che sarà il tema principale, il giorno dopo, magari, sul quale trattare con le altre vicine, colleghe pettegole.  
E Liam e Zayn degenerano, perché lo fanno sempre, quando, carezzando con le mani luoghi, già fin troppo conosciuti da entrambi, il bacio esplode in sospiri trattenuti e rubati, e lingue che si trovano, insieme ai sapori che si mischiano, creandone uno – il loro.  
Si dividono quando non è più lecito continuare e lo sanno entrambi. Si guardano, languidi, e le mani che si sono intrecciate, senza nemmeno sapere quando, si dividono lentamente mentre Zayn si allontana e gli sorride, contento.

Un miracolo perfetto. Un miracolo reale.   
E quel bacio non ha rovinato niente, semmai ha soltanto migliorato qualcosa, un momento, già assolutamente perfetto.

  
_ Mentre il mondo cade a pezzi   
mi allontano dagli eccessi   
e dalle cattive abitudini,   
tornerò all'origine,   
torno a te che sei per me   
l'essenziale. _   
** L'essenziale, Marco Mengoni **

 

 

 

(*)Westside: mia personalissima interpretazione - sbagliata, probabilmente - di questo gesto rap.  
    



	29. Risvegli sotto un tavolo, addii taciuti e sms – non – erotici

**Risvegli sotto un tavolo, addii taciuti e sms – non – erotici**

 

 

Quando apre gli occhi, Josh è sotto un tavolo con la vista appannata, i muscoli intorpiditi, ma fortunatamente le ossa non gli dolgono più, segno evidente che la febbre – per miracolo – è calata.   
Si tocca la fronte e socchiude gli occhi, ancora assonnato. È tiepida, li riapre e guarda il marrone del legno sopra di lui, corrucciato.  
Non ricorda proprio come sia giunto sotto un tavolo.   
Tenta di mettere a fuoco quello che è successo e come i postumi di una pessima sbronza, tutto ciò che immagina è offuscato.   
La febbre provoca in lui sempre quel tipo di effetto, di solito bastano un paio di minuti spesi a ragionare, ma in quel preciso momento, Josh sbuca fuori dal tavolo e gli basta la visione del ragazzo che, invece, sta dormendo sopra di esso; ricorda dalla litigata al suo segreto, al sesso in Giulietta e al tentativo di farlo su quel tavolo da biliardo.   
Tentativo fallito perché si sono addormentati, crollando per la stanchezza.  
Così capisce – o meglio intuisce – che il suo arrivo sotto al tavolo sia dovuto, probabilmente, ad una caduta durante la notte.  
Niall è invece sdraiato comodamente sul verde, con un cuscino sotto il capo e una coperta a coprire la sua nudità.   
Josh si appoggia al legno con le braccia, posando il viso su di esse, e lo ammira con un sorriso dolce, piegando il capo verso un lato.  
È un peccato, pensa, aver sprecato quel tavolo senza far niente.   
E d'improvviso, s'illumina.  
In teoria, Josh dovrebbe pensare a come sistemare i suoi attuali problemi, che tali non sono mai stati prima dell'arrivo dell'irlandese, ma con un Niall davanti, che dorme tranquillo sul biliardo, proprio non riesce a pensare col cervello.  
Sale e si distende con cautela su di un fianco.   
Lo osserva e si friziona in capelli con una mano. Poi si morde un labbro, perché quel tic gli ricorda sempre quanto sia nervoso, agitato o in tempesta nelle vicinanze dell'irlandese.   
Con Niall, si sente sempre in bilico tra la visione di sole cose belle e la voglia maniacale di rendere palpabili.   
I suoi occhi osservano ogni sfaccettatura del volto, dal suo naso un po' a patata e rosso, per via del raffreddore, alle sue labbra rosa, socchiuse e screpolate, che starebbe sempre a mordere, baciare o a bagnare con la propria saliva per sanarle.   
Guarda i suoi capelli spettinati e il ciuffo di un biondo tinto.   
Josh pensa, quando li carezza piano in un gesto fin troppo poco da lui, che ha sempre inteso il verbo amare in una sola direzione.  
Sorride amaro, mentre alza la coperta e si infila sotto di essa, accanto a Niall, perché per quanto incerto, metterebbe in discussione tutto, anche il suo futuro, soltanto per continuare ad avere quelle due direzioni, quei due modi di amare che gli vengono fuori così naturalmente.  
Ma cosa fare, però? Josh cosa potrebbe essere oltre a quello che ha sempre creduto fosse il solo mestiere adatto a lui?  
Queste domande non se le pone, ovviamente, perché gli occhi sono pieni di Niall, i pensieri sono spazi occupati da sole immagini del corpo candido del suo irlandese. E la sua bocca, presto, è impegnata a baciare quella pelle che brama e che eccita i suoi sensi, addentrandosi al di sotto di quello strato di tessuto che li copre.   
Niall mugugna qualcosa, quando Josh inizia a baciargli un'aureola, ma non si sveglia. Così lo spogliarellista bacia anche l'altra, stuzzicandola subito con la lingua. Alza gli occhi, mentre con le labbra continua il suo lavoro, e sono vispi.  
Ma Niall fa una smorfia, continuando a dormire. Allora Josh sbuffa, benché poi sorrida vincente quando un'eccitazione latente sfiora il suo ombelico.   
Se non sono due occhi ad essersi aperti e svegliati, qualcos'altro invece è ben dritto, all'erta. Pronto.   
Josh continua a baciare l'addome dell'irlandese, lento e con ingordigia. Bacia, lecca o passa semplicemente le labbra umide, mentre scende per raggiungere il suo nuovo obiettivo.   
Ogni tanto alza lo sguardo, attento nel scorgere ogni reazione di Niall, ma quest'ultimo pensa ancora – probabilmente – di star dormendo e si smuove piano, soprattutto con la testa, agitandola a destra e a sinistra, mugugnando soffice alcuni versi fatti di vocali sospirate.  
Sull'ombelico, Josh si lascia solleticare il mento dall'accenno di peluria che scende fino all'inguine, mentre bacia e carezza con la punta delle dita.  
Sposta la coperta perché ha caldo e punta ancora il verde vispo sul viso di Niall e in quel momento li trova. 

Blu, liquidi, assonnati e sorpresi. 

“Occhi blu...” lo bacia di nuovo, carezzando ancora con il mento i peli e Niall trema, agitandosi probabilmente per divincolarsi da quella presa.  
Josh stringe le mani attorno ai fianchi e lo blocca sotto di sé, guardandolo con un sorriso beffardo. “Fermo” lo rimprovera.

“M-ma- che cazzo fai?” sbotta, paonazzo. Josh sorride. “Ti do il mio buongiorno” risponde.  
Niall si stropiccia gli occhi. “Ok, me lo hai dato, ora lasciam-” continua, ma la voce gli muore e si blocca, sempre più rosso in volto.  
Il cuore gli arriva in gola, quando le labbra di Josh si avvicinano repentine alla sua erezione.   
Niall prova ancora a muoversi, ma ciò che ottiene è solo la contrazione delle proprio natiche e gli occhi che si serrano con forza. Trattiene anche il respiro, quando sente la bocca calda di Josh avvolgerlo sulla punta.   
Josh nega col capo, lentamente, e affonda piano le labbra su tutta la lunghezza. Poi esce e, canzonatorio, “non ti ho dato un bel niente...” continua in un sussurro, leccandosi il labbro superiore.   
Niall lo guarda sgomento e poi sbuffa, ricacciando tutta l'aria che ha trattenuto, e si smuove, rilassando i muscoli, inutilmente, tra le mani di Josh che lo toccano ancora, possessive.

“Josh” lo chiama, quando questo ci riprova. “No” soffia Josh, solleticando ed eccitandolo maggiormente. 

“Jo-sh, lasciami andare-” farfuglia, socchiudendo gli occhi e indurendo di nuovo le chiappe. “No” è ancora la risposta, mentre tira fuori la lingua e lo stuzzica, leccandolo lo stesso punto in cui poco prima ha lambito.

“JOSH, CAZZO, DEVO PISCIARE!” urla e si agita, con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore che si dimena nel petto.   
Morirà. Se Josh continua, lo farà senza dubbio. Ma lo spogliarellista sbuffa e alza lo sguardo. Lascia la presa delle mani sui suoi fianchi, scoppiando a ridere. 

“Vai” si alza a sedere, “ma poi torni, vero?” chiede, mentre Niall si alza e scende dal tavolo.  
Josh lo guarda, mangiandoselo con gli occhi che cadono repentini sul fondo schiena che si muove ad ogni passo. Sorride, scompigliando ancora i suoi capelli.   
Lo osserva ovunque, ogni spazio è di suo interesse.  
Si morde un labbro e ride, amaro.   
Non si è mai interessato ad un corpo più di una volta, se non per lavoro. Le sue scopate gratis – così le chiama – sono sempre state delle toccate e fuga. Delle nottate passionali che ben presto ha dimenticato.  
Con Niall, quella stanchezza non la prova, anzi, la voglia, il desiderio si alimenta grazie ad una forza che non sa nemmeno da dove provenga; ogni volta che lo fa suo, come se al suo interno ci fosse un sistema di lampadine, una se ne accende, facendolo implodere di luce.   
E la domanda che dovrebbe porsi, anche in quel momento in cui non fa altro che guardare e desiderare, è: quelle luci sono infinite o prima o poi tutto andrà in cortocircuito?  
Niall è un fuoco di paglia come lo è stata la sua vita o è fuoco, puro, quello che nemmeno l'acqua è capace di estinguere? 

Quando l'irlandese torna, ha un contenitore arancione tra le mani. Josh lo guarda e aggrotta la fronte. “Cosa sono?” domanda.

“Hai dell'acqua?” domanda in risposta, brusco, guardandosi in giro.   
Josh si acciglia. “Forse in cucina?” continua in una beffa che, però, Niall glissa con uno sbuffo seccato, per poi avvicinarsi verso al piano cottura dall'altra parte della stanza. Josh scende dal tavolo e lo segue. 

“Niall” lo chiama, quando gli è alle spalle. Niall salta e si sbriga ad ingurgitare la pillola, prima di girarsi a guardarlo. “Che c'è?” sbotta, sorseggiando l'acqua da un bicchiere. 

“No, che cazzo hai tu!?” continua, incrociando le braccia al petto. Niall sbuffa e, dopo aver posato il bicchiere nel lavabo, tenta di superarlo senza rispondergli. Josh, però, è più veloce e lo raggiunge, mettendoglisi davanti e afferrandolo per le braccia.  
Stringe la presa e si mette a cercare le sue iridi. “Hey” lo chiama, quando le trova. “Ho fatto qualcosa?” perché è probabile che sia successo, ma che nella frenesia del momento non se ne sia nemmeno accorto.   
Niall nega, poi annuisce. Guarda altrove per poi puntare il suo sguardo, caldo, su di lui.   
E Josh va a fuoco. 

“Ieri sera ho dimenticato di prendere la pillola. Io-” inizia. “Io- non la dimentico mai e tu-” brontola. “È colpa tua” dice, scrollandosi le mani di Josh di dosso e superandolo ancora.   
È nudo, lo sono entrambi, ma ormai quasi non conta più. Josh sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli, poi lo raggiunge ancora, ma stavolta lo afferra da dietro in un abbraccio per chiedere perdono.

“Mi dispiace” sussurra, marpione, baciandogli una spalla e continuando a camminare verso il tavolo.   
Niall si sente trascinato, chiuso in quelle braccia toniche e col malumore a ingrigire i suoi pensieri.   
Si sente un idiota. Un idiota superficiale che si è dimenticato una cosa così importante.   
Ed è terrorizzato, perché senza quelle pastiglie i suoi Episodi tornerebbero e... No, non ci vuole pensare.   
È stato un miracolo che non sia successo ieri, è stato un miracolo che non abbia distrutto quella casa.  
È stato strano che non sia successo ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere - pensa, disperandosi, ma l'esclamazione di Josh lo distrae.

“Ora che lo so, sarò il primo a ricordartelo, te lo prometto” continua, salendo con la bocca sul suo collo. Le mani di Niall si poggiano su quelle di Josh e le tira giù, mentre si gira ad affrontarlo. 

“Non lo farai” ribatte. Josh sorride e si avvicina per baciarlo, ma Niall gli concede una guancia, quando con le natiche tocca il legno freddo del biliardo. 

“Solo perché sei tu che mi distrai” risponde sulle sue labbra che vorrebbe mordere per essersi negate.   
Niall gira ancora il capo e abbozza un sorriso. “Anche tu, per questo le ho dimenticate”

Una trottola, stavolta però nello stomaco inesperto del Divino lo fa sorridere quando non dovrebbe. Perché Niall gli sta dando delle colpe, mentre lui si sente... contento.  
E quelle labbra, smosse dall'ultima affermazione di Niall, se le trova da sé, smanioso, per morderle e poi baciarle.   
Niall sbuffa un sorriso e tenta di allontanarlo con entrambe le mani posate sul suo petto tornito, ma le mani di Josh sono più rapide e lo afferrano per la vita, circondandolo in una abbraccio costrittivo.   
Lo tira di nuovo su e Niall non fa in tempo a protestare perché Josh lo lascia andare su quel tavolo verde e lo segue, trascinandolo laddove poco prima l'ha svegliato.

“Non demordi?” bofonchia l'irlandese.   
Josh se la ride, quando sovrastandolo torna a baciare il suo petto e a dedicare le attenzioni ai capezzoli turgidi. 

“Mh” mugugna e dovrebbe essere un no.  
Poi lo guarda e le pagliuzze dorate navigano in quel verde stravagante nel quale Niall si perde per l'ennesima volta. “Mi devo far perdonare...” spiega. 

“Ma questo non era il tuo modo per darmi il buongiorno?” lo prende in giro l'irlandese, riacquistando un po' del bianco, dove poco prima c'era solo nero.  
Josh ringrazia la sua bipolarità o il suo saperlo prendere, perché d'improvviso sa che sarà più semplice amarlo.

“Ora sono entrambe le cose” risponde, afferrandolo nuovamente per i fianchi e procedendo di nuovo su un percorso che sa a memoria, ma che non lo stanca.

Per ora non è un fuoco di paglia – dovrebbe pensare – benché uno scopra sia tale soltanto quando si è spento, giusto?

*

_First,  
you think the worst is a broken heart._   
**Six degrees of separation, The script**

Quando Louis riapre gli occhi, la prima cosa che vede è il viso dormiente di Harry e una stretta in petto gli ripresenta tutto quanto.   
Tutto quello che la notte, il poco sonno, hanno cercato di lavare via – ma probabilmente non tanto bene.  
Dopo essersi crogiolato per un paio d'ore sul divano, Louis è semplicemente tornato nella propria stanza, con la speranza di trovare l'altro completamente addormentato. E così è stato, nonostante la scena parataglisi di fronte non sia stata affatto facile da mandar giù.  
Un Harry, abbracciato al peluche che gli ha regalato, si è addormentato con le guance bagnate di lacrime salate che non ha asciugato, probabilmente sfiancato da tutto quello che è successo.   
E Louis lo ha guardato, il cuore a pezzi mentre l'ira, lasciva, abbandonava il suo corpo. Ha poi guardato in basso, tentando di ricordarsi cosa gli abbia fatto; e si è sdraiato accanto a lui in uno sbuffo. Non si è mai sentito tanto lontano da una persona, nonostante la vicinanza. Non si è mai sentito così vuoto e pieno, di dolore probabilmente, come in quel momento.   
Poi, senza aspettare altro, si è abbandonato al sonno, senza un peluche, ma con le lacrime, quelle sì, prima umide, poi secche, a far male nello stesso modo.

Ringrazia, quella mattina, ora che è sveglio, che l'altro stia ancora dormendo e in fretta si alza. Non vuole parlargli, perché per quanto sia arrabbiato, in collera, non riesce ad odiarlo.  
Si infila nel bagno e si fa una doccia. Nemmeno l'acqua riesce a distendere il suo malumore, così fa presto a venir fuori dalla cabina e a vestirsi.   
È presto anche per andare all'Università, ma quando esce dalla stanza, in silenzio, senza far rumore è lì che vuole andare.  
Incontra Liam, mezzo assopito, in cucina e si ferma sul ciglio della porta. “Dove scappi?” gli domanda, come se riconoscesse, nella sua fretta, il desiderio di andarsene da quella casa il più velocemente possibile.

“All'Università” dice. “Così presto?” domanda Liam, preparando il tè. Louis annuisce. “Se mi dai venti minuti, vengo con te” continua l'amico.  
Louis tentenna e desiste, guarda verso il corridoio, verso la sua porta e si morde un labbro. Poi sospira e “che siano venti minuti”.

“Hai combinato qualcosa?” domanda Liam, puntando le proprie iridi in quelle azzurre di Louis, che nel frattempo si è seduto attorno al tavolo. 

“No” nega, asciutto. Liam fa spallucce e glissa l'argomento; per fortuna capisce sempre quando non è il momento. “Zayn ha dormito qui?” domanda lo scrittore, facendo scattare l'altro sul posto.  
Liam lo guarda, aggrottando la fronte. “Come...?” farfuglia. 

“Ci siamo incrociati in corridoio” mente. Liam annuisce e sorride, imbarazzato. 

“No, è solo passato per prendere qualche cambio” mente anche lui e non sa nemmeno il perché.   
Non gli piace dire bugie, ma la notizia che il migliore amico ha confidato solo a lui, per primo, pensa che debba annunciarla Zayn stesso, nel caso in cui voglia.   
Louis annuisce, mentre inevitabilmente pensa che anche lui è curioso, sempre, come lo sono stati i suoi amici, come lo è stato Harry.  
Anche se quest'ultimo ha esagerato. E lui deve rimanere in collera, non può perdonarlo. Perché è dolore, qualsiasi cosa. E se deve decidere, Louis preferisce mandarlo via e tornare alla sua normalità. Alla sua apatia. Al dolore al quale si è abituato, quello che non gli fa nemmeno più male.

Venticinque minuti dopo sono ancora in quella casa. E la tensione di Louis lo conduce a strepitare sulla sedia, mentre aspetta che Liam venga da lui, vestito, per uscire.  
Chi, però, si affaccia alla porta della cucina, mentre lo scrittore controlla l'orologio sul polso, è Harry che, quando lo vede, sgrana gli occhi e si immobilizza sul posto, come una statua.  
Louis alza lo sguardo e il cuore batte sconsolato; salta dalla sedia, come scottato, dirigendosi velocemente verso il frigorifero – senza un motivo apparente.   
Harry entra piano, con passo incerto e lo sguardo basso. Poi “buongiorno, Lou” dice. 

“Ciao, Harry” lo saluta scostante, guardando invano l'interno del frigorifero. E per la prima volta il nome del riccio non viene storpiato teneramente, come ha sempre fatto la sua voce delicata.  
Harry rabbrividisce e si avvicina al tavolo, sedendosi; vorrebbe parlare, spiegarsi nonostante non abbia nulla da dire.   
Vorrebbe scusarsi ancora e quando ci prova, “L-ouis, mi dispiace sul serio per quello che ho fatto” Louis si irrigidisce, dandogli le spalle. 

“Non ce n'è bisogno” risponde, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Harry si morde un labbro. “Io comunque non vogl-” tenta il riccio.   
E vorrebbe dirgli che non vuole andarsene, nonostante sia palese il fatto che non sia più desiderato lì, accanto a lui; perché Harry non vuole che quello sbaglio rovini quello che è nato fra loro.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che non vuole finirla così, perché – diamine! – lui è innamorato di Louis.   
Ma Louis è già lontano, più lontano rispetto a quei desideri. Louis è agli antipodi, Louis ha già deciso. 

“Non aggiungere altro” gli dice, guardandolo, e quando anche Nick fa il suo ingresso in cucina, la tensione è papabile e fastidiosa e quel discorso muore lì, insieme alle speranze di Harry, che abbassa lo sguardo.  
Louis lo guarda, inespressivo. Per la prima volta, è grato che Nick li abbia interrotti. Così “buongiorno” gli dice, sorprendendo il più piccolo e perfino Nick. Quest'ultimo l'osserva, corrucciato, e poi guarda verso il migliore amico.

“Non lo è mai a quest'ora” borbotta, stropicciandosi il ciuffo, in un'ironia incompresa. L'aria pesante, infatti, non si alleggerisce e Louis chiude il frigorifero con uno scatto, affacciandosi subito dopo alla porta della cucina. “LIAM, datti una mossa!” urla.   
Harry vorrebbe chiedere dove siano diretti, ma tace, stringendosi le mani  per torturarle.  
Nick osserva entrambi e non capisce cosa sia accaduto in una notte, ma anche lui non fa domande: la mattina preferisce, stranamente, restarsene in silenzio finché non si sveglia completamente.  
Quando Liam sopraggiunge in cucina, si scusa con Louis con uno sguardo e saluta i due vicino al tavolo.

“Ce ne andiamo?” dice frettolosamente Louis. Non riesce a stare in quella casa, vicino a Harry.   
Vuole andarsene. Non ci pensa nemmeno al fatto che quello possa essere l'ultimo momento, l'ultima volta che lo vedrà.

“Noi andiamo all'Università...” li avverte Liam, seguito dall'occhiataccia di Louis. Harry li guarda e annuisce.

“Fate tardi? Perché in pomeriggio parto e, beh-” dice Nick con un sorriso. Harry e Louis si irrigidiscono. 

“Vai già via?” domanda Liam, dispiaciuto. Louis guarda verso la finestra del salone e socchiude gli occhi, respirando lentamente. Ha realizzato.  “Allora, sì, salutiamoci, noi abbiamo lezione anche nel pomeriggio...” Liam si avvicina al ragazzo e gli offre la mano, assieme ad un sorriso gentile. “È stato un piacere, Nick”

“Anche per me lo è stato. Forse ci rivedremo presto, sicuramente verrò a trovare Harry” risponde, guardando poi il riccio. Harry si morde un labbro e Louis, sul ciglio della porta, senza l'intenzione di avvicinarsi, parla per lui, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Harry viene con te” taglia corto, inespressivo e amaro. E decide.

Quelle parole Harry se le aspettava fin dalla sera prima e quando arrivano, abbassa lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi, cercando di trattenere il respiro.   
Qualche secondo dopo speso in silenzio, alza lo sguardo e si accorge di avere l'attenzione, dei due ragazzi più vicini, su di sé; sorride a Liam, tentando di essere tranquillo e “S-sì, anche io torno a casa...” abbozza, perché Louis ha deciso. Deve andarsene.

Liam sgrana gli occhi e il dispiacere, questa volta, è palese nel suo volto. “Oh” sbotta, girandosi verso Louis – forse per questo, allora, Louis è così nervoso?   
Si domanda.

“Hai deciso così?” domanda, dispiaciuto. Harry annuisce, per quanto non sia sua la decisione. E quella bugia è così palese agli occhi di tutti, che ognuno fa finta di non  capirla; o forse non è una finzione.  
Anche Nick lo osserva scioccato, facendo scivolare la sua espressione stupita sullo scrittore che, con le mani affondate nelle tasche della felpa, guarda ovunque ma non nella loro direzione.   
Deve essere successo qualcosa, sì, ma cosa?

Liam lo abbraccia, in un modo piuttosto confidenziale, e lo fa agguantandolo all'improvviso e togliendo il respiro al riccio. “Ci mancherai, Harry...” dice. “È stato bello conoscerti, ci vedremo ancora, chiaro?” gli sussurra, allontanandosi per cercare i suoi occhi.  
Sono lucidi, sia quelli verdi che nocciola. Louis resta ancora immobile.   
Quando l'abbraccio si scioglie, “s-sì” risponde Harry, dubbioso. “A-anche voi mi mancherete e c-ci rivedremo”    
Harry guarda proprio lo scrittore. Li rivedrà? Sembra chiedere il permesso allo scrittore che, tuttavia, non risponde, né lo guarda.

Se Harry ha capito una cosa di Louis, da quando lo ha conosciuto, è il suo “tutto o niente”. 

_Sei dentro o sei fuori._

Harry è diventato niente di fronte a quelle iridi di ghiaccio che non lo guardano, ma lo attraversano.  
Harry è fuori, dalla sua vita, dalla sua penna, dal suo cuore.  
La sente riecheggiare ancora la voce di Niall: “Louis porta rancore”; e ora non gli basta pensare che avrebbe dovuto dare più peso a quelle parole, perché è un fatto: Louis non lo perdonerà per quel suo maledetto gesto, per quella sua maledetta curiosità, per quelle sue bugie.  
Louis non lo vedrà più diverso rispetto a tutti e lui non sarà mai più la sua Musa.  
Per Louis non sarà più speciale e quell'alba, d'improvviso, è un tramonto già morto.   
È notte, senza luce. Privo di speranza.   
Si sforza di non piangere, Harry, quando pensa di averlo perso.

“Ciao, Lou” dice, con un accenno di voce. “Ciao, _Harry_ ” ripete lo scrittore, socchiudendo gli occhi e abbozzando un sorriso; l'apparenza. 

Quanto è in errore, però, il riccio. Ha sbagliato, certo, ma Louis lo lascia andare per altri motivi che Harry potrebbe immaginare, ma che, purtroppo, non intuisce.   
Louis non gli porta affatto rancore, nonostante la sua palese rabbia. Non c'è mai riuscito, non con Harry.   
Perché quel ragazzo lo ha già perdonato, ma la sua imposizione mentale – Stan - non lo lascia più volare.   
Stan annulla, ancora una volta, tutte le emozioni che proverebbe, anche quella del perdono.   
Stan lo chiude nella gabbia, dove Louis si crogiola nella sua quotidianità fatta di nulla.

Harry Styles se ne andrà dalla sua vita, questo ha deciso, perché Louis non deve far altro che mantenere le sue promesse.

Peccato che entrambi non pensino all'ironia del Destino. Perché una volta che si incappa in questo filo tracciato e nodoso, difficilmente se ne viene fuori.  
A meno che non sia prestabilito. In quel caso è stato tutto tempo perso, il loro. 

_A moment,  
a love,  
a dream,  
a laugh,  
a kiss,  
a cry.  
Our rights,  
our wrongs._   
**Sweet Desposition, The Temper Trap**

*

  
Sono ancora su quel biliardo, quando suona il telefono di Josh. E non hanno avuto ancora modo di usarlo, per questo Josh sbuffa e fa finta di non sentirlo.

“Dovresti rispondere, sai?” gli dice l'irlandese, ancora braccato sotto il peso dello spogliarellista. Questo lo guarda, dividendosi di malavoglia dal petto che stava lentamente baciando. Quella mattina non ha proprio nessuna possibilità di far ciò che vuole, ma Niall ha ragione, dovrebbe rispondere. 

“Non ti muovere” gli ordina, alzandosi velocemente per avvicinarsi al telefono che vibra e suona sul divano. Niall si acciglia e lo fissa indispettito: da quando gli dà ordini?

“Pronto?” dice Josh, guardando verso Niall e sorridendogli sagace in un ammicco. Niall sbuffa e sposta lo sguardo; quel sorriso è dovuto per il modo in cui, nonostante l'occhiataccia, Niall lo stesse fissando – con tanto di bava d'adorazione – in ogni luogo – e con “ogni” si intende pacco e chiappe. 

“Hey, ciao... No adesso non è possibile” continua lo spogliarellista, dandogli improvvisamente le spalle e attutendo la voce.   
Quel gesto insospettisce Niall che allunga un orecchio e tenta di origliare. “Sì, va bene, più tardi...” procede Josh. 

“Sì, per quell'ora” e la voce dello spogliarellista, d'improvviso, non sembra più sicura e ironica come sempre. Niall arriccia la bocca e pensa che stia cercando di fare il vago di proposito, per non far capire a lui.   
La realtà è che Josh potrebbe parlare anche con Zayn, in quel momento, e Niall non ci crederebbe.   
La fiducia quando è assente rende instabile un rapporto. Deve esserci, sempre, perché se manca è difficile fare qualsiasi cosa.

“Allora rimaniamo per le sei, sì, ciao” e Josh chiude. Si gira verso Niall e sembra un po' titubante, ma quando gli è di nuovo vicino, gli bastano quel paio di iridi di quel che è diventato, velocemente, il suo colore preferito, per riacquistare il sorriso.  
Questo non vale per Niall.

“Lavoro?” domanda, subito, andando dritto al punto. Josh sgrana gli occhi e poi scoppia a ridere. “La tua gelosia è adorabile...” afferma, ma Niall non lo segue. Non in quella battuta che è la realtà e si sente già ardere.

“Josh” lo riprende, seccato. Josh lo guarda e smorza la risata. “Sì, Niall, era Veronica, mi chiedeva se potevo andare ad aiutare con dei lavori al night” risponde.   
E forse mente, forse dice la verità, questo Niall non può saperlo, se non approfondendo il discorso e, magari, rubandogli il telefono. Ma poi scaccia l'idea dalla mente e si dà dell'idiota.

“E chiama te?” procede, mentre lo spogliarellista sale sul biliardo e lo sovrasta. “Si tratta di spostare tavoli e sedie da una parte all'altra della sala, a chi dovrebbe chiedere?” rimbecca. Niall dubita ancora, mentre Josh lo bacia su una guancia, scendendo poi sul suo collo; ma Niall lo tira indietro, lo fissa circospetto e “me lo diresti se fosse un altro tipo di lavoro, vero?” domanda con un tono sconsolato che disarma l'altro.  
Josh sorride e lo bacia, senza chiedere il permesso. Poi fa scoccare le loro bocche e punta il suo verde nel blu geloso che tanto ama. “Sì, te lo direi...” 

E Niall la fa sua come una promessa.

*

  
Quando Zayn si sveglia ha il sorriso sulle labbra ed è smanioso di fare quella telefonata.   
Si alza dal letto con una rapidità che in anni non ha mai avuto.   
Adora dormire e detesta svegliarsi presto, ma quel giorno è diverso. Si sta compiendo qualcosa di bello e lui non ha il tempo di rimanersene in panciolle su un materasso.  
Va in cucina con il telefono tra le mani e incontra Veronica che gli sorride, dandogli il buongiorno.   
Per un momento si chiede se le possa raccontare la novità senza la paura che questa vada da Harvey a spifferare tutto, ma poi ricorda gli anni che li hanno visti amici, legati, o tutte le volte che la segretaria è stata dalla sua parte, e si rilassa.

“Ho una cosa da raccontarti” le dice.   
Veronica lo ascolta mentre fa colazione e la sua espressione da sbalordita si trasforma in felicità.

“Quel gran figlio di una buona donna!” sbotta, riferendosi al proprio capo. Zayn ride. “Non devi dirgli niente...” afferma il ragazzo, agguantando una fetta biscottata. 

“Certo, ma tu devi vendicarti!” propone con uno strano scintillio nello sguardo. Zayn si acciglia. “Simon basterà!” dice.

“Col cazzo, no!” sbotta ancora, perdendo un po' della sua femminilità. Zayn la guarda stupito e poi abbozza un sorriso. “Avanti, allora, cosa propone Miss Vendetta?” 

“Ah, no! Prima fai quella chiamata...” gli ricorda Veronica, indicandogli il telefono.  
Zayn salta quasi dalla sedia, preso com'era dal racconto gli era quasi passato di mente. Sorride e fa il numero, rigirandosi il cartoncino che Simon gli ha offerto prima di andarsene.  
Dopo qualche squillo, la voce sicura di quell'uomo risponde con un “ _Simon Cowell_ ”

“Buongiorno signore, sono Zayn Malik, noi abbiamo parlato-” 

“ _Oh sì, sì, Zayn, non ci si dimentica di te tanto facilmente..._ ” adulazione. Zayn sorride come un ebete. “Ehm” si schiarisce la voce. Simon ride.

“ _Dovresti iniziare ad abituarti a questo tipo di affermazioni_ ” ironia. Zayn trattiene il respiro, se solo sapesse da dove partire. “ _Non pensavo mi avresti chiamato così presto_ ” sollievo. Zayn guarda Veronica ed è terrorizzato.

_Ha chiamato troppo presto? Avrebbe dovuto farsi desiderare?_

“ _Ma meglio così, te l'ho già detto che sono un tipo impaziente_ ” Simon ridacchia. Sarcasmo.   
Zayn interviene: “Ho preso una decisione, signore”.

“ _Chiamami Simon e dammi del tu, “signore” è così stantio_ ” ribatte. “ _Ma, comunque, spero tu abbia fatto la scelta giusta..._ ” continua.

“Voglio fidarmi di te, Simon” e Zayn cade con tutte le scarpe. Perché è una prima volta, perché Liam gli ha detto di crederci e perché lui vuole farlo, credere a se stesso e amarsi. 

“ _Ottimo!_ ” e la risposta di Simon. Zayn sorride ancora e si rilassa sulla sedia. Veronica non ha occhi che per tutte quelle emozioni che sconvolgono quel viso bruno. “ _Ora però sono leggermente occupato col lavoro, ma stasera vengo al nightclub e parliamo dei dettagli, d'accordo?_ ” propone.

“Va bene” risponde. “ _Ah, Zayn, vorrei che tu mi cantassi un'altra canzone, giusto per vedere se quell'unica volta non mi son sbagliato su di te!_ ” riprende e Zayn va nel panico. Salta sul posto e sgrana gli occhi. Veronica lo guarda con un cipiglio d'incomprensione.

“C-certo, certo, va bene. Devo cantare qualcosa di preciso?”   
Simon ride.

“ _Ma no, ragazzo, basta che canti col cuore, come hai fatto la scorsa volta e andrà benissimo_ ”

Poco dopo si salutano e Zayn sospira, ma ha l'ansia. “Ha detto che dovrò cantare stasera per confermargli la sua idea e poi parleremo...” afferma, guardandola preoccupato. Gli occhi vacui trapassano il volto della segretaria, alla ricerca di una canzone.  
Veronica sorride e gli si avvicina. “A proposito, ho avuto un'idea sul come far arrabbiare Harvey...” dice e Zayn sente che quello è l'ultimo dei suoi problemi ora, perché non sa che canzone fare per convincere Simon e soprattutto non sa se riuscirà a cantarne una all'altezza di Wonderwall, ma la sta a sentire.  
Il ricordo di quella canzone, poi, gli fa balenare in mente il pensiero dell'uomo al quale l'ha dedicata e sorride.  
Liam.

*

  
Niall ha provato molte volte a fare qualcosa ma Josh lo ha sempre fermato con uno sguardo o con le mani.   
Niall non capisce, quando baciandolo non gli lascia nemmeno che lo tocchi. 

“Da quando stiamo sceneggiando 50 sfumature?” sbotta l'irlandese, staccandosi dalle labbra dello spogliarellista e ritrovandosi le mani sopra la testa, legate dalla presa ferrea di Josh.  
Questo ride e scioglie la presa. “Mai, non ho intenzione di prenderti a sculacciate, anche se la tentazione è forte quando te ne vieni fuori con queste battute” lo beffeggia e Niall sbuffa. 

“E allora perché mi impedisci di fare qualsiasi cosa?” domanda.

“Perché non devi fare niente. Devi stare fermo e-” risponde con gli occhi vispi. Niall lo anticipa: “E farmi seviziare da te?” 

“Sono il Divino, io non sevizio, io venero senza pietà(*)” continua, prendendolo in giro.   
Niall ride, di una risata fragorosa che riempe quel loft. Josh socchiude gli occhi e sorride, ebete, al suono così dolce che è ogni volta la risata di Niall. Poi lo guarda, quando questo gli risponde ancora: “Hai letto anche tu quel cazzo di libro?” 

“Errare è umano e se non sbaglio anche qualcun altro è caduto in _fallo_ ” continua, ironico, evidenziando l'ultima parola di proposito.

“Smettila di parlare per doppi sensi” sbotta. “Anzi, smetti di parlare e fa' ciò che devi” continua, facendolo sorridere.   
Josh annuisce e prima di ritornare al suo lavoro, parla ancora: “Tu non fare niente, godi e basta...” e dopo essersi preso uno scappellotto sulla testa e aver riso, Josh mantiene i suoi propositi e torna a venerarlo.   
Sopra di lui, si sistema seduto con le gambe aperte e lo guarda, prima di piegarsi per raggiungere con il proprio fondo schiena il membro dell'irlandese.  
Si alza appena e lo sfiora, prima lieve e poi sempre più energico.   
Niall lo guarda, prima in viso, e poi lì, dove la loro pelle si strofina, facendolo eccitare. Vorrebbe toccarlo, si morde un labbro e trattiene un ansimo; non lo tocca, ciò che fa è stringere la palla numero otto, quella nera, e frenare la sua tentazione.   
Josh si muove sempre di più e quello è un atto sessuale che non ha mai concesso a nessuno. Non è un rapporto completo, ma non si è mai comportato da passivo e forse Niall questo dovrebbe saperlo.  
Quando tra le natiche sente un'erezione gonfiarsi e farsi dura, Josh lo guarda e “questa è una prima volta, Niall” confessa, quasi imbarazzato.  
L'altro sgrana gli occhi e poi, sorridendogli, mentre il cuore precipita per l'ennesima volta, si morde un labbra e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi.  
Josh non attende molto e gli si accosta vicino per baciarlo intensamente. Cerca subito la sua lingua e, con la propria, lo invita a venire a giocare fuori. Si scambiano quel bacio erotico e poi si baciano a fior di labbra, in uno scocco dolce.  
Ma Josh non ha finito e quando scende veloce fino a dove poco prima era arrivato con le labbra, ritrova, felicemente, un'erezione ad attenderlo.   
L'afferra con una mano, Niall ansima e irrigidisce le gambe. Si è trattenuto fino a quel momento, benché Josh si strofinasse prepotentemente contro di lui, ma ora che è tra le mani del Divino, non può più trattenersi.  
Josh sorride ancora, quando gli si avvicina con le labbra e bacia l'estremità, la punta già un poco bagnata.   
Quando lo accoglie nella sua bocca, Niall gli dona un altro gemito che lo inorgoglisce.   
Con una mano stuzzica i testicoli e poi l'apertura stretta, che penetra con un dito, mentre con le labbra avviluppa in un sale e scendi ripetitivo, ma non monotono. Lo fa lentamente, ingordo, per qualche minuto e Niall, pochi secondi prima di venire, lo afferra per i capelli e tenta di spingerlo via.  
Ma Josh non si sposta e affonda maggiormente in lui, così l'irlandese non può far altro che muoversi, colto dai primi spasmi, pronunciando un “No-” seguito da “Dio...” prima di venire.  
Josh torna sulla sua bocca con un sorriso sghembo e Niall, assuefatto ancora dall'orgasmo, gli sorride afferrandolo per il viso, con entrambe le mani, e baciandolo, in un ringraziamento.  
Ciò che trova, in quella bocca, è il suo sapore mischiato a quello di Josh. Non lo disgusta, lo rende incredibilmente felice, perché Josh lo ha fatto suo, loro. Col suo naso, poi, strofina quello di Josh, che accoglie quel gesto con una tenerezza che lo fa sciogliere.   
Disarmati, entrambi, dalla dolcezza di un lento innamorarsi secondo dopo secondo.  
Poi ridono ancora e si baciano. “Non dire niente...” gli intima.

“No, affatto, ma, ecco, volevo farti presente che hai detto che sono un Dio” si pavoneggia, Josh, sorridendo e baciandolo ancora. “Ecco, appunto...” lo riprende Niall, guardando prima la sua bocca e poi, ancora, i suoi occhi. “Tu sei il Divino” lo corregge in una beffa.

“Fa lo stesso...” lo glissa con falsa modestia. Ma Niall lo stupisce ancora, esattamente come le strette, ormai abitudinarie, sulla bocca dello stomaco, perché lo vede voltarsi a pancia in giù per poi guardarlo smaliziato, invitandolo a continuare. 

“Non dirmi che ti eri immaginato così poco, su questo tavolo...” allude, stuzzicandolo con il suo sguardo e il suo sorriso.

“Oh, occhi blu...” sbotta avvicinandosi di nuovo per baciarlo. Niall si nega, tirandosi appena un poco indietro e sorride, malizioso. “Sì, lo so, mi ami...ma sai solo ciarlare, venerami. Sono ancora piuttosto offeso” lo provoca e Josh pensa sul serio di amarlo.   
Quando lo sovrasta ancora, lo guarda e carezza la sua schiena. Ride, poi, per la battutaccia che ha pensato e che deve condividere: “Il Divino in buca Niall” dice nel tipico gergo di chi gioca a biliardo. L'irlandese si gira verso di lui, non ci crede e “non puoi averlo detto sul serio...” sbotta, infatti, ma poi ride e Josh lo accompagna: “Ho sempre voluto dirlo...” 

“Prima volta, eh?”

“Con te, sempre”

E così decide, Josh, quando lo penetra piano, a fondo, strusciandosi veloce su quella pelle candida, che assieme a quei movimenti rapidi ha baciato per tutta la schiena, fino a quando non è venuto ed è rimasto inerme e appagato su di lui, in Niall.   
Sì, ha deciso che anche se quello tra loro fosse un fuoco di paglia – perché alla fine ha solo fatto finta di occupare la mente con altro, ma ci ha pensato e si è preoccupato sul serio – gli basterà alimentarlo mettendo altra paglia, o qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Perché Josh non vuole il blackout, vuole che tutta quella luce lo accechi, che Niall continui a restare nella sua vita e a riempirla delle sue risate e dei suoi occhi. 

E quando lo abbraccia, intrecciando gambe, mani e tutto il corpo, con gli occhi pieni di una venerazione che lo lascia inebetito, Josh dice: “Buongiorno, occhi blu, spero tu mi abbia perdonato”

Sì, lo ha fatto.  
 

*

A: **Leeyum**  
Testo: Stasera vieni al HeartAttack?  
Invia...

Zayn puntella con il piede, agitato, sul pavimento mentre Marcel dondola sul posto preparando la sua colazione. È ancora disoccupato l'esperto in marketing, e sono ancora loro due, da soli, in quella piccola casa.  
Leeroy è uscito poco dopo Veronica, di fretta per il ritardo che il proprio ragazzo gli ha fatto fare nella doccia. E Veronica è andata via poco dopo la chiamata con Simon.  
Un bip lo fa saltare sul posto. Marcel si gira, lo guarda e sorride, languido. 

“Con chi messaggi?” gli domanda.

_ Se c'è un motivo, sì.  
Buongiorno, eh.  
Liam _

“Con... Josh” mente, mentre sorride alla risposta di Liam. Marcel annuisce e torna sui fornelli, mentre canticchia quella canzone che hanno fatto al campeggio.   
Deve essere diventata un'ossessione.

A: **Leeyum** ♥  
Testo: Buongiorno, Leeyum :)  
Invia...

E sorride, perché sa già come sarà la risposta dell'altro.   
 

_Ruffiano.  
Di cosa hai bisogno? :)_

  
Zayn sorride ancora perché, come previsto, Liam non si è smentito. Marcel nota ancora quella sua espressione, quando si volta con una padella tra le mani e si avvicina al tavolo, dove si siede e lo fissa. “Quello sguardo non ce l'hai quando parli con Josh” chiarisce, ma Zayn lo glissa con uno sbuffo. Marcel sorride, ha ragione.

A: **Leeyum** ♥♥  
Testo: Ho chiamato Simon, poco fa.  
Invia...

“No, decisamente, quel sorriso è diverso! È _quel_ sorriso! E Josh sta con Niall. Non sarà, mh, Liam? Il tuo amico?” curiosa Marcel, ricevendo un'occhiataccia dall'altro che borbotta qualcosa, ma non nega né lo ammette.   
Marcel sorride e fa una forchettata delle sue gustose uova.  
 

_ Zayn Javaad Malik mi stai mettendo ansia.  
Parla.  
Liam James Payne _

Zayn trattiene l'ennesimo sorriso – idiota – e lo fa per colpa di Marcel che lo guarda, divertito. 

“Non hai ragione” borbotta Zayn, mentre inizia a scrivere.

A: **Leeyum** ♥♥  
Testo: Io sono quello che ha l'ansia e tu sei l'unico con cui posso condividere questo stato.   
Comunque, ho accettato la sua proposta e Simon mi ha detto di vederci al nightclub per parlare.  
Invia...

Guarda lo schermo del telefono e pensa che avrebbe dovuto spiegargli tutto.

“Invece sì, perché Leeyum sta sicuramente per Liam” è la risposta di Marcel, al suo orecchio.   
Quando diavolo si è alzato dal suo posto? Da quanto legge ciò che scrive e ha ricevuto?   
Zayn salta dalla sedia e lo spintona, ridendo. “Sei un cazzo di impiccione!” sbotta, ma Marcel ridacchia, canticchiando “I would” e zampettando verso il suo posto.  
 

_ Quindi la mia presenza è richiesta per...?  
Sono felice della scelta che hai fatto!   
Ma forse è una cosa un po' ovvia da dirti. :)))  
Liam   
♥ _

  
Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo e gonfia le guance d'aria per trattenere la sua espressione intenerita – e sciocca – causata da quelle parole e quel cuore.   
Lui e Liam quando ci si mettono sanno essere veramente svenevoli – e Louis sarebbe d'accordo.

“Siete cosi pucciosi**” commenta, addentando una fetta biscottata. Zayn lo guarda e fa una smorfia. “Marcel, smettila” lo avverte. Marcel ride ancora.

A: **Leeyum** ♥♥♥  
Testo: Mi ha chiesto di cantare ancora, per convincerlo.   
E ho bisogno di te.  
Zayn   
♥

Zayn invia senza pensarci troppo, perché altrimenti non lo ammetterebbe mai ciò che ha appena scritto.

“Mi ricordate tanto me e Leeroy, i primi tempi...” commenta, indisponente, facendo sbuffare Zayn che si alza e abbandona la cucina senza dire nulla.  
 

_ Ci sarò, allora.  
Liam   
♥♥ _

  
E sì, i cuori stanno diventando tanti, troppi, ovunque, ma Zayn è troppo assuefatto da quello scambio di sms che non se ne capacita nemmeno.   
Ora il problema è la canzone.  
Un altro bip, prima che possa rispondere al migliore amico, lo fa animare sul divano – sul quale si è adagiato per scappare da Marcel.

_ Hai già deciso cosa canterai? _

  
Ecco, è proprio quello il problema. Zayn non sa proprio cosa cantare che sia all'altezza della canzone che ha convinto Simon.   
Ha tremendamente paura di fallire. Perché ci crede ancora troppo poco in se stesso. Risponde con un no e guarda fuori dalla finestra, tentando di fare mente locale.   
 

_ Canta “Stay” di Rihanna.  
Cantala per te stesso, Zayn.  
Ma sappi che è come se te la dedicassi io.  
Liam  
♥ _

  
Quella è la risposta. Zayn conosce fin troppo bene quella canzone, ma non è la consapevolezza di quel testo che lo emoziona; bensì le parole di Liam.  
Si alza di scatto e va da Marcel.

“Hai un computer?” domanda. Marcel lo guarda stralunato e annuisce. “Nella mia stanza, vado a prenderlo” risponde, alzandosi.  
Mentre aspetta, Zayn risponde a Liam.

A: **Leeyum** ♥♥♥♥  
Testo: Quella canzone è difficilissima.  
Ed è da donna.  
Ma è... perfetta.  
Invia...

Marcel torna con un sorriso a trentadue denti e gli ammicca. “Dopo i messaggini erotici, anche io e Leeroy siamo arrivati alle videochat!” esclama. Zayn sgrana gli occhi e arrossisce. 

“Ma cosa cazzo ti viene in mente?” sbotta, per poi ridere mentre si gratta il capo e afferra il computer. Marcel lo guarda deluso e poi fa spallucce. “Non sapete proprio cosa vi perdete...” e se ne va in cucina.

Qualche minuto dopo, mentre Zayn sta leggendo il testo e ascoltando la canzone, canticchiandola a bassa voce, arriva la risposta di Liam.

  
_ Ce l'ha fatta Jared Leto  
– a proposito, ascolta anche la sua versione –  
quindi ce la puoi fare anche tu. _   


  
Sospira.   
Zayn crederà poco in se stesso, ma Liam – pensa – ci crede fin troppo. L'esempio che gli ha fatto non lo tranquillizza affatto, anzi fa l'effetto contrario.  
Poi, però, il messaggio successivo ci riesce.   
 

_ Ora torno alla lezione, buona giornata Zaynie.  
A stasera :)  
Liam   
♥ _

  
*   


  
“E quel sorriso a cosa è dovuto?” gli chiede, piatto, Louis. Liam fa spallucce e torna a seguire la lezione. Louis sbuffa.

“Tu vuoi parlare di Harry?” gli domanda, spiazzando l'altro.   
Nel tragitto per l'università, Liam e Louis sono rimasti in silenzio; il primo aspettandosi che l'altro si sfogasse con lui, il secondo, beh, non aspettandosi niente.

“No” è la risposta dello scrittore, che guarda dritto verso la cattedra, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Liam sbuffa. “Per questo non volevo che Harry se ne andasse...” brontola, dispiaciuto. Louis si volta a guardarlo, gli occhi più glaciali che mai.

“Se sapevo che avremmo dirottato la conversazione su Harry Styles, me ne sarei rimasto zitto” afferma con la voce sottilissima, un taglio, che in un sussurro fa ancora più male. Liam lo guarda e aggrotta la fronte.

“Lo so che stai male e vorrei che tu ti sfogassi e non, piuttosto, che facessi finta di nulla, come sempre, tenendoti tutto dentro” risponde, piccato, gettandogli addosso un rimprovero.

Il guaio è che Liam non sa un bel niente. E Louis – senza nemmeno sapere perché – non parla, non spiega che è stato lui a mandare via Harry, a non volerlo vicino, ad allontanarlo.  
Non lo ammette che Harry sarebbe rimasto, per lui. Perché se Liam lo sapesse, forse, lo obbligherebbe a fare ciò che non vuole.   
Perché se Liam sapesse ciò che ha fatto, se sapesse di Harry e della sua decisione, della sua finta rabbia, si schiererebbe immediatamente dalla parte del riccio.   
Perché non ci metterebbe niente, Liam, a capire che le sue sono tutte scuse; che non è affatto arrabbiato e che il suo è solo un modo per cullarsi in qualcosa di più facile, che fa meno male – ora che si è abituato a quel dolore – rispetto all'imprevedibilità delle emozioni che prova con Harry.  
Perché Liam non ci metterebbe molto a cacciarlo di casa, spedendolo a Holmes Chapel. Non si farebbe problemi a sputargli addosso quanto sbagli, Louis Tomlinson, a restare attaccato a un fantasma, a un morto. A Stan.

Per questo tace e non dice nulla. Preferisce passare per quello che finge di non soffrire. Quello che, in silenzio, aspetta quel ritorno che non avverrà mai. Perché, gli altri potranno anche non saperlo, ma è così: Louis lo ha allontanato e Harry non ha più motivo di tornare da lui.

“Parlami del tuo sorriso e io ti dirò della mia lacrima” soffia fingendo sarcasmo. Perché Louis è un bravo attore. 

Liam lo rimprovera ancora con un'occhiataccia. “È questo il dramma, Lou, tu sei bravo con le parole, ma non saprai mai mentire così bene da convincermi” gli dice.

E probabilmente è vero; ma Louis si accontenta di quella mezza bugia, riuscitagli perfino male, basta che funzioni per andare avanti.  
 

*

  
“Cosa è successo con Louis?” gli domanda Nick, quando sono sul treno. Harry guarda fuori dal finestrino e fa spallucce. 

“Ieri mi ha fatto capire che era meglio per me che tornassi a sistemare il casino con i miei...” risponde, mogio.  
Nick lo studia, circospetto, e assottiglia lo sguardo. Fa anche quello strano verso che fa sempre quando pensa, un “uhm” che lo ha sempre infastidito, ma non lo guarda perché nei suoi occhi vedrebbe riflessa la menzogna delle sue parole.

“Cupcake, lo sai che non devi mentirmi...” dice, dubbioso. Harry lo guarda e abbozza un sorriso incerto. “Lo so e non lo sto facendo...”

“Perciò tornerai da lui, quando sarà tutto sistemato? Quando potrai?” indaga il migliore amico.  
Harry si morde un labbro e torna a guardare immediatamente fuori, sul prato verde delle campagne londinesi che stanno lentamente abbandonando. Poi fa spallucce, perché non sa mentire.

“AH! Vedi?” esclama poco dopo Nick, sedendoglisi accanto. Hanno, per fortuna, una cabina tutta per loro. E il viaggio è lungo. “Che è successo?”

“Niente, Nick. Lascia perdere...” tenta il ragazzino. Nick lo abbraccia e lo avvicina a sé. “Lo sai che con me puoi sfogarti, vero?”   
Harry sbuffa e tenta di allontanarsi. “Sì, ma lasciami in pace con Louis, okay?” 

Non ne vuole parlare, vuole negarlo. Perché così farà meno male pensare che è finita, che probabilmente Louis lo avrà già dimenticato e che, invece, per lui, resterà sempre un punto fisso.   
Il punto fisso.   
Nick annuisce e scioglie l'abbraccio. “Come vuoi, sono qui. Lo sai?” dice, teneramente. Harry si volta e gli sorride, annuendo. 

“A proposito di questo e della mia famiglia. Ho un'idea sul come fargli accettare la situazione... Me, insomma” afferma, deviando il pensiero su quel discorso. Allontanando seppur a parole la figura di Louis.

Nick incrocia le braccia in petto e gli sorride. “Sono tutto orecchie” esclama.

“Faremo finta di stare insieme, io e te” sbotta il più ingenuo che, forse, per la prima volta, ha avuto un'idea geniale.

“COSA?” sbotta l'amico. E sta quasi per rifiutarsi.

“Nick” lo richiama Harry. “Devi farti perdonare, ricordi?”

E così è deciso. Harry e Nick, per la famiglia Styles, saranno una coppia.

 

 

 

(*) Josh allude ad una battuta di Grey (In cinquanta sfumature di...): Io non faccio l'amore, io fotto senza pietà.   
Perdonate la citazione, ma i Nosh è questo che mi ispirano. Date la colpa a loro u.u  
** “puccioso” è un termine che vuole intendere la tenerezza che ispira qualcosa o qualcuno.   



	30. Di sbarbamenti e nuove barbe, di palle demolitrici e di canzoni che restano

  
**Di sbarbamenti e nuove barbe, di palle demolitrici e di canzoni che restano**   
_E visto che non ne ho abbastanza_ , **anche di ritorni a casa**

 

_We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny_   
**Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus**

Poco prima di pranzo, Niall riesce ad abbandonare casa del Divino.   
Ci riesce approfittando del momento in cui Josh va in bagno per farsi una doccia – dopo aver tentato invano di portarci dentro anche lui – e con un “Josh, io vado a casa, ci vediamo stasera” urlato da dietro la porta.

“No!” è stata la risposta dello spogliarellista che, probabilmente, ha tentato di fermarlo invano, uscendo dalla cabina. Ma Niall è scappato prima che potesse averne la certezza. “Fottuto irlandese!” ha però sentito, mentre chiudeva la porta d'ingresso.   
E quasi gli dispiace, ma non si nota perché sta ridendo come un matto per essere scappato in tale modo e per la reazione istintiva del Divino.  
Arriva davanti a Giulietta, sale, mette in moto e lo fa ancora, ride come un pazzo, perché Josh Devine non l'avrebbe lasciato andare per niente al mondo e lui è dovuto scappare per tornarsene a casa. Sono ridicoli, ma il sorriso sciocco stampato in viso, non glielo toglierà nessuno quella mattina.  
La sua promessa, però, di rivederlo in serata, è solida nella sua mente fino a quando non arriva sotto casa.   
Perché se la sua intenzione era quella di andare al nightclub e aspettare la fine del turno di lavoro di Josh per poter tornare a stare insieme, quando si rende conto di aver lasciato il telefono nel loft, la mente – ma forse anche qualcos'altro – gli suggerisce di andare a riprenderlo nel pomeriggio, prima dell'appuntamento che Josh ha con Veronica.  
Porta in casa tutte le cose che sostano ancora in Giulietta e sorride ancora, quando ricorda il momento in cui lui e Josh lo hanno fatto tra tende smontate e i sacchi a pelo.   
Scomodissimo, ma perfetto anche lì.  
Poi sospira, come uno sciocco, e si mette all'opera per svuotare il furgoncino.  
Sale a casa, cinque minuti dopo, e la trova vuota. Non si fa molte domande e mangia qualcosa, riempiendo il suo stomaco affamato.   
Poi si fa una doccia e va finalmente in bagno; ed è felice. Felice nella semplicità di quel momento per tante cose, ma una su tutte.   
Josh.  
Sì, Josh anche prima della musica.   
Sbuffa di nuovo e si butta sul letto. Guarda il soffitto e fa la stupidaggine di mettersi a pensare.   
È tornato a suonare la chitarra. Sorride, incosciente.   
Ha fatto l'amore con un uomo... troppe volte. Il sedere, infatti, gli fa male. Eppure è un dolore che – beh – proverebbe ancora, perché gli piace. Gli piace il modo in cui si sente desiderato, osservato e amato. Gli piace il modo in cui Josh lo riempe. 

“Di cosa?” si domanda. 

È solo, può anche darsi del pazzo nel parlare a se stesso ad alta voce, ma tanto sa già di esserlo.   
E poi la risposta arriva: lo riempe di attenzioni che mai nessuno gli ha dato. Di quelle speciali, fatte anche solo di un modo di guardare, baciare o farlo ridere.  
Ecco, Josh lo fa ridere. Niall, che ride per tutto e troppo spesso per niente, con Josh ride d'amore.

“È possibile?” si domanda, ma non si risponde perché, stanco, crolla nel sonno.

Ma ormai ne è cosciente, sta iniziando ad innamorarsi. Oppure lo ha già fatto.   
Josh ha rotto ogni muro, è entrato.  
E magari quando si sveglierà, Niall correrà da lui, con la scusa di una dimenticanza, soltanto per confessarglielo.

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_   
**Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus**

*

  
In mensa, di solito, sono lui e Liam. Quel giorno, però, ci sono qualche persona in più.   
Louis e Liam si sono seduti al solito posto, iniziando a mangiare il loro solito trancio di pizza. Tra i volti ne riconoscono alcuni come quello di Eleanor, Perrie e Danielle.   
Ma Liam conosce anche Andy e Max, al contrario di Louis che, invece, è il solito asociale che li conoscerà pure, ma non ha prestato attenzione nel ricordarseli. O ancora più semplicemente li ricorda, ma finge di non conoscerli.  
Quelle cinque persone si aggiungono al loro tavolo con dei sorrisi di circostanza ai quali Liam risponde e, dopo una gomitata, anche Louis.

“Ciao, ragazzi!” è stato il saluto solare di Eleanor che si è seduta di fronte a Louis con accanto Max. Andy, invece, si è posto accanto a Liam, salutandolo con una stretta di mano. “Hey, amico, era da un po' che non ti si vedeva in giro”  
   
Andy l'ha conosciuto in segreteria didattica quando, allarmati entrambi di uno scambio di lezioni, si sono ritrovati solidari con le incompetenze della signorina dietro il bancone. 

“Ho avuto l'influenza” mente Liam, ma solo Louis sa la verità.

Andy ha una brutta cicatrice sul volto, che prosegue lungo il collo e sparisce nelle magliette attillate che indossa. Liam non gli ha mai chiesto cosa gli sia successo, ma immagina che la colpa sia di un brutto incidente col fuoco.  
Questo potrebbe dargli perfino l'aria da duro, ma quel ragazzo ha sempre un sorriso dolce sul volto e occhi allegri.   
Nonostante quella brutta ferita, Andy è davvero un bel ragazzo.   
Danielle si siede vicino ad Andy, mentre Perrie accanto a Eleanor e si guardano in silenzio.

“Come fate a conoscervi?” domanda Louis, indicando Andy e le ragazze. Tutti si voltano verso Max. “La colpa è mia, sono il migliore amico di quel disadattato e, ahimé, conosco Elle da quando è arrivata a Londra” afferma con un sorriso beffardo, scostandosi una ciocca dei capelli lunghi dietro un orecchio.  
Eleanor gli lancia un'occhiataccia e, poi, una leggera spallata, ridendo. “Il disadattato ti passa le soluzioni ai test di matematica” esclama Andy.

“E la tua Elle quelli di biologia!” rincara la dose, guardando Andy con sgomento. “Dovremmo smettere” dicono con sarcasmo all'unisono, facendo scoppiare quasi tutti a ridere. Louis li guarda, abbozzando un sorriso forzato.

“No, dovreste cambiare soggetto. Mi offro volontario!” è la risposta di Liam, che sorride con tutto il volto.

Louis è l'unico che guarda e osserva la tavolata, mentre Danielle – che sorride timidamente – è quella che ha già le gote imporporate di rosso.  
Insieme ai ricci, quella ragazza gli ricorda Harry; perciò lo scrittore smette di darle attenzione.  
Mangiano chiacchierando, ma quelli che parlano sono per lo più Max che lancia ripetute frecciatine a Eleanor e Andy che glielo fa notare.  
Eleanor, però, sembra proprio non notarlo e Louis si domanda come faccia, perché è così palese l'interesse di quello strano ragazzo nei suoi confronti. 

“E Zayn come sta?” chiede Perrie, guardando attentamente Liam con un sorriso rosso, per il rossetto che tinge le sue labbra carnose.  
Liam la guarda e sorride, facendo uno sforzo, mentre il suo corpo si mette all'erta.

“Anche lui ha preso l'influenza?” domanda Andy, con piccata ironia. È risaputo che tra lui e Zayn non sia mai corso buon sangue. D'altronde chiunque si sia avvicinato a Liam, come Louis ad esempio, non è visto di buon grado dallo spogliarellista. E viceversa.  
Liam si gratta il capo goffamente, e poi risponde: “No, in realtà è stato preso a botte fuori dal... suo posto di lavoro” dice, guardando l'amico.

“Oh, davvero?” ha risposto, trattenendo una punta di soddisfazione. Perché è chiaro che il sentimento è reciproco, anche se non è ben delineato il motivo di tale odio – almeno non da parte sua.

“Sì, si sta riprendendo...” afferma.

“Non abita più con loro” si intromette Eleanor, guardando l'amica con un sorriso strano.

“Ah no?” domanda Perrie, guardando prima El e poi Liam con un sorriso sfacciato. “Come mai?”

“Non sono affari che ti riguardano” è la risposta concisa di Louis che, dopo aver parlato, si è ficcato in bocca l'ultimo pezzo di pizza, masticandolo con nonchalance sotto lo sguardo di tutti i commensali. Liam è il solo che lo ha guardato sorridendogli in un ringraziamento.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo sembrare impertinente” risponde Perrie, fingendo un dispiacere che, in realtà, appare più come un risentimento.  
Louis sbuffa, incredulo per quella affermazione e si alza, tenendo il proprio vassoio tra le mani. 

“Ovviamente” è la sua risposta, prima di allontanarsi verso il cestino.

Andy e Max hanno riso sotto i baffi, divertiti da quel ragazzo così spigliato, mentre Perrie – forse per la prima volta – è rimasta in silenzio, piuttosto impacciata. 

Quando Louis si volta per tornare al tavolo, incontra gli occhi da cerbiatto di Eleanor che gli si è avvicinata con la sua stessa intenzione – o forse qualcuna in più.   
Si spostano entrambi a destra e a sinistra, ma quando Louis con un sorriso forzatamente gentile le indica il cestino alla sua sinistra, El gli sorride e lo ringrazia ancora.   
E Louis si sente in dovere di aspettarla. “Harry è partito” ma se ne pente subito, di quella gentilezza, quando Eleanor gli porge quella affermazione.

“Già” risponde. “Pensavo restasse” continua lei, posando il vassoio sopra il cestino. 

“È meglio così” dice ancora, senza tono. Eleanor lo guarda e gli sorride. 

“Lo hai convinto tu, vero?” dice, mentre si incamminano verso il tavolo. Louis non vuole rispondere a quella domanda e la fermezza dello sguardo della ragazza lo conduce a guardare avanti a sé, cercando una via di fuga. Annuisce e si infila le mani nelle tasche. “Ti ringrazio, Louis, Harold doveva tornare a casa...” continua, affabile.  
Ciò che Louis trova, per evadere da quel discorso che lo disturba, è lo sguardo di Max su di loro. Uno sguardo che riconosce all'istante.

“Max è innamorato di te, lo sai?” afferma. Eleanor sgrana gli occhi e guarda verso il tavolo.   
Abbassa subito il capo, quando trova gli occhi di Max e sorride imbarazzata. 

“No, cioè- sì, forse... ma io non l'ho mai guardato in quel modo-” inizia, impacciata.  
Louis la ferma con un “dovresti, invece” sbrigativo. “Sareste una bella coppia, voi due” continua con franchezza.   
È volutamente vago nella sua intenzione, perché gli sembra comunque poco carino rifiutare quell'interesse che, fin da subito, gli è sembrato palese.  
Ciò nonostante, come sempre, non si fa problemi a dire ciò che pensa quando una cosa non lo tocca emotivamente. 

“Se lui può interessarti, non continuare a perdere il tuo tempo” continua e vorrebbe aggiungere “con me” ma non lo fa.

Perché è chiaro, Eleanor non si avvicinerà mai a qualcosa di emotivamente coinvolgente per lui.  
Nessuno dovrebbe, fatta eccezione per... No, nessuno.

La ragazza abbassa ancora lo sguardo e non sa cosa rispondere. Nonostante sia stato vago, anche lei ha capito cosa le sta dicendo.   
Per fortuna, arrivano al tavolo e chiudono quella conversazione. Chiudono definitivamente quel discorso.  
E Eleanor, forse, si rassegna.

*

  
Quando Niall si risveglia, è tardi. Sono le cinque e saltando dal letto non si dà nemmeno una sistemata, afferra le chiavi e vola fuori casa.  
Per la fretta, diretto verso il garage, va a sbattere contro una ragazza che, per la forza bruta della sua fretta, cade all'indietro.   
Niall rallenta solo in quel momento. Torna indietro e la aiuta ad alzarsi.

“Mi dispiace, scusami, scusami! Ti sei fatta male?” domanda. La ragazza si massaggia il fondo schiena e poi lo guarda. “Sicuramente non mi son fatta ben-” esclama, addolcendo poi il suo faccino e bloccandosi quando incrocia gli occhi del ragazzo. “Oh, ciao” dice.  
Niall la guarda e aggrotta la fronte. “Ci conosciamo?” domanda. Il faccino dolce sbatte gli occhi grandi e celesti e gli sorride – il dolore per la caduta sembra essergli passato improvvisamente - “beh, no, però abitiamo nello stesso palazzo e quindi sì- insomma” farfuglia, facendo ridere Niall. 

“Oh, beh, sì, allora ci conosciamo” l'aiuta lui, grattandosi il capo. Guarda Giulietta in lontananza e sente di dover sbrigarsi, prima che Josh vado al nightclub. “Io sono Niall e vado molto di fretta, prometto di farmi perdonare per averti procurato questa caduta!” parla repentino, stringendole la mano.

“Barbara. Piacere – alquanto strano – di conoscerti! Ma ora va' ovunque tu sia diretto con tutta questa fretta!” risponde, con un sorriso divertito. “E non investire nessun altro, è un miracolo che io sia ancora viva!” ironizza. Niall ride ancora e si scusa un'altra volta; poi si allontana, salutandola con un dolce sorriso.

Barbara si guarda e pensa che sia veramente patetico scontrarsi in quel modo con  quella che è la sua cotta da un tempo che nemmeno riesce a stabilire; poi sale le scale e se ne torna a casa con un sorriso contento, perché finalmente può dare un nome alla persona che, ogni volta che le viene in mente, associa a un'espressione come, ad esempio, “sorriso perfetto”.

*

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_   
**Six degrees of separation, The Script**

  
Quel pomeriggio, quando Louis e Liam tornano a casa, la trovano vuota. E nessuno dei due dice nulla. Soprattutto Louis che si dirige nella propria stanza, in silenzio, lasciando Liam da solo in salotto a domandarsi che fine abbia fatto Niall.  
Non appena mette piede in quella che è stata per più di una settimana un nido per lui e Harry, sente un capogiro avvolgerlo e si siede sul letto. Si guarda attorno, spaesato, e le innumerevoli scritte sul muro gli provocano un senso di nausea che, però, riesce a controllare.   
Apatico.  
Guarda il computer con sopra il taccuino e, come prima dell'arrivo di Harry, sente inutili entrambi gli oggetti. Il pizzicore alle mani è sparito come la presenza del ragazzino che ha mandato via.  
Vuoto.  
Come quella stanza, così si sente. Si accorge del peluche in un secondo momento, quando mettendolo a fuoco, sgrana gli occhi e gli si blocca il respiro.  
Frustrazione.   
Perché Harry gli ha lasciato anche quello. E se lo merita quel piccolo dolore.   
Poi si alza e si avvicina alla scrivania, dove realizza che il peluche non è niente rispetto a quello che c'è depositato sul legno chiaro.  
Due biglietti. E una lettera chiusa in una busta bianca, immacolata, con su scritto un nome, il suo.  
Harry gli ha lasciato tutto ciò che gli ha regalato. Il peluche, i biglietti per il concerto e una lettera che Louis non apre.   
Perché è un codardo e così come ha lasciato andare la sua più grande emozione, allontana quella sensazione di rifiuto che Harry gli ha gettato addosso.  
Non lo sa, però, che Harry ha agito pensando di fare il suo volere. E che quell'orsacchiotto bianco glielo ha lasciato con l'unica intenzione, la più semplice, di farlo pensare a lui.  
Il guaio è che non gli servirà quel peluche, né i biglietti che attacca alla bacheca sopra la scrivania, per mantenere in lui vivido il suo ricordo.  
Non servirà nemmeno il suo odore sulle lenzuola di quel letto, né le fotografie sul suo cellulare che riguarderà sempre, ogni notte, prima di addormentarsi.   
Non servirà nemmeno il pensiero che non faccia male, perché fa male e Louis lo sa.   
Non si abituerà, lo ha capito non appena ha realizzato di essere solo. E nemmeno Stan sarà d'aiuto, né le sue promesse, ne la sua fottuta razionalità.  
Perché Louis prova emozioni. Le ha sempre provate. E quando queste lo spezzano, lo rompono dentro, lui sente tutte le schegge graffiarlo e cadere, frantumandosi al suono invisibile della sua anima.  
Si siede sul letto, ancora, ci cade in realtà. Guarda il soffitto e un'altra lacrime sgorga dai suoi occhi.  
É troppo tardi per rimediare. È giusto così. Andrà avanti.   
Sì, andrà avanti senza Harry Styles, benché questo resterà sempre accanto a lui. Perché è così che Louis vive, con i fantasmi e le proiezioni delle persone che ha amato.  
Prima Stan, ora Harry.   
Non se ne parla di andarselo a riprendere. Chi lo vorrebbe un pazzo come lui che non ammette di non aver mai affrontato la morte del migliore amico e che non sa ancora se mai ce la farà?  
Chi lo vorrebbe un egoista come lui che si è approfittato di un ragazzino e che, alle prime luci di una sofferenza, ha messo le mani avanti e si è protetto?  
E Harry non lo vuole, la dimostrazione sono tutti quegli oggetti che ha lasciato. Tutto ciò che, lontano, avrebbe potuto farlo pensare a lui.

Se solo Louis aprisse quella maledetta lettera, capirebbe che non è così. Non lo fa, però. Perché è un codardo. Perché ha paura. E perché si convince che passerà, si abituerà.  
Perché è uno stupido, lo è sempre stato.   
Ed è difficile che da solo, senza qualcuno ad aiutarlo, lo capisca e decida di venirne fuori di sua spontanea volontà.

“Stasera vado al nightclub, vieni?” gli domanda Liam da dietro la porta. “No, resto a casa” è la risposta. “Mi metto a dormire, ho mal di testa e sono stanco” aggiunge.

“Va bene, preparo la cena...” risponde Liam, mogio. “Tanto non ho fame” è il sussurro di Louis, mentre si infila sotto le coperte. 

Un'apatia diversa dal solito, quella. Una vuotezza riempita dall'assenza di Harry.  
Non ci farà mai l'abitudine. Sarà sempre scomoda. Sarà sempre una sofferenza.  
Perché, a differenza di Stan, con Harry ha amato, ha concretizzato quel concetto astratto, quel 'è quel che è' è diventato qualcosa, un dato di fatto.   
E l'animo, la pelle, il cuore sono tanto egoisti che chiederanno sempre di più. Chiameranno sempre invano il nome di Harry. Harry Styles diventerà il suo personalissimo eco.  
E la mente, l'unica ancora razionale, difficilmente rimarrà intatta; spesso impazzisce, altre volte viene soggiogata.  
Louis si addormenta, e la mente combatte con il resto del corpo.  
Si abituerà.

Non lo farà.

*

_I came in like a wrecking ball_   
**Wrecking ball, Miley Cyrus**

  
Quando Niall arriva davanti al loft di Josh è tardi, ma trova la porta aperta e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Poi sorride, nonostante la brutta sensazione che sente addosso.   
La trascina verso destra e ciò che vede è la trasfigurazione di tutti i suoi dubbi e di tutte le sue paure, che fanno crollare irreversibilmente le sue pochissime certezze.  
Josh sta baciando un uomo e Niall non è sorpreso, perché una parte, dentro di lui, quella meno disincantata, già lo sapeva.   
Perciò, a primo acchito, l'irlandese non prova niente. Ma solo in un primo momento. Perché, subito dopo, la rabbia lo acceca, soprattutto quando Josh, che ha sentito la porta aprirsi e si è ricordato di averla lasciata aperta, immagina già chi ci sia, lì, a guardarlo, a fraintendere tutto e lo guarda sgomento.

Ma cosa ha di fraintendibile quella scena?   
Lui sta baciando un uomo. Lui ha ricevuto una chiamata. Lui ha promesso a Niall che non si trattava di lavoro.

Quella scena è così prevedibile. É tutto così chiaro, logico, palese. Niall stringe i pugni e abbassa lo sguardo. Ferito più dalla mancata promessa, dalla menzogna di Josh, che da ciò che ha visto.

“Niall...” lo chiama, guardando prima lui e poi l'uomo sulla quarantina che li osserva accigliato, domandando, probabilmente allo spogliarellista, senza essere ascoltato, un “è lui?”

Niall cammina senza dire nulla e si dirige alla sua destra, rispettivamente molto lontano da dove Josh e l'uomo stazionano spiazzati. Lo fa in silenzio, rosso per la rabbia e la vergogna; afferra il cellulare, abbandonato sullo scrittoio, e torna verso la porta.  
Se ne vorrebbe andare così, senza dire nulla, chiudere in pace tutta quella situazione perché è lui, il primo, ad essere terrorizzato dalla propria reazione.   
Ma quando Josh lo blocca per un braccio, come la prima volta che lo ha incontrato, quando è entrato maledettamente nella sua vita, ribaltandola e rivoluzionandola, Niall Horan fa ciò che si è tenuto detto: esplode.

Si volta e prima che Josh possa chiamarlo con l'epiteto ormai usuale, gli tira un pugno e lo colpisce in viso.   
BOOM.

Josh indietreggia, con le mani subito sulla faccia e geme per il dolore. Niall sente subito male alla mano, ma non ci fa caso, perché continuerebbe a distruggersi, per far male a quel ragazzo.  
Non compie nessun altro passo, però, si mantiene dritto, il petto che si alza e si abbassa per il respiro affannato e rabbioso, e il viso rosso, come i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime che bruciano, come piccole fiamme.   
Se solo avanzasse, inizierebbe a riempirlo di calci. Ed è abbastanza controllato da sapere che non deve farlo, perché se ne pentirebbe.

“Vaffanculo, Josh” dice come uno sputo, indietreggiando.   
Perché non è più come il ragazzo del primo episodio, sa controllarsi. Nonostante la rabbia e la delusione facciano male. “Solo questo: vaffanculo” ed esce, dando un calcio allo scrittoio e buttandolo giù assieme all'attaccapanni, vicino alla porta, che cade insieme a tre cappotti.   
Dà un pugno alla porta e se ne va.   
Sì, forse non sa controllarsi per bene, ma sono danni minori, quelli, rispetto alla voglia di ammazzarlo di botte che riesce a frenare.

Eppure Josh non demorde, non lo fa mai. Deve almeno spiegare quanto l'altro abbia frainteso.  
Perché ha frainteso.

“Niall, aspetta!” dice, tirando su col naso. Non importa che stia uscendo sangue. 

Non vuole che se ne vada senza che lui abbia spiegato. Senza che abbia modo di capire che non è niente, quel bacio, rispetto all'idea del perché ci sia stato.

“AVEVI PROMESSO, AVEVI PROMESSO, PORCA PUTTANA!” urla, alzando le braccia al cielo, senza voltarsi. Perché se lo facesse, se lo guardasse, lo colpirebbe. Perché in quel momento Niall vuole solo fare male, così come un tempo ne ha fatto alla sua chitarra.  
Ma è diverso, rispetto a quel ricordo. Riesce a controllarsi, è cambiato sul serio. Soltanto il dolore è lo stesso.

“Ma non è come pensi!” urla di rimando Josh, seguendolo. Niall si ferma, improvvisamente, e Josh lo imita, a pochi passi dietro di lui.  
Anche in quel momento è abbastanza sveglio da sapere di dover mantenere una certa distanza da Niall, perché dopo il pugno può aspettarsi di tutto. Anche di peggio. “Non è-” riprova, ma lo sente ridere, aspro; quella risata non gli piace, così cruda, tagliente, fa male molto più di quel pugno che Niall gli ha tirato. E si blocca.

“Sul serio hai il coraggio di dire una cosa del genere?” dice l'irlandese, girandosi a guardarlo.   
Niall ha un viso angelico, come un cucciolo indifeso, ma in quel momento, così arrabbiato, quel viso innocuo è sparito.   
Josh è agghiacciato da quella vista. Ed è una sorpresa, anche quella. Non sembra nemmeno più la persona che pensava di conoscere.  
La realtà è che non lo conosce abbastanza e non può dire che quello non sia il suo 'occhi blu'. Perché probabilmente la persona che ha davanti è la stessa che non vorrebbe mai vedere e che ha scatenato, proprio lui, per un fraintendimento. 

È tutta colpa sua.

“Se tu mi lasciassi spiegare...” prova, alzando le braccia verso il ragazzo. Ma da qualche parte deve esserci ancora l'irlandese di cui si è innamorato. Non può essere sparito così, magicamente.

Bipolarità. Josh pensa di averla presente soltanto in quel momento, ma in realtà si sbaglia. Quello è solo un piccolo bagliore, una memoria di una rabbia pallida che non è la stessa, non è affatto quella che Niall ha provato il giorno in cui ha chiuso con la Musica.  
Ma non per questo, però, è meno dolorosa, accecante, distruttiva. È comunque rabbia.

“NO! Non mi abbindoli più, chiaro? Avevi promesso che quel fottuto appuntamento non era per il tuo lavoro, cazzo! Me lo hai promesso mentre scopavamo” urla, avvicinandosi.   
Josh indietreggia, con gli occhi sgranati, ma Niall lo raggiunge e lo afferra per la maglietta, urlandogli addosso. “Infatti è-” tenta. 

“STA ZITTO! NON PARLARE!” urla. 

Josh conferma l'idea, dentro di sé, di non averlo mai conosciuto sul serio, il suo irlandese. E che quello che vede, riesca a terrorizzarlo, a zittire perfino i suoi pensieri.

“Io non mi fido di te, non mi fiderò mai di uno come te! Perciò è inutile ogni tuo tentativo. Guarda cosa mi stai facendo!? GUARDA! Era proprio questo che volevo evitare! Tu mi hai rovinato, _mi hai rotto_! _Io non volevo essere più così_! VAFFANCULO!”  
   
Si guardano e perfino quegli occhi blu, ora grandi, furenti, distanti, sono due orbite a lui sconosciute. Irriconoscibili da quelle iridi dolci, appassionate, solari che ha sempre colto in quel viso angelico.

“Non voglio vederti mai più, chiaro? Non provare a cercarmi, né a fare i tuoi cazzo di teatrini perché, giuro su chiunque sia lo stronzo che abbia deciso di farti entrare nella mia vita, che ti uccido con le mie stesse mani!” E con quelle parole lo lascia andare, spintonandolo.

Josh indietreggia e lo fa anche Niall. Si guardano ancora, prima che quest'ultimo si giri per incamminarsi verso Giulietta.  
E quelle parole lo fanno crollare; sì, anche l'uomo che ha sempre fatto come uno stile di vita l'espressione 'farsi scivolare addosso tutto'. Perché ingenuamente Josh ci ha creduto, troppo, superficialmente; si è buttato in quella storia velocemente, senza troppi pensieri, pensando di poter rivoluzionare tutto, grazie all'amore.  
È stato ingenuo, perché pensava che Niall fosse un cucciolo da proteggere, amare e tenere al sicuro.   
Ma ha avuto la prova che non è affatto così. L'irlandese è capace di far male, di rinnegare tutto ciò che è stato bello, subito, senza remore, di sputare addosso colpe che forse ha, ma che senza una spiegazione valgono come sassi sul cemento. Nulla, sono soltanto d'intralcio. E spesso provocano anche dei fori alle gomme.   
Ecco, quell'incomprensione sgonfia la – mancata – fiducia di Niall nei suoi confronti. Porta a galla le strane sensazioni d'inquietudine e sgretola ogni vano tentativo di costruire qualcosa di bello, dolce e pieno di attimi di solo amore.

Quello che ha creduto fosse un addio alla sua vecchia vita, è invece un saluto a quella nuova, che ancora non ha mai intrapreso, ma sulla quale Josh ha puntato tutto.   
E ha perso.

“Tu non vuoi ascoltarmi o almeno darmi la possibilità di spiegare, perché la tua sola intenzione, venendo qui, era di chiudere” dice, affranto, fissando prepotente le spalle dell'irlandese. “Sapevi già cosa avresti trovato. Non lo sapevo io, ma tu sì” vaneggia.  
Perché Josh è un fatalista e questo l'ha voluto qualcun altro, non loro, ma dà la colpa comunque a Niall che non ha avuto fiducia.  
E forse quell'affronto dovrebbe evitarlo, ma non ci riesce. È stato disincantato fino a quel momento, pensando che potesse funzionare veramente tra loro, in una nuova vita per lui.   
Ma a quanto pare le intenzioni di Niall non sono mai state queste. Ora ne è convinto, si butta in quell'idea per confortarsi da tutto quel disprezzo che Niall gli ha sputato addosso.  
Sbaglia, anche se l'autocommiserazione non avrebbe funzionato. Anche se la verità, in quel momento, sarebbe stata scambiata per l'ennesima bugia.

“Torna a fare quel fottuto lavoro che tanto ami, Divino. Le parole non ti faranno guadagnare soldi, almeno non con me” è la risposta di Niall. Aspra, cattiva, reale.

“Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine” 

E la rabbia, così, cresce anche in Josh che si sente umiliato. Perché quelle parole gli fanno capire quanto si sia sbagliato, quanto sia stato sciocco a credere in qualcosa in cui c'era dentro soltanto lui.   
Ma Niall non risponde e sale in macchina, accendendola e andandosene velocemente.   
Così come è iniziato, velocemente, tutto è finito.   
Perché Niall non gli ha mai creduto, in quella storia c'era soltanto Josh. Josh, che si è buttato, ci ha sperato e che ha amato, ottenendo sempre tutto ciò che le persone, entrate nella sua vita, gli hanno dato: l'abbandono. 

 

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you wreck me_   
**Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus**

Quando entra nel loft, trova l'uomo seduto sul divano. Si guardano, il loro doveva essere un addio. Ma non lo sarà, ora Josh non ne ha più motivo.  
Non c'è mai stato. Ciò che aveva visto precedentemente, era soltanto frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Un amore che andava in una sola direzione.   
Quel fuoco di paglia che si affretterà a spegnere con le proprie mani, anche a costo di bruciarsi.

“Tutto ben-” tenta di chiedere l'uomo, alzandosi. Josh lo interrompe. “Come non detto. Andiamo di sopra, i soldi sai dove metterli” afferma, avvicinandosi verso le scale a chiocciola.  “Ma sbrighiamoci, ho un appuntamento con Veronica e sono già in ritardo.”  
Si asciuga veloce le lacrime che rigano le sue gote, come se non volesse ammettere a se stesso che ci siano. Si massaggia il naso e il sangue ha già smesso di colare.   
Passerà. 

“E, per favore,” aggiunge. “La prossima volta chiama, non fare queste cazzo di improvvisate”  
 

_I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you’re not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we’re ashes on the ground_   
**Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus**

*

**Stay, 30 Seconds To Mars** :   
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRanty9X9uo>   
(Metto questa perché mi sono ispirata alla lora versione.   
Con tutto il rispetto per Rihanna)

  
Quando Liam arriva al HeartAttack è leggermente in ritardo. Spera soltanto che Zayn non sia salito già sul palcoscenico per due motivi: il primo, non vuole assolutamente pensare di essersi perso l'esibizione; il secondo, Zayn lo ammazzerebbe se così fosse.  
Entra nel locale e, per fortuna, constata subito il fatto che ancora non sia iniziata la serata.   
Si guarda attorno per ricercarne un volto famigliare, ma chi incontra è Perrie e si affretta a non farsi notare, mettendosi in un angolo buio dove si nasconde e attende.  
Non lo fa per molto, in realtà, perché quando una luce accecante riempe il palco e le prime note della canzone, che gli ha consigliato, risuonano nella sala facendo calare il silenzio, sa che è arrivato il momento – così come la sua pelle, che raggrinzisce per l'emozione e il suo cuore che non ne vuole sapere di acquietarsi.   
Il palco vuoto, però, così resta per tutto il tempo in cui suona soltanto la base. Le persone iniziano subito a guardarsi intorno, domandandosi perché non ci sia nessuno, perché Zayn non sia sul palco a fare il suo spettacolo.  
Liam ha gli occhi piantati sulla luce che abbaglia, in un cerchio, l'asta del microfono e non si pone quelle stesse domande.  
Sa che Zayn verrà fuori al momento giusto. Che farà la sua grande entrata.  
Ed è proprio così. Prima che inizia la prima battuta della strofa, Zayn fa la sua comparsa lasciando tutti senza parole.  
Indossa un completo nero, è elegantissimo e – ovviamente – bello da togliere il fiato.  
I pantaloni neri ricadono sui suoi piedi scalzi. E indossa una giacca, anch'essa nera, ma nessuna camicia. Il petto, infatti, è nudo, perfetto. E il collo è circondato da una cravatta, nera.  
Il nero gli ha sempre donato, pensa Liam, come la matita che contorna i occhi grandi, profondi, già perfetti.  
Al solo guardarlo, il ragazzo ringrazia di essere in una zona oscura, perché si sente già incredibilmente eccitato.  
Liam sa che con lo sguardo lo sta cercando, ma rimane lì, nel suo angolino, perché ciò che quella canzone e la sua voce gli regalerà, vuole tenerselo per sé, almeno in un primo momento, senza condividerlo con nessun altro.

Zayn si avvicina al microfono e chiude gli occhi quando, assieme ad un applauso, inizia a cantare: “ _All along it was a fever_ ” apre gli occhi e lo cerca ancora.   
Liam sorride, era proprio come l'aveva immaginata, quella canzone, sulla bocca di Zayn. “ _A cold with high-headed believers_ ” continua l'amico, dondolandosi sul posto.

Ma il meglio deve ancora arrivare.

Liam si guarda attorno e tutta la folla è ammaliata. Pensa a chi possa essere il famoso Simon che si è accorto della bellezza di quella voce e incontra i volti di qualche uomo, ma nessuno gli suggerisce la risposta: tutti, visto il modo in cui si stanno godendo quell'esibizione appena cominciata, potrebbero esserlo.

“ _I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something_ ” Così come canta, Zayn alza una mano in aria e la guarda. Trema. E Liam vorrebbe essere lì, accanto a lui, per stringergliela.   
Ma deve far tutto da solo, lui è solo parte indiretta di quel piccolo miracolo che tanto ama.  
Quella canzone, Zayn deve dedicarsela. Deve sentirsela addosso. In quelle parole c'è tutto.   
C'è ogni sfaccettatura che Liam ha sempre visto e che vede e vedrà sempre. “ _He said if you dare come a little closer_ ”

“ _Round and around and around and around... we go_ ” soffia intonato, dolce.

Non fa altro, se non cantare. Non balla, se non muovendosi col corpo, appena, in un modo che nessuno, nemmeno il più vicino, possa notare. Canta e non si spoglia.  
Quando Veronica fa il suo ingresso in sala, Liam la nota subito assieme al capo del nightclub. Harvey non esce mai dal suo studio, ma Veronica deve averlo fatto venir fuori di proposito.   
Il suo sorriso soddisfatto è la prova che sia realmente così.

Quando Liam torna a guardare l'amico, si rende conto che Zayn ha continuato e lui si è perso un pezzo, nonostante le sue orecchie abbiano continuato a godere di quella voce.  
Lo guarda, quando dice: “Makes me feel like I can’t live without you” e chiude gli occhi, perché quelle parole bastano per qualsiasi senso. “It takes me all the way” poi li riapre e fa un passo in avanti, uscendo dalla penombra. 

È in quel momento che si trovano. Quando Zayn continua con “I want you to stay” urlando, melodioso, l'ultima parola.   
Ed è la voce di Zayn a dirlo, ma quella di Liam a chiederlo. 

Restare. Lui vuole che resti.

Sorride. Si sorridono, anche se Liam non è sicuro che Zayn riesca a vederlo. “ _It’s not much of a life you’re living_ ” continua e lo vede sorridere, stavolta amaro. Quasi sfrontato.  
Guarda il suo pubblico, ma per qualche secondo, perché torna su Liam.  
Solo in quel momento capiscono entrambi di essersi trovati. Davvero.

“ _It’s not just something you take, it’s given_ ” 

Una strana dedica, quella. Zayn che canta per se stesso, dando voce ai pensieri di Liam.

“ _Round and around and around and around... we go_ ” prende il microfono e lo stacca dall'asta.   
Le persone pensano che stia per iniziare il vero spettacolo, ma Zayn procede soltanto con le parole.   
Non sarà nient'altro a colpirli, se non la sua voce.

“ _Now, tell me, now, tell me, now, tell me, now, you know_ ” Liam si sposta, passando alle spalle di Perrie. Arriva al lato del palco, mentre Zayn lo segue con lo sguardo. 

“ _Not really sure how to feel about it... Something in the way you move_ ” e a quelle parole, che prima si è perso, entrambi si scambiano uno sguardo smaliziato.   
Liam sorride, impacciato, e Zayn gli fa l'occhiolino.   
Pensa che dovrà spiegargliela, poi, come ci riesca il migliore amico a muoversi in modo tale da renderlo confuso, concitato e tremendamente assuefatto.  
Dovrà confessarglielo che ogni volta che lo guarda e si morde il labbro, Liam perde un po' della sua razionalità.  
Sì, dovrebbe dirglielo che Zayn è capace di rincoglionirlo.  

“ _Makes me feel like I can’t live without you_ ” canta, indietreggiando verso l'asta.  
Infila di nuovo il microfono e lo tiene stretto tra le sue mani. Chiude gli occhi e Liam lo guarda, affascinato. 

O di quando canta e Liam non sente nient'altro se non il suono della sua voce che entra nelle orecchie arrivando in luoghi indistinti. E che resta, non se ne va. 

Resta.

_“It takes me all the way... I want you to stay_ ” con quell'ultima parola, tocca ancora le note più alte ed è straziante il suo desiderio. E forse Liam lo sente rafforzato all'ennesima potenza, perché è il suo, di desiderio, nei suoi confronti; ma quando si morde un labbro e se lo tortura, fa perfino fatica a trattenere l'emozione fatta di lacrime.   
Una, che scivola sulla sua guancia infrangendosi fra le labbra.

Zayn deve restare. E andare, al contempo. Crederci. Vivere. E tornare da lui, sebbene sia sempre rimasto, alla fine.

“ _The reason I hold on_ ” gorgheggia. “ _Cause I need this hole gone..._ ”

E così come ogni inizio, Zayn giunge verso la fine. La parte cruciale, quella che, più di tutto il resto del testo, è loro.   
La parte in cui le parole di Liam sono diventate poesia. La loro, grazie a quella canzone.

“ _Funny, all the broken ones, but i’m the only one who needed saving_ ” 

Perché con Wonderwall, Zayn gli ha detto che sarebbe potuto essere lui, l'unica ancora di salvezza. E Liam, con questa, gli ha risposto che è il contrario. Sarà sempre lui, Liam, quello ad aver bisogno di essere salvato; e questo è divertente, perché Zayn lo capisce in quel momento. Solo in quell'istante. Dopo un'intera giornata ad ascoltare quella canzone, gli occhi di Liam sono la chiave per comprenderlo.

Non è una questione di capire chi fra i due si salverà, ma una richiesta da parte di entrambi di salvarsi a vicenda, insieme.  
Di restare. Insieme.  
Quindi, quando continua “Cause when you never see the lights, it’s hard to know which one of us is caving” lo fa guardandolo con una luce nuova, quasi incerta.   
Liam gli sorride con tutto il volto; è totalmente suo, la sua ancora.

Restano.

E da quel buio, però, senza sapere né come, né perché, ne sono venuti fuori. Ora c'è luce, ovunque.   
O forse è soltanto l'esile bagliore di una speranza? Non se lo domandano, restano a viversela.

Il resto, Zayn lo canta al pubblico, con un sorriso nuovo. Ma quando grida a gran voce, in un acuto meraviglioso, che lascia tutti a bocca aperta, quel “stay” finale, è di nuovo soltanto per Liam.  
Liam che non è sempre rimasto, ma resterà. Perché non ha nessuna intenzione di andarsene.  
Perché ora prenderà esempio dall'uomo che ama e che, benché lontano, gli è sempre rimasto accanto.   
Prenderà spunto dalla forza di Zayn che è sempre stato al suo fianco, nonostante tutto, anche adesso che non dovrebbe, e rimarrà. Resterà a guardare mentre il migliore amico inizierà a brillare di luce propria.

_Stay_. Una richiesta che colgono entrambi.

L'applauso finale nasconde l'ira di Harvey che se ne torna nel suo ufficio. L'idea di Veronica non si è rilevata inefficace. Zayn ha evitato di spogliarsi e ciò è bastato per sorprenderlo. E si sente soddisfatto, perché se dovrà continuare a lavorare in quel luogo, Zayn lo farà a modo suo. E se Harvey decidesse di licenziarlo per questa sua decisione, verrebbe soltanto a suo favore.  
L'idea di Veronica è stata geniale.  
Non si venderà più, se non con quel nuovo modo che ha scoperto e che lo sta facendo innamorare di se stesso: la Musica. Il Canto.  
C'è sempre stata, d'altronde, ma Zayn la sente soltanto ora. Grazie a Simon, grazie al Destino che gli ha fatto cantare Wonderwall.  
Grazie a Liam che ha sempre creduto in lui.

E ci spera un po' che sia andata bene. Ci crede, perché dentro c'era l'emozione di una dedica fatta a se stesso da parte dell'uomo che non ha fatto altro che trasmettergliela con uno sguardo ogni volta che ha potuto.

Liam.  
Sempre e solo Liam.

*

  
Quando Louis si risveglia con un buco nello stomaco, che brontola, sente una chitarra suonare una armonia agghiacciante, ma non per questo brutta. Fa male. Quelle note fanno male, ma sono belle.   
Si alza dal letto e, confuso, esce dalla sua stanza.   
La musica proviene dalla stanza di Liam e quando vi entra, è Niall che trova, seduto a terra, mentre suona.   
Louis resta sul ciglio della porta e ascolta con le braccia conserte. Non sa se quello sia lo stato d'animo dell'irlandese, ma Louis si sente in sintonia con quella melodia.   
E questo gli fa male, perché la freddezza di quelle note è simile al vuoto che prova dentro. Solo a causa sua.  
Quando Niall alza lo sguardo e lo trova lì, sgrana gli occhi e si ferma. “S-sto... suonando, vero?” domanda.

Louis si acciglia e non risponde subito. È confuso.   
Certo che sta suonando, questo può saperlo anche da solo.   
Cerca di trovare una domanda celata in quelle parole, ma non la trova, benché debba esserci perché la disperazione di Niall è limpida, terrificante.  
Questa consapevolezza gli basta per assecondarlo.

“Certo che stai suonando...” dice, avvicinandosi al letto. “Non s-sto facendo solo rum-more...?” farfuglia. 

Louis sorride, carezzandogli la testa. Una tenerezza che non gli s'addice, ma la disperazione di quel ragazzo fa cedere anche l'animo più restio.  
Niall ha vagato per Londra per un paio d'ore, prima di tornarsene a casa. La rabbia si è allentata, consumata poi nelle sue ossa; e i pensieri si sono fatti deboli, così come l'arrabbiatura, lasciando spazio a un senso profondo di dolore, delusione e confusione. Troppa, quest'ultima.   
Lontano da Josh non ha sentito nemmeno più desiderio di distruggere, rompersi, ma ha iniziato a piangere, silenziosamente. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Piange ancora, per la paura di quel che è successo.   
Perché quel momento lo vede come un altro Episodio. Quello che non aveva più avuto da quando ha rotto la chitarra.   
L'unica cosa che non quadra, in tutto quel contesto, è la razionalità dei suoi pensieri.   
Durante il primo Episodio non ha avuto il tempo di frenarsi, con Josh sì. Dovrebbe tenere ben saldo questo fatto e pensare che sia cambiato un po', che la cura stia funzionando nonostante non sembri aver mutato null'altro.  
Dovrebbe credere che lui non sia più il suo passato. Ma non ci riesce.

È tornato a casa, perciò, con la speranza che suonare gli desse una risposta. Ha tentato, ma quando è arrivato nella sua stanza e ha guardato la propria chitarra, Josh è tornato nella mente, insieme alla rabbia; ha iniziato a suonare, ma le orecchie non hanno saputo stabilire cosa stesse facendo e la confusione si è moltiplicata.

Sta ricapitando, si è detto. Un episodio.   
Liam.   
Liam.   
Liam. Ma ha continuato a suonare, incapace di fermarsi.  
Josh.   
Josh.  
Josh.   
È colpa sua. Ci è ricaduto a causa sua. Josh.  
Sta suonando? Sta facendo solo rumore? Romperà anche quella chitarra? Distruggerà quel verde e quell'ambrato soltanto perché gli ricorda chi lo ha rotto dentro?

Per fortuna, poi, è arrivato Louis.

“No, Niall, stai suonando ed è bellissima... di chi è?” domanda. Niall si ferma, lo guarda, incredulo, e si calma.

Pace. 

“Mia”

_All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_   
**Wreaking Ball, Miley Cyrus**

*

  
Quando Zayn si allontana dal palco, è lì che lo trova, dietro le quinte.   
Con le mani incrociate sul petto, Liam è vicino alla scaletta. Si sorridono, Zayn scende e gli è immediatamente con le braccia al collo.  
Lo bacia senza permessi. E Liam lo lascia fare, sciogliendo le braccia per saldarle sui fianchi del migliore amico.  
Si ritrovano velocemente addossati al muro delle quinte, quando schiudono le labbra con due sorrisi e le loro lingue si ritrovano, fameliche.

“Sei stato bravissimo” si congratula, poi, quando riprendono fiato. Sono entrambi a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'altro e si guardano, prima negli occhi e poi scendendo sulle labbra.   
Scoccano un bacio, due e anche tre.   
Zayn lo ringrazia con uno sguardo, con la barba pizzica il mento di Liam che si discosta appena e gli sorride con tutto il volto. 

“Devi andare a parlare con Simon” lo avvisa. Zayn sbuffa e lo bacia voluttuoso. Passano ancora dei lunghi secondi e finiscono, senza sapere chi sia quello che li trascina, dietro il tendone del palcoscenico. Nascosti da chiunque.

“Zayn” lo richiama, quando sono al buio e si intravedono appena. “Shh” lo ammonisce l'altro, baciandogli il collo. “Ci sentiranno” lo avverte Liam. “E noi faremo in silenzio”  
Liam ride, ma Zayn fa in tempo a tappargli la bocca con una mano e a guardarlo col sorriso sulla bocca.   
Si scambiano uno sguardo e, lentamente, Zayn tira via la mano. 

“Grazie” gli sussurra, baciandolo delicatamente. Liam si tira indietro e lo guarda con piglio. “Io non ho fatto nulla”  
Zayn lo ammonisce con lo sguardo e “sta' zitto” dice, baciandolo. Liam si tira indietro ancora e col sorriso divertito, ma indispettito, “non puoi sempre zittirmi” lo ammonisce.   
Eppure Zayn non gli dà ascolto e lo bacia ancora, infilando prepotente la propria lingua nella bocca del migliore amico.   
Liam alza le mani sul suo capo, stringendole nei capelli neri di Zayn, e si lamenta in un mugugno di soddisfazione.   
Quando si dividono, prendono fiato e sorridono ancora, con le fronti appoggiate l'una sull'altra. “No, okay, se lo fai per baciarmi, lo puoi fare tutte le volte che vuoi...”  
Zayn sorride, rotea gli occhi e lo bacia teneramente al lato di una bocca, poi sull'altro e infine sul naso.   
Lo guarda, ancora, mai stanco di farlo, e lo desidera. Liam si incanta in quelle iridi e sorride, impacciato. “Non qui...”  
Zayn sorride e si morde un labbro, malizioso. “No, devi parlare con Simon e...non dovremmo proprio. Cioè io lo voglio, ma tu-” farnetica ancora, invano.

“Vedi perché dico che devi stare zitto?” lo prende in giro, portando le mani sulla cinta dei pantaloni. Liam abbassa lo sguardo verso il basso e si sente incendiare.

“Zayn, non qui... ti rendi conto che potr-”

“Siamo in un fottuto nightclub, il sesso è una religione!” esclama, mentre sbottona l'asola. E quando con una mano passa sulla zip, Zayn sorride ancora di più, perché Liam è eccitato e, allo stesso tempo, impacciato come un ragazzino.

“E tu sei blasfemo” lo accusa. 

Zayn ci pensa, serio, ma torna a sorridere subito, quando con una mano sprofonda nei boxer di Liam e afferra la sua erezione. “Sì, un po'” dice e inizia a massaggiare, baciandolo velocemente prima che l'altro possa dire qualcosa.  
Come se potrebbe, quel povero di un Liam, che si appoggia al ragazzo che sta approfittando di lui per evitare di cadere.   
Li beccheranno, pensa prima che la mente vada a farsi fottere. E Zayn dovrebbe andare a parlare con Simon, continua, incerto, prima di abbandonarsi totalmente a quelle attenzioni.  
Liam lo tocca e lo fa con la solita maestria, lo bacia in quel modo lento e sensuale che tanto lo ha sconvolto. E Liam si abbandona, in silenzio, perché non vuole essere scoperto, anche se urlerebbe dalla gioia.

Si erano detti addio e non si sono mai sentiti così vicini. Può essere tanto assurdo l'amore? Possono essere tanto idioti, loro due?

Quando si dividono, Zayn si mette in ginocchio e lo lambisce senza nemmeno avvertirlo. Lo fa celere, spontaneamente, perché se solo fosse stato più cauto, Liam lo avrebbe interrotto.  
Ancora una volta, l'istintività prende il controllo di quel corpo nel quale è sempre stato abituato a sostare e Liam, colui che ha sempre tentato di fare il ragionevole, manda al diavolo tutto e si abbandona ai sensi.  
Zayn lo accoglie nella propria bocca e lo avvolge con la lingua. Si allontana appena cerca il nocciola degli occhi di Liam; poi lo afferra con una mano e bacia la punta, prima di leccarla.   
Liam socchiude gli occhi e guarda verso l'alto, dove c'è solo buio. Stringe le natiche sode che Zayn poi afferra, in una presa salda, per aiutarsi a spingere con la propria bocca.   
Pochi minuti dopo, Liam lo costringe ad alzarsi e a baciarlo. E Zayn lo lascia fare, un po' scontento di aver finito in quel modo, ma felice di poter ritrovare quelle labbra, quel sapore di casa, mentre la sua mano sostituisce la sua bocca.

La barba di Zayn solletica il suo mento e Liam pensa che sia la cosa più bella del mondo, quel solletico.     
Scende nel frattempo con le mani anche lui e carezza l'addome nudo, fino al bottone dei pantaloni neri. Li sbottona e tira giù. Ricambia tutte le attenzioni di Zayn, dopo averlo spinto su quello che pensa sia un muro e sul quale si era adagiato fino ad allora.   
Non importa che la mano di Zayn non lo tocchi, conta – adesso – che lui ricambi ciò che ha avuto, nonostante si senta insoddisfatto.  
Lo bacia sul petto, scendendo lentamente, fino a quando anche lui lo lambisce, frettolosamente, nella sua prima volta.   
Zayn mugugna qualcosa, incapace di trattenersi e lo afferra per i capelli, stringendoli. Lo aiuta, lentamente, accompagnando le sue movenze.   
Si tortura un labbro, mentre gli occhi divorano quelle immagini oscurate dalla poca luce che è loro compagna.   
Poi, così come ha fatto Liam, Zayn lo tira verso di lui, poco prima di venire, e lo bacia, ingordo. Si avvicinano al muro, stretti, in strusciamenti improbabili, come se volessero improvvisamente diventare una sola persona. Ma sanno entrambi che non possono.

“Ti voglio” soffia, in un lamento, Zayn, allontanandosi da Liam e guardandolo con brama. Liam alza una mano e lo carezza su una guancia. “Ma non qui. Non ora che devi andare da Simon. Vediamo le priorità”

“Tu lo sei” risponde in un soffio sulle labbra del migliore amico. 

“No, tu, Zayn. Tu sei la tua priorità.” e Liam ha ragione. Sempre. Zayn si morde un labbro e lo bacia frettoloso, con una mano sul mento dell'altro. “Me ne vado, prima- prima che-” dice e lo bacia di nuovo.  
Liam sorride tra quelle labbra e quella presa. Poi lo spinge via. “Sistemati...” gli dice, ridacchiando. Zayn si avvicina ancora, mentre si allaccia i pantaloni, e lo bacia. “Questa non riuscirò a sistemarla” dice, indicando il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni. Liam ride. “E nemmeno tu” continua Zayn, indicando la sua. “Ci penseremo dopo...” risponde. Ed è una promessa.  
Lo bacia ancora, prima di andarsene e lo respira, infondendosi fiducia e mangiando speranze. Quelle che Liam ha sempre per lui.

\- - -

Quando Zayn  esce dalla tenda, però, trova due occhi azzurri puntati addosso.

“Perrie!” esclama. E quel nome fa bloccare Liam, che stava per seguirlo, dietro la tenda. “Da- da quanto sei qui?” balbetta Zayn, guardandosi indietro.  
Lei sorride e “sono appena arrivata, ti stavo cercando... ma cosa ci facevi lì dietro?” domanda, indicando il tessuto rosso dove si nasconde Liam.

“Io- sì, durante l'esibizione temevo mi fosse caduta un-una cosa ma no, non era lì” inventa di getto, grattandosi il capo. “Dovevi dirmi qualcosa?”

“Oh sì, volevo farti i miei complimenti! Un'esibizione meravigliosa!” afferma la ragazza, avvicinandoglisi e prendendo subito confidenza col suo corpo.   
Zayn fa un passo indietro e posa le mani su quelle della ragazza.  
Liam è in ascolto, curioso, impazzito improvvisamente di gelosia, perché non vede, ma sente la confidenza di Perrie e ciò basta per farlo imbestialire.

“Ti ringrazio” risponde, incerto. 

“Stasera ti va di stare insieme?” domanda poi, la ragazza, senza mezzi termini.  
Gli sta chiedendo una notte.  
Zayn la guarda e sa che deve essere chiaro. E Liam verrebbe fuori da quella tenda e per una volta non ragionerebbe nemmeno più di tanto, ma si trattiene perché Zayn parla e lo fa sinceramente, calmandolo.

“Mi dispiace, Perrie, ma non faccio più questo tipo di lavoro-” inizia, ma la ragazza lo ferma: “Non te lo sto chiedendo come fosse un lavoro, Zayn... tu mi piaci” confessa con un sorriso.   
Zayn le stringe le mani e la guarda con sincerità. “Se non amassi già qualcun altro, Perrie, potrei dirti che anche tu mi piaci, ma sarebbe comunque complicato...” esclama in un sussurro.  
Perrie sbarra gli occhi, sgomenta. “Ed è per questa persona che stai smettendo col tuo lavoro?” domanda, invidiosa, sciogliendo la presa delle loro mani e facendo un passo indietro, dispiaciuta. 

“Lo sto facendo per me” alza la voce, Zayn, e lo fa per farsi ascoltare da Liam. Liam che, secondo lui, dovrebbe sorridere.   
Ed è così, da dietro quella tenda non solo è rimasto scioccato per le parole “se non amassi già qualcun altro”, ma ha anche sorriso a quell'affermazione piccata e smaliziata che Zayn gli ha appena lanciato. “E sì, anche per questa persona...” continua. “Mi dispiace” conclude.  
Perrie abbozza un sorriso e fa spallucce. “La invidio tanto. Faglielo sapere...” ribatte la ragazza. “E nel caso, beh, non andasse bene...” continua.  
Liam si trattiene e alza gli occhi al cielo. Spera soltanto che Perrie non porti sfortuna, perché non ne hanno bisogno.   
Poi, però, ride e si tappa la bocca da solo, sentendoti un idiota. “Sai dove trovarmi” afferma infine in un ammicco, dileguandosi.   
C'è chi non perde mai le speranze e Zayn rimane scioccato di fronte a quell'ultima esclamazione. Tornerebbe tra quelle tende per domandare a Liam se abbia sentito bene, ma se lo facesse sul serio, quella domanda sarebbe l'ultima cosa che verrebbe fuori dalla sua bocca.

Liam uscirebbe dalla tenda, in quel momento, ma un'altra voce – anch'essa femminile – lo fa bloccare sul posto. “Non sai proprio come si rifiuta una donna, eh, Malik?” 

Veronica. 

Zayn salta sul posto e la vede sbucare da un angolo buio, non da quello dove è appena sparita Perrie. “Meno male che i tuoi interessi sono per il mondo maschile!” continua questa, con le braccia conserte. 

“E tu da quanto sei qui?” chiede Zayn. Possibile che siano tutti lì, in prossimità di un luogo dove raramente girano le persone?

“Da molto più tempo di quella ragazza” esclama, divertita, guardando verso la tenda. Potrebbe facilmente dire a Liam di uscire fuori da lì, ma evita per non compromettere quei primi passi – inesperti e azzardati – che i due stanno compiendo.

“Harvey è furioso e tutto è andato come previsto! Sei stato bravissimo su quel palco!” dice entusiasta. Zayn si gratta il capo e sorride. “E Simon ti sta cercando, è meglio che tu vada...”

Zayn annuisce, la ringrazia con uno sguardo e boccheggia qualcosa, prima di guardarsi alle spalle, verso la tenda. “Vai!” continua Veronica. 

“Vado, vado” dice, superandola titubante. “Ah, Zayn?” lo chiama. Lui si volta e la osserva, trapassandola per gettare la sua attenzione, ancora, verso la tenda che non si muove. “A te non interessa quella ragazza, giusto?” 

Zayn nega. “Bene, non ti dispiace quindi...” dice con un sorriso beffardo e seducente, dipinto sul suo viso perfetto. Zayn sbarra sia occhi che bocca, poi “Tu...” farfuglia, indicandola.

Veronica ride. “Ti stupisci? Io e Leeroy dovevamo pur somigliarci in qualcosa, no?” ironizza.   
Zayn prova a ridere, ma non ci riesce. Lo stupore è tanto, forse quanto quello di Liam che resterebbe dietro quella tenda in eterno, se solo avesse la certezza di avere sempre tutti quegli scoop.

“Ora vai” gli dice di nuovo e Zayn si defila. 

“Tu, puoi venir fuori da lì” dice e Liam, dopo qualche secondo di incertezza, esegue gli ordini.

“Siete anche peggio di mio fratello e Marcel, voi due!” 

E Liam, quello, lo prende come un complimento.

\- - -

Quando lui e Veronica tornano davanti al palco, Liam ha modo di vedere l'esibizione di Josh.   
Ciò che gli si para davanti, però, senza preavviso, lo folgora, lasciandolo inebetito.  
Non è tanto per la canzone che Josh sta usando per il suo spettacolo, né il video di Wrecking Ball proiettato alle sue spalle con Miley Cyrus e una palla demolitrice.   
Ma le lacrime del Divino che sembrano reali, e non programmate, su quel viso, mentre fermo sul posto, nudo, in silenzio, guarda il pubblico e mette a disposizione soltanto se stesso e quelle parole, cantate da una voce femminile.

“ _I never meant to star a war. I just wanted to let me in..._ ” poi il Divino si asciuga le lacrime, lentamente, in un modo così teatrale che Liam riesce a staccare lo sguardo dal suo viso. 

Pensa a Niall. Ci pensano entrambi, mentre Josh si gira di spalle, sotto gli applausi di tutti.

“ _And instead of using force, I guess I should've let me in_ ”

Liam si guarda attorno cercando Zayn.   
Non lo trova, ma sa che deve scappare da quel locale. Deve andare a cercare Niall, perché l'aveva lasciato in mani sicure e ora ha la certezza che quelle non ci sono più a sostenerlo.  
E Liam sa che Niall può perdersi ancora, facilmente, come lui.   
Josh potrebbe anche non essere stato importante, ma quelle parole, quella canzone, gli hanno dato modo di credere che qualcosa non sia andato bene. Che si siano fatti mali, entrambi.  
Liam scappa via dal nightclub e torna a casa, con la speranza di trovarlo lì. Ma lascia un messaggio a Zayn.   
Un sms che, secondo lui, non servirà per farsi perdonare.

A: Zaynie ♥  
Testo: è successo qualcosa tra Josh e Niall. Devo andare a controllare che sia tutto apposto.  
Mi dispiace, ti chiamo più tardi per sapere come è andata.  
Tuo Liam

Giunto a casa, Louis e Niall sono seduti sul divano, mentre guardano placidi un film alla Tv.   
Si voltano verso di lui e Louis si alza, come se non vedesse l'ora di farlo, per scappare nella sua stanza e venir fuori da quell'unico momento che si è concesso assieme a Niall. 

“Sei tornato, io vado nella mia stanza. Buonanotte Niall...” dice con un sorriso forzato. Niall lo ringrazia con uno sguardo e “notte” ricambia. 

“Buonanotte, Liam” afferma poi avvicinandosi all'amico. Liam lo ringrazia con un sorriso appena abbozzato e si avvicina a Niall. “Tutto bene?” domanda.

Niall annuisce, perché, nonostante la voragine, è così che si sente: bene. Perché la paura è scivolata via.   
La rabbia nei confronti di Josh, quella normale, però, è rimasta. E resterà. “Sì, perché pensavi il contrario?” gli domanda.

“Ho visto lo spettacolo di Josh, tu non c'eri e, non so, ho pensato al peggio...” dice, grattandosi il capo. Ma forse ha semplicemente sopravvalutato la teatralità di uno spogliarellista e si sente uno sciocco, perché ha abbandonato Zayn per questo motivo.  
Niall lo guarda, mentre la tristezza scivola nei suoi occhi blu. Liam lo osserva e “è successo qualcosa, vero?” 

“Non- non ho molta voglia di parlarne...” afferma, raccogliendo le gambe attorno alle braccia. Liam gli si siede accanto. “Cosa ti ha fatto pensare al peggio?” domanda Niall, curioso, incerto sul volerlo sapere.

“Ha usato una canzone di Miley Cyrus! Wrecking ball, hai presente?” afferma, ancora sgomento, sorridendo poi con tutto il volto. Niall sgrana gli occhi e, poi, assuefatto dall'ilarità dell'amico, ride insieme a lui. Un po' amaro.

“Non si smentisce fino all'ultimo, quello lì” dice, affranto, smontando la piccola risata che Liam era riuscita a fargli fare. Si sente poi abbracciare e rimane senza fiato. “Qualunque cosa sia successa, ringrazio soltanto che tu stia bene. Non me lo sarei perdonato...”

“Non è colpa tua” risponde l'irlandese, soffiandogli sulla spalla. “Ma mia che ci ho creduto e sua che mi ha-” un singhiozzo. “Illuso”

“Mi dispiace” ripete ancora Liam, stringendolo. “Passerà, Niall” afferma. 

“Sì, passerà...”

Ecco il modo in cui le incomprensioni e le mancate fiducie rovinano ciò che poteva essere semplice e bello come un amore sbocciato, così, naturalmente.

\- - - 

Dopo aver finito di parlare con Simon, Zayn cerca Liam. E trova l'sms. Gli riesce difficile non sentirsi messo ancora una volta in secondo piano rispetto a Niall. Ma non lo fa, ci prova. Perché probabilmente anche lui farebbe lo stesso.  
Eppure questo lo rattrista, nonostante il carico delle belle novità che Simon gli ha offerto.   
E quando trova Josh lo afferra e lo sbatte al muro, adirato per aver rovinato il momento.

“Che cazzo hai combinato?”

Josh sbarra gli occhi, inizialmente, ma allontanando le mani di Zayn dal proprio corpo, si risistema, indossando la sua maschera vispa e beffarda. “Ci ho semplicemente creduto troppo”  
Se ne va, senza aggiungere altro.  
Zayn lo guarda e, corrucciato, si domanda se non ci stia credendo tanto, troppo, anche lui; ma poi glissa quel pensiero e non se la prende nemmeno per la fuga di Liam. 

Forse perché ora deve trovare una soluzione alla bugia che ha raccontato a Simon.

*

_Run boy run!  
This ride is a journey to  
Run boy run!  
The secret inside of you  
Run boy run!  
This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run!  
And disappear in the trees_.  
 **Run boy run, Woodkid**

Davanti casa Styles, Harry stringe la mano di Nick. Lo fa per due motivi, rubargli un po' di sostegno morale e mettere in atto la loro menzogna.  
Una menzogna per farsi accettare. Abbozza un sorriso e nega con il capo. Nick è agitato, accanto a lui, perciò non fa domande.  
Suona il campanello e sono le dieci di sera. Chi compare alla porta è la sorella che, mettendolo a fuoco, si illumina di un sorriso che non gli ha mai regalato prima d'allora, per poi saltargli al collo e abbracciarlo.

“Harry!” esclama. Il riccio rimane un po' sconvolto e si prende qualche secondo prima di lasciare la mano di Nick e ricambiare quell'abbraccio. “Gemma...”

“Sei tornato!” soffia carezzevole, voltandosi poi verso Nick. “Ci sei riuscito...” Nick le sorride e fa spallucce. “Vieni, entrate” continua poi la ragazza, staccandosi dal fratello che torna a prendere per mano il migliore amico, scambiandosi poi uno sguardo di complicità.  
Nick annuisce. 

“Mamma! Papà! Giù dal letto, Harry è tornato!” urla Gemma, saltando sulle scale che portano al piano di sopra. Poco minuti dopo, lo sguardo accogliente della madre, simile a quello di Gemma, bello, incontra gli occhi verdi, nostalgici, di Harry che sorride, felice di rivederla.

“Mamma...” sibila. Nick lascia andare la presa sulla mano del ragazzo, incoraggiandolo ad avanzare, ma la figura del padre conduce Harry a stringerla più prepotentemente.  
Lo sguardo che l'uomo riserva al figlio è incerto, soprattutto quando i suoi occhi stanchi cadono sulla stretta di mano e si risvegliano.

La madre si avvicina al figlio e lo abbraccia, baciandolo velocemente sulla guancia. 

“Oh, Harold, sono così contenta che tu sia tornato”   
La voce trema e gli occhi sono lucidi; Harry si sente in colpa nel vederla in quello stato e il cuore gli duole al pensiero di tutti quei giorni in cui non si è fatto sentire.

“Mi dispiace, mamma. Io-” farfuglia. La donna annuisce, mentre gli carezza i capelli. “Non importa, non importa... L'importante è che tu sia tornato! Stai bene?”

“Perciò è così che vogliamo fargliela passare?” 

La voce del padre si fa perentoria, spezzando quel momento, quella felicità. Anne si volta verso il marito e lo rimprovera. “Non è il momento, Des” afferma. 

“E quando lo sarà? Quando scapperà di nuovo?” dice ancora. Harry fissa il padre con uno sguardo incerto, ma poi prende coraggio, stringe la mano attorno a quella del migliore amico e “non me ne andrò più, se mi promettete di accettarmi così come sono-”

“È una minaccia questa?” Des è fuori di sé. Poteva essere felice del ritorno del figlio, ma l'ovvia dimostrazione che gli ha messo davanti, lo turba.   
Non capirà mai, non lo accetterà mai. 

“No, non lo è. Ma voglio smetterla con questi silenzi, papà. Io- io sono gay e voi dovete accettarlo. Merito una punizione per essere scappato, lo so... e la accetterò, ma vi prego, ora che sono qui smettiamola di far finta che non sia così. Non faccio nulla di male nell'essere... quello che sono. Sono felice, papà...” Dice tante verità, Harry, ma all'ultimo mente.   
Non è felice. Forse un po' per aver ritrovato la famiglia. Ma questo è la conseguenza di una scelta che lo ha portato lontano dal ragazzo di cui si è innamorato.

Nick stringe la sua mano, facendolo girare verso di sé; gli sorride, incerto, e Louis scivola nei meandri del suo cuore spezzato; lì, dove ha intenzione di farlo restare nella sua ingenua speranza che ci sia una possibilità ancora.   
Gemma interviene spezzando il suo, di silenzio. “Se voi lo fate scappare di nuovo soltanto per ciò che è, o per la sua onestà, giuro che non ve lo perdonerà mai!” sbotta. Harry le sorride, ringraziandola.

“Non lo capite che non c'è nulla di male?” continua la sorella, affiancandolo. 

Anne guarda la figlia e poi Harry. Sorride, tra le lacrime. “Io voglio soltanto il tuo bene, Harry. Mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire, non si ripeterà. Proverò a capirlo e ti parlerò, domanderò, tutte le volte che, invece, non riuscirò a farlo... Te lo prometto” lo accarezza e lo abbraccia di nuovo.   
Perché l'amore di una madre è sempre pronto ad aumentare per un figlio. Perché la donna che lo ha messo al mondo, lo ama incondizionatamente e nelle incomprensioni lotta, andando oltre.   
Dovrebbero tutti provare, almeno un giorno,a vivere da madre, per capire il tipo d'amore che risiede nella consapevolezza che, probabilmente, le scelte del figlio non le capirà mai, ma le accetterà.  
O forse Harry è soltanto fortunato ad avere Anne che, alla fine, vuole provarci. Perché tutti ci possono riuscire.  
Des, purtroppo, non è dello stesso avviso. Sale in silenzio le scale e torna nella sua stanza.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo e spera soltanto che prima o poi anche il padre capisca e decida di parlare, abbandonando il silenzio che tanto lo fa soffrire.

La madre di Harry conduce entrambi in cucina e si adopera immediatamente col preparare qualcosa da mangiare.  
Gemma è lì con loro, si siede al tavolo assieme ai due e li osserva con un sorriso felice.

“Perciò... da quant'è che state insieme, voi due?” chiede senza nessun preavviso. Harry salta sul posto e Nick si scompiglia il ciuffo, nervoso, ridendo infine.

Inizia la commedia, che si apra il sipario! – pensa Harry, abbozzando l'ennesimo sorriso.  
Anche se scopre presto, Harry, la mattina del giorno dopo, quando scende in cucina e capisce che il padre se n'è andato via di casa, che quella non sarà mai una commedia, bensì l'opposto.   
Perché le lacrime di Anne difficilmente smetteranno di scendere copiose su quel viso, come la sua sensazione di colpevolezza che non svanirà o i silenzi del padre che non si spezzeranno mai. 

E l'assenza di Louis, che si fa prepotente nelle sue, di lacrime, quando pensa che basterebbe un suo abbraccio, sotto le coperte del loro letto, per sentirsi confortato.

  
_Tomorrow is another day  
And you won’t have to hide away  
You’ll be a man, boy!_   
**Run boy run, Woodkid**   


 

 

 


	31. Di quando arrivò Dicembre e passò.

  
**Di quando arrivò Dicembre e passò.**

 

 

È arrivato Dicembre e Zayn non ha trovato ancora una soluzione.   
Ci ha provato da sé, in realtà, a far funzionare quella bugia, ma con scarsi successi.  
La sera dell'esibizione di 'Stay', dopo la conferma delle intenzioni del produttore sul suo conto, Simon gli ha fatto una domanda alla quale Zayn avrebbe dovuto rispondere sinceramente.  
Ma, preso dal momento, dalla paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e che il suo piccolo miracolo sparisse davanti alla sua risposta, Zayn ha mentito.

_“Sai scrivere anche canzoni, Zayn?”_

Sì, ha risposto. E ha mentito. 

Una volta tornato a casa, sdraiato sul letto, Zayn ci ha pensato.   
Ha continuato così per una settimana, la mattina appena sveglio, a lavoro – dove ha continuato la sua protesta con gli spettacoli, sotto lo sguardo di Harvey che, nonostante i – non – spogliarelli, non ha battuto ciglio.   
E ciò che ha ricavato sono pochissime frasi, alcune banali, e meno tempo a disposizione da trascorrere con Liam.  
Liam, al quale ha tenuto nascosta questa piccola bugia per due buone ragioni: si arrabbierebbe con lui per averla raccontata; e, due, l'intenzione che ha avuto fin dall'inizio, l'unica sicurezza, in tutti quei dubbi fatti di parole scontate, è che quella canzone parlerà proprio di lui, di Liam.  
Sarà loro.  
Ma se continuerà di questo passo, Zayn non l'avrà mai e ciò che otterrà è solo l'arrabbiatura del migliore amico quando Simon lo butterà fuori, dai suoi piani, a calci in culo e quando verrà a galla la menzogna che ha raccontato per paura.

Accade una mattina, però, quando Zayn apre gli occhi e ha la soluzione, che può riassumersi in due parole, precisamente un nome e un cognome: Louis Tomlinson.  
Il problema del ragazzo, però, è la consapevolezza che lo scrittore non lo aiuterà mai.   
Mai, considerato i loro trascorsi e tutte le volte che Zayn si è fatto beffa della passione di Louis.  
Tuttavia, quando la disperazione è tanta, Zayn ci si aggrappa sperando che funzioni.  
Così, quella mattina di Dicembre, con il freddo a ostentare le sue buone intenzioni, si dirige a casa di Liam.  
Ad aprigli la porta è Niall che lo guarda prima sorpreso e poi sorridente. “E tu cosa ci fai qui?”

“C'è Louis?” domanda in risposta. Lo sgomento si fa spazio ancora nel viso dell'irlandese che ripete “Louis?”  
Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo. 

“Sì, è nella sua stanza...ma non cerchi Liam?”

“No, a proposito, è in casa?” domanda ancora. Niall nega e chiude la porta. “Come va?” chiede Zayn, girandosi a guardarlo.  
Niall sorride e si gratta il capo. “Bene, grazie. Tu?” e Niall sembra sincero con quel sorriso imbarazzato stampato in faccia. Zayn fa spallucce e posa il cappotto e il casco sul divano. 

“Vado da Louis, devo chiedergli una cosa” annuncia, infilandosi nel corridoio. “D-d'accordo, io- stavo per uscire...” farfuglia, incerto, l'irlandese. Sapendoli nella stessa stanza non è più sicuro di abbandonare quella casa. Zayn sbuffa una risata e si volta verso di lui.

“Non ti preoccupare, sono qui senza l'intenzione di fare la guerra!” e gli fa l'occhiolino per rassicurarlo. Niall ride e, infilandosi il cappotto, apre la porta e se ne va.

Quando Zayn bussa alla porta, Louis non risponde, ma entra lo stesso. Trova lo scrittore seduto per terra tra una dozzina di fogli di carta stracciata e arrotolata, i capelli spettinati, gli occhi gonfi, oscurati da due occhiaie nere e lo sguardo vacuo.   
Zayn lo guarda, aggrotta la fronte e si schiarisce la voce. 

“Non ti ho detto che potevi entrare” è la voce fredda di Louis, che non lo degna di uno sguardo.

“Troppo tardi” risponde, sorridendo e avvicinandosi al letto. Lo guarda, poggiato sulla parete opposta, con degli abiti sgualciti, i piedi scalzi e le maniche della maglia arrotolate. Louis è conciato male.   
Restano in silenzio.   
Lo scrittore cancella malamente un'altra frase e sbuffa, prima di guardarlo. “Che vuoi, Zayn?”

“Devo per forza voler qualcosa?” risponde con un quesito beffardo. L'occhiataccia che Louis gli riserva lo fa sbuffare e alzare. “Okay, meglio così, evitiamo i convenevoli”  
Louis è inespressivo, le mani e il mento sporchi d'inchiostro e la delusione di non essere riuscito a ricavare nulla che lo soddisfacesse, da quando Harry se ne è andato. 

“Devo...” tentenna lo spogliarellista. “Ho un favore da chiederti, Louis” dice. Louis alza le sopracciglia e sfida lo sguardo dell'altro. Se non si sentisse uno schifo, gli regalerebbe uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi sghembi. Ciò che la sua maschera d'indifferenza propone agli occhi di Zayn, però, è l'espressione di chi ha già un “no” sulla bocca.  
Louis tace. Zayn decide così di cogliere quel silenzio e raccontargli la storia. Lo scrittore lo ascolta, senza battere ciglio, e dal suo volto non traspare nessuna emozione, né tristezza, né tanto meno felicità. 

“Perciò devo scrivere il testo di una canzone, altrimenti sono nella merda” conclude. 

“Quindi sei venuto da me per...?” spezza il suo silenzio, Louis. Sa benissimo dove Zayn voglia andare a parare e il desiderio di rispondergli con una negazione è ancora forte; ma desiste, perché per una volta quel ragazzo è venuto a chiedere aiuto proprio a lui e la soddisfazione traspare ancora nonostante in quel corpo sia assente qualsiasi sentimento da diverse settimane.   
Abbozza, perciò, un sorriso e cade negli occhi scuri di Zayn.  
Questo lo guarda e rotea gli occhi prima di affermare in un sibilo “perché tu sai scrivere”

“Cosa?” domanda Louis, con il sorriso sempre più scaltro. 

“Hai. Capito.” afferma a denti stretti, ma Louis nega e fa spallucce. “Sono diventato un po' sordo, con la vecchiaia, sai”

“Perché TU SAI SCRIVERE” urla, alzando le braccia al vento. Louis si appoggia alla parete, esausto, e socchiude gli occhi.   
Lui sa scrivere. E allora perché non ci riesce più? Forse perché ci credono soltanto gli altri e non più lui?  
Forse perché non è mai stato così e il pensiero di uno sconosciuto batte solo su ciò che dice la gente?

_Louis scrive. Lo sa fare bene. Credetemi, mi emoziona sempre.  
Louis, tu vai oltre le parole. Tu hai delle splendide idee._

Quanto si può gonfiare qualcosa che non esiste, soltanto perché detto da più di una persona?

Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, ma quando riapre gli occhi, li punta su Zayn che si è riseduto, sconvolto, con la testa bassa. Probabilmente, si sta preparando al suo rifiuto.

“Non so quanto io possa esserti d'aiuto, ma ho da chiederti una cosa...” afferma. Zayn alza il viso, assottiglia lo sguardo e poi annuisce, impercettibilmente. “Perché dovrei aiutarti?”  
Zayn sorride, allungando la bocca soltanto da un lato del viso. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo e intreccia le mani. “Per Liam” risponde in un sussurro.  
Quando torna a guardare Louis ripete: “La canzone è per Liam”

A quelle parole, Louis sa di non poter negare più. Non per quell'intenzione così pura.   
Lo aiuterà, per Liam. “Hai già qualcosa?” chiede, senza accettare, né negargli il suo aiuto.   
Zayn annuisce con vigore e si alza, porgendogli un pezzo di carta che tira fuori dalla tasca.  
Louis lo liscia, facendo poi una smorfia per la calligrafia che si ritrova a dover decifrare. 

“Sono frasi scialbe” è il primo commento.   
Zayn alza un sopracciglio, indispettito. Ma rimane in silenzio, anche perché è lo stesso pensiero che ha fatto. “Ma ci si può lavorare, sì...Mh, mh” continua, senza guardarlo. 

“Questo potrebbe essere – una volta sistemato – una sorta di ritornello” gli dice, girando il foglio verso di lui per indicargli la parte. Zayn annuisce e poi cerca i suoi occhi. 

“Allora mi aiuterai?” domanda.

Louis lo fissa prepotentemente e apre bocca per rispondere, ma la porta della stanza si apre e Liam compare dietro di essa. “Hey, Lou, io sono torn-”   
La voce gli muore in gola, quando vede Zayn e quasi si strozza.

“Tu” dice, tossicchiando. Louis li guarda e alza gli occhi al cielo. Zayn, nel frattempo, si è alzato dal letto, issato sul posto come se stesse facendo il saluto militare, allarmato dall'arrivo del migliore amico, sentendosi tuttalpiù colto in fallo. 

“Che ci fai qui? Nella stanza di Louis?” domanda Liam, confuso.

“Io, beh, noi... cioè” farfuglia. Louis sbuffa e interviene per lui “mi serve il suo aiuto per una cosa che devo scrivere, Lì” mente, venendo in aiuto dell'altro.  
Zayn lo guarda e, con un sorriso appena accennato, lo ringrazia. Liam ci pensa, poi vede tutta quella carta a terra e decide di credergli. “R-resti a cena?” domanda a Zayn, che gli sorride e annuisce.

Quel giorno di Dicembre è iniziata la collaborazione di Louis e Zayn. Quel giorno hanno fatto amicizia, ma nessuno dei due lo ammetterà mai. 

“Hai già in mente un motivetto? O hai scritto soltanto senza pensare?” gli domanda Louis, quando Liam se ne va, lasciandoli, confuso. “La seconda” risponde. “Anche se ho un'idea in testa...”

“Canticchiamela” ordina. Zayn lo guarda, sorride appena e poi obbedisce.

Quel Mercoledì, Liam ha iniziato ad avere i primi sentori d'allarme. Louis e Zayn, vicini, senza nessun motivo apparente, sono qualcosa che provoca in lui la sensazione che qualcosa non vada.   
La gelosia.  
Quel Mercoledì, Liam ha iniziato ad essere geloso.

\- - -

_Succede a volte di sentirsi soli  
E fingere che va bene cosi  
Che tanto prima o poi dovrà passare  
Questo gelo senza brividi_   
**Natale senza regali, Marco Mengoni**

Dal vedersi un paio di volte alla settimana per lavorare al testo, Louis e Zayn hanno iniziato a trascorrere quasi tutte le mattine insieme.   
Tra continue frecciatine e bisticciate, da bambini di cinque anni, il lavoro che fanno, però, è miracolosamente buono.   
Zayn gli porta sempre un abbozzo di idea, quello che vorrebbe esprimere, poi ci lavorano insieme, e Louis fa il miracolo.

“Sì, questa parte è quella iniziale, anche se mi sembra troppo... da megalomane!” commenta Louis, una settimana dopo, cerchiando quella strofa che Zayn gli ha appena proposto. “È un abbozzo, miglioralo se vuoi...Rendilo più-” si ferma e tossisce.  
Si alza dal letto e si avvicina alla scrivania, osservando la bacheca che ha davanti al viso. 

“Più?” domanda Louis, seguendolo con lo sguardo. “Più poetico, tu ci sai fare” afferma, affondando le mani nelle tasche della felpa. 

“È un complimento” risponde lo scrittore, alzando le gambe verso di sé e sistemando sulle ginocchia il pezzo che Zayn ha scritto. Zayn non gli dà retta, probabilmente imbarazzato, e gli dà le spalle.   
Louis cancella, corregge e scrive quando Zayn indica i biglietti e “Vai al concerto di Ed Sheeran?”

Louis si ferma, stringe la penna attorno alle dita e “no” è la sua risposta secca. 

“Come no? E quelli che li hai comprati a fare?” continua con le sue richieste impertinenti. Louis sbuffa e cancella con vigore una parte, per poi riscriverla allo stesso modo.

“Smettila” risponde. Zayn corruccia la fronte e fa spallucce. “C'entra Harry, vero?”

Louis abbassa le gambe e sposta i suoi occhi freddi su Zayn che, guardandolo, scoppia a ridere e “va bene, stai calmo, niente domande. Lavoriamo” alza le mani e si avvicina. 

“Anche perché siamo qui per questo, per collaborare su questa canzone. Non per fare le amichette che si confessano le proprie turbe mentali” è la risposta tagliente, ma più vicina ad una confessione, che Louis fa a Zayn.  
Zayn si mette una mano sul petto, fingendosi commosso, e con un sorriso beffardo: “Ma come?! Io sono così contento di essere la tua amichetta del cuore!”

“Fottiti” gli risponde, lanciandogli il quaderno, assieme al testo. Zayn lo afferra, facendosi scudo con le braccia per evitare di farsi male e poi ride. “Sei isterica” insiste.

Silenzio e battutine: vanno avanti in quel modo. 

Louis si alza e si avvicina al cassetto della scrivania. Afferra una scatoletta e si siede sulla sedia.

“Che fai?” chiede Zayn. “Devo fumare” chiarisce. “Per distendere i nervi?” continua lo spogliarellista. Louis gli lancia un'occhiataccia alla quale Zayn risponde ridendo. “Qualcosa in contrario?”

“Affatto, sono sempre d'accordo sull'uso della marijuana come fonte d'ispirazione” improvvisa, sdraiandosi sul letto, felice.

“Certo, certo” abbozza. Si guardano e Zayn gli sorride, divertito. E anche Louis, per qualche secondo, abbassa la corazza e gli sorride.

Nel tempo che ci impiega per preparare la canna, restano in silenzio.  

“Per esperienza personale, Louis, non lasciar perdere, soprattutto se ti fa star male. Starai sempre peggio...” dice, poi, spezzando quel silenzio, minuti dopo, mentre hanno iniziato a fumare. “Con Harry, intendo” continua. 

Louis non lo guarda, fissa prepotentemente il foglio e inspira l'erba.   
Zayn lo guarda, mentre l'altro butta fuori il fumo dalla bocca e dal naso, e capisce che l'altro non risponderà, perciò si avvicina, gli prende lo spinello dalle mani e guarda il foglio. “Mi piace come hai adattato questa frase...” commenta e tira una boccata dal filtro. 

Louis annuisce e sorride appena. “Non so dove infilarla...”

Zayn guarda il testo. “Qui, qui sarebbe perfetta”   
Louis annuisce, sottolinea la frase e con una freccia l'allunga verso la parte che Zayn gli ha consigliato. 

“Ci siamo, vero?” domanda, poi, lo spogliarellista. 

“Sì” dice in un esile assenso. Zayn sorride. “Ora manca l'arrangiamento e poi posso portarla a Simon. Vorrei farlo prima delle feste di Natale...”

Louis lo guarda e ci pensa. “Ho la persona giusta a cui chiedere...” risponde, alzando un dito verso l'alto. Zayn lo guarda e soltanto in quel momento sente l'irlandese che sta strimpellando nella sua stanza.

“Niall?”  
 

_La chitarra sopra il letto,  
i versi che non hai mai scritto._   
**Non me ne accorgo, Marco Mengoni**

  
\---

_ Dove sei? In che parte del mondo?  
Oppure sei ancora qui e non me ne accorgo.  
Troverai l'equilibrio che cerco,  
oppure lo scoprirai in ogni dubbio che sei.  
Non vorrei, non vorrei,  
ma che fretta hai di capire cosa siamo noi? _   
** Non me ne accorgo, Marco Mengoni **

Niall ha iniziato a uscire con Barbara agli inizi di Dicembre. Succede tutto tranquillamente, si incontrano davanti al portone e l'irlandese le offre da bere qualcosa insieme.   
Niente di eclatante, né giochi d'azzardo come quelli col Divino. Succede tutto nella normalità di una conoscenza. Esattamente, pensa l'irlandese, quello di cui ha bisogno.  
Normalità.   
Benché si senta sempre diverso e cambiato, dopo una sola settimana con Josh, ammette che quella nuova strada lo rende sereno, perciò se la fa bastare. 

Barbara è una bella ragazza, solare e divertente. Hanno iniziato da un caffè, un cinema e poi un'uscita a cena.   
Il primo bacio, Niall lo conquista sotto lo stesso portone in cui ha ricevuto quello di Josh.  
E per quanto gli costi ammetterlo, sente le differenze.   
Quelle differenze che trova, senza nemmeno volerlo, ma che accantona nei meandri della sua testa.   
Solo una, che un po' lo soddisfa al solo pensarla, rende percepibile e razionale: la lentezza con cui sta portando avanti la sua nuova relazione è quella giusta.  
Con Josh è stato tutto un susseguirsi di eventi, emozioni – alcune di essere fin troppo travolgenti – mentre con Barbara è un continuo andarci piano. Studiarsi per conoscersi e volersi bene per ciò che si è e non per il niente.  
Con Josh è stato passionale, è stato fare l'amore, buttarsi, provarci e rischiare. Con Josh è stato: farsi male. Con Barbara, una dolce conoscenza fatta di baci, carezze e tenersi per mano.  
Josh c'è sempre, nella sua testa, anche solo per fare quelle piccole considerazioni che lo turbano, ma che glissa con finta indifferenza.  
Se dovesse scegliere, cosa che non fa, Niall andrebbe in confusione. Ma si stabilizza su un pensiero: quel rapporto sano lo porterà ad avere qualcosa di duraturo.  
Quella passione ha lasciato solo un senso di vuoto e cenere. E per quanto sappia che rivivrebbe tutto, anche se lo ha negato allo spogliarellista, quella passione ha fatto male e farà sempre male.  
Niall è un contraddizione continua; ci sono notti in cui rimpiange il ricordo di Josh. Altre in cui quei stessi momenti li cancellerebbe dalla memoria.  
In realtà, sono più le notti in cui si rammarica, mandandosi al diavolo per quella mancanza che non dovrebbe esserci; ma anche questo non lo ammette.

Quando Louis e Zayn bussano alla sua porta, chiedendo il suo aiuto, si sente felice perché avrà qualcosa da fare con cui distrarsi.   
In realtà, quella nuova avventura porterà soltanto altre consapevolezze. 

Non sa se è all'altezza, ma quando Zayn gli canticchia la melodia che ha in mente, litigando con Louis, che ne ha un'altra, simile, lascia perdere entrambi e legge il testo, sbrigativo, mentre afferra la chitarra e si siede sul letto.  
Prende un po' da uno e dall'altro; poi da se stesso, e ciò che crea, al primo tentativo, fa comprendere agli altri due di aver chiesto alla persona giusta.  
Lo lasciano fare.   
Lo lasciano creare.  
E Niall crea.  
Fingendo di pensare a Barbara.  
Ma la sua ispirazione sappiamo bene – e tutti – da dove sia arrivata e chi l'abbia scatenata.  
 

_ Sai che musica è il dolore?  
Sai che musica è il rumore?  
Sai che cosa c'è? Sto bene.  
Sai che cosa c'è? Sto male. _   
** Non me ne accorgo, Marco Mengoni **

\- - -

 

Ci impiega una settimana, Niall, per comporre quell'arrangiamento. Lo fa sempre quando Liam non c'è, perché Zayn gli ha spiegato cosa ha in mente di fare.   
La sorpresa.   
E si focalizza a tal punto che non pensa più né a Barbara, né a Josh – o a uno dei due ci pensa, ma non lo ammette, ovviamente.   
Pensa, perlopiù, alla musica. Alla chitarra verde e ambrata.

Quei sette giorni è lontano fisicamente da chiunque, vive in un altro mondo, fatto di note e spartiti.   
Quando pensa che gli sia venuto in mente qualcosa e, in quel momento, magari, Liam gironzola per casa, si nasconde in bagno e se lo annota, canticchiando per sé, a bassa voce.  
Il 22 Dicembre è pronta e Zayn è entusiasta. Louis un po' meno, ma perché lo scrittore non è mai soddisfatto di nulla.   
Il 22 Dicembre, Niall capisce che non è coinvolto sentimentalmente in quella storia che sta vivendo. E lo capisce attraverso la musica che è venuta prima di ogni altra cosa. Prima di Barbara che non ha visto, né ha voluto vedere, per sette giorni.  
Il 22 Dicembre, Niall fa finta di nulla e invita Barbara alla cena che Liam sta organizzando per il 24, il compleanno di Louis.   
Cena alla quale, a sua insaputa, parteciperà anche l'uomo che non vede da un mese, al quale ha detto di non farsi più vedere, ma al quale continua a pensare, nonostante la musica.

“Secondo te che fanno quei due insieme?” sbotta Liam, distogliendo Niall dai suoi pensieri.   
Sono seduti vicino al tavolo della cucina, Louis e Zayn si sono chiusi nella stanza dopo che Niall gli ha consegnato l'arrangiamento. Liam ha il gomito sul tavolo e la testa poggiata sulla mano; lo sguardo invece è disperato.  
Niall lo guarda e sorride, roteando poi gli occhi al cielo. “Qualcuno è forse geloso?” dice.   
Liam si tira su, indispettito da quell'ironica domanda e lo guarda col broncio.

“No. Ma vorrei soltanto sapere che hanno da dirsi quando si sono sempre stati sul cazzo!” sbotta ancora, incrociando le braccia al petto. Niall ride, agitando la testa e applaudendo come un forsennato. Liam si indispettisce sempre di più. “La gelosia ti rende anche sboccato”

Liam non risponde, ma soltanto perché Zayn viene fuori dalla stanza di Louis e si incammina velocemente verso la porta d'ingresso. Liam si alza di scatto e tenta di raggiungerlo, chiamandolo. 

“Zayn” 

Il ragazzo si gira e gli regala uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. Liam perde il fiato e anche il pensiero che si era insinuato nella mente. Farfuglia qualcosa, si schiarisce la voce e gli si avvicina.  
Quando sta per parlare, Zayn gli si accosta maggiormente, eliminando tutta la distanza, e lo bacia d'impeto come non ha fatto da settimane.   
Rimane di sale, il povero Liam, tra quelle labbra secche e screpolate. Trattiene di nuovo il fiato, mentre Niall si sporge dalla porta, incuriosito da quell'improvviso silenzio, e sorride, un po' malinconico, prima di ritirarsi in cucina.  
Si dividono qualche secondo dopo e Liam va a sbattere in quelle iridi marroni, che a tratti sembrano di un verde bottiglia, confondendolo. “Ciao” soffia Zayn, facendo un passo indietro.  
Liam, però, lo afferra e lo tira per il maglioncino e lo bacia ancora, introducendo indispettito la lingua nella bocca del migliore amico.

Ha una gelosia, repressa da giorni, che deve fargli scontare.

E quel – non – rapporto, ricolmo di non definizioni gli va stretto, un po', soprattutto se poi Zayn trascorre il suo tempo con chi diceva di non sopportare. Ma non può dire nulla, perciò si accontenta di quel bacio passionale che l'amico non rifiuta.  
Si fa andare largo quel restare, un po' a modo suo, di Zayn.

“Il 24 festeggiamo il compleanno del tuo nuovo amico” gli dice veloce, a pochi centimetri dalla bocca. “E anche la vigilia di Natale. Sei invitato. E anche Veronica, Marcel e Leeroy”   
Zayn lo guarda inebetito. Ora sembra lui quello rincoglionito, ma Liam che lo bacia in quel modo, così carico di un'esigenza che dimostra senza problemi, lo sconvolgerà sempre, ogni volta.  
Non saranno mai un'abitudine i baci di Liam. Né la sua palese gelosia. Si riprende attimi dopo, sorride e annuisce. “Ci saremo, ora vado, sono di fretta” lo bacia ancora, repentino, e stringe le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo che ha afferrato senza nemmeno rendersene conto.   
Liam chiude gli occhi e tenta di far perdurare quel secondo, fatto di labbra ancora unite, il più possibile.  
Ma alla fine se ne va e Liam rimane impalato come uno stoccafisso alle prese con le reminiscenze delle labbra di Zayn.  
E la sua gelosia ancora affamata.

\- - - 

“È incompleta” commenta Simon, dopo l'esibizione di Zayn. “Intende il testo?” domanda, un po' dispiaciuto. Si era spinto dal produttore con troppo entusiasmo, ritrovandosi col niente tra le mani.  
Simon lo guarda e gli sorride. “Non lo so, sento soltanto che manca qualcosa... Il testo è molto bello, sentito. Sei stato molto bravo” si complimenta. “Come sempre”  
Zayn, se possibile, si sente anche peggio. “Ecco, in realtà, signore, voglio essere sincero con lei-”

“Sì, ma fallo dandomi del tu. Non farmelo ripetere ogni volta!” risponde Simon, stringendo la sua spalla con esagerata confidenza. Zayn si sente braccato.

“Non è tutta farina del mio sacco, Simon” ammette, abbassando lo sguardo. “Mi sono fatto aiutare da un amico scrittore, che ha reso migliori le idee che avevo in mente e l'arrangiamento è stato creato da un altro mio amico...” continua, affranto. Simon lo caccerà a pedate.

Il produttore, però, si porta una mano sul mento e mugugna un “mhh” che incute, soltanto, più terrore nell'animo dello spogliarellista. “Forse è proprio per questo che sento questa incompletezza! Pensaci, Zayn, e dopo le feste torneremo a parlarne” è la risposta che confonde maggiormente l'altro.

“A cosa dovrei pensare?” domanda, infatti. Simon ride, sagace, mentre lo accompagna alla porta del suo studio. “A questa collaborazione con i tuoi amici. Io ho un'idea, ma sei tu che devi arrivarci” gli dice, affabile. “Se non ce la farai da solo, lo farò io dopo le feste. Ti do ancora del tempo, rimaniamo così? Quando avremo una canzone completa che ci soddisfa, entrambi, parleremo del tuo debito col tuo capo. D'accordo?” propone.   
Zayn annuisce, confuso e dubbioso. “Va bene, Sig- Simon. Ci vediamo dopo le feste...” continua. 

“Buon Natale, Zayn” è il saluto del produttore. 

“Buon Natale anche a te”

\- - -

Soltanto alla vigilia di Natale, Liam si rende conto di aver invitato troppe persone.   
Una tavolata di tredici individui. Sì, dicono che porti anche abbastanza sfiga, e per fortuna non saranno in tredici, bensì in quattordici. Questo lui non lo sa. Non ancora.  
Ma il concetto è che son tanti. Guarda il tavolo che ha allestito, con l'aiuto di Niall e Barbara, ed è dubbioso.

“Siamo tanti” commenta Niall. Liam annuisce. “Almeno non ci annoieremo” è la risposta di Barbara, mentre posa l'ultima forchetta. Niall le sorride. 

“No, ma i vicini chiederanno lo sfratto. Sicuramente” ribatte Liam, facendo ridere gli altri due.  
Louis è uscito la mattina presto e nessuno lo ha più visto, né sentito. D'altronde fa sempre così, il giorno del suo compleanno.  
Non lo odia, né lo ignora. Ma l'idea che un giorno come un altro – che a dispetto di tanti compleanni, il suo è sempre un po' speciale – lui sia più vecchio, lo infastidisce.   
Crescere è un grande tabù per Louis Tomlinson, soprattutto se l'unica persona che gli ricordava quanto fosse terribile, non c'è più a invecchiare con lui.

Quando il citofono suona per la prima volta, chi fa l'ingresso in quella casa sono i ragazzi dell'università: Andy, Max e Eleanor, che si tengono per mano, Danielle, dietro il primo ragazzo, e Perrie, che si guarda in giro alla ricerca di qualcuno che, però, non trova.  
Si salutano uno per uno e Andy, avvicinandosi all'albero addobbato, sorride divertito. “E questo sgorbio chi lo ha montato?” dice, sarcastico.  
Niall sbuffa e abbassa lo sguardo, mentre Liam e Barbara ridono divertiti. “Toccava a Harry quest'anno, essendo l'ultimo arrivato! Io sono incapace” afferma risentito.

“Ma è... carino, a modo suo!” lo rassicura Barbara, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo. Niall le sorride e l'afferra per un fianco, abbracciandola in risposta.   
Proprio in quel momento, suona il campanello. Liam, che è ancora lì vicino, non si fa scrupoli, né domanda chi sia prima di aprire, e spalanca la porta.

Due iridi verdi si infrangono in quelle blu, subito stupite, dell'irlandese che, ancora abbracciato alla sua ragazza, rimane di sale.  
Josh, dopo un mese, è di nuovo lì, davanti a lui, un po' cambiato, sempre lo stesso, mentre lo guarda, e il suo sorriso vispo si spegne a causa di ciò che ha visto: Niall abbracciato ad una ragazza bellissima.

Liam sposta velocemente lo sguardo su Niall, gli occhi sgranati e sorpresi quanto i suoi. Il tavolo è da tredici, ma con l'arrivo di quell'uomo, assieme a Zayn, Veronica, Leeroy e Marcel, dovrà ben presto diventare per quattordici.   
Niall cerca di mantenersi indifferente, benché, appena inquadrato, abbia fatto scivolare la presa sul fianco di Barbara e si sia leggermente discostato, grattandosi il capo e abbassando lo sguardo.

“Buonasera!” dice Josh, riacquistando tono e voltandosi a guardare Liam. “Non siamo in ritardo, per la festa, vero?” continua, sorridendo e girandosi verso gli altri invitati. Saluta tutti, uno ad uno, lasciandosi per ultimo Niall e Barbara.  
Anche gli altri fanno il loro modesto ingresso e Liam sorride a Zayn, quando gli si avvicina e gli dà un leggero bacio su una guancia. “Mi dispiace, si è auto-invitato.” gli ha sussurrato Zayn all'orecchio. Liam risponde con un sorriso sincero e un alzata di spalle. 

Quando Josh è davanti a Barbara la guarda con un sorriso appena accennato, gli occhi, che la stanno studiando, sembrano vispi come mai, ma nascondono dietro un'altra emozione che il Divino sta irrimediabilmente tentando di nascondere.

“Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza, Miss...” dice, allungando la mano. Lei gli sorride, gentile, e ricambia la stretta con un “Barbara” appena accennato.   
Niall guarda la ragazza, reprimendo il desiderio di allontanarlo con uno spintone. 

“ _BARBA_ ra” sottolinea il Divino. “Un nome, una copertura” continua, facendole l'occhiolino, ma in pochi capiscono quella pessima battutaccia. “Io sono Josh, piacere di conoscerti” dice e le fa il baciamano, gettando poi uno sguardo su Niall. 

È divertito, quando lo vede sconvolto. È iniziata la festa.   
Barbara acciglia lo sguardo, abbozza un sorriso di circostanza e guarda verso Niall che, intuendo l'ironia dello spogliarellista, diventa paonazzo e decide di intervenire.   
Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Josh e una scarica elettrica, subito, lo attraversa per tutta la colonna vertebrale. Stringe, ignorandola, e in quell'istante i loro sguardi si ritrovano.   
Gli sembra, all'improvviso, che anche l'altro sia percosso da quei brividi che ha fatto finta di non provare e per un attimo l'irlandese gli sorriderebbe, urlando al mondo che è tutta acqua passata.  
Ma non è passato un cazzo, è tutto ancora lì.   
Presente.   
E Josh non è cambiato affatto, nemmeno di una virgola.   
É ancora il bastardo che ha distrutto – o creato? - tutto ciò che aveva aggiustato col tempo.

“ _Occhi blu_ ” lo saluta, però, carezzevole, pieno di mancanze, afferrando con una mano il braccio che Niall ha teso per afferrarlo. Poi, senza chiedere permessi, come mai ha fatto, si tuffa nel suo addome e lo avvolge, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia.  
L'odore li abbraccia. Quello di Niall, in Josh e viceversa. Uno si sente male, l'altro terribilmente bene.   
O forse il primo si mente un po'.   
Niall rimane inebetito, da quell'epiteto che gli è mancato terribilmente, e da quel gesto, mentre Barbara l'osserva, ancora con piglio, domandosi come faccia a conoscere un tipo così estroso. 

“Come stai? È da un po' che non ci si vede, vero?” gli sussurra, ad un orecchio, facendosi sentire da tutti – troppi occhi che li stanno guardando, mentre fanno finta di ciarlare sul tempo.   
Niall si tira via da quella stretta e “andava tutto bene, fino a prima che arrivassi” risponde, tentando di comporsi e di gelarlo, per smorzare quell'entusiasmo che, se continuerà ad essere tale, non lo farà arrivare a fine serata.

“È un piacere anche per me, ritrovarti” risponde con un sorriso vispo, girandosi verso Zayn che, osservandolo scioccato, tenta di rimproverarlo.

“Bene, chi manca? Io ho già fame...” esclama il Divino, trovando dalla sua parte un Andy che ha sorriso per tutto il tempo e Marcel e Leeroy che oltre alla fame richiedono subito un po' di musica natalizia.  
Veronica, nel frattempo, si è subito avvicinata a Perrie, parlandole con una spigliatezza e una confidenza che fanno sorridere Liam e Zayn. Difatti si guardano, sollevati e divertiti al ricordo che li rende complici. 

“Louis?” gli domanda poi Zayn. Quella richiesta, però, fa smorzare un po' il sorriso di Liam che sente subito un accenno di gelosia partirgli dal ventre e consumarlo fino agli occhi che si accendono, lucidi, di una brama possessiva.   
Non può essere così stupido, Liam, lui che è sempre razionale. Ma quella vicinanza tra i due lo disturba, fin troppo, senza un reale motivo; perché lo sa, perfettamente, che il modo in cui Zayn lo guarda, non lo ha con nessun altro, uomo o donna che sia, nemmeno con l'amico scrittore.  
Eppure lo infastidisce, perché insieme quei due sono così enigmatici e complici.   
Glissa quei pensieri e, facendo ancora spallucce, risponde: “Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti...”  
E a quell'esclamazione, suona il citofono che li fa scattare sul posto. “Eccolo! Ma apri tu, io devo fare una telefonata...” dice subito, camminando velocemente verso il corridoio e agguantando il telefono nella tasca.   
Sorride, Liam, perché nonostante Louis gli provochi quei pensieri di gelosia, è il giorno del suo compleanno e ha in serbo per lui un bel regalo – spera.

\- - -

_ Mi son svegliato solo anche oggi  
Mi chiedo se va bene ancora cosi  
Se la libertà è una prigione immensa  
O è solo il freddo di questo lunedì _   
** Natale senza regali, Marco Mengoni **

Quando Louis entra in casa non è stupito da ciò che vede, né ne è felice. Nega, rassegnato, col capo e abbozza un sorriso. “Tipico di Liam” commenta, mentre tutti gli si avvicinano per fargli gli auguri. 

“L'idea era mia, comunque” abbozza Niall, indispettito, abbracciandolo velocemente. “Buon compleanno, Tomlinson” gli dice, sorridendogli. Louis sorride e lo ringrazia.   
Eleanor viene subito dopo l'irlandese. Gli fa gli auguri e in un sussurro lo ringrazia del consiglio su Max. Ora è felice e ciò che ha fatto nei confronti di Louis e di Harry, la fa sentire una stupida, una ragazzina capricciosa. Eleanor, in silenzio, gli chiede scusa, e Louis la perdona. Perché è Natale. E perché lui è il primo a sapere che l'amore – anche quando non è ancora tale – fa fare stronzate.  
Quando è il turno di Zayn, questo gli si avvicina e, dopo una stretta di mano, e gli auguri, “Westside!” lo ringrazia Louis.   
Zayn lo glissa ancora con un “naah” ma stavolta gli sorride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. 

E, in teoria, loro non sarebbero amici ma solo collaboratori – _valli a capire._

Liam torna in quel momento, con un sorriso dolce sul viso e il telefono tra le mani. “Louis, auguri amico!” lo abbraccia. “E c'è qualcun altro che vorrebbe farteli”

Louis lo guarda, aggrottando la fronte, con una pessima sensazione che gli parte fin dalle viscere, togliendogli il fiato.   
Prende il telefono tra le mani e già trema, lo posa delicatamente sull'orecchio e “pronto?” dice in un flebile sospiro.

“ _Buon compleanno, Louis_ ” e la voce profonda e calda di Harry è capace di calmarlo e buttarlo in un mare in tempesta, allo stesso tempo. 

Louis si sente di nuovo bene, per un istante, e confortato, ma anche scosso, agitato, frastornato come una trottola che ha appena concluso le sue giravolte. Soltanto per aver udito il suo Harry, la sua voce, si sente in quello stato.  
Il respiro che ha trattenuto scivola via, guarda Liam, gli occhi velocemente lucidi, e abbassa lo sguardo, cercando invano la maschera che, cadendo, ha perduto. 

“ _Harry_ ” risponde, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. La sua inespressività, in quel momento, è scomparsa.   
È felice, non lo dà a vedere, ma la voce spezzata dall'emozione ne è la prova.  
Il ragazzino dall'altra parte del telefono tossisce, imbarazzato, e Louis darebbe qualsiasi cosa per vederlo, in quel momento, e poter scorgere ancora le guance rosse, come le sue labbra, i suoi denti bianchissimi o le sue tenere fossette, quando sorride.  
I suoi occhi. Quanto venderebbe di se stesso, Louis, pur di rivedere quelle iridi grandi, verdi, per tuffarcisi e perdersi.  
Ma dura pochi secondi, quel momento d'estasi, poi un mattone invisibile e silenzioso, ma non per questo poco doloroso, gli cade sul capo e Louis sa che Harry non sta sorridendo affatto; sa che probabilmente è stato costretto in quel gesto dal suo amico Liam e che, magari, detesta perfino sentirlo, ora, che è felice lontano da lui.  
Eppure Louis è egoista, perciò quando chiede “come stai?” spera che il riccio, dall'altra parte, gli risponda: _“Male senza di te, posso tornare?”_  
Ma Harry non risponde. Si prende qualche momento e Louis sente il suo sospiro, che fa capitolare il suo cuore.

“Be-ne... tu?”

_Male, Harry. Perché sei via da un mese e sembra un'eternità. Perché io questo non dovrei provarlo e, invece, guardami!  
Male, Harry, perché mi manchi.   
Male, perché Liam pensa che sentirti mi faccia stare bene, e invece fa male.   
Male, perché pensavo di sapermi abituare alla tua assenza e, al contrario, prego tutte le notti affinché io possa trovare il coraggio per venire da te, cambiato, migliorato, e poterti finalmente meritare.  
Male, perché poi mi scopro essere il solito codardo.  
Male, perché non scrivo senza te.  
Male, perché non voglio nessun altro, se non te, come Musa, ora che ti ho incontrato.  
Male, perché nella canzone per Liam ci sei finito anche tu, senza che nessuno lo sappia, e non dovresti.  
Male, perché tu hai sbagliato, Harry, ma io sono stato e sarò sempre imperdonabile.   
Male, perché tu mi hai mentito, ma non è nulla in confronto a ciò che ti ho fatto io.  
Male, perché tu mi hai amato, e io ho iniziato a farlo quando sei andato via.   
Male, Harry, perché ti cerco in tutti i luoghi e non mi resta niente di te, se non un'alba che si è trasformata in troppi tramonti.  
Male, Harry, perché non posso dirti che sto male senza te.   
Male, Harry._

“Bene, _Harry_ ” risponde, mentre dentro è un fiume in piena. Vorrebbe domandargli altre tremila cose, ma cessa di parlare perché – suppone – Harry non vede l'ora di chiudere quella telefonata.

“ _Non sapevo che fossi nato proprio il giorno della vigilia_ ” afferma il ragazzo. 

Già, perché non si conoscono, hanno fatto soltanto finta. Si sono amati per quel poco che pensavano bastasse e che, alla fine, non è bastato affatto.  
Louis, però, lo sa quando Harry compie gli anni. 

“Non ho avuto modo di dirtelo” dice, camminando avanti e indietro per il corridoio.  
Gli altri, nel frattempo, hanno iniziato a sistemare il cibo sul tavolo. Louis getta uno sguardo e trova quello di Zayn che gli sorride, fiducioso. Lo evita, guardando verso il basso.

“ _Già_ ” è la risposta secca, affranta, mogia. Louis affonda una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e puntella su e giù con i piedi. “ _Dai, ti lascio alla tua festa, Louis..._ ” continua il ragazzo, facendo perdere un colpo al cuore dell'altro che, se ne sbatterebbe allegramente dei festeggiamenti, pur di restare al telefono con lui, anche in silenzio.  
Ma Harry odia i silenzi, Louis sa anche questo. “Sì...” risponde.

“ _Ti faccio ancora gli auguri..._ ” si ferma. Louis sente una voce lì, accanto al ragazzo, e si stranisce perché la riconosce, nonostante l'abbia sentita poche volte. “ _Te li fa anche Nick, è qui con me..._ ”

E Louis plana verso il suolo, quell'esclamazione lo butta giù, aprendo una porta che lo ha sempre terrorizzato.

“ _Dice di aggiungere 'vostra maestà', è un idiota come sempre_ ” continua, e Louis lo sente ridere.

Nick è lì, il giorno della Vigilia di Natale a festeggiare con Harry. Nick è lì, accanto all'uomo che pensa di amare, mentre lui si mantiene obbligatoriamente così distante.  
Nick è lì, e fa sorridere Harry. Le fossette sono ancora per qualcun altro che non è lui.

“Ringrazialo. _Ciao, Harry._ Passa un buon Natale.” Risponde, mentre trova sgualcita la propria maschera e torna ad indossarla. “Anche tu...” risponde Harry.  
Poi riattacca ed entrambi si sentono allo stesso modo, in due luoghi ben diversi, ben definiti.

A Londra, Louis si sente morire in quel tornado di pensieri e film mentali in cui si è tuffato.  
A Holmes Chapel, Harry è di nuovo triste, anche se tenta di sorridere, perché ci ha sperato un po' che Louis gli dicesse di averlo perdonato o che menzionasse la sua lettera. Ma non è successo niente di tutto questo.  
E dopo un mese, capisce che è tutto finito e che ciò che è rimasto tra loro è una pallida amicizia, o peggio, un'esile conoscenza.

*

  
Durante la cena va tutto per il meglio. Louis è a capotavola, ma dopo quella telefonata è completamente assente. Ha anche scartato i suoi regali, con un sorriso di circostanza sul viso.   
Veronica e Perrie si son sedute vicine, così come Leeroy e Marcel che spesso hanno iniziato a canticchiare le canzoni del cd natalizio che Niall ha messo per farli felici.  
Barbara e Niall, seduti uno accanto all'altro, sono osservati dal Divino che, tatticamente, si è posto di fronte a loro. Zayn e Liam, seduti uno di fronte all'altro sono vicino a Louis e i quattro che restano – Andy, Danielle, Max e Eleanor –dall'altro lato del tavolo, sembrano due coppiette alle prese con il primo mese d'amore.

“Allora, Barbara, apriamo un momento di confessioni, perché onestamente sono molto curioso” se ne esce ad un certo punto Josh, raccogliendo l'attenzione di tutti. Niall si rizza sul posto, d'improvviso all'erta, e lo guarda, fulminandolo con i suoi occhi che il Divino guarda, vispo, glissandoli subito dopo. “Com'è il nostro caro Niall _attivo_?”

Marcel sputa l'acqua che gli è andata di traverso, mentre Liam, scioccato, apre la bocca e cerca di intervenire – ma non ci riesce.  
Sono tutti in ascolto, dopo quell'affermazione; chi con un sorrisetto stampato sul volto, chi, invece, sgomento e accigliato – come Barbara e Veronica.

“Come, scusa?” domanda, infatti. Niall si fa rosso, in viso, per la rabbia e serra i pugni, mentre il sorriso beffardo di Josh si fa ampio sul suo volto. 

“Ma sì, dai, hai capito, sotto le coperte com'è? Io, sai, riesco a immaginarmelo solo come un _passivello_ che chiede sempre di più...” rimbecca, spostando lo sguardo, verso Niall, provocatorio.

“Beh, immagini male...” risponde questa, pensando che sia uno scherzo, con un sorriso languido che guarda verso il proprio ragazzo. Josh ci rimane secco, ma per fortuna ha imparato a non darlo a vedere.  
Niall invece esplode e si alza, perché quello non è uno scherzo. Liam lo imita subito dopo di lui e Zayn lo guarda, terrorizzato.   
Una cattiva idea, quella, di portarlo con sé.

“Tu. Di là. Ora.” dice a denti stretti l'irlandese, facendo un gesto con la mano verso il corridoio. Josh si alza d'impeto, come se non aspettasse altro e “agli ordini!” afferma e lo segue, dopo averlo visto di striscio, rassicurare malamente Barbara.   
Un altro colpo.  
E Niall, senza sapere bene perché, si rinchiude nel bagno. Aveva come scelta la stanza di Louis e quella di Zayn, ma con entrambi presenti ha optato per la terza via, il terzo ambiente.

Quando i due fuochi spariscono dal salone, la tensione si placa e Liam, con la scusa di essersi alzato, va a prendere il dolce.  
Torna e per stemperare un po' l'ansia di sapere Niall e Josh in quella stanza, canticchia qualcosa che, giungendo subito alle orecchie di Leeroy, coinvolge velocemente tutti.

È in quel momento che Zayn ha un'epifania. 

_Ma certo! La canzone è incompleta perché quel sogno non deve intraprenderlo da solo._

Guarda Liam che ha iniziato a canticchiare. Osserva poi Louis, placido e, apparentemente, indifferente.   
Zayn sa di aver capito cosa Simon gli stesse dicendo. 

“Simon mi ha detto che la canzone è incompleta...” gli dice, in un sussurro, mentre gli altri, col dolce tra le mani, continuano a canticchiare. Louis sposta lo sguardo su di lui e lo osserva inespressivo. 

“Non lo è” risponde francamente. Zayn annuisce e gli sorride.

“È quello che gli ho detto, ma ora ho capito cosa intendeva...” afferma. Louis si acciglia e resta in silenzio. “Dobbiamo cantarla insieme!” sbotta. Per un attimo, Louis rimane sorpreso da quella proposta e sgrana gli occhi. Ma soltanto per un istante, poi torna nella sua apatia e con un braccio sul tavolo gli si avvicina e “non se ne parla, Zayn. Né oggi, né mai.” gli sussurra. 

Zayn corruccia la fronte e, se in un primo momento si è avvicinato come in una confidenza allo scrittore, colto perfino da due occhi nocciola che si son velocemente insospettiti, si è poi sottratto, offeso.  
Liam li osserva e fraintende quella confidenza, quella leggera turbolenza tra i due e smette di cantare; fraintende perché lo ha fatto dall'inizio. Trova lo sguardo di Zayn che gli fa spallucce e poi sorride, come se un'altra idea lo folgorasse.  
E si indispettisce, Liam, perciò si alza e va in cucina, con una scusa qualsiasi.   
   
Non sarà facile, per Zayn, senza la complicità di Liam, che guarda mentre si alza di nuovo, al quale non può dire nulla; o con un Louis restio a partecipare a qualsiasi cosa, rendere completa quella canzone, quel progetto.   
Ma eccola di nuovo, un'altra idea che si infonde nella sua mente al ricordo del volto di Louis, mentre parla con Harry al telefono.  
Harry è la soluzione per convincere Louis, per fargli accettare quell'idea. È sicuro che sia così. Perché con Harry nei dintorni, Louis è un'altra persona.  
Senza, invece, Louis è perso, come ora. E Zayn non dovrà parlare con lui, se vuole che la sua idea funzioni. Perché Louis non muoverebbe un dito, non farebbe nulla nella sua – non – scelta di vivere così a forza di stenti. Anzi, glielo impedirebbe.   
Perché quello non è il Louis pronto a vivere. No, quello assieme a Harry, sarebbe disposto a qualsiasi pazzia.   
Ecco la motivazione che lo agevolerà a non raccontare a Liam della canzone che ha scritto per lui. Ecco, come riuscirà a chiedere il suo aiuto per Louis.  
Devono andare a riprendere Harry, per Louis che, finalmente felice, deciderà di cantare la canzone che hanno scritto insieme. Due in uno, perché ci sarà anche Harry.

_La canzone è incompleta perché quel viaggio deve compierlo assieme ad altre quattro persone.  
A quella che, nel bene e nel male, è la sua famiglia._

Deve parlare anche con Niall, perciò. L'irlandese, la chitarra e la voce.

_Louis. Harry. Niall._

Ma non solo, perché assieme alla sorpresa, Zayn convincerà perfino l'uomo che ama. 

_Liam._

Un passo alla volta, però, e il primo è Harry.   
Deve parlarne con Liam. Si alza e lo segue in cucina.

  
*   


_ As you break my heart again this time  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you're needing distance distance  
Tell me everything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think  
Tell me a lie. _   
** Tell me a lie, One Direction **

“Senti,  _coso_ ” sbotta Niall, chiudendo la porta del bagno, sbattendo Josh contro di essa. Josh sgrana gli occhi, ma poi sorride, mugugnando qualcosa che Niall glissa. 

“Josh” dice lo spogliarellista. Niall aggrotta la fronte. “o Devine” continua. “Al massimo accetto anche Divino” conclude. Niall sbuffa e stringe la presa sulla maglia dello spogliarellista. “Non coso” 

“Avevamo una certa confidenza io e te, ricordi?” riprende, con un sorrisetto scaltro.   
Niall non risponde.

“Sai, occhi blu, è così bello riaverti vicino” soffia e a quelle parole Niall si tira indietro, scottato, guardando verso il basso e arrossendo, più per la rabbia che per l'imbarazzo.

“Devi smetterla” dice, duro, puntando i suoi occhi su di lui. Josh si sistema. “Di fare?” domanda.

“Quello che stai facendo di là, mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo, cazzo!” sbotta. “E poi ti avevo detto di non fare più questi fottuti teatrini, di non farti più vedere! Perché sei qui? Perché sei venuto?” si agita, perfino con le mani.

Josh gli si avvicina. “Mi hanno invitato, è passato un mese. Un mese. Non ho fatto nessun gioco, non ti ho cercato... ho seguito le tue scelte, nonostante mi mancassi ogni giorno. Nonostante avessi il diritto di parlare” confessa, con una mano sul cuore, ma poi devia quei pensieri. Non è così che vuole riavvicinarsi a Niall. È stata un'incomprensione, quella, e Josh se l'è fatta scivolare addosso. 

“Ma tu devi ammetterlo, occhi blu” soffia, avvicinandosi. Niall indietreggia, deve smetterla di chiamarlo in quel modo.   
Deve smetterla di guardarlo e parlargli così. D'improvviso sente che è stata una cattiva idea condursi lì. 

“Cosa?” dice, cercando di ridere per smorzare l'inquietudine che si sente addosso. 

“Che ti sono mancato, che non vedevi l'ora di vedermi, così come sei mancato a me” continua, rinchiudendolo velocemente tra la parete e la doccia, e le sue braccia. “Così come io non vedevo l'ora di rivedere i tuoi occhi, di toccarti” spiega, carezzandolo sull'addome con l'indice di una mano. 

Deve dirglielo Niall, perché Josh ha bisogno di sentirselo dire. Perché fa male, per quanto non lo dia a vedere, vederlo con un'altra. 

“Ammetti che Barbara è il vano tentativo di dimenticarti di me, di tornare ad una normalità che ti è sempre andata stretta” dice, soffiando quelle parole sul collo dell'irlandese. Niall trattiene il respiro e chiude gli occhi. “Vi ho guardato per tutta la serata, non siete affatto in sintonia. Siete soltanto belli da vedere, insieme”

_Dimmi una bugia, occhi blu._

Il cuore gli esplode nel petto e, per quanto vorrebbe allontanarlo, Niall non ci riesce.

“Ammettilo, così come lo sta facendo il tuo corpo” lo bacia dietro l'orecchio, avanzando velocemente verso il viso. Niall rabbrividisce e la sente ancora, quella passione, animarsi e scatenarsi.

Quanto sono sbagliate, però, quelle parole? Quelle richieste?

Si sente vivo, di nuovo, dopo un mese, sotto il caldo respiro dell'uomo che ha sempre fottuto ogni suo pensiero. Proprio come in quel momento.

“Dimmi che quando la baci, pensi alla mia bocca e vorresti che fossi io. Dimmi che quando fai l'amore con lei, pensi a me, a come ti veneravo io... Dimmi che ti manca fare l'amore con me, occhi blu” sibila, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli di Niall, lucidi e profondi, persi, agghiacciati da quelle parole che, se ci riuscisse, negherebbe a gran voce.  
Josh lo carezza sui fianchi, avvicinando il proprio bacino al suo, di proposito. Lo schiaccia, così come quelle parole. Si struscia, delicatamente, e gli sorride, dolcemente.  
Due eccitazioni, ci sono lì in mezzo. 

“Ammetti che vuoi me, ancora, così come io voglio te” sussurra. “Dimmi che mi ami, come io amo solo te...” dice, alla fine, in un tremore, avvicinandosi alle labbra di Niall per baciarle delicatamente.

Perché sarebbe migliore qualsiasi cosa, anche ciò che non è vero, pur di quella realtà.

Perché Josh lo ama, e non riesce a reggere anche solo l'idea che Niall lo abbia dimenticato così presto.   
Niall rimane di sale, con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani poggiate sulle spalle di Josh. Il cuore si risolleva, grazie a quelle labbra, e sospirerebbe, ora, perché si sente d'improvviso ritrovato.   
Josh lo bacia piano, all'inizio, ma poi sempre più avido, bramoso nel volere di più. E a quella passione improvvisa, dirompente, Niall riacquista un po' di lucidità, aggrappandosi al ricordo del bacio che Josh ha dato ad un'altra persona, magari allo stesso modo, magari dicendo le stesse parole.

“Vaffanculo!” urla, tirandolo via e strofinandosi la bocca con un braccio; come se volesse allontanare da lui quel sapore che gli è mancato, ma che fa così male. Josh indietreggia, per un attimo perde la sua vispa compostezza e sembra disperato, si tira i capelli all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“NO! Non lo ammetterò! Perché non potrò mai amarti, Josh, per quello che sei. Barbara è tutto il contrario di te. Mi posso fidare di lei.   
Potranno mancarmi le tue attenzioni, la tua bocca, e, sì, anche fare sesso con te, ma non ammetterò mai ciò che non è vero. Perché non mi fiderò mai di uno come te e questo non mi porterà mai, MAI, ad amarti. Anche se tutto di me confermasse il contrario, IO, con la mia voce, lo negherò sempre...”

Josh abbassa il capo e tace. 

“Sei un idiota se pensi che tutto si possa risolvere con il sesso” sorride aspro. “Perché di questo tu hai fatto il centro del mondo, ma non è il mio” butta fuori.

“E te lo mostro” dice, spintonandolo e invertendo le posizioni. “Che dici? Vogliamo metterlo alla prova? Distruggiamo tutte le tue certezze, Josh?”  
Josh si ritrova improvvisamente al muro, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, il cuore un po' sbattuto per le parole. “Ora il _passivello_ ti dimostra che il sesso non risolve un cazzo” gli dice con voce roca, slacciandogli i pantaloni. Niall si avvicina all'orecchio di Josh. 

“È questo per te amare? È solo questo, Josh?” gli sussurra, carezzando, come se le sue mani fossero lame, dalle spalle fino ai fianchi. “Se pensi che così si risolveranno le cose, non fermarmi” continua, abbassandogli i pantaloni.  
Non c'è impaccio, in quei gesti, solo ostinazione e rabbia.   
Si piega in ginocchio e non ci pensa due volte, Niall, a tradire la ragazza che lo aspetta in salone.   
Afferra l'erezione dello spogliarellista e la fa sua, nella sua bocca. Josh chiude gli occhi e fa uno smorfia – che, però, è indecifrabile: può essere schifata, così come masochista, per il piacere. Perché può far male, ma è pur sempre la bocca di Niall, del suo bel irlandese.  
Niall lecca, bruscamente, rude, ad occhi chiusi, e lo lambisce sempre più a fondo. Poi apre gli occhi e come un pugno colpisce il verde sgomento di Josh che, per una volta, non è vispo ma allarmato.   
Si allontana e si asciuga la bocca. Si alza e lo gira, perché non vuole guardarlo. Perché quel silenzio, Niall, lo traduce come un proseguire. 

“Se invece pensi che stavolta non sistemerà proprio niente, anzi, peggiorerà tutto, fermami” procede, abbassando i suoi pantaloni. Lo piega, posando una mano sull'inguine e tirandolo verso di sé.  
Josh geme, con le mani sulle mattonelle fredde, il capo chino e piegato per volere del suo Niall, quando la punta del membro sfiora le sue natiche.  
Lo sta per penetrare, spezzare per dimostrargli che ha ragione lui. Gli sta facendo male. Gli sta dimostrando ancora una volta che ciò che ha amato è sparito. Così “basta, smettila” sibila, affranto. Niall si ferma, subito, e muore un po' anche lui, perché quello è un male che condividono.   
Il sesso è stato bello, così come l'amore, ma non cura gli sbagli e le incomprensioni. Il sesso, così come gli ha dimostrato, a volte spazza via anche le ultime possibilità di potercela fare, insieme, grazie all'amore. Josh si gira, affranto, e lo spinge sull'anta della doccia.

Quando gli occhi verdi si ritrovano nei suoi, le pagliuzze sono come briciole deboli che stanno tentando di non soffocare, che lo affrontano, nel vano tentativo di sopravvivere. 

“E come, allora? Come si risolve questa situazione? Tu non mi hai dato modo di spiegarmi! Non mi hai dato nemmeno il beneficio del dubbio!” si strofina i capelli all'indietro. E forse non si è fatto scivolare addosso nulla. È ancora tutta lì, l'incomprensione. “Perché mi dai modo di pensare che lo hai voluto tu questo? Perché mi stai facendo questo? Perché vuoi liberarti di me?” domanda ed è disperato.  

Niall tace.

“Te lo dico io! Perché il fatto che ti fossi innamorato di me, era assurdo, se non schifoso! Perché il fatto che IO mi fossi innamorato di te, era un problema.   
Il guaio è che io volevo provarci sul serio con te, ma tu mi hai tagliato le gambe al primo ostacolo!” 

Niall lo spinge e Josh torna addossato alle mattonelle.   
E in quelle prese di posizioni stanno facendo un gran baccano. Ma nessuno sembra volerli interrompere.

“E come? Eh? Come volevi provarci? Scopando con un altro? Ci siamo dimenticati il fatto che ti ho visto mentre baciavi un tuo cliente? Ci siamo dimenticati del fatto che mi hai mentito su quella fottutissima chiamata?” esclama, attutendo la voce.  
Josh ride e lo spinge via, perché non vuole più sentirselo addosso.

Gli direbbe la verità, in quel momento, ma tace e continua a sorridere beffardo. Niall si risistema i pantaloni e Josh fa lo stesso, mentre pensa che gli direbbe che non c'è stata nessuna menzogna.  
Gli confesserebbe che quel bacio che ha visto gli era stato chiesto dall'uomo, come una forma di addio.   
Perché era quella la decisione che Josh aveva preso: smettere con la sua vita per Niall.   
Glielo rinfaccerebbe, il fatto che nonostante il suo futuro non avesse forma, avrebbe abbandonato ogni certezza per lui.   
Ma tace, perché pesterebbe il suo orgoglio. Perché Niall non gli crederebbe e sarebbe tutto inutile.  
Perché si sente di nuovo uno sciocco, in quel momento, ad averci creduto ancora. 

“Sappi soltanto una cosa Niall, quando saprai la verità, tutta, quella che non vuoi vedere, né ascoltare da me, te ne pentirai”

“Quando capirai, sarà troppo tardi.”  E con quelle parole se ne va. 

_Ciao, occhi blu. Soltanto un saluto perché gli addii sono sopravvalutati._

Perché ne ha sentiti parecchi, sanno il male che potrebbero fare e che non gli hanno mai fatto.  
Sa che quello, anche se detto dalla sua voce, farebbe male.   
Solo a lui. 

_ Can't ever get it right  
No matter how hard I try  
And I've tried  
Well, I put up a good fight  
But your words cut like knives  
And I'm tired _   
** Tell me a lie, One Direction **

*

  
Quando Zayn entra in cucina si arresta sul ciglio della porta, a causa di Liam. Inizia a contemplarlo mentre lava i piatti ed è bello, pensa, anche in quel momento; così tanto che sorride, sentendosi e dandosi dello sciocco, mentre incrocia le braccia al petto.   
Si appoggia con la testa alla porta e lo guarda: il volto serio e un po' corrucciato, le braccia scoperte, perché il tepore dei termosifoni gli fa sentire così caldo da ritrovarsi con una maglietta a maniche corte. I muscoli un po' tesi e le mani ricoperte di sapone.   
Si stuzzica un labbro e decide di avvicinarglisi. Liam lo sente e si gira a guardarlo, gli sorride appena e poi torna a guardare verso il lavabo.  
Quando gli è alle spalle, Zayn sbuffa per la poca attenzione che ha ricevuto e si avvicina, infastidendolo col proprio corpo poggiato sul suo.

“Zayn” lo riprende, allontanandolo con una spallata. Zayn sorride e si morde ancora il labbro, avvicinandosi di nuovo. Fa scivolare le proprie braccia sulla pelle dell'amico, carezzandolo delicatamente, per poi sopraggiungere alle mani, alle quali si ancora, bagnandosi con l'acqua e il sapone. “Zayn” protesta ancora.

“Leeyum, ti sto soltanto aiutando a lavare i piatti” dice, sfrontato quanto ovvio. 

“Seh” risponde seccato. Poi, quando Zayn, di proposito, lo schizza con l'acqua bagnandolo sul viso, ride prima il malfattore, seguito subito dopo Liam, che si rilassa. 

Continuano così, placidi, tra le risate, e Zayn si dimentica di ciò che doveva dirgli; perché quando è vicino a Liam, perde la ragione e si anima di sentimenti, desideri.  
E Liam si dimentica della gelosia, o forse si fa passare soltanto il broncio, perché quando si gira, poco dopo, con le mani ancora insaponate, lo sporca per tutto il viso.   
Zayn lo guarda, in una sfida, con la bocca aperta e una palla di sapone su una guancia e un'altra sul mento. E in quello stato, si avvicina al viso di Liam e si struscia, sporcandolo. Liam ride e tenta di allontanarlo e quando tornano a guardarsi, entrambi sono felici, spensierati; soprattutto Liam, che non sorride più con la sola bocca, ma anche con gli occhi, le ciglia, il naso e con tutto il resto di quel meraviglioso viso.  
Quando si baciano, incapaci di trattenersi oltre, le loro mani si spostano sui volti, bagnandosi maggiormente, e dalle loro bocche fuoriescono dei gemiti gutturali, spinti dal sollievo di ritrovarsi.  
Dischiudono velocemente le labbra e Zayn lo tira verso destra, lontano dal lavabo,  per poi spingerlo prepotentemente sul piano. Si dividono e Liam ride. “Piano, animale”

“Ti voglio” e si sente in un deja-vù, dietro una tenda con un'eccitazione nei pantaloni. Manca la tenda, però. 

Liam socchiude gli occhi e piega un poco il capo verso destra. "L'ultima volta che lo hai detto è stato un bel po' di tempo fa..." mugugna, mentre Zayn appoggia la fronte sulla sua e strofina il naso contro quello di Liam. Sorridono. "Lo so..." si lagna.

"Perché ti sei fatto nuovi amici" lo punzecchia. Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, si allontana appena e abbozza un sorriso, bonario. "Qui qualcuno è gel-" ma si ferma, perché Josh li interrompe, irrompendo nella cucina.   
Il volto arrossato, gli occhi dilaniati da una sofferenza che non riesce più a nascondere. “Dobbiamo andare a lavoro” dice, cercando lo sguardo di Zayn. Quest'ultimo guarda prima il collega e poi Liam. Esita e in quel momento ricorda il motivo che lo ha spinto in quella cucina e si dà dell'idiota. 

“Ne riparliamo, Leeyum” gli dice, baciandolo velocemente. “Buon Natale” gli soffia velocemente.   
Josh alza gli occhi al cielo e si affretta a indossare il proprio cappotto. 

“Anche a te” risponde Liam, afferrandolo per il viso e baciandolo sbrigativo, ancora.   
Nel frattempo Niall viene fuori dal bagno e, apparentemente calmo, si siede accanto a Barbara, sorridendole e baciandola sulle labbra, sotto l'occhiataccia di Josh che, con uno sbuffo e un saluto generale, esce da quella casa, seguito poi da Zayn.

“Ci raggiungi dopo?” dice a Veronica, che proprio non ne vuole sapere di scollarsi per un momento da Perrie – che non sembra affatto dispiaciuta.   
Lei annuisce e sorride.

\- - -

“È mezzanotte” afferma Louis, poco dopo. È finito il suo giorno. Ha definitivamente un anno in più.   
A quell'affermazione, tutti si sorridono e si alzano, scambiandosi gli auguri. Perché la vigilia sarà passata, ma la notte di Natale è appena giunta.  
Niente si è concluso.  
Ed è anche il pretesto, quello, dopo un'altra oretta a ridere e parlare, per incominciare ad andarsene.   
Perché dopo gli auguri non resta più nulla, se non un abbraccio e la speranza che quel miracolo li avvicini. Cosa che non succede, soprattutto se non si è predisposti.

I primi ad andarsene sono i ragazzi dell'Università.   
Veronica, invece, che ritarda a lavoro senza preoccuparsi, dopo aver baciato Perrie che se ne va, imbarazzata, si intrattiene per aiutarli a sistemare. Restano anche Marcel e Leeroy che, invece, hanno occupato il divano con i loro mille regalini che, con sorrisi pieni e dolci, si sono scambiati a vicenda.

Un completino rosso, succinto, ha intravisto Niall, ma poi ha preferito dimenticare. Perché se avesse iniziato a pensare chi fosse il fortunato a doverlo indossare, si sarebbe soltanto sentito imbarazzato per quei due.  
    
Quando iniziano a riordinare la tavola, Niall e Veronica si ritrovano vicini. “Cosa è successo con Josh?” gli chiede la ragazza, a bassa voce. Niall fa spallucce con tutta l'intenzione di glissare l'argomento, ma lei insiste.

“Sembrava andasse così bene fra voi... Lui che dice di mollare tutto, cambiare vita e-”  
Niall si volta con il cuore che sembra cessare di battere. “Cos-?” dice, confuso. Veronica lo guarda con piglio.

“Ma sì! Un giorno - non mi ricordo quando, a Novembre comunque – mi ha chiamato dicendo di aver deciso di mollare tutto; dovevamo vederci, quindi pensavo non volesse venire ad aiutarmi, invece era serio, voleva smetterla con l'HeartAttack e- tutto il resto, capisci?”  
Niall è agghiacciato, ma annuisce, piano. Ingoia a fatica la saliva e si sente spaesato.   
Poco prima Josh gli ha parlato di verità, di quella completa, che lui ignorava, ed ora eccola lì. 

“Io pensavo lo facesse per te ed ero felicissima, poi però me lo sono ritrovato all'appuntamento che ci eravamo dati e gli ho chiesto cosa fosse cambiato, ma non ha voluto rispondermi.   
Oggi, vi vedo, vi sento parlare e capisco che deve essere successo qualcosa.” continua, profondamente dispiaciuta.

“Veronica, mi stai dicendo che quel giorno Josh doveva veramente venire da te a spostare la mobilia al nightclub?” domanda, in un sussurro. Per fortuna Barbara è in cucina con Liam. 

“Oh sì! Esatto, proprio di quel giorno sto parlando!” afferma, indicandolo con l'indice.   
Niall si sente mancare. Si siede sulla sedia e guarda, vacuo, davanti a sé.

_“Quando capirai, sarà troppo tardi”_

Ecco, l'irlandese ha capito. Ciò significa che è troppo tardi?

Barbara viene fuori dalla cucina, lo guarda e gli sorride. Lui l'osserva, ricambia a stento, e si scompiglia i capelli.

Ora ha davanti l'enorme incomprensione. Probabilmente questo era ciò che Josh tentava di spiegargli: quello che ha sempre creduto essere un tradimento, in realtà, era solo un addio alla sua vecchia vita.  
Ma non è quello il problema. Niall non si è fidato di Josh. Non si è fidato e gli ha urlato di avergli mentito. E Josh non lo ha fatto, non ha mentito.

Chi ha la colpa, adesso, per aver rotto qualcosa che poteva nascere?  
Chi ha spezzato fino all'ultimo pezzo possibile, in quel bagno, e chi ha condotto la loro storia al 'troppo tardi'?  
Lui. Solo lui.  
Niall guarda Barbara e si rattrista. Non è coinvolto sentimentalmente in quel rapporto, se lo ripete, non fa più finta.   
E ora sa che, pur mettendocela tutta, non riuscirà mai ad innamorarsi di lei.  
Perché in mezzo a quella confusione, a quel finto odio, Niall aveva qualche possibilità di riuscirci. Con la verità davanti, è affranto dalla consapevolezza che non potrà mai desiderarla.  
Non come il Divino, almeno.  
Anche se è troppo tardi, anche solo per il desiderio.  
Anche solo per il sesso. Anche solo per tutto.

_ Ma che fretta hai?  
Tu sai già che cosa siamo noi. _   
** Non me ne accorgo, Marco Mengoni **

*

_ Oppure sei ancora qui e non me ne accorgo.  
Inventerai l'equilibrio che cerco,  
oppure lo troverai in ogni dubbio che sei. _   
** Non me ne accorgo, Marco Mengoni  **

  
Mano a mano, la serata si spegne e chi è restato per aiutare – o a far altro – se ne va a casa. Rimangono in tre.   
Niall e Liam, in silenzio, perché il primo non ha proprio voglia di parlare, iniziano a sistemare, mentre Louis si trascina nella propria stanza.

Entra e accende la luce, si guarda attorno e la voce nasale del riccio riecheggia nelle sue orecchie – o in quelle pareti?   
Un pessimo compleanno, quello, tutti felici per il Natale – o quasi tutti – e lui con un anno in più sulle spalle.  
Un anno in più che poteva essere diverso, che per una settimana e qualche giorno lo è sembrato davvero, differente.  
Si avvicina alla bacheca e guarda i due biglietti di Ed Sheeran, rattristato. Li tocca, delicatamente, abbassando poi lo sguardo.  
I suoi occhi incontrano quella busta bianca, quasi immacolata se non fosse per il suo nome.  
Afferra la lettera di Harry e se la rigira tra le mani. Un mese in cui ha sempre desistito, ma ora che ha udito la voce del ragazzo, ora che lo ha sentito sereno con qualcun altro, Louis ha bisogno di leggere cosa gli ha scritto. 

Perché un codardo, oltre ad essere tale, è anche terribilmente masochista. 

_ Ciao Lou,  
ti scrivo queste parole perché il tuo silenzio non mi ha dato modo di farmi spiegare. E io non voglio chiudere quel che c'è stato così. Sai quanto io detesti le cose taciute, no?  
Inizio col dirti una cosa: hai ragione. Ti chiedo scusa per ciò che ti ho fatto, non avrei mai voluto ferirti e mi dispiace, perché ci sono riuscito.   
Sono un coglione, ma ciò che mi ha spinto a leggere il tuo computer – per quanto sbagliato – è stato il desiderio di conoscerti, capirti, perché pensavo non me ne avresti mai dato modo. E io dovevo, mi eri entrato nella testa, poi subito nel cuore. Dovevo. Avevo bisogno di fare lo stesso: tuffarmi in te.  
Mi sbagliavo, però, perché ho saputo conoscere una parte di te, aldilà dei tuoi ricordi. E questo grazie a te, non alla mia maledetta curiosità. Ti sei aperto con me, forse perché mi credevi diverso, e mi hai regalato l'emozione più bella, quella di viverti, di vederti nella totalità del miracolo che sei.  
Il problema è uno: io.   
Io non sono diverso. Io sono banale, il ragazzino che balbetta, che si imbarazza per niente, ~~che troppo spesso piange~~ e facilmente sorride.   
Io sono maledettamente curioso, faccio mille casini, e quando amo sono disposto a tutto. Anche a fare le cose sbagliate – benché questo l'abbia scoperto da poco.   
 ~~E sono irrimediabilmente sincero, anche se ho imparato a dire qualche bugie. E questo non dovrei dirlo... ma sono sincero!~~  
Mi sto impantanando! Perdonami, non so scrivere. Non come te.  
Dov'ero?  
Ah.  
Alla sincerità.  
Ecco, sì, ieri ho detto di essermi innamorato di te. La realtà è che ti amo, Louis. Anche se non ti conosco come due persone dovrebbero, quando si amano. Anche se non dovrei permettermi di dirtelo, dopo quello che ho fatto.  
Ma è così. Ti amo.   
La sincerità, ricordi?  
Ti amo per quello che sei e per quello che mi hai dato. E se avessi avuto modo, se le cose fossero andate diversamente e avessi avuto il tempo di conoscerti anche nei dettagli insignificanti, t'avrei amato ancora di più. Ogni giorno, ogni minuto, ogni secondo una manciata d'amore in più. E te lo avrei donato tutto, perché lo meriti.   
Io non mi son meritato il tuo, però. Non ho meritato te.  
Perché ho rovinato tutto. Perché non ti ho rispettato. E mi scuso ancora, non smetterò mai di farlo.  
Ma lo sai cos'altro mi ha spinto a leggere quella maledetta lettera? Il desiderio di scoprire perché evitassi le emozioni, ~~perché vivessi in questo paradosso.~~  
Tu sei un'emozione, non puoi negarle; è un paradosso, capisci?  
Tu sei l'Emozione, con tanto di maiuscola, e per un po' sei stata la mia.   
Ed è stato bellissimo, ~~tutto~~.  
Perciò, anche se è andata a finire così, ti prego, non negarti più. Non farti più male. Torna a vivere di quelle emozioni che risiedono e  dormono dentro di te.   
Lasciale libere, svegliale. Liberati. E rendi piena di luce la vita di chi ti circonda, ma, prima di tutto, la tua. Perché quando è toccato a me, risplendere grazie a quella luce, è stato unico, speciale e lo vivrei ancora. In ripetizione. Forse cambiando la fine, assieme alle mie bugie.  
Fallo, Lou. Perché non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua se Stan non c'è più. Se i tuoi genitori fanno schifo e se io sono stato tanto stupido da rovinare tutto.   
Non è colpa tua.   
Perché le emozioni non hanno mai colpa, soltanto giustificazioni. _

_ Ecco, non so nemmeno come ci sia arrivato a dirti tutto questo... Ho lasciato che la penna e la mano scrivessero a briglia sciolta tutto ciò che avevo da dirti.  
E non ti ho nemmeno detto quella che mi ha spinto a iniziare: i biglietti. Te li lascio perché non li merito. Perché senza di te non voglio andarci. Perché era una cosa che avrei voluto fare soltanto con te. E senza, non avrebbe senso.  
Te li lascio con la speranza di ritrovarti un giorno, ~~sapendo che mi hai perdonato e che hai voglia di riprovarci. Te li lascio, perché un po' ci voglio credere che tornerai.~~  
Perché, Louis Tomlinson, io vado a sistemare il casino con i miei genitori e non tornerò, perché tu adesso non mi vuoi più. Ma se un giorno dovessi riuscire a perdonarmi – anche tra cento anni, in un altra vita, ovunque – mi troverai qui. Ad aspettare te. Sempre. Anche quando non sembrerà così.  
Io sono qui perché il mio cuore – temo – ti ha scelto il giorno che ti ha incontrato e continuerà sempre a sceglierti.  
 ~~Frasi fatte, vero? Probabilmente, ma non per questo poco sincere.~~ È così. Ti ho scelto senza nemmeno sapere quando.   
Forse sì, quando ci siamo baciati per la prima volta. O quando hai cantato sul tetto dell'università.   
Ecco, Lou, non te l'ho mai detto e scrivertelo è più facile: ho iniziato ad amarti lì, di fronte al Sole mentre nasceva.   
Quel giorno sei diventato la mia alba.  _ Lo sarai anche se dovessi vedere nient'altro che tramonti per il resto della mia vita. _    
Perché la prima volta ho pensato mi piacessi come un'alba. La verità è che ti amo come il cielo ama il sole quando torna da lui.   
Ed è qualcosa che non passa.  
Non passerai mai.  
E te l'ho detto ancora. Dio, sono pessimo, perché tu invece mi odierai...  
Non ti sto implorando, la mia è solo una speranza. E se deciderai di andare con qualcun altro, a quel concerto, capirò. Se amerai e non sarò io, spero soltanto di non venirlo mai a sapere.  _

_ Trova la tua felicità, però, fallo! E lascia a me la speranza che possa essere io, un giorno, il fortunato a splendere ancora delle tue emozioni.  
Ecco, ora sembra stia tentando di impietosirti. Faccio schifo.   
Scusami.   
Ti amo.  
 ~~Dovevo dirlo un'altra volta.~~  
Scusa ancora.  
 ~~Dio, che schifo.  
La smetto.~~ _

_ Ciao, Lou.  
Mi mancherai, _

_ Harry _

 

Tutti, dopo questa lettera, correrebbero dal mittente.  
Tutti, certo, tranne Louis, che, nonostante quelle parole così dichiarative, non ci crede, non ha speranze, giustificandosi con un 'è troppo tardi'.  
Ma non per Harry. Quel “tardi” non è per il meraviglioso ragazzo che lo ha, ancora una volta, emozionato; è per lui.   
È troppo tardi per lui, per correre da Harry.  
Harry può essersi innamorato, può averlo amato, ma dopo un mese lontano, Louis ha la certezza, la convinzione, che il riccio sia felice a casa, con la famiglia accanto, e con Nick.  
Harry sta con Nick. Perciò è troppo tardi.   
Le fossette, che non ha visto, ma ha sentito, sono per un altro. I suoi sorrisi, il suo impaccio, sono tutte cose che non gli appartengono più.   
I suoi occhi, oh, è stato solo fortunato di averli incrociati per un po'.  
O forse non gli sono appartenuti mai.  
Spegne la luce e si avvicina al letto, si infila sotto le coperte e guarda il display del cellulare.   
Guarda le foto che ha scattato dentro una tenda, e guarda quella di loro due insieme, vicino ad un albero.   
Due sorrisi ingenui, gli occhi lucidi e pieni di un'emozione, ora lontana.   
Fissa lo schermo e gli occhi gli pizzicano.  
   
 _Cancellare?  
Sì o no._

Ci pensa.

No.

Perché è un masochista. Continuerà a farlo, anche se una parte della lettera ha funzionato.  
Harry gli chiede di vivere. Harry lo esorta a risvegliarsi. E non ci sono riuscite le parole di Liam, né quelle di nessun altro. Ma la sua Musa ci è riuscito, senza nemmeno troppa insistenza.   
Perché dentro di sé Louis sente di voler meritare quei dieci giorni che ha potuto vivere accanto a Harry. Perché Louis vuole meritare quel ricordo e, per farlo, deve liberarsi dalle catene.  
Perché un briciolo della sua coscienza pensa che, migliorandosi, riavrà il suo Harry, senza Nick.

Così quando si addormenta, Louis sa che il giorno dopo partirà.  
Destinazione: Doncaster.   
Obiettivo: combattere i suoi mostri. Dire addio al passato.

_ Dove sarò? Cosa farai?  
Non guarderemo indietro più  
Avevi ragione tu  
Mentre cercavo di volare  
Ti ho lasciata giù _   
** Natale senza regali, Marco Mengoni **

 

 


	32. Di salti temporali a Gennaio

  
**Di salti temporali a Gennaio****

 

Presto avrà altri due fratelli. E i suoi genitori si sono lasciati. Ha scoperto questo, Louis, quando ha fatto ritorno a casa.  
La madre ha un nuovo compagno, Dan, che sembra fin troppo disponibile e dai sorrisi facili; ma Louis non è un ragazzo facile da capire, e lui è il primo a saperlo, perciò pensa semplicemente che il suo ritorno lo abbia un po' spaventato.  
La madre, invece, è entusiasta. E lo è da un paio di settimane. Così come le sue sorelle che son cresciute, tanto.  
La mattina le sveglia e le accompagna ovunque vogliano. Trascorre il suo tempo con loro e si sente sereno, per un po'.  
Perché niente, dopo la sua fuga, sembra essere mai successo nel quartiere in cui è nato.  
L'essersi trasferito a Londra e il divorzio dei suoi genitori hanno messo a tacere ogni cosa.  
Tutti sono felici. La gente sorride. Johannah, la madre di Louis, prepara cene all'insegna della risata; quando incontra le persone per strada, si ferma con loro, assieme al figlio, e racconta di vecchie storie. E ride.  
Lo fanno tutti. Apparenza.  
Quella famiglia ha sempre vissuto d'apparenza.   
Perché c'è una falla in tutta quella solare meraviglia: Stan.  
Manca lui a Doncaster.  
Una mattina, così, Louis fa una domanda a Johannah sui genitori di Stan e tutto torna a galla.  
La tensione che si intravede nei nervi tesi della donna, lo mettono all'erta. Non risponde immediatamente, la donna, troppo occupata a sfornare dolci per saziare le sue voglie da gravidanza. Ma dopo l'insistenza del ragazzo, si decide a parlare. 

“Non ci parliamo, Louis” confessa. “Non ci rivolgiamo la parola da quando è successo tutto. Ci sono state querele e quando ci si mettono di mezzo gli avvocati è un gran casino”

“Addirittura?” domanda. La madre alza gli occhi, d'improvviso duri, e “sì” risponde.

Louis si alza dallo sgabello e si avvicina al frigorifero, lo apre e afferra una soda. La beve. 

“E perché io non ne so niente?” fa la sua prima domanda. La prima. Quando il discorso è ancora campato in aria.

“Perché tu eri a Londra, avevi l'università, la tua vita, non mi sembrava il caso-” le ciance della madre, però, non le vuole sentire e, così, Louis esplode.

“Non ti sembrava il caso, mamma?” sbuffa, amaro. “Il mio migliore amico muore in un incidente provocato da una valanga di stronzate e non ti sembrava il caso di dirmi che, non solo, avete continuato a infangare il suo nome, ma che ci avete anche sputato sopra?”

“Come non ti è sembrato il caso di dirmi che hai divorziato da papà? O che stai con un altro uomo? O che, vediamo, ah sì, che sei incinta?”   
La voce in un sibilo strozzato, lo sguardo inespressivo e i suoi occhi, invece, un cielo durante un temporale. “Dovreste smetterla di fare così schifo. Dovreste smetterla, tutti quanti, di tirare avanti con le cattiverie della gente! Dovresti pensare di testa tua, ogni tanto, perché non si parla soltanto di aver rovinato la vita, ma della morte di una persona! Per colpa delle vostre chiacchiere!” 

Ed è cattivo, non dovrebbe prendersela nemmeno con lei che, forse, nel figlio ci ha sempre creduto, sostenendolo in silenzio.  
Dovrebbe prendersela con tutti coloro che hanno avuto modo di parlare a sproposito, di giudicare su qualcosa che ignorano. “Dovremmo finirla, in questa famiglia, di far finta! Di far finta che Stan non sia morto, di far finta che io non sia diverso da ciò che volevate, di far finta che vada tutto bene!”

Ma Louis non è perfetto, e tutti sbagliano. Quel giorno si sfoga con la madre, che resta in silenzio e accetta quell'affronto. Quel giorno se la prende con una donna, e non con tutto il mondo.   
Johannah guarda il figlio e gli occhi le divengono subito lucidi. “Ecco, sì, dovremmo iniziare a piangere, mamma! Perché non lo abbiamo mai fatto! Abbiamo vissuto di sorrisi e io sono stanco, troppo stanco, di cercare di essere indifferente a tutto questo”

Perché anche l'inespressività spesso fa male. Perché anche le maschere d'indifferenza pesano.   
E Louis è stanco.

Johannah rimane in silenzio, ferita ma consapevole che quelle parole non sono poi così ingiuste. Ma Louis non sa che il padre, Mark, se ne è andato a causa di quello che è successo e che li ha fatti spezzare.   
Louis non lo sa che hanno smesso di amarsi, di credersi, e di volere quel matrimonio proprio nel momento più difficile, quando avrebbero dovuto sentirsi più uniti.  
 

_ You are the earth, I will stand upon  
You are the words I will sing  
And I thrown it all away  
Watched you fall into his arms again _  
**This, Ed Sheeran**

Quando il ragazzo esce di casa, incapace di rimanerci per sostenere quello sguardo pieno di verità, Louis capisce anche che è arrivato il momento di andare dove gli è sempre stato vietato.  
Perché non può rimanere ancora per molto in quella casa, perché non è la sua. Amerà la madre, a modo suo, così come amerà le sorelle. Ma quella non è la sua famiglia. Non è il luogo dove dovrebbe rimanere.  
Ma c'è un posto, dove deve andare, prima della partenza. È il luogo per cui è tornato.  
Sa, da quando è arrivato a Doncaster, che l'ultimo giorno, lì, sarebbe stato anche quello nel quale avrebbe chiuso con tutti i suoi mostri, per ricominciare.   
Non lo sa cosa lo spinge, quale sia la forza di volontà che lo conduce a dire 'basta' con tutto. Ma sa che deve provarci, sa che per Harry, adesso, deve mantenere una nuova promessa.  
Anche se è finita e non lo vedrà mai più. Louis sente che deve rimediare, per lui, perché grazie a Harry si sente forte e grazie a questa forza ricomincerà.

Entra nel cimitero e il silenzio non lo infastidisce. Guarda ogni lapide con occhi disattenti, ma quando vede quel nome, quella data, quel viso, si arresta esattamente come il suo cuore.   
Le mani nelle tasche, il cappuccio tirato sulla testa e gli occhi già lucidi, pieni di lacrime represse per anni, questa volta tutte per il suo amico.

Resta in silenzio per un po', guardando il grigio della lapide e cercando le parole giuste per iniziare tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto dire e che ha tenuto chiuso in una gabbia per la paura di affondare.

“Ciao” lo saluta. “Scusami se ci ho messo tanto” abbozza con un sorriso. “Lo sai perché sono qui, no?”

“Ho temporeggiato con delle pessime scuse, ora non ne ho più...” ammette, guardandosi i piedi.   
Quando torna a guardare davanti a sé, sorride e “mi daresti del coglione, se adesso mi vedessi parlare al vuoto” ride, amaro. “La realtà è che sono un coglione sul serio, e tu me l'hai sempre ricordato” 

Altro silenzio, una folata di vento lo distrae e quel freddo, all'improvviso, fa venire a galla tutti i suoi vuoti, così: “Mi sei mancato così tanto che a volte ho odiato il tuo nome soltanto perché bruciava nei miei pensieri” 

“Però ho continuato a pensarti, a credere di dover andare avanti come ho fatto fino all'arrivo di...”

“Ho tentato di non vivere, perché la vita la meritavi più tu che io; e pensavo che fosse giusto così, che fosse la cosa giusta per ricordarti.” Abbassa ancora il capo, vergognandosi. 

Ora gli sembra così stupido.

“Questo fino a quando non è arrivato Liam, nella mia vita” sorride e alza il volto al cielo, che promette pioggia, per impedire alle sue lacrime di scendere dai suoi occhi. “Quel giorno quasi tutte le promesse che mi ero fatto sono andate a farsi fottere”

“Non scrivevo più, e lui mi ha fatto scrivere. Non speravo più, e lui mi ha fatto credere.”

“Solo in una cosa non è riuscito, Liam. Non ho desiderato tornare ad amare, e questo probabilmente perché non era lui, la persona giusta” sorride ancora. “Ma il Destino è beffardo, noi lo sappiamo bene, no?”

L'ennesima pausa, mentre un paio di ricci assieme a due occhi verdi affiorano nella sua mente. E allora Louis ammette chi è stato, dopo Stan, a portare amore nella sua vita. 

“ _Harry_ ” socchiude gli occhi in un sospiro. Louis si sente quasi meglio, dopo quell'ammissione.

“Harry ha rotto ogni mia scusa, lo ha fatto delicatamente, con uno sguardo, un sorriso” 

Se lo immagina, nella sua testa, e sorride ancora, figurandosi quelle tenere fossette. 

“Col suo balbettare, il suo guardarmi e arrossire, il suo modo di abbracciarmi e la sua delicata goffaggine...” sospira.

“Harry mi ha fatto tornare la voglia di- di sorridere d'amore, di essere smaliziato, di desiderare un corpo, il suo, di fare stupidaggini, nel modo più naturale possibile” si giustifica.   
Perché non ha scuse di fronte a quella costatazione; Harry gli ha ridato la voglia di vivere per una causa, la più onesta, ingenua: l'amore.

“Harry mi ha fatto capire quanto fossi legato ad un fantasma, quanto fossi chiuso in una mentalità che non ha mai funzionato. Harry mi ha fatto capire quanto c'eri ancora, Stan”

“Harry mi ha fatto sentire in colpa, perché più mi innamoravo di lui, più mi allontanavo da te.” 

E ora non ha più freni, solo ammissioni.

“Poi ho capito...”

“ _Ho capito che le persone cercano sempre di fuggire, vanno avanti per evitare di soffrire per amore_ *” 

“E io probabilmente ti ho usato per questo. Non mi sono mai perdonato per ciò che ti è successo, non l'ho mai accettato. Ma non ho voluto farlo anche per la paura di andare avanti”

“Perché Harry ha ragione: non è colpa mia. Non è colpa mia se il mondo fa schifo e le persone, pur di non ferire loro stessi, fanno male a chi li circonda. Non è colpa mia se sei morto in quell'incidente”

“È colpa mia tutte le volte che ho pensato a me stesso, piuttosto che a te, a come potevi sentirti nell'essere l'uomo di cui mi ero innamorato, e di questo non mi perdonerò mai”

“Ma oggi smetto di colpevolizzarmi per paura. Da oggi vado avanti. Perché tu vorresti così, non è vero?”

Vuole una risposta che non avrà mai e rimane in silenzio ad aspettarla. 

“Io spero solo che tu sia felice per me” lo prega. “ _Perché mi dispiace dirti che ho bisogno di lui_ *, di Harry. _E non mi importa_ , se farà male, _perché non ho più paura di amare_ *” 

“Non voglio più averne. _Perché da quando non sono con lui, sono più debole_ *. _Questo è sbagliato?_ * _È sbagliato pensare che mi renda forte?_ * _È così sbagliato?_ * Anche solo saperlo felice?”

“Vorrei che tu potessi rispondermi, sarebbe tutto più facile. Smetterei di sentirmi in colpa...” abbassa le spalle e tira un sospiro rassegnato. 

È così stupido a voler una cosa impossibile. È così capriccioso.

“Perché lo amo, Stan. E forse lo amo più di quanto amassi te. No, non di più, ma... in modo diverso, ecco. Sì, in modo diverso. E questo mi fa male. Perché penso che sia _sbagliato_...” 

“Ma mi rende _forte_ , e non so nemmeno come – visto che è stato tutto così veloce. Ma guarda! Guarda cosa mi ha condotto a fare! L'unica cosa che credevo impossibile...”

Sorride, asciugandosi una lacrima con la manica del giubbotto. “Se fossi qua mi daresti della checca ora...” ride, scompigliandosi il ciuffo.

“E forse è così che devo ricordarti; non nel fantasma crudele in cui ti ho trasformato, ma nel ragazzo che sapeva sempre farmi ridere e dire la cosa giusta” Si infila le mani nelle tasche e sorride, annuendo.

“Sì, e quel ragazzo sarebbe incazzato con me, per la marea di stronzate che ho fatto. E ti chiedo scusa. Da oggi in poi rimedierò...”

_Harry..._

“Per Harry, non con Harry. È tornato a casa e penso che sia felice, lì, e io non posso e non voglio distruggere la sua serenità, perché quando si ama come sto facendo ora non si è più egoisti, Stan, e io voglio il meglio per- lui...”

“E ho paura di non essere io” è affranto.

“Lui mi ha dato tanto, io... io francamente non so quanto le sue parole in quella lettera siano giuste. Dice che sono un'emozione, bella, ma l'ho allontanato da me senza scrupoli e l'ho trattato male e ne ho approfittato e... Lui ora ha Nick, che lo fa sorridere. Lui sta bene...io” dice, incerto. 

“Io devo provare a ricominciare, ora, senza di te” 

“Non che voglia dimenticarmi di te, io ti ricorderò sempre. Ma in modo diverso, nuovo. Sarai sempre l'uomo a cui tenderò per sapere se sto facendo la cosa giusta, okay? Ma non più nel modo sbagliato, lo farò ricordandomi di come eri quando eri al mio fianco”

“Sarai per sempre il fratello che non ho mai avuto, Stan”

Resta ancora in silenzio. Gli dice addio, ma a modo suo, senza voce.

“Ora vado, torno a casa. A Londra.” Fa un passo indietro e fa per andarsene, quando torna sui suoi passi e “Torno a trovarti. E magari la prossima volta porto qualche fiore. Ciao, Stan”

E in quel modo se ne va, senza aggiungere altro perché ha già detto a sufficienza. Ha già sprecato troppi anni davanti a quella tomba, Louis deve andare avanti.

Al cancello di quel cimitero, Louis è entrato con le catene, ed è uscito senza. Davanti a quel cancello, quando se ne va, è una persona diversa.   
E si sente forte, anche solo grazie al pensiero di aver fatto ciò che Harry voleva per lui.   
Si sente forte perché per una volta, seguendo dei consigli, ha fatto ciò che ha sempre desiderato.   
Quello è solo l'inizio, il primo passo. Perché, inesperto, cadrà ancora, farà ancora il testardo, penserà ancora nel modo sbagliato.   
Su Harry, soprattutto.  
Ma è un primo passo. Non può saltare e volare. Non ancora.  
Si sente forte, senza altri errori addosso.   
Ha soltanto giustificazioni, davanti a sé, perché lui è un'emozione ed ha appena iniziato ad esplodere.

_ And take me back  
Take me home  
Watch me fall, down to earth  
Take me back, home  
This is start of something beautiful  
You are the start of something new _  
** This, Ed Sheeran **

*

_ Tutto quanto è fermo a te  
tanto il resto cambia  
[...]  
Se cambierà, per te nascerò ancora  
per il tempo rimasto, cura sarò  
niente più come te. _  
** Tanto il resto cambia, Marco Mengoni **

Zayn non ha avuto modo di fare nulla di ciò che aveva in mente.  
Niente, a causa del lavoro, o di Simon che lo riempie di impegni. Non ha tempo di parlare con Liam, né di pensare a cosa fare con Louis e Harry.  
Il 31 Dicembre lavora. E soltanto dopo la fine della serata riesce a raggiungere i suoi amici. Ma, benché ci provi, Zayn fallisce e non risolve nessuno dei suoi problemi.   
Gennaio arriva e scivola impetuoso senza che lui possa fare alcunché. Quella sera, però, è diversa.

  
_Ti aspetto a casa. Vieni.  
Liam_   


  
  
Si è ritrovato quel sms che non ammette repliche e lui è ben contento, benché stanco, di andare a casa.  
Quando davanti alla porta suona, poco dopo prende un respiro, finalmente.   
Una boccata d'aria, ossigeno, dalla bocca del migliore amico che, dopo avergli aperto distrattamente, e mezzo addormentato, se lo ritrova tra le braccia.   


“Hey, piano” dice Liam, in uno sbuffo divertito. Zayn mordicchia il suo labbro e poi sorride. “Mi sei mancato” mugugna, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra. Liam gliele dà, perché è più forte di lui, e si baciano sul ciglio della porta, avvinghiati, mentre Zayn tenta di trascinarli verso la sua stanza.

“Come mai hai fatto così tardi?” lo rimprovera Liam, con voce roca. “Se vuoi me ne vado” risponde Zayn, facendo velocemente un passo indietro.   
Liam, però, lo afferra per il giubbino e lo tira verso la stanza. “Non ci provare, ti ho detto io di venire” sussurra, aprendo la porta e spingendolo dentro. Zayn sorride, un po' beffardo, e la stanchezza, dopo una giornata di lavoro, scivola via, dinnanzi alla presenza del suo migliore amico.   
Cade sul letto, mentre lo guarda e Liam lo segue, subito dopo, sovrastandolo.

Finiscono velocemente sul letto e “a casa non c'è nessuno?” domanda, mentre Zayn inverte le posizioni.

“Sono tutti partiti” risponde Liam, sotto il peso di Zayn che lo guarda, mentre si morde il labbro inferiore. 

“Partiti?” chiede ancora, avvicinandosi per baciarlo su una guancia e scendendo poi sul collo. Liam socchiude gli occhi e annaspa. “S-sì... Niall è andato a Mullingar per sta-re un po' con la madre” parla velocemente, accarezzando lascivo il coccige di Zayn. “E... e per conoscere il nipotino”  
Fa pensieri impuri, mentre parla e si sente un peccatore. Ma provede, perché non ha mai amato così tanto farlo.  
Zayn alza la testa e lo guarda accigliato, domandandosi probabilmente da quando Niall fosse diventato zio. Poi fa spallucce e sorride, baciandolo velocemente. “E Louis?” domanda. 

“A Doncaster” risponde asciutto l'altro, capovolgendo indispettito le posizioni. Zayn sorride, pacato ma provocatorio, e gli occhi di Liam si accendono, di varie emozioni alle quali vuole evitare di pensare. Si sistema sul corpo dell'amico a gambe aperte. “Hai finito con le domande?” pone, insolente.   
Zayn posa una mano sul suo petto e lo accarezza, negando. “Bene, allora ti zittisco io” risponde seccato, cercando di baciarlo, ma Zayn si smuove sotto di lui e capovolge ancora le posizione.

“Quello che volevo domandarti è:” dice. “abbiamo casa tutta per noi?” 

Liam lo osserva, prima adirato, poi subito divertito. Ride. “A me basta questa stanza” risponde, iniziando a sfilargli la maglietta. Zayn lo segue e il suo sguardo si fa subito sbarazzino.

“Touche” afferma, baciandolo velocemente.   
È un gioco di attimi, il momento in cui lentamente si tolgono a vicenda le magliette. Liam torna sui pantaloni dell'altro ragazzo, ma poi si arresta, grazie all'arrivo di un'idea.

“Casa è libera!” urla ovvio. Zayn si acciglia e lo guarda confuso. “Hai perdite di memoria o cosa?” 

“Casa è libera!” ripete Liam. Zayn apre bocca, ma l'altro lo azzittisce baciandolo. “Il bagno di Louis ha la vasca” continua sulle sue labbra. Zayn sgrana gli occhi. “E tu sei molto stanco dopo questa serata di duro lavoro, vero?” lo accarezza con le parole, Liam, allungando una mano sui capelli e guardandolo ammaliante. “Un bel bagno caldo sarebbe proprio l'ideale” miagola.  
A quelle parole, Zayn non resiste e si morde un labbro. Gli occhi luccicano di un'eccitazione palese e annuisce, spingendosi al lato per alzarsi.  
Quando sono entrambi in piedi, mentre si guardano impacciati e concitati, Liam lo prende per mano, intrecciandola nella sua, e lo guida verso la stanza di Louis, poi subito dopo nel piccolo ambiente adiacente.   
Guardano la piccola vasca da bagno e sorridono. “Non ci entriamo, lo sai?” è realista Zayn.

“Ci entreremo” sogna, Liam.

E d'improvviso i ruoli si sono scambiati. Ma è bello lo stesso, perché restano sempre loro: Zayn e Liam. Sognatore e Realista. E, ora, viceversa.

Liam riempe d'acqua calda e bagnoschiuma e nel frattempo si accinge a spogliare il ragazzo che, all'inizio, ha tentato di farlo da sé.

“Lascia fare a me” gli ha sussurrato. E Zayn ha acconsentito, senza remore, abbassando le mani.   
Liam lo bacia sulla gola, graffiandosi con la propria bocca sulla barba di Zayn, che ha piegato il collo per dargli libero accesso. E quando poi lentamente trova le sue labbra, sbottona i pantaloni e li fa scivolare verso il basso. Zayn si smuove, sia su quelle labbra, in una lenta carezza, sia con le gambe per toglierseli, ma quest'ultimo si è lasciato scivolare verso il basso, toccando di nuovo il pomo di Adamo e scendendo giù, sempre più in basso per togliere definitivamente, assieme ai pantaloni, anche i boxer.   
Guarda il membro eretto dell'amico e sorride, lo afferra, delicatamente, e lo bacia sulla punta, lambendolo subito dopo.   
I muscoli di Zayn si contraggono di conseguenza e quando Liam lo afferra per una natica, aiutandosi, Zayn lo guarda e stringe – senza sapersi trattenere – i capelli, aiutandolo nei movimenti sempre più profondi. Piega il capo all'indietro ed esulta in un gemito.

“Le tue labbra, Liam” mugugna. Liam alza gli occhi e sorride dentro, perché in quel momento non può farlo. “Sono- sono... cazzo!” sbotta. “Sono perfette!” farfuglia. Liam si allontana e allora ride, incapace di trattenersi, allungando all'insù proprio quella bocca carnosa, ora rossa e gonfia; due labbra che Zayn osserva, lussurioso, quando afferrandolo per le spalle lo induce ad alzarsi. Labbra che bacia, perché gli appartengono come il sapore, il suo, che trova all'interno.

Liam si spoglia, velocemente, togliendosi ciò che manca e chiude l'acqua, poco dopo, esortando Zayn ad entrare.

“Ci ammazzeremo” ripete, adagiando un piede all'interno, sorreggendosi sulla presa ferrea del braccio di Liam. “E allora ci faremo male in grande stile” ironizza Liam, seguendolo e mettendosi dietro di lui. Lo avvolge con le proprie braccia, mentre le gambe si posizionano sopra quelle di Zayn. 

“Il polipo torna all'attacco” ironizza, dimenticando che l'ultima volta era stato proprio lui ad appoliparsi. 

“Shh” sussurra al suo orecchio. “Chiudi gli occhi e rilassati” gli consiglia, carezzando con le mani le braccia e salendo verso le sue spalle. Le massaggia, piano, e Zayn non si contiene nell'apprezzare quei gesti con dei mugugni e un sorriso.   
Gli occhi chiusi, la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Liam, Zayn è in Paradiso. Quando poi si sente nuovamente accarezzare, ma stavolta anche avvolgere da qualcosa di fresco e profumato, capisce che Liam lo sta insaponando e lavando, nel modo più semplice, dolce e perfetto che abbia mai avuto modo di provare nella sua vita.  
Le mani di Liam lo toccano e sfiorano ovunque. Sul petto lo insapona, soffermandosi poco dopo sul bassoventre, dove con un sorriso stampato in faccia, sente, soddisfatto della reazione, i muscoli dell'amico contrarsi. Lo bacia su una guancia, quando afferra l'erezione di Zayn e inizia a massaggiarlo.   
Il respiro di Zayn si fa presto affannato, mentre lo masturba calmo, come se ci fosse tutto il tempo. 

“Liam...” sospira, girandosi per cercare un bacio. “Liam-” lo chiama, ad occhi chiusi, implorando le sue labbra.   
Liam sorride e lo accontenta, mentre, su e giù, muove la sua mano su di lui e con l'altra, poggiata sul petto, ascolta il suo cuore.   
Bum-bum-bum, sembra quasi una bomba pronta a scoppiare. E Liam sorride, prima di avviluppare il labbro inferiore nella sua bocca per poi leccarlo, smaliziato, mentre continua con il suo lavoro di mano.   
Non sa cosa gli stia prendendo, forse è semplicemente quella vasca che lo ispira a tal punto, ma in quel momento Liam vorrebbe dare il meglio di sé.  
Per Zayn.

“Liam, fermati...” gli soffia, quando si allontana dalle sue labbra. E Liam lo lascia andare, sospirando, perché proprio non vuole che Zayn venga così presto. Non in quel momento.  
Zayn si volta, posizionandosi dalla parte opposta e lo fissa.  
Uno sguardo di chi vorrebbe continuare, ma decide invece di prendere una pausa. Liam lo osserva diversamente, più languido, divertito di essere riuscito a sconvolgerlo. “Vieni qui” dice in un lamento. 

Zayn nega, sorridendo. “Leeyum” sospira, socchiudendo gli occhi, poggiando le braccia sulla superficie della vasca e tentando di calmare, lui  e il suo cuore che però non ne vuole sapere.   
E batte. Forte. Troppo forte. 

“Abbassa la testa, allora, ti lavo i capelli” lo esorta, fingendosi rassegnato. Zayn, ci pensa e valuta. Poi esegue, inclinando il capo verso l'addome dell'altro e poggiando le mani sui fianchi di Liam.   
L'acqua è limpida, con alcune chiazze di sapone, ma la vede. Lì, l'erezione lampante del migliore amico e sorride, mentre gli affiora un'idea.

La vendetta.

Liam, intanto, apre l'acqua e bagna i suoi capelli, carezzandoli. “Abbassati un po' di più” gli dice Liam, facendo ampliare, inconsapevole, il sorriso dell'amico che lo fa con piacere e in silenzio.  
Liam prende lo shampoo e, dopo averlo versato un po', inizia a strofinare i capelli, inconsapevole delle intenzioni dell'altro.  
Le intuisce quando Zayn si immerge nell'acqua e sente due labbra avvolgere la punta del suo membro e, sobbalzando per la sorpresa, trattiene anche il fiato.  
Il suo cuore – è proprio quello il momento – va a puttane. Guarda Zayn e cerca ossigeno. Non lo trova. Perché quello che sta facendo l'amico non è una prima volta, ma è inaspettato. È quello il guaio.  
Zayn si ferma soltanto quando viene fuori per riprendere aria. Si pulisce gli occhi ricoperti di sapone e lo bacia, avido, per scusarsi. Ride, poi, e tenta di tornare sul suo lato della vasca.  
Ma Liam non ha proprio niente da perdonargli e, afferrandolo per la nuca, gli impedisce ogni mossa e lo bacia, gemendo.  
Riprendono fiato, adagiandosi entrambi sul coccio della vasca e si guardano.   
Le loro gambe si intersecano e l'acqua trasborda un po', finendo sulle mattonelle bianche.  
Zayn si bagna i capelli per togliere il sapone rimasto e lo fa, ancora, fissando prepotentemente gli occhi di Liam, assieme alla sua bocca rossa e carnosa.  Chiude l'acqua, e quella distanza tra loro non dura per molto. Perché Liam gli si avvicina ancora, distendendosi su di lui, e la prima cosa che cerca e che trova sono le labbra di Zayn, ancora.   
Le bacia, trovandole fresche, e ci sorride sopra come un bambino felice e furbo, che è stato appena scoperto in fallo.   
L'acqua - pensa - e non Liam – decide - distende i suoi nervi. Ma su quella bocca pensa di morire, e muore. Anche se è anche fin troppo vivo, caldo, pronto.   
Lo abbraccia, perciò, schiacciandolo sul suo petto che si alza e abbassa, impetuoso, mentre respira con affanno.   
Con una mano naviga sul petto di Liam, distanziandolo un po' dal suo; carezza l'accenno di peluria, mentre morde un labbro e invita la lingua di Liam a venire a giocare fuori.   
Scende, lento e magnanimo, su quella pelle bollente e arriva al traguardo. Afferra l'erezione schiacciata sul suo ombelico e la stringe; Liam sussulta, si sposta appena guardandolo come se d'improvviso avesse perso la ragione e trattiene il respiro – ancora.   
Perché Zayn è una dannazione, e lui è quello torturato.   
Zayn gli sorride, mentre inizia a muovere la mano e si morde ancora un labbro, quando Liam, avvicinandosi di nuovo, si avventa sul suo collo, baciando e mordendo.  
E allora in quella vasca diventa una dolce, quanto travolgente, questione di ripicche erotiche che continuerebbero in eterno, se non fosse per due erezioni gonfie, che chiedono e gridano pietà.

“Sono tuo” gli dice ad un orecchio Liam, allora, cedendo. Zayn lo guarda, afferrandolo per il mento e non ci crede. “Cos-?” balbetta. Si schiarisce la voce e “Cosa?” domanda.

“Voglio essere tuo” chiarisce, abbassando lo sguardo. Zayn non parla, perché non c'è niente da aggiungere, e si avventa sulle labbra dell'amico.   
In uno scocco di labbra si allontana e gli sorride beffardo. 

“E proprio in una fottuta vasca dovevi concederti, Liam?” lo rimprovera. “Non me la rendi facile per niente”

Silenzio.   
Poi risate.   
Ma è un momento soltanto, perché quello successivo, in cui tornano a guardarsi, desiderandosi, sono seri.   
Zayn non se lo fa ripetere due volte e afferra una gamba di Liam, posandola sul bordo della vasca. Si avvicina al suo viso e lo bacia ovunque, mentre con una mano afferra il proprio membro e lo insinua tra le natiche di Liam.   
E l'acqua aiuta, quando, cadendo nel nocciola degli occhi di Liam, lo penetra.   
Aiuta Liam, l'acqua, che sente comunque male, perché è una prima volta e Zayn che affonda in lui, delicatamente.  
Ma quello sguardo si perde perché entrambi, gemendo, chiudono gli occhi e si abbandonano, chi al primo piacere, ai primi spasmi, chi alla sensazione di bruciore e dolore.

“Scusami” gli dice, a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. Liam lo bacia, senza replicare e affoga quegli ansimi nella bocca di Zayn, che inizia a muoversi su di lui ad un ritmo troppo lento.   
Così lo aiuta, muovendo il bacino e Zayn, che a primo acchito sgrana gli occhi, lo guarda e capisce che è stato uno stupido a scusarsi, perché quello è un attimo che desiderano entrambi – dalla notte, forse, al campeggio.   
Perciò inizia a spingere, paziente, poi sempre più veloce e lo osserva, catturando ogni reazione, preoccupato e concitato, quando afferrando il membro di Liam, inizia a masturbarlo.  
E l'acqua cade sulle mattonelle ma non importa mentre fanno l'amore, uniti.   
Soli.  
Insieme.   
Devono venire insieme. E accade, all'unisono, urlano e mugugnano versi di piacere che non si sottomettono a quel silenzio, perché soltanto loro possono sentirli e sentirsi appagati.

“Zayn...” e “Liam” si chiamano, assieme a tante altre esulti gutturali.

Si baciano delicatamente, carezzandosi e sorridendosi, poco dopo, quando riprendono fiato e lucidità.

“Buon compleanno, Zaynie” gli sussurra Liam, quando lo abbraccia, accogliendolo esausto sul suo petto.

Solo a quelle parole Zayn ricorda che giorno sia, quello, e perché Liam abbia insisto a farlo venire a casa.   
Il 12 Gennaio.   
E quello è il regalo più bello che Liam potesse fargli: appartenergli, darsi. Restare, ancora, a modo loro. 

Il giorno del suo compleanno, Zayn torna a dormire in quella casa, affianco all'uomo che ama e col quale ha tante ore d'amore da recuperare. E si dimentica ancora di tutti gli impegni e tutto ciò che ha da sistemare. Dimentica, ancora, tutte le promesse, le sue, che dovrebbero vederlo lontano dal migliore amico.   
Le dimentica per la felicità, senza la paura addosso che potrebbe pentirsene, poi.  
Lo fa per un motivo, il solo, l'unico: Liam.

_ Se cambierà resti tu, l'universo.  
ora conterò cento, piano,  
mi volto, non c'è più ritorno.  
Io non so parlare  
però proverei  
questa volta forse lo farei. _  
** Tanto il resto cambia, Marco Mengoni. **

 

*

  
  
Quando Louis arriva a casa, abbraccia la madre, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo della donna che, sorpresa, si abbandona al sorriso e lo avvolge tra le sue braccia.   
Non saranno mai una famiglia perfetta e, probabilmente, le visite del figlio a Doncaster saranno ancora meno frequenti, ma a modo loro, ci proveranno sempre a volersi bene. Nonostante gli sbagli.   


“Parti, vero?” gli domanda. Louis annuisce. “Aspetta le tue sorelle, così le saluterai” continua e il ragazzo acconsente ancora tra quelle braccia. 

\- - -

_This is start of something beautiful  
This is start of something new  
You are the one that make me loose it all  
You are the start of something new _  
 **This, Ed Sheeran**

Sul treno per Londra, qualche ora più tardi, guarda fuori dal finestrino e ripete nella propria mente alcune parole. Come un mantra, ma senza volerlo. 

Forte.   
Forte.   
Debole.   
Giusto.   
Sbagliato.  
Quando, come sempre, raccoglie le gambe verso se stesso e afferra il taccuino dallo zaino, che ha posato sulla seduta vuota accanto a sé, Louis sa benissimo cosa sta per succedere e lascia, semplicemente, che accada.

_ I’m sorry if I say, I need ~~him~~ you.   
But I don't care, I'm not ~~afraid~~ scared of love  
Cause when I'm not with ~~him~~ you, I'm waeker.  
 ~~It's wrong.~~ Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?  
 ~~If~~ that ~~he makes~~ you make me strong. _

  
  
Ci impiega un po' per scrivere quel pezzo. Lo cancella, corregge e rilegge, mentre nella testa ha già una melodia.  
Se la canticchia e viene spontanea, se pensa a chi lo rende così forte.    


_Harry..._  

Possibile?  
È possibile che anche con la consapevolezza di averlo perso, il suo pensiero lo renda così forte?  
Possibile che Harry sia Musa anche nell'assenza?   
Guarda fuori dal finestrino, Louis, e pensa a Holmes Chapel.   
 

_ My heart, your heart  
Sit tight like book-ends  
Pages between us  
Written with no end  
So many words we’re not saying  
Don’t wanna wait till it’s gone  
You make me strong _

  
  
Questa invece la scrive di getto, senza correzioni. Esce spontanea, come se fosse stata sempre lì.   
Torna a guardare nuovamente fuori, sul paesaggio e sorride. Andrebbe a Holmes Chapel.   
Sì. Farebbe un po' l'egoista, soltanto per rivederlo un secondo.  
E col pensiero fisso su Harry, abbandona il taccuino e afferra il cellulare. Guarda ancora le foto per un po', per convincersi di quell'idea, di quella pazzia. Andare da Harry.   


Poi va su Twitter.   
Lo sbaglio.  
Cerca Harry Styles.  
E fa l'errore di trovarlo.

**(Consiglio:  
Leggete i tweet dal basso verso l'alto per comprenderli)**

**1 Gennaio 2014**

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles             
Anno nuovo, vita nuova?

 

**25 Dicembre 2013**

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                              ore 00.12  
@grimmers e la banana piace anche a te :)

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                              ore 00.10   
@grimmers Nick Grimshaw sei un coglione.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                               ore 00.01  
A Harry Styles piace la banana! :D

**24 Dicembre 2013**

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                               ore 23.58  
:(

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                               ore 23.49  
@edsheeran perché è finita.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                               ore 23.48  
@edsheeran forse non dovrei più domandarmelo...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                               ore 23.43  
@edsheeran forse sì, forse no.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                    ore 23.40  
@edsheeran ecco, ora mi sto domandando se siamo mai stati qualcosa :(

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                ore 23.35  
@edsheeran è distante. Ormai è come se non fossimo mai stati niente.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                ore 23.33  
@edsheeran è incolore. Fredda. 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                 ore 23.30  
@edsheeran solo che non è più la stessa, ora, quando si rivolge a me.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                 ore 23.28  
@edsheeran  Lo vuoi sapere una cosa? È delicata come la tua. È bella.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                 ore 23.25  
@edsheeran ecco, sì, triste. Risentire la sua voce...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                  ore 23.18  
@edsheeran Gli ho fatto anche gli auguri. Per telefono. È stato...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                  ore 21.00  
@edsheeran è il suo compleanno oggi. 

**16 Dicembre 2013**

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                            
Mi accettasse. Cazzo, sono suo figlio :(

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                           
Vorrei che anche papà tornasse e ci accettasse. 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                            
E mi ha detto di invitarlo a casa. 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                                
:) Mamma ci sta provando sul serio. Mi ha chiesto se io e Nick festeggiamo il Natale insieme...

12 Dicembre 2013

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles   
Mh.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                             
Lei non ha detto niente. Io...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles                             
Oggi Nick mi ha baciato davanti a mia madre... è stato strano.

**29 Novembre 2013**

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran per colpa sua non posso più ascoltarle.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ...uffa.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran e la prima volta che mi ha baciato mi ha sussurrato: “Kiss me like you wanna be loved...” ♥

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran “Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder”

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran “And in the winter I’ll hold you in a cold place, and you should never cut your hair…”  

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran “Cause maybe you’re loveable, maybe you’re my snowflake and your eyes turn from green to gray” 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran cioè non me l'ha dedicata... Ma faccio finta che sia così.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran un giorno Louis mi ha cantato una tua canzone, sai?

 

**28 Novembre 2013**

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran Comunque non verrò al tuo concerto :(

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran Mh. Mi sono riperso a parlare di lui... Sono veramente stupido. 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ma Louis è stato fin da subito un'eccezione per me...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran e la “s” è muta. È ironico, sai? Adoro una s taciuta quando di solito detesto il silenzio.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran si pronuncia alla francese 'Louì' 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran Sì, il suo nome è Louis. Non è bellissimo?

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran Perchè lo conosco poco, Louis, ma so che non mi perdonerà mai...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran Perciò non verrò al tuo concerto.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ma non è bastato, amarlo.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran la sera che ho rovinato tutto gli ho detto di essere innamorato...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ah sì, perché io ho rovinato tutto con lui. Abbiamo litigato e ora non ci parliamo più :(

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran Mh, come ci sono finito a parlare di lui?

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran perché con lui non c'era bisogno di fare qualcosa, bastava il semplice fatto di essere insieme e anche il niente diveniva tutto ♥

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ma quel poco che ho visto... è bello.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ed è difficile scoprirlo, e forse io non ci sono riuscito nemmeno. 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran perché è bello, fuori, ma soprattutto dentro.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran perché è spiritoso...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran perché lui è divertente

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran sono un idiota e vuoi sapere perché?

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran sì, è un lui come me... ?

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran ma ho fatto degli sbagli, e ora lui mi odia.

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran dovevo andarci con una persona speciale...

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran soltanto che non verrò... 

Harry Styles  @Harry_Styles  
@edsheeran lo sai che sarei dovuto venire ad un tuo concerto?

 

Se i messaggi di Novembre gli fanno spuntare un sorriso e lo stomaco reagisce con tante capriole, gli altri tweet sono delle martellate nella testa che lo rendono nuovamente lucido nelle sue convinzioni: non può spezzare la serenità che Harry ha trovato a Holmes Chapel.   
Con Nick.  
La chiamata, il giorno del suo compleanno, lo ha reso triste, così come aveva pensato.   
Lui lo rende triste.  
E Harry deve essere felice.

\- - - 

Louis entra in casa e sente delle urla. Aggrotta la fronte, lascia la valigia accanto al divano. Entra nella stanza di Zayn, da dove provengono le voci, e trova quest'ultimo che gli dà le spalle, mentre si riveste della maglietta e Liam, in piedi, accanto al letto con solo un paio di boxer.  
Da quegli occhi nocciola, Louis capisce che è fuori di sé – ma non per la rabbia. 

“Che succede?” domanda. Zayn si volta, lo guarda e si gira nuovamente verso Liam. “Io me ne vado” dice.

“Ciao” continua, guardando lo scrittore. Louis lo fissa, confuso, gettando poi gli occhi oltre le sue spalle.   
Zayn lo oltrepassa ed esce, entrando velocemente nella stanza di Louis che, però, non ci fa caso.  
Si avvicina a Liam e, ancora preoccupato, domanda: “Che succede, Lì?”   
Poi una porta sbatte ed è quella d'ingresso e Liam nega col capo e si siede sul letto. “Che sono un coglione, Louis... ecco cosa succede” bofonchia col capo chino. 

Louis sorride e gli carezza i capelli. “Vedrai che si sistemerà, avete sempre fatto così...”

Liam fa spallucce e Louis si sorprende di come, per la prima volta, non abbia dato la colpa a Zayn.

“Sono tornato comunque!” esclama con finto entusiasmo. “Come è andata?” gli domanda Liam, alzando lo sguardo e abbozzando un sorriso.

“Bene”

E nonostante tutto, è andata bene sul serio. “Vieni, prepariamoci qualcosa di caldo”

Ma Liam sembra così freddo che teme che un semplice tè possa farlo sentire meglio.

Che diavolo hanno combinato?

*

  
  
A Holmes Chapel tutto è tornato come è sempre stato per Harry. Fatta eccezione per la scuola.  
Con la partenza – e l'assenza – del padre, il lavoro della madre non basta per tirare avanti in tre e così il ragazzo, sotto il vano divieto di Anne, inizia a lavorare in una panetteria vicino casa.   
I giorni passano davanti a un forno, la mattina presto, e dietro un bancone fino al pomeriggio.   
Nick lo viene sempre a prendere alla fine del suo turno e passano insieme il resto della giornata – la maggior parte delle volte a giocare alla play.   
Non fingono spesso di essere una coppia, ma ogni tanto Gemma insiste e si impiccia a tal punto che, poi, una coppia lo sembrano sul serio.   
L'idea di far finta è stata ideale soltanto il giorno in cui Harry è tornato a casa e si è imposto, a quel modo, per farsi accettare. In seguito, è diventato abbastanza inutile.   
I giorni passano e loro continuano a quel modo soltanto perché ammettere quella menzogna ferirebbe soltanto Anne e Gemma che hanno perso, rispettivamente, un marito e un padre.   
Ma ci provano a dire la verità; un giorno Harry decide di confessare ma, in difficoltà, la situazione finisce soltanto con un bacio, che Nick gli dà per farlo tacere prima che possa essere troppo tardi.  
Il migliore amico è stato il primo a insistere nel dire la verità, ma quando di fronte al fatto – quasi – compiuto capisce il motivo per il quale Harry vuole continuare a mentire, preferisce non insistere e lasciare che le cose corrano.   


“E se facessimo finta di lasciarci?” ha proposto Nicholas, un giorno di Dicembre. 

“Ma poi non dovremmo essere nemmeno più amici e non potremmo vederci più...” ha risposto, mogio, Harry.  
Nick si è grattato il capo e ha fatto una smorfia. “Che schifo l'amore” ha esclamato, poi, ridendo.

\- - -

Gemma ha capito la verità poco prima di Natale. “Chi è Louis?” gli ha domandato.   
Harry ha sgranato gli occhi di fronte al pc ed è arrossito. “Tu...tu che ne sai?” le ha domandato, voltandosi verso il letto per guardarla.  
Lei ha sorriso e, seduta con le gambe incrociate, “lo chiami mentre dormi” ha esclamato. 

“Chi è?”

“Nessuno” ha risposto atono, rigirandosi verso la scrivania, fingendo di interessarsi allo schermo del computer.  
Basta col tè, si ripromette, che è la causa del suo straparlare mentre dorme. E difatti Gemma, come se gli leggesse nella mente, “beh, fratellino, smetti di bere tè, altrimenti continuerai a chiamarlo nel sonno, questo nessuno, e Nick potrebbe ingelosirsi” ha rimbeccato, alzandosi e abbracciandolo.

“Oh, va al diavolo, Gemma!”   
L'impaccio, il rossore e la sua incapacità nel fingere lo fanno crollare. Gemma ha già capito.

“Parlami di Louis, Harold” Ma Harry non ha ceduto.

\- - -

A Natale, Nick passa le feste con la famiglia Styles.   
Gemma mantiene l'inutile “segreto” e, benché la telefonata con Louis sia giunta anche al suo orecchio, non fa domande perché il fratello è veramente triste per tutto il resto della serata. Soltanto le battute di Nick gli fanno abbozzare un sorriso. Ed è proprio il giorno della Vigilia, con quella telefonata, che Gemma capisce l'importanza di questo Louis, detto 'nessuno'.   
È – stato? - qualcuno di veramente importante per il fratello. Molto più del migliore amico.

Perché è finita, allora? Perché Harry non è felice? 

\- - -

Con l'arrivo del nuovo anno, però, l'inutile segreto va sgretolandosi sempre di più. Senza far male a nessuno.  
Succede grazie all'arrivo imprevisto di un italiano...  
Nella vita di Nicholas Grimshaw.

“Si chiama Nicco, vuole fare lo stilista-” ha iniziato Nick, con un sorriso smagliante e il ciuffo da marpione un po' spettinato, trasandato. 

“Qui? A Holmes Chapel?” Lo ha interrotto Harry con un sorrisetto divertito. Nick ha sbuffato e glissato con un gesto della mano. “Ha dei parenti qui, ma presto andrà a Londra. Oh, Harry, se solo lo vedessi...” ha commentato con aria sognante.

Harry lo ha guardato, stupito e – ancora – piuttosto divertito. Ha trattenuto una risata e si è schiarito la voce, poi “chi diceva che l'amore fa schifo?”

Hanno riso, divertiti. E quel giorno l'inutile bugia ha avuto la sua fine. Senza drammi, senza domande.  
Alla fine un amore può finire e lasciare spazio ad un'amicizia, quella che c'è sempre stata fra loro – escludendo stupidi imprevisti.   
E Anne non fa domande, “l'importante è che siate felici” ha detto, con un sorriso.

E Nick è felice – pensa Harry – perché ha trovato, in Nicco, quello che per lui era Louis. 

\- - - 

Il 20 Gennaio si alza dal letto ed è triste.   
Ha sognato nuovamente Louis. E forse lo ha chiamato, durante la notte, perché il tè, prima di dormire, non ha smesso di prenderlo.   
Non fa grandi sogni, in realtà, quelli degni di un Oscar, lo vede soltanto come riflesso in uno specchio e lo osserva, come se non ci fosse nient'altro di importante. Louis gli sorride, gli occhi luminosi, accesi e sghembi, come il suo sorriso, e lui alza una mano, come per volerlo accarezzare... Poi si sveglia, l'immagine sparisce, è il magone resta.  
Twitta una faccina triste ogni volta che pensa a Louis, mentre si dirige al piano di sotto, verso la porta d'ingresso dove qualcuno – che ha appena suonato il campanello – attende.  
Quando apre la porta, trova l'unico paio d'occhi che non si aspettava proprio di vedere.

“Lo so che non era me che stavi aspettando, Harry”

 

*

Avessi un altro modo  
per guardarti lo farei  
Avessi una ragione  
per scordarti proverei  
A volare piano  
ad andare lontano  
A dimenticare tutto  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

Niall e Barbara hanno rotto prima della fine del 2013. Nessun litigio, nessuna chiusura drastica.   
Niall le ha semplicemente detto “non mi sono innamorato, Barbara” e lei ha sorriso, amaramente, annuendo. “Quel Josh?” gli ha chiesto.  
Lui ha annuito, affranto e “mi dispia-” ha tentato. “Non dispiacerti, l'amore è qualcosa per cui non bisogna mai dispiacersi. Dispiace a me, piuttosto, perché mi piaci e mi sono innamorata di te” gli ha risposto. “Quel ragazzo è così sbagliato per te...” ha continuato. 

“Ma chi sono io per dirti chi scegliere?” Barbara gli ha carezzato una guancia, lo ha baciato sulle labbra, leggiadra, ed è andata via, tranquillamente, così come è arrivata.  
Alla sera, Niall ha scritto all'uomo sbagliato. Alla sua scelta. Tardiva.

A: Josh Devine  
Testo: È davvero troppo tardi?

Ma non ha ricevuto risposta. Il Divino ha taciuto.

A: Josh Devine  
Testo: Non voglio finire quest'anno senza di te. Non voglio iniziarne un altro, se non ci sei.  
È troppo tardi?

Questo l'ha  inviato la mattina del 31 Dicembre, ma anche a quello non ha avuto risposta.  
Gli basterebbe andare al nightclub. Lì lo troverebbe e potrebbe ottenere la sua risposta.  
E ci prova, Niall Horan. Sale sulla Giulietta e arriva fino al HeartAttack, quella sera, prima dell'inizio dei festeggiamenti; ma davanti al locale, stringe le mani sul volante e lo capisce da sé che è troppo tardi, quando lo vede vicino all'entrata, Josh, abbracciato ad un uomo, mentre sorride in un ammicco.   
Mentre fa il proprio lavoro, mentre lo lascia alle spalle.

Va a casa. Festeggia con Liam e con chi si ritrova in quella casa e quando scatta la mezzanotte, prende il cellulare.

A: Josh Devine  
Testo: Buon anno, Josh.   
Scusa per non averti creduto, scusa per averti urlato contro. Scusa per quelle parole nel bagno.  
Ho capito, comunque, è troppo tardi.

E non è più una domanda, la sua, ma un'affermazione. 

È troppo tardi. 

Avessi un altro giorno  
per guardarti, lo farei  
Avessi una ragione  
Per fermarti, proverei  
A volare piano  
ad andare lontano  
E ritrovare tutto  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

  
  
\- - -   


Tu mi dici come passa il tempo  
Tu mi chiedi se mi sento meglio  
Poi respiri mentre ti racconto  
Che da giorni non rifaccio il letto  
Qui, la casa sembra un po’ più grande  
E la notte mi fa un po’ più effetto  
Ma la vita che mi sono scelto  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

Com'è che si dice?   
 _Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore._

E quei messaggi che gli arrivano graffiano appena il muro che ha eretto. Josh sapeva dal giorno della Vigilia che quei messaggi sarebbero presto arrivati; sapeva che Niall avrebbe scoperto la verità e che, attraverso un'altra bocca, ci avrebbe creduto.  
Josh ne era così convinto che quando è successo, la sua furia è cresciuta, invece di diminuire.  
Perché è la realtà di tutto ciò in cui non voleva credere: Niall non si fidava, non si sarebbe mai fidato.  
Ed ora è veramente troppo tardi.

E passa tempo e  
servirà più tempo  
Per sentirti ancora e  
per mentirti ancora  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

  
  
Al primo sms, perciò, lancia il cellulare a terra e si sfoga scalciando qualsiasi cosa abbia davanti.   
All'arrivo del secondo, un mattone cade, ma non è abbastanza.   
Suona la batteria, per sfogarsi, ma si sente a pezzi. E piange. Perché anche il Divino è umano e ha lacrime da versare e che, spesso, reprime. Quel giorno, però, decide di non farlo, lascia che cadano, mentre tenta di lasciar correr a suon di battute e colpi sui tamburi e sui piatti.  
Su quella batteria dove hanno fatto l'amore... Un ricordo così lontano dalla realtà, così vicino alla sua pelle. Lancia le bacchette e piega il capo sul timpano, assieme alle braccia dove nasconde il viso.  
Alla domanda di Niall risponde: sì, è troppo tardi.   
È troppo tardi per far finta di non essere ferito.   
È troppo tardi per il suo orgoglio che ha spesso calpestato.  
È troppo tardi. Punto.   


Se mi avvicino, ti lasci andare  
Se mi avvicino, ti lasci toccare  
Se mi avvicino, ti voglio sentire  
Se ti avvicini, facciamo l’amore  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

La sera di Capodanno beve e fa troppe stronzate. Tra la gente cerca sempre quegli occhi grandi, belli, unici, ma sono sguardi comuni quelli che trova.  
Niente blu.   
Perciò se ne fa bastare un paio, di un celeste pallido che vagamente gli ricordano quelli dell'irlandese.  
Si fa male, tentando di far bene.   
È troppo tardi, e non ne guadagna nulla di buono. Solo uno sconosciuto nel suo letto, altri soldi di cui non ha bisogno, e un mal di testa per la sbronza.

Il terzo, e ultimo, messaggio, Josh lo trova il giorno dopo. All'arrivo del nuovo anno.  
E il muro crolla, senza che lui abbia la possibilità di evitarlo.   
Perché quelle scuse gli bastano. Perché il pensiero di passar la vita tra le gambe di sconosciuti lo fa vomitare, se pensa che gli basterebbe tutta una vita ad ammirare anche solo da lontano un paio di occhi che lo hanno fin da subito incantato.   
Perché non lo vuole un nuovo anno senza Niall. 

E allora capisce, Josh, e si dà dell'idiota.

Non è troppo tardi perché lui ha sempre lasciato correre su tutti gli sbagli, anche quando non avrebbe dovuto, anche in situazioni peggiori.   
Se pensa che sia importante, se pensa di averlo già perdonato, non è troppo tardi.  
Non è troppo tardi se ammette che di sbagli, lì in mezzo, ce ne sono anche suoi e che, forse, per far sì che funzionasse avrebbe dovuto gridare di più, combattere di più.  
Non è troppo tardi se lui può ancora combattere e tornare da Niall con un sorriso e un'accettazione.  
Non è mai troppo tardi per ricominciare.

Così corre da Niall e manda al diavolo tutto.   
Ma quella gracile felicità appassisce subito, quando scopre che quel paio di occhi blu, che ha tanto cercato invano ovunque, in quei giorni di distanza, sono volati su un'altra isola.

“È partito questa mattina” gli ha detto Liam sul ciglio della porta. "Non fare la mattata di andare là, Josh. Ha bisogno di questa partenza" gli ha consigliato subito dopo, Liam, con sguardo severo. E forse sbaglia a dire quelle parole, a mettere bocca su qualcosa che non sa, ma agisce solo per il bene dell'amico e per ciò che ha visto, prima della partenza, segnato sul volto irlandese: dolore.

E allora Niall non ha tutti i torti, quando di fronte a quella porta chiusa, Josh pensa: _è il destino che ha voluto che fosse troppo tardi, occhi blu.  
Ed è colpa mia che ho lasciato che fosse così._  
 

Sei stata bene su in Irlanda?  
E ci torneresti pure in inverno?  
Ma davvero te ne sei andata  
Per sentirti solo più lontana?  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

  
\- - -   


Ti vedo molto più serena  
Negli occhi hai una luce nuova  
 **Avessi un altro modo, Marco Mengoni**

  
  
Arrivato in Irlanda le prime due cose che fa sono: abbracciare la madre e conoscere il suo nipotino.  
L'aria della città in cui è nato gli fa bene e ci vogliono pochi giorni, per lui, per riprendersi e smettere di pensare a quelle tre parole che lo hanno fatto scappare via.   
È troppo tardi, vale sono a Londra. Non lì.  
Incontra vecchi amici, trascorre il tempo con suo fratello, sua moglie e il piccolo Theo.   
Niall torna ad essere solare, come è sempre stato, grazie a quel piccolo bambino che gli sorride sempre quando lo vede.  
Ed è proprio quando Niall sta giocando con Theo, una ventina di giorni dopo essere tornato a casa, che gli arriva quella telefonata.    


“Louis?” risponde, sorridendo.

“ _Niall_ ” è la risposta asciutta dello scrittore. Niall capisce subito che è successo qualcosa.

“Che succede?” domanda, infatti, senza aspettare.

“ _Liam è partito_ ” risponde e nel suo tono c'è preoccupazione. “E dove è andato?” chiede, ma una vaga idea ce l'ha.

“ _È tornato a casa..._ ”

Niall sgrana gli occhi e distrae la proprio attenzione, prima per il bimbo, nel vuoto. “A casa?!” esclama.

“ _Il nonno, se non ho capito male, sta male..._ ” tentenna. Niall è all'erta e pensa subito al peggio.  
Il nonno è capace di qualsiasi cosa. 

“Zayn?”

“ _L'ho visto due giorni fa, credo che lui e Liam abbiano discusso... non so! Sono andato a cercarlo al night e Veronica mi ha detto che si è preso due giorni, ma non ha voluto dirmi dove fosse andato..._ ”

“Chiamalo, è l'unico a sapere dove abita, o chiama...” e poi pensa all'uomo al quale si è forzato di non pensare per tutti quei giorni. 

“Chiama Josh. Digli che è importante, lui ti dirà dove è andato Zayn!”  
Perché Josh farebbe di tutto per gli amici. Perché Josh è buono. “Io torno domani col primo volo” continua e manda giù quel peso che ha evitato per troppi giorni.

“ _Niall, io... io non so cosa sia successo con la famiglia di Liam, ma- c'è da preoccuparsi se è tornato là?_ ” 

Niall tentenna, si alza e si guarda in giro. Poi porta l'attenzione su Theo che sta giocando con i propri piedini. 

C'è da preoccuparsi? 

“No, Lou, no... Ma Zayn deve saperlo. Deve andare lì, prima che la famiglia di Liam faccia il solito casino”

E con quelle parole e poche altre, chiudono la conversazione.

 

** **Salti Temporali** : Come avete potuto immaginare leggendo il capitolo, si parla di un mese – Gennaio – e si va avanti e indietro nel tempo.   
Cronologicamente parlando gli avvenimenti accadono in questa successione:  
-Compleanno di Zayn, 12 Gennaio ♥  
-Louis a Doncaster subito dopo Natale fino al 19, quando torna a Londra – Zayn e Liam litigano, perciò, il 19 Gennaio (e questo momento tornerà nel prossimo capitolo)  
-Harry a Holmes Chapel, fino al 20 Gennaio (momento in cui arriva qualcuno.)  
-Niall parte per Mullingar la mattina del 1° Gennaio e Josh va a casa di Liam il pomeriggio/la sera.   
-La chiamata che Niall riceve da parte di Louis arriva il 21 Gennaio. 

_Mi rendo conto che così come l'ho impostato è parecchio confuso, ma se avessi adattato il capitolo in successione cronologica, sarebbe venuto fuori uno schifo.  
Se siete ancora confusi, scrivetemi e tenterò di rimediare._

*Tutte le parti con l'asterisco, sono frasi riprese dalla canzone **Strong** – puntualmente adattate, quindi modificate, nel discorso che Louis fa.  



	33. Di speranze di ogni tipo

**Di speranze di ogni tipo**  
 

I never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above  
 **More Than This, One Direction**

I giorni passano e Liam e Zayn sembra che li trascorrano su quel letto.   
In realtà, però, Zayn continua ad andare a lavoro, la sera, e Liam all'Università, la mattina.   
Ma quando possono, stanno insieme.  
Zayn non sente più Simon dopo il suo compleanno che, per fortuna, gli lascia il tempo di pensare ed evita di mettergli pressione addosso Lo ha incontrato una volta sola e dopo un “devo sistemare delle cose nella mia vita, ma penso di aver capito cosa volevi consigliarmi” di Zayn e un “ottimo, prenditi il tempo che vuoi, io ho mille idee ma possono aspettare, sono tutte per l'autunno!” di Simon, Zayn lo ha preso troppo in parola e il tempo che si è preso, lo ha occupato tutto tra le braccia – e le gambe – del suo Leeyum.  
È proprio lì che si trova, il 19 Gennaio, quando succede ancora, quello che accade tra i due fin troppo spesso e che non dovrebbe.

Si svegliano, come di consuetudine, e si sorridono. Si abbracciano più di quanto già non siano abbracciati e si respirano, ognuno sul collo dell'altro.   
Poi fanno l'amore. Come un'abitudine, la più bella, quella giusta.

“Buongiorno, raggio di luce” alita Liam, sorridendo, diversi minuti dopo. Zayn ride sulla sua pelle per poi guardarlo, raggiante. “Ma come te ne vieni fuori?” domanda, divertito.   
Liam sbuffa e alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Non smontarmi...” replica, seccato.

“Nah” esclama. “Ma se vuoi ti rimonto” propone, smaliziato, squallido. Liam lo guarda, sbarra gli occhi e poi scoppia a ridere. “Certo, io tento di fare il tenero e tu dici porcate! Perfetto...” 

Zayn si allontana, allungandosi verso il comodino e afferra una sigaretta già preparata. L'accende e inspira. Liam lo guarda, ammaliato, non più infastidito, non troppo almeno e si avvicina con una mano per afferrare la sigaretta; poi lo imita e Zayn lo osserva con piglio.

“Sei sexy” gli dice, baciandolo celere. Liam annuisce su quelle labbra e lo afferra per il viso con entrambe le mani. Scocca due baci e lo guarda. 

Zayn si riprende la sigaretta, fa un tiro e lo guarda intensamente, con un sorriso sbarazzino sul volto. Poi si avvicina ancora, lo afferra per il mento e apre appena la bocca di entrambi, invitandolo a seguire le sue mosse. Liam obbedisce silenzioso e a quel modo fumano insieme la stessa boccata di tabacco.   
E si guardano.

Sulla punta delle labbra, Liam ha un “ti amo” che, però, non ne vuole sapere di venir fuori perché, instabili come sono sempre stati, ha paura di rovinare il momento.  
Possibile che due parole così belle possano farlo? Eppure Liam ha quella sensazione e quando torna ad abbracciarlo ci pensa e dubita un po'.

Stanno insieme? Cosa sono? Perché in quel momento gli sembra tanto importante stabilire cosa siano?  
Perché d'improvviso ha paura che non gli basti tutta quella perfezione se pensa che possa concludersi con un battito di ciglia?

E la domanda che gli fa Zayn, quella mattina, dopo l'amore, dopo la sigaretta fumata insieme, non aiuta affatto. 

“Hai sentito Louis?” domanda. Liam si irrigidisce e lo guarda, mentre un cattiva sensazione viaggia nelle sue iridi.   
Zayn alza lo sguardo, perché quel silenzio lo acciglia, e ci mette un secondo a capire.

“Oh, andiamo! Smettila di esserlo!” sbotta, mettendosi a sedere. Liam lo imita velocemente e appoggia la schiena sul legno del letto dietro di sé. Lo guarda imbronciato, allacciando le braccia nude al petto. “Smetto di essere cosa?” chiede, e lo fa di proposito. Per delineare. Vuole una risposta alla domanda: “Cosa sono insieme?”  
Perché quella paura, all'improvviso, lo spinge a delimitare dei paletti.

“Di essere geloso, non puoi esserlo!” risponde Zayn, con un mezzo sorriso. Ma Liam fraintende quell'ultima affermazione e non sorride. 

“Non posso esserlo perché non me lo posso permettere in qualità di... amico o cosa?” sbotta, pentendosene immediatamente, quando Zayn sbianca e il sorriso appassisce, lasciando spazio all'incredulità. 

“No, volevo dire che non puoi esserlo perché non ce n'è bisogno...” dice, alzandosi e iniziando a vestirsi.

“Che fai ora?” domanda spaventato. Ha fatto un gran casino. 

“Mi vesto, ho- ho delle cose da fare” farfuglia, cercando le scarpe. Non vuole litigare, non vuole che quella piccola crepa, ora, creata da quelle domande sbagliate, spezzi l'armonia. Ma Liam non è dello stesso avviso e lui, per quanto non lo ammetti, è già furioso. “Aspetta... possiamo parlarne?”

“Di cosa, Liam?” domanda. Liam sgrana gli occhi e lo capisce solo in quel momento quanto Zayn si sia infuriato per quella incomprensione. “Di quanto poco ti fidi di me? Meglio di no, sai come andrebbe a finire...” dice, affranto, infilandosi le scarpe ritrovate, senza guardarlo.  
Liam si mette gattoni e lo raggiunge, afferrandolo poi per un braccio. Cerca i suoi occhi e “io mi fid-”

“Non dirlo, cazzo! Non ci arrivi, vero? Io- io non dovrei nemmeno essere qui con te, per quello che ci eravamo detti al campeggio e invece guarda! Sono qui! E- e credo che sia- che sia...” balbetta.   
Non ce la fa ad ammettere che, nonostante non ci abbia pensato fino ad allora, sia molto quello che ha fatto a dispetto di ciò che si era ripromesso.  
E, a quella consapevolezza, Liam retrocede e fraintende ancora. “Non pentirti di quello che abbiamo fatto” dice, mettendosi a sedere, dispiaciuto. Zayn lo guarda, allora, ed è chiaramente arrabbiato, non evita più di non farlo trasparire.

Il guaio è che non se ne pente affatto di tutto ciò che è successo, ma dovrebbe... dovrebbe?   
Perché doveva prendersi del tempo lontano da Liam, e invece si è avvicinato. Avrebbe dovuto?  
E non se ne pente. Non potrebbe mai farlo.  
Ma dovrebbe?

“Non lo faccio, infatti! Lo vedi che sei un idiota!” esclama. “E io sono uno stupido. Non dovrei essere qui, non dovevamo finire così...Non volevo-”

“Cosa? Rovinare tutto? Non lo stiamo facendo, si discute quando si sta- mh, il punto è che si può risolvere! Non è così catastrofico come tu ti induci subito a pensare! Perché tu adesso ti stai pentendo per un incompr-”

“Lo hai voluto tu che fraintendessi” urla Zayn. “Era tutto perfetto, troppo, e ti sei andato a preoccupare del mio avvicinamento a Louis! Come se io potessi sostituirti da un momento all'altro, come se tu fossi come un altro!”

“Questo perché prima mi dici addio e poi è come se stessimo insieme... Ma non stiamo insieme, perché questa non è una relazione! E io non ci capisco un cazzo, Zayn! Ecco perché!”

Zayn abbassa lo sguardo, sbuffa una risata amara e poi “lo sapevo che andava a finire così. Non avremmo dovuto- avrei dovuto fare come- come ti avevo detto” borbotta. “Te l'avevo detto che saremmo finiti in questo modo...”

“E cosa avremmo risolto stando lontani, mh? Io volevo soltanto... Io voglio-” ma Liam lascia cadere il discorso e abbassa il capo.

_Vorrebbe essere il suo ragazzo. L'unico._

Ed è stupido quel pensiero perché, anche se non a parole, lo è.   
Ed è stupido, se ne rende conto immediatamente, ad avere avuto quei dubbi, ad aver provato quella gelosia. Ma è stato più forte di lui... è stato il “ti amo” taciuto che è sprofondato nella solita gelosia.   
E ha sbagliato, perché Zayn ha ragione, gli aveva promesso un addio, gli ha dato se stesso, mentre lui cosa gli ha dato in cambio?   
Gli ha appena fatto capire che non gli è bastato.

L'hanno fatto di nuovo, hanno fatto un casino, che potrebbe risolversi facilmente, se solo si guardassero e si chiedessero scusa.  
Se solo Liam gli spiegasse che vorrebbe solo avere la certezza di sapere che non se ne andrà, come gli ha promesso al campeggio.   
Se solo Zayn capisse che non ha sbagliato in ciò che ha fatto, anche se ora gli sembra così.   
Se entrambi capissero che in fondo non c'è mai bisogno di parlare, stabilire cosa ci sia in un rapporto, ma viverlo e basta. E che le litigate a volte ci sono, sono normali in un rapporto, e che non sempre significano una rottura, ma, anzi, spesso servono a rinvigorire.

Che il loro, alla fine, è un mito di quei tempi. E che hanno iniziato, ormai, quindi non possono più finire. Non di nuovo.

Ma quell'ulteriore passo è ostacolato e forse cadono di nuovo. O forse gli serve per giungere al traguardo. 

Non lo sanno, perché Louis entra in quella stanza e interrompe il momento.

“Che succede?” gli domanda. Zayn si volta a guardarlo, dopo essersi infilato la maglietta. E torna lucido, fa un passo indietro.

“Io me ne vado” dice Zayn, nella direzione di Liam che, invece, non dice nulla. “Ciao” dice a Louis e dentro medita che per pensare a Liam, non ha pensato nemmeno ad andare da Harry, né alla musica. 

Ha messo in pausa tutti i suoi progetti, solo per Liam.

E poi pensa alla canzone, si domanda se abbia sbagliato a scriverla, mentre entra – senza pensarci – nella stanza di Louis e afferra uno dei biglietti sulla bacheca.  
Esce di casa e sa che non si è pentito affatto, nonostante la confusione. 

Ci sono tanti sbagli in quel casino, ma la canzone non ne ha. Nemmeno lui, né Liam.

C'è uno sbaglio, in tutto ciò, e si chiede se non sia la sua impossibilità di stare lontano da Liam, ma non sa rispondersi nemmeno a questo.  
Sale sulla moto, infila il casco e pensa che dovrà trovarlo, quell'errore, mentre decide che il giorno dopo andrà da Harry, per risolverne uno che con lui non c'entra nulla, ma che gli serve, per i suoi sogni.

Va da Harry perché impazzirebbe in quella confusione. Va da Harry per la paura di fare delle cazzate e di mettere in pratica quell'addio che proprio non vuole vivere.  
Va da Harry, per non dover lasciare Liam che, in quel momento, gli sembra ancora l'unica soluzione.  
Va da Harry, e mette in pausa il caos. Parte, per evitare di pensare che abbia sbagliato, quando non lo crede affatto.   
Parte, senza sapere che anche Liam partirà, ma senza scelte.

If I'm louder, would you see me  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me  
Cause we are the same  
You save me  
When you leave it's gone again  
 **More than this, One Direction**

*

  
Quando quella mattina del 20 Gennaio parte per andare da Harry. Zayn sa solo la cittadina, ricordandosela quando il ragazzino, di fronte a un divano dove sedeva anche lui, assieme agli altri, gli aveva detto da dove provenisse.   
Si ritrova così a Holmes Chapel, senza però raccapezzarsi su dove debba dirigersi per la casa di Harry.  
Chiede in giro, ai passanti, domandando se conoscano il ragazzo, ma chi indispettito dalla domanda, chi dubbioso, chi semplicemente indifferente alla sua disperazione, nessuno gli dà risposte concrete.  
Fermo vicino alla sua moto, pensa a una possibile soluzione al suo problema. Deve trovarlo, altrimenti il suo viaggio è stato inutile.  
Deve trovarlo. Ma come?

Ci pensa cinque minuti, tamburellando con le dita sul cuoio del sedile, poi ha un'idea fulminante arriva alla sua mente.   
Afferra il cellulare e cerca il numero di Veronica. La chiama. Attende che risponda.

“Twin!” lo chiama, non appena risponde. “Vero!” è la sua risposta. “Come va?” le domanda la ragazza, ridendo per qualcosa che Zayn non capisce. Aggrotta la fronte e “potrebbe andare meglio, ma...”

“Ma?” interviene subito, mentre dall'altra parte del telefono si sente uno scrosciare di... lenzuola?

“Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me!” esclama Zayn, evitando quei rumori di sottofondo. “Dimmi tutto” risponde lei.

“Dovresti sentire Perrie e farle domandare a Eleanor l'indirizzo dell'abitazione di Harry” dice, confondendosi e, probabilmente, confondendola.

Silenzio. Nemmeno il rumore che disturbava la comunicazione si sente più. “Vero?” la chiama qualche secondo dopo. “Mi hai sentito?”

Altro silenzio, stavolta imbarazzante. “Aspetta un attimo” riprende la ragazza, dando dimostrazione di essere ancora lì.

“ _Blondie_ , dovresti chiamare Eleanor” è ciò che sente, Zayn che, ricollegando tutto, immagina la scena e sbianca – trattenendo le risate spontanee. “Perrie è lì?” chiede, sorridendo.

  
“Ti dà fastidio?” è la risposta secca. “No-no! Anzi! Cioè...” 

“Zayn, taci!” lo ammonisce. “Sì, meglio”

Restano in silenzio ad aspettare e, poco dopo, il ragazzo finalmente chiude la conversazione con una affermazione come “buona continuazione” parecchio maliziosa, al quale Veronica risponde con un “fottiti”.

Ora sa dove andare e non è dove Veronica lo ha appena mandato.

\- - -

Quando suona al campanello di casa Styles attende qualche minuto. Si guarda attorno e il silenzio del quartiere è quasi confortevole. Torna a guardare verso la porta e appena questa si spalanca, proponendo un Harry mezzo assopito con gli occhi subito sgranati, verdi, a fissarlo sorpresi, Zayn sorride semplicemente e “Lo so che non era me che stavi aspettando, Harry” esclama.  
Harry si gratta il capo e apre la bocca per fiatare ma ciò che fa, come di consueto, è balbettare.   
Poi, brevi istanti dopo, “Zayn?” lo chiama.

“In persona, posso entrare?” domanda. L'altro annuisce e gli fa spazio. Zayn procede, gli sorride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. “Allora, ragazzino, come va?” gli domanda carezzevole. Harry si gratta ancora il capo e gli fa strada verso la cucina, nella quale si siedono sugli sgabelli davanti a una tazza di caffè. “Tutto bene” gli ha risposto, con la voglia di domandargli cosa ci faccia lì. Ma Zayn non gli dà modo, mentre sorseggia il liquido scuro dal bicchiere, perché va dritto al punto da solo.

“Dovresti immaginarlo perché io sia qui...” gli dice. Harry nega, ma lo immagina e pensa sia solo la sua maledetta speranza che lo conduce a pensare che si tratti di Louis.  
Poi, pensando come il solito pessimista, sgrana gli occhi e “Louis sta bene? Gli è successo qualcosa?” sbotta.  
Zayn lo guarda, incastona le sue iridi marroni in quelle stupite di Harry e si domanda quanto quel ragazzino sia innamorato – e quindi stupido – di Louis. Ma poi glissa quei pensieri con un “senti chi parla” che vaga nella sua testa.

“Sta bene, tranquillo” lo rassicura. “Fisicamente sta bene” riprende. Harry aggrotta la fronte, benché alle parole di Zayn si sia velocemente rilassato.   
Zayn lo guarda ancora e potrebbe dirgli mille parole per convalidare la tesi che, secondo il suo modesto parere, emotivamente Louis non sta affatto bene, ma sprecherebbe fiato perché Harry probabilmente non gli crederebbe: in fondo lui e Louis si sono sempre detestati, perché ora dovrebbe interessargli il suo bene?  
Così Zayn pensa alla canzone che hanno scritto assieme e, audace, la prende dal portafogli che ha nella tasca dei jeans. 

“Tieni, leggi” gli dice. “Cos'è?” domanda, curioso, aprendo il foglio. “Una canzone che abbiamo scritto io e Louis” risponde qualche secondo dopo. Harry alza lo sguardo dal foglio, occhi già dispersi in quelle parole.

“Fino a qualche secondo fa ho creduto che dentro ci fosse soltanto Liam, e quello che io provo per lui” ammette Zayn, in un sorriso imbarazzato, mentre una stretta nello stomaco lo fa precipitare nella loro ultima conversazione. “Invece ci sei anche tu, leggi”

Harry apre le palpebre un istante, meravigliato, e annuisce mordendosi il labbro. La legge e ci si perde, mentre gli occhi gli divengono lucidi. “è così, vero?” gli domanda. Harry gli passa il foglio e guarda altrove. “N-non lo so” afferma, tossendo per smussare la sua voce, improvvisamente roca.

“Harry?”

“No, ci siete tu e Liam... non vedo noi” ribatte e Zayn insisterebbe se dalla porta non sbucasse fuori una ragazza dai capelli lunghi, molto simile al riccio che gli siede vicino, con un sorriso contento, quando lo vede, e gli occhi allegri.

“Louis?” gli domanda Gemma. Zayn guarda Harry che, mentre arrossisce, ammonisce con lo sguardo la sorella.

“No, io sono Zayn e sono cento volte meglio di lui” esclama, gonfiando il petto. Gemma scoppia a ridere e alza l'indice sotto il naso; ed è bella, come il fratello, quando fa quei movimenti ilari. Zayn la guarda e alza un sopracciglio “beh, che c'è?”

“Se fosse così, mio fratello si sarebbe innamorato di te e non di Louis, non credi?”  
Zayn apre la bocca, fingendosi offeso, mentre il diretto interessato tenta di fermarla con un rimprovero mal riuscito. “GEMMA, ma che...?”

“Tuo fratello non capisce niente, fattelo dire!” continua. “Nah, Harry sceglie sempre il meglio” ribatte Gemma, avvicinandoglisi per abbracciarlo.

Harry arrossisce ancora e incespica nei propri pensieri, ma quel nuovo rapporto con la sorella gli piace, da matti. 

“Ho i miei dubbi” risponde Zayn, sorseggiando il caffè, ora probabilmente indispettito e colpito nel profondo del suo amore narcisistico. 

\- - - 

La sera Anne non permette che Zayn se ne vada perché il viaggio è troppo lungo, le strade probabilmente sono ghiacciate – menzogna – e “con una moto è pericoloso” si giustifica alla fine; così Zayn resta, senza fare troppi complimenti, anche perché non ha affrontato il discorso che ha intenzione di fare a Harry.  
Harry nel pomeriggio va a lavorare e torna la sera, Zayn ha occupato il pomeriggio dormendo, perché è ciò che gli riesce meglio in quel momento e rimanersene a pensare probabilmente non gli farebbe nemmeno bene.   
Perché penserebbe a Liam e si torturerebbe alla ricerca di quella cosa che manca e che non trova.   
A cena, si ritrova a chiacchierare e a ridere assieme alla madre di Harry, alla sorella e Nick, che sta fin troppo dietro al cellulare e che interviene solo per regalare al suo pubblico il velato umorismo inglese, che possiede, ogni qualvolta che ne ha l'occasione.  
Quando poi arrivano nella stanza di Harry e preparano il letto, diverse ore dopo, nella notte che è già calata giungendo quasi alla mezzanotte, Zayn è fin troppo sveglio, attivo per dormire, perché di solito lavora a quell'ora, quindi, sdraiati ognuno sul proprio letto, parlano.   
Sdraiato su quel letto che fino ad attimi prima era un cassetto sotto il letto di Harry, Zayn guarda il soffitto e non gira attorno al discorso che ha intenzione di fargli, ma va direttamente al sodo.

“Harry, devi tornare a casa...” afferma piano. Il riccio spunta fuori dal suo letto e lo guarda con i suoi immensi occhi verdi, curioso e accigliato. “Io sono a casa, Zayn” dice, ovvio.

“A casa nostra” continua, mentre pensa se anche lui debba tornarci o se nelle notti che ha dormito con Liam ci sia effettivamente tornato - benché sia andata a finire come, beh, è andata.  
Harry sgrana gli occhi e torna supino sul suo letto. “Non posso, Louis n-non vuole” farfuglia, torturandosi le mani.

“Senti, io non lo conosco bene e durante tutti  gli anni che ho avuto a che fare con lui, ci ho litigato perché mi stava sul cazzo, ma nell'ultimo periodo mi- sono- mh, ho avuto bisogno di lui e l'ho visto- sotto un'altra prospettiva!   
Sta uno schifo senza di te! È tornato ad essere il coglione che è sempre stato prima del tuo arrivo. Spento, Harry. Si è spento. E non si lava” esclama, dopo essersi messo a sedere per cercare ancora quelle iridi chiare che ora lo stanno guardando con una luce che, in parole povere, si chiama speranza.

“Non si la-va?” domanda timido. Zayn nega. “E io gli sono dovuto stare vicino, ti rendi conto?” ironizza, facendo una smorfia che fa ridere l'altro. Poi si fa subito serio. “Torna” 

Harry tentenna un po' e direziona lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle. Guarda la sua stanza e pensa che quella sia la sua casa.   
Non può credere a quelle parole, no. “A meno che tu e Nick non stiate effettivamente insieme...” continua Zayn, grattandosi il capo confuso.   
Non ha ben capito la storia di quella relazione, anche se durante la serata ha avuto modo di sentire alcune frecciatine che Gemma ha lanciato ad entrambi i ragazzi.

“Oh no! No! Abbiamo finto perché pensavo fosse l'ideale per... farlo accettare ai miei! Non stiamo insieme, lui... sta con Nicco, ora! Si è veramente rincoglionito per quel tipo...” farfuglia il riccio, ridendo sereno per quei pensieri.

“Come tu con Louis, no?” ostenta Zayn, sorridendo sagace. “E tu con Liam” dice Harry, arrossendo e sorridendo come un idiota. Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo e si tortura il ciuffo, sbuffando. 

“Vanno bene le cose tra voi...?” domanda insicuro, Harry, già profondamente preoccupato nel caso in cui non fosse così. Zayn si specchia ancora in quelle iridi smeraldine e abbozza un sorriso. “Ne sono successe così tante, Harry”

“Abbiamo tutta la notte” risponde svelto l'altro. Zayn annuisce, abbassa gli occhi verso il lenzuolo bianco e inizia a giocarci. “Partiamo da Simon, allora” dice.  
E racconta ogni cosa, dalla proposta alla canzone che hanno scritto lui e Louis, dall'idea che ha avuto e del perché sia giunto a lui. Harry lo ascolta e, fragile come è sempre stato, si emoziona per tante cose, mentre un fuoco si alimenta e ancora una volta la colpa è da dare alla speranza.

“Perciò tu vuoi che torno solo per la canzone...?” lo interrompe. Zayn lo guarda e aggrotta la fronte. “Oh beh sì, se vuoi pensare che Louis non stia male e che non viva più da quando sei andato via, sì, sono venuto qui solo per proporti di partecipare a questa follia!” esclama, come se lo volesse rimproverare.

“Scusa” dice Harry. “Ma pensavo che il fatto di Louis fosse soltanto una scusa, io l'ho lasciato che non ne voleva più sapere di me...” si lagna.   
Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo. “E tu lo stai a sentire? Gli credi? Harry, quell'essere non verrà mai da te a riprenderti perché è stato creato per farsi del male con le proprie mani! È andato perfino a Doncaster per farsi più male...” sbotta, mentre gli occhi di Harry si riaprono, velocemente, preoccupati. 

“E... perché? Cioè... sai se sta bene?” tira fuori mettendosi a sedere. Zayn lo guarda, trattiene una risata e poi lo imita. 

“Perché se vi amate a questo modo non state insieme, cazzo?” domanda retorico e ancora una volta sente di non potersi permettere una tale affermazione, ma Zayn non è a Holmes Chapel per lui. Non per i suoi problemi d'amore, insomma.

“Perché io pensavo mi odiasse” conclude, abbassando lo sguardo dispiaciuto e, ancora, preoccupato.

“Ti sto dicendo che non è così. Potrà non ammetterlo mai, ma ti sta aspettando  dal secondo dopo che te ne sei andato” afferma e forse esagera. “E comunque stai tranquillo, è tornato a casa ieri e sta bene” lo rincuora.

Restano in silenzio, in quella posizione, e Zayn attende una risposta alla domanda che lo ha fatto giungere fino a quella casa. “Allora? Torni a casa con me?”

Harry lo guarda, mentre lo stomaco si rivolta in una protesta. “Io... non-” farfuglia.

“Facciamo una cosa, dormici su e me lo dirai domani. Okay?” propone, rimettendosi sdraiato sul letto. Harry lo imita e annuisce. “Va bene, buonanotte Zayn” dice, spegnendo la luce.

“Notte, Harry” ricambia, chiudendo gli occhi. 

_Perché se vi amate a questo modo non state insieme, cazzo?_ , rimbomba nella sua mente. 

_Già, Zayn, se lo ami, cazzo, perché non gli hai ancora chiesto di essere tuo?_

Sbarra gli occhi, perché in quella risposta mentale che si è dato non c'è Harry, non c'è Louis... ma Liam. 

E allora sorride perché pensa di aver trovato il buco, l'errore.   
È stato un completo idiota a credere che mancasse qualcosa, in lui o in loro due insieme, quando in realtà non è mai mancato nulla.   
Spera che Harry torni con sé, allora, prima di addormentarsi, perché al suo ritorno non vuole soltanto che Louis sia felice assieme a Harry, ma vuole chiedere scusa a Liam per non esserci arrivato prima, per aver sbagliato sempre nel credere che stare lontano da lui avrebbe significato amarsi.   
Anche se, ora, lontano da lui, effettivamente, ha capito.   
Ha capito che non vuole affatto stargli lontano e che non c'è bisogno di nessun altro addio da mettere in pratica, ma solo di un “Ciao” con cui iniziare.   
Insieme.  
Si addormenta con quella gioiosa scoperta ed è fiducioso.

\- - - 

Il 21 Gennaio passa velocemente e lui non se ne rende nemmeno conto. Accompagna Harry a lavoro e gli fa compagnia, imparando come si fa il pane e anche qualche dolce, e aiutandolo a servire la clientela.   
Harry è pensieroso per tutto il giorno, a volte Zayn nota il suo sorriso, altre la sua tristezza, e questo gli fa pensare a quanto sia combattuto in quella scelta. E che non deve essere affatto semplice per lui.  
Quando nel pomeriggio prepara la sua poca roba, infilandola nello zaino, si volta a guardarlo e capisce che il riccio non verrà con lui.

“Non vieni, non è così?” Harry lo guarda, si gratta il capo e gli occhi gli divengono subito lucidi. “Non posso, anche se lo vorrei” dice, trattenendo un singhiozzo. “Mio padre ci ha praticamente abbandonato e mia madre non ce la fa con un solo stipendio, io- io devo restare ad aiutarla...” si lamenta.

“E Louis?” chiede Zayn. Alcune lacrime scendono su quelle gote, a quella domanda, e Harry fa spallucce, mentre le asciuga. “Non so che fare, io lo amo con tutto... me stesso” afferma. “Ma siamo lontani e non so come... farglielo sapere” abbozza, tristemente.  
Zayn sorride e pensa di avere la soluzione. Si gira verso lo zaino e cerca quel biglietto che ha preso dalla bacheca di Louis.

“C'è un modo, questo ti è familiare, Harry?” domanda. Harry lo guarda e si illumina. “Il concerto... come? Perché ce l'hai tu?” dice, mentre la sua testa – probabilmente – inizia a vagare in mille possibile opzioni – alcune di questa che potrebbero farlo sentire profondamente geloso.

“Alt! Prima che tu possa armare una scenata di gelosia, Louis non mi ha invitato ad andare al concerto, gliel'ho rubato perché avevo considerato l'idea che tu non tornassi con me.” gli dice con ironia, porgendoglielo. Harry lo afferra.

“Louis non ci andrà...” bofonchia Harry. “A questo ci penso io, Harry! Tu fatti trovare lì, okay?”  
Harry lo guarda, cercando una speranza negli occhi scuri di Zayn. Una speranza che l'altro spera di dargli, nonostante abbia sempre faticato con se stesso. Lo vede mordersi un labbro e tentennare ancora, così “in ogni caso non devi decidere adesso, hai tempo fino all'uno, no?”  
Harry annuisce. “Bene, spero tu faccia la scelta giusta” Gli dice, avvicinandosi per posargli un bacio sulla fronte.   
Non sa il motivo per cui lo fa, ma Harry scatena in lui il suo lato tenero – che nemmeno pensava di possedere – e quindi non si fa nemmeno troppi problemi per quei gesti involontari.

“Ora me ne vado” Harry gli sorride, mentre arrossisce e lo accompagna alla porta.   
Quando Zayn lo saluta con un gesto della mano e sparisce nelle strade di quel quartiere, Harry rimane impalato sul ciglio della porta con una strana sensazione a confonderlo e tramortirlo.  
Deve prendere una decisione, ma nel frattempo twitta una faccina felice perché l'arrivo di Zayn Malik a Holmes Chapel gli ha dato un briciolo di speranza.  
E ne aveva proprio bisogno.

\- - - 

Quando arriva a Londra è tardi ed è stanco, giunge a casa di Veronica mentre prova a chiamare Liam per chiedergli di vedersi. Ma il telefono dell'amico è staccato e pensa che stia già dormendo.   
Non si preoccupa, fa questo sbaglio.   
Così si mette a dormire e lascia che il giorno seguente giunga a lui silenziosamente.   
 

*

**22 Gennaio**

 

Le prime facce che si ritrova davanti, quando entra nel HeartAttack, quella sera, sono proprio quelle di Niall e Louis che, girandosi verso la porta d'ingresso, sembra stiano cercando proprio lui.   
Infatti si animano, Niall dà una pacca sul braccio di Louis, che si guarda in giro, ancora, prima di inquadrarlo.   
Zayn aggrotta la fronte, in un primo momento, ma poi sorride, avvicinandosi.   
A quell'ora, c'è già moltissima gente nel locale, ma l'entrata è deserta, tutti probabilmente ammassati vicino al palco o al bancone del bar.   
I due ragazzi gli si avvicinano immediatamente, con un'aria preoccupata alla quale Zayn non fa subito caso.

“Hey, ragazzi! Che ci fate qui?” domanda con un accenno di sorriso. Guarda subito Louis, al quale deve raccontare dove è stato e cosa ha fatto, in modo che possa sapere tutto su Harry e prendere le sue decisioni – che non hanno molte opzioni, Louis deve andare al concerto di Ed Sheeran e trovare il suo Harry, e nel caso in cui non lo trovasse, andarselo a riprendere a Holmes Chapel. 

Perché sì. Perché si amano e devono stare insieme e devono cantare quella canzone insieme, poi, per Liam che...

“Zayn, dobbiamo dirti una cosa” è Niall a parlare, sovrastando la musica del locale.  
Lo guarda, lo spogliarellista, e interrompe i suoi pensieri. “Cosa?” domanda.  
Liam, deve chiamarlo – pensa.

“Liam” esita Niall. Louis lo guarda, per poi spostarsi sugli occhi scuri di Zayn. “Liam è tornato a casa dai genitori” parla francamente Louis, senza giochi di attese che possono soltanto amplificare la tensione che sente e che lo infastidisce.

Boom.   
Lo sente sul serio quel suono, nelle orecchie che iniziano subito a fischiargli, infastidendolo. 

“Cosa?” domanda, confuso.

Liam. A casa. A Wolverhampton. Il nonno. Sbarra gli occhi e perde il fiato. “Il nonno non sta bene e lui è dovuto tornare a casa”  
Dimentica tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire a Louis. Dimentica che dovrebbe lavorare. Dimentica ogni cosa.   
Liam. A casa. A Wolverhampton. Il nonno.   
Pensa soltanto questo. 

“Quando?” domanda.

“Ieri sera” risponde. 

“L'avete sentito?” domanda ancora. Entrambi negano. “Il suo cellulare è irraggiungibile” spiega Louis.   
Zayn annuisce e si guarda intorno. “Dite a Veronica che... al diavolo! Non importa! Io devo andare...” 

“Corri, Zayn!” lo incita Niall. “E riportalo a casa a qualsiasi costo!” continua Louis. 

Zayn annuisce e sorriderebbe se non fosse maledettamente in ansia. Starà tranquillo quando lo vedrà e saprà che sta bene.  
Perché Liam deve stare bene, anche se si trova in quella casa. Col nonno. In quel posto dove ha tentato di togliersi la vita.   
Deve arrivare il prima possibile, perché deve esserci per Liam.   
Perché non può credere che sia tardi per l'ennesima volta, né che non ci sia per lui, ancora una volta.   
Perché non può pensare di aver capito quale sia il suo posto proprio nel momento in cui tutto potrebbe stravolgersi ancora.

Deve fare in fretta.

\- - -

Rimasti soli, Louis e Niall si guardano. “Torniamo a casa?” dice, di fretta, Niall. Louis lo guarda, e osserva poi oltre le sue spalle. Vede Josh, subito, seduto sul palco, con le gambe ciondoloni, mentre parla con un gruppetto di persone.  
Niall è stato nervoso per tutto il tragitto da casa al nightclub e quando sono entrati, poi, ha avuto la sensazione che l'irlandese si nascondesse dietro di lui per non dare nell'occhio.   
Quando torna a guardare nei suoi occhi blu, Louis sorride e “io torno a casa, tu hai da sistemare qualcosa...” gli dice, indicando poi dietro le sue spalle con un cenno del capo.   
Niall si volta e sobbalza sul posto, quasi isterico.   
Quando torna a guardare lo scrittore, il volto è arrossato e gli occhi sono aperti e spaventati. “Non sprecare altro tempo” gli consiglia, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, per infondergli coraggio.  
Niall annuisce e chiude la bocca, serrandola teso. “Mi manderà a quel paese” esclama, pessimista. Louis nega. “Ti chiederà dove tu sia stato per tutto questo tempo” gli dice. “E che ti stava aspettando” continua. “Ora vai” dice, girandolo di peso e spingendolo nella direzione dello spogliarellista.

Louis li guarda e sorride, mentre affonda le mani nelle tasche del suo giubbino. Andrà tutto bene, se lo sente, lo sa. Ha deciso. Poi se ne va, lasciando il locale e rintanandosi nella sua casa. 

Quanto vorrebbe, anche lui, poter fare quei passi in direzione dell'uomo che ama. Quanto vorrebbe essere al posto di Niall, in quel momento.   
Perché andrà bene almeno per l'irlandese. E un po' lo invidia, un po' ne è felice. Tremendamente, è in questo modo che prova entrambe le emozioni. E lo sa che sono tali e non ne ha paura. 

_Harry, vorrei ci fosse tempo anche per noi._

\- - -

Niall si fa spazio tra la gente che balla e che osserva alcuni spogliarellisti sul palco mentre si danno da fare con la Lap dance.   
Tra questi non c'è Josh, no, lui gli è a qualche metro di distanza da lui e gli sta dando le spalle, mentre parla con un gruppo di ragazzi.   
Le gambe molli vorrebbero fare dietro front e andarsene, mentre le sue mani si torturano tra loro.  
Si avvicina, insicuro.   
Non lo ha mai notato, e lo fa in quel momento, inopportunamente: Josh è basso. Tutti i ragazzi che parlano con lui sono alti, decisamente troppo, e forse per questo Niall, nel momento sbagliato, nota quel piccolo dettaglio.   
Sorride ingenuamente, in modo isterico. E se potesse e non risultasse stupido, si strapperebbe i capelli, in quel momento, perché è talmente in ansia per quello che può succedere, che è proprio questo stato d'animo a sussurrargli di scappare via, per evitarlo.

È troppo tardi? E se lo fosse? E se quegli occhi, per la prima volta, non lo guardassero più con desiderio, ma lo trapassassero indifferenti?

Non ce la farebbe, pensa, mentre gli torna alla mente il loro primo sguardo, l'insistenza di Josh, e quel desiderio che spera ci sia ancora. Sorride, perciò, animato dalla speranza. Ma poi torna serio, preoccupato. 

_Dio quanto odia quell'ammasso di sentimenti contrastanti!_

Josh, vuole il caso – ancora Destino? -, si gira proprio quando l'irlandese sta per raggiungerlo. Lo trapassa con lo sguardo, probabilmente incredulo di ritrovarselo davanti, guardando altrove. Ma quando torna su di lui è esattamente nel modo in cui Niall sperava che Josh l'osservasse.  
E tutta l'ansia si dissipa e Niall può sorridere, di pancia. È lì, Josh, assieme a quelle pagliuzze dorate, oscurate dalla luce blu del locale, che esultano.  
Elimina la distanza, perciò, e non dice nulla. Non si scusa. E se lo fa, è attraverso quel bacio che gli dà d'impeto in mezzo a una folla che li osserva o li ignora.   
Josh rimane impalato, come uno stoccafisso, mentre le braccia di Niall sono al suo collo, veloci, e lo abbracciano. Ha gli occhi spalancati, sorpresi, il cuore in delirio.

_E chi lo avrebbe detto? Che gioia è mai quella? Inaspettata..._

Lo avvolge in vita, stringendolo a sé, poco dopo, mentre dischiude le labbra e permette a se stesso e all'altro di ritrovarsi, così come si erano persi, velocemente.   
Quando si dividono, Josh lo guarda e con una mano carezza la guancia dell'uomo che è tornato. Il cuore nella cassa toracica esplode in un 'Alleluia' e difficilmente si acquieterà, ma non importa; se potesse urlerebbe di gioia, il Divino.

Perché non è troppo tardi.

“Niall...” soffia, cadendo nel suo sguardo. L'irlandese fa una smorfia, aggrottando poi la fronte, mostrando all'altro due rughette al centro degli occhi. “Nah” dice, dolcemente. “Non è così che mi chiami...” continua, sorridendogli nel modo più dolce che possa fare, tra quelle braccia che lo accolgono sempre più saldamente.  
Ci sta bene lì e gli è mancato terribilmente.  
Josh si illumina di un sorriso, mentre una capriola all'interno del suo stomaco è l'ennesima reazione alla sua felicità. “Occhi blu...” esclama in un sospiro e il cuore si risolleva di spirito, e d'amore.   
Le guarda, poi, quelle iridi e ci ritrova casa, la sua.

No, non è troppo tardi.

“Ciao, gnappo*” risponde Niall, baciandolo velocemente. Josh si tira subito indietro, però, e “Gnappo?” domanda.

Non è troppo tardi.

Josh, così, prende la sua mano, intrecciandola teneramente nella propria e lo trascina via da lì, un posto totalmente sbagliato per due come loro che hanno soltanto bisogno di parlarsi.

\- - - 

Si guardano in macchina. Si osservano sorridendosi timidi. E parlano, con le loro frecciatine solite, ma anche in un modo del tutto nuovo.   
Si raccontano cosa hanno fatto in quei mesi di distanza, Niall gli parla di Mullingar, di Theo, di come con la chitarra, suonando, lo faceva addormentare e della risate ritrovate, grazie a quel bimbo.  
Josh lo ascolta, annuisce e sorride sinceramente felice. Ogni tanto, dopo aver cambiato marcia, la sua mano si posa sul suo ginocchio o poco più sopra e stringe, forte e delicato, solo per rendersi conto che sia reale, che sia veramente lì con lui, come ormai non credeva più possibile, come ormai si era rassegnato a desiderare soltanto.

“E Barbara?” domanda, guardando però dritto di fronte a sé. Niall si volta, osserva l'improvviso stato dall'erta del Divino e sorride di quella gelosia che pensava di non trovare più.

“È a casa che mi aspetta” esclama, trattenendo un risolino. Josh si gira di scatto nella sua direzione, gli occhi duri, una passione che a Niall fa balzare il cuore in gola e arrossare le gote. Poi, però, notando il suo divertimento, Josh lo guarda, con una smorfia tipica di chi cerca di rimproverarlo ma non ci riesce, e scoppiano a ridere.

“Hai scoperto il mio punto debole, lo ammetto” borbotta Josh, guardando la strada, abbastanza imbarazzato, mentre con la mano stringe il suo ginocchio. “Sei mio, di nessun altro” continua.

Niall sorride con tutto il viso, mentre nella testa la parola “mio” gli grida di appartenere finalmente a qualcuno. E non uno a caso, ma proprio a Josh.

“L'ho scoperto a Natale e avrei voluto tanto evitare!” ribatte l'irlandese, trasformando l'imbarazzo di Josh in qualcosa di fin troppo vispo. “Ho dato il meglio di me, ma anche tu... insomma” tossisce. “Nel bagno...”

“Non ne voglio parlare” risponde Niall, subito, interrompendolo mentre si sente avvampare al ricordo di ciò che ha fatto. Josh ridacchia. “Sì, meglio... anche se, beh, mi ha dato modo di scoprirti in tutti i tuoi lati...” insiste, divertito. “E che lati! Altro che passivello...mh” continua, prendendolo in giro.

“JOSH! Ho detto che non ne voglio parlare” sbotta, ridendo poi.

Quando arrivano al loft, Niall sospira e si guarda attorno. Fissa il divano, dove tempo addietro ha visto Josh baciare un altro uomo e socchiude gli occhi: è lontano. Quasi non fa nemmeno più male, ora che vede tutto. Ora che capisce tutto.

Josh si volta a guardarlo, dopo aver chiuso la porta, e intuisce i suoi pensieri. Si sposta i capelli all'indietro e dispiaciuto gli si avvicina per avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia e far conciliare il suo petto con la schiena di Niall. Posa poi il mento su una spalla e sospira un “mi dispiace...”  
Niall si aggrappa alle mani che lo hanno circondato in vita e si stringe in quel petto. Sospira, anche lui, e “sono io che devo chiederti scusa” dice.

“Ora non litigheremo per le scuse, vero?” ironizza lo spogliarellista, Niall sorride e nega. “Probabilmente la colpa è da entrambe le parti, ma io ho fatto un gran casino. Gli stavi dicendo addio, non è vero? Io- penso solo che se ti avessi dato la possibilit-”

“Shhh” lo ammonisce. “Il guaio è che non abbiamo saputo gestirla e il fatto che ci conoscessimo poco non ha aiutato, né tanto meno io che invece di conoscerti e farmi conoscere, pensassi solo al sesso-”

“Quello è un modo molto utile per conoscersi” lo interrompe Niall, sorridendo malizioso. Josh lo imita, dondola sul posto assieme a lui e “non istigarmi, occhi blu” gli sussurra.   
Niall rabbrividisce e il suo sorriso muore, ma solo perché quella voce, il suo suono di nuovo vicino a sé, gli era mancato terribilmente.

“Perciò, no, avevi ragione tu, il sesso ora lo mettiamo da parte e ci conosciamo” esclama. Niall sgrana gli occhi e sbuffa una mezza risata. Lo guarda, voltando il collo verso di lui, e con lo sguardo accigliato “non ci riuscirai mai” gli dice.  
Josh lo guarda, avido, si morde un labbro. “Scommettiamo?” propone. Niall alza entrambe le sopracciglia e “d'accordo” accetta. 

“Cosa scommettiamo?” chiede, mentre Niall si gira e l'osserva divertito. “Se vinci, facciamo l'amore” risponde Niall. Josh sorride e lo bacia. “E se perdo?”

“Vuol dire che l'amore lo stiamo già facendo” gli sussurra, prima di baciarlo intrecciando le mani nei capelli del Divino, che lo stringe forte.  
Poi, mugugnando qualcosa come un lamento, Josh si stacca e si allontana, con gli occhi annacquati di una lussuria che dà il capogiro all'irlandese.   
Così ride, Niall, divertito come mai, per stemperare la tensione. Ride, piegandosi e appoggiandosi alle ginocchia, mentre Josh riprende fiato e integrità mentale, trascinandosi ancora il ciuffo all'indietro – torturandoselo piuttosto. 

“Tu non aiuti affatto” dice, mentre Niall si toglie il giacchetto. 

“Ho fame” risponde, incamminandosi verso la cucina. “Cuciniamo qualcosa, ti va?” propone. Josh lo guarda e annuisce, togliendosi le scarpe e avvicinandosi.

“Qual è il tuo piatto preferito?” gli domanda lo spogliarellista. Niall si volta, gli sorride, contento per quella stupida domanda e infine gli risponde.

Si conoscono.

\- - -

Dopo cena, si ritrovano sul divano. E parlano. Ancora. Di film, di libri, di qualsiasi cosa sia inutile, in realtà, ma importante per quel momento.   
Arrivano alla musica, la passione che li avvicina forse più di tutto il resto e Niall si rende conto della mancanza, in quel loft, soltanto in quel momento.

“La batteria?” gli chiede con la testa dello spogliarellista posato sulle ginocchia, mentre gli carezza i capelli. Josh si mette a sedere, girandosi verso di lui, abbassa il capo, imbarazzato e “l'ho nascosta” dice.

“Perché?” chiede accigliato. 

“Perché ogni volta che la guardavo mi faceva pensare a te e la tentazione di spaccarla a forza di calci e pugni è stata forte...” ammette. Niall si rattrista, poi sorride. Si avvicina e gli accarezza una guancia. “Mi dispiace”

“Quando potremo fare l'amore, lo faremo di nuovo lì e... rimedieremo!” risponde entusiasta, l'altro, baciandolo velocemente. Niall ride. “Quando potremo, Josh?” domanda retoricamente. “Noi possiamo, non è una cosa che improvvisamente ci è proibito fare”

Josh nega. “La scommessa” ribadisce. “È una questione d'onore e- e poi voglio farla funzionare tra noi” spiega, sdraiandosi di nuovo sulle sue gambe. Niall nega ancora e gli accarezza il viso, delicatamente.

“Gnappetto testardo” lo beffeggia. Josh aggrotta la fronte. “Non mi piace 'gnappo'” sottolinea. “Mi fa sentire basso...”   
Niall sorride, ilare, “L'alternativa è puffo” spiega “Gnappo, allora” dice in fretta in un borbottio.   
Niall ride.  
Si osservano senza dire nulla, con un sorriso appena pronunciato su entrambi i volti e poi l'irlandese lo bacia, piegandosi verso la sua bocca.

“Questo è permesso” gli dice sulle sue labbra, prima che Josh possa fare dietro front, mentre intreccia una mano nella sua.   
Guardano, poi, quell'intreccio di dite ed entrambi lo trovano perfetto. Si baciano ancora, a lungo e profondamente, come se anche in quello si stessero parlando e, quindi, conoscendo. Poi Josh si alza a sedere, nello sguardo una voglia di farsi suo che c'entra poco col sesso, e il desiderio di baciarlo ancora, anche tutta la notte. E lo fa, lo bacia, avvicinandosi a lui.  
In quei movimenti che compie, si divide dalle mani di Niall per poi ritrovarle, subito, stringendole. Come se non volesse lasciarle mai più andare.

Your Hand fits in mine  
like it’s made just for me  
but bear this in mind  
it was meant to be  
 **Little Things, One Direction**  

“Anche questo” gli sussurra Niall, quando alzandogli la maglietta gliela sfila. Josh è confuso, ma resta in silenzio. Anche quando Niall si toglie la sua e lo bacia ancora, carezzandogli il petto. “Mi stai provocando, vero?” gli chiede sulle sue labbra. Niall sorride e nega.

“Perché perderò” si lamenta. “In quel caso sarò felice lo stesso, ma sono convinto che non accadrà” si alza e gli offre la mano.

“Dove andiamo?” 

“Di sopra, sul letto” gli dice, mentre gli stringe di nuovo la mano. “Ah” è la risposta inizialmente, poi “Sei proprio crudele, insomma” aggiunge.  
Niall ride ancora quando arrivano davanti al letto a baldacchino. Poi l'irlandese si toglie i pantaloni e assieme a questi i boxer, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dell'altro. 

“Ora tu” lo invita. Josh lo guarda, da capo a piedi, ingoia a fatica la saliva in eccesso e mentre pensa che anche solo guardare quel corpo gli sia mancato terribilmente, obbedisce e si spoglia.  
Nudi, l'uno di fronte all'altro, respirano guardandosi. Niall fa un passo in avanti e Josh uno indietro. Sorride, divertito, il primo e si avvicina ancora celere raggiungendolo. “Ora non c'è più nessun ostacolo, so che può sembrare stupido e tremendamente bastardo da parte mia, ma era quello che volevi, no? Conoscerci per quel che siamo...”

Josh si acciglia. Sono nudi, Niall lo sta soltanto provocando. Perché? Vuole metterlo ancora alla prova?

“Ecco, io ora ti dimostro una cosa adesso” gli dice. “So che ami suonare la batteria, che preferisci le tragedie alle commedie, che hai una passione sconsiderata per Miley Cyrus” Josh ride, incapace di trattenersi. “E che per un amico, o anche semplicemente per qualcuno a cui tieni, faresti di tutto”   
Josh lo osserva senza dire nulla, mentre Niall lo accarezza in viso. “Conosco le tue rughe d'espressione vicino agli occhi quando ridi e quelle quando aggrotti la fronte”  
Josh respira a pieni polmoni e si lascia accarezzare non solo da quelle mani, ma anche da quelle parole. “E il tuo tic quando sei nervoso, agitato o eccitato” continua, tirando indietro i suoi capelli. 

“Amo-” dice poi, sorprendendo Josh e se stesso, perché si è censurato, per così dire, fino a quel momento, ma ora non ci riesce più. Perciò sorride e annuisce piano. “Amo le pagliuzze ambrate nei tuoi occhi verdi e il modo in cui mi guardi. Non lo ha mai fatto nessuno”

Josh lo afferra in vita e lo tira a sé, dolcemente, e si sente completo. “Ora tu” gli dice.

Anche se non capisce ancora, Josh obbedisce. “So che sei bipolare, ma difficilmente smetti di ridere al mondo. So che ti penti di aver letto un libro o visto un film se questo non ha un lieto fine, so che ami profondamente i tuoi amici e che hai una passione sfrenata per il cibo – questo però l'ho scoperto poco fa!” esclama divertito. Niall sorride e annuisce.

“Amo le tue fossette di Venere” esclama, mentre con le mani le va a cercare, dietro la schiena, carezzandole. “bacerei ogni neo sulla tua schiena, perché amo anche quelli, adoro la tua pancia e l'accenno di peluria vicino all'ombelico” continua. Niall arrossisce, ma non stacca mai i suoi occhi da quelli di Josh. 

“Il modo in cui ti tiri su i pantaloni, ripetutamente, perché pensi di non riempirli bene...” azzarda, ma Niall annuisce e sorride, impacciato. “Più di ogni cosa amo la tua voce, sempre, ma soprattutto quando canti”

“E i tuoi occhi” si affretta aggiungere. “Ma questo lo sai bene, occhi blu” continua imbarazzato. 

Si sorridono. 

“Questo per dirti, Josh, che mi sono sbagliato quella sera” riprende. “perché se mi sono innamorato di te è perché ti conosco un po' e se mi ami è perché mi conosci nei piccoli particolari” parla e Josh è completamente ammaliato, nonché felice perché l'irlandese gli ha appena confessato di essere innamorato di lui.

_Quante sorprese, quella sera..._

Prova a baciarlo, ma Niall si tira indietro, vuole continuare: “E i dettagli spesso sono più importanti di tutto il resto” e allora lo bacia.   
Josh lo prende in braccio: “questo ti dà fastidio” gli fa notare, col sorriso beffardo sul volto. “Molto, ma tu continui a farlo ed è anche questo che mi fa impazzire... in bene” lo ammonisce, mentre si buttano velocemente sul letto.

“Ti amo” esplode, avvolto dalle sue braccia, sovrastandolo. Pieno di felicità, Josh non ha potuto trattenersi. “Anch'io” è la risposta prima che le loro labbra si congiungano di nuovo.

E restano così, nudi e abbracciati, presto sotto le coperte, a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi semplicemente.  
Poi, infine, in silenzio, si guardano per conoscersi ancora di più, ma senza fare l'amore.  
È qualcosa in più, in quel momento, qualcosa di fisico che loro ora stanno facendo semplicemente grazie a uno sguardo.

Lo hanno fatto su una batteria, su un tavolo da biliardo, in un furgoncino, sulle rive di un lago e lo stanno facendo ancora.  
Sì, Josh e Niall, quella notte, fanno l'amore con gli occhi. Si riempiono di piaceri fatti di sguardi e di nuovi dettagli.   
E basta, perché è pur sempre fare l'amore. A modo loro.

I’ve just left these little things  
slip out of my mouth  
because it’s you  
oh it’s you  
it’s you  
they add up to  
and i’m in love with you  
and all these little things  
 **Little Things, One Direction**

*

**21 Gennaio**

Ha rotto un telefono a causa di quella notizia. Si trovava in bagno, quando un numero sconosciuto lo ha chiamato. Liam ha risposto e “Liam” ha sentito dall'altra parte del telefono.  
L'ha riconosciuta subito quella voce, quella della madre, ed è rimasto in silenzio; il cuore, tumtumtum, lo ha reso incompetente e silenzioso. Ha semplicemente ascoltato ciò che quella chiamata portava con sé.

“Liam, sono la mamma” lacrime.   
Liam non se lo ricorda più quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che sua madre ha sorriso, invece di piangere. A tal punto che spesso si è domandando se ne abbia di ricordi con lei, felice e spensierata.

“Devi tornare, Liam, tuo nonno ha avuto un malore e-” quella voce continua a parlare, nonostante lui non dica nulla. “E chiede di te, Liam, vuole parlarti prima di-” singhiozzi. “-prima che sia troppo tardi” conclude.  
Liam sgrana gli occhi e, alla fine, cercando un po' della sua forza, risponde “parto subito” e attacca.  
Poi il telefono scivola nella tazza del cesso e lui non ha il tempo nemmeno di maledirsi. Fa una valigia, alla rinfusa, e spiega in due parole, male, su un foglio, a Louis, dove sia diretto.

\- - -

Quando arriva a Wolverhampton, la sera, non ci mette piede da un po' ed è strano.   
Sceso dal treno, trova Walter che da piccolo, all'insaputa dei suoi genitori, gli faceva guidare la macchina e Liam gli sorride, fa per abbracciarlo, ma Walter è teso e lo guarda in modo insolito; così tutta la tensione, che ha sentito per tutto il viaggio e da quando la madre lo ha chiamato, si fa strada sui suoi nervi già tesi.  
Non sa cosa aspettarsi da tutto quello che sta accadendo.   
È preoccupato per il nonno che sta poco bene, ma, non lo nega, pensa soprattutto a cosa voglia dirgli.

_Vuole chiedergli scusa per ciò che ha fatto? Vuole ritrovare la tregua prima che... sia troppo tardi?_

Eppure quella tensione che sente e vive anche nelle espressioni di chi conosce fin da piccolo, gli mette in testa il pensiero che non sia così facile. Che deve esserci del dolore, delle sorprese – brutte – che lo stanno attendendo.   
Entra in quella villa che è stata la sua casa per anni e si sente un estraneo. Si guarda attorno, domandandosi se ci abbia mai vissuto veramente o se il suo fosse soltanto un sogno, ma quando guarda l'ora sul suo orologio, gira il braccio e osserva il suo polso... e la cicatrice è lì, ben visibile.  
Ed è tutto vero: il suo tentato suicidio, quella villa enorme, l'assurdo esilio, Zayn che non c'è e il nonno che chiede di lui.  
Chissà perché - sorride amaro - gli è sembrato tutto così lontano, a Londra.   
Forse per gli amici che si è trovato nel corso di quegli anni. Sì, senza dubbio deve essere così.   
Grazie a Louis e alla sua sincerità che lo hanno sempre difeso dalle menzogne di una vita intera; grazie a Niall e alla sua risata contagiosa, che gli hanno evitato le lacrime dei suoi ricordi. E Harry, sì, anche grazie a lui e a quel poco tempo speso insieme, perché gli ha dato la speranza che persone ingenue, dolci, belle nella loro semplicità esistano ancora.  
Grazie a Zayn, perché Londra gliel'ha ridato indietro. E anche se il loro è un continuo tira e molla e non sa come andranno a finire le cose, con lui, sa che deve ringraziarlo in ogni caso perché è tornato, è rimasto anche quando non avrebbe dovuto, anche quando non l'avrebbe meritato.   
È tardi e una domestica lo informa che non vedrà il nonno per quella sera, né nessun altro.

“Ben tornato a casa, Liam” si sussurra, quindi, quando la stessa donna lo accompagna verso la sua stanza.

Ma “Ehm, Emma, posso avere una delle camere degli ospiti?” le domanda di fronte al legno bianco che lo divide dai suoi ricordi. La donna sgrana gli occhi, subito preoccupata per quella proposta e “Ma, signorino Liam, non l'ho preparat- e poi- il letto non è fatto nelle cam-” farfuglia.  
Il ragazzo le si avvicina, poggiando una mano sulla spalla. “Emma, non ti preoccupare, va bene la camera degli ospiti e un paio di lenzuola pulite, al resto penserò io. Puoi farlo per me?” le dice con tono carezzevole. La donna lo guarda e gli sorride. “Siete stato sempre fin troppo buono, signorino Liam” risponde, incamminandosi velocemente verso una delle camere degli ospiti dall'altra parte di quel piano. 

“E tu sempre così iperattiva” la beffeggia. La donna ride. “Oh, che bello avervi di nuovo a casa, qui si ride sempre così poco...” farfuglia.   
Liam torna nuovamente serio e pensieroso, a tal punto che la donna si volta a guardarlo, preoccupata. “Oh, mi scusi, non dovevo dir-”

“Emma, calmati!” continua, sforzandosi di sorridere, mentre entrano velocemente nella camera degli ospiti. “Sì, scusatemi ancora, vado a prendere le lenzuola e le coperte”

“Grazie” le dice ed la ringrazia, perché almeno per quella notte ha avuto il 'bentornato' che nessuno si è degnato di dargli.   
Pensa alle sorelle e non vede l'ora di abbracciarle. Pensa alla madre, poco dopo, mentre sistema il suo letto e manda Emma a dormire, e ha paura di farsi male nel vederla soffrire, ancora.  
Pensa al nonno e ha paura per se stesso e di star credendoci troppo in quel tiro di sollievo sulla bocca dello stomaco.  
Perché è così che si sente, con la speranza che presto il nonno chiederà il suo perdono e che tutta quell'ansia, che si porta addosso silenziosamente da anni, finalmente finisca.

Ma Zayn non c'è.  
E nulla può andare veramente bene senza di lui.

\- - - 

**22 Gennaio**  
 

I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I am blinded, 'cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around  
 **More Than This, One Direction**

La mattina viene svegliato dalle sorelle che, prima di andare a scuola, fanno una capatina nel suo letto. Liam le abbraccia e le bacia e si sente felice come non era da molto tempo, questo fino a quando la madre non si presenta in quella stanza, dimagrita, fin troppo, e stanca.   
Liam ha la sensazione che sia stanca della vita, la sua, e il sorriso appassisce, quando si alza e va ad abbracciarla.   
La donna lo stringe a sé qualche secondo più tardi. “Come stai, figlio mio?” gli domanda, mentre Liam immagina stia piangendo ancora.   
Così la guarda e asciuga in fretta le sue lacrime. “Mamma, smettila di piangere! E non te lo dico perché non dovresti farti vedere così, ma perché sei più bella quando sorridi” le dice, senza nemmeno salutarla, senza nemmeno rispondere alla sua domanda, senza nemmeno prendersela con lei per tutto ciò che è successo. La donna sorride e lo accarezza, prima di abbracciarlo forte. “Mi sei mancato così tanto” gli dice. “E queste sono lacrime di gioia perché finalmente sei di nuovo tra le mie braccia” continua.

“Avrei voluto poter tornare prima, se solo mi fosse stato concesso...” le soffia, mentre anche le sorelle lo raggiungono per quell'abbraccio di gruppo. “Mi dispiace così tanto, Liam, così tanto... potrai mai perdonarmi?”  
Liam sorride nell'incavo del suo collo e “non ce l'ho mai avuta con te, mamma... non devo perdonarti nulla!”  
La donna lo stringe ancora per un po', ma poi si tira indietro. “Devi andare dal nonno, ti sta aspettando...”  
Liam annuisce e sente ancora quella tensione addosso. Guarda le sorelle e sorride con tutto il volto. “Noi staremo insieme quando tornerete da scuola, okay?”  
Le sorelle annuiscono e scappano via, insieme, mano nella mano.

Liam oltrepassa la donna, poco dopo essersi vestito, e sul ciglio della porta si volta quando si sente chiamare. 

“Liam, qualunque cosa voglia dirti, non dargli retta, okay? Non farlo...” gli dice. Liam la guarda, annuisce ancora con un mezzo sorriso e se ne va, mentre pensa che, qualunque sia ciò che lo aspetta in quella stanza, non sia nulla di buono per cui sperare.  
Ma non gli importa, per una volta Liam non si preoccupa del nonno perché è troppo felice di aver ritrovato le sorelle e la madre.

E quella è una forza, invisibile ai suoi occhi preoccupati, ma potente nel suo animo, che stavolta non lo farà cadere, qualunque cosa accada.   
Perché Zayn è lontano, ma se lo sente addosso, assieme a lui. Nonostante tutto ciò che è successo.   
Perché le sorelle lo amano di quell'innocenza tipica della loro età e la madre ha capito, forse, di dover andare oltre le parole di un anziano un po' bigotto.

Quando entra nella stanza del nonno, Liam si guarda attorno e nota le finestre chiuse, coperte dalle tende. C'è una puzza di chiuso e calore, come se quella stanza potesse andare a fuoco da un momento all'altro.

“Nonno?” lo chiama, avvicinandosi al letto a baldacchino. Quando lo vede, nella luce fioca di una abat jour, a stento lo riconosce. Sembra invecchiato di un decennio ed è pallido, troppo. Ha gli occhi mezzi chiusi e lo sguardo vacuo, ma quando Liam si fa intravedere, li apre, sbattendoli un paio di volte, e gli sorride. “Liam...” strascica. “Sei venuto, alla fine...”

Liam annuisce “Sì, nonno” e, avvicinandosi una sedia, gli si siede vicino, afferrando velocemente la sua mano.   
Lo guarda e gli fa pena. Non prova né dolore, né rabbia nei confronti di quel uomo che ha rovinato gran parte della sua vita. Solo una profonda pena. “Mi sto spegnendo, ragazzo...” inizia lentamente e ogni parola esce con una fatica che prova anche Liam. “Nessuno vuole ammetterlo, ma è così... Per questo ho voluto che venissi” continua. Liam gli sorride, mentre gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi, e stringe quella mano.

“Nonno...” tenta, ma il vecchio alza appena una mano e lo ferma. “Fa parlare me, ho tante cose da dirti...” continua. Liam annuisce ancora e si fa più vicino, in modo che l'altro non debba sforzarsi di parlare. 

“Non dovevo mandarti via, Liam, sono stato uno sciocco, un orgoglioso e mi dispiace tanto per averti costretto a vivere lontano, da solo, senza una guida, mi dispiace... Puoi perdonarmi per questo?” domanda, ma sembra farlo retoricamente perché quando Liam annuisce e apre bocca per rispondere, questo continua con il suo discorso: “Perché io ti perdono per i tuoi sbagli, ti perdono per le tue amicizie _sbagliate_ , ti perdono per le tue debolezze così simili a quelle di tuo padre, perché dopotutto non è colpa tua...” dice e Liam sgrana gli occhi tirandosi indietro e appoggiandosi con la schiena alla poltrona. Rabbrividisce, mentre guarda la stretta della sua mano in quella del nonno, così vicine ma così lontane; dovrebbero essere calde, rincuorarlo, come pensava stesse facendo, invece sono fredde, una smorza che tenta di riportarlo giù, nell'abisso.  
Non sa quando sia successo, forse alle prime battute di quell'anziano, ma la speranza lo ha mangiato e ha permesso che accadesse, senza esitazioni, rimanendo ora spaccato, come una mela marcia che poi si accantona. 

Perché ci ha creduto? Perché si è dato una speranza? 

Ma quando il nonno procede con la battuta finale, scopre di non essere marcio, ma un cibo prelibato, gustato lentamente e... finito. “ _Ti perdono per aver tentato il suicidio_ ”  
Ma ciò che accade dentro di lui, lo sconvolge. Perché Liam non cade, risale.

E spegne.   
Come quando un discorso alla Tv non gli piace e cambia canale o, infastidito, la chiude totalmente, Liam spegne la voce del nonno e lo guarda semplicemente.   
Perché avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, invece che alimentare un qualcosa di impossibile.   
E non gli dà nemmeno la colpa, se non capisce, nemmeno dopo quella lontananza, nemmeno dopo tutto quel tempo; non lo colpevolizza più per quelle parole, perché Liam capisce che è proprio assurdo, troppo inverosimile, per un uomo che ha fede nelle storie che ha sentito raccontare per tutta una vita, poter cambiare così facilmente.  
Il nonno non comprenderà mai cosa c'è oltre quelle parole che ha sempre creduto fossero legge di una natura governata da qualcosa che nemmeno si ha la certezza di poter vedere, un giorno, o toccare.   
E capisce anche la diversità, la sua, rispetto a quella credenza. Quindi vi si allontana, più di quanto già non fosse; perché non può credere, né pensare di poterci riuscire un giorno, in quel qualcosa che annulla il suo essere persona in carne e ossa che ama, vive e vuole farlo.   
Non può annullarsi per qualcosa in cui, fondamentalmente, lui non ha mai creduto. E sarà un peccatore agli occhi di chi lo crede sbagliato, ma finché Liam vivrà nella consapevolezza di non far male a nessuno, prima fra tutti a se stesso, ha la coscienza pulita.   
Sì, anche se ha tentato di farla finita. Perché gli è stata concessa una seconda possibilità, per la quale non smetterà mai di ringraziare, e vuole viverla nel modo giusto. E chi ringrazia non è il Nonno, ma se stesso. Perché quelle parole avrebbero potuto spezzarlo, ancora, e invece lo fortificano.   
Perché Niall aveva ragione quando gli diceva che il mostro dentro di sé si era dissolto, sparito, e che la sua, spesso, era solo la paura che potesse tornare a trascinarlo in basso.  
Ma il mostro non c'è e quelle parole spezzano solo una speranza alla quale voleva aggrapparsi, ma che non è poi così importante.   
Perché alla fine è tornato a casa, dalla sua famiglia, ed è un minimo, ma gli basta. Anche in quel modo.

Così lo ascolta, o per lo meno fa finta di ascoltarlo e annuisce. Perché è un uomo che sta male e non può andargli contro, non vuole. Peggiorerebbe soltanto una situazione alla quale miracolosamente si è disinteressato.  
Non vuole perché lo ama, nonostante tutto, nonostante le continue e ripetute incomprensioni. Perché è parte integrante di una famiglia così diversa da lui, ma che sarà per sempre sangue del suo sangue.  
E quindi è Liam a perdonarlo, in silenzio, e ad accettarlo. È Liam che si lascia tutto alle spalle e “Grazie, nonno” dice alla fine, abbracciandolo, mentre nella sua mente pensa “Ti perdono”.

“Ora me ne posso andare in pace...” dice poco dopo l'anziano. 

“Ti riprenderai, nonno” lo consola, alzandosi. “Ora vado a chiamare qualcuno, hai bisogno di aria nuova, pulita, per poterci riuscire” esclama. Il nonno annuisce con un sorriso e gli fa cenno con la mano di andare. “Bentornato, figliolo” gli dice.

“Grazie, nonno” ripete ancora e Liam, uscendo da quella porta, torna a sentirsi libero.  
C'è ancora una cosa che, però, deve fare. 

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this  
 **More than this, One Direction**

  
\- - - 

Quando abbassa la maniglia della porta della sua stanza, nel pomeriggio, dopo aver trascorso del tempo con la famiglia, sente ogni scricchiolio, ogni senso è all'erta ed è di nuovo teso. Ma anche tranquillo, rasserenato, perché ha fiducia in se stesso e sa che guarderà quelle quattro mura nella semplicità, nella verità che celano: la sua stanza, la sua infanzia.   
Accende la luce ed è tutto come ricorda, così come l'ha lasciata. Tutto immacolato, pulito, per il suo arrivo, ma stantio.  
Guarda il suo letto, dove spesso si è ritrovato a dormire abbracciato al suo migliore amico e sorride, si avvicina alla scrivania e accarezza i libri e i fogli. Trova il suo giocattolo preferito, un Batman sulla sua Batmobile e lo prende tra le mani, mentre continua a girare per quella stanza. Si avvicina all'armadio e lo apre, trovando tutti i suoi vecchi vestiti che tocca, passandoci velocemente una mano.  
Poi nota la porta del bagno, chiusa.   
Si avvicina con calma e la apre, accende la luce e uno specchio riflette subito la sua immagine.   
Si vede diverso, nonostante in lui sia cambiato così tanto, e si sorride.   
Uno specchio nuovo.  
Non lo sa perché ma, guardandosi, capisce di doversi cambiare più del dovuto, forse perché ne sente il bisogno. Forse perché si è sempre visto a quel modo e ora, ritrovandosi diverso, dentro, pensa di doverlo sembrarlo anche fuori; così posa il giocattolo sulle mattonelle del lavandino e afferra il rasoio. Lo attacca alla presa elettrica e lo aziona.   
Si cambia, Liam, rasandosi la testa.   
Una volta che ha concluso, si guarda e si sorride: si vede diverso e ora sa che è realmente così.   
E si piace.  
Si sente veramente libero e quel bagno non produce in lui nessun effetto. Il mostro è scappato via a gambe levate, si è dissolto, lo ha lasciato in pace.  
Solo in quel momento, riprendendo il giocattolo di Batman tra le mani, esce dal bagno e si sdraia sul letto, dove prende un grandissimo respiro.   
Ma c'è ancora qualcosa che lo mantiene per metà in apnea.   
Una persona.  
Pensa a Zayn, l'unica cosa che manca, l'unica cosa che vorrebbe. Ripensa ad ogni momento trascorso in quella stanza, fino all'ultimo, e si ritrova col sorriso sulle labbra, nonostante la fine.   
Perché si amano ed è impossibile pensare che possa andare male. Perché lo ama tanto quanto Zayn, lo sa, e ciò basta per farlo sperare in bene. 

Andrà tutto ok, quando tornerà a Londra sistemeranno le cose e, con quei pensieri positivi, si addormenta, sognandolo.

\- - -

Si risveglia quando è notte, quando è tardi, infastidito dal rumore che proviene dalla sua portafinestra. Si alza, confuso, accende una luce e si avvicina alle tende, che poi spalanca.   
È in quel momento che le trova e pensa di stare ancora sognando. Perché sono proprio quelle due iridi.   
Proprio quelle che proiettava con la mente a Londra.

Apre la finestra e nessun vetro infrange più la connessione con quello sguardo.

Due occhi, ai quali Liam si incatena, mentre la sensazione di tornare a respirare,  ora a pieni polmoni e non più ostacolato da qualche pensiero, distende il suo animo rivoluzionato da un solo giorno.  
Un paio di iridi scure, sbarrate, sconvolte, di un uomo col fiatone che deve essersi arrampicato per il tubo dello scolo fino ad arrivare alla finestra della sua vecchia stanza.   
Occhi di un uomo che è sempre stato capace di guardarlo in tanti modi, alcuni anche sbagliati, ma sempre giusti alla fine.   
Occhi che lo hanno cercato ovunque, probabilmente, fino a quando non lo hanno trovato.

Eccolo lì, ci ha messo un po', si è perso tante volte, son caduti a tanti ostacoli. Ma finalmente è tornato.   
Finalmente quella terribile estate, durata anni, troppi, ha avuto la sua fine. 

“Leeyum”

È tornato da lui.

Can't love you more than this.

* Gnappo: durante la prima stesura avevo usato il termine 'nano', ma visto che è stato già usato e io voglio essere originale (ah ah), ho optato per questo termine che, come nano, significa “persona di statura bassa terribilmente dolce”.   



	34. Quando, dopo tanta sofferenza, si esagera con lo stucchevole

  
**Quando, dopo tanta sofferenza, si esagera con lo stucchevole**

 

_ Dove sei, dove sei?  
Cammino per le strade  
Dove sei, dove sei?  
Ma dove vuoi scappare?  
Voli via, voli via  
ti prenderò _   
** Bellissimo, Marco Mengoni **

Per le strade libere, Zayn viaggia con la sua moto. La mente piena di immagini che lo torturano, gli occhi fissi sull'infinito di quel cemento, e il corpo teso.   
Dove sei?  
Dove sei?  
Perché Zayn continua a domandarselo, mentre guida, col pensiero fisso su Liam e quel che può essere successo una volta ritornato a casa.   
Stai bene? Dio, spero tu stia bene, Leeyum.  
È disperato e forse esagera anche con la velocità. Ma non gli importa, volerebbe per giungere da quel ragazzo e in sella a quella moto sembra proprio che Zayn ci riesca, a volare.  
Quando arriva davanti al cancello di casa, è sconvolto perché sono chiusi e il custode non lo lascerà mai passare, così segue il perimetro della casa, svolta a destra e parcheggia dietro un albero.  
Con le buone o con le cattive, Zayn arriverà da Liam quella sera. Lascia il casco vicino alla moto e guarda il muro davanti a sé. Ce la può fare, ha imparato ad usare il palo della Lap Dance, cosa sarà mai un muro?  
E, difatti, al terzo tentativo Zayn è dall'altra parte del muro. Poi corre. Fino a quando non arriva davanti all'immensa villa. Si mette le mani nei capelli, disperato. Un altro problema. Se suona, come minimo, lo cacceranno via a pedate.  
Perché conosce quella famiglia, e pensa che perfino la madre di Liam non lo farebbe entrare. Anche perché sono le due della notte, quale domestico con un briciolo di sanità mentale lo lascerebbe entrare?  
Opta ancora una volta per il pericolo, così cerca e tenta di ricordare quale sia la stanza di Liam.   
Per fortuna dalla sua parte ha la memoria di un ragazzino abituato a vivere in quella casa, fin troppe volte desolata, e non ci impiega molto a trovarla. Primo piano, sulla sinistra. Deve salire per la grondaia e aiutarsi con l'edera.  
Ce la può fare.  
Cade con la schiena a terra, per fortuna ad un'altezza minima, un paio di volte. Poi, prendendo tutta la forza che sente di avere dentro, sale e non si ferma, né cade.  
Sale in alto, perché lì c'è lui. Liam.  
Arriva al balconcino e lo scavalca, ritrovandosi davanti alla finestra.   
Prende un grandissimo respiro e si avvicina, iniziando immediatamente a bussare.   
Spera soltanto che Liam sia all'interno, altrimenti resterà lì, come uno stoccafisso, col fiatone, a disperarsi.   
Ma non deve attendere molto, il ragazzo, perché poi una luce si accende e lui si fa avanti, spiaccicandosi col naso sul vetro. Quando poi Liam apre le finestre, scatta indietro, sorpreso inizialmente, e subito rilassato.  
Respira.

_ E ci sei, e ci sei  
Senza spegnerti vedrai  
Sarà bellissimo  
E l'alba si illumina  
Raccolgo le tracce che ho di te  
E finalmente torno a vivere _   
** Bellissimo, Marco Mengoni **

  
È sorpreso, perché Liam non ha più i capelli lunghi, come li aveva quando lo ha lasciato.   
Rilassato, perché è lì davanti a lui e sembra stare bene.   
Liam apre la finestra e lui si fa subito avanti, afferrandolo per il viso e trascinandolo nella stanza. “Leeyum” lo chiama, toccandolo per accertarsi che stia bene. “Stai bene?” gli domanda.  
Liam lo guarda, stupito, domandandosi probabilmente se quello sia un sogno o realtà e poi annuisce, mordendosi un labbro. “Sì, sì... sto bene... ma tu che ci facevi fuori dalla finestra? Ti sei arrampicato? Poteva essere per-” inizia, ma Zayn lo zittisce posandogli l'indice sulla bocca. 

“Dovevo arrivare da te, in qualche modo. Ma ora fammi parlare, ho troppe cose da dirti” gli dice. Si guardano, in silenzio; Liam si agita un po', e il cuore gli esplode perché è felice.   
È felice e non sa dimostrarglielo. Però annuisce, lentamente, come se avesse paura che facendo casino Zayn possa sparire e lui risvegliarsi da un sogno troppo bello. Bellissimo.

“Bene” dice Zayn, facendo un passo indietro e guardandolo con un'espressione seria. “Mi dispiace, Liam” inizia. 

“Mi dispiace per tante cose, ma mi dispiace soprattutto per essere stato un completo, inutile, totale idiota.” ammette. Liam si acciglia e fa un passo avanti, come se volesse abbracciarlo, ma Zayn lo ferma alzando una mano e tenendolo distante.   
Deve parlare, deve dirgli tutto quanto e con la vicinanza di quel ragazzo rischierebbe soltanto di baciarlo e farci l'amore fino all'alba.  
No, deve parlare. O meglio, deve fare prima questo e poi tutto il resto. 

“Mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire, ti chiedo scusa per tutte le volte che ti ho detto addio e invece sono rimasto, confondendoti. Mi dispiace per tutte le litigate, anche se ci hanno portato fino a qui.   
L'ho capito, Liam! Io finalmente ho capito tutto e-” si ferma, ingoiando la saliva in eccesso. La gola gli brucia. “E ho veramente avuto paura che tornando qui tutto potesse di nuovo tornare a frantumarsi tra noi...”

Liam ci prova ancora a parlare, ma Zayn riprende subito parola. “E non posso permetterlo” esclama. Liam torna in silenzio.   
Si incatena a quelle iridi che ora gli sembrano perfino di un verde bottiglia e ci si perde. “Ti ho detto che dovevo imparare a vivere senza di te, ricordi?”  
Il cuore batte un colpo, uno più forte di tutti gli altri, ed è proprio attraverso quelle iridi che Liam capisce cosa sta succedendo. Annuisce, tremando.

 

“Io so vivere senza di te, Liam.” ammette Zayn.  
 

_ Rimani accanto  
Non smetti mai  
di darmi fuoco  
Mi brucerai  
Rimani addosso  
Proteggimi  
dal mio dolore  
Dalle parole _   
** Bellissimo, Marco Mengoni **

Liam sgrana gli occhi e lo stomaco si ingarbuglia di un'amara sofferenza. 

“E non voglio continuare a farlo. Non voglio vivere senza di te” continua, mentre l'altro torna a respirare. Forse non è un bene, per lui, farlo parlare.   
E vorrebbe farlo stare zitto, perché tutte quelle parole non servono più. Non sono mai servite nemmeno quando lui pensava il contrario. Ma lo lascia parlare, perché probabilmente è Zayn che ha bisogno di dirle. “Non ho mai voluto! E i fatti, più delle mie stupidissime parole, lo hanno sempre dimostrato.”

“Pensavo che starti lontano fosse la soluzione giusta, che amandomi, avrei saputo amare te. Ma mi sbagliavo” dice, sorridendo e abbassando lo sguardo. Si gratta e scompiglia il ciuffo di capelli, poi torna a guardarlo, gli occhi annacquati di una verità che ora gli è così chiara, così vera, così potente. 

“La verità è che amare te è stato il mio modo, l'unico, in ogni attimo della mia vita, che mi ha fatto amare me stesso più di quanto immaginassi, più di quanto capissi e vedessi.”

Liam gli sorride, mentre respira e si inebria di quelle fottute parole che ha aspettato da chissà quanto tempo e che, stupidamente, ora non servono più a lui, ma a Zayn.  
   
“Perché è sempre stato giusto farlo, mai sbagliato. Anche in quegli anni in cui non ci sei stato, e in cui anche io sono andato avanti, pensando invece di non farlo. Perché eri tu, sei sempre stato tu e quando sei tornato nella mia vita, coincidenza o destino che sia, avrei dovuto capire che tornare ad amarti, così velocemente, non era sbagliato, che non lo era affatto, perché semplicemente tornavo a vivere, per te e per me stesso”

“Perché non mi sono amato soltanto quando sei andato via. Solo in quel momento, Liam.”

Liam sorride, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e pensa di doverlo abbracciare. Ma Zayn non ha la minima intenzione di fermarsi e quando parla ancora, lo spiazza ancora.

“Ti amo, Leeyum. Nel modo giusto, sbagliato, vero, turbolento – un po' troppo oserei dire – ma ti amo” e finalmente Zayn lo dice chiaramente. Finalmente lo sa dire, oltre che provare. Finalmente lo sputa fuori, senza vergogne, a gran voce e non più in un esile sussurro.  
Non quando entrambi sono sul punto di addormentarsi, ma apertamente, in faccia all'uomo che c'è sempre stato.  
Liam gli sorride, mentre gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi. “Ed è per questo motivo che non posso vederti in questa stanza, non posso pensare che tu sia venuto qui, da solo, in un posto che non ti merita. Non posso pensare che tu ti stia facendo del male per delle persone che non meritano il tuo perdono, né il tuo dolce sorriso, né la tua spontanea gentilezza...” dice, e finalmente gli si avvicina, portando le sue mani sul suo viso. 

“Andiamo via di qui, subito, perché forse non ti merito nemmeno io, ma ora che ho capito tutto questo, cazzo, faccio l'egoista e, giusto o sbagliato che sia, è con me che ti tocca convivere. Non qui. Non con loro. Non in questa stanza. Scegli me, Liam. Me.”

E lo bacia, passionale, senza permessi. Perché è suo. Deve essere suo. Non può lasciarselo scappare, non lo permetterà. E quelle lacrime di commozione sono la sua risposta, sono la sua felicità. Perché è così, lui e Liam sono destinati. Lo sono sempre stati.  
Quando si divide da quelle labbra, Liam gli carezza una guancia. “Ora posso parlare?” domanda con voce roca. Zayn annuisce e gli sorride.

“Finalmente, zuccone!” sbotta. “Ti ci voleva tanto per capirlo?” dice, ridendo subito dopo. Zayn si acciglia e si indispettisce. Ma quando Liam torna a parlare, lascia perdere quella burla. “Ti amo, Zayn, e ho fatto così tanti sbagli nella mia vita che ringrazierò sempre chiunque sia stato a fare in modo che tu mi perdonassi. Ringrazierò te, anzi, perché mi hai perdonato. Sempre.”

“Mi dispiace essere stato maledettamente geloso di te, continuerò ad esserlo purtroppo – sappilo” lo ragguaglia. Zayn sorride e fa spallucce “ci farò l'abitudine” risponde, beffardo. “E tu sei maledettamente scemo ad esserti arrampicato per la grondaia, ma mi si riempe il cuore di felicità nel sapere che sei corso da me, che ti sei preoccupato per me-”

“Certo che mi sono preoccupato per te, ti amo!” ribatte, ancora una volta indispettito. Amare, quella è la prima di una lunga serie di volte che si permetterà di urlarglielo.   
Liam lo bacia. “Quello che voglio dirti è che non ce n'era bisogno. Sto bene! Pensavo anch'io che venendo qui sarei crollato ancora, ma invece... non è successo. Ho parlato con il nonno, sperando che finalmente mi capisse e accettasse ma- non è stato così”

Zayn fa una smorfia. “Ma sai che c'è? Che non mi importa! Non mi importa più. Sono di nuovo a casa, mamma e le mie sorelle sono contente e loro mi hanno capito... quindi anche se non tutto quanto è andato come desideravo, ora va bene così” 

Respira. Zayn gli sorride e lo bacia su una guancia. “Soprattutto ora che sei qui...” conclude, stringendolo a sé e parlando sul suo collo. “E il tuo discorso è stato qualcosa che-”

“Shh! Il discorso ancora non è finito...” gli dice Zayn, dividendosi ancora dal suo corpo. Liam aggrotta la fronte e “ancora no?”  
Zayn nega, proponendogli uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi sghembi e...

“Che cazzo fai?” sbotta Liam, mentre lo guarda inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui. “Lo hai voluto tu, no?” ribatte Zayn, mentre si toglie l'anello che ha sull'indice.   
Un anello, con una pietra nera a impreziosirlo, che Zayn sta per cedere all'uomo che desidera con tutto se stesso al suo fianco.  
Louis commenterebbe con un 'stucchevole'. “È imbarazzante” è quello di Liam, invece, che porta una mano davanti al viso, mentre lentamente arrossisce. “Così ti impari la prossima volta ad armare una discussione per definire ciò che siamo...” continua Zayn, in una beffa, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altro.

“Ah, perciò ci sei arrivato...” è la risposta. “Io ci arrivo sempre” abbozza. “In ritardo” aggiunge Liam. “Stai zitto o questo anello ti finirà giù per la gola, Liam” conclude, alzando la mano in direzione di quella che Liam gli dà, spontaneamente, con un sorriso imbarazzato abbozzato sulle labbra.

Zayn si schiarisce la voce e “Leeyum” afferma improvvisamente con tono carezzevole. “Sì, Zaynie” lo prende in giro, tentando di stemperare quella situazione. Si guardano, gli occhi lucidi e divertiti – per quanto l'imbarazzo possa concederglielo, il divertimento.

 “Liam, vorresti tu, mh, essere il mio uomo?” abbozza.

“Uomo?” lo riprende, sbuffando una risata. Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, più impacciato che mai – una cosa che non è affatto da lui. “D'accordo, vorresti essere il mio fidanzato?” domanda, puntando le sue iridi scure in quelle nocciola dell'altro che, emozionato, ride ancora e annuisce come uno scemo. 

“Sì” risponde, mentre Zayn gli infila l'anello per poi alzarsi e baciarlo, finalmente, incastonando le sue labbra in quelle carnose di quello che è appena diventato il suo ragazzo.  
Arrivano velocemente nel letto, dove si sdraiano abbracciati e si baciano ancora. E ridono.  
 

_ E il cielo sarà bellissimo  
la notte si arrenderà  
Nascondo le tracce che ho di te  
che scorri dentro e mi fai vivere _   
** Bellissimo, Marco Mengoni **

  
Fanno l'amore come se fosse la prima volta. Fanno l'amore come se non ci fosse una fine. Lo fanno dove un tempo ad occhi chiusi si abbracciavano scambiandosi teneri gesti affettuosi che poi dovevano dimenticare.   
Fanno l'amore sapendo di non doverlo più fare, di non dover far più finta di nulla. Fanno l'amore e si riempono a vicenda delle stesse emozioni che hanno provato in campeggio, poi a Londra.   
E di tante altre che arriveranno sempre all'improvviso, inaspettate, assieme all'abitudine che, alla fine, è un saper amare imperituro che loro non vedono l'ora di poter affrontare. Insieme.

“Perciò restiamo qui?” gli domanda Zayn. “Tu resteresti con me?” Zayn lo stringe forte e “Non vado da nessuna parte senza di te” afferma, appolipandosi come ai vecchi tempi.   
Ridono ancora, fino a quando Liam, tornando serio, gli dice: “E allora sì, almeno fino a quando mio nonno non si rimetterà, poi torneremo a Londra”  
E Zayn annuisce. “Liam?” lo chiama poco dopo. Questo lo guarda e “Sì?”

“Non ti posso lasciare nemmeno un paio di giorni che ti rasi i capelli? A me piacevano quei boccoli...”

“Sto male così?” gli domanda. “Non ho detto questo” precisa. “E allora?”

“Non rasarti in nessun altro posto, ecco, mettiamola così” abbozza, sghignazzando, seguito subito dopo da Liam che ride, senza contegno. “Sei il solito porco”

“No, sono semplicemente uno che apprezza i ricci” puntualizza. “Oddio, Zayn, taci!” e lo fanno entrambi, baciandosi ancora.

_E sarà dolcissimo  
e forse non smetterà_   
**Bellissimo, Marco Mengoni**

\- - - 

 

Il nonno di Liam si spegne quattro giorni più tardi. Al funerale, che si svolge dietro l'immensa villa nel cimitero di famiglia, Zayn stringe la mano di Liam sotto lo sguardo di tutti.   
Forse è un piccolo sbaglio, un piccolo oltraggio nei confronti e nel rispetto di quel momento, ma Liam ha bisogno di quella mano, di quell'uomo e non lo lascia andare per niente al mondo.  
La nonna lo guarda male, però, e a stento gli parla. È l'unica donna a piangere, perché nemmeno la madre di Liam lo fa – forse perché ha preso in parola la richiesta del figlio, forse perché il padre non merita più lacrime, nemmeno per la sua morte. Forse perché, infelicemente, si sente finalmente libera, lei assieme ai suoi figli, di poter pensare, credere e vivere senza il senso di colpa addosso nel saper di star sbagliando.  
Dopo il funerale, Zayn e Liam restano in quella casa per qualche giorno ancora, vivendo tranquillamente e fingendo di non vedere tutti gli sguardi addosso che commentano con frasi che di solito iniziano “da quanto se ne è andato il capo di questa famiglia...” o cose del genere.  
Loro se ne infischiano, felici come sono di essere insieme. 

E fanno ancora l'amore, ogni notte, e la loro credenza, l'atto di fede per Liam e Zayn risiede proprio lì, in quell'amore ostacolato da molti, ancor prima da loro stessi, ma che ora si fa forte nella promessa di amare se stessi, amandosi l'un l'altro fino a quando non basta.  
E, tanto per dire, non basterà mai.  
 

_ Abbracciami e resta qui con me  
in questo tempo che assomiglia a te.  
Io e te.  
Io e te.  
Io e te. _   
** Bellissimo, Marco Mengoni **

  
\- - - 

Il 30 Gennaio, sdraiati sul letto con una coperta a coprirli, dopo la fine di un film, Liam prende la sua decisione. “Domani torniamo a Londra”  
Zayn lo guarda, gli sorride contento e “sicuro?” gli domanda. “Sì, dobbiamo tornare a casa... dagli altri, insomma”  
Zayn annuisce e guarda il vuoto. “Devo fare un paio di chiamate, allora” afferma, alzandosi e afferrando il cellulare sulla scrivania. 

“A chi? E perché?” sono subito le domande curiose di Liam. Zayn, in quel tono, ci trova una punta di gelosia, ma stavolta non si indispone, anzi, gli sorride contento, di pancia, perché Liam in quello stato è uno spettacolo della natura.

“È una sorpresa” risponde soltanto, uscendo dalla stanza.  

Liam non ha mai detestato quella parola così tanto, come in quel momento; ma soltanto perché gli ha sottratto il suo fidanzato.  
 

*

_ Mi sento come un bambino  
Che tocca il fuoco e si scotta  
un po' si illude e ci pensa  
e ci riprova un'altra volta  
ma in fondo siamo facili  
non servono miracoli  
a noi bastano due calcoli. _   
** Un'altra botta, Marco Mengoni **

  
Niall e Josh trascorrono quei giorni insieme, vivendosi ma soprattutto conoscendosi.   
Si svegliano, fanno colazione, escono per una passeggiata, pranzano, parlano, giocano, stanno a casa, guardano la Tv, si addormentano sul divano e cucinano. Fanno qualsiasi cosa gli venga in mente e lo fanno spontaneamente, come se fosse un dovere ma non una costrizione. Lo fanno naturalmente, e ridono.   
Non hanno mai riso tanto, Niall e Josh.  
Si conoscono, quindi, riguadagnando ogni momento che si sono persi. Riacquistando le tappe saltate.  
Ci sono volte in cui cadono nell'abbraccio della passione, che non si è affievolita per niente, ma poi Josh si rianima delle sue convinzioni e si tira indietro con una smorfia scontenta e un'erezione nei bassifondi, mentre Niall ride divertito e frustrato.

Una mattina, alzandosi dal letto, trova Josh sulla cyclette, di fronte al letto a baldacchino, e sorride, mentre si bea dello spettacolo che ha davanti.   
Josh indossa soltanto un paio di boxer, ha l'affanno e si smuove spasmodico su quell'attrezzo.   
È sudato, soprattutto, e questo lo rende tremendamente eccitante. Niall lo guarda, seduto sul letto, tra le coperte pesanti, e si morde un labbro mentre si scompiglia i capelli già arruffati.   
Per una volta, tra i due, è lui a sentirsi concitato per primo. Quella situazione che hanno creato è stata bellissima, perché hanno potuto viversi tanti bei movimenti, ma ogni qualvolta che, vicini, l'attrazione ha avuto la meglio fra loro, ne è uscito profondamente insoddisfatto, ma non solo lui, e questo perché Josh si è impuntato sul fatto che fare sesso possa rovinare quell'oasi di piacere.  
Così, per una volta, un'idea 'alla Josh' viene in testa all'irlandese che sguscia via da quelle coperte, subito infreddolito, e si avvicina felino al ragazzo. 

“Buongiorno” lo saluta, alle spalle, baciandogli la nuca, posando le mani fredde sulle spalle. Josh rabbrividisce e cerca subito i suoi occhi, per poi sorridergli. “Ben svegliato, occhi blu” ricambia, annaspando. 

“Cosa fai?” domanda, fingendo ingenuità.   
Josh lo guarda e gli indica con gli occhi la cyclette, piuttosto ovvio. Poi “attività fisica” risponde, rendendosi conto di ciò che ha detto in un secondo momento, grazie allo sguardo vispo di Niall che l'osserva smaliziato, frapponendosi tra lui e il manubrio. Josh si ferma e osserva lo spettacolo meraviglioso che Niall gli ha sbattuto in faccia: il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi illuminati da quella che, apparentemente, sembra essere un'idea. 

“Conosco un altro tipo di attività fisica, lo sai?” lo tenta, mentre con le mani arriva all'elastico delle mutande dello spogliarellista che, sorpreso, sgrana gli occhi e spalanca appena la bocca. “Niall...” lo richiama, allarmato. 

“Sì, Josh?” lo prende in giro. “Ti ho detto che-” inizia, tentennando. 

“Oh, gnappo, tu dici tante cose... non me le posso ricordare tutte” continua, abbassandole.   
Il sedile, però, è un impedimento che ferma le sue intenzioni, così Niall alza gli occhi sull'altro e gli riserva la migliore delle occhiate da cucciolo incantatore, con tanto di sbattimento di ciglia che tramortiscono quel povero inebetito di Josh che lo guarda senza fiato – e non solo per l'esercizio su quell'attrezzo.

“Niall” riprova, sempre con meno sicurezza, mentre trema di fronte a quello sguardo e a quel tocco delicato e freddo delle mani dell'irlandese. 

“Ho bisogno anch'io di fare un po' di sport, suvvia, vuoi impedirmelo? Poi ingrasso...” lo beffeggia. “Mi ameresti lo stesso pieno di ciccia?”  
Josh ride e, sospirando, si alza appena, perché lo sapeva che avrebbe ceduto prima o poi, perché resistere tutti quei giorni è stato un miracolo, perché lo desidera e... perché lo ama e vuole amarlo.  
Così Niall, soddisfatto, tira giù quei boxer e glieli sfila.   
Raggiunge il suo traguardo, attimi dopo, afferrando con una mano il membro di Josh e massaggiandolo per svegliarlo. Non ci impiega molto, soprattutto perché Josh è rimasto a secco per giorni interi.   
Poco dopo, Niall punta i suoi occhi nel viso di Josh, che non si è perso nulla, e lo lambisce con la propria bocca senza scrupoli, facendo sussultare sul posto Josh, che alza gli occhi al soffitto e annaspa, borbottando qualcosa, come se ancora stesse facendo cyclette e fosse affaticato.   
Niall l'osserva, orgoglioso, e continua la sua opera avvolgendolo con le sue labbra rosee quel membro che, sotto le sue attenzioni, si gonfia sempre più, diventando un'erezione dura e pulsante.  
La sua prima volta è stata brutale e al solo pensiero si sente in colpa, ma quella... quella è un piccolo regalo per redimersi, ancora, dalle sue brutte azioni.   
Josh geme senza sopprimere quei versi e lo chiama un po' invano, un po' per ringraziarlo.   
Quando lo afferra per il capo, però, lo tira via e lo fa alzare, baciandolo subito e succhiando quelle labbra, capaci di fare un tale miracolo: farlo sentire vivo, scosso e agitato come niente, prima di allora, riusciva a fare.

“Okay, diciamo pure che sto perdendo la scommessa-”

“L'hai vinta, questo è il nostro premio” ribadisce Niall sulla sua bocca. Fa per baciarlo ancora, ma Josh si tira indietro. “Il premio più bello della mia vita, ma c'è una cosa che voglio fare...”

Niall si acciglia. “Cosa?” trema. Ha sempre paura delle idee di Josh. Sanno sempre, come dire, sorprenderlo.

“Una cosa che non ho mai fatto con nessuno...” specifica, confondendo l'altro ancora di più. “Cos-” inizia a domandare l'irlandese, ma poi si blocca perché probabilmente capisce. “Oh”

“Hai detto tu che hai bisogno di smaltire un po', no?” dice, allusivo. “Ti amerei anche con la ciccia, ma tengo alla tua salute” si fa beffa di lui. Niall avvampa e tenta di scappare, ma Josh lo blocca in quella gabbia, nella quale da solo è entrato. “Sì, ma- cioè- io non so se ne sono capace...”

Josh ride, mentre l'altro incespica ancora. “È un buco, è abbastanza elementare” lo prende in giro. Niall arrossisce per l'imbarazzo e balbetta, ma quando torna a guardare quegli occhi verdi, ogni pensiero e ogni dubbio si dissipa. Sorride, perché Josh sta facendo una cosa importante, bella: donarsi a lui, quando non l'ha mai fatto. “S-sei sicuro, tu?”

“Mai stato più convinto a chi concedere le mie chiap-” Niall gli tappa la bocca. “JOSH!”

“Ah, i tabù!” esclama Josh ridendo, alzandosi da quella bicicletta e agguantando la sua mano. “Che cosa terribile per l'umanità” continua, baciandola e incamminandosi verso il letto. “Sul letto?” cambia discorso Niall, già in iperventilazione per l'ansia da prestazione.

“Troppo semplice? Era per aiutarti” lo beffeggia. Niall lo spintona e ride. “Ok, letto” decide, mentre si sdraiano.   
Si baciano un po' meccanicamente, perché Niall è veramente in ansia e Josh ride, spostandosi appena. “Nel bagno non eri così impacciato” lo riprende. Niall sbuffa. “Ero incazzato, vorrei ricordarti”

“Devo farti arrabbiare, quindi? Vuoi che ti sculacci?” ironizza, prendendosi un altro pugno sul fianco. E quel momento stempera la situazione e Niall muta, sotto lo sguardo dello spogliarellista che lo stringe ancora un po', prima di mettersi gattoni sul letto e “forza, fammi tuo” 

Niall lo guarda e alza un sopracciglio. “Non così” gli dice, mentre sgattaiola via e lo spinge a sdraiarsi sul materasso.   
Josh rimane a pancia in giù “così?” domanda, ridendo. Niall lo volta, lo guarda e “così” gli soffia, mentre lo sovrasta, infilandosi tra le sue gambe. 

“Perfetto, morirò” commenta, mentre alza le gambe circondando la vita dell'irlandese. “Perché?” domanda ingenuamente. 

“Fai un attentato alla mia vita ogni istante che sbatti quegli occhioni, ora ti vedrò mentre vieni, quindi morirò”

Niall ride e lo bacia, poi “imbecille” commenta, strusciandosi di proposito su quel corpo e prendendo dimestichezza.   
Dopo essersi infilato un preservativo e aver dolcemente abituato l'apertura di Josh con un po' di vasellina, si infila preoccupato fra quelle natiche sode, mentre si morde un labbro e guarda i suoi stessi movimenti.  
Josh, però, lo afferra per il mento e “guardami” gli sussurra. Si incatena a quegli occhi capace di calmarlo e lo bacia, senza perdere il contatto visivo.  
Quando lo penetra è in quelle iridi che è ancora immerso profondamente, mentre procede con quella spinta lenta che compie col bacino.   
Trema un po' e per qualche secondo socchiude gli occhi beandosi di quelle emozioni nuove.  
È così diverso e semplice. È così strano, ma profondamente bello. Soprattutto quando con la propria pelle tocca quella di Josh, perché sa che non c'è più nulla che li divide.   
Si ferma e riapre gli occhi. Incontra quelli di Josh che con una smorfia torna lentamente a respirare. Poi “Dio, fantastico!” lo sente esclamare. “Continua, ti prego”   
E Niall ridacchia ma obbedisce, iniziando a muoversi, sempre con più energia.   
Trema, e sente di farlo assieme all'altro che afferra il suo fondo schiena e lo aiuta nei movimenti, aumentando la velocità perfino. Gemono, guardandosi, e si carezzano, strofinandosi naso contro naso. Poi si baciano e sospirano a pochi centimetri dalle loro bocche.   
E quando Niall viene, minuti dopo, Josh lo guarda avido di quei momenti, come se non volesse perdersi nulla. E in quella prima volta, toccandosi anche lui ed eccitato per tutte quelle nuove sfaccettature, viene anche lui. “O-occhi blu...” esclama, mentre Niall gli crolla inevitabilmente addosso, mozzandogli il respiro. 

Sono ancora vivi, entrambi, ma per miracolo. Josh ride, mentre gli carezza la schiena e distende le gambe indolenzite. 

“Un'altra prima volta che si aggiunge alla lista” commenta, poco dopo, più a se stesso che all'altro. Niall ride, “e che prima volta!” esclama, rispondendogli. 

Josh lo segue e, alzandogli il viso, lo bacia sulla fronte e lo stringe a sé. “Sì, ma ora non esagerare, Niall” afferma ironicamente. “Non esagero, ma da oggi si fa a turno”

Josh ci pensa. “Lo decideremo ogni volta giocando a morra cinese” opta infine, per poi mordersi la lingua al ricordo che gli viene prepotentemente in mente. “Se ti vuoi umiliare. Ma temo che il tuo destino a questo modo sia segnato dall'essere un bottom a vita, gnappo” è infatti la risposta di Niall, mentre ride divertito, dando dimostrazione all'altro di aver studiato. 

“Si fa a turno” ritratta, allora, Josh, invertendo velocemente le posizioni. “E si dà il caso che ora sia il mio”

\- - -

Quando si sveglia, quella mattina del 30 Gennaio, è solo nel suo letto. Sbatte gli occhi, Niall, e guarda il soffitto.   
Si sente in pace da quando è in quella casa, ma sa che c'è ancora un argomento in sospeso.  
Josh non è andato a lavoro, ma non perché lo abbia abbandonato, e quella è una decisione che deve prendere, ancora, per poi prendere la loro, quella definitiva.  
Perché si amano, ma non tutto è semplice come quell'amore che sembra essere nato tra loro, sbocciato, fortificato, messo a dura prova ma... non ancora definitivo.   
Così si mette a sedere e afferra il proprio cellulare.   
C'è un messaggio di Zayn, lo legge e sa che è arrivato il momento di affrontare la realtà, perché deve tornare alla propria vita e questo significa andarsene da quella casa.  
Quando si riveste e scende al piano terra, trova Josh seduto sulla batteria con un sorriso raggiante sul volto. “Ben svegliato” lo saluta, mentre Niall si gratta il capo. “L'hai tirata nuovamente fuori”

Josh annuisce, ma quando riporta il suo sguardo sull'irlandese capisce che c'è qualcosa... che non va?

“Che succede?” dice, alzandosi per raggiungerlo. “Ho da fare delle cose e-” tentenna. 

“E quindi devi andartene, se vuoi vengo con te...” prova Josh, seguendo i suoi occhi. Niall sorride e nega. “No, Josh, è arrivato il momento” abbozza. L'altro sbarra gli occhi e “che momento?” domanda e sembra spaventato.   
Niall gli accarezza una guancia, sorridendo ancora. “Quello in cui io me ne vado e tu prendi una decisione”

Josh apre bocca per parlare ma l'altro lo ferma, ponendo l'indice sulle sue labbra. 

“No, ci devi pensare perché è della tua vita che stiamo parlando. Io adesso me ne vado, tu prendi la tua decisione e, qualsiasi sarà, io la capirò. Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di specificare quale siano, lo sappiamo entrambi e se scegli me, Josh, sarà un cambiamento di vita a 360 gradi, sarà tutto in salita, sarà una partenza da zero, sarà un avere niente dopo aver avuto tutto.   
Quindi prenditi il tempo che vuoi, non essere affrettato perché potresti pentirtene. Io lo capisco e attenderò perché ti amo” gli dice, baciandolo veloce. 

“Questo non è un addio” gli sussurra. “Non voglio che lo sia, anche se c'è una  possibilità che possa diventarlo” continua. “Ti aspetto fino a quando non arriverà il momento in cui potremo stare veramente insieme” lo bacia ancora e poi, afferrando le proprie cose, scappa via sotto lo sguardo silenzioso, ma non per questo urlante, di Josh che rimane fermo sul posto.

Non è un Addio, lui deve prendere la sua decisione. Quella che ha già nella testa, quella che però deve far divenire reale.

_ Entri ed esci dal mio cuore con un click  
dalla mia testa vuota come un trip  
ti porti via di tutto e mi lasci qui  
ti porti via di tutto e poi mi lasci ancora qui. _   
** Un'altra botta, Marco Mengoni **

\- - - 

 

Quando rientra nell'appartamento, Niall si sente un po' in colpa. Ma non solo, perfino un po' egoista, perché il pensiero di aver lasciato Louis abbandonato a se stesso, in quella casa, gli è venuto alla mente soltanto una volta letto il messaggio di Zayn.   
La casa è silenziosa, quando chiude la porta dietro di sé. “Louis?” lo chiama, mentre imbocca il corridoio. C'è una musica in sottofondo, una voce delicata e delle corde che strimpellano armoniose e dolci.   
Niall la riconosce subito, la voce di Ed Sheeran. Sorride appena, mentre bussa e apre piano la porta.   
La scena che si ritrova davanti lo spaventa e lo lascia sgomento, al contempo: Louis è in mutande, con un solo scaldino a riscaldare la stanza, la barba incolta e i capelli arruffati – alcuni perfino sparati in aria. In tutto ciò, è seduto sulla scrivania, sopra di essa,  con le gambe incrociate e la mani sporche di inchiostro congiunte in preghiera sotto il mento.  
Niall lo ammira, stupito, sul ciglio della porta, mentre questo è totalmente assorto nel suo mondo.   
Ci sono fogli strappati e accartocciati che stazionano in ogni luogo di quella stanza, che mai come quel giorno sembra un totale caos.  
Il letto è disfatto e alcuni vestiti sono sparsi per il pavimento, Niall ha quasi paura ad avanzare.  
Ma quella descrizione mentale che fa, che peggiora di secondo in secondo, viene bloccata dalla voce limpida di Louis che “Hey, Niall!” esclama piena di entusiasmo.   
Niall si acciglia e lo guarda, mentre si domanda se non abbia sbagliato a preoccuparsi.   
Louis sembra così insolitamente sereno, per quanto strano possa apparire. Ma tutti sono ormai abituati alla sua eccentricità.

“Che succede qui?” domanda allora. 

“Sto scrivendo!” risponde entusiasta, il ragazzo, saltando giù dalla scrivania e raggiungendolo. 

No, okay, ha fatto bene a preoccuparsi perché Louis sembra improvvisamente impazzito. “Stai bene?” domanda, quando Louis gli è vicino senza il minimo impaccio nel ritrovarsi in mutande dinnanzi a qualcuno. “Sì, sì, certo, non mi lamento” ammette, grattandosi la barba e guardando – forse riuscendo finalmente a mettere a fuoco – le condizioni di quella stanza. “La mia stanza invece ha visto tempi migliori” ironizza, facendo poi spallucce. 

“Va be', tu come va? Come mai sei tornato?” domanda sagace, con un sorriso malizioso di chi immagina cosa possa essere accaduto tra lui e Josh.   
Niall si gratta il capo, trattenendo una risata e “Zayn non ti ha scritto un messaggio? Non ha provato a chiamarti?” gli domanda, deviando il discorso. Louis nega e poi “non che sia stato molto dietro alla tecnologia, eh” commenta. “Adesso guardo” continua, cercando sul comodino accanto al letto, sul quale giace un peluche bianco.   
Una volta trovato, “Sì” afferma e “Oh” conclude.

“Dobbiamo uscire, allora!” continua poco dopo, infrangendo con l'azzurro dei suoi occhi quello blu dell'irlandese che indietreggia e lo ferma alzando le braccia in avanti. “Sì, Lou, ma dovresti vestirti” 

Louis si guarda e ridacchia. “Sì, giusto” esclama, facendo dietro front. “E magari anche una doccia e una tosatura!” continua Niall nel suo consiglio. Louis si affaccia dal bagno, nel quale è entrato, e lo guarda divertito. “Non sono mica una pecora!” gli dice.  
Niall si guarda attorno e in un sussurro, per non farsi sentire dall'altro “Eh, ma poco ci manca” risponde.  
 

*

  
Ha fatto tre chiamate Zayn, due di queste non hanno avuto una risposta. Bene.   
Mentre tornano, lui e Liam, a Londra è agitato. Si è dato appuntamento con Simon nel suo studio, inviando poi un messaggio a Niall e Louis con il chiaro intento di raggiungerli lì, con la speranza che questi due, non solo abbiano visto le notifiche che gli ha lasciato, ma che non facciano alcun tipo di ritardo perché altrimenti la sorpresa, che ha promesso a Liam, sfumerebbe via davanti ai loro occhi.  
La carta con su scritta la canzone per Liam brucia nella tasca dei jeans. È proprio quella la sorpresa: canterà finalmente quello che gli ha tenuto nascosto. La fine della sua dichiarazione, del suo grande discorso.  
Ed è nervoso.

Quando arrivano davanti allo studio di Simon, al centro di Londra, però, ha modo di rilassarsi. Niall e Louis sono lì davanti ad attenderli.  
Gli si avvicinano e Liam lo guarda con piglio, quando li mette a fuoco e li riconosce.   
Quando anche gli altri due li vedono, sorridono e li raggiungono. Niall abbraccia Liam, quasi buttandoglisi addosso, e lo stringe a sé. Liam rimane incerto per qualche secondo, ma poi sorride con tutto il viso, e ricambia quella stretta, socchiudendo gli occhi, felice di rivederlo.   
Nel frattempo Louis e Zayn si salutano con una collisione delle loro mani strette a pugno e uno sguardo complice. Quando Niall si divide dal corpo di Liam, però, è la volta di Louis che gli sorride, illuminando il suo sguardo spesso vacuo, per poi abbracciarlo.  
Non è la stessa stretta dell'irlandese, ma Liam ci trova comunque un calore che lo fa sentire a casa, nonostante l'assenza di un tetto sotto le loro teste. “Bentornato” gli sussurra lo scrittore. 

“Grazie” risponde, guardando Niall che si avvicina a Giulietta per prendere la chitarra. “Che ci devi fare?” domanda Liam con piglio. Non sa cosa ci facciano lì, tutti e quattro, e il silenzio degli altri tre lo indispone, assieme alle occhiate che Zayn e Louis, e subito dopo anche Niall, si scambiano.

“Lo scoprirai” rispondono all'unisono i tre, scoppiando poi a ridere. 

Quando salgono nello studio di Simon, l'uomo li accoglie con un sorriso pieno sul volto, facendogli strada verso una stanza, quella che dovrebbe essere uno studio insonorizzato, fatto apposta per incontri come quelli.

“Allora, oggi mi canterete la canzone?” spezza il silenzio il produttore. Zayn sgrana gli occhi e si volta verso Liam che ricambia con un cipiglio ad aggrottare la sua fronte. “Canzone?” sussurra.

“Ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo?” chiede Simon, cogliendo la loro attenzione. Niall e Louis sorridono, abbassando lo sguardo. “No, no” inizia Zayn. “Soltanto che, beh, lui non lo sapeva” continua, girandosi verso Liam. “Ho scritto una canzone, in questo periodo, con Louis” spiega e Liam si illumina, finalmente capendo ogni cosa.

“Oh, perciò voi due...” farfuglia. “Già” annuisce Zayn. “E quindi io...” continua. “Sì” risponde ancora Zayn.  
Liam si tirerebbe in faccia tanti di quegli schiaffi, a quelle consapevolezze.

“Quando volete comunicare in modo da far capire anche a noi comuni mortali, battete un colpo” ironizza Louis, sedendosi su una poltrona libera; sinceramente non lo sa perché sia dovuto andare anche lui, lì, non lo capisce finché Zayn non glielo rende chiaro, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Lou, non devo cantarla solo io” lo avverte, mentre Simon li guarda incuriosito.   
Che insolito gruppetto che ha di fronte a sé: strano, ma interessante. 

“Te l'ho già detto, non se ne parla” risponde Louis, dopo un attimo sprecato a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati. “Lou, è per Liam” interviene Niall, mentre tira fuori la sua chitarra verde. Louis lo guarda, alza un sopracciglio e sospira, mentre si scompiglia nervoso i capelli. 

“No, non è per Liam” interviene Zayn, guardando poi subito il proprio ragazzo che annuisce, sorridendogli. “Louis, se canti lo fai perché vuoi farlo. Se siamo venuti qui è perché vi ho voluto partecipi del mio sogno, perché ho capito che non è tale, senza di voi. Perciò decidi tu, dentro o fuori”

Louis lo guarda, fissando quelle iridi marroni, grandi, serie, concentrate nelle sue chiare, curiose e un po' indispettite. 

_Dentro o fuori, famiglia, sogno._

Perché quel discorso, chiaro e diretto, è stato capace di convincerlo? Come? Da quando Zayn produce quell'effetto in lui?  
O forse è semplicemente cambiato lui, in silenzio, e l'evidenza di tale cambiamento la nota solo adesso.   
Sta di fatto che Louis annuisce in un pallido e incerto sorriso e “dentro” dice.   
Allora Zayn si volta verso Liam e “anche tu” gli dice. “Anch'io cosa?” chiede. “Anche tu devi cantare con noi”

“Ma non so la canzone!” dice spiazzato. “La imparerai” afferma, mentre tira fuori il pezzo di carta dal portafogli e si avvicina alla scrivania, dove Simon li osserva ancora, attento e curioso.   
Zayn scrive un paio di cose e poi gli si avvicina ancora, porgendogliela.

“Ora è il mio turno di dirti di cantarla come se te la stessi dedicando io, Leeyum” gli sussurra, prima di baciarlo velocemente. Simon li osserva, spalanca appena gli occhi e sorride, compiaciuto nel scoprire a chi va il merito per la passione nel canto di quel ragazzo.   
Liam guarda il foglio e trova il suo nome in alcune strofe che però non legge, poi “You and I” sussurra, leggendo il titolo, rabbrividendo per tutta la colonna vertebrale. Zayn lo guarda e gli sorride.

“Niente di più semplice” commenta Louis, più a se stesso che agli altri. Niall si siede, di fronte a loro, dando le spalle a Simon, posa la chitarra sulle cosce e “comincio io” dice, alquanto ovvio.   
 

**You and I, One Direction**  
(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz_sTpcUb4c>)

Zayn annuisce, seduto tra Louis e Liam. Conta fino a tre, l'irlandese, e poi inizia a pizzicare le corde, dondolando subito con la testa. Chiude gli occhi  e “ _I figured it out_ ” canta, sorridendo. “ _I figured it out from black and white_ ” procede, guardando Liam che sembra colpito fin da subito da quella melodia. “ _Seconds and hours_ ” suona, piegando il capo verso le corde. “ _Maybe the height to take some time_ ” continua, mentre inevitabilmente pensa a Josh e al tempo che si è preso con lui, alla sua probabile decisione, alla probabilità che nonostante abbiano capito, non ci sia più tempo. Ma si risolleva, perché amarlo gli dà la forza per sperare e credere che tornerà da lui, che sceglierà lui.

“ _I know how it goes_ ” segue subito Liam, adagiandosi su quelle note e imitando la cadenza di Niall.   
Lo guarda, infatti, e questo gli sorride annuendo. Così si sposta verso Zayn, che lo guarda ammaliato e curioso nel vedere ogni piccola sfaccettatura su quel volto coperto soltanto da una leggera barba chiara.   
Sì, quella canzone è semplice, come spesso ha fatto presente Louis, ma c'è dentro tanto di loro due, che Zayn la vede subito l'emozione negli occhi di Liam. “ _I know how it goes from wrong and right_ ” continua, sbuffando un sorriso. “ _Silence and sound_ ” canta, leggendo il testo e rabbrividendo.  
Semplici, quelle paroli, ma vere. “ _The day ever hold each other_ ” pausa. Alza gli occhi e guarda Zayn “t _ight like us_ ” procede e Zayn gli sorride. “ _The day ever fight like us_ ” 

Simon li osserva e intreccia le proprie mani poggiando i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona. Quello che mancava, pensa, ora c'è. E non importa se ha scoperto che la passione di Zayn sia sempre stata alimentata da un altro uomo, non importa nemmeno la delicatezza di quella circostanza che potrebbe spezzarsi ogni volta con una semplice lite in quel gruppo, perché il legame che trova, tra quei quattro ragazzi, è più unico che raro e lo ha trovato lui, lo ha scoperto lui.   
Sarà un successo, lo sa di già e ostenta un po' nella sua fiducia, perché è fatto così. È sempre stato così ottimista e raramente si è sbagliato.

Giunti al ritornello, è la volta di Zayn che “ _You and I_ ” canta, chiaro, dolcemente, guardando verso l'alto e poi subito sul suo 'you', Liam. “ _We don’t wanna be like them_ ” 

“ _We can make it till the end_ ” e Liam annuisce e sorride, perché quella non sarà la fine, ma un po' è come se lo fosse, dopo una lunga corsa; ed è così, ce l'hanno fatta. “ _Nothing can come between_ ” procede Zayn, come se volesse spiegargli che è sempre stato così, anche quando Liam pensava il contrario. “ _You and I_ ” canta dolcemente, mentre Liam torna a guardarlo e capisce quanto è stato stupido a credere che Zayn potesse avere occhi per qualcun altro. 

“ _Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us_ ” canta ancora e Liam ridacchia, negando col capo, guardando e toccandosi l'anello. Zayn e la sua megalomania.  
Anche Louis ha fatto lo stesso pensiero, ma quando li osserva, un po' invidioso, sorride e annuisce perché è veramente così. Nessuno può dividerli; Zayn e la sua esagerazione, per una volta, hanno avuto ragione.

“ _No, nothing can come between you and I_ ” gorgheggia, guardando un secondo verso Simon che gli sorride e annuisce. “ _Oh, you and I_ ” ed è quasi in un sussurro, soffiando nuovamente in direzione di Liam.

“ _I figured it out_ ” è il turno di Louis che sospira, guardando verso il basso. 

Ha trascorso più di una settimana da solo. Ha scritto, pensando alla sua Musa ora distante, ed è stato sereno nella sua follia perché si è abbandonato a tutte le emozioni che ha sempre vissuto, in realtà, senza però accettarle. Ha fatto male, in molti casi, soprattutto quando scrivendo e rileggendo si è accorto quanto amore ci fosse in quelle parole, quante ne avesse sprecate invano, senza dire quelle giuste al riccio che è andato via, che ha mandato via. E, benché questo gli abbia fatto male, reso debole da una distanza che si è imposto, lo ha anche reso forte, avanzando in quella risalita che lo aspettava da anni.   
Quando tocca a lui cantare i versi di quella canzone, la voce trema un po', e Harry è di nuovo lì, accanto a lui, presente sempre. E ci pensa, mentre rende chiaro a se stesso e a tutti gli altri, quanto in quella canzone, scritta assieme a Zayn, ci sia anche il riccio. “ _Saw the mistakes of up and down_ ”

Simon lo ascolta, socchiudendo gli occhi di fronte a quella voce così particolare, così delicata, limpida e bella. “ _Meet in the middle_ ” perché Harry è arrivato nel mezzo del suo percorso, rivoluzionando tutto, dandogli il pretesto di capire che in tutti quegli sbagli non poteva tirare avanti. Dandogli qualcosa di giusto, che potesse riportarlo su. “ _There’s always room for common ground_ ”

È tutto così chiaro, ora. “ _I see what it’s like_ ” continua, guardando per un momento verso Zayn che gli sorride. “ _I see what it’s like for day and night_ ” canta, intercettando lo sguardo di Simon che sembra ammaliato da quella voce.   
Si sente perfino imbarazzato, Louis. Ma poi “ _Never together_ ” aggiunge e torna a guardare verso il basso, mesto, perché Harry è lontano e quelle due parole sono così vere. “ _Cause you see your things in a different light like us_ ” 

E non può fare a meno di pensare che Liam e Zayn hanno sempre visto la loro storia sotto una luce diversa, rispetto a lui, e che a quanto pare quel modo è stato giusto, perché loro due, a differenza di Louis, ce l'hanno sempre fatta.   
Ma forse non dovrebbe compararsi a loro due, forse dovrebbe semplicemente prendere esempio dalla loro forza, dalla loro tenacia. Così “ _Did we never try like us_?” si domanda. 

_Possiamo Harry? O non c'è più niente da fare?_

E il ritornello, a quel punto della canzone, lo cantano Liam e Niall, assieme, mentre quest'ultimo continua a suonare. Le loro voci si adagiano assieme e Zayn si aggiunge a loro con degli acuti, senza mai smettere di guardare Liam, colui alla quale ha dedicato tutto se stesso, in quelle parole. 

“ _Cause you and I_ ” aggiunge poco dopo in un urlo col quale sfoga tutto ciò che manca, tutto ciò che ancora non gli ha detto. Liam lo osserva, mentre delle farfalle svolazzano nel suo stomaco. 

“Tu ed io” gli sta urlando, senza paura, sotto lo sguardo di un produttore che li sta esaminando e che sembra soddisfatto, nonostante il tentativo di camuffare le sue reazioni con una maschera pacata e attenta.  
Cantano ancora il ritornello, assieme, tutti e quattro, che insieme possono combattere ogni ostacolo, ogni presunto Dio che si interponga fra loro e in un sussurro “ _We could make it as we try_ ” dice Liam, facendo vibrare dolcemente la sua voce. 

“ _Oh, you and I_ ” aggiunge Zayn, chiudendo quella canzone.

Successivamente cala in silenzio. Zayn e tutti gli altri guardano Simon che non ha la minima intenzione di prendere parola, forse perché, per la prima volta in vita sua, ne è rimasto senza.   
Lo sentono tossicchiare imbarazzato e “abbiamo fatto così schifo?” commenta Louis, il solito pessimista. Simon ride e nega “affatto, affatto. Ma noto con piacere che Zayn ha capito cosa intendessi con il mio 'manca qualcosa'” commenta.

“Ragazzo, lo hai trovato” 

Zayn salterebbe dalla sedia, in un esulto gioioso, ma si limita a un sorrisone di quelli che non può proprio evitare di fare, sotto lo sguardo contento di Liam che lo imita, risplendendo di luce propria.   
Niall posa la chitarra e ride, contento, perché la Musica è sempre stata sua compagna e per la prima volta, usandola, ha ottenuto qualcosa che ha soddisfatto non solo se stesso, ma anche un esperto nel campo. 

Che sia quella la strada che ha sempre cercato e alla quale non ha mai pensato?   
Che sia quella la loro strada, da sempre?

“Simon, voglio però precisare che manca un quinto componente che purtroppo oggi non poteva essere presente” dice subito Zayn, sotto lo sguardo attento di Louis che si acciglia e apre bocca per domandare “chi?” 

Simon, tuttavia, interviene prima della risposta con un “se è bravo tanto quanto voi, non ho problemi a riguardo. Quando posso conoscerlo?” chiede.

“Presto” risponde con sicurezza Zayn, voltandosi poi verso Louis che, ancora una volta, “chi?” domanda, indispettito.

“Harry, chi altro?” interviene, per Zayn, Niall. Zayn si volta verso l'irlandese, gli sorride e annuisce. Louis sgrana, così, lo sguardo, mentre il cuore nel petto ha iniziato a bussare impetuoso, otturando perfino le sue orecchie che iniziano a fischiare. “È una cosa impossibile” commenta, guardando verso Simon con una serietà che, però, non sconvolge affatto il produttore che si limita a sorridergli.

“No, Simon, non dargli retta. Ci sarà anche un quinto, Harry, e sa cantare, ha la voce un po' nasale, bassa, ma sa arrivare anche alle note alte. È bravo!” continua. Louis vorrebbe ribattere che è una cosa che non sta né in cielo né in terra, mentre si sente accaldato e furioso, ma ciò che si limita a fare è alzarsi e ad andarsene di lì.

“Che caratterino” è il commento di Simon, che ridacchia. “Mi piace” continua. Zayn si gratta il capo e sbuffa. “Bene, ora parliamo di cose serie, Zayn” dice l'uomo, cambiando totalmente tono di voce.   
I tre che restano lo guardano d'improvviso seri e concitati. “Ci penso io a sistemare le cose con il tuo capo, o meglio ex, considerati libero da quel postaccio!” esclama, sorridendo infine.

Ancora una volta, Zayn vorrebbe saltare da quella sedia ed esultare, ancora una volta si limita a un sorrisone idiota stampato in faccia.   
E quelle parole sono catartiche, perché Zayn si sente veramente libero da ogni catena che lo legava al nightclub, e come lui anche Liam, che, sollevato, torna a respirare, rendendosi conto di aver trattenuto il fiato, per tutto quel tempo, soltanto una volta aver riempito i polmoni di ossigeno.   
Niall lo guarda curioso e non può fare a meno di pensare se, questa cosa, sia possibile anche per Josh.   
Ci pensa, mentre ascolta e osserva quella conversazione. “Come è possibile questa cosa?” domanda Liam, perché vuole essere certo che quella non sia una presa in giro. 

“Sono interessato a Zayn, ora anche a voi, ho una grande idea in mente che non potete nemmeno immaginare!” afferma con entusiasmo, sotto lo sguardo stralunato degli altri. Poi si spiega: “Sto progettando un programma televisivo, un Talent Show, nel quale potrei farvi partecipare come concorrenti. Pertanto...” chiarisce, guardando dritto negli occhi del ragazzo che ha parlato e che “Liam” si presenta. 

“Pertanto, Liam, se ci sono problemi, ostacoli di qualsiasi genere, io sono pronto a superarli, a qualsiasi costo”

“Ma sono un sacco di soldi!” è il commento. “Non sempre la soluzione è pagare, sono sicuro che il capo di quel locale ha tanti punti deboli e io conosco le persone giuste in grado di scoprirle. Vi fidate di me?”

Liam guarda Zayn, per quanto sia felice ed entusiasta ha qualche dubbio, ma la scelta, quella spetta soltanto al suo ragazzo che “non ho niente da perdere, io mi fido”

“Ci fidiamo tutti” continua, allora, Liam, sorridendo prima a Zayn poi a Simon. Niall annuisce, sovrappensiero. 

“Lo sarà anche il ragazzo che è scappato via” dice con sarcasmo Simon, facendo cenno col capo verso la porta. “Louis” risponde Zayn, che annuisce. “Con Harry, lo sarà anche lui” 

“Bene, allora ci salutiamo qui e ti chiamo, Zayn, non appena la situazione sarà risolta.” conclude Simon. Liam e Zayn si alzano e lo salutano dandogli la mano, mentre Niall si alza e con sguardo vacuo si mette dietro di loro. Liam e Zayn lo guardano, con piglio, non capendo la sua esitazione e “Niall?” lo chiama Liam. Simon li osserva ancora.   
“Devo un attimo parlare col Boss” afferma l'irlandese, sorridendo. “Voi andate, io vi raggiungo”

Quando Liam e Zayn chiudono la porta dietro di loro, si abbracciano senza troppi indugi e si baciano, contenti per tutte quelle belle novità.  
Niall, invece, chiuso nello studio assieme a Simon, tentenna un po' prima di proporre la sua idea. “Se ci fosse un batterista disponibile, veramente bravo, lei pensa che me ne stia approfittando troppo dell'offerta che ci ha fatto?”

E Simon ride senza sapersi trattenere, divertito dal modo in cui Niall gli ha fatto quella che pensa possa essere una domanda indecente.

“Intanto, Niall, dammi del tu”  
 

*

  
Quando Zayn e Liam raggiungono Louis sulla strada, lo trovano appoggiato a Giulietta con lo sguardo abbassato e perso. Si guardano i due e si sorridono, avvicinandosi.

“Louis” lo chiama Liam, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Come vi è saltato in mente, mh? Perché gli avete detto di Harry quando nemmeno io sono sicuro di voler prendere parte a questa cosa, quando lui non c'è e non ci-” inizia, sbottando pieno di rabbia.

“Ammettilo, ti è piaciuto cantare sotto lo sguardo di uno che ne capisce e sentirti glorificato. E sono convinto che se ci fosse Harry qui, tu saresti quello più entusiasta” commenta Zayn, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. 

“Ma Harry non c'è, né ci sarà mai!” urla, e in qualche modo dà la sua risposta, mentre guarda il ragazzo e torna velocemente a detestarlo. “Questo lo dici tu” aggiunge Zayn, mentre apre bocca per continuare, però, Louis prende parola e “No, lo dicono i fatti, è a Holmes Chapel, felice, assieme a Nick” mette in chiaro, mentre una punta in pieno petto punzecchia il suo cuore disarmato di fronte a quelle consapevolezze così dolorose.   
Zayn lo guarda e resta in silenzio, negando. Liam sorride, carezzando il braccio dello scrittore. “È proprio qui che ti sbagli, Lou, stai a sentire cosa ha da dirti Zayn” gli consiglia carezzevole. Louis lo guarda, gli occhi lucidi e il cuore che batte all'impazzata. 

“Che ne può saper-” inizia Louis. “Sono stato da Harry” lo interrompe, facendogli sgranare gli occhi azzurri. “Tu... COSA?” urla ancora. “Perché?” chiede. “Quando?”  
Zayn sorride e gli racconta tutto, lentamente, giungendo fino alla storia del biglietto.   
Quando torna in silenzio, Louis lo guarda sconcertato, in balia di troppo, troppe emozioni. 

“Harry non sta con Nick?” è quello che riesca a domandare come prima cosa. Zayn ridacchia, accompagnato da Liam. “Credo che Nick sia felice e contento assieme a un certo Nicco”  
Il viso di Louis si illumina di un sorriso spontaneo. E non perché improvvisamente sia felice per le novità della vita amorosa di Nick Grimshaw, o meglio, ne è felice, ma perché questo rende libero l'unico ragazzo che credeva impossibile riavere indietro. È felice perché ora la lettera e tutti quei tweet li vede sotto una luce nuova, diversa, assurdamente bella. 

_Harry..._

Perché di fronte a quelle parole, Louis non ha più scusanti per trattenersi impalato di fronte a quei due, né per impedirsi di correre dal riccio. Non ha più motivo di ripetersi che non ha più speranze con Harry.

“Visto che non poteva tornare con me a Londra, a causa della famiglia, gli ho dato il biglietto del concerto” insiste Zayn. Louis annuisce e dondola sul posto. “Non hai più motivazioni, Louis, per farti del male ed evitare quel ragazzo” 

“Siete follemente cotti, l'uno per l'altro” aggiunge Liam. 

“Domani è uno” confabula Louis, facendo accigliare gli altri due.

“Come scusa?” 

“Domani c'è il concerto!” urla ancora.

“Perciò ti sei convinto?” è la domanda sorpresa di Zayn. Louis lo guarda e ride, sgonfiando la tensione che sente nel petto. “Non appena mi hai detto che Harry non sta più con Nick. Sì, ma lui ci sarà?” spiega e domanda.

“Certo, deve esserci! Io e Liam ti porteremo al concerto” è l'esclamazione eccitata di Zayn, che abbraccia d'impeto lo scrittore, sotto lo sguardo di Liam che ride, per nulla geloso.  

“Andiamo a riprendere il tuo Harry!” aggiunge, infatti, per poi abbracciarli.

“Sì, abbraccio di gruppo!” è l'urlo di Niall, che li raggiunge qualche secondo dopo, abbracciandoli velocemente. 

Ridono. 

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” domanda poi l'irlandese, come se cascasse dalla nuvole.   
In realtà è soltanto contento per la conversazione che ha avuto e che ha appena concluso con Simon.

  
*   


_ E dimmi quando ripassi  
da questa strada interrotta  
che preparo la testa  
a prendere un'altra botta. _   
** Un'altra botta, Marco Mengoni **

  
Niall lascia i tre davanti al portone del loro palazzo e scende nel garage senza aspettarsi ciò che trova seduto al centro del suo parcheggio.   
Josh.  
Inchioda, in mezzo a quel corridoio spazioso e lo guarda, assottigliando gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco.  
È proprio Josh, che appena vede il furgoncino si anima e si alza, saltando sul posto con un sorriso ampio.  
Niall non nota la valigia che Josh ha tra le mani e quando questo si mette di lato, parcheggia e vola fuori da Giulietta per raggiungerlo.

“Ciao” lo saluta Josh con il sorriso di chi ha compiuto una delle sue. “Ma tu-” tenta l'irlandese. 

“Vedi, Niall, se mi avessi fatto parlare questo pomeriggio, ti avrei detto che non devo decidere proprio nulla, quando si tratta di te. Ho lasciato l'HeartAttack pagando con i soldi che presto spariranno totalmente dal mio conto, ho chiuso con i miei clienti privati e con tutto quel mondo. Ho lasciato quella casa, e non mi pesa affatto, perché il tesoro più grande ce l'ho davanti a me, ora” 

Josh fa una smorfia e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sono così melens-” inizia a giustificarsi, ma Niall gli è al collo. “Hai scelto me!” gli dice, quasi incredulo.

“Hai avuto anche il coraggio di avere dei dubbi in merito, occhi blu?” Niall ride per poi baciarlo senza aggiungere altro. 

“Ecco, ora, io sono un disperato senzatetto, nonché senza un soldo e disoccupato” si commisera sulle labbra di Niall che gli sorride “una casa ce l'hai e per il lavoro, beh, potrei avere una soluzione” gli dice.  
Josh aggrotta la fronte e “quale?”

Ma quel pensiero dà modo a Niall di capire che Josh ha lasciato nel suo loft una cosa essenziale, che non importa con quali soldi l'abbia pagata, ma è sua e deve averla. “La tua batteria!” perciò esclama. 

“Non entrava nella valigia” ironizza Josh, carezzandolo senza capire. Niall si discosta da lui e “sali sul furgoncino” afferma, perentorio. 

“Dove andiamo?” chiede Josh, obbedendo ai comandi.

“A fare una rapina” è la risposta dell'irlandese, mentre mette in moto e parte.

 


	35. Quando la fantasia tocca l'assurdità

 

35 capitolo

**Quando la fantasia tocca l'assurdità**

  


  
Lentamente  
muore chi diventa schiavo dell'abitudine, ripetendo ogni  
giorno  
gli stessi percorsi, chi non cambia la marca, chi non  
rischia  
e cambia colore dei vestiti, chi non parla a chi non conosce.  
  
Muore  
lentamente chi evita una passione, chi preferisce il nero su  
bianco  
e i puntini sulle "i" piuttosto che un insieme di  
emozioni,  
proprio  
quelle che fanno brillare gli occhi, quelle che fanno di  
uno  
sbadiglio  
un sorriso, quelle che fanno battere il cuore davanti  
all'errore  
e ai sentimenti.  
  
Lentamente  
muore chi non capovolge il tavolo, chi è infelice sul  
lavoro,  
chi non rischia la certezza per l'incertezza, per inseguire un  
sogno,  
chi non si permette almeno una volta nella vita di fuggire  
ai  
consigli  
sensati.

Lentamente muore chi non viaggia, chi non legge, chi  
non  
ascolta musica, chi non trova grazia in se stesso.

Muore  
lentamente  
chi  
distrugge l'amor proprio, chi non si lascia aiutare; chi passa  
i  
giorni  
a lamentarsi della propria sfortuna o della pioggia  
incessante.  
  
Lentamente  
muore chi abbandona un progetto prima di iniziarlo, chi non  
fa  
domande sugli argomenti che non conosce, chi non risponde quando  
gli  
chiedono  
qualcosa che conosce.  


  


Arrivare alla O2 Arena è stato un gioco da ragazzi per i tre, entrarci per Louis è, invece, un po' più complicato. 

Sono arrivati non molto presto, prima di tutto, ritrovandosi una miriade di gente a fare la fila davanti ai cancelli.

“Come farò a trovarlo con tutte queste persone?” si lamenta, guardandosi attorno. “Chiamandolo, magari?” è la proposta ovvia di Liam, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. 

“Non ho il suo numero, genio” replica Louis, indispettito. “Altrimenti pensi che non ci avessi già pensato?” continua. Zayn abbraccia Liam, posando una braccio sulle spalle e si morde un labbro. “Tu non è che con tutte le idee geniale che hai avuto, hai pensato anche a prendere il suo numero, vero?” gli domanda Liam, stringendosi nel suo braccio e guardandolo serioso.

L'espressione di Zayn, però, già leggermente accennata prima di quella domanda, fa comprendere agli altri due che, no, quell'idea così normale, rispetto alle centinaia assurde che ha avuto, non gli è proprio balenata in mente. “No, non ci ho proprio pensato” è infatti la risposta. 

“Non lo troverò mai” dice. “A meno che il mio biglietto non sia quello vincente e riesca a incontrare Ed. Forse lui mi aiuterebbe, se lo pregassi...” dice Louis, improvvisando l'ennesima eresia. 

“Quante possibilità hai di vincere? Una su...?” chiede Zayn, girandosi a guardare verso Liam che lo ammonisce silenziosamente. Poi “non sei di aiuto, così” risponde piccato Louis, mordendosi innervosito l'interno delle guance. 

“Scusami, sono troppo realista” risponde abbattuto, mentre Liam scompiglia i suoi capelli, velocemente, per consolarlo.

  


\- \- -

  


Quando ore dopo aprono i cancelli, la folla si getta verso l'entrata, nonostante gli addetti alla sicurezza ripetano a gran voce di non farlo. Louis guarda Liam e Zayn cercandone coraggio e questi due gli sorridono, dandogli pacche sulla spalla. 

“Lo troverai, Lou. Non so come, ma ce la farai” è l'incoraggiamento di Liam che lo abbraccia d'impeto, lasciandolo subito andare. 

Poi è il turno di Zayn che “In ogni caso, noi siamo qui fuori, e se dovesse andare male, Holmes Chapel sarà la prossima destinazione” gli dice, più realista, sorridendogli e offrendogli il pugno. Louis annuisce, gli sorride e allunga il pugno. 

Subito dopo indietreggia.  “ Westside!” esclama, poi, col solito gesto della mano, voltandosi di spalle e scappando via.

“Eastside” è la risposta di Zayn che alza la sua mano e forma una E con le dita – esclamazione e gesto che però lo scrittore non sente, né vede. “Sappi che gli dirò che l'hai detto e fatto” lo stuzzica Liam, ridacchiando, mentre la piazzola si svuota, diventando desolata. 

“Sappi che potrei fartela pagare” è la risposta che gli dà, assieme ad una pacca sul sedere, mentre Liam risale in auto con un “Auch, bene! Perché mi piaci manesco” ribatte, ridendo poi subito seguito da Zayn.

E non è importante sapere cosa inizino a fare in quella macchina, nell'attesa, perché tanto si può ben immaginare.

  


*

  


Louis, per la prima volta nella sua vita, ringrazia di essere basso, perché una volta entrato nell'enorme padiglione inizia a farsi strada tra la gente per avvicinarsi il più possibile alla prima fila. E ciò infastidirebbe chiunque, se non fosse che appena lo adocchiano così basso, così indifeso, lo lascino passare senza fare problemi. 

Per una volta, essere bassi gli ritorna funzionale. 

Si guadagna una terza fila, quindi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. E si guarda attorno, in ogni istante, alla ricerca di una testa riccia, un paio di occhi verdi e grandi e un sorriso – magari – perché quel paio di fossette le riconoscerebbe ovunque, anche in mille volti che, come in quel momento, lo circondano. 

Ma niente. È praticamente impossibile trovare Harry fra tutta quella gente. Deve sperare nel numero. Prende il biglietto che ha già posato nello zaino e lo esamina.

“Qualcuno sa come funziona per il meet and greet?” domanda a coloro che lo circondano. Una ragazza dai capelli rossi, fin troppo rossi, probabilmente tinti, si gira a guardarlo e alza un sopracciglio, come se stesse guardando uno che ha appena detto un'eresia e volesse soltanto insultarlo. 

“È inutile che ti poni la domanda, hanno già estratto il numero e hanno già incontrato Ed al soundcheck” gli spiega per poi sorridere sfrontata di fronte allo sguardo perso di Louis che sbianca, mentre vede anche l'ultima possibilità sfuggirgli di mano.

Sente perfino il desiderio di andarsene, perché ora a quella consapevolezza non ha la minima voglia di assistere a un concerto al quale si era ripromesso di andarci accompagnato, di viverlo assieme a Harry. 

Perché senza Harry non ha senso. 

Ma rimane impalato come uno stoccafisso, non sente nemmeno più il cianciare della gente attorno a sé che lo spinge e non se ne cura. Si catapulta in un mondo tutto suo, quello nel quale per più di una settimana si è crogiolato, scrivendo. 

Perché scrivere lo ha reso felice, soddisfatto, fiero di sé come poco altro è riuscito a farlo sentire tale – forse soltanto scrivere e cantare _You and I_.

Quando si guarda di nuovo attorno, nella speranza di vederlo, così per magia; ha lo sguardo perso, assente, e quel miracolo non accade: Harry non lo vede. E forse nemmeno c'è. Ma Louis non se ne va, resta lì. 

Col suo biglietto stretto tra le mani, mentre pensa che quella fine, forse, se la sia meritata. 

  


*

  


Baciarsi in una macchina è scomodo, ma Liam e Zayn non se ne curano. Zayn si è velocemente spostato sul sedile del passeggero, sovrastando Liam e non ha nulla in testa se non la volontà di continuare a baciarlo ancora, ancora e ancora. 

Liam non ha niente in contrario in merito e dalla posizione in cui si trova, con la testa inclinata all'indietro, non può far altro che essere baciato e toccare il corpo che lo sovrasta. 

Ogni tanto, per riprendere fiato, si dividono e si guardano. Si punzecchiano, come il solito, e ridono. Ma, alla fine, tornano semplicemente a baciarsi.

Sono così melensi. 

Quando Liam tocca il coccige del suo fidanzato, però, si discosta dalle labbra di Zayn e “O stai scodinzolando perché sei felice di ciò che stiamo facendo o ti vibra il culo” afferma accigliato. 

Zayn alza gli occhi verso l'alto e ride, mentre afferra il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e glielo mostra. “Il cellulare, certo. E io che pensavo fossi contento” lo prende in giro, ricevendo velocemente uno scappellotto sulla testa. 

“Pronto?” afferma Zayn, ritornando velocemente sul proprio sedile. 

“Zayn?” è la voce di Simon. Zayn guarda subito Liam e sorride di pancia. “Buonasera, Simon” lo saluta. 

“Buonasera a te, disturbo?” 

Liam gli dice in un sussurro di mettere il vivavoce e Zayn “no, affatto” risponde subito dopo aver eseguito. Lo sentono entrambi ridere, senza sapere il perché.

“Ottimo, volevo dirti semplicemente che ho sistemato l'affare con il tuo ex capo Harvey. Considerati uomo libero” esclama. Liam sorride felice, seguito subito dopo da Zayn che guarda il cellulare e poi subito dopo verso il ragazzo. “Non so proprio come ringraziarti, Simon!” afferma, grattandosi il capo, sotto lo sguardo di Liam che sorride ancora, ma stavolta addolcito da quella contentezza ingenua che vede nel viso del suo fidanzato.  
  
“Non devi! Continua a lavorare con la musica e intraprendiamo questa scommessa insieme! L'Autunno è lontano, ma dobbiamo arrivare preparati!” è la risposta pragmatica del produttore. 

Entrambi annuiscono e “certo, certo” risponde Zayn. “Il nostro prossimo incontro sarà per conoscere il quinto, mh, non ricordo come-”

“Harry!” replica velocemente Zayn. “Sì, stiamo giust'appunto pensando a lui, in questo momento” continua, girandosi verso l'arena, dove Zayn spera che tutto stia andando per il meglio. 

“Bene. Con l'occasione, portate anche il batterista...” continua Simon. “Batterista?” risponde Zayn. 

“Sì, mi ha parlato di lui l'altro tuo amico, il biondino che suona la chitarra.” 

“Niall!”

“Sì, scusami, ma sono pessimo con i nomi” Simon ride. “Bene, quando vi sarete riuniti, contattami, non vedo l'ora di ascoltarvi tutti quanti!” afferma concitato. Zayn sorride ancora e “Va bene, Simon! Buona serata” lo saluta. 

“Anche a voi due! Ciao, Liam” conclude con un'altra risata, chiudendo la telefonata. 

“Liam?” lo chiama, con il telefono ancora tra le mani, spostandosi su quelle iridi nocciola che lo guardano rasserenate. “Sì, Zayn, sta succedendo davvero”

Zayn sorride, mordendosi un labbro per tentare di contenersi. Ma alla fine si avventa sul ragazzo e lo bacia. “Festeggiamo!” esclama. Liam ride. “Come?”

“Lo sai” e non c'è bisogno di specificare.

Ma un bussare al finestrino li interrompe pochi attimi dopo. Zayn si volta a guardare, un po' seccato, e sgrana gli occhi. 

“Tu...” dice, ma perde le parole, di fronte al sorriso beffardo che lo sta salutando.

*

  


Passa un'ora prima che il concerto inizi e Louis è ancora lì, nella sua terza fila, a guardarsi ovunque. La gente ha cantato, ha tirato fuori i suoi striscioni e ha riso e parlato, mentre lui, passivo, ha ascoltato e visto tutto. Assente. 

Quando Ed Sheeran spunta fuori, le luci lo illuminano e la gente lo saluta urlando come pazzi. Louis lo guarda, sorridendo appena, perché la sua camminata l'ha sempre trovata buffa.  
È un po' goffo quel ragazzo e pensare che sia famoso, assurdamente bravo e che sia il cantante che stima di più, nonostante la nerdaggine e la stranezza, che sprizza da tutti i pori, lo fanno sorridere.  
Perché Ed è un artista, ma non è pieno di sé, e questo è uno dei motivi che glielo fa apprezzare maggiormente. Oltre alla sua incredibile voce e ai suoi testi così... _fottutamente perfetti._  
Per un momento non pensa a Harry, Louis, ed è contento di essere lì. Per un po', si gode lo spettacolo.  


Questo fino a quando, però, Ed non canta “Kiss me”. Non è la prima canzone, ma quando comincia, Louis la vive in modo completamente diverso.  
Quella canzone gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco in delle strette dolorosissime e la mente si riempe di nuovo di Harry, senza che possa avere modo di impedirglielo.

Chiude gli occhi, mentre “ _ Hold me in your arms”  _ Ed canta, e lui non può fare a meno di ripensare agli abbracci nel  _ loro _ letto. Alla posizione a cucchiaio, prima così inaspettata, così insolita, poi così dolce, abitudinaria. Così loro.

“ _ Your heart's against my chest _ ”

È come se le sentisse ancora le braccia di Harry che lo avvolgono, da dietro, con le sue mani posate sulla sua pancia, il respiro sulla sua clavicola e i suoi ricci a solleticare il suo viso. 

“ _ Lips pressed to my neck _ ” Quella canzone è una dolce tortura per lui, che ascolta e si riempie di quelle parole, assieme ai ricordi che, lentamente,  sovrapponendosi uno sull'altro, cambiano  e lo travolgono .

“ _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ ” apre gli occhi, perciò, perché l'immagine del loro primo bacio lo brucia dentro. 

Guarda Ed e si maledice mentalmente. Come gli può essere venuto in mente di cantare quelle parole prima di baciarlo. Forse perché non sapeva, ingenuamente, la dolce condanna che sarebbe susseguita?  
Perché è come se fosse successo un secondo prima: Le labbra di Harry sembrano indelebili, proprio come un tatuaggio, sulla sua bocca. E il suo sapore gli sembra di sentirlo ancora, lì, mischiato al suo.

_Le labbra di Harry sono esattamente come le ha descritte: piene, delicate, lisce e leggermente umide._

“ _This feels like I've fallen in love”_

Innamorato. 

Che assurdo pensare di esserlo stato fin da subito, fin dalla prima volta che l'ha visto, fin da quando ha visto quel viso impacciato, fin da quando ha sentito il sapore di quella bocca e l'odore di quel corpo addosso.  
Assurdo pensare che quei ricordi sono così vicini, ora, grazie a una canzone, e così lontani, al contempo, perché Harry non c'è.  
Riapre gli occhi e si rende conto di averli umidi, di essersi commosso, pieno di battiti nel petto che rimbombano fin nelle orecchie.  
Si abbraccia e continua ad ascoltarlo, mentre sottovoce canta quella canzone fino alla fine. Con gli occhi pieni di sfumature strane: a tratti vede Ed Sheeran cantare delicatamente, al centro del palco, seduto su uno sgabello, e subito dopo solo Harry, assieme ai ricordi.

Tutto questo gli farebbe bene, se avesse un briciolo di speranza nel sapere che anche Harry, lì da qualche parte, stia vivendo le sue stesse emozioni. 

_Emozioni, Harry, senza te che ci sei comunque, ovunque._

Ma è un'agonia. Nella quale si è buttato di proposito. Perché se lo merita.

Succede, così, che ad ogni canzone, si immerge in quel viaggio fatto di ricordi e pensieri, belli e dolorosi.  
Quando Ed canta 'Little bird' lui lo segue a bassa voce, movimentandosi sul posto perché a quel ritmo è impossibile stare fermo. 

“ _ But if I kissed you, will your mouth read this truth. Darling, how i miss you, strawberry's taste how lips do” _

_ Male, perché pensavo di sapermi abituare alla tua assenza e, al contrario, prego tutte le notti affinché io possa trovare il coraggio per venire da te, cambiato, migliorato, e poterti finalmente meritare. _

_“_ _And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet”_ _ E se la musica è calzante, lo sono anche le sue convinzioni. _ __  


___Non_ abbiamo iniziato affatto, Harry. E mi manchi, come il sapore della tua bocca, come tutto di te, come anche il nulla. E il guaio è che abbiamo vissuto troppo velocemente quel poco di tempo a disposizione, senza conoscerci veramente.  
Ci siamo vissuti, ma non è bastato. Possibile che non ci sia modo __per riprovare_ _ __?_ _ __È finita?_ _ ____  
  


_“_ _ C _ _ _ ause that leads to regret, diving in too soon _ _ _ ” _

  


_ Male, perché tu hai sbagliato, Harry, ma io sono stato e sarò sempre imperdonabile.  
Male, perché tu mi hai mentito, ma non è nulla in confronto a ciò che ti ho fatto io. _

  
__ Male,  
perché tu mi hai amato, e io ho iniziato a farlo quando sei andato  
via.   


  


“ _And I'll owe it all to you, my little bird”_ sussurra Louis, tornando a guardarsi attorno. 

_Tu mi hai dato tanto, Harry. Ora tocca a me. Vorrei avere questa possibilità, ti devo così tanto._

Pochi minuti dopo comincia “Drunk” e Louis sbuffa una risata e non può fare a meno di pensare al campeggio. 

Si asciuga gli occhi e sente la sensazione di essere davvero brillo, mentre ripensa al fuoco scoppiettante, alla pelle di Harry appiccicata alla sua mentre cantavano dedicandosi le canzoni, senza però dare una definizione a quello che stavano provando.

“ _ I’ll be drunk, again, I’ll be drunk, again to feel a little love...” _

_ È quel che è. _   
È amore, ecco, ora non ha più paura di dirselo. Ed è tardi. Ma lo sarà,  amore, fino a quando il suo ricordo sarà vivido nella sua mente.  
Perciò per s empre.

“ _All by myself I'm here again”_ si guarda di nuovo attorno; è buio, la gente canta e ha occhi solo per Ed. Louis farebbe lo stesso, se non pensasse di volere accanto a sé la persona che lo ha condotto lì, che lo ha fatto cambiare, che gli ha aperto gli occhi e che gli ha ridato il caldo tepore di un amore che ora ha voglia di vivere, di sentire e di donare. 

_Dove sei, Harry?_

Quando le prime note di “Wake me up” giungono alle sue orecchie, torna lentamente a guardare il cantante, con la testa piena di un alba.Socchiude gli occhi ed è di nuovo lì, sul terrazzo dell'università.  
E risente la voce di Harry che lo chiama.

“ _Louis”_  
“ _Dimmi,_ _ _Harry__ _”_

  
“ _ Mi  
piaci” _   


  
__  
Mi piaci come  
l'alba.  


  
E che si dichiara. Trema e si stringe nel suo abbraccio.  
Ripensa al rosa di quel cielo, alla nascita di quel sole e alla bellezza naturale di Harry, accanto a sé. Ai suoi capelli mossi da un leggero venticello, alle ciocche davanti al viso che Louis avrebbe voluto spostare, carezzando poi le sue gote sempre imporporate di rosso.  
Ripensa a quell'alba, che di fronte al riccio è passata in secondo piano. A quanto può essere stato sciocco a non ricambiare immediatamente di fronte a quella dichiarazione.  
Agli sbagli che ha fatto, per paura, per quelle catene che ora, non essendoci più, gli fanno capire soltanto quanto sia stato stupido.  
Perché forse se gli avesse risposto “anche tu, Harry, mi piace come il miracolo di questa alba” sarebbe stato a quel concerto assieme a lui. 

“ _Cause maybe you’re loveable, maybe you’re my snowflake and your eyes turn from green to gray._ _”_ _intona Ed, ricordandogli di quando l'ha canticchiata anche lui._

_ Ripensa al tweet di Harry e sorride ingenuamente. Perché soltanto uno stupido come lui può accorgersi di avergliela dedicata veramente, quella parte di canzone,  _ _ soltanto in quel momento. _ __   
Soltanto uno sciocco, si renderebbe conto di quanto fosse cotto anche  _ allora _ __ , di Harry, senza saperlo, senza accettarlo.  
La canta, allora, assieme a Ed, ad occhi chiusi, e “ _ _ Maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up”  _ _ _ si meraviglia. Perché è sveglio,  _ _ adesso, _ _ e follemente innamorato.  
Ma ha dormito troppo a lungo. _

_ _ Harry, devo dirtelo almeno una volta. _ _

_ Così  _ _ quando apre gli occhi un'idea balena nella sua mente. È assurda, pericolosa, ma deve provarci.  _ __ Deve crederci.  
Perché ogni speranza gli è fuggita dalle mano, non gli resta che costruirsela.  
Perché Louis non ha più niente da perdere e se deve rischiare, in quel momento, lo fa.

Prende a fatica il taccuino nello zaino e strappa una pagina senza pensarci. Afferra una penna e scrive con foga una breve frase, per poi accartocciare quello stesso foglio attorno alla penna.  
Stringe quel pezzo di carta e attende. Ed Sheeran farà una pausa e parlerà con loro, un paio di battute, e quello sarà il momento. Non ascolta nemmeno più le canzoni successive. O meglio, lo fa ma, col cuore che batte impetuoso, è distratto.  


Harry deve esserci, in mezzo a quella folla, e lui deve dirgli che lo ama. Spera soltanto che Ed sia dalla sua parte e che collabori, spera soltanto che per una volta tutto non vada male.

Così quando Ed Sheeran si ferma con un “chiacchieriamo un po'” e ridacchia, la gente lo segue e Louis sa che è il momento.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sta introducendo la sua nuova canzone e parla tranquillamente, con gli occhi persi in un mondo che somiglia a quello di Louis, perché lui lo intravede, mentre alza il braccio e mira alla sua testa.  
Lancia quel pezzo di carta, appesantito dalla penna e “l'ho scritta come colonna son- ouch” è la reazione di Ed, perché Louis lo ha colpito. Ci è riuscito. 

C'è silenzio e molti si girano dalla sua parte. Louis, ignorando l'attenzione che ha gettato su di sé, si ripete nella mente “aprilo, aprilo, aprilo, aprilo” senza nemmeno rendersi conto che quel gesto può costargli caro. E lo fissa, mentre si tortura un labbro.  
Ma Ed rimane di sale per qualche secondo, guardando il pezzo di carta e poi la platea. “È un modo per dirmi di spicciarmi a cantare?” dice con sarcasmo. 

E Louis si morde la lingua, perché quel ragazzo non ha capito così “leggilo” urla, sgolandosi.  
Ed rimane ancora come uno stoccafisso, guarda il foglio e poi nella sua direzione, accecato dalla luce non lo inquadra e “va bene, leggo. Se ci sono insulti però mi offendo” dice al microfono.  
La stessa ragazza che gli ha tolto le speranze, quella con i capelli tinti di rosso, lo guarda, in cagnesco, ma Louis non ci fa caso. Ha occhi solo per Ed Sheeran e la sua reazione. 

Lo vede prima leggere silenziosamente, sgranare gli occhi e poi sorridere. Conclude con una risata. 

“Louis” dice e il cuore dello scrittore perde un battito. “Dove sei?” continua, cercandolo con una mano sopra gli occhi per coprirsi dalla luce che lo acceca.

E allora Louis scatta in avanti, urla e alza la mano, arrivando a fatica verso la prima fila. Ed tenta di metterlo a fuoco, mentre la sicurezza si fa avanti verso le transenne per intervenire e bloccarlo. “No, no, aiutatelo a salire!” dice Ed. “Deve salire” e Louis non ci crede.  
È stato miracolato. Ha funzionato davvero. 

Così, alle direttive del cantante, la stessa guardia di sicurezza pronta a prenderlo e a portarlo via, lo afferra velocemente al di sotto delle ascelle, come se stesse prendendo in braccio un bambino – e considerate le diverse stature sembrerebbe proprio così – e lo porta dall'altra parte delle transenne per poi indicargli la via, dietro le quinte, dove Louis può raggiungere Ed sul palco.

Louis corre, perdendo subito il fiato, e con la testa piena di parole, sale le scalette e tentenna soltanto quando lo dividono pochi passi dal cantante.  
Ma lo fa in fretta, senza domandarsi quanto sia stupido, imbarazzante e folle quel che sta facendo.  
Perché per Harry farebbe questo e altro. Perché Harry si merita questo e molto di più.

Quando vede Ed Sheeran di fronte a sé, che gli sorride divertito, si sente profondamente imbarazzato. 

“Ciao” lo saluta Ed.  


Louis abbozza un sorriso e “ciao” risponde, impacciato. 

“Spiegami” gli dice. “Perché mi hai scritto: Ti prego, sei l'unico modo che ho per non perdere l'uomo di cui sono innamorato.  
Louis” legge, guardandolo poi tra il divertito e uno che ci sta provando con tutto se stesso a essere serio.

Louis guarda la gente al di là del palco e sente quasi di svenire, mentre le gambe gli tremano. 

Che imbarazzo, pensa. 

Poi si accorge che non li vede affatto, nessuno di quegli sguardi che ora ridono e sorridono, guardandolo, perché le luci sono troppo abbaglianti e “Fa come se non ci fossero” gli sussurra il cantante, lontano dal microfono. “Se non puoi vederli, non ci sono – me lo ripeto ogni volta che salgo sul palco” gli confida sorridendogli come se fossero amici, come se lo fossero sempre stati. 

Louis sorride e annuisce. Ciò nonostante è al suo orecchio che gli parla. “Il ragazzo che amo è tra la folla e l'unico modo per trovarlo era questo, devi aiutarmi” gli sussurra. Ed lo guarda e si gratta il capo, mentre con una mano sorregge la sua chitarra. “Puoi parlargli da lì...” è l'offerta, perché altro non può fare.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi e guarda il microfono che l'altro gli ha indicato. Ed gli sorride e si gira verso il pubblico. “Questo ragazzo sta cercando una persona, che dite gli diamo un momento?”

C'è più protesta che assensi, fischi che incitamenti, ma Ed sorride e “per fortuna decido io” commenta e gli indica il microfono. Louis manda giù la saliva, già carente, e si avvicina timidamente – lui, che è sempre così sfacciato. 

“Che devo fare?” dice al microfono.

“ Cerca il tuo ragazzo” è il consiglio di Ed, mentre gli sorride divertito. Louis torna a guardare verso il pubblico, non sa se è per colpa del panico o delle luci  che si sono abbassate, ma ora può vedere tutti – molti – occhi puntati su di lui. Ed si mette dietro di lui per incoraggiarlo,  sedendosi sullo sgabello . “Buona fortuna” gli dice ad un orecchio.

È vero che Louis è un tipo sfrontato, senza peli sulla lingua, ma quel momento, così carico di pressione e tensione, lo fa tremare come una foglia. E “oh, merda” sbotta, facendosi sentire da chiunque attraverso il microfono. 

La gente ride di lui e questo lo blocca ancora di più. E nemmeno le parole del cantante, dietro di lui, riescono a calmarlo.

Poi, però, Louis pensa a Harry, che forse è lì da qualche parte e lo sta vedendo e ascoltando. 

E pensa che Harry ha bisogno di quelle parole, così chiude gli occhi e tira un sospiro. Deve farlo per Harry, perché deve dirgli almeno una volta che lo ama. Almeno una. 

“Il ragazzo che sto cercando si chiama Harold, ma si fa chiamare Harry – non ho idea del perché...” inizia, ridacchiando, mentre velocemente si perde nei mille pensieri che vuole dire. Si scompigli i capelli e all'improvviso uno, dei pensieri, diviene chiaro e si fa strada verso la sua bocca.

“Temo sia stato proprio questo il problema  fra  noi, il fatto che non ci conoscessimo e che, benché sconosciuti, ci fossimo innamorati senza sapere che poi sarebbe giunto il difficile. O meglio, io...”

Sente alcuni fischi, ma li ignora. “No, non così” si dice a se stesso, ripetendolo a tutta la platea a causa del microfono. Non deve parlare di lui, ma _a_ lui. 

Chiude ancora gli occhi e il sorriso pieno e ingenuo di Harry torna nella sua mente. 

“Ho fatto un gran casino, Harry” 

Perché non deve spiegazioni a nessun altro, se non a quel ragazzo. 

“Ti ho mandato via quando avrei dovuto trattenerti e spiegarti ciò che non andava in me. Ho agito così per paura, perché non ero pronto, e non per ciò che ti ho fatto credere. Non ce l'ho avuta mai con te, nemmeno quando ne avrei avuto il motivo. Perché ero troppo occupato a prendermela con me stesso per quello che ti avevo spinto a fare...” 

Silenzio. Non c'è, è impossibile che ci sia, ma Louis sente soltanto questo. Perché è come se stesse parlando solo con Harry. E in un momento come quello, sentirebbe soltanto la sua voce.

“ Perché tutto ciò che hai fatto, lo hai fatto perché io non ti ho permesso di avvicinarti a me. Ho creduto di farlo, in realtà, di aprirmi con te, ma  in realtà  era un continuo nascondermi, perché pensavo fosse sbagliato... Pensavo di non meritarmelo”

“Ero cieco, ci credi?” 

Ed gli posa una mano sulla spalla e stringe, Louis si accorge soltanto in quel momento delle lacrime che scendono sul suo volto e della sua voce roca. “E quando sei arrivato mi hai abbagliato con la tua luce, mi hai aperto gli occhi. Ho capito che dovevo rimediare per me stesso, perché tu mi avevi dato la forza e un motivo per farlo.”

“Ti chiedo scusa, perciò, per averti trattato male e scusa se mi sono accorto troppo tardi di essermi innamorato di te.” 

Un chiacchiericcio commenta la sua dichiarazione. 

“ Harry, la verità è che dalla vita non aspettavo altro che il tuo arrivo e spero che ora non sia troppo tardi per- provarci”

“Ci ho messo un po' per capirlo e quello che mi ha impedito di correre da te sono state altre paranoie... E non dico che sono migliore, adesso, forse sono anche peggiorato, ma non ho più scuse che mi spingono lontano da te, non ho più impedimenti che mi frenano dal chiederti una seconda possibilità per noi” 

“ Quindi sto facendo tutto questo  anche se so che è tardi,  perché so anche  che  c'è sempre tempo per credere che si possa ricominciare.”

“ Sì, iniziare è ciò che non abbiamo mai fatto. Perciò è questo che ti chiedo: iniziamo a conoscerci. Iniziamo tutto da capo. Permettiamoci, permettimi, di ripartire da capo.”

“Questa volta non ci sarà nessun passato in mezzo, nessun segreto, nessun idiota che non vuole vivere di emozioni. Non ci sarà nessuna paura, nessuna scusa. Solo io e te.”

“Non c'è!” è una delle urla. “Non ascoltarli” gli dice il cantante dietro di lui, che forse ha udito altre grida più cattive. 

“ Se ci sei, Harry, ti prego fatti avanti. Perché ti amo e non mi basta dirtelo di fronte a tutte queste persone, ho bisogno di dirtelo anche guardandoti negli occhi”

Ma Louis non ottiene nessuna risposta. Ci sono altre voci che arrivano a lui, troppe che lo scoraggerebbero se lui non sentisse altro che silenzio. Il silenzio di Harry.

Quello che proprio il riccio odiava, quello che proprio a lui aveva chiesto di continuare a spezzare.  
Ora lo riceve indietro, come un boomerang lanciato all'inizio di una corsa che ti colpisce, alle spalle, una volta raggiunto il traguardo.

Passano alcuni interminabili secondi, attende con impazienza, ma di Harry nessuna traccia. Non c'è. Forse non è proprio andato. Forse ha rinunciato. Forse davvero con l'anno nuovo ha cambiato vita, lasciandoselo alle spalle.  
Il silenzio che lo ha abbracciato, avido di malinconia, gli si aggrappa alla gola, impedendogli di parlare. 

Si gira a guardare verso Ed e fa spallucce, mentre serra la bocca per impedire che i singhiozzi vengano fuori, dimostrando tutta la sua debolezza.  
Ed stringe ancora la mano sulla sua spalla e lo guarda con tutta la compassione che sente di fronte a quel ragazzino così coraggioso. Non c'è più divertimento nel suo viso paffuto. 

“Non mollare, Louis” gli dice. “Cercalo anche fuori di qui, c'è sempre la possibilità di rimediare ancora e ancora. Credimi, in questa arena erano difficili le possibilità di trovarlo” 

Louis annuisce incerto. 

“Puoi rimanere qui dietro le quinte a guardare il concerto, così dopo ti offro qualcosa da bere” è la proposta del cantante che lo abbraccia velocemente.  
Louis rimarrebbe senza fiato, oltre che felice di quel momento, se non si sentisse prima di tutto perso. Così annuisce ancora, mesto, abbozzando un sorriso e raggiunge le quinte, da dove guarderà il concerto assieme all'unica compagna che è l'assenza di Harry.  
Louis guarda Ed Sheeran mentre ritorna a parlare al suo pubblico. Incrocia le braccia al petto e si poggia alla parete. Gli occhi svuotati di ogni speranza guardano ma non vedono.  
E ora? Andrà comunque a Holmes Chapel? Nonostante tutto?

“ Magari non ha potuto” gli sussurra la coscienza. “Magari non gli è stato permesso tornare a Londra” insiste. Si scompiglia i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di evitare le strette allo stomaco che lo stanno torturando  assieme a quel silenzio che gli urla nella testa.

“ O magari ha capito che non ne vali la pena, Louis”  ed  ecco lo, lì, il suo pessimismo  che  irrompe con la sua prepotenza, spiattellandogli proprio ciò che non vorrebbe sentirsi dire. “Forse ha capito che schifo di persona sei. Perché lo sei. Chi continuerebbe a volerti? Chi?”

Ed ha ricominciato a suonare, con una canzone che non aiuta, perché mentre quel ragazzo canta, lui si immerge nuovamente nei suoi ricordi. Ancora al campeggio. Stavolta in una tenda. 

Quando lui e Harry si sono completati. Quando per la prima volta ha fatto l'amore. Con Harry.

“ _ Give a little time to me, we’ll burn this out. We’ll play hide and seek  
To turn this around, and all I want is the taste that your lips allow” _

“ _ P-perciò anche per me è come se fosse- una prima volta…” continua e Louis lo bacia veloce, possessivo, perché a parole –  _ _ _ per la prima volta  _ _ _ – non sa cosa rispondere. Sa solo che Harry è suo, deve essere solo suo. Di nessun altro. Suo. _

  


“ _My, my, my, my_ ” 

Suo. 

Lo è stato per così poco, o forse nemmeno per quei brevi attimi, e pensare di doverci rinunciare lo fa sentire perso, sull'ultimo strato di terreno attorno al vuoto. 

Ha avuto modo di poter appartenere e darsi a Harry e vorrebbe soltanto continuare a poterlo fare, stavolta nel modo giusto. Senza compromessi mentali.  
  
Ma...
    
    
        
          _Tu sei l'Emozione, con tanto di maiuscola, e per un po' sei stata la mia._
        
        
          
            _ Ed è stato bellissimo, tutto.
            _
          
        
      

“ _ Give me love” _

...Forse Harry si è reso conto della realtà. Forse ha capito che non è affatto chi credeva fosse. 
    
    
    __  
      
      
    Trova la tua felicità, però, fallo!  
      
    
    E lascia a me la speranza che possa essere io, un giorno, il fortunato a splendere ancora delle tue emozioni.

  


Si maledirebbe, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e stringendo fino al punto di farsi male.  
Ma resta fermo a guardare il cantante. 

_Harry, Harry, Harry...L'ho trovata la mia felicità. Sei tu. Lo sei sempre stato. Dove sei?_

Poi, ecco una voce a spezzare il suono della Musica. A rompere il silenzio. _L'unica voce._

“LOUIS!” e non una voce qualsiasi. Quella dell'unica persona che Louis sta ancora attendendo. 

Louis sgrana gli occhi, mentre – tum, tum, tum – il cuore precipita impetuoso, come richiamato a vivere, animarsi, gioire al suono di quella voce così nasale.  
Non si volta subito, perché ha paura di esserselo immaginato. Perché probabilmente è la sua mente ad avergli giocato un brutto scherzo, forse è la sua disperazione che ha cliccato su 'immagina'. 

“ _ Give me love like never before, cause lately I’ve been craving more, and It’s been a while but I still feel the same” _

“LOUIS” però sente ancora. 

E allora si volta veloce,  benché sembri che lo faccia a rallentatore, perché anche la musica sembra improvvisamente rallentare quando due occhi verdi si infrangono nei suoi.

“ _ Maybe I should let you go... _ ”  procede la canzone . Ma Louis pensa  subito “ n o,  Ed, non lo devo lasciare andare affatto”

E sorride,  quindi,  prima di  iniziare a correre per raggiungerlo .

  


_*_

  


Quando Nick ha cercato Harry, un giorno prima del suo compleanno, gli ha chiesto: “Che hai intenzione di fare per il compleanno, Harry?” e l'amico ha fatto il vago.  
Così si è condotto velocemente a casa sua per porgli la domanda di persona. Perché Harry è un libro aperto e gli basta poco, a Nick, per capirlo.  
Bussa e ad aprirgli è proprio il riccio che lo guarda e gli sorride, facendolo entrare.  
Sembra distratto e preoccupato. Quasi in ansia.

“Che succede?” gli chiede, quindi, senza troppi giri di parole. Perché Nick li odia. Preferisce andare dritto al punto della questione. 

E Harry sembra proprio in piena crisi a causa di una di queste – di una maledetta questione. 

“ Ti ricordi di Zayn?” Nick ci pensa e alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Il belloccio che è venuto qui e ha chiesto a mezza cittadina dove fossi?”

Harry annuisce e ridacchia. “Sì, lui. Belloccio?” domanda. 

“ Cosa c'è? Ora perché uno è fidanzato non può fare apprezzamenti?” replica Nick facendo ridere ancora di più Harry. “No, soltanto che...”

“ Che?” è quasi isterico, Nick, mentre si friziona il ciuffo di capelli. “Da quando hai accettato di essere gay sei un fringuello pronto a fare complimenti a destra e a sinistra” risponde Harry, ridacchiando ancora. Nick sbuffa e “recupero il tempo perso”

“ Ecco, fallo con Nicco magari” Harry sorseggia il suo tè e sorride con gli occhi puntati nella direzione del migliore amico che sbuffa e sorride come un idiota al suono di quel nome. “Anyway” esclama Nick,  negando velocemente . “Parlavamo del tuo compleanno, che c'entra Zayn?”

Harry torna serio e posa la tazza sul tavolo della cucina. Guarda il migliore amico e quando apre la sua grande bocca, gli racconta tutto quanto. Nick sorride e gli occhi per un attimo brillano rasserenati. “Perciò...” dice alla fine Harry, grattandosi il capo e scompigliando i suoi ricci.

“Perciò sono molto felice, mi sono sentito in colpa per averti portato via da Louis proprio quando avevate bisogno di parlare, e questo è il mio modo per redimermi!” esclama Nick che salta dalla sedia e gironzola per la cucina, improvvisamente rasserenato da quella notizia. “Quindi ti accompagneremo a Londra e festeggerai il compleanno al concerto di Ed Sheeran!” conclude, fermandosi di fronte all'amico e aprendo le braccia. 

Harry lo guarda e “senza Louis non ho voglia di festeggiarlo così” brontola. Nick gli si avvicina. “La Regina non mancherà nel fare la piazzata, non preoccuparti” si beffa dello scrittore. Harry abbozza un sorriso. “Harold, ci sarà”

“ Che ne sai?”

“ Perché se un suo amico è arrivato al punto di cercarti, vuol dire che Louis senza di te deve essere follemente disperato. Solo questo mi fa credere che ci sarà.”

Harry fa una smorfia scoraggiata e guarda gli occhi grigi del migliore amico per cercarne una rassicurazione più forte. “E poi se ti lascia scappare un'altra volta è un coglione”

Amen.

  


\- \- - 

  


Riescono a fare tardi. Con Nick, dopotutto, non si è mai in tempo. Harry doveva metterlo in conto.  
Arrivano a Londra, lui, Nick e Nicco quando i cancelli sono già aperti e la piazza che circonda l'arena è già mezza desolata.  
Harry guarda i due, che per tutto il viaggio non hanno fatto altro che fargli pesare il fatto di essere il terzo incomodo, e insicuro gli sorride.  
Nick gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia “non perdere altro tempo, va e fatti trovare” gli sussurra l'amico.  
Nicco li osserva e incrocia le braccia al petto, sorridendo sereno. Non è geloso, né infastidito, perché benché lo conosca da poco si fida dei sentimenti di Nick, che non ha mai avuto peli sulla lingua con lui e gli è sempre stato sincero. 

“È impossibile che io riesca a trovarlo...” dice Harry scoraggiato. Nick gli sorride beffardo e “infatti non ho detto che sarai tu, io scommetto tutto sulla Drama Queen, saprà trovare il modo. Si farà riconoscere” ridacchia e Harry sospira. 

“Vai” e Harry, annuendo, corre via. 

Nick si gira verso Nicco che gli sta sorridendo e “Che c'è?” gli domanda, indispettito da quello sguardo, forse imbarazzato, perché Nicco ha la capacità di tramortirlo con una semplice occhiata.  
Sfiderebbe chiunque, Nick, a rimanere indifferenti di fronte a quel paio di occhi. “Torniamo in macchina...” lo invita malizioso il ragazzo.  
E forse perderebbe, perché quello sguardo Nicco lo ha solo nei suoi confronti. Nick sorride, incrociando le braccia al petto e risponderebbe di sì a quella tacita proposta ma, come sempre, si fa riconoscere: “Nah, non sono il tipo da sesso occasionale in macchina...”

Nicco ride “non eri di questo parere la settimana scorsa davanti casa tua” ribatte. 

“Quella si chiama disperazione, quando uno non ha casa libera si deve adattare” risponde piccato, afferrandolo per mano e “facciamo una passeggiata, con questo viaggio mi è venuta fame” continua, trascinandolo lontano dalla macchina con una risata. 

“Ti imbarazza pensare che possano vederci, vero?” ride Nicco, seguendolo e stringendo la mano attorno a quella dell'altro. Nick si guarda attorno e nega, poco credibilmente. “Ecco, guarda quei due, loro non sembrano affatto imbarazzati!” glieli indica poco dopo, Nicco, per tentare di turbarlo ancora di più. 

Nick guarda dove gli è stato indicato e, inquadrandogli meglio, sgrana gli occhi, e “io li conosco quei due!” esclama.

“Cosa? Davvero?” domanda Nicco, mentre viene trascinato nuovamente. 

“Sì, e questa è una cosa positiva!” afferma entusiasta, prima di bussare al finestrino. Due occhi scuri e un paio nocciola si posano su di loro, sorpresi – prima – e meravigliati – dopo. 

Nick li saluta con la mano e con un sorriso sfrontato stampato in faccia, dietro di lui, Nicco abbozza un sorriso pieno di scuse.

“ Tu...” è la voce attutita di Zayn.

_*_

  


Scende le scalette, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso e quando gli è vicino, si ferma giusto a due passi di distanza.  
Harry ha il fiatone, i capelli scompigliati e il viso tinteggiato di rosso, stavolta per l'affanno. 

“ Harry...” lo chiama, alzando appena le braccia come se volesse abbracciarlo ma avesse  allora stesso tempo  paura che questo svanisca. Agisce l'altro per lui, avvolgendolo d'impeto e stringendolo a sé, dimostrando ad entrambi le loro differenti altezze.

Il viso di Louis finisce proprio sul petto di Harry, le mani alzate lateralmente, perché, preso alla sprovvista, è rimasto senza fiato e privo di parole. Come una statua di sale.

“Louis” sospira, affondando il viso sul suo collo, mentre riprende fiato. 

Quando Louis lo circonda con le proprie braccia, ammette anche due cose: Harry è veramente lì e il silenzio è andato a farsi fottere di fronte al loro incontro. Perché non staranno parlando, impossibilitati da quell'abbraccio, non solo fisico ma anche mentale, ma si stanno dicendo tante cose. 

Anzi ne ammette tre: Harry è molto alto, lui è un nanetto al confronto. Ma tra quelle braccia ci si abbandona come se non avesse voluto far altro da tempo. 

“Scusami se ci ho messo tanto, ero infondo, quasi vicino all'entrata e ho dovuto combattere per arri-”

“Shh, non mi importa, sei qui” gli sussurra Louis, fermandolo e tornando a guardarlo. “Ho ascoltato il tuo discorso, Lou” è ancora la voce nasale di Harry, un po' impacciata al ricordo delle parole che Louis ha gridato di fronte a una folla di sconosciuti. “Non ci credo che tu lo abbia fatto” dice meravigliato, pensando probabilmente che Nick non doveva avere tutti i torti alla fine. 

Louis sorride, divertito, e “Era necessario, beh, ero più che altro disperato!”  
Harry nega e si tira indietro, ridendo e scivolando via da quelle braccia, a fatica, sotto lo sguardo di Louis che si acciglia, preoccupato – subito pessimista.  
Harry gli sorride, tentando di calmarlo, e alzando una mano verso l'altro “Ciao, io sono Harold, ma preferisco Harry perché il mio vero nome penso mi invecchi” si presenta, facendosi conoscere con quella piccola curiosità che fa tornare il sorriso sulla bocca di Louis.

“Ciao, Harry. Io sono Louis e Harold non ti invecchierebbe affatto.” risponde, stringendo quella mano e carezzandola con il pollice. 

Il sorriso del riccio si amplia su quel viso gioviale, mostrando le sue dolci fossette che Louis guarda incantato, pensando a quanto poco fossero veritiere e meravigliose nella sua mente. “Ci sto, Lou. Ricominciamo. Io e te.” gli confessa, alla fine. Gli occhi azzurri di Louis si illuminano di un'allegria che lo fa sorridere come un beota. 

“Mi sei mancato tanto” ammette poi, Louis, “e mi disp-” inizia, nuovamente, ma Harry lo tira di nuovo a sé e lo abbraccia. 

“ Sta zitto, hai già detto e fatto abbastanza” lo ammonisce. Ma Louis si tira appena indietro e posando le mani sul petto dell'altro gli dice: “no, una cosa non te l'ho detta”

Harry si acciglia. “Cosa?” 

“Ti amo” 

Gli occhi di Harry si aprono, sbarrandosi appena, ma di contentezza, così come quel sorriso che si ampia ancora di più, mostrando a Louis i denti perfetti e bianchi. Subito dopo quello sguardo meravigliato si addolcisce e, animandosi d'impeto, Harry lo bacia senza dire nulla, abbassandosi sulla sua bocca e cogliendola impreparata.  
Avviluppa un labbro, mentre la bocca di Louis bacia il suo inferiore e socchiude gli occhi, assaggiando quel sapore, che è la bocca di Louis.  
Ogni dettaglio conservato è così come lo ricorda. Forse migliorato, perfino, perché baciarlo in quel momento è diverso da ogni ricordo che conserva con gelosia.  
Quando si dividono, si sorridono teneramente.

“ Veramente hai detto anche questo, sul palco” precisa il riccio, soffiandogli teneramente sulla bocca. Louis lo guarda serio, poi sospira “Sì, ma non a te”

Ridono, abbracciandosi e i loro cuori tornano a battere insieme sulla stessa corsa. Stavolta nel modo giusto. 

  


*

  


“Ciao a voi! È veramente bello vedervi” afferma Nick, sorridendo. Zayn si sposta nuovamente dal corpo di Liam e torna sul proprio sedile, prima di aprire la portiera e uscire fuori.  
Saluta Nick con una stretta di mano e una pacca sulla schiena e “anche per me, non sai quanto” risponde, mentre Liam li raggiunge con un sorriso sereno, perché essere lì significa tanto, e imbarazzato, perché sono stati colti in fallo.  
La sua bocca è rossa e gonfia e Zayn, che lo guarda distrattamente mentre saluta i due, sogghigna divertito a quella visione. “Lui è Nicco” presenta Nick con un accenno di sorriso. “E loro sono Zayn e Liam, amici di Harry”

“Ciao” li saluta Nicco stringendo le mani di entrambi. “Italiano?” domanda Liam, mentre l'altro annuisce. Rimangono in silenzio, imbarazzati, guardandosi attorno. 

“Harry perciò è dentro?” domanda Zayn, spezzando il silenzio. “Sì” risponde con un sorrisone, Nick. 

Altro silenzio. “Sentite, noi volevamo mangiare qualcosa, quindi, beh, vi lasciamo...” inizia Nick.  
A Liam e Zayn serve un'occhiata per decidersi sul da farsi: “Veniamo con voi, se non vi dispiace!”

“ No, figurati, pensavo voleste rimanere soli...” dice sinceramente Nick, imbarazzando gli altri due. Nicco gli dà una leggera gomitata e ridacchia. “Beh, andiamo, allora!”

  


\- \- -

  


Sulla strada del ritorno, con un panino tra le mani, non parlano nemmeno. Hanno camminato un po', prima di trovare un Fastfood, ma il tempo da perdere non gli manca perciò fanno tutto con calma. 

Nelle vicinanze dell'arena, però, si scontrano con un ragazzo che li fissava già da una decina di metri in lontananza. 

“Scusate” chiede loro, cogliendo la loro attenzione. Liam e Zayn sono i primi ad adocchiarlo: è un ragazzo alto, slanciato, vestito con un pantalone nero, un giacchetto di pelle e un cappello di lana rossa che copre i suoi capelli neri. Lo sconosciuto gli sorride, imbarazzato, scoprendo i suoi incredibili denti bianchi e mostrando lo spiazzante sorriso stralunato. 

Ridacchia, prima di tornare a parlare, “credo, mh, di essermi perso” e sembra perfino un po' svampito.  
Liam e Zayn lo guardano con un'espressione confusa stampata in faccia, mentre Nicco sembra inquadrarlo e studiarlo, come se lo conoscesse ma non capisse come sia possibile, visto che a Londra non conosce praticamente nessuno.  
Nick l'osserva pacato e tranquillo, forse un po' indispettito perché ha notato l'occhiata del ragazzo che gli è accanto e ha frainteso. 

“Stavo cercando la O2 Arena... E dovrebbe essere nei dintorni, ma” ride ancora. “Non la trovo!” il ragazzo si tocca il cappello, sistemandolo, per poi ficcarsi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “Ho anche dimenticato la mappa in albergo” sorride ancora, divertito di se stesso. “Perché sono praticamente scappato per stare un po' da solo, ma questa è un'altra storia-” farfuglia, parlando con un sorriso abbozzato su quel viso scuro.  
Gli occhi dello sconosciuto sono neri, ma luminosi, persi quasi sempre in un mondo che sembra divertirlo.

“Vai per il concerto di Ed? Perché è già iniziato” gli dice Liam. Il ragazzo nega. “No, ero solo venuto per fare un giro di- mh, perlustrazione” risponde, facendo spallucce e gesticolando. 

“Ma... ti conosco?” dice Nicco. Liam e Zayn lo guardano accigliati. Lo sconosciuto abbassa gli occhi e fa spallucce, con un sorriso imbarazzato, mentre dondola sul posto. “Non saprei...” è la risposta vaga. 

“Comunque noi stiamo andando lì, se vuoi puoi unirti a noi” riprende Liam, sotto l'occhiataccia di Nick – che sembra essere sempre più indispettito. 

Gli occhi dello sconosciuto si illuminano, mentre guardano quelli di Liam e “grazie, volentieri! Io sono Marco, piacere...” si presenta, dandogli la mano. Si presentano e quando il ragazzo arriva all'ultimo, all'italiano, questo “AH!” urla. “Ecco chi sei! Marco! Ma certo” esclama, in italiano, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. 

Marco annuisce, sgranando gli occhi e facendo una smorfia da “ovviamente sono Marco, lo sono da venticinque anni” ma anche lui sembra aver capito cosa significa quell'entusiasmo e sorride,  di nuovo sembra imbarazzato. Perché è sempre un piacere quando lo riconoscono 'fuori casa'.  Ma dimostra il proprio imbarazzo a modo suo, anche in quel momento.

“ È un tipo famoso!”  si giustifica Nicco, notando l'occhiataccia di Nick.

Liam e Zayn guardano prima Nicco, poi Marco, mentre Nick si rilassa e torna a stringere la mano del ragazzo attorno alla sua. “è solo un tipo famoso” si dice a se stesso, guardando meglio il nuovo arrivato per vedere se lo conosce.

Non lo conosce.

“ Nemmeno troppo, a quanto pare”  è la risposta  sarcastica,  mentre si gratta la barba, per niente offeso, facendo ridere le due coppie.  Tornano così a camminare,  accompagnat i da quel tipo strano, ma non troppo, che  parla tentando di spiegare – più a se stesso che agli altri – come sia potuto accadere che si sia perso.

  


*

  


“Voci dalla regia mi dicono che Louis e Harry si sono ritrovati” è la voce di Ed Sheeran, che sentono anche i due che, ancora abbracciati, mentre ridacchiano e si baciano soddisfacendo ogni mancanza avuta e perdurata per tutto quel tempo che li ha visti lontani.  
Al suono di quelle parole però si girano verso il palco e un ragazzo dai capelli color fuoco li osserva, divertito e _contento._

“Forza, venite, ormai la vostra storia d'amore è diventata di dominio pubblico, permettete a tutti di godersi il lieto fine” li invita sarcasticamente il cantante con un gesto della mano. 

Louis guarda Harry che con un sorriso contento rivolto verso Ed, abbassa gli occhi sui suoi. Louis ne rimane ancora una volta incantato: lucidi, sognanti e felici. Come colui che ha avuto tutto ciò che desiderava dalla vita e sia finalmente soddisfatto.  
Un sogno, forse due, che si avverano.  
Louis cerca la mano di Harry, intrecciandola poi stretta alla sua e lo conduce verso il palco. Salgono la scaletta e si avvicinano a Ed che li abbraccia calorosamente. 

“Sono contento che un miracolo come questo sia accaduto proprio qui e che io ne sia stato testimone” gli dice in confidenza, lontano dal microfono. “E sono contento per Louis perché tu c'eri” e guarda Harry. “Dopo quello che ha fatto, se lo meritava!” continua, abbracciando Harry che rimane meravigliato. “Tu-” balbetta. 

“ Io?” dice Ed tirandosi indietro per guardarlo accigliato. “Sei il mio mito”  sbotta Harry, arrossendo.

Ed Sheeran ridacchia, dopo essere rimasto sconcertato, e si gratta il braccio, abbracciandosi abbastanza imbarazzato. “Oh grazie, ma non ripeterlo altrimenti mi monto la testa” afferma. “Ora continuiamo il concerto, vi ho fatto salire perché volevo regalarvi una cosa” esclama, sorridendogli. “Una canzone” chiarisce, prendendo la chitarra e avvicinandosi al microfono. “Voi mettetevi dove volete, ma sappiate che questa è per voi” continua. 

“ È  p er loro che hanno avuto la forza di riprovarci,  è  per gli amori coraggiosi che si mettono sempre in discussione, anche attraverso la follia.  È p er tutti coloro che si ritrovano e ci riprovano, che sfidano la sorte.” dice al suo pubblico che lo incita immediatamente.

“ Per Harry e Louis, una canzone che parla proprio di ricominciare” continua, girandosi nella loro direzione e facendogli l'occhiolino. Tutto il pubblico urla, quando capisce quale sia la canzone, e anche Harry e Louis sorridono, annuendo.

Harry lo abbraccia, avvolgendolo da dietro con le sue braccia. E Louis appoggia finalmente la testa sulla spalla dell'altro, ritrovandolo e ritrovandosi, mentre le sue mani trovano quelle di Harry sulla sua pancia. 

Eccolo, il loro modo di abbracciarsi. Ricominciano proprio da lì.

Ed inizia a suonare la chitarra e tutti cominciano a urlare, perché solitamente quella è una canzone che non canta. Perché quando un artista decide di fare una tale sorpresa è sempre sorprendentemente bello – qualsiasi canzone decida di proporre. 

E Ed ha ragione, quella è veramente perfetta per Harry e Louis.

“ _Said I’d never leave her, cause her hands fit like my t-shirt.Tongue tied over three words, cursed...”_ inizia, socchiudendo gli occhi. Anche Harry e Louis chiudono gli occhi e si abbandonano a quelle parole, dondolando sul posto. 

“ _Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt, bodies intertwined with her lips”_

Davanti a loro, invece, le luci si sono abbassate ma non per questo sono scomparse, perché ogni individuo ha afferrato il proprio cellulare e sta facendo la propria dedica ai due.  
E anche quelli che un momento prima avevano fischiato a Louis sono lì, con le braccia tese verso l'alto a far luce alla prova vivente che se si vuole una cosa, nella vita, la si può ottenere soltanto oltraggiando ciò che sarebbe giusto, facendo l'inverosimile.  
Perché le azione di Louis sono state pericolose, avventate, da pazzo, ma lo hanno condotto verso Harry e chiunque, lì dentro, ora, sapendo la fine ci proverebbe, tenterebbe con quei gesti così sconsiderati. 

“ _ Now she’s feeling so low, since she went solo, hole in the middle of my heart like a polo” _

Louis alza gli occhi sul viso di Harry e si stringe tra quelle braccia. Perché entrambi si sono sentiti soli. Così come lui, anche Harry deve aver sofferto e questo lo fa sentire un cretino perché poteva essere tutto così semplice, poteva essere tutto così... dall'inizio.  
Harry gli sorride, baciando velocemente una sua guancia e sembra sussurrargli con gli occhi che doveva andare così. Che quel viaggio, per quanto doloroso, dovevano compierlo entrambi. Chi per un motivo, chi per un altro.  
Harry ha ritrovato la sua famiglia, e ha perso una persona che non lo comprenderà fino a quando non deciderà di accettarlo. E Louis ha abbandonato il suo passato, ha finalmente detto addio a un rimpianto perdurato per troppi anni.

“ _ And it’s no joke to me, so we can we do it all over again?” _

Entrambi devono ricominciare da lì, con la promessa di farlo insieme.

“ _If you’re pretending from the start like this, with a tight grip, then my kiss”_

Ed li guarda e gli sorride, mentre canta. È di nuovo divertito, come sempre, e se i due non fossero così impegnati a ritrovarsi, immaginerebbero anche di aver fatto amicizia con quello che credono sia il loro idolo. 

Che cosa assurda!

Ma non ci pensano, non lo immagin an o, perché Harry e Louis hanno occhi solo per se stessi. Così, quando Louis si volta a guardare il riccio, Ed si volta  e abbassa gli occhi verso  la propria chitarra, cantando: “ _ Can mend your broken heart? I might miss everything you said to me” _

“Balleresti con me, Harry?” gli domanda Louis, offrendosi con un sorriso sghembo. Harry sgrana gli occhi e guarda verso sinistra, verso le persone che li vedono e li abbagliano con la luce. “Diamo un po' di spettacolo, _curly_!” lo incoraggia Louis per stemperare subito la sua timidezza. 

Harry ride e si lecca le labbra, torturandosele velocemente, mentre Louis alza le mani e gliele offre. Harry allora lentamente ne afferra una per condurla sul suo fianco, dove la deposita. 

“Vuoi dar scandalo? _ ”  _ lo prende in giro  Louis con un sorriso sghembo in faccia .

“ _ And I can lend you broken parts, that might fit like this _ ”

“ Se proprio dobbiamo farlo davanti a tutti...” risponde Harry, avvicinandosi per afferrare l'altra mano e intrecciarla nella sua.

“Farlo davanti a tutti? Suvvia, stiamo solo ballando!” lo prende in giro, mentre Harry si imbarazza guardandosi attorno preoccupato. Louis ride, perché Harry impacciato è una meraviglia che guarderebbe in eterno e che gli era mancata terribilmente. 

Perché anche l'impaccio di quel ragazzo, probabilmente, è la causa del suo innamoramento. 

“ _ And I will give you all my heart. So we can start it all over again” _

Iniziano a ballare, dondolando e girando su se stessi. E si guardano, sorridendosi impacciati – perché alla fine lo è anche lo scrittore, per quanto non voglia darlo a vedere. “Louis?”

“Mh?” 

“ Mi hai chiamato di nuovo 'curly'?” gli domanda con un pizzico di malizia, quella innocente. Louis annuisce. “Che ci vuoi fare, Harry, sono stato sedotto dai tuoi ricci”

“ _ Tell me with your mind, body and spirit, I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British _ ”

Harry ride, mentre ballano ancora stretti l'uno vicino all'altro, e d'improvviso non importa nemmeno più la gente che li può osservare. Ed, però, che li guarda ancora mentre canta, è una di quelle che non smetterà mai di ringraziare, perché ha compiuto il miracolo. Perché li ha fatto avvicinare non una volta, bensì due. 

“ Lo so, era il mio piano” risponde prontamente alla battuta, facendo sghignazzare l'altro. “Harry, non smetterai mai di sorprendermi”

“ _ Whether we’re together or apart, we can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start” _

Harry nega col capo, muovendo i suoi ricci e lo bacia, poi, perché quella è una promessa che fa a se stesso. Sorprenderlo sempre, migliorarsi, smetterla di arrossire per nulla e continuare a farlo per tutto. Farsi conoscere e conoscerlo, amarlo e lasciarsi amare. Perché ora non hanno più ostacoli. Perché ora, su quel palco e nella vita di tutti i giorni possono affrontare tutto.  
Louis lo guarda per un po', mentre le labbra di Harry si posano sulle sue, sorpreso, contento, poi chiude gli occhi e non pensa più a nient'altro. Perché ha tutto, non gli manca proprio nulla.

Ha avuto la sua possibilità. Il suo miracolo. “Harry?” lo chiama lui questa volta, poco dopo. 

“Sì?” risponde. E così Louis “Buon compleanno” può augurargli finalmente, tuffandosi nel verde grande degli occhi di Harry che si aprono, per poi sorridergli e ringraziarlo. 

Ballano ancora durante il ritornello e tornano a baciarsi verso la fine, senza badare a chi lo può vedere. Contano solo loro due.  
Quando Ed giunge alle ultime frasi, Harry e Louis si guardano e senza nemmeno mettersi d'accordo, fanno assieme la stessa cosa: cantano per ripromettersi ciò che già hanno iniziato a fare.

“ _And I will give you all my heart”_ canta Harry sottovoce, solo a chi deve sentire, solo alle orecchie di colui che ha tutto di lui, non solo il cuore, ma ogni parte di se stesso, anche la più inutile. 

Louis sorride e divenendo quasi un tutt'uno con la voce delicata di Ed, e di migliaia di altri sconosciuti, risponde “ _ So we can start it all over again _ ”.

  


*

  


_Un mese dopo..._

  


“Ma sul serio hai pensato 'mi piaci come l'alba?'” domanda Louis, mentre scrive e ridacchia. Harry si smuove sul materasso spostando di conseguenza anche Louis che ride ancora più forte. 

Questo e mille altre cose smielate – pensa Harry. 

Harry è sdraiato sul materasso, supino, e Louis lo sovrasta, insinuatosi tra le sue gambe, con il taccuino posato sul suo petto e una penna tra le mani.  
Da quando sta con Harry, scrive a quel modo, Louis. Su di Harry che lo guarda, carezza e legge assieme a lui. Perché non hanno più nulla da nascondersi. 

“Allora, curly? Lo hai pensato sul serio?” insiste. Harry avvolge con le gambe quelle dell'altro e afferra il taccuino per leggere velocemente ciò che Louis ha scritto. 

“ _ Perché se fosse per la sua sincerità, Harry replicherebbe con: 'No, Louis, a me non piaci come persona. Mi piaci come l’alba.'” _ Harry lo guarda, arrossisce un po' e sospira. “Sì, ho fatto un pensiero più o meno di questo tipo...”

“ Più o meno?” chiede, smuovendosi su quel corpo per incoraggiarlo a dire la verità.  Gli occhi curiosi che fissano la bocca di Harry.

“Ho pensato che fossi uno spettacolo, rispetto all'alba, che fossi un miracolo, e sì, che in conclusione fossi la mia alba” ammette Harry, fissandolo e arrossendo un po'. Louis lo guarda per qualche secondo e sorride come un idiota prima di avventarsi sulle sue labbra per torturarle con un paio di baci che scoccano e risuonano nella loro stanza. 

“Mi farai venire il diabete, Harry” lo rimprovera, sghignazzando, mentre afferra nuovamente il taccuino e aggiunge a modo suo ciò che Harry gli ha appena detto. 

“Non puoi parlare di diabete, tu che mi hai scritto una canzone” risponde divertito. 

Harry, in quel mese, si è fatto conoscere per ciò che è realmente. È timido, si imbarazza per nulla, ma Louis ha avuto modo di scoprire che sa rispondere a tono, sa essere malizioso e sa divertirlo. 

E sa amarlo come nessun altro può fare: con passione, con leggerezza, con dedizione e cura.  
Si prendono cura di loro stessi, da quando si sono ritrovati. Ma soprattutto, Louis ha avuto modo di accettare che Harry sa sempre vincere a quelle piccole frecciate che spesso si lanciano.  
Louis sbuffa e non lo guarda di proposito, imbarazzato nell'essere stato colpito e affondato. “Come è che fa? Mhmhmh” continua Harry, canticchiandola.  
Perché la canzone che ha scritto sul treno, Louis l'ha completata e, con l'aiuto di Niall, ha trovato anche la sua melodia.

“Harry” lo ammonisce, senza guardarlo. 

“ _I'm sorry if I said I need you_ ” soffia il riccio con la sua voce bassa e un po' roca, provocandolo dolcemente. Ma Louis reagisce con un sorriso e un sospiro. “ _But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_ ” replica così, Louis, continuando a scrivere, un po' impacciato. 

Harry amplia il suo sorriso e gli alza il mento. “ _ Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker _ ” continua. “ _ Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong? _ ” canticchia ancora, ma stavolta perdendosi in quel mare fatto di azzurro.

“ _That you make me strong..._ ” conclude Louis, avvicinandosi al viso dell'uomo che ama con così tanta forza. Butta il taccuino di lato, assieme alla penna e si abbandona. 

Bacia la bocca piena di Harry e insinua la sua lingua, subito, per cercare quella dell'altro. Ci gioca mentre con le mani si avvicina al suo collo per ancorarsi maggiormente a lui.  
Harry carezza la sua schiena, nel frattempo, scendendo su quella pelle fino ai suoi glutei grandi e sodi, che tocca e stringe senza più esitazioni.  
Ha avuto modo di conoscere e scoprire quel corpo per un mese intero, a casa sua, o in quella casa. Ovunque gli fosse possibile e concesso. E ha conquistato la sicurezza che prima non c'era, scacciando via l'insicurezza del suo impaccio.  
Ogni tanto torna, l'imbarazzo, e Harry arrossisce ancora, ma con Louis riesce ad essere se stesso in ogni parte del suo carattere. E questo gli fa capire quanto sia giusto essersi ritrovati e stare insieme. Perché non si sono più divisi, perché lo sono stati per troppo tempo.  
Louis si allontana dalla sua bocca e gli sorride malizioso. “A qualcuno piace il mio culo o sbaglio?” 

“ Che ci posso fare” risponde Harry, arrossendo velocemente, e sorridendo per poi baciarlo ancora. “Sono stato sedotto dal tuo sedere”  replica ancora.

Louis ridacchia mentre con le dita giocherella con i ricci dell'altro e “era il mio piano, _curly_ ” risponde, tornando a baciarlo, subito dopo essersi beato del sorriso divertito e dolce di Harry.

E dopo quel momento non c'è più nessun pretesto per parlare, perché entrambi vogliono soltanto appartenersi ancora, fare l'amore e vivere di ciò che li rende pieni.  
Eppure il pretesto arriva, sotto forma di uomo, che li interrompe aprendo la porta senza nemmeno bussare.

“Oh, diavolo!” è la voce del Divino. Louis si volta a guardarlo, in cagnesco, mentre Harry si adopera a coprirli con la coperta – perché ovviamente sono entrambi nudi. “JOSH!” urla Louis, mentre Harry ride imbarazzato e si copre sotto di lui per non mostrarsi. 

“Scusate, colpa mia, mi dimentico di bussare!” dice Josh, tirandosi indietro il ciuffo di capelli e coprendosi con l'altra mano gli occhi. 

“Ecco, la prossima volta ricordatelo, anzi non venire proprio. Che vuoi?” è la voce indispettita di Louis, che non ha la minima intenzione di spostarsi dal corpo di Harry, che al contrario non vorrebbe altro – impacciato com'è. 

“È pronta la cena” risponde Josh, aprendo le dita per accertarsi che possa tornare a guardare. Non può farlo, ma lo fa. 

“Arriviamo” è la risposta di Louis che lo invita ad uscire con una semplice occhiata. 

“ Sì, certo, vado. Dico agli altri che arriverete tra... una ventina di minuti?”

Un grugnito di Louis e una risata di Harry. “Troppo ottimista? Facciamo dieci?” risponde sul ciglio della porta, facendosi beffa di loro con un sorriso vispo stampato in faccia. 

“ Vai fuori di qui, Josh!”

E nel salone si sente la risata di Niall, l'unico carnefice dell'ultima, misera scena di questa storia.

  


  


  
Evitiamo  
la morte a piccole dosi, ricordando sempre che essere vivo   
richiede  
uno sforzo di gran lunga maggiore del semplice fatto  
di  
respirare.   
Soltanto  
l'ardente pazienza porterà al raggiungimento di una  
splendida  
felicità.  
Lentamente Muore, Neruda   


  


  


  


  


  



	36. Quando il Romanzo trovà la sua amata Trama

**Quando il Romanzo trovò la sua amata Trama**  
Ergo, l'Epilogo  
  
  
_Did we create A Modern Myth?  
Did we imagine half of it?  
Would happen in a thought from now?_

  
  
  
  
Quello che mi chiedo è “Lo abbiamo creato un mito moderno?” e “Ne abbiamo immaginato metà di questo?” e, ancora, “Accadrebbe in un pensiero, a partire da oggi?”  
Lo so, lo so... Dio mio quanto sono catastrofico! Eppure è così, sapete?  
A Modern Myth, il romanzo, il mio, si è concluso lo scorso capitolo.   
E allora perché siamo ancora qui? Perché?   
Perché questa è stata una storia che avete letto, queste mie ultime parole invece sono la realtà.   
È la mia vita, è tutto ciò che può essere definito reale.  
Non sgranate gli occhi, non trattenete il fiato! Per carità! Non voglio morti sulla coscienza – sto sghignazzando.   
A Modern Myth non è solo frutto della mia fantasia, è anche la mia storia.  
  
Ora, tornate a respirare. Bravi.  
  
Dove partiamo? Dalle presentazioni? Mh, sì. Anche se mi conoscete bene, oramai...  
Io sono Louis Tomlinson e, sì, questa storia l'ho scritta io; il mio romanzo finalmente ha trovato una trama.  
Voi siete coloro che avete letto, che ci avete scoperto, creduto e amato. Forse qualcuno ci ha anche criticato, detestato, ma fa parte del gioco e, quindi, ciao anche a voi.  
  
A Modern Myth racconta di come ce l'abbiamo fatta, nonostante le avversità. Parla di me e di Harry e di come, alla fine, siamo riusciti a conoscerci. Ad iniziare, per lo meno, a farlo.  
Racconta di Liam e Zayn e di come si siano sempre amati, giungendo poi a definire qualcosa che, tra segreti e discussioni, c'è sempre stato, chiaro e indelebile: Il loro amore; al quale io cercherò sempre di tendere, perché il loro – e lo sottoscrivo – è un amore di quelli da fiaba, ai quali nei giorni d'oggi si fatica a credere. Ma esiste, parola di lupetto!  
E poi ci sono Josh e Niall, l'azzardo.   
Probabilmente vi consiglierei, adesso, su di loro, di fermarvi col pensiero all'ultimo capitolo e non a quello che vi sto per dire. Perché potrei deludervi, non per altro.   
  
E... quindi siete ancora qui? Bene, allora partiamo con l'ammissione.  
Anzi, no. Prima di svelarvi, forse quello che è, l'ultimo segreto di questa storia, voglio spiegarvi una cosa, affinché capiate.  
  
Ho romanzato su una vita reale, sulle nostre vite. Ciò che trovate tra le pagine scritte di questa storia, può essere vero o frutto della mia immaginazione. Ma la maggior parte è vero.  
Soltanto che, capite, se non avessi messo in pratica un po' della mia fantasia, la storia sarebbe stata scialba...   
E, beh, che storia sarebbe stata a quel punto?  
Vi faccio un unico esempio, il resto non voglio rovinarvelo, il resto voglio che voi continuiate a pensare che sia accaduto realmente come ve l'ho narrato.  
Al concerto di Ed Sheeran, io e Harry ci siamo andati, ma insieme. Non è successo tutto ciò che, beh, ho fatto accadere.  
Semplicemente perché su quel treno per Londra, dopo Doncaster, non ci sono mai salito; no, sono andato direttamente da Harry. Perché dopo la lettera, dopo i tweet che ho trovato – prima di partire – mi sono detto: “Louis, Harry ti ha amato, soltanto per questo devi dirgli che hai ricambiato e che ricambi, anche se è troppo tardi, anche se sta con Nick. Perché Harry merita di saperlo.”   
Così sono andato e... Si è scoperto che non era troppo tardi – sto sorridendo come uno sciocco, dannazione.   
Perciò nessun foglietto lanciato sul palco, nessuna dichiarazione davanti a un centinaio di persone. Quella in realtà gliel'ho fatta di fronte la porta di casa – con Anne, Gemma, Nick e Nicco come testimoni – e, sì, più o meno, è andata a finire allo stesso modo. Io in lacrime come un bambino e Harry che mi ha abbracciato, dicendomi di stare zitto, che avremmo ricominciato e... Oh, il resto è storia.  
Su Over Again, che Ed ha cantato al concerto, però, noi ci abbiamo ballato veramente, soltanto che eravamo già insieme, ecco. E non eravamo sul palco – magari!  
  
Una delusione, vero?   
Ma in realtà non è questo che fa la scrittura? Creare grandi capolavori – okay, sto facendo il figo, lo so – che nella realtà non accadrebbero mai?   
Non è questo un lieto fine? Tentare di sopperire alla noia e alle delusioni della realtà?   
Ho reso tutto così glorioso per una mia personalissima scelta, perché è bello ogni tanto esagerare un po'. E che esagerazione, direi!  
  
Ecco, beh, pensateci, e tentate di non rimanerne delusi. Avrete modo di farlo a breve.  
  
Vi sto mettendo ansia, lo so. Andiamo al sodo? Torniamo a Josh e Niall?  
Okay.  
  
  
 _The secret is out..._  
  
  
Non ho la certezza assoluta che Niall e Josh siano una coppia.   
  
BOOM! – Vi immagino con le vostre bocche aperte e, sì, è piuttosto divertente.  
  
Su di loro, purtroppo, ho romanzato tantissimo. Quello che può definirsi vero è soltanto quello che i miei occhi, all'inizio di questa storia, hanno potuto vedere – eccetto amoreggiamenti in macchina, benché Niall fosse veramente lì con Josh quando io e Harry siamo andati ad acciuffarlo per Liam.   
La verità è che non li ho mai visti fare qualcosa di compromettente, fatta eccezione per l'Alternative Strip Poker.   
  
 _Oh sì, quello è successo..._  
  
Ed è proprio per questo e tanti altri sguardi e altre parole – come il fatto che Josh chiami davvero “occhi blu” Niall – che mi hanno condotto a creare la loro storia.  
E lo so che vi avevo detto che non sarei entrato nei particolari e che vi avrei dato la possibilità di pensare da voi, ma dovevo spiegarvi almeno il perché io avessi scritto su di loro una storia così particolare.   
Perché, insomma, potranno non essere veri nella realtà, io potrò avere sempre il dubbio – a meno che non annuncino di stare effettivamente insieme – ma se l'ho scritto è perché ci ho creduto.  
E ci credo.   
Sicuramente non avranno fatto sesso su una batteria – o forse sì? Josh è così imprevedibile.   
Sicuramente non si saranno mollati per le motivazioni che vi ho raccontato, ma alla Vigilia di Natale, i miei dubbi e le mie sensazioni si sono amplificati.  
Sarà per il bagno – ops! – sarà per Barbara – la fidanzata di Niall da tempi immemori – che è realmente scomparsa dalla circolazione, dopo Capodanno. Sarà...  
  
No, okay, basta! Altrimenti il gioco non vale più.   
  
Perché, alla fine, sul crederci o no è una scelta che dipende unicamente da voi.  
Io ho scelto, come avete potuto constatare. E Josh mi definirebbe un “Nosh Shipper” - e questo mi fa tremendamente sorridere, perché è così: li shippo troppo, quei due.  
  
Comunque, delusi o no, a questo punto, dovremmo tutti focalizzarci su una cosa: crederci?   
Le domande: “Stanno insieme?” o “Sono soltanto amici?” sono a mio parere abbastanza inutili.   
Una cosa è certa: qualcosa, l'uno per l'altro, la provano. Ed è una forma d'amore, che sia d'amicizia o altro non importa, ciò che conta è che si vogliano bene.   
Il resto, si spera, verrà da sé – okay, qui è lo shipper che parla.  
  
Ecco, ora che mi sono tolto questo sassolino dalla scarpa mi sento un po' meglio, voi  no, vero?  
Per questo vi ho detto, se volete, di rimanere con la mente proiettata all'ultimo capitolo – perché la storia è finita lo scorso capitolo, non in questo.  
Io e Harry stiamo insieme, ci amiamo, così come Liam e Zayn e Josh e Niall.  
Ognuno in un modo diverso. Vero o romanzato, non importa. Questa è una storia. Sono parole. Ed è bello poter credere nei lieto fine, senza far conto su possibili tragedie – perché ce ne sono state abbastanza, non trovate?  
  
Per quanto riguarda Zayn, ha finalmente abbandonato il suo lavoro al HeartAttack. Grazie a Simon, ma non siamo sicuri che lo abbia fatto pagando la penale. Magari Harvey ci ha ripensato. O più probabilmente, in un gioco di ricatti, chi ci ha rimesso è stato proprio quest'ultimo.   
Non lo so.   
Ciò che conta è che Simon ci abbia salvato le chiappe!   
Ora Zayn è libero da quella vitaccia, così come il Divino che tuttavia continuerà a definirsi tale.   
Lo siamo un po' tutti, felici e liberi.  
Simon ha l'idea in testa di presentarci ad un Talent Show che sta progettando. Noi non abbiamo ancora trovato un nome per la band – e non so perché questa scelta debba ricadere su di me, soltanto perché sono uno scrittore! Alla fine farò scegliere a Harry, è più fantasioso di me – e sono sinceramente dubbioso in merito a tutto ciò.   
Ma chi sono io per spezzare le ali, quando sono il primo che ora sta volando da mesi?  
Io e Zayn continuiamo la nostra collaborazione, anche se ogni tanto litighiamo ancora – ma colpa sua perché è una testa di caz... Mh. Sì.   
  
Harry e io non viviamo assieme, ma non è un problema. Quando lui sta a Holmes Chapel io sono con lui, perché Anne e Gemma mi adorano – e questo accade solitamente durante la settimana. Nel week-end, invece, siamo a Londra, assieme agli altri ragazzi.   
Due nomadi, ma ci va bene così.  
Sono di nuovo fratello di una coppia di gemelli e con la mia famiglia va, come è sempre andata. Con Harry, qualche tempo fa, siamo andati a Doncaster ed è andato tutto bene. Mia madre è parsa entusiasta del mio fidanzato! Le mie sorelle, beh, adorano Harry più di me. E ho detto tutto.  
  
Zayn e Liam ormai sono una coppia ufficiale e continuano a bisticciare – come loro solito. Ma vanno alla grande.   
Liam mi ha confessato che, ora, il loro problema è quello di dover dire della loro relazione ai genitori di Zayn. E temo che non sarà una cosa tanto semplice, ma ce la faranno. Come sempre.  
Su di loro, per quanto sembri assurdo, ho romanzato poco e niente. Ma non approfondisco.  
  
Josh vive a Londra con noi e la sua fedele batteria. Niall... sta bene. I giorni in cui è triste, ormai, si contano sulle dita della mano. E io, per come lo conosco e l'ho conosciuto, non l'ho mai visto così raggiante.  E... non posso dire altro, sarei di parte – sto ridendo ancora, giusto per dire.  
   
Quindi, beh, vi basta pensare che è andata così, perché dopotutto è una fiaba questa, e benché ve l'abbia fatta sudare fino all'ultimo, alla fine tutto è andato per il meglio.  
Perché, così come per Niall, anch'io sono un affezionato ai lieto fine.   
  
Va be', ora, scusatemi, ma non ho mai saputo chiudere in grande stile – né iniziare, in realtà! Ad oggi quel _“Ci sono due inglesi, un irlandese e un pakistano alle prese con un altro inglese_ ” mi sembra così banale...  
  
Comunque, dicevo, non so chiudere e Harry non sta aiutando affatto. Ve lo descrivo, così capirete: è completamente nudo con un solo peluche bianco addosso – quell'orsacchiotto! - e mi sta aspettando sul letto.  
Capite?   
Per di più, ha detto che vuole fare l'amore con me, adesso, come se fosse un'esigenza, perciò con quella tentazione lì, sul nostro letto, non posso – non riesco a – impegnarmi a cercare una fine.  
Vedete quanto lo amo? Più della scrittura, è assurdo! Meravigliosamente assurdo...  
  
Quindi, ragazzi miei, se ci siete ancora, è arrivato il momento dei saluti.  
  
Addio, a presto, arrivederci, ciao...  
  
Questa che avete letto è stata la mia storia e quella dei miei amici. È la nostra favola, quella che ancora deve realizzarsi, o che nel peggiore dei casi non si realizzerà mai.   
È il nostro mito moderno, per gentile concessione dei 30 Seconds To Mars.  
È l'inizio.  
È la prova che finalmente ce l'ho fatta a tornare me stesso, grazie a Harry.  
E forse non diventerò uno scrittore di successo, né il cantante famoso di una boyband.   
Ma fino a quando ci sarà Harry, quell'impacciato tenerone, malizioso, dalle tenere fossette, mi basterà la sensazione di sentirmi pieno, vivo... Di quelle per cui tutto è iniziato, di quelle che trattenevo, di quelle che sono state prima colpe poi giustificazioni.   
Sì, da oggi mi sentirò vivo in una baraonda di emozioni.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Completa? Un “no” che diventa “sì”  
  
  
Posta capitolo.   
  
  
 _Click._

 _Goodbye,_  
                                                                                                               Goodbye,  
                                                                                                             Goodbye,  
                                                                                                          Goodbye,  
                                                                                                       Goodbye,  
                                                                                                     Goodbye,  
                                                                                                  Goodbye,  
                                                                                              Goodbye,  
                                                                                          Goodbye,  
                                                                                        Goodbye,  
                                                                                    Goodbye,  
                                                                                         Goodbye,  
                                                                                              Goodbye,  
                                                                                                   Goodbye,  
                                                                                                       Goodbye,  
                                                                                                             Goodbye,  
 _Goodbye._  
 **A modern Myth, 30 Seconds To Mars**

  
  
 

*****

  
Louis e Harry vengono fuori dalla loro stanza, mano nella mano, con due sorrisi sciocchi stampati sul viso. Sorrisi di chi ha appena fatto l'amore e ancora non è stanco, ma sazio.   
Camminano lungo il corridoio per giungere nel salone dove un rumore – TUM – di tamburi e – CIAFF – di piatti arriva fino alle loro orecchie.   
Trovano Niall, concentrato ma sorridente, dietro la batteria che sta suonando sotto lo sguardo serio ma soddisfatto, orgoglioso e felice di Josh.  
  
“Hey ragazzi! Josh mi sta insegnando a suonare la batteria!” Josh si tira indietro i capelli e “Hai insistito così tanto...” risponde con un sorriso dolce sul viso.  
Poi l'attenzione dei due si sposta sul divano, dove Liam e Zayn sono aggrovigliati in una posizione che ha l'aria di essere scomoda, ma che dai sorrisi che hanno sembra perfino confortevole.  
  
“Ricordatemelo, quand'è che ho dato il permesso a Josh di portare qui la sua batteria?” è la voce di Liam, ironica, che si divide appena da Zayn.   
  
“Non lo hai fatto, eri troppo impegnato – e lo sei tuttora – a rimanertene tra le gambe del tuo fidanzato” risponde secco e sagace, Louis.   
  
Zayn lo guarda e gli sorride, complice e non più nemico, poi sposta i suoi grandi occhi su Liam, alquanto indispettito, che “Senti chi ha parlato, sunshine!” beffeggia entrambi, per poi baciare l'uomo che lo sta avvolgendo tra le sue braccia.  
Harry li osserva e sospira dolcemente, mentre Louis carezza col pollice il dorso della sua mano, tornando a guardarlo.  
  
“Cosa succede?”  
  
Harry ringrazierà sempre il giorno che è arrivato in quella casa e tutto ciò che ne è conseguito, perché finalmente sente di avere una famiglia, non di sangue come quella che ha ritrovato a Holmes Chapel, ma di appartenenza.   
  
“Niente, sono felice” risponde. E si sente a casa e non per via del tetto che sovrasta le loro teste, ma per quel gruppetto che lo circonda e lo ama per quel che è.  
  
“C-credo di avere un nome per il gruppo”  
  
Una famiglia insolita, la loro, ma sua.   
  
  
 

 __Alla parte impacciata di Harry,  
alla stranezza di Louis,  
alla bontà del sorriso caldo di Liam,  
alla passione e agli acuti di Zayn.  
A Niall, che con una risata mi riempe le giornate  
e cambia il mio umore spesso bipolare.  
A Josh, che ha rivoluzionato questa storia.  
  
A loro,  
che in ogni mondo parallelo sono destinati alla Musica.  
  
A Jared Leto, la mia Musa a distanza.  
  
A Voi,  
che ci siete dall'inizio o che siete arrivati ora,  
e avete camminato affianco a me  
sulle pagine di questo Mito Moderno.  
E a me, che ce l'ho fatta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Ultimi saluti**  
  
Non ci dovrei essere, ma devo.   
Eccovi rivelato l'epilogo e con lui tutte le mie idee. Questo epilogo è nato il giorno in cui ho iniziato a scrivere A Modern Myth, era così e così doveva finire.   
Non mi ripeto, penso che Louis abbia detto tutto e ora sta a voi decidere a cosa credere, a quale fine legarvi.   
La scelta dei Nosh, ve la spiego in breve: molto spesso è accaduto che quando qualcuno ha iniziato a leggere questa storia, è partito sfiduciato su di loro, ricredendosi alla fine della lettura (non tutti, ma in molti). Questa fine non è per deludervi, ma per farvi capire che alla base di una passione, come quella che si dedica a due persone che stanno insieme, ci siete proprio voi che iniziate ad amarli. Così ho fatto io, così ha fatto Louis. Tutto qui. Nella storia che Louis ha scritto i Nosh sono assieme, nella realtà è importante l'idea, l'amore che noi decidiamo di dedicare a una ship. Un pensiero un po' strano, ma fondamentalmente è tutto ciò in cui credo io quando mi appassiono a una ship.   
  
Spero vivamente che questo Epilogo non vi abbia rovinato nulla, ma se così fosse, ben venga, sarei felice lo stesso perché sarebbe giusto anche così.   
Ho già fatto i ringraziamenti nello scorso capitolo e vi ringrazio anche in questo, non so dire Addio ma questo non lo sarà sicuramente, ci saranno degli spin off, basati su questa Fanfiction e spero ci sarete, non so quando, ma ci vedremo lì :)   
  
  
  
  
Vi abbraccio tutti,  
VenerediRimmel


End file.
